THE SCREAMERS by KyiaRaven in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Viver nas ruas é difícil para Bella Swan, mas não tão difícil como se colocar com Edward Cullen quando ele a arrasta para seu estilo de vida de sexo, drogas e Rock and Roll. Eles serão capazes de ajudar um ao outro antes que se matem?
1. O Beco

**THE SCREAMERS**

**Autora: KyiaRaven **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1940310/ KiyaRaven )

**Tradutoras:** Ju Martinhão & Mery Almeida (a partir do cap. 5)

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Humor / Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: The Screamers **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5081258/ 1/ The_Screamers )

**Sinopse:** Viver nas ruas é difícil para Bella Swan, mas não tão difícil como se colocar com Edward Cullen quando ele a arrasta para seu estilo de vida de sexo, drogas e Rock and Roll. Eles serão capazes de ajudar um ao outro antes que se matem? Xingamentos/temas sombrios.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**KyiaRaven**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_

* * *

_

**A****S GRITADORAS**

**Capítulo 1 - O Beco**

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Eu podia ouvir minha respiração irregular ecoando na escuridão enquanto meus pés batiam no pavimento molhado. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive correndo, mas eu soube na hora que eu parei que iria ouvi-las novamente – As Gritadoras.

Meu sangue estava batendo no meu peito enquanto eu virava na esquina, determinado a não deixá-las me pegar.

Por que diabos eu decidi sair e buscar cigarros no meio da noite, e em um sábado, pelo amor de Cristo? Eu _sabia_ que elas estariam fora hoje à noite e, ainda assim, meu coração ainda se arrastou até minha garganta em surpresa quando eu saí da loja de conveniência e as ouvi. Elas estavam mais adiante na rua, longe o suficiente para me dar um avanço - mas o grito era tão malditamente alto que dividiu o silêncio calmo como uma serra elétrica e eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia - eu comecei a correr.

Meu peito começou a queimar enquanto meus pulmões ofegavam e gaguejavam.

_Porra, __eu realmente preciso desistir de fumar!_

Virei outra esquina, voltando em direção ao meu hotel quando vi um pequeno beco. Eu podia ouvi-_las_ se aproximando da esquina e sabia que o beco era uma aposta mais segura do que fazer a volta para o saguão do hotel. Eu rapidamente abaixei no beco, deixando para trás uma caçamba de empresas industriais e me escondendo atrás dela. Um cobertor velho estava enrolado perto da parede, então eu o agarrei e puxei-o sobre a minha cabeça.

"Que PORRA é essa?" Uma voz irritada disse rudemente.

Virei-me para ver um par de olhos castanhos escuros me olhando com raiva. "Pegue seu próprio cobertor, cara." Cuspiu a jovem mulher descabelada, tentando agarrá-lo de volta de mim.

"Sshh!" Eu assobiei. Eu poderia ouvir as gritadoras se aproximando e esta garota estava prestes a explodi-lo para mim.

"Não me diga 'shhh', imbecil." Ela sussurrou de volta, abaixando sua voz um pouco. "Você é aquele que acabou de roubar meu cobertor".

"Por favor." Implorei, "Cale a boca por alguns minutos... Eu vou devolvê-lo para você".

"Sim, você irá." Ela resmungou quando levantou-se e afastou-se da parede, "Ou eu vou chutar seu traseiro".

"Espere!" Sussurrei. "Não vá lá!" Eu podia ouvir as vozes se aproximando. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco e começou a caminhar em direção ao final do beco. "Não!" Eu assobiei.

Era tarde demais para eu pará-la. Eu puxei o cobertor sobre a minha cabeça e esperei pelo pesadelo acabar.

As vozes estavam muito perto agora, rápidos passos desacelerando até parar no final do beco.

"Onde ele foi?"

"Ele definitivamente virou para baixo aqui".

"Deus, ele é tão rápido. Eu acho que vou vomitar..."

"Vamos, Becky, pare de ser covarde. Nós nunca vamos alcançá-lo neste ritmo".

"Ei, olhe... vamos perguntar a ela..."

Minha respiração parou. Elas tinham visto a garota.

Merda!

_Acalme-se, __não há nada que você possa fazer. O que quer que vá acontecer, vai acontecer... então cale e boca e fique quieto._

"Hey, você viu um cara correr por esta rua?"

Eu esperei que ela desse a minha posição. Meu corpo ficou tenso, pronto para fugir.

"Ah... hum... você quer dizer o cara fofo, parecendo gay com cabelo bronze... e fetiche por cobertor?"

_Porra! Espere, ela acabou de me chamar de fofo... e GAY?_

As vozes soaram perplexas.

"Uh, sim, isso parece como ele. Onde é que ele foi?"

Eu ouvi pés arrastando e, de repente, eu não tinha dúvida de que a garota apontaria para eles o meu patético esconderijo e libertaria os animais gritando em mim.

"Um... bem, ele correu em direção ao semáforo e virou a esquina." Eu a ouvi dizer. "Ele corre como uma menina, a propósito".

_Vadia._

_Vadia que __acabou de salvar minha bunda, mas vadia, apesar de tudo._

"Se vocês correrem, vocês provavelmente podem ainda pegá-lo. Ele estava ofegante como um homem velho".

_Cigarros do caralho!_

"Vamos lá, pessoal, vamos lá! Ahhhhhh!"

A gritaria começou de novo e eu a ouvi desaparecer lentamente enquanto as meninas corriam pela rua. Eu estava apenas vagamente consciente de passos em minha direção quando o cobertor foi arrancado de mim e eu olhei para cima em flamejantes olhos castanhos, contorcendo-me um pouco quando ela me encarou com seu olhar impressionante.

"Agora," ela disse entre os dentes, "saia fodidamente do meu beco, asstard*****, e deixe-me dormir um pouco".

_*__Asstard__: uma combinação entre as palavras ass (burro) e retard (retardado). Deixarei em inglês ao longo da fic._

Levantei-me, examinando essa garota estranha que acabou de me salvar.

Ela era uns 30 cm menor que eu e seu cabelo castanho espesso e emaranhado estava puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Ela usava jeans e uma jaqueta amarrotada de flanela grossa que parecia que não tinha sido lavada em um tempo, e seu olhar muito intenso fez minhas bolas rastejarem de volta no meu corpo porque, apesar da nossa diferença de tamanho, eu estava muito fodidamente certo de que ela poderia chutar a minha bunda se ela realmente quisesse.

"Um... obrigado... por fazer isso." Eu disse, sentindo de repente meu peito apertar um pouco sob o seu olhar agressivo.

"Eu não fiz isso por você, seu idiota." Ela disse acidamente enquanto rudemente passava por mim e sentava com as costas contra a parede. "Fiz isso para que eu não tivesse cinco adolescentes rasgando-o em pedaços no meu beco, fazendo uma maldita bagunça enorme e arruinando a minha noite ainda mais".

Ela fechou seus olhos com raiva, deixando escapar um suspiro profundo e eficazmente liberando-me de sua presença.

_Quem __diabos era essa garota?_

"Você pode, pelo menos, me dizer seu nome?"

"Por quê?" Ela cuspiu, seus olhos ainda fechados.

Deixei escapar um suspiro frustrado. "Porque eu não posso realmente chamá-la de garota-do-beco e eu gostaria de saber a quem agradecer..."

"Eu não quero o seu agradecimento".

Maldição, essa garota agindo como uma vadia estava prendendo-me profundamente. Eu estava seriamente começando a perder a paciência.

"Bem, isso é fodidamente muito ruim, vadia, porque você vai receber meus agradecimentos, quer você goste, ou não".

Seus olhos voaram abertos com a palavra 'vadia' e olharam para os meus. Um ligeiro sorriso apareceu no canto da sua boca e eu de repente me senti como um rato olhando para a cara de um gato brincalhão, mas perigoso.

"Bem, bem, bem," ela disse sarcasticamente, "que boca imunda em um garoto tão bonito." Eu rolei meus olhos para ela e suspirei profundamente. "Acalme-se, faísca." Ela murmurou, sua voz ligeiramente amolecendo, "Bella. Meu nome é Bella Swan".

Por alguma razão o meu estômago embrulhou ao seu nome. Bem, não especificamente ao seu nome, mas como ela disse o seu nome. Não, não como ela disse, mas mais o tom...

_Oh, p__orra, você não sabe o que você está falando mais. Ela está certa. Você é um asstard._

"Bem, prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Eu disse, estendendo a mão para ela. "Eu sou..."

"Eu sei quem você é." Ela retrucou, deixando minha mão pairando entre nós. "Você é Edward Cullen. Estrela do rock, entre Deus e todo ao redor grandioso imbecil".

Eu deixei cair minha mão em surpresa.

"Agora saia fodidamente do meu beco, Cullen." Ela deitou-se e puxou o cobertor até o pescoço. "Estou cansada e já tive a minha cota de asstards por hoje".

**Bella POV**

Ina-fodidamente-creditável. Como se minha vida não fosse ferrada o suficiente, eu tinha que ter Edward-fodidamente-presente-de-Deus-para-o-rock-and-roll-Cullen escolhendo este beco, de todos os becos possíveis em Los Angeles, para se esconder de suas fanáticas fãs adolescentes.

E agora ele não ia embora, apesar do fato de que eu tinha pedido muito bem para ele se foder.

Ele estava olhando.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu poderia dizer pela forma como os cabelos se levantaram na minha nunca, que ele estava olhando para mim.

_Porra!_

Eu suspirei com raiva e abri meus olhos. Ele estava olhando para mim, um olhar perplexo em seu rosto. Meus olhos se estreitaram.

"O quê?" Eu bufei com raiva.

Ele piscou, surpreso.

"Um... nada." Ele murmurou baixinho. "É só que... isso é... um... como você? Ah, merda. Eu só quero saber... você mora aqui?"

Eu gemi e olhei para ele.

Jeans preto caros? Checado. Moletom de capuz elengantemente amassado? Checado. Enorme casaco de couro caro angustiado? Checado. Cabelo bronze acabou-de-ser-fodido? Checado. Festa-da-pena no seu rosto só para mim? Checado, filho da puta.

"Não, gênio, eu não MORO aqui. Que porra é essa?" Eu rebati. "O que, você acha que eu uso isso como minha moradia? Olá, Pizza Hut, eu quero calabresa com abacaxi, por favor, entregue no beco fedorento, infestado de ratos, entre a Lexington e a Vine?"

"Bem, não... não é isso que eu..."

"Eu sou sem-teto, idiota! Significa sem uma casa! Então, não, eu não MORO aqui. Jesus!"

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de dor.

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria..." Ele baixou os olhos para a calçada e arrastou suas botas de combate de grife. "Merda... eu sou um idiota." Ele suspirou e correu a mão pelos cabelos indisciplinados.

Eu suspirei também. Tinha sido um dia longo.

Primeiro fui acordada por Charlie, o Chapeleiro Maluco.

Charlie era um pouco louco. Bem, não isso não é muito certo. Charlie era muito louco envolto em um manto de super loucura com alguns extras na lateral - mas entrando e saindo e ele era um adorável cara velho. Ele costumava ser um policial antes que ele decidiu que o lítio era mal e ele não queria mais tomá-lo e, lentamente, as vozes em sua cabeça assumiram.

Eventualmente, ele perdeu sua família, sua casa – tudo. Sua única posse era o chapéu preto de seda que ele encontrou em uma lixeira atrás de uma loja de roupas. Quero dizer, o homem cheirava a um esgoto ambulante, sua barba era cheia de pedaços de alimento semi-comido e provavelmente de pequenas tribos desconhecidas africanas, e ele não tomava banho em anos - mas o seu chapéu preto de seda estava sempre imaculado. Daí seu apelido – O Chapeleiro Maluco.

Não muito original, mas certamente preciso.

Eu tendia a me importar com Charlie. Tendo a certeza que ele comeu e tentando levá-lo para beber algo diferente do que o vinho barato e, embora eu tivesse afeição de verdade pelo bastardo louco, às vezes ele simplesmente me deixava realmente irritada.

E assim foi esta manhã, quando eu acordei para encontrá-lo urinando em meus sapatos...

"Charlie! Que porra você está fazendo!"

Ele piscou e focalizou seus olhos no meu rosto.

"Hey, Bells! Apenas regando as plantas, querida. Vai ser um dia quente hoje!"

Levantei-me e tentei sacudir a umidade das minhas botas.

"Jesus Cristo, Charlie, você poderia vender sua loucura em algum outro lugar hoje? Eu estou cheia!"

Ele olhou para mim tristemente enquanto puxava o zíper de suas calças e começava a se afastar.

"Desculpe, Bells." Ele murmurou e, de repente, parecia a maior merda de salto do mundo. "Vejo você mais tarde. Não vá se apaixonar por ninguém enquanto eu estiver fora".

_Porra. Boa, __Bella._

Depois disso as coisas realmente começaram a ir ladeira abaixo.

James, um cafetão local, esteve me rondando – tentando colocar-me a trabalhar para ele, mas hoje eu realmente não estava com disposição para a sua merda, então eu disse para ele ir se foder e dei um soco no seu rosto.

Não é uma boa jogada.

James ficou nervoso e revidou atirando-me contra a parede, quebrando minha cabeça nos tijolos no processo. Ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre eu ser uma 'vadia louca e frígida' antes de cuspir em mim e ir embora.

Legal.

Minha cabeça esteve latejando desde então, fazendo-me sentir como se eu quisesse vomitar. É claro que não importaria realmente se eu quisesse, já que eu não tinha comido nada durante quase dois dias. Então, sentindo-me uma merda e com pena de mim mesma, eu já tinha montado acampamento e ido para a cama não muito tempo depois que o sol tinha baixado. Achei que a sombra espessa de merda que tinha estado me seguindo o dia todo não poderia continuar a chatear-me se eu estivesse dormindo.

Mas não, o universo tinha outros planos.

Para coroar o meu dia de inferno, eu fui arrastada do meu cobertor confortável no meio da noite por um pobre-riquinho-idiota que estava correndo como uma bicha de um grupo de jovens de quinze anos.

_Foda-me._

E agora eu não conseguia me livrar dele!

_Sim, mas ele é muito bonito..._

Muito fodidamente chato...

_Agora__, vamos lá, você acha que ele é quente..._

Eu NÃO acho!

_Certo... viva em __negação..._

Cale a boca! Subconsciente estúpido...

_Não seja assim..._

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo garoto bonito pigarreando.

"Um… Bella?"

"O QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" Eu gritei. "Olha, eu sei que você está agradecido, blá, blá, blá... mas, sério, cara, eu tive um dia de merda e tudo que eu quero fazer é dormir e esquecer-me disso. Então, dê o fora daqui! Por favor!"

Eu caí de volta contra a parede e bati com a cabeça no mesmo local onde James tinha jogado cocos mais cedo. Eu chiei de dor e imediatamente senti um pequeno fluxo de sangue correndo pelo meu couro cabeludo.

Estremeci quando a minha visão começou a nadar na minha frente.

"FILHO DA PUTA!"

Toquei minha mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça e senti a umidade. Meu estômago embrulhou. Eu nunca tinha sido capaz de lidar com a visão ou o cheiro de sangue. Fechei meus olhos e respirei pela minha boca, tentando afastar a escuridão. Trinquei os dentes desesperadamente e comecei a procurar ao redor por algo para parar o sangramento.

"Jesus!" Garoto Bonito exclamou, "Você está sangrando!"

Eu ri fracamente.

"Poderes de dedução brilhantes, Holmes. Agora, vá se foder!"

Eu cambaleei sobre meus joelhos e desajeitadamente agarrei minha mochila. Eu procuro através da minha pequena bolsa de pertences, tentando encontrar uma velha camiseta, ou meia.

De repente, senti uma mão quente segurar alguma coisa na minha cabeça.

"Aqui..."

Cullen tinha tirado o seu casaco e tinha dado um formato de bola ao seu moletom de capuz de grife. Ele estava agachado na minha frente e estava segurando-o firmemente contra a ferida.

"Eu tenho que levá-la a um médico." Ele murmurou, franzindo suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente esculpidas.

_Maldição, __ele é bonito._

Pare de dizer isso!

_E sua voz soa como o mel._

Você está delirando.

_E suas mãos são tão quentes._

Bem, eu não podia negar isso.

_E ele cheira bem. Como um raio __quente de sol dentro de um dia nublado._

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, ou seja, para atrair mais do seu cheiro, mas esqueci do cheiro enjoativo e acobreado que me afetava como kriptonita. Sombras negras começaram a correr em minha cabeça e eu olhei para ele com olhos ofuscados.

"Nada de médicos... eu ficarei... bem..." Resmunguei baixinho, e então a escuridão levou-me.

Enquanto eu nadava para a consciência, eu sabia que algo estava errado.

Eu estava muito confortável.

Muito confortável e muito aquecida.

Meus sentidos estenderam, em busca de algo familiar. Tráfego barulhento passando? Não. O cheiro rançoso de lixo e urina? Não. Mikey Newton agarrando uma sensação rápida de meus seios antes que eu estou consciente o suficiente para chutar sua bunda bêbada de pena? Não.

O que eu ouvia era um piano, tocando suavemente e silenciosamente nas proximidades. Eu podia sentir o cheiro... lírios e couro, e eu pude sentir algo deliciosamente suave envolto ao redor de mim.

Eu me aconcheguei na seda do céu, imaginando que, se isso era um sonho, eu poderia dar mais alguns minutos de felicidade antes de voltar à minha realidade de merda. Rolei minha cabeça na maciez e estremeci quando uma dor aguda atirou através do meu cérebro.

"O que...?"

Abri meus olhos.

_Uau._

Eu estava em um quarto elegante de hotel, em uma cama do tamanho de um país pequeno. Havia uma mesa lateral próxima com um vaso enorme de lírios-do-vale e eu podia ver uma suíte de luxo através da porta na parede distante. Um grande sofá de couro estabelecido na sala em frente a uma tela de plasma do tamanho de um cinema.

_Jeeee-sus…_

Eu não penso que estamos mais no Kansas, Toto.

_Quem se importa - __Kansas é uma merda em relação a isto._

Cara, estes lençóis são bons.

_Sim, algodão egípcio, baby. Provavelmente em torno de mil fios?_

Cale a boca, você não conhece merda como isso.

_Claro__, diga a si mesma isso se te faz sentir melhor._

Você SOU eu, vadia e, obviamente, viver nas ruas criou minha própria marca de louca.

_Oh, não surte. __Todo mundo fala consigo mesmo. Você tem outra coisa que você precisa se preocupar no momento._

Ah, e falando nisso... o que pode ser.

_Bem, você já reparou que você pode sentir como est__es lençóis são macios em... todos os lugares?_

Você não quer dizer...?

_Quero dizer __EM TODO LUGAR._

Não!

_Dê uma olhada._

Eu levantei as cobertas e olhei embaixo. Eu estava completamente nua.

Foda-me!

_Tarde demais._

Minha cabeça explodiu de raiva.

"CULLEN!"

**Edward POV**

Eu estava sentado no meu piano quando ouvi. Era como se alguém tivesse definido um gato no fogo e, em seguida, passado a REALMENTE mijar nele. Eu andei rapidamente à porta dupla do outro lado da sala e rapidamente entrei.

"Bom dia, Bella." Eu disse com tanta confiança quanto possível, tentando desesperadamente evitar o laser cor de chocolate que estava disparando feixes de seus olhos.

"O que... você... fez?" Ela disse através dos dentes cerrados.

Olhei para ela de forma uniforme, recusando-me a ficar com medo desta pequena pessoa.

_Você é um __Rottweiler, Cullen, e ela é um Chihuahua._

Sim, um Chihuahua com garras de aço e enraivecido.

"Bella, você desmaiou. Você estava sangrando. Eu trouxe você para cá e tive um médico olhando a sua ferida".

Confusão passou em seu rosto. Foi adorável.

_Ador__ável? Sério? Você está puxando uma palavra como 'adorável' - Jesus._

Ela abriu e fechou sua boca fechada um par de vezes, tentando digerir as minhas palavras.

"Eu estava sangrando?" Compreensão inundou sua face. "Oh... yeeahhh..."

Eu me aproximei da cama e sentei-me na beirada, olhando quando ela cautelosamente estendeu a mão e sentiu o curativo abrangendo os doze pontos que o médico teve que usar para fechar a ferida.

"O médico disse que você precisa pegar leve por alguns dias." Eu disse suavemente. "Ele acha que você tem uma concussão. Ele queria interná-la no hospital para ficar em observação, mas eu disse que eu cuidaria de você".

Ela olhou para mim severamente.

"Você não tinha que fazer isso".

"Eu sei que não," eu estalei, sentindo minha raiva começar a construir, "mas eu fiz. Então cale a boca e seja grata".

Eu sabia que minha voz era dura, mas esta garota sabia como pressionar meus botões... e não em uma forma boa.

Ela exalou forte e estreitou seus olhos para mim.

"Bem, então, você se importaria em me dizer por que, exatamente, eu estou nua?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela.

"Você não acha que eu...?"

"Eu não sei, Cullen," ela explodiu, "quero dizer, eu estou aqui, sozinha em seu quarto de hotel, inconsciente, em uma cama gigante, e totalmente sem roupa... o que eu deveria pensar?"

Levantei-me e corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, tentando controlar a explosão de raiva intermitente através de mim.

"Você é inacreditável!" Eu gritei. "Eu trago você aqui para atendimento médico e você acha que eu... a violei! Jesus!"

Ela sentou-se ligeiramente, arrastando os lençóis com ela.

"Você pode me culpar?" Ela gritou, "Eu li sobre você no jornal, Cullen - você é um ex-viciado em drogas-fumante-inveterado que dormiu com tudo com uma vagina na Costa Oeste. Eu estou nua em sua cama, então corte a besteira e me diga o tipo de porcaria pervertida que você perpetrou no meu corpo inconsciente?"

Olhei para ela com incredulidade e frustração. Provavelmente eu teria rido da sua acusação ridícula se eu não estivesse tão _fodidamente com raiva_.

"Para sua informação," eu disse lentamente, desesperadamente tentando me acalmar, "o médico teve sua estudante de medicina FÊMEA retirando sua roupa para que ele pudesse examiná-la totalmente. Eu nem estava no maldito quarto! E deixe-me assegurá-la que eu não tenho vontade de fazer nada que seja 'pervertido' para você porque você é uma pequena vadia ingrata e agressiva que cheira como urina e tem a personalidade de um poodle raivoso!"

Eu irrompi para fora do quarto e bati as portas duplas atrás de mim, expirando ruidosamente enquanto me inclinei para trás e bati minha cabeça suavemente sobre a madeira.

_Boa__, Cullen. Rasgue a merda para fora da pobre garota sem-teto com um ferimento na cabeça. Você é um herói do caralho._

Eu sabia que devia voltar e pedir desculpas, mas ela estava sendo uma vadia e eu estava sendo um idiota, e estar no mesmo quarto um com o outro agora não era provavelmente a melhor idéia.

_V__ê? Esta é a razão por que eu não ajudo as pessoas. É por isso que eu só dou uma merda sobre mim mesmo._

_Foda-se, preciso de uma bebida._

Voltei para o meu piano e comecei a tocar músicas country e ocidentais. O dia tinha ido à merda, de qualquer maneira, poderia muito bem dar uma trilha sonora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais uma começando… o que acharam? Já deu pra perceber que Bella é uma sem-teto e que enfrenta muitas coisas no seu dia a dia, enquanto Edward é um "riquinho mimado"... _

_Essa fic será postada toda segunda-feira._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Seguinte, eu vou viajar na sexta-feira de madrugada e provavelmente ficarei sem internet, então vou aproveitar pra me dar uma semana de descanso, até passar o Ano Novo, voltarei a postar aqui no dia 03/01/2011. _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Café da manhã e Arrotos

**Capítulo 2 - Café da manhã e Arrotos**

_**Bella POV**_

"Imbecil!" Eu gritei quando as portas se fecharam.

Maldito arrogante, idiota, imbecil lindo...

_Lindo?_

Oh, cale a boca.

Eu levantei os lençóis e dei uma inspirada.

Maldição. Eu cheiro a urina.

_Foda-se, Charlie._

"É a urina de Charlie!" Eu gritei inutilmente à porta, "Não é minha!"

_Sim, porque isso faz as coisas certas._

Eu joguei as cobertas e caminhei até o banheiro, pisando cautelosamente para dentro e acendendo a luz.

_Puta mãe de todas as coisas bonitas._

O banheiro era enorme. Uma enorme banheira de hidro no canto e em frente estava o maior chuveiro que eu já tinha visto. A grande pia da vaidade foi arranjada com uma seleção de artigos de higiene de aparência cara. Eu folheei-os - shampoo de morango, sabonete para o corpo de frésias, escova e pasta de dente, desodorante e perfume, lâmina de barbear, loção.

_Eu oficialmente morri e fui para o céu. Um céu liso e sexy onde todos cheiram como um dia de verão._

Sorri estupidamente quando levantei meus olhos para me olhar no espelho. Meu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

Deus, eu não tinha percebido o quão ruim eu parecia.

Meu cabelo estava sujo e sem brilho, minha clavícula e costelas se destacavam como um testamento para a minha recente falta de comida decente, e uma fina camada de fuligem cobria-me na maioria dos lugares.

Mas a pior parte eram os meus olhos - eles eram furiosos e duros.

Viver nas ruas tinha me endurecido.

Pensei em todos os eventos que levaram à minha situação patética e, embora eu pense que tinha feito tudo em meu poder para evitar a humilhação suprema de ser o animal que me tornei, algo dentro de mim sabia que eu tinha simplesmente desistido. Eu tinha vindo a aceitar que eu estava vivendo a vida que eu merecia viver. Eu tinha parado de me importar. Eu tinha parado de acreditar que era merecedora de importância.

E agora aqui estava eu, arrastada para a capa de luxo por uma detestável estrela do rock que me via como algum caso perdido de caridade.

_Hey, vá com calma. Ele provavelmente salvou sua vida._

Oh, não seja tão dramática!

_Bem, diga-me você, o que teria acontecido se ele não estivesse lá quando você estava inconsciente e sangrando?_

Tenho certeza que alguém teria me encontrado.

_Não aposte nisso._

Um pequeno calafrio correu pelas minhas costas quando a realização me atingiu - se ele não estivesse lá, eu poderia ter morrido. Eu poderia ter desmaiado e sangrado até a morte e ninguém teria dado uma merda. Eu teria apodrecido lá como apenas um outro pedaço de lixo.

Inclinei minha cabeça e ouvi a fraca música de piano vindo do outro cômodo.

_Mas que...? Ele está tocando Garth Brooks?_

Eu suspirei.

Por mais idiota que eu pensasse que ele era, acho que eu deveria ser grata.

_Eu odeio ser grata. Ser grato faz você ficar em dívida com alguém. Ser grat__o significa que você tem que tentar ser agradável. Ser grato significa deixar alguém entrar._

Suspirei pesadamente.

_Ser grata é foda._

_Mas então também é morrer sozinha em um beco._

Olhei-me no espelho novamente e endireitei minhas costas.

A pequena oscilação de auto-respeito que eu pensei que tinha sido extinta queimou para a vida dentro de mim, surpreendendo-me como o inferno e alimentando um fortalecedor novo sentimento de auto-determinação. Tentei imaginar um futuro que não girasse em torno de humilhação e sobrevivência - um em que eu fosse feliz e saudável e limpa e digna.

Meu coração apertou, desconfortável com a idéia.

_Seria possível? Depois de todo esse tempo eu poderia simplesmente deixar ir? Deixar que alguém me ajude?_

_Poderia o pequeno ato de bondade do Cullen realmente ser o empurrão que eu preciso para parar de chafurdar na auto-aversão e realmente juntar minhas coisas?_

Respirei fundo e me olhei no espelho.

"Você não vai voltar para as ruas." Eu prometi a mim mesma, "Quando tudo isso acabar você vai encontrar uma maneira de conseguir sua vida de volta nos trilhos".

_Vou agradecer ao Cullen pela sua bondade, tentar não rebentar suas bolas - muito - e quando o meu tempo aqui acabar, vou começar a acabar com a porra e NUNCA comer lixo novamente._

Peguei o maior número de pequenos frascos de cheiro doce que eu poderia carregar e me dirigi ao chuveiro. Liguei os jorros dos jatos e entrei debaixo do spray calmante, deixando-os lavarem minhas poeira e sujeira e vergonha persistente.

Foi tão bom que eu comecei a chorar.

E então, pela primeira vez em meses, comecei a rir.

_**Edward POV**_

O chuveiro tinha estado ligado por quase uma hora.

_Acho que eu realmente atingi um nervo com todo aquele comentário de cheirar a urina. Que imbecil._

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

O que eu estava pensando ao trazê-la aqui? Eu deveria simplesmente ter chamado uma ambulância e os deixado tomar conta dela.

_Então por que não o fez?_

Eu não sei. Acho que eu queria... protegê-la? Eu não tenho idéia do por quê.

_Eu sei por quê - ela não aceita nenhuma das suas merdas. Ela é irritante como o inferno. Ela tem olhos que você pode nadar ao redor para sempre e morrer feliz._

Pois é... espere, o quê?

Meu diálogo interno foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

"Serviço de quarto".

Abri a porta e deixei o camareiro manobrar o carrinho.

"Sobre a mesa, por favor".

Caí com um golpe na poltrona e pensei sobre a estranha garota no quarto ao lado. Ela me salvou a noite passada. Salvou-me das gritadoras. Eu praticamente a agredi e ela ainda não não me liquidou. Ela tem coragem, isso é certo.

Ouvi o chuveiro desligar.

_Finalmente._

O barulho de um secador de cabelo ligando.

Perguntei-me quanto tempo havia desde que ela tinha sido capaz de tomar um banho - lavar seu cabelo – comido uma refeição decente. Meu estômago deu um nó quando pensei nela sozinha nas ruas, procurando por restos de comida como um animal, levando tudo o que possuía naquela imunda mochila, procurando um lugar para dormir a cada noite, onde ela não seria violada ou molestada .

De repente, eu estava com raiva – REALMENTE com raiva pra caralho - e eu não sabia por quê. Cerrei meus punhos enquanto pensava sobre ela e a vida que ela tinha vivido enquanto eu estava mijando a minha auto-estima como um moleque fodidamente mimado. Cristo, eu era um idiota.

"Tudo está preparado, Sr. Cullen." Disse o rapaz, empurrando o carrinho para fora. Dei uma gorjeta a ele e fechei a porta.

O secador de cabelo parou.

Tempo perfeito.

_Ok, Cullen, aqui está o que você vai fazer. Você vai se desculpar com ela, você vai convidá-la para o café da manhã e você vai manter a língua fodidamente civilizada em sua cabeça pelo resto do dia._

Andei rapidamente até as portas duplas e quase gritei de surpresa quando elas se abriram e Bella tropeçou para fora, batendo direto no meu peito. Ela recuou e olhou para seus pés.

"Oh... hey." Ela murmurou.

"Hey." Eu disse de volta.

_Uau, Cullen, você está bastante conversador hoje, não é?_

Minha boca escancarou levemente quando registrei como ela era.

Ela estava envolvida em um grande roupão branco. Sua pele, sem a sujeira cobrindo-a, era linda - transparente e pálida. Seus cabelos grossos estavam macios e limpos e caíam em volta do seu rosto de uma forma que me fez querer estender minhas mãos e enterrá-las nele. E o meu rosto.

Seus olhos me olharam por baixo dos grossos cílios e uma estranha, não-totalmente-desagradável corrida de... alguma coisa... pulsou através de mim.

E o jeito que ela cheirava? Oh, doce Puta Merda Santa.

_Oh, menino. Cullen, você estã tãããããão ferrado._

"Desculpe." Ela disse baixinho. "Eu não estava esperando que você estivesse escondido lá".

Fiz uma carranca para ela, na defensiva.

"Eu não estava à espreita".

"Acalme-se, homem." Ela riu, "Estou apenas fodendo com você".

Enfiei minhas mãos nos bolsos e encurvei-me, tentando parecer legal.

"Eu sabia disso." Eu disse rapidamente, dando um passo para trás dela e tentando obter um controle de qualquer que seja a porra que estava acontecendo em meu corpo neste momento. "Suponho que eu deveria estar acostumado com você fodendo comigo até agora".

_Querido Deus, você é um idiota._

_Fale com ela. Peça desculpas. Não é como se você tivesse que falar uma língua estrangeira, ou curar o câncer, pelo amor de Deus._

Olhamos um para o outro por alguns segundos, o peso do que queríamos dizer pairando no ar.

"Olha, Cullen..."

"Hey, Bella..."

Paramos e rimos auto conscientemente.

Whoa. Vê-la rir. Muito novo. Muito sexy.

_Cara! Concentre-se!_

Fiz um gesto na direção dela.

"Por favor... você primeiro".

Ela suspirou quando enfiou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

"Eu primeiro? Certo..." Ela olhou para seus pés novamente. "Cullen, eu só queria dizer... obrigada... sabe? Você realmente me salvou na noite passada e... hum... eu acho que estou... grata".

Ela parecia que quase engasgou com a última palavra, mas então ela olhou para mim e eu poderia dizer que o que ela tinha acabado de dizer era realmente muito difícil para ela.

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." Eu disse, olhando para todos os lugares menos em seu rosto perfeito. "Depois de tudo que você fez me salvando das Gritadoras".

"Gritadoras? Sério, isso é como você chama suas fãs?" Ela parecia incrédula.

"Bem, sim." Eu fiz uma careta. "Elas são realmente altas pra caralho." Ela inclinou a cabeça e olhou-me confusa. "De qualquer forma," corri, "eu também queria me desculpar pela minha pequena explosão de antes. Foi rude e insensível. Então... me desculpe. Sobre você cheirar a urina".

_Vê, Cullen? Isso foi fácil. Ela está realmente sendo bastante agradável._

Ela movimentou-se nervosa e bruscamente para a poltrona de couro que eu tinha acabado de desocupar e desabou.

"Eu tenho que admitir, Cullen, você não é nada como eu esperava".

Sentei-me no sofá em frente a ela.

"Oh, sério?" Eu disse, perplexo, "E o que você estava esperando?"

Ela cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

"Bem, você tem esta representação como um pedaço de uma criança selvagem Você sabe. - sexo, drogas e rock and roll? Mas pelo que eu vi até agora, você é do tipo... defeituoso?"

_E a cadela estava de volta._

Eu sorri para mim mesmo.

_Não morda a isca - é o que ela quer._

"Swan, eu só vou dignificar essa declaração com uma resposta porque você não me conhece o suficiente ainda para compreender plenamente a minha qualidade de ser temeroso, então deixe-me definir exatamente para você sobre a situação de sexo, drogas e rock and roll." Eu me inclinei para a frente, colocando meus cotovelos sobre meus joelhos. "Sexo - Eu tive meu quinhão. Inferno, eu tive mais do que suficiente para satisfazer a maioria dos homens por _várias_ vidas, mas eu fiz algumas coisas que eu não sou fodidamente orgulhoso e estou tentando descobrir por quê." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Minha terapeuta pensa que meu insaciável... desejo pelo sexo feminino é apenas uma parte da minha personalidade viciante, o que eu estou trabalhando atualmente para controlar. Da mesma forma que o meu problema com as drogas é atualmente um trabalho em andamento. Com três episódios na reabilitação, minha família está pensando seriamente em manter uma reserva permanente para mim, mas como você vai, sem dúvida, aprender, eu sou um imbecil incrivelmente teimoso e adoraria nada melhor do que dizer a eles para me morder. Estou limpo há quase seis meses".

Ela cruzou suas pernas e tentou suprimir um sorriso.

"Minha música, ou rock and roll, como você de forma tão eloqüente colocou, é algo que faço para mim, mais ninguém. O fato de que sou pago para fazer isso e que sou uma lenda para milhões não é minha intenção, nem minha culpa. Eu aconteci de ter uma incrivelmente irritante irmã de personalidade do tipo A que também é minha agente - eu a culpo. E, finalmente, a afirmação de que eu sou 'defeituoso' é tão completamente ridícila que é de fazer rir. Eu sou fodidamente impressionante – basta perguntar às Gritadoras".

Sentei de volta e cruzei minhas pernas.

_Tome isso, senhorita. Impressionante, sem dúvida!_

Bella se inclinou para frente, imitando o meu movimento anterior.

"Entendo." Ela declarou simplesmente. "Então, deixando suas façanhas do passado de lado, obviamente sua busca por controlar o seu... desejo, tem transformado você em algum tipo de idiota tenso?"

Desviei do seu botão pressionando facilmente. Eu sabia muito bem que eu não estava tenso - eu estava?

_Merda._

"Olha, Swan, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e eu só tenho que deixar você saber, eu não posso ser seduzido. Você não vai conseguir um lugar fora de mim".

Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito, esperando que eu parecesse no controle e viril.

Ela recostou-se na poltrona e cruzou suas pernas – lentamente.

_Oh, foda-me._

Ela sorriu para mim e certas partes do meu corpo tentaram saudá-la.

"Eu aposto que eu poderia obter um lugar fora de você, Cullen, se eu realmente tentasse".

_Abortar, seu idiota! Ela é melhor nisso do que você. Mude de assunto, pelo amor de Cristo!_

Levantei-me rapidamente e apontei para a mesa.

"Então... café da manhã? O café da manhã está aqui! Você está com fome?"

Imediatamente, o rosto dela mudou e ela de repente parecia como o predador mais perigoso do mundo.

"Por que diabos você não disse isso antes!" Ela gritou quando pulou da poltrona com uma velocidade desumana. "Oh meu Deus!"

Ela começou a encher tudo na sua boca de uma vez - panquecas, salada de frutas, ovos, bacon.

Foi uma das coisas mais incrivelmente nojentas e eróticas que eu já vi.

_**Bella POV**_

Deixei-me cair no sofá, tendo comido o meu próprio peso em alimentos deliciosos no café da manhã.

_Oh, Deus - o meu estômago vai explodir. Mate-me agora._

Eu arrotei alto e suspirei de alívio.

_Assim é melhor._

Cullen estava ao telefone. Ele me olhou severamente quando o meu sonoro arroto ecoou pela sala. Eu sorri alegremente e dei a ele os polegares para cima. Ele revirou seus olhos para mim e parecia com nojo.

_Operação Irrite-a-Merda-Fora-do-Cullen? Missão cumprida._

Deus, eu gostava de atormentá-lo muito, eu não tinha idéia do por quê. Talvez fosse porque o rosto dele ficasse todo vermelho e franzido quando ele estava irritado, suas impressionantes sobrancelhas franzindo para cima como duas lagartas peludas prestes a se jogarem. Ou talvez fosse porque seus olhos verdes escurecessem e ficassem super-intensos – fazendo-o parecer deliciosamente perigoso.

_Ou talvez seja porque você está quente para ele._

Ok. Ignorando minha voz interior agora.

Sua conversa estava ficando cada vez mais aquecida.

"Não, Alice, eu não quero fazer SNL*****." Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto seus olhos escureciam e um rubor rosa tocava suas bochechas.

_*__SNL__ (__Saturday Night Live): __é um programa semanal de comédia do canal NBC, que é transmitido praticamente todos os sábados à noite desde sua estréia em 11/10/1975. Trata-se de um dos mais duradouros programas de entretenimento da história da televisão norte-americana. A cada semana o elenco é incrementado por um convidado especial e uma apresentação musical. O programa tem sido o trampolim para a carreira da maioria dos astros de humor norte-americano nos últimos trinta anos. Foi criado por Lorne Michaels e, em janeiro de 2005, teve seu contrato renovado até 2012._

_Excelente._

"Por que? Porque isso simplesmente não é minha coisa, está bem? Você realmente acha que eu preciso de mais publicidade depois dos últimos 12 meses?" Ele bufou. "Não, isso não é... não seja estúpida, Alice. Eu NÃO tenho medo das Gritadoras!"

Tossi alto em desacordo.

Ele estreitou seus olhos para mim.

Eu parei de tossir.

"Eu simplesmente não tenho vontade de fazer qualquer aparição pública no momento, está bem?" Ele disse, sua voz começando a soar um pouco histérica. "Olha, Alice, eu tenho que ir... tenho alguém ficando aqui comigo".

Ele me olhou rapidamente e entrou no quarto, baixando a voz enquanto foi.

"Jesus, Alice... não, não estou transando com ela. Eu a ajudei na noite passda e ela precisava de um lugar para dormir, só isso... eu sei... eu sei... isso não é assim... Alice... você poderia... ALICE!... não venha aqui! Alice? ALICE? Poooorra!"

Ele bateu o telefone contra sua coxa e deixou cair sua cabeça, exalando e passando a mão rudemente através do seu cabelo.

"Maldição".

Ele se aproximou e caiu na poltrona.

"Alice está vindo, hein?" Eu murmurei, arrotando silenciosamente para mim mesma.

Notei que a sutil pulsação na minha cabeça que tinha começado durante o café da manhã estava agora martelando. Tentei ignorá-la.

Ele assentiu mudamente.

"Cara, como ela não sabe que você tem uma fobia sobre suas fãs?"

Ele olhou para cima rapidamente.

"Que porra você está falando?" Ele respondeu, irritação enchendo seus olhos.

Endireitei-me devagar, simultaneamente segurando minha barriga inchada e minha cabeça latejando.

"Você sabe muito bem o que diabos eu estou falando." Eu disse, cansada. "É bastante óbvio que você tem um medo patológico de grandes grupos de adolescentes gritando".

Ele caiu ainda mais para baixo na cadeira e beliscou a ponta de seu nariz.

"Você está fora da sua mente." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu arrotei novamente e segurei minha cabeça, temendo que ela pudesse se abrir com a reverberação.

"Seja como for." Eu disse calmamente. "Você tem generosamente me fornecido carboidratos o suficiente para me colocar em um coma diabético, então eu não vou empurrá-lo... por agora. Mas vamos voltar a esta conversa quando minha cabeça não estiver prestes a rachar e eu _farei _de você minha cadela".

Eu gemi baixinho e rolei para o meu lado.

"Oh, merda, Bella!" Ele exclamou, saltando do seu lugar, "Eu deveria ter dado a você analgésicos há uma hora".

Ele tirou um pequeno frasco do seu bolso, tirando a tampa e sacudindo duas pílulas. Ele pegou um pouco de água da mesa e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

Minha cabeça latejava horrivelmente agora e fechei meus olhos com força para tentar bloquear isso.

"Aqui, tome esses." Ele disse rapidamente.

"Não preciso deles." Eu gemi grossamente, apertando meus olhos fechados e tentando rolar. "Analgésicos são para maricas".

Senti que ele me pegava rudemente em seus braços. A próxima coisa que eu sabia, ele beliscou meu nariz fechado com seus dedos. Meus olhos e minha boca escancararam quando ofeguei por ar. Eu o senti enfiar os comprimidos dentro e, seguindo-os, um esguicho de água. Engasguei, engolindo rapidamente antes que eu pudesse sufocar.

Olhei para ele com olhar assassino em meus olhos, mas parei quando vi o mesmo olhar em seus olhos.

"Não brinque comigo, Swan." Ele rosnou ameaçadoramente. "Você pode ter enganado todo mundo com essa rotina de puta-resistente que você rola para fora, mas você não me engana. Você acha que é espertinha? Enrolaria fodidamente seu cabelo ouvir sobre as merdas que eu fiz nos últimos anos, então pegue a sua atitude fora de mão e empurre-a. Agora, enquanto você estiver aqui, sob _meus_ cuidados, você _vai_ fazer como eu disser - porque se não fizer, eu vou jogar sua bunda gorda de volta para a rua antes de você ter tempo para fodidamente piscar. Estamos entendidos?"

Minha boca escancarou aberta e o sangue correu para o meu rosto.

_O que diabos tinha acabado de acontecert?_

Ele me olhou intensamente por um segundo antes de seu rosto rachar em um sorriso dolorosamente belo.

"Só fodendo com você, Swan." Ele disse alegremente enquanto deitava-me de volta no sofá, roçando uma mecha de cabelo perdido atrás da minha orelha. "Mas, falando sério, tome suas fodidas pílulas quando eu disser para você tomar. Você é uma pessoa pequena e eu poderia esmagá-la como um inseto se eu quisesse".

Ele caminhou até o telefone para dizer à recepção para vir buscar os pratos do café da manhã.

Eu tomei uma respiração trêmula.

Tudo de repente, minha cabeça não era a única parte do meu corpo que pulsava.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? As "faíscas" começaram a voar entre os dois... mas eles podem sobreviver a uma visita de Alice?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Alice, Asstard e Garota–Urina

**Capítulo 3 ****– Alice, Asstard********* e Garota-Urina**

_*__Asstard__: uma combinação entre as palavras ass (burro) e retard (retardado). Deixarei em inglês ao longo da fic._

**Edward POV**

Depois do café da manhã, Bella voltou para a cama. O médico havia dito que os analgésicos a deixariam sonolenta, e ela tinha cerca de um milhão de calorias para digerir, por isso eu não esperava vê-la a qualquer momento em breve.

Eu tinha acabado de fumar meu quarto cigarro enquanto andava de um lado para o outro e esperava pela minha querida irmã. Era sempre estressante tê-la aparecendo e começando a meter seu nariz incrivelmente pequeno na minha vida pessoal, e meu queixo estava apertando em agitação. Escolhi atribuir isso às grandes quantidades de nicotina no meu sistema, e não ao fato de que minha irmã era um pequeno e raivoso tempo difícil, que assustava a merda que vive dentro de mim.

_Cristo, ela vai ter um dia __de batalha com isso. _

Depois que Bella tinha ido para a cama, ocorreu-me que ela não tinha nenhuma roupa para vestir - _não que haja algo de errado com isso_ - então eu liguei para Alice de volta e pedi a ela para pegar algumas coisas em seu caminho.

Minha orelha esquerda ainda estava tocando do grito ultra-sônico que ela proferiu com o pensamento de brincar com uma boneca Barbie de tamanho real.

_Não, a doçura da Barbie__ oca não fazia justiça a Bella. Mais como a Barbie Vadia-QueDáTapas: maluca explodindo com botas de bico de aço e pênis opcional vendido separadamente._

Jesus, essa garota era uma obra de arte, e sobre o que diabos ela estava falando quando disse que eu estava com medo das Gritadoras? Isso é ridículo. Quero dizer, elas eram apenas meninas. Meninas recobertas de espinhas, púberes, com aparelhos brilhantes em seus dentes e caixas de voz de gelar o sangue que faziam minhas bolas engatinharem de volta em meu corpo.

_Cristo. Eu tenho que sentar-m__e. _

Caí no sofá e acendi outro cigarro enquanto ouvia o bloqueio eletrônico na porta zumbir aberto. Alice entrou na sala, os braços cheios de sacolas de compras. Ela estava tão animada que você poderia jurar que ela estava alta.

_Não, Cullen, você é o único desta família que faz isso. __Perdedor._

Falando de ficar alto, o que eu não daria agora por apenas uma dose de...

"Pare de pensar sobre drogas, imbecil." Alice chiou quando soltou suas sacolas e beijou-me na bochecha.

_Como ela __FAZ isso? _

"Bom dia, Alice." Eu murmurei. "Nem sequer se preocupando em bater esses dias pelo que eu vejo".

Tomei uma longa tragada em meu cigarro. Tinha gosto de porcaria, mas era tão bom.

"Agora, por que eu quereria bater, querido irmão, quando tenho a oportunidade de andar em você e estragar a sua mais recente piranha nesta suntuosa pilha sexual?"

Ela deixou-se cair no sofá e tirou os sapatos.

"Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho participado em qualquer coisa ferrada, putaria, ou algo assim, por quase seis meses. Meu pau está começando a pensar que eu me esqueci que vaginas existem".

Tomei uma longa tragada de fumaça e soprei na direção dela. Ela enrugou seu nariz e abanou para longe com a mão.

"Bem, assim você continua dizendo a nós, Edward, mas com o seu histórico eu tenho certeza que é só uma questão de tempo antes de você cair fora do vagão e deslizar de volta em seu caminho induzido-pelas-drogas e homem-prostituto".

Ela sorriu docemente.

Eu apaguei meu cigarro rudemente e olhei para ela.

"Minha irmã, senhoras e senhores – amiga, confidente e uma puta completamente delirante".

Ela riu e puxou suas pernas por baixo dela.

"Você sabe que ama isso. Então," ela disse casualmente, "diga-me quem você tem guardado no seu quarto, seu porco do caralho".

Eu me inclinei no meu assento.

"Eu disse a você ao telefone, Alice, não é o que você pensa".

"Então, por todos os meios, me ilumine." Ela disse ansiosamente.

Eu esfreguei meus olhos em frustração.

"Ela é apenas uma garota que conheci na outra noite. Ela me ajudou a sair de uma situação, ela precisava de um lugar para dormir e eu achei que devia isso a ela. É isso".

"Uh-huh." Os olhos de Alice se estreitaram e eu gemi interiormente pelo que estava por vir. "Qual foi a situação em que ela te ajudou, Edward?"

"Não foi nada".

Seus olhos se estreitaram ainda mais e eu caí como se fosse interrogado pelo serviço secreto.

"Edward..."

"Realmente, nada".

"Você vai me dizer".

"Não, eu não vou".

"EDWARD!"

"Ela me salvou das Gritadoras, certo? Você está feliz agora!"

Eu me afundei no meu assento e comecei um mau humor monumental.

_Jesus, como ela faz isso? _

Alice continuou olhando para mim. Ela obviamente não tinha terminado.

_Juro por Deus, ela deve patente__ar aquele olhar e vendê-lo para a NASA. Você pode explodir asteróides no espaço com essa merda. _

"Onde você a conheceu?"

"Em um beco".

"O que você estava fazendo lá?"

"Escondendo-me das Gritadoras".

"O que _ela_ estava fazendo lá?"

Fiz uma pausa.

Alice aumentou a intensidade do seu olhar.

Eu quebrei como porcelana barata.

"Ela estava... dormindo".

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Dormindo?"

"Uh huh".

"Deitada, de olhos fechados..."

"Cobertor e tudo".

A ficha caiu e ela engasgou.

"Ela é uma... uma pessoa... da rua?" Ela sussurrou teatralmente.

Eu vi os olhos dela viajarem para as portas duplas do quarto com a mesma incredulidade como se eu tivesse dito a ela que um homem pequeno e verde chamado Howard tivesse acabado de se arrastar para fora da minha bunda e estivesse agora no quarto transformando palha em ouro.

"Jesus, Edward, ela é perigosa?"

Eu suspirei.

"Só se você deixá-la falar".

"Então, quanto tempo ela vai ficar?"

"Eu não sei. Ela tem um ferimento bastante desagradável na cabeça e eu realmente não quero que ela vá a lugar nenhum até que ela esteja curada".

Alice se levantou e se aproximou de mim.

"Bem, você não é o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?" Ela sentou-se pesadamente em meu colo e pegou o cigarro que eu estava prestes a acender da minha boca. "Pare de fumar, imbecil. Você não tem neurônios suficientes como isto".

Ela olhou para trás momentaneamente na porta do quarto antes de me olhar atentamente. "Apenas certifique-se que você mantenha seu pau em suas calças, querido irmão." Ela disse quando esmagou o cigarro entre seus dedos. "Porque se você não fizer isso, eu vou cortar suas bolas fora. E contar ao seu terapeuta".

"Jesus, Alice." Eu gemi, "Por que você simplesmente não fode Jasper e consegue acabar com isso?"

"Edward!" Ela advertiu, "Não seja tão vulgar. Dr. Hale e eu construímos uma relação baseada no respeito mútuo e compreensão".

"Alice, você nomeou seu vibrador de Jasper – quão respeitoso é isso?"

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"É um pau enorme, querido." Ela riu, "Tenho certeza que ele pensaria que eu estava mostrando muito respeito".

Ela se levantou, colocou os sapatos e pegou sua bolsa.

"Ok, estou entediada agora. Estou indo para o escritório. Tenho que terminar de fazer os arranjos para a sua aparição no SNL".

Eu gemi quando ela me beijou na bochecha novamente e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Estarei de volta em poucas horas. Que tal você e a Bela Adormecida me encontrarem lá embaixo para o almoço?"

Corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Está bem".

_Whoa, mante__nha esse entusiasmo em xeque aí, homem, alguém vai perder um olho! _

"Há uma abundância de coisas para ela usar, incluindo roupa íntima e acessórios." _Tenho certeza que Bella ficará emocionada._ "12h30 ok? Não se atrasem".

Com isso, ela caminhou para fora da porta e a fechou suavemente por trás dela.

Almoço.

Com Alice.

E Bella.

12h30.

No restaurante.

Através do saguão.

_*__Estremecimento*_

Depois das gritadoras.

**B****ella POV**

Cullen estava totalmente em pânico.

Eu finalmente consegui fazê-lo entrar no elevador, mas não antes que ele tivesse fumado um maço inteiro de cigarros, procurado na sala cinco vezes pelo seu telefone (que estava em seu bolso), e trocado de camisa quatro vezes. (Ele havia finalmente estabelecido em uma azul escura de mangas compridas que abraçava em todos os lugares certos. Aprovei).

Tudo tinha sido um pouco estranho quando acordei da minha soneca - Eu tinha ficado na cama por um tempo, divertindo-me ao luxo de quatro paredes e um estômago cheio, quando percebi quão quieto estava.

Muito quieto.

"Cullen?" Gritei com cautela, "Você está aí?"

Esperei ouvir uma resposta. Nada.

"Hey, estrela do rock, venha cá!"

Ainda nada. Coloquei a minha melhor voz de gatinha sexy.

"Oh, meu Deus, está simplesmente muito solitário nesta grande cama".

Nada.

Ok, então ele tinha ou ido embora, ou ele era gay. Tempo para descobrir qual.

Saí do quarto para encontrá-lo catatônico no piano, olhando para as chaves com os olhos vidrados, ombros caídos e abatido.

"Oh, você está aqui." Eu disse casualmente.

Ele parecia muito estranho. Lindo, mas estranho.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntei cuidadosamente.

Ele se virou para mim lentamente e ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

"Hein?"

Fui até ele, estudando seu rosto carrancudo enquanto ia.

"Você está bem?"

Ele encolheu seus ombros levemente e disse, "Claro".

Cheguei ao piano e inclinei-me contra ele.

"Então, como estava sua irmã?"

Ele olhou para mim com súbita intensidade.

"O quê? Oh, Alice? Bem. Hum, Swan... por acaso você não tem algum tipo de... droga, tem?"

"Por que sim, Cullen, eu tenho." Eu disse docemente. "Eu as comprei com todos os meus lucros desta nova e surpreendente invenção," eu lancei a ele o dedo do meio, "o 'dedo VÁ SE FODER'. Diversão para toda a família".

Revirei meus olhos para ele quando seu rosto caiu.

"Que diabos, cara? Você não deveria estar no vagão?"

Ele suspirou.

"Acho que sim." Ele se endireitou e olhou novamente para a cozinha. "Hey, você acha que aqueles pequenos frascos de bebida no mini-bar realmente contam como álcool? Quero dizer, eles são praticamente inexistentes..."

"Cullen!" Eu disse alto quando estalei meus dedos na frente do seu rosto, "O que está acontecendo com você?"

Ele empurrou-se do piano e caminhou até a cadeira.

"Bem, obviamente, estou tentando desesperadamente me embebedar e você está agindo como o equivalente zumbido matador do progresso, então agora eu vou me fumar no esquecimento, em vez disso".

Ele pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o rapidamente antes de bater o isqueiro de volta para baixo sobre a mesa.

Andei e empurrei-o para baixo na poltrona.

"Jesus, você é como um bebê".

Ele me olhou com irritação.

"E você é extremamente irritante para uma pessoa tão pequena. Estou começando a pensar que você e minha irmã foram separadas no nascimento." Ele deu uma tragada em seu cigarro e exalou com força. "Oh, a propósito, vamos almoçar com ela no restaurante do hotel em meia hora. Ela comprou roupas para você".

Ele gesticulou molemente à grande pilha de sacolas de compras ao lado do sofá.

"Por que não posso usar minhas próprias roupas?" Exigi.

"Bem." Ele disse lentamente, "Primeiro de tudo, elas estão imundas. Em segundo lugar, elas cheiram como urina".

Eu o encarei.

"Desculpe - elas cheiram como a urina de Charlie." Ele corrigiu a contragosto.

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Obrigada".

"E, finalmente, e mais importante, eu as joguei fora".

Minha boca caiu aberta.

"Você... jogou... fora... minhas... roupas?"

Ele tomou uma longa tragada em seu cigarro.

"Sim".

"Por que você faria isso?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Não acabei de explicar toda a coisa de 'elas estavam imundas e cheiravam a urina'?"

"Elas eram as únicas roupas que eu tinha, idiota!" Eu berrei.

"É por isso que eu tive Alice comprando para você algumas novas, garota-urina!" Ele gritou de volta.

_Ele __fodidamente NÃO acabou de dizer isso._

Eu estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Do que você me chamou?" Eu perguntei por entre os dentes.

Ele se sentou mais para a frente no seu assento e olhou. "Você me ouviu... garota-urina".

Eu voei para ele e caí em seu colo, agarrando a cabeça dele rudemente e empurrando-a no meu pescoço. "EU ACABEI DE PASSAR A ÚLTIMA HORA LAVANDO ESSA MERDA FORA DE MIM, IDIOTA! EU CHEIRO COMO GAROTA-URINA PARA VOCÊ AGORA, SEU ASSTARD DETESTÁVEL?"

Minha respiração ofegava quando senti seu nariz pressionado na minha garganta. Engoli em seco e liberei sua cabeça em choque.

_Que porra você está fazendo? Por que você está no __colo dele? Por que você está respirando tão forte? Por quê? Por quê? Pelo amor de tudo que é fodidamente santo, POR QUÊ? _

Eu ainda podia sentir o seu nariz pastoreando a minha garganta, seu hálito quente fazendo minha pele arrepiar e queimar.

Ele não se moveu. Em vez disso, ele inalou profundamente, correndo seu nariz até a minha orelha. Eu me afastei, envergonhada e mais do que um pouco excitada.

_Cristo, diga alguma coisa! __Qualquer coisa! _

"Bem?" Eu disse rudemente. "Eu fiz a você uma pergunta".

_Que diabos foi isso? Ele não está em __'Quem Quer Ser um Milionário'! Idiota! _

Ele olhou para o meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam escuros e um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

"Não," ele disse suavemente, "você não cheira como garota-urina. Erro meu".

_Jesus, Maria e José! _

Meu coração explodiu em meu peito, golpeando furiosamente.

Afastei-me dele e arrastei para fora do seu colo, passando para as pilhas de sacolas de compras e as cutucando com o meu pé.

"Roupas novas, hein?" Eu disse sem fôlego, ignorando a dor entre as minhas coxas, "Eu acho que faria uma boa mudança".

Olhei para ele. Ele me olhou intensamente por um momento antes de correr a mão pelo cabelo. Ele exalou ruidosamente e apagou seu cigarro.

"Tenho certeza que você vai gostar delas. Minha irmã tem um talento para a moda".

Ele estendeu a mão até a mesa e acendeu outro cigarro, e eu notei que suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

"Por que você está tão nervoso sobre o almoço?" Perguntei cuidadosamente. "Quero dizer, eu sei que não fui a um restaurante em algum tempo, mas vou _tentar_ não envergonhar você".

Ele me olhou rapidamente. "O quê? Você acha que eu estou nervoso sobre você? Deus, não, Swan. Bem, quero dizer, o café da manhã hoje cedo foi um pouco perturbador, mas não. Não é sobre você que eu estou preocupado".

Sentei-me no sofá e o encarei. "Então o que é?"

Ele arrastou seu cigarro e fingiu puxar fiapos de seu jeans. "Não é nada. Apenas eu sendo um maricas".

Eu me inclinei puxando minhas pernas para cima debaixo de mim. "São as Gritadoras, não é?" Ele não olhou para cima. Tomei seu silêncio como uma admissão. "Por que elas te apavoram tanto?"

Observei enquanto ele considerava sua resposta. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se esforçando para encontrar as palavras certas e eu estava verdadeiramente fascinada.

Ele olhou para a janela e franziu a testa. "É isso que eu venho tentando descobrir." Ele disse calmamente. "Meu terapeuta acha que é uma forma de agorafobia*****, mas não é." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu sei que elas estão gritando porque elas gostam de mim... ou, pelo menos, gostam do que eu faço..."

_*__Agorafobia__: __(do grego __ágora__ - assembléia; reunião de pessoas; multidão + __phobos__ - medo) é originalmente o medo de estar em espaços abertos ou no meio de uma multidão. Em realidade, o agorafóbico teme a multidão pelo medo de que não possa sair do meio dela caso se sinta mal e não pelo medo da multidão em si. Muitas vezes é seqüela de transtorno do pânico. A agorafobia poderia ser traduzida mais precisamente como o medo de ter medo. É a ansiedade associada a essa perturbação, classificada como antecipatória, já que se baseia no medo de se sentir mal e não poder chegar a um hospital ou obter socorro com facilidade. A antecipação da sensação de mal-estar é tão intensa que pode originar um episódio de pânico._

"Ou da sua aparência." Ofereci.

Ele deu de ombros. "Mas sempre que eu ouço os gritos, tudo que eu posso pensar é como elas esperam algo de mim. Elas esperam que eu dê a elas alguma coisa e eu não sei o que é. Quero dizer, a única razão que eu tenho tudo o que tenho é por causa dessas doces e dedicadas meninas comprando meus discos e baixando minhas músicas, e eu sei que deveria ser grato, mas... elas esperam que eu seja alguém que eu não sou".

Ele olhou para longe, mas não antes de eu ver o constrangimento em seus olhos.

"Jesus, escute-me. A estrela do rock rica lamuriando sobre seus problemas com a garota que vive na rua. Eu realmente sou um asstard".

Eu sorri tristemente. "Sim, você é, mas todo mundo tem seus problemas. Eu acho que é por que você foi para a reabilitação tantas vezes".

Ele pegou outro cigarro e rolou em torno de seus dedos.

"Eu nunca fui a sério sobre a reabilitação. Eu sempre soube que era um clichê – estar na indústria da música e ter um problema com drogas, mas isso parecia ser a única maneira de eu abraçar a imagem que todos esperavam que eu fosse... e então, depois de um tempo, tornou-se a única coisa para anestesiar os ataques de pânico." Ele lançou-me um sorriso torto. "Automedicação".

Puxei meu roupão em torno de mim e puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. "Então o que mudou?" Perguntei calmamente. "Por que a última rodada de reabilitação funcionou?"

Ele acendeu o cigarro e exalou. "Eu finalmente percebi que o que eu estava fazendo era fraco. Eu estava usando drogas e sexo para evitar lidar com meus problemas. Achei que tinha que começar a controlar a minha vida, em vez de ser o animal que todos esperavam que eu fosse".

"Hmmm." Eu disse pensativamente, "Então, como você vai lidar com as gritadoras hoje? Eu não acho que correr para um beco e abordar indigentes é realmente uma opção dentro do hotel".

Ele sorriu com ironia. "Não, eu não acho que é".

Eu me inclinei para a frente. "Tudo bem... que tal isso? Eu serei sua guarda-costas. No minuto em que as coisas ficarem demais para você, apenas me dê um aceno e eu vou precipitar-me, varrê-lo em meus braços e te levar para fora enquanto Whitney Houston choraminga ao fundo".

Ele riu e meu coração doeu em quão belo ele era. "Ok Swan, isso é um acordo." Ele olhou para o seu relógio. "Agora, é melhor você se preparar. Temos que descer em dez minutos, e minha irmã não gosta de ficar esperando".

"Você está bem?" Perguntei, percebendo a sombra de dúvida ainda persistente em seus olhos.

"Sim," ele disse confiante, "eu só preciso ter um outro cigarro. E encontrar o meu telefone. E mudar minha camisa".

E foi assim que, dez excruciantes minutos depois, eu estava contorcendo-me desconfortavelmente no menor fio-dental do mundo e no jeans mais apertado, finalmente no elevador em nosso caminho para o saguão.

Eu poderia dizer que o Cullen estava tentando manter-se junto. Ele estava olhando para o chão e respirando devagar, obviamente tentando se acalmar. Eu queria confortá-lo de alguma forma, fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, mas eu mal conhecia o homem.

Eu estabeleci-me para fazer um alto ruído de peidar.

"Jesus, Cullen, isso é nojento! O que você anda comendo?" Exclamei em voz alta.

Ele me olhou com descrença por alguns segundos antes de dobrar de tanto rir. Eu entrei nisso e, de repente, as coisas não pareciam tão ruins.

Antes que soubéssemos, o elevador balançou a uma parada.

Nós dois paramos de rir quando as portas se abriram e os gritos começaram.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Parece que é um mais louco que o outro por aqui… já começou a pintar um clima entre eles... __*suspira*... _

_No próximo cap., Bella vai sobreviver ao almoço com Alice? E como Edward vai lidar com as gritadoras?_

_Deixew reviews e até segunda que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**: A fic "Mute", da minha amiga LeiliPattz, está concorrendo a melhor do bimestre, quem já leu e puder votar nela, o link é:_

http:/ polldaddy. com/ poll/ 4299723/ (retirar os espaços)

_Quem ainda não leu, vale a pena, a história é linda!_


	4. Buffet Grandes Seios

**Capítulo 4 - Buffet Grandes**** Seios**

**Edward POV **

Eu gelei quando as ouvi e subconscientemente recuei para a parede do elevador, esperando loucamente que eu tivesse magicamente desenvolvido a superpotência de passar através de objetos sólidos nos últimos segundos. Meu ombro empurrou dolorosamente na superfície dura.

_Maldição!_

Nada de superpoderes hoje, obviamente.

De repente, senti uma mão quente agarrar a minha. Virei-me rapidamente para ver Bella olhando para mim com diversão em seus olhos.

"Vamos, asstard." Ela disse suavemente. "Se você não me der algum alimento, agora, eu terei que começar a comer você".

_Oh, Jesus. Boa idéia. Isso seria certamente uma maneira de me distrair das Gritadoras._

Ela saiu do elevador, puxando-me atrás dela e, por alguma razão, eu me senti mais... calmo. Ainda um pouco tonto, e um pouco estranho na cabeça, mas definitivamente mais calmo.

Quando nós nos movemos para a frente, os gritos se intensificaram.

"Edwaaaaaard! Eu amooooooo você!"

"OhmeeeuDeeeeeeeeus! Você é muuuuuuuito quente!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Você é incrível! Ahhhhhhhh!"

O clarão de flashes de um punhado de paparazzi começou a saltar ao redor do saguão e notei outros hóspedes olhando em volta para ver sobre o que era todo o alarido.

_Apenas o pequeno velho eu, estou com medo. Celebridade asstard, em carne e osso._

Bella soltou minha mão e me empurrou na frente dela.

_Espere! Não vá... _

"Estarei bem atrás de você, ok?" Ela disse calmamente. "Basta assinar alguns autógrafos, dar-lhes alguns abraços e então nós podemos comer".

Ela me deu um empurrão final. Olhei ao redor então para vê-la parada a poucos metros atrás de mim. Ela deu-me o sinal de ok e me enxotou com a mão.

Quando me virei de volta para as Gritadoras, notei Alice em pé na porta do restaurante, observando. Acenei desajeitadamente e ela imitou Bella dando-me o dedo, levantando a sobrancelha e sorrindo.

Dei um passo à frente e comecei a dar autógrafos. As garotas tagarelavam e gritavam ao meu redor, mas eu quase não notei. Eu sorri e as abracei, e até fiz pequenas conversas - ainda desconfortável, mas não desmoronando como eu normalmente faria. Depois de um tempo senti a mão de Bella pegar a minha novamente.

"Tudo bem, meninas." Ela disse com voz autoritária. As meninas pararam de balbuciar imediatamente. "Sr. Cullen tem que ir almoçar agora. Obrigada por terem vindo dizer 'oi', mas eu tenho uma coisa para pedir a vocês." As meninas olharam para ela com expectativa. "Eu sei o quanto vocês amam o Sr. Cullen e o que ele faz, mas quando vocês vêm para visitar, vocês poderiam, por favor, abster-se de gritar?" As meninas pareciam confusas. "Este é um hotel. Existem outros hóspedes aqui que temos de considerar e vocês não gostariam que o Sr. Cullen fosse jogado na rua porque seus fãs estavam sendo perturbadores, não é? Sinceramente, ele não sobreviveria uma noite".

_Deus, essa mulher é incrível._

As meninas balançaram suas cabeças e resmungaram que não, que isso não seria bom.

"Ok, então." Ela disse decidida. "Se vocês puderem seguir esse simples pedido, o Sr. Cullen vai descer e encontrá-las a cada dois dias, aqui mesmo, neste horário, e ter um bate-papo. Isso parece razoável?" As meninas assentiram entusiasticamente. Senti Bella apertar minha mão suavemente. "Excelente. Agora saiam. Vejo vocês depois de amanhã".

As meninas começaram a sair sem alarde, acenando para mim enquanto saíam. Olhei para Bella com um olhar de admiração e reverência. Ela soltou minha mão rapidamente e me deu um soco delicadamente no braço.

"Jesus, Cullen, não fique todo agradecido comigo. Eu não fiz isso por você. Eu realmente preciso comer".

Ela empurrou-me para o restaurante onde Alice estava esperando com um olhar perplexo no rosto.

"Hey, Alice." Eu disse calorosamente, beijando-a na bochecha, "Esta é Bella Swan. Bella, minha irmã, Alice".

Alice inclinou-se e envolveu Bella em um forte abraço. "Então, prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Ela disse.

Bella ficou tensa e olhou para mim em surpresa. Dei de ombros para ela e ela relaxou um pouco.

"O mesmo, Alice." Ela disse quando Alice agarrou sua mão e a puxou para a frente.

"Vamos, tenho certeza que você está com fome".

Entramos no restaurante e fomos levados para nossos assentos. A garçonete olhou para mim enquanto ela passava pelos pratos especiais. "Então, como nosso cardápio usual do dia, temos um buffet de comida especial, que tem uma seleção de pratos quentes, mariscos, saladas, acompanhamentos e sobremesas." Ela me olhou descaradamente nos olhos. "Então, o que posso fazer por você?" Ela disse.

Ignorei a sugestão enquanto observava os olhos de Bella revirarem. Eu sabia o que ela queria imediatamente. "Nós todos vamos para o buffet, obrigado." Eu disse rapidamente. O rosto de Bella abriu um sorriso deslumbrante.

"Muito bom, Sr. Cullen".

A garçonete escovou seus seios contra o meu braço quando ela pegou meu cardápio. Ela piscou seus cílios mais uma vez antes de sair. Eu mal notei. Fiquei paralisado pelo olhar no rosto de Bella. Tão linda.

"Então." Alice disse alto, quebrando o momento. "Foi uma interessante mudança de rumo lá fora, no saguão. Bella, você foi incrível em manipular aquelas meninas".

Bella deu de ombros ligeiramente. "Foi fácil. Aquelas meninas fariam qualquer coisa para a fantasia do roqueiro vestido aqui".

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu conscientemente enquanto uma onda de calor soprou através de mim.

Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo hoje? Parecia como se alguém tivesse empurrado uma seringa de adrenalina direto no meu coração.

Tudo estava batendo.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

_Que porra é essa? _

A garçonete trouxe mais uma cesta de pães. Ela se agachou na minha frente, dando-me uma visão clara por baixo da curta blusa quando ela colocou a cesta sobre a mesa. Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente.

_Que diabos você está fazendo? Olhe para os peitos dela! Ela quer que você olhe! _

Belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e fechei meus olhos.

Minha voz interior era pervertida. Não é à toa que eu tinha problemas de controle.

Bella agarrou um dos pãezinhos imediatamente e começou a atacá-lo com zelo.

Alice olhou para mim, uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

"Então, Bella, Edward disse-me que você é uma sem teto." Ela disse, voltando-se para Bella. Bella parou de mastigar. "Como você foi parar nas ruas?"

_Oh merda, Alice. Por quê? Por que você perguntaria isso? _

Bella engoliu lentamente.

_Lá vem. _

Ela cruzou suas mãos na frente dela e eu fiquei tenso para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Bella era o Monte Vesúvio prestes a entrar em erupção, e Alice era Pompéia, completamente alheia ao que estava prestes a bater nela.

"Bem, Alice," ela começou devagar, "sempre foi um sonho meu viver nas ruas da exótica e excitante LA, então quando terminei o ensino médio comecei a transformar meus sonhos em realidade. Fui para a faculdade e matriculei-me em cursos como 'Comida de Lixo', 'Auto-Defesa Contra Idiotas e Pervertidos' e 'Como Manter a Higiene Pessoal Sem Um Banheiro'."

"Eu rapidamente atingi a excelência em todos os meus cursos e logo encontrei-me na via rápida da escalada para sem-teto. Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos oferecida por um cafetão local em troca de favores sexuais brutos, mas eu realmente queria fazer isso sozinha. Eu rapidamente aprendi que, subjugando qualquer senso de dignidade pessoal que eu tinha, eu poderia efetivamente pedir dinheiro com completos estranhos e assim comecei o meu ilustre mergulho para o fundo do poço".

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e olhou para minha irmã impassivelmente.

"Alguma coisa mais que você queira saber?"

Alice olhou de volta - sem palavras. Eu nunca tinha visto minha irmã perder as palavras antes. Eu gostei disso.

De repente o rosto de Alice quebrou em um sorriso enorme e ela começou a rir histericamente. Ouvi um barulho estranho e me virei para ver que Bella estava hiperventilando por rir tanto.

_O que diabos acabou de acontecer?_

"Oh, Bella," Alice respirou entre risadas, "você é a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci".

Bella tentou levar suas risadas sob controle. "Você também, Alice. Quem diria que um asstard tenso como o Cullen poderia ter uma irmã tão legal. Hey, obrigada pelas novas roupas, a propósito".

Alice enxugou seus olhos molhados. "De nada".

"Como você sabia o tamanho para começar?"

Alice suspirou quando finalmente conseguiu ficar sob controle. "É um talento." Ela disse alegremente.

Bella suspirou e olhou para minha irmã com óbvio carinho.

_Como isso aconteceu? Ela deveria estar olhando para mim assim. Eu sou aquele que a salvou. Eu sou aquele que chamou o médico. _

_Dane-se, Alice e seu encanto diabólico de duende._

Fiz uma careta e cruzei meus braços, esperando que a irritante sessão de ligação feminina acabasse.

Bella olhou para mim e agarrou a minha mão.

"Ok, Rabugento Ressentido." Ela disse enquanto me arrastou em direção à montanha de comida do buffet. "Vamos comer".

**Alice POV **

Observei com admiração enquanto Bella comeu prato após prato de comida do buffet. Maldição, essa garota poderia colocá-lo fora. Ela não era muito maior do que eu, então onde é que estava indo tudo isso? Ela deve ter pernas ocas.

Observei quando ela e Edward brincaram durante o almoço.

Deus, ele era tão diferente com ela do que eu o tinha visto com qualquer outra garota. Quero dizer, o homem não tinha problema em conseguir mulheres. Ele era sexy, mas ele sabia disso, e eu o tinha visto convencer uma mulher a ir para casa com ele com apenas um piscar do seu sorriso "deixar cair a calcinha".

Mas isto era diferente.

Mesmo quando criança Edward não fazia amigos facilmente. Ele sempre foi tão focado na sua música que ele nunca demonstrou muito interesse em interagir com outras crianças de sua idade. Mamãe e Papai muitas vezes o incentivaram a socializar mais, mas Edward simplesmente não estava interessado. Ele tinha a sua música e ele tinha a mim. Isso era suficiente para ele.

Mas não era suficiente para mim.

Ele estava determinado a trancar-se como um típico artista torturado, mas eu sabia que seu dom era maravilhoso demais para não compartilhar. Então comecei a mandar algumas gravações domésticas para as gravadoras e, embora tenha parecido acontecer tudo rapidamente, foram três sólidos anos de eu arrebentando meu rebolado e intermediando como uma prostituta de cinqüenta dólares antes que ele tivesse finalmente assinado e se tornado um mega-astro 'instantâneo'.

Eu podia vê-lo lutar com a dicotomia da sua situação.

Por um lado ele estava feliz que as pessoas respondessem à sua música e seu talento, mas por outro lado ele estava aterrorizado com a fama colocando-o abaixo.

Ao todo, ele era uma putinha covarde.

Quando ele começou a sair dos trilhos eu tentei ajudar, mas ele é um burro teimoso e estava determinado à autodestruição.

Eu o arrastei para fora dos esconderijos de cocaína e bloqueios da polícia mais vezes do que eu gostava de contar, e toda vez ele prometeu-me que seria a última vez, mas nunca foi.

Não até recentemente, quando, pela primeira vez, ele realmente ficou preso na reabilitação e realmente começou a mudar sua vida.

E agora, essa garota aparece do nada e ela o fez vir à vida de uma forma que nada mais fez. Nunca.

Jesus, ela até mesmo domou as Gritadoras.

Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de mantê-la ao redor sem o meu irmão idiota estragar isso.

Observei quando a garçonete imbecil flertadora voltou pela enésima vez, fingindo encher nossos copos de água ainda cheios, e geralmente tentando foder meu irmão com os olhos. Edward estava completamente alheio. Ele estava discutindo com Bella sobre os analgésicos dela.

Ele olhou para ela intensamente. "Agora, Swan, eu pensei que me fiz claro sobre esse assunto." Ele disse ameaçadoramente.

Bella levantou a cabeça para ele. "Mmmm... eu não tenho nenhuma recordação dessa conversa, Cullen - talvez você deva lembrar-me".

Edward inclinou-se para a frente e bateu duas pílulas em frente a ela. Ele agarrou sua mão rudemente e empurrou seu copo de água nela. Seus olhos ardiam nos dela. "Tome essas fodidas pílulas, Swan. Agora. Ou, acredite em mim quando eu digo, eu acabo em você".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela engoliu os comprimidos rapidamente. Ela me olhou com medo.

"Alice... por favor... não deixe que ele me machuque. Estou com medo, Alice, estou com medo!"

Edward olhou para baixo e esboçou um sorriso torto. "Vai ser muito injusto se vocês, vadias, se unirem pra cima de mim, sabe." Ele disse descaradamente.

"Ohhhh, o bebê mijão vai chorar?" Eu o provoquei. Ele esticou seu braço e deu um peteleco no lóbulo da minha orelha.

_Ow! _

"Você primeiro, pé no saco." Ele sorriu. Bella riu suavemente.

A garçonete se inclinou sobre Edward para limpar o cesto de pão vazio, propositadamente empurrando seu amplo peito na cara dele. Eu vi algo brilhar no rosto de Bella e ela piscou para mim rapidamente antes de agarrar o pulso da garçonete.

"Ok, senhorita." Ela disse em um rosnado baixo, "Eu me sentei aqui a tarde toda e não disse nada enquanto você jogou-se descaradamente no meu namorado, mas é o bastante. Isto termina... agora".

Ela virou seu olhar furioso em Edward. "Você a quer, Edward? Mais do que você me quer? Diga-me o que você quer fazer, querido, porque, você sabe que só tem que dizer a palavra e eu deixarei você e a Pequena-Senhorita-Grandes-Seios aqui terem alguma tarde de prazer. Então, o que será?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. Ele olhou para a garçonete que estava atordoada em silêncio. Ele olhou para mim.

"Eu acho que sua namorada merece uma resposta, Edward." Eu disse calmamente. Ele olhou de volta para Bella.

"Responda-me, maldição!" Ela disse bruscamente. "Você quer foder a mim, ou ela, baby?"

"Hm..." Ele sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto lutava para falar. "Eu... um... quero foder você?"

"Diga isso como se você queira dizer isso, vadio!" Bella gritou.

"Eu quero foder você, Bella! Só você! Não ela! Embora ela tenha seios grandes." Eu o chutei debaixo da mesa. Ele assobiou de dor e olhou para mim antes de virar em direção a garçonete tremendo. "Desculpe, senhorita." Ele disse gentilmente. "Essa é a minha mulher e ela não gosta de compartilhar".

A garçonete respirou estremecendo e murmurou um pedido de desculpas antes de tropeçar fora de vista.

Bella, Edward e eu nos entreolhamos por um momento antes de todo o restaurante reverberar com o nosso riso histérico.

**Edward POV**

Enxuguei as lágrimas dos meus olhos quando começamos a ter a nossa risada sob controle.

Foda-me, esta garota era inestimável.

Quando ela primeiramente pegou a garçonete eu entrei em pânico, pensando que ela realmente tinha virado para fora. Mas quando vi que Alice estava jogando junto, eu sabia que tinha o jogo adiante.

Deus, era simplesmente tão libertador estar em torno de alguém com tanta... vida. Como ela pode ter vivido tudo o que ela viveu e ainda ser tão... vibrante? Eu sabia que ela estava apenas ferrando com Alice mais cedo com seu conto de aflição, mas eu precisava desesperadamente saber sua história, e logo. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que alguém como ela - espirituosa, inteligente, bonita pelo amor de Cristo - pode aceitar uma vida de pobreza e humilhação. Ela merece muito mais.

Observei quando ela e Alice conversavam calmamente sobre a garçonete. Sorri novamente, determinado a não começar a rir de novo como uma criança de cinco anos que acabara de ouvir um peido de mentira.

Deus, ela lidou com essa situação incrivelmente. E eu não me importo em dizer que o seu ato de 'namorada possessiva' foi uma das coisas mais excitantes que já experimentei.

_Eu quero foder você, Bella! Só você._

Jesus, eu tinha realmente dito isso? Em um restaurante lotado? Em frente à minha irmã? Para uma garota que eu tinha conhecido a menos de 24 horas atrás? E, Deus me ajude, parte de mim realmente quis dizer isso. Essa parte ainda estava pulsando desconfortavelmente no meu jeans.

_Isso era uma loucura. _

"Estou indo pegar uma sobremesa." Bella disse alegremente, saindo da mesa. "Alguém quer vir comigo?"

Alice balançou sua cabeça e fingiu vomitar.

"Cristo, Swan." Eu exclamei. "Como você pode possivelmente fazer caber mais alguma coisa nesse corpo minúsculo. Você já comeu o dobro de mim, e eu sou fisicamente incapaz de mover-me!" Esfreguei minha barriga inchada.

"Oh, Cullen." Ela lamentou teatralmente, "Você vai um dia aprender que meus talentos são muitos e variados, o menor deles sendo capaz de comer machos gigantes e idiotas como você debaixo da mesa".

Sorri para mim mesmo enquanto imaginei quais poderiam ser alguns dos seus outros talentos.

_Tire sua mente da sarjeta, seu pervertido._

Observei a bunda de Bella com fascínio quando ela passeou de volta para o buffet. Alice bateu-me na nunca – forte.

"Tire sua mente da sarjeta, seu pervertido." Ela aconselhou.

_Como ela FAZ isso? _

"Então, Edward," ela começou devagar, "eu estive pensando..."

Segurei sua mão com ternura.

"Você está bem, querida?" Eu disse, a preocupação pingando de cada palavra. "Você precisa deitar agora?"

"Vá se foder!" Ela disse brincando quando bateu minha mão para longe. "Eu preciso falar com você... seriamente... sobre Bella".

Eu me inclinei para a frente. "O que tem ela?" Perguntei cautelosamente.

Alice levou suas mãos até cobrirem seu pequeno rosto. "Eu realmente gosto dela, Edward".

Eu interiormente soquei o ar em vitória. "Eu gosto dela também, Alice." Eu disse calmamente.

Ela pegou minha mão na dela. "Acho que ela é uma boa influência para você. Eu não vi você assim relaxado e feliz, desde... sempre".

Olhei para baixo. Eu sabia que minha irmã me amava e eu odiava o fato de que o meu mau humor nervoso a afetasse.

"Então, aqui está a coisa." Ela continuou. "Eu gostaria de oferecer um trabalho a Bella".

Minha cabeça estalou para cima.

_Huh? O que foi isso agora? _

"Agora, acalme-se. Apenas deixe-me dizer o que eu estou pensando, ok?" Balancei a cabeça para ela ir em frente. "Eu vi a maneira como Bella lidou com as gritadoras hoje, e a..." ela riu, "... garçonete. E eu vi que, por algum motivo, você consegue parar de se transformar em um caos tremendo quando ela está por perto Então, aqui vai a minha idéia. Pedimos a Bella para ser a sua pessoal... manipuladora... pelos próximos meses, enquanto promove seu novo álbum".

Corri meus dedos através dos meus cabelos nervosamente. "Que diabos faz uma 'manipuladora', Alice?" Perguntei ceticamente.

_Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas. _

"Bem, ela o acompanharia em conferências de imprensa, eventos, entrevistas. Ela o manteria sob controle em situações de estresse e, porque eu sei que você está tão desconfortável sobre o seu estado romântico, eu pensei que ela também poderia ser... meio que como... hum... sua... namorada de mentira".

Minha mão se fechou ao redor da dela involuntariamente. "Ow, Edward! Jesus!"

Eu liberei a pressão e esfreguei sua mão suavemente. "Desculpe, Alice." Eu acalmei, "Mas do que diabos você está falando?"

Alice olhou para mim com paciência. "Eu vi como ela lidou com a garçonete hoje, Edward. Imagine o que você teria feito se ela não estivesse aqui?"

Tomei um gole rápido de água. "Eu não sei." Respondi simplesmente.

_Mentiroso._

"Mentiroso." Alice acusou. "Você sabe muito bem que você provavelmente teria fodido com ela sem sentido no banheiro do saguão de entrada e depois choraria pelas próximas duas semanas sobre a sua falta de controle. Estou certa?"

Olhei para Bella, que estava cuidadosamente chuviscando uma espécie de bombom em um sundae enorme. Uma pequena gota escorreu pela lateral da tigela e eu a vi curvar-se para lamber antes de verificar para ver se alguém tinha notado.

Ela me pegou olhando.

Ela sorriu orgulhosamente quando ela apontou para sua invenção de sorvete, dando-me dois polegares para cima e esfregando sua barriga.

_Vadia engraçada._

"Suponho que você está certa." Eu disse quando me virei para a minha irmã, "Mas eu realmente não vejo como Bella pode mudar o fato de que eu sou um grande idiota".

Alice deu tapinhas na minha mão enquanto observava Bella caminhar de volta para a mesa com sua sobremesa enorme.

"Tenha fé, querido irmão." Ela disse suavemente. "Nossa Senhorita Swan vai mudar a sua vida em maneiras que você nunca imaginou ser possível".

Bella caiu de volta em seu lugar, agarrando sua colher e escavando uma bola enorme de sorvete em sua boca. Ela olhou para cima para ver Alice e eu olhando fixamente para ela, nós dois em uma perda de palavras.

Ela olhou entre nós, perplexa, suas sobrancelhas franzindo enquanto ela lia os nossos rostos.

"Hey, pessoal." Ela murmurou, sua boca cheia. "O que eu perdi?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Bella lidando com as Gritadoras e a garçonete foi demais... o que será que ela fará daqui pra frente? Será que essa parceria vai dar certo?_

_O próximo cap. quem traduziu é a Mery, ela vai me ajudar com essa fic agora... o cap. já está prontinho! __Então... até a próxima segunda-feira._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Vinho Barato e   A Verdade

**Capítulo 5 - Vinho Barato e... A Verdade**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Eu podia sentir os tique-taques dos segundos.

Eu sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas, realmente, qual era o ponto?

Após o almoço todos nós voltamos para a suíte. Edward e Alice sentaram no sofá e eu tomei a poltrona.

E então Alice fez sua proposta.

Foi uma oferta surpreendente – um emprego, um lugar para ficar, comida ilimitada, e o melhor banheiro do mundo, mas toda a conversa só reforçou o que eu vinha pensando há algum tempo.

Isto não era real.

Eu não estava verdadeiramente sentada em frente à garota mais legal que eu já conheci e seu lindo, problemático, irmão astro do rock. Eu deveria ter percebido mais cedo que esta era uma realidade impossível. Uma realidade na qual eu nunca me encontraria porque, francamente, eu simplesmente não era esta garota.

Obviamente, o Cullen não havia me resgatado na noite passada. Eu tinha caído inconsciente no beco, e nenhum cavaleiro de armadura brilhante tinha vindo me salvar. Eu provavelmente ainda estava lá, entre os ratos e o lixo, criando essa fantasia linda enquanto as últimas preciosas gotas de sangue escoavam do meu corpo.

Porra.

Eu sabia que isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Bella?" Alice disse hesitantemente, "Você me ouviu? Eu estou lhe oferecendo um emprego".

Eu lutava para manter o foco nela.

Deus ela era perfeita. Eu tive que dever ao meu subconsciente. Ele havia criado a perfeita melhor amiga que eu nunca tive.

Olhei para Edward. Ele estava fumando nervosamente. Mais uma prova das minhas habilidades alucinantes para loucuras. Eu deveria saber desde já que não poderia haver alguém tão bonito quanto ele no meu mundo. Isso era completamente ridiculo.

"Bella?" Alice disse novamente. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa".

Abri minha boca e imediatamente fechei novamente. Eu poderia encenar junto com esta fantasia? Não havia razões para não fazer isso, eu supus. Eu estaria morta de qualquer maneira, poderia muito bem aproveitar meu últimos momentos.

"Alice," eu disse suavemente, "Eu... hum... como direi isto..." _Deus, por que eu não consigo montar uma sentença? Controle-se, Swan! _"Eu... tenho que fazer xixi".

Disparei para o banheiro e tranquei a porta. Encostei-me na pia enquanto corria minhas mãos no meu cabelo e tentava me recompor. Olhei para o espelho e toquei meu rosto. Tudo parecia tão real. Liguei a água fria e a espirrei sobre meu rosto.

Porra, que fria!

_Isso porque isto é real!_

Isso não pode ser.

_Por uma vez na sua vida, Swan, apenas cale a porra da boca e aceite que algo bom possa ter acontecido com você._

Eu não posso.

_Porque não?_

Eu... não mereço isso.

_Oh Jesus! __Se eu fosse uma pessoa real, e não apenas parte da sua psique, eu totalmente daria bofetadas como o inferno agora mesmo! Pare de ser tão fodidamente derrotista. Esta é a oportunidade que só acontece uma vez na vida! Para mudar sua vida! Para sair da sarjeta! Talvez essa seja a forma do universo dizer, "Desculpe por ter jogado tanta merda em cima de você nos últimos anos, Bella, aqui vai uma pequena surpresa kármica para fazê-la ficar de pé." E agora você vai ferrar com isso, ou vai fazer acontecer?_

Sequei meu rosto e olhei para o meu reflexo_. _

_Não ferre isso. Por favor_.

Marchei para fora do banheiro e sentei no meu lugar. Olhei para Edward. Ele parecia preocupado.

"Cullen?" Eu disse nervosamente, "É isso o que você quer?"

_Por favor, diga sim__, por favor, diga sim"._

Ele olhou para sua irmã e, em seguida, de volta para mim. Eu vi algo cintilando em seus olhos e ele baixou seu olhar para o chão.

"Swan, eu sei que você acabou de me conhecer e, honestamente, você é uma das pessoas mais irritantes que eu já conheci... mas... você me pegou. Eu sinto como se não tivesse que esconder minhas tendências idiota ao seu redor, e eu não sei o por que." Ele olhou para mim. "Mas você me faz sentir-me... mais calmo, mais no controle e, se você puder estar em torno de mim um pouco mais, eu realmente acho que você poderia... me ajudar. Bastante".

Senti uma onda de sangue atingir o meu rosto. Alice olhou para ele com orgulho.

Ninguém jamais disse qualquer coisa assim para mim antes. Ele segurou meus olhos com os seus e eu senti a sinceridade em suas palavras.

_Ele acha que eu posso ajud__á-lo? Será que ele tem alguma idéia do quanto ele já me ajudou?_

Tinha sido tanto tempo desde que eu senti uma conexão real com alguém que eu quase me esqueci de como era. Nas rua eu tinha desenvolvido a minha própria vibração especial 'não-foda-comigo' e era extremamente eficaz. Quero dizer, eu tinha Chalie, e ele era como um pai para mim, mas não havia mais ninguéem que passou através da minha cerca elétrica de de arrogancia e porra. Mas esses dois...

Alice - como isso poderia acontecer se eu acabei de conhecer este pequeno dínamo, e ela já era como a irmã que eu nunca tive? Eu nunca tive muito tempo para as meninas durante o colégio. Todas ela pareciam tediosas e vaidosas e eu tinha a tendência de evitá-las a todo custo. Mas Alice...

Ela me comprou roupas, pelo amor de Cristo, e eu gostei! Eu gostei que ela viu através das minhas besteiras. Eu gostava que ela amasse seu irmão tão ferozmente. E agora, ela estava me oferecendo uma nova vida.

E Edward. Eu sei que o atormentava, mas ele era tão bom como estava. Ele não se incomodou com minha merda habitual, e eu o respeitava totalmente por isso. Eu tinha tantas noções pré concebidas de como ele seria, e ele quebrou todas elas. Alice era como minha irmã, e Edward era como... lar.

Eu ri com amargura para mim mesma.

Depois de todo esse tempo, depois da minha mãe ter me jogado fora, depois de todas as humilhações pelas quais eu tive que passar... eu merecia isso?

Edward ainda estava olhando para mim.

Eu me sentia... segura com ele. Protegida. E, também, sentia-me protetora com ele.

"Bella." Ele disse gentilmente, "Eu sei que esta é uma responsabilidade muito grande e sei que agente não se conhece muito bem, mas, por favor, não pense que isto é caridade. Isto é um emprego. E, acredite em mim quando digo que trabalhar para a minha irmã será um completo pesadelo porque, bem... sendo muito honesto... ela é louca".

Alice deu um soco no braço dele - forte. Ele se encolheu dramaticamente antes de prosseguir. "Mas, ela sabe o que está fazendo, e se ela acha que isso vai funcionar, então isso vai funcionar. Eu não tenho dúvidas. Por favor, diga sim".

Olhei para Alice. Seu carinho diminuiu a distância entre nós e eu sabia que nunca poderia dizer não para ela, e eu não queria.

Olhei denovo para Edward. Eu queria dizer a ele tantas coisas, mas tudo que eu podia dizer era...

"Sim".

"Yaaah!" Alice pulou de seu assento atirando-se no meu colo. "Isso vai ser ótimo, pessoal." Ela aplaudiu com alegria. "Uau, eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer!" Ela correu a mão e pegou sua bolsa, indo em direção à porta. "Vou elaborar os contratos hoje. Eu tenho várias condições e determinações, mas nós podemos falar sobre elas amanhã. Bella, vou te dar a sua própria suíte, assim você não tem que compartilhar essa com o menino-câncer aqui – assim você não pode realmente ter recursos contra mim para uma ação por tabagismo passivo – e, é claro, você vai precisar de algumas roupas a mais – para eventos e tal." A porta se fechou suavemente por trás dela antes de explodir aberta novamente. Ela voltou correndo e beijou Edward e eu na bochecha. "Vejo vocês amanha, crianças!" Ela cantou. "Eu mal posso esperar!" E com isso ela se foi.

Edward e eu ficamos sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos, nenhum de nós sabendo o que fazer.

Olhei para o relógio. Era cinco em ponto. Meu estômago começou a roncar – alto. O Cullen ouviu e sorriu baixinho.

"Swan, não é possível que você esteja com fome novamente?"

Dei de ombros casualmente. "Heh..."

Ele se afastou do sofá e apagou o cigarro. "Ok, vou tomar uma ducha rápida e então nós vamos sair e jantar, certo?"

Eu o saudei impecavelmente. "Sim, chefinho!"

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos distraidamente.

"Tecnicamente, Alice é sua chefe, não eu." Ele disse enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

"Graças a Deus." Gritei atrás dele. "Eu odeio receber ordens de babacas arrogantes." Eu o ouvi rir suavemente através da porta fechada.

Meu coração estava martelando quando ouvi o chuveiro ligar e considerava as possibilidades da minha nova vida. Meu sangue estava cantando em minhas veias e, se eu não achasse muito possível o Cullen me pegar, eu dançaria ao redor da sala como uma lunática.

Eu tamborilei os dedos sobre a poltrona.

A sala, de repente, me pareceu muito pequena.

Andei ate a janela e olhei para fora. O sol começava a descer e a cidade parecia adormecida e pacífica. Daqui de cima tudo parecia limpo e bonito. Daqui, o conto de fadas parecia possível.

Olhei ao redor da sala suntuosa. Era tão estranha comparada ao que eu havia experimentando nos últimos anos. Era confortável e luxuosa e segura, e...

E, de repente, eu precisava sair.

_Espere! Você prometeu que não ferraria com isso tudo!_

Eu não vou, só vou sair para dar uma volta, ok?

Eu me dirigi até a porta e entrei no elevador. Apertei o botão do saguão várias centenas de vezes, sabendo que, logicamente, não fazia o elevador ir mais rápido, mas isso me fazia sentir melhor.

Saí para o saguão e atravessei rapidamente a porta da frente. Um paparazzo solitário estava estacionado nas proximidades, câmera virada por cima dos ombros, lendo o jornal. Ele me olhou brevemente quando eu passei, tomando o tempo para registrar que eu não era digna da sua lente.

Pisei na rua e respirei fundo.

_Ah, o doce cheiro das ruas_.

Tive um pensamento e voltei correndo para o saguão. Peguei um par de maçãs de cortesia na fruteira sobre a mesa do porteiro e caminhei de volta para o crepúsculo.

Eu sabia onde estava indo e eu sabia quem eu estava procurando. Depois de caminhar por alguns minutos, dobrei a esquina do beco e o vi, sentado contra o muro, bebendo alguma coisa de uma garrafa embrulhada em um saco de papel marrom, e lendo a seção financeira do The Times.

"Hey, Charlie!" Eu gritei quando corri para ele.

"Bells." Ele disse carinhosamente. "Senti sua falta".

"Você já comeu hoje, velho?" Perguntei rapidamente quando me sentei ao lado dele.

"Mmmm..." Ele analisava a questão. "Eu tive a metade de um sanduíche de presunto nesta manhã".

"Charlie." Eu o adverti de brincadeira, "Você é judeu! O que seu Deus pensaria!"

Ele me olhou seriamente.

"Meu Deus entenderá, Bells." Ele disse sabiamente.

Entreguei a ele as maçãs e peguei o saco com a garrafa. "Então, o que estamos bebendo?"

Ele mastigou a maçã com fome e falou com a boca cheia. "Hoje a noite nós teremos o Chateau la Tor, 1973. É um vermelhinho atrevido, com notas de morango e maracujá. Ele normalmente é vendido por duzentos e cinquenta dólares a garrafa, mas eu consegui regatear o cara até seis e noventa e cinco, porque... bem... esse é todo o dinheiro que eu tinha".

Eu tomei um gole.

_Ack!_

Tinha gosto de bili e bateria. Queimou minha garganta quando eu engoli.

Tossi rudemente e tomei outro gole.

_Bleh!_

Continuava horrível.

"Sério, Charlie, como você consegue beber esse xixi?"

Charlie tinha acabado com a primeira maçã e estava fazendo um trabalho rápido com a segunda.

"Bella, eu não posso fazer nada se o seu paladar ignorante não reconhece o brilho vintage".

Tomei outro gole.

_Foda-me._

Mesmo com gosto ruim eu estava começando a sentir um burburinho agradável.

"Então, Charlito." Eu chiei enquanto minha garganta queimava, "O que está acontecendo no mundo?"

"O mercado de ações continua na privada." Ele disse zangado. "A porra da economia global está descendo mais que a Louca Jess Stanley fazendo boquete nas segundas." Sufoquei uma risadinha. "Tyler e Yorkie foram apanhados por embriaguez e desordem na noite passada".

Eu assenti. "Bom para eles".

Os meninos tinham mais ou menos minha idade e, na verdade, nunca tocaram em álcool, mas eles fazem uma atuação de bêbados muito convincente, e isso sempre dava a eles um lugar quente para dormir e algo decente para comer.

Charlie acabou com as maçãs, miolos e tudo mais, e limpou a boca na manga da sua camisa. "Ah, e James deu uma volta por aqui hoje, estava procurando por você".

"O que aquele idiota quer?" Eu disse com raiva.

"Ele disse algo sobre dar a você uma última chance de se juntar à sua equipe. Ele também tinha um inferno de olho roxo – você fez aquilo com ele?"

"O que posso dizer, Charlie?" Suspirei. "Ele traz à tona o melhor de mim".

Coloquei minha cabeça contra a parede. Senti um leve aperto e percebi que um palpitar monótono estava começando a se construir. Cullen chutaria o meu traseiro se eu não voltasse logo e tomasse os remédios contra a dor.

Senti Charlie levantar e devolvi sua garrafa. "Onde você está indo, velhinho?"

Ele ajeitou sua cartola e alisou o casaco manchado. "É a noite da família na Fasta Pasta*****, Bells. Eu vou montar minha posição antes de Mikey Newton poder pegar todas as sobras." Ele cambaleou cuidadosamente pelo beco. "A propósito, querida." Ele gritou por cima do ombro. "Você cheira mal!"

_*__Fasta Pasta__: é uma casa de massas, popular nos EUA._

Eu ri suavemente e fechei os olhos, inalando o cheiro da vida que eu tinha conhecido por tanto tempo. Uma vida que agora eu tinha a oportunidade de deixar para trás.

Meu cobertor ainda estava enrolado junto à parede. Pensei em deixá-lo aqui para Charlie. Alguma coisa para que ele se lembrasse de mim.

Estremeci um pouco quando o latejar na minha cabeça aumentou. Eu mal notei os passos descendo o beco até que uma sombra escura caiu sobre mim.

"Bella?"

_**Edward POV**_

Graças a Deus ela estava aqui. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia estar com dor.

"Bella?"

Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os meus.

"Hey, Cullen." Ela disse suavemente, "Esta é a segunda vez em dois dias que você vem me chamar no meu condomínio. As pessoas vão começar a falar".

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e puxei os analgésicos e uma pequena garrafa de água. Entreguei os comprimidos e ela os tomou sem reclamar. Ela fechou os olhos e se encostou contra o muro.

Olhei para ela na luz fraca.

_Linda_

"Você está bem?" Perguntei hesitantemente.

"Acho que sim." Ela respondeu.

Puxei meus joelhos para cima e passei meus braços ao redor deles. "Por que você saiu? Eu saí do chuveiro e você tinha ido embora. Eu pensei que você tinha se assustado e fugido".

"Eu sei." Ela disse baixinho, abrindo os olhos para me olhar. "Desculpe por isso. Eu apenas tive que sair".

"Oh, querido Deus." Exclamei dramaticamente quando olhei nervosamente o final do beco, e em seguida, olhei para o céu, fingindo medo.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Bem." Eu disse cautelosamente, "Você acabou de me pedir desculpas, então eu estava procurando os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse porque eu estou muito fodidamente certo de que o fim está próximo".

Ela me bateu gentilmente no braço. "Cala a boca".

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Percebi que o cobertor que tinha começado a nossa pequena aventura ainda estava enrolado perto do muro e, de repente, eu precisava saber. Tudo.

Eu me mexi um pouco para que ficasse de frente para ela. "Swan." Começei com cuidado. "Como você veio parar aqui?"

Ela fechou seus olhos e recostou-se contra a parede. Por um minuto pensei que ela não responderia, então ela começou a falar.

"É uma longa história." Ela suspirou. "Tenho certeza de que apenas aborreceria você".

"Swan." Eu insisti enquanto a fazia olhar para mim, "Eu tenho que saber. Por favor".

Ela suspirou alto e eu vi a dor que ela tinha escondido no fundo da sua consciência se rastejando para a superfície. Segurei minha respiração quando ela começou a falar.

"Eu cresci em Los Angeles." Ela disse suavemente, um sorriso amargo curvando seus lábios. "Você sabe, eu sempre pensei que encontraria uma grande estrela de cinema um dia e viveria em uma dessas enormes casas em Beverly Hills. Meu pai achava que eu deveria ser atriz porque eu estava sempre representando cenas dos meus filmes favoritos na sala de estar. Eu me envolvia em um cobertor velho e fingia ser Scarlett O'Hara*****, ou Fagin de Oliver******, e meu pai sempre batia palmas e torcia, não importa o quão horrível eu fosse".

_*__Scarlett O'Hara__: personagem principal do filme 'E o vento levou...'._

_**__Fagin de Oliver__: referência à personagem Fargin da adaptação para filme de Oliver Twist._

Um pequeno sorriso iluminou o rosto dela, seguido por tristeza assombrada.

"Mas quando eu tinha oito anos, meu pai morreu em um acidente. Minha mãe ficou arrasada. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que poderia ficar sozinha, então, quando ela começou a namorar outra vez, acho que ela simplesmente pegou o primeiro palhaço que ela podia encontrar e, dois anos depois ela se casou com Phil".

Ela olhou para mim e seu olhos estavam queimando de emoção.

"Hey, Cullen, posso pegar um cigarro?"

Tirei um cigarro e entreguei a ela. Ela colocou as mãos ao redor das minhas quando eu liguei o esqueiro. Ela inalou profundamente, e imediatamente teve um aceso de tose.

"Puta que pariu!" Ela exclamou. "Isso é fodidamente nojento! Como você pode gostar disso?"

"Simples, Swan." Eu disse, "Eu sou fodidamente impressionante e você é uma completa maricas".

Ela me encarou com fúria e deu outra tragada. Ela tossiu novamente, "Nojento".

Tentei colocar a historia de volta aos trilhos. "Então, sua mãe se casou com Phil. Como ele era?"

Ela soltou uma baforada de fumaça e balançou a cabeça. "Phil era um idiota." Ela entortou os olhos quando a fumaça voltou para o seu rosto. "Ele era um jogador de baseball da segunda divisão, e um alcoólatra. Após alguns anos de casamento, sua bebedeira ficou fora de controle. Ele estava bêbado o tempo todo e começou a bater na minha mãe".

Ela olhou para mim brevemente antes de continuar, "Eu sempre sabia quando ele estava em um de seus estados de espírito. Ele chegaria em casa cambaleando e caindo ao redor da casa, gritando com a minha mãe e tentando começar uma briga. Ela sempre tentava acalmá-lo, mas suas súplicas e suavidade só o faziam ficar com mais raiva. Eu correria para o meu quarto e colocaria um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça, mas eu ainda podia ouvir".

Senti meu coração acelerar enquanto imaginava uma jovem Bella, desesperadamente tentando bloquear o que estava acontecendo em sua própria casa. Minha raiva pulsava como um animal selvagem dentro de mim, e eu lutava para manter o controle. Parte de mim não queria ouvir o que estava por vir, mas eu sabia que eu precisava.

"Ele bateria nela - e depois a mamãe começava a chorar. O choro sempre o fazia gritar," – sua voz se tornou profunda e áspera – "Não começe a chorar, Renée, sua vagabunba do caralho. Não se ATREVA a começar a chorar. Você sabe que merece isso! Caso contrário, você não me IRRITARIA todo o maldito tempo!'" Ela balançou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. "Ela implorava para ele parar, e então ele ficava muito zangado".

"Jesus, Bella." Eu respirei. "O que você fez?"

"Eu era uma criança, Cullen, eu não acho que havia alguma coisa que eu poderia fazer. Quando ele finalmente cambaleava para a cama, eu sairia do meu quarto e ajudava mamãe a limpar. Ela sempre pediria desculpas para mim, o que me deixava louca. Por que diabos ela devia pedir desculpas pelo pedaço de merda que gostava de espancar mulheres indefesas?"

Ela exalou lentamente, colocando-se de volta ao controle. "Na época em que eu fiz treze anos eu havia tido o suficiente. Eu não agüentava mais ver a mamãe apanhar, então a qualquer momento que eu o ouvia chegar em casa com um acesso de raiva, eu fazia questão de irritá-lo antes que ele chegasse perto da mamãe".

Eu assobiei em uma respiração apertada quando a compreensão penetrou em meu cérebro. "Ele... batia... em... você?"

Meu sangue ferveu nas minhas veias.

Bella suspirou. "Toda sexta-feira a noite até eu fazer dezoito anos. Às vezes na noite de sábado também se ele estava tendo uma boa semana".

Minha raiva queimava violentamente, assumindo uma vida própria.

_Que filho da puta._

De repente eu precisava desabafar minha raiva, bater em alguma coisa, preferencialmente naquele idiota que havia abusado de Bella, mas eu precisava que ela continuasse, então tentei esconder minha raiva.

Tomei uma respiração irregular antes de dizer, "O que sua mãe fazia?"

Ela riu amargamente. "Não muito. Ela sempre vinha cuidar de mim depois, e eu sabia que ela se sentia culpada por ser eu, e não ela, mas eu implorava a ela todo maldito dia para largar aquele filho da puta, mas ela nunca fez isso".

Ela tomou outro gole da garrafa de água e puxou os joelhos até o seu peito. "Eu sabia que assim que eu terminasse o colegial eu sairia de lá. Depois de um tempo os espancamentos não eram a pior parte. A pior parte era tentar explicar às crianças da escola o por quê das minhas lesões. Aquelas vadias achavam que eu era a filha da puta mais desajeitada do mundo – 'Oh, olha, Bella correu contra a porta de novo'. 'Bella, você caiu de outro lance de escadas?' 'Bella, tem certeza que você não esta fazendo auto-mutilação?' Eu fodidamente odiava aquelas crianças. Eu mentia para eles sobre tudo e eles acreditavam. Nem um deles nunca percebeu isso. Perdedores do caralho".

"Por que você não foi embora para a faculdade? Saiu de perto de tudo aquilo?"

Ela esfregou os olhos e, quando os abriu novamente, eu vi a profundidade da sua tristeza. "Esse era o plano. Eu trabalhei durante todo o período da escola e guardei cada centavo. Eu até mesmo enviei candidaturas a algumas faculdades e tinha sido aceita. Uma delas me ofereceu uma bolsa de estudos".

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Cheguei em casa no dia seguinte à formatura e comecei a fazer as malas. Verifiquei na internet quanto dinheiro eu tinha na conta bancária, para que eu pudesse sair o mais rápido o possível. E ela estava vazia".

Ela deu mais uma tragada do cigarro e exalou em direção ao céu, sua voz baixa e triste. "Era o meu único jeito de sair daquela situação fodida, e havia sido tirada de mim".

Eu queria desesperadamente estender a mão para ela, abraçá-la, mas não consegui. Não ainda.

Ela balançou a cabeça com amargura e continuou. "Eu sabia que tinha sido Phil. Eu sabia que aquele pedaço de merda tinha descoberto o que eu estava fazendo e se certificou de que o seu saco de pancadas favorito não fosse capaz de ir embora".

Um olhar de vergonha e dor se estabeleceu em seu rosto. "Algo dentro de mim se partiu. Entrei no seu quarto e peguei seu taco de baseball premiado de ótima qualidade. Tentei manter a calma enquanto esperava ele chegar, mas meu sangue estava fervendo. Mamãe chegou em casa antes dele e eu podia ouvi-la preparando o jantar na cozinha, mas eu apenas sentei na minha cama e esperei pelo bastardo mostrar sua cara".

"Ele chegou em casa por volta das oito, rolando de bêbado e agressivo como o inferno. Saí para a sala de estar para confrontá-lo. Perguntei a ele, com muito calma, onde estava o meu dinheiro. Ele disse pra eu ir me foder. Eu o chamei de saco de merda mentiroso. Ele cambaleou um pouco e me deu um soco no rosto".

Ela tomou uma respiração tremulamente e seus olhos caíram.

"A próxima coisa de que me lembro era minha mãe gritando para eu parar. Eu olhei para baixo... e vi Phil... abatido no chão. Sua cabeça estava vomitando sangue e ele estava gemendo como um animal ferido. Tenho certeza que seu braço direito e a perna estavam quebrados, pois eles estavam dobrados em ângulos estranhos. Senti algo pegajoso e molhado e, quando olhei para baixo... eu vi o taco de baseball ensangüentado em minhas mãos. Eu nem sequer me lembro de bater nele".

Ela olhou sem emoção para o chão. Estendi a mão e a toquei no ombro.

"Eu podia ouvir um som estranho, mas era como se ele estivesse vindo de longe. Eu acho que era eu... gritando. A próxima coisa que eu soube, minha mãe me deu um tapa no rosto – forte. Ela gritou para que eu saísse. Ela me disse para sair e nunca mais voltar, ou ela chamaria a polícia. Eu deixei o taco caído no chão, peguei minha mochila e não olhei para trás".

Suas sobrancelhas franziram e ela olhou para mim, emoção feroz contorcendo seu rosto. "Eu não podia fodidamente acreditar nela. Depois de tudo que nós tinhamos passado – tudo que ELE FEZ contra a gente – todas as surras que eu havia tomado por ela... ela havia escolhido ele ao invés de mim".

Ela pisou rapidamente, empurrando para baixo sua emoção. "Eu estive nas ruas desde então".

Tomei uma respiração instável. "Há quanto tempo foi isso?"

Ela voltou a olhar para o chão. "Três anos".

_Jesus Cristo fodido._

Eu me movi para mais perto dela e passei meus braços ao redor dela, querendo desesperadamente tirar aquela dor dela, mas eu sabia que nunca poderia. Ele enrijeceu quando meus braços a circularam, mas ela não se afastou.

Perguntei-me vagamente se Phil havia sobrevivido porque, se ele tivesse, eu certamente encontraria aquele filho da puta um dia e o mataria eu mesmo.

Descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Bella e fiquei maravilhado com a força dessa mulher incrível. Eu a senti puxar uma respiração trêmula e sair do meu abraço.

"Então, aí está, Cullen." Ela disse suavemente. "Você é a única pessoa no mundo para quem eu já contei essa história, além de Charlie, e você é provavelmente a única pessoa para quem eu não deveria ter contado".

Ela tremeu levemente, então puxei minha jaqueta dos ombros e coloquei sobre ela.

"Por que diabos você diz isso?"

Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão de dolorosa resignação. "Porque agora que você sabe o que eu sou... e do que eu sou capaz... não há nenhuma maneira de que você vai querer ter alguma coisa a ver comigo".

A umidade começou a formar piscinas em seus olhos e ela rapidamente desviou o olhar.

"Não seja ridícula." Eu disse com firmeza. "Eu tenho ainda mais respeito por você agora sabendo de tudo pelo que você passou. Jesus, se eu tivesse passado por isso eu estaria em um hospital psiquiátrico em algum lugar, preenchendo meus dias com macramê***** e pintura por números." Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Você sobreviveu, Bella, da única maneira que você sabia. Como eu poderia não reconhecer o quão incrível isso é?"

_*__Macramê__: é uma técnica de tecelagem manual. Trabalhando com os dedos, os fios vão se cruzando e ficam presos por nós, formando cruzamentos geométricos, franjas e várias formas decorativas._

Ela cobriu o rosto em suas mãos. "Você não sabe as coisas que eu fiz para sobreviver, Cullen. Você ficaria enojado se soubesse..."

Agarrei suas mãos com firmeza e as puxei para longe, obrigando-a a olhar para mim. "Agora me ouça, Swan." Eu disse rudemente, "Eu não dou a mínima para o que você fez. Eu tive meu quinhão de lixo repugnante também, e eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma desculpa para isso, então você ainda está na minha frente na lista de pontos. Mas uma coisa eu sei agora é que você é... minha amiga. Por mais estranho que isso seja para nós dois, é simplesmente um fato. Além da minha irmã, você é a única amiga que eu já tive. Então diga à sua bunda para dizer adeus a esse beco porque você está indo embora comigo e você nunca mais voltará".

Eu a puxei para ficar de pé e ela cambaleou um pouco. Cheirei sua respiração. "Você andou bebendo?"

Ela piscou lentamente. "Só um pouquinho".

Agarrei a mão dela e a levei para fora do beco. "Puta sorte..."

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, o que acharam de todos esses acontecimentos? Finalmente descobrimos o que aconteceu na vida da Bella, que raiva desse Phil e dessa Renée..._

_Bem, esse cap. foi traduzido pela Mery, que começou a me ajudar com a tradução dessa fic. Daqui pra frente os caps. pares são meus e os ímpares dela._

_Algumas pessoas pediram pra eu começar a postar mais de um cap. por semana, já que agora a Mery está traduzindo tb, mas, por enquanto, será apenas 1 cap. mesmo pq os capítulos estão ficando maiores e isso leva mais tempo para traduzir, então quando tivermos alguns caps. adiantados, talvez eu comece a postar mais de um sim._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda-feira que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Toques Inaceitáveis

**Capítulo 6 – Toque****s Inaceitáveis**

_**Bella POV **_

Abri os olhos e me espreguicei.

_Maldição! Dormir em uma cama é totalmente demais. Eu poderia taaaaanto me acostumar com isso. _

Senti um pequeno movimento e virei minha cabeça. Edward tinha rolado para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam abertos e ele estava pesquisando o meu rosto.

_Mmmm... acordar para isso? Eu poderia me acostumar com isso também. _

"Bom dia." Ele murmurou na sua voz sexy de sono.

"Olá." Eu disse suavemente.

"Como você se sente?"

Estiquei-me um pouco e deitei no meu lado para que eu pudesse dar uma olhada melhor nele.

"Estou bem." Respirei. "Como vai você?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Tudo bem... eu suponho".

O alarme foi disparado na minha cabeça.

"Apenas bem?" Perguntei nervosamente.

Ele apoiou sua cabeça na mão e olhou para mim seriamente.

"Sim, Bella, eu tenho que dizer a você uma coisa." _Oh, merda, oh, merda, oh, merda! "_Eu sei que você provavelmente não dormiu com alguém por um tempo, mas... só para que você saiba... hum... você..." _Gah! Molestei suas partes masculinas? Rocei minhas partes íntimas na sua perna? Tive um sonho erótico com David Hasslehoff__*__ e gritei o nome dele! Argh! Simplesmente me mate! _

_*__D__avid Michael Hasselhoff__, também conhecido como The Hoff (Baltimore, 17/07/1952): é um ator, cantor, produtor e empresário americano. Interpretou Mitch Bucchannon na série "SOS Malibu" e Mickael Knight na série "A Super Máquina"._

"... ronca".

_Hum... hein? _

"Desculpe-me?" Eu disse, muito ofendida.

Ele falou comigo como se eu fosse uma criança de dois anos de idade, representando suas palavras. "Quando - você – dorme... você – ronca... como a porra de uma moto-serra!".

Sentei-me rapidamente e olhei para ele furiosamente.

"Edward... Asstard... Cullen. É melhor você retirar isso agora mesmo!"

Ele sentou-se para combinar comigo.

"Impossível." Ele disse casualmente. "Está lá fora agora – flutuando ao redor do universo. Não pode ser retirado".

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Um dia," eu disse ameaçadoramente, "eu vou fazer você lamentar ter dito aquelas palavras. Pode não ser hoje porque, francamente, se eu não fizer xixi imediatamente, minha bexiga vai explodir e me matar, mas, um dia, quando você menos esperar..."

Ele começar a fazer um som como de água corrente.

_Bastardo! _

Corri para o banheiro e bati a porta.

Quando voltei, livre de xixi e relaxada, ele estava sentado na cama, pegando uma música em seu violão. Eu me deixei cair na minha barriga e escutei.

Ele tocava muito malditamente bem. Observei enquanto seus longos e finos dedos pegavam nas cordas habilmente.

Deus, deve ser bom ser talentoso. E eu de repente estava muito certa de que aqueles dedos anormalmente longos eram MUITO talentosos.

Ele de repente parou de tocar e eu olhei para o seu rosto. Ele parecia nervoso.

"Então." Ele disse hesitantemente. "Você se arrepende de alguma coisa da noite passada?"

Olhei para baixo e alisei o lençol com a minha mão. "Você quer dizer se eu me arrependo de contar a você... a verdade?"

Ele sorriu levemente. "Não, eu estava na verdade falando sobre o que aconteceu quando voltamos aqui..."

Corri meus dedos ao longo da borda da cama. "Hum... não... eu não acho que eu me arrependo. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava fazendo porque eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas... eu me diverti..."

Ele sorriu levemente. "Então, você acha que poderia ser algo que você gostaria de fazer outra vez?"

Olhei para ele e esbocei um sorriso. "Só se você não me deixar vencer novamente." Lamentei.

Ele pulou da cama e agarrou o jogo Scrabble***** da mesa do lado.

_*__Scrabble__: __é um jogo de tabuleiro em que 2-4 jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando palavras interligadas usando pedras com letras num quadro com 225 quadros._

"Eu não DEIXEI você ganhar, Swan." Ele disse defensivamente. "Você ganhou porque você tem um vocabulário muito colorido e nós concordamos que os palavrões poderiam ser incluídos".

Ele descompactou o tabuleiro e o colocou no meio da cama.

"No entanto, desta vez, apenas palavras apropriadas - sem gíria - e vou liberar toda a força da minha vida geek no ensino médio em sua bunda".

"Traga-o, menino branco." Eu o desafiei.

Nós começamos a virar as cartas na caixa.

"Obrigado por compartilhar a cama, a propósito." Ele disse, agradecido. "Eu teria sido feliz em dormir no sofá, mas então eu não teria a impressionante munição do 'ronco' que eu agora planejo atormentar você".

"Um dia, Cullen," eu respirei, "quando você menos esperar..."

De repente, as portas duplas para o quarto se abriram e Alice estava lá como um anjo vingador, fúria escrita por todo o seu rosto.

"O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Ela gritou.

Cullen e eu piscamos um par de vezes antes de ele responder, "Hum... jogando Scrabble? Quer brincar?"

Alice irrompeu até a cama. "Que merda, vocês dois?" Ela repreendeu alto. "Eu deixo vocês sozinhos por UMA noite e vocês pulam nos ossos um do outro como ninfomaníacos?"

Eu me levantei da cama e corri para envolvê-la em um enorme abraço. Eu a senti relaxar um pouco, mas ela não me abraçou de volta. Recuei um pouco.

"Ok, pequena, acalme-se." Eu disse suavemente. "Primeiro de tudo - bom dia, você está sexy..." Ela corou ligeiramente, "E, e em segundo lugar, a única ação acontecendo nesta cama na noite passada foi eu chutando a bunda do seu irmão com a palavra 'chupador de pau' em uma pontuação tripla de palavra." Olhei para Edward triunfantemente. "Toma essa, Cullen! Eu totalmente humilhei você!"

Edward revirou seus olhos e tossiu/disse, "Você ronca!"

Alice relaxou um pouco nos meus braços. "Então vocês não..."

"Não".

"E ele não..."

"Não que eu saiba, mas ele é um pervertido sujo, então eu não deixaria isso passar por ele".

"Graças a Deus!" Ela exclamou quando se sentou na cama. "A única coisa que poderia arruinar completamente a nossa felicidade doméstica continuada seria vocês dois... tendo relações sexuais um com o outro".

*plink*

A letra 'Q' ricocheteou no lado da cabeça de Alice. Ela virou de costas e olhou para Edward, que levantou as mãos inocentemente e apontou para mim.

"Criança." Ela disse petulantemente.

Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma.

Alice saltou da cama e agarrou meu braço. "Ok, vocês dois, na sala de estar. Temos muito para passar hoje".

Edward pulou da cama e caminhou atrás de nós.

Alice empurrou-me gentilmente para o sofá e empurrou Edward ao meu lado. A mesa do café estava posta com café, chá, bolos e um grande prato de frutas. Do outro lado da mesa, a cadeira havia sido deixada de lado e uma grande tela de projeção branca estava em frente de um projetor digital. Alice nos derramou o café e apontou para nós pegarmos algo da mesa para comer. Ambos pegamos uma rosquinha doce. Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas. Colocamos para baixo as rosquinhas e pegamos alguma fruta. Alice sorriu.

"Certo." Ela disse com entusiasmo, "Agora que Bella oficialmente aderiu ao Time Cullen, eu pensei que eu aproveitaria esta oportunidade para explicar como isso afetará nosso modus operandi cotidiano, e como as funções específicas dela serão relacionadas com determinados eventos".

Ela clicou em algo em sua mão e a tela veio à vida. Apareceu.

**"Bella Swan – **

_Acompanhante, Gerente de Re__lações Públicas e Extraordinária Falsa Namorada"._

Alice sorriu para nós. Edward e eu nos entreolhamos horrorizados.

"Agora," Alice continuou," isto é como eu vejo os direitos de Bella sendo divididos".

A tela continuou a mudar, trazendo slides para reforçar o que ela estava dizendo.

"Primeiramente, os direitos de Acompanhante." Ela disse seriamente. "Bella vai acompanhar Edward durante suas entrevistas diárias e eventos. Isso pode incluir, mas não se limitar, a - entrevistas, conferências de imprensa, autógrafos, espetáculos televisivos e os contatos com As Gritadoras".

Um slide de meninas gritando apareceu na tela. Eu bufei com a risada. Edward me deu um olhar mortal. Enfiei um pedaço de melancia na minha boca e mastiguei calmamente.

Alice continuou. "Enquanto a maioria das entrevistas só necessita de um apoio moral da Bella, ocasionalmente pode ser necessário participar em um papel mais pró-ativo. Nessas situações, Bella, você vai ter uma lista de instruções preparadas que você pode fazer em nome de Edward se ele cair em pedaços, fizer uma birra, ou desaparecer para facilitar foder com as diversas fãs e vadias".

"Alice!" Edward protestou alto.

"Edward." Alice disse pacientemente. "Eu não estou dizendo que isso vai acontecer, eu estou simplesmente elaborando um plano de contingência para atender ao seu FDF naturalmente elevado".

Franzi a testa para Edward. "FDF?"

"Fator De Foder." Ele rosnou.

"Além disso, Edward," Alice continuou, "apesar de eu esperar que você vá ser respeitoso com o papel de Bella em guiá-lo através de todos os encontros de relações públicas, você não pode sair do dito encontro simplesmente porque você não se 'sente como ele'. Se essas palavras fodidas alguma vez saírem da sua boca, eu dou permissão a Bella de todo o coração para profundamente e severamente, chutar o seu traseiro".

Eu comecei a rir, mas ao ver o olhar de Edward, rapidamente o transformei em um acesso de tosse.

_Gênio, Swan! Isso funcionou perfeitamente!_

Ele se virou para olhar para mim.

_Talvez não. _

Alice clicou o botão duas vezes novamente e um desenho animado meu apareceu na tela. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Jesus, Alice." Eu disse com espanto. "Você tem um sentido muito distorcido do tamanho dos meus seios. Essas coisas são enormes".

Alice olhou para a tela e depois de volta para mim. "Na verdade, Bella, é uma representação bastante precisa de como você vai ficar quando começar a usar esses sutiãs 'levanta peito' que comprei para você esta manhã".

Ela estendeu a mão sob a mesa de café e jogou uma grande sacola de roupa íntima para mim. Edward bufou.

_Boa, Alice. Nada constrangedor._

"Agora, durante todos os encontros de falsa-namorada, tenho algumas regras rígidas que DEVEM ser seguidas".

Ela clicou novamente e as palavras, 'Toques Aceitáveis" apareceram sobre a cabeça do meu personagem.

"Toques Aceitáveis nestes encontros pode incluir as seguintes partes do corpo..." Do nada ela produziu um apontador laser e começou a destacar várias partes da minha anatomia 2D, "Mãos, ombros, cintura, joelhos e pés. Beijar deve ser mantido a um mínimo, mas, se for absolutamente necessário, deve ser limitado para a bochecha, testa e mãos. Beijar na boca é desencorajado, mas se for preciso, os beijos devem ser castos, e com a boca fechada".

Outro clique. Desta vez um desenho animado de Edward apareceu na tela ao lado do meu desenho de Bella. Meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça.

"Hum... Alice?" Eu disse com a voz trêmula. "Você comprou alguma cueca 'levanta' para Edward porque... uau!"

Edward baixou a cabeça em suas mãos e gemeu baixinho.

Alice olhou para o desenho de Edward e sorriu para mim.

"Posso garantir a você, Bella, que as proporções do avatar do meu irmão... não são um exagero".

_Bem, oláááááááá, Sr. Cullen. _

"O que me leva ao meu próximo assunto." *click* "Toques Inaceitáveis. Isto abrange um vasto leque de ações que são estritamente proibidas, incluindo, mas não limitados, a: lamber, chupar, esfregar, montar, contorcer-se, bombear, provar, apertar, espancar, transar, masturbar, sexo oral e, claro, foder".

Ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas para nós.

"Dúvidas?"

Balancei minha cabeça atordoada. Edward baixou a cabeça em suas mãos e gemeu novamente.

"Ótimo, muito bom ver que estamos todos na mesma página. Eu sei que essas medidas podem ser extremas, mas eu gostaria que a nossa sociedade permanecesse respeitosa, profissional e controlada em todos os momentos, e isso simplesmente não pode acontecer se vocês dois estão trocando fluidos corporais. Eu fui clara?"

Ela fixa-nos com seu olhar de raio laser.

"Sim, Alice." Nós dois murmuramos baixinho.

"Agora que está tudo na estrada, vamos formalizar essa coisa toda".

Ela chegou por trás da tela e tirou duas pastas que entregou para nós. Ela nos deu a cada um uma caneta.

"Dentro vocês encontrarão um contrato, que basicamente fortifica os temas que abordamos hoje. Bella, o seu contrato inclui o seu salário semanal, conta de despesas diárias e um cartão de crédito da empresa que será usado para comprar... coisas." Ela tem um brilho perverso nos olhos. "Muitas e muitas coisas".

Ela limpou a garganta e continuou.

"Edward, o seu contrato basicamente afirma que você vai manter o seu pau em sua calça O TEMPO TODO, e suas mãos imundas de homem-prostituto para si mesmo. Ok, então, por favor, assinem no local indicado e devolvam para mim".

Fizemos o que nos foi dito e ela enfiou as pastas em sua maleta de couro cor de rosa.

"Excelente. E agora, já que vocês dois têm sido tão bons alunos, eu já arranjei uma viagem de campo." Ela desligou o projetor e agarrou nossas mãos, levando-nos para o corredor.

"Alice!" Eu assobiei. "Nós estamos de pijama!"

Ela continuou até o elevador.

"Não se preocupe, querida." Ela disse suavemente. "Ninguém vai vê-los".

O elevador se abriu e um casal de idosos nos examinou com desaprovação.

"Bem, quase ninguém." Alice disse baixinho quando nos arrastou para dentro.

Ela apertou o botão para o topo e as portas fecharam. Olhei para o velho casal. Ambos estavam olhando para Edward.

"Você é aquele cantor da TV, não é?" Disse o velho.

Edward arrastou os pés descalços nervosamente. "Hum... sim... acho que eu sou." Ele disse timidamente.

"Minha neta ama você." Ele continuou. "Acha que você é a melhor coisa desde pão fatiado".

Edward sorriu timidamente. "Bem, obrigado..."

"Nunca entendi isso sozinho." O velho disse rispidamente. "Eu sempre achei que você parecia um pouco mais pervertido".

Inclinei-me para o velho quando as portas abriram no andar deles. "Você NÃO tem idéia." Sussurrei, conspiratoriamente.

Enquanto o velho saía, ele virou para dar a Edward um enorme olhar de desdém. Todos caímos na gargalhada.

_**Edward POV **_

Estávamos ainda rindo quando o elevador chegou ao topo. Paramos de rir quando as portas se abriram.

Diante de nós estava a mais incrível cobertura que eu já tinha visto.

Alice nos arrastou para a frente e começou a nos mostrar ao redor.

"Ok, então este é o novo quartel general dos Cullen." Ela disse entusiasmada. "Eu vim aqui na noite passada para tentar organizar uma suíte separada para Bella e o gerente disse que seria uma _honra_ se nós usássemos a cobertura. Não é ótimo?"

Ela olhou para nós dois animadamente.

Virei-me para Bella. Ela não estava se movendo. Inferno, eu não acho que ela estava nem respirando.

"Swan!" Eu disse alto. Ela se virou para mim com uma expressão vidrada. "Você está bem?"

"Bem." Ela respirou, com ar sonhador. "Não leve a mal, mas eu acho que acabei de mijar na minha calcinha um pouco".

Eu ri alto.

"Nada incomum aí, Garota-Urina".

Alice continuou a nos mostrar através do resto do enorme apartamento - cozinha, sala de estar, sala de música, biblioteca, três quartos, três banheiros e uma piscina infinitamente incrível sobre o espetacular jardim no terraço.

_Nada mal, irmãzinha, nada mal mesmo._

"Ok, vocês." Alice entrou na conversa depois do passeio. "Vão se limpar. Vocês dois encontrarão roupas frescas em seus quartos e depois me encontrem de volta aqui para o que eu tenho oficialmente chamado de 'Dia da Alice de Incrível Diversão".

Bella e eu olhamos um para o outro rapidamente, antes de corrermos para os nossos quartos como criancinhas.

Meia hora depois encontramos Alice de volta na sala onde ela tinha criado uma enorme gama de atividades.

Começamos com o Guitar Hero.

Alice jogou-o no fácil, preferindo dançar e se aparecer do que realmente conseguir as notas certas. Bella era um pouco mais corajosa e tentou o nível médio. Ela riu furiosamente no início, quando ela não conseguia coordenar seus dedos, e foi vaiada no palco, mas ela ficou com isso e, eventualmente, ficou muito boa.

"Tem certeza que você não tinha jogado isso antes Swan?" Eu a provoquei quando ela pregou um solo particularmente difícil.

"Por que você pergunta, Cullen?" Ela disse enquanto lançava seu poder de estrela. "Preocupado que você poderia ser o único gênio musical na sala?"

"Quase." Eu ri. "Você percebe que você não está realmente tocando um instrumento musical, certo?"

A música terminou e as palavras, 'VOCÊ É DEMAIS!' piscaram na tela.

"Bem." Ela disse quando entregou o controle de guitarra para mim, "Eu tocava piano quando era criança. Talvez seja onde o meu brilho se encontra".

"Você gosta de piano?" Eu perguntei, perplexo.

"Não, eu não _gosto_ de piano." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Eu _amoooooooo_ piano. É a única coisa que eu gostaria de dominar. Isso meio que me inveja que você toca tão bem, na verdade".

"Uau, Swan." Eu provoquei quando levantei a correia da guitarra sobre a minha cabeça. "Eu nunca conheci uma garota antes que tinha inveja de um _pianista_".

Sua boca escancarou e ela começou a rir.

"Ok." Ela admitiu. "Eu mereci essa, seu fodedor engraçado".

"Swan!" Eu disse em falso horror. "Eu quero que você saiba que não há NADA engraçado sobre a maneira que eu fodo".

De repente, a sala ficou muito quieta.

_Deus, Cullen, você poderia SER mais idiota?_

Olhei para Bella. Ela tinha a estranha expressão em seu rosto.

"Apenas toque a sua maldita música, Edward." Alice rosnou impacientemente.

Eu tinha esquecido completamente que ela estava lá.

O resto do dia passou muito da mesma forma. Nós jogamos jogos e rimos, pedimos o almoço no quarto e à tarde as garotas desapareceram no quarto de Alice para fazer as unhas e tratamentos faciais e eu afastei-me para a sala de música.

Deixo meus dedos vagarem pelas teclas, escolhendo diferentes progressões de acordes e cadências. Eu me encontrei pensando no rosto de Bella enquanto eu tocava uma balada delicada. Fechei meus olhos e eu quase podia sentir o cheiro dela perto de mim.

_Deus, eu adoraria enterrar minha cabeça em seus cabelos, e só... aspirar._

Meus olhos se abriram.

_Aspirar estava banido?_

Vasculhei através das minhas memórias da palestra de Alice - definitivamente não lamber, chupar, esfregar, montar, contorcer-se, bombear, provar, apertar, espancar, transar, masturbar, sexo oral e foder".

_Fungar não está na lista!_

_Muito excelente._

Eu comecei a tocar novamente.

_Não há nada como uma brecha contratual. _

_**Bella POV **_

Tinha sido um dia incrível e depois que tínhamos pedido um enorme jantar no quarto, tínhamos todos nos estabelecido na sala para assistir um filme.

Alice se esticou no sofá, descansando a cabeça no meu colo, e Edward se sentou na poltrona mais próxima da tela plana.

Eu realmente não registrei o filme que estávamos assistindo. Eu acariciava o cabelo de Alice, distraidamente, enquanto me maravilhava com o dia que eu tive.

Tudo tinha mudado tão depressa.

Olhei para baixo e vi que Alice tinha adormecido. Ela parecia tão serena e pacífica.

Continuei acariciando seus cabelos enquanto eu olhava mais para Edward. Ele estava concentrado na TV e sua testa franzida um pouco em concentração.

_Meu Deus, ele é tão bonito. _

Eu me perguntei vagamente se o seu cabelo teria a mesma consistência de Alice - incrivelmente macio e sedoso. Resisti ao impulso de estender a mão e acariciá-lo.

_Espere um minuto. Acariciar estava na lista?_

Eu mentalmente conferi cada uma das restrições de Alice.

_Não, acariciar definitivamente NÃO estava na lista._

_Alice, bobinha._

_Bella sortuda._

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward de novo. Definitivamente melhor do que qualquer filme já feito.

De repente ele virou-se e encontrou meu olhar e o meu coração bateu mais rápido.

"Hum... parece que o Dia de Alice de Incrível Diversão chegou ao fim." Eu sussurrei enquanto apontei para a duende dormindo.

Edward olhou para ela com carinho.

"Nós provavelmente devemos levá-la para a cama." Ele disse baixinho.

Ele se aproximou e colocou seus braços debaixo dela. Quando ele a levantou, eu andei na frente e arrumei a cama. Ele a colocou gentilmente entre os lençóis e a cobriu. Ela suspirou suavemente e rolou enquanto ele a beijava ternamente no rosto. Caminhamos em silêncio para fora do quarto e fechamos a porta.

Ele correu seus dedos pelos cabelos e suspirou.

"Bem, acho que deveríamos encerrar a noite. Tenho certeza de que Alice vai estalar o chicote bem cedo na manhã".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Sim. Vou ter o meu trabalho cortado para mim, tentando manter-me com isso".

Ele riu baixinho e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Se alguém pode fazer isso, Swan, é você." Um nó cresceu na minha garganta e eu rapidamente desviei o olhar. "Bella?" Eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. "O que há de errado?"

Eu olhei para ele e, de repente, eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Nada." Eu disse suavemente. Ele me tomou em seus braços e me puxou para perto. "Não há nada de errado." Eu chorei. "Pela primeira vez na minha vida tudo está certo. Estar aqui. Alice. Você. É tudo tão perfeito que é de ferrar com a minha cabeça. Eu só estou esperando o outro sapato cair, sabe? Por alguém saltar do banheiro e me dizer que eu estou sendo zuada".

"Sshh, Bella." Ele acalmou. "Isso não vai acontecer. Você está aqui, conosco, para sempre".

Eu me afastei levemente para que eu pudesse olhar em seu rosto.

"Você não entende." Eu disse, incapaz de conter as comportas da emoção. "Você não sabe quantas vezes eu _sonhei_ com isso acontecendo – e quantas manhãs eu acordei devastada que isso não era real".

Minha respiração engatou enquanto eu tentava me controlar.

"Eu não quero acordar deste sonho, Cullen. Não me deixe acordar... por favor".

Enterrei minha cabeça no peito dele e chorei pelos três anos de pobreza e privação e humilhação e solidão. Chorei pela minha infância inexistente e a traição da minha mãe. Chorei pelo futuro que eu nunca pensei que teria, que agora parecia tão certo. E através disso tudo Edward me segurou e me tranqüilizou, e sussurrou para mim que tudo daria certo - e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu acreditava que daria.

Finalmente, quando não havia mais nada, eu me afastei e peguei suas mãos. Olhei nos olhos dele e vi tanta preocupação lá que quase me trouxe ao colapso novamente. Tomei uma respiração profunda e engatada e tentei chamar a palavras para dizer a este homem como eu estava agradecida pela sua graça e amizade.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, com a voz áspera.

Ele gentilmente empurrou uma mecha de cabelo molhado de lágrimas do meu rosto.

"Não, obrigado _você_." Ele disse suavemente.

Estendi a mão e o abracei com força, ofegando de surpresa quando eu o senti empurrar seu nariz no meu cabelo e inspirar profundamente.

Eu me afastei rapidamente.

"Cullen." Eu disse, incrédula, "Você acabou de me aspirar?"

Ele encolheu os ombros ligeiramente.

"Isso não estava na lista..."

Sorri suavemente e estendi minha mão, passando minhas mãos lentamente pelo seu cabelo. "Nem isso estava".

Sorrimos um para o outro antes de nos virar e caminhar em direção aos nossos quartos.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele disse gentilmente.

"Boa noite, Cull..." Eu me parei. "Boa noite... Edward".

Nós viramos e olhamos um para o outro mais uma vez. E então nós fechamos nossas portas.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro com esses dois e com essa Alice, como diz minha amiga Leili, "tô ficando viada" com eles... kkk. Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Deixem reviews e segunda que vem tem mais!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Poção de Autopiedade e Pornografia

***** IMPORTANTE: A linha de tempo deste capítulo pula um pouco, por isso, fiquem atentos às indicações. *****

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – Poção de Autopiedade e Pornografia**

_Tradução: Mery Almeida_

**Terça-feira, 10:05 da manhã**

_**Bella POV**_

Eu encarava um par de olhos verdes em chamas, e eu estava com medo. Meu sangue martelava em meus ouvidos e eu podia sentir minhas bochechas coradas com medo.

Edward estava do outro lado do balcão de granito da cozinha, as palmas plantadas na pedra fria, fúria em seu rosto.

"Eu não vou pedir novamente, Swan." Ele disse asperamente. "Coloque no balcão... AGORA!"

Ele se moveu ligeiramente para a esquerda, me perseguindo. Eu reagi para a sua direita, sempre me mantendo fora do seu alcance. Olhei em volta. Não havia nenhum lugar para onde eu pudesse fugir. Se eu pudesse simplesmente correr até o elevador...

Ele seguiu a direção do meu olhar e riu amargamente.

"Nem sequer pense nisso, Swan." Ele ameaçou. "Não há nenhuma maneira de que você consiga sair daqui até eu conseguir o que quero".

Ele me perseguiu até o final do balcão. Eu combinei com ele para o lado oposto.

Meu coração estava batendo rapidamente no meu peito e eu não ousava desviar meu olhar do dele nem por um segundo. Eu sabia que ele era provavelmente atlético o bastante para pular este maldito balcão em um único passo, e se ele descobrisse isso, então estaria acabado.

"Você esta seriamente FODIDAMENTE enganada se acha que vai conseguir fugir disso." Ele rosnou. "Agora, você sabe o que eu quero, e você sabe o que eu farei para conseguir, então apenas pare de ser a porra de uma cadela e DESISTA!"

Ele se lançou sobre o balcão e tentou agarrar meu braço. Eu fugi do seu alcance e corri para as portas de vidro deslizantes que levavam para a varanda. Puxei o vidro aberto violentamente enquanto o ouvia grunhir atrás de mim.

Eu corri em direção à beirada do deck o mais rápido que pude, sentindo-o chegar perto, e gritei com a parada quando cheguei ao corrimão de vidro e aço. Virei-me ao redor e estendi minha mão a centímetros da sua face mortífera.

"PARE ESTA PORRA BEM AQUI, CULLEN!" Eu gritei. "Ou os cigarros morrem".

Eu estendi minha outra mão sobre o beiral, segurando a caixa de cigarros mutilada entre meu polegar e o indicador.

Edward olhou para o meu rosto em fúria e depois olhou para os cigarros soprando suavemente com a brisa.

"Você não se atreveria." Ele soprou, ameaçadoramente.

Eu levante meu queixo e dei a ele o meu melhor olhar não-foda-comigo.

"Teste-me." Eu rosnei.

"Não seja uma cadela, Bella." Ele disse irritado. "Só me de UM, pelo amor de Deus".

"E o que acontece depois desse um, Cullen." Eu o desafiei. "Talvez só mais um? E mais um? Huh? Você SABE como isso funciona. É tudo, ou nada, e por isso que e chamado de vício".

"Eu já não desisti o suficiente?" Ele assoviou. "Exatamente agora eu poderia estar apedrejado fora da minha cabeça, mas eu não estou. Eu poderia estar caindo de bêbado, mas eu não estou. Eu poderia estar fodendo seu cérebro contra esta parede, MAS EU NÃO ESTOU. Tudo o que eu quero é A PORRA DE UM CIGARRO!"

Ele agarrou minha mão e mirou a caixa de cigarros – mas já e era tarde demais.

Ele grunhiu alto enquanto observava o maço de cigarros girar levemente na brisa e depois mergulhar do trigésimo quinto andar até o chão. Ele abaixou a cabeça no corrimão e atou as mãos na sua nuca.

"POOOOOOORRAAA!"

Estendi minha mão e toquei seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo. Ou talvez tentando me desculpar. Jesus, eu não sei. Eu apenas senti que precisava tocá-lo.

Ele ficou tenso como se eu tivesse batido nele com um marcador de gado.

"Se você sabe o que é bom para você, Swan," ele silvou, "você vai retirar sua mão... agora".

Havia algo no tom da sua voz que me perturbou. Eu puxei minha mão de volta.

Ele olhou para mim e eu estremeci.

Seus olhos estavam escuros, mas havia mais do que raiva. Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas ele agarrou meu pulso e fechou o espaço entre nós. Ele olhou para mim com uma necessidade extrema no seu rosto e de repente eu estava com medo sobre o que ele pretendia tirar de mim.

Tomei uma respiração engatada quando seus olhos percorreram sobre mim e ele me puxou para mais perto.

_Edward, não faça isso. Por favor._

De repente, uma rajada de vento soprou meu cabelo longe do meu rosto, e sua expressão mudou.

Ele soltou minha mão e caminhou para a porta enquanto eu suspirava de alívio.

"Fique longe de mim, Swan." Ele rosnou quando passou.

"Edward?" Eu o chamei em uma voz incerta, ainda perplexa quanto ao que diabos havia acabado de acontecer.

Ele não disse nada e continuo andando.

"Sinto muito Edward, mas você sabe que estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem, não e?" Eu disse enquanto tentava alcançá-lo.

"Fique longe, Bella." Ele disse por cima do ombro.

"Isso não é você falando, Cullen, é o vício!" Eu gritei desesperadamente. Eu o observei fugir para o seu quarto e bater a porta.

E assim continuou o segundo dia de Edward parando com o cigarro.

**Terça-feira, 07:30 da manhã**

A espiral do Edward do mal havia começado durante o café da manhã, quando Alice estava anunciado o cronograma de hoje. Tudo havia sido fácil até o momento em que ela mencionou que havia um encontro para cumprimentar As Gritadoras.

Edward imediatamente começou a ficar nervoso.

Ele se levantou da mesa e caminhou para a sala. Ele olhou em volta e suspirou pesadamente.

Ele suspirou quando passou por nós e entrou em seu quarto. Nós podíamos ouvir coisas sendo movidas e atiradas no chão. Finalmente, ele voltou para a mesa e perguntou, "Alice, você viu os meus cigarros?"

"Por acaso sim, eu os vi, querido irmão." Ela disse docemente.

Edward a encarou.

Ela o encarou de volta.

Ele bufou em frustração.

Ela sorriu.

"Alice, você poderia, por favor, me _dizer _onde estão os meus cigarros?" Ele perguntou, fingindo paciência.

"Beeeeeem." Alice disse, pensando muito. "Da última vez que os vi, eles estavam em pedacinhos minúsculos dentro do vaso sanitário, bem antes de eu dar descarga neles".

O rosto de Edward se tornou vermelho.

"Você... o quê! Você deu descarga... o que... por que você... quero dizer, Jesus!...O que dá a você o direito...?"

"Acalme-se querido." Ela o acalmou. "Não há necessidade de ter uma apoplexia*****."

_*__Apoplexia__: é o mesmo que AVC (acidente vascular cerebral)._

O rosto de Edward se contorceu em raiva.

"Você... eu não acredito... isso é inacreditável... DEUS!"

Ele correu de volta ao seu quarto e bateu a porta.

Alie piscou para mim descaradamente.

"Prepare-se para isso." Ela sussurrou.

A porta se abriu e Edward caminhou até Alice, seus dedos pontuando suas palavras.

"O que, em nome do bebê Jesus, dá a você _*aponta*_ o direito de dar a descarga nos meus cigarros, Alice!" Ele berrou. "MEUS cigarros! _*aponta*_ Não seus! _*aponta*_ MEUS! _*aponta*_ Cristo, eles são a única coisa que ainda me restam, Alice, e você _*aponta*_ quer tirá-los de mim? In-fodidamente-crível!"

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos com raiva e os enroscou desconfortavelmente, antes de caminhar até a poltrona e deixar-se cair com um gemido.

Alice aproximou-se dele e tomou sua mão, acariciando-a ternamente. Ela se ajoelhou a seus pés e olhou para ele.

"Edward." Ela disse calmamente, "Eu sei que isso é difícil e que você provavelmente está se sentindo uma merda sobre isto agora, mas isso é normal no segundo dia da reabilitação".

Ele piscou para ela.

"O quê? O que você acabou de dizer?"

"Edward." Ela disse lentamente. "Eu joguei os seus cigarros fora ontem de manhã, enquanto você estava no banho." Ele pareceu confuso. "Pouco antes de começarmos o Dia de Alice de Incrível Diversão".

Seu rosto se contorceu em concentração.

"Por que você acha que eu planejei todas essas atividades? Eu estava tentando mantê-lo ocupado, e relaxado, e feliz. E funcionou porque você sequer olhou para os seus cigarrros. Nem mesmo uma vez".

"Não..." Ele disse em descrença. "Isto não pode estar certo..."

"Isto está certo." Alice assegurou a ele. "Você não pegou um cigarro nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, Edward, e você nem sequer se importou".

Ele apertou a ponta do seu nariz e puxou uma respiração trêmula.

"Bem, estou me importando agora, Alice. Por favor... eu poderia ter um cigarro?"

"Edward..."

"Alice." Ele gemeu "Eu preciso de um. Por favor".

Ela acariciou a mão dele.

"Não".

Ele puxou sua mão da dela furiosamente, colocando as duas mãos em seus cabelos e os puxando.

"Por que você não pode discutir isso comigo?" Ele perguntou asperamente. "Por que não me avisou, pelo menos? Eu não estou preparado para isto, Alice! Mentalmete... fisicamente... simplesmente não é uma boa hora para isto!"

Alice olhou para baixo.

"E quando seria uma boa hora, Edward?" Ela perguntou suavemente. "Quando você acha que vai fazer isto sozinho?"

Ele respirou pesadamente.

"Amanhã poderia ser bom para você, Edward? Oh, espere, você tem uma entrevista amanhã, você vai precisar de uns cigarros antes. E que tal semana que vem? Oops, tem a apresentação no Saturday Night Live, não é uma boa hora para largar isto. Ano que vem? O que você acha do ano que vem, Edward? Oh, espere, foi isto o que você disse ano passado, não foi?"

"Jesus Cristo, Alice!" Ele gritou. "Isto não é a porra da heroína, é nicotina! Não é como se eu não estivesse fazendo algo que milhões de pessoas fazem todos os dias? Eu sou um homem adulto, pelo amor de Deus! Você não acha que eu tenho o direito de decidir o que eu posso ou não colocar no meu corpo?"

"Não é sobre isto, Edward, e você sabe disto." Ela disse tranqüilamente.

Eles encaram um ao outro. Os segundo passam. Eventualmente, Edward desvia o olhar.

"Edward." Ela disse docemente. "Você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Eu sei que você sabe disto".

Ele olhou de volta para ela com tristeza em seus olhos.

"Eu gostaria de ter a sua fé".

Eu vi algo passar entre eles e, de repente, me ressenti por ser filha única. Esses dois fariam qualquer coisa um pelo outro.

De repente eu me senti como uma intrusa num momento muito particular.

"Hum... pessoal?" Eu disse hesitantemente. Os dois olharam para mim. "Eu vou sair rapidinho. Eu posso trazer alguma coisa para vocês?"

Alice se levantou e pegou um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa. Ela me entregou e me deu um sorriso triste.

"Você poderia trazer estas coisas para mim?"

Eu olhei para a lista, então olhei para Edward.

"Claro." Eu disse suavemente. "Eu volto logo".

Andei até o elevador e me virei para olhar Alice andar de volta e ficar de frente para Edward. Enquanto a porta se fechava, eu o vi estender seu braço e puxá-la em um abraço. Ela retribuiu o abraço fielmente.

Eu não podia ter certeza, mas eu acho que os dois estavam chorando.

**Terça-feira, 09:15 da manhã**

Quando eu voltei, Alice me encontrou quando saí do elevador.

"Hey." Ela disse quando pulou em mim para um abraço.

"Hey, você também. Esta tudo bem por aqui?"

Ela recuou e concordou.

"Sim, ele está mais calmo. Ele vai ficar bem... eventualmente".

"Quantas vezes você já passou por isso?" Eu perguntei gentilmente.

"Esta é a quarta vez." Ela olhou para mim. "Isto vai piorar antes de melhorar, Bella, você sabe disto, certo?"

Eu suspirei.

"Agora eu sei".

"Você pode lidar com isto?"

"Eu acho que sim." Olhei para a porta do quarto fechada. "Alice, por que ele luta tanto contra isso? Quero dizer, tenho certeza que é mais pesado abandonar as drogas. Isso não deveria ser fácil para ele?"

Ela pegou as sacolas de compras das minhas mãos e colocou sobre a mesa.

"Isto não é apenas sobre o vício em nicotina, Bella." Ela disse. "Isto é sobre ele sendo relutante em abandonar a última das suas dependências. Por muito tempo elas o têm isolado de tudo o que ele não queria enfrentar. Ele tem feito tudo incrivelmente bem até aqui como ele está, mas esta é a última corda que precisa ser cortada, e eu acho que ele está com medo de que sem essa corda, ele possa cair de volta a tudo o que ele trabalhou tão duro para se afastar".

Ela começou a desempacotar os produtos que eu trouxe da farmácia.

"Isto vai ajudá-lo, fisicamente. Mas o lado psicológico do vicio vai ser mais difícil de lidar." Ela olhou para mim e eu vi lágrimas em seus olhos. "Eu estou tão agradecida de ter você aqui comigo".

Eu a puxei para os meus braços. "Eu não poderia imaginar estar em outro lugar".

Ela me apertou levemente.

"Bella, eu preciso que você faça uma coisa por mim".

"É claro, Alice, qualquer coisa".

* * *

**Terça-feira, 09:45 da manhã**

_**Edward POV**_

Deitei na minha cama e tentei dormir. Talvez se eu caísse na inconsciência, o tempo poderia passar mais rápido e esta maldita provação acabaria.

Eu me virei para o lado.

Eu me virei de bruços.

Eu me virei para o outro lado.

_Merda._

Eu me levantei e peguei meu violão.

Comecei a tocar algumas notas, mas, no momento, até mesmo a música estava me irritando. Debulhei as cordas, furiosamente esperando que algum tipo de heavy metal pudesse aliviar minha frustração. Não aliviou.

Ouvi uma pequena batida na porta.

Se fosse Alice, eu teria que comprar um novo violão porque, certo como a merda, se ela viesse perto de mim agora, eu bateria nela até a morte com este em minhas mãos.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei para a porta.

Ela se abriu um pouquinho e a cabeça de Bella passou para dentro.

"Hey, Asstard." Ela disse alegremente. "Sentindo que quer um pouco de companhia?"

"Sua, Garota-Urina?" Eu sorri. "Sempre." Respirei fundo e suspirei. Graças a Deus eu não teria que matar minha irmã hoje.

Talvez amanhã.

Ela se jogou na cama com um enorme saco de papel e se sentou. "Então, como meu viciado em nicotina favorito está se sentindo?"

Debrucei meu violão e percorri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Bem... eu estou ansioso, irritado, nervoso como o inferno, e estive considerando quinze maneiras diferente de matar minha irmã e ter certeza que o corpo nunca será encontrado, então... eu estou bem, dentro do que se pode esperar, eu suponho".

Ela sorriu ironicamente.

"Bom ouvir isso".

Ela cruzou as pernas em baixo dela e puxou o saco de papel para o próprio colo.

"O que tem aí?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, isto?" Ela disse, surpresa. "Bem, eu desci até a loja e comprei para você alguns pontos de autocontrole. Agora, eu não pude conseguir o material requintado Alemão porque, você sabe, aquela merda é cara, mas eu consegui alguns materiais nacionais atraentes e frescos, e eu acho que você vai gostar disso".

"Você e hilária." Eu zombei.

"Eu sei." Ela disse presunçosamente.

Ela puxou o saco aberto e começou jogar coisa em cima da cama.

"Ok, então, primeiro de tudo, vamos cuidar desta inconveniente necessidade por nicotina. Eu tenho adesivos. Eu tenho chicletes. Eu tenho pastilhas. Eu tenho spray nasal e eu tenho inaladores. Agora nós vamos colocar o adesivo imediatamente e dará uma pequena liberação de nicotina por algo como quatro horas, mas se você precisar de mais um pouquinho extra, então você pode usar um dos outros produtos para ter uma recarga de mais ou menos trinta minutos".

Ela puxou um dos pacotes e pegou um dos adesivos, então ela engatinhou até mim e pegou meu braço e puxou a minha camisa.

"Puxe a sua manga".

Eu puxei minha manga e expus meu ombro. Ela puxou o protetor de trás do adesivo e o pressionou contra a minha pele, então ela o esfregou com a palma da mão, para baixo suavemente.

_Ahhhhh, merda._

O toque dela era incrível.

Pela primeira vez hoje eu não sentia que queria arrancar fora a minha pele e assustar criancinhas pequenas.

_Por favor, não pare de me tocar, Bella._

Ela se afastou – _Maldita seja, S__wan! - _e ela voltou a vasculhar seu saco de truques.

"Okay, então, eu não tinha certeza de qual era o seu tipo preferido de poção-de-auto-piedade, então, eu trouxe um sortimento. Nós temos: bala, chocolate, cookies, bolo e sorvete. Agora, você sabe das minhas habilidades loucas para sobremesas e, se você requisitar, eu posso combinar TODOS esses ingredientes em um confeito totalmente de chutar bunda que provavelmente colocaria você em um coma diabético por vários dias, evitando assim uma grande parte da sua choradeira".

Eu estrangulei uma risada. "Isso é muito atencioso da sua parte".

"Você me conhece, Cullen." Ela sorriu. "Atenciosa é meu nome do meio".

Eu olhei com a confusão atravessando meu rosto. "Eu pensei que seu nome do meio fosse Garota-Urina?"

"Não comece a ser uma vadia." Ela ameaçou. "Só porque eu estou com toda a pena de você e esta merda, não quer dizer que eu não vou te esfaquear se você disser isto de novo".

"Oooh... a assustadora menina das ruas está ameaçando chutar a minha bunda? Isso é quente, Swan".

Ela sorriu.

_Eu amo este som._

"Fodidamente sim!" Ela disse com orgulho.

Ela pegou de volta a sacola.

"Agora... uhm... eu não tenho certeza do tipo de coisa que você... gosta... quando você tem... uhm... pegando você em suas mãos, então, maisuma vez, eu peguei uma seleção e espero que alguma coisa ajude quando você... tomar em suas mãos".

Ela puxou um grande maço de revistas.

Eu olhei para a que estava no topo.

"Gatas peitudas".

Meus olhos saltaram fora da minha cabeça. Ela percebeu.

"Olhe, eu apenas pensei que você deveria encontrar uma maneira de aliviar sua ansiedade no momento porque, de outra forma, eu temo pela segurança da Alice, e eu acho que isto vai te ajudar a... se aliviar".

Eu me obriguei a falar.

"Você... comprou-me... revistas pornográficas?"

"E lubrificante!" Ela disse alegremente puxando um pequeno frasco de dentro da bolsa.

_Meu Deus, esta é a mulher mais incrível do PLANETA!_

Eu realmente precisei de uma força incrível para não propor casamento a ela no mesmo momento.

"Obrigado, Bella." Eu disse calorosamente. "Pelos adesivos, pela porção-de-auto-piedade e pelas pornôs." Eu olhei para ela e minha pulsação aumentou. "Especialmente as pornôs".

Ela pareceu satisfeita consigo mesma.

"De nada, Cullen." Ela disse com um sorriso. "Apenas tente manter o volume baixo quando você estiver agitando as mãos com o Sr. Feliz. Eu não preciso dos barulhos sexuais do Asstard me deixando acordada a noite".

Ela se contorceu ligeiramente e um brilho de rubor tingiu as suas bochechas.

_Mmmmmm... interessante._

"Eu não poderia sonhar em submeter você aos meus barulhos sexuais, Swan." Eu disse em uma voz que eu sabia que a maioria das mulheres considerava quente. "A não ser, é claro, que você me pedisse muito, muito docemente".

O vermelho redobrou.

_Cara, isto é sexy._

Ela se contorceu novamente.

_Whoa, Cullen, olhe o que você esta fazendo a ela!_

Ela grunhiu e puxou a virilha do seu jeans.

_Puuuuta merda._

Ela olhou para mim e eu tentei compor meu rosto. Eu tinha o mau pressentimento de que talvez eu pudesse estar babando, apenas um pouquinho.

"Desculpe Cullen." Ela disse envergonhada. "É só que sua irmã insiste em me comprar o menor fio-dental do mundo." – _ESTOU AMANDO para onde esta conversa está caminhando _– "e elas tendem a ser um pouco desconfortáveis".

_Tire-as então! VOCÊ PRECISA DO SEU CONFORTO!_

Ela se levantou. "Você se importaria se eu apenas usasse seu banheiro por um minuto?"

_Inferno, sim, eu me importo. Faça um strip bem aqui na minha frente, caralho!_

"Sinta-se a vontade." Eu murmurei.

A porta se fechou atrás dela.

De repente o desejo de arrancar minha pele fora e matar pequenas criaturas fofas estava de volta.

Porra, eu precisava de um cigarro.

_Hey...espere um minuto. Você tinha meio pacote da outra noite no beco com Bella. Eles estão no seu jeans preto!_

Qual jeans preto? Eu tenho tipo, seis pares.

_Os_ _jeans pretos que estão na cesta no banheiro, babaca._

Você está me dizendo que eu estive no purgatório durante toda a manhã e poderia ter fumado aqui no banheiro TODO este tempo?

Maldição! Se eu pudesse pegá-lo agora mesmo, eu poderia chutar meu próprio traseiro!

Eu levantei e andei de um lado para o outro nervosamente, esperando que Bella saísse do meu novo cômodo favorito. A porta se abriu e ela saiu.^

"Tudo certo." Ela suspirou. "Eu tive que enviar uma equipe de buscas, mas nos chegamos lá no final".

"Ótimo." Eu disse rapidamente quando passei por ela. "Espere um pouco. Tenho que fazer xixi".

Fechei a porta e arranquei a tampa do cesto.

_Camisa... camisa... boxers... JEANS PRETO!_

Procurei nos bolsos. Nada.

_CONTINUE PROCURANDO!_

_Boxers... moletom com capuz... meias... JEANS PRETO!_

Revirei os bolsos com violência. Nada.

_Maldição!_

Olhei dentro do cesto. Havia apenas uma única meia dentro do cesto.

_Eles têm de estar aqui_!

Peguei os dois pares de calças jeans preta e quase as rasguei com o desespero da minha pesquisa.

"VAMOS, FILHOS DA PUTA!" Eu disse furiosamente. "Onde inferno estão vocês?"

Eu não pude ouvir a porta sendo aberta, mas, de repente, Bella estava ao meu lado.

"Procurando por isto?" Ela perguntou, o desapontamento colorindo a sua voz.

Eu olhei em volta e vi meu objeto de desejo nas mãos dela.

"Como você...?" Eu gaguejei.

"Alice." Ela disse simplesmente.

"Quando você...?"

"Logo antes de você entrar".

"E a história do fio-dental?"

"Um ardil inteligente".

Eu rosnei como um animal.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do tabaco a poucos centímetros de distância. Eu me movi para a frente, meu olhar fixo no pacote de papelão maltratado.

Bella andou para trás, vendo a determinação nos meus olhos.

"Edward." Ela disse com cuidado. "Não seja estúpido. Se você fumar estes agora, então você vai voltar à estaca zero. Não faça isso consigo mesmo. Alice vai voltar para casa em breve e ela vai ficar completamente puta da vida se você simplesmente tocar neles".

Eu quase não a ouvi. Meu cérebro estava tentando sair fora da minha cabeça para começar a se deliciar com a doce fumaça contida nesses pequenos tubos brancos.

Quando cheguei mais perto, o cheiro encheu meus sentidos.

"Bella." Eu disse em voz baixa. "Me dê os cigarros".

Ela deu outro passo para trás, alarme iluminando seus olhos.

"Edward, vamos lá." Ela implorou. "Isso não vale a pena".

Ela obviamente nunca teve um vício na vida. Quando eu colocasse meus lábios ao redor daquele cigarro e inalasse a fumaça perfumada até os meus pulmões gritantes, isto teria totalmente valido apena.

Eu movi meu corpo para a frente novamente, com desespero explodindo através do meu corpo como pólvora. Tentei não gritar com ela como uma pessoa louca. Nao foi facil.

"Bella, apenas me dê o pacote e saia do quarto. Alice nunca saberá".

"E claro que ela saberá." Ela zombou "Você não pode esconder nada de Alice".

Nós estávamos de volta ao quarto agora. Eu olhei para Bella, seus olhos arregalados, olhando nervosamente em volta do quarto.

"_Deus, tê-la seria ainda melhor do que ter os cigarros." _Sussurrou a voz obscura dentro de mim.

Retirei esse pensamento da cabeça. Eu não machucaria Bella apenas para satisfazer minhas necessidades fodidas. Eu pegaria os cigarros e isto seria o suficiente.

_Seria mesmo, Cullen? Olhe para ela. Você tem tido alguns pensamentos sujos com ela por vários dias agora. Quão bom seria tê-LA e DEPOIS ter os cigarros?_

Eu avancei lentamente para ela, tentando tirar da minha mente as sedutoras imagens mentais dela nua... implorando-me...

"Bella." Rosnei. "Esta é a última vez que vou dizer isto. Deixe os cigarros e saia do quarto, ou um de nos dois se arrependerá".

Ela recuou em direção à porta.

"Edward, não seja ridículo." Ela gaguejou. "Você não me machucaria por causa deste estúpido pacote de cigarros".

_Quem falou alguma coisa sobre machucar você, Bella? Eu apenas foderia você até que você visse o rosto de Deus. E, neste momento, este estúpido pacote de cigarros é a única coisa que se põe entre você e o desesperado homem louco dentro de mim, que quer seu próprio prazer independente de como vai conseguir isto._

"Okay, Edward." Ela disse gentilmente. "Aqui... você pode tê-los".

_Boa escolha, Bella, para nós dois._

Ela segurou o pacote em uma mão.

"Pense rápido!" Ela gritou, lançando sua mão para a frente.

Eu olhei para atrás de mim para ver onde o pacote caiu.

Não estava lá.

Olhei de volta para ela para vê-la correndo para a cozinha.

_Porra!_

Eu rosnei em frustração e corri atrás dela. Ela deu a volta no balcão da cozinha e se virou de frente para mim.

Eu plantei minhas mãos no granito frio, tentando desesperadamente suprimir a raiva e insanidade que estavam enchendo minha cabeça.

Eu precisava acabar com isso, e logo. Meu controle estava escorregando e eu sabia do que eu era capaz de se eu não me segurasse.

"Eu não vou pedir novamente, Swan. Coloque-os no balcão... AGORA!"

Eu me movi para a esquerda, mas ela me imitou. Eu vi seu olhar seguir até o elevador.

"Nem sequer pense nisso, Swan. Não há nenhuma maneira de que você consiga sair daqui até eu conseguir o que quero".

O louco dentro de mim estava falando as minhas palavras e pensando meus pensamentos. Eu olhei para Bella e seu flagrante desespero.

_Pegue tudo, Cullen – ela, os cigarros – você sabe o que você quer._

Eu continuava a avançar, sem conseguir impedi-lo de assumir o controle.

"Você esta seriamente FODIDAMENTE enganada se acha que vai conseguir fugir com isso." Eu rosnei. "Agora, você sabe o que eu quero, e você sabe o que eu vou fazer para conseguir, então simplesmente deixe de ser a porra de uma cadela e DESISTA!"

Eu pulei até ela e tentei segurar seu braço, mas ela escapou e correu até a varanda. Eu corri atrás dela, mas quando eu estava prestes a atacar, ela parou.

"PARE ESTA PORRA BEM AQUI, CULLEN! Ou os cigarros morrem".

Eu a vi segurar o pacote além da beirada e o homem louco dentro de mim gritou em frustração.

"Você não ousaria." Eu a desafiei.

Ela me encarou de baixo. "Teste-me".

Eu rosnei.

Eu precisava deles.

Eu precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Minhas necessidades engatinhavam dentro de mim como um ninho de aranhas irritadas.

Cerrei os punhos e olhei para ela.

"Não seja uma cadela, Bella. Só me de UM, pelo amor de Deus".

"E o que acontece depois desse um, Cullen." Ela perguntou sarcasticamente. "Talvez só mais um? E mais um? Huh? Você SABE como isso funciona. E tudo, ou nada, é por isso que é chamado de vício".

"Eu já não tenho desistido o suficiente?" Eu silvei, o homem louco estava gritando em frustração. "Neste momento eu poderia estar apedrejado fora da minha cabeça, mas eu na estou. Eu poderia estar caindo de bêbado, mas eu não estou. Eu poderia estar fodendo seu cérebro contra esta parede, MAS EU NÃO ESTOU. Tudo o que eu quero e A PORRA DE UM CIGARRO!"

Eu agarrei o braço dela e senti meus dedos roçarem a preciosa caixa de papelão antes de eles caírem pela beirada.

Observei o pacote flutuar até o chão enquanto o louco silvava na minha cabeça.

_Só há__uma coisa__que você__pode fazer__agora__, garoto. __E__ela fodidamente__merece__ isso __depois do que__ela acabou de fazer._

Abaixei minha cabeça e tentei ignorar a voz provocadora.

"POOOOORRAAAA!"

Senti o toque dela no meu ombro e o louco rugiu para a vida.

_Ela quer isso, Cullen._ _Agarre-a. Tome-a. __Você se sentirá melhor depois._

Senti o calor do seu toque pulsar através do meu corpo. O louco sorriu.

Chamei cada grama do meu controle para resistir a ele.

"Se você sabe o que é bom para você, Swan, você vai retirar a sua mão... agora".

Senti sua mão sair e o calor desaparecer. O louco gritava. Meu controle quebrou e eu agarrei-a bruscamente.

Eu não podia me parar.

Eu era fraco.

Eu olhei no rosto dela, e seus olhos continham medo.

O louco não se importava. Ele era egoísta. Ele queria sua compensação. Ele a puxou para mais perto. O seu calor me envolveu.

De repente e agradecidamente, uma rajada de vento frio bateu em mim.

Eu ofeguei.

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

_Saia de perto dela. Agora._

Soltei o seu pulso e fugi, conseguindo tanta distância entre nós quanto fosse possivel para que O Louco voltasse à sua jaula, mas eu não sabia por quanto tempo.

"Fique longe de mim, Swan".

"Edward?" Ela disse com preocupação em sua voz.

Eu sabia que ela estava com medo, mas eu não podia lidar com isso agora.

"Sinto muito Edward, mas você sabe que estou fazendo isso para seu próprio bem, não e?"

Eu podia ouvi-la me seguindo.

_Essa garota está com vontade de morrer?_

"Fique longe, Bella." Eu avisei.

"Isso não e você falando, Cullen, é a abstinência!" Ela gritou.

Eu bati a porta atrás de mim e puxei as revistas e o lubrificante.

O louco não teria seu caminho sujo com Bella hoje e ele estava me fazendo sofrer por isso.

Bem, ele que se fôda.

Ele poderia simplesmente aceitar um maldito substituto.

* * *

**Terça-feira, 11:55 da manhã**

_**Bella POV**_

Estava perto da hora do almoço. Eu não havia visto Edward por horas, mas talvez isto fosse uma coisa boa.

Jesus, aquele garoto tinha a cabeça cheia de loucuras naquele momento.

Eu só poderia imaginar o que ele deveria estar passando, no entanto. Esta era a terceira desintoxicação pela qual ele estava passando, pelo amor de Deus – isto poderia fazer o Dalai Lama surtar.

Alice havia ligado do escritório dela para me lembrar que o encontro com As Gritadoras era ao meio-dia e meia, e para reassegurar que Edward estaria MUITO mais calmo na hora do encontro. Eu não estava certa de como ela sabia disto, mas eu sabia que era melhor acreditar nela.

Ao meio-dia em ponto eu bati na porta de Edward.

"Entre".

Entrei e o encontrei sentado na cama, dedilhando sua guitarra gentilmente. Ele cantarolava baixinho e o som da sua voz fez coisas muito estranhas com minhas partes de menina.

Ele parou de tocar e olhou para cima, vergonha cruzando o seu rosto.

"Bella," ele disse suavemente, "sobre esta manhã..."

"Esqueça isso, Cullen." Eu disse rapidamente. "Eu entendo. Eu sei que está sendo muito duro para você..."

_Espera aí. Havia alguma coisa diferente nele._

_Deixe me ver – postura relaxada, bochechas levemente coradas, cabelo acabei-de-foder, o frasco de lubrificante vazio na mesa de cabeceira._

Eu engasguei.

"Cullen! Você passou a manhã toda dando prazer a si mesmo desavergonhadamente?"

Ele olhou para baixo.

"Hum... não exatamente. Havia um pouquinho de vergonha".

_Puta merda._

Apesar de o pensamento me fazer corar, eu estava orgulhosa dele. Eu amava um homem que não via problemas em tomar os problemas em suas próprias mãos.

Eu pulei na cama excitada.

"Bom para você! Dá para ver que isso funcionou. Você está se sentindo melhor?"

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu.

Querido Deus.

_Muito sexy, Cullen, diminua isso um pouco._

"Muito melhor." Ele sussurrou.

_Okay, mudando de assunto, Swan, ou você vai se colocar dentro de água quente... de preferência com Edward... e uma distinta falta de roupas._

"Então, quantas vezes você o fez?"

_Bella! Qual parte do "mudar de assunto" você não entendeu?"_

Ele riu e correu os dedos através do seu cabelo. Dedos que estavam, até pouco tempo, em volta do seu duro, latejante...

"Swan, você não quer saber isso." Ele suspirou.

_Sim, eu quero! Por favor, Deus, deixe-o me dizer!_

"O que seja Edward." Eu disse casualmente. "Se você está muito envergonhado para me contar isso, tudo bem, eu entendo".

Ele olhou para baixo, para a cama.

"Oito".

_Desculpe, eu não entendi direito. Ele acabou de disser 'oito'?_

De repente eu me esqueci de respirar.

"Oito?" Eu sussurrei em descrença. "Como... como isso é possível?"

Ele olhou para cima por debaixo dos seus cílios.

_Oh. Eu acho que eu conseguiria apenas olhando para ele._

"Eu tinha muita tensão para... aliviar, Swan".

Seus olhos estavam negros quando ele olhou para mim. "Você não tem idéia".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, o que acharam de tudo isso?_

_Deixem reviews e até segunda que vem!_

_Bjs!_

_Ju_


	8. Um Passo em Frente, Dois Passos Atrás

**Capítulo 8 - Um Passo em Frente****, Dois Passos Atrás **

_**Bella POV**_

"Muito bem vocês dois, escutem." Alice disse autoritariamente.

Edward e eu estávamos sentados no sofá enquanto ela passeava na nossa frente como um pequeno e assustador Sargento. Eu estava em um roupão fofo, com grandes bobs nos meus cabelos. Edward tinha feito um comentário espertinho mais cedo sobre eu parecer como o Sputnik, pelo qual recebeu um muito desagradável dedo com saliva na orelha.

Alice parou de andar e se fixou em nós com um olhar intenso.

"Como todos sabemos, dentro de aproximadamente uma hora estaremos participando de uma das oportunidades mais valiosas da rede de comunicações do nosso calendário social. É uma noite importante para o Time Cullen, por várias razões. Primeiro de tudo, cada manda-chuva na indústria da música de L.A. estará lá, e com o novo álbum de Edward saindo no mês que vem, precisamos seriamente impressionar essas pessoas. Segundo, este é o primeiro evento público que Edward estará presente desde que deixou os cigarros, por isso espero que as tensões estejam elevadas".

Desde que parou há uma semana, o diabólico-Edward tinha desaparecido progressivamente. Ele ainda estava ansioso e irritado, mas inúmeros adesivos de nicotina e seis frascos de lubrificante o tinham ajudado a sair da borda. Ele tinha, no entanto, substituído os cigarros com duas novas compulsões – tocar seus cabelos obsessivamente, e morder suas unhas. Mesmo agora enquanto ouvia Alice, ele estava fazendo um lanche do seu polegar. Alice percebeu e deu um tapa na mão dele.

"Agora, Edward, essas pessoas precisam pensar que você é uma mercadoria legal e calma, que tem sua merda junta, então, pelo amor de Deus, bata algumas habilidade de atuar e manter suas malditas mãos longe da sua boca".

Edward congelou exatamente quando ele estava prestes a começar no dedo mindinho. Ele suspirou pesadamente e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, em vez disso.

"Agora," Alice continuou, "esta é a primeira vez que Bella terá que cumprir seu papel como a namorada de Edward e, Bella, você tem vários objetivos que você precisa alcançar. Um - mantê-lo longe do bar. Eu não estou preocupada com ele cair do vagão, mas ele tende a estar de mau humor nestes eventos e isso leva inevitavelmente a ele rastejando em um canto e se tornando alma gêmea com a bêbada mais próxima".

"Eu não fico de mau humor, Alice." Ele disse com petulância.

Alice o ignorou e continuou.

"Dois – corra com a interferência das várias tietes, piranhas, mulheres mais velhas e lunáticas que, sem dúvida, tentarão arrastar o meu irmão para o armário da vassoura e montá-lo como um pônei".

Edward olhou para ela.

"Alice, você poderia, POR FAVOR, me dar um pouco de crédito".

"Querido irmão," ela disse pacientemente, "eu tenho a maior fé em você. No entanto, sei que, se estas mulheres atrevidas e sem vergonha chegarem perto o suficiente para tocar o seu lixo, você vai quebrar como um ovo. Portanto, Bella tem permissão para atacar, chutar a bunda de quem cruzar a linha, ou dar um tapa em qualquer vadia que alguma vez olhar para você de forma inadequada. Ok?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Tanto faz".

"Por fim, Bella, você é obrigada a acalmar, seduzir, ameaçar, ou bater, no meu irmão para _trabalhar naquela maldita sala._ Em sua bolsa você tem uma lista das pessoas com quem ele DEVE falar e eu dei a você uma pequena biografia e foto de cada um deles para que você possa parar a conversa de morrer na bunda se Edward ficar entediado. Está claro?"

"Senhora, SIM, SENHORA!" Gritei com entusiasmo.

Edward olhou para mim.

"Edward?" Alice disse, voltando seu olhar para ele. "Está claro?"

"Sim, Alice," ele suspirou, "muito claro".

"Bom." Ela disse, esfregando as mãos juntas. "Agora, Bella, sua maquiagem está feita e seu cabelo só precisa escovado e passar um spray. Então, eu preciso de você no meu quarto em 20 minutos para se vestir com estilo e adicionar os acessórios. Edward, eu preciso que você se vista e esteja de volta aqui em 45 minutos. Seu terno está pendurado em seu armário e, por favor, tente fazer algo com o seu cabelo".

Ele estendeu a mão e o tocou, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

"Ok, eu vou lá embaixo para organizar a limusine e convocar os paparazzi em um frenesi sobre ver a nova vadia de Edward pela primeira vez".

"Esta vai ser uma grande noite!" Ela gritou quando entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para baixo. "Então, vocês dois - por favor, não fodam isso".

As portas fecharam.

Edward e eu demos um suspiro de alívio. Ele imediatamente colocou um dedo em sua boca e começou a mastigar. Agarrei sua mão e a puxei para fora.

"Pare com isso." Eu adverti. "Você vai fazer-se sangrar, e todos nós sabemos o quão bem eu lido com sangue".

Levei a mão dele perto do meu rosto e inspecionei os danos.

_Jesus. Que confusão._

"Edward, você tem que parar de fazer isso. Olhe para os seus pobres dedos".

Tracei meus dedos suavemente sobre os restos de suas cutículas. Ele suspirou e deitou sua cabeça de volta contra o sofá.

"Isso é agradável." Ele respirou.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei enquanto continuava a acariciar suas mãos arruinadas.

"Acima da média. Eu só não tenho certeza se posso fazer isso, sabe?"

"Você pode." Assegurei a ele. "Apenas esteja ciente de que seus desejos podem aumentar na festa porque é uma situação social que o seu cérebro vai ligar fortemente com o tabagismo. Geralmente sendo estimulado pela nicotina nesse tipo de ambiente e estará desejando a corrida de dopamina e acompanhando, conseqüentemente, pela necessidade".

Edward olhou-me com espanto.

"O quê?" Eu disse defensivamente. "Não é possível uma garota pesquisar no Google?"

Ele sorriu para mim.

_Tão lindo__. _

"Não, eu só estou impressionado, só isso. Você sabe mais sobre essas coisas do que eu".

"Edward, que tipo de namorada falsa eu seria se eu não tentasse ajudá-lo, hmmmm?"

Ele me deu outro sorriso deslumbrante.

Claro, eu negligenciei dizer a ele que, antes de olhar para a dependência da nicotina, eu estive procurando no Google seu bonito rosto por mais de uma hora. Fiquei espantada com a quantidade de sites de fãs que eram dedicados a ele. Quero dizer, eu sabia que ele era uma estrela, mas eu realmente não entendia quão popular ele era. Antes de encontrá-lo no beco naquela noite, o único conhecimento que eu tinha dele era do que eu tinha tropeçado em papéis descartados e revistas - que não era muito - e hoje à noite, os corações seriam quebrados em todo o mundo quando virem as primeiras fotos da sua nova 'namorada'.

Eu tremi um pouco.

_Aquelas __meninas vão me despedaçar._

Senti a mão de Edward apertar a minha.

"Você parou." Ele disse, olhando para os seus dedos. Virei a mão dele para cima e comecei a acariciar a palma da sua mão e as almofadas dos dedos. Eles eram duros e calejados, provavelmente de tocar o violão, ou 'aliviar' o seu estresse seis vezes por dia durante a última semana.

A segunda opção era o caminho mais quente.

Ele suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos.

"Como _você_ está se sentindo, Swan?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Estranha." Respondi honestamente. "Cullen, você sabe que esta é uma noite de primeiras vezes para mim?" Ele se virou para olhar para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha. "É a primeira vez que eu tive o meu cabelo e maquiagem feitos. Eu nunca andei em uma limusine, eu nunca usei um vestido lindo que custa mais do que a maioria das pessoas recebe em um mês e, por favor, não comente sobre o quão patético é isso, mas eu nunca... estive em uma festa de cocktail".

Ele ergueu a cabeça fora do sofá e inclinou-se.

"Você está brincando comigo?"

"Não. Eu nunca fui a festas durante o ensino médio e depois... bem... havia uma abundância de bailes dos desabrigados, mas eu sempre achei o público muito falso e esnobe".

Ele sorriu tristemente para mim.

Eu parei de acariciar.

"Não me venha com essa cara, Cullen." Eu avisei. "Você sabe que eu não suporto cara de piedade." Seu rosto ficou imediatamente em branco e seus olhos vidrados. Ele babou um pouco. "Melhor".

Comecei a acariciar novamente.

"Você sabe, Swan, se você quer que eu passe esta noite sem entrar em pânico, você vai ter que fazer isso na minha mão a noite toda".

"Mas, Cullen," eu disse, perplexa, "o que vai acontecer quando você tiver que fazer xixi?" O canto da sua boca virou-se e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Oh, pare com isso, seu pervertido imundo!"

Nós dois rimos. Fomos interrompidos por Alice saindo do elevador.

"Bellaaaaa." Ela gritou. "Quarto. Agora".

Eu suspirei e larguei a mão dele.

"Patroa falou. Até logo".

Ele cumprimentou.

Enquanto eu caminhava para o quarto e virava para fechar a porta, pude ver que sua mão estava de volta em sua boca.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Levei meu tempo tomando banho e fazendo a barba enquanto eu refletia sobre o que Bella tinha me dito. Jesus, havia tanto que essa garota tinha perdido. Isso me fez querer sentá-la e escrever uma lista de todas as coisas que ela nunca tinha feito que a maioria das pessoas tinha como garantido. Então eu teria a certeza que ela consegue fazer cada maldita coisa dessa lista.

Eu me vesti rapidamente. Alice tinha escolhido um terno liso cinza pálido e uma camisa branca.

Eu não parecia tão ruim.

_Darei isso a __você, Alice, você sabe o que funciona. _

Olhei-me no espelho e tentei domar o meu cabelo.

Depois de alguns minutos, desisti.

_Foda-se. Não importa o que você faz, sempre parece que você acabou de se arrast__ar para fora da cama. Aceite isso._

Saí para a sala e deixei-me cair na cadeira. Olhei para o meu relógio.

_E as __garotas devem fazer uma aparição em três, dois, um..._

A porta do quarto de Alice se abriu e ela e Bella saíram.

_O__h... querido... Deus. _

Levantei-me lentamente para os meus pés, a boca aberta.

Bella estava usando um vestido de seda roxo escuro. Amarrado sobre os ombros, e lá havia uma grossa fita roxa apertando a cintura dela. O tecido atravessava seu corpo como líquido. O vestido parava logo acima dos joelhos, e ela estava usando saltos prata. Suas pernas estavam incríveis.

"O que você acha, Cullen?" Ela disse com um sorriso. "Nada mal para uma garota de rua, hein?"

Ela rodou na minha frente, dando-me a visão mais tentadora das suas coxas. Engoli em seco, forte. O lado do vestido era cortado baixo, revelando a suave curva do seu peito.

_Foda-me de lado! Ela não está usando um sutiã! Jeesuuuus! _

"Edward?"

Eu de repente percebi que não havia respondido a ela.

Inesperadamente, eu tinha perdido a capacidade de encadear as palavras.

"Você... bem... você está… uau".

_Muito bom, Cullen. Nada estranho._

"Certo, Shakespeare," Alice disse abruptamente, "resolva essa porra. Então, vocês dois sabem o que fazer. Quando chegarmos ao hall de entrada, grandes sorrisos, amorosos – banquem os legais com os paparazzi durante alguns minutos, em seguida, vamos pular no carro e ir andando. Ok?"

"Uh-huh." Eu disse silenciosamente, ainda incapaz de parar de olhar para Bella.

"Edward!"

Fui assustado por Alice clicando seus dedos na frente do meu rosto.

"O quê?" Eu disse impacientemente, querendo voltar para o meu dedicado olhar convidativo.

"Agarre a sua namorada falsa e vamos!"

Respirei fundo e fui até Bella.

"Querida?" Respirei na voz mais calma que eu podia. "Vamos?"

Ofereci a ela a minha mão.

"Vamos." Ela disse em uma voz que fez minhas calças de repente muito pequenas.

Entramos no elevador. Assim que a porta se fechou, eu estava de repente consciente de quão boa ela cheirava. Inclinei-me ligeiramente e inalei.

_Santa Mãe de Deus._

Olhei para ela. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e... _oh, querido Senhor_... eu podia ver seus mamilos eretos através do tecido frágil do seu vestido. Agarrei o corrimão de metal no elevador dolorosamente, tentando resistir à vontade de rasgar o maldito vestido fora dela e, em seguida, tomá-la ali rudemente na frente da minha irmã.

Exalei lentamente, tentando me acalmar.

Esta vai ser uma noite longa.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Minha pulsação estava latejando - em todos os lugares.

Quando senti Edward se inclinar para a frente e cheirar-me, a mais incrível corrida de luxúria que eu jamais senti correu através de mim. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e meus mamilos endurecem e amaldiçoei Alice por me convencer a não usar sutiã.

_Duende do mal!_

Olhei para Edward.

_Mas que...?_

Ele estava totalmente pervertido nas minhas mamas.

_Isso é tão __fodidamente quente!_

Olhei para o seu rosto perfeito. Quando saí do quarto de Alice antes e o vi ali parado, eu quase caí. Eu nunca vi um exemplar mais bonito de um homem na minha vida inteira. Ele tinha se barbeado e percebi que eu nunca o tinha visto sem sua barba sexy. Eu queria desesperadamente correr e lamber seu rosto liso, mas logo me lembrei que a última vez que eu tinha feito isso a um homem, não tinha terminado bem.

Fiquei satisfeita ao ver que a minha aparência o afetou também. Depois de anos de vida vivendo de jeans e camisetas, fiquei surpresa com o quão confortável eu estava neste vestido incrível. Eu sabia que parecia bem nele, e quando vi os olhos de Edward escurecerem e queimar, senti uma sensação muito estranha de poder.

Eu não acho que eu já me senti sexy antes.

Quero dizer, eu tinha tido relações sexuais. Era uma espécie de inevitável na minha vida anterior. Sexo era uma moeda e poder, e às vezes eu não tinha outra escolha senão utilizá-lo. Eu não tinha orgulho dessa parte do meu passado, mas isso tinha acontecido e eu certamente pensei que entendia a minha sexualidade. Mas quando dei uma olhada em Edward esta noite, percebi que eu nunca tinha realmente ficado excitada antes. Quero dizer, eu sentia desejo, mas era como comparar uma torneira gotejando a uma furiosa inundação.

Olhando para Edward esta noite fez todas as fibras do meu ser pulsarem, e eu precisava estar perto dele.

Agora ele estava ao meu lado, parecendo como um Deus e cheirando a sexo, e a única coisa que está atravessando meu cérebro era como seria surpreendente se ele rasgasse o maldito vestido e me tomasse rudemente na frente da sua irmã.

_Jesus, Swan, você está realmente doente. _

O elevador parou e Edward apertou minha mão. Olhei para o rosto dele e fiquei maravilhada com a sua beleza. Senti-me sorrir e ele sorriu de volta.

"Aqui vamos nós, pessoal." Ouvi Alice dizer.

Assim que as portas se abriram, fomos cegados pelos flashes. Coloquei minha mão sobre os meus olhos e apertei a mão de Edward apertada. Ele liberou-me para a frente, suavemente, até que estávamos na frente dos fotógrafos à espera.

"Relaxe, Bella," Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido, "e finja que está apaixonada pelo meu irmão, maldição".

Observei nervosamente enquanto Alice se afastou de nós. Olhei para Edward. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e esfregou seu polegar suavemente sobre a minha pele. Minha ansiedade diminuiu e a minha pulsação disparou. Nossos olhos se trancaram e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu o vi inclinar para a frente. Eu podia ouvir os flashes fotográficos dispararem em volta de mim, mas tudo que eu podia ver era ele.

Meu coração estava batendo alto e eu observava, completamente hipnotizada enquanto sua linda boca chegava mais perto da minha.

_Oh__, caro senhor, ele vai me beijar. _

Eu podia sentir seu hálito doce na minha cara. Seus lábios continuaram em frente, mas ele contornou a minha boca trêmula estabelecendo um beijo suave em meu rosto ardente. Ele se inclinou em meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Meu Deus, Bella, você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi".

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou nos meus olhos. Eu não podia resistir mais tempo e estendi minha mão e acariciei sua bochecha. Meus dedos queimavam quando tracei as pontas dos meus dedos em torno da sua orelha e os arrastei para baixo em sua garganta. Vi seus olhos ligeiramente se agitarem enquanto sua respiração tornou-se irregular. Ele estendeu a mão e cobriu meu rosto nela, pastando minha bochecha com o seu polegar.

"Apenas mais algumas, pessol." Ouvi Alice gritar, "E então nós temos que ir".

Edward sorriu para mim e colocou sua mão na minha cintura.

"Eu acho que nós demos a eles o que eles queriam, não é?"

"E um pouco mais." Sussurrei esfarrapadamente.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

"Excelente trabalho, vocês dois." Alice disse com orgulho quando a limusine saiu em disparada.

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Bella, brincando com seus cabelos. Eu estava no lado oposto.

"Eu realmente pensei que seria um desastre completo, mas vocês dois pareciam muito convincentes".

"Bem, Alice," eu disse com um suspiro, "não foi fácil, mas nós fizemos, por você".

Peguei os olhos de Bella e fiquei satisfeito ao vê-la tirar uma respiração afiada. Seus olhos pareciam quase pretos na penumbra, e a forma como sua boca se separou um pouco quando ela olhou para mim fez-me vibrar desconfortavelmente.

_Ok, Cullen, você __vai completamente queimar fodidamente se você não conseguir se segurar!_

Mas eu não tenho qualquer lubrificante...

_Jesus! __Acalme-se, porra. Você está se transformando em um lunático sexual. Pare de olhar para ela e consiga ficar sob controle, ou as manchetes de amanhã dirão 'Edward Cullen preso por ostentar grandiosa ereção na frente de fãs adolescentes!'_

Olhei pela janela e respirei lentamente, tentando pensar em nada, exceto a gostosura que era Bella.

Finalmente estávamos andando para a festa e a boca de Bella caiu aberta quando viu o magnífico salão.

"Puta merda." Ela disse baixinho quando entramos. "Tudo é tão... fodidamente bonito".

Eu ri baixinho. "Swan, você realmente tem jeito com as palavras".

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu desculpando-se. "Merda, desculpe".

"Não se desculpe." Eu disse quando me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Eu acho que isso é quente".

Ela inalou fortemente e exalou pela boca.

"Cullen," ela disse em uma voz baixa e sexy, "você é um homem muito mau, e você precisa ser punido".

"Esperando ansiosamente por isso, Swan," eu disse enquanto a puxei delicadamente através da multidão, "esperando ansiosamente por isso".

"Parem com isso, vocês dois." Alice sussurrou enquanto caminhávamos. "Isso é uma merda seriamente boa que vocês estão rolando aí fora e ninguém está escutando".

O resto da noite passou em um borrão.

Bella foi incrível.

Ela me guiou em direção a todas as pessoas da sua lista, apresentando-nos e começando uma conversa fácil. Sempre que eu sentia minha ansiedade crescendo, ela acariciaria pequenos círculos na minha mão com seu polegar, e eu imediatamente relaxava. Ela era inteligente e engraçada e só usou uma vez a palavra 'porra'.

Maldição, eu estava orgulhoso dela. Ela encantava a todos que ela conheceu, e impressionou o inferno fora de mim.

Depois de algumas horas eu pensei que seria melhor verificar com a minha irmã. Olhei em volta e vi Alice do outro lado do salão. Ela acenou e fez sinal para mim. Ela parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Deslizei meu braço em torno da cintura de Bella e apontei para a minha adorável e louca irmã.

"Acho que nós estamos sendo convocados".

Bella olhou para Alice e sorriu.

"Eu realmente tenho que ceder à sua irmã, Cullen," ela disse com carinho quando nos movemos em direção a ela, "ela pode ser intensa, e um pouco controladora..." – Eu bufei alto - "Certo, MUITO controladora, mas ela obviamente faz tudo isso porque ela te ama e ela quer que você seja bem sucedido".

"Bem." Eu disse baixinho enquanto tracei as pontas dos meus dedos descendo pelo seu braço e enlacei meus dedos entre os dela, "Ela certamente sabia o que estava fazendo quando contratou você".

Um rubor rosa iluminou seu rosto e ela sorriu para mim. Parei de andar e virei seu rosto para mim.

"Bella, eu só preciso te dizer que você tem sido absolutamente fantástica esta noite. Eu não achei que havia uma chance no inferno que eu passaria através desta noite sem me transformar em um maníaco gago, mas você? Você me puxou através disso. E não só eu consegui não me envergonhar por ser um idiota mal-humorado, eu realmente... me diverti muito".

Ela levantou as mãos entre nós e traçou as veias na palma da minha mão.

"Sabe, Edward, eu me diverti também. Em suma, você é um lindo e espetacular namorado falso".

Eu ri quando trouxe minha outra mão até seu rosto. Eu não sei o que diabos eu estava pensando em fazer, mas antes que eu soubesse, eu estava traçando meu polegar para baixo para seus lábios macios e escovando-o contra eles.

Jesus. Tão suave.

Seus olhos se fecharam e um suspiro doce sussurrou em minha mão.

Deus, eu a queria, e não no meu estilo habitual foda-e-vá-embora-antes-que-fiquem-muito-fixadas. Eu queria algo diferente com ela. Algo… especial.

Minha outra mão serpenteou ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para mim. Ela derreteu em mim, e quando nossos corpos se ligaram, seus olhos se abriram e minha própria respiração engatou, assustado pelo calor que o nosso toque estava gerando.

"Swan..." Eu gemi ameaçadoramente enquanto os olhos dela percorriam meu rosto e pararam na minha boca.

"Edward?"

Eu gelei quando uma voz irritantemente familiar falou meu nome.

_Não, por favor__, Deus, não ela. Qualquer pessoa, menos ela. _

Deixei cair minha mão e nós dois viramos para encarar a voz.

Sim, era ela.

Maldição do inferno.

Seus olhos brilharam de mim para a minha namorada falsa e suas sobrancelhas franziram.

"Isabella?" Ela disse com incredulidade. "Isabella Swan?"

* * *

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Eu não podia acreditar quem estava diante de mim.

_Tanya-f__odida-Denali. _

A garota mais popular na minha escola e sacerdotisa principal de todas as cadelas.

"Oi, Tanya," eu disse uniformemente, "e o nome é Bella, como você bem sabe".

O braço de Edward se apertou ao meu redor.

"Vocês duas se conhecem?" Ele perguntou com uma voz ligeiramente estrangulada.

"Ah, sim." Tanya respirou de forma dramática. "Isabella e eu fomos para a escola juntas. Nós não éramos exatamente amigas, mas eu sabia quem ela era".

_Ligeira __meia-verdade, vadia. Você não apenas sabia quem eu era, você fez da sua missão chatear-me pelo menos uma vez por dia durante quatro anos do caralho._

Ela moveu-se para Edward e passou a mão pelo braço dele. "Então, Edward, eu não tenho... visto você em algum tempo. Desde a festa de Topher Grace no ano passado." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. "Você se lembra daquela festa, Edward?"

_Vadia, __se você não parar de olhar para o meu homem eu vou derrubá-la – forte._

Edward agarrou a mão dela e a tirou. "Sim, eu me lembro daquela festa, Tanya, não graças a você".

"Edwaard," ela reclamou, "você não está ainda zangado sobre aquela coisa toda, está?"

Edward riu amargamente.

"Tanya, estávamos namorando." - _Dizer o que agora?_ - "E você sabia como eu estava lutando com a sobriedade e, ainda assim, em sua infinita sabedoria, você escolheu reforçar a minha bebida com um Quaalude***** porque pensou que eu estava muito tenso".

_*A Metaqualona é um sedativo-hipnótico que é, em efeito, semelhante ao barbitúricos, um depressor do sistema nervoso central em geral. O seu uso atingiu o pico em 1960 e 1970 como um hipnótico, para o tratamento da insônia e como um sedativo e relaxante muscular. Também tem sido usado ilegalmente como droga r__ecreativa, vulgarmente conhecida como __Quaalude__, ou Sopors (especialmente na década de 1970 na América do Norte), dependendo do fabricante._

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar".

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos em frustração. Comecei a traçar círculos em sua mão e ele se acalmou um pouco.

"Tanya," ele disse com infinita moderação, "aqui vai uma pequena dica para você carregar pelo resto da sua vida – não dê drogas de recuperação para viciados em DROGAS, ok? Isso NÃO AJUDA!"

Ela amuou ligeiramente e voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Entãããão... como você conhece Edward, Isabella?" Ela perguntou, com indiferença simulada.

Eu sorri docemente para ela.

"Edward é meu namorado, Tanya".

Sua boca abriu e ela rapidamente olhou para Edward para a confirmação.

Edward trouxe a minha mão aos seus lábios e a beijou delicadamente.

"Bem, namorado parece uma palavra tão superficial, querida." Ele respirou enquanto beijava meu pulso. "Eu gosto de pensar em você como minha amante, minha alma gêmea, minha deusa".

_Oh... oh... oh. __Acho que acabei de gozar um pouco. Essa pode ser a coisa mais sexy que um homem alguma vez disse a uma mulher na história da Terra. _

Tanya parecia como se quisesse me matar.

"Uau... Isabella... quem teria pensado que a garota geek, magra e propensa a acidentes da escola teria aterrissado no grande Edward Cullen".

"Ah, ela não aterrissou em mim." Edward disse suavemente, "Eu a persegui durante meses antes de ela concordar em sair comigo. Eu era como um cachorrinho doente de amor - constantemente enviando flores a ela e pedindo que ela passasse tempo comigo. Eventualmente, eu acho que ela só sentia pena de mim, mas eu não me importava".

Ele virou para mim e me deu um sorriso devastador. Os músculos das minhas pernas viraram geléia.

"E agora, eu só estou grato por cada dia que ela me deixa cultuá-la em seu altar".

Um risinho histérico escapou dos meus lábios quando as palavras dele queimaram no meu cérebro. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas fodendo com Tanya, mas essa merda era boa demais para ignorar. Se não estivéssemos parados em um salão cheio de pessoas, eu o teria arruinado no local.

Tanya sorriu firmemente. "Bem, bom para você".

Edward envolveu seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. "E agora, se você nos dá licença, Tanya, minha irmã está esperando".

Enquanto nos afastávamos, inclinei-me para ele e sussurrei, "Cullen, eu disse a você recentemente que ser humano espetacular você é?"

Ele sorriu. "Não o suficiente, Swan. Por favor, sinta-se livre para corrigir isso".

Quando chegamos a Alice, ela envolveu nós dois em um abraço esmagador de ossos.

"Vocês dois são o burburinho do salão." Ela disse com orgulho. "Edward, eu tenho autoridade para dizer que você poderia ser até indicado para um Grammy este ano. Quão incrível seria isso?" Sua voz tinha se tornado quase supersônica de excitação. "Agora, eu sei o quanto vocês dois têm trabalhado duro. Vão e relaxem um pouco. Eu só tenho mais algumas pessoas com quem conversar e então podemos ir para casa. Uma hora, no máximo".

Edward me guiou para a sacada e eu deixei o ar fresco da noite lavar-me. Andei rapidamente para as grades e tomei a magnífica vista.

Respirei profundamente e virei-me para Edward. "Então... você e Tanya Denali, hein?"

Ele esboçou um sorriso torto. "Yeah. Não é o meu momento de maior orgulho".

"Quanto tempo vocês namoraram?"

Ele me olhou intensamente e calafrios correram pela minha espinha. "Três meses. Não que você poderia chamar isso de namoro. Na verdade, não era muito de sair em público".

Meu coração afundou. "Claro que não. Quero dizer, Tanya foi sempre a garota mais bonita ao redor, mesmo que ela fosse uma completa vadia comigo na escola".

Olhei para cima e vi os olhos dele brilhando.

"Ela intimidava você?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Bem..."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava me olhando tão atentamente.

"Foi há muito tempo." Eu murmurei, tentando difundir sua tensão.

Bella..."

"Não importa, Edward".

"Sim, importa".

Eu pude ver o quão escuro seus olhos estavam sob a luz fraca e isso fez meu coração martelar. Ele me queria. Eu podia sentir isso no calor do ar entre o corpo dele e o meu.

"Eu me sinto muito... protetor... com você." Ele disse suavemente, seus olhos ainda em chamas. "Eu não sei por quê".

Eu não podia olhar para longe dele. Ninguém jamais olhou para mim do jeito que ele olhava.

Abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu.

O silêncio estava cheio de palavras não ditas e grossa tensão. O ar da noite era áspero em meus pulmões.

Eu assisti quando a mandíbula de Edward se apertou fortemente. Ele estava respirando pesadamente e eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando com alguma coisa.

"Ah, foda-se." Eu o ouvi murmurar quando ele caminhou até mim em três passos longos e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, puxando-me contra ele quando pegou a minha boca na sua.

_Oh, Jesus._

Meu corpo inteiro zuniu com a eletricidade enquanto seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus, e nós dois inalamos profundamente, bebendo o perfume um do outro. Nossa respiração tornou-se rápida quando nossos corpos responderam um ao outro. Meu cérebro explodiu de prazer quando ele chupou meu lábio inferior, e um baixo gemido escapou-me.

Ele gemeu de volta e emaranhou suas mãos no meu cabelo quando a sua língua enfiou na minha boca e meu corpo inteiro se iluminou com a luxúria enquanto nossas línguas se tocavam e sugavam.

_Oh, Deus. Estamos quebrando tantas regras agora, mas isso é tão __incrível. Tão certo._

Nossas bocas se moveram uma sobre a outra famintas e ele rosnou quando puxou meu corpo contra o dele.

_Cristo, ele é tão bom, mas temos que parar. _

Eu puxei minha boca e olhei para ele.

"Edward." Eu ofegava. "Nós não podemos fazer isso. Alice vai nos matar".

Ele agarrou a minha nuca enquanto me pressionou contra a grade e se esfregou em mim. Meu corpo inflamou de desejo. Sua boca desceu à minha novamente, beijando e chupando. Ofeguei por ar.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, seus olhos incrivelmente sexy e cheios de necessidade. Por mim.

"Swan, você realmente quer parar por causa do que Alice pode pensar?" Ele respondeu enquanto seus olhos digitalizavam meu rosto.

Passei minha mão em seu rosto perfeito e tracei seus lábios com o meu polegar. Ele abriu a boca e chupou meu polegar nela.

_Poooorra. A boca molhada e quente de Edward._

Meus olhos rolaram no fundo da minha cabeça.

"Alice quem?" Eu ofeguei.

Emaranhei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e puxei rudemente. Ele gemeu e, de repente, sua boca estava na minha novamente, roubando-me da razão ou sentido. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e quando chegaram à minha bunda, ele a segurou firmemente, puxando-me com força contra ele e sua ereção. Eu engasguei e ele mergulhou sua língua mais fundo em minha boca.

"Aham".

Nós dois congelamos quando ouvimos a voz familiar atrás de nós, nossas bocas ainda abertas uma para a outra, as mãos dele ainda na minha bunda.

Nós nos viramos devagar para ver Alice na porta.

"Isso é o suficiente para relaxar por agora, eu acho." Ela disse, com assustadora intensidade. "Edward, Michael Varner, da Sony, quer ter uma palavra rápida... e Bella, é melhor você se refrescar antes de voltar para lá. Você se parece com o palhaço Krusty*****, pelo amor de Deus".

_*__Palhaço Krusty__: criado para a série "Os Simpsons". __Krusty é o líder de um dos programas mais assistidos de Springfield e dono da "Krusty Corporation", fabricante e distribuidora de uma série de produtos de baixa qualidade. É sabido que tem uma filha, e que é meio irmão do ator americano Luke Perry. Além disso, Krusty passou vários anos brigado com seu pai, um judeu ortodoxo que não admitia a "vocação" de seu filho. Graças a um encontro promovido por Bart Simpson, Krusty e seu pai fizeram as pazes com o passado._

Ela se virou em seus calcanhares e voltou para dentro.

Edward e eu respiramos pesadamente enquanto nos desembaraçamos um do outro. Ele correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo e eu endireitei o meu vestido. Olhamos um para o outro e a eletricidade que disparava entre nós era assustadora, intensa.

Suspiramos em uníssono e voltamos para dentro.

"Até logo." Ele sussurrou com um sorriso enquanto seguiu Alice.

Fui em direção ao banheiro.

Quando entrei, chequei o meu reflexo.

_Oh. Nada bom. _

Meu cabelo parecia Amy Winehouse em um dia ruim e meus lábios estavam inchados e com manchas de batom. Ajeitei meu rosto e cabelos rapidamente, querendo voltar para Edward.

_Swan, eu __também gostaria de aconselhar você a seriamente ajustar o microscópico fio dental que você está usando antes de ele migrar para o seu útero e nunca mais ser visto novamente._

Certo. Boa idéia.

Assim que fechei a porta do box, ouvi a porta exterior abrir e duas vozes femininas flutuaram pelo ambiente.

"Jesus Cristo, o que ele estava pensando?" _Tanya-fodida-Denali._ "Quero dizer, Isabella Swan era o pedaço mais patético de merda na nossa escola. Ela andava ao redor com uma cara que parecia um saco cheio de idiotas, e era uma completa hipocondríaca. Sempre aparecendo com ataduras e contusões. Eu sabia que era apenas uma tentativa patética de chamar a atenção".

O calor envolveu meu rosto e cada músculo do meu corpo enrijeceu.

"E você quer saber o pior? No final do nosso último ano ela totalmente tentou matar seu pai." _Padrasto, idiota._ "Quero dizer, Jesus, que porra de caso perdido. O pobre homem ficou no hospital por meses." _Bom._ "Ela o atacou com o seu próprio taco de baseball." Minhas mãos cerraram em punhos apertados. "Então a pequena covarde do caralho fugiu. Provavelmente foi morar junto com algum ricaço enquanto sua pobre mãe estava preocupada doentiamente".

Apertei meus olhos e afastei as imagens da minha mãe.

_Cale a boca, Tanya, ou __eu VOU te machucar. _

"Então, como é que ela acabou com Edward Cullen?" A outra voz perguntou.

"Quem caralho sabe." Cuspiu Tanya. "Mas posso garantir que o Cullen só está nisso para uma coisa. Quero dizer, aquele homem é uma puta. Ele ama a emoção da perseguição e, quanto mais difícil o alvo, maior a satisfação que ele recebe. Acredite, eu sei. Meu palpite é que a pequena Isabella Swan está segurando-o. Ele ama essa merda. Mas, então, no momento em que ele entrar nela, ele vai estar fora de lá como um rato de esgoto. Quero dizer, é sério, ela realmente acredita que um homem como ele poderia estar interessado em uma perdedora patética como ela? Podemos dizer enganada?"

Ela começou a rir e eu não consegui me controlar mais. Eu bati a porta do box aberta e saí.

"Isabella!" Tanya exclamou. "Bem... eu... hum... eu não tinha idéia que você estava lá dentro".

"Obviamente." Eu respondi. "Sabe, Tanya, você foi uma vaca de primeira classe na escola, mas eu sempre pensei que as pessoas amadurecem, crescem desses tipos de comportamentos mesquinhos e imaturos. Lamento muito que isso não aconteceu com você".

Seus olhos queimavam com raiva.

"Não se atreva a sentir pena de mim, Isabella Swan. Você foi um pedaço de merda debaixo dos meus pés na escola e, acredite quando eu digo, nada mudou. Se você acha que pode prender um homem como Edward Cullen, você é mais louca do que eu pensava".

Ela me lançou um olhar de desdém e virou para sair.

"Oh, Tanya?" Eu disse uniformemente. "Só mais uma coisa".

Ela se virou, e eu dei um soco forte no seu rosto.

"Meu nome é Bella – vadia".

Passei por ela enquanto ela segurava seu nariz jorrando sangue. Quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim eu podia ouvir seus gritos de uma série de obscenidades.

Eu tropecei em direção ao bar.

"Dê-me uma vodka e limão." Eu disse asperamente. "E algum gelo".

O garçom serviu a minha bebida e entregou-me um pouco de gelo envolto em um guardanapo. Murmurei o meu agradecimento e o empurrei para os nós dos meus dedos rapidamente inchando.

Não era a primeira vez que tive que dar um soco em alguém, mas certamente foi a mais satisfatória.

Engoli a minha bebida e pedi outra. Senti o calor da vodka se propagando enquanto descia e eu tentei difundir a minha fúria.

_Que__m diabos ela pensa que era? Ela não conhecia a conexão que Edward e eu tínhamos._

Eu traguei a segunda bebida e tossi enquanto ela queimava.

Se ela soubesse, ela saberia que não tem nada a ver com sexo.

_Não é? _

Não! Nós não temos sequer tido relações sexuais ainda.

_Eu acho que __esse era o ponto dela. _

O que, que Edward me quer porque ele não pode me ter, mas assim que ele me tiver ele não vai mais me querer?

_Isso é __possível. _

Cale a boca! De que lado você está, afinal?

_Do seu, __mas você tem que considerar a possibilidade de que o que ele quer de você é puramente físico. E o que você quer dele é... _

Para sempre…

"Dê-me uma outra bebida." Pedi ao garçom. "E mantenha-as vindo até eu dizer a você para parar".

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Afastei-me do representante da Sony e esquadrinhei o salão. Bella não tinha voltado do banheiro e eu estava começando a ficar nervoso. Andei no meio da multidão e, eventualmente, a vi sobre o bar. Fiz meu caminho até ela.

"Hey, eu senti sua falta." Respirei em seu ouvido. Ela se virou rapidamente e oscilou um pouco antes de lançar-se em meus braços.

"Eddie!"

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do álcool na sua respiração.

_Oh__, merda, Swan, o que você fez consigo mesma?_

Ela envolveu um braço ao redor do meu pescoço e fez um gesto para o garçom com sua bebida, derramando-a no bar.

"Edward, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu amigo, Embry. Embry, este é o meu NAMORADO, Edward Cullen".

Estendi a mão e apertei a mão do garoto, tentando manter Bella ereta com o meu outro braço.

"Você sabe quem ele é, Embry?" Ela arrastou. "Ele é uma GRANDE, GRANDE, estrela. Ele é loucamente talentoso, ele parece a porra de um modelo GQ, e..." - Ela inclinou-se para Embry e sussurrou - "Ele cheira a sexo. E não apenas sexo normal, Embers, eu estou falando do tipo de sexo de puxar-os-cabelos, gritar-o-nome, tapa-na-bunda-e-grite-o-meu-nome. Você sabe o que estou dizendo?"

"Okay, Bella." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto removia a bebida meio vazia da mão dela e a colocava no bar. "A festa acabou".

"O quê? Por quê? Está apenas começando a ficar boa".

Olhei ao redor por Alice. Ela estava de pé a uma curta distância e eu acenei para ela. Ela veio rapidamente.

"O que diabos aconteceu com ela?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu acho que seria melhor levá-la para casa antes que as coisas vão ladeira abaixo".

Alice balançou a cabeça rapidamente e puxou seu telefone celular.

"Eu vou dizer à limusine para vir. Você a leva para casa. Eu tenho um par de pessoas a mais para conversar, então eu vou pegar um táxi".

"Obrigado, Alice." Eu disse enquanto a beijei na bochecha. "Você é a melhor".

Ela me beijou de volta.

"Você também, querido irmão. Agora a leve para casa e a coloque na cama. E tente fazê-la beber um pouco de água".

Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a levar Bella em direção à saída. Ela não estava fazendo isso fácil. Ela continuava se virando e atirando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

O álcool em sua respiração me fez querer chupar desesperadamente a sua língua.

"Eddie? Você é lindo, você sabe disso? Você é um homem bonito. Mas não de uma forma feminina, sabe? De um modo viril. De uma forma sexy".

Eu a puxei para o elevador e as portas fecharam. Ela desabou contra mim e começou a brincar com os botões da minha camisa.

"Edward, você acha que eu sou bonita?"

Eu ri.

_Ah, se ela soubesse. _

"Sim, Bella. Acho que você é muito bonita".

"Você é bonito também." Ela respirou, olhando para o meu rosto e tocando-o desajeitadamente. "Você tem um nariz bonito, e uma boca bonita, e um cabelo muito bonito".

Ela correu seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu gemi.

"Você gosta quando eu faço isso?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu me senti ficar duro, apesar do fato de que eu estava realmente fodidamente tentando não tirar vantagem da garota super quente e bêbada.

"Sim, Bella." Eu disse asperamente enquanto suas unhas corriam pelo meu couro cabeludo. "Eu gosto muito disso".

"E quando eu faço isso?"

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e pegou o lóbulo da minha orelha na sua boca.

_Jesus H. Cristo!_

Minha respiração raspou pelos meus pulmões.

"Isso também é bom." Eu ofeguei enquanto meu pau e o homem louco gritaram para eu 'por favor, pelo-amor-de-toda-essa-porra-TIRE-VANTAGEM-DA-GAROTA-SUPER-QUENTE-E-BÊBADA!'.

Seus lábios se moveram para o meu pescoço e ela chupou minha garganta. Agarrei o corrimão de apoio e choraminguei levemente. "E isso não é muito ruim também".

Exatamente então as portas se abriram e eu a puxei para a frente para a rua antes que as coisas pudessem ir mais longe. Havia um punhado de paparazzi esperando lá fora e eles imediatamente começaram a chamar meu nome. Eu os ignorei enquanto tentava orientar Bella em direção à limusine à nossa espera.

"Hey, pessoal!" Ela gritou alegremente e acenou. "Vocês conhecem o meu namorado? Não o meu namorado falso, sabem, porque... pfft... isso seria bobagem, certo? Eu quero dizer, quem concordaria em fazer algo assim?"

O motorista abriu a porta e eu a guiei em direção a ela.

"E querem saber outra coisa? Meu Edward tem o pênis do tamanho de um fodido GARANHÃO!"

_Oh__, Cristo, Bella, cale a boca! _

"Não que eu tenha visto isso. Mas ouvi TUDO sobre ele da irmã dele..."

Eu a empurrei para dentro do carro e me arrastei atrás dela.

Estendi a mão para puxar a porta fechada.

"Diga boa noite, Bella".

Ela se deixou cair no assento e fechou seus olhos.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ela arrastou suavemente.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, ela estava dormindo. Eu a peguei e levei para o elevador.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento, eu a levei para o quarto e a deitei em sua cama, detendo-me acima do seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de me levantar e estudá-la.

_Deus, ela parece um anjo. _

Toquei seu rosto brevemente antes de tirar seus sapatos. Acariciei suas pernas macias suavemente e depositei um beijo na testa dela.

Seus olhos se abriram.

"Hey, você." Ela disse de forma sexy. "Você não está indo embora, está?"

_Bem, meu p__au não quer ir embora, mas, pela primeira vez, eu não vou deixar que ele tome as decisões. _

"Bella, tem sido uma longa noite. Você precisa de algum descanso".

"Não ainda." Ela se lamentou. "Sente-se comigo... por favor".

Eu suspirei. "Ok, mas só se você prometer beber um pouco de água".

"Claro, por que não".

Fui para a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de água da geladeira. Eu a abri enquanto caminhava de volta e me sentei na cama. Ela a pegou de mim e tomou um gole antes de colocar na sua mesa de cabeceira.

"Bella, quanto você bebeu esta noite?" Perguntei cuidadosamente.

"Ugh... muito, Cullen, obviamente".

Ela deitou-se na cama e fez sinal para eu deitar ao lado dela. Enfiei meu braço sob sua cabeça e ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito.

_Deus, __isso é maravilhoso, tê-la aninhada em meus braços. _

Ela colocou a mão no meu peito e esfregou-me suavemente através da minha camisa. Eu suspirei.

Sua mão queimava através da minha camisa, definindo a pele debaixo em fogo.

Ela se aninhou em meu peito enquanto sua mão começou a se mover lentamente para o meu estômago. Minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou e minha respiração tornou-se irregular.

O homem louco pedia que a mão dela fosse mais para baixo, para onde a dor pulsante que estava armando uma barraca na frente da minha calça estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável a cada segundo.

"Bella," eu gemi, "o que você está tentando fazer comigo?"

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com olhos escuros, cheios de luxúria.

"Bem, eu pensei que era bastante óbvio, Cullen." Ela disse quando subiu e montou em mim. Ela agarrou a frente da minha camisa e me puxou para cima para ela, devorando a minha boca no processo.

_Puta merda. _

Ela tinha gosto de céu e bebidas. O louco dentro de mim rugiu com prazer.

_Excelente. _

Chupei a boca dela com avidez, saboreando o gosto incrível. Ela tirou minha camisa e a jogou no chão, então colocou as mãos no meu peito nu.

Eu ofeguei alto e caí de volta na cama.

Sua respiração era irregular enquanto ela traçava meu peito com a ponta dos dedos, e eu tremia e arfava sob seu toque.

Deus, o que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu queria mais do que isso dela e, de forma realista, ela ainda estava bêbada.

Eu sabia que deveria tê-la parado, mas as mãos dela no meu corpo eram muito malditamente boas para negar.

Ela acariciou meu estômago e eu agarrei a colcha em meus punhos e abafei um gemido. Suas mãos finalmente descansaram em cima das minhas calças e ela olhou no meu rosto. Havia um olhar estranho em seus olhos - luxúria, certamente, mas também, confusão.

"Você quer me foder, Cullen?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "É isso o que você quer de mim?"

Minha mente se agitou. Aquela era uma pergunta aparentemente complicada.

_Não, não é__, idiota, basta dizer sim. _

Mas eu não acho que eu queria apenas foder Bella. O que eu queria compartilhar com ela era muito mais do que apenas foder.

_Oh__, Jesus. Cullen, por favor, estenda sua mão para baixo e sinta seu pau aumentando, só para lembrá-lo que você não é, de fato, uma mulher. Homens fodem. Você sabe disso. Basta fazer isso._

"Cullen?" A cabeça dela caiu e ela lambeu meu mamilo antes de mordê-lo suavemente. "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

Minhas costas arquearam e eu gemi grossamente. O louco começou a sussurrar com urgência.

_Respo__nda à garota, seu idiota. Diga, "Sim, eu ouvi você, Bella, e, sim, eu gostaria muito de te foder." __Simples._

Tentei ignorar a voz. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil pensar em linha reta.

Ela se moveu para cima do meu corpo até que seu rosto estava pairando acima do meu. Aspirei o cheiro dela. Sua língua estalou para fora e ela lambeu meus lábios.

_Poooooorra!_

O cheiro doce do álcool em seu hálito desencadeou o louco plenamente. Eu a agarrei bruscamente e a virei para as suas costas. Preguei seus pulsos à cama e empurrei-me com força entre as pernas dela, minha ereção moendo brutalmente contra ela e rosnando com satisfação quando eu a ouvi gemer.

"Sim, eu quero foder você." O louco silvou, cuspindo as palavras da minha boca. "Eu quero foder você mais do que eu já quis foder alguém na minha vida inteira. Eu quero foder você forte e repetidamente até que você esqueça o seu próprio nome e não consiga enxergar direito".

Eu a beijei violentamente, sugando cada gota doce de álcool da sua língua. Ela afastou-se e choramingou um pouco.

"Diga-me o que você quer, Bella." Eu raspei. "Diga-me para foder você e eu vou. É isso o que você quer? Diga isso!"

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela. Ela estava ofegante, mas seus olhos seguravam desapontamento.

"Se é isso que você quer, Edward." Ela disse suavemente. "Então eu não vou parar você".

_O__h... Deus. _

Eu a soltei rapidamente e me sentei.

O que diabos eu tinha acabado de dizer?

O que eu tinha feito?

Eu tinha essa mulher incrível, inteligente e linda, que eu queria agradar de tantas formas, e eu tinha basicamente acabado de tratá-la como uma prostituta.

Bella sentou-se lentamente, mas não olhou para mim. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

"Bella." Eu disse baixinho, "Me desculpe".

Ela saiu da cama e caminhou rapidamente para o banheiro. A porta se fechou e eu ouvi os sons de sua ânsia de vômito. Caminhei até a porta e tentei abrir. Estava trancada.

"Bella? Por favor, deixe-me entrar".

Ouvi a água correndo.

"Vá embora, Cullen." Ela disse asperamente.

_Ela __estava chorando? Porra, eu sou um imbecil. _

"Bella, por favor... por favor, deixe-me tentar explicar. O que eu disse, não é assim que me sinto. Bem, é assim que _parte_ de mim se sente, mas é uma parte muito pequena..."

_Cristo, como eu corrigiria __isso? Eu precisava consertar isso._

A porta se abriu uma fenda e Bella olhou para mim. Ela estava pálida e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Você pode passar-me a minha água?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Claro".

Peguei a água da mesa de cabeceira e a passei para ela.

"Obrigada".

"Bella..."

"Agora, saia do meu quarto".

A porta bateu na minha cara.

* * *

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Na manhã seguinte, eu me sentia como se um bando de aves tivesse jogado merda na minha boca. Gemi alto quando o brilho do sol queimou minhas pálpebras e meu cérebro. Eu rolei e empurrei um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça.

_Swan, se você __ALGUMA VEZ beber tanto quanto você bebeu na noite passada, eu juro por Deus que vou fazer você pegar a gaita de foles. _

Gemi novamente com o pensamento.

Senti uma mão acariciar minhas costas e levantei um pouco o travesseiro.

"Bom dia, estrela brilhante!" Alice disse alegremente

Eu bati o travesseiro de volta para baixo.

"Alice, se você não pode abaixar a voz para um sussurro fraco, então saia daqui porque a minha cabeça vai explodir e eu não quero cérebro sobre toda a sua linda blusa".

Ela levantou o travesseiro para cima e puxou minha mão. Eu gemi alto.

"Vamos, querida." Ela sussurrou. "Eu só preciso que você tome uma aspirina e depois você pode voltar a dormir".

Peguei os comprimidos da sua mão e engoli os dois com um gole de água. Tomei outro gole grande de água para tentar lavar a merda de pássaro. Não funcionou.

Ela colocou a água na mesa de cabeceira e se arrastou para a cama comigo, puxando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela acariciou meus cabelos amorosamente.

"Então." Ela sussurrou. "Você teve uma noite interessante na noite passada." _Eu tive?_ "Primeiro, eu pego você molestando o meu irmão na varanda." _- Ah, certo, eu me lembro agora – yum. -_ "Então você bebeu o seu próprio peso em Vodka." – _Vodka diabólica, estúpida._ - "Então alguma coisa aconteceu antes de eu chegar em casa porque meu irmão esteve batendo ao redor do apartamento durante toda a manhã como se ele estivesse em um filme de monstro japonês".

_Algo mais aconteceu? _

"Então, Bells, importa-se de derramar o feijão?"

Eu pensei furiosamente.

_Ow, essa porra dói. Pense lentamente, cadela._

Lembrei-me de dar um soco em Tanya no banheiro - ainda sentindo-me incrível sobre isso, a propósito. Então eu conheci um garoto muito legal chamado Embry, cujos olhos amáveis desmentiram o fato de que ele era, na verdade, um agente para a diabólica e estúpida Vodka. Então Edward se aproximou e me disse que a festa tinha acabado. E então... Eu não tenho idéia.

"Ouvi dizer que você deu um soco em Tanya Denali." Alice disse com orgulho. "Deus, estou com tanto ciúme. Aquela pequena caçadora de ouro esteve tentando conseguir suas garras no meu irmão por anos." Ela parou de acariciar o meu cabelo. "O que aconteceu entre vocês duas, afinal?"

_A __vadia colocou as mãos dela no meu homem, foi isso que aconteceu. _

"Nós fomos para a escola juntas." Murmurei. "Ela era uma puta comigo e eu quis revidar".

Alice se afastou de mim para que ela pudesse olhar para o meu rosto.

"E é isso?" Ela perguntou ceticamente.

Engoli em seco e assenti.

"É isso aí".

Ela suspirou, mas não empurrou o assunto.

Eu detestava mentir para ela, mas eu simplesmente não estava em nenhuma condição de ter uma discussão significativa sobre a minha obsessão doentia com seu irmão Deus.

"Então, o que mais aconteceu? Por que Edward está sendo o 'Rei dos Idiotas' hoje?"

Meu cérebro protestou enquanto eu tentava peneirar através da neblina da ressaca.

"Eu honestamente não me lembro, Alice. Lembro-me de entrar na limusine e depois, acho que eu caí no sono. Eu não me lembro de nada depois disso".

Ela suspirou e acariciou meus cabelos novamente.

"Bem, alguma merda grande aconteceu." Ela disse. "Eu não vi Edward tão agitado assim desde que os Backstreet Boys se desfizeram".

Nós duas começamos a rir. Agarrei minha cabeça com as duas mãos e gemi alto.

"Ai, ai, ai".

"Desculpe, querida, mas é bom vê-la rir".

Suspirei e virei, empurrando o meu rosto para o céu do meu travesseiro.

"Eu amo você, Alice." Murmurei quando a senti sair da cama.

"Também te amo, Bells. Agora volte a dormir. Vou te acordar na hora do almoço".

Quando finalmente levantei, tropecei para o chuveiro e deixei a água quente me acalmar. Quando me inclinei contra os ladrilhos frescos com os olhos fechados, comecei a me sentir um pouco melhor, mas minha cabeça ainda estava martelando, minha barriga parecia quinze tons de estranheza e eu tinha um forte desejo de raspar a minha língua.

Terminei meu banho e vesti-me rapidamente, ansiosa para ver Edward e descobrir por que ele estava tão chateado.

Senti algo formigar na parte de trás do meu cérebro, mas desapareceu antes que eu pudesse identificá-lo.

Uma onda de tontura tomou conta de mim e eu me apoiei contra a cama.

_Ok, v__ê isto? É por ISSO que não bebemos._

Tomei uma respiração profunda e me endireitei.

Uma estranha sensação de mal-estar esteve comigo desde que eu acordei. Eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido na noite passada que eu não conseguia me lembrar, e estava me incomodando muito.

Deus, eu poderia ter feito uma série de coisas humilhantes na noite passada no estado em que eu estava. Eu poderia ter dado um vislumbre dos meus peitos para os paparazzi. Eu poderia ter chutado um filhote de cachorro, ou cantado em público - as possibilidades eram infinitas.

Ouvi uma batida calma na porta.

"Está tudo bem, Alice." Eu gritei enquanto escovava meu cabelo. "Estou acordada".

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou.

"Bella? Podemos conversar?"

Minha respiração parou quando eu o vi.

_Estávamos na cama. Eu estava irritad__a com o que Tanya havia dito. Eu queria provar o erro dela. Eu o provoquei e perguntei a ele o que ele queria. Ele me atacou e disse as palavras exatas que eu não queria ouvir. _

A bílis subiu na minha garganta e eu lutei com a necessidade de vomitar.

"Bella?"

Ele estava parado em frente a mim.

Ele parecia terrível, como se não tivesse dormido a noite toda.

Eu não queria que ele ficasse assim. Eu não queria que os seus olhos estivessem vermelhos e turvos e cheios de culpa e remorso e dor.

Eu não queria pensar sobre ele dizendo aquelas palavras para mim. Palavras que eu ouvi muitas vezes antes de pessoas às quais eu não podia suportar pensar.

Eu não queria que ele me quisesse dessa forma. Eu queria mais.

Eu queria que ele me tomasse em seus braços e me amasse do jeito que eu o amava.

Eu parei de respirar.

_A maneira como você __O QUÊ? _

Puta merda.

Aí está.

Eu o amava.

Meus olhos se agitaram levemente e eu de repente precisava me sentar.

Sentei-me pesadamente sobre a cama e Edward sentou ao meu lado.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Hein?"

Meu cérebro estava sobrecarregando com as memórias que estavam agora fluindo de volta: _Sua língua saqueando a minha boca. Sua ereção moendo contra mim em um prazer doloroso. Seus olhos brilhantes quando ele sussurrou de forma agressiva, "Sim, eu quero foder você. Eu quero foder você mais do que eu já quis foder alguém na minha vida inteira. Eu quero foder você forte e repetidamente até que você esqueça o seu próprio nome e não consiga enxergar direito. Diga-me que você quer isso, Bella. Diga-me para foder você e eu vou"._

Tomei uma respiração irregular. Eu podia senti-lo me olhando, mas eu não podia fazer-me encontrar o olhar dele.

"Bella." Ele disse suavemente, "Eu sei que você deve me odiar depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite, e eu não estou aqui para dar desculpas. Eu fui um idiota. Eu estava enlouquecido, e excitado além de toda a razão, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu deveria ter dito aquelas coisas pra você. Foi repugnante e degradante, e você merece muito mais do que isso".

Eu sabia que ele estava me esperando falar, mas eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. Eu nunca tinha sentido por ninguém o que eu estava sentindo por aquele homem. Nunca me senti tão confortável, tão segura, tão excitada e... tão decepcionada.

Eu queria muito acreditar que isto era mais do que físico com ele, mas depois do que aconteceu, eu acho que ele fez os seus sentimentos bem claros. Recusei-me a ser uma daquelas mulheres que pensam que foder alguém é o mesmo que fazer amor. Eu tinha fodido homens, e sido fodida em retorno, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia fazer isso com Edward. Meus sentimentos por ele eram muito poderosos, e se eu deixasse isso ir para o próximo nível, sabendo que ele não sente o mesmo, então eu estava apenas abrindo a porta para o coração partido e o convidando para dormir no meu sofá.

Peguei nas minhas unhas, ainda incapaz de olhar para ele.

"Edward, eu não odeio você. Eu não acho que eu poderia alguma vez te odiar. Mas eu acho que o que aconteceu na noite passada... Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia para nós fazer esse tipo de coisa de novo".

Eu o senti ficar tenso ao meu lado.

"Bella..."

"Por favor, deixe-me dizer o que eu preciso dizer antes de eu desmaiar ou vomitar".

Ele esperou por eu continuar. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para ele. Ele estava franzindo a testa e havia uma expressão de dor no seu rosto. Eu queria muito alisar sua testa e beijar fora aquela dor. Em vez disso, peguei a mão dele e comecei a acariciar levemente com as pontas dos meus dedos. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito? Ele estava fazendo o que eu tinha a dizer muito mais difícil.

Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para os meus.

_Ok__, Swan, você pode fazer isso. Basta expor os fatos e, pelo amor de Deus, não chore. _

"Edward, você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci e a sua... amizade... tem sido uma das coisas mais importante que já aconteceu comigo. Mas nós moramos juntos... trabalhamos juntos... e eu simplesmente não vejo como nós fodendo um ao outro vai ter um final feliz. Sua irmã nos mataria, para começar, e se as coisas ficarem... desconfortáveis, então eu teria que ir embora, e eu acho que isso me prejudicaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa que me aconteceu na minha vida de merda".

Ele olhou para as nossas mãos e eu poderia dizer que ele estava se esforçando para encontrar as palavras certas para dizer.

"Bella, eu gosto de você... muito... e eu tenho certeza que você gosta de mim... muito. Por que nós simplesmente não vemos onde essa coisa entre nós acaba?"

"Porque, Edward, isso poderia muito bem acabar comigo de volta ao meu beco sendo mijada por Charlie!"

"Não poderia".

"Pode!"

Nós encaramos um ao outro, buscando algum tipo de acordo.

Não havia nenhum.

"Então, o que você sugere?" Ele perguntou, a frustração enchendo a sua voz, "Que nós simplesmente ignoremos o que sentimos um pelo outro e mantemos as coisas estritamente profissionais? Eu não vejo como isso é possível".

Eu suspirei.

"Eu acho que devemos apenas dar alguns passos para trás até que... você descubra como realmente se sente sobre mim".

"Bella, eu SEI como me sinto".

"É por isso que você disse aquelas coisas para mim na noite passada?"

Sua respiração ficou presa na sua garganta.

"Edward, você me conhece há uma semana, você tem demônios pessoais que estão ainda sendo domados, e você tem as mulheres sempre se atirando em você. Agora, você me olha nos olhos e me diga que você pode GARANTIR que nenhuma dessas coisas vai me esmagar em uma confusão com o coração partido, e eu acreditarei em você".

Seus olhos ficaram turvos.

_Por favor, diga. Eu não me importo se você está mentindo. Basta dizer isso e me tom__ar em seus braços. _

Ele baixou seu olhar.

_Maldito seja, Edward. _

"Eu não posso prometer isso a você, Bella. Eu sei o quanto eu tenho que lidar com meus problemas e não seria justo jogar o que poderíamos ter no meu autocontrole".

Meu coração doeu. Pelo menos ele foi honesto. Eu tomei uma respiração trêmula.

"Tudo bem... então... estamos de acordo em sermos amigos... por agora".

Ele olhou para mim e meu coração completamente rompeu. Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou minha bochecha e eu me inclinei em sua mão e fechei meus olhos.

Eu o ouvi gemer baixinho.

"Swan, como é que eu vou parar de tocá-la assim todos os dias?"

Abri meus olhos e sorri para ele.

"Você precisa que eu compre mais lubrificante pra você?"

"BELLAAAA! EDWARRRRD!"

Jesus, isso soava como se Alice estivesse sendo assassinada no quarto ao lado.

Nós dois saltamos aos nossos pés e saímos correndo. Nós a encontramos em pé na frente da mesa com uma seleção dos tablóides espalhados em sua frente.

"Será que um de vocês se importaria em me explicar isso?" Ela sibilou com raiva.

O tablóide ao qual ela estava apontando tinha uma foto de Edward e eu. Ele estava franzindo a testa, seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu estava sorrindo como uma louca e tinha a minha mão no ar, acenando. A manchete dizia, "EDWARD CULLEN TEM O PÊNIS DO TAMANHO DE UM GARANHÃO!" Sua namorada proclama em voz alta. Revelando que a irmã dele é a fonte da sua informação".

Edward e eu nos olhamos com horror, antes de dobrarmos de tanto rir.

_Oh__, merda. Nós estávamos realmente em apuros agora. _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, eu nem sei o que dizer desse capítulo... só que estou vesga com o tamanho dele e com a quantidade de coisas acontecendo...  
_

_Acho que__ depois desse cap., que tem quase 30 págs. de word, dá pra vc´s notarem que é humanamente impossível pra gente postar mais de um cap. por semana, se nós conseguirmos adiantar, daqui a alguma tempo podemos fazer isso, mas, por agora, continuará apenas 1 por semana mesmo!_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. SNL & A Inquisição Espanhola

**Nota da tradutora:** este capítulo refere-se à The Spanish Inquisition, do programa Monty Python, um excelente e antigo programa de humor britânico, que a autora recomenda assistir neste capítulo. Você pode vê-lo legendado aqui: www. youtube. com/ watch? v=Ip8HYcDgq48&feature=fvsr (retirar os espaços)

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – SNL* & A Inquisição Espanhola**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_*__SNL__ = Saturday Night Live _

_**Edward POV**_

_Apenas a ignore, Cullen. Esta e a única maneira pela qual você vai conseguir passar por isso – SE você conseguir passar por isso._

Eu apenas vou dar uma espiadinha no que ela esta fazendo – apenas uma pequena, pequena espiadinha.

_Não olhe para ela! Você não tem senso de auto-preservação? __Apenas olhe para a porra da tela, ok? Olhe, há uma perseguição de carros – olhe que bonito todos os carros ficando em pedacinhos– que divertido!_

Oh, Deus, ela acabou de suspirar. Eu posso sentir a sua respiração. Ahhhh...

_Pare de respirar, idiota! Você não pode sentir o cheiro dela se você não respirar!_

Eu suspirei.

Eu estava no avião, ao lado de Bella, por cinco horas. Minha 'amiga' Bella. A garota que eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e não poderia – não deveria – ter.

Meu corpo todo doía com o esforço de não tocá-la.

Jesus, eu deveria ter insistido em tomarmos vôos diferentes, mas ela poderia ter ficado toda ofendida ficar toda ofendia e puta-da-vida comigo e, Deus me ajude, eu provavelmente teria achado isso ainda mais excitante.

_Ok, apenas acalme se, você vai ficar bem. Mastigue um prego, ou algo assim. Não falta tanto tempo assim agora. Nós vamos aterrissar a qualquer segundo..._

Olhei para o meu relógio. Quatro horas e cinqüenta e cinco minutos pela frente.

_MERDA!_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella POV**_

A viagem para Nova York foi excruciante.

Edward e eu estávamos sentados um ao lado do outro, e a proximidade dele e seu intoxicante maldito cheiro de sexo era a mais doce tortura pela qual eu já havia passado. Alice esta sentada no banco do outro lado do corredor, ao meu lado, e eu poderia dizer que ela sabia o que eu estava passando, mas a fada do mal não se ofereceu para trocar de lugar comigo. Se eu não soubesse bem, eu diria que ela estava nos punindo pelos tablóides de alguns dias atrás.

Ela se inclinou para mim.

"Está tendo uma boa viagem, querida?" Ela perguntou, angelicalmente.

Eu murmurei as palavras "Morda-me" antes de me virar e tentar desesperadamente não tocar no braço de Edward com o meu.

A viagem passou em silêncio na maior parte. Edward havia colocado seus fones de ouvido tão logo nós no sentamos e estava tentando fingir que assistia a um filme de ação. De vez em quando eu podia senti-lo olhando para mim pelo canto dos olhos, e meu pulso corria acelerado.

As coisas estavam um pouco estranhas entre a gente depois da outra noite. Nos dois estávamos tentando muito fortemente honrar o nosso pacto de 'apenas amigos', mas dizer que isto estava sendo difícil era o eufemismo do século. Toda vez que eu olhava para ele minhas partes de menina jorravam com prazer, e a dor maçante entre as minhas pernas estava se tornando um pouco mais que incômoda. E não ajudava o fato de que, toda vez que ele olhava para mim, ele armava uma enorme tenda em suas calças que eu, por minha vez, achava incrivelmente excitante e assim jorrava com mais... e, sim... o ciclo vicioso continua.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Ele realmente tinha o mais perfeito perfil do planeta, mas eu estava começando a ficar um pouco mais do que irritada por ele não estar falando comigo.

Olhei para ele e percebi que a sua respiração se acelerou um pouco. Soprei um pouco de ar em direção à sua orelha. Ele imediatamente parou de respirar e seus olhos se fecharam um pouco.

_Oh, Cullen, se você acha que vai conseguir me ignorar pelo resto do vôo, você esta tãããoo enganado._

Puxei um pouco da minha saia para cima e comecei a esfregar pequenos círculos deliberadamente pela minha coxa, assistindo sua face com cuidado. Ele engoliu pesadamente e um estranho barulho estrangulado saiu da sua garganta, mas ele ainda não havia quebrado.

Ótimo. Se a abordagem indireta não estava funcionando, vamos tentar isso.

Eu estendi a mão e arranquei os seus fones de ouvido.

"Ow!"

"Oh... desculpe-me" eu disse com irritação, "eu interrompi você a me ignorar?"

Ele suspirou e virou o rosto para mim. "Swan, eu não estava ignorando você".

"Oh, mesmo? Então me diga sobre o que era o filme que você estava 'assistindo'."

Ele piscou rapidamente e olhou de volta para a tela. "Bem... uh... havia um cara... e ele tinha um carro..."

"Qual era o nome do cara?"

"Um... John?"

"Qual era a cor do carro?"

"Vermelho?"

Eu dei um soco no seu braço. "Por que você está me ignorando?"

Ele esfregou seu braço. "Primeiro de tudo – OW! e segundo de tudo..." Ele olhou para longe, "Eu não sei... eu acho que se eu tentar fingir que você não está aqui, eu não vou ficar obcecado com o fato de que tudo o que eu posso pensar e que você está aqui".

"Cullen," eu disse, frustrada, "esta frase não fez absolutamente nenhum sentido qualquer".

Ele correu a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Isto é difícil de explicar".

"Tente mais forte!" Ele se virou para olhar para mim e eu senti a força total do seu olhar. Tentei não gemer enquanto eu continuava. "Olhe, se nós vamos realmente tenta fazer essa coisas de 'amigos' funcionar, então nos não podemos apenas desligar toda vez em que ficar difícil ou desagradável. Certamente nós podemos ser maduros o suficiente para termos uma conversa simples – é isso que amigos deveriam fazer!"

"Ok, bem... amiga." Ele disse, sua voz era sombria e sarcástica, "Você quer saber por que eu estou te ignorando? Bem, aqui está".

Ele se virou para encarar a minúscula tela de TV, mas ele continuou falando.

"Veja, se eu sentar assim, eu só posso ver você pela minha visão periférica. Eu ainda posso sentir você ao meu lado porque, por alguma razão desconhecida, seu corpo... qualquer parte do seu corpo, dispara uma corrente elétrica diretamente para o meu pau a qualquer momento que você está a um raio de 90 cm de mim. Isto é como minha própria varinha de condão. Mas se eu me sentar assim, isto é suportável. Agora, se eu me virar para falar com você, assim." Ele se mexeu na cadeira. "Eu não só tenho uma corrente elétrica-para-o-pau, como tenho a estimulação visual de olhar seus olhos, boca, mãos, pele etc. Isto tende a reforçar a corrente elétrica-para-o-pau, e a densidade da ereção vai do suportável ao desconfortável".

Sua voz estava baixa e eu podia sentir o esforço que ele estava fazendo para permanecer calmo. Ele respirou fundo deliberadamente antes de continuar.

"E, acima de tudo, se qualquer um de nós se inclinar, assim," seu rosto parou a centímetros do meu, "então eu posso sentir você, e ver você e... sentir seu cheiro".

Minha respiração estava acelerada agora e eu podia sentir tudo o que ele havia descrito espelhado no meu próprio corpo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele inalou profundamente. Quando ele os abriu novamente, eles estavam quase negros. Seu olhar percorreu meu rosto e finalmente parou na minha boca. Meu pulso batia e palpitava, mas eu não podia arrastar a mim mesma para longe do fogo em seus olhos.

"Agora, nessa posição," ele gemeu, "meu pau está tão duro que está perto atingir a massa crítica. Isto não é apenas desconfortável, isto é absurdamente doloroso, e cada pulsação do meu sangue através do meu corpo grita para eu me afundar dentro de você e não parar até que a dor seja explodida fora de mim".

_Oh, Deus._

Meus músculos estavam apertando desesperadamente com o pensamento e eu estava de repente convencida de que me tornaria membro de um clube de milionários a qualquer segundo, sem que Edward houvesse tocado um único dedo em mim.

Nós estávamos encarando um ao outro, desejo percorrendo entre nós dois. Nós dois estávamos ligeiramente ofegantes.

"Swan," ele gemeu, "você tem alguma idéia... qualquer pista, de como é difícil eu estar tão perto de você e não dar ao meu corpo o que ele está gritando para ter?"

Engoli em seco e assenti ligeiramente. Ele se inclinou ainda mais e eu podia sentir seu doce hálito. Eu podia ver sua deliciosa língua por trás dos seus perfeitos lábios.

Meus olhos fecharam e eu me inclinei em direção a ele, procurando pelos seus lábios. Eu não os encontrei e meus olhos se abriram. Ele havia sentado de volta ao seu lugar, o mais longe possível de mim.

Enquanto eu o assistia colocar de volta seus fones de ouvido.

"Então, Swan," ele disse baixo, evitando o meu olhar, "é por isto que estou ignorando você." Ele se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso suave. "Eu prometo que não vou te ignorar quando chegarmos à Nova York, ok?"

Sorri de volta para ele e exalei duramente. "É melhor mesmo".

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Foi uma boa conversa... amiga".

* * *

No dia seguinte eu me encontrei de pernas cruzadas sentada na cama de Edward no nosso apartamento de Nova York, e eu estava em problemas.

Meus olhos estavam doendo porque eu não ousava piscar. Meus pulmões doíam porque eu tinha me esquecido de como se respira, e minha calcinha estava molhada porque... espere... sobre o que eu estava falando mesmo?

Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso. Eu estava com o a massa cerebral falida. Eu podia ouvir alguém falando comigo, mas eu havia perdido toda a compreensão do idioma Inglês.

_Bella_? _BELLA!_ _Edward está falando com você! Jesus! Pisque – Respire – Ouça!_

"Huh?"

Pisquei para Edward e tomei uma enorme lufada de ar. Ele estava parado à minha frente, segurando o seu violão. Ele havia acabado de tocar as duas músicas que ele estava pensando em apresentar no Saturday Night Live. Eu nunca o havia ouvido cantar antes – não da maneira apropriada.

Isto havia sido uma experiência espiritual.

Tão logo ele abriu a boca, eu fiquei hipnotizada. Sua voz incrível me tranqüilizou e me inflamou na mesma medida e, de repente, tudo o que eu podia ver era ele. Seus longos dedos acariciavam habilmente as cordas do violão. A sua linda face era uma obra de arte, expressavam e emocionavam com sua letra cativante. Sua voz me envolveu em um transe encantador, enquanto meu corpo estourava em chamas sob a minha pele.

_Ok, chega desta merda. Concentre-se! Ele está falando com você!_

"Swan," ele disse com a voz impaciente, "você vai me responder em alguma hora num futuro próximo, ou você gostaria de continuar sua representação de boneca sexual inflável?"

Isto teve a minha atenção.

"O que você acabou de me dizer?" Eu respirei, levantando a sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Você estava sentada aí, completamente parada, com a sua boca aberta em um pequeno 'o'. Você me lembrou uma boneca inflável".

Apertei meus olhos para ele.

"E exatamente qual é a extensão da sua experiência com bonecas infláveis, Cullen?" Perguntei seriamente.

Seus olhos ficaram negros e senti uma onda de luxúria.

"Swan, eu larguei as drogas, eu larguei a bebida, eu larguei os cigarros, e desisti de ter sexo sem qualquer sentido com mulheres gostosas. Você não se ATREVA a começar a se meter entre as minhas namoradas infláveis, ou eu seriamente chutarei a sua bunda".

Eu ri para dele. "Certo, mas se eu ouvir você tratando essas bonecas mal, ou que você as colocou para baixo de alguma maneira" – ele bufou alto - "então EU VOU ter que colocar um ponto final nesta sua pequena obsessão".

Sua risada profunda encheu o quarto e meu coração cantou. Ele me olhou calorosamente e eu queria abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo. "Swan, como é que você sempre consegue me fazer sorrir, até quando eu estou completamente assustado por ter que cantar ao vivo em cobertura nacional?"

"Isto é muito simples na verdade, Cullen. Você tem padrões incrivelmente baixos".

Nós dois rimos e nos entreolhamos. Quando a risada parou, a familiar eletricidade gerada por nós encheu o ar. Seus olhos me encararam e eu podia sentir-me lavada com o desejo sob o seu olhar intenso. Comecei a latejar e lamentei o fato de que eu teria que trocar minha calcinha, DE NOVO, quando eu saísse desse quarto.

_Jesus, Bella, esta é a quarta de hoje!_

Bem, não é como se eu pudesse evitar isso! Olhe para ele, pelo amor de Deus!

_*suspiro* Verdade._ _V__amos precisar de uma coleção maior de calcinhas._

Percebi que eu havia parado de respirar de novo e tomei uma respiração instável.

_Ok, Swan, hora da ação evasiva delta – pare de olhar para ele, mude o assunto e pense sobre as famintas criancinhas pobres da África. E se isso não funcionar, apenas o fôda com os olhos e aperte as suas coxas._

Você SABE que você não esta ajudando, certo?

_Bem, você foi a única que achou que era uma boa idéia serem apenas 'amigos'. Cristo, que idiota!_

Hey! Eu pensei que isto era algo que nós decidimos juntas.

_Não eu, garota-amiga. Eu nunca poderia concordar com algo tão completamente ridículo. Quero dizer, sério, OLHE PARA ELE! Por favor, me diga por que nós NÃO ESTAMOS NOS BATENDO NELE?_

"Então," eu disse brilhantemente, ignorando minha puta interior, "o que você estava dizendo antes?"

Ele olhou para baixo e tomou uma respiração irregular. Isto me lembrou que provavelmente eu não era a única que estava fora da própria cabeça com a frustração sexual. Ele limpou a garganta e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Eu estava perguntando a você o que você achou das canções. Você acha que elas ficarão legais no show?"

_Deus, não! Ele não pode cantar essas canções! Mulheres em volta de todo o mundo poderão entrar em combustão espontânea com a sobrecarga sexual - isto seria um desastre._

"Bem... Eu não estou certa, na verdade. Talvez você pudesse tocá-las de novo e eu poderia assistir novamente, só para ter certeza." Às vezes eu me surpreendo com meu próprio brilhantismo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, e um sorriso dobrou o canto da sua boca.

_Ele está na sua, Swan._ _Ele conhece tããõoo bem o seu joguinho._

_Oh, cale a boca. Apenas continue me lembrando de respirar._

Edward colocou as mãos no seu violão e começou a tocar.

_Ahhhhh... Doce cérebro falido._

Duas horas e vários pares de calcinhas depois, eu estava no meu quarto, preparando-me para sair para os estúdios da NBC, onde Edward estaria passando a tarde se preparando antes do show ao vivo de hoje a noite. Ouvi uma leve batida na porta e Alice entrou no quarto, sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Olá, querida melhor amiga." Ela disse alegremente. "Presentes para você." Ela jogou uma grande sacola de compras na cama. Levantei uma sobrancelha e investiguei o conteúdo.

Calcinhas. Muitas e muitas calcinhas. Olhei para ela em descrença.

"Como você sabia...?"

"Oh, Por favor!" Ela zombou. "Eu não estou completamente alheia à enorme quantidade de hormônios em fúria que foram captados desde que nós deixamos Los Angeles. Nós poderíamos fornecer energia a vários pequenos municípios com a energia sexual surgindo entre você e meu irmão, Bella - isso não é difícil de descobrir".

Concordei e olhei para o chão. "Você está sabendo quantas vezes eu mandei minhas calcinhas para serem lavada, não é mesmo?"

Ela se jogou na cama. "Sim e, francamente, os funcionários do hotel estão começando a comentar." Ela sorriu para mim calorosamente. "Pelo amor de Deus, Bells, é apenas Edward. O mesmo Edward que costumava peidar no meu travesseiro antes de eu ir dormir. O mesmo Edward que colocava minhas bonecas Barbie nuas em lascivas cenas de sexo lésbico. Tenho certeza que se sua vagina soubesse tudo que eu sei sobre ele, ela estaria menos inclinada a considerá-lo digno de entrada".

_Não aposte nisso. Apenas pensar sobre Edward tirando as roupas das Barbies de Alice e as posicionando sugestivamente me fez contorcer ainda mais. MALDIÇÃO!_

"Entããõoo... como o ângulo de amigos funciona para vocês?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Eu gemi e caí na cama ao lado dela. "Eu odeio isso! Eu odeio cada segundo que não estou com ele, ou o tocando, ou ouvindo sua estúpida voz sexy. Isso me faz ter vontade de bater em alguma coisa!"

"Eu sempre poderia trazer Tanya Denali aqui".

Eu sorri. "Eu estive lá, eu fiz isso".

Ela sorriu. "Sim, você fez".

Suspirei e pensei sobre Edward em seu quarto, se preparando. Ele provavelmente estava sem camisa, de pé em frente ao espelho, percorrendo as mãos sobre seu cabelo parecendo com a definição de sexo no dicionário.

Maldição. Mais uma vez, minha calcinha estava em maré alta.

"Deus, Alice, eu sei que nós estamos fazendo a coisa certa, mas... aaaargh! Você sabe?"

"Veja, Bells, isto é por que eu fiz as regras. Não tocar. Tocar é mal. Tocar deixa as coisas soltas e elas nunca podem ser juntadas de novo, e agora vocês dois estão no purgatório e tudo o que eu posso fazer é sentar e dizer EU BEM QUE AVISEI!"

"Eu sei," eu gemi, "mas, Alice, eu realmente penso que poderia haver algo especial entre nós".

Ela zombou. "Oh, EU SEI que há algo especial entre vocês. Por que porra você acha que eu 'contratei' você afinal?"

Eu pisquei para ela, de repente muito confusa. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela se sentou e pegou as minhas mãos. "Bella, na primeira vez que eu vi você com meu irmão, eu sabia que você era perfeita para ele. Isso era tão óbvio. O jeito que vocês falavam um com o outro, o jeito que ele olhava para você, o jeito como você com ele – vocês dois estão destinados a estarem um com o outro".

"Mas então por que não ESTAMOS?" Eu gemi.

"Bella," ela disse pacientemente, "o momento apenas não é o certo." Eu exalei pesadamente. "Olhe, se vocês dois pularem dentro de alguma coisa agora, isto acabará antes mesmo de começar. Vocês dois têm segredos, e bagagem, e merda... e se vocês colocarem tudo junto agora, vocês dois quebrarão embaixo do peso disso. POR ISSO eu fiz as regras. Eu tinha esperanças de adiar o inevitável apenas o tempo suficiente para vocês dois conseguirem colocar essa merda junta. Mas eu acho que o plano está jogado pela janela agora".

Eu caí de costas na cama e coloquei minhas mãos no meu rosto, tentando desesperadamente bloquear as imagens do corpo seminu de Edward e todas as coisas que eu gostaria de estar fazendo com ele.

"Deus, Alice," Rosnei em frustração, "o que eu posso fazer para parar esta tortura? Por favor, me diga porque eu estou ficando louca aqui".

Ela deitou ao meu lado e tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto. "Querida, você só tem que tentar deixar as coisas casuais. Se estar perto dele é tão traumático, fique longe. Se ficar muito tempo com ele é muita tentação, dê um tempo, faça um tratamento facial, treine kick-boxing".

Olhei para ela, e eu sabia que ela podia ver a dor nos meus olhos.

"Apenas seja paciente, Bells. Eu posso garantir a você que valerá a pena esperar por isso." Ela me beijou na bochecha e saltou da cama. "Agora, termine de se preparar, vadia, porque nós estamos saindo em 10 minutos." Ela caminhou até a porta e olhou de volta para mim. "Se isso serve de consolação, querida, ele está sofrendo também." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Talvez até mais que você." Ela fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si.

Isso _era _uma consolação, que eu não estava nesse inferno sozinha. Pensei sobre o que Edward provavelmente estava fazendo agora. Sorri quando percebi que ele provavelmente estava fazendo o velho cinco-dedos-trabalhando-unidos para aliviar alguma da sua ansiedade pré-show.

Cara, aquele garoto tinha algumas habilidades maníacas de masturbação.

_Talvez isso pudesse ser algo para aliviar _a sua_ ansiedade._

Pfft! Eu não vejo realmente como eu acariciando à distância o impressionante pau de Edward faria outra coisa se não AUMENTAR os meus níveis de ansiedade.

_Não, idiota. Eu digo acariciar... a si mesma._

Oh!... Você quer dizer... eu me masturbar?

_Por que não? Isso certamente não poderia fazer nenhum mal, e você pode realmente se divertir._

Hmmm. Este é um conceito interessante.

Masturbação era algo que eu não havia feito muito nos últimos anos. A principal razão era a falta de privacidade. Quero dizer, não há nada pior do que acariciar a si mesma num beco escuro, apenas para perceber que o velho Mikey Newton pervertido estava assistindo você do canto.

Eu me lembro da primeira noite em que isso aconteceu. Eu estava exatamente na beirada, desesperada por chegar lá, quando percebi um movimento com o canto dos olhos.

Eu me virei para ver Mikey lá, tocando a si mesmo por cima da calça suja e olhando para mim como se eu fosse um McLanche Feliz. Ele lambeu os lábios e andou até a mim, abrindo o zíper das calças enquanto ele andava.

Eu sentei-me ereta e coloquei a minha melhor cara "não-ouse-essa-porra".

Ele ignorou isso.

Quando ele parou na minha frente, ele colocou para fora a sua patética ereção e acariciou sugestivamente.

"Hey, Bella," ele respirou, o cheiro de álcool quase me derrubando, "o que você acha disso?"

Eu olhei rapidamente para o seu pau antes de voltar para o seu rosto. "Eu acho que se parece com um pênis, Mikey, só que menor." O rosto dele caiu e ele caminhou para longe.

Esta foi minha linda primeira e ultima tentativa de auto-prazer em público.

_Mas agora não há nada que possa pará-la, Swan. Você tem uma porta E uma tranca._

Hmmm, eu tenho 10 minutos, dedos muito fortes, e novas imagens de Edward e seu violão para ajudar no meu caminho. Por que diabos não?

Tirei minhas roupas, tranquei a porta, deitei na cama, e me preparei para me conhecer um pouco melhor.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Eu estava esperando na sala, mastigando uma unha particularmente difícil, quando ouvi um grito vindo do quarto de Bella. Corri para a porta e bati com urgência.

"Bella? Você esta bem?"

Ouvi um baque surdo seguido por um "Ow!"

"Bella?"

"Eu estou bem!" Ela gritou em uma voz estrangulada. "Totalmente bem. Apenas caí da cama. Nada para se preocupar".

Testei a maçaneta da porta. Estava trancada.

_O que diabos ela estava fazendo na cama? Ela não deveria esta se preparando?_

"Você não pode entrar, Edward!" Ela gritou quase histérica.

"Eu sei disso, Bella," eu disse pacientemente, "você trancou a porta".

"Hah! É isso aí! Eu tenho uma porta, e uma tranca, e tenho total intenção de usá-las!"

Fiz uma careta e corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

_O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?_

"Então está tudo bem?" Eu disse em frustração.

"Sim, Cullen, eu estou bem. Melhor do que bem, na verdade. MUITO relaxada. Provavelmente mais relaxada do que você está!"

Balancei minha cabeça e saí de perto. Algumas vezes eu simplesmente não conseguia entender essa garota.

* * *

"Alice, não seja irracional!"

"Eu não estou sendo irracional, Edward, você não pode tê-la!"

"Por que não?"

"Porque no momento simplesmente não vai funcionar!"

"Poderia funcionar. Você apenas quer sempre as coisas nos SEUS termos. E quanto ao que eu quero? O que eu preciso?"

"Você não PRECISA dela, Edward..."

"EU PRECISO! Eu preciso dela mais do que você precisa!"

Olhei para a minha irmã. Ela suspirou pesadamente e pegou minhas mãos.

"Olhe, meu irmão doce, chato e imbecil. Eu só preciso de Bella por uma hora. Nós precisamos encontrar o chefão da sua gravadora enquanto nós estamos na Big Apple, e já que você está indisponível toda a tarde, eu preciso dela no meu time. E então você pode tê-la, ok? Você é um menino crescido, Edward**. **Você não precisa de alguém segurando a sua mão para uma simples passagem de som e um ensaio".

Deixei cair suas mãos e pulei no sofá, correndo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Seria bom se você apenas a deixasse comigo, Alice." Eu disse suplicante. "Ela me acalma e eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou tipo dando um ataque aqui".

Ela sentou ao meu lado e colocou os braços ao meu redor. "Ela estará lá, ok? Apenas vá ate o estúdio, instale-se, faça o ensaio e então ela estará lá antes do show começar".

Fiz um beicinho ligeiramente e olhei para a poltrona ande Bella estava sentada pacientemente. Ela olhou para mim e tentou segurar um sorriso.

"Cullen, poderia fazer você se sentir melhor se eu dissesse a você o quão adorável você fica quando está mau-humorado?"

Cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito e bufei. "Não... e eu não estou mau-humorado".

O celular de Alice tocou. Ela olhou rapidamente para a tela.

"O carro está aqui. Hora de você ir, Edward".

Empurrei-me para fora do sofá e peguei minha sacola de roupas e o estojo do violão. Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu tenho que fazer algumas ligações para confirmar a hora da reunião, mas eu vou te ver mais tarde, ok?" Ela disse docemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça melancolicamente quando ela virou e entrou no seu quarto, deixando Bella e eu sozinhos. Olhei para ela e ela se levantou.

"Vamos lá, Cullen." Ela disse suavemente, colocando o braço no meu enquanto caminhava comigo até o elevador. "Se você não parar de fazer beicinho, eu vou ter que chupar esses seus lábios deliciosos e depois o mundo como nós o conhecemos chegará ao fim".

Minha respiração engatou com a mera sugestão da minha boca ir em qualquer lugar perto da dela.

"Amei esse plano, Swan, vamos fazer isso".

Ela olhou para mim ironicamente, "Comporte-se." Ela me parou na frente do elevador. "Agora, você pode perfeitamente fazer isso. Então, vá lá e seja a estrela que você sabe que você pode ser".

"Então, o que, devo ser grosseiro, exigente e sexualmente agressivo?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "Não, isso poderia ser você apenas sendo você. Seja calmo, seja gracioso e, pelo amor da porra, tente manter-se junto até eu chegar lá".

Ela sorriu para mim e eu senti uma onda de prazer. Ela estendeu as mãos e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, apertando-me com força. Soltei minhas sacolas e passei meus braços ao redor dela, puxando-a contra mim e inspirando seu incrível perfume. Suas mãos acariciaram a parte de trás do meu cabelo e eu gemi e a segurei ainda mais apertado. Enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço, sentindo minha ereção crescendo entre nós. Eu pressionei contra ela até que ela se afastou.

Ela estava um pouco ofegante e imediatamente me tornei mais duro, vendo o desejo em seus olhos. Ela olhou para baixo para a minha calça e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Hmmm... talvez nós devêssemos ter requisitado a ele o seu próprio camarim".

Eu ri. "Sim, talvez você devesse. Eu acho quase insuportável estar perto dele no momento".

Ela espirou pesadamente. "Você está me dizendo".

Ela me beijou na bochecha e acenou como uma dona de casa dos anos cinqüenta. "Tenha um bom dia, querido! Não faça nada que fará eu ter que chutar a sua bunda mais tarde!"

Sorri e peguei as minhas sacolas. Eu me virei para olhar para ela quando as portas do elevador começaram a fechar.

"Vejo você logo, Garota-Urina".

Ela me mostrou o dedo. "Não se eu vir você antes, Asstard".

* * *

Houve uma batida na porta do camarim.

"Cinco minutos até a passagem de som, Sr. Cullen!"

"Obrigado".

Terminei a afinação da minha guitarra e peguei uma garrafa de água.

Cinco minutos? Tempo para mais uma rodada de hóquei de mão?

_Cristo, Cullen, você tem que estar brincando. Você vai ficar com uma Lesão por Esforço Repetitivo no Pênis, pelo amor de Deus._

Sim, mas pelo menos eu estaria relaxado.

_Dê o fora daqui, seu pervertido!_ _Você pode abusar sexualmente de si mesmo depois._

Caminhei para dentro do estúdio e logo fui saudado pelo Produtor Executivo do SNL, Lorne Michaels.

"Edward." Ele disse apertando minha mão calorosamente, "Eu estava começando a achar que nós nunca conseguiríamos pegar você no nosso pequeno show".

Eu ri. "Lorne, você sabe que minha irmã me mataria antes que deixasse isso acontecer".

"Como está Alice?"

"Pequena, mandona, chata – você sabe, o de sempre".

Ele riu e me guiou até o palco, onde um homem desalinhado estava classificando os cartões de sinalização com o assistente de produção.

"Okay, então, eu faço a coisa do Harry Potter, em seguida a piada com cabelo, em seguida Adam se levanta e faz sua apresentação de Dalí, então eu faço o acho que temos um grande show essa noite... Edward Cullen está aqui... gritos massivos... o fim." Ele percorreu os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto ria nervosamente. "Simples."

Lorne o chamou. "Rob, eu gostaria que você conhecesse alguém." Ele caminhou e sorriu para mim. "Robert Pattinson, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Edward Cullen. Edward, este e o novo cara pela cidade, Rob Pattinson".

Estendi a mão e o cumprimentei. "Hey, Rob, prazer em conhecê-lo".

Ele balançou minha mão com entusiasmos. "Wow, cara... isso é uma honra. Eu sou um grande fã. Eu não posso esperar para ouvir você cantar ao vivo".

Eu ri nervosamente. "Meu trabalho está bem fácil essa noite comparado com o seu. Como você está se sentindo?"

Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo novamente e sorriu. "Estou fodidamente apavorado, para ser honesto, mas Lorne assegurou-me que, se eu estragar alguma coisa, haverá apenas uma palmada leve".

Lorne riu e deu um tapinha nas suas costas. "Rob, você é um dos poucos apresentadores convidados que nós tivemos que chegou realmente a decorar as suas falas – você vai ficar bem. Agora, eu tenho que ir e incomodar o meu elenco, vejo vocês mais tarde".

Quando ele se afastou, Rob se virou para mim. "Jesus, Edward, por que nós deixamos nós sermos amarrados nesse tipo de loucura?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "O caralho sabe, Rob... eu sinto como se eu quisesse puxar minha pele fora, correr fora daqui gritando, e vomitar, tudo ao mesmo tempo".

Ele assentiu seriamente. "Imagem mental impressionante, cara. Eu acho que eu poderia acompanhar você".

Nós caminhamos até o palco de música onde os técnicos estavam dando os últimos toques no som e na iluminação. "Então, Rob, eu me lembro de ter lido em algum lugar que você é um 'muso' também?"

Ele riu e esfregou o rosto. "Sim, eu lido com isso, mas, você sabe, eu não quero ser um daqueles babacas que fica tipo 'Sim, eu sou ator, mas tudo o que quero realmente fazer é rock'n'roll'. Acho isso tão cafona".

Eu sorri. Era legal conhecer um ator que não tinha um ego do tamanho de um pequeno país. Eu gostei desse cara. "Bem, talvez depois da minha passagem de som nós podemos ter uma sessão improviso no meu camarim, apenas por diversão".

Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Você está brincando comigo? Isso seria BRILHANTE! Eu não posso acreditar que vou tocar com Edward Cullen. Incrível! Eu tenho que pegar a minha guitarra!"

Ele começou a caminhar para longe, mas rapidamente se virou e voltou. "Umm... apenas para você saber, eu estava planejando ser muito mais legal na sua frente. Eu apenas soei como um completo idiota, não é mesmo?"

Eu ri e encolhi os ombros. "Não COMPLETAMENTE idiota..."

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e me deu a melhor cara de James Dean. "Faça a porra da sua passagem de som, Cullen. Eu vou encontrar você para uma sessão improviso em trinta minutos".

"Sim, Sr. Pattinson," eu disse sério, "qualquer coisa que você disser".

Ele abriu outro enorme sorriso e saiu saltitando como uma menininha.

Depois da passagem de som, Rob veio até o meu camarim e nós tocamos por um tempo, principalmente batidas de R& B, mas também algumas Bluegrass muito perversas. Ele era realmente muito bom. Ele tinha uma incomum voz sentimental, e fora o fato que eu não entendi uma única palavra do que ele cantou, eu pensei que o garoto tinha realmente muito talento.

De repente, a porta se abriu e Bella entrou, lutando com a sua bolsa de mão com o que Deus-sabia-o-quê e, obviamente, não em seu melhor humor. "A porra do taxista filho da puta me levou para um fodido passeio cênico por toda Nova York antes de finalmente me deixar aqui. Viado filho da puta! Então, desculpe por estar atrasada, Cullen. Que merda eu perdi?"

Ela parou abruptamente quando olhou para cima e viu Rob. Ela o encarou com a boca aberta. Então ela olhou para mim. Depois ela olhou de volta para ele. Uma pequena risada histérica escapou dos seus lábios.

_Jesus, isso finalmente aconteceu. Ela oficialmente perdeu a cabeça._

"Bella, este é Rob Pattinson. Ele é o apresentador convidado do show dessa noite. Rob, esta é a minha... amiga... Bella Swan".

Rob abaixou sua guitarra, andou até Bella e estendeu a mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." Ele disse calorosamente.

Bella não se moveu. Sua boca ainda estava aberta. Seus olhos percorreram dele para mim de novo. Outra risada maníaca escapou dela.

"Jesus, Swan, aperte a mão do homem, ou ele vai começar a pensar que você é apenas alguma pessoa louca que eu peguei das ruas".

Isto pegou sua atenção. Ela estreitou seus olhos para mim e se virou de volta para Rob.

"Oi." Ela respirou, pegando a sua mão. "Prazer em conhecer você, Rob".

Rob tentou puxar a sua mão de volta, mas Bella a agarrou, levando-a até o rosto e verificando intensamente. Ela olhou rapidamente para mim e de volta para a mão dele. "Jesus." Eu a ouvi suspirar suavemente.

"Bella?" Eu disse pacientemente. "Por acaso você tomou um pacote inteiro de pílulas da loucura no caminho até aqui porque você esta realmente assustando meu amigo Rob".

Bella largou a mão dele e Rob sorriu antes de percorrê-la pelo seu cabelo. Bella ficou boquiaberta para ele.

_Cristo, Swan, por favor, componha-se.__Você está me envergonhando. Que porra está acontecendo com você?_

Eu a vi piscar rapidamente e sacudir a cabeça, tentando clarear seus pensamentos.

"Então... um... Bella," Rob disse nervosamente, "Eu acho que você não está tendo o seu melhor dia até agora? Ou isso, ou você realmente gosta de praguejar".

Finalmente, ela voltou ate a realidade. Ela focou em Rob e sorriu gentilmente.

"Sim, bem, depois do passeio de táxi mais longo da história, eu rodei em cima da mesa de segurança daqui e fui submetida além de uma pesquisa de cavidade por Clarence, o mais completo guarda de segurança do mundo".

Rob riu. "Sim, ele fez a mesma coisa comigo. Era como a porra da Inquisição Espanhola".

Bella sorriu. "Hah! Ninguém espera a Inquisição Espanhola".

Rob franziu o cenho para ela. "Sua principal arma é a surpresa".

Bella franziu o cenho de volta. "Surpresa E medo".

Rob se corrigiu. "Suas DUAS principais armas são surpresa e medo..."

"E eficiência impiedosa." Ela interrompeu.

_Que porra está acontecendo aqui?_

Rob se concentrou. "Suas TRÊS principais armas são surpresa, medo, eficiência impiedosa..."

"E uma quase fanática devoção ao papa…"

Rob contorceu o rosto em frustração. "Ohhhhh! Eu vou começar de novo..."

De repente ele e Bella estavam rindo histericamente.

Eu olhei ao redor freneticamente.

_Eu estava sendo zoado? Eu me senti como se estivesse na porra da Twilight Zone__*****__._

_*__Twilight Zone__: o Brasil, __Além da Imaginação._

Rob eventualmente se sentou e conseguiu acalmar sua risada, "Eu não pensava que vocês, norte-americanos, gostassem de Monty Python".

Bella enxugou seus olhos. "Não é que nos não gostamos. A maioria das pessoas simplesmente não entende".

"Ok, vocês dois," eu disse com firmeza, "que porra é essa de Monty Python, e por que isso deixou vocês rindo como lunáticos?"

Isso os fez ficarem loucos de novo.

_Pelo amor de Deus._

Bella se inclinou para Rob e segurou seu braço, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Rob colocou o braço em seu ombro, apoiando seu peso enquanto ele se dobrava de rir.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e eu senti um súbito lampejo de raiva violenta.

"Oh, Pattinson." Ela suspirou. _Pattinson? Ela estava o chamando pelo seu sobrenome? Mas isso era uma coisa NOSSA!_ "Eu não ria tanto desde que peguei Cullen dançando ao redor da sala com uma musica da Miley Cyrus".

Eu corei furiosamente. "Swan, eu NÃO estava dançando. Eu estava me contorcendo desconfortavelmente porque você tinha acabado de dar um puxão na minha cueca".

Ela bateu no seu queixo pensativamente. "Oh, sim, eu me lembro agora." E ela riu histericamente de novo.

Ela agarrou o braço do Rob e o puxou para baixo ao lado dela no sofá.

_Mas que...?_

Eu fui forçado a sentar na poltrona em frente a eles.

"Então, Pattinson," – _DE NOVO com o sobrenome? - _"O que há de novo com você no momento?"

Rob correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele – de novo.

_Jesus, será que ele não percebeu quantas vezes ele fez isso, e como essa porra é irritante?_

Suspirei e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

_Merda_...

"Bem, eu estou na cidade promovendo meu novo filme, Little Ashes. Ele é tipo uma biografia sobre Salvador Dali".

"Oh sim, eu ouvi falar sobre isso. Minha amiga Alice o viu. Ela disse que você tem uma ótima cara quando atinge o orgasmo".

Ele riu e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. "Oh Deus. Esta foi a cena mais difícil que eu já fiz..."

"Então, como você… atua em algo desse tipo?" Ela perguntou, se inclinando para frente.

_Como é que ela não fica envergonhada com essa conversa?Ela está perguntando a um completo estranho sobre a sua cara de orgasmo, pelo amor de Deus. Será que essa mulher não tem vergonha? _ _E o que é pior ele esta respondendo a ela!_

"Bem, você sabe... você apenas tem que usar sua... um... imaginação".

Ele olhou para ela e corou.

_Pattinson, você NÃO quer corar para a minha mulher. _ _Eu vou quebrar você como um graveto._

Bella limpou a garganta e sorriu. "Eu posso compreender isso." Ela suspirou e se contorceu no lugar.

_O QUE? ELE A ESTÁ FAZENDO SE CONTORCER? NÃÃOOO! ESTE É O MEU TRABALHO! MEU! NÃO DELE! FODA-SE!_

"Eu acho que talvez nós devêssemos mudar de assunto." Ela disse depressa.

_VOCÊ ACHA?_

Minha pulsação estava martelando. A fúria estava enchendo meu corpo e eu tinha um desejo devastador de, de repente, acabar com a merda do bom menino britânico. Eu me levantei e peguei uma garrafa de água. Arranquei a tampa e tomei um gole antes de roer as unhas.

Bella olhou para mim.

"Cullen? Você está bem?"

Eu a encarei.

"_Eu ficarei bem quando você parar de tentar foder com o britânico no sofá do meu camarim!" _Meu cérebro gritava histericamente.

"Eu estou bem, Swan." Eu fervi. "Por favor... eu não quero interrompê-los".

De repente houve uma batida na porta.

"Entre!" Eu praticamente gritei.

Alice irrompeu pela porta. Ela dançou até mim e de repente parou quando avistou Rob e Bella no sofá. Ela encarou Rob, boquiaberta. Ela olhou para mim. Ela olhou de volta para Rob.

_Mas que PORRA está acontecendo aqui?_

Ela andou ate a poltrona e se jogou nela, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Rob. Ela olhou rapidamente para Bella.

"Jesus fodido Cristo!" Ela ofegou em silêncio.

Bella concordou e sorriu. "Eu sei, certo?"

_Arrrggh!_

_Por favor, pelo amor de Deus, alguém me diga que porra está acontecendo aqui porque eu sinto como se estivesse perto de perder minha cabeça!_

Rob e eu suspiramos pesadamente e corremos os dedos em nosso cabelos.

_MALDIÇÃO!_

"Rob, esta é Alice, minha melhor amiga e irmã e empresária do Cullen." Bella disse rapidamente.

Rob estendeu a mão e balançou a mão de Alice.

"Ah, sim, Alice, eu sei que você é exatamente a conhecedora de caras de orgamos do cinema".

Ela riu e pegou a mão dele. A boca dela estava aberta quando ela olhou para ele. Ela se virou para Bella novamente. Bella balançou a cabeça energicamente.

"EU... SEI!"

Puxei meu cabelo freneticamente.

_Eu preciso de um cigarro – fodidamente, exatamente, AGORA!_

Houve outra batida na porta.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei furiosamente.

A cabeça da assistente de produção espiou ao redor.

"De-desculpe por atrapalhá-lo, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse nervosamente. "Eu só queria avisar a você e ao Sr. Pattinson que faltam trinta minutos até a hora do show".

Suspirei e murmurei um agradecimento.

Rob se levantou e Bella o seguiu até a porta.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir." Ele disse levemente.

_Sim, você deve, garoto britânico, antes que eu quebre as suas duas pernas e bata em você até a morte com a sua guitarra._

Ele se virou e deu em Bella um abraço rápido. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Vou vê-la na festa mais tarde?"

_Só por cima do meu cadáver._

"Eu espero que sim." Ela disse sorrindo.

_Senhorita, será um dia frio no inferno antes que eu deixe você em qualquer lugar perto desse imbecil novamente._

Ele apertou a mão de Alice e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Ok, pessoal, vejo vocês mais tarde. Tenha um ótimo show, Edward".

"Você também." Eu murmurei por entre os dentes enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás dele.

Sem um aviso a sala estava cheia de gritos histéricos. Olhei ao redor freneticamente, procurando em desespero a horda de fãs que de alguma maneira encontraram um jeito de entrar no camarim. Depois de alguns segundos, percebi que eram Bella e Alice. Elas estavam pulando para cima e para baixo no mesmo lugar, balançando as mãos e gritando como crianças.

"Oh, meu Deus!"

"Eu sei! Eu não posso acreditar nisso!"

"Eu também não posso acreditar!"

"Você já...?"

"Nunca!"

"_Querido Deus," _eu orei em silêncio, desesperadamente tentando me acalmar, _"por favor, me diga que diabos eu fiz para merecer essa tortura"._

Isso era fodidamente ridículo. Eu sentia que explodiria com a quantidade de tensão e ciúme que estava percorrendo o meu corpo e, a menos que eu fizesse alguma coisa sobre isso, imediatamente, minha performance seria uma merda – grande hora

Lancei minha garrafa de água no banco e saí para o banheiro, deixando as gritadoras para trás. Flexionei minha mão direita em antecipação enquanto fechei a porta.

"Preparem-se para uma maratona, dedos." Murmurei para mim mesmo, "Eddie tem um MONTE de tensão para aliviar, e apenas trinta minutos para isso".

Eu expirei quando desabotoei meus jeans e tentei me concentrar.

Eu desesperadamente tentei tirar a imagem mental de Bella fodendo apaixonadamente com o britânico da minha mente enquanto assumi a posição e fiquei ocupado.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Mais um cap. traduzido pela Mery. E Rob apareceu para perturbar Edward... esses dedos dele e da Bella estão trabalhando bastante ultimamente..._

_Então, pra quem não sabe, eu estou de férias e na praia até 13 de março! Então por isso não consegui postar ontem, pois a internet aqui é meio difícil! Vou seguir o cronograma de postagens, mas talvez atrase alguns dias, mas fiquem tranqüilas pq os posts semanais estão garantidos! Eu venho postar o próximo assim que acessar a internet na semana que vem!_

_DEIXEM REVIEWS! E até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. O Pós–Festa

**Capítulo 10 - O ****Pós-Festa **

_**Edward POV**_

A música aumentou. A platéia gritou.

"Por favor, agradeçam a Edward Cullen!"

O grito ficou mais alto. Rob colocou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros e acenou enquanto o resto do elenco se aglomerou ao redor de nós. Eu podia ver Bella e Alice na primeira fila, gritando e batendo palmas. Tentei manter-me sorrindo enquanto as pessoas me abraçavam e sussurravam suas felicitações.

Eu mal ouvi Rob se inclinar e dizer, "Trabalho fodidamente incrível, cara. De verdade".

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a música parou. Conversas murmuravam e borbulhavam em volta de mim, mas eu bloqueei todas elas. Resmunguei meus parabéns a Rob e ao elenco e saí para o camarim, batendo a porta forte quando me joguei na poltrona.

_Certo. __Eu preciso fumar um caminhão carregado de cigarros, beber alguma porra de álcool, e injetar alguns medicamentos quentes de merda dentro de mim enquanto me enrosco na próxima fã desesperada. _

Coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e puxei meu cabelo enquanto tentava acalmar o homem louco saltando fora das paredes do meu cérebro.

O que diabos há de errado comigo?

_Você __está com ciúme, idiota._

Do quê. Rob e Bella? Nada aconteceu, pelo amor de Cristo. Eles estavam apenas conversando.

_E__les estavam? Então por que você está tão irado?_

Eu me enfureci enquanto pensava sobre como eles haviam brincado e dado risadas um com o outro como velhos amigos. Era como se eles tivessem uma conexão instantânea. Jesus, eu e ela brigamos como cães e gatos por dias, mas ela e Rob? Parecia que eles haviam sido os melhores amigos para sempre, e isso incomodou o inferno fora de mim.

_Como ela ousa ter uma ligação com alguém que não seja você, hein, Cullen? __Aquela puta presunçosa e egoísta. __Quero dizer, ela conseguiu ficar sem amigos por anos, e agora ela tem você, Alice E o Britânico? __Essa vaca gananciosa._

Empurrei-me violentamente para fora da cadeira e fiquei olhando para mim mesmo no espelho.

_Você é um estúpido, arrogante, egoísta filho-da-puta__, Cullen._

Sim, bem, você não vai conseguir nenhum argumento de mim sobre isso.

Houve uma batida rápida na porta e, em seguida, Alice estourou através dela, quase me derrubando com a ferocidade do seu abraço.

"VOCÊ FOI INCRÍÍÍÍÍÍVEL!" Ela gritou e eu sorri feliz, apesar de mim mesmo. Ela liberou seu estrangulamento e colocou as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto. "Deus, Edward, eu sei que posso ser uma puta às vezes, e EU SEI que você às vezes pensa em todas as maneiras que você poderia me matar de modo que meu corpo nunca será encontrado, mas esta noite... esta noite é por que eu faço o que faço. Assim as pessoas podem ver quão INCRÍVEL você é." Ela me abraçou novamente e beijou minha bochecha. "Deus, eu amo você, meu irmão querido, talentoso e fabuloso!"

Eu a abracei mais perto e sussurrei, "Obrigado, Alice".

"Eu tenho que ir e tentar agradar os representantes da gravadora que vieram hoje à noite, mas eu vejo você em breve".

Enquanto eu a observava correr até a porta, notei Bella. Ela estava parada no corredor, olhando para mim.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção.

_Meu Deus, ela é tão linda. _

Meu coração bateu desconfortavelmente no meu peito. Toda a minha fúria e medo dissolvidos quando ela chegou mais perto. O homem louco foi e sentou-se calmamente no canto e, pela primeira vez durante todo o dia, eu me senti... no controle.

Ela parou na minha frente com o olhar mais magnífico em seu rosto. Era uma mistura de orgulho e luxúria, e outra coisa mais que fez meus pulmões se contraírem dolorosamente. Ela sorriu e, naquele momento, eu me senti tão indigno dela.

"Hey." Ela respirou, e o aperto no meu peito liberou imediatamente.

"Hey, você".

Ela deslizou os braços em volta da minha cintura e se aproximou de mim, suspirando baixinho quando descansou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu a rodeei com meus braços e a puxei para perto, fechando meus olhos e saboreando sua proximidade intoxicante.

_Se eu fosse atingido por um raio__ agora, eu morreria um homem feliz._

Tudo cedo demais ela se afastou e olhou para o meu rosto. "Cullen, esta noite... você... foi... muito bom".

Eu ri e entortei os olhos para ela. "APENAS muito bom?"

Ela tentou suprimir um sorriso. "Ok, ok... você foi... acima da média".

"Ah, então eu fui de bom para acima da média?"

"Agradável?"

"Por favor..."

"Oh, eu sei! Você foi muito… bom".

Revirei meus olhos e gemi. "Mate-me agora." Eu a puxei com força contra mim e dei a ela o meu melhor olhar ardente. "Swan, você está sufocando o meu ego aqui. Como a minha relações públicas reduzida a falsa namorada, você não deveria estar me elogiando?"

"Bem." Ela respirou numa voz baixa, segurando meu olhar com o seu próprio, "Eu considerei dizer a você que eu o achei o homem mais talentoso, mais devastadoramente bonito e mais espetacularmente sexy em que eu já coloquei os olhos, mas eu pensei que um elogio como esse iria direto para a sua cabeça".

Eu inalei fortemente enquanto meu corpo respondia aos seus olhos e suas palavras.

Eu gemi, "Você não teria estado totalmente errada".

Seus olhos moveram-se pelo meu rosto e descansaram na minha boca. Minhas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos quando ela se pressionou contra mim. Fechei meus olhos e lutei contra o impulso de empurrá-la contra a parede e despojá-la a fundo.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus vocês dois, vocês nunca aprendem?"

Olhei para cima para ver Alice parada na porta, uma expressão de nojo no rosto. Ela moveu-se entre nós e empurrou-nos separados.

_Cristo, ela era forte._

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso? NADA DE TOQUES! Vocês dois querem explodir de tensão sexual não resolvida? Porque vocês vão, vocês sabem. Essa merda é perigosa. Merda!"

Bella e eu olhamos um para o outro sobre a cabeça de Alice e suspiramos.

_Deus abençoe você, Alice._

"Agora, Edward." Ela disse em sua voz eu-vou-dizer-a-você-o-que-fazer-e-eu-não-aceito-um-não-como-resposta. Eu gemi interiormente. "O representante da gravadora gostaria de comprar uma bebida a você para felicitá-lo sobre o desempenho de hoje à noite, então junte o seu lixo e vamos lá".

Bella olhou para mim. "Mas não estamos indo para o pós-festa?"

De repente, a cabeça de Rob espreitou ao redor da porta. "Hey, pessoal," – As cabeças de Alice e Bella chicotearam ao redor simultaneamente - "vocês gostaram do show?"

Alice colocou os braços ao redor dele e apertou. Os olhos de Rob pularam fora da sua cabeça ligeiramente.

"Jesus, Alice," ele ofegou, "esteve comendo seu espinafre, amor?"

Alice se afastou e olhou envergonhada. "Bom trabalho, Rob." Ela disse com sinceridade.

Bella se aproximou e deu a ele um abraço caloroso. O homem louco sentou-se e resmungou baixinho.

"Você foi ótimo, Pattinson." Ela disse carinhosamente. "Fiquei um pouco decepcionada que a cara de orgasmo não fez uma aparição, mas eu acho que você não pode agradar a todas as pessoas o tempo todo".

Ele riu e passou os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"Bella, eu considerei colocá-la em prática, apenas para você, mas eu não queria ser conhecido como um pônei de um truque, sabe? Eu quero ser respeitado pela minha mente e talento, não apenas porque eu tenho uma porra de cara de orgasmo".

Bella acenou com a cabeça seriamente. "Eu entendo. Nenhum homem pode sobreviver em uma cara de orgasmo sozinho".

Ele sorriu largamente para ela. O homem louco riu amargamente.

_Eles têm uma ligação real, Cullen, não__ têm? É melhor você olhar onde pisa. É diferente do que você tem com ela, mas está definitivamente lá. O que quer que seja que você vai fazer?_

Rob se aproximou de mim e me deu um tapa no ombro. "E você... Jesus, Edward, você estava em chamas esta noite!" _Em mais de uma maneira._ "Quer dizer, EU SABIA que você seria demais, mas, porra, aquilo foi uma merda impressionante!"

Amordacei o homem louco e o chutei nas bolas.

"Obrigado, Rob, isso significa muito para mim. Você foi fodidamente ótimo também. Aquela paródia com as líderes de torcida foi histérica".

Ele acenou e sorriu, "Sim, eu gosto de me dar algum bom encorajamento." Ele olhou para as garotas. "Então, nós estamos indo para a festa?"

Alice se aproximou e agarrou meu braço.

"Primeiro, eu tenho que levar o Calças Inteligentes aqui para um pouco da imprensa, mas por que você e Bella não vão indo na frente e nós nos encontraremos lá em breve?"

O homem louco deu um soco no muro.

_Que merda __a sua irmã está fazendo? Ela está TENTANDO torturar-me?_

Rob se virou para Bella e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Senhorita Swan?" Ele disse galantemente. "Você me daria a honra de ir para a porra-da-festa- comigo?" Ele curvou-se em frente a ela. O homem louco revirou os olhos.

_Q__ue idiota._

"Bem, sim, Sr. Cara de Orgasmo." Ela disse no pior sotaque britânico que eu já tinha ouvido, "Sim, na verdade, levais para o local da folia e alegria sem fim." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu enquanto eles se dirigiam para a porta. "Vejo vocês em breve. Não demorem muito tempo, ok?"

O homem louco marchava furiosamente.

_Você pode confiar nisso. Eu não vou deixar você sozinh__a com aquele idiota por um segundo mais longo do que o necessário._

Agarrei o braço de Alice e a puxei rapidamente ao longo do corredor.

"Alice, eu estou dizendo a você isso agora para que você não vá jogar uma merda de ajuste depois. Uma bebida - então nós estamos fora daqui".

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim enquanto suas minúsculas pernas mexiam para coincidir com o meu caminhar.

"Jesus, Edward, ninguém pensaria que você estava com pressa para chegar a algum lugar".

Rosnei e praticamente a carreguei pelo resto do caminho.

No momento em que saímos do bar para o pós-festa, Alice não estava nem tentando me acompanhar mais. Corri pelo saguão do hotel e saí para o terraço do jardim onde a festa estava sendo realizada. O homem louco estava gemendo baixinho no canto, traumatizado pela possibilidade de que Bella e Rob estivessem em algum lugar recitando Monty Python um para o outro e rindo tão histericamente que suas roupas tinham caído.

Rapidamente percorri a multidão. Eu não podia vê-los.

_Não é um bom sinal__, Cullen._

Eu joguei-me descendo as escadas e me choquei contra Lorne Michaels.

"Hey, Edward! Show fantástico, amigo - realmente incrível." _Sim, sim – saia da porra do meu caminho!_ "E Pattinson foi hilário." _Bella certamente pensa assim. Eu vou MATÁ-la se ela rir até tirar suas roupas._

"Lorne, você viu minha amiga, Bella?" Eu disse desesperadamente. Ele franziu o cenho. "Você sabe, morena, olhos castanhos – xinga como um caminhoneiro com a síndrome de Tourette?"

Seus olhos se iluminaram com o reconhecimento.

"Ah, sim, a namorada de Pattinson?" _*fumegando*_ "Eu acho que os vi perto do bar".

Resmunguei obrigado e saí no meio da multidão. Pelo menos eu os vi. Ambos tinham suas cabeças jogadas para trás com a risada - é claro. O homem louco ficou na ponta dos pés para conseguir ver melhor.

_Oh, obrigad__o, Senhor._

Suas roupas ainda estavam firmemente no lugar. Tentei compor meu rosto em um sorriso casual enquanto eu caminhava até eles.

Bella se virou e me viu. Ela franziu o cenho.

"Jesus, Cullen, você está bem? Você parece que está constipado." _*fumegando duplamente*._

"Eu estou ótimo, Bella, e como você está? Robert..."

Rob sorriu calorosamente para mim. "Cullen, deixe-me conseguir uma bebida para você. O que você vai tomar?"

"Rum triplo e coca, obrigado." Bella bateu-me forte no peito. "Apenas uma coca, obrigado".

Rob olhou para Bella. "E para você, Senhorita Swan?"

"Não, obrigado, Pattsy." _Ela NÃO acabou de chamá-lo de Pattsy!_ "Eu acho que seria melhor diminuir, ou estarei no banheiro a noite toda." _Continue bebendo. Você não será capaz de chamá-lo de Pattsy se você estiver no banheiro feminino e você não vai tentar me parar quando eu espancá-lo até a morte com uma salsicha de cocktail._

O pequenino grão de lógica ainda funcionando no meu cérebro nublado pelo ciúme tentou me fazer ver sentido.

_Tuuuudo bem... tempo para __ter uma pílula de calma, amigo. Você está seriamente se tornando desequilibrado..._

VOCÊ É desequilibrado!

_... __e mais do que um pouco imaturo._

Eu bufei um suspiro de frustração. Bella olhou para mim. "Cullen, o que diabos está errado com você?"

_Basta dizer__ a ela. A verdade. Não alguma besteira para proteger o seu senso estúpido de orgulho._

Dizer a ela o quê? Que eu estou com ciúme? Que eu estou maluco ao vê-la com outro homem, não importa o quão inocente é isso. Que eu estou apaixonado por ela?

_Ooh. Vamos nos concentrar n__essa última. Você está?_

Deus, eu não sei. Eu nunca estive apaixonado.

_Você já __sentiu o que você sente por Bella antes?_

_Não__..._

_Então as chances são de..._

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Rob apareceu ao nosso lado e entregou-me a minha bebida. Bella ainda estava olhando para mim, mas ela decidiu deixar passar.

"Ok, meninos, eu estou indo para o banheiro. Não vão a qualquer lugar, certo?"

Quando ela passou por mim eu poderia jurar que a ouvi murmurar algo que soava muito parecido com, "Por favor, Deus, enquanto eu estiver fora, não deixe que eles se transformem em uma única pessoa".

Eu bebi a minha coca e percebi Rob olhando em volta, furtivamente.

"Então, Edward, importa-se de um trabalho forçado*****?"

_*Aqui Rob usa a palavra "fag", que pode significar trabalho forçado, ou homossexual, ou cigarro, por isso a confusão a seguir..._

Eu pisquei.

"Desculpe?"

Ele sorriu e disse, "Você gostaria de ter um trabalho forçado comigo. Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui, obviamente, porque eles tornaram isso ilegal agora, mas há um lugar exatamente virando a esquina onde podíamos ir".

Meu cérebro lutava com compreensão.

_Pattinson __acabou de passar uma cantada em mim? Jesus!_

"Olha, Rob." Eu disse cuidadosamente. "Eu... hum... realmente não faço esse tipo de coisa..."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Eu pensei que você fizesse. Erro meu".

De repente eu estava emocionado e horrorizado, ao mesmo tempo. Emocionado porque Pattsy era, obviamente, um ladrão de bundas e, portanto, não tinha planos imediatos para encurralar minha namorada falsa, e horrorizado porque eu estava claramente provocando um grande e gordo alerta em seu radar gay.

_Eu deveria ter percebido que ele estava do outro lado da cerca. N__enhum heterossexual pode ter essa aparência e cheiro tão bom. _

_Você tem __CERTEZA que não é gay? _

_Vá se foder._

Rob começou a dar tapinhas em seus bolsos.

"Bem, você quer vir e me fazer companhia enquanto eu tenho um rápido?"

_Jesus, esse cara simplesmente não desist__e! _

Ele finalmente encontrou o que procurava e tirou um maço de cigarros.

Entendimento subiu em meu cérebro e esbofeteou-o rudemente.

Ah... cigarro... ceeerto. Estúpido coloquialismo Britânico.

De repente, eu estava aliviado e horrorizado. Aliviado que Rob não achava que eu estava jogando para o outro time, e horrorizado que Bella rindo até tirar suas roupas com esse palhaço ainda era uma possibilidade muito real.

Eu olhei para o maço de cigarros. O homem louco olhou em volta para ver se alguém estava olhando.

_Apenas um __estaria tudo bem. Ninguém teria que saber. Poderia ser o nosso segredinho sujo. _

Fechei os olhos e tentei bloquear sua voz sedutora.

"Hum... não deveríamos esperar Bella voltar?" Eu disse, tentando desesperadamente manter o meu autocontrole.

Rob apontou para o topo da escada, onde Bella e Alice estavam conversando animadamente.

"Eu acho que elas poderiam levar um tempo, parceiro." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Ok, então." Eu disse simplesmente, "Vamos".

Segui Rob enquanto ele caminhava para um pequeno pátio ao lado do terraço. O homem louco zombou com o triunfo.

_Siiiiiimmm!_

Eu senti uma necessidade de me justificar.

_Eu __NÃO vou fumar, ok? Eu simplesmente observarei o Britânico fumar e se acontecer de eu inalar a sua sujeira por segundos, então não há muito que eu possa fazer sobre isso. _

O homem louco zombou. _Seja como for, Cullen._

Chegamos ao pátio e vi que uma passarela coberta levava para a rua. Rob colocou um cigarro na boca e o acendeu. Quando ele exalou, eu me aproximei, desesperado pelo doce cheiro.

Quando o cheiro familiar atingiu minhas narinas, eu respirei fundo, fechando os olhos enquanto um pequeno gemido escapou dos meus lábios.

"Um... Edward?"

Meus olhos se abriram e eu vi Rob me olhando com preocupação.

"Se você realmente quiser um, parceiro, eu tenho muitos".

Ele empurrou o pacote aberto para mim e meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou. Olhei ansiosamente para os puros tubos brancos aninhados na folha laminada. O homem louco começou a arrastar uma xícara de metal através das barras da sua cela.

Ele gritou comigo, _"O que nós queremos? CIGARROS! Quando nós os queremos? AGORA!"_

Corri meus dedos através dos meus cabelos e gemi novamente.

"Eu realmente não deveria, eu estou tentando parar." Eu disse pateticamente.

Rob assentiu.

"Ah, bem, bom pra você, companheiro. Eu nunca tive muita sorte em desistir deles, mas eu gostaria. Porra de hábito desprezível".

Ele começou a fechar o pacote. Eu o agarrei desesperadamente da sua mão e o puxei novamente aberto.

"Oh, Jesus, Pattinson, pare com a venda difícil, ok? Você falou-me nele".

Eu rapidamente puxei um cigarro e o coloquei entre meus lábios. Olhei para Rob em expectativa. Ele parecia nervoso.

"Edward, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

O homem louco flamejava atrás dos meus olhos e eu tive que resistir à vontade de socar o Britânico em seu bonito nariz. Olhei para ele e falei ao redor do tubo precioso apertado firmemente entre meus dentes.

"Cale a boca, Rob, e acenda o maldito cigarro".

Ele deu de ombros e tocou o isqueiro na ponta. Eu inalei profundamente.

_Oh__, Deus. _

Minha garganta queimou. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Uma leve onda de náusea ondulou através do meu estômago.

_Oh__, doce nicotina, como eu senti sua falta! Se o céu estivesse pegando fogo e cheio de células que destroem o alcatrão, o gosto seria como isto._

Eu soprei a fumaça e imediatamente senti o homem louco massageando meus ombros.

_Aí está, isso __não é melhor? ISTO é por que você deve ouvir-me com mais freqüência. Eu te dou o que você quer. O que você PRECISA. Basta parar de lutar contra mim, Cullen, e nós dois seremos muito felizes._

Eu o ignorei. Eu o deixaria ter essa pequena vitória, mas seria a exceção, não a regra. Rob e eu fumamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, cada um desfrutando alguns momentos tranqüilos com o nosso vício.

Ele virou-se para mim, de repente animado.

"Hey, você se importa se nós corrermos até a rua para pegar um jornal? Deveria haver uma revisão de 'Little Ashes' hoje e eu gostaria de enviá-la para a minha mãe".

_*__Little Ashes__: __é um filme cuja história se passa na Espanha, em 1922, logo após a 1ª Guerra Mundial. Sinopse: Madrid em 1922 é uma cidade hesitante, na beira de uma mudança enquanto os valores tradicionais são desafiados pela nova e perigosa influência do jazz, de Freud e a vanguarda. Salvador Dali, interpretado por Robert Pattinson está na Espanha para estudar e pretende ser o melhor em sua opção, que é se tornar um grande artista, ele já tem idéia bem definida nesta época com seus 18 anos, ou seja, em tenra idade. O filme mostra a relação entre Salvador Dalí, Federico García Lorca (Javier Beltrán) e Luis Buñuel (Matthew McNulty)._

Eu inalei novamente e soltei a fumaça em um sopro relaxado.

"Claro, Rob".

_Eu iria a qualquer lugar com você no momento, __meu doce provedor da fumaça da bondade._

Descemos a passarela coberta e saímos para a rua. Havia uma loja de conveniência para baixo no final do quarteirão e começamos a caminhar em sua direção.

"Hey, Edward." Rob disse com cuidado, "Qual é a história com você e Bella?"

Eu arrastei no meu cigarro.

_Essa é uma pergunta muito b__oa, meu amigo Britânico. Se eu soubesse a história, ou ao menos tivesse as notas do penhasco para a história, eu não passaria a maior parte do meu tempo ficando obcecado por ela e tratando meu pênis como um brinquedo de puxar._

Eu suspirei.

"Bella e eu... é... complicado." Eu admiti.

Rob olhou para mim.

"Então vocês estão namorando?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não. Definitivamente não namoramos".

"Fodendo?"

O homem louco revirou seus olhos. _Eu quero..._

"Não".

Rob franziu a testa para mim, "Então o que diabos está acontecendo entre vocês? Vocês são apenas amigos?"

O homem louco riu para si mesmo.

_Nós __PODERÍAMOS ser amigos com benefícios se o rompedor de bocetas aqui alguma vez crescesse um par._

"Rob, uma coisa eu sei, é que nós não somos _apenas_ amigos".

Ele arrastou o seu cigarro.

"Então o que vocês são?"

Eu suspirei.

"Rob, Bella e eu... nós temos essa... coisa. Ela é a única pessoa que eu já conheci que pode me acalmar e girar-me ao mesmo tempo, sabe? Ela é incrivelmente irritante, incrivelmente obstinada e a pessoa mais engraçada que eu conheço. Ela é..." – _Linda? Teimosa? __Danificada? A mulher que você ama?_ - "… ela é... Bella".

Rob riu sob sua respiração e apagou o cigarro em uma lata de lixo nas proximidades. Meus olhos se agarraram a ele quando fiz o mesmo.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei na defensiva.

"Cara, você está tãããããão ferrado".

Eu assenti e exalei.

"Eu sei".

Começamos a andar novamente.

"E quanto a você, Pattinson? Você tem uma namorada".

_Por favor, deixe-o dizer que sim, então eu não vou ter que matá-lo na próxima vez que ele passa perto da minha mulher. _

"Não. Acabei de terminar com alguém, no entanto".

"Ah, é? Como era ela?"

"Ela era linda. Inteligente. Vivaz como todo o inferno".

"Então, obviamente, muito boa demais para você".

Ele riu, "Totalmente. Na verdade, ela era muito parecida com Bella".

O homem louco cerrou seus dentes. _O QUE ele acabou de dizer?_

Rob olhou para mim e começou a rir.

"Jesus, Cullen, sossegue. Parece que você quer me matar".

Eu tentei me acalmar. Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro e me ofereceu um cigarro. Peguei um e ele o acendeu rapidamente.

"Olha, eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que eu não acho Bella atraente porque eu acho. Ela é incrível, e se ela não olhasse para você como se você fosse o centro do universo, então eu estaria tentando desesperadamente varrê-la fora dos seus pés..." – o homem louco rosnou possessivamente - "... mas eu posso ver que vocês dois têm algum magnetismo acontecendo entre vocês e eu nunca faria nada para prejudicar isso".

Paramos na frente da loja de conveniência e Rob abriu a porta. Ele se virou para mim.

"Mas saiba isso – no segundo que você foder as coisas com essa garota – o jogo começa." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Balancei minha cabeça e ri.

"Pegue a porra do seu jornal, Pattinson, antes de eu bater a merda que vive dentro de você".

Ele riu e entrou na loja.

Eu fumava tranqüilamente enquanto esperava.

Eu realmente gostei desse Britânico, e eu estava tanto indignado como respeitoso da sua honestidade. Ele reforçou-me que mulher incrível Bella era. Se eu nunca fizesse nada certo pelo resto da minha vida, eu diria a Bella como eu me sentia sobre ela, e dedicaria cada momento para fazê-la feliz. Olhei para o cigarro na minha mão e, inexplicavelmente, de repente eu não o queria mais.

Eu o amassei quando Rob saiu da loja. Ele tinha o jornal aberto e estava franzindo a testa gravemente. Inclinei-me para ele e li a resenha sobre seu ombro.

_Oh. Nada bom. _

Ele fechou rapidamente o jornal e o jogou no lixo.

"Oh, bem," ele disse suavemente, "acho que não enviarei este para a minha mãe, afinal".

Eu dei um tapinha nas costas dele.

"Não se preocupe com isso, cara. Revisores não sabem do que diabos eles estão falando".

Nós começamos a caminhar de volta para o hotel.

"Sim, isso é fácil para você dizer, Cullen," ele disse rindo, "você não teve uma avaliação ruim em sua vida".

Eu balancei a cabeça sabiamente.

"Exatamente o meu ponto".

Tínhamos acabado de começar a rir quando ouvimos.

"Puta merda! Aquele ali é Edward Cullen?"

"OMG, é eleee. Ele está com RPATTZ? DE JEITO… NENHUM!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHGHH! Rápido, antes de nós os perdermos!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EDWAAAAAAAAAAARD**! **ROBEEEEEEEEERT!"

Rob e eu nos entreolhamos em horror.

"Gritadoras." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Os gritos ficaram mais altos quando viramos e corremos pela rua.

"Eu acho que nós as perdemos." Rob sussurrou, ofegante por ar.

Eu espreitei para fora da lixeira em que estávamos agachados atrás. A ironia da nossa localização não foi perdida por mim.

Eu ainda podia ouvi-las à distância.

"Vamos apenas dar a elas mais alguns minutos, só para ter certeza." Eu ofegava.

Meus pulmões estavam ardendo e meu pulso estava martelando. Olhei para Rob. Ele parecia positivamente verde. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele estava ofegando de forma alarmante.

"Rob." Sussurrei com urgência, "Você está bem?"

Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para mim.

"Companheiro, as gritadoras fodidamente me assustam... e eu preciso seriamente desistir do cigarro".

Eu balancei a cabeça e disse, "Eu sei como você se sente".

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e empurrou suas costas contra a parede.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Podemos ir agora? Eu realmente preciso mijar".

Eu ouvi atentamente. As vozes estavam se aproximando novamente.

"Elas desapareceram em algum lugar por aqui..."

"Jesus, Amy, se você não tivesse parado para reparar o seu batom, nós os teríamos pegado!"

"Cale-se, Mel! Eu não me encontraria com os dois homens mais sexy do planeta sem uma quantidade adequada de gloss, ok?"

"Bem, você não vai encontrá-los agora, vai, idiota? Eles foram embora!"

"Eles têm que estar aqui em algum lugar. Basta continuar procurando!"

Corri meus dedos pelos meus cabelos e notei Rob fazer o mesmo.

"Apenas mais alguns minutos, Rob, e elas vão desistir, ok?"

Ele se contorcia desconfortavelmente. "Eu não acho que posso esperar muito tempo, homem".

"Oh, bem." Eu olhei ao redor, "Se você realmente não pode segurar, mije ali." Eu disse, apontando para uma grade na calçada a poucos metros de distância, "Eu vou continuar vigiando".

Ele se levantou e correu para a grade. Eu o ouvi descer seu zíper e ele suspirou com satisfação enquanto se aliviava. Eu olhei em torno do canto enquanto esperei que ele terminasse... e esperei... e esperei... e esperei.

"Cristo, Pattinson," eu disse com admiração, "quanto você bebeu?"

"O que posso dizer, Edward?" Ele disse rindo, "Eu tenho uma bexiga gigantesca".

Finalmente, ele terminou e eu o ouvi xingar suavemente.

"O que há?" Eu disse suavemente.

"Meu maldito zíper está preso".

"Bem, solte-o".

"Brilhante idéia, Cullen, por que não pensei nisso antes." Eu podia ouvi-lo gemer de frustração. "Mova... seu… filho da puta..."

Olhei para ele. Ele estava inclinado sobre a braguilha e cada vez que ele puxava com força, ele pulava um pouco.

Eu bufei e soltei uma gargalhada. Ele olhou por cima do seu ombro e me encarou.

"Sim, sim... muito malditamente divertido. Você, por favor, poderia vir aqui e me ajudar?"

Eu ri mais forte.

"Pattinson, não há nenhuma maneira que eu estou colocando minhas mãos aí em baixo, ok? Eu conheço a sua reputação, homem. Eu poderia pegar todos os tipos de germes asquerosos".

Ele olhou com raiva e fez outro pequeno salto quando puxou com força.

"CULLEN! Coloque sua bunda aqui agora, ou eu vou bater nas suas bolas!"

Levantei-me, ainda rindo, e caminhei até ele. Inclinei-me para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Você tem a sua camisa presa nele, idiota." Eu gargalhei.

Ele puxou sua camisa. Ela não se mexeu.

"Porra! Está presa, eu não consigo tirá-la".

"Oh, Cristo, deixe-me fazer isso. Você tem que puxar para baixo primeiro." Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele e tentei puxar o zíper para baixo. Ele se recusou a mover. "Não, definitivamente preso".

Foi nesse momento, enquanto eu estava de joelhos com a mão segurando firmemente a frente das calças de Rob, que uma barragem de flashes de lâmpadas disparou, enchendo o beco escuro com uma explosão de luz. Rob e eu olhamos para cima com horror e vimos um paparazzo lá, tirando uma foto instantânea como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ele estava sorrindo como um maníaco.

"Oh, rapazes." Ele respirou, em êxtase, "Eu estou tããão feliz que eu ouvi aquelas garotas procurando por vocês. Vocês acabam de fazer a porra da minha CARREIRA!"

Ele correu para fora do beco.

Rob e eu nos entreolhamos e gememos.

Isso era ruim. Isso era MUITO ruim.

"Porra, porra, porra, porra..." Rob estava recitando baixinho sob sua respiração enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o hotel. "Minha empresária vai rasgar-me em um novo quando ela ouvir sobre isso." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, irritado.

"Relaxa, Rob." Eu ri. "Há coisas piores do que ser pego em um beco com um famoso astro do rock que parece estar fazendo um boquete em você..." Minha voz sumiu.

_Merda, isso é o que as pessoas vão pensar, não é? _

"Cite uma." Rob disse amargamente.

Meu cérebro se esforçou. "Hum... você poderia ter recebido um boquete de um completo ninguém?"

Ele riu. "Ah, foda-se, Cullen. Se eu tivesse que sair do armário, eu estou feliz por ter sido com você. Você é um homem malditamente atraente".

Eu sorri para ele. "Você também, Pattsy".

Nós dois rimos enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o lobby.

"Ok, nós simplesmente entramos de volta na festa como se nada tivesse acontecido." Eu disse confiantemente. Eu não podia sequer imaginar o que seria a reação de Alice quando as fotos aparecessem. Talvez se eu tirasse um seguro de vida dela agora, eu realmente poderia usar quando sua cabeça explodisse.

Eu gritei como uma menina quando Alice de repente entrou na minha frente.

"Onde DIABOS você esteve, Edward?" Ela fervilhou. "Todo mundo tem procurado por você!"

Rob e eu nos entreolhamos. Alice estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Edward?" Ela disse em tom ameaçador: "Você parece culpado... e enjoado... e um pouco feliz." Ela suspirou e me bateu com força no peito. _Porra! _"Você esteve fumando!"

Olhei para baixo.

_Preso._

"Seu estúpido, homem estúpido! Depois de tudo o que você passou durante a última semana. Como você pôde?"

Minha mente correu, desesperada para encontrar uma desculpa. Eu apontei para Pattinson.

"Ele me fez fazer isso, Alice! É tudo culpa dele".

Rob ergueu as mãos. "Ei, vamos lá... eu só entreguei a ele a arma. Ele puxou o gatilho".

O olhar de Alice se intensificou até Defcon 4 enquanto ela examinava nós dois. Rob choramingou baixinho.

_*__DEFCON__ (__Defense Condition): escala de 1 a 5 utilizada pelo exército norte-americano para avaliar o seu nível de preparação para a guerra (5=estado de preparação normal, 1=estado de alerta máximo). _

"Existe alguma coisa que vocês, meninos, gostariam de me dizer?" Ela perguntou, perigosamente.

Rob e eu nos entreolhamos, medo enchendo nossos olhos. Balancei minha cabeça imperceptivelmente, e um acordo tácito passou entre nós. Voltamos para a pequena bola quebradora na nossa frente.

"Não, Alice." Nós murmuramos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela olhou para nós por mais alguns segundos antes de agarrar meu braço em seu aperto de morte.

_Jesus_! _Ow!_

"Certo, você está vindo comigo para que possa agradecer os produtores e elenco antes de todo mundo ir para casa. Vejo você mais tarde, Rob." Ela gritou quando me arrastou pela multidão.

"Tchau, querido." Ele gritou. "Eu te vejo mais tarde. Você também, Alice".

Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo para si mesmo enquanto nos afastávamos.

_Idiota._

Meia hora depois, Alice tinha me liberado por bom comportamento, e eu procurei por entre a multidão por Bella. Fiz a minha decisão para dizer a ela como eu me sentia - sem tretas, sem parada. Apenas a verdade simples – eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Deus, até mesmo pensar em dizer isso faz o meu coração bater fora do meu peito.

Acho que parte de mim sempre soube que eu estava apaixonado por ela, desde o primeiro momento que havíamos nos encontrado naquele beco sujo. Ninguém jamais havia me feito sentir do jeito que ela fazia. A forma como seus olhos ardiam em mim, o jeito que ela poderia me fazer rir em qualquer situação, o jeito que ela me fazia querer assassinar todas as pessoas que alguma vez a tinham machucado, o jeito que ela poderia incendiar o meu corpo com um único olhar - esta é a mulher com quem eu deveria estar, eu tinha certeza disso, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu NÃO ferraria com isso.

Quando eu finalmente a vi, meu coração pulou no meu pescoço. Ela estava com Rob. Eles estavam sentados no final do terraço, longe da maioria dos festeiros. Eles se sentaram em um banco baixo de pedra e suas cabeças estavam juntas. Eles não estavam rindo.

Eu parei de respirar.

Entrei atrás de um vaso grande e os observei, minha respiração tornando-se irregular enquanto minha mente rodopiava com pensamentos venenosos. O homem louco observava também e eu podia sentir sua fúria crescente no meu sangue.

Eles estavam olhando nos olhos um do outro. Rob estava falando baixinho. Bella balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para ele, tentando explicar alguma coisa. Rob pegou a mão dela e Bella suspirou profundamente.

_Bella, por favor, não faça isso. _

Senti a emoção subindo na minha garganta. Engoli desconfortavelmente e tomei uma respiração irregular.

_Eu realmente __quero dizer a você que aquela pequena se juntou ao primeiro idiota de boa aparência que veio junto?_

Senti uma dor aguda no meu peito quando eu percebi, pela primeira vez, que Bella pode não estar realmente sentindo o mesmo por mim, como eu sentia por ela. O homem louco começou a bater a cabeça contra uma parede.

_Bella... por favor... __apenas levante-se e vá embora._ Bella olhou para baixo. Ela não foi embora. _Rob... vamos lá, cara, por favor... afaste-se dela. Você disse que não faria isso. Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo._ O homem louco riu amargamente. Os ombros de Bella caíram. Rob estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dela. O homem louco ficou furioso.

_SEU VIADO DO CARALHO, PATTINSON! VOCÊ JUROU QUE NÃO ENTRARIA ENTRE NÓS! VOCÊ É UM FODIDO HOMEM MORTO!_

Eu desesperadamente tentei me acalmar, mas o homem louco era muito poderoso. Vê-los juntos assim havia dado a ele uma força sobre-humana.

Saí de trás do vaso de planta e meus punhos cerraram quando o homem louco se antecipou em arruinar o rosto perfeito do Britânico. Eu marchei em direção a eles, fúria enchendo minha mente e meu sangue fervendo. Cada músculo do meu corpo ficou tenso e os meus dentes cerraram violentamente.

De repente, minha progressão assassina foi interrompida quando uma loira alta e bonita como uma modelo entrou na minha frente.

"Edward?" Ela respirou de forma sexy.

O homem louco ficou um pouco distraído. Seu olhar chicoteou do homem morto com Bella para a loira sexy na frente dele.

_Hmmmm... __minha mãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui..._

"Edward? Sou eu… Rosalie... lembra?"

O homem louco olhou de soslaio para a linda loira e reconhecimento quebrou através do vermelho de raiva.

_Rosalie... ceeeerto._

Nós tínhamos saído cerca de um ano atrás, exatamente antes de eu ir para a reabilitação pela terceira vez. Tivemos uma maratona de sexo inacreditável que durou três dias, abastecidos por grandes quantidades de tequila e cocaína.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim e lambeu seus lábios. "Você se lembra de mim, não é, Edward?"

Minha raiva evaporou-se e foi, de repente, substituída pelo medo. A parte racional e sensata do meu cérebro se levantou e começou a arrastar para a tampa.

_Edward, fi__que longe dessa garota, AGORA! _

Ela deu um passo em minha direção. Eu dei um passo para trás.

"Você se lembra do nosso fim de semana perdido, Edward? Todas as coisas que fizemos um ao outro?"

O homem louco começou a tocar-se e imediatamente eu fiquei duro.

_Di__ga a ela que você não se lembra e dê o fora daqui._

"Eu me lembro." Eu disse em uma voz estrangulada. Ela continuou avançando. Eu recuei para o vaso de planta e ela se pressionou contra mim.

"Poderíamos pegar de onde paramos. Meu apartamento é exatamente virando a esquina..."

Olhei para Bella. Rob estava abraçando-a e acariciando seus cabelos.

_Idiota do caralho!_

Olhei de volta para a bomba-de-sexo em frente a mim. Seu rosto estava muito perto agora e eu podia sentir seu hálito embebido de álcool sussurrar em meus lábios. O homem louco gemeu quando ela estendeu a mão e correu os dedos ao longo da linha da minha mandíbula.

_Cullen, isto tem que parar. Você não quer ess__a vagabunda, você quer Bella. Lute por ela, pelo amor de Deus! _

Eu respirei fundo e agarrei a mão da loira no meu rosto.

"Desculpe, Rosalie." Eu disse suavemente, "Eu estou saindo com alguém".

Seus olhos brilharam com mágoa, antes da raiva se estabelecer.

"Você está vendo alguém?" Ela cuspiu com sarcasmo, "Jesus, Cullen, eu não quero um maldito anel de noivado, eu só quero que você me fôda!"

Ela agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e puxou meus lábios para baixo nos dela. Sua língua empurrou com força em minha boca enquanto eu tentava afrouxar seu aperto. Eu agarrei sua mão na parte de trás da minha cabeça e a puxei para fora, empurrando-a para longe de mim com um pouco de força demais.

"Não!" Eu ofeguei.

Eu exalei e olhei para ela com raiva.

"Não".

Deixei suas mãos caírem e caminhei para longe dela. "Adeus, Rosalie." Eu disse com firmeza.

Quando me virei para ir embora, eu vi a parte de trás da cabeça de Bella quando ela irrompeu para fora. Olhei para cima para ver Rob em pé a poucos metros, olhando-me com a decepção.

_Não, não, __NÃO! _

Eu me virei e vi Bella desaparecendo no lobby do hotel enquanto Rob suspirou ao meu lado.

"Cullen, você é um idiota de primeira classe, você sabia disso?"

Virei-me e a minha fúria recomeçou.

"E você, Pattinson?" Cuspi com raiva, "Você me alimenta com essa besteira sobre como você pode ver quão conectados Bella e eu somos, e então eu vim aqui para te encontrar todo sobre a mulher por quem você SABE que eu tenho sentimentos. Que porra é ESSA?"

Ele correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos com força.

"É isso o que você pensa que viu?" Ele perguntou. "Cullen, Bella estava me dizendo como era difícil ficar longe de você, o quanto a matava não estar com você do jeito que ela desesperadamente quer. Eu a estava tranqüilizando de que você se sente da mesma maneira, seu IDIOTA! EU PENSEI que eu estava te fazendo um favor!" Minha respiração parou. "Então nós viramos e vimos você chupando uma loira misteriosa? Que porra é ESSA?"

Meu rosto corou de vergonha enquanto eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e gemi alto.

"Eu não a estava chupando... _ela _me agarrou... eu estava tentando afastá-la".

Ouvi Rob suspirar.

"Infelizmente, Cullen, realmente não parecia isso." Olhei para ele e vi a lástima em seus olhos. "Você provavelmente deve ir procurar Bella." Ele me olhou com simpatia. "Foda ser você, companheiro".

Engoli a bile que estava rapidamente crescendo em minha garganta e corri para a escada. Eu empurrei pessoas rudemente de lado, não me importando quando elas resmungaram obscenidades para mim. Eu vagamente registrei o rosto chocado de Alice enquanto eu corri passando por ela.

Corri através do lobby para fora e irrompi na noite, parando para olhar em volta freneticamente, procurando algum sinal de Bella. Passei meus dedos nos meus cabelos furiosamente enquanto fazia a varredura da rua de ambos os meus lados. Finalmente, eu vi um relance de cabelos castanhos à distância na minha esquerda e eu me apressei em direção a ela.

Quando cheguei mais perto pude ver a fúria em seu andar.

"Bella!"

Ela me ignorou e acelerou. Corri mais rápido.

"Bella, pare!"

Ela começou a correr, desviando, assim ela poderia se dirigir por uma rua lateral.

_Porra!_

Eu coloquei tudo que eu tinha deixado em mim na corrida em direção a ela, fechando a lacuna entre nós. Agarrei o braço dela e a puxei para mim.

"Bella," eu ofeguei, "por favor... deixe-me explicar".

Ela virou de costas e me deu um tapa forte na cara. Todo o meu fôlego deixou meu corpo. Eu olhei para ela, atordoado. Seus olhos eram assassinos e cheios de mágoa. Eu chupei em uma respiração e abri minha boca para falar. Ela se balançou para trás e bateu-me outra vez - mais forte.

_Jesus! __Essa porra dói!_

Peguei as duas mãos dela e forcei suas costas contra um muro próximo, pressionando meu corpo contra o dela.

"Dá para você, POR FAVOR, parar de me bater." Eu fervi. Ela se contorcia violentamente debaixo de mim. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e seus dentes estavam cerrados.

"SOLTE-me, Cullen!" Ela gritou.

Forcei as mãos dela contra a parede e empurrei mais forte nela.

"Não até você se acalmar e escutar o que eu tenho a dizer".

"Por que eu deveria?" Ela cuspiu. "Eu duvido muito que você possa me explicar por que a Barbie puta estava lambendo suas amígdalas!"

Ela grunhiu e tentou puxar as mãos livres. Eu coloquei todo o peso do meu corpo contra ela e senti o ar correr para fora de seus pulmões. Seus olhos queimaram para mim e, ver a sua dor e indignação, fez meu peito doer.

"Olha, Swan," eu disse sombriamente, "apenas me dê um segundo, ok? Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo..."

Ela me cortou.

"Eu vi você, Cullen." Ela raspou.

Ela baixou os olhos, constrangimento e traição cruzando o seu rosto.

"Eu vi você, e meu cérebro fodido implodiu porque eu pensei que, estupidamente, que você e eu tivéssemos algo... especial." Sua respiração escorregou e meu coração se partiu em minúsculos pedaços. "Eu vi você apegado àquela maldita modelo da Victoria's Secret e eu fodidamente me perdi. Levou tudo que eu tinha para me afastar de você e não te bater sem sentido." Ela olhou para mim e a assassina estava de volta em seus olhos. "A única vez que senti algo PRÓXIMO a isso foi na noite em que eu quase matei Phil e, deixe-me dizer a você, se eu tivesse um taco de baseball esta noite, nós NÃO estaríamos tendo essa conversa";

Ela rosnou para mim e começou a lutar com renovado vigor.

"Então, cai fora, idiota!" Ela gritou, empurrando-se abaixo de mim, "Você não tem a porra da IDÉIA de como eu me sinto!"

"EU SEI como você está se sentindo!" Eu berrei enquanto lutava para segurá-la. "Bella, você não sabe que espécie de purgatório eu estive a partir do momento em que você conheceu Pattinson hoje!"

A luta enfraqueceu quando ela olhou para mim rapidamente, confusão atravessando seu rosto. Eu rangi os dentes e decidi expor a ela o quão fodido eu realmente estava.

"Você sabe como foi eu assistir vocês dois juntos? Para começar, você olhou para ele como se ele fosse um maldito Deus Grego que veio à terra! Ele deixou você sem palavras, Swan, e eu não te conheço por tanto tempo, mas eu sinceramente pensei que era uma impossibilidade filha da puta! Mas lá estava você, mergulhada em silêncio pelo lindo Britânico! ENTÃO vocês dois começam a interpretar alguma maldita rotina de comédia, como se vocês se conhecessem durante toda a sua vida... você o chama pelo sobrenome dele... ele fez você se CONTORCER, pelo amor de Deus, quando você falou sobre a CARA DE ORGASMO dele! Bella, eu pensei que eu tinha morrido e ido para o inferno porque eu não entendia como eu podia sentir tanta fúria, e dor, e ciúme, e MEDO e ainda estar vivo! Toda vez que você olhou para ele eu quis agarrar meus olhos para fora da minha cabeça. Toda vez que você o tocou eu quis socá-lo em uma confusão de carne... e quando eu vi vocês dois no terraço... conversando... se tocando... intimamente... eu fodidamente fui cortado ao meio! Eu nunca quis machucar tanto alguém quanto eu quis machucar Pattinson esta noite... por estar com você quando eu não estava... por tocar você quando eu não podia. Eu fodidamente estava LOUCO DE RAIVA, Bella, e se Rosalie não tivesse aparecido na minha frente quando apareceu, então o nosso amigo Rob estaria na porra de uma sala de emergência agora!"

Eu ofegava fortemente enquanto meu pulso batia desconfortavelmente. Olhei para ela em expectativa. Ela tinha parado de se debater e sua boca tinha caído aberta. Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.

_Oh, __Cristo, isso realmente a derrubou sobre a borda. Eu coloquei para fora toda a minha loucura em cima da mesa e ela rachou-se com a enormidade disto._

Eu a soltei e a estabeleci delicadamente em seus pés. Seus olhos brilharam de repente à consciência e ela me deu um tapa de novo.

_Jesus H._ _Cristo!_

"Você poderia, POR FAVOR, parar de fazer isso!" Eu gritei. Ela estava fumegando, batendo no meu rosto e peito com a ferocidade de uma bruxa maldosa.

"OW! BELLA... porra... PARE COM ISSO!"

Agarrei os pulsos dela e empurrei suas costas contra a parede antes que ela pudesse fazer mais danos. Ela cerrou os dentes e resmungou, tentando desesperadamente me afastar.

_Meu Deus, ela é maravilhosa quando está furiosa._

Eu imediatamente comecei a ficar com o pau duro e abafei um gemido.

"Você é realmente um dos homens mais ESTÚPIDOS que eu já conheci!" Ela cuspiu acidamente. "Você vê tudo e não entende NADA!" Ela parou de lutar um pouco e eu cuidadosamente mantive minha pélvis longe dela. "Você acha que eu estava interessada no Pattinson? Cristo, que idiota! A única razão que ele me surpreendeu, deixando-me sem palavras, foi porque ele parecia muito como VOCÊ! O rosto dele, o cabelo dele, as malditas mãos dele! Vocês dois poderiam ser irmãos, pelo amor de Deus! A principal diferença é que quando eu estou com ELE, eu posso realmente funcionar. Eu não tenho o meu corpo traidor gritando para eu tocá-lo e ser tocada. Posso falar com ele sem a compulsão obsessiva de sentir o gosto dele e satisfazê-lo. Então, sim, ISTO é uma agradável mudança do caralho de estar com você!"

Ela começou a lutar de novo e eu apertei o comprimento total do meu corpo, e minha ereção, contra ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela engasgou.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei respirar.

Quando os abri ela estava olhando para mim, seus olhos escuros de desejo.

"E você acha que ELE me faz contorcer? Quando ele estava falando sobre a cara de orgasmo dele, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em quantas vezes eu tinha imaginado a SUA cara de orgasmo enquanto eu me masturbava em um frenesi para aliviar uma FRAÇÃO da tensão sexual que eu tenho de não ver a sua cara de orgasmo REAL!"

Eu latejava desconfortavelmente em suas palavras e tentei controlar a espiral da minha freqüência cardíaca.

Ela pressionou sua cabeça contra a parede e fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Vi suas pálpebras apertarem juntas e um olhar aflito passar pelas suas feições. Quando ela abriu os olhos, um olhar de entendimento horrorizado se espalhou em seu rosto enquanto ela me olhava com incredulidade.

"É por ISSO que você chupou-o-rosto-daquela-puta-loira? Porque você pensou que eu estava ardendo por Rob? Para descontar em mim? Para me machucar?" Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas fui cortado pela nova onda de violência de sua luta. "Seu FILHO DA PUTA mau e sádico!"

Ela empurrou com toda a sua força, mas eu reagi, rapidamente esmagando nós dois de volta para a parede com todo o meu considerável peso. O ar correu para fora dos nossos pulmões e, por um segundo, estávamos ambos muito resfolegantes para falar.

Eventualmente, eu inalei entre os dentes.

"Bella," eu disse entre dentes, "eu não a beijei... ela me beijou." Mudei o meu peso de cima dela um pouco e senti seu suspiro para respirar. Seu olhar ardente nunca deixou o meu. "Se você tivesse esperado mais um segundo antes de irromper para fora, você teria me visto afastá-la rudemente".

Ela puxou suas mãos de novo e eu relaxei meu aperto, olhando em seus olhos, tentando desesperadamente comunicar para ela a sinceridade das minhas palavras.

"Ela era uma pessoa do meu passado, Bella, de um momento em que foder sem rumo e estar drogado era o suficiente para mim. Mas isso foi há muito tempo, antes da reabilitação, antes de eu correr naquele beco estúpido e encontrar você. Agora, eu preciso de mais. Você me fez QUERER mais".

Movi o meu corpo para fora dela e ela parecia quase decepcionada com a perda de contato.

Eu suspirei e continuei, "Cristo, Bella, ela poderia ter dançado nua na minha frente fazendo a dança do 'fôda-me-forte-sem-conseqüências-ou-complicações', e eu não poderia ter me importado menos. Tudo no que eu conseguia pensar era em você – sua megera malditamente irritante, linda e fodidamente sensual".

Ela piscou para mim e sua expressão mudou, confusão e incerteza cintilando em seu rosto. Comecei a esfregar seus dedos com os meus, derramando tanta ternura e sinceridade quanto possível no meu toque.

Meu coração apertou enquanto eu mal consegui fôlego para sussurrar, "Por favor, acredite em mim, Bella. É você que eu quero. Não ela".

Ela puxou sua mão direita livre e a trouxe para cima para me bater de novo. Eu a peguei e a puxei para o meu peito, apertando-a contra o meu coração trovejando.

"Bella..." Eu respirei quando soltei sua outra mão e entrelacei seus dedos nos meus, "... diga que você acredita em mim".

Seus olhos vibraram enquanto sua respiração acelerou. O fogo ainda ardia em seus olhos, mas seu rosto suavizou. Ela examinou o meu rosto.

"Você está mentindo." Ela disse baixinho.

Olhei de volta com absoluta honestidade.

"Eu não estou".

A mão no meu peito contraiu, apertando-me com força pela minha camisa. Fechei os olhos e silvei.

"Cullen, você sabe o que fez comigo quando eu vi você com ela?" Ela fervilhou. Sua outra mão deixou a minha e chegou até o meu rosto. "Eu senti como se minha cabeça fosse explodir." Ela traçou minha orelha levemente e emaranhou seus dedos no meu cabelo. Meus olhos tremeram abertos e eu sabia que eles estavam negros de desejo.

Eu bebi a expressão em seu rosto. Era intensa e apaixonada, e isso me emocionou até o meu núcleo.

Ela estava com ciúmes. Ferozmente com ciúmes. Tão loucamente possessiva como eu era com ela.

Meu coração trovejou para a vida em meu peito e eu gemi de prazer. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram com o som e ela puxou meu cabelo rudemente, fazendo-me ofegar. Ela puxou meu rosto para baixo de modo que eu estivesse pairando exatamente sobre o dela, seu hálito doce pulsando em meu rosto. Eu podia sentir seu aroma incrível e eu inconscientemente aterrei minha ereção pulsante nela. Ela inalou ruidosamente e fixou-me com um olhar intenso.

"Se você ALGUMA VEZ fizer eu me sentir assim novamente, Cullen," ela disse ameaçadoramente, "eu vou fazer você pagar. Você me entende?"

Eu relaxei para a frente, minha boca hesitando logo acima da dela, sua respiração entrando. Estávamos ofegantes enquanto nossos olhos corriam um sobre o outro com fome. Ela puxou meu cabelo novamente, fazendo-me gemer.

"Você me entende, Cullen?" Ela sussurrou.

Eu emaranhei minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

"Sim, Bella," eu rosnei enquanto desisti do controle, "eu entendo".

Incapaz de segurar por mais tempo, eu levei sua boca à minha, avidamente lambendo e chupando sua doçura em mim. Ela gemeu quando enfiei minha língua em sua boca e arrastei minhas mãos pelas suas costas.

_Jesus._

Cada parte de mim explodiu para a vida, pulsando com a necessidade por ela, não conseguindo o suficiente do seu toque, seu gosto.

Eu saboreava e acariciava cada músculo e cada curva, passando minhas mãos nos seus braços e costas e cintura e quadris, desesperado para senti-la, para tê-la sentindo-me em retorno.

Quando cheguei à sua bunda, eu a cobri em concha rudemente e apertei. Ela gemeu e levantou a perna para cima, envolvendo-a em volta do meu quadril e inclinando sua pélvis na minha.

_Oh, porra!_

Eu me afastei e ofeguei por ar quando senti seu calor úmido aterrar contra a minha ereção muito dura, incapaz de acreditar na força bruta que seu corpo tinha sobre o meu. Eu ofeguei e puxei suas duas pernas em volta da minha cintura, esfregando nela ferozmente, necessitando chegar tão perto dela quanto eu possivelmente poderia. Ela ofegou e trouxe sua boca para o meu pescoço, sugando-me fortemente, seus dentes e língua deixando-me louco. Suas mãos percorreram meus braços e tórax, situando cada músculo que ela acariciou em chamas.

Eu comecei a movimentar-me para frente e para trás contra ela, ritmicamente, enquanto ela sugava meu pescoço e orelha, gemendo alto enquanto eu sentia a inconfundível pressão construindo dentro de mim.

"Oh, Jesus... Edward." Ela gemeu e eu quase perdi a minha mente com o prazer que pulsava pelo meu corpo ao som do meu próprio nome.

"Bella." Eu raspei. "Sinto muito por ter te magoado".

Eu a beijei profundamente, ainda esfregando e crescendo. Parei minha boca ao longo da sua garganta e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando-me sentir o doce gosto salgado da sua pele. Minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo glorioso e ela tremeu sob o meu toque, choramingando e gemendo e agarrando-me desesperadamente.

"Você é tudo para mim," murmurei contra o seu pescoço, "eu não sei o que eu faria se eu perdesse você".

"Edward... Deus, eu preciso de você... sempre..." Ela gemeu e empurrou contra mim mais duro, esfregando sua virilha para cima ao longo do meu comprimento e para baixo novamente. "Oh, Jesus, Edward! Eu não posso chegar perto o suficiente de você!"

Ela puxou meu cabelo violentamente novamente e puxou-me de volta para a sua boca. Nós dois gememos quando nossas línguas se encontraram e os nossos corpos continuaram seu ritmo excruciante.

"Deus, Bella," eu engasguei enquanto eu arrancava minha boca da dela, "eu te amo tanto".

De repente, o tempo parou.

Nós dois paramos de respirar.

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim, choque e perplexidade atravessando seu rosto enquanto ela ofegava ruidosamente. Meus olhos examinaram os dela. Minha própria respiração era ensurdecedora nos meus ouvidos e os segundos passavam em silêncio.

_Crist__o, diga alguma coisa, Swan... por favor._

Sua boca abria e fechava, e suas sobrancelhas franziram. Ela desenrolou suas pernas da minha cintura, e eu sem vontade a coloquei no chão, meu corpo gritando de frustração quando ela se afastou de mim.

Ela se encostou contra a parede e tomou uma respiração trêmula.

_Por favor, Bella, fale comigo..._

Eu me inclinei para a frente e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado da sua cabeça, forçando-a a olhar nos meus olhos.

Ela piscou rapidamente e sacudiu a cabeça como se ela estivesse tentando limpar seus pensamentos.

"Desculpe, Cullen, o que você acabou de dizer?"

Eu ri suavemente e me inclinei para mais perto, pairando bem acima do seu rosto.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você, Swan." Eu sussurrei, meu coração explodindo de inexplicável alegria ao som dessas simples palavras.

A parte sã do meu cérebro se encolheu no canto, esperando a reação dela.

Ela franziu a testa novamente.

_Uh-oh. Isso não parece bom. _

Ela exalou com força enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas.

"Você está... o quê? O que você quer dizer? Você está... o quê? Que diabos! Você não pode estar 'apaixonado' por mim, Cullen. Jesus, você mal me conhece! Eu sou irritante... e... e... você é um asstard... e... é simplesmente impossível... que você..." Ela franziu o rosto e esfregou as mãos furiosamente sobre os seus olhos. "NÃO HÁ NENHUMA MANEIRA POSSÍVEL NESTA TERRA FILHA DA PUTA QUE O HOMEM DOS MEUS SONHOS ESTÁ FODIDAMENTE APAIXONADO POR MIM, OK?"

Meu coração martelou e vacilou enquanto ela ofegava pesadamente e eu estendi a mão para tirar suas mãos do seu rosto. Ela resistiu, então comecei a beijar suas mãos com ternura, gentilmente escovando meus lábios sobre a pele quente, tranqüilizando-a que o que eu disse era verdade.

Ela choramingou.

Lentamente, suas mãos se afastaram do seu rosto e eu trouxe meus lábios até os dela, beijando-a com reverência e amor, saboreando a suavidade dos seus lábios, o doce néctar da sua língua. Eu inalei seu aroma e suspirei em puro prazer, afastando-me apenas o suficiente para ser capaz de olhar nos olhos dela. Eles estavam brilhando com lágrimas.

"Oh, Jesus, Bella, não..."

Eu a puxei para o meu peito e envolvi meus braços ao redor dela, segurando-a contra mim enquanto ela chorava suavemente, alheio ao fato de que minhas próprias lágrimas começaram a cair.

"Bella, por favor... me desculpe. O que quer que eu tenha feito, me desculpe." Eu mergulhei nos seus cabelos enquanto seus braços estenderam ao redor do meu pescoço e apertaram. "Minha linda Bella," eu sussurrei, "eu sinto muito".

Ela se afastou de repente e me deu um soco no braço.

"Você fodidamente deveria, Cullen!" Ela cuspiu, raiva flamejando através dos seus olhos ainda úmidos. "Como você ousa?"

Eu olhei para ela, confuso.

"Como você ousa salvar-me de uma vida nas ruas e me levar para morar com você em seu apartamento de luxo?"

Ela começou a cutucar-me no peito, forte, empurrando-me para trás.

"Como você ousa me tratar com decência e respeito, e me permitir passar tempo com sua espetacular irmã? Como você ousa mudar a minha vida de tantas maneiras que eu NUNCA serei capaz de lhe pagar, não importa o quanto eu tente. E, finalmente, como você OUSA se apaixonar por mim quando você SABE que eu nunca, NUNCA serei digna de tudo que você me dá!"

Tínhamos chegado ao outro lado do beco e minhas costas bateram na parede com um baque abafado. Ela olhou para mim.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Francamente, Swan, se você não queria que eu me apaixonasse por você, então você não deveria ser uma mulher tão fodidamente incrível. Você só tem a si mesma para culpar".

Os cantos da sua boca viraram para cima e ela esticou o braço e tocou minha bochecha ternamente, pastando seus dedos pela minha mandíbula enquanto eu fechei os olhos e suspirei. Senti sua boca pressionar suavemente na minha e passei meus braços em volta dela e a puxei contra mim. Nossos lábios se moviam ao longo um do outro languidamente, gradualmente aumentando o calor. Eu gemi e empurrei minha língua em sua boca e ela a chupou sensualmente, fazendo minha ereção ainda mais dura quando empurrei contra ela. Ela suspirou e se afastou, e um gemido patético escapou da minha boca com a perda de contato.

Sem outra palavra, ela pegou minha mão e me puxou com força para fora do beco, caminhando propositadamente para a rua e chamando um táxi. Ela abriu a porta rapidamente e me empurrou para dentro, resmungando o endereço do nosso hotel para o motorista antes de puxar o meu rosto de volta para ela, atacando a minha boca com nova ferocidade.

Eu gemi e me afastei.

"Swan," eu ofeguei, "o que você está fazendo?"

Ela saqueou-me com sua língua novamente antes de responder, arfando e arquejando, "Eu estou levando você de volta ao nosso apartamento, Cullen, onde eu vou fazê-lo ver o rosto de Deus e esquecer o seu próprio nome".

Nossos olhos trancaram um no outro e a eletricidade entre nós era quase dolorosa.

Dei de ombros levemente enquanto eu lutava para respirar.

"Ok".

Ela puxou meu cabelo rudemente e devorou-me outra vez, gemendo na minha boca enquanto eu corria minhas mãos até seus seios, acariciando seus mamilos eretos. Ela gemeu meu nome e meu pau doeu ferozmente, desesperado para estar dentro dela, sentir seu calor me cercando.

Ela finalmente se afastou, seus lábios inchados e roliços, seus olhos queimando em mim de uma maneira que tornava a respiração quase fodidamente impossível. Ela arfava e tocou seus dedos nos meus lábios, suavemente traçando a pele macia enquanto meus olhos olhavam para os dela.

"A propósito, Cullen," ela disse com o olhar mais espetacular em seu rosto que eu já vi, "eu estou apaixonada por você também. No caso de você estar pensando".

Meu coração explodiu com as suas palavras. Eu cobri seu rosto com as mãos e trilhei seus magníficos traços, meu sangue pulsando em minhas veias enquanto tudo no mundo que não era a minha Bella desapareceu na insignificância.

Fui chacoalhado para a realidade quando a cabine estremeceu a uma parada. Joguei um maço de dinheiro para o motorista e puxei Bella rapidamente para o prédio.

Soquei o botão do elevador impacientemente e, quando ele chegou, peguei Bella e a empurrei para dentro, prendendo-a contra a parede e enterrando-me no seu pescoço, sugando a carne delicada avidamente enquanto ela puxava violentamente o meu cabelo e gemia alto. Sem aviso, ela se abaixou e segurou minha ereção através do meu jeans, fazendo minha cabeça voar para trás enquanto eu rosnava de prazer.

Cedo demais, e não fodidamente breve o suficiente, as portas do elevador se abriram e eu joguei Bella rudemente sobre o meu ombro, correndo pelo corredor para a nossa porta. Eu me atrapalhei na minha carteira pela chave-cartão e a coloquei desajeitadamente na fechadura, tentando controlar meus dedos trêmulos e hormônios de fugir com medo. Eu finalmente bati a porta aberta e corri em direção ao meu quarto, segurando a bunda de Bella balançando enquanto eu ia.

Assim que cheguei à sala de estar, eu guinchei para uma parada brusca.

Alice estava parada no meio da sala, suas mãos nos quadris.

Eu parei de respirar e estabeleci Bella suavemente para baixo em seus pés, ouvindo-a tomar um fôlego tremendo quando viu Alice.

"O que está acontecendo, pessoal?" Alice disse com um tom preocupante.

Meu cérebro lutava para funcionar. Todo o meu sangue estava atualmente ocupado em outra coisa, mantendo minha ereção incrivelmente dura e dolorosa.

Olhei para Bella. Ela olhou de volta e eu podia ver o esforço dela não sendo capaz de tocar em mim brincando com seu rosto. Ela olhou para minha ereção e gemeu baixinho.

De repente, seus olhos brilharam com determinação e ela se virou para Alice.

"Alice," ela disse com uma voz confiante que fez meu pau ainda mais duro, "Edward está apaixonado por mim e eu estou apaixonada por ele. Agora, eu vou devastá-lo apaixonadamente e alto naquele quarto, portanto, a menos que você queira ficar permanentemente traumatizada com o som do seu irmão gozando forte e repetidamente, eu sugeriria que você saísse por um par de horas".

Bella agarrou minha mão com força e me puxou para o quarto. Eu vagamente registrei o supremo olhar de surpresa no rosto de Alice quando passamos por ela.

"Melhor fazer disso três, ou quatro horas." Eu gritei sobre o meu ombro quando bati a porta do quarto e tomei Bella em meus braços.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Mais um cap. enorme pra vc´s... Rob e Edward juntos são realmente muito engraçados... e agora finalmente Bella e Edward se declararam e partiram para a "ação"... como disse a autora, tragam calcinha extra para o próximo capítulo! Kkkk_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Maratona de Toques Inaceitáveis

**AVISO: **para quem não sabe, o FF está com "problemas" desde o dia 19/03, aparentemente, isso acontece uma vez por ano para que eles resolvam possíveis problemas que pode ocorrer. Para nós, o que aconteceu é que ninguém conseguia postar fic nenhuma pq a página ficava dando erros! O problema ainda não foi resolvido, mas conseguimos encontrar uma forma de "enganá-lo" para postar. Eu realmente não sei se todas as pessoas que têm a fic em alerta receberão o aviso da postagem, espero que sim! Estou fazendo um "teste" postando as fics de hoje, mas se eu perceber que ninguém está deixando reviews, possivelmente pq o FF não está enviando os alertas de postagem, então eu vou esperar até que a situação volte ao normal oficialmente para postar as fics de acordo com o cronograma, ok?

Espero que vc´s entendem, já que realmente dessa vez não foi culpa minha! E preparem-se pq quando o FF voltar ao normal, teremos estréias de novas fics, já que estou aproveitando esse tempo e adiantando todas...

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Maratona de Toques Inaceitáveis**

_**Bella POV**_

Edward bateu a porta e me puxou lentamente em seus braços enquanto ele se encostou na porta e suspirou.

"Oi." Ele sussurrou, sua voz derramando sobre mim como mel quente.

Eu estendi minha mão e a coloquei em seu peito.

"Oi, você".

Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo fortemente sob a palma da minha mão, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto nós encaramos um ao outro, nenhum de nós incapaz de acreditar que depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado juntos, estávamos finalmente aqui – prestes a ver um ao outro nu pela primeira vez.

Cada célula do meu corpo se sentia atraída por ele, ligada a ele, excitada por ele. Olhamos um para o outro intensamente, bebendo em cada detalhe. Os ecos amortecidos das nossas respirações sincronizadas preenchendo o silêncio.

Minha mente ainda estava se recuperando com o que aconteceu esta noite.

Quando eu penso sobre a gama de emoções que passaram pelo meu corpo - frustração, confusão, raiva, ciúme feroz - era difícil acreditar que eu estava nos braços deste homem perfeito, mais feliz do que jamais pensei que poderia ser, e bebendo no desejo pulsando dentro de mim.

Minha mente vagou para Alice - Eu esperava que ela estivesse bem.

Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu me levantei para ela assim.

Minha voz interior saltou. _Bem, eu com certeza posso! Jesus, Swan, este ser humano espetacular estando na sua frente acabou de dizer que te amava, e seu útero quase explodiu com a força do seu desejo. Homens comendo dinossauros não poderiam ter impedido você de arrastá-lo para este quarto._

*suspiro* Quando você está certa, você está certa.

Edward colocou as mãos em meus quadris e gentilmente me puxou contra sua ereção crescente.

_Pooorra._

Houve alguma eletricidade principal saindo do seu pau, diretamente em minhas partes femininas latejantes.

Meus olhos tremeram com prazer e dor enquanto meu centro dolorido colocou um anúncio no jornal - _"Procura-se: Pau perfeito – candidatar-se interiormente"_.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu esperei tanto tempo para te tocar assim." Ele gemeu suavemente. "Estava deixando-me louco... você não tem idéia..." Ele estendeu a mão e alisou o cabelo do meu rosto com as duas mãos.

_Oh__, Deus... suas mãos. _

Elas eram a perfeição, e senti-las no meu rosto me fez cantarolar com o desejo.

"Eu tenho _alguma_ idéia." Murmurei, circulando meus quadris contra o seu e choramingando levemente. Ele sorriu e minha mente se esforçou para compreender sua beleza impecável. Estendi a mão e tracei seu queixo com as pontas dos meus dedos, sorrindo quando ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Seu cabelo de sexo me chamou e eu empurrei meus dedos através dele antes de traçar meus dedos para baixo em suas costeletas de volta para sua mandíbula deslumbrante.

Como um homem poderia ter tanta beleza crua masculina? A forma como o seu rosto e corpo e coração me afetavam era tão esmagadoramente poderosa que estava beirando a extravagância.

De repente, nós dois ouvimos a porta do apartamento abrir e fechar. Nós trancamos nossos olhos.

_Alice... __tinha saído._

Seus olhos escureceram imediatamente.

"Swan." Ele gemeu grossamente.

"Cullen..." Eu disse roucamente.

Sua mão puxou e segurou a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Ele puxou-me para ele, cobrindo a minha boca com a sua.

_Oh__, doce Jesus! _

O fogo que tinha estado latente entre nós rapidamente irrompeu à vida. Nossas línguas provavam um ao outro e nós dois gememos de prazer.

Ele afastou-se, ofegante e agarrando meus cabelos em suas mãos.

"Oh, você está muito encrencada agora, Garota-Urina".

Agarrei seu cabelo e ele quase grunhiu.

"Mostre-me, Asstard".

Seus lábios pairaram exatamente acima dos meus.

"Eu vou fazer você sentir coisas que nenhum homem jamais fez, nem nunca fará." Ele rosnou enquanto seus olhos sondavam meu rosto.

_Puta merda. Muito __fodidamente sexy, Cullen. Vamos ver como você gosta disso. _

"Cullen." Eu disse na minha voz mais sexy, "Eu vou dar prazer a você tão profundamente que nenhuma outra mulher jamais será boa o suficiente para você".

Seus olhos se arregalaram e queimaram, e ele gemeu quando trouxe o rosto para baixo ao meu.

"Tarde demais." Ele respondeu asperamente.

Ele pegou minha boca e aquelas duas pequenas palavras caíram em mim quando eu agarrei para manter seguro o meu corpo antes de explodir de prazer.

"Oh… Deus… Edward".

Meu cérebro desistiu e sentou-se no canto quando ele passou a trabalhar no meu pescoço. Ele sugou e me lambeu, cada toque iniciando o fogo entre as minhas pernas. Puxei seus cabelos ferozmente e ele ofegou, atirando seus olhos para os meus e paralisando-me com a sua intensidade.

Seus olhos verdes ardiam fogo quando ele empurrou-me lentamente para trás até que eu bati na porta, e eu não podia desviar o olhar. Senti seus braços serpentearem em torno de mim e meu batimento cardíaco dobrou quando registrei a fome pura e primal em seus olhos. Suas grandes mãos se estabeleceram na minha bunda e eu empurrei-me para ele, necessitando sentir o comprimento da sua excitação.

Em um movimento ele me levantou e enfiou a língua na minha boca ávida. Eu gemi alto e envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, moendo-me novamente contra o seu pau descaradamente. Ele grunhiu enquanto sua língua continuou a saquear a minha boca, e eu quase gozei fodidamente soltando-me aqui e ali.

_Jesus, Swan. Que porra você tem feito com outros homens__ todos estes anos? _

Hum... tendo sexo?

_Nuh uh! De maneira nenhuma __AQUILO era ter sexo. ISTO é o que o sexo deve ser. Quero dizer, sério, seus ovários estão prestes a estourar com o volume de prazer atualmente em execução através de você, e nós não temos sequer chegado ao evento principal ainda. _

_Oh, Jesus, __o que as suas mãos estão fazendo? NUNCA PARE DE FAZER ISSO, O QUE QUER QUE ISSO SEJA!_

Arqueei minhas costas contra a porta para que eu pudesse empurrar nele mais forte. Ele ofegou e olhou para mim, os olhos arregalados e escuros. De repente, ele nos girou ao redor de modo que suas costas estivessem eretas contra a porta, e deixei cair minhas pernas para ficar parada na frente dele. Emaranhei meus dedos em seus cabelos fodidamente sexy e o puxei para baixo para o meu rosto, devorando sua boca e sugando avidamente sua língua doce. Minha mão direita arrastou lentamente pelo seu peito, sentindo cada músculo delicioso no caminho, tateando seu corpo perfeito enquanto meu núcleo queimava e latejava. Ele silvou fortemente quando a minha mão se estabeleceu sobre sua ereção dura como rocha e eu o toquei levemente e segurei seus olhos com os meus. Eu me alegrei com o fato de que ele estava ofegante, sua boca perfeita ligeiramente entreaberta.

"Vê isso, Cullen?" Eu respirava com tanto controle como eu poderia. Esfreguei seu impressionante pau com a palma da minha mão e o senti agitar-se através do tecido grosso do seu jeans. "Isto... é meu." Peguei seu eixo rígido e apertei.

Sua cabeça voou para trás e se conectou alto com a porta. Suas mãos bateram na madeira com uma pancada forte, e um berro profundo disparou abaixo da sua garganta.

"OH, POOOORRA!"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim, arfando pesadamente. "Swan, você está fodidamente me matando aqui." Ele gemeu. Eu sorri docemente e continuei acariciando-o. Ele estava ofegando por ar agora, seus punhos estavam cerrados ao seu lado, seus olhos levemente flutuando quando um grunhido retumbou em seu peito.

"Quem, eu?" Eu disse inocentemente, moendo a palma da minha mão nele enquanto eu o acariciava. Um som estrangulado saiu da sua garganta. "Tenho certeza que eu não tenho idéia do que você quer dizer, Edward".

Seus olhos trancaram nos meus e ele rangeu os dentes.

"Vamos ver como você gosta disso, não é?" Ele respirou com uma voz que me fez apertar ao mero som dela. Ele girou-me ao redor, empurrando-me contra a porta. Ele empurrou minhas duas mãos sobre a minha cabeça e correu suas mãos pelos meus braços. Flashes elétricos pulsaram em toda a minha pele quando senti suas mãos quentes cobrirem em concha meus seios através da minha camisa. Eu gemi suavemente quando ele os apertou, e me contorci involuntariamente enquanto a umidade se acumulava entre as minhas pernas.

Lutei contra a compulsão de hiperventilar enquanto suas mãos continuaram a exploração torturante. Quando ele finalmente chegou à minha boceta dolorida, ele descansou a mão suavemente contra ela antes de dizer em voz baixa, "Vê isto, Swan? Isto... é meu." Ele esfregou-me com firmeza através do meu jeans e eu ofeguei e caí contra a porta. Meus músculos apertaram com a mais forte onda de prazer que eu já senti caindo sobre mim.

_Oh Deus, por favor... não pare! _

"Edward..." eu choraminguei enquanto ele continuava esfregando, "espere... pare".

_O q__ue diabos você está dizendo? NÃO pare, Edward... PELO AMOR DE DEUS, CONTINUE, HOMEM! _

Ele parou imediatamente e me olhou com preocupação. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e acariciei suavemente. "Eu só preciso de um segundo..."

_Nós poderíamos estar tendo segundos se você não__ o tivesse parado, idiota! E três, e quatro..._

Seus olhos suavizaram.

Ele poderia dizer o quão perto eu estava de completamente perdida?

Respirei fundo e exalei ruidosamente. Eu não queria desmoronar completamente antes que ele sequer me despisse. Eu tentei acalmar a minha pulsação trovejando.

Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Você está bem, baby?"

_Oh... D__eus. Chamando-me de baby? NÃO ESTÁ ME ACALMANDO LÁ EM BAIXO! _

Eu gemi.

"Cullen," eu ofeguei grossamente, "eu tenho certeza que você provavelmente está acostumado a chamar as mulheres de baby e tê-las tornando-se geléia em suas mãos. No entanto, eu não sou seu tipo regular de prostituta. Felizmente para mim, eu sou completamente imune ao seu pau superpotente de potência e gigante".

Olhei para baixo para a sua enorme saliência e choraminguei, estremecendo ligeiramente quando ele rosnou. Seus olhos brilhando com malícia.

"Você se importaria de fazer uma aposta nisso... baby?" Ele disse roucamente. Um tremor me percorreu.

Ele rosnou quando me pegou, sem esforço, e me jogou na cama. O ar deixou o meu corpo enquanto eu o observava, perseguindo-me enquanto ele engatinhava na cama. Instintivamente, meus joelhos levantaram e ele se aninhou entre eles, seus olhos escuros nunca deixando os meus. Enquanto eu o observava, pairando acima de mim como a ave de rapina mais sexy do mundo, eu gemi e empurrei meu quadril ao encontro do dele. Ele se afastou, mantendo sua ereção exatamente fora de alcance.

"Agora, Bella," ele advertiu em uma voz que era sexo puro, "eu pensava que você era imune a essa parte do meu corpo".

Eu me esforcei para fazer o meu som de voz casual. "Bem... talvez não imune. Indiferente?"

Ele abaixou seus quadris levemente e, novamente, meus quadris empurraram até encontrar o dele. Ele afastou-se bem a tempo.

"Indiferente, você disse?" Ele disse inocentemente.

Engoli em seco. "Blasé?"

Ele riu e trouxe-se ligeiramente para baixo, mas ainda não ao alcance.

"Edward..." Eu implorei, "... por favor..."

"Por favor o quê, Swan?" Ele perguntou casualmente.

Eu gemia e me contorcia, desesperadamente precisando sentir seu pênis contra mim. "Por favor... deixe-me sentir você..."

Seus olhos queimaram e arderam, "Qual parte de mim você precisa sentir, Bella?" Ele perguntou com uma voz fodidamente quente de sexo que estava assassinando minha sanidade.

"Edward..." Eu gemi pateticamente.

"Diga, Bella," ele rosnou, "eu quero ouvir você dizer isso".

Eu tomei uma respiração trêmula, incapaz de resistir por mais tempo. "Seu pau, Edward." Eu gemi alto enquanto meus olhos perfuravam os dele, "Eu preciso sentir seu pau pulsante, duro e fodidamente enorme contra mim AGORA!"

Ele gemeu alto e esmagou seu peso total em minha boceta, enterrando sua dureza contra mim ferozmente.

"JESUS DO CARALHO CRISTO!" Eu gritei no topo dos meus pulmões enquanto a pressão insuportável dentro de mim enrolava a um novo nível insuportável.

Eu ofegava e gemia, agarrando sua cabeça e a empurrando rudemente aos meus mamilos rígidos. Ele leu minha mente, mordendo-me através do tecido fino da minha camiseta enquanto minhas costas arquearam, desesperadamente tentando me pressionar ainda mais em sua boca.

"Deus, Bella," ele respondeu asperamente, "eu preciso te ver... agora!"

Ele dobrou a frente da minha camisa em seus punhos e a arrancou. Botões explodiram ao redor do quarto e eu ofeguei alto quando meu peito estava de repente exposto.

Edward parou de respirar. Ele olhou para mim com espanto.

_Oh__, caro Senhor! Aquele olhar... bem ali. Queimando em meu cérebro o tempo todo. Vamos chamá-lo de "O rosto de Edward favorito de Bella – sempre"._

Ele estendeu a mão e correu os dedos sobre a renda fina do sutiã, pastando meus mamilos e enviando arrepios de prazer através do meu corpo todo. Finalmente ele inalou, puxando uma respiração irregular.

"Sinto muito sobre seu sutiã, Bella." Ele disse suavemente.

Olhei para baixo. _Por que ele estava se desculpando pelo meu sutiã? Parece bom._

Antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, ele estendeu a mão e o mutilou com suas mãos perfeitas. Ele caiu de mim em pedaços. Ele assobiou com prazer.

"Oh meu Deus... Bella..."

Seus olhos varreram sobre mim e pensei que com certeza o meu coração trovejando estouraria no meu peito e começaria a dançar macarena. Ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e adorou-me com seus olhos. Minha pele arrepiou ferozmente quando ele reverentemente pastou seus dedos sobre os meus seios arfando. Fechei meus olhos, tentando respirar uniformemente enquanto meus mamilos impossivelmente duros doíam por ele.

De repente, eu o senti sugar um em sua boca e seus dedos fecharem sobre o outro.

"Ahhhhhh... ohhhh" Engoli em seco, nem mesmo capaz de formar palavras mais. Abri os olhos e testemunhei sua cabeça gloriosa inclinada sobre mim, sugando e gemendo baixinho, as vibrações dos seus lábios estabelecendo todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo em alerta máximo.

_Oh, C__risto, eu acho que vou realmente entrar em combustão espontânea. _

"Jesus, Maria e José! Edward..."

_O que acontece com todas as referências religiosas__ quando você fica excitada? Quero dizer, você acredita mesmo em Deus? _

Você quer calar a boca e testemunhar a magia que este homem está perpetrando nos meus seios arfando!

_Oh... O__H! Em nome de tudo que é Santo, SIM! _

Eu não podia agüentar mais e o empurrei para fora de mim, jogando-o sobre suas costas. Eu podia ouvir minha respiração grossa e desesperada através do silêncio quando eu o montei e empurrei para baixo em seu pênis, deleitando-me com o gemido alto que estourou no seu peito. Minha mente gritava com uma necessidade desesperada para vê-lo. Agarrei a frente da sua camisa com ambas as mãos e puxei com toda a minha força.

Nada aconteceu.

Eu olhei para a completa falta de dano que eu tinha causado.

"Opa..." Eu disse ofegante, "Camisa forte".

Edward cobriu minhas mãos com as suas e agarrou a camisa. Ele a rasgou aberta rudemente.

_FODA-ME! ISSO É __A COISA MAIS QUENTE QUE EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA!_

A visão de seu peito nu parou todas as funções do meu cérebro imediatamente.

_O__h... Jesus... ele é magnífico. _

Meus olhos beberam a glória do seu físico e meus pulmões ardiam pela falta de oxigênio.

"Bella," ele disse gentilmente, "respire, baby".

Eu chupei em uma respiração ampla e respirei fundo.

"Cullen," eu respirei com dificuldade, "como você pode ser possivelmente assim? Eu NUNCA vi você malhar!"

Ele correu os dedos sobre os meus mamilos e ofegou, "A masturbação é REALMENTE um bom exercício, Swan".

Sua mão disparou e agarrou meu rosto, puxando-me para baixo em um beijo ardente, e quando nossos torsos nus se conectaram, peito a peito, o quarto ecoou com o volume dos nossos gemidos. Ele grunhiu enquanto rolou em cima de mim, empurrando sua coxa entre as minhas pernas. Eu corcoveei desesperadamente, finalmente percebendo que eu precisava dele dentro de mim, AGORA.

"Edward," eu ofeguei enquanto arrancava minha boca da dele, "preciso ficar nua com você... imediatamente." Ele não hesitou. Ele rasgou minha calça aberta e a puxou para baixo das minhas pernas, tirando os meus sapatos no caminho. Ele olhou com cobiça o meu minúsculo fio-dental antes de dizimá-lo e jogá-lo no chão. Quando eu estava deitada nua na frente dele, ele congelou.

_Ok, eu mudei de idéia. E__SSE é o meu rosto de Edward favorito de sempre._

Sentei-me lentamente e aproximei-me dele, empurrando-o para trás até que ele estava de pé ao lado da cama. Seu corpo estava tenso, seus punhos cerrados ao seu lado, mas seus olhos escuros se recusavam a deixar os meus.

Eu escorreguei sua camisa arruinada dos seus ombros, satisfeita quando meus olhos pegaram seus ombros e bíceps. Meu coração bateu alto enquanto eu acariciava a glória dos seus braços e peito.

"Bella..." ele sussurrou e respirou perturbado, "Oh, Deus, suas mãos são fantásticas na minha pele".

Abaixei-me e ele levantou seus pés um de cada vez, permitindo-me tirar seus sapatos e meias. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele e corri minhas mãos para cima em suas pernas vestidas pelo jeans, sentindo a força e potência muscular em suas coxas, notando como elas ficaram tensas quando eu as amassei delicadamente. Finalmente, cheguei ao topo da sua calça jeans e abri o botão e abaixei o zíper. Eu a empurrei para baixo pelas suas pernas lentamente e o ouvi gemer baixinho quando saiu dela.

Eu bebi na visão diante de mim enquanto ele ficou parado apenas em sua cueca boxer, sua ereção lutando contra o tecido apertado. Minha respiração tornou-se superficial e eu engoli nervosamente quando estendi a mão para ela. Olhei para o topo da sua boxer e meus dedos tremeram quando entraram no cós. Minha cabeça girou e esforcei-me para clarear a minha visão.

_Ok, Swan, segure-se. __Se você desmaiar agora vamos morrer de humilhação. _

Senti um brilho fino de suor sair na minha testa enquanto olhava em seus olhos e deslizava sua boxer para baixo. Quando ele saiu dela, deixei os olhos dele e olhei para baixo para ver toda a sua glória nua.

_Oh... querido... Deus... não posso... formar... uma... sentença... excitada... demais..._

Eu inalei bruscamente e ele gemeu com a minha reação.

_Doce... Jesus._

Estendi a mão e mal toquei a perfeição do seu lindo pau. Seus punhos cerraram mais apertados quando rocei seu eixo e ele gemeu suavemente.

"Bella," ele gemeu grossamente, "Eu realmente não serei capaz de lidar com muito mais do que..."

Levantei-me devagar, adorando seus músculos com minhas mãos enquanto eu as levantava para o seu peito. Suas mãos alisaram minha pele enquanto eu me movi para ele, cada um de nós acariciando e explorando o corpo do outro, tocando a pele que nunca tinha tocado, nós dois nus e trêmulos e prontos.

Nossa respiração acelerada e pequenos gemidos enchiam o ar.

"Edward," eu respirei, "você tem alguma... proteção?"

Seus olhos se moveram preguiçosamente para os meus. "Hein?"

"Proteção? Você tem alguma?"

Ele parou de respirar. Seus olhos fecharam e ele os apertou firmemente. Ele rugiu, "FILHODAPUTA!"

_Jesus! Um __Edward duro e nu rugindo? COISA MAIS QUENTE DO PLANETA!_

Eu inalei. "Então, eu tomo isso como um não?"

Ele exalou com raiva e correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

_Jesus! Um __Edward duro e nu fazendo QUALQUER COISA é fodidamente quente!_

"Eu não carreguei nenhum preservativo durante meses." Ele suspirou. "Era para ser um impedimento para mim. POOORRA!"

De repente, houve uma batida forte na porta do quarto.

Nós dois congelamos e olhamos para o outro. O mistério batendo aconteceu de novo, mais alto e mais insistente.

Edward revirou seus olhos e berrou, "VÁ EMBORA, ALICE! NÓS FODIDAMENTE NÃO TERMINAMOS AINDA!"

_E certamente não termin__amos de foder..._

As batidas continuaram. Edward bufou de frustração. Ele entrou no banheiro e pegou uma toalha, carrancudo enquanto a embrulhou na cintura, mal disfarçando sua excitação ainda maciça. Ele puxou-me atrás da porta e abriu um pedacinho.

"Alice, isso não é fodidamente engraçado..." Sua voz sumiu quando ele olhou para fora. "Alice?" Ele abriu a porta mais largamente, e eu o vi se abaixar e pegar alguma coisa. "Bem, foda-me." Ele respirou suavemente "ALICE!" Ele gritou alto fora da porta, "VOCÊ É A MELHOR IRMÃ DO CARALHO DO MUNDO! EU TE AMO!"

Ele fechou a porta e se virou para mim.

Em suas mãos estava uma cesta enorme. Ela estava cheia de camisinhas, lubrificantes, pornografia, óleo de massagem, vários petiscos - doces e salgados - e um enorme vibrador de cor creme. Na frente estava um pequeno cartão que dizia - "Divirtam-se vocês dois que eu vou deixar vocês terem o apartamento para vocês esta noite porque, francamente, ouvir seus barulhos de sexo psicologicamente me prejudicaria além da crença. Pensei que vocês poderiam precisar de alguns suprimentos para sua sessão da maratona de toques inaceitáveis. Amor, Alice".

Edward sorriu para mim, e eu olhei para ele com espanto.

"Como ela FAZ isso?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

Ele rapidamente colocou a cesta em cima da mesa do lado e abriu uma caixa de preservativos. Ele pegou um punhado e os atirou no criando mudo antes de chicotear a toalha e me puxar para a cama. Ele me arrastou até ele e beijou-me apaixonadamente.

A necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim rugiu para a vida com nova intensidade e eu o rolei em suas costas e rapidamente peguei um preservativo. Rasguei o pacote ao meio e gemi quando o rolei para baixo em seu magnífico comprimento. Sua linda boca me chamou e inclinei-me e a tomei com a minha, nossa necessidade mútua em ebulição no ar quando ele rolou-me para as minhas costas e se posicionou em cima de mim.

Ele parou de respirar e olhou para mim com o olhar mais intenso em seu rosto.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca..." Ele olhou para baixo, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas. Estendi a mão e toquei seu rosto, incitando-o a ir em frente. Ele não me olhou nos olhos.

Ele suspirou e sussurrou, "Eu nunca... fiz isso... com alguém por quem tenho sentimentos." Ele finalmente olhou para cima e fiquei impressionada com o amor que vi nos olhos dele. "Eu só quero que você saiba... Eu te amo... tanto... e se isso não é algo que você realmente quer, por favor, diga isso agora antes de fazermos algo que você vai se arrepender".

Senti a umidade encher meus olhos e acariciei seu lindo rosto.

"Edward," eu disse com sinceridade feroz, "isto é tudo novo para mim também".

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas eu não me importei. Ele estendeu a mão e as enxugou suavemente para longe com o seu polegar.

"Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém na minha vida. A paixão. O desejo. O... amor. Eu nunca quis nada tanto na minha vida como eu quero fazer amor com você".

Ele se curvou e beijou-me, e eu senti tudo o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento épico. Ele jogou seu peso em cima de mim e eu ofeguei quando o senti empurrar a minha entrada.

Nós nos separamos e olhamos um para o outro.

Era isso. Nós faríamos amor. Nós juntaríamos os nossos corpos da mesma forma que nossos corações e mentes haviam sido juntados desde o primeiro momento que nos conhecemos.

Meus olhos flutuaram, mas recusei-me a desviar o olhar quando ele empurrou para dentro de mim com uma lentidão excruciante. Minha respiração parou e eu podia ver sua mandíbula apertar enquanto ele lutava para se controlar. Meu corpo estremeceu com o prazer enquanto eu esticava e palpitava em torno dele e exalei um suspiro longo e áspero quando ele aliviou o seu comprimento inteiro dentro de mim.

Finalmente, ele estava totalmente revestido e, pela primeira vez em minha existência de merda... eu me senti completa. Minha outra metade tinha encontrado a sua casa.

Edward ficou imóvel por um momento e fechou seus olhos.

"Oh, Deus, Bella." Ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca senti nada como isso." Ele tomou uma respiração irregular e olhou para mim. "Você está bem, baby?"

Eu sorri e corri meu polegar sobre a sua boca macia. Meu sangue estava cantando enquanto bombeava ao redor do seu lindo pau, e minhas paredes o abraçavam com força, sabendo que se combinavam perfeitamente.

"Eu estou... fodidamente incrível." Eu respirei com contentamento absoluto.

Sua boca caiu aberta um pouco quando ele começou a respirar e se mover. Ele saiu devagar e gentilmente, e depois empurrou de volta para dentro. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração e eu poderia dizer que o controle de si mesmo assim era uma verdadeira luta. Levantei minha cabeça e levei minha boca para a dele. Ele gemeu e empurrou sua língua languidamente em minha boca enquanto seus impulsos tornaram-se constantemente mais rápidos. Minha respiração acelerou quando o meu corpo agarrou-o com prazer, e eu emaranhei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-o rudemente e estremecendo de prazer enquanto ele gemia e aumentava seu ritmo novamente.

"Oh, Cristo, Edward... sim... por favor... ohhhh".

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás quando meu núcleo começou a apertar, picos de energia elétrica disparando e pulsando através de mim cada vez que ele batia em mim.

Ele enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e chupou com vigor.

"Oh... Bella... Jesus..."

Seus golpes estavam vindo rápidos e fortes e eu sabia que nenhum de nós duraria muito tempo.

Enrolei uma perna ao redor do seu quadril e cavei meu calcanhar, permitindo-o ir mais rápido. Ele rosnou e resmungou com cada impulso, sua incrível voz de sexo me fazendo apertar e agarrar no seu pênis enquanto ele entrava e saía.

"Bella... Deus... eu te amo... porra... eu te amo... tanto..."

Eu podia sentir a beira do precipício quando meu orgasmo construiu. Eu estava correndo em direção a ele e gritei seu nome quando pulei fora da borda.

"Edwaaaaard... oh, porra... SIM... PORRA! SIM!... Oh, Jesus, Edward!... Estou gozando… goze comigo… por favor…"

Eu puxei seu cabelo ferozmente e ele rugiu quando sua própria erupção destroçou seu corpo.

"Ahhhhhh... BELLA... INFERNO DO CARALHO... SIM!" O quarto explodiu com os nossos gritos de êxtase. Nossa respiração irregular ecoou pelas paredes quando ambos gozamos violentamente.

Nós dois congelamos, agarrados em êxtase quando nossos corpos sofriam espasmos e cerravam, agarrando-se ferozmente um ao outro à medida que explodimos, liberando ondas batendo de prazer que sopravam através de nós.

_Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus! _

Nós dois engasgamos e ofegamos, descendo dos nossos orgasmos. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas, apoiando seu peso em seus braços e olhando para mim.

Tantas emoções estavam piscando em seu rosto, e eu sabia que eu provavelmente era o mesmo para ele. O que tínhamos acabado de experimentar não poderia ser normal.

"Bella... isso foi..."

"Eu sei..."

"Eu nunca..."

"Nem eu..."

"Jesus..."

"Caralho..."

"Cristo..."

Ok, era oficial. Fazer sexo tinha acabado de nos tornar completos idiotas.

Edward liberou-se de mim e entrou no banheiro. Eu usei a oportunidade para olhar com cobiça sua bunda incrível.

Jesus, como eu não era pervertida naquelas nádegas antes de agora?

_Hum... nós estávamos um pouco ocupad__as, olhando com cobiça para o pau gigante, lembra?_

Oh yeah... mmmmmm... pau gigante...

Ele rapidamente eliminou o preservativo e pulou de volta na cama unindo-me em seus braços e beijando-me suavemente.

"Swan... eu acabei... Deus... isso foi tãããão... eu nunca pensei que pudesse... e você foi... uau".

Eu ri e o empurrei em suas costas.

"Aww, Cullen, essa pode ser a coisa mais linda que alguém disse para mim".

"Jesus," ele gemeu, cobrindo o rosto com a mão, "eu pareço um garoto com catorze anos que nunca teve relações sexuais antes".

"Bem, para ser justa," eu disse com ternura enquanto traçava os músculos do seu antebraço, "o que acabamos de fazer mal pode ser descrito como sexo".

Ele deixou cair sua mão e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Hum... Swan... eu conheço a sua opinião sobre o mundo poder ser muito fodido às vezes, mas... estou bastante certo de que _meu_ pau batendo dentro da _sua_ vagina é a definição de sexo no dicionário".

_Ungh... ele disse __a palavra 'pau'. Nada... mais quente. _

Calor inundou minhas partes femininas novamente. Elas divulgaram um outro anúncio pessoal – _Vagina solteira e solitária procura pau genuíno e duro de verdade para foder e amizade. Enormidade não é obrigatória, mas é preferível. _

Minha cadela interior zombou. _Enormidade é mesmo uma palavra?_

Sim, é. Se você procurá-la no dicionário, você verá uma foto do pênis de Edward ao lado dela.

_Você__ é como a porra de uma mulher que gosta de pênis grande..._

Hey, o tamanho não é importante para mim. Eu amo esse homem. O fato de que ele tem um membro gigantesco é apenas um fodido bônus.

_"Fodido bônus."... __hehehe. Verdadeiro em muitos níveis. _

Tracei seu lindo rosto com meus dedos.

"O que eu quis dizer é que eu tive relações sexuais antes... e, obviamente, porque você costumava ser um homem-prostituto imundo, você teve também..." Ele me deu o olhar enojado. Eu o ignorei. "Mas o que nós fizemos então? Não é SÓ sexo. Isso foi... tãããão... quero dizer, Jesus... isso deveria ser ilegal... seu pau... minha vagina solteira e solitária... apenas... arghhh... sabe?"

Foi a vez de ele rir e ele tirou o cabelo do meu rosto.

"Ok, Swan, simplesmente pare. Sua eloqüência está me envergonhando".

Inclinei-me e acariciei seu pescoço. Seu pau imediatamente se contorceu e começou a ficar em posição de sentido.

"Edward," eu disse enquanto o sugava e mordiscava, emocionada com as obscenidades respiradas caindo dos seus lábios enquanto eu fazia isso, "eu nem sequer comecei a envergonhá-lo. Mas dê-me tempo. Eu vou envergonhá-lo tanto que a porra da sua cabeça vai explodir".

Ele gemeu e virou-me rapidamente para as minhas costas.

"Swan... você é má, e deve ser castigada".

Meus olhos arderam quando ele inclinou a cabeça em meu peito.

"Oh, Jesus, sim, Cullen. Castigue-me. Castigue a merda fora de mim".

Sua boca pairou sobre o meu mamilo direito, seu hálito quente sussurrando sobre ele fazendo ambos os mamilos imediatamente se tornarem duros. Ele olhou para mim através dos seus cílios e eu ofeguei como um cão em um dia quente.

"Cullen, eu seriamente terei que começar a multar você por ser tão malditamente sexy. Isso tem que ser ilegal".

Ele riu e a vibração da sua garganta foi direto para a minha boceta. Eu choraminguei levemente.

"Bem, esta é a porra da altura da hipocrisia," ele disse quando abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente mais para baixo e provocou o meu mamilo com a língua, "considerando que você, Senhorita Swan, fez todas as mulheres previamente sexy do mundo parecem completamente malditas amadoras com a sua marca pessoal de ultrajante super-sexy".

"Cullen," eu gemi, "você estará em taaaaaantos problemas quando for a minha vez de castigá-lo".

Ele riu novamente e chupou meu mamilo fortemente em sua boca.

_Oh, bom Deus! _

Ele continuou a chupar e agitar sua língua ao redor enquanto eu me contorcia e gemia embaixo dele, e então, exatamente quando eu pensei que ficaria louca pelas sensações que ele estava causando, ele mordeu levemente para baixo.

"Oh, puta merda!"

Eu estava começando a latejar e eu precisava desesperadamente de mais dele.

"Edward," eu choraminguei, "por favor... eu preciso de mais".

"Mais?" Ele disse, incrédulo, "Estou trabalhando uma mágica oral nos seus peitos e você quer mais?"

Eu gemi, "Sim, por favor".

"Jesus, Swan," ele gritou, "eu suponho que você gostaria se eu fizesse isso..." Ele começou arrastando sua boca e os dedos no meu estômago.

Meu ritmo cardíaco duplicou.

"Sim, por favor, Edward. Isso seria… bom." Eu ofegava rudemente.

Ele olhou para mim com olhos escuros, franzindo a testa quando disse, "Bom? Você sabe como eu fodidamente me sinto sobre a palavra 'bom', Swan. Vamos ver se você acha que ISSO é 'bom'..."

Ele abriu minhas pernas e instalou sua cabeça entre elas. Ele abaixou-se e começou a lamber um rastro ardente pela minha coxa com a língua.

"Ungh... hum... sim, por favor, Edward. Tããããão bom... Cristo! MUITO... MUITO... BOM!"

Meu útero estava pulsando e se contorcendo, impaciente com o nosso joguinho.

Ele olhou para a minha boceta e eu podia ouvir o desejo em sua voz.

"Jesus, Swan, você é tão bonita... tão molhada." Seus olhos encontraram os meus brevemente e eu choraminguei pateticamente. "Seu cheiro é tão delicioso, Bella." Ele suspirou enquanto seus olhos escureceram e um rosnado baixo retumbou em seu peito. "Eu não posso segurar por mais tempo, baby, eu preciso te provar..." Ele empurrou o seu rosto em minhas dobras e lambeu-me profundamente.

_OHMEUFODIDOCRISTO!_

Comecei a perder a cabeça enquanto ele continuava a lamber e chupar. Ele pegou meu clitóris em sua boca e minhas mãos quase rasgaram os lençóis que estavam segurando. Minhas paredes começaram a apertar, movendo-se lentamente para dentro como a porra da cena do compactador de lixo em Star Wars.

_Mas havia pessoas dentro do compactador de lixo naquela cena. POR QUE __NÓS NÃO TEMOS NINGUÉM DENTRO DE NÓS?_

Como se ele ouvisse a porra do meu diálogo interior, Edward inseriu um dedo dentro de mim e começou a esfregar.

_OH__, CRISTO! Ok... hum... então... vamos chamar isso de Han Solo. Precisamos também de Luke, certo? SKYWALKER! ENTRE LÁ, PORRA! AGORA!_

Ele colocou outro dedo.

_PORRA, SIIIM!_

Minhas paredes agarraram-no fortemente e eu o ouvi gemer quando ele sentiu isso. Ele começou a bombear seus dedos mais rápido e minha cabeça voou para trás enquanto eu empurrava em sua mão, tentando conseguir os seus dedos mais fundos dentro de mim.

"Bella, é isso o que você queria quando você pediu mais?" Ele rosnou.

_Me… fode!_

Sua voz de sexo enviou um arrepio de prazer através de mim e eu lutava para formar uma frase.

"Ohhhh... Deus... sim, Edward. Ahhhhhh... por favor, posso ter mais?"

"MAIS?" Ele berrou.

_Puta merda, Edward gritando fodidamente me excita!_

"Suponho que ISTO é o que você quer?" Ele bombeou os dedos mais rápidos e mais profundos quando trouxe sua boca de volta ao meu clitóris.

"DEUS, SIM! BEM AÍ! ISSO É SOBRE O QUE O QUE EU FODIDAMENTE ESTAVA FALANDO!"

Minhas costas arquearam e eu ofeguei alto por respiração quando senti meu orgasmo se aproximando da velocidade crítica. Fechei os olhos e gemi despudoradamente.

"Sim, Bella," Edward sussurrou, "Eu quero que você goze. Goze nos meus dedos, baby, eu preciso sentir você..."

Suas palavras me empurraram sobre a borda e eu gritei quando senti minhas paredes sofrendo espasmos ao redor dos seus dedos perfeitos.

"Oh, Cristo! EDWARD, SIM!"

O prazer pulsava e corria, apertando e soltando, e eu podia ouvi-lo gemer com a sensação.

"Maldição, Bella, você é fodidamente incrível! Sim, baby... Oh, Deus, sim..."

Finalmente, os espasmos pararam e todos os meus músculos desmoronaram fortemente quando ele removeu seus dedos. Ele olhou para mim e, lentamente, lambeu limpando-os.

_O__h... meu... porra._

_Oh, Cullen. Você está em tantos problemas agora. _

Agarrei-o pelos cabelos e o arrastei até o meu rosto. Chupei sua boca e ele gemeu, sabendo que eu podia sentir-me em sua língua e fodidamente adorei isso. Ele reagiu empurrando sua pélvis em mim e eu engasguei quando senti sua ereção dura como rocha.

"Cullen, você foi um menino mau." Eu respirei, observando com fascinação enquanto seus olhos imediatamente escureceram, "Pelas minhas contas, eu tenho você caindo por várias violações 'Sexy Demais'." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu resisti à vontade de começar a mastigá-los. "Minha lista inclui: uma ocorrência de olhar através dos seus cílios... várias acusações de assalto com uma voz de sexo fodidamente quente... e um crime maior do uso da palavra 'pau' de forma gratuita em uma conversa educada." Ele lambeu seus lábios e TODOS os meus pedaços se contorceram. "E há outro bem aí. Você só está fazendo isso pior para si mesmo".

Puxei seus cabelos ferozmente, expondo seu pescoço para mim.

"Ung... Jesus... Bella..." Ele gemeu.

Lambi da sua clavícula à sua impressionante mandíbula e ele assobiou com o prazer.

"Como você se defende das acusações que eu descrevi para você?" Eu respirei.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. "Fodido culpado como o inferno, sua Excelência." Ele rosnou.

Eu o empurrei rudemente em suas costas e montei em suas coxas. Seu lindo pênis deitado ereto contra o seu estômago e não pude deixar de gemer enquanto eu olhava para ele. Ele olhou para mim, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, suas mãos arrastando fogo silencioso enquanto ele acariciava minhas coxas.

"Então, a sentença deste tribunal é que você terá seu pênis estimulado oralmente até que você goze." Seus olhos se agitaram e seu pau estremeceu. "Você tem alguma palavra final?"

Ele inalou asperamente. "Hum... eu sinto muito?"

Inclinei minha cabeça sobre ele. "Oh, você vai sentir…"

_**Edward POV**_

_O__h... querido... __Senhor._

A cabeça de Bella estava inclinada sobre o meu pau latejante e seu cabelo estava pastando minhas coxas. Se ela não fosse cuidadosa, eu explodiria antes mesmo de ela colocar um dedo em mim.

Emaranhei minhas mãos em seus magníficos cabelos e o empurrei para longe do seu rosto para que eu não perdesse um segundo do que estava prestes a acontecer comigo.

Jesus, ela era tão linda, e ver sua boca quente e aberta pairando sobre mim era a coisa mais fodidamente incrível que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu gemi quando sua língua saltou para fora e provou minha cabeça.

"Oh... Cristo… Bella…"

Seus olhos encararam os meus e eu tremi de antecipação. Ela segurou meus olhos quando abriu a boca e baixou ao redor de mim.

"Poooooooooorra…"

Seus lábios se fecharam em torno de mim e eu bati as minhas mãos no colchão e o agarrei desesperadamente. A sensação da sua boca quente enquanto ela me sugava e revirava sua língua em torno do meu eixo, juntamente com a visão de vê-la fechar os olhos com o prazer enquanto me sugava profundamente em sua garganta era quase fodidamente demais e eu lutei desesperadamente para permanecer no controle.

"Ohhhhh… Bella… Jesus!"

Minhas bolas contraíram fortemente e tentei me acalmar antes que eu gozasse ali agora. Segurei a cabeça dela para ela parar de se mover.

"Bella... pare... só por um segundo." Eu gemi entre os dentes. Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar sua boca quente me envolvendo.

Vamos lá, Cullen, controle-se, porra.

_Mais fácil dizer do que fazer, meu amigo. Você já viu a mulher incrível que atualmente está devorando seu pênis? _

Fechei meus olhos e pude sentir a respiração quente de Bella escovando meu eixo. Meu pau se contorceu e ela gemeu levemente em resposta.

Eu senti a tensão dentro de mim acalmar um pouco e soltei sua cabeça.

"Eu acho que estou bem..." Eu exalei. Ela me puxou para fora da sua boca e olhou para mim.

"Edward? Posso simplesmente dizer-lhe que o gosto… do seu pau é como o céu".

Oh, Cristo, que homem no maldito mundo não quer ouvir ISSO sobre seu pênis.

Eu gemi e a puxei para cima para mim, devorando sua boca com necessidade animalesca. Ela devastou-me e arrastou sua mão até a minha ereção. Engoli em seco quando ela envolveu seus dedos em torno de mim e começou a bombear lentamente. Eu perdi toda a noção de ação quando agarrei o colchão de novo e gritei, "FODA-ME, BELLA, SIM!"

Ela chupou meu pescoço e começou a migrar para baixo pelo meu peito. Ela parou tempo suficiente para beliscar e chupar meus mamilos, meus quadris empurraram involuntariamente, empurrando meu pau ainda mais em seu punho apertado. Ela beijou a minha barriga e meu abdômen apertou e estremeceu sob seus lábios, gemidos tensos escorrendo para fora de mim enquanto ela continuou se movendo para baixo.

Finalmente, ela estava debruçada sobre meu pau dolorido de novo. Ela embalava-me na sua mão e lambia da base até a cabeça, como um sorvete gigante de carne. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi. Ela apertou os lábios e me empurrou para dentro da boca dela, chupando-me rudemente quando puxou para fora.

_Maldição, e__ssa garota tem algumas loucas habilidades orais!_

Eu não quero prolongar-me em como ou por que ela os adquiriu, então eu apenas me concentrei na sua boca talentosa. Ela chupou e enterrava-me para dentro e fora da sua umidade quente. Eu gemia e estremecia com prazer, sentindo-me construir rapidamente ao ponto de ruptura. Ela continuou chupando e bombeando sua mão fechada em torno da base do meu eixo. Ela começou a bombear com a mão ao mesmo tempo, torcendo sua mão de uma maneira e sua boca de outra. Eu completamente desmoronei.

_O__h... Jesus! ISSO É FODIDAMENTE INCRÍVEL!_

"AHHHHHHH... CRISTO, BELLA, SIM!" Ela aumentou o ritmo e segurou-me mais forte. Meu abdômen contraiu quando minhas bolas apertaram. "Oh Deus... Bella... você vai me fazer gozar... OH, JESUS, SIM, BELLA… SIM!"

Agarrei sua cabeça e a puxei para fora do meu pau quando eu jorrei violentamente em meu estômago, estremecendo e tremendo incontrolavelmente, arfando e gemendo e praguejando baixinho quando o final do meu orgasmo sacudiu através de mim.

Ah... me... fode... Eu sabia que ter relações sexuais com Bella seria incrível, mas eu não tinha idéia de que orgasmos como este eram até mesmo fodidamente possíveis, e muito menos disponíveis para serem experimentados por mim - asstard profissional e geralmente um filho da puta indigno.

Eu a puxei para mim, beijando-a profundamente e sentindo meu gosto nela. Cristo, ela tinha um gosto bom.

Agarrei sua camisa arruinada do chão e rapidamente limpei-me antes de me deixar cair de volta e suspirando pesadamente.

"Swan, isso foi terrivelmente alucinante do caralho." Eu lamentei sem fôlego quando a puxei para o meu peito e acariciei suas costas. "Como diabos você algum dia espera que eu faça alguma coisa quando eu sei que você pode fazer isso comigo? Muito fodidamente egoísta da sua parte, afligir-me com esse tipo de conhecimento, francamente".

Ela sorriu e chupou meu lábio inferior, forçando um golpe de pura adrenalina disparar através do meu corpo montado no prazer.

_Cristo, Edward, seu pau __está duro de novo! Isso é LOUCURA! Esta mulher é como andar e respirar Viagra! _

Ela lambeu minha orelha e sussurrou, "Da próxima vez, Cullen, não se atreva a tirar-me da sua gostosura salgada. Uma garota precisa da sua proteína, você sabe".

_Jesus! __Essa boquinha suja vai ser a minha morte. _

Meu pau se contorceu - de novo. Ela notou e engasgou teatralmente.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward!" Ela gritou bem alto, "Eu sempre pensei que isso era um mito, mas agora eu vi com meus próprios olhos!"

Olhei para ela em confusão. "De que porra você está falando, Garota-Urina?"

Ela sentou-se e fez um gesto grandioso para a minha ereção. "Isto é o Santo Graal do pênis, Cullen! Mulheres de todo o mundo sussurram e especulam sobre a sua existência, e agora, aqui está ele, em carne e osso!" Ela olhou ao redor do quarto e apontou para mim. "Sim, senhoras, isso EXISTE! Testemunhem – O PAU NUNCA FLÁCIDO!"

Eu caí na gargalhada e rapidamente peguei uma camisinha do criado mudo. Eu a rolei em mim em tempo recorde e agarrei Bella, entrando nela em um movimento suave. Ela ofegou e gemeu alto. Empurrei meu comprimento inteiro para ela e parei, agarrando pelo controle enquanto suas paredes apertavam-me. Eu gemi. "Bem, Swan, agora que você descobriu este objeto maravilhoso, o que você vai fazer com ele?"

Seus olhos brilharam e ela se abaixou e agarrou minha bunda. Ela me empurrou rudemente, lançando-me nas minhas costas sem quebrar nossa ligação. Ela gemeu quando se estabeleceu no meu eixo. "Bem, Cullen," ela respirou com a voz mais fodidamente sexy que já saiu de uma mulher, "eu pensei que poderia usá-lo para empalar minhas partes femininas latejantes e então cavalgar você até eu gritar seu nome em êxtase".

Rosnei quando meu pau apertou incrivelmente mais. Comecei a mover meus quadris, empurrando dentro e fora dela quando ela fechou os olhos e agarrou meu peito.

"Porra de idéia incrível, Swan".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_*Abana*… pq o calor aqui ta insuportável depois de um cap. desses... OMG, quero um Edward assim tb, como faz?__ Ainda bem que Alice saiu do apartamento, senão teria problemas mesmo em escutar os gritos do irmão... kkk_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Grande Dia Fora de Gina & Godzy

**C****apítulo 12 – Grande Dia Fora de Gina & Godzy**

_*__Gina & Godzy__: são as abreviações para vagina e Godzilla, respectivamente._

_**Bella POV**_

Edward rolou de cima de mim e nós dois ofegamos por ar.

_Maldição, __isto tem que parar. Nós não saímos deste quarto por quatro horas, comemos todos os lanches fornecidos por Alice, bebemos água da torneira do banheiro para nos manter hidratados e, bem, estávamos quase sem preservativos. _

Edward saiu da cama e fez sua enésima viagem ao banheiro para eliminar o preservativo.

_Not__a mental: dispor pessoalmente o conteúdo do lixo do banheiro para evitar que o pessoal do hotel pense que eu estive aqui esta noite com cada um dos New York Yankees... e seus amigos._

Edward pulou de volta na cama e suspirou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Olhei para o Deus do sexo ao meu lado. _Doce Jesus. _Eu nunca me cansarei de olhar para o seu corpo magnífico. A forma como seus braços estavam dobrados forçando seu bíceps à impressionante protuberância. Seu lindo peitoral situado ali, provocando-me com sua dureza musculosa. Ele ofegava levemente, e eu assistia em fascinação enquanto seus músculos abdominais balançavam inflando e contraindo. Pura magia.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Como está indo Gina?" Ele havia apelidado a minha vagina.

Gina, como ele carinhosamente a chamava, estava realmente ficando um pouco dolorida. Eu encolhi os ombros para ele. "Ela está um pouco assustada que Godzilla parece estar completamente obcecado por ela, na verdade." Eu tinha apelidado seu pênis também.

Ele franziu o cenho. "Godzilla NÃO está obcecado por ela. Ele está apenas na quantidade certa de... liberar-se sexualmente, muito obrigado".

"Oh, sério?" Eu desafiei. Inclinei-me sobre seu pênis e falei diretamente para ele. "Godzy? O que você faria se eu dissesse a palavra... boceta?" Godzy animou seus ouvidos. Edward revirou os olhos. "Que tal... boceta apertada e molhada?" Ele endureceu consideravelmente e tentou me olhar nos olhos. "Godzilla..." eu disse pacientemente, "o que você faria se eu dissesse 'boceta fodidamente apertada e molhada cerrando ao redor de você, seu maldito pau besta do sexo!" Edward rosnou quando Godzilla se lançou para Gina. Levantei-me rapidamente e estendi minha mão. "Oh, não, você não!" Eu gritei. "Eu acho que Godzy precisa de um tempo de descanso, você não acha, Cullen? Ele está claramente fora de controle!"

Edward fez um barulho rosnando no fundo do seu peito e Gina imediatamente ligou para Godzy para dizer a ele que ela ficaria bem. "Eu não ouvi Gina reclamar dele até agora." Ele rosnou de forma sexy.

Engoli em seco, forte. "Bem, não, você não ouviria." Eu disse, tentando manter o controle. "Ela é tímida, e não quereria ferir seus sentimentos".

Ele riu sarcasticamente. "Gina? Tímida? Jesus, Swan, ela está praticamente o estuprando... várias vezes! Se alguém deve estar se sentindo estranho, deve ser ele." Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou seu pau totalmente ereto amorosamente. "Está tudo bem, amigão." Ele respirou. "Não deixe que ela chegue até você".

_Oh, foda-me até a morte. __Ele está tocando a si mesmo. Jesus! _

Eu observava com admiração como seus peitorais e bíceps tencionavam e contraíam. Ele percebeu meus olhos escurecerem e minha respiração acelerar. Ele sorriu, e Gina ficou furiosa.

Puxei uma cadeira perto dele e sentei-me, nunca deixando meus olhos saírem da glória de Edward acariciando-se. Eu escapei para baixo na cadeira e abri minhas pernas, e choraminguei levemente quando passei a mão até minhas dobras agora molhadas. Edward gemeu e recostou-se em uma mão, mantendo a outra agarrada com firmeza em torno do seu pênis.

Enquanto eu o observava, eu combinei meu ritmo com o dele, acariciando quando ele acariciava, parando quando ele parava. Seus olhos escuros queimavam nos meus e eu memorizei cada emoção intensa que passou em seu rosto.

Sabendo que eu estava perdendo um espetáculo de proporções épicas, arrastei meu olhar do seu rosto e olhei silenciosamente em seu colo enquanto ele se masturbava. Ahhhh... a mão direita perfeita de Edward – havia exemplo mais glorioso de fino acabamento, mas ainda assim, masculinas mãos, em qualquer lugar do planeta? Seu magnífico pênis - perfeito em todos os sentidos. Era como se um artista erótico tivesse criado o pênis pelo qual todos os outros deveriam ser baseados. Eu realmente tinha pena dos homens que testemunharam a glória de Godzilla. Eles nunca se sentiriam adequados novamente.

Adicione aqueles dois inacreditáveis elementos juntos, e você tem o que estava atualmente sentado diante de mim. Os longos dedos de Edward enrolados em sua espessa dureza, lindamente. Os músculos do seu antebraço e bíceps estavam ingurgitados, e ele se acariciava plenamente com firmeza, para cima e para baixo do seu impressionante comprimento. _Incrível._ Peguei uma Polaroid mental e arquivei no meu cérebro. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas este homem, aquelas mãos e aquele pau, fodidamente não aconteceram por acaso.

"Bom trabalho, Deus." Eu sussurrei, enquanto enterrei meus dedos em meu clitóris. Meu centro começou a latejar de prazer.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para mim e franziu a testa, continuando a sua carícia ridiculamente quente. "Você disse alguma coisa, baby?" ele respirou pesadamente.

"Só pensando em quão perfeito você é." Eu ofeguei enquanto me esfregava mais forte. Ele sorriu, e minha respiração engatou quando vi o amor em seus olhos.

_Memorando __para Deus – Querida Divindade, eu não sei por que você, de repente, resolveu mostrar-me um embaraço de riquezas, mas prometo que sempre serei grata. Por favor, testemunhe quão reverentemente eu gritarei seu nome em um futuro MUITO próximo._

Logo nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente e gemendo em uníssono.

"Bella... ver você se tocar... Cristo... é a coisa mais excitante que eu já vi".

"Jesus, Edward, você não tem idéia do quão incrível você está... sua mão ao redor do seu pau é simplesmente... extremante gostoso pra caralho".

Nossa velocidade aumentou e eu senti pulsos elétricos começarem a disparar dentro de mim. "Oh, Edward. Estou tão perto... você está perto também?"

Ele fechou os olhos e fez uma careta. "Sim, Bella, Deus... tão perto. Fale comigo, baby, por favor".

Eu esfreguei meu clitóris mais forte e os dedos dos meus pés curvaram quando meu orgasmo começou a rasgar através de mim. "OH, DEUS… SIM! EDWARD, ESTOU GOZANDO! DEUS, SIM! GOZE COMIGO, BABY… POR FAVOR!"

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou com o êxtase. "ME... FODE! SIM, BELLA… ESTOU GOZANDO, BABY! DEUS, SIM!"

Eu assisti com admiração enquanto seu gozo jorrava dele. Meu próprio orgasmo deu um pontapé final, emocionado ao vê-lo esguichar, e então começou a diminuir. Nós dois ofegávamos pesadamente e olhamos um para o outro com olhares de intenso amor. Toda parte de mim doía de prazer, mas eu sabia que não poderia tomar muito mais.

"Nós REALMENTE precisamos sair deste quarto, agora." Eu disse, ofegante.

"Você sabe o quê, Swan?" Ele disse, ofegante. "Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você".

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Por causa da nossa total incapacidade de controlar a nós mesmos em torno um do outro, nós dois concordamos que deveríamos tomar banho separados, e no momento em que surgi na minha toalha, Bella já estava envolta em um enorme roupão fofo. Eu morri um pouco quando vi sua completa falta de nudez.

Antes que ela soubesse que eu estava lá, eu a vi estender a mão e tocar o enorme vibrador cor de creme que Alice tinha decidido incluir no seu 'pacote de cuidados'. Eu parei de respirar enquanto observava seus dedos pastarem suavemente sobre o comprimento de látex. Eu podia sentir minha toalha começar a levantar quando o meu pau encheu com sangue pela enésima vez hoje.

_Jesus. Certamente que não é normal o quão intensamente e __CONSISTENTEMENTE esta mulher pode me afetar. _

Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada assim e, embora eu não estivesse exatamente reclamando, eu me perguntava se a vontade do meu pau levantar em atenção, cada vez que ela até mesmo pensasse em sexo, me morderia na bunda, eventualmente.

Abaixei minha mão e acariciei-me através da minha toalha. _Como é possível que eu tenha qualquer sêmen deixado, pelo amor de Deus. Eu nem me lembro quantas vezes eu gozei hoje. Isso é uma carga de merda jorrando, francamente. _

Bella pegou o vibrador e o trouxe até o seu rosto para uma inspeção mais minuciosa. _Cristo, aquela coisa é enorme. É isso realmente o que as mulheres querem, simplesmente um pau enorme para golpear nelas?_ Puxei a toalha da minha cintura, necessitando dar-me mais... atenção íntima, enquanto eu assistia Bella correr sua mão sobre o plástico macio. Comecei a bombear minha mão mais rápido, incapaz de controlar o meu desejo em torno desta mulher extraordinária. Senti minha libertação construindo e não pude evitar um gemido baixo de escapar dos meus lábios.

Bella girou a cabeça para mim. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu o que minha mão estava fazendo. Eu bombeava rapidamente, excitado ainda mais pelo seu olhar de cobiça. Meus joelhos estavam começando a enfraquecer, mas eu não conseguia parar, eu estava muito perto agora.

Bella tomou uma respiração irregular. "Cullen... você sabe que eu estava brincando antes, quando eu disse que você tinha superpoderes sexuais, certo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de realmente formar palavras.

Ela se aproximou de mim lentamente, e os meus olhos correram sobre ela com fome. "Bem, agora estou começando a pensar que eu estava certa. Você é super-humano. Depois de tudo o que fizemos um ao outro esta noite, do número de vezes que fizemos um ao outro gozar, você ainda tem resistência para ficar aí e foder-se com a sua mão".

Eu gemi e fechei meus olhos. Suas palavras lavaram-me como uma língua gigante. "Ungh... Bella... por favor... continue falando." Minhas bolas começaram a apertar. Eu não duraria muito mais.

"Edward," ela respirou quando parou na minha frente e começou a arrastar as pontas dos dedos sobre o meu peito nu, "se houvesse uma olimpíada sexual, você seria o maldito campeão do mundo. Você é incrível. Seu corpo é incrível. Seu lindo, perfeito e fodidamente enorme pau é INCRÍVEL!"

Eu rugi o seu nome quando o meu orgasmo rasgou através de mim. "BELLA... OH, SIM… BELLA… EU TE AMO, BABY!"

Eu balançava levemente enquanto o último dos tremores deixou meu corpo. Bella pegou minha toalha e rapidamente limpou-me, então, ela colocou os braços em volta de mim, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço delicioso. "Bella..." ofeguei pesadamente, "a única razão que você acha que eu tenho resistência sobre-humana é porque meu corpo está completamente fora de controle em torno de você. Acho que... acho que pode haver algo errado comigo".

Ela puxou meu rosto ao dela e beijou-me suavemente. "Doce menino," ela respirou enquanto alisava a carranca na minha cara, "se isto é você tendo algo errado, eu não quero NUNCA que você esteja certo." Ela me beijou novamente e eu suspirei em sua boca.

Quando ela se afastou, percebi que ela ainda estava segurando o vibrador. Eu ri. "O que há sobre essa coisa que te fascina, afinal?"

Ela corou ligeiramente e meu sorriso alargou. _Deus, eu amo quando ela cora._ "Bem... eu... hum... estava meio que me perguntando como eles fizeram isso?"

Minha testa franziu. Olhei para o pênis ridiculamente grande e falso e disse, "Fizeram o quê, baby?"

Ela exalou e um adorável olhar de constrangimento atravessou seu rosto. "Eu queria saber como eles se enfiaram sorrateiramente no seu quarto uma noite e pegaram um molde do seu perfeito pau sem acordá-lo".

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. Olhei para a coisa enorme nas mãos dela. "Bella..." eu gaguejei, "como você poderia pensar que essa... coisa... parece qualquer coisa como eu. Isso é fodidamente gigante".

Seus olhos escureceram imediatamente. "Edward," ela disse sedutoramente, "eu odeio quebrar isso para você, querido, mas ISTO..." ela segurou a coisa levantada na minha frente, "... é muito exatamente do mesmo tamanho que você".

Minha mente estremeceu. "Não... eu não posso ser assim… essa coisa fodidamente doiria… não doiria?"

Ela sorriu o sorriso mais malditamente sexy que eu já tinha visto e, muito de repente, Godzilla rugiu de volta à vida. "Pareceu como se eu estivesse com dor, baby?" Ela olhou para baixo e pastou seus dedos sobre o meu rápido comprimento endurecendo. "Inacreditável." Ela respirou suavemente.

Ela rapidamente se virou e jogou o vibrador na cama. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e gritou por cima do ombro, "Agora, vista alguma roupa na sua aberração da natureza, eu seriamente necessito comer algo com um valor ligeiramente nutritivo além do seu lindo pau".

Olhei para minha ereção já latejante e, em seguida, para a porta. Eu gemi e me deitei na cama enquanto eu me agarrei e comecei a bombear furiosamente. "Fiquei bem aí!" Eu gritei, enquanto bombeava-me para o esquecimento.

Uma hora depois, nós dois estávamos deitados sofá, incapazes de nos mover ou falar. Era 5hs. Tínhamos consumido muito cada item do menu de serviço de quarto. Nossos corpos estavam exaustos e nossos estômagos estavam inchados. Eu ouvi Bella fungar em meu peito e eu sabia que ela estava quase dormindo. Com cuidado, eu a levantei e me levantei, caminhando lentamente para o quarto dos prazeres celestiais.

Quando entrei pela porta, olhei ao redor. O chão estava coberto de embalagens de preservativos destruídas e roupas rasgadas. Pacotes vazios de lanches estavam descartados ao lado da cama, e várias toalhas amassadas no chão.

_Jesus._ Parecia uma zona de guerra sexual, e nós dois tínhamos vencido.

Bella suspirou e colocou suavemente seu braço em volta do meu pescoço, acariciando meus cabelos. Abaixei-me e beijei sua boca doce, tentando desesperadamente não acordar Godzilla, que tinha finalmente sucumbido à completa exaustão. Coloquei-a gentilmente na cama e deitei ao lado dela, puxando-a para o meu peito e envolvendo-a em meus braços. Eu acariciava seus cabelos e ela murmurava satisfeita.

"Edward," ela disse, com voz sonolenta, "obrigada. Por tudo".

A emoção cresceu em minha garganta e eu tive que forçar de volta a umidade repentina que apareceu nos meus olhos.

_Por que ela estava me agradecendo? Quando eu __a tinha conhecido, eu era uma completa bagunça – lutando contra o vício, assustado com as garotas. Ela tinha me acalmado E me fez vir à vida em uma só tacada. Ela foi a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido comigo. Como ela não SABE disso? _

"Bella," eu disse, minha voz grossa com tudo o que esta mulher maravilhosa havia trazido à minha vida, "você não tem nada que me agradecer".

Ela levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e olhou nos meus olhos. "Edward, eu sei que você sabe um pouco sobre como era a minha vida... antes que você invadiu meu beco naquela noite e virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas você não sabe tudo." Ela olhou para baixo. "Eu nunca quero que você saiba de tudo... mas sou eternamente grata que está tudo para trás de mim".

Eu levantei seu queixo com a minha mão. "Bella, não há nada... NADA... que você poderia ter feito que algum dia me fizesse amá-la menos." Eu vi um lampejo de tristeza assombrar por trás dos seus olhos, e eu sabia que ela não acreditava em mim. Ela deitou de volta no meu peito e eu continuei acariciando seus cabelos. "Bella," eu comecei com cuidado, "você já... entrou em contato com Renée... desde que você saiu de casa?" Eu a senti enrijecer em meus braços.

"Não".

_Ok Cullen, vá devagar. __Esta é realmente uma péssima idéia. _

"Nem mesmo para dizer a ela que você estava bem?"

"Não".

_Tudo bem, __deixe para lá. Ela, obviamente, não quer falar sobre isso. _

"Por que não?" _Ótimo, não me escute, idiota. _

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Eu me afastei para que eu pudesse olhar para ela. Ela não estava feliz.

"Por que eu deveria, Edward?" Ela cuspiu. "Ela jogou-ME para fora, lembra? Ela escolheu um psicopata violento e alcoólatra, em vez da sua própria filha, lembra? Ela O DEIXOU bater em mim durante anos!" Fogo ardia em seus olhos e eu sabia que essa conversa tinha acabado. "O que exatamente você acha que eu devo a ela, Edward?" Ela me olhou intensamente e eu, mais uma vez, tive a imensa vontade de caçar Phil e feri-lo de todas as maneiras que eu conseguia pensar, e se Renée estivesse lá, Deus sabe o que eu faria com ela. O homem louco tinha estado conspicuamente ausente durante a maior parte da noite, mas agora, sabendo o quanto a minha Bella havia sido torturada por estes dois, ele desabou na minha cabeça, flexionando seus músculos e doente por vingança.

Eu exalei e tentei acalmar. "Sinto muito, baby." Eu respirei quando a puxei para mim. "Eu estava apenas... curioso... isso é tudo".

Ela suspirou e levou a mão até o meu rosto, e quando ela olhou para mim, eu esqueci como respirar. O fogo ainda estava em seus olhos, mas era menor em relação ao imenso amor que eu vi lá. "Não, Edward... _eu _sinto muito. Jesus, eu simplesmente não pareço ser capaz de sequer pensar em Renée e Phil sem lembranças voltarem à noite que fui embora. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas lá com as quais eu tenho que lidar".

Eu a beijei, bebendo em seu belo perfume. _Talvez Jasper pudesse ajudá-la._ Ela se aninhou de volta em meu peito e suspirou. _Bem, isso é outra conversa para outra altura. _

"Durma, baby." Insisti. "Alice vai estar em casa logo, e temos um vôo para pegar esta tarde".

Ela gemeu um pouco. "Nós temos que sair deste quarto?" Ela lamentou. "É a nossa caverna mágica do amor..."

Eu ri. "Bella, eu te prometo, eu vou fazer uma caverna mágica do amor exatamente como esta em Los Angeles".

"Com as embalagens de preservativos?"

"Com embalagens de preservativos".

"E roupas rasgadas?"

"Vou rasgar todas as peças de roupa fora do seu corpo, se isso te faria feliz".

Ela choramingou. "Sssshhh!" Ela disse com urgência. "Gina está quase dormindo! Você não pode dizer coisas como essa, ou ela vai pular nos ossos de Godzilla e estaremos de volta à estaca zero." Ao som do seu nome, Godzilla mexeu um pouco. Eu fiz uma careta e tentei desesperadamente acalmá-lo.

"Boa noite, Edward." Ela suspirou enquanto me puxou para perto. "Eu te amo".

"Boa noite, Bella." Suspirei de volta. "Bons sonhos, baby".

_**Bella POV**_

Era 11hs30. Edward e eu tínhamos acordado cerca de uma hora atrás e tomado banho e feito as malas, prontos para o nosso vôo. Alice ainda não tinha voltado e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. Edward estava cochilando no sofá, então decidi ir até o saguão para ver o que eu poderia descobrir.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, pude ouvir um barulho alto. Eu dobrei a esquina para ver uma enorme multidão de pessoas se apertando em torno da área da recepção, conversando animadamente. Espere, não pessoas - homens - e não homens comuns também. Eles eram o grupo de homens mais esculpidos, fortes e sem pêlos que eu já tinha visto. Eu fiz uma careta em confusão.

"Olha, nós SABEMOS que ele está aqui, ok? Nós só queremos a oportunidade para dizer 'OLÁ'!"

Foi então que eu notei o minúsculo dínamo de cabelos pretos no meio da multidão. _ALICE!_ Corri ao seu encontro e bati no seu ombro. Ela virou-se rapidamente e, vendo-me, se jogou em meus braços.

"Oh, Cristo, Bella, graças a Deus você está aqui!" Ela me apertou forte e me puxou para longe da multidão. "Este lugar tem ido à loucura desde que cheguei na noite passada".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela. "Alice, você não esteve neste saguão durante toda a noite, não é?" Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Que diabos?"

Subitamente a raiva brilhou em seu rosto e ela trouxe uma revista que ela estava segurando. "Porque o meu querido irmão imbecil decidiu que ontem à noite seria o momento perfeito para ser pego, aparentemente, dando à estrela de cinema mais popular do mundo um maldito boquete em um beco!"

Ela empurrou a revista para mim e eu ofeguei. A primeira página tinha uma série de fotografias de Edward e Rob. A primeira mostrava Edward ajoelhado em frente a Rob. Suas mãos pareciam estar no pênis dele, e sua boca estava aberta.

_OHPORRAOHPORRAOHPORRAOHPORRA!_

Meu cérebro foi atingido por uma bala, tentando desesperadamente compreender o que estava vendo. As outras fotos eram mais do mesmo, mas com o entendimento de horror iluminando os rostos de Rob e Edward quando eles perceberam que estavam sendo fotografados.

Alice suspirou com raiva. "É toda a porra da imprensa. TMZ a pegou primeiro e, em poucas horas, Perez Hilton tinha postado as fotos e, esta manhã, todo lixo de revista no país está correndo com isso em sua história de primeira página. Cristo, Edward é um idiota!" Ela apontou para a multidão crescente. "Agora, todo homem gay em Nova York quer ter a chance de conquistar o 'saído do armário' Edward Cullen, e os paparazzi estão alinhados em torno do quarteirão".

Eu mal a ouvia. Eu ainda estava olhando para as fotos, incapaz de afastar-me. Meu cérebro desistiu de tentar compreendê-las e foi direto para a fumaça sobre eles.

_O q__ue diabos É isso? _

_Hmmm... parece dois rapazes muito sexy __tendo um velho tempo de gay juntos, você não diria? _

_Mas isso não pode estar certo... _

_Por que não? Pense sobre isso. Edward é lindo, tem um físico perfeito, tem ótimo gosto para roupas, e conhece toda__ a letra para 'Papa, Can You Hear Me?' de Barbra Streisand. Eu não sei por que não percebemos que ele era gay antes de agora... _

_ELE NÃO É GAY! Você estava ausente durante a porra da fantástica festa-de-foder em que estivemos envolvidos pelas últimas horas? Não há nenhuma maneira na limpa terra de Deus de que Edward, o Mestre-Jedi-do-sexo - um homem que nos fez gozar de todas as maneiras imagináveis __– seja fodidamente GAY!_

_Sim__, ele é. Ele é uma bicha, gay, enchedor de rabo idiota._

_CALA A BOCA! _

Coloquei minha mão em meus cabelos e puxei forte, só para ter certeza que eu não estava realmente tendo um pesadelo. A extrema dor me disse que, infelizmente, eu não estava. Eu me virei para Alice para lhe perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo quando ouvi um grande alvoroço na multidão. Eu realmente não tinha ouvido homens adultos gritar como meninas antes. Era muito desanimador.

Olhei para o barulho e vi Rob empurrar no meio da multidão, tentando desesperadamente chegar até nós.

"Bella! Alice! Cristo, que pesadelo do caralho!"

Eu zombei. "Não diga".

Um pequeno grupo de jornalistas empurrou para a frente da multidão e gritou para Rob.

"Robert! Quando foi que você e Edward Cullen iniciaram este relacionamento?"

"Vocês dois estão namorando, ou foi apenas uma noite só?"

"Como vocês se conheceram? Você está aqui para vê-lo agora?"

Alice ergueu as mãos e gritou. "Certo, simplesmente acalmem-se, ok? Como eu tenho dito a NOITE TODA - essas fotos NÃO são o que parecem A coisa toda esteve completamente fora de proporção!" Ela puxou Rob para a frente. "Se vocês não acreditam em mim, então perguntem ao próprio Robert".

A multidão silenciou enquanto esperava Rob falar. Ele engoliu em seco, desconfortável. "Hum... certo... bem... vejam, na noite passada, nós estávamos fugindo... de, uhm... algumas fãs." Ele olhou em volta nervosamente para Alice e eu. Alice o incentivou a continuar. Ele se inclinou para sussurrar para ela. "Alice, eu não posso contar essa história. Eu pareceria um completo maricas. Prefiro que todo mundo pense que eu sou gay. Então, pelo menos, as gritadoras podem me deixar em paz".

Alice encarou-o perigosamente. "Pattinson," ela ferveu, "ou você explica diretamente a essas pessoas, ou, acredite em mim quando eu digo, eu vou acabar com você".

Os olhos de Rob brilharam. "Foda-me, baixinha," ele respirou, "você é um pequeno fogo de artifício quando você está com raiva não é?" Ele esboçou um sorriso torto para ela e eu quase podia ver o vapor saindo das orelhas dela. Rob voltou-se para a multidão que esperava.

"Olha," ele disse em voz alta, "tudo o que posso dizer é que, apesar do que essas fotos parecem dizer, Edward Cullen NÃO estava fazendo um boquete em mim naquele beco, ok? Edward é um homem maravilhoso e talentoso, por quem tenho o maior respeito... e eu NUNCA pediria a ele para fazer um boquete em mim em um local tão decadente." Rápido como um raio, a mão de Alice levantou e agarrou a orelha de Pattinson. "OW! Porra! Alice! Solte!" Ela praticamente o arrastou até o elevador e eu os segui silenciosamente por trás.

Quando voltamos ao apartamento, Alice empurrou Rob em uma cadeira e ordenou que ele não se mexesse. Ele parecia assustado e um pouco excitado pela Alice dominadora. Ele esfregou sua orelha agora inchada.

Edward ainda estava roncando baixinho, completamente alheio ao tumulto que estava acontecendo abaixo. Alice caminhou até ele e abaixou a boca para o seu ouvido. Estremeci por antecipação.

"ACORDE, CHUPADORDEPAU!" Ela gritou no topo dos seus pulmões.

Edward explodiu fora do sofá, balançando ao redor como um boxeador que tinha acabado de ter a merda batida fora dele. "O quê?" Ele disse sonolento. "Quem morreu, o que está errado?" Ele finalmente se focou na nuvem de trovão que era o rosto de Alice. "Uh-oh." Ele disse sob sua respiração.

Alice começou a ir em direção a ele. Ele recuou. "Então, Edward," ela disse sarcasticamente, "exatamente quando você me diria sobre você e o amante de rapazes aqui, hmmm?" Ele se escondeu atrás do sofá. Ela seguiu. "Não entrou no seu cérebro MINÚSCULO, DO TAMANHO DE UMA ERVILHA, que se você tivesse me DITO, eu poderia ter sido capaz de difundir toda essa situação fodida antes da merda bater no ventilador!"

"Alice... eu…"

"NÃO OUSE O 'ALICE... EU...' COMIGO, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Há uma massa enorme de gays esperando lá embaixo para bater sua preciosa bunda ao esquecimento, então você e o Britânico irritantemente quente aqui é MELHOR COMEÇAREM A FALAR!"

Rob sentou-se ereto em sua cadeira. "Você acha que eu sou quente?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"CALE A BOCA, PATTINSON!" Alice gritou. Ela estava começando a hiperventilar. Eu a agarrei e a puxei para o sofá comigo. Segurei sua mão e a esfreguei delicadamente. Edward olhou para mim. Eu estreitei os olhos para ele.

"Bem, Edward." Eu disse, veneno escorrendo da minha língua. "Você ouviu a sua irmã. Comece... a falar".

_**Edward POV**_

Respirei fundo e fiz o meu melhor para explicar a circunstância bizarra, mas completamente livre de boquete que levou ao que Alice estava agora chamando de "Fodida de Edward e o Britânico Rob". Observei cuidadosamente Bella enquanto eu falava, desesperado para ela entender que as imagens não mostravam nada além de dois homens heterossexuais em uma posição realmente infeliz. Eu vi o inferno atrás de seus olhos desaparecer enquanto eu falava, e agradeci a Deus que ela acreditava em mim.

Enquanto eu falava sobre As Gritadoras, percebi Rob colocar sua cabeça entre as mãos e entrar em um leve suor. Ele tirou seus cigarros, mas rapidamente os afastou de novo quando Alice inferiu que ela rasgaria o pinto dele fora se ele acendesse.

Quando eu terminei, Alice se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Então... deixe ver se eu entendi... seus dois, MACHOS - ambos acondicionando músculos decentes e em pé ao redor de 1m90cm – fugindo de DUAS adolescentes e se escondendo, como os maricas enormes que vocês são, atrás de uma grande lata de lixo?"

Rob correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Bem, quando você coloca assim, baixinha, soa bastante assustador." Alice olhou ferozmente para ele. "Veja, Alice, eu realmente acho que o ângulo gay é mais lisonjeiro para nós." Ela aumentou sua intensidade. Ele fez um pequeno ruído estrangulado e afundou em sua cadeira. Ela avançou sobre ele.

"Pattinson, eu espero que esse nível de fodida superior do meu irmão seja um dos seus muitos talentos." – _Vadia_ - "... mas você? Como na terra você conseguiu conquistar uma carreira para si mesmo enquanto é um completo ignorante ingênuo?"

Rob deu de ombros e suspirou. "Não tem sido fácil, amor".

Alice bufou um suspiro de frustração. "Eu realmente não sei o que diabos fazer com vocês dois. Eu estou tão brava com você dois, eu não consigo nem falar mais." Ela deixou-se cair no sofá e colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos. Eu me sentia como um pedaço de merda.

_Você deveria ter dito a ela, Cullen. _

_Eu sei. _

_Ela teria __batido como uma puta em você, mas, pelo menos, ela não teria sido traída._

_Eu sei. _

_Apesar do fato de que ela sempre quebra as suas bolas, na maioria das vezes ela faz isso para __o seu próprio bem. _

_Porra__, eu sei, tudo bem! _

Caminhei até Alice e a puxei para os meus braços. Ela resistiu no começo, mas eventualmente ela se envolveu em torno de mim e apertou. "Alice," eu respirei com dificuldade, "um pouco apertado demais, querida".

Ela apertou com mais força. "Eu sei." Fechei meus olhos enquanto meus pulmões gritavam por ar. _Como diabos uma mulher tão pequena é tão forte?_ Ela finalmente soltou e o ar correu em meus pulmões.

Ofeguei enquanto olhava para a minha doce e enfurecida irmã, e ela sorriu para mim como um anjo. Deus, eu a amava, e eu realmente não a merecia. "Alice, me desculpe." Eu soprei. "Eu deveria ter dito a você." Ela olhou para mim e suspirou.

"Sim, você deveria." Ela disse, resignada, e beijou meu rosto.

Rob aproximou-se de nós. "Hum... Alice, me desculpe também. Posso entrar em alguma dessa ação de beijos?" Alice riu e deu um soco no braço dele. Ele se encolheu e gritou. "OW! Jesus, mulher, não machuque a mercadoria!"

Bella se levantou e caminhou até nós. "Sim, Alice," ela disse com um sorriso, "os meninos lá embaixo vão querer a carne dele fresca e imaculada".

Rob olhou para ela. "Você não é engraçada, Swan".

Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele divertidamente. "Sim, eu sou, Pattsy." Ela se aproximou de mim e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu senti imediatamente toda a tensão sair do meu corpo quando esta mulher incrível – MINHA mulher - olhou para mim com amor em seus olhos. "Querido," ela sussurrou, "eu não me importo se você gosta de perfurar a estrela de chocolate, eu ainda te amo".

Eu a puxei rudemente contra mim. "Você sabe o quê, Swan?" Eu disse, tentando suprimir o meu sorriso e minha ereção, "Rob está certo. Você realmente não é engraçada".

Ela riu e eu beijei sua deliciosa boca. Rob tossiu alto, e nos separamos. "Cristo, vocês dois, arranjem um quarto!"

"Pattinson," Bella riu, "este É o nosso quarto".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou ao redor, então deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. "Ah... bem... continuem então." Ele se inclinou para trás e fingiu comer pipoca.

Nós todos rachamos em gargalhadas com isso, só parando quando Alice nos trouxe de volta para o nosso dilema.

"Tudo bem, pessoal." Ela riu, "Isto é tudo muito bom, mas ainda temos o pequeno problema que a maioria do mundo agora acha que vocês dois, meninos bonitos, são gays. Agora, pessoalmente, eu não dou a mínima, mas, realisticamente, especialmente para você, Edward, a maioria dos seus fãs compra a sua porcaria porque acham que você é um hetero quente".

Eu arrepiei levemente. "Alice, você não acha que é possível que eles comprem a minha assim chamada porcaria porque eles realmente gostam da minha música?"

Alice zombou. "Edward, eu amo sua música, querido, é fabulosa. Mas você realmente acha que você venderia tantos álbuns se você não tivesse essa aparência e as gritadoras não achassem que elas realmente tinham a chance de entrar nos seus ossos?" Eu gemi alto.

Rob levantou-se e se dirigiu para Alice. "Olha, por que nós simplesmente não ignoramos a coisa toda e esperamos que desapareça. Quero dizer, se sairmos com nossos canhões atirando negações, as pessoas simplesmente pensarão que estamos escondendo alguma coisa, certo, então, qual é o ponto? As pessoas podem fazer a sua própria opinião sobre nós. Eu realmente não me importo com o que eles pensam".

Alice o ignorou. "Edward, você vai perder todo um pacote de gritadoras se você não fizer alguma coisa sobre isso".

Bella acariciou minha mão, sentindo a minha tensão. Ela se virou para Alice, uma idéia nascendo em seu rosto. "Alice, você acha que os fãs que ele pode perder PODEM ser equilibrados pelos novos fãs gays que ele vai ganhar?"

Alice cruzou os braços e pensou sobre isso. "Hmmmm... talvez. É difícil dizer".

Bella olhou para mim. "Bem, então existe algum ponto em fazer mais disso do que precisamos?"

Eu vi alívio transbordar no rosto de Rob. "Obrigado, Swan, por concordar comigo." Ele respirou. "Não há NENHUM ponto em negar isso, apenas deixe que as pessoas façam suas próprias opiniões e vamos seguir em frente".

Eu podia ver as rodas na mente de Alice girando quando ela disse, "Bella, você está sugerindo que nós não tentemos negar isso, e apenas deixemos que as pessoas façam suas próprias opiniões?"

Rob bufou. "Eu sou fodidamente invisível? Eu não acabei de dizer isso?"

Alice deu um tapinha no ombro de Bella. "Boa idéia, querida".

Rob revirou os olhos. "Foi idéia MINHA." Ele gritou com petulância.

"Ok, ouça bem." Alice disse decididamente: "Eu vou voltar lá... Vou reiterar que as fotos foram tiradas fora de contexto... blá, blá, blá... e nunca falaremos disso novamente." Ela se virou para sair. Rob bufou novamente e começou um mau humor épico.

Alice se virou para ele e acenou-lhe com o dedo. "Pattinson, venha".

Ele corou e saltou da sua cadeira, logo atrás dela. "Eu fodidamente adoro quando você me diz o que fazer, baixinha".

Eu vi o sorriso diabólico de Alice. "Acostume-se a isso." Ela abriu a porta e voltou-se para nós. "Vocês dois – juntem suas coisas e eu os encontrarei lá embaixo em quinze minutos. Eu tenho uma limusine organizada para nos levar ao aeroporto, e então vamos voltar para Los Angeles e enfrentar o caos lá." A porta se fechou, deixando Bella e eu sozinhos.

Eu andei até ela e envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, puxando-a contra o meu corpo. Eu instantaneamente fiquei duro e vi seus olhos arregalarem. "Bella, nós estamos bem?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Ela traçou a ponta dos dedos sobre meu queixo e eu suspirei profundamente. "Sim, Asstard, estamos bem." Ela respirou fundo. "Quando vi pela primeira vez essas fotos, pensei que tinha aterrissado no Mundo Bizarro, mas, eu tenho que dizer, eu também achei a imagem de você e Rob juntos... hum... meio quente".

Eu ri e cobri seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Swan, se você está sugerindo que você e eu e o Britânico devemos fazer um _ménage, _a resposta é 'de maneira nenhuma'. Você é minha agora, e eu não compartilho." Eu suguei a carne delicada da sua garganta e ela gemeu baixinho enquanto enlaçou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. _Deus, eu amo quando ela faz isso._

"Eu não quero ser compartilhada." Ela respirou de forma sexy, "Eu só quero você... sempre." Voltei para a sua boca e a beijei com uma intensidade feroz. Inclinei-me e agarrei sua bunda deliciosa, levantando-a para a minha cintura. Ela colocou as pernas em volta de mim e eu caminhei rapidamente para o quarto e bati a porta.

"Então," eu disse sem fôlego enquanto curvei minha cabeça para devastar seus seios, "quinze minutos?"

Ela rasgou minha camisa e começou no meu jeans. "Mais como doze agora." Ela ofegou.

Eu a despi em tempo recorde e a joguei na cama. "Tempo suficiente".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, esses dois são muito loucos! Morri de rir com a Gina e o Godzy... e com Rob tb, quero só ver eles em Los Angeles..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

___Desculpem o "atraso", é que hoje foi feriado aqui na minha cidade e só cheguei em casa agora..._  


_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. A Aposta

**Capítulo 13 - ****A**** Aposta**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

A viagem de volta para Los Angeles foi relativamente livre de drama. Quando a nossa limusine parou no aeroporto de Nova York, havia uma multidão de repórteres à nossa espera, e Alice os alimentou com o que estava agora se tomando um novo tipo de padrão – as fotos 'gay' de Rob e Edward foram tiradas fora de contexto, e todos haviam enlouquecido completamente. Os caçadores de fofocas estavam procurando por mais sujeira, mas Alice se recusou a entregar.

Tão logo tomamos nossos lugares no avião, Edward desmaiou. Acho que a maratona de toques inaceitável havia cobrado suas forças sobre ele depois de tudo. Jesus, eu ainda tinha problemas para compreender a profundidade do calor que havia transpirado naquele quarto de hotel. Nunca nos meus sonhos mais selvagens eu havia considerado que fazer amor poderia fazer com que a terra se estilhaçasse como aconteceu com Edward. Mesmo agora, eu poderia sentir cada músculo do meu corpo dolorido com o prazer intensamente profundo que eu havia recebido de suas mãos incríveis. Eu olhei para ele, admirando sua desavergonhada beleza masculina.

_Ele realmente se parece com um Deus quando ele dorme. Pálido e perfeito. Os olhos, o nariz, a boca... espera... isso ai é baba? Okeee... Virando e falando com Alice agora._

"Querida, como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei com delicadeza. Ela parecia cansada, então eu coloquei meu braço em volta dela e a puxei para o meu ombro.

"Bells." Ela suspirou, "Eu não acho que já estive tão cansada como estou agora." Acariciei seus cabelos delicadamente, e ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. "E você?" Ela bocejou. "Sinta-se livre para me poupar de todos os detalhes espantosamente íntimos, mas meu irmão está te tratando bem?"

Eu sorri para mim mesma. 'Bem' definitivamente não é uma palavra que eu alguma vez usaria para descrever seu irmão. Magnífico? Talvez. Espetacular? Certamente. Lindo de morrer e mais quente que o Hades*****? Definitivamente. "Sim," eu disse suavemente, "nós tivemos um tempo decente juntos".

_*__Hades__: deus do submundo, inferno._

_Swan__, você vai p__ara__o inferno__em um__cestinho__por conta desse__eufemismo__hediondo__e blasfêmia._

Alice se aconchegou em mim e eu deitei minha cabeça em cima da dela. "Bem, eu estou feliz por você, Bells, eu realmente estou. Se alguém merece ser feliz, é você".

"E o seu irmão?"

"Puff. Depois da luta de merda que eu vivi hoje, ele merece um bom chute rápido nas bolas... mas não se preocupe, eu terei a minha vingança." Ela bocejou alto. "Por falar nisso, agora que vocês dois estão trocando fluidos corporais, marquei consultas para que ambos sejam examinados contra germes sexuais, e quando você estiver lá, pegue algumas pílulas anticoncepcionais, pelo amor de Deus. O número de preservativos que vocês dois usaram na noite passada é simplesmente... errado. A consulta é amanhã às dez horas. Não se atrase".

Sorri para o minúsculo dínamo ao meu lado e acariciei os seus cabelos até que ela adormecesse. Ela certamente pensa em tudo.

Ahhh... Alice. Ela era uma mulher incrível, e eu não entendia por que ela não tinha alguém especial. Por um segundo, pensei que ela e Rob poderiam ter tido uma conexão, mas quando mencionei isso, ela zombou e saiu da sala, resmungando algo sobre ser praticamente incesto.

Edward tinha mencionado algo sobre ela ter uma quedinha pelo seu terapeuta, Jasper. Hmmm, talvez exista alguma consulta que deva ser marcada em seu nome. Suprimi uma risada maléfica e prometi que eu faria a minha cruzada pessoal para juntar Alice com um certo Dr. Gostoso.

Quando aterrissamos em Los Angeles, havia um contingente enorme de repórteres e paparazzi esperando.

"Merda," Alice respirou, "isto é pior do que eu pensava." A multidão nos viu e começou a gritar para Edward ir responder às suas perguntas. Eu o vi passar nervosamente de um pé para o outro quando registrou que, por trás dos paparrazos, havia um enorme contingente de gritadoras.

"Edwaaaard! Eu não me importo com você ser gay! Você ainda é gostoso!"

"Eeeeee... Edward, escolha-me! Não o Rpattz!"

"Ei, Eddie! É preciso um homem DE VERDADE para amar outro homem!" Gritou uma voz profunda. _Mas que...__?_ Aparentemente, As Gritadoras agora incluíam grandes motociclistas com roupas de couro com bigodões _e_ uns caras muito bonitos que se vestiam melhor do que Alice. Estranho.

Edward fez um grande reconhecimento tardio e então apertou minha mão com força. "É errado que eu tenha menos medo deles do que eu tenho das adolecentes?"

Sorri quando Alice começou a nos juntar para sair pela lateral do aeroporto. "Ok, vocês dois, a limusine deve estar diretamente saindo daquelas portas. Vão... salvem-se." Ela olhou em volta nervosamente. "Dêem 15 minutos para mim, e se eu não tiver retornado, fujam e não olhem para trás." Ela abraçou Edward ferozmente. "Querido, se eu morrer defendendo a sua honra de merda, eu vou voltar e assombrá-lo tão profundamente que você nunca mais vai chegar a dormir de novo." Ela se virou para mim e acariciou meus cabelos. "Bells, se eu não voltar, eu quero que você fique com a única coisa de valor real para mim – meu Jasper operado por bateria. Trate-o bem e ele vai te dar prazer como você nunca viu".

Edward revirou os olhos. "Alice, eu estou bem aqui".

Ela olhou para ele suavemente. "Eu sei." Ela se afastou de cabeça erguida. "Adentro da luta, meus amigos!"

Nós dois rimos baixinho da insana fadinha e eu arrastei Edward fora da porta. A exaustão estava, finalmente, nos lavando. Nós rastejamos em direção à porta aberta da limusine e caimos nos assentos de couro macios. Edward fechou a porta e, como o relativo silêncio que nos envolvia, nós suspiramos e olhamos um para o outro.

Edward levantou a sobrancelha para mim. "Então, Swan... enquanto nós estamos esperando... você sente que...?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nah... muito cansada".

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "E quanto a...?"

"Hmmm... talvez mais tarde".

Ele suspirou e acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Então, talvez possa interessar a você em...?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sem jeito. "Claro, eu provavelmente poderia administrar isso." Ele se inclinou e começou a me beijar. De repente, cada gota de sangue em meu corpo correu para a minha vagina. _Querido Deus e todos os santos. Não estou mais cansada! _Em segundos, estávamos todos um sobre o outro. Nossas mãos estavam tocando e apertando, nossas línguas estavam dançando em torno uma da outra ferozmente e, logo, a limusine toda ecoava com os nossos gemidos frenéticos.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, suas mãos estiveram longe dos meus seios por muito tempo!"

Ele gemeu e me puxou com força contra o seu corpo. "Cristo, Bella, eu não posso acreditar o quão duro você me deixa... tão fodidamente duro!" Esfreguei sua ereção enorme através do seu jeans e senti uma onda de poder quando ele gemeu alto. "Oh, yeah baby... toque-me aí... porra, sim, Bella!"

Ele reivindicou minha boca e eu me senti jorrar em minha calcinha. "Ah, merda, Edward... você me faz tão molhada... Oh... Deus, sim... aí mesmo. É isso aí, baby! SIM!"

"Hum... Senhor Cullen?" Nós congelamos e olhamos na direção da voz. Nosso motorista ancião estava olhando para nós em terror do assento dianteiro. _De __onde__diabos__ele veio__?_ "Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria que da privacidade da divisória, senhor?" Ele ofegou.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos. Edward engoliu rapidamente e franziu a testa, pensando muito. Ele olhou para mim. Dei de ombros e acenei com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Hum ... sim, claro, por que não?" Edward disse, sem jeito.

"Se você quiser." Eu disse, prestativamente.

"Sim, quero dizer, se você quiser." Edward reforçou.

O motorista olhou para nós. Sorrimos para ele, inocentemente. Talvez eu tenha ouvido coisas, mas tenho quase certeza que o ouvi sussurrar, "Porra de astro do rock excitado" quando a divisória começou a subir.

Nossa respiração pesada encheu o ar, enquanto o painel cantarolava o seu caminho lentamente para o teto. Eu tamborilava meus dedos sobre os joelhos, e observei Edward tentar retirar alguns fiozinhos inexistentes da sua camisa enquanto observávamos os centímetros subirem. No segundo em que ela tocou o teto, eu agarrei Edward e o ataquei outra vez.

Mal tínhamos recomeçado nossa pegação mútua quando a porta se abriu e Alice entrou. "Certo, vocês dois," ela disse com nojo, "mais uma vez, eu salvei o dia. Por favor, não me paguem fazendo-me arrancar os meus olhos fora da minha cabeça." Ela bateu na divisória, sinalizando ao motorista para ir.

Voltamos para a nossa cobertura em um tempo muito bom, e todos demos um suspiro de alívio quando saímos do elevador. "Certo," Alice bocejou enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto, "eu vou dormir, e se qualquer um de vocês me acordarem, sua vida será de valor inferior a um rato morto em uma fábrica de tampões. Eu fui clara?"

"Sim, Alice." Fizemos um coro uníssono.

Ela se virou e olhou para nós antes de sair da sala. "Então, só para ficar claro, Edward, sem sessões de fotos homoeróticas em becos, ok? E, pelo amor de tudo que é santo, sem malditos barulhos sexuais! Apenas tente manter suas mãos longes um do outro por algumas horas? - Por favor!"

Edward zombou. "Alice, nós não somos adolescentes. Podemos nos controlar, você sabe".

Alice se virou lentamente na direção dele. _Ah__, não, __Cullen__, __pare de falar__, __pare de falar__, __pare__de falar__!_

Ela levantou a sobrancelha. "Você consegue, agora?" Ela respirou, um brilho maligno cintilando em seus olhos.

Edward olhou para mim. Dei-lhe o sinal de 'não-diga-outra-palavra-ou-você-estará-cavando-um-buraco-para-si-mesmo-do-qual-você-nunca-vai-conseguir-rastejar-para-fora". Ele olhou para mim em confusão. "Você precisa usar o banheiro, baby?" Ele perguntou.

Eu parei de agitar as mãos e olhei fixamente para ele. _Homem estúpido, não consegue diferenciar um sinal do outro. _Ele se virou para Alice. "Alice," ele disse calmamente, "Bella e eu somos adultos maduros..." Eu comecei a tossir. _Fale por si mesmo Cullen, eu nunca disse ser madura._ "Se você acha que nós não podemos ficar um par de horas sem transar como coelhos, então você está muito, muito enganada".

Alice sorriu, e toda a minha pele de repente queria estar em outro lugar. "Sério?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça decididamente. "Sério".

"Bem, então, querido irmão," ela disse, e de repente eu tive a imagem mental de uma armadilha de planta carnivora apenas à espera da sua presa para colocar o seu peso pena estúpido dentro da sua boca antes de fechá-la, "eu APOSTO que você e a pequena-senhorita-calcinha-molhada ali não conseguem manter suas mãos longe das partes íntimas um do outro durante a minha soneca".

"Pfftt." Edward zombou. "Essa é uma aposta que você vai perder, irmãzinha".

Eu gemi e dei um tapa na minha testa. _Cullen, onde você esteve durante as últimas 24 horas? Você não aprendeu nada sobre a nossa completa e total falta de controle? Você já conheceu Gina e Godzilla?_

"O que eu ganho se eu ganhar?" Ele agora desafiou a fadinha diabólica sorrindo.

Ela bateu no queixo pensativa. "Diga o seu preço, garoto bonitinho".

A testa dele franziu em concentração por alguns momentos antes de uma lâmpada virtual sair da sua cabeça e ele sorrir. "Ok, se eu ganhar..." ele olhou para mim rapidamente e, por apenas um segundo, eu pude ver o Edward de 14 anos de idade, peidando no travesseiro da sua irmã e rindo como um maníaco, "... se eu ganhar, irmã querida, você terá que ser a minha escrava por um dia." Eu vi a cintilação de pavor absoluto por trás dos olhos de Alice antes de ela recompor o seu rosto.

Edward se aqueceu com a sua idéia e se tornou mais e mais animado. "Você tem que fazer exatamente o que eu digo, quando digo. Você não pode determinar, enganar, ameaçar ou insultar-me por 24 horas." Alice teve um ligeiro tic no olho esquerdo. "E, você TEM que ter uma sessão de terapia com o Dr. Jasper a respeito da sua propensão natural, e deleite, sobre quebrar minhas bolas." Edward sorriu pretensiosamente para mim. Eu queria mostrar-lhe o meu apoio sem chatear Alice, então eu assenti rapidamente para ele e depois balancei a cabeça com tristeza para ela. _Uau... torção cervical._

Alice parecia como um termômetro em um dia quente. Eu quase podia ver o sangue subindo do pescoço até sua cabeça, e eu realmente temia que a pequena pudesse, na verdade, finalmente explodir sua cabeça. Ela virou toda a força do seu olhar a laser em Edward, mas ele desviou-se facilmente com o conhecimento de que ele tinha sua irmã exatamente onde ele a queria. Frustrada, Alice virou o seu olhar pela janela, e eu tenho certeza que ouvi um cão choramingar à distância.

"Certo, Edward." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados. "Eu concordo com seus termos".

Edward então fez o que só pode ser descrito como uma... dança feliz. Ele se sacudiu pulando de um pé para o outro e ergueu as mãos em um movimento circular. Ele parecia ridículo. Eu, infelizmente, ainda achava incrivelmente quente.

Alice fixou-o com seu olhar novamente e a dança feliz rapidamente morreu. "Então, Edward," ela respirou em uma voz que faria um marinheiro gritar e sair correndo como um pequenino bebê, "você não vai me perguntar o que acontece se VOCÊ perder a aposta?"

Edward congelou. Ele tentou agir casualmente, mas ele estava com o seu rosto de "estou-surtando". Eu o conhecia bem porque eu o via toda vez em que ele tinha que lidar com as gritadoras - e a qualquer momento que ele via um episódio de True Blood - por alguma razão, ele tinha uma aversão natural aos vampiros.

Ele tentou compor o rosto. "Ok, Alice... o que acontece se eu perder?"

"Se você perder? Boa pergunta querido. Oh, docinho, qual será sua punição se você perder?" Ela franziu a testa com o pensamento. Ela olhou entre nós, e meu estômago tentou sair do seu lugar através da minha garganta. "Ooh, eu sei," ela disse suavemente, "você terá que ir a um encontro com... uma gritadora." _Ah... não._ "O encontro terá de ser em um lugar público, onde outras gritadoras poderão estar presentes, você não pode levar a sua Bella-cobertor-de-segurança e, no final da noite, você deve beijar a dita gritadora, nos lábios".

Edward se transformou imediatamente em branco, e por um segundo horripilante eu pensei que ele choraria. Não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo que Edward seria capaz de lidar com isso, certamente não sem eu lá para controlar sua ansiedade e mudança de humor. Eu o cutuquei levemente para ter certeza que ele ainda estava respirando, e ele tomou uma respiração entrecortada. "Alice," eu disse, implorando com ela "você realmente acha que é uma boa idéia?"

"Bella," ela disse pacientemente, "ou cague, ou saia do penico - esses são os meus termos, pegue-os, ou deixe-os".

De repente eu queria voltar no tempo para antes desta conversa ter acontecido e amordaçar Edward antes que a aposta fosse proposta. Como era, Alice estava olhando para ele com expectativa. "Bem, Edward," ela perguntou, "nós temos uma aposta?"

Ele olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça vigorosamente. "Ok, Alice," ele admitiu, seus ombros caídos em resignação. Tentei, em vão, estender minha mão e esbofeteá-lo com minha mente. "A aposta está de pé".

Alice gritou como uma criança. "Ooh, yay! Adoro bater na sua bunda! Você, querido irmão, está totalmente perdido!" Ela nos olhou intensamente e nós dois trememos ligeiramente. "Agora, lembrem-se, vocês dois – sem um toque íntimo SEQUER, ou vocês vão perder como os perdedores que são." Hmmm... Eu nunca tinha presenciado essa Alice exultante antes. Ela não era bonita. "E não tentem escapar com qualquer coisa enquanto estou dormindo, vadias, porque eu fodidamente saberei sobre isso, marquem as minhas palavras".

Ela caminhou até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava respirando de forma desigual, mas, neste momento agora, minha simpatia estava em zero à esquerda. Ele colocou as mãos para cima, inocentemente. "O quê? Eu não poderia dizer não à aposta..."

"Sim, você poderia dizer não à aposta!" Eu insisti. "Isso é exatamente o que você deveria ter feito! Edward, você não somente nos submeteu a HORAS de celibato torturante - que, francamente, já é um castigo o suficiente - você concordou em ficar SOZINHO, em um ambiente íntimo, com uma gritadora, se nós não pudermos manter as mãos longes um do outro. Em que universo você viu que esse seria um bom final?"

"Bella," ele suspirou enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos, "você não entende. Desde que éramos crianças, Alice ganhou todas as apostas que já fizemos. Eu preciso disso... desesperadamente".

"Mas, Edward, você NÂO CONSEGUE ganhar esta aposta, a menos que eu drogue você, o que obviamente não é uma opção - ou te amarre da cintura para baixo".

Ele franziu a testa e levantou as mãos para mim. "Bella, por favor, me dê um pouco de crédito. Eu tenho um pouco de autocontrole".

"Sério? "

"Sim".

"Edward, vem para cá agora e coma a minha boceta".

"Oh, sim, baby!"

"Não, idiota de merda, isso foi um teste! Você tem controle zero, nada, nenhum! Merda!"

Ele apontou um dedo acusador para mim. "Bem, você não é muito melhor que eu, não é mesmo?"

"Eu sei!" Eu gritei, "POR ISSO é que eu não queria fazer esta aposta estúpida. Pelo menos eu não estou vivendo em negação sobre a MINHA falta de controle".

Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos e bufou de frustração. "Olha... só precisamos fazer coisas que manterão nossas mentes fora do sexo".

"Bem, então eu sugiro que você vá para longe de mim porque se você estiver no mesmo quarto que eu, olhando para mim com esses olhos de por-favor-me-estupre, falando comigo nessa fodidamente-gostosa-voz-de-sexo e olhando para mim como um orgasmo gigante e embrulhado para presente esperando para acontecer, esta aposta ridícula vai durar menos de dois segundos".

Seus olhos estavam escuros e pude ver Godzilla lutando para sair e brincar. "Oh, Jesus, Bella, você fica tão gostosa quando você fala assim." Ele gemeu.

"Edward!" Eu adverti, apontando para sua ereção crescente. "Isso não ajuda!"

Ele suspirou alto e beliscou a ponta do seu nariz. _Merda,__até isso eu achava sexy__. _"Ok, tudo bem," ele disse resignado, "eu vou para a sala de música. Você vai para o seu quarto".

"Bom plano." Eu disse rapidamente. Eu precisava de uma calcinha nova, de qualquer maneira.

Ele desapareceu, só para reaparecer alguns segundos depois. "Assim, quando ela disse para não tocar nossas partes íntimas, ela quis dizer que não podiamos nos tocar também?"

"Sim".

"Maldita".

Eu estava à toa em meu quarto, tentando desesperadamente não pensar em sexo e ouvindo a bela música de piano vindo do corredor.

_Bem, pelo menos se você pode ouvi-lo tocando, você sabe que ele tem as duas mãos no piano, e não em seu p__au. Ah ... espera ... espera ... sim, lá está ela - a incrível imagem mental_.

_Ok__, __pare de pensar no__pau__de Edward__. __Você pode fazer__isso__. __Ouça a bela __música._

Ouvi a melodia complexa. Parecia clássica, mas com o toque especial pessoal de Edward. Imaginei suas belas mãos graciosamente se movendo sobre as teclas, tocando-as, acariciando-as... mergulhando profundamente em suas gostosuras úmidas.

_OK, PARE! Você tem o qu__ê, 16 anos? Você é uma mulher adulta, pelo amor de Deus._

_Mas... os dedos dele... Tããooooo bonitos... tããooooo longos..._

_Esqueça__! __Foco__. __Faça__algo de úti, __pelo amor de Deus__!_

Levantei-me com propósito e comecei a descompactar minha mala de Nova York. _Hmmm...aAqui está a camisa que Edward arrancou do meu corpo na noite passada... aqui está os restos mortais do lubrificante e os preservativos dizimados durante o nosso frenesi sexual... aqui está a pornografia que nos levou a vários orgasmos alucinantes... oh, e aqui estão os 15 pares de calcinhas que eu usei nas 48 horas em que eu estava em Nova York. Excelente. Que ótima maneira de manter minha mente fora do sexo._

Rosnei em frustração e me deixei cair na cama. Talvez eu tentasse tirar uma soneca.

Tirei minha roupa e engatinhei para entre os lençóis frescos. Tinha que haver uma maneira de Edward e eu ganharmos esta aposta. Cristo, é apenas por algumas horas! Se eu simplesmente pudesse ficar longe dele, eu ficaria bem. Bem, contanto que eu possa ficar longe dele E parar de pensar nele... e eu certamente não deveria pensar no seu enorme pênis rígido fodidamente-lindo bombeando para dentro e fora de mim porque isso seria simplesmente... errado.

Merda.

_Querido Deus - por que você me tortura __tanto quando eu tenho sido tão fervorosa e, bem... venho proclamando bem alto o meu carinho por você? Eu abracei um travesseiro no meu peito e suspirei profundamente, tentando pensar em campos verdes e céu azul... e não em Edward pegando-me rudemente por trás._

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Minhas mãos deslizavam agilmente por sobre as teclas do piano, mas minha mente estava a quilômetros de distância. Por que no minuto em que dizem que você não pode ter alguma coisa, seu desejo por ela aumenta exponencialmente? Balancei-me para frente e para trás enquanto tocava, em parte para sentir o ritmo da música, e em parte porque era melhor no meu pau inchado. Pensei preguiçosamente sobre o que Bella estava fazendo, e perguntei-me se ela estava se saindo melhor do que eu estava.

Maldita Alice e suas maneiras de fadinha diabólica! Parte de mim sabia que a "Fodida de Edward e o Britânico Rob" era parcialmente responsável pela minha situação atual. Alice era uma ótima irmã, e uma empresaria incrível, mas quando se trata de perdoar e esquecer, seu lema era "Foda-se essa merda, vamos fazê-lo sofrer." Ela havia escolhido a punição máxima para mim, e eu estava determinado a não dar-lhe a satisfação de realizar seu plano hediondo.

Gemi enquanto meu pau pulsava, e me implorava, pateticamente, para achar Bella e mergulhar nela, profunda e repetidamente. Minhas mãos praticamente afundaram rudemente nas teclas com o pensamento, e eu as golpeei ferozmente para me impedir de correr na hora para o quarto e fazer exatamente isso.

_Ok, apenas respire. Continue tocando e respirando. Você pode fazer isso. Você não é um homem das cavernas que é um escravo d__os seus desejos sexuais básicos._

O homem louco enfiou sua cabeça para fora da sua jaula e levantou uma sobrancelha. _Alguém me chamou?_

Apertei meus olhos e comecei a tocar Mozart. Mozart era alegre e feliz, e nem um pouco sexy. Eu me concentrei nos ritmos alegres e delicados de contraponto e tentei afastar o rosto de Bella da minha mente. Ela se mantinha flutuando na borda da minha mente – Bella suja no beco, queimando-me com os seus olhos inflamados - Bella de banho tomado, saqueando os alimentos desavisados do café da manhã com abandono selvagem - Bella magnífica, domando as gritadoras e querendo saber se eu queria foder a garçonete de seios grandes.

Senti-me sorrir quando pensei sobre a incrível mulher que virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Uma imagem mental de Bella, deitada embaixo de mim emquanto nós fizemos amor, empurrou-se no meu cérebro. Sua boca estava aberta, os cabelos caídos ligeiramente em torno da sua cabeça. Ela se mexia para frente e para trás sobre o travesseiro enquanto eu me empurrava nela, seus olhos escuros e pesados com o desejo e o prazer.

O homem louco abriu a gaiola e saiu - sorrindo como um idiota e acariciando seu pau. _Venha, Edward...bBasta abrirsua calça e podemos aliviar toda essa irritação... pulsante._

Fechei meus olhos e gemi, tentando raciocinar comigo memso. _Cullen, se você se tocar, essa coisa toda acaba. Alice vai saber, e antes que você saiba, você vai sabe que estará olhando através da mesa para uma adolescente de 15 anos com brilhantes aparelhos nos dentes, com uma voz que poderia cortar vidro, e que, sem dúvida, passará a noite inteira dizendo a você quão 'total incrível' você é,__enquanto você bater sua cabeça bem forte sobre a mesa e pede aos transeuntes ao acaso para matá-lo._

O homem louco zombou. _Cristo! Pare de ser tão melodramático. Preocupe-se com as conseqüências mais tarde, acaricie seu pau furiosamente agora!_

Continuei batendo as teclas do piano, determinado a não rasgar minha calça jeans e bombear-me até chegar ao frenesi. A sala toda reverberou com o volume do som. Rosnei com satisfação. _Espero que você possa ouvir isso, Alice! Acorde, sua pequena vadia, para que eu possa me livrar dessa tortura!_

Meus dedos tomaram vida própria e Mozart se misturou a uma canção de rhythm & blues, com uma sensual composição de acordes graves e agudos impulsionando. Em minha mente, a música se tornou a trilha sonora de uma imagem particularmente pornográfica de Bella, dançando provocativamente na minha frente, antes de montar-me e empalar-se em meu pau dolorosamente rígido. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e recostou-se, deslizando-se para cima e para baixo no meu comprimento dolorido. Eu assistia em admiração como sua umidade apertada se revestia em mim. Eu podia ver cada centímetro de mim desaparecer dentro dela e, castigando ainda mais o piano, violentamente moendo a minha frustração e tentando empurrar a imagem sedutora da minha mente. A música estava chegando forte e rápida, mas a fantasia continuava a jogar atrás dos meus olhos. O sangue batia no meu corpo quando eu a imaginei jogar a cabeça para traz em êxtase quando ela se apertou e teve um espasmo em torno de mim, e eu quase gozei bem ali.

"Arrrrghh!" Eu gritei, ofegando pesadamente enquanto meu coração trovejava dolorosamente no meu peito. Na frustração, bati minha testa contra o teclado. Empurrei minha pele febril para a maciez fria e agarrei os lados do piano como um náufrago agarrando-se a um salva-vidas. Godzilla se esfregou rudemente contra o lado do meu jeans, choramingando por alívio.

"_Hmmm... estamos um pouco fora de controle, não estamos, Edward?"_ O homem louco respirava. _"Eu não vi você essa bagunça desde que você tentou parar com a cocaína... pela primeira vez." _Ele sentou em uma cadeira e colocou os dedos na frente do rosto. _"Diga-me, Edward, você acha que isso é normal, como você se sente sobre Bella? Como você não pode ter o suficiente dela - como você a quer cada vez mais a cada momento? Você acha que um homem que não tem a sua... propensão para substâncias que causam dependência, reagiria assim? Ou é só você?"_

Emaranhei meus dedos no meu cabelo e puxei furiosamente. _Se você não tem nada construtivo a dizer, então cala a porra da sua boca._

_Você não acha que estou sendo construtivo? Oh, querido. Eu simplesmente queria torná-lo consciente da sua dependência crescente sobre esta mulher. Agora, você me conhece, eu sou todo para obsessões destrutivas, mas não é esse exatamente o tipo de coisa que você está tentando evitar?_

_What?_ _O quê?_ _Vo__cê acha que Bella é apenas outro vício sem sentido?_ _Isso é completamente fodido, até mesmo para você._

_Isso é? __Foi menos __de uma hora desde que você a tocou... esteve perto dela e, ainda assim, você está aqui, batendo sua cabeça contra um grande instrumento musical e argumentando com você mesmo. __ISS__O soa muito fodido para mim._

Afastei-me do banco do piano e comecei a andar pela sala.

_Isso é ridículo. Bella não é um maldito vício. Ela é a mulher que eu amo._

_Bem, eu já vi pessoas apaixonadas antes, e tenho certeza que nenhuma DELAS abraçou a porrada de loucuras que você está processando atualmente. _

O homem louco se inclinou e sussurrou dos cantos mais escuros da minha mente louca por luxúria. _Você PRECISA dela, Edward. Você precisa senti-la sob suas mãos tanto quanto você precisa de ar em seus pulmões._ _F__icar longe dela simplesmente não é uma opção. __C__ertamente o tempo em Nova York mostrou isso a você._ _Você mesmo disse - quando se trata desta mulher, você é incapaz de manter o controle._ _Algo ESTÁ errado com você._ _Ela chama você... hipnotiza você. Assim como as drogas._ _Assim como a bebida._ _Assim como a nicotina._ _Como você pode possivelmente pensar que ela é algo além do seu vício __obsessivo__ mais recente__**?**_

_Não. Você está errado._

Ele suspirou e estendeu as mãos para cima. _Olhe, eu não quero brigar. Eu a quero tanto quanto você quer – mais, na verdade - eu simplesmente não vejo o ponto em negar isso a si mesmo por causa de uma aposta estúpida._ _Você deveria saber melhor agora do que apostar com Alice - você NÃO VAI ganhar._ _Então, por que prolongar o inevitável por mais tempo?_ _Vá ficar com Bella._ _Tome-a da maneira que você sabe que ela quer._ _Perca-se nela e a clame como sua. Faça isso agora._ _Por que se torturar mais quando você sabe que essa coisa toda tem um resultado antecipado?_

_Jesus. _Minha respiração se acelerou. _O homem louco pode estar certo pela primeira vez?_ _Eu estou __me torturando por nada?_ _Q__ualquer coisa, qualquer aposta, poderia valer a pena se eu ficasse longe da minha outra metade?_

O homem louco zombou. _Na verdade, EU SOU a sua outra metade - você sabe, o bem e o mal e toda essa merda._ _Ela seria a sua cara-metade. Meu ponto é, ela está naquele quarto neste exato momento... pensando em você... provavelmente molhada como o inferno, e simplesmente chorando para ser invadida pelo homem que ela ama. Você seria tão egoísta a ponto de negar isso a ela?_

Minha mente se esforçou para pensar. _Bem... quando você coloca dessa maneira... Eu estava sendo muito egoísta. Mas um encontro com uma gritadora?_ _Suponho que isso não poderia ser TÃO ruim, não é?_ Minha pulsação imediatamente dobrou e um nó do tamanho de uma anaconda começou a se contorcer no meu estômago. Eu gemi e queria desesperadamente poder chegar dentro da minha cabeça e tirar o sorriso presunçoso do rosto irritante do homem louco.

_Eu não posso acreditar que estou realmente considerando essa besteira._ _Se eu fizer isso, se eu deixar você ganhar, o que impede você de assumir - mestre das marionetes, de brincar com a minha vida novamente enquanto eu tomo um banco de trás e me odeio por __**isso?**_

Seu sorriso aumentou, e eu lutei contra a bile que subiu na minha garganta. _Edward, por que diabos eu quereria fazer isso?_

Minhas têmporas latejavam enquanto eu lutava desesperadamente para manter o controle. O homem louco continuou empurrando as imagens e sensações de Bella em meu cérebro. Minha pele arrepiou quando eu me lembrei dela acariciando o meu peito e barriga com a ponta dos dedos. Minha boca e língua inflamadas quando recordei a sensação dela em meu rosto, gemendo e se contorcendo enquanto eu devorava seus sucos doces. Meu pau gritava o nome dela com o pensamento dela, segurando e soltando ao meu redor em gemidos de prazer.

_Faça isso, Edward._ _Vá até ela. Agora._

Caminhei até a frente da porta e apoiei as mãos contra ela. Meus bíceps se esticaram enquanto eu lutava para negar os desejos do homem louco. Ele grunhiu de frustração.

_Apenas mais alguns passos, Edward. Apenas mais alguns passos até o quarto onde ela está esperando._ _Vá até ela._ Tome_-a._ _Finja que você está fazendo amor, se isso faz você feliz. Faça. Agora._

Meu controle desmoronou. Um rugido feroz escapou do meu peito enquanto eu explodia para fora da sala e caminhei para a porta de Bella. Minha mão tremia quando a estendi para tocar o metal frio da maçaneta da porta.

_Bella... por favor...por favor, tenha trancado a sua porta._ _Se sua porta estiver trancada você realmente não quer que eu vá ate aí e violente você._ _Se você trancou a porta, a escolha está fora das minhas mãos e eu não tenho que lutar mais contra o homem louco por isso. Por favor, Bella..._

Fechei os olhos e empurrei suavemente a maçaneta da porta.

_Merda!_

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava de volta ao meu beco. O cheiro podre de lixo assaltava as minhas narinas e eu estava estranhamente confortável com ele. Mikey Newton estava de pé ao meu lado, seus braços em volta dos meus ombros.

"É bom ter você de volta, Bells." Ele disse enquanto sorria para mim com seus dentes careados. "Este é o lugar onde você pertence... aqui, comigo, não em alguma cobertura chique com o menino bonito do rock-and-roll".

Senti uma piscina de umidade nos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava negar a verdade em suas palavras, mas isso é tudo que eu já tinha conhecido, tudo que eu sempre pensei que eu merecia. _Por que eu achava que eu tinha o direito de esperar mais? Com quem eu estava brincando?_ Eu lutava para conter minha emoção. "Mas, Mikey... eu o amo... e ele me ama".

Mike olhou para mim com piedade em seus olhos. "Oh, Bells... não chore. Claro que ele te ama, por agora." Minha respiração escorregou e meu coração doeu quando as suas palavras me cortaram. Ele apontou para o final do beco e uma sombra escura apareceu lá. Minha pele começou a rastejar e uma onda angustiante da vergonha queimou meu rosto.

Mikey continuou apontando para a figura e olhou nos meus olhos. "São as coisas que nós mantemos escondidos que nos definem, Bells. Você acha que ele ainda vai amá-la quando ele descobrir a verdade?"

A verdade? Eu tenho fé suficiente em Edward para pensar que o meu passado não importa a ele?

A sombra sorriu pra mim através da escuridão. _Ele é um homem especial, não é? Rico? Famoso? O que você acha que aconteceria se a imprensa ficasse sabendo um pouco sobre você, Swan? - "Oh, olhe, a nova namorada de Edward Cullen - vamos descobrir tudo o que pudermos sobre ela e espalhar tudo sobre o nosso jornal patético e em revistas." Hmmm... que prato saboroso você seria para os caçadores de fofocas vorazes. Eles vão te estraçalhar, não vão? _Ele começou a avançar. Eu estava presa entre a necessidade de bater a sua carne sem rosto em uma pasta de sangue e desejando correr como o inferno para fora de lá e me esconder tão rapidamente que ele nunca me encontraria.

Meu coração começou a martelar enquanto eu pesava sobre as minhas opções. Eu realmente deixaria este idiota me fazer duvidar do amor de Edward por mim? Se eu não enfrentá-lo agora, eu teria sempre a sua obscura voz sussurrando em meu cérebro e, ainda que alguma parte de mim eu soubesse que ele estava certo, e isso me apavorava.

Tomei minha decisão e comecei a correr. A sombra escura me perseguiu, e eu podia ouvir seu rosnado baixo enquanto meus pés batiam na calçada. Senti seus dedos quentes agarrarem a parte de trás da minha camisa e me puxar contra a parede. Minha cabeça bateu nos tijolos com um estrondo feio.

Eu podia sentir seu hálito desagradável quando ele inclinou seu rosto para o meu. "_Você realmente acha que pode escapar de mim, pequena Swan? Que você pode se esconder de mim?"_ Ele soprou e suas mãos percorreram o meu corpo._ "Oh, pobre Bella. Você deveria ter sabido melhor"._

De repente, meu corpo começou a arder. Mãos quentes me acariciavam delicadamente e eu lutei contra a sensação com todas as fibras do meu ser. Eu gemi em negação, mas meu corpo queimava com a necessidade desafiante. Inalei fortemente e fiquei impressionada quando imediatamente reconheci o cheiro familiar.

Edward!

Olhei para cima para ver o seu rosto magnífico acima de mim. "Oh, Deus, Edward," eu respirei, "estou tão feliz por você estar aqui".

Meu coração explodiu quando ele pegou minha boca na sua. Eu não pude me parar de enroscar meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxá-los impossivelmente para mais perto. Minha língua encontrou a dele e nós dois gememos quando desistimos de controlar a nossa paixão insaciável. Este homem era tudo para mim - corpo, mente e alma. Meu coração estourou em amor quando eu o senti empurrar minhas pernas e se colocar entre elas.

"Por favor... Edward... eu preciso de você..."

Ele olhou para mim com olhos escuros, cheios de desespero e necessidade. "Bella," ele ofegou, "e quanto à aposta?"

Levantei minha cabeça para fora da cama e lambi seu pescoço musculoso. Ele gemeu de prazer e eu podia sentir a ponta da sua ereção cutucando a minha entrada. Deus, eu precisava dele. Eu precisava dele agora mais do que eu já precisei de alguma coisa. Eu precisava dele para me amar e afugentar todas as minhas dúvidas. Assistindo as emoções jogarem em seu belo rosto, posicionei-me debaixo dele.

"Dane-se a aposta." Eu rosnei enquanto me impulsionei para cima, lançando seu pau perfeito em mim, profundamente.

"Jesus! Bella!" Ele gemeu quando começou a se mover dentro de mim. "Oh, Cristo, baby, sim! Eu não posso acreditar que eu pensaria em nos negar isso. Isto... você... é o paraíso." Sua respiração aumentou enquanto ele se movia para dentro e fora de mim.

"Oh, Deus, Edward. Nunca me deixe... por favor." Eu mal podia me conter enquanto eu assistia seu comprimento rígido deslizando em mim. Meu ponto-G formigava e pulsava enquanto ele batia contra ele, e eu sabia que esse orgasmo seria algo muito especial.

"Eu não vou deixar você, Bella." Ele respondeu asperamente, aumentando seu ritmo e intensidade. "Eu nunca vou te deixar... a menos que eu descubra exatamente o que você fez no seu passado para se tornar uma puta tão gostosa na cama".

Minha respiração parou. "O que...?"

Ele olhou para mim e de repente seu rosto desapareceu, deixando uma sombra escura em forma de cabeça em seu lugar. "Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando, Bella, certo?" Era a voz de Edward, mas ela tinha assumido uma melodia sinistra que me fez empurrá-lo para fora e arrastar-me para longe o mais rápido possível.

"FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, CARALHO!" Eu gritei, correndo para fora da cama e recuando até a porta.

"Não entre em pânico, pequena Swan." O rosto sem nome respirava. "Você sabe que você é a minha garota favorita." Ele começou a rir em seguida, e eu sentei na cama, ofegando, gemendo, e querendo esfregar meu cérebro com escovas de ferro para remover o fedor do sonho.

Tentei controlar a minha respiração enquanto corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo. _Jesus, fale sobre o seu subconsciente mandando a você malditas mensagens. _Pensei na figura escura.

_Não.. isso nunca vai acontecer._ _Por que ele se incomodaria com isso? O que ele poderia conseguir com isso?_

_Bem, ele faz o tipo que menospreza você, por isso, acho que ele receberia alguma satisfação doentia em arruinar a sua nova vida._

Engoli em seco. _Isso é o que aconteceria, não é? Ele procuraria Edward, diria a ele a verdade, e Edward ficaria com tanto nojo de mim que ele nunca chegaria perto de mim novamente._

Eu soluçava baixinho, e olhei ao redor para a vida que eu havia me iludido que eu merecia. Meus olhos fixaram-se na porta, e eu me imaginei passando por ela e nunca mais voltando.

Foi então que eu o ouvi - um ruído muito fraco vindo do outro lado da porta do meu quarto. Joguei as cobertas para trás e passei os ombros pelo meu roupão. Caminhei suavemente até a porta e escutei. Ouvi um gemido baixo.

"Edward?"

Ouvi o movimento do outro lado da porta, e então sua voz me respondeu timidamente. "Hey, Bella..."

"O que você está fazendo aí fora?"

"Um... nada. Apenas sentado".

Balancei a cabeça em confusão. "Edward, por que você está sentado do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto?"

Ouvi um suspiro de frustração. "Porque você a trancou." Ele parecia um garotinho que tinha sido pego com a boca na botija. Fiz uma careta, tentando entender o seu humor estranho.

"Edward, se eu não tivesse trancado minha porta, o que exatamente você acha que poderia ter feito?"

Ouvi um movimento de novo e, enquanto ele falava, parecia que sua boca estava exatamente perto da madeira.

"Deus... eu não sei. Eu acho que teria..." Houve uma longa pausa. "Merda. O que diabos está errado comigo?"

"'Você teria'... o que, Edward?"

"Bella," ele disse com dor em sua voz, "estou sofrendo um colapso... sério. Eu acho que preciso de ajuda".

"Edward, querido, apenas me diga o que você acha que teria feito".

Ele suspirou, e eu podia imaginá-lo correndo os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. "Eu teria cedido ao homem louco e tomado cada centímetro da sua vida, Swan. Aí, isso é o que você queria ouvir? Eu queria arrancar essa porra de porta das suas dobradiças quando eu descobri que você a tinha trancado porque eu estou em um maldito inferno quando eu não estou com você e não posso tocar em você, e minha irmã do mal sabe disso, e é por isso que ela propôs esta aposta estúpida, em primeiro lugar, e eu estou simplesmente tão malditamente com raiva de mim mesmo por não ser capaz de controlar a porra do homem louco dentro de mim porque ele me deixa puto, e às vezes ele parece fazer tanto sentido, e ele me deslumbra com imagens suas, e então, de repente, ele está no banco do motorista e, Deus me ajude, eu quero que ele fique..." Eu o ouvi ofegar e meu corpo doía para abraçá-lo. Virei a fechadura da porta devagar e ouvi seus ofegos pararem.

"Bella...?"

"Edward, se eu abrir esta porta, você vai ficar bem?"

Eu o ouvi gemer baixinho e respirar fundo. "Eu acho que sim".

Puxei a porta devagar, e meu coração se partiu quando vi o rosto dele. Ele parecia perdido, e eu quase chorei por não saber se eu seria capaz de ajudá-lo. Eu o puxei para os meus braços e nós nos abraçamos ferozmente. Inspirei fundo, finalmente conseguindo respirar novamente agora que ele estava de volta aos meus braços.

"Edward..." Eu disse, com cuidado, "Quem é o homem louco?"

Eu o senti endurecer um pouco antes de se afastar e descansar a testa contra a minha. "Huh, você pegou isso, não é?" Ele disse baixinho. Afastei seu cabelo para longe do seu rosto e o fiz olhar nos meus olhos. Eu vi quão rasgado e chateado ele estava consigo mesmo. Ele franziu a testa, e eu tive a sensação de que ele não estava pronto para compartilhar essa parte de si mesmo comigo ainda.

"Está tudo certo," assegurei a ele, "não temos que falar sobre isso agora." Ele relaxou visivelmente e eu o puxei para perto novamente, tentando desesperadamente entender que tipo de batalha furiosa estava acontecendo dentro dele.

Ele suspirou no meu pescoço, arrepiando os meus cabelos com seu hálito doce. "Então, você dormiu um pouco?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Lembrei-me dos meus sonhos perturbadores. "Um pouco", eu disse, não convincente. Esfreguei suas costas suavemente e senti a familiar queimação começando dento de mim. Suas mãos começaram a se mover também, e sua excitação estava se tornando mais evidente a cada segundo. Nossos corpos chamavam um pelo o outro e eu sabia que se não ficássemos longe um do outro imediatamente, nós não seríamos capazes de nos parar, e faríamos Alice se regozijar com o nosso indesculpável descontrole hormonal.

Eu me afastei rapidamente e peguei as mãos dele. Ele gemeu um pouco com a perda de contato, mas seguiu calmamente atrás de mim enquanto eu o puxei para a sala. "Vamos lá, você," eu disse levemente, tentando tirar nossas mentes do sexo gostoso que nós não estávamos tendo. Empurrei-o levemente para uma cadeira na mesa da sala de jantar e peguei uma caixa numa prateleira perto. "Eu acho que você descobrirá que um jogo leve de Scrabble classificação para maiores de 18 anos é exatamente o que o médico ordenou".

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Swan, você não acha que deveríamos estar jogando Scrabble classificação para 13 anos, em um esforço para aliviar a nossa atual... tensão?"

"Ah, baby," eu respirei, "basta pensar na satisfação que você terá ao pegar 'vagina' como uma palavra de pontuação tripla".

Um rosnado baixo emanou do seu peito. Meu útero deu cambalhotas e gritou obscenidades para a aposta estúpida que estava torturando nós dois. Tomei uma respiração irregular e senti meu coração se expandir com amor pelo meu incrível, gostoso e tarado homem.

Olhei para a porta da fadinha do mal e lutei contra o impulso de estourar através dela, batendo panelas e gritando como uma lunática. _Alice, é melhor você acordar logo, querida, ou você vai ficar totalmente fora da minha lista de cartões de Natal... por toda a vida._

_**A**__**lice POV **_

Abri meus olhos e me espreguicei, e as minhas juntas rangeram e chiaram. _Ah, sim, eu me sinto bem._ Olhei para o relógio. Eu tinha dormido por quatro horas. _Hee hee. Eu não posso esperar para ver o rosto do meu irmão quando ele admitir que, mais uma vez, eu sou a Rainha das Apostas. Jesus, ele é um tonto estúpido! Ele realmente deveria saber melhor agora, mas não, ele simplesmente continua voltando para mais uma e eu continuo chutando a sua bunda para a calçada. Quando ele vai aprender?_

Eu me levantei e fui ao banheiro para lavar meu rosto. Quando olhei no espelho, agradeci a Deus por esta aposta ter sido uma boa idéia. Jesus, se eu realmente tivesse que passar por punições ridículas de Edward, eu teria que cavar um buraco em algum lugar e morrer. Primeiro de tudo, eu não faço o que outras pessoas me dizem - eles fazem o que EU OS DIGO. É apenas o jeito que as coisas são. Edward sempre foi a minha cadela, e se ele acha que há alguma maneira no inferno de que eu seja a sua escrava por um dia que seja, ele está seriamente e fodidamente perturbado.

E depois havia o pensamento angustiante de que eu teria uma sessão de terapia com... ungh... Dr. Jasper. Cristo, isso absolutamente me mataria. Eu nunca falei com Jasper... pelo menos não em voz alta. Quero dizer, eu tive conversas com o meu Jasper substituto enquanto eu imaginava que ele estava me fodendo, mas isso não era a mesma coisa. Ele era o único homem que eu já conheci que havia retirado essa parte do meu cérebro que faz o funcionamento possível, e eu não tinha ideia de por que. Quero dizer, claro, ele era fodidamente lindo - e não era apenas a maneira como ele era também, o que simplesmente me fazia... gah... sabe? - Era também a sua presença. Quando eu estava perto dele tudo o que eu queria fazer era escorregar para os seus braços e nunca mais sair. Ele era como uma massagem morna, uma xícara de chá quente, e uma grande injeção de adrenalina em um só, e porque ele me fazia sentir que - em outras palavras, calma, ainda que fora de controle - ele me assustava totalmente.

_Bem, hora de encontrar o meu querido irmão e infligir a ele a humilhação que ele taaaanto merecia vindo a ele. _Eu estava perfeitamente consciente de que esta aposta era em grande parte uma vingança pela "Fodida de Edward e o Britânico Rob" e, honestamente, eu estava bem com isso. Talvez da próxima vez ele pensasse duas vezes antes de brincar de agarrar-o-pau em um lugar público. .

Eu ri quando abri a porta do meu quarto. _Mal p__osso ESPERAR para ver seu_ _rosto._ Isso sempre era a coisa mais legal, destruindo o seu olhar adorável – o adorável olha de vergonha misturada com um pouco de petulância e uma merda de carga de aborrecimento – e me deixava com uma cara feliz. *sigh* *suspiro*

Saí para o corredor e ouvi. _Hmmm... sem barulhos sexuais. Não significa nada, é claro._ _Eles poderiam já ter fodido um ao outros sem sentido e, agora, estarem envolvidos em um coma pós-orgasmo. _Eu ri baixinho para mim mesma. _Eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente concordou com esta aposta._ Ele e Bella tinham essa coisa de 'almas gêmeas' acontecendo, com certeza, mas estavam embrulhados em um cobertor grosso de ausência de luxúria fora de controle. Eu sabia, sem dúvida, que, mesmo que por algum milagre meu grande irmão tarado realmente tivesse mantido o pau dentro da sua calça, Bella não conseguiria manter as mãos DELA fora dele... e, ainda assim, Edward ainda concordou com os meus termos. _O q__ue diabos ele estava pensando? Garoto bobo._

Passei para a sala de música. _Whoa... As principais vibrações sexuais estão vindo de lá._ Olhei para a madeira polida do piano de ébano. _Oh... e__www! Por favor, não deixe que eles tenham fodido no Steinway... eu nunca pegarei o depósito do seguro de volta se eles encontrarem preservativos usados no seu interior._

Caminhei até o quarto de Bella. _Oh yeah... conferido, uma cama desfeita...ooh... as roupas de Bella estão jogadas no chão ao lado dela?_ _VITÓRIA!_

Quando cheguei mais perto da sala de estar, eu podia ouvir suas vozes.

"Bella, isso não é uma palavra! Não é nem mesmo uma obscenidade, pelo amor de Cristo".

"É uma GRANDE obscenidade, Sr. Boas Maneiras!"

"Ah, é? Use-a em uma frase".

"Tudo bem... hum... ela achou difícil sair da cama, pois suas pernas estavam fracas com todos os ORGASMÁTICOS. Vê? Uma palavra real".

Eu ouvi a risada de Edward. "Garota-Urina, assim que Alice acordar, eu vou fazer as SUAS pernas ficarem fracas com todos os orgasmáticos".

Bella gemeu levemente. "Hum... então... isso significa que eu consegui os pontos?"

Entrei na sala e vi Edward se levantar rapidamente e agarrar a nuca de Bella, antes de puxá-la até o seu rosto e saquear a sua boca. Eu não fui rápida o suficiente para desviar o olhar antes de ver a enorme tenda que havia se formado nas calças dele. _Oh, Deus... meus olhos... meus olhos!_

Gemi com repugnância e eles se viraram para olhar para mim. Eles pararam de respirar. _Sim, isso mesmo, cadelas, preparem-se para colher o que plantaram!_

"Oi, gente." Eu disse levemente, tentando manter a intensa necessidade de me vangloriar firmemente sob controle. "O que está acontecendo?"

Foi então que eu vi - o rosto de Edward. Estava errado. Muito, muito errado. Não havia nenhuma vergonha. Não havia petulância. Havia uma merda de carga de aborrecimento, mas parecia solitário e fora de lugar sem as outras duas emoções. Eu tive arrepios por todo meu corpo e meu coração começou a procurar uma estratégia de saída. Edward sorriu. Lutei com a necessidade de correr ao redor da sala gritando e puxando meu cabelo para fora.

_Não. De maneira nenhuma. Não existe NENHUMA MANEIRA de estes dois não terem molestado as partes sexuais um do outro por QUATRO HORAS. É impossível!_

Bella sorriu também. _Jesus Cristo! Nãããããão!_

"Hey, Alice." Edward sussurrou e, nesse momento, eu nunca odiei tanto o meu irmão. "Você teve um bom cochilo, docinho?"

Estreitei meus olhos para ele. "Edward Chupador de Pau Cullen, não se ATREVA a ficar aí sorrindo para mim, e você FODIDAMENTE não se ATREVA a tentar me dizer que vocês dois estiveram jogando Scrabble esse TEMPO TODO porque eu sei que, de fato, vocês não conhecem muitas palavras, porra!" Eu poderia dizer que minha voz estava ficando histérica, mas eu não poderia evitar. _Isso não podia estar acontecendo._

Caminhei até a mesa e olhei para o tabuleiro. Estava quase cheio. Pau, dedos, sexo, boquete, porra, lamber, chupar, melões, pequenos, saco, lábios, escroto, bater e orgasmático eram apenas algumas das palavras estabelecidas. _Orgasmático? Que PORRA é essa?_ Olhei para a pontuação. Bella estava comendo o rabo dele - é claro.

Olhei para eles e de repente eu estava certa de que eu ainda estava dormindo e isso era simplesmente um pesadelo gigante e ridículo. Ambos estavam sorrindo para mim agora, e eles estavam respirando em uníssono. Isso era fodidamente louco.

"Então, Alice," Edward disse suavemente, "quando devo marcar a sua consulta com o Dr. Jasper? Para amanhã cedo?"

Comecei a tossir porque de repente meu coração pulou no meu pescoço e tentou me estrangular_. Hey, boa idéia, coração. Se eu estivesse morta eu não teria que sentar em uma minúscula sala com o Dr. Jasper, o Rei do Sexo, falando comigo e olhando para mim e geralmente me transformando em uma pilha sem sentido fora de controle._

"Edward, vamos lá... vocês dois não poderiam ter..."

"Oh, sim. Nós podíamos ter," Bella entrou na conversa, "e nós tivemos... e deixe-me dizer-lhe, minha querida melhor amiga do mal... se você ALGUM DIA me fizer não tocar no seu irmão novamente por um longo período de tempo, vou direto à Target e compro um armário cheio de poliéster fluorescente – e CALCINHAS BARATAS".

"Bella, não... por favor... qualquer coisa menos isso!"

Edward andou ao redor da mesa para Bella e a agarrou bruscamente. Ele tomou a boca dela ferozmente e eu engasguei novamente quando ela estendeu os braços ao redor dele e agarrou sua bunda vestida de jeans. Então ele a atirou em seus ombros e caminhou rapidamente para o quarto enquanto ela ria alto. "Vejo você depois, Alice," ele gritou, "vou passar várias horas dando prazer à minha mulher, e depois nós vamos conversar sobre os termos da sua punição – ok?" Bella riu de novo e eu comecei a puxar o meu cabelo em grandes mechas.

A porta bateu alto e eu me afundei no sofá, incapaz de parar o terror debilitante e horror da lavarem sobre mim. _Eu tinha perdido._ _Eu tinha perdido uma aposta para Edward._ Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu era a cadela do meu irmão!

Coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e tentei parar de tremer. _Ah... querido... Senhor._ _Estou em grandes problemas agora._ A cobertura começou a reverberar com barulhos de sexo frenético e barulhento, e quando meus ouvidos começaram a sangrar de ouvir meu irmão gritando bem alto "DEUS, SIM, BELLA, ESTOU GOZANDO, BABY, OH, ATÉ QUE ENFIM, SIIIIIIIM!", eu reconheci oficialmente a minha descida ao inferno.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_kkkkkkk, esses dois realmente não conseguem ficar longe um do outro... o que será que Bella ainda esconde de Edward que pode ser tão ruim? E como será a punição de Alice?_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_O FF estava com problemas ontem, por isso não consegui postar antes.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_****__**P.S.: **__Para quem acompanha, domingo postei o último cap. de_**__****MR. HORRIBLE**_ e uma ONE SHOT_**__****"Nosy Neighbors".**  



	14. Cura Sexual

**C****apítulo 14 – Cura Sexual**

_**B**__**ella POV**_

"Alice? Alice...?"

Ela estava sentada no sofá, olhando diretamente para a frente, sem piscar, mal respirando. Eu acenei minha mão na frente do seu rosto.

"Alice... querida... você pode me ouvir?" Nenhuma resposta.

Edward e eu tínhamos saído do quarto para pegar suprimentos depois de várias horas de jogar "Quem Pode Gozar Mais Alto" – ele tinha ganhado, a propósito - e nós tínhamos encontrado Alice – apenas... sentada - quase exatamente onde nós a tínhamos deixado.

Edward mastigou suas unhas nervosamente ao meu lado. "O que há de errado com ela?" Ele perguntou.

Olhei para a minha melhor amiga catatônica. De repente, ela parecia tão frágil. "Edward, eu acho... eu acho que a coisa toda da aposta pode tê-la... quebrado?"

"Não seja ridícula, Bella." Edward zombou, nervosismo rastejando em sua voz. "Minha irmã é feita de maldito titânio reforçado. A mulher é indestrutível".

Olhei em seus olhos vagos. "Obviamente que não." Estalei meus dedos na frente do rosto dela. Nada.

"Fale com ela novamente".

"Você fala com ela. Foi a sua aposta estúpida que a enviou sobre a borda".

"Certo." Ele bufou, e moveu seu rosto para perto dela. "Alice? Querida, por favor, diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa." Ele olhou para mim com olhos preocupados. "Vamos, Alice, você está começando a nos assustar." Ela não respondeu. Edward se levantou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Talvez devêssemos chamar um médico?"

Cristo, eu sabia que a idéia de perder uma aposta para Edward era perturbadora para ela, mas isso era intenso. Ela estava completamente largada, e eu não tinha idéia de como ajudá-la. Eu nunca tinha visto Alice assim. Ela parecia sempre tão controlada, tão forte. Eu pensei sobre como ela estava nesta manhã quando ela descobriu as fotos de Rob e Edward – cheia de irritação e vinagre, explodindo de raiva - e agora, ela era exatamente o oposto. Ela apenas parecia… vazia. Se tivéssemos alguma forma de tirá-la disso.

Uma idéia de repente me ocorreu. Era uma loucura, mas poderia simplesmente funcionar. "Ligue a televisão," eu pedi a Edward, "depressa!"

Edward olhou para mim em confusão. "Por quê?"

"Apenas faça isso, Cullen! Eu quero tentar algo".

Edward pegou o controle remoto e ligou a gigante tela plana. Virei a cabeça de Alice um pouco para que ela estivesse olhando direto para ela. Eu esperava que não fosse tarde demais. Se o meu palpite estivesse certo, Alice não seria capaz de ignorar o que estava prestes a entrar na tela.

Bati o pé impacientemente quando os anúncios de fim de noite gritavam que eu poderia perder peso e ficar balançando o abdômen enquanto assistia TV e girando em algo que parecia que pertencia ao escritório de um ginecologista. _Vamos lá... vamos lá... por favor, não deixe que ele já tenha passado._

Os anúncios acabaram. Jimmy Fallon apareceu na tela. Eu cruzei meus dedos.

"Meu próximo convidado faz as mulheres de todo o mundo desmaiarem, embora ele tenha interpretado um artista gay em seu último filme, e recentemente tenha sido associado com o muso quente, Edward Cullen, na vida real..." A platéia da TV gritou bem alto e Edward cobriu os olhos com a mão. Fallon sorriu com a reação histérica às suas palavras. "Cara, esse rapaz consegue mais ação do que eu e ele nem sequer gosta de mulheres! Por favor, dêem as boas vindas, Robert Pattinson." _Yay, RPattz!_ Olhei rapidamente para Alice. Nada. Cruzei meus dedos. _Vamos lá, Rob - eu preciso de você! _Ele havia me dito antes de sairmos de Nova York que ele estaria no show hoje à noite, e se eu conhecia Rob, a sua propensão para dizer coisas que deixavam Alice louca, simplesmente funcionariam em nosso favor.

Rob apareceu na tela. Ele acenou para as gritadoras e atravessou para apertar as mãos de Jimmy. A platéia estava enlouquecida e vi um sorriso nervoso cruzar seu rosto. Ele sentou na cadeira mais próxima da mesa de Jimmy e ambos esperaram os gritos morrerem.

"Uau, homem," soprou Jimmy, "você realmente estabeleceu essas garotas, hein".

Isso levou a uma nova rodada de gritos e Rob correndo os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente e erguendo as sobrancelhas, antes de murmurar, "Aparentemente".

"Então, Robert, você tem um novo filme lançado no momento, conte-nos sobre isso".

Rob esfregou seu rosto em pensamento. "Bem, chama-se 'Little Ashes' e eu interpreto Salvador Dali.."

Jimmy o interrompeu. "Esse é o cara que pintou os relógios derretidos e essas coisas, certo?"

"Sim, é ele..."

"O que há sobre tudo isso, cara? Estranho..."

Rob riu. "Sim, bem, ele era um tipo de cara estranho".

"E ele era gay, certo?"

"Bem, ele era muito confuso sexualmente..."

"Mas você tem cenas de amor gay neste filme?"

"Sim… eu tenho..."

"Como foi isso? Quero dizer, você chegou ao set e encontrou seu companheiro de cena... talvez tenha tomado umas cervejas e conversado sobre garotas, e então você foi como, 'Hey, cara... vamos transar?"

Rob beliscou a ponta do seu nariz e riu. "Sim, muito disso." _Jesus, ele realmente era exatamente a versão suja e britânica de Edward._ Olhei para Edward. Sim – beliscando a ponta do seu nariz, mas definitivamente não rindo.

Fallon estava inclinado para a frente em seu assento agora. "Então, você tem essas cenas gays no filme e, em seguida, ESTAS fotos saindo de você e Edward Cullen." Ele levantou a mesma revista que Alice tinha me mostrado esta manhã. Eu olhei para Alice. Algo cintilou por trás dos seus olhos. _Sim! Vamos lá, Rob, você pode fazer isso. _

Rob tomou um gole nervoso da sua caneca enquanto Jimmy riu. "Quero dizer, cara, o filme deixou você curioso e você simplesmente pensou em dar uma chance a isso, ou o quê?"

Rob riu. "Bem, você sabe como é, Jimmy. Você vai a uma festa, toma algumas bebidas, você encontra um astro do rock quente e a próxima coisa que você sabe é que as mãos deles estão todas sobre você. Deve acontecer com você o tempo todo".

Os olhos de Alice começaram a se agitar. _Sim, Rob, continue! _

Fallon olhou para a câmera em estado de choque. "Robert, como é que você sabe que Edward Cullen me molestou em um beco na semana passada?"

Rob riu alto. _Imbecil. _"Ele é apenas esse tipo de companheiro, quero dizer, eu disse a ele que só queria que fôssemos amigos, mas ele não aceitaria um não como resposta".

O tique no olho de Alice aumentou. Seus olhos começaram a concentrar-se na tela e eu vi sua respiração acelerar. _Vamos lá, Pattsy, quase lá._ Ouvi Edward gemer ao meu lado, mas eu estava muito focada em Alice para me importar.

"Então, Rob, você tem alguma coisa a dizer a Edward, se ele estiver lá fora nos assistindo esta noite".

Rob riu e olhou para a câmera. "Hum... claro… hey, Edward. Tive um ótimo momento na outra noite. Estou um pouco triste que você não retornou nenhuma das minhas ligações... hum... espero que você traga as minhas flores... ah... eu encontrei um ótimo beco pequeno atrás do estúdio aqui, e se você não estiver ocupado mais tarde, talvez eu possa mostrá-lo a você".

Jimmy e Rob se perderam então, rindo como um par de meninas. Eu me virei para Alice a tempo de vê-la subir aos seus pés e explodir. "EU VOU FODIDAMENTE TE MATAR, PATTINSON! EU VOU TE MATAR, E DEPOIS VOU TE QUEIMAR, E DEPOIS EU VOU DANÇAR EM TORNO DAS SUAS CINZAS CANTANDO 'DING, DONG, O IMBECIL MORREU', SEU FILHO DA PUTA, CHUPADOR DE PAU FODIDAMENTE RETARDADO!"

A cabeça de Edward estalou ao redor e nós dois envolvemos Alice em um abraço gigante. Ela arfou rudemente e eu quase podia ouvi-la ranger os dentes alto uns contra os outros. Edward segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e a beijou na bochecha. "Oh, mana," ele respirou de alívio, "é bom ter você de volta".

Após a sua explosão, Alice passou a próxima meia hora enviando mensagens de texto ameaçadoras para Rob. Quando seu telefone tocou poucos minutos depois, ela resmungou e atendeu no viva-voz.

"Pattinson," ela fervilhou através dos dentes cerrados, "se as primeiras palavras da sua boca não são 'Por favor, perdoe-me, Alice, estou comprando um presente terrivelmente caro para você me desculpar', eu juro por Deus, eu vou dar a cada porra de gritadora nesta cidade o endereço da sua casa!"

Rob riu. "Oh, minha querida, doce e baixinha psicopata, por favor, me perdoe. Seu presente terrivelmente caro de desculpas está esperando por você... na Prada".

Alice piscou um par de vezes antes de ceder à emoção. Ela gritou. Rob ofegou em horror. "Baixinha, você fodidamente acabou de gritar? Isso é tão quente! Faça isso de novo!" Alice olhou para o telefone. "E não se incomode de olhar irritada para mim, pequena," ele riu, "seu olhar a laser não funciona através do telefone - graças a Cristo - ou eu seria um homem morto".

Ela franziu o cenho um pouco, mas eu podia ver um leve sorriso no canto da sua boca. "Ok, Pattinson." Ela admitiu, "Eu vou ligar para Bubba e dizer-lhe que ele não tem que matar você horrivelmente e despejá-lo no rio, mas, pelo amor de Deus, você poderia, POR FAVOR, juntar o seu cérebro antes de falar nas entrevistas? Nós concordamos em não falar sobre as fotos, não reforçar os rumores de que vocês dois estão devorando as partes masculinas um do outro a cada chance que têm. Você é completamente e fodidamente incapaz de desviar das perguntas, não é?"

Rob riu novamente. "Sim, sim... eu já ouvi tudo isso do meu próprio agente, mas tudo bem, baixinha, eu vou tentar. Eu só não posso prometer nada, certo? Eu não tenho vergonha do que Edward e eu fazemos um ao outro em particular – no entanto, Edward, o hamster do caralho foi apenas o parceiro errado..." Edward balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "... mas eu prometo TENTAR, ok? Agora, se não há mais nada, eu tenho um pouco de pornô gay para passar antes de eu ir para a cama, então, boa noite".

Alice deixa seu sorriso sair para brincar. "Você é um idiota, Pattinson. Boa noite. Deixe-nos saber quando você estiver de volta à cidade." Com isso, ela atirou o telefone fechado e suspirou. "Ok, cadelas, eu vou para a cama." Ela olhou para Edward e um olhar de aflição passou em seu rosto. "Vamos falar sobre os termos ridículos do que eu estou chamando agora de 'A Aposta Mais Estúpida no Mundo' amanhã." Ela se aproximou e abraçou nós dois, antes de olhar para nós e fazer caretas. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que vocês dois, adolescentes, me bateram em uma aposta. Tããããão fodidamente errado." Ela balançou a cabeça em admiração e caminhou até seu quarto.

"Te amo, minha fadinha boca suja!" Gritei atrás dela. Ela mostrou-me o dedo do meio e eu ri quando sua porta se fechou silenciosamente.

Olhei para Edward. Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim, sugestivamente. _Oh, Deus me ajude. _"Sua irmã está certa," eu ri, "você É um adolescente".

Seus olhos escureceram e ele rosnou quando me levantou pela minha bunda e envolveu minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Eu engasguei quando senti que ele já estava duro como uma rocha. "Por que você acha que eu posso servi-la tantas vezes?" Ele respirou quando reivindicou minha boca e caminhou para o quarto. _Porra, __sim. Vida longa ao adolescente! _

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com um sobressalto. Sussurros sombrios rastejavam no meu cérebro enquanto eu registrei onde eu estava, e com quem eu estava.

_Oh, graças a Deus. Ele ainda está aqui. Foi apenas um sonho._ Minha pulsação estabilizou um pouco.

Olhei para baixo. Eu estava nua, com as minhas costas no peito de Edward. Seus braços estavam ao meu redor e suas belas mãos estavam cobrindo meus seios. Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ver seu rosto. Ele estava acordado, e rindo de tal maneira que baniu todos os restos do meu pesadelo. Minha pulsação acelerou novamente.

Bebi suas feições perfeitas. _Deus, eu não o mereço. É por isso que o pesadelo está vindo com mais freqüência?_ Era o universo tentando facilmente me humilhar? _"Hey, Bella, olha, nós cometemos um erro. Deveríamos estabelecer Edward com alguém MAIS digno do que você. Nós tínhamos tudo organizado, mas então algum idiota no processamento fodeu tudo e nós o demos para você, em vez disso. Agora, percebemos que este foi o nosso erro, não seu, mas tememos que vamos ter que re-possuir o homem-Deus, e entregá-lo a alguém mais."_ Eu suspirei. _Não me surpreenderia._

"Bom dia." Ele respirou em sua sonolenta voz sexy.

_Oh, sim - e__u definitivamente não o merecia._

_Cale-se e apreci__e a glória da manhã na sua frente – enquanto você pode._

Comecei a respirar mais rápido quando suas mãos lentamente começaram a se mover sobre os meus agora eretos mamilos. "Edward?" Eu disse inocentemente. "Chame-me de louca, mas estou tendo a vaga impressão de que você está tentando me seduzir..."

Ele riu e inclinou a cabeça para o meu pescoço, mordiscando e chupando-me gentilmente. "Oh, Swan." Ele suspirou e arrepios queimaram sobre mim quando seu hálito quente pastou minha garganta. "Não fique se achando." Minha respiração acelerou à medida que ele esfregava sua ereção na minha bunda. "Eu simplesmente estou avaliando a… saúde dos seus seios..." Ele continua a apertar enquanto me chupa. _Oh, doce Jesus, sim! Uma garota precisa de seios saudáveis!_

"Ah... ok, então." Eu choraminguei, mal capaz de falar mais. "Peitos saudáveis são uma questão importante." Eu gemi quando seus quadris circularam e continuaram a pressionar o seu comprimento duro contra mim. Engoli em seco e tentei desesperadamente manter a voz sob controle. "Você tem... um... uma descrição de trabalho específico para... ah... essa tarefa específica." Eu ofegava.

"Bem," ele falou entre acariciando meus mamilos inchados e me deixando louca com a sua boca, "o meu cartão de visitas diz 'Edward Cullen - Serviços de Qualidade de Inspeção de Peito para mamilos, apalpar, seios, levantamento de mamas'." Ele cantarolava contra a minha garganta e minhas partes femininas pulsaram em resposta. "Satisfação garantida".

Eu gemi alto. "Oh Deus, você pode dizer isso de novo".

Ele riu contra o meu pescoço e a vibração foi direto para a minha vagina. "Satisfação garantida." Ele repetiu em sua mais potente voz de sexo fodidamente quente.

_Ungh._ Eu precisava dele dentro de mim, e empurrei minha pélvis para trás para permitir o acesso a ele. Senti seu hálito quente em meu pescoço quando uma das suas mãos deixou meus seios e caiu entre as minhas coxas. Eu tremi quando ele gemeu. Seus dedos encontraram-me, molhada e pronta para ele.

"Oh, porra, Bella." Empurrei minha bunda mais para trás, e senti a ponta da sua ereção escovar minha umidade. Eu arqueei em antecipação. _Por favor, Edward... agora... eu preciso de você._ "Diga-me, Bella." Ele sussurrou. "Diga-me que você me quer".

Fechei meus olhos e sua voz pulsou através de mim. "Oh, Cristo, Edward... eu quero você... eu te quero tanto." Ouvi plástico rasgar e eu o senti se afastar um pouco enquanto colocava uma camisinha.

A cama se moveu novamente e eu o senti de volta em minha entrada, provocando-me com a sua ponta. "Porra, Bella... eu preciso estar dentro de você." _Sim... por favor._ "Eu sempre preciso estar dentro de você".

Nós dois gememos alto quando ele empurrou seu comprimento em mim, me preenchendo, me completando. _Ah, sim._ Meu braço estendeu para cima e enrolou em seu pescoço quando ele começou a se mover. "Ah, Bella... Deus... você é tão incrível... como você pode ser sempre tão boa?" Ele escorregava para dentro e fora de mim lentamente, e eu podia sentir cada centímetro dele enquanto meu corpo incinerava em resposta.

Peguei sua mão que ainda estava trabalhando no meu mamilo e a trouxe para a minha boca. Eu gemi quando comecei a tomar seus dedos em minha boca, um de cada vez, lambendo e chupando sua magnífica mão. Eu o senti aumentar seu ritmo e eu gemi alto, sentindo os familiares pulsos elétricos começando a construir dentro de mim.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, sim!" Ofeguei.

_Eu nunca cans__arei de fazer amor com este homem. Eu não me importo com o que diabos eu fiz no meu passado. Vou lutar por ele... por isso... por nós. Se alguém tentar se colocar entre nós, eu vou rasgar a porra da sua cabeça, ao invés de desistir dele._

Ele mordeu meu pescoço e grunhiu quando começou a empurrar mais forte. _Puta merda!_ A dor cortante dos seus dentes misturada com o prazer do seu pênis arrastou-me rapidamente para a borda e, de repente, eu precisava vê-lo, conectar-me com ele.

"Edward," eu respirei, "eu preciso de você em cima de mim... por favor".

Em um movimento suave, ele ergueu minha perna e mergulhou por baixo, batendo-me nas minhas costas sem perder uma única estocada. Ele plantou os cotovelos em ambos os lados da minha cabeça e emaranhou seus dedos em meus cabelos. _Oh, Deus._ Seu rosto perfeito estava acima de mim, esticando e fazendo careta com o prazer. Olhei nos olhos dele e senti o amor ali. Acariciei seu rosto enquanto nós dois olhamos um para o outro, construindo juntos e gemendo os nomes um do outro.

"Edward... oh... Deus, eu te amo... eu te amo... eu te amo..." Ele roçou meus lábios com os seus, e a bobina que tinha estado apertando dentro de mim arrancou livre explosivamente. Gritei o nome dele quando meu orgasmo finalmente liberou, sacudindo-me com o poder dos espasmos que balançavam o meu corpo.

Edward empurrou mais forte à medida que sentiu o aperto das minhas paredes ao redor dele, e ele lutava para manter seus olhos abertos quando o seu próprio clímax estourou através dele. "Oh Deus, sim, Bella, oh... eu te amo tanto, baby... ungh... sim!"

Nós dois ofegamos e olhamos um para o outro quando o último dos pulsos declinou dos nossos corpos. Ele alisou o cabelo do meu rosto e me beijou. Senti uma lágrima escapar do meu olho e rolar pelo meu rosto. Eu estava tão consumida pelo amor que sentia por este homem, que doía. Ele me fez uma pessoa melhor. Ele me fez... alguém... quando por tanto tempo eu tinha aceitado que nunca seria alguém de novo. Eu o beijei de volta, ferozmente, tentando comunicar tudo o que eu nunca conseguia colocar em palavras.

Ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. "Bella..." Ele disse, hesitantemente. Eu podia ler em seu rosto que ele estava sentindo o mesmo que eu, e o que ele estava tentando expressar era quase impossível de dizer.

"Eu sei..." Sussurrei. "Eu também".

Meia hora depois, nós tínhamos tomado banho e nos vestido, e caminhamos de mãos dadas para a sala. Alice estava sentada à mesa, bebendo café e lendo a última pilha de revistas porcaria e jornais. "Bom dia, filhos da puta." Ela entrou na conversa brilhantemente enquanto folheava um artigo detalhando como Edward e Rob tinham, de fato, sido amantes por mais de um ano após Rob participar de um dos shows de Edward em L.A. A revista tinha sobreposto uma foto de Edward no palco com uma de Rob, aparentemente em pé ao lado do palco, obviamente cheio de amor pelo homem. "Jesus," ela respirou em descrença, "de onde eles vêm com essa merda." Ela olhou rapidamente para Edward. "A propósito, a AGLCD*** **ligou. Eles gostariam que você se tornasse um porta-voz." Edward balançou a cabeça e balbuciou as palavras, "vai tomar no cu". Alice riu. Eu a beijei rapidamente na bochecha e fiquei boquiaberta com a montanha de comida que ela tinha pedido para o café da manhã.

_*__AGLCD__ = Aliança de Gays & Lésbicas Contra a Difamação._

"Puxa, Alice, os jogadores do LA Lakers se juntarão a nós esta manhã?"

Ela baixou a revista e passou-me um enorme prato de bolo. "Uma garota não pode simplesmente querer fornecer bondade matinal para o seu neurótico e paranóico irmão astro do rock e sua namorada ex-moradora de rua?"

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos. "O que há, Alice?" Perguntamos em uníssono.

Ela desmoronou e fez beicinho com seu lábio inferior. "Gente, por favor, não me façam ver o Dr. Jasper hoje... por favor! Isso me mataria... honestamente. Vou fazer qualquer coisa que você pedirem, qualquer coisa! Eu vou... lavar a sua roupa por um mês..."

Edward zombou. "Alice, os funcionários do hotel lavam a nossa roupa".

"Bem, eu vou... deixá-lo livre de ver As Gritadoras por uma semana".

"Inútil." Edward disse. "As Gritadoras não me incomodam muito desde que Bella está comigo".

Alice gemeu. "Ah, vamos LÁ! Ok... eu vou... eu vou tirar você daquele Baile de Caridade da AIDS onde eu tinha concordado que, se alguém oferecesse a quantia certa de dinheiro, você e Rob dariam uns amassos".

"O QUÊ?" Edward rugiu.

Alice pareceu envergonhada. "Ok, eu não tenho realmente organizado isso ainda, mas eu fodidamente vou se você me fizer ver Jasper!" Ela estava respirando pesadamente e seus olhos pareciam selvagens e em pânico.

Edward deu a volta na mesa e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ele esfregou as mãos dela com a dele, e ela se acalmou um pouco. "Alice, eu falei com Jasper esta manhã e ele está REALMENTE ansioso para vê-la esta tarde".

A cabeça dela estalou para cima. "O quê? O que você quer dizer? Quero dizer... o quê? Como você sabe?"

Edward riu. "Hum... porque as palavras, 'Eu estou realmente ansioso para ver Alice esta tarde' saíram da boca dele e, bem... eu simplesmente li nas entrelinhas".

Sua boca abria e fechava como um peixinho dourado. "Por quê? Quero dizer... por que ele estaria ansioso para me ver... ele nem sequer me conhece. O homem só me viu mesmo quando eu viria buscar você em suas sessões e, mesmo assim, ele apenas acenava. Quero dizer, honestamente, três anos do caralho acenando é muito fodido, certo? Ele nunca falou comigo, nem mesmo um "Olá, como vai?", e, claro, eu não falei com ele porque, bem... isso seria impossível... mas agora ele diz que está 'ansioso para me ver'? Que porra é essa? Quero dizer, sério... isso não é estranho?" Eu estremeci com a sua habilidade de falar sem realmente respirar. Seu telefone zumbiu e ela verificou a tela. "Merda." Ela suspirou profundamente. "O carro está aqui para me levar para a reunião de marketing".

Edward a abraçou e a empurrou para o elevador. "Você vai ficar bem, Alice." Ele assegurou a ele enquanto entregava a bolsa para ela. "Ele está esperando por você às duas".

"Mas..."

"Sem 'mas', Alice... apenas vá. Eu sou o Rei das Apostas pela primeira vez e você DEVE fazer a minha ordem".

Ela bufou e entrou no elevador, antes de fingir discar no telefone e dizer teatralmente, "Oh, oi! Entertainment Tonight? O quanto você gostaria do furo exclusivo sobre a vida secreta de Edward Cullen como um imitador de Liberace***** e acompanhante gay?"

_*__Wladziu Valentino Liberace__ (16/05/1919 – 04/02/1987): foi um popular pianista e apresentador americano._

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Duas horas da tarde, Alice!" Ele gritou para as portas fechadas.

Olhei para ele e peguei sua mão. "Então, você acha que ela vai?"

Edward levou minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou com ternura. "Eu espero que sim. Quero dizer, ela está apaixonada pelo homem por três anos. Ela vai ter que fazer algo sobre isso em algum ponto." Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos ficaram escuros. Minha pele começou a formigar. "Eu gostaria de pensar que minha irmãzinha poderia encontrar alguém que significasse tanto para ela como você significa para mim".

Eu me estendi e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele me puxou para perto e ficamos ali por alguns minutos, apenas nos abraçando. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e eu fiz o mesmo nele. Isto é onde nós pertencemos. Nós dois sabíamos disso, sem dúvida. Contra todas as probabilidades, nós nos encontramos – nossa outra metade. Nós respiramos um no outro e eu tentava desesperadamente bloquear todas as emoções que eu sentia dentro da minha memória porque eu queria lembrar sempre deste momento perfeito.

Ele trouxe sua boca até a minha e começou a beijar-me com ternura, com amor. Nossas línguas se juntaram e eu gemi nele quando o meu corpo reagiu da maneira que sempre fazia - com toda a necessidade consumidora. Nós nos separamos e meu estômago roncou - alto.

Edward olhou para a minha barriga irritantemente alta. "Hmmm... talvez nós devêssemos comer alguma coisa antes do seu estômago começar a fazer uma birra".

Com a dica, ela resmungou novamente. "Boa idéia".

Enquanto caminhávamos de volta à mesa, os roncos de fome ficaram mais altos. _Merda, eu não me lembro da última vez que comi. Eu jantei na __noite passada? _

_Bem, você __se banqueteou no pau de Edward durante algum tempo, mas eu não acho que isso conta._

Sentei-me e comecei a devorar a deliciosa comida. Edward riu baixinho do outro lado da mesa.

"O quê?" Eu murmurei, minha boca cheia de comida.

"Eu simplesmente nunca me canso de assistir você comer, isso é tudo".

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele e engoli em seco. "O que mais você gosta de ver-me comer." Perguntei descaradamente.

Ele parou de respirar. "Eu acho que você sabe a resposta para isso, Isabella." Ele exalou.

_Maldição. E__le nunca me chamou de Isabella antes. Isso é fodidamente quente._

Exalei asperamente e tentei mudar de assunto. Eu realmente precisava de sustento, e se ele ficasse olhando para mim assim e me chamando de Isabella, essa comida terminaria no chão para que nós pudéssemos fazer isso aqui em cima da mesa.

"Qual é a sua comida favorita?" Eu perguntei, sem fôlego.

_Você chama __ISSO de mudar de assunto? _

_Bem, talvez eu só que__ira ouvi-lo dizer isso! _

Ele inclinou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para mim com olhos escuros. "Hmmm... Eu gosto de Bella pressionando recentemente, na verdade." Ele lambeu seus lábios e - surpresa, surpresa - eu precisava de calcinhas novas.

Engoli em seco. "Oh... Deus." Eu raspei. "Tão sexy, Cullen. POR FAVOR, pare de me excitar - eu estou tentando comer aqui".

Ele se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços. "Faça isso rápido, Swan".

Arrastei a minha mente para fora da sarjeta e tentei me concentrar. Eu me contorci na cadeira. Edward percebeu e olhou para mim, satisfeito. Franzi o cenho para ele. "Não olhe para mim assim, Cullen." Eu insisti. "Meu útero vai cair se você fizer mais sexo comigo esta manhã. Então tire o olhar de cair a calcinha e diga a Godzy que a Ginalândia está fechada para negócios".

Um sorriso torto se abriu em seu rosto. "Ginalândia?" Ele sorriu.

Eu corei. _Porra. Fui pega._

_Por que diabos você d__iria isso? Isso deveria ser um segredo!_

_Oh__, merda, olhe para ele. __Ele não vai deixar isso passar._ Fechei a boca e decidi que tentaria ignorá-lo.

"Bella?"

_N__ão. Não posso ouvir você. Olhando pela janela. Apenas comendo meu pão._

"Bella?" Sua voz estava se tornando mais insistente... e sexy. Engoli o meu pão e tentei estender a mão para o meu suco sem olhar para ele. Eu quase bati nele e o agarrei antes que ele caísse no chão.

"Isabella Swan." Ele rosnou e minhas paredes apertaram violentamente. _Oh... merda. Aquela voz seria a minha morte._ Virei-me devagar para ver seus olhos queimando nos meus. "Você vai explicar exatamente o que é Ginalândia, ou então eu vou jogar você nessa mesa e foder seu útero diretamente para fora de você".

Eu parei de respirar.

_Jesus. Isso é o que eu chamo de um ultimato! _

Tanto quanto a sua ameaça me excitou, eu realmente precisava ser capaz de andar pelo resto do dia, então eu fui com uma opção.

_Uma pessoa não poderia realmente morrer de vergonha, __certo? _

_Eu acho que estamos prestes a descobrir. _

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ginalândia, nos EUA, é apenas algo que surgiu na minha cabeça na noite passada quando ocorreu-me que estávamos tratando o corpo um do outro como um parque de diversões".

Ele sorriu. "Ginalândia, nos EUA, é um parque de diversões?"

Eu sorri de volta, nervosamente. "Bem, mais um parque de prazer, na verdade".

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo. _Ok, pelo menos ele não está apontando e rindo – isso poderia ser pior. _

Eu o observei atentamente enquanto ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e fez uma torre com seus dedos. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Então, que tipo de... atrações podem ser encontradas na Ginalândia?"

Mordi meu lábio. _Merda, ele realmente vai fazer-me dizer-lhe tudo, não é? __Isso era constrangedor._ O fato de que eu até mesmo pensei neste conceito é ruim o bastante, mas o fato de que eu realmente planejei a coisa toda, incluindo uma campanha de marketing, era ainda pior. Eu realmente não tenho nada melhor para fazer com o meu tempo do que fazer amor com Edward e pensar em parques temáticos pornográficos?

_Obviamente que não. Ok, então._ "Hum... bem... Eu pensei que poderia haver alguns lugares para as pessoas irem... para... você sabe... transar".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim. "Tipo?"

Fechei meus olhos. _Certo, Bella, este é o momento da verdade. Mostre a ele a extensão da sua mente perturbada e veja como ele reage._ Abri os olhos e exclamei, "A Discoteca do Ponto-G – difícil de encontrar, mas divertido quando você chegar lá".

Um sorriso cintilou em seu rosto, mas ele logo o reprimiu. Ele acenou com a cabeça sabiamente e pediu-me para continuar. "Uh huh... o que mais?"

"O Salão dos Lábios Vaginais - colo do útero com um sorriso".

O sorriso aconteceu de novo, mais forte desta vez. Ele chupou suas bochechas e empurrou o sorriso para longe. "Vá em frente." Ele disse, sua voz tornando-se estranha e borbulhante.

"Hum... Café Cunilíngua***** – tubos de respiração disponíveis mediante solicitação".

_*__Cunilíngua__ (__cunnilingus__): é uma prática de sexo oral que consiste na estimulação da genitália feminina com a língua e boca, principalmente o clitóris e a entrada da vagina._

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e a risada explodiu dele. Ele dobrou-se e bateu alto com a mão sobre a mesa. "Fôda-me, Swan," ele ofegou, "você é absolutamente impagável. Mais! Eu preciso de mais!"

"O Ponto do Estouro – alcance livre, orgasmos orgânicos".

Ele riu mais forte, pequenos roncos começaram a sair dele. _Jesus, meu namorado é um roncador. Divertido!_ As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Ele as limpou com a mão e suspirou alto, tentando desesperadamente se controlar. "Oh, merda." Ele ofegou. "Uma loja de orgasmo? Fodidamente incrível".

"Sim, mas você tem que ter cuidado com orgasmos de varejo – eles não são todos iguais, é claro".

Ele riu de novo e olhou para mim. "Oh, sério? Por favor, me esclareça..."

"Bem, como com qualquer coisa, você realmente obtém aquilo pelo que você paga. Agora, se você fizer um orçamento, você tem seus orgasmos regulares de um único tiro - bom para os iniciantes, mas de pouco alcance e faltando, e dificilmente comovente".

"Uh huh." Sua voz foi lentamente voltando ao normal, e seu rosto começou a ficar mais sério. "Então, se eu estou procurando por algo mais... emocionante." Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. _Porra. Por que é que essa sobrancelha sempre transforma as minhas partes femininas em mingau?_

Minha respiração acelerou. Tentei me concentrar. "Então você pega o bom e velho pacote de seis unidades de orgasmos de 'foder e chupar' - razoavelmente potentes e diversão para todos os envolvidos".

Seus olhos escureceram e eu de repente achei falar e respirar extremamente difícil do caralho. "Diga-me mais." Ele ordenou, a voz baixa e profunda.

Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto seus olhos perfuravam os meus. "Mas o meu favorito é 'O Orgasmosplosão'. A única maneira de descrevê-lo é – 'Eu acabei de ser fodida sem sentido pela minha alma gêmea, estrela do rock, namorado Deus-do-sexo, que tem um pênis gigante e um nunca terminado fornecimento de ereções".

A última sílaba tinha acabado de sair da minha boca antes de Edward saltar da sua cadeira com uma velocidade de super-humano, um rugido alto rasgando seu peito. Ele violentamente varreu tudo da mesa para o chão, bolos e torradas voando enquanto copos e pratos quebravam ao nosso redor. Engoli em seco quando ele desceu sobre mim, agarrando-me rudemente e içando-me para cima da mesa como se eu não pesasse nada. Ele rasgou minha roupa fora do meu corpo e, em poucos segundos, eu estava completamente nua e rodeada de pedaços de tecido em ruínas. Ele então começou na sua própria roupa e meu corpo já excitado explodiu com o desejo quando eu o vi rasgá-las para fora do seu corpo com uma intensidade feroz. _Santa Mãe do Sexo Incrível._ Eu NUNCA vi nada tão malditamente sexy como o meu homem, olhando para mim como se quisesse devorar cada centímetro de mim, arrancando suas roupas fora do seu corpo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Eu tremia e doía quando seu pau totalmente ereto veio à visão e rastejou em cima de mim.

"Eu fodidamente amo a Ginalândia," ele rosnou, "e eu vou pagar a mais para tê-la aberta só para mim pelo resto da manhã." Agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei para o meu rosto. Ele atacou-me com fome e estremeci com o animal nele. "Oh, e Bella?" Ele disse em uma voz que era a definição de sexo, "eu vou comprar para você cada porra de Orgasmosplosão da loja".

Joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele me atacou. _Quem precisa de um útero, afinal?_ "Oh Deus, SIM!"

_**Alice POV**_

_Porra. __Ele está olhando para mim. Ele está olhando para mim e esperando que eu diga alguma coisa. _

_Estúpido, lindo, Dr__. McGostoso. Olhe para os seus estúpidos olhos lindos olhando para mim como se ele estivesse realmente interessado no que tenho a dizer. Olhe para o seu lindo cabelo maluco, implorando para eu agarrá-lo e puxar seu estúpido corpo balançando em cima de mim. Olhe para suas estúpidas e quentes mãos apenas situadas ali... segurando um caderno e uma caneta... esperando pacientemente e sendo todo... gostoso. Merda._

"Alice?" Ele disse em sua estúpida voz sexy, ooh-olhe-para-mim-eu-sou-o-seu-sonho-molhado-vindo-à-vida-mas-ainda-inteligente-o-bastante-para-ser-a-porra-de-um-PhD-sendo-a-porcaria-de-um-terapeuta-gostoso. _Bastardo._

"Alice." Ele disse de novo e eu tive que parar-me de esbofeteá-lo por dizer o meu nome assim e transformar as minhas partes femininas em uma confusão trêmula. "Eu não posso forçá-la a falar comigo." _Não, com certeza você não pode, Dr. McEu-sou-tão-sensitivo-às-suas-necessidades-que-eu-provavelmente-faria-transar-com-você-a-porra-de-uma-experiência-totalmente-espiritual_, "Mas eu realmente gostaria que você falasse. Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre você." _Oh, oh, ok, então. Você gostaria de saber que nos últimos três anos tenho me fodido sem sentido duas vezes por noite e uma vez a cada manhã, enquanto imagino seu estúpido e ridiculamente lindo rosto pairando acima de mim, e suas mãos quentes e sexy todas sobre o meu corpo? Tente fixar a porra dessa imagem mental no seu caderninho, imbecil._

Eu podia sentir-me olhando furiosa para o sorriso leve.

_Que __PORRA é essa? NINGUÉM sorria para o meu olhar furioso. _Levantei meu rosto para a frente e sorri mais abertamente. _De... jeito... nenhum. Esse olhar teria derretido a pintura, e aqui está o Dr. McIdiota inclinando-se para ele? _

_Certo. __As luvas estão saindo do Dr. Arrogante McCalças Engenhoso._ Inclinei-me para a frente também, estreitando o meu olhar e queimando-o para ele com tudo o que eu tinha. Seus olhos se arregalaram. _Sim, isso m__esmo, cadela. Sinta a queimadura._

"Alice." Ele disse em uma voz terrivelmente paciente. "Você está tentando derreter meu rosto com seu olhar a laser?" Ele sorriu novamente e todo o ar saiu do meu corpo.

Meu olhar se evaporou. Eu ofeguei levemente e fiz uma careta. "Como?" Eu disse incredulamente, raiva e vergonha queimando meu rosto. "Como você não está correndo gritando da porra da sala? Esse foi o meu maior olhar de tremer as bolas..." Eu assisti com horror quando ele ergueu-se lentamente para fora da sua cadeira e caminhou em minha direção. Ele deixou cair sua caneta e papel na mesa do café e plantou suas mãos em cada lado da poltrona de couro em que eu estava sentada. Ele trouxe seu rosto para baixo para o meu e a eletricidade que percorreu meu corpo quase me fez desmaiar. Eu parei de respirar.

"Alice." Ele respirou, e eu podia sentir a porra do seu hálito doce sussurrando no meu rosto. _Arrrgh! Jesus Cristo do caralho! Que diabos é esse cheiro? __É como sexo e carinho e sol e casa._ Minha mente correu em círculos loucos enquanto tentei me controlar porque o Dr. McRespiração-Sexy estava prestes a me faz rastejar para fora da minha pele.

"Eu não tenho medo de você." Ele disse, e seus olhos percorreram meu rosto. Meus olhos tremeram involuntariamente e eu me senti como uma estudante que tem uma queda pelo seu estúpido professor gostoso. "Quando você está nesta sala, você não é Alice Cullen – a agente de quebrar bolas e relações públicas. Você é Alice Cullen – paciente - e eu sou o seu médico. Então pare de tentar me intimidar porque eu posso dizer a você agora, você está desperdiçando o meu tempo muito valioso." Seus olhos azuis frios prenderam nos meus e, imediatamente, o tempo parou. Eu acho que choraminguei um pouco, mas eu realmente não tenho idéia do que diabos aconteceu naquele momento.

Ele segurou meu olhar com o dele e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você me entende, Alice?" Ele perguntou. Eu concordei silenciosamente. _Jesus. Eu NUNCA assenti mudamente. Eu nem sabia que eu podia. __Quem era este homem e que porra ele tinha feito com as minhas bolas?_

Ele se afastou um pouco e se levantou. _Ah... querido... __Deus._ Sua virilha estava na frente do meu rosto. Bem ali. Em… frente… ao… meu… rosto. _Gah!_ Olhei para ela. _Porra. _O objeto de tantas horas de fantasias sexuais quentes estava a apenas alguns centímetros da minha boca agora salivando. Engoli em seco alto.

"Alice?" Sua voz interrompeu meus pensamentos pornográficos. Eu olhei para o rosto dele. _Porra. Ainda muito malditamente sexy para as palavras._ "Você está pronta para começar a contar um pouco sobre o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça?"

Minha boca abriu. "Eu... hum... eu realmente não acho que você quer saber o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça no momento." Eu ofeguei.

Ele sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira e pegou seu caderno e caneta. "Alice, posso dizer com segurança, eu nunca estive tão... intrigado com um paciente tanto quanto estou com você. Agora, eu estou aqui para ouvir, e você está aqui para falar, então que tal pararmos de joguinhos e você se abrir para mim?"

Sua voz derreteu meus músculos e eu caí para trás em minha cadeira, incapaz de combater o fogo dentro de mim. Tomei uma respiração profunda._ Tudo bem, Dr. McCurioso-Filho-de-uma-Puta - você quer que eu compartilhe? Prepare-se para receber a porra do turbilhão de merda, idiota._

"Bem, ok então... deixa eu te contar sobre o primeiro dia em que eu vi você." Eu comecei. "Eu estava esperando para pegar Edward. Você andou para fora e acenou quando você me viu. Pensei que você era o homem mais magnífico que eu já tinha visto, e cada molécula do meu corpo doeu por estar com você. Depois de eu deixar Edward, fui para o sex shop mais próximo e comprei para mim o melhor vibrador do mercado, que eu prontamente nomeei de Jasper, e você tem me fodido perfeitamente, três vezes por dia, desde então".

Eu continuei. Eu disse a ele cada pequeno pensamento sujo que eu tive sobre ele, todas as pequenas fantasias pervertidas que o Jasper substituto tinha feito comigo. Eu disse a ele como, até que eu o conheci, eu nunca tinha sido capaz de me dar um orgasmo, e que agora, eu precisava me satisfazer várias vezes por dia apenas para amenizar a dor ardente que eu tinha por ele. Eu disse a ele como a minha vida girava em torno do pedacinho de céu que eu sentia cada vez que eu o imaginava entre as minhas coxas, e como às vezes eu atirava a minha intensa frustração no meu irmão e colegas de trabalho porque, apenas por um momento, era fodidamente bom ver alguém com tanta dor quanto eu estava. Eu disse a ele que eu não tinha sequer olhado para outro homem nos últimos três anos porque não havia nenhum ponto do caralho em tentar competir com perfeição e, além disso, eu não queria. Ele era o meu ideal, minha fantasia, e ele tinha fodidamente me arruinado para qualquer outro homem, para sempre.

Eu falava rapidamente e apaixonadamente, incapaz de fechar as comportas uma vez que se abriram, e pude ver seu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto ele se mexia desconfortavelmente na sua cadeira, mas eu fodidamente não me importei porque era tão bom finalmente tirar essa merda do meu sistema e, embora eu provavelmente me enrolasse e morresse de mortificação assim que a loucura atualmente derramando da minha boca secasse, neste momento eu estava fodidamente grata que eu perdi aquela aposta estúpida e meu irmão imbecil me obrigou a vir aqui porque, por Deus, eu não percebi o quanto essa tensão sexual não resolvida estava me comendo viva, e eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar mais com essa porra, e eu sabia que a qualquer segundo o Dr. McHorrorizado provavelmente me jogaria para fora do seu escritório e chamaria a porra dos policiais, mas, hey, pelo menos eu terei eliminado essa minha obsessão do caralho que só parece crescer e crescer, como um maldito câncer dentro de mim até que seja tudo o que sobrou, e eu não consigo mais ME encontrar porque eu não quero ser a megera quebra-bolas que eu tinha me tornado, mas eu não sinto que eu posso controlar isso porque eu não tenho ninguém com quem partilhar a minha loucura, exceto o meu precioso Jasper substituto, mas aquele filho da puta era frustrantemente silencioso, exceto pelo zumbido suave que ele fazia quando bombeava para dentro e fora da minha dolorida...

"Alice, pare".

Eu inalei e prendi a respiração. A sala estava totalmente silenciosa, exceto pelo ruído do meu coração. _Oh... merda._ Oh-merda-oh-merda-oh-merda-oh-merda-oh-merda! _O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? _

Eu olhei para Jasper. Ele desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça em suas mãos. Ele suspirou profundamente e tudo que eu queria fazer naquele momento era ir até ele e envolver meus braços ao redor dele e dizer a ele, mais do que qualquer coisa... que eu sentia muito.

Ele olhou para mim e minha respiração engatou no meu peito. _O que era aquele olhar no rosto dele? Ele estava __com raiva de mim? Ah, certo. Pergunta estúpida. __É claro que ele estava fodidamente com raiva de mim. Ele pegou-me como uma paciente porque meu irmão tinha pedido a ele, ele tinha arrumado tempo em sua agenda muito agitada para mim rapidamente, e como eu tinha retribuído a ele? Tentando derreter o seu rosto, e bombardeando-o com a minha diarréia verbal e fantasias fodidas. __Cristo, eu sou uma idiota enorme. _

Olhei para baixo, não sendo capaz de enfrentá-lo mais. _Yep... aí está - a mortificação debilitante que eu SABIA que chegaria, e ela começou a agarrar o meu coração com as duas mãos, sem piedade._ Coloquei a mão no meu peito e esfreguei, tentando aliviar a tensão antes de desmaiar. "Sinto muito." Eu sussurrei com meu último suspiro restante de respiração.

"Alice..." Ele começou e eu queria cavar um buraco e morrer. Eu queria que ele gritasse comigo, que me dissesse que eu era a porra de um desperdício de tempo, como ele estava envergonhado pelo meu discurso ridículo. Talvez ele fizesse isso de uma maneira entendível e simpática de médico - você sabe, usando lotes de grandes e suaves palavras médicas para ganhar minha confiança, e eu não perceberia que ele está realmente me dizendo que eu sou a pessoa mais fodida que ele já conheceu e pertencia a um agradável e acolhedor cubículo acolchoado até que os homens corpulentos vestidos de branco viessem para me levar embora. _Merda._ Isso era o mínimo que eu merecia.

Ele não fez isso. Ele inalou e continuou em uma voz relativamente calma. "Eu também sinto muito... mas tenho receio de que eu não possa continuar a vê-la como paciente".

_Ah... Deus. __Eu realmente não esperava isso._ Exatamente quando eu pensei que não poderia ter mais nenhuma dor, o aperto de aço ao redor do meu coração apertou incrivelmente mais e meu cérebro começou a bater com vergonha. Eu desdobrei-me da cadeira e levantei rapidamente, desesperada para escapar disto... e dele... e de mim. "Certo... é claro." Eu gaguejei enquanto recolhia minha bolsa.

"Alice…"

"Eu não deveria ter dito todas aquelas coisas... isso foi tão errado." Minhas mãos desastradas deixaram cair a minha bolsa e o conteúdo explodiu por todo o chão. _Perfeito._ Arrastei-me atrás deles e tentei não chorar.

"Alice..."

"Eu disse a Edward que isto era uma má idéia. Eu sabia que me envergonharia além de toda a crença. Veja, ISTO é por que eu não falo com você – em voz alta." Eu estava vagamente ciente de que ele estava me ajudando a recolher minhas coisas, mas eu estava muito horrorizada para me importar.

"Alice... espere".

Enfiei as últimas coisas na minha bolsa e corri para a porta. "Obrigada pelo seu tempo, Doutor." Eu murmurei enquanto puxava com violência a porta aberta. "Eu não vou incomodá-lo novamente".

De repente, sua mão bateu sobre a madeira escura e a porta bateu ruidosamente. Eu o senti agarrar meus ombros e me girar ao redor. Olhei para cima para ver Jasper, seu rosto queimando com... _o que diabos é ESSA expressão, Dr. McDifícil-de-Ler?_

"Será que você poderia simplesmente ESPERAR um minuto, pelo amor de Cristo!" Ele disse asperamente. _Fôda-me. Fale comigo desse jeito e eu vou esperar para sempre._ Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado de mim, prendendo-me entre seu corpo e a porta. Ele olhou para baixo e tomou uma respiração profunda. "Alice," ele disse, obviamente lutando para permanecer no controle, "a razão pela qual eu não posso mais vê-la como uma paciente é porque há certos códigos de conduta que ditam as limitações de uma relação paciente/médico." Ele olhou para mim e eu podia sentir-me começar a ofegar. "Agora, hoje, obviamente, o seu comportamento foi tão longe da linha, que a linha era um ponto para você... mas isso não é por que eu já não posso ser o seu médico." Ele abaixou a cabeça em meu pescoço e fungou em mim. O filho da puta FUNGOU EM MIM! _Doce bebê Jesus!_ Seus olhos voltaram para os meus e eu de repente sabia o que era o olhar em seu rosto, e eu comecei a tremer com o conhecimento. "A razão pela qual eu não posso ser o seu médico," ele respirou quando seus lábios pairaram sobre os meus, "é porque eu nunca... nunca... seria autorizado a fazer isso." Ele tomou minha boca então, e eu juro por Jesus e todos os santos, eu vi a porra das estrelas. Pontos de luz explodindo atrás dos meus olhos enquanto eu o beijei de volta com toda a paixão e luxúria dos últimos três anos. Ele empurrou minhas costas contra a porta e eu pude sentir sua enorme ereção pressionando em mim. Eu ofeguei e lutei para ficar de pé quando as minhas pernas dobraram debaixo de mim. _Porra do inferno! __Dr. Sexy McGostoso tinha uma ereção imensa… por mim! __Inacreditável! _

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou para ele enquanto eu tentava encontrar os meus pés, e eu quase perdi a minha mente quando ele gemeu em minha boca. Ele se separou sem respiração e ofegando enquanto ele falava.

"Alice, você tem alguma idéia de quanto eu quis você nos últimos três anos? Como, a cada vez que eu vi você, eu tive que resistir à vontade de agarrá-la e tomá-la no local? O quanto eu queria que você fosse minha? Jesus! Você acha que eu arruinei você para os outros homens? Eu tenho vivido como um maldito monge desde o dia em que te conheci. Mulheres jogaram-se em mim e eu não conseguia fazer-me me importar porque tudo que eu queria era você. Mas você nunca falou comigo, nunca mostrou qualquer indício que você queria mais, e eu me convenci de que você não estava interessada, mas eu continuei esperando e sonhando com você... e então você vem aqui hoje e descarrega tudo o que você esteve passando, e assim era tão semelhante ao meu inferno, e eu fiquei tão malditamente louco comigo mesmo porque se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota e tivesse realmente falado com você, nós dois poderíamos ter sido poupados de anos de tormento e estado juntos, assim..." Ele me beijou com fome de novo e eu me enrolei em volta dele e o apalpei ferozmente. Ele se afastou e agarrou meu rosto com suas estúpidas mãos quentes. "Assim sendo, Senhorita Cullen," ele suspirou enquanto suas belas mãos acariciaram meu rosto, "é por que eu já não posso ser o seu médico. Espero que você entenda".

A sala ficou infinitamente menor naquele segundo e tudo que eu podia ver era ele. Tudo que eu podia sentir era o cheiro dele... e tudo que eu sempre quis, era ele. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Eu ACHO que entendo, doutor," eu sussurrei, "mas se você realmente quisesse, você poderia explicar-me tudo isso de novo".

Seus olhos escureceram e um rugido feroz como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes rasgou dele enquanto ele me empurrou contra a porta. "Eu vou explicar-lhe até que você não consiga se levantar, Senhorita." Ele respirou. _Porra, __sim! _

* * *

**Mensagem do Homem Louco: (isso foi colocado pela autora, só estou traduzindo!)**

Hmmm… tão bom ver todas vocês novamente. Kyia só me deixa sair da minha prisão por alguns minutos, então vou fazer isso rápido.

Seus comentários me deixam quente. Tão malditamente quente que eu não agüento. Então muitas de vocês apertaram aquele botão latejante de reviews no último capítulo que eu pensei que explodiria – não que eu teria me importado _*sorriso*. _Então... o que você me diz? Vocês querem me fazer explodir, senhoras? Eu desafio vocês… _*O Homem Louco ri de forma sexy e começa a tirar sua camisa*. _Tire um momento para pensar sobre isso... vou começar sem vocês...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que foi aquela entrevista do Rob? __O cara é absolutamente doido! E Bella e Edward conversando sobre a Ginalândia... hilário! E Jasper finalmente apareceu *salta pelo quarto*! Pelo jeito agora teremos outro casal viciado em sexo..._

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_****__**P.S.: **__Pra quem ainda não leu, comecei a tradução de uma fic Alice & Jasper no sábado, chama-se_**__**** "Been Here All Along"**_, leiam e comentem!_


	15. Explosão de Orgasmos e Conseqüências

**Capítulo 15 – Explosão de Orgasmos e Conseqüências**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Alice POV**_

"Ah, Deus, Jasper..." Eu havia levantado a minha perna até o seu quadril e ele estava passeando a sua mão para cima e para baixo na minha coxa. Minha saia era uma bagunça amassada no meu quadril, e meu sangue estava explodindo através do meu corpo enquanto seus dedos deixavam um rasto de eletricidade extraordinária sobre a minha pele. Agarrei seus cabelos para impedir-me de cair no chão enquanto sua boca quente e bela chupava o meu pescoço.

_Jesus Santo Cristo!_

Eu mal podia respirar, sem falar no meu cérebro envolto em luxúria enlouquecida pelo fato de que eu estava sendo completamente assaltada pelo _Dr. McJogue-me-contra-a-porta-do-seu-escritório-e-transe-comigo-até-o-meu-útero-explodir-e-o-SAMU-ter-que-vir-me-resucitar._

"_Alice," ele ofegou, e todas as minhas partes de garota se derreteram ao som da sua voz gostosa do caralho, "você não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu já imaginei você assim..." Ele passou as mãos pelos meus braços, deixando-me arrepiada ao sentir seus dedos gloriosos. Suas mãos cobriram meu rosto, e nós dois gememos levemente quando nossos olhares se prenderam. "Poder ser capaz de tocar em você, e ter você me tocando..." Corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito e seu abdômen, e gemi com desejo quando senti os músculos debaixo da sua camisa._

_Santa Porra. Dr. McEu-sou-tão-fodidamente-inteligente-e-sensível-que-eu-realmente-evolui-para-uma-forma-de-vida-mais-elevada que também vem em uma porra de um pacote de oito? Como diabos isso é justo? E quão breve posso ver isso?_

Seus olhos tremularam quando eu toquei nele e meu cérebro explodiu com o reconhecimento de que eu estava fazendo isso com ele. Eu. Alice eu-só-dormi-com-exatamente-seis-homens-em-minha-vida-inteira Cullen, poderia fazer essa propaganda ambulante de masculinidade gostosa tremer sob meus dedos delicados. Eu sou completamente fodástica!

Eu podia me ouvir ofegar e gemer, mas eu não podia evitar. Este homem me afetava como nada mais na Terra. Era como se eu tivesse andado pela minha vida inteira, vendo o mundo em preto e branco e, de repente, com um toque dos seus dedos absurdamente gostosos, minha vida inteira de repente explodisse em cores de alta definição com som surround. Era além de excitante.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e o resto do mundo escapou. Eu lutei para funcionar.

"Alice." Ele disse com a voz mais fodidamente sexy que já saiu alguma vez de um homem.

"Sim." Eu respirei pateticamente enquanto esperei para ouvir o que o Dr. McBasta-um-olhar-dentro-dos-seus-olhos-e-porra-sim-eu-faria-qualquer-coisa-que-este-homem-me-pedisse-e-eu-quero-dizer-qualquer-coisa, queria de mim.

"Nós temos que parar".

Eu pisquei.

_Exceto isso._

Certamente o meu sangue pulsante me deixou ouvindo mal.

"Hum... Desculpe, o que foi isso?"

Ele suspirou profundamente, e se afastou de mim, olhando para o relógio.

"Alice, nós temos que parar com isso... agora".

_Nããããõoo!_

Meu corpo explodiu com raiva, e eu me afastei da porta e avancei para ele.

"Mas que PORRA, Jasper!" Eu gritei.

"Alice, por favor... mantenha sua voz baixa." Ele olhou nervosamente para a porta.

Foda-se - eu não dava a mínima para quem pudesse me ouvir. Eu estava irritada e excitada e desesperada para que hovesse um monte a menos de roupas atualmente no meu corpo dolorido, e o estúpido Dr. McEu-posso-fazer-a-sua-calcinha-cair-imediatamente-do-seu-corpo-com-apenas-um-simples-olhar surgir com alguma besteira sobre ter que parar o meu excitado cérebro falido que ele havia impiedosamente provocado pela última meia hora? De jeito nenhum!

"Você não pode simplesmente me deixar em um maldito frenesi sexual depois de eu dizer que você é o homem das minhas fantasias, e você me dizer que eu sou a garota das suas fantasias, e você fazer todas as minhas partes de garota explodirem, e você me fazer consciente do seu pau enorme e duro nas suas calças, e eu finalmente pensar que, pela primeira vez, a minha pobre vagina iludida vai conhecer o verdadeiro Dr. McJasper e não um substituto revestido de látex, e então você se vira e olha para mim com essas piscinas azul-gelo de sexo, e diz que temos que parar essa merda com os nossos corpos superaquecidos e dolorosamente excitados!" Eu ofegava e apontava para o seu peito duro como pedra. "Você está TENTANDO me matar?"

Seus olhos estavam escuros e ele olhou para mim com o seu mais potente olhar Dr. McOh-meu-Deus-eu-acho-que-acabei-de-ter-uma-explosão-de-orgasmo-pela-enésima-vez-só-porque-você-olhou-para-mim.

_Porra. __Ele__fez__-me __esquecer sobre o que eu__estava__com raiva__. __Imbecil__!_

"Alice." Ele disse calmamente, enquanto esticou o braço e pegou minha mão. "Você sente o que você fzz comigo?" Ele colocou a minha mão sobre a sua enorme ereção dura como pedra e empurrou para baixo, fechando os olhos e gemendo enquanto eu o apertava através das suas calças.

_Ah... Jesus... Por favor, Jasper. Eu preciso de você... __e disso... para tirar esta dor horrível. Eu quero que você seja o Dr. McApenas-me-dobre-sobre-o-sofá-e-eu-vou-fazer-o-que-você-quiser-apenas-contanto-que-eu-possa-sentir-o-seu-pau-incrível-dentro-de-mim._

Ele abriu os olhos, e eu gemi com o desejo que eu vi neles.

"Vê, Alice? Você realmente acha que eu não quero isso tanto, senão mais, do que você quer?" Ele retirou a minha mão e rapidamente passou para trás da sua mesa, passando as mãos rudemente pelos cabelos e expirando ruidosamente. "Mas eu tenho outro paciente em quinze minutos, e se eu não ficar longe de você e fizer o inferno para abaixar, eu vou ter de explicar à boa Sra. Gruber em seus 68 anos de idade e vestidos estampados o por que de eu ter uma ereção do tamanho de Portugal. Você me entende?"

As piscinas de sexo me olharam suplicantes.

Merda, eu acho que ele tinha razão. Estúpido, inteligente Dr. McRazoável.

Engoli em seco e respirei fundo. Meu coração continuou o caminho de bombear muito sangue para as minhas partes de garota hiper-excitadas, mas eu tentava desesperadamente acalmar meus hormônios em fúria. Infelizmente, falhei miseravelmente.

_Cristo, agora que eu já tive as suas mãos sobre mim, eu não acho que meu corpo algum diz vai voltar a ser normal novamente._

Eu tentei fingir normalidade.

"Eu entendo," eu disse calmamente, "mas antes que eu vá, nós não poderíamos apenas...?"

"Não." Ele me cortou.

"Mas Jasper..."

"Não..."

"Só um pouquinho..."

"Não, Alice. Jesus." Ele sentou em sua mesa e deixou cair a cabeça em suas mãos. "Este é o meu escritório - o meu local de trabalho - e eu tenho que ver os pacientes aqui, todos os dias. Como na terra você acha que serei capaz de me concentrar em uma única coisa que eles têm a dizer, se eu tiver uma imagem mental de você - dobrando-se sobre as costas do meu sofá enquanto eu estou bombeando em você - flutuando na minha cabeça?"

_Bem, quando ele diz isso assim... POR FAVOR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, DOBRE-ME SOBRE AS COSTAS DO SEU SOFÁ ENQUANTO VOCÊ BOMBEIA DENTRO EM MIM! ARGH!_

"Eu vejo o seu ponto." Eu disse calmamente. Eu imaginei que o meu luxurioso, enfurecido, triângulo de amor superaquecido pulou e deu um tapa no Dr. McCapaz-de-ignorar-seus-hormônios-enfurecidos-e-ser-completamente-e-irritantemente-lógico em seu rosto estúpido e glorioso. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Já e ruim o suficiente eu ter que trocar essa maldita porta para que eu não tenha uma ereção enorme toda vez em que eu olhar para ela".

Oh Deus... _só em ouvi-lo dizer 'ereção enorme' me fez apertar. Imagine o que será quando eu finalmente senti-lo dentro de mim._

Bufei levemente em frustração e peguei minha bolsa. "Ok, eu entendi. É melhor eu ir." Caminhei até a porta e ofeguei quando ele me empurrou contra ela, empurrando-se contra as minhas costas.

_Como diabos ele chegou aqui tão rápido? _Senti seu hálito doce fazendo cócegas na minha orelha._ Oh... Jesus... de repente, eu realmente não ligo para isso._

"Alice." Ele sussurrou. "Eu preciso que você faça algo por mim".

Eu gemi enquanto cada parte do meu corpo doía por ele.

"Qualquer coisa." Eu ofeguei.

Ele lambeu a minha orelha e de repente eu tinha certeza que eu ia gozar, exatamente aqui. _Isto é absolutamente insano! Não é como se ele estivesse tocando o meu clitóris inchado, pelo amor de Deus, embora eu certamente não fosse reclamar se ele estivesse. É uma ORELHA e uma LÍNGUA - duas aparentemente inocentes partes do corpo - mas nas mãos do Dr. McFoda-gostoso-preliminares-é-como-uma-porra-subestimada-de-forma-de-arte, elas eram uma combinação ridiculamente digna de um orgasmo._

Eu gemi e me recostei nele, empurrando a minha bunda no seu pênis inchado. Ele gemeu em meu ouvido e continuou, sua voz baixa e cheia de desejo. "Eu quero você..." Ele começou.

"Eu quero você também, baby." Eu gemi.

Ele sorriu. "Eu não tinha terminado." Ele disse, sorrindo no meu pescoço. "Eu quero que você vá para casa, pegue o seu Jasper substituto e o jogue no maldito lixo." Engoli em seco quando ele me virou e me empurrou duramente para o que era agora, na minha mente, a porta mais sexy do mundo. Meus pedaços sexuais gemeram com a proximidade da sua excitação tentadora. "Você nunca mais precisará de um Jasper substituto, Alice." Ele rosnou. "Da próxima vez em que você tiver algo dando prazer a você entre suas pernas, será o negócio real." _Oh, querido, doce, menino Jesus com covinhas._ Parei de respirar enquanto seu rosto se aproximou do meu, e seu hálito inebriante tomou conta de mim. "Eu fui bem claro?"

Eu concordei com a cabeça e respirei intensamente cada gota do seu perfume incrível. "Sim, Dr. McEu-vou-fazer-qualquer-coisa-que-você-disser-desde-que-você-me-fôda-até-que-eu-não- consiga-ficar-de-pé-em-um-futuro-MUITO-próximo".

Ele riu e me puxou para longe da porta. Ele a abriu e eu me esforcei para sair com pernas que agora pareciam ser feitas de gelatina.

"Obrigado, Senhorita Cullen," ele disse em um tom perfeitamente calmo de negócios, "esta foi uma sessão muito... estimulante." Ele murmurou, "Eu ligo para você".

Eu ri como uma adolescente e tentei não tropeçar enquanto eu me afastava.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella e eu caminhamos ao longo de uma rua desconhecida. Eu verificava cuidadosamente antes se havia gritadoras, mas havia um número surpreendentemente pequeno de pessoas nessa parte da cidade, e as pessoas que aqui estavam nos evitavam. Eu sabia que não estávamos muito longe do hotel, mas estávamos longe o suficiente para que os cortiços e becos parecessem negligenciados e mal-amados. Bella ainda se recusava a me dizer para onde estávamos indo.

Nós dois tivemos a consulta com o médico esta manhã, e depois de ter praticamente ter dado a ela um boca a boca quando ela saiu da sala de exames de sangue, ela me arrastou porta afora, resmungando algo sobre eu precisar conhecer alguém.

Agora, enquanto nós caminhávamos, eu roubei um olhar para ela, caminhando com um propósito, um leve sorriso brincando em seus lábios deliciosos.

_Jesus. Ela é além de impressionante. Ela é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher, misturado com algumas coisas que eu não sabia que eu precisava, mas que estava feliz como o inferno por eles existirem para mim, de qualquer maneira._

Como de costume, meu corpo estava incendiado assim que deixei minha mente permanecer nela por mais de alguns segundos.

A reação insana do meu corpo por ela realmente me preocupa. Eu tinha até tocado no assunto com o Dr. Moran esta manhã. Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse três cabeças.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi," ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça, "você está reclamando porque você é capaz de fazer amor com sua namorada quando quiser, independente de quantas ereções você teve nas horas anteriores?" Ele revirou os olhos levemente, e eu percebi o quão estúpido eu devo ter soado. "Meu Deus, Edward, se eu tivesse o seu 'problema', minha mulher correria pelada em volta do quarteirão gritando para os vizinhos que a fada mágica da ereção finalmente havia abençoado seu marido".

Eu sorri com a imagem mental. "Então, não há nada de errado comigo? Quero dizer, eu não posso me machucar... ou a ela?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e esfregou sua nuca. "Bem, fisicamente, não vejo nenhum problema. Quero dizer, você certamente não está em perigo de morte, ou desmembramento... mas eu tomaria cuidado com algumas escoriações bastante desagradáveis, se eu fosse você." Eu me contorci desconfortavelmente em suas palavras. Ele certamente não estava errado sobre isso.

Sacudi meus pensamentos quando Bella puxou a minha mão, parando-nos do lado de fora de um bloco de apartamentos.

_Onde inferno nós estamos?_

Olhei para ela e levantei uma sobrancelha questionando.

_Como ela poderia conhecer quem possivelmente vive aqui?_

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e me beijou, seu hálito doce invadindo os meus sentidos.

"Obrigada por ter vindo comigo." Ela sussurrou, e eu inalei seu doce perfume. Estava ficando muito difícil concentrar-me em qualquer coisa que não fosse ela.

"Eu tive escolha?" Respirei enquanto percorri minhas mãos pelos seus belos braços nus. Ela sorriu e me beijou de novo, e o meu sangue ficou furioso com o seu toque. Ela se afastou, mas eu a segurei nos meus braços, puxando-a para o meu corpo e tomando a sua boca na minha. Como de costume, nós encaixamos perfeitamente. Duas peças do mesmo quebra-cabeça.

Ela gemeu na minha boca e encontrei a sua língua com a minha. Gemi de volta quando o homem louco e sua necessidade desesperada por ela acordaram dentro de mim. Eu brevemente considerei lutar contra ele, mas eu preferia me negar o ar a negar Bella. Meu amor e necessidade por ela se fundiam em um só, e eu girei em torno dela rapidamente e a prendi contra a parede do edifício. Ela ofegou e agarrou meu cabelo instintivamente.

_Oh, sim, Bella, puxe-o. Porra, isso me excita._

Ela se afastou ofegante, olhando rapidamente por cima do meu ombro. "Edward, pare".

Eu a ignorei e ataquei seu pescoço, emocionado quando um gemido baixinho escapou dela enquanto eu chupava a sua carne deliciosa.

"Edward..."

Minhas mãos viajaram até suas costas e emaranharam em seus cabelos, deleitando-me com as suas costas sensuais enquanto eu pegava o lóbulo da sua orelha com a minha boca e empurrava minha ereção no seu estômago. Ela engasgou e, de repente, senti suas mãos fortes em meu peito enquanto ela me empurrava.

"Edward!"

Seus olhos estavam brilhando com luxúria e aborrecimento.

_Porra. Eu achei essa combinação ainda mais excitante._

Eu me aproximei dela novamente, mas as mãos dela no meu peito me fizeram parar no lugar.

"Edward," ela sussurrou, com urgência, "nós temos companhia".

Eu lentamente me virei e vi o rosto chocado de duas mulheres idosas que tinham parado a poucos metros de distância de nós. Tentei compor meu rosto e acenei para elas, educadamente.

"Senhoras." Eu disse no que eu esperava que fosse o meu tom de voz menos pervertido.

"Veja, eu disse a você, Renata." A mais baixa das duas disse. "É aquele cantor fazendo sexo oral da TV".

Renata estreitou os olhos para mim. Olhei para Bella, que estava desesperadamente tentando reprimir uma risada. Renata acenou com a cabeça na minha direção.

"É verdade, meu filho?" Ela disse em uma voz que soava como resíduos tóxicos e casca de árvore. "Heidi aqui acha que você é o menino da televisão que toca como um Deus-incrível de músicas para adolescentes?"

Eu considerei mentir e dizer 'não', mas eu tinha uma suspeita que Renata não teria nenhuma hesitação em chutar a minha bunda. Ela era assustadora para uma octogenária.

"Hum, sim." Eu gaguejei, subitamente consciente de que eu estava suportando uma ereção maciça na frente de duas senhoras que tinham idade suficiente para testemunhar a invenção da roda. "Eu sou Edward Cullen. Prazer em conhecê-las".

Renata estreitou os olhos furtivamente, e meu rosto começou a queimar.

_Jesus. É assim que a minha irmã ficará quando tiver cento e cinqüenta anos?_

Considerei tirar uma foto de Renata no meu telefone e apresentá-la para Alice como um conto preventivo pelo olhar a laser excessivo.

Em vez disso, agarrei Bella e a coloquei na minha frente, em parte para proteger as velhas meninas da minha ereção feroz, e parcialmente para desviar do olhar penetrante de Renata.

"Ah... essa é a minha namorada... Bella Swan." Bella acenou, e murmurou que era um prazer conhecê-las.

"Eu pensei que disseram que você era gay." Renata acusou, piscando os olhos para Bella.

Eu tentei rir, mas saiu mais como uma tosse estrangulada.

"Não acredite em tudo que você lê nos jornais, senhoras." Eu disse. "Bella poderá atestar o fato de que eu definitivamente NÃO sou gay, certo, baby?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente. "Sim, senhoras. Meu Edward simplesmente não se cansa de mim, quero dizer, de verdade, eu estou exausta. Ele me quer de manhã, à tarde e a noite, e ele é um garanhão tarado que eu mal consigo acompanhar. De fato, ele tem me dado tanto prazer nas últimas horas que agora eu estou com sérias dificuldades para andar".

As senhoras levantaram suas sobrancelhas, impressionadas com o depoimento de Bella, mas eu vi um brilho maligno em seus olhos e gemi interiormente quando ela se inclinou para mais perto delas. "Mas, então," ela sussurrou, conspiratoriamente, "eu costumava ser um homem, e eu ainda não tive o 'corte final', então eu não tenho certeza se podemos classificá-lo como estritamente heterossexual".

Os olhos das mulheres se arregalaram e elas balançaram a cabeça em compreensão.

"Bella!" Eu protestei, mas ela apenas me olhou e sorriu.

As senhoras começaram a se afastar e eu ouvi um sussurro de Heidi, "Que figuras. São sempre os gays que têm os maiores paus".

Eu me encolhi e Bella começou a gargalhar como uma idiota.

"Swan," eu fervi, "isso não foi nem um pouco engraçado".

Ela riu e agarrou o meu agora semi-ereto pênis. Godzilla acordou com a atenção imediatamente.

"Oh, vamos lá, foi sim ao menos um pouco engraçado. Além disso, se eu não tivesse dito isso a elas, querido," ela zombou, "eu acho que poderia ter que lutar com elas, a julgar pela forma como ambas estavam olhando cobiçosamente para Godzy." Ela soltou meu pau e me puxou pelas escadas. "E eu só não acho que eu poderia ter lidado em assistir você descer e se sujar com aquelas velhas meninas".

A imagem mental das suas palavras me deu um tapa em todo o cérebro, e deu-me uma amolecida instantânea.

"Jesus, Swan. Eu acho que você finalmente encontrou algo que pode deixar Godzy morto em três segundos".

Ela parou em uma porta no segundo andar e bateu forte.

"Hmmm..." Ela suspirou, "Eu tenho certeza que eu JAMAIS teria a necessidade de algo assim".

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e Godzy espiou para verificar se a barra estava limpa.

A porta se abriu e um homem vestindo uma camiseta, braçadeiras e uma cartola olhou para fora. "Charlie!" Ele a abraçou de volta e a levantou do chão.

_Então, esse é Charlie._

_Espere aí, não se supunha que ele era sem teto?_

Bella se afastou e olhou para o rosto de Charlie. "Oh meu Deus, Charlie! Você se barbeou!" Ela passou a mão sobre o queixo dele e a descansou em seu bigode. "Jesus, você parece quinze anos mais jovem".

Charlie riu. "Sim, eu percebi que era hora de deixar as bochechas de velho verem a luz do dia, e estou de volta aos meus remédios também".

Bella sorriu e o abraçou novamente. "Puta merda! Isso é fantástico! Como você se sente?"

"Bem, um pouco solitário agora que estou só com a minha mente, mas pelo menos estou me lembrando de comer e dormir, oh, e de urinar no banheiro... então, eu acho que estou indo bem".

Ela o tocou suavemente na bochecha. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Charlie." Ela disse suavemente.

Eles se olharam com carinho por mais alguns segundos, e eu podia ver a emoção aumentar nos olhos de Charlie. Ele piscou rapidamente antes de dizer: "Entre, Bells. Jesus, onde estão meus bons modos? Venha para dentro." Bella pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a modesta sala. Os móveis eram antigos, e as paredes estavam manchadas, mas esta era definitivamente uma casa.

"Charlie, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Edward, meu namorado. Edward, este é Charlie, aka, o Chapeleiro Maluco, também conhecido como o pai que nunca tive." Charlie galantemente tirou o chapéu para mim, e eu estendi minha mão para apertar a sua.

"É um verdadeiro prazer, Charlie." Eu disse, "Bella tem me falado muito sobre você".

Charlie apertou minha mão com cautela. "Bem, filho, ela não me disse absolutamente nada sobre você, então eu acho que você e eu precisamos conversar." Ele chamou Bella e eu para o sofá rasgado e fez um sinal para nos sentarmos. "Posso arranjar-lhes um chá, crianças?"

Ambos dissemos que sim, e Charlie foi para a pequena cozinha, deixando-nos sozinhos.

"Bella, eu pensei que Charlie era sem teto." Eu sussurrei, perplexo.

Ela corou, e ficou constrangida. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha, querendo que ela falasse.

"Ele era, mas quando fui morar com vocês, e comecei a receber um salário, eu usei um pouco do que tinha para colocar Charlie aqui." Ela olhou ao redor da modesta sala. "Quero dizer, eu sei que não parece muito, mas ele tem um teto sobre sua cabeça e uma cama quente para dormir." Ela olhou para baixo, de repente envergonhada. "E... hum... eu realmente contratei uma das Gritadoras para trazer-lhe comida duas vezes por semana".

Pisquei. "Você contratou... uma gritadora? Um das MINHAS gritadoras?"

"Sim... Becky... ela trabalha no Pack-n-Pay alguns quarteirões para baixo. Ela é realmente uma doce menina".

_Me... Fode. Bella esteve socializando com uma gritadora, nas minhas costas?_ Eu de repente senti como três tons de estranheza houvessem mudado a ordem do mundo. Ela deve ter lido o olhar na minha cara.

"Edward, está tudo bem. Não é como se eu fosse convidá-la para pintar minhas unhas. Eu pago a ela para trazer coisas para Charlie, e ela faz um bom trabalho. Fim da história".

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem... eu só tenho um problema ao tentar colocar minha cabeça em torno de tudo o que está acontecendo, e eu estava completamente alheio. Jesus, Bella, eu deveria estar ajudando você. Por que você não me contou?"

Ela baixou os olhos para o chão. "Eu não tinha certeza de como você se sentiria sobre isso. Cristo, Edward, com tudo o que estamos passando, tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro... nos ainda não sabemos muito um sobre o outro".

Pensei em protestar, mas eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e eu poderia dizer que havia coisas que ela queria dizer para mim, mas tinha medo de revelar. Eu silenciosamente pedi a ela para me contar tudo, deixar-me conhecer cada parte dela - todos os erros, cada arrependimento - para que eu pudesse amá-los e também adicioná-los na equação espetacular que a fazia quem ela era, mas eu podia ver uma parede atrás dos seus olhos, e eu sabia que não cairia até que ela estivesse bem e preparada.

Após alguns segundos, ela suspirou e sussurrou, "Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-lo lá fora".

Eu a puxei para os meus braços.

"Bella Swan," sussurrei em seu cabelo, "você é uma mulher incrível".

"Chá pronto." Charlie chamou brilhantemente enquanto voltava para a sala, colocando uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá sobre a mesa. Nós nos servimos com creme e açúcar antes de Charlie se sentar na poltrona ao lado.

"Então, Charlito," Bella disse com humor leve, "qual é a palavra das ruas nesses dias?"

Charlie passou por uma lista de nomes que eu não reconhecia, detalhando o que cada pessoa tinha feito - quem havia sido preso, quem estava comendo o que, e onde eles estavam comendo isso - e Bella ouvia atentamente, fazendo perguntas e comentando enquanto Charlie falava. Eu os observava com fascínio. Eles realmente eram como pai e filha. Havia até uma semelhança física e eu estava de repente grato que eles tinham um ao outro em um momento em suas vidas quando eles não tinham mais nada. Eles devem ter sido um grande conforto um para o outro.

Enquanto eu os olhava, o rosto de Charlie ficou obscuro.

"Hum... Bells... eu também tenho que te dizer... Jess Doida Stanley foi encontrada no outro dia. Alguém a jogou na lixeira atrás do Hobby Horse Club." Ele olhou para suas mãos e as esfregou distraidamente. "Bells... ela foi assassinada".

Bella apertou a minha mão e eu vi a tensão preencher seu rosto.

"O quê? Puta merda." A cor foi drenada dela, e sua respiração acelerou. "Jesus, Charlie... Jess tinha... a minha idade".

Meu estômago de repente deu uma guinada.

_E se tivesse sido Bella?_

Minha mente gritou com o pensamento.

_E se eu não tivesse corrido para aquele beco naquela noite? Será que Bella estaria metida naquela lixeira, fria e sem vida?_

Fúria vermelha explodiu atrás dos meus olhos e de repente eu não conseguia respirar. O sangue subiu através de mim, e o homem louco rugiu furiosamente com a possibilidade de que, se Bella ainda estivesse na rua, alguém poderia machucá-la, ou matá-la.

Eu agarrei o braço do sofá desesperadamente, meus dedos cavando dolorosamente o tecido áspero enquanto lutei com a minha fúria assassina. Olhei para Bella.

_Ela está bem, Cullen. Ela está aqui, com você. Ela está segura._

O homem louco se acalmou um pouco, mas eu ainda podia senti-lo, flexionando seus músculos e andando de um lado para o outro.

Observei enquanto Bella balançou a cabeça em descrença, uma sombra escura passando por trás dos seus olhos. Sua mandíbula apertou. "Eles têm alguma idéia de quem fez isso?"

Charlie assentiu lentamente. "Todos nós temos uma boa idéia de quem fez isso." Ele disse baixinho.

Bella ficou ainda mais tensa, e de repente arrancou a mão para fora da minha. Ela olhou intensamente para Charlie, e algo não dito passou entre eles. Sua respiração acelerou e eu podia jurar que vi o medo por trás dos seus olhos. Ela piscou rapidamente, e quando tentei alcançar e agarrar a mão dela, ela se afastou e se levantou.

"Eu já volto." Ela disse, tensa, "Eu só tenho que usar o banheiro." Ela praticamente correu da sala e ouvi uma porta bater. Levantei-me para ir atrás dela, mas Charlie estendeu a mão e me parou.

"Basta dar-lhe um minuto, filho. É duro ouvir que alguém que você conhece acaba de morrer. Ela precisa de espaço".

Balancei a cabeça e me sentei, sentindo-me frustrado e inútil.

Charlie e eu nos entreolhamos. Segundos se passavam. Nenhum de nós falou. Eu podia ouvir a água corrente vinda do banheiro, e me perguntei se Bella estava bem.

Charlie olhou para mim com os olhos apertados e eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira, subitamente consciente de cada nódulo no sofá antigo.

"Então, Edward," ele começou cautelosamente, "o que é que você faz?"

"Hum... eu sou um músico, na verdade".

Ele zombou. "Isso não é um trabalho, filho, isso é um hobby. O que você faz para ganhar dinheiro?"

Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos e sorri. "Esse É o meu emprego, Charlie. Eu escrevo e gravo música para ganhar a vida".

Ele fechou o rosto. "Então, filho, você é preguiçoso, ou apenas tem medo de ficar com as mãos muito sujas se você tiver algum trabalho real?"

Minha boca se abriu. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de como responder a isso.

"Bem... hum..."

Charlie me reprovou, de qualquer maneira. "Então, você tem se empurrado na minha Bella?"

Mais uma vez, as palavras não vieram. "Hein?"

"O sexo, filho, você tem tido sexo com Bella?"

Eu soava como um velho Chevy. "Charlie... hum... eu não estou totalmente à vontade para discutir isso... um... com você..."

Charlie se inclinou em sua cadeira. "Filho, Bella te disse que eu costumava ser um policial?"

Eu fiz uma careta_. Onde diabos isso vai parar? _"Não, senhor, ela não disse".

"Bem, eu era, e eu era um dos malditamente bons também, mesmo com as vozes na minha cabeça. Agora, eu não te conheço do Adam e, por tudo que eu sei, você poderia ser O Príncipe Fodido Encantado vindo para levar Bells pelo pôr do sol e dar a ela o final feliz que ela tanto merece... mas se você não for, e se você machucar minha menininha de qualquer maneira EM TUDO – eu juro pelo Deus todo poderoso no céu, que eu vou te caçar como o cão que você é e fazer você sofrer. Você entende o que eu estou lhe dizendo, filho?"

Eu tremi um pouco.

_Cristo, esse pessoal ex-sem-teto realmente sabia como colocar o temor de Deus em você._

"Hum... sim, Charlie, claro que eu entendo o que você está dizendo, mas eu só quero te dizer que eu amo Bella... muito... e eu pretendo gastar toda a minha energia certificando-me de que ela é feliz".

Ele se recostou no sofá e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos. "Isso é bom, filho, porque essa menina teve mais do que seu quinhão de dor em sua jovem vida, e se eu descobrir que você era apenas outro pervertido sujo que quer humilhá-la em seu próprio benefício doentio..."

"CHARLIE!" Bella estava parada na porta com um olhar de horror em seu rosto.

Charlie imediatamente fechou a boca e olhou para longe.

O silêncio pairou no ar como um cobertor.

"Desculpe, Bells," ele murmurou baixinho, "eu só estava tentando ter certeza de que esse cara não é como o outro. Você sabe, só tentando conseguir que você confie nele para que ele possa..."

"Charlie, pare de falar merda - agora!"

Um rubor feroz estava queimando suas bochechas, e Charlie se afundou ainda mais na sua cadeira, não querendo encontrar o olhar dela. Ela olhou rapidamente para mim, vergonha e horror fortemente gravados nas suas feições delicadas.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela disse rapidamente e escapou pela porta.

Por um momento eu estava chocado demais para me mover. Eu olhei para Charlie e seu rosto estava cheio de vergonha e dor. Eu ouvi as pisadas de Bella desaparecerem pelas escadas antes de eu puxar-me para a ação.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Charlie." Eu gritei enquanto corria para fora do apartamento para a rua.

_**Bella POV**_

PORRA!

PORRAPORRAPORRAPORRAPORRA!

Corri a toda velocidade escada abaixo e simplesmente comecei a correr. Eu precisava fugir de Charlie, antes que eu fizesse ou dissesse algo que eu realmente lamentaria - e Edward? Jesus! O que diabos ele deveria estar pensando?

Eu não podia acreditar nessa merda. Lá estava eu, paranóica sobre o imbecil dos meus pesadelos aparecendo e estragando a minha nova vida – e o bom e velho Charlie simplesmente decide jogar a carta de pai-protetor e praticamente dizer a Edward a única coisa que eu nunca, nunca queria que ele ouvisse? Cristo, que idiota!

Ouvi pisadas rápidas atrás de mim e me virei para ver Edward, com preocupação vincando suas feições.

_Deus, eu simplesmente não posso enfrentá-lo agora._

Continuei andando, rápido. Ele me apanhou facilmente.

"Bella, mas que inferno é esse?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Cullen".

"Bella, vamos lá. Charlie estava apenas tentando se certificar que eu sou bom o suficiente para você".

Eu ri amargamente e balancei a cabeça. "Sim, certo. Como se ISSO algum dia fosse ser um problema".

"O que, você acha que eu me importo porque já houve homens no seu passado? Eu não sou a porra de um idiota, Swan. Eu meio que já percebi isso, mesmo sem a ajuda de Charlie".

"Cullen, você não tem idéia do que diabos você está falando, e eu não estou discutindo isso com você agora".

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não quero essa porra, ok?"

Ele agarrou minha mão com firmeza e puxou-me ao redor para encará-lo. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a você? EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO SEU PASSADO! Eu te amo – completamente. Nada nunca vai mudar isso. Por que você simplesmente não me diz?"

Eu lutei com a necessidade de bater em seu rosto bonito, ingênuo.

"Ok, tudo bem." Eu fervi. "Você quer ouvir sobre todas as coisas fodidas, as coisas pervertidas que eu fiz no MEU passado. Eu vou te dizer – tudo. Cada pequeno detalhe repugnante. Mas, você vai primeiro".

Ele parou de respirar.

"Vamos, Edward. Para mim não importa. EU AINDA TE AMO AINDA, DE QUALQUER MANEIRA Por que você simplesmente não me diz?" Eu podia ouvir minha voz de escárnio, petulante, mas, neste momento, eu não me importava.

Vergonha encheu seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

"Como é que essa porra agora é sobre mim de repente?"

Joguei minhas mãos no ar de frustração "Porque você é a porra de um hipócrita, é por isso! Você está todo ansioso para jogar todas as minhas porcarias sobre a mesa, assim você pode balançar a sua cabeça e sentir muito por mim, e me perdoar pelos meus pecados, mas você não está disposto a fazer o mesmo por mim? Você é o REI da hipocrisia, Edward!"

Eu podia ver sua mandíbula apertar enquanto mãos fechavam em punhos ao seu lado. Eu sabia que tinha atingido um ponto, mas eu precisava fazê-lo entender como eu me sentia.

"Por que essa hesitação, querido?" Eu disse, minha voz gotejando com sarcasmo. " "Você tem medo de que talvez eu não seja compreensiva como você? Que eu não ache que você é essa porra de um Deus quando você contar-me tudo sobre a bebida, e as mulheres, e os três dias dobrado com craque e prostitutas, e o maldito Homem Louco - quem diabos seja ele? Você tem medo que eu não te ame mais?" Seus olhos ardiam nos meus e eu retornei sua intensidade. "Bem, agora você sabe como eu me sinto, ok? Como você está se sentindo agora? Isso é o meu pior medo ganhando vida! Cristo, você não SABE que eu já estou vivendo uma vida emprestada há um tempo aqui? Que o universo vai, eventualmente, descobrir que contos de fadas precisam de uma princesa, não de uma porra de garota de rua com uma boca suja e uma atitude ruim?"

"Não seja ridícula, Bella!" Ele gritou. "Você SABE que nós pertencemos um ao outro, que somos feitos um para o outro! Eu sei disso, e você sabe disso, e cada maldita pessoa que nos vê juntos sabe disso! Por que você não confia nisso?"

"Se VOCÊ confia nessa porra, ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ NENHUM PROBLEMA EM ME CONTAR SOBRE O SEU PASSADO, NÃO É?"

Eu olhei pra ele e esperei.

_Vamos lá, Edward, por favor. Por favor, me diga. Se você me disser, nós podemos ter uma chance. Se você confia em mim sobre isso, eu nunca vou duvidar de você... ou de nós... novamente. Eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Eu não sou forte o suficiente. Por favor... me diga._

Ele deixou cair os olhos dos meus, e eu senti uma dor aguda no meu peito.

Ele não confiava em mim... e eu não confiava nele - onde diabos isso nos levava? Eu não tinha ilusões de que eu era uma especialista em relacionamentos, mas eu sabia o suficiente para saber que você poderia ter todo o amor do mundo, mas se você não tivesse confiança, você estava condenado.

De repente, eu precisava ficar longe dele, precisava colocar alguma distância entre ele e as pequenas rachaduras que estavam começando a aparecer no meu coração.

"Vejo você no hotel." Eu disse suavemente, e me virei e me afastei.

Eu tinha apenas começado a dar alguns passos quando senti suas mãos em meus ombros. Eu parei, não querendo virar, mas incapaz de me fazer parar, necessitando ver o que ele estava pensando. Examinei o seu rosto perfeito. Ele estava franzindo a testa, e seus olhos não encontraram os meus, mas eu podia ver que ele estava machucado também.

"Eu quero dizer a você, Bella, eu realmente quero. Eu só... não estou pronto... ainda".

Acariciei sua bochecha, e ele me puxou para perto dele e suspirou. Engoli a emoção que estava ameaçando me levar.

Nos dois precisávamos de tempo, eu entendia isso, mas quanto tempo poderíamos levar antes de que o que nós dois estávamos tão desesperadamente tentando esconder encontrasse o seu caminho em direção à luz?

"Eu entendo," eu disse baixinho, "eu me sinto da mesma maneira".

Fechei os olhos e o abracei fortemente.

Logo, eu prometi a mim mesma. Vou dizer a ele – logo.

_**Alice POV**_

Sentei na minha mesa e olhei para o telefone. Ele não estava tocando. Eu o peguei e verifiquei se estava funcionando.

_Sim. Funcionando perfeitamente._

Coloquei-o de volta na mesa e olhei para ele novamente.

_Então, se ele está funcionando perfeitamente, então por que não está tocando? Ele disse que ligaria, certo? Ele estava mentindo? Era apenas algo que ele dizia para as mulheres loucas e taradas quando ele as colocava para fora do seu escritório depois de o terem molestado profundamente, fisicamente e mentalmente?_

Minha assistente enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

"Hum... com licença, Alice," Ela disse nervosamente. Eu relampejei o meu olhar para ela. "Ah... querido Senhor... hum... deixa pra lá. Isso pode esperar".

Claro que sim, isso pode esperar. Você sabe o que não pode esperar? EU, maldição! Eu fodidamente não posso esperar pelo Dr. McÉ-claro-que-eu-vou-ligar-para-você-assim-que-o-inferno-congelar-e-grandes-e-furiosas-aves-voarem-do-meu-rabo!

_Porra!_

Peguei as últimas folhas impressas do horário programado para a promoção do lançamento do novo álbum de Edward e olhei, tentando desviar minha atenção do completo não-toque do meu celular. Olhei para a programação de punição que estava prestes a iniciar e sorri amargamente.

_Bem, irmãozão, é melhor você aproveitar o seu tempo com Bella agora porque em alguns dias vocês estarão tão estupidamente ocupados que não terão tempo para se coçar, sem falar em ficar sozinhos um com o outro. _Bati o papel de volta para a mesa. _Pelo menos alguém nesta família está transando, eu suponho._

Olhei para o meu estúpido telefone imóvel e silencioso e considerei jogá-lo contra a parede. _Isso iria ensiná-lo a não me desafiar. _Olhei para ele inutilmente.

_Merda._

_Qual é a utilidade de ter um olhar laser com força industrial se não funciona com a porcaria do telefone mudo e com o estúpido terapeuta sexy?_

Eu bufei e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, colocando-me em um mau humor épico.

De repente, o telefone tocou.

Saltei por cima da minha cadeira e olhei para ele como se fosse uma serpente mortal prestes a me atacar.

_Oh merda. Ok, ele está tocando. O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?_

Eu sabia que estava em pânico, mas eu não poderia evitar. Havia a possibilidade de que o homem mais quente na Terra estivesse do outro lado da linha, e eu de repente me senti totalmente incapaz de lidar com esse fato.

"BREE!" Eu berrei para a porta. Eu andava furiosamente enquanto o telefone continuava a tocar insistentemente. A cabeça de Bree apareceu pela porta nervosamente. "Hum... você chamou?"

"ENTRE NESSA PORRA AQUI E ATENDA O MEU MALDITO TELEFONE, PELO AMOR DA PORRA!" Eu gritei, entrando de repente em um novo reino de insanidade nunca antes testemunhado pelos olhos humanos. Bree correu para o telefone e atendeu.

"Olá, Alice Cullen, Agente e Publicista, aqui é Bree".

Ela ouviu e eu parei de respirar enquanto lutava para ouvir a voz do outro lado do telefone.

"Hum... Deixe-me verificar para você, por favor. Posso saber quem está ligando?" Bree olhou para mim e eu descuidadamente lancei um olhar a laser por de uma das suas sobrancelhas. Ela olhou para longe. "Eu vejo. Um momento, por favor".

Ela colocou a mão sobre o telefone e sussurrou para mim, "É um Dr. Hale. Você quer falar com ele?"

Porra. Boa pergunta. De repente, eu percebi que, mesmo com a nossa pequena festa-de-apalpar desta manhã, eu realmente ainda não tinha tido uma conversa com esse homem – bem, uma que não girasse em torno da minha obsessão doentia por ele, ou sobre a sua relutância em me dobrar sobre o sofá e me foder em seu escritório.

_O que diabos eu diria? "Uhm... oi, Jasper, eu realmente gostei de me esfregar no seu pau esta manhã... quer casar comigo?" _

_Jesus. Estou tão ferrada. Eu simplesmente não me sinto pronta para... _

"Alice?" Bree me interrompeu.

"QUE PORRA, BREE? VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER QUE EU ESTOU TENDO UM TIPO DE MONÓLOGO INTERIOR IMPORTANTE NESSA PORRA AGORA, OU VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE E FODIDAMENTE CEGA E INÚTIL"

Seu lábio inferior tremeu, e eu exalei, furiosa comigo mesma por puni-la pelas minhas inseguranças brutas. Eu gentilmente peguei o telefone dela e a puxei para um abraço.

"Desculpe, Bree, eu simplesmente estou pirando um pouco aqui." Ela concordou e eu podia ouvi sua respiração engatando. "Olha, por que você não tira o resto do dia de folga, tudo bem." Peguei o cartão de crédito da empresa da minha mesa e empurrei para ela. "Vá e compre algo bonito para você".

Ela olhou para mim sob seus cílios e esboçou um sorriso largo.

"Obrigada, Alice, você é totalmente a melhor".

Ela foi saindo da sala como um cachorrinho cheio de entusiasmo.

_Espere um segundo. Ela acabou de me foder como um violino? Essa pequena cadela inteligente. _

Eu sorri, e levei o telefone até minha orelha. Eu escutei. Ele ainda estava lá.

"Alice?"

Deixei o telefone cair.

_Jesus._ Sua super-voz-sexy-de-deixar-a-calcinha-cair era ainda mais potente pelo telefone. Eu apertei minhas pernas juntas para impedir minhas partes de menina de gritarem histericamente e correrem ao redor da sala cantando "Aleluia".

Peguei o telefone e o apertei firmemente. Eu o trouxe lentamente ao meu ouvido.

"Olá?"

"Alice, você acabou de deixar o telefone cair?"

"Hum... um pouco".

"Um pouco?"

"Muito".

"Uh huh..."

"Completamente. Completamente deixei cair. No chão. Não quebrou, no entanto. Ainda funciona".

Merda, eu soava como se o Inglês fosse a minha segunda língua.

_Basta falar com o homem, pelo amor de Deus, Alice, e pare de ser uma completa e absoluta retardada._

Ouvi uma risadinha do outro lado do telefone.

"Eu te afeto de forma tão violenta, Alice, que você não pode nem mesmo segurar o seu telefone?"

_Deus. Ele NÃO tem idéia._ "Uh huh".

"Alice," ele respirou e de repente eu precisava me sentar. "Diga-me. Conte-me o que eu faço com você".

_Ah... doce... Senhor. _

Lutei para ficar consciente em face de uma mente repleta de sensualidade. Eu gemi - sério – eu gemi na porra do telefone.

"Oh, Jesus, Jasper. Você me transforma em um maldito caso perdido. Eu simplesmente não posso nem mesmo funcionar ao seu redor. Você me deixa insana".

"Hmmm... ainda bem que eu sou um terapeuta também, não é?"

Afundei na minha cadeira de couro e fechei os olhos enquanto eu imaginava o Dr. McSexy-como-o-inferno se enroscando em mim enquanto ele me inclinava sobre sua enorme mesa de mogno. Tenho certeza que gemi novamente. "Ah... sim, Doutor Hale, sim".

"Alice, você sabe que eu me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira, não é?"

Meus olhos se abriram. "Você sente?"

"Sim. Eu me sinto. Com exceção do fato de eu ter excelentes habilidades para agarrar o telefone".

Eu ri. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que tem algo a ver com o fato de que você tem algo para poder praticar suas habilidades de agarrar".

_Fôda-me._

_Eu a__cabei de dizer que ele segurava o seu pênis regularmente?_

Eu o ouvi gemer, baixinho.

_Sim.__ O que você sabe? Eu falo baixarias naturalmente. Mais que excelente._

"Você pensa muitas vezes sobre o meu pau, Alice?"

_Oh Deus... aquela voz... dizendo a palavra 'pau'... oh... nada melhor. _

"Sim," eu respondi, "eu penso sobre o seu pau constantemente. Na verdade, eu acho que tenho TOP – Transtorno Obsessivo com Pau." Ele riu e uma corrente elétrica disparou através de mim, estabelecendo-se em meu núcleo dolorido.

"O que você pensa em fazer com o meu pau, Alice?"

"Ah... Deus..." Minha mente lutou para escolher uma das minhas inúmeras fantasias. "Eu penso em levá-lo à minha boca, sentir o seu gosto... consumir você".

Ele gemeu suavemente e foi o ruído mais glorioso que meus ouvidos já tinham ouvido. "Hmmm... o que mais?"

"Eu penso em você, empurrando, para dentro e fora de mim..." Outro gemido.

_Oh, meu Deus, ele é como uma droga para mim. Preciso de mais._

"Oh, Deus, sim, Alice. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não foder você furiosamente contra a porta hoje. Você é linda e tem um gosto tão bom, eu estava tão perto de perder o controle. Você me deixa louco".

Eu coloquei minha cabeça para trás e deixar que suas palavras me levassem.

_Isso realmente está acontecendo? O homem dos meus sonhos realmente está dizendo essas coisas incrivelmente sexy para mim? _

"Alice, eu quero que você me escute agora, e faça exatamente o que eu digo, você me entendeu?"

_Oh, Jasper. Você poderia pedir para eu cacarejar como uma galinha e, eu juro, eu fodidamente botaria um ovo._

"Um... sim".

"Vá até a porta do seu escritório, e a tranque".

Arrastei minhas pernas bambas até a porta. Não que realmente precisasse. Bree tinha ido embora por todo o dia e eu não estava esperando nenhuma reunião. Tranquei a porta rapidamente. "Pronto".

"Alice, seu telefone tem viva-voz?"

"Sim".

"Use-o agora".

Apertei o botão e liguei o som. "Você pode me ouvir?"

"Sim, Alice, eu posso ouvi-la perfeitamente e, Deus, o que sua voz faz comigo." Eu o ouvi respirar fundo, e imaginei seu peitoral perfeitos lutando contra o tecido fino da sua camisa. "Agora, eu quero que você levante a sua saia, Alice, e tire a sua calcinha".

"Ah... Deus... sim." Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu rapidamente removia o pedaço frágil de renda. "Pronto".

"Você se lembra de onde as minhas mãos estavam em você essa manhã, Alice?"

"Uh... sim... suas mãos... mãos quentes e gostosas".

"Eu quero que você imagine que suas mãos são as minhas mãos, Alice, você pode fazer isso?"

Mordi meus lábios em antecipação. "Sim".

"Ótimo. Agora, Alice, eu quero tocar seus seios".

"Ah... Jesus... sim, por favor." Arranquei minha camisa aberta e abaixei meu sutiã, passando minhas mãos levemente sobre meus seios, imaginando os lindos dedos de Jasper como fantasmas na pele sensível.

"Assim, Alice, toque-se... sinta as minhas mãos em seu corpo... acariciando você... apertando sua exuberância deliciosa".

"Oh, sim, Jasper... Toque-me..."

"Oh, Deus, Alice, você é tão gostosa. Sua pele é tão macia, como seda... e seus mamilos... Jesus, belisque os seus mamilos, Alice..."

"Oh..."

Ofeguei enquanto eu apertava e puxava os meus mamilos endurecidos com as mãos substitutas de Jasper.

"Sim, assim mesmo... sim. Agora, Alice, eu preciso que você toque o seu estômago..." Minhas mãos mergulharam para baixo, trilhando uma linha de eletricidade por onde iam. "Mais baixo, Alice." Eu fui mais para baixo, a voz de Jasper estimulando-me e me excitando além de toda razão. Cheguei ao meu centro molhado e dolorido e ofeguei quando os meus dedos o esfregaram suavemente. "Sim, Alice... bem aí... acaricie-se".

"Oh Deus, Jasper, continue falando... por favor." Minha respiração acelerou enquanto a mão minha/Jasper circulou e pressionou contra o meu centro inchado, gerando muitos pulsos elétricos que me fizeram contorcer e gemer.

"Alice, sim, mais rápido, baby... Eu estou tocando você mais rápido... e mais forte..." Minhas mãos tomaram vida própria, esfregando-me em um frenesi, minhas paredes apertando e contraindo, desesperadas para sentirem alívio. "Ah, porra, Jasper, sim...por favor... não pare de falar." Eu continuei apertando enquanto pulsos elétricos começaram a se formar dentro de mim. "Oh, Jesus... oh Cristo... oh sim, Jasper, sim... porra, suas mãos são incríveis!"

"Alice... goze para mim... eu quero ouvir você gritar meu nome quando você gozar!"

Sua voz me empurrou sobre a borda. "Ah... SIM, Jasper... DEUS, SIM! JASPER!" Minhas paredes tiveram um espasmo violento, prazer surgindo por todo o meu corpo quando minhas costas arquearam e meu cérebro explodiu com imagens de Dr. McEu-sou-tão-fodidamente-gostoso-que-acabei-de-dar-a-você-a-porra-do-melhor-orgamso-da-sua-vida-e-nem-mesmo-estava-na-mesma-sala-que-você.

Eu ofeguei e fiz uma careta de prazer quando os pulsos finais do meu orgasmo diminuíram.

Minha cabeça vacilante com o que acabou de acontecer.

_Puta que pariu. Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido. Quero dizer, eu pensei que um orgasmo era um orgasmo, mas isso aí? Obviamente, uma espécie de enorme super-orgasmo mutante com esteróides._

Tomei uma respiração confusa, tentando acalmar o meu pulso trovejante.

Eu podia ouvir Jasper respirando pesadamente também, e eu me perguntei se ele tinha estado se tocando ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah... Jesus... Jasper, isso foi tão... uau... incrível." Minha respiração ainda estava irregular e meu cérebro estava grogue com a corrida de endorfinas. "Você... hum... quero dizer... você estava - você sabe... enquanto eu estava - você sabe?"

Sua risada gutural quase me fez gozar novamente. "Alice, esse telefonema não era sobre mim, era sobre você. Apesar de.. Jesus... eu não acho que meu pau algum dia esteve tão completamente duro".

Uma imagem mental da sua linda ereção bombardeou o meu cérebro e minha boca foi para o piloto automático. "Jasper," eu ordenei firmemente, "eu quero que você vá e tranque a porta do seu escritório".

Ouvi o movimento do outro lado do telefone, e ele riu novamente. "Alice Cullen... você é uma mulher má".

Ouvi um clique alto ao fundo e lambi os lábios em antecipação.

"Você vai fodiamente amar isso, Hale. Agore, baixe suas calças e envolva sua mão quente e gostosa em torno desse seu pau impressionante..."

O som dos seus magníficos gemidos reverberou por todo o meu escritório enquanto o sol começou a se por, e eu estava no céu.

* * *

_*O Homem Louco entra. Ele está vestindo calça jeans preta apertada e uma camiseta preta que abraça seus impressionantes músculos como uma mãe calorosa. Ele lambe seus lábios sugestivamente e começa a ler uma declaração preparada*_

**Aham... Queridas leitoras de seios gostosos,**

**Chegou ao meu conhecimento que, embora seus comentários deixam-me incrivelmente excitado e satisfeito de uma maneira que eu nunca antes experimentei, a triste e carente autora dessa história se ressente dos flertes sexy que eu comecei com muitas de vocês. Aparentemente, a minha libido ilimitada e corpo balançando completamente ofuscam o seu escasso talento e cérebro mediano (embora eu continue dizendo a ela que ela tem peitos magníficos, ela não acredita em mim e acha que estou apenas fodendo para que ela me deixe sair da minha jaula para sentir minhas leitoras favoritas) *ele pisca* Você sabe quem você é.**

**Isso resultou no meu papel nos últimos capítulos sendo reduzido a praticamente nada. Quero dizer, claro, eu comecei a sentir Bella neste capítulo (SEMPRE vale a pena), e tive que ir um pouco enlouquecido com a raiva vermelha de Edward (Cristo, esse menino é COMO uma bicha), mas eu sou um filho da puta ambicioso, e como em tudo na minha existência dirigida ao prazer, eu preciso de mais. Muito mais.**

**Então minha proposta é essa - você acaricia o ego da Kiya - assim inspirando-a a aumentar dramaticamente o tamanho da minha... parte - e eu vou acariciar você - onde quer que você goste.**

_*Ele sorri e começa a tocar-se de forma inadequada*_

**O que vocês acham, garotas? Nós temos um acordo?**

_*Kiya entra e começa a dar tapaas nele em sua bunda ridiculamente apertada*_

O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, GAROTO-MACACO? EU DISSE A VOCÊ PARA FICAR LONGE DAS MINHAS LEITORAS, MALDIÇÃO. ELAS SÃO MINHAS! NÃO SUAS, SEU IRRITANTEMENTE SEXY GALINHA!

_*O Homem Louco pisca para as leitoras e faz o gesto de 'me liga' antes de sair*_

Deus, ele é COMO um imbecil. *Ofegando* Está tudo bem, pessoal... Eu estou bem... nada de pânico.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Uau, essa Alice e esse Jasper 'prometem' nessa história... que legal que Bella achou um lugar para Charlie morar e ele está se tratando, agora é esperar para que o nosso casal preferido consiga superar os últimos acontecimentos..._

_Gente, essa autora é muito doida e engraçada! Sempre que tiver algum recado do Homem Louco, vou traduzir aqui pra vc´s verem..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Que tal tentarmos chegar às 1000 reviews nessa fic, até que ela termine? *pisca os cílios*_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Verdades Não Ditas

**Nota do Capítulo:**

_* Falando baixinho no telefone__*_ Bella, você tem certeza? Sim, eu escrevi exatamente o que você me disse, mas você realmente quer que as pessoas saibam dessas coisas – isso é fodidamente muito pessoal... ok... sim, eu compreendo. É claro que eu vou dizer a eles. Tudo bem, converso com você depois. _*Desliga o telefone* _

Bem, todo mundo... hum... esse capítulo foi muito traumático para eu escrever. Tanto Bella como Edward precisavam de mim para contar suas histórias e, embora eu soubesse que tinha que ser feito, isso ainda não foi agradável. Bella gostaria que eu dissesse a todos vocês que, não importa como você se sente sobre a história dela, por favor, NÃO dê a ela a sua cara-de-piedade - ela não pode suportar cara-de-piedade e, se você for por esse caminho, ela sem dúvida dará um chute na sua bunda.

_Atenção: Este capítulo contém temas sombrios. Nem tudo é sol e arco-íris __na terra das Gritadoras hoje._

* * *

**Capítulo 16 - Verdades ****Não Ditas **

_**Bella POV**_

Senti a estranha escuridão puxar-me em seus braços e, pela primeira vez desde que minha mãe quebrou meu coração em milhões de pedaços agonizantes, eu me senti... segura. Eu tinha apenas seis semanas passadas nas ruas, mas a dor angustiante que vivia dentro de mim, fazendo cada respiração e movimento doer, fez parecer muito mais tempo.

Eu tinha me tornado insensível à humilhação de sobrevivência naquele momento. Escavando através de latas de lixo como um rato, desesperadamente sondando os contêineres sujos para qualquer sucata vagamente digestível de alimentos era suportável. Resistindo aos olhares de nojo e piedade de estranhos enquanto eu corria para banheiros públicos e banheiros, tentando desesperadamente varrer para longe o fedor do que eu havia me tornado, era suportável. Abraçando o animal dentro de mim, a fim de intimidar a escória sem personalidade que me via como uma presa fraca e vulnerável tornara-se suportável.

A única coisa que eu não podia suportar era a realização fria de que esta era agora a minha vida. Meu cérebro gritava em protesto, uma vez que busquei compreender como eu havia me tornado tão indigna - tão desmerecedora de alguma felicidade em tudo, que eu tinha sido expulsa de um inferno e empurrada, com força, em outro. Ela gritou violentamente enquanto eu descia em meu purgatório pessoal, pedindo-me para lutar, para resistir ao apelo de desespero que se arrastava em mim como uma manta de chumbo, mas o peso da minha auto-piedade e culpa era inexorável, e não poderia ser negado.

Quando "ele" me encontrou, eu estava encolhida em uma escadaria escura, olhando catatônica em um velho cartaz de viagens mostrando um jovem casal sentado em uma praia tropical, bebendo cocktails. Tinha se tornado um dos meus lugares favoritos, e eu ficaria olhando por horas a imagem sedutora, ignorando os olhares perplexos dos passantes, ignorando a minha fome, ignorando o fedor de urina do meu corpo sujo e, mais importante, ignorando a dor, a menina traída dentro de mim que gritava que eu jamais conheceria a felicidade despreocupada do casal sorrindo na imagem rasgada e desbotada porque eu era um animal - não merecedora sequer do amor da minha mãe.

A imagem me transportava para outro lugar - para um lugar onde eu não tinha que lembrar de mim com a idade de 13 anos, chorando até dormir enquanto a dor do meu corpo quebrado e mente danificada envolvia-me no meu minúsculo quarto. Isso me levava para um lugar onde eu poderia fechar meus olhos sem me lembrar da cara de Phil quando eu estava em cima dele, sangue e pedaços de cabelo emaranhado escorrendo de mim enquanto eu gritava por cinco anos de lealdade equivocada e vergonha e vingança. Eu não precisava lembrar do olhar de horror e desgosto no rosto da minha mãe quando ela me deu um tapa e gritou para eu sair e nunca mais voltar.

Então, quando ele me encontrou, e sussurrou-me com uma voz quente, cheia de proteção e conforto, e escapando do inferno em que eu estava vivendo, eu fui com ele - por vontade própria, com gratidão, e sem perguntar.

Ele me deu comida e uma pequena cama suja e, pelos primeiros dias, eu realmente pensei que ele era meu salvador - mas havia uma parte pequena, cínica de mim, que sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade. Ela percebeu como ele me examinava quando ele pensava que eu não estava olhando. Ela notou como suas mãos começaram a explorar meu corpo quando ele fingia me confortar, e ela veio a compreender, muito rapidamente, que o calor e a segurança que ele prometeu para mim seriam algo que ele pretendia que eu merecesse.

Para o crédito dele, ele começou devagar, pedindo-me apenas para dar prazer a ele, oralmente - para recompensá-lo por sua bondade incrível. Eu não protestei. Meu corpo era tudo que eu tinha, e o fato de que minha boca era capaz de agradá-lo era algo pelo qual eu quase era grata.

Certa noite, quando ele pegou nos meus seios rudemente, ele perguntou sobre a minha virgindade. Eu quase ri alto. _Eu era uma virgem?_ A palavra parecia tão ridícula para mim. Virgindade implicava um nível de inocência e pureza que eu não conhecia desde que meu pai morreu. Isso implicava que eu era imaculada e incorruptível, e a culpa dentro de mim riu amargamente com o pensamento. Era verdade que eu nunca tinha tido sexo com um homem, mas eu era virgem? A idéia parecia incompreensível, considerando o fato de que eu tinha sido completamente e perfeitamente fodida pelo universo, incessantemente, durante a minha vida relativamente curta.

No entanto, eu sabia o que ele queria ouvir, então eu disse a ele que eu era. Seu rosto se contorceu de satisfação com o conhecimento, e não demorou muito para que eu não estivesse apenas pagando a sua bondade a _ele _com a minha boca talentosa, ele também pediu que eu começasse a 'ser grata' a um seleto grupo dos seus 'amigos'. Eu dava prazer a eles entorpecidamente, mal ciente deles agarrando-me desesperadamente enquanto eu os trazia à libertação. Minha boca estava me impedindo de descer para o mais baixo círculo do inferno, e eu racionalizava que eu não era uma prostituta porque nenhum dinheiro estava mudando de mãos - pelo menos não as minhas mãos, de qualquer maneira.

No dia em que ele leiloou a minha virgindade com o maior lance, a pequena parte do meu cérebro que reconheceu o que estava acontecendo gritou comigo para lutar, para me proteger, para perceber que eu merecia ser mais do que eu estava me permitindo. Eu a ignorei. Foi fácil fazer isso. Eu não tinha nenhuma evidência para sugerir que eu merecia algo mais. Eu era culpada, e eu precisava ser punida.

Perdi minha virgindade em um quarto de hotel sujo, mal cheiroso. O sortudo ganhador do meu prêmio raro levantou e resmungou acima de mim enquanto três dos seus amigos estavam ao redor e observavam, acariciando-se e olhando enquanto ele arrancava a parte final da minha inocência de mim. Eu quase não senti. Até então, a dormência feliz tinha descido e, por isso, eu estava agradecida, pelo menos por um tempo.

Nos próximos 12 meses, toda perversão imaginável foi perpetrada em cima de mim, e eu levei tudo sem reclamar. Eu participei na minha própria humilhação com mal um gemido, fazendo o que foi dito para eu fazer, aceitando cada capricho e fraqueza 'dele' como um mal necessário. Eu era patética. Eu silenciosamente me odiava e cada porco suado empurrando que foi infligido em mim, e ao longo do tempo, cheguei a odiar 'ele' acima de tudo.

"Ah, minha pequena Swan," ele disse certa noite enquanto me fodia para dormir, "eu tive tantas garotas ao longo dos anos, mas você é a minha favorita. Sabe por quê?" Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ele batia dentro de mim, desesperada para que ele disparasse a sua carga dentro da camisinha e saísse de cima de mim. "É porque você realmente não se importa, não é? Você tem tanto ódio por si mesma, que nada que eu faça para você é ruim o suficiente, é, Isabella?" Eu me encolhi quando ele trouxe sua boca imunda para baixo para a minha e enfiou sua língua dentro. Ele chupou-me rudemente antes de se afastar e grunhir quando ele gozou. "Oh, Deus, sim! Você fodidamente pertence a mim, sua putinha! Você é minha! Sempre! Sim!"

Ele rolou de cima de mim e eu rapidamente puxei meus lençóis e virei, deixando a dormência abençoada lavar-me. "Você sempre pertencerá a mim agora, minha pequena Swan, minha putinha imunda." Ele ria enquanto se levantou para sair. "Eu tenho você agora".

Minhas orelhas queimaram com as suas palavras. Foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou assim, e o termo ecoou no meu cérebro quando ele beijou minha testa em seu caminho para fora. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, o entorpecimento começou a desvanecer-se, e foi substituído por raiva pura e violenta. Ela pulsava em meu corpo enquanto a verdade das suas palavras deslizava num tufão de areia o seu caminho através do meu muro cuidadosamente construído de negação.

Eu era uma puta.

Eu era a puta _dele._

Eu me odiava tanto que eu tinha me deixado ser controlada por este animal. Ele tinha todo o poder e eu tinha dado essa porra a ele. Eu estava me matando, pedaço por pedaço, homem por homem – cedendo à tristeza, culpa e dor – deixando-a vencer, deixando-a me levar. Eu tinha odiado-o por tanto tempo que tinha sido fácil ignorar o que, no fundo, eu sabia ser a verdade – isso era minha culpa. Alguma vez ele me forçou a fazer alguma coisa? Não. Eu alguma vez recusei as coisas nojentas que foram pedidas a mim? Não. Eu alguma vez simplesmente disse a porra de um 'não'? Não.

De repente, os últimos 12 meses varreram através da minha cabeça como um furacão e eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei explosivamente. Eu trouxe tudo dentro de mim, expurgando-o na porcelana repugnante e, juntamente com o pobre conteúdo da minha barriga, eu removi a auto-piedade, a menina patética que se permitiu ser comprada e vendida como um pedaço de carne barata.

Lavei minha boca e meu rosto, e então eu fiz algo que não tinha feito em quase um ano - eu me olhei no espelho. Olhei para o que eu havia me tornado, e as minúsculas centelhas de auto-respeito que ardiam dentro de mim, explodiram. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Jesus, eu sobrevivi a cinco anos de torturantes abusos físicos e angústia mental apenas para deixar algumas refeições e falta de conforto me transformarem em uma imbecil com auto-aversão inclinada à auto-destruição? Eu fodidamente acho que não. Não mais.

Corri para o meu quarto, vesti-me e empilhei tudo que eu tinha na minha mochila suja e corri do inferno de lugar que tinha testemunhado os piores momentos da minha vida. Corri para a rua e senti algo que não sentia há muito tempo - liberdade. Eu sabia que ele ficaria furioso. Eu até sabia que ele me encontraria, mas, naquele momento, eu não me importei. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em sair - sair e tentar recuperar os pedaços da minha alma que haviam sido espalhados por toda a cidade. Eu precisava encontrar a garota que tinha a força para dar surras pela cadela ingrata de uma mãe. A garota que sabia que podia enfrentar qualquer humilhação, contanto que fosse nos seus termos, e não nos de outra pessoa. Eu precisava encontrar Bella, e deixar a menininha impotente para trás nesse quarto sujo com as manchas de esperma e camisinhas usadas.

Ele me encontrou quatro dias depois. Ele me pediu para voltar, depois mandou-me, ameaçou-me e, quando nada disso funcionou, ele começou a me bater. Eu quase ri quando o seu punho colidiu com o meu queixo e quase bateu-me à inconsciência. Ele seriamente pensava que isto era novo para mim? Que eu não tinha sofrido tudo isso e muito mais? Que ele poderia me machucar mais do que eu já tinha me machucado? Que idiota do caralho.

Deixei que ele me batesse até que ele estivesse exausto e suas mãos estivessem rachadas e sangrando, e quando ele tentou me arrastar para fora do meu beco, para longe do meu santuário - minha liberdade - eu gritei com a fúria de uma bruxa enlouquecida e lutei com ele com cada grama de energia que me restava. Eventualmente, ele cedeu e soltou-me, ofegante, espancada e sangrando no chão frio. Quando ele foi embora, eu senti uma pequena sensação de orgulho começar a queimar dentro de mim, e me senti melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu tinha ganhado. Eu tinha recuperado o meu direito de decidir o que acontecia comigo, e prometi que nunca mais desistiria desse direito, por nenhum motivo, ou alguém.

Essa foi a noite em que Charlie me achou. Ele reuniu-me em seus braços e limpou minhas feridas, o tempo todo tagarelando sobre como os anjos ficariam felizes que ele estava me ajudando, e compulsivamente tocando sua cartola. Ele pairou sobre mim durante três dias, enquanto a pior das minhas feridas curava, trazendo-me água e comida e até mesmo analgésicos que ele havia roubado de uma farmácia nas proximidades, e quando 'ele' voltou, com a intenção de recuperar sua propriedade, ele encontrou um Charlie louco, rosnando sobre mim como um cão de guarda raivoso. O covarde do caralho quase mijou-se todo.

Ao longo dos anos, ele tentou me convencer a voltar para ele mais vezes do que eu poderia contar, mas ele sabia que tinha perdido o seu poder sobre mim. Eu nunca seria sua mercadoria para comprar e vender novamente. Ele continuou a bater-me quando ele me encontrava sozinha, mas conforme o tempo passava, eu consegui revidar quase tão bem como eu conseguia.

E agora, aqui estava eu, envolta em um roupão macio, estendida sobre uma cama bonita, em uma cobertura de luxo, quase tão longe daquela vida como eu poderia estar e, no entanto, eu ainda não estava livre dela.

Fechei meus olhos e ouvi a música flutuando pelo corredor, envolvendo-me em um casulo de alegria e admiração, sussurrando-me sobre o homem excepcional a criando. Suspirei e a deixei lavar-me, rezando para que ela dissolvesse o ninho de cobras que recentemente estabeleceu residência no meu estômago, se contorcendo e sibilando antigas dúvidas e inseguranças diretamente em minha mente assombrada.

Quando voltamos para o apartamento depois de visitar Charlie, Edward e eu passamos a tarde em um silêncio desconfortável, nenhum de nós sabendo como lidar com o abismo que estava se formando entre nós. Enquanto o silêncio continuava, ele parecia encher todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo não ditas, tornando-as mais espessas, mais profundas, mais difíceis de quebrar. Eventualmente, Edward tinha ido para a sala de música e eu tinha ido para o meu quarto, e quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, separando-me do homem que eu amava, eu violentamente amaldiçoei o fato de que eu não era uma garota normal - uma que tinha pais que a amavam, que teve uma infância boa, que poderia amar o homem dos seus sonhos sem olhar constantemente por cima do seu ombro, perguntando-se quando o seu sórdido passado poderia alcançá-la e destruir toda a esperança que ela tinha para o futuro em uma irreconhecível bagunça.

Liguei para Charlie brevemente, murmurando uma desculpa sobre o meu comportamento no início do dia, mas, na verdade, eu simplesmente precisava ouvir uma voz amigável, tranqüilizadora. Ele se desculpou abundantemente em retorno, fazendo-me me sentir ainda mais uma merda alta do que eu estava antes de ligar. Falamos brevemente sobre o assassinato de Jess Louca Stanley. A polícia esteve interrogando a maior parte do povo de rua, procurando uma pista sobre seu assassino, mas, como de costume, as ruas não estavam falando. Charlie, sempre o ex-policial, me contou as suas teorias e eu ouvi, tentando afastar a imagem mental que se manteve enfiando-se em meu cérebro - eu me vi, ensangüentada e quebrada, deitada com os outros tipos de lixo num beco fedorento, lentamente apodrecendo, enquanto o resto do mundo continuava, alheio. Ninguém relatou a minha falta. Ninguém procurou freneticamente por mim. Ninguém chorou por mim quando fui enterrada em uma caixa de papelão em uma vala comum. Estremeci. Se não fosse por Edward, poderia muito bem ter sido o meu destino. Tentei não pensar nisso.

Murmurei meu adeus a Charlie e tomei um banho, tentando desesperadamente lavar o rastejante desconforto que estava aumentando no meu corpo.

Quando me enrolei em meu roupão e deitei na cama, pensei sobre tudo como Edward havia entrado em minha vida - como ele tinha me salvado sem saber e, agora, sua música me chamava, querendo que eu fizesse o primeiro movimento, para quebrar o silêncio. Eu sabia que não estava pronta para dizer tudo a Edward, mas eu também sabia que se um de nós não fizesse alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - o silêncio nos envolveria, e eu o amava demais para deixar que isso acontecesse. Eu me levantei e me vesti, incapaz de suportar estar separada dele por mais tempo.

Segui o som sublime, deixando-o lavar a minha vergonha, até que eu estava parada atrás dele, olhando para ele criando a beleza do ar. Corri minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e ele se inclinou para trás em mim, ainda tocando. Trilhei para baixo em seus braços, deixando as minhas mãos se estabelecerem nas suas enquanto dançavam entre as teclas. Minha cabeça descansou em seu ombro quando inclinei-me sobre ele, e as cobras gradativamente dissolveram quando ele virou o rosto para o meu e beijou-me delicadamente. Ele parou de tocar e me puxou para o seu colo, enterrando a cabeça no meu pescoço e apenas respirando. Nós nos abraçamos assim por um longo tempo, e lentamente o silêncio se levantou e dissipou, como a névoa em uma manhã fria.

"Eu te amo, Garota-Urina, você sabe disso, não é?"

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo, Asstard".

Eventualmente eu me afastei e olhei para o seu rosto. Era surpreendente para mim que este homem magnífico me amava e me queria. Tracei suas feições delicadamente, sentindo seus olhos verdes em mim enquanto eu explorava a glória do seu rosto.

Será que ele compreenderia se eu lhe dissesse? Ele seria capaz de bloquear imagens de mim e incontáveis homens que eu tinha fodido de todas as maneiras imagináveis, ou ele seria incapaz de me ver como outra coisa senão a puta patética que eu costumava ser? Eu queria, muito, ter certeza do seu amor, da sua constância, mas como eu poderia? Eu ainda estava tendo dificuldade em acreditar que ele era real, e estava em meus braços, e me amava - eu realmente queria arriscar que ele percebesse o quão indigna dele eu era?

Parte de mim queria dizer a ele e depois fugir - só para ver se ele me seguiria - mas parte de mim sabia que ele nunca iria, e isso me mataria.

Tracei seus lábios com meus dedos, hipnotizada pela sua perfeição. Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios aos dele, delicadamente, reverentemente, bebendo em sua respiração, vagamente consciente das suas mãos apertando em torno de mim. Ele se afastou e ergueu a mão para o meu rosto, cobrindo o meu queixo com seus dedos, delicadamente traçando a concha da minha orelha. Eu assisti, fascinada, enquanto seus olhos escureciam e a ascensão e queda do seu peito começar a acelerar. Tudo nele me cativava - a maneira como ele se movia, seu cheiro, o seu talento, sua compaixão, sua beleza perfeita. Ele era aquele. Era como se eu tivesse ganhado na porra da loteria e eu não tinha sequer comprado um bilhete.

_Por favor, __deixe-nos passar através disso,_ eu rezei silenciosamente.

Ele puxou meu rosto ao dele e começou a sugar meus lábios, suavemente persuadindo a minha boca a abrir para que ele pudesse encontrar a minha língua. Nós nos beijamos delicadamente, amorosamente, não cedendo aos hormônios em fúria, que sempre pareciam ditar o nosso amor. Esta noite não era sobre isso. Esta noite era sobre algo mais profundo, mais significativo. Era muito mais do que apenas os nossos corpos e era muito mais emocionante por causa disso.

Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e me deleitei com o seu beijo. Ele guiou o meu rosto para o lado, enquanto procurou aprofundar a nossa conexão e abri a minha boca para permiti-lo entrar. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto enquanto ele gemia baixinho na minha boca, e instintivamente minhas mãos apertaram em seus cabelos. Ele gemeu de novo, e eu ouvi meu próprio gemido responder a ele.

Eu me afastei, precisando respirar. "Edward," eu ofegava, "quando Alice vai estar em casa?"

Ele correu as mãos dos meus ombros para os meus quadris, massageando-me suavemente com os dedos enquanto descia. "Ela telefonou mais cedo para dizer que ela não estaria em casa até tarde. Alguma coisa sobre ter uma injunção para pôr em dia no escritório?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "O que diabos é injunção?"

Edward encolheu os ombros e começou a beijar meu pescoço. "Eu realmente não me importo".

De repente, nem eu. "Então, nós estamos sozinhos?"

Ele murmurou na minha garganta. "Parece dessa maneira. Por que, o que você tem em mente?"

Levantei-me fora do seu colo e o puxei comigo. Ele começou a ir em direção ao quarto, mas eu o parei e ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Fique." Eu ordenei suavemente.

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Após chegarmos da casa de Charlie, Bella e eu tínhamos circulado ao redor um do outro durante toda a tarde como silenciosos satélites torturados, desesperadamente tentando descobrir como se comunicar, mas falhando miseravelmente. Eventualmente, a minha frustração levou a melhor sobre mim e eu escapei para a sala de música e deixei-me cair sobre o banquinho do piano.

Eu me sentia como uma merda.

Bella merecia a minha confiança - tinha ganhado a minha confiança em um milhão de maneiras diferentes – e, ainda assim, eu era muito fodidamente um covarde para dar isso a ela. Eu realmente estava tão inseguro sobre como ela se sentia por mim?

O Homem Louco passeou ao redor do meu subconsciente, batendo o queixo pensativamente. _Bem, vamos olhar para isto logicamente, não é?_

_Eu não acho que será possível - você __é completamente e fodidamente desprovido de lógica, não é?_

Ele olhou com raiva. _Certo. __Você é lógico, eu vou ser... eu. _

_Certo. __Bella me ama. Por que então eu estou com medo de dizer a ela sobre o meu passado? _

Ele balançou a cabeça para mim como se eu fosse um idiota. _Bella ama você porque ela não sabe absolutamente nada sobre você, além do boceta-batida afeminada que você finge ser quando ela está por perto. Você realmente acha que se ela tivesse te conhecido 12 meses atrás ela teria ficado chateada com você se você estivesse em chamas? _

Meu estômago embrulhou e queimou. _Eu era uma pessoa diferente naquela época._

_Não, você não __era. Você era a mesma pessoa. Você simplesmente deixava as pessoas verem o verdadeiro você naquela época, não essa porra de versão aquarelada que você está fingindo ser atualmente. _

_Errado, imbecil. Eu e__ra VOCÊ naquela época - completamente fora de controle, fazendo o que eu queria, pegando o que eu queria, e não dando a mínima para as conseqüências, ou o que diabos eu machucasse no processo. Eu era a porra de um animal - incapaz de tomar conta dos meus desejos mais vis e repugnantes - seus desejos, para ser mais específico. _

_Então, eu sou o único responsável p__elo seu comportamento? Você é completamente sem culpa? O quê, agora somos duas entidades distintas que vivem no mesmo corpo, e quando eu estava no banco do motorista você simplesmente pulou para fora para a porra de uma aula de yoga? É isso que você está dizendo? _

_Não... claro que não…_

_Não__, idiota, eu certamente espero que não. Você não tem múltiplas personalidades do caralho, pelo amor de Deus. Você tem uma personalidade – eu. Lide com isso._

Corri meus dedos nos meus cabelos e suspirei profundamente. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o teclado e comecei a tocar, usando a música para acalmar a minha vergonha. Tentei me convencer de que eu não era responsável pelas coisas abomináveis que eu tinha feito no passado, que era ele - o Homem Louco - mas eu sabia que estaria alimentando a minha necessidade desesperada de negação, e se eu fizesse isso depois de toda a terapia extensiva que tenho passado, Jasper chutaria a minha bunda na próxima semana.

Por que eu havia estado tão empenhado em ferir os outros e a mim mesmo naquela época? Qual desculpa possível eu tinha para as coisas que eu fiz? Infância infeliz? Não. Pais indiferentes? Não. Padrasto abusivo e mãe inútil e impotente que deixou a minha infância ser batida de mim?

_Oh. Jesus_.

É isso aí. É por isso que eu estou tão assustado para contar para Bella meus pecados passados.

Eu sabia que poderia lidar com absolutamente qualquer coisa que ela me dissesse que tinha feito, sem questionar, ou duvidar - porque EU SABIA que depois do que ela tinha passado, praticamente qualquer coisa, inclusive a dolorosa tortura e assassinato do Phil filho da puta seria muito bem justificada aos meus olhos – mas, eu? Eu era um menino bonito normal, de classe média, educado em escolas particulares, que tinha conseguido muito bem tudo que eu sempre quis na vida, só para me sentir completamente insatisfeito e ingrato quando eu conseguia. Bella tinha todas as desculpas do mundo pelos seus pecados, e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma. Eu era um idiota – um idiota de primeira classe, top-de-linha, imaturo, babaca - e eu não merecia seu amor.

O Homem Louco esfregou minhas costas tranqüilizadoramente. _Oh, vamos lá agora, nós tivemos alguns bons momentos, não é? Lembra da época em que o grupo de garotas encontrou seu caminho em seu camarim após um show? Você estava enchendo seu nariz com o melhor pó que tivemos em um tempo e, quando elas estouraram, você muito generosamente permitiu que elas participassem. Isso foi bem legal da sua parte._

_Homem Louco, elas tinham 17 anos de idade. Jesus, obrigado por me lembrar que eu tive quatro menores de idade chapadas._

_Mas se você não __as tivesse deixado chapadas, então elas poderiam não ter ficado tão dispostas a ficarem nuas com você, e umas com as outras, e, oh... observando aquelas garotas devorando você como se fosse a porra de um lanche com sabor de carne, foi um dos pontos altos da minha vida. _

Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me na música. Eu não queria ouvir isso. Eu havia tentado tão forte me perdoar pelos meus erros - Jasper tinha insistido nisso - mas lembrar deles trazia cada simples adaga de vergonha diretamente de volta à minha consciência, torcendo e me espetando com culpa arrasadora.

O Homem Louco estava apreciando a minha dor. Ele esfregou as mãos juntas com alegria enquanto continuava a me torturar. _Oh, oh... e quanto à primeira vez que você experimentou heroína? Aquilo foi impressionantemente legal! Você fodeu a fã ligeiramente repugnante que a deu a você, e então, você fodeu a irmã dela, bem na frente dela! Então você insistiu que elas se fodessem, e elas fizeram! Ah, bons tempos... _

_Cale a boca. Por favor, pare. __Apenas me deixe esquecer..._

_Mas__, Edward, este é o material que Bella precisa ouvir, certo? Isto é o que ela precisa saber sobre você se você for completamente honesto com ela, não é? _

Minha pulsação triplicou com o pensamento, e eu senti as pernas de aranha do pânico rastejando no meu cérebro.

_Não. Ela nunca poderia saber, de nada__ disso. Nunca..._

_E __quanto àquela noite no Arizona? _

_Não..._

_Você se lembra de__la, não é? _

_Par__e... _

_É claro que você lembra. Aquela foi a noite em que você finalmente rachou aberto e deixou TODA a sua loucura cair..._

_Por favor, pare, agora... _

_Não se sinta mal. Muita gente tem um surto psicótico a primeira vez que __experimenta ice__*****__. Isso não é incomum. _

_*__Ice__: u__ma nova droga, com o nome ice (gelo, em inglês), que existe desde os anos 80, após ser reciclada, com maior poder psicoativo, sendo consumida por jovens na Europa, principalmente por internautas e por isso ganhou o apelido de "droga dos internautas". É um tipo de anfetamina produzida em laboratório, independente de plantio, que costuma ser vendida em forma de pedras cristalinas, resultando o nome ice. Também pode ser encontrada em formato de comprimido infantil, branca como uma aspirina. Como o crack, pode ser inalada ou colocada dentro de bebidas. O dependente dissolve em refrigerante, disfarçando o uso e não demonstra alteração de comportamento. Muitas vezes o filho toma e os pais não conseguem notar, pois os sintomas quase não são percebidos, aparecendo posteriormente os prejuízos á saúde. A droga atinge o sistema nervoso central, provocando euforia, inapetência e diminuindo a sensação de cansaço. O ice tem ainda a característica de deixar a sensibilidade visual aguçada, eis que a luz fica mais intensa e as cores se tornam mais vivas. Os reflexos melhoram, entretanto, podem levar a lesões ou descolamento da retina, até mesmo causar cegueira, em razão da submissão aos efeitos visualizados no monitor. O uso de forma prolongada causa a morte de células cerebrais, parada cardíaca, falta de apetite, insônia, paranóias e manifestações psicóticas. _

_CALA A BOCA! _

_Quero dizer, ele estava pedindo por isso, não e__stava? Aquele bastardo egoísta, tentando dizer a você o que fazer... _

_CALE A PORRA DA BOCA! __AGORA!_

_Ele merec__eu tudo o que você deu a ele e muito mais. Bem, você provavelmente teria dado a ele mais se a polícia não tivesse puxado você para fora dele, não é? Ou você vai racionalizar e dizer que eu era aquele fazendo o dano naquela noite, e você estava fora para fazer a sua depilação da linha do biquíni?_

Apertei meus olhos e cerrei os dentes. Eu não poderia pensar nisso. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Minhas mãos martelavam as teclas, desesperadas para me distrair do dano que haviam feito naquela noite. Empurrei a imagem delas, feridas e sangrando, para fora da minha mente.

_Aww... Edward, não se sinta mal. Tenho certeza que com cirurgia cosmética suficiente__ ele será capaz de abraçar seus filhos novamente sem eles gritando e fugindo em terror... provavelmente. _

Respirei fundo e expirei devagar, decidido a não deixá-lo vencer. Quanto mais eu deixasse que ele me afligisse, mais poder ele conseguia, e eu não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo sair da sua jaula a qualquer momento no futuro próximo.

_Você não vai me torturar, imbecil. Eu __SEI que o que eu fiz é imperdoável. Eu SEI que sou um pedaço de merda que não merece alguém como Bella – mas, até que a última respiração fria deixe o meu corpo, eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para me tornar digno dela, e se isso significa cortar as suas bolas fora e deixá-lo morrer, então que assim seja. _

Ele riu, acidamente. _Bem, então há palavras de luta, pequena besta - você realmente acha que você é capaz de negar-me, cowboy? _

A música se acalmou enquanto me concentrei na minha respiração, retardando a minha pulsação e recuperando o controle. O rosto de Bella entrou na minha mente e, nesse momento, eu senti que poderia fazer qualquer coisa se isso significava mantê-la em minha vida. Olhei para o Homem Louco, calmamente. _Nas palavras imortais de John McLean, "Yippey-kiy-yay, filho da puta"._

De repente, minha pele começou a formigar e eu sabia, sem olhar, que Bella estava na sala. Cada célula do meu corpo podia senti-la e era atraída por ela, e quando senti suas mãos em meus ombros, o frisson desconfortável que eu sempre sentia quando estávamos separados desapareceu. Relaxei minhas costas nela e fechei meus olhos. As mãos dela levemente traçando os músculos nos meus braços, descendo até que repousaram em minhas mãos. Deus, _Bella, eu desejaria poder ser o que você merece. Eu gostaria que o pensamento de dizer a você os meus segredos mais obscuros não me fizesse querer estar fisicamente doente. _

Suspirei enquanto observava a perfeição das nossas mãos, movendo-se juntas, os dois lados perfeitos de uma mesma moeda. Sua cabeça delicadamente aninhou-se no meu ombro e seu cheiro soprou sobre mim, incendiando o meu corpo, como de costume. Eu a beijei delicadamente, alívio inundando através de mim quando meus lábios encontraram os dela. Esta tarde tinha sido desconfortável, e eu odiava sentir-me distanciado dela, mas agora ela estava aqui, comigo, onde ela pertencia.

Eu a puxei para mim, perdendo-me nela, escondendo as partes de mim que eu não queria que ela visse. Eu respirei nela - seu cheiro, sua essência – atraindo em mim a esperança de que derreteria o cheiro dos meus erros. Se eu simplesmente a tivesse conhecido mais cedo, antes de tudo acontecer - ela poderia ter me salvado, eu estava certo disso. Ela ainda poderia me salvar? Eu sinceramente esperava que sim.

Ela começou a me tocar e, de repente, tudo parecia possível. Involuntariamente, minhas mãos apertaram em torno dela, afirmando-a como minha. Cada pedaço de pele que ela tocou suspirava sob o seu carinho. Eu a puxei para mim e a beijei, enchendo os meus sentidos com ela, desfrutando do conforto e da paz que só ela pode proporcionar. Ela retornou a minha paixão, e nosso beijo se aprofundou, e eu sabia que, eventualmente, eu diria tudo a ela - cada episódio vergonhoso, todos os detalhes horrendos. Eu diria a ela e aceitaria qualquer julgamento que ela fizesse.

Mas, não esta noite. Hoje à noite eu precisava que ela me amasse, incondicionalmente.

Ela afastou-se, ofegante. "Edward, quando Alice vai estar em casa?"

Trilhei minhas mãos sobre suas costas, memorizando cada curva. "Ela telefonou mais cedo para dizer que ela não estaria em casa até tarde. Alguma coisa sobre ter uma injunção para pôr em dia no escritório?"

"O que diabos é injunção?"

Eu não pude manter minha boca por mais tempo fora dela, e me inclinei para sugar seu pescoço. "Eu realmente não me importo".

"Então, nós estamos sozinhos?"

Corri o meu nariz ao longo da sua jugular, sentindo a intensidade crescente da sua pulsação. "Parece dessa maneira. Por que, o que você tem em mente?"

Ela se levantou, puxando-me para os meus pés e olhando para mim. _Oh, Jesus, eu poderia nadar ao redor dos seus olhos para sempre._ Comecei a levá-la para o quarto, mas ela me parou.

Ela me puxou de volta na frente dela e passou as mãos pelos meus braços. "Fique." Ela ordenou suavemente. _Cristo, ela poderia dizer-me para saltar do Empire State Building com essa voz e eu ficaria feliz em me tornar uma mancha na calçada abaixo. _

Ela deu um passo atrás de mim e começou a despir sua roupa, peça por excruciante peça. Quando cada peça atingia o chão, seus olhos se tornaram mais intensos, e eu entendi o que ela estava fazendo - ela estava ficando nua para mim, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Ela estava retirando suas camadas e partilhando-se comigo. Ela estava se desculpando e pedindo-me para amá-la, apesar do que havia sido deixado por dizer. Meus olhos embaçaram pela emoção e, naquele momento, eu nunca tinha, e nunca teria, amado nada mais do que eu a amava.

Finalmente, ela estava na minha frente, nua e gloriosa, amor brilhando em seus olhos, e eu de bom grado segui seu exemplo. Tirei minha camiseta e a deixei cair no chão, silenciosamente dizendo a ela tudo o que eu desesperadamente queria comunicar, mas faltava a coragem de dizer - _Bella, eu não sou um homem perfeito, por favor, entenda isso. Eu nunca serei perfeito, mas eu sempre tentarei ser digno de você._ Soltei minha calça jeans e a tirei, jogando-a em cima da dela - _Eu participei de tanta depravação, causei tanta humilhação, a mim e aos outros. Por favor, perdoe-me._ Puxei minha boxer e parei, exposto e tremendo na frente dela - _Por favor, saiba que você é tudo para mim - minha vida, meu amor - para sempre._

Ela estendeu o braço e colocou a mão sobre o meu frágil coração. Um turbilhão de emoções passou pelo seu rosto, e eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a dela, desesperadamente querendo que ela entendesse tudo o que ela significava para mim.

"Edward." Ela disse com tanta reverência que eu nunca amei ouvir meu nome mais. "Eu prometo que vou contar a você... tudo".

Meu coração explodiu. "Eu sei que você vai." Eu disse simplesmente.

"E você vai me contar tudo..."

"Sim".

"E isso não importará..."

"Nem um pouco".

Eu a puxei para mim então e gemi o nome dela quando nossos corpos se fundiram um ao outro. Eu a beijei profundamente, acariciando cada pedaço de pele que eu poderia alcançar. Ela passou as mãos sobre o meu peito e abdômen, antes de estender por trás de mim e sentindo a largura dos meus ombros e costas. Meu corpo incendiou debaixo das suas mãos, se emocionando com cada toque e carinho. Ela gentilmente me empurrou para baixo no banco do piano e se ajoelhou enquanto rolava uma camisinha em mim. Estendi a mão e toquei seu rosto, puxando-a de volta para a minha boca enquanto ela me montou.

"Bella." Eu disse, incapaz de negar o meu desespero por ela por mais tempo, "Ame-me... por favor".

Seus olhos se encheram de emoção e ela limpou a umidade dos meus olhos quando se abaixou para mim. Nós dois respiramos pesadamente quando ela tomou tudo de mim dentro dela, cada parte de mim se tornando uma com ela - corpo, mente e alma. Nossos olhos trancaram quando começamos a nos mover juntos, empurrando um contra o outro com suave intensidade. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, sabendo exatamente o que o outro necessitava. Nossos quadris balançavam um contra o outro, persuadindo um ao outro à beira do êxtase puro, e a pequena sala ecoava com uma sinfonia de suspiros e gemidos e sussurros apaixonados.

"Oh, Deus, Edward... eu te amo..."

"Bella... Jesus, minha linda e gloriosa Bella... eu te amo tanto..."

No tempo em que estávamos juntos, tínhamos feito amor, e tínhamos fodido furiosamente, mas isso era algo além de qualquer coisa que eu sentia por ela. Não se tratava de satisfazer desejos, era sobre a reivindicação da nossa outra metade, dizendo coisas com os nossos corpos que ainda não éramos capazes de expressar com nossas palavras, e isso era alucinante.

Eu a abracei desesperadamente enquanto deslizava para dentro e fora dela, gemendo alto enquanto ela gemia suavemente o meu nome repetidas vezes. Cada respiração que raspou fora dos meus pulmões disse a ela o quanto eu a amava, e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás quando senti a pressão familiar aumentando dentro de mim. Deus, eu precisava tanto dela - sempre. Eu não podia mais imaginar a minha vida sem ela. Ela era a minha vida agora.

Minhas estocadas se tornaram mais e mais urgentes, arrastando-nos a um nível de êxtase que nunca havíamos experimentado antes. Ela começou a empurrar para baixo no meu comprimento quando suas paredes apertaram ao redor de mim, agarrando-me ferozmente enquanto eu lutava para segurar o meu controle, desesperado para sentir a sua liberação antes de permitir a minha. Eu a beijei apaixonadamente quando senti seus espasmos em torno de mim. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e eu gritei seu nome alto quando o meu próprio clímax rasgou através de mim.

Eu trouxe seu rosto ao meu e a beijei profundamente enquanto nossos corpos estremeciam com os pós-choques da nossa paixão e, nesse momento perfeito, nada mais no mundo, passado ou presente, poderia jamais nos separar.

_**A**__**lice POV**_

Era de manhã. Eu estava no meu escritório. Eu não estava usando calcinha. Que PORRA é essa?

Olhei em volta. O relógio mostrava que era cinco da manhã. Eu gemi.

De repente, ouvi um leve ronco. Minha cabeça girou ao redor, procurando pela fonte. Meu cérebro grunhiu com a confusão. Eu estava completamente sozinha.

Levantei-me e senti uma pontada aguda entre as minhas pernas enquanto eu tentava andar.

_Oh, querid__as-pequenas-covinhas-do-bebê-Jesus-em-um-andador, eu me lembro agora - Jasper! _

Os acontecimentos da noite passada inundaram de volta para mim, começando com o Dr. McEntão-você-pensa-que-a-minha-voz-é-fodidamente-sexy-pessoalmente-apenas-espere-até-você-ouvir-a-super-concentrada-voz-de-sexo-que-eu-deixo-escapar-ao-telefone ordenando que eu removesse a minha calcinha e me acariciasse humildemente. Depois, eu retornei o favor, deleitando-me com o poder que as minhas palavras tiveram sobre ele quando ele gritou o meu nome quando gozou.

Então nós tínhamos conversado a noite toda sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, fazendo pausas ocasionais para incentivar um ao outro para um novo patamar de gostosas-porcarias-de-prazer-próprio, até que, finalmente, tínhamos caído no sono. Eu sorri enquanto as memórias brincavam na minha cabeça, e eu lutava para controlar o fogo que acendeu no meu corpo com o simples pensamento do homem incrível roncando baixinho para si mesmo do outro lado da linha telefônica.

Jesus. A maneira como ele me faz sentir era além de insana. Quero dizer, minha reação física a ele era louca o suficiente, mas, depois, quando começamos a conversar, ele simplesmente me hipnotizou. Seu intelecto, seu humor, sua visão - ele era meu homem perfeito - e ele me entendia e me estimulava a tantos níveis que meu cérebro doía tentando compreender a enormidade da nossa conexão.

Eu sorri para mim mesma enquanto o ouvia continuar imitando uma banda de bebês no viva-voz. Eu quase podia imaginá-lo, caído sobre a sua mesa, seu cabelo parecendo como se alguém o tivesse estuprado, sua camisa aberta, revelando seus magníficos músculos em toda a sua glória. Suas calças, levemente tortas, dando-me a visão mais tentadora da sua impressionante ereção matinal.

_*__Suspiro* Melhor imagem mental de SEMPRE._

Fui até a minha mesa e inclinei-me sobre o alto-falante do telefone. "Jasper"? Sussurrei suavemente. Eu o ouvi fungar brevemente antes do ronco continuar. "Jasper, baby, acorde".

Ele gemeu e murmurou em seu estado de sonho. "Hmmm... mãe, eu não quero ir para a escola hoje..."

Eu ri baixinho. _Deus, ele poderia SER mais adorável._ Coloquei o meu melhor sotaque judeu e berrei para o alto-falante. "Dr. Hale? Oh meu Deeeeeus! Por que o seu pintinho está saindo? Ounw, você está seminu! Graças a Deus que minha Carol não está aqui para ver isso! Polícia! Alguém chame a polícia!"

Ouvi um barulho enorme e algo que soava muito parecido com um terapeuta fodidamente quente caindo da cadeira de surpresa e horror. "O quê? Sra. Gruber? Espere, deixe-me explicar..." Eu ria como uma louca. "Alice?" Ele disse, incrédulo. "Jesus, mulher, não me assuste assim!"

"Desculpe, baby, eu só queria ver o que seria para você acordar com outra mulher. Estranhamente, eu estou bem com isso".

"Oh, sério? Você acha que é tão ridículo que a Sra. Gruber e eu poderíamos fazer isso? Ela é uma maldita mulher bonita, eu quero que você saiba." Eu funguei um pouco. Ele rosnou em resposta. "Alice... não se atreva a me excitar novamente, pelo amor de Deus. Meu pênis vai precisar de um maldito enxerto de pele se eu acariciá-lo mais".

Eu tinha a minha risada sob controle suficiente para registrar a dolorosa dor que senti quando minhas partes rosa incharam em reação à sua voz quente. "Ah... sim... eu entendo o que você quer dizer".

Eu o ouvi se aproximar do alto-falante e eu fiz o mesmo. "Eu tive um tempo maravilhoso ontem à noite, Alice." Ele respirou.

"Oh, Deus, Jasper, eu nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido".

"Então, eu acho que significa que você pode querer fazer isso de novo algum dia?"

_Ele estava __brincando comigo?_ "Hum... bem, acho que sim, se eu não tiver nada melhor para fazer, eu SUPONHO que eu poderia me obrigar a suportar gastar mais tempo com você. Quero dizer, realmente, eu sinto muito por você porque você é um homem espantosamente nada atraente com intelecto limitado e uma completa falta de recurso, mas, hey, eu vou sacrificar meu precioso tempo para fazê-lo feliz".

Ele riu e minhas pobres partes de menina excessivamente trabalhadas imploraram-me para desligar o telefone e dar a elas a porra de uma pausa. "Passar mais tempo com você me faria muito feliz, Alice." Ele disse suavemente, e eu quase podia ver o sorriso de auto-satisfação no seu rosto quando ele aumentou a porra do seu tom de voz sexy e gostoso para onze, para propositadamente me torturar. "Posso te ver hoje à noite?"

_Porra, __sim! Hoje à noite, amanhã – de manhã, tarde ou noite - sempre que você quiser Dr. McEu-estarei-contando-as-horas-até-que-eu-possa-mais-uma-vez-me-aquecer-em-seu-quente-esplendor._ "Acho que é possível." Dancei em volta da minha mesa como uma idiota, agitando minha bunda como Beyonce e sorrindo como uma lunática. Minha mente demente conjurou uma imagem de Jasper fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, e eu mordi minha mão para abafar o riso histérico que ameaçou explodir para fora de mim.

Ouvi um ruído estrangulado do outro lado do telefone antes que ele dissesse, "Tchau, Alice, eu te ligo mais tarde. Bela dança da bundinha, a propósito".

_Mas que...? Fod__ido sabe-tudo. _

Corri para casa, rapidamente tomando um banho e vestindo-me antes de afundar à mesa de jantar e requisitar um café da manhã de celebração "Alice Acabou de Ter o Melhor Sexo da Sua Vida com Apenas uma Voz e Suas Próprias Mãos". Tinha acabado de chegar e eu estava devorando um pedaço de salsicha particularmente saboroso quando Edward e Bella surgiram do quarto.

_Oh, Jesus._ Como se não fosse o suficiente quando o apartamento todo cheirava à sua porra-como-vibrações-sexuais-de-macacos-selvagens, agora o cheiro doentiamente doce do amor verdadeiro flutuava ao redor deles como uma nuvem se movendo de algodão doce.

Mas, tão grosseiro quanto era, eu estava feliz por eles. Ambos mereciam isso. Quando eles começaram a ficar juntos, contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu tinha certeza de que seus problemas não resolvidos os separariam - e, no entanto, ali estava eles esta manhã, o amor irradiando deles em ondas grossas e levemente enjoativas que me deixaram feliz e invejosa, em igual medida. Eu só podia esperar que Jasper e eu um dia tivéssemos o que eles tinham. O pensamento enviou um arrepio através de todo o meu corpo e um choque maciço de contentamento pulsante através de mim. Eu de repente senti que explodiria com a força dele. A vida era boa, e eu precisava expressar isso para as duas pessoas que eu mais amava neste mundo.

"Bom dia, pessoas lindas!" Eu gorjeei quando me levantei para abraçá-los ferozmente.

"Porra, Alice, OW!" Edward gemeu. Bella não se queixou sobre o meu abraço forte, mas esfregou seu braço distraidamente quando eu a soltei.

Olhei para eles seriamente. "Gente, eu disse a vocês ultimamente que eu os amo? Eu já disse a vocês que não há ninguém acima de vocês? Enchendo meu coração de alegria... tirando a minha tristeza. Melhorando meus problemas, isso é o que vocês fazem..."

Edward riu. "Querida irmã, aconteceu de você estourar um pacote de ecstasy esta manhã, por acaso? Não que eu esteja reclamando sobre você dizendo coisas de Van Morrison no início da manhã, mas você já disse cerca de cinco sentenças sem nenhuma vez usar a palavra 'porra'. Você está se sentindo bem?"

Eu o abracei outra vez e sorri para mim mesma quando ele gemeu de dor. "Deus, eu simplesmente amo vocês, sabe? Estou tão feliz que vocês estejam felizes porque, bem, eu amo vocês... muito".

Edward se afastou e olhou para mim com medo em seus olhos. "Ok... pare com isso, Alice. Você está sendo muito legal, muito normal, e de nenhuma maneeeeira você está suando. O que está errado? Você está morrendo?" Ele baixou a voz para um sussurro, "É câncer?"

Eu ri e isso saiu mais estridente do que eu planejei. Mesmo para os meus ouvidos eu parecia uma hiena enlouquecida com hélio. Edward e Bella se entreolharam com preocupação.

_Ok, Alice, sosseg__ue. Você NÃO quer esses dois cabeça de vento sabendo que a razão pela qual você está toda arco-íris e coelhinhos esta manhã é porque você e Jasper estão sendo... íntimos um com o outro. Eles vão provocar você sem dó e você nunca viverá sem isso, ok?_

_Ok, então, como faço para jogar isso? _

_Basta se acalmar e ter uma conversa educada com eles - talvez jogar alguns palavrões para jogá-los fora d__o caminho. Eles estão tão malditamente envolvidos um com o outro que perderão o interesse em você em breve. Só não mencione Jasper. _

_Certo. Sim. Bom plano. _

"JASPER E EU TOTALMENTE E COMPLETAMENTE NOS AMASSAMOS NO SEU ESCRITÓRIO E ENTÃO, DEPOIS, ELE ME LIGOU E ME LEVOU AO CÉU E DE VOLTA COM O SEXO POR TELEFONE MAIS FODINCRÍVEL QUE JÁ ACONTECEU NA HISTÓRIA DO MUNDO!"

Bati as palmas das minhas mãos sobre a minha boca com horror e parei de respirar.

_Porra. __Isso era tããão não o plano. _

Edward franziu o cenho para mim. "Desculpe, querida, eu não falo a linguagem dos loucos. Você poderia repetir, por favor?"

"Não se preocupe." Eu dei um gritinho e voltei a continuar com meu café da manhã. Bella disparou um olhar interrogativo para mim que eu rapidamente ignorei. Eu sabiamente desviei a atenção dela com um prato particularmente grande de donuts açucarados. Ela pegou um rapidamente e sentou-se perto de mim enquanto o atacava violentamente.

_Certo, ela está __distraída – acalme essa porra e fale de negócios. Você ainda tem um trabalho a fazer, você sabe, e você nunca fará nada se você não parar de pensar em Jasper e sua gostosura entorpecente. Foco fodido, Alice, pelo amor de Deus. _

_Certo. Foco fodido, e NÃO foco na foda. *aperta*_

"Ok, vocês dois." Eu comecei, tentando manter minha voz calma enquanto imagens do Dr. McEu-vou-ligar-para-você-em-algumas-horas-e-provavelmente-dar-a-você-uma-explosão-de-orgasmos-apenas-por-dizer-o-seu-maldito-nome flutuavam na minha cabeça. "Precisamos falar sobre o que vai acontecer ao Time Cullen durante as próximas semanas porque, o dia depois de amanhã marca o início da enorme campanha na mídia que tenho planejada para ligar o inferno no novo álbum de Edward – Trabalho em Progresso. Ele será lançado em exatamente quatro semanas, quatro dias e 12 horas na festa de lançamento oficial para acabar com todas as festas de lançamento".

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas para Edward. "Cullen, quando exatamente eu poderei ouvir este seu álbum misterioso?"

Eu dei um soco forte nele no braço. "Edward! Você não deixou Bella ouvir o álbum? O que diabos há de errado com você?"

Ele esfregou o braço e fez uma careta. "Jesus, Alice, você poderia, POR FAVOR, parar de me machucar!" Ele olhou rapidamente para Bella e, em seguida, de volta para mim. "Olha, eu não queria forçar a maldita coisa sobre ela e, francamente... bem... ela nunca perguntou".

A boca de Bella ficou escancarada. "Uma dama não deveria TER que pedir para ouvir o último álbum do seu Deus do rock, Cullen. A uma dama deveria ter sido oferecida a porra de um discreto convite para ouvir!"

Edward sorriu para ela. "Você está absolutamente certa, Swan - uma dama deve receber um convite para ouvir. No entanto, você não é uma dama, é?"

Bella rosnou e começou a atirar donuts nele antes de persegui-lo ao redor da sala e batendo-o na bunda. "Oh, você está muito morto, Asstard! Você é a porra do Prefeito da Vila dos Mortos!" Edward ria como uma criança de cinco anos.

_Cristo em um__ biscoito. Quando foi que meu irmão mais velho se transformou em uma garota? _

Ainda assim, era bom vê-lo feliz. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado nos últimos anos, eu não pude deixar de sorrir para a pessoa que ele agora parecia ser. Eu ri quando Bella o pegou em uma mecha de cabelo e começou a arrastá-lo ao redor da sala.

"Ow, Bella! Merda, mulher!"

"Você sabe o que você precisa dizer, idiota. Diga, e eu vou soltá-lo".

Ele riu e a agarrou pela cintura antes de içá-la como se ela não pesasse nada e jogando-a sobre o sofá. "Você é uma mosca para mim, Swan. Um mosquito. Um minúsculo inseto irritante…"

Ele borbulhava quando Bella esticou a mão e o agarrou pelas bolas. "Você estava dizendo, querido?" Ela apertou e ele caiu de joelhos.

"Oh, merda." Ele ofegou. "Você é uma deusa, Bella, você é perfeita, a Deusa trituradora de bolas." Ela inclinou o rosto para baixo para ele e agarrou seu cabelo com a outra mão. "E...?"

Seus olhos brilharam nos dela e eu poderia dizer que ela o estava excitando. _Fodidamente nojento._ "Você é uma dama, Swan, ok?" Ele respirou. "Você é a MINHA dama. Feliz agora?"

Ela o soltou e ele lentamente se levantou, ofegando e a perseguindo quando ela se escondeu atrás do sofá. Ele estendeu as mãos para ela, mas ela saltou para cima do sofá e pulou em suas costas, envolvendo-se em torno dele como um polvo gigante. Ele começou a rir e ela se juntou a ele. "Diga isso de novo!" Ela ordenou através da sua risada, "diga que eu sou a sua dama novamente!"

Ele começou a dançar ao redor com Bella agarrada a ele como uma concha. "Você é a minha daaaaama." Ele cantou com um horrível sotaque canadense, imitando Celine Dion, "E eu sou o seu hooooomem. Sempre que você chegar em mim, eu farei tudo o que eu pudeeeeer".

Bella gritou e pulou fora dele. "Arrggghh! Pare! Jesus, você SABE que Celine Dion me assusta." Ele sorriu irritantemente e a puxou para um beijo rápido.

Eu tive que dar o braço a torcer - eles eram muito perfeitos juntos.

Os dois riram e caíram à mesa, continuando seu café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Edward virou para mim e levantou a sobrancelha. _Nada bom._ Quando meu irmão levantava a sobrancelha para mim só podia significar uma coisa - ele estava prestes a dizer algo terrivelmente inadequado.

Eu dei a ele um olhar de baixo nível, na esperança de dissuadir a sua linha de pensamento. Ele o ignorou completamente.

_Merda, meu olhar __está no congelador e não tenho idéia de como recuperá-lo. _

"Então, Alice." Ele disse, como o filho da puta presunçoso que ele é, "Como foi a sua sessão com Jasper? Você estuprou o pobre homem na sua escrivaninha de mogno?"

Um pedaço de pão voou para fora da minha boca quando eu tossi violentamente. "Não, eu não o estuprei em sua mesa, sabichão." Cuspi na defensiva.

_Eu pensei __sobre isso algumas vezes? Sim. Eu realmente fiz isso? Não._

"Então, conte-nos tudo sobre isso." Edward disse calmamente enquanto enxugava o cuspe de torrada da frente da sua camisa. "Você o achou 'útil'?"

Eu tossi novamente, cuidadosamente mantendo minha boca fechada. _Útil é uma palavra que você poderia usar, eu suponho._ Eu podia sentir o rubor subindo o meu corpo quando me lembrei da quantidade de prazer que o Dr. McNunca-subestime-o-poder-de-cura-de-um-orgasmo-fodincrível tinha perpetrado a mim nas últimas 24 horas. Dei de ombros e tentei afastar o guincho animado da minha voz. "Ele foi bem".

Edward riu. "Vamos, Alice. Você não pode sentar aí e dizer-me que ter uma sessão com o homem pelo qual você esteve obcecada nos últimos três anos foi apenas 'bem'. Detalhes, por favor, irmãzinha".

"Edward, não há nada para dizer. Jasper foi bom," - _para tocar, cheirar, lamber, apalpar -_ "muito profissional," - _parando brevemente para despejar-me como uma paciente antes de fazer todas as minhas partes rosa explodirem em um prazer alucinante _- "e eu acho que ele será capaz de me ajudar muito" – _empurrando seu lindo pau duro em mim até que cada pedaço de ansiedade que eu já tive em toda minha vida se desintegre em uma explosão de êxtase sem igual._

Edward revirou seus olhos. "Jesus, Alice, você poderia ser mais entediante?"

Sorri para mim mesma. _Oh, irmãozão, se você simplesmente soubesse._

Eu de repente tive arrepios em mim e me virei para ver Bella olhando para mim. Tive a sensação súbita e irracional de que ela pudesse psiquicamente ouvir meus pensamentos menos honestos. Decidi testar a minha teoria. _"Bella," _eu pensei comigo mesma,_ "se você pode me ouvir, tussa três vezes." _Ela tossiu duas vezes. _Não, definitivamente nada vidente. _Ela estreitou os olhos para mim e sorriu. _Porra, ela acabou de me testar?_ Um arrepio percorreu-me.

_Ok, Alice, obte__nha essa conversa de volta aos trilhos. _

"Muito bem vocês dois, vamos simplesmente nos concentrar por um minuto, por favor. Nós temos muito a passar esta manhã e tenho que finalizar todos os preparativos para a turnê promocional nesta tarde, então, ouçam".

Ambos olharam para mim com expectativa, mastigando calmamente o café da manhã.

"Certo. Então, depois de amanhã, Edward - você e Bella voarão para San Francisco, onde você vai começar as apresentações pessoais, apresentações acústicas e entrevistas na TV, rádio e revistas e jornais. Bella, nesta viagem você agirá como a relações públicas de Edward porque eu não me juntarei à turnê até a terceira semana, então vocês dois terão que manter isso estritamente profissional enquanto em público - está claro?"

Eles se entreolharam e riram. "Estou falando sério, pessoal – eu NÃO quero ver apalpadas-agarramentos de vocês dois se enroscando como coelhos na Ponte Golden Gate, certo? Apenas mantenham suas malditas mãos longe um do outro durante o horário comercial e, em seguida, vocês podem liberar seus pervertidos interiores à noite, certo?"

Eles olharam um para o outro e a eletricidade que passava entre eles deixou o meu cabelo em pé. "Sim, Alice." Eles disseram em um uníssono assustador.

_Sim, certo, eu acreditarei nisso quando vir._

Eu continuei. "De San Francisco vocês viajarão para Seattle, Minneapolis, Chicago, Detroit, Boston, Nova York, Washington DC, Dallas, Phoenix e San Diego, antes de terminar a blitz de volta aqui em Los Angeles, dois dias antes do lançamento oficial do álbum e da enorme festa mencionada anteriormente. Dúvidas?"

A mão de Bella disparou para cima. Apontei para ela. "Sim, a pessoa ex-sem-teto na frente".

Ela respirou fundo, soprando lentamente em um esforço para se acalmar antes de falar. "Alice, posso apenas dizer que eu te amo, e eu gostaria de agradecer muito a você por me contratar porque eu nunca estive em qualquer lugar ou vi nada, e agora eu viajarei por todo o país, em um avião – sobre o qual eu estou fodidamente empolgada - com o homem mais incrível do planeta, e eu sou esmagadoramente agradecida fodidamente a vocês dois, e se eu não estava tão malditamente feliz no momento sobre o fato de eu ter duas das melhores pessoas vivas como parte do meu pequeno mundo fodido, eu provavelmente estaria chorando como uma gritadora em um dos shows de Edward agora mesmo." Ela se aproximou e colocou os braços em volta de mim, e eu lutei contra a vontade de chorar.

Eu a abracei de volta. Eu ainda achava difícil lembrar como era antes de Bella se tornar parte de nossas vidas. Como diabos nós vivemos sem ela? Como eu vivi sem a amiga amorosa, leal e boca suja que uma garota poderia pedir? Eu devo ter sido furada do meu cérebro. "Querida, eu continuo esquecendo como isso tudo é novo para você, e eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui conosco." Olhei para baixo e tentei controlar minhas emoções. "Mas, por favor, saiba que você tem nos dado tanto, se não mais, do que nós demos a você. Você completou a nossa família, e eu nunca, nunca direi a você o quão agradecida eu sou que Edward te encontrou." Eu a abracei novamente e suspirei com contentamento.

"Idem." Edward raspou do outro lado da mesa, e eu podia ver que seus olhos brilhavam de emoção também. Bella caminhou até ele e ele a puxou para baixo em seu colo antes de tomar o rosto dela em suas mãos e beijá-la profundamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto eles sem vergonha devoraram a boca um do outro na mesa do café da manhã. Eles pareciam dois amantes que estavam se despedindo, e nunca veriam um ao outro novamente.

Fui espantada dos meus pensamentos quando meu telefone tocou. "Aqui é Alice".

"Oi, Alice, aqui é Bree".

"Oi, Bree, você tem todos os itinerários bloqueados?"

"Sim, a maior parte. Só esperando a confirmação de Jay Leno e do Today Show antes de reservar o par final de vôos".

"Ótimo, eu estarei aí em breve e então começaremos a montar os kits de mídia para Bella levar com ela".

"Ok, ótimo. Você quer que eu tenha uma chance de escrever um comunicado de imprensa para você?"

Eu quase ri ao telefone. Os comunicados de imprensa de Bree eram... singulares. Ela tende a escrevê-los como se fosse uma garota de 14 anos de idade no Facebook. Eu podia simplesmente imaginar - "OMG! O novo álbum de Edward Cullen é tããããão bom. Totalmente feito de grandiosidade, e quão S.E*****. ele é? ESC*****? AP*****, está disponível em TODA PARTE, então, vá comprá-lo, amigas, para que todas possamos gritaaaar juntas!"

_*__S.E.__: sexualmente excitante._

_*__ESC__: Eu sei, certo?_

_*__AP__: a propósito._

_Na verdade, isso não é uma má idéia para uma campanha de marketing. __As Gritadoras amavam o Facebook e eu poderia fazer uma coisa toda de Convite do Evento para chicoteá-las até um frenesi antes que eu..._

"Alice? Você ainda está aí?"

Respirei fundo e olhei para o telefone. Ela choramingou. "Hum... você está, assim, olhando para mim agora, não é?"

"Uh huh - e por que você acha isso, Bree?" Eu fervi.

"Hum, porque eu interrompi a porra de um importante monólogo interior?"

"Você acertou isso".

"Oh, ok. Desculpe".

Eu suspirei. _Jogue um maldito osso para a garota, Cullen, pelo menos ela está tentando. _"Bree, eu adoraria que você fizesse um comunicado à imprensa. Dê-me um toque quando você terminar, ok?"

Eu a ouvi gritar de prazer. "Oh, ok, Alice, muito obrigada! Falo com você em breve!"

Eu desliguei. Edward e Bella ainda estavam chupando os rostos. Considerei interrompê-los exatamente quando o telefone tocou novamente. Eu o atendi rapidamente.

"Caramba, Bree, você trabalha rápido. Acerte-me com isso, baby".

"Com o que exatamente você quer que eu acerte você... baby?" Deixei cair o telefone.

_Porra. Era o __Dr. McDeus-ardentemente-gostoso-e-sexy._

Eu podia ouvi-lo rindo quando peguei meu telefone e o trouxe ao meu ouvido. Olhei rapidamente para os beijadores gêmeos – eles não haviam notado.

"Baby, você acabou de deixar cair o telefone - de novo?"

Eu corei. "Não".

Ele riu da maneira mais sexy possível e eu cruzei minhas pernas para parar minhas partes de menina de saltarem para fora do meu corpo e desfilarem em sua homenagem.

"Eu não queria assustá-la." Ele respirou, "Eu só precisava ouvir sua voz".

_Oh meu Deus. Será que __ele não sabe o que faz comigo quando diz algo assim? Se isso vai ser algo que ele faz regularmente, ele malditamente bem precisa tocar em frente e ter certeza que eu (a) não estou nos arredores de pessoas que testemunharão eu explodir em uma Alice em forma de uma pilha de gosma, e (b) não estou usando nenhuma calcinha que será arruinada pela gosma acima mencionada. _

Eu ofeguei e me esforcei para formar uma frase. "Ah... oh... uh... hein?" _Certo, então aparentemente consoantes estavam além das minhas capacidades neste momento - excelente. _

"Então, o que você está vestindo?" O mel suave da sua voz vertia pelo telefone tão densamente que eu considerei espalhá-lo na minha torrada. _Hmmmm... Torrasper__*****__._

_*__Torrasper__: torrada de Jasper! __Kkkk_

Engoli em seco e tentei respirar normalmente. "Bem, _Bree_, este não é realmente um bom momento para falar sobre isso".

"Oh, você não está sozinha?"

"Não".

"Quem está com você? Edward?"

"Uh huh".

"E Bella?"

"Isso mesmo".

"Hmmm... isto vai ser divertido".

Minha respiração engatou. _O que vai ser divertido?_ Meu cérebro retiniu com sinos de alerta, uma vez que ouviu a malícia em sua voz. "Sinto muito, o quê?" Sussurrei. Ouvi gemidos ao meu lado e olhei para cima para ver Bella passando as mãos pelo cabelo de Edward, enquanto eles continuavam a assaltar a boca um do outro.

Levantei-me com a intenção de levar o meu telefone, e o bom Doutor, para a privacidade do meu quarto, mas a voz de Jasper me parou. "Alice, sente-se".

Eu estava despedaçada. Como ele poderia saber se eu saísse da sala? "Alice, se você deixar essa sala, eu não mostrarei o meu pau para você a qualquer momento no futuro próximo." Sentei-me imediatamente. "Boa garota. Agora, eu quero que você ouça a minha voz e aja como se você estivesse falando com sua assistente - você entendeu?"

Eu inalei asperamente. _O que está acontecendo naquele belo cérebro gigante dele?_ Decidi jogar junto e descobrir. "Sim, Bree, naturalmente".

"Bom." Ele parou e meu coração bateu desconfortavelmente em antecipação. _O que diabos ele estava fazendo, e por que diabos TUDO que ele fazia soava como sexo?_ "Alice, eu preciso ver você – desesperadamente. Eu gostaria de ir até aí agora e tomar essa sua boca deliciosa na minha, mas, infelizmente, eu tenho outros compromissos esta manhã que me impedem de fazer isso".

Minha respiração começou a acelerar e cada célula do meu corpo começou a vibrar. "Sinto muito em ouvir isso, Bree. Na verdade, essa é a coisa mais fodidamente trágica que eu já ouvi".

Ele riu e continuou. "Sim, eu concordo. Portanto, Alice, eu verei você mais tarde - hoje à noite. Você vai vir ao meu apartamento. Você estará vestindo um casaco, saltos altos, e nada mais. Você entendeu?"

_Oh, querid__o, minúsculo, gordinho, bebê Jesus._ "Sim." Eu disse, tentando desesperadamente manter a minha voz normal.

"Eu deixarei a porta aberta. Você chegará às 18h30 precisamente. Você entrará e andará em linha reta pelo corredor e para a sala de estar. Você entendeu?"

Minha voz mal era um sussurro. "Sim".

"Eu estarei sentado em uma poltrona, observando você - esperando por você. Você vai parar na minha frente e remover o casaco... lentamente".

Fechei meus olhos. "Sim".

"Você vai subir em cima de mim com seus joelhos separados. Vou deslizar no meu lugar até que sua magnífica boceta esteja pairando acima de mim".

_Oh, oh, oh, __porra... _"Sim".

"Você vai segurar-se perfeitamente imóvel enquanto eu trago a minha boca até você e começo a provar você, correndo a minha língua pelo meio da sua deliciosa umidade".

Ungh... tudo começou a pulsar. Segurei a mesa desesperadamente, tentando não desmaiar e cair da minha cadeira. Minha voz saiu num chiado estrangulado. "Sim".

"Eu vou te lamber avidamente, saboreando cada gota do seu suco doce, e você vai se contorcer, desesperada para eu te dar mais".

"Oh, Deus, sim, dar-me mais... por favor." Eu podia sentir a minha voz tornando-se grossa com o desejo, e olhei rapidamente para Bella e Edward. Eles estavam olhando nos olhos um do outro.

_Ainda me ignorando. Obrigad__a, Cristo. _

"Eventualmente, eu tomarei seu clitóris em minha boca, Alice, e eu vou chupá-lo rudemente enquanto o orgasmo se constrói gradualmente dentro de você. Quando você começar a pulsar, você tem permissão para agarrar o meu cabelo e enfiar-me ainda mais em suas deliciosas dobras, e então, quando eu inserir dois dedos dentro de você e começar a bombear, você pode gemer incontrolavelmente".

"Querido Deus, sim." Eu mal tinha consciência de que Edward e Bella estavam se virando lentamente em minha direção, a confusão atravessando suas feições.

"Vou continuar enfiando e chupando, Alice, até que traga você à beira do abismo, e então eu vou mantê-la lá, pairando exatamente à beira do êxtase, sentindo você apertar em torno dos meus dedos, desesperada para eu empurrá-la sobre a borda".

"Por favor, Jesus, sim... hum... Bree".

"E então, quando você pensar que vai enlouquecer com prazer insatisfeito, eu vou empurrar no seu ponto G e chupar seu clitóris com tanta força que você vai gritar o meu nome quando um orgasmo alucinante rasgar através do seu corpo, forçando você a apertar fortemente em torno dos meus dedos enquanto eu gemo de prazer".

"OH, DEUS, SIM, BREE... SIM!"

Engoli em seco. Bella e Edward estavam olhando para mim, franzindo a testa. Limpei a garganta e tentei compor a minha cara bêbada de luxúria. "Hum... sim, Bree, isso é o mais incrível comunicado de imprensa que você já escreveu. Uhm... bom trabalho".

Eles se entreolharam e balançaram suas cabeças. _Isso mesmo, apenas ignorem a Alice louca e continuem com seus negócios._ Levantei-me rapidamente e caminhei para o quarto, furiosa com o maníaco rindo do outro lado do telefone.

"Jasper Chupador de Pau Hale," eu fervilhava, "isso foi completamente e totalmente inapropriado. Você quase me fez ter um orgasmo na frente do meu irmão, pelo amor de Deus! Você tem alguma idéia de quantos tons errados isso é? Você não deveria estar me ajudando com os meus problemas, em vez de me dar novas e melhoradas excitações?"

Ele parou de rir. "Alice, em primeiro lugar, tecnicamente, eu não sou seu terapeuta - mas eu gostaria muito de ajudá-la – e, em segundo lugar, por que você acha que eu fiz isso com você?"

"Para envergonhar-me rumo a um túmulo mais cedo?"

"Não, mas eu queria que você experimentasse não estar totalmente no controle na frente do seu irmão. Você tem sérios problemas de controle, e eu acho que você precisa se acostumar com outra pessoa dando ordens algumas vezes".

"Oh, e você acha que é aquele a fazer isso, não é?"

"Sim, eu sou".

"Hale, eu não tenho certeza quem diabos você tem namorado nos últimos anos..."

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho namorado ninguém..."

"O que seja... o meu ponto é, eu NÃO sou o tipo de garota que você pode simplesmente empurrar por aí e dar ordens. Eu sou Alice Cullen, pelo amor de Deus. Faço homens adultos tremerem em suas botas. Posso fazer crianças pequenas correrem e gritarem com um único olhar, e se você pensa por um SEGUNDO que você vai ser capaz de me controlar..."

"Alice, pare de falar".

"Tudo bem então".

_Mas que diabos?_ Meu cérebro parecia estar ligado diretamente no som da sua voz - e eu nem sequer me importava. Eu estou realmente GOSTANDO dele me dizendo o que fazer? _Que porra é essa?_

"Alice, você confia em mim?"

"Sim".

"Você acha que eu alguma vez faria alguma coisa para machucá-la?"

"Não".

"Então, confie em mim quando digo que você FARÁ exatamente o que eu digo, quando eu digo que você faça isso e, em troca, eu vou te ajudar com os seus... problemas... e manterei seu corpo em um permanente estado de excitação. Isso é agradável para você?"

_Oh, inferno._ Ele me tinha ofegando com tanta força que eu tive que sentar na beirada da minha cama para evitar que as minhas pernas traidoras atirassem a minha bunda-chicoteada-por-Jasper no maldito chão. "Sim, Dr. Hale." Eu respirei suavemente.

"Ótimo. Agora, eu tenho pacientes chegando em breve e você tem uma turnê publicitária para organizar, então eu vejo você mais tarde. Quando eu te verei, Alice?"

"18h30 - seu apartamento".

"O que você vai vestir?

"Um casaco e saltos altos".

"E o que mais?"

"Nada".

"Muito bom. Tenha um bom dia, baby".

"Tchau, Jasper".

Larguei o telefone e coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. _Caralho do inferno. Este homem me possuía – completamente me possuía, sem perguntas, sem razão – e, fôda-me gentilmente, eu estava amando isso._

Peguei minha bolsa e corri em direção ao elevador. Acenei para Edward quando passei por ele, mas guinchei para uma parada quando dei uma trombada em Bella. Ela estava parada exatamente na frente dos botões do elevador, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

"Olá, minha melhor amiga." Ela disse em uma voz que eu imaginei que ela usaria se algum dia ela decidisse retirar as unhas das pessoas para sobreviver. "Onde você vai com tanta pressa?"

Considerei a minha resposta. Ela olhou para mim. _PORRA! É por isso que o meu olhar está PERDIDO, Bella o roubou. _Eu me contorci desconfortavelmente sob seu olhar. "Hum... eu tenho que ir e comprar um casaco e conseguir uma emergência brasileira***** antes de seguir para o trabalho".

_*__Emergência brasileira__: refere-se a uma depilação de emergência, no estilo depilação brasileira._

Ela estendeu o braço lentamente e apertou o botão de chamada do elevador. "Eu entendo." Ela disse calmamente. _Jesus... eu odeio a Bella calma. É simplesmente errado e antinatural._ "Por que todos nós não nos encontramos mais tarde para o jantar?" Ela disse inocentemente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Minha mente se embaralhou por desculpas. Ela corria em círculos, desesperadamente à procura de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa inteligente para dizer. "Ah, eu adoraria... mas, eu não posso... hum... eu tenho algo muito importante... hum... injunção... para... ah... fazer." As portas do elevador se abriram e eu entrei rapidamente no interior.

O braço de Bella arremessou para fora e impediu as portas de fecharem enquanto ela se inclinou sobre mim. "Você e eu vamos ter uma conversa sobre esta sua 'injunção' quando você chegar em casa, baixinha." Ela sussurrou. "Se você acha que pode se amassar com o Dr. McGostosura em seu escritório e depois ter o mais, e eu cito, 'sexo por telefone mais fodincrível que já aconteceu na história do mundo', e NÃO contar para a sua melhor amiga todos os detalhes excitantes, você está seriamente e fodidamente equivocada." Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela. "Oh, Alice, não pareça tão malditamente surpresa. Seu irmão pode não falar a linguagem dos loucos, mas eu, certa como a merda, falo." Ela retirou o braço e as portas começaram a fechar. "Tenha um bom tempo, querida. Vou esperar para ouvir tudo sobre a gostosura obscena quando você chegar em casa".

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. Ela me possuía também, e eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. "Eu te amo, Bella Swan".

Ela acenou quando a porta veio junto. "Eu também te amo, ninfomaníaca! Falo com você depois!"

Eu suspirei enquanto o elevador zumbia descendo para o saguão. _Isso seria um par interessante de dias._

Enquanto eu saía do hotel, eu mal notei o profundo estranho que examinou o meu progresso para fora da porta, e eu não registrei o pequeno sorriso amargo que passou em seu rosto quando ele me viu sair. Se eu tivesse notado, então talvez o que aconteceu a seguir poderia ter sido evitado - talvez eu poderia tê-lo parado, ou avisado Bella, ou chamado a polícia - e se eu tivesse conseguido fazer qualquer UMA dessas coisas, talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas teriam sido diferentes, e o casulo seguro e feliz que Bella, Edward e eu tínhamos construído em torno uns dos outros, não teria sido completamente e irrevogavelmente destruído.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Estou chocada! Primeiro com a história de Bella, que era o que todas nós já suspeitávamos, mas ela contando é bem pior... depois Edward com as suas atitudes do passado, que tb foram bem ruins... então__ Alice e Jasper, que finalmente parece que terão um momento a sós... mas esse final... estou boquiaberta aqui, sem saber o que pensar! É óbvio que o "estranho" é o cara que ficava atrás da Bella (que eu suspeito que seja James), mas o que será que ele aprontou?_

_Segundo a autora, o próximo cap. será difícil, ela não mente, mas ela promete que fará valer a pena no final... *medo*!_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Imperdoável

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão nervosos sobre este capítulo - eu também - mas saiba que, às vezes, você precisa machucar aqueles que você ama, e eu amo Asstard e a Garota-Urina muito, muito, muito.

**AVISO:** Essa história contém temas obscuros relacionados a sexo e violência.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Imperdoável**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

**_Bella POV_**

Olhei para baixo para o lindo e brilhante objeto na mão de Edward. Minha respiração parou e minha cabeça girou com a emoção. Ele o segurou para mim e eu o toquei suavemente, contornando suas curvas suaves. "Edward," eu respirei, tonta de emoção, "é lindo, de verdade, mas você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

"Bella, eu nunca tive mais certeza em nada na minha vida." Eu vi o amor em seus olhos e meu trovejante coração doeu no meu peito.

"Edward, você sabe que eu sou sua, não é? Quer você dê isso a mim, ou não, eu sempre serei sua".

Ele se inclinou para mim e beijou meus lábios com carinho. Eu derreti quando sua boca se moveu para o meu ouvido e ele sussurrou, "Por favor, Bella, aceite-o... você não tem idéia do quão feliz me faria ver você com ele, lembrando a você tudo o que você significa para mim".

Acariciei seu rosto e sorri. "É claro que eu aceito. Obrigado, eu o amo - eu te amo".

Ele me beijou rapidamente, antes de entregar o novo iPod Touch de volta ao assistente de vendas junto com seu cartão de crédito. "Pode configurá-lo, por favor".

O rapaz sorriu. "Claro, Sr. Cullen. Você gostaria que eu fizesse o download dos seus álbuns para ele?"

Edward sorriu. "Sim, obrigado, e adicione este aqui também, por favor." Ele entregou um disco sem título e ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. O vendedor saiu enquanto um sorriso sexy surgiu no rosto deslumbrante do meu homem.

Eu engasguei. "Não... isso NÃO é o que eu acho que é".

"Talvez..."

"Este não é o infame álbum-tão-top-secreto-que-só-pessoas-surdas-podem-ouvi-ló?"

Ele riu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. "Eu mantenho a minha desculpa de que você nunca realmente me pediu para ouvi-lo".

"Sim, sim... continue dizendo isso a si mesmo, camarada, se isso te faz dormir melhor à noite".

Ele riu novamente e estendeu a mão, serpenteando a mão pela minha cintura e me puxando contra o seu corpo. "Bem, você pode ouvi-lo agora." Ele sussurrou quando plantou um beijo no meu pescoço, seu hálito quente me fazendo estremecer de prazer. "Você pode ouvi-lo quando você quiser. Tudo que você precisa fazer é colocar esses pequenos fones de ouvido nas usas orelhas deliciosas... e pressionar o play." Meu sangue explodiu quando seu doce hálito tocou a minha pele, e eu sufoquei um gemido constrangedoramente alto.

"Hmmmm..." Eu disse pensativa enquanto ele colocava beijos leves no meu pescoço e em toda a minha clavícula, "É errado que eu de repente descobri que esse pequeno iPod é mais sexy a cada segundo que passa?"

Seus lábios quentes passaram pela pele do meu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de arrepios em seu rastro. "Swan, eu sei que você está falando, mas tudo que eu posso ouvir é blá, blá, blá, Edward é uma lenda da foda, blá, blá." Senti sua língua suavemente lamber minha jugular e meu sangue irrompeu pelas minhas veias.

Engoli em seco e agarrei seus cabelos, puxando-o para longe do meu pescoço em chamas. Ele grunhiu e sorriu novamente. "Bella... você está tentando fazer minha calça explodir com a potência de um MUITO excitado Godzilla? Porque ele está seriamente quase pirando e pulando fora da sua restrição de jeans e causando alguma merda de dano maior".

Dei um passo na direção dele e empurrei meus quadris em sua ereção monstro, sorrindo enquanto observava seus olhos vibrarem com prazer. "Ooh, palavras duras, grandão." Eu respirei enquanto minha mão empurrou entre os nossos corpos e apertou sua excitação através do seu jeans. Ele fechou os olhos e assobiou com prazer.

"Mulher," ele advertiu calmamente, "a menos que você queira que eu a jogue sobre este balcão e faça você gritar o meu nome até que você perca a sua voz, eu sugiro que você se afaste do meu pau enfurecido".

Eu o beijei e me afastei quando vi o vendedor retornar. "Baby, você pode me fazer gritar tudo o que quiser depois." Sussurrei. "Talvez pudéssemos fazer um joguinho? Você vai ser você, e eu serei uma das gritadoras".

Ele gemeu com repugnância e afastou-se do meu corpo. "E é isso aí – temos a imagem mental que pode derreter instantaneamente a ereção mais dura do mundo".

Eu ri enquanto o vendedor me entregou o iPod.

"Senhora, acredito que isso seja seu".

Eu sorri para mim mesma.

_Ele acabou de me chamar de Senhora. Incrível._

Guardei o aparelho rapidamente, resistindo à vontade para ouvir imediatamente. Eu sabia que tipo de reação o meu corpo tinha ao ouvir Edward cantar, e se eu não quisesse ser presa por atentado público ao pudor, eu teria que esperar até que estivéssemos em um local mais privado antes de me permitir deleitar-me com a beleza da sua voz.

Edward assinou o recibo do cartão de crédito rapidamente antes de murmurarmos o nosso agradecimento e sairmos da loja.

À medida que caminhávamos pela rua, Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e deslizou a mão no bolso de trás da minha calça jeans. Sorri para mim mesma e imitei a sua ação, curvando a palma da minha mão em torno da sua bunda perfeita. Um sorriso de autossatisfação se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"O que está se passando por esta sua mente pervertida, Cullen." Perguntei de brincadeira.

Ele roubou um olhar para mim pelo canto do olho e seu sorriso aumentou, enrugando o rosto da maneira mais deliciosa que se possa imaginar. "Eu só estava pensando como é bom estar andando na rua com a minha namorada incrivelmente ótima e gostosa pra caralho do meu lado".

Meu coração ainda batia mais rápido toda vez que ele dizia a palavra 'namorada'. Era um papel em que eu nunca pensei que eu me encontraria, e certamente não com alguém tão incrivelmente alucinante como Edward Cullen. Apertei sua bunda incrível com a minha mão no seu bolso e sorri para ele.

"Bem, isso é simplesmente a coisa mais bonita que o meu namorado gostoso, homem-Deus, me disse durante todo o dia".

Ele riu e me puxou para os seus braços, ignorando os olhares que estávamos recebendo dos transeuntes. "Swan, como diabos eu consegui ter tanta sorte? Quero dizer, sério, ser tão afortunado deveria ser ilegal..." Ele inclinou a cabeça para a minha e me beijou com ternura. O calor familiar se espalhou por todo o meu corpo e respirei fundo, bebendo sua essência única e bela. Sem pensar nisso, meus lábios começaram a se mover contra os seus e as minhas mãos flutuaram para cima e agarraram seus cabelos.

Meu Deus, ele era magnífico. Todos deveriam estar autorizados a ter essa experiência que eu estava sentindo pelo menos uma vez em suas vidas. Imaginei pegar mulheres aleatoriamente na rua e ordená-las a beijar Edward. Eu podia imaginar seus rostos chocados quando elas se afastassem, ofegantes e excitadas além de toda crença. Eu simplesmente acenaria com a minha cabeça entusiasticamente e diria, "Eu sei, certo? Ele é fodidamente incrível! E ele é meu! Dá pra acreditar nisso?"

Senti suas mãos apertarem na minha cintura quando nossas bocas abriram e nossas línguas começaram a se mover uma contra a outra. Eu gemi em contentamento.

Eu nunca me cansaria de ter a boca desse homem na minha. Eu nunca me cansaria das suas mãos se movendo no meu corpo, e eu definitivamente não me cansaria desse delicioso som gutural que vem do fundo do seu peito toda vez que nossos corpos reagiam um ao outro, reconhecendo a sua outra metade.

Ele me puxou para mais perto e nós dois gememos alto com o contato.

De repente, meu sentido de aranha começou a arrepiar minha espinha, e eu ofegantemente me afastei para ver uma pequena multidão se reunir em torno de nós, a maioria deles munidos com celulares com câmera na nossa cara lavada.

O rosto de Edward ficou sério e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para os espectadores.

"Não há nada para ver aqui, pessoal." Ele disse na sua melhor voz Alec Guiness/Obi-Wan Kenobi, acenando com as mãos para eles como um David Copperfield demente. "Vocês podem ir fazer as suas coisas. Mexam-se".

Ninguém se mexeu. Além do que, mais pessoas pararam para se embasbacar com o louco astro do rock e sua namorada hiper-envergonhada. Corei furiosamente.

_Não... Nenhuma citação de Star Wars... Por favor._

Olhei para a multidão reunida - alguns deles estavam sorrindo.

Merda. Por favor, não o deixe pensar que ele é engraçado - ele nunca vai parar se ele achar isso.

_Ah, vamos lá, Swan, admita isso, você achou essa citação fodidamente adorável._

Eu não achei... bem, talvez... um pouco...

_Sim, certo. Vamos ver quão indiferente você estará quando ele começar a interpretação de um jovem Harrison Ford gostoso._

Agarrei a mão de Edward e o puxei para longe rapidamente.

"Vamos lá, Han." Eu disse firmemente.

"Olhe, Sua Alteza." Ele disse insolente, tropeçando atrás de mim - _Oh, Jesus, aqui vamos nós _-, "Vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu só recebo ordens de apenas uma pessoa – eu mesmo".

Olhei para ele, desesperadamente tentando não sorrir. "Você sabe que está sendo um idiota, certo?"

Ele fez uma careta para mim e todos as minhas partes começaram a formigar. "Cuidado com a sua boca, criança, ou você vai se encontrar flutuando em casa." Eu ri e o puxei um pouco mais forte. Ele exalou em frustração. "Nenhuma recompensa vale isso".

"Eu não posso acreditar que meu namorado é um nerd de Star Wars." Eu ri, tentando ignorar os meus hormônios em fúria quando nos aproximamos do hotel.

Edward ofegou com horror.

"Talvez você gostasse de voltar à sua cela, sua Majestade!" Ele disse indignado.

Eu bufei. "Edward, pare, as pessoas estão olhando.

Ele acenou para eles enquanto eu o arrastei através do lobby do hotel. "Não se preocupe, pessoal." Ele exclamou em voz alta para os clientes perplexos, "Ela consegue chegar a cinco anos luz de velocidade. Ela pode não parecer muito, mas ela tem tudo onde ela precisa. Eu fiz um monte de modificações especiais sozinho".

Inexplicavelmente, as minhas partes de garota derreteram com desejo às suas palavras.

Maldito citador-nerd-de-Han-Solo gostoso!

Eu o enfiei com força dentro do elevador e o empurrei contra a parede, rapidamente passando o cartão de passe para a cobertura e atacando furiosamente sua boca antes que as portas tivessem se fechado. Ele respondeu, esmagando-me a ele e envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Sua língua se enfiou na minha boca e eu a aceitei com avidez, puxando seu cabelo forte até que fui recompensada com o seu gemido carregado de luxúria.

Ao chegarmos à cobertura, as portas do elevador se abriram, libertando os nossos gemidos frenéticos no expansivo apartamento. Ele agarrou minha bunda e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura quando ele me carregou para a frente. Comecei desesperadamente a desabotoar sua camisa, puxando-a rudemente pelos seus ombros enquanto ele me pôs na mesa da sala de jantar.

"Bella." Ele gemeu enquanto começou a abrir meu jeans. "Eu não farei isso no quarto".

Comecei com a sua calça e ele arrancou minha camiseta e sutiã. "Hum... sim... eu realmente não me importo." Eu bufei ofegante.

De repente, nós estávamos nus e eu observava com admiração enquanto ele desenrolava um preservativo em si. Todas as partes do meu corpo doíam por ele, e quando ele terminou, eu o agarrei impacientemente. Arrastei-me até a borda da mesa e ele se colocou entre as minhas pernas, envolvendo um braço em volta de mim e fundindo minha mente quando a outra mão encontrou meus seios. Eu o beijei avidamente, precisando prová-lo, tê-lo em mim.

"Edward..." Eu gemi, incapaz de suportar estar separada dele por outro segundo.

Ele me puxou contra ele e eu gemi quando ele empurrou seu comprimento inteiro em meu vazio dolorido.

"Oh, Deus, Bella..."

O vazio desapareceu imediatamente, substituído apenas por estar completa, serenidade e lar.

Ele começou a deslizar para dentro e fora de mim, eletrizando cada célula do meu corpo com prazer. Ele devorou minha boca e eu gemi alto, agarrando-me em seu corpo glorioso com o meu. Ele se afastou da minha boca, ofegando pesadamente e olhando para mim intensamente. "Eu te amo." Ele respirou suavemente.

Meu coração explodiu.

"Eu sei".

Vinte minutos, um banho e dois orgasmos mais tarde, eu andei com Edward de volta ao elevador e dei a ele um beijo de adeus.

"Então, como você vai passar as próximas horas?" Ele perguntou enquanto acariciava o meu cabelo.

"Bem." Eu disse, traçando o seu rosto com as pontas dos meus dedos, "Eu tenho um iPod cheio de sensualidade para ouvir, então eu acho que vou deitar e imaginar o meu deslumbrante namorado astro do rock cantando só para mim".

Ele sorriu e eu pude ver que ele estava um pouco animado sobre eu finalmente ouvir a sua música. Ele tentou parecer indiferente. "Eh... parece chato, mas se você realmente QUER..."

Tracei suas sobrancelhas e ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Então, eu vou vê-lo esta tarde?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Sim, eu tenho uma sessão com Jasper, e depois vou direto para o estúdio para ouvir a mixagem final do álbum." Ele abriu os olhos e fez uma careta para mim. "Eu pediria que você viesse comigo se eu não achasse que você ficaria catatônica com o tédio".

Eu ri. Como se eu ALGUM DIA pudesse ficar entediada com ele ao meu lado. Ele podia ler a maldita lista telefônica em voz alta e eu acharia que era a mais eloqüente prosa já escrita.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse suavemente, "Eu não tive qualquer momento para mim ultimamente para apenas relaxar, então isso vai ser uma boa mudança".

Ele suspirou teatralmente e seu rosto se escureceu com uma emoção fingida.

"O que diabos você quer dizer com isso, Bella?"

Eu brinquei junto com ele. Olhei para longe dele, segurando a minha mão na minha cabeça.

"Oh, Edward, você SABE o que eu quero dizer... não me faça dizer isso".

Ele ficou apavorado e expirou bruscamente. "Ah, não... Eu acho que SEI o que você está tentando dizer." Ele respirou fundo e seguiu em frente. "Você está cansada de mim, não é? Você não me quer mais por perto. Isso é o que você está tentando dizer, não é, Bella? NÃO É?"

Eu tentei não sorrir e blasfemar contra ele.

"Sim, isso mesmo, Edward! Estou farta de você! Sim, eu disse isso! Estou cansada da sua extrema boa aparência, sua ridícula sexualidadelícia, e sua perfeição simplesmente irritante".

_Inferno, sim, criando palavras como uma profissional!_

O lábio inferior de Edward começou a tremer e sua respiração tornou-se superficial. Ele começou a se abanar com as mãos e sua voz subiu duas oitavas.

"Oh, Deus, você está terminando comigo? É isso que você está tentando dizer? Oh, merda, você está, tipo, totalmente terminando comigo, não está? Oh, Jesus, eu não posso respirar..."

Nós dois explodimos de tanto de rir depois, mas uma pequena dor agulha pontuou as risadas, e quando nós conseguimos nos acalmar, eu disse, "Pois é... não vamos mais brincamos com isso de novo. Realmente, não é engraçado".

Ele assentiu. "Eu concordo totalmente".

Ele me beijou rapidamente, apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e entrou quando as portas se abriram.

"Até mais, linda." Ele disse calorosamente quando o seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso dolorosamente belo.

Eu memorizei aquele sorriso enquanto as portas começaram a se fechar. "Sim, você verá".

* * *

_Deus e todos os sempre amados santos - Eu morri e fui para o céu._

Eu estava deitada no sofá enrolada no meu roupão, levemente cochilando e ouvindo a indescritível brilhante música de Edward. Ela estava fundindo a minha mente. Suas letras eram surpreendentes - poéticas e viscerais - e sua música lançava pelo meu cérebro em uma fita de som hipnótico, excursionando pela minha imaginação e memórias, antes de se revelar e se estabelecer no meu centro de prazer.

Eu já havia o ouvido cantar antes, e foi um orgasmo duplo de tão bom, mas APENAS ouvi-lo, sem outras distrações visuais, foi de tirar o fôlego. Quero dizer, eu sabia por que eu o amava – eu o amava por um milhão de motivos diferentes - por seus sorrisos incandescentes que eram apenas para mim, por ser a pessoa que me salvou e, ao mesmo tempo, pediu para ser salvo, por sua paixão sem igual e seu humor e seu amor - mas naquele momento, de repente eu percebi porque todo mundo o amava.

Ele era enfeitiçante.

Enquanto eu progredia através dos seus álbuns, percebi como a sua música mudou ao longo do tempo. Suas primeiras músicas eram angustiantes e violentas - acordes e melodias duras golpeando uns contra os outros enquanto ele rosnava por cima. Eu podia sentir sua inquietação, sua ânsia de fuga e distração.

Seu segundo álbum era um pouco menos agitado, menos aflito, mas os estilos musicais eram mais variados, oscilando entre complexidade turbulenta e simplicidade reflexiva. Sua voz era mais assentada, como se o peso da sua vida houvesse se tornado uma rocha.

E então eu ouvi o seu álbum final, ainda a ser lançado - Trabalho em Andamento. Ele ressoou com saudade nervosa e inconstante, mas por trás da irregularidade transitória estavam os principais acordes brilhantes de esperança, espreitando através da garantia da sua voz, chamando-me e fazendo-me sorrir.

Ele tinha gravado este álbum não muito antes de nós nos conhecermos, e eu não poderia evitar imaginar o que seu próximo álbum seria. Como o nosso relacionamento afetaria a sua música?

Eu ri maldosamente enquanto imaginava um álbum inteiro de canções sobre, Gina e Godzy e o-maravilhoso-pênis-nunca-flácido.

_Hmmmm... talvez eu possa convencê-lo a escrever algumas músicas pornográficas só para mim._

De repente uma mão forte apertou a minha boca, me empurrando para baixo no sofá e roubando minha respiração quando eu senti uma pontada aguda de dor na minha garganta. Meus olhos se abriram quando um fedor completamente familiar caiu por sobre o meu rosto.

_Oh Deus, não... NÃO!_

Eu gritei em sua mão imunda quando os meus olhos registraram a grande faca de caça que ele tinha pressionado na minha jugular.

"Olá, pequena Swan." Ele respirou quando o meu estômago fervia e dava uma guinada de horror. "Muito tempo que não a vejo..."

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

"Edward, cara, há quanto tempo".

Olhei para cima e sorri para o homem que tinha sido o meu terapeuta pelos últimos três anos.

"Hey, Jas... sim, me desculpe. É completamente minha culpa. Ando muito ocupado".

Além da minha irmã, Jasper era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de um amigo antes de conhecer Bella. Ele me conhecia melhor do que qualquer um, e ele era a_ única _pessoa a compreender totalmente a profundidade da minha loucura.

Jasper me puxou para um abraço e me deu um tapinha nas costas.

"Claro que sim, a culpa é sua. Se você não me ligasse logo eu teria que encontrar você e chutar a sua bunda".

Eu sorri e concordei. "Sim, por isso que eu estou aqui. Não quis arriscar um chute de bunda público".

Ele me puxou para o seu escritório e fechou a porta. Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

"Jas, esta é uma porta nova?"

Ele olhou rapidamente para a porta e limpou a garganta. "Hum... sim... sh... eu só a consegui ontem, de fato".

Eu ri. "Então, o que havia de errado com a velha porta? Eu devo chamar a imprensa sobre algo indecente acontecendo no escritório do doutor Hale?"

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos e riu nervosamente. "Ah... algo mais ou menos assim".

_Espera,ele está fodidamente corando? Mas que porra? _

Ele gesticulou para eu me sentar enquanto pegou seu caderno e uma caneta e fez o mesmo.

"Então, Edward," ele disse rapidamente, sua voz soando um pouco forçada, "diga o que está acontecendo com você recentemente".

Eu exalei lentamente. "Jesus, por onde eu começo?".

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Bem, por que não começar contando-me sobre Bella".

"Você sabe sobre Bella?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Alice PODE tê-la mencionado - umas mil vezes".

Eu ri. "É claro que ela fez isso".

"Elas parecem ser próximas?"

"Elas são. Elas são como irmãs".

"E como você se sente sobre isso?"

Pensei por um momento. "Eu me sinto... espantado." Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. "Jas, você sabe que eu amo minha irmã querida, e ela SEMPRE esteve lá para mim, não importa o quão fodido ou ingrato eu fui com ela, mas ela é meio... uma força da natureza, sabe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. "Oh, eu sei".

"Então eu nunca esperei que alguém a amasse como eu a amo porque, apesar do fato de ela ser uma pessoa pequena, ela é do tipo incrivelmente intimidadora".

"Mas Bella não tem medo dela?"

"Estranhamente, não. Quero dizer, minha irmãzinha ainda consegue assustar a porra para fora de _mim_, quando ela está nos seus humores, mas Bella? Jas, eu acho que aquela mulher não tem medo de nada. Ela é incrível".

Ele assentiu e fez algumas anotações antes de perguntar: "Então, como tem sido tudo desde que vocês dois ficaram... juntos? Como estão as suas necessidades?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Hum... nada mal. Álcool? Bem. Drogas? Bem. Nicotina? Alice disse que eu parei?"

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Não, ela não disse. Parabéns, cara!"

"Obrigado. Eu tive um ligeiro deslize, mas eu culpo totalmente uma irritante estrela de cinema britânica cativante por me fazer relapso." Eu ri quando Jas me jogou o seu melhor olhar corte-essa-porra-Cullen-você-sabe-muito-bem-que-você-não-pode-sair-culpando-as-outras-pessoas-por-seus-erros-perto-de-mim.

_Uau. Por que eu nunca percebi quantas palavras Jas pode transmitir com um simples olhar antes? _Ele é praticamenteo_ Dr. McPor-que-usar-uma-palavra-para-descrever-o-que-está-no-meu-cérebro-se-eu-transmitir-doze-por-um-olhar-é-muito-mais-legal._

_Estranho - e, impressionante. _

"Sexo?" Ele perguntou simplesmente, mudando de assunto e me deixando fora do lugar.

"Sempre em dia." Eu disse com orgulho.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Não, Edward, eu quis dizer, como estão os seus desejos sexuais?"

"Ah, certo. Bem..."

_Devo dizer a ele sobre o meu desejo insaciável por Bella? Todos os dias? O dia todo?_

O Homem Louco riu na minha cabeça. Oo_h, eu não faria isso se eu fosse você. _

Lancei a ele o dedo do meio e o ignorei.

"Hum... eu costumo desejar... hum... Bella... sexualmente... muito".

O Homem Louco gargalhou alto. _Esse é o eufemismo da década!_

Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Quero dizer... MUITO".

Jas levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Defina 'MUITO'".

Balancei minha cabeça e expirei.

Merda, isso era embaraçoso.

"Tudo bem... hum... eu acordo? Eu a quero. Eu olho para ela em meus braços? Eu a quero. Ela acorda? Eu a quero. Ela fala? Eu a quero. Ela caminha, sorri, respira? Eu a quero, eu a quero, eu a quero. Eu olho para uma placa fodida de Scrabble. Eu a quero".

Minhas palavras estavam caindo para fora de mim mais e mais rápido e o meu ritmo cardíaco estava aumentado. Minhas mãos tomaram uma mente própria, debatendo-se em torno de mim como se eu fosse Woody Allen depois de um crack.

"Jesus, eu a quero o dia todo, todos os dias, Jas. Eu ando por aí como uma merda de cabide humano porque eu estou permanentemente sustentando uma ereção, e mesmo quando eu acabei de tê-la e ao sexo mais incrível que eu jamais poderia imaginar ter com alguém por toda a vida, eu a quero de novo! Imediatamente! Todo o tempo! É como se eu tivesse uma maldita mente obcecada porque TUDO o que ela faz me faz querê-la".

"E no outro dia? Ela peidou na minha frente pela primeira vez e, fôda-me se eu não achei isso a coisa mais malditamente sexy que eu já vi! Eu quase a estuprei por ela ter me deixado tão quente. Cristo, o que diabos eu vou fazer se ela decidir arrotar o alfabeto - meu pau provavelmente vai explodir, dizimando a maior parte do centro de Los Angeles! Eu sinto como se eu houvesse me transformado no maior depravado sexual do mundo, Jas. Pelo amor de Deus, o que diabos está acontecendo comigo!"

Ofeguei pesadamente, olhando ansiosamente para Jasper que estava agora ostentando o maior sorriso de comedor de merda que eu já vi na minha vida.

"Edward." Ele disse na voz que eu sabia que ele reservava para os momentos em que a minha loucura estava ficando tão grande que começava a desenvolver sua própria atmosfera, "Ouça-me com muito cuidado".

Tomei um enorme gole de ar e tentei me acalmar.

_Jas me diria como fazer tudo melhor. Jas sempre sabe que eu devo fazer. _

"Edward." Ele disse calmamente - _Sim? Vamos, cara, faça o seu cérebro-gigante-de-terapeuta-mágico me dizer o que diabos está errado comigo!_ - "Não há absolutamente nada de errado com você".

Eu pisquei para ele.

"Hum... Jas, você não ouviu NADA do que eu acabei de dizer a você? Desejo insaciável? Cabide de pau-duro? Peido pornográfico? Desastre massivo de explosão do pau? Você não registrou NENHUMA dessas coisas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Edward, o que você está enfrentando é absolutamente normal para um casal que está começando uma nova relação sexualmente carregada. Diga-me uma coisa - Bella parece estar igualmente obcecada por você? Sexualmente?"

Eu fiz uma careta e pensei em como ela tinha me atacado no elevador um pouco mais de uma hora atrás.

"Hum... Sim... Acho que sim".

Olhei para ele, incrédulo, e ele riu baixinho.

"Edward, você realmente tem se preocupado pelo que você está sentindo não ser normal?"

"Bem, sim... quero dizer, eu nunca senti nada como isso antes. Estava me enlouquecendo".

"Isso é compreensível. Súbitas e intensas e emoções que acompanham as reações físicas podem ser um tanto... preocupantes".

Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que ele estava me dizendo.

"Esse tipo de coisa já aconteceu com você?" Eu perguntei, tentando percorrer a profundidade da minha confusão. Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram e de repente ele olhou ao redor.

"Hum... bem... sim, eu poderia dizer que sei como é passar por isso".

"Recentemente?"

"Hum... você poderia dizer isso".

_Ele está corando outra vez? Puta merda - Dr. Hale está apaixonado!_

"Jesus, Jas, quem é ela?" Perguntei animadamente.

Ele atirou-me um olhar que dizia nós-não-estamos-tendo-essa-conversa-Cullen-então-empacote-a-sua curiosidade-entusiasmada-e-a-envie-para-casa.

"Jasper..." Eu implorei.

"Sem chance, Edward".

"Por que não?"

"Porque isso não é apropriado".

"Você quer que eu me sinta melhor sobre o meu extravagante desejo sexual, não é?"

"É claro".

"Bem então, se você me disser como sua mulher misteriosa o afeta, então talvez eu não sinta que pertenço ao Acredite Se Quiser".

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Olha, tudo que eu vou dizer é que tudo o que você disse antes sobre como Bella afeta você? Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Exceto sobre peidar. Isso é simplesmente errado".

Eu ri e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "Ei, não julgue. A sua mulher misteriosa já peidou na sua frente?"

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Oh, Jesus, não. Ainda não".

Acenei em concordância para ele. "Sim, bem, me ligue quando ela fizer isso. Vamos ver quem acha o que é errado então".

"Ok, ok. Eu prometo que vou deixar você saber".

Nós dois rimos antes de Jas me olhar intensamente. Eu sabia o que estava por vir. Eu estava esperando por isso.

"Então, Edward," Jasper disse, voltando para o modo de terapeuta sem perder o ritmo, "como está sendo... a sua raiva?"

O Homem Louco levantou a mão. _Por favor, deixe-me responder esta._

"Hum... bem".

_Mentiroso. Diga a ele sobre o ciúmes de merda que você jogou em cima do RPattz. Diga a ele o quão perto você esteve de matar o bonito menino britânico por causa do seu ciúme incontrolável. Vai lá... não é por isso que você veio aqui? Para descarregar a sua bagagem?_

"Houve um par de pequenos surtos, mas nada aconteceu".

_Sua bichona._

Jas balançou a cabeça, e eu me senti mal por não revelar completamente. "Isso é bom, Edward, você parece estar fazendo um grande progresso nos últimos tempos. Você acha que estar com Bella tem ajudado você?"

"Absolutamente." Eu não tinha dúvida de que a única razão que eu estava indo bem em enjaular o meu idiota interior era Bella.

O Homem Louco cruzou os braços e reclamou. _Você sabe que eu posso ouvir você, certo?_

"Jas, eu não sei onde diabos eu estaria hoje se não fosse por ela. Ela me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor".

Jasper tomou algumas notas antes de perguntar timidamente, "Edward, o quanto Bella sabe... sobre a pessoa que você costumava ser?"

Corri as minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Isso era algo que eu tinha na minha mente desde que Bella e eu havíamos visitado Charlie

"Não muito. Ela sabe sobre os meus vícios, mas eu realmente não contei a ela sobre os meus tempos... obscuros".

Jas estreitou seus olhos para mim.

"Olha, eu sei o que você vai dizer e eu estou muito à frente de você. Eu vou dizer a ela - esta noite".

"Sério?"

"Sim. Eu sei que, se queremos avançar para a próxima etapa do nosso relacionamento, nós precisamos fazer isso - eu preciso fazer isso".

"E como você acha que Bella vai reagir?"

Tomei uma respiração profunda e a soltei lentamente. "Acho que ela vai ficar chocada".

"E?"

"Eu acho que... bem, eu_ espero_... ela vai perceber que eu não sou mais aquela pessoa".

O Homem Louco riu. _Claro, Cullen, você está todo curado. Quero dizer, para além da sua impressionante capacidade de iludir-se completamente e ao seu terapeuta, você está curado... de verdade._

Jasper fechou o caderno e suspirou. "Bem, amigo, acho que este é um grande passo que você está dando. Eu acho que é o passo _certo_ a tomar agora, depois de tudo o que você passou. Pelo o que você e Alice me disseram, Bella parece uma mulher muito especial".

Meu coração inchou enquanto eu pensava sobre a minha incrível Bella. Esta noite, eu mostraria a ela o quanto eu confiava nela com o meu coração, e eu me deitaria nu para ela e esperaria a sua reação.

"Ela é especial, Jas." Eu disse calmamente. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa".

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

Resisti violentamente contra o peso esmagador, empurrando para longe de mim com toda a minha força e levantando para enfrentá-lo. Meu coração batia dolorosamente no meu peito, empurrando o meu sangue pelo meu corpo em um frenesi de ódio e fúria e violência e terror. Senti um formigamento leve e toquei meu pescoço, onde ele havia pressionado a faca de caça. Meus dedos saíram com uma mancha pequena de sangue.

Meu estômago se embrulhou e a minha raiva explodiu, passando a colidir com o meu pânico.

"Seu viado." Eu fervi, empurrando o horror paralisante que estava fazendo barulho no meu corpo para longe e tentando esconder o medo que, sem dúvida, ele se alimentaria. "Como diabos você entrou aqui, James?"

Ele colocou as mãos nos seus quadris e sorriu.

Eu não podia acreditar que uma vez eu havia achado a porra do seu rosto bonito. Agora, quando eu olhava para ele, tudo que eu via era o mau. Ele lambeu seus lábios repugnantes e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Ah, Isabella," ele zombou, "que tipo de boas vindas é essa depois de todo esse tempo?"

Eu queria alcançá-lo e golpear o seu rosto até apagá-lo.

Ele levantou a faca que estava segurando, movendo o aço prateado brilhante na luz, provocando-me com ela. Minha respiração engatou em meus pulmões, o ar de repente estava muito grosso para expirar.

"Você deveria mostrar mais respeito a mim, pequena Swan." Ele ameaçou, sorrindo com força enquanto o brilho do aço reluzia nos meus olhos.

Eu olhava para a lâmina bem afiada, hipnotizada pela sua beleza letal. Bati minha atenção de volta para o psicopata na minha frente. O sorriso dele diminuiu e eu vi a bestialidade em seus olhos. Ele tinha mudado desde que eu o tinha visto pela última vez - os olhos dele estavam mais duros, cheio de selvageria e tempestades.

"Você acha que poderia se esconder aqui em cima no seu pequeno ninho de amor para sempre, hmmmmm?" Ele disse em um tom que fez a minha pele se arrepiar. "Você deveria saber que eu encontraria você, Bella... eu sempre te encontro".

Ele começou a andar na minha direção e eu me retraí para atrás do sofá, tentando mantê-lo a saltos de distância.

"Que porra você quer, James?" Eu cuspi, tentando manter a minha respiração mesmo enquanto ele me perseguia ao redor da sala.

"Bella," ele disse, atuando chocado, "como você poderia me perguntar isso? Eu quero o que eu sempre quis - você. Eu quero que a minha pequena Swan volte para casa, onde ela pertence. Todos os meus amigos tem sentido a sua falta... EU SENTI a sua falta".

Eu ri amargamente, consciente do fato de que ele tinha uma faca e, portanto, o poder, mas senti a necessidade de me rebelar contra o capacho covarde a que ele havia me reduzido no passado.

"James, você esteve tentando essa merda nos últimos dois anos! Por que diabos você acha que eu de repente decidira voltar para você agora?"

Seus lábios curvaram para cima e uma faísca brilhante queimou em seus olhos.

"Bem, sim, devo admitir, você foi bastante teimosa no passado - recusando-se a perceber que você pertence a mim. – QUE É minha." Meu queixo cerrou quando as suas palavras rasparam meu cérebro como uma lixa, abrindo feridas que eu tinha certeza que haviam sido cicatrizadas. "Mas as coisas mudaram agora, Bella... tudo é diferente".

"Oh, sério." Eu zombei, minha fúria crescendo e me dando uma falsa coragem. "Você de repente conquistou consciência? Você deixou de ser uma merda doente que ataca as inseguranças de garotas perdidas? Você conseguiu finalmente aprender A IR SE FODER? Porque a menos que todas essas coisas tenham acontecido, seu grande CUZÃO, eu não entendo por que você ainda está falando comigo!"

Ele riu e abaixou a faca, sacudindo a cabeça e me dando um olhar de simpatia.

"Oh, pobre, doce e iludida Bella. Claro que eu não mudei. Você não percebe? Eu gosto de quem eu sou. Quem eu sou funciona para mim. O que mudou aqui, pequena Swan, é você. Você caiu de cabeça no primeiro conto de fadas, não é mesmo? Salva das ruas selvagens pelo seu novo namorado bonitinho?"

Meu sangue ferveu ao ouvi-lo falar de Edward.

"E agora vocês dois estão desfilando pela cidade como Romeu e Julieta, ambos de mundos diferentes, mas determinados a fazer isso funcionar." Ele chorou teatralmente antes de cair em gargalhadas. "Veja, Bella, quando eu tentei convencê-la a voltar para mim antes, você não tinha nada a perder, e assim, eu não tinha influência. Você compreende a magnitude da influência que eu tenho agora?"

Minha mente gritava com a implicação das suas palavras. Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Sim, pequena Swan, eu acho que você entendeu".

Ele começou a se mover para mim novamente e eu segui em direção ao elevador.

"Você vê, Bella, eu não QUERO estragar o seu conto de fadas, eu realmente não quero – mas eu o FAREI, a menos que você faça exatamente o que eu digo".

Meus olhos piscaram para o botão de chamada do elevador. Se eu pudesse simplesmente chegar até ele, havia uma pequena chance de que eu poderia combatê-lo a tempo suficiente para entrar. Eu me mantive em movimento, tentando não deixá-lo ver as minhas intenções.

"Então o que exatamente você quer, James, seu pedaço gigante de merda?" Eu perguntei com os dentes cerrados.

Ele parou de andar e me olhou nos olhos. "Bella, tudo que eu quero é um acordo comercial entre nós dois. Algo que vai garantir que nós dois conseguiremos o que queremos. Isso soa aceitável?"

Estreitei os olhos para ele, de repente impaciente para ele parar de enrolar e falar.

"Apenas me diga o que diabos você quer, idiota, e pare de desperdiçar o meu tempo".

Sua boca pressionou em uma linha fina e eu poderia dizer que eu estava jogando a minha sorte com ele.

"O que estou propondo é isso, sua putinha impaciente." Ele disse, com veneno escorrendo em cada palavra. "Um dia por semana você virá a mim, e eu vou usá-la como eu quiser, te foder como eu quiser, e dar você a quem eu quiser... e, em troca, eu não vou dizer ao seu namorado sobre como você fodeu metade da população masculina de Los Angeles antes de você decidir brincar de casinha com seu namorado viadindo. O que você acha?"

Minha garganta ficou apertada.

Este era o meu pesadelo - o pensamento que me despertou tantas vezes durante as últimas poucas semanas - e agora estava parado na minha frente, segurando uma proposta em forma de chantagem, enquanto eu não conseguia formar um pensamento coerente.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer.

Uma coisa seria eu dizer a Edward sobre o meu passado – e outra completamente diferente se James dissesse a ele. O pensamento fez o meu interior temer, mas tentei manter a calma. Talvez eu pudesse blefar com ele.

"O que te faz pensar que eu não já não disse a ele?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Oh, pequena Swan, eu não sou estúpido, porra. Um homem como ele? Ele poderia ter qualquer uma que ele quisesse. Você realmente acha que ele correria o risco de mantê-la por perto se ele soubesse que você costumava ser o mais depravado pedaço de boceta nas ruas?"

Uma dor aguda como agulhas começou a tecer o seu caminho através dos meus nervos, meu cabelo estava em pé na extremidade e enviava um tremor involuntário pelo meu corpo. Ele viu e sabia que ele tinha encontrado a minha fraqueza.

"Se ele alguma vez sentisse uma lufada de algumas merdas fodidas que você é capaz de fazer, ele se afastaria de você e nunca olharia para trás".

"Ele me ama." Eu sussurrei, mal conseguindo controlar meu fôlego o suficiente para falar.

James percebeu o quanto suas palavras me afetaram, e caminhou para a matança.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que ele se sente muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter salvado você da vida terrível que você estava levando, mas, sério, quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até que a novidade se desgaste? Quanto tempo até que as pessoas comecem a ficar curiosas sobre você, querendo saber mais, desesperadas para descobrir mais sobre a namorada da estrela do rock?"

Ele encolheu os ombros levemente e compôs no seu rosto a imagem da compaixão e preocupação.

Porra, eu queria bater nele com tanta força.

"Agora, se você concordar com meus termos, eu levarei o seu pequeno segredo sórdido para o túmulo. Eu não vou falar uma palavra sobre quantas maneiras você humilhou a si mesma." De repente, a compaixão se foi, e tudo o que restou foi o ódio e o egoísmo e manipulação. "Mas, se você me chutar, sua cadela, vou foder você nua para toda a porra do mundo ver. Vou expor toda sujeira dessa história do caralho da sua boceta insaciável e tudo o que andava nela. Vou descrever em detalhes minuciosos quão pervertida a minha pequena Swan poderia ser, quão repugnante e repulsiva suas ações eram. Vou assegurar que até que eu tenha acabado, seu namorado nunca será capaz de olhar para você de novo sem vê-la como uma puta realmente repugnante que você é. Ele será tão fodidamente repelido por você, que a mera visão do seu rosto patético será suficiente para deixa-lo fisicamente doente".

Minha raiva explodiu e eu pulei em cima dele, rosnando com satisfação quando as minhas unhas rasparam os lados do seu rosto e tiraram sangue. Ele gritou e me empurrou para longe, tocando seu rosto antes de saltar para mim.

"Sua puta do caralho!" Ele gritou em fúria.

Corri para o elevador, mas ele me pegou pelos cabelos, puxando-me com tanta força que eu caí de costas na direção dele. Ele me agarrou pelo pescoço, seu antebraço grosso esmagando a minha traquéia. Arranhei seu braço freneticamente, tentando desesperadamente soltar as suas garras enquanto meus pulmões começaram a queimar e minha garganta doer. Ele trouxe a faca na frente do meu rosto e segurou o ponto brilhante a um fôlego do meu globo ocular.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração áspera, e quando ele falou sua voz estava fortemente maliciosa.

"Como você acha que o seu amorzinho reagiria a uma namorada de um olho só, Bella?" Ele cuspiu em mim, esmagando minha laringe debaixo do braço. "Ou, talvez eu só corte algumas tiras de pele dessas suas bochechas bonitas, hein? Transformá-la em uma máscara de Halloween ambulante! Como seria isso? Você acha que ele ainda te amaria então?"

Minha visão começou a embaçar e eu podia sentir as sombras da inconsciência nublando meu cérebro. O rosto de Edward nadou através das sombras, sorrindo. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei no seu rosto quando o esquecimento correu para me acolher.

Fiquei lânguida e de repente me vi caída no chão, tomando lufadas enormes de ar para dentro dos meus pulmões carentes. Engasguei quando senti a mão de James no meu cabelo novamente, e minhas pernas bateram inutilmente quando ele me arrastou pelo chão, para longe do elevador e do meu único meio de escapar.

Ele me jogou rudemente, e enquanto eu ofegava e engasgava de dor, eu o vi pegar alguma coisa de uma sacola preta que estava ao lado do sofá. Ele caminhou de volta para mim e agarrou meu cabelo novamente, me colocando de joelhos, enquanto eu choramingava pateticamente.

Um dedo de razão serpenteava seu caminho através da maré crescente de agonia angustiante e ansiedade.

_Bella, você tem que ser inteligente aqui. Você realmente acha que ele não vai usar essa faca em você? Você acha que ele já não usou essa faca em outras – na Jess Louca Stanley? _

_Seja esperta, Bells - você não pode ter chegado tão longe na sua vida de merda para que esse cuzão acabe com tudo por um capricho. Lute, mas seja inteligente, e, pelo amor de Deus, não se mate. _

"Olhe para mim, sua puta." Ele resmungou, puxando o meu cabelo para trás e forçando meu rosto para cima.

Olhei para ele, desesperadamente tentando mascarar o medo que estava vazando por todos os poros da minha pele.

"Você quer morrer, Bella?" Ele perguntou com uma voz assustadoramente calma.

Ele trouxe seu rosto até o meu, e quando a sua respiração fedorenta percorreu o meu rosto, as memórias de ele tomando o seu prazer do meu corpo indiferente correram através de mim, devastando o meu autocontrole e inflamando a minha fúria. Eu rapidamente compus o meu rosto, sabendo, sem dúvida, que se eu continuasse a irritá-lo, eu poderia acabar morta.

"Você sabe que você é a única garota que alguma vez escapou de mim, Bella? A ÚNICA".

Respirei fundo e fiz a pergunta que estava queimando na minha cabeça por dias.

"E Jess?" Perguntei quando engoli o nervosismo e procurei o seu rosto. "Ela tentou fugir de você, James?"

Ele fez uma careta quando uma sombra passou por trás dos seus olhos.

"Eu não podia deixá-la me abandonar, Bella." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu não toleraria outra PORRA DE PROSTITUTA achando que ela era boa demais para mim. EU, que tirei as suas bundas maltratadas das ruas e coloquei a porra de um teto sobre as suas cabeças e comida em suas malditas bocas ingratas. Não, Bella, nenhuma outra vagabunda vai tirar vantagem de mim de novo – nunca mais".

Ele fixou seu olhar em mim e eu cerrei meus punhos para me parar de querer arrancar os seus olhos assassinos.

"Agora, eu acredito que fiz uma pergunta a você, vadia - e é melhor que você me responda antes de eu começar a cortar pedaços de você - você quer morrer?"

Olhei nos olhos dele enquanto o meu senso de autopreservação irrompeu para a vida. Eu nunca tinha percebido antes como James era danificado, tão cheio de ódio e violência. Jess pode ter sido a primeira menina que ele matou, mas olhando para ele agora, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que ela não seria a última. Algo tinha acontecido em seu passado para torná-lo assim - para fazer da sua missão na vida punir as mulheres, e as punições estavam ficando mais graves. Ele estava alimentando seu monstro interior e ele estava ganhando força e poder.

Tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Não, James." Eu disse com uma voz que soava tão calma e livre de medo que eu quase não a reconheci como a minha. "Eu não quero morrer. Por favor, me diga o que você quer... Eu vou fazer tudo para você... por favor".

Seus olhos brilharam de surpresa com o tom da minha voz, e o fogo nos seus olhos suavizou um pouco.

Ele lentamente aproximou seu rosto do meu. Eu paralisei as sinapses que imediatamente prepararam para lançar um olhar de desgosto para o meu rosto e, de alguma forma, eu as obriguei a montar um sorriso áspero.

"Ahhhhh," James respirou enquanto sua boca pairava sobre a minha, "essa é a menina doce e acomodada que eu me lembro. Eu senti sua falta, pequena Swan".

Ele envolveu a minha boca na sua e eu lutei com a bile que fervia no meu estômago. Obriguei-me a beijá-lo de volta, tentando acalmá-lo, acariciando o seu ego e esperando salvar minha vida.

Ele se levantou de repente e trouxe algo das suas costas. Olhei para aquilo por alguns momentos antes de eu perceber o que era.

"James," eu disse, tentando parecer casual, "por que você tem uma câmera de vídeo?"

Ele soltou meu cabelo e levou a mão para mexer com a tela de exibição.

"Bem, Bella," ele disse pacientemente, "você e eu vamos fazer um pequeno filme juntos - como uma espécie de apólice de seguro para que você não tente me foder de novo".

Ele apertou um botão e uma pequena luz vermelha piscou ao lado da lente.

"Sorria, pequena Swan." Ele disse, puxando seus lábios de volta dos seus dentes. "Eu vou fazer de você uma estrela".

Ele se aproximou de mim, colocando sua virilha na frente do meu rosto. Eu podia ver sua excitação através do seu jeans.

"Certo, Bella, nesta cena você chupa o meu pau até que eu goze, ok?"

Minha auto-estima estava gritando para eu dizer não. Ela tinha lutado tanto tempo para ver a luz do dia e não podia suportar ser sufocada novamente, mas outra parte de mim, a parte sensível que ficava vendo uma imagem mental do cadáver em decomposição de Jess Stanley em uma lixeira, me disse para fazer o que diabos eu precisasse para sair daqui em um pedaço.

Estendi a mão e soltei o jeans de James, empurrando-os com a cueca até seus joelhos. Sua ereção se destacou do seu corpo, e fiquei enojada com o pensamento de que ele estava ficando excitado em me ver sofrer.

Agarrei sua dureza com o meu punho e comecei a mover quando ele assobiou com satisfação.

"Sim, Bella... é isso. Agora, seja uma boa menina e me lembre de quão fodidamente talentosa é a sua boca".

Eu hesitei. Eu senti que ia vomitar.

"Faça isso, faça essa porra agora, puta, ou eu vou fatiar essa sua linda garganta aberta".

Eu me encolhi quando abaixei minha boca nele, quebrando todas as promessas que um dia fiz a mim mesma quando eu o deixei. Eu me movi em torno dele do jeito que eu sabia que ele gostava, minha mão se movendo em conjunto com a minha boca, automaticamente revisitando os padrões do seu prazer que haviam sido queimados no meu cérebro. Ele agarrou o meu cabelo com uma mão e, para meu horror absoluto, começou a arrastar o lado frio e afiado da faca no meu rosto com a outra. Eu congelei, seu pau contorcendo no fundo da minha garganta.

"Bella," ele disse ansiosamente, "eu não pararia se eu fosse você. Apenas ignore a lâmina – e se você fizer como você disse, ela vai te ignorar".

Eu cuidadosamente comecei a me mover novamente, tomando seu membro abominável mais e mais na minha boca. Ele colocou seus dedos no meu cabelo e segurou firmemente, empurrando-se em minha garganta rudemente.

"Ah, porra, sim, pequena Swan. Eu senti falta disso - sua fodida boquinha quente me comendo avidamente. Você nunca poderia ter o bastante do meu pau, poderia?"

Fechei os olhos e apenas fiquei respirando, ignorando a lágrima traidora que escorrei pelo meu rosto. Eu só precisava passar por isso - fazê-lo feliz para que ele fosse embora. Tirá-lo daqui antes que Edward voltasse para casa. Banque a prostituta, mais uma vez.

Suas estocadas foram se tornando mais fortes e mais rápidas e eu olhei para cima para vê-lo zombando e grunhindo por trás da câmera de vídeo.

"Sim, Bella," ele silvou, "olhe para mim, querida... mostre-me esses grandes olhos castanhos miseráveis. Ah, sim, uma única lágrima... que poético".

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e eu sabia que ele estava perto.

Tentei bloquear o grito na minha cabeça. Tentei ficar com medo da faca perto da minha garganta. Tentei conter a enxurrada de lembranças que estourou em minha mente, lembrando-me de todas as maneiras que este homem tinha me usado, me humilhado, tentado me quebrar... e eu tentei como o INFERNO NÃO fazer o que EU SABIA que faria a seguir porque não havia NENHUMA PORRA DE MANEIRA na terra limpa e adorável de Deus que este monumental FILHO DA PUTA iria ALGUM DIA gozar na minha boca!

Segurei suas bolas suavemente em uma mão - "Ah, porra, sim, Bella..." - _espere para ver, idiota _- e minha outra mão desceu pelo seu braço, descansando suavemente sobre a mão que segurava a faca. No segundo seguinte, eu simultaneamente agarrei a faca dele, apertei suas bolas com toda a minha força, e apertei meus dentes para baixo no seu pau com a ferocidade fanática de um pit-bull furioso.

Ele gritou de raiva e agonia enquanto caiu no chão e cobriu seu pau sangrando e bolas arruinadas. Levantei-me rapidamente, apontando a faca para ele enquanto ele gemia e rolava em agonia.

"SUA PUTA FODIDA!" Ele gritou para mim, seu rosto uma marca de horror mortífera da dor. Ele resmungou obscenidades para mim sob sua respiração enquanto eu estava sobre ele, respirando pesadamente, desesperadamente resistindo à vontade de cortá-lo aberto e deixar toda a mágoa e a dor que ele me fez sentir cair em grandes pedaços de carne.

Em vez disso, eu avancei em direção à cozinha e peguei o telefone.

_Porra. Sem tom de discagem._

James riu amargamente quando ele começou a ficar de pé.

"Você acha que eu sou um idiota, Bella?" Ele ofegou se aproximado. "Eu não poderia ter você arruinando toda a diversão do nosso reencontro com uma ligação para a polícia, poderia?"

Bati o telefone e avancei para ele, canalizando a raiva que estava gritando para eu assassiná-lo, para a minha voz.

"Cala a boca, seu PEDAÇO DE MERDA!" Eu gritei.

Ele riu quando puxou suas calças e limpou o sangue das suas mãos. "Bem, bem, olhe para você... toda mal-humorada e gostosa. Você está tentando me deixar excitado de novo, pequena Swan?"

Eu rosnei e me movi em direção a ele enquanto ele se escondia atrás do sofá.

"James, é melhor você começar a sair daqui, AGORA, antes que EU CORTE A PORRA DO SEU PAU E ASSISTA VOCÊ SANGRAR ATÉ A MORTE!"

Seus olhos brilharam para um ponto trás de mim, e ele levantou as mãos em derrota.

"Uau! Segure-se aí, tigresa." Ele disse. "Você ganhou, ok? Eu vou." Ele apontou por cima do meu ombro. "Mas, primeiro, você não quer me apresentar ao seu namorado?"

Eu me virei. Edward estava ali de pé, com os olhos arregalados quando ele percebeu a cena na frente dele - James, sorrindo calorosamente, manchas de sangue manchando sua calça jeans e camisa. Eu, cabelo emaranhado e bagunçado, manchas de sangue no meu roupão, a loucura nos meus olhos e a porra de uma faca de caça grande e mortal na minha mão trêmula.

Ele inalou pesadamente quando olhou para mim

"Bella?"

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, James saltou por cima do sofá, pegou a faca de mim e a segurou contra a minha garganta, envolvendo seu outro braço firmemente ao redor dos meus ombros e braços e esmagando-me a ele.

Todo o corpo de Edward enrijeceu quando James fixou seu olhar sobre ele.

"Bem, olá." Ele respirou no que teria sido uma voz encantadora em alguém que não fosse um psicopata. "Você deve ser Edward. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo".

Eu vi alguma coisa piscar por trás dos olhos de Edward e todo o seu rosto mudou. Seus olhos estavam inflamados de raiva em brasa e eu vi quando os músculos dos seus braços e pescoço pularam quando seus punhos cerraram com firmeza. Seus olhos brilharam de mim para James e, naquele momento, eu vi Edward calcular o número de maneiras como ele poderia ferir James antes de matá-lo.

Quando ele falou, um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

"Eu não sei quem diabos é você, ou o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, mas se você não colocar suas mãos sujas longe da minha mulher, agora, vou acabar com você. Dolorosamente".

Eu quase não reconheci a sua voz. Era baixa e áspera, e completamente desprovida de emoção.

Senti a risada baixa de James ressoar nas minhas costas. Ele pressionou a faca ainda mais em meu pescoço e eu ofeguei.

"Agora, Edward, essa é a maneira de tratar um velho amigo da sua amada senhora? Especialmente aquele que poderia deixar a garganta dela aberta num piscar de olhos?"

A mandíbula de Edward apertou e seu peito começou a subir e descer mais rápido. Seus olhos eram um inferno de ódio.

"Além disso," James continuou, "eu acho que você e eu precisamos conversar um pouco sobre Isabella, você não concorda?"

Edward deu um passo forte em direção a ele. James respondeu, me arrastando para trás com ele.

"Por favor, não, Edward. Você não quer que eu estrague esse roupão macio com o sangue do seu amor verdadeiro agora, quer?"

Edward congelou, uma careta de frustração final distorcendo suas feições perfeitas.

"Por que você não senta?" James o instruiu, apontando para a poltrona.

Edward seguiu para o sofá como uma pantera gigante e sentou-se cautelosamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim e James.

Seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. "Bella," ele disse suavemente, "você está bem?"

"Ela está bem." James cuspiu. "Melhor do que bem, na verdade... ela é tão boa quanto eu me lembrava dela".

Ele arrastou a mão para agarrar meu peito através do meu roupão. Edward sibilou e apertou as mãos no sofá, fazendo com que o couro rangesse sob a tensão.

"Você não gosta quando eu toco a sua mulher, gosta, garoto bonito? Basta ver as mãos de outro homem a tocando para deixá-lo louco, não é?"

Edward fez uma careta, uma nuvem escura de raiva estrondosa se espalhou pelo seu rosto como uma máscara. Seus olhos eram escuros e perigosos, e eu realmente temia pela vida de James se ele alguma vez conseguisse pegá-lo.

"Devo dizer a você sobre todas as coisas que eu fiz com o corpo dela, Edward?" Ele provocou. "Ou eu deveria falar sobre todas as coisas que eu já presenciei outros homens fazendo ao corpo dela?"

Edward fechou os olhos, um olhar de angústia dolorosa se estabelecendo em seu rosto.

"Oh, Edward, você deveria tê-la visto naquela época. Ela era magnífica. As coisas que ela poderia fazer com um pau deixaria qualquer homem de joelhos," ele riu baixinho, "e mais do que freqüentemente, deixou".

"Cale a boca." A voz de Edward era quase inaudível, mas cada sílaba seguiu como uma faca em linha reta para o meu coração. Suas mãos chegaram até seu rosto e eu pude ver que elas estavam tremendo.

"Ah, eu quase esqueci." James disse rapidamente, inclinando-se ligeiramente para pegar a câmera de vídeo do chão.

Eu fiquei rígida quando a realização do que ele estava prestes a fazer disparou ondas nauseantes através de mim.

"James, não... por favor." Eu implorei.

Ele me ignorou.

"Eu tenho um presente para você, Edward".

James apertou alguns botões e, de repente, a tela ganhou vida, mostrando-me de joelhos, minha boca fechada em torno da sua ereção. A cabeça de Edward saltou para cima e James atirou a câmera para ele.

"Dê uma olhadinha, Edward. Isso é apenas uma coisinha que nós estávamos fazendo antes de você chegar em casa".

_Deus, por favor... não olhe, Edward. Por favor... não olhe._

Senti minha respiração engatar e ofegar enquanto eu observava o rosto de Edward. Seus lábios deram espasmos de dor enquanto ele observava a imagem do pênis de James na minha boca. Meu coração morreu enquanto eu observava a sua reação. Ele ficou horrorizado... com nojo além de toda a crença... e ele tinha todo o direito de estar. Seu corpo ficou tenso e eu podia ver seus músculos lutando contra a sua camisa. Sem nenhum aviso sua mão disparou, batendo a câmera contra a parede com tanta força que ela se desintegrou ao contato.

James estava realmente se divertindo agora.

"Bem, isso foi simplesmente rude, Edward." Ele riu. "Você sabe, eu não tinha planejado conhecê-lo hoje. Eu apenas viria e teria uma conversa com a pequena Swan aqui e depois seguiria o meu caminho antes que você voltasse, mas estou tão feliz que nós tivemos uma chance de conversarmos sobre a MINHA Bella. Ela realmente é uma mulher extraordinária, não é?"

"Cala a boca, agora." Edward fervilhava.

Eu pude ver o quanto de esforço ele estava colocando em permanecer no seu sofá e não rasgar a cabeça de James fora. James não reconheceu a fúria de Edward, ou decidiu ignorá-la. Talvez ele se sentisse mais forte com o poder da sua faca afiada e brilhante, ou talvez ele simplesmente achasse que o menino bonito astro do rock não fosse uma ameaça.

Seja qual for o motivo, ele continuou como se Edward não tivesse falado.

"Você sabe o que é um 'porco assado', Edward? Eu estou falando em termos de atos sexuais agora, não o almoço de domingo".

O peito de Edward saltou e caiu, e eu podia ouvir sua respiração engatando pesadamente enquanto seus olhos estavam pregados no chão.

_Deus, não... por favor. Ele não pode ouvir isso. Por favor, não deixe que ele ouça isso. _

"James," eu implorei, "você já não nos feriu o suficiente? Por favor, não faça isso..."

Eu estava perdendo o fôlego. Eu deveria saber que aquele homem era oco por dentro. Ele era incapaz de sentir compaixão. Ele só reconhecia as suas próprias necessidades, e, neste momento, ele precisava que Edward e eu sofrêssemos.

"Cale-se, puta." Ele me respondeu apertando mais o meu peito, me forçando a expirar e lutar para respirar.

Eu vi os punhos cerrados de Edward começar a tremer.

"Estou educando o seu namorado aqui sobre a fina arte da sua perversão sem limites." Ele disse à medida que avançava sua virilha na minha bunda. Ele se virou para Edward, cujos lábios estavam começando a se curvar em um rosnado. "Então, Edward, um 'porco assado'. Deixe-me explicar. Você verá que é chamado assim porque a mulher tem um pênis em sua boca e um pênis em sua vagina e/ou no ânus, então ela se parece com um porco assando sobre as brasas em um espeto. Muito depravado, na verdade, e, deixe-me dizer, NINGUÉM faz um porco assado no espeto como a minha Bella".

"Eu vou matar você." Edward sussurrou. Seus olhos brilharam até o rosto de James e eu engasguei com a certeza que eu vi neles. "Aconteça o que acontecer aqui hoje, saiba que eu sou o último rosto que você verá".

Edward levantou-se, lentamente, deixando a cadeira e virando o pescoço de um lado para o outro. James riu baixinho, mas eu podia sentir a velocidade da sua frequência cardíaca subindo - ele estava com medo. Uma coisa era atacar uma mulher com a metade do seu tamanho, mas era completamente diferente ser confrontado por um homem com mais de um metro e oitenta com ódio fervente, seguindo em direção a você com o assassinato em seus olhos.

James resmungou e empurrou a faca ainda mais em meu pescoço.

"Fique onde está, seu viado!" Ele gritou, uma borda afiada de pânico rastejando em sua voz. "Mais um passo e eu vou fodidamente matá-la, eu juro por Deus!"

Eu podia sentir uma lenta queda de sangue rolando pela minha pele. Parei de respirar e tentei ficar completamente imóvel.

Edward congelou. Sua mandíbula apertando e abrindo enquanto sua respiração se tornava áspera.

"James," Edward disse com uma voz que assustou até a mim, "eu vou dar a você uma escolha agora. Você pode jogar essa faca no chão e sair daqui em seus próprios dois pés, ou você pode continuar a ameaçar Bella e eu vou quebrar cada osso em seu corpo de merda. O que você quer fazer?"

"Cullen," ele zombou, "no caso de você não ter notado, eu tenho uma faca".

Edward olhou para ele, e a pura intensidade do seu olhar me deu arrepios na espinha.

"Eu percebi. Eu simplesmente não me importo".

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram para os meus e, naquele momento eu sabia o que ele faria um segundo antes que ele o fizesse. Reuni todas as minhas forças e me empurrei para longe de James exatamente quando Edward se lançou para a frente. James cambaleou para trás, seus olhos arregalados quando a mão de Edward agarrou sua camisa, girando-o ao redor como uma boneca de pano, batendo-o contra a parede e rachando o gesso. James gritou com fúria e o atacou com a faca. Eu vi Edward se afastar rapidamente, sibilando de dor. Observei como ele trouxe seu antebraço até seu rosto. Havia um corte profundo que jorrava um fluxo constante de sangue sobre o tapete cor creme. Eu comecei a hiperventilar quando vi o precioso sangue de Edward deixando seu corpo e minhas pernas desmoronaram debaixo de mim.

James resmungou em satisfação.

Edward rugiu e se lançou para James mais uma vez, evitando a faca que James apontou para o seu corpo. Ele socou James forte na lateral da cabeça, e através da minha neblina de semiconsciência, notei que o som rela de carne contra carne não era nada como os socos nos filmes. O som era silencioso - quase um baque - e não o ruído brilhante que eu tinha sido condicionada a esperar.

James cambaleou para a frente, balançando a lâmina, mas Edward agarrou o braço que segurava a faca mortal e o empurrou com força contra a parede, sua outra mão apertando a garganta de James. James aproveitou a oportunidade para socar Edward violentamente, por duas vezes, nas costelas, e eu me encolhi quando ouvi um som fraco de rachar. Edward gemeu de dor, mas não soltou suas garras. Ele puxou a mão com a faca de James da parede e a esmagou de volta para o gesso. James gritou de dor quando a faca caiu no chão. Ele golpeou Edward com a cabeça no rosto e no peito e Edward rosnou cambaleando para trás, o nariz dele explodindo em uma poça de sangue em seu rosto.

Eu gritei e tentei lutar para ficar nos meus pés, mas havia muito sangue. A camisa e calça de Edward estavam cobertas em vermelho brilhante, e eu podia sentir as lágrimas de frustração e impotência caírem pelo meu rosto enquanto eu caí de volta no chão e observava mais da sua preciosa vida escorrendo para fora dele a cada segundo que se passava.

James avançou para Edward, socando-o com força no estômago e costelas. Meu corpo estremeceu, ecoando a dor que Edward deveria estar sentindo.

"James, por favor! Pare!" Eu gritei em desespero.

James olhou para mim com falsa tristeza quando Edward inclinou mais, ofegando por ar e chiando através das suas costelas quebradas. Sangue e muco corriam pelo seu rosto e ele estava segurando a bagunça escancarada do seu antebraço.

"Bella, não tem que ser assim... realmente não." - Ele socou Edward no estômago de novo e eu gritei quando o vi cair de joelhos - "Mas você realmente precisa aprender a fazer o que você disse." Ele agarrou o cabelo de Edward e puxou a cabeça para trás. "Agora, eu tive de dar ao seu belo namorado uma pequena lição de quem é o Rei dessa merda aqui, e quando eu terminar com ele, eu pretendo fazer com que você finalmente entenda - sem ter nenhuma dúvida - que VOCÊ ME PERTENCE!"

Ele puxou seu punho para trás, balançando-o na direção do rosto já arruinado de Edward. Ele engasgou quando Edward agarrou seu pulso no último segundo e olhou para o seu rosto.

"Errado, idiota." Edward ofegou quando puxou a outra mão e socou James duramente nas bolas, fazendo-o colapsar instantaneamente e choramingar como um cão castrado. "Ela é minha".

Edward atacou James com uma velocidade desumana, empurrando-o de costas e montando em suas pernas. Ele rudemente agarrou a frente da camisa de James, puxando-o do chão e acertando um soco duro na sua cara quando a sua fúria explodiu em uma maré de violência. Seu punho descia, uma e outra vez, pontuando suas palavras com o baque surdo de dedos na carne.

"Você NUNCA mais vai tocá-la novamente, FILHO DA PUTA! Eu vou te MATAR se você alguma vez OLHAR para ela de novo! VOCÊ ME OUVIU? EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, CARALHO!"

James resmungou e gemeu enquanto o ataque feroz de Edward continuou. Seu rosto já estava começando a inchar, e seu nariz quebrado salpicava sangue em todo o rosto de Edward toda vez que seu o punho o acertava. A voz de Edward reverberava por todo o apartamento, gritando sua indignação enquanto ele batia James à inconsciência.

"SEU FODIDO! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI TOCÁ-LA DE NOVO! EU FODIDAMENTE VOU TE MATAR ANTES QUE EU DEIXE ISSO ACONTECER! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI COLOCAR A PORRA DE UM DEDO NELA NOVAMENTE, VOCÊ ME OUVIU?"

Mas James não podia ouvi-lo, e ele já não estava gemendo. Ele tinha desmaiado, seu corpo mole, pulando pesadamente para cima e para baixo enquanto Edward continuava a castigar violentamente o seu inimigo inerte.

"Edward, PARE!" Gritei desesperadamente.

Ele nem sequer percebeu que eu tinha falado.

Eu observei com horror enquanto seu punho continuava a descer.

_Jesus, ele vai realmente fazer isso. Ele vai matá-lo._

Meu estômago estava apertado com ansiedade enquanto eu observava o homem que eu amava tentar destruir outro ser humano com suas próprias mãos.

Levantei-me rapidamente e fui até ele. "EDWARD! PARE! POR FAVOR... VOCÊ O ESTÁ MATANDO!"

"BOM!" Ele grunhiu, seu punho implacável prosseguia com a sua finalidade doentia. "O FILDO DA PUTA DEVERIA MORRER PELO QUE ELE FEZ COM VOCÊ!"

Eu não podia permitir que isso continuasse ainda mais. Edward estava fora de si com a raiva e eu tinha que fazê-lo parar. Agarrei seu braço quando ele o trouxe para mais um golpe, e o segurei firme, precisando de toda a minha força para impedi-lo de deslocar à força.

Ele grunhiu de frustração.

"Edward! Pare! Isso não é você!" Olhei em seus olhos, procurando o menor vislumbre de razão que cessaria essa loucura - qualquer coisa que trouxesse o meu Edward de volta para mim. Ele olhou para mim com nada além de selvageria irracional. Seus bíceps flexionaram enquanto ele tentava puxar a mão desesperadamente e ele rosnou com pura raiva animalesca.

"Bella," ele ferveu com os dentes cerrados, "solte-me..."

"Edward," eu implorei, "você já o fez desmaiar, ok? Você já o castigou por tudo o que ele fez comigo. Você TEM QUE PARAR!"

Seu rosto contorcido com tanta raiva pura que eu não conseguia nem reconhecê-lo mais.

"Eu não comecei a punir esse imbecil por tudo o que ele fez com você." Ele rosnou, sua voz fervendo de raiva derretida, "Agora eu tenho a total intenção de terminar o que comecei... então, TIRE SUAS MALDITAS MÃOS DE CIMA DE MIM!"

Ele empurrou seu braço para trás, jogando-me para fora dele como se eu fosse um inseto. Eu tropecei nos meus pés e lutei para encontrar o tapete macio, mas eu sabia que ia cair – forte - e eu ofeguei quando vi onde eu cairia.

De repente, tudo ficou em câmera lenta. Enquanto eu despencava para a frente, navegando sem graça através do ar, eu vi os tentáculos laranja do pôr do sol fluírem através das janelas na sala de estar e refletindo na superfície lisa da mesa de vidro. Meu cérebro empurrou minhas mãos em frente a mim, mentindo para si mesmo que eles romperiam minha queda e evitariam maiores danos. Eu podia sentir meu cabelo voando atrás de mim quanto a gravidade me envolveu em seu abraço de chumbo, arrastando-me para a miragem vermelho-alaranjada.

Minhas mãos bateram alto no vidro frio, e eu ouvi os estalos afiados enchendo o ar enquanto eu observava o meu reflexo horrorizado lascando violentamente sob meu próprio peso. Fiquei maravilhada com a beleza da rotação dos cacos brilhando, piscando o seu brilho ardente enquanto ricocheteavam e rodopiando nos últimos raios de sol da tarde.

Exalei alto quando caí na cacofonia irregular de vidro, registrando apenas a dor cortante que cresceu em minhas mãos e braços. Percebi vagamente alguém gritando meu nome. Eu sabia que tinha de ser Edward, mas parecia errado - como se ele estivesse gritando em câmera lenta - sua voz era muito profunda e muito distante.

Quando me acomodei na confusão triturada, levei as minhas mãos até meu rosto e, quando as correntes de sangue brilhante vazaram pelos meus braços e reuniram em meu colo, o grito que estava se formando na minha garganta foi dissolvido enquanto a escuridão me envolvia.

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**

_Esse foi de longe o capítulo mais pesado e difícil que traduzi até hoje._

_Mas, no fim, tudo deve valer a pena, principalmente se houver reviews para incentivarem. _

_Bjs,_

**_ Mery_**

* * *

**_Nota da Ju:_**

_Bem, pessoal, acho que vc´s têm percebido que os caps. dessa fic estão ficando cada vez maiores e, conseqüentemente, levamos muito mais tempo para traduzir cada um._

_Só que nós SEMPRE cumprimos o cronograma e postamos, então acho que está na hora daquelas pessoas que NUNCA se manifestaram tomarem vergonha na cara e perderem alguns MINUTOS para deixar uma review!_

_A meta é chegar a pelo menos 1000 até o fim da fic, portanto, mexam esses dedos!_

_Ah, sobre o cap., realmente foi muito tenso! O que vc´s acham que virá a seguir?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	18. Conseqüências

**Nota da Autora:**

Bem, o título praticamente diz tudo. A história tem sido conduzida aqui por um tempo, mas, eu prometo que sairemos do outro lado.

**Esta história contém conteúdos para adultos - por favor****, leia com cuidado.**

* * *

**C****apítulo 18 – Conseqüências**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**B**__**ella POV**_

Senti alguém escovando meu cabelo longe do meu rosto e olhei para cima. Os olhos verdes olharam para mim, cheios de amor e pedidos de desculpas, buscando o meu perdão.

"Bella," Edward disse baixinho, acariciando meu rosto, "eu sinto muito, linda. Deus, você está bem?"

Estendi a mão e peguei sua mão na minha, acariciando-a suavemente, aceitando suas desculpas com meus dedos.

"Eu estou bem," eu disse suavemente enquanto a minha pele escovava suavemente contra a dele, "agora que você está aqui, estou perfeita".

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Bella, você sabe o quão importante você é para mim? O quanto eu preciso de você comigo – sempre?"

Ele abriu os olhos e meu coração expandiu, enchendo meu peito e tornando difícil respirar.

"Quando eu vi você cair... eu pensei..." Ele olhou para as nossas mãos e senti o seu poder apertar enquanto a emoção borbulhou em sua voz. "Cristo, eu não sei o que eu pensei... mas eu nunca senti medo assim antes na minha vida".

Quando ele olhou para mim novamente, seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e sua voz era abafada.

"Bella, você é parte de mim agora, você entende isso? Você entende que eu não posso viver sem você?" Seus olhos penetraram os meus, enchendo-me com a perspectiva de algo que eu nunca tinha considerado que algum dia estaria disponível para mim - um final feliz - com este homem, meu homem perfeito.

"Nunca me deixe, Bella... por favor".

Ele levou minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou suavemente, puxando uma respiração profunda e depois expirando. Suspirei enquanto seu ar doce e quente deslizava sobre a minha pele.

"Edward, eu nunca vou deixar você, eu prometo".

Olhei para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, preparando-me para o que eu estava prestes a dizer.

"Mas... aquelas coisas que James disse a você sobre mim..."

"Shhh, Bella... não importa".

Olhei para ele. Ele olhou calmamente de volta, seus olhos cheios de amor.

"Edward, era tudo verdade".

"Eu sei".

"E o vídeo que ele mostrou a você..."

"Realmente muito ruim." Ele declarou simplesmente. Um sorriso levantou um canto da sua boca. "Não é que eu possa culpá-lo por isso. Foi meio que culpa sua. Você pode ser uma distração devastadora quando você quer ser".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ele.

"Edward, você está seriamente fazendo piada sobre o fato de que eu fui obrigada a fazer um boquete sob a mira de uma faca?"

Ele beijou a minha mão de novo e riu.

"Bella, desculpe. Eu só não quero que isto se torne uma grande coisa entre nós. Eu gosto de saber o que aconteceu com você antes de nos conhecermos? Não. Eu precisava ouvir isso? Sim. Eu culpo você por isso? Não. Vou deixar isso se tornar um problema entre nós? Claro que não".

Balancei minha cabeça em descrença.

"É simplesmente tão fácil para você aceitar que eu era praticamente uma prostituta?"

Ele estendeu a mão e cobriu meu rosto em suas mãos, seus olhos ardentes e determinados.

"Bella, nunca volte a se chamar assim. Nunca. Você fez o que precisava fazer para sobreviver - eu nunca me ressentiria com você por isso. No entanto, aquele saco de merda lá em cima é outra coisa. Se ele ALGUMA VEZ chegar perto de você outra vez, eu juro por Deus, eu vou..."

"Matá-lo?" Eu terminei baixinho.

Ele baixou os olhos.

_Oh__, Cristo, Swan, POR FAVOR, pense antes de falar. _

"Jesus, Edward... desculpe. Eu não queria que saísse assim".

Ele balançou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. "Não… Bella, você está certa. O que eu fiz com James..."

"Eu entendo".

"Eu não sei o que deu em mim".

"Eu sei".

"Quando eu o vi ameaçando você e pensei que ele pudesse machucá-la... ou, pior... eu… eu simplesmente perdi o controle".

Balancei a cabeça em simpatia. "Isso seria uma maneira de descrevê-lo".

Estendi a mão e acariciei sua bochecha com o polegar, desejando que ele olhasse para mim. Ele não olhou.

Mudei de tática.

"Tão perturbador como era na época, eu tenho que dizer que quando você disse, 'Errado, idiota, ela é minha', e depois deu um soco bem nas bolas dele, eu nunca te amei mais".

Seus olhos estalaram para os meus e um olhar de suprema confusão cruzou seu rosto antes de ser destruído pelo seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e de repente tudo no mundo estava certo.

"Swan, você está fazendo piada do fato de que eu quase bati um homem à morte em uma raiva psicótica?"

Encolhi os ombros. "Meh... eu não queria que isso se tornasse uma grande coisa entre nós".

Ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar. Quando seus lábios encontraram os meus, eu sabia que todos os meus medos sobre a sua reação ao meu passado tinham sido infundados. Ele me amava - incondicionalmente - e eu o amava da mesma forma. Senti a umidade escorrendo pelo meu rosto e ele se afastou para olhar para mim.

"Querida," ele respirou quando me puxou para o seu peito, "Bella, Deus, não chore. Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, ok?"

Eu concordei e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, deixando a dor e ansiedade da última semana passar pelas minhas bochechas e lavar minha insegurança.

"Edward, eu estive simplesmente tão preocupada sobre como você reagiria ao descobrir sobre o meu passado – isso esteve me comendo viva – e então James apareceu e eu pensei que ele ia matá-lo, e se ele o fizesse eu teria implorado que ele me matasse também porque não há maneira nenhuma que eu ficaria neste mundo sem você, e agora, você está aqui, e eu não posso pensar em uma única razão de por que eu mereço ser tão feliz..."

Eu me enterrei nele, perdendo-me em seus braços e suas mãos e seus lábios e seu cheiro – nunca querendo vir à tona.

Ele se afastou e eu pude ver seus olhos jorrando também.

"Bella, eu…" Ele parou e eu enxuguei seu rosto molhado ternamente com meus dedos.

_Meu __lindo homem. Meu lindo homem sensível. _

Ele riu suavemente. "Merda... olhe para mim..."

Ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos e ambos choramos em silêncio enquanto ele falava, ambos tacitamente dando graças por tudo o que os outros nos deram.

"Bella, eu simplesmente não tenho palavras... não há palavras suficientes no mundo, em qualquer língua, para dizer o quanto eu te amo... eu não consigo entender como meu coração pode suportar todo o meu amor por você e ainda expandir a cada dia com mais. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que eu não comecei a viver até o dia em que te conheci".

Nós apenas nos abraçamos e choramos, agarrando-se à nossa outra metade e agradecendo a qualquer divindade que estivesse escutando por trazer-nos juntos. Eu nunca tinha realmente acreditado em almas gêmeas antes, ou destino, ou sorte, mas com Edward, tudo isso fazia sentido. Ele era todas essas coisas para mim e muito mais. Além disso, nós éramos falhos e pecadores e danificados, mas, juntos, suavizamos as imperfeições brutas um do outro como lixa na madeira macia, fundindo e moldando um ao outro em perfeição divina. Eu o segurei ferozmente, nunca querendo deixá-lo ir, nunca querendo ficar sem ele.

Eventualmente, meus braços começaram a doer. Tentei me mover, mas Edward me abraçou forte.

"Bella, não... por favor... não me deixe ir. Nunca".

"Está tudo bem," eu disse suavemente, "você não vai a lugar nenhum".

Tentei mover meus braços novamente e uma dor atirou queimando através deles, florescendo nos meus olhos e roubando minha respiração.

A voz de Edward veio até mim, quebrada e angustiada.

"Bella... não. Abrace-me... por favor... me mantenha aqui... não me deixe ir..."

De repente, meus braços estavam vazios e eu soluçava pateticamente. Edward tinha ido embora e as rachaduras que estiveram se formando no meu coração nos últimos dias desfiaram meu peito aberto, dilacerando minha felicidade e me esfolando viva.

Eu gritei o nome dele, mas o único som que eu ouvia era o sangue pulsando desesperadamente pelas minhas veias doloridas.

_Isto está tudo errado. Não __deveria ser assim. __Isto não é como o conto de fadas vai. Ele deveria estar aqui comigo, sempre. __POR QUE ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!_

Fechei meus olhos e deixei que a agonia me levasse. Ela floresceu e inflamou e pude sentir-me gemer alto.

"Ela está vindo por aí..."

De repente, a sala se encheu de ruídos, bombardeando minha cabeça de chumbo com um pudim de som. Minhas pálpebras não abririam. Elas estavam pesadas demais. Eu podia ouvir o movimento e as vozes, mas era como se eu estivesse sentada no fundo de um lago de gelatina - todos os sons eram grossos e distorcidos e errados. Sonhei que eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward.

"Bella!"

"Faça alguma pressão sobre aquele braço, agora!"

"Bella!"

"Senhor, você não pode ficar aqui..."

"Bella, por favor, acorde!"

"Edward, vamos lá, deixe-os fazer seu trabalho".

"Jesus, Alice, olhe para ela..."

"Edward, isso foi um acidente..."

"Eu preciso de um novo kit de sutura!"

"Bella, eu sinto muito..."

"Senhor, você tem que sair".

"Traga outra bolsa de O negativo, por favor".

"Edward, vamos lá, temos que conseguir atendimento para o seu braço".

"Foda-se o meu braço, Alice! Olha o que eu fiz a ela!"

"Senhor, se você não sair agora eu vou chamar a segurança".

"Bella... Jesus... eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito".

Ele estava aqui. Ele sentia muito e ele estava aqui.

Eu exalei e afundei mais fundo na gelatina. O nada nadou até me cumprimentar.

* * *

A escuridão grossa na minha cabeça começou a clarear. As vozes se foram. Eu podia ouvir um som oco clicando e tentei entender o que era.

Minhas pálpebras abriram e fecharam fortemente, como uma persiana de uma câmera, dando-me breves fotos desfocadas do quarto em que eu estava.

Um tubo fluorescente duro estava diretamente sobre a minha cabeça... 'click'... uma cadeira vazia sentou à minha direita... 'click'... a porta se abriu à minha esquerda... 'click'. Um grande e fácil de ler relógio pendurado na parede em frente da minha cama. O movimento metronômico do segundo ponteiro rudemente correlacionado com o som oco que eu estava ouvindo. A hora era 10:35... 'click'... a hora era 10:37... 'click'... a hora era 10:42... 'click'.

"Bella?" Eu senti uma grande mão quente escovar meus cabelos do meu rosto. Arrastei meus olhos abertos.

Charlie estava olhando para mim, a preocupação entalhada profundamente nas linhas do seu rosto.

"Hey, aí está você. Como você está, querida?"

Pisquei algumas vezes e tentei engolir, estremecendo quando a minha laringe contraiu asperamente na minha garganta. Senti uma leve pressão nos meus lábios e agradecidamente aceitei o canudo de água que Charlie estava oferecendo. Bebi profundamente, deixando a frieza envolver o nódulo doloroso que estava crescendo a cada segundo.

"Onde está Edward?" Eu disse roucamente.

Lutei para ficar acordada enquanto eu observava Charlie olhar para a porta. "Hum... ele está falando com a polícia. Eles precisam ter uma declaração dele sobre o que aconteceu... com James".

Meus olhos atiraram fechados e um peso aterrissou no meio do meu peito.

_Oh... Deus. James. Ele matou James._

Uma imagem dos olhos de Edward - pretos e selvagens e ferozes - passou pela minha cabeça. Eu vi seu punho ensangüentado cair uma e outra vez na cara inchada e inconsciente de James.

Charlie falou como se ele lesse a minha mente.

"James vai viver... infelizmente. Ele está aqui, sendo tratado, mas ele está sob custódia." Abri os olhos e Charlie trouxe seu rosto perto do meu. "Ele não vai incomodá-la novamente, Bells, eu prometo a você. Eles também prenderam o segurança do hotel que deu acesso a ele à cobertura. Ele é um dos clientes de James, e em troca de uma declaração, ele está derramando todos os segredinhos sujos de James. Junte isso com o que ele fez para você e Edward, e ele não verá a luz do dia por um tempo muito longo".

Eu sorri fracamente.

_Isso __importa? James pode estar indo para a prisão, mas isso não muda o que aconteceu hoje. Hoje, o fino véu de confiança que eu tinha cultivado com o homem que eu amava tinha sido aniquilado – desfiado pelas palavras de James. __James pode nunca ser capaz de chegar perto de mim novamente, mas isso não importa. __Ele teve a certeza que eu sofreria sem ter que colocar um dedo em mim. _

"A polícia terá de falar com você também, Bells".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

_Claro que sim. _

Olhei para os meus braços. Eles estavam cobertos de espessas gazes brancas, manchas escuras de carmesim espiando em vários pontos. Dos meus cotovelos para baixo eu parecia uma múmia de um velho filme de terror. Meus braços monstruosos estavam pesados e estúpidos, como se eu estivesse carregando-os, em vez de eles estarem presos ao meu corpo.

Charlie notou meu olhar.

"Você foi cortada muito ruim, querida. Você tinha perdido muito sangue no momento em que trouxeram você para cá. Um dos cortes no seu braço direito era muito profundo – cortou alguns tendões e tal - mas eu tenho certeza que o médico vai lhe dizer mais quando ele vier".

Tentei mover os dedos da minha mão direita. Eles contraíram brevemente e ficaram imóveis. Eu suspirei.

_Ótimo._

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e sorriu quando examinou meu soro.

"Oh, você está acordada. Bom. O médico virá para vê-la logo." Ela tirou meus sinais vitais e anotou em uma prancheta. Pisquei para ela sonolentamente. "Você provavelmente está se sentindo um pouco fora do ar no momento. São os analgésicos. Se você começar a se sentir enjoada, me diga, ok?"

Balancei a cabeça levemente, tentando desesperadamente manter meus olhos abertos.

Deus, eu estava tão cansada, mas eu precisava ver Edward, ver seu rosto, ver até onde nós tínhamos caído do pedestal sobre o qual tínhamos colocado um ao outro. Eu precisava ver seus olhos, para me certificar de que eles eram verdes e não pretos, e eu precisava ver se, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, ele ainda poderia possivelmente me amar. Meu peito apertou com o pensamento, e eu sabia que, por mais doloroso que fosse, eu precisava saber – de uma maneira ou de outra.

Observei a enfermeira sair e olhei para Charlie, minhas pálpebras caindo contra a minha vontade.

"Charlie, você vai me acordar quando Edward chegar?" Eu arrastei baixinho.

Ele beijou minha testa enquanto eu deixei a escuridão me levar. "Claro que eu vou, Bells".

As próximas horas passaram em um borrão. O médico veio para me dizer sobre as minhas lesões. Eu tinha precisado de 123 pontos para fechar minhas feridas, e embora nenhum deles fosse fatal, ele previu que eu precisaria de alguma fisioterapia para recuperar o movimento total em minha mão direita. Ele deixou o cartão de um fisioterapeuta e disse que eu poderia ser liberada no dia seguinte. Perguntei-lhe sobre as lesões de Edward, mas ele foi bipado antes que pudesse responder.

Uma assistente social parecendo um rato veio sobre mim em seguida, dizendo que meus raios-X mostravam evidências de uma história de longo prazo de contusões traumáticas vigorosas, indicando que eu tinha sofrido abuso. Ela perguntou, com olhos tristes e simpáticos, se eu queria falar sobre isso. Murmurei para ela 'foda-se' antes de rolar e cair no sono.

Enquanto eu flutuava para dentro e para fora da consciência, vários enfermeiros entraram e saíram do quarto, verificando o soro, curativos e sinais vitais e, através de tudo isso, Charlie ficou sentado silenciosamente no canto, me observando com cuidado e avaliando cada pessoa que veio perto de mim. Eu constantemente verificava a porta, desesperada para Edward atravessá-la, e cada vez que alguém que não era ele enchia o batente de cor creme, meu peito se apertava um pouco mais, contraindo ao redor do meu frágil coração até que mesmo a respiração fosse uma tarefa árdua. Cada segundo que passava que ele não estava comigo levantava os meus níveis de ansiedade a uma nova altura.

Deus, eu precisava tanto dele. Eu precisava que ele viesse para mim, e me segurasse em seus braços e me dissesse que o pior tinha ficado para trás. Eu precisava que ele dissesse que ele me perdoava pelas coisas que eu tinha vergonha e que nenhum obstáculo nos impediria de ficar juntos. Eu precisava dele... aqui... comigo... sempre... desesperadamente... irracionalmente... apaixonadamente.

Jesus, eu estava rastejando para fora da porra da minha pele.

_Edward - por favor __– venha aqui…_

Apertei meus olhos e tentei acalmar minha respiração. Mais uma vez, eu mergulhei em um sono, entrecortado e desconfortável.

A próxima vez que eu acordei, uma policial estava esperando para tomar meu depoimento. Ela pediu para Charlie sair. Eram duas horas da manhã, então eu pedi a ele para ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Ele tentou argumentar comigo, mas mesmo no meu estado atual, ele sabia que era uma batalha perdida. Ele beijou minha testa e prometeu voltar mais tarde.

Descrevi os acontecimentos da tarde anterior à policial tão exatamente quando eu podia, e ela tomou notas e assentiu em silêncio. Ela não disse nada sobre o fato de que eu deslizei sobre a parte em que James foi meu cafetão na minha vida anterior, e por isso eu estava agradecida. Quando contei a ela sobre a sua admissão em relação a Jess Stanley, ela não se surpreendeu. Ele já tinha estado na lista de suspeitos deles e havia uma pilha crescente de evidências contra ele. Ela previu que, mesmo com uma barganha, James não seria um homem livre por um tempo muito longo.

"E quanto a Edward?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

Ela colocou o caderno longe e suspirou. "Parece ser um caso claro de legítima defesa para mim - nenhuma acusação será pressionada".

O alívio inundou meu corpo, liberando um pouco da tensão no meu peito.

Quando ela saiu, eu cochilei um pouco, evocando imagens de Edward no dia anterior – rindo quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim... citando Star Wars e me fazendo rir... sorrindo quando as portas do elevador se fecharam entre nós. Forcei a imagem dele com fúria sangrenta em chamas para fora dele e substituí com a perfeição dos olhos verdes - me abraçando, beijando meus medos e dúvidas, dizendo-me que o pior já passou e nós tínhamos passado por isso para o outro lado.

De repente, meu corpo inteiro vibrou com a eletricidade, e quando abri meus olhos, Edward estava sentado na cadeira perto da minha cama, banhado em sombras e olhando para mim. Ele ainda usava sua camisa manchada de sangue, as manchas escuras parecendo manchas de tinta na penumbra. Seu nariz estava inchado e os olhos tinham grandes manchas de machucado por debaixo deles, fazendo-o parecer cansado. Seu braço estava envolto em uma bandagem grossa, e eu me perguntei quantos pontos estavam escondidos debaixo dela.

Olhei para os olhos dele. Eles brilhavam na escuridão, mas eu não podia vê-los com clareza suficiente para discernir a sua cor.

"Hey." Ele disse tão calmamente que eu não tinha certeza se eu estava imaginando.

"Hey." Eu respirei, aliviada e amando a pulsação em meu corpo. "Você está bem?"

Eu o ouvi expirar rapidamente.

"Bella, por que é que você está deitada em uma cama de hospital parecendo como se tivesse sido atropelada por uma ceifeira debulhadora que eu estava dirigindo, e VOCÊ ESTÁ perguntando para MIM se eu estou bem?"

Sua voz era duríssima e afiada, e eu não tinha certeza se ele estava zangado comigo, ou com si mesmo.

"Edward... o que aconteceu... não foi culpa sua..."

Ele bufou, incrédulo.

"Oh, sério, Bella? Porque eu pensei que eu jogando você naquela mesa de vidro e rasgando-a como carne picada foi definitivamente minha culpa. Quem mais eu poderia culpar?"

"Edward, você não estava mesmo... James tinha deixado você louco..."

Ele riu sarcasticamente com isso. "Não, Bella, James não me deixou louco. Eu era louco bem antes de eu sequer conhecê-lo".

Eu queria ir lá e abraçá-lo, dizer-lhe que isso não importava, mas parte de mim sabia que importava. Parte de mim sabia que Edward tinha perdido o controle ontem, e eu não tinha idéia de como ajudá-lo a encontrar novamente.

"Edward... o vídeo que você viu..."

"Ele forçou você - eu sei. Eu pude ver a faca..."

"Você sabe que eu nunca teria feito nada parecido se eu não achasse que ele me machucaria..."

"Bella, por favor - apenas pare. Eu realmente não consigo lidar com o pensamento sobre o pau daquele animal na sua boca neste momento, ok?"

Seu rosto estava escuro com raiva, e ele olhou para um ponto de luz no chão.

Eu exalei.

Eu entendia que Edward não estava preparado para lidar com tudo o que aconteceu ontem, mas eu também sabia que havia mais uma coisa que eu tinha que tirar do meu peito antes de eu colapsar sob o peso dela. Tomei uma respiração profunda.

_É isto - __o momento da verdade. _

"Edward... aquelas coisas que James falou para você sobre mim..."

"Bella, eu estou indo embora." Ele falou tão rapidamente que eu levei um momento para registrar suas palavras. Tentei desesperadamente ter me enganado por ele.

"Ah, claro, você deve ir. Volte para a cobertura e descanse um pouco... tome um banho... coma alguma coisa..."

Ele me cortou. "Eu não vou voltar para a cobertura, Bella. Nunca." Ele se recostou na cadeira e esfregou a testa. "Você honestamente acha que eu ALGUM DIA seria capaz de estabelecer um pé de volta naquele lugar, sabendo o que aconteceu lá..." Sua voz caiu tão baixa que era quase inaudível. "Sabendo o que poderia ter acontecido?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. "Claro... sim, não devemos voltar lá. Vamos encontrar outro lugar... qualquer outro lugar, desde que estejamos juntos".

"Bella... eu…" Ele quebrou e eu parei de respirar enquanto esperei que ele terminasse seu pensamento.

Parte de mim sabia o que ele diria no momento em que o vi sentado ali, nas sombras, mas eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer as palavras, mesmo que apenas para me ajudar a parar de me iludir. Meu peito apertou na expectativa e eu ofegava superficialmente, incapaz de forçar minhas costelas para fora o suficiente para respirar.

"Bella, eu acho que seria melhor... se passássemos algum tempo separados".

_Oh, Deus. _

Aí estava. O veredicto final. James tinha colocado o meu caso para fora. Ele tinha bancado o perito. Ele havia oferecido provas na câmera, e agora Edward havia tomado sua decisão.

Cada célula do meu corpo gritou para eu lutar com ele, para tentar mudar sua mente, para gritar para ele que eu não poderia sobreviver se ele partisse. Minha mente embaralhou, desesperadamente à procura de argumentos que mudariam sua mente.

"Edward, por favor... meu passado é apenas isso – passado. Você SABE que eu não sou mais aquela pessoa".

"Bella, isso não é sobre isso".

"Ah, então todas aquelas coisas que James disse a você ontem - nada daquilo importa para você".

Ele esfregou as mãos rudemente em seu rosto. "Não… quero dizer, sim… quero dizer, eu entendo. Bella, depois de tudo o que você passou... Jesus, eu não a culpo por nada disso – eu culpo a ele – e cada vez que eu penso sobre isso, eu quero rasgar este hospital até eu encontrá-lo e terminar o que comecei".

Sua tensão era palpável. Irradiava para fora dele e me penetrava, causando um violento desconforto fazendo barulho no meu estômago.

Eu o estava perdendo.

"Edward, eu entendo que tudo isso é assustador como o inferno, mas, por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo".

"Você não pode".

"Você não sabe disso. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, Edward, você mesmo disse. Apenas fique comigo e vamos passar por isso, eu sei que vamos".

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não penso assim..."

Meus braços de múmia se contraíram quando lutei contra a urgência de estender a mão e bater algum sentido nele. Ele estava fechando-se de mim, afundando cada vez mais profundamente em um poço de culpa e auto-desprezo. Eu deveria saber. Eu escrevi o livro sobre a lástima. Eu vivia nela, eu a respirava, eu a deixei controlar minhas ações auto-destrutivas por muito tempo. Eu não poderia deixar Edward fazer a mesma coisa, não quando eu tinha alguma chance de pará-lo.

"Edward, pare com isso. Eu sei o que você está fazendo e você simplesmente precisa parar." Eu podia sentir a minha voz ficando cada vez mais alta enquanto o meu medo de perdê-lo me encorajava. "Como você pode dizer isso? Depois de tudo que passamos juntos, tudo que nós compartilhamos? Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que não podemos passar por isso juntos?"

Ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos e apertou os dedos em suas têmporas. Sua voz era áspera e com raiva quando ele falou.

"Porque menos de 24 horas atrás eu quase matei outro ser humano com minhas próprias mãos antes de quase matar a mulher que eu amava! É por isso que eu tenho certeza!"

"Edward, não foi isso que aconteceu, e você sabe disso! Você não quis me machucar, foi um acidente, e, além disso, estou totalmente bem. Tenho alguns cortes e hematomas, isso é tudo..." - Ele bufou alto - "e eu não acredito que você teria matado James. Você teria encontrado uma maneira de parar, Edward - eu sei que você teria".

Seus ombros caíram e ele beliscou a ponta do seu nariz. Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos eram frios e definitivos.

"Você está errada, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, a certeza em sua voz martelando em meu cérebro sem piedade. "Se você não tivesse tentado me parar, eu seria um assassino agora".

"Edward..."

Ele não vacilou, ou piscou. Em vez disso, sua determinação ficou ainda mais forte.

"É um fato. Eu queria matá-lo, Bella. Eu queria matá-lo e me banhar em seu sangue. Eu continuo querendo. Você tem alguma idéia de como é isso?"

_Jesus, ele estava brincando com esta merda? _

"Sim, Edward, de fato eu tenho, ou você esqueceu de como acabei nas ruas, em primeiro lugar?" Seus olhos caíram dos meus. "Você esqueceu como eu quase matei Phil com seu próprio taco de baseball e então fugi, assim como você está fazendo agora? E ambos sabemos o quão bem isso acabou".

Apertei meus olhos e me esforcei para envolver minha mente em torno do seu raciocínio.

"O que ir embora vai proporcionar, Edward? Além de jogar nós dois no terceiro círculo do inferno? Diga-me, como na terra você pode corrigir isso sozinho? Por favor, me ilumine com a sua lógica?"

Ele se levantou de repente, a cadeira do hospital gritando quando o metal das pernas raspou pesadamente contra o linóleo rígido.

"Bella, eu não sei, ok!"

Ele aproximou-se do batente da porta e apoiou seus braços em cada lado dele.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma resposta no momento sobre qualquer coisa. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem eu sou mais. É por isso que eu preciso partir".

Eu estava desesperada. Comecei a agarrar qualquer desculpa que me veio à mão. Ele queria se sentir culpado? Bom. Eu o faria fodidamente se afogar na culpa se ele se mantivesse comigo.

"Então, é isso então? Você simplesmente tomou a decisão de que 'você precisa de tempo' e eu não tenho uma palavra a dizer? Você simplesmente sai daqui e vai se estabelecer na sua própria cova de piedade, enquanto eu fico deitada aqui parecendo como se eu pertencesse à porra de um filme de monstro da MGM? Como você se atreve!"

"Bella, eu não posso fazer isso com você agora..."

"Oh, você não pode? Sinto muito, que egoísta da minha parte. Por favor, explique, quando seria um bom momento para convencer o imbecil do meu namorado a não me deixar? Amanhã está bom para você, Edward? Ou talvez você gostaria de esperar até que toda a merda sobre a qual NÃO estamos falando forme uma parede de dor e confusão em torno de nós dois tão espessa que nunca seremos capazes de romper com ela. Talvez, ENTÃO isso seria conveniente!"

Ele se virou para olhar para mim e seu rosto estava contorcido de tormento.

"Jesus, Bella, você simplesmente não entende, não é? Eu estou tentando NÃO ser o cara mau aqui. Eu estou tentando NÃO te machucar! É POR ISSO que estou partindo. Eu não posso estar aqui e SENTIR toda essa raiva e ódio porque eu estou aterrorizado com o que diabos eu vou fazer, ok? Se eu ficar aqui e olhar para você, então o meu cérebro sobrecarrega com imagens de você com o pau de James em sua boca, ou você com incontáveis homens fodendo você, ou sendo fodidos por você, ou eu socando o rosto de James até que eu fodidamente rachasse seu crânio aberto porque me deixou tão malditamente louco pensar sobre todas as coisas que ele fez com você, e todas as coisas que ele fez você fazer para ele, e eu me sinto um inútil do caralho porque não importa o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu quero que a gente dê certo, e quanto eu gostaria de dizer que nada dessa merda importa e nós podemos simplesmente pegar de onde paramos, eu estaria mentindo porque ISSO fodidamente importa e nós NÃO PODEMOS continuar de onde paramos porque nenhum de nós é a mesma pessoa que éramos antes de toda essa porcaria acontecer! E você senta aí dizendo que eu sou um imbecil por querer ir embora quando você nem sequer SABE a extensão da minha imbecilidade ainda porque se você soubesse, você estaria IMPLORANDO para eu ir embora e nunca manchar a sua vida com a minha presença inútil de novo!"

Ele puxou seu cabelo rudemente quando as suas palavras continuaram a empurrar para fora dele.

"Você não ouviu como eu fodi cada fã atrás de fã tateando à distância, independentemente da idade, ou estado civil. Você não sabe como eu deixei quatro menores chapadas e, em seguida, assisti com horror e prazer enquanto elas me fodiam e se fodiam. Você não sabe sobre todas as vezes que eu acordei deitado em uma poça do meu próprio vômito depois de um porre de uma semana de drogas e álcool - tão enojado de mim que eu não agüentava me olhar no espelho - e desprezando-me tanto, que a única forma que eu pudesse suportar a dor de como eu era fodidamente patético, era correr diretamente para fora e fazer tudo de novo! Você não tem idéia de que ontem não foi a primeira vez que meu Homem Louco interior ficou furioso, e fodidamente me assusta muito dizer isso a você porque você nunca mais vai olhar para mim da mesma forma novamente, mas, mais do que qualquer coisa agora, eu preciso que você saiba o quanto de um animal eu posso ser porque é importante que você compreenda por que eu estou indo embora. Então você precisa saber que, assim como a minha pequena fúria assassina de ontem com James, 12 meses atrás eu quase matei outro homem – um garçom no Arizona - porque o desavisado pai de três filhos teve a audácia de parar de servir-me tequila quando eu estava psicótico com Ice*****. São essas as ações do homem que você pensava que amava, Bella? Porque se forem, eu estou completamente e fodidamente envergonhado de você!"

_* __Ice__: após ser reciclada, com maior poder psicoativo, está sendo consumida por jovens na Europa, principalmente por internautas, e por isso ganhou o apelido de "droga dos internautas". É um tipo de anfetamina produzida em laboratório, independente de plantio, que costuma ser vendida em forma de pedras cristalinas, resultando o nome ice. Também pode ser encontrada em formato de comprimido infantil, branca como uma aspirina. Como o crack, pode ser inalada ou colocada dentro de bebidas. O dependente dissolve em refrigerante, disfarçando o uso e não demonstra alteração de comportamento. A droga atinge o sistema nervoso central, provocando euforia, inapetência e diminuindo a sensação de cansaço._

Ele olhou para mim e eu sabia que o choque do que ele me contou estava estampada em meu rosto. Eu sempre tinha imaginado o passado de Edward sendo um padrão higienizado de _True Hollywood Story, _sobre uma estrela de rock mimada fora de controle. Eu nunca imaginei que a verdade seria tão terrível e real.

Ele balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento à medida que lia o desapontamento em meus olhos.

Ele cuspiu suas palavras para mim. "Então agora você sabe, hein? Agora você sabe do que eu sou capaz e posso ver exatamente como você se sente sobre isso. Portanto, fodidamente não me diga que nós vamos passar por isso, Bella. Temos vivido em uma porra de terra da fantasia um com o outro, escondendo as partes de nós mesmos que temos vergonha e esperando que elas não voltassem para nos morder na bunda. Bem, adivinhe? Elas voltaram, e se você fosse honesta consigo mesma, você não seria capaz de se sentar aí e dizer-me que o que eu fiz ontem não virou a porra do seu estômago porque se eu pensasse por um segundo que você poderia testemunhar esse lado de mim e não ficar enojada além de toda crença, então você não é a pessoa que eu pensei que você fosse".

Ele olhou para mim, ofegando pesadamente.

Eu sabia que ele estava esperando que eu negasse isso, que eu dissesse que ele estava errado, dissesse que vê-lo quase destruir James não foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu já vi, mas se eu dissesse, ele saberia que eu estaria mentindo. Era tudo mais assustador porque sabendo que o homem que eu amava era capaz de tal violência trouxe imagens familiares demais de Phil batendo em mim e minha mãe inundando através do meu cérebro, e parte de mim gritava para ficar longe de Edward antes de ele virar essa violência em mim. A outra parte de mim abraçou-se tranqüilamente porque sabia que se ele fosse embora – quando ele fosse embora - ele poderia me machucar mais do que se ele quebrasse todos os ossos do meu corpo.

Olhei para baixo e ouvi sua respiração engatar. "Então, Bella," ele disse baixinho, "você ainda está tão certa de que podemos passar por isso juntos?"

Eu trouxe meus olhos para ele. "Se eu dissesse que sim, você ficaria?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e meu coração lascou e rachou.

"Então, por que sequer me incomodar em pedir?" Eu disse mais duramente do que eu pretendia.

Eu suspirei e tentei refrear minhas emoções.

_Ok, eu posso lidar com isso. __Ele precisa de tempo? Ele pode tê-lo. Talvez eu também poderia usar algum tempo para processar tudo o que ele me disse. Nós apenas precisamos colocar tudo isso em perspectiva e então vamos voltar à pista. __Vamos passar pelas coisas faladas em poucos dias - uma semana, no máximo - e rir sobre quão surtados ficamos. __Nós vamos ficar bem. _

Eu vagamente registrei que minha lógica era cambaleante e errática, mas eu precisava para ancorar as minhas esperanças para alguma coisa, ou eu me perderia no medo que estava subindo ao meu redor.

"Para onde você vai?" Perguntei calmamente.

Ele tomou uma respiração entrecortada. "Para a casa dos meus pais... em Seattle. Vou ficar com eles por alguns dias e depois ir para San Francisco para iniciar a turnê promocional. Alice adiou as coisas para me dar alguns dias para me... recuperar".

_Alguns dias com seus pais? V__ê? Nenhum problema. Eu poderia lidar com alguns dias. _

"Ok... bem... bom. Você vai ter algum tempo com seus pais e então eu vou te encontrar em San Francisco e nós podemos tomar de lá..."

"Bella, você precisa de tempo para se curar..."

"Edward, eu ficarei bem. Você precisa de alguém para ir com você".

"Alice está enviando Bree".

Meu cérebro vacilou.

"O quê?"

Ele olhou para mim, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Edward, Bree o deixaria louco antes mesmo de sair do avião".

"Bella..."

"Quero dizer, sério, a menina tem uma queda enorme por você..."

"Bella..."

"Eu estive me preparando para esta viagem por semanas, Edward, ela não tem idéia do que está envolvido e, além disso, esta seria a NOSSA viagem, juntos, você mostrando-me todas as coisas que eu nunca vi..."

"Bella!" Ele bateu na mesa portátil perto da minha cama com tanta força que o copo de água sobre ela acabou caindo e babando silenciosamente no chão. Olhei em seus olhos. Eles eram como gelo.

"Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo".

Eu mordi meu lábio, lutando contra o pânico que estava crescendo dentro de mim.

_Ele... não... me quer? _

_Mas ele só precisa de tempo, certo? Estou dispost__a a dar-lhe tempo. __Por que isso não é suficiente para ele? _

Eu falei devagar, cuidadosamente bloqueando a fria realização que sondava minha mente, tentando romper a minha fina barreira da negação desesperada. "Edward, quando você disse 'um tempo separados', eu pensei que você estava falando sobre um par de dias para pensar e deixar a poeira baixar".

Minha voz vibrou e vacilou com a emoção. Engoli em seco.

"A turnê promocional vai por quase um mês".

Ele olhou para o chão. "Eu sei".

_Oh, Jesus._

Minha negação quebrou em um milhão de pedaços, rasgando-me internamente como estilhaços pela navalha afiada.

_Isso não está acontecendo. __Isto não é um 'tempo' - isto é algo totalmente diferente. _

"E no final desse mês?" Eu sussurrei, nem mesmo fingindo querer realmente ouvir a resposta.

Ele olhou para a água lentamente pingando sobre o piso frio. "Eu não sei".

Juntei-me a ele em assistir as gotas de água, hipnotizada como gota a gota caía em forma e explodia implacável no chão. Cerrei os maxilares fechados para que o grito histérico construindo dentro de mim não irrompesse da minha boca e tomasse a minha sanidade com ele.

Olhei para ele. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, dissimulando as piscinas ardente de seus olhos e sua boca estava definida em uma linha sombria e determinada. Tudo sobre a maneira como ele olhava tocou os alarmes dentro de mim, dizendo-me para fortificar com aço o meu coração contra uma ruptura iminente e inevitável.

Tentei parar o rápido tremor que estava começando a me balançar, mas quando eu falei, minha voz soava trêmula e vacilante.

"Edward, um mês não é 'tomar um tempo', não é?"

Eu vi seu peito subir e cair, encolhendo-me quando me forcei a dizer a obviedade arrasadora.

"Edward... um mês é... terminar comigo".

Seu peito se moveu mais rápido e eu o vi prender o metal da cama tão fortemente que os nós dos seus dedos ficaram brancos. Sua mandíbula se apertou com força e a dor atravessou seu rosto.

Engoli minha raiva borbulhando e sussurrei meu pedido frenético.

"Edward, por favor... diga-me que eu estou errada. Diga-me que isso não é o que você quer... por favor".

Sua mão subiu até seus olhos e ele os esfregou violentamente. "Bella, não faça isso..."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada, Edward." Chorei melancolicamente. "Eu estou sentada aqui, lacerada e inútil, enquanto o homem que eu amo decide que ele não me machucou o suficiente por um dia e então continua para fatiar meu coração aberto para realmente ter certeza que estou sofrendo".

Seus olhos estalaram para os meus e eu quase gemi com a dor e frustração e culpa e auto-aversão que eu vi lá. Ele desviou os olhos e meu coração doeu por ele.

Porra, eu queria bater essa estupidez fora dele. Eu queria arrancar os pensamentos contaminados que estavam envenenando seu cérebro confuso. Eu queria destruir o maldito demônio dentro dele que o fazia sentir nada menos do que surpreendente e belo e... meu.

Ele se virou e de repente o meu desespero e histeria explodiram para fora de mim.

Eu tinha que sair.

Eu me contorci na minha cama, tentando arrastar meus braços pesados enquanto cambaleei para fora para o chão frio. Eu tropecei e caí, e quando senti as mãos de Edward me puxarem para os meus pés, encolhi meus ombros violentamente.

"Não me toque, caralho!" Eu gritei com raiva enquanto ele recuou, surpreso. "Você fez sua escolha sobre nós, Edward, então você não pode tocar-me mais!"

Olhei para ele enquanto cada pedaço de incerteza e dor e traição caía fora da minha boca em um fluxo de veneno frenético.

"Foda-se, Edward!" Eu chorei. "Se você não acha que nós valemos a pena lutar, então foda-se! Eu não posso ser a única tentando salvar esse relacionamento. Eu te amo, e EU SEI que temos merdas para trabalhar, mas se você é incapaz de arrastar sua cabeça para fora da sua bunda o suficiente para ver que você está jogando fora a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você, então você merece chafurdar na sua própria miséria. Espero que você fodidamente se afogue nela! Você não pode lidar com ser um adulto? Ótimo. Vá! Fuja! Você é fodidamente estúpido para ver que a pessoa de quem você está fugindo é você mesmo, idiota! Eu sei. Eu estive lá!"

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para mim. "Bella, por favor... não..."

Minha loucura não conhecia limites. Eu vomitei um discurso, pensamentos irracionais para ele, desesperada para machucá-lo e odiá-lo tanto como eu possivelmente poderia antes que ele saísse pela porta e me deixasse uma bagunça quebrada e irracional.

"Não o que, Edward?" Cuspi acidamente. "Não jogue uma merda de ajuste porque você quer vagabundear em torno do país como um homem solteiro enquanto você tenta 'se encontrar'? Fôda-me! Você acha que é possível 'se encontrar' afundando seu pau em fãs novamente, Edward?"

Seus olhos se agitaram e fecharam.

_Isso mesmo, idiota, __isso dói, não é? Se eu fizer você se sentir uma FRAÇÃO da dor que você acabou de impor a mim, eu estarei satisfeita. _

Seus olhos abriram novamente e me imploraram para parar. Eu o ignorei e disse a coisa mais vil, blasfema que eu poderia imaginar.

"Bem, quanto a mim?" Eu chorei desesperadamente. "Você espera que eu simplesmente sente na minha bunda e me consuma por você? E se eu encontrar alguém quando você se for, Edward, como seria isso?"

Seu rosto amassou com dor, mas ele segurou meu olhar. "Eu espero que você encontre, Bella. Eu realmente espero que você encontre".

Meu corpo quase explodiu de raiva. Lágrimas pularam nos meus olhos e caíram em córregos enquanto eu observava o homem que eu amava lutando para lidar com a dor que eu estava causando a ele.

Meus olhos em pânico imploraram com ele.

_Por favor, Edward... por favor, mude sua mente. __Fique comigo. Lute por nós. Não vá. _

Ele exalou pesadamente, e eu sabia que ele já tinha ido. "Eu ligarei para você".

Eu ri, sem me importar que eu soava como uma louca. "Você vai... você vai fodidamente LIGAR para mim? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer para si mesmo? Você vai me LIGAR?"

Meu rosto se desintegrou e soluços começaram a pontuar o meu discurso quando uma nova onda de dor bombardeou o meu corpo.

"Isso é com o que você vai me deixar... depois de tudo que temos dado um ao outro? Cristo, você é inacreditável! Eu estou sentada aqui com a minha alma rasgada e... você... você vai me ligar? Jesus... Edward..."

Eu queria correr até ele e bater nele e beijá-lo e rasgar as memórias das últimas 24 horas longe dele e obrigá-lo a ficar e me amar. Em vez disso, eu chorei, pateticamente, incapaz de até mesmo levantar meus braços para cobrir meu rosto.

"Bella, eu sinto muito..."

Eu me dobrei até o chão, meus braços monstruosos pendurados inutilmente ao meu lado. Lágrimas e mucos e felicidade vazando de mim de forma incontrolável e eu levantei a cabeça molemente para olhá-lo uma última vez.

"Saia. Isso é obviamente o que você quer fazer, Edward, então simplesmente vá, caralho... e não ouse me ligar, porra".

Passei minha vida empurrando minhas emoções para baixo, mantendo uma tampa sobre a minha dor, mas quando encontrei Edward, ele me fez acreditar que era seguro sentir isso novamente. Ele tinha perfurado o meu coração de ferro fundido e enchido todos os buracos que haviam sido deixados pelo abuso e mágoa e traição com amor e aceitação e paixão, e agora ele estava rasgando tudo isso, fazendo com que os furos rasgassem e sangrassem, assolando o meu controle emocional como uma doença virulenta.

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Meu corpo pesado com a força dos meus soluços, e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

"Você não pode simplesmente... dizer-me que você não me quer... e depois esperar para falar comigo... pelo telefone. Você sabe como isso funciona... melhor do que ninguém. Se eu ouvir a sua voz, eu vou querer mais... eu vou querer tudo... e você não pode me dar isso, pode?"

A última peça do meu coração despedaçou com o silêncio entre nós.

"É tudo ou nada, Edward, e você escolheu nada".

Ele olhou para mim, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu lindo rosto, e eu solucei pateticamente quando vi a minha dor refletida e ampliada em seus olhos. Olhei pra ele através das minhas lágrimas, uma metade de mim desprezando-me por machucá-lo e outra metade de mim pedindo para machucá-lo mais.

Olhei para os meus braços enfaixados, meu cérebro tentando processar o que estava acontecendo conosco. Balancei minha cabeça com a frustração e descrença.

"Isso não deveria ser assim..." Eu sussurrei, falando para mim mesma, mas sabendo que ele podia me ouvir. "Nós deveríamos dizer um ao outro os nossos pecados calmamente, baixinho, reverentemente. Devíamos ter chorado e nos abraçado e feito amor e dito um ao outro que ficaria tudo bem, e ficaria porque estávamos juntos e apaixonados e incapazes de viver sem o outro".

Olhei para Edward. Suas sobrancelhas estavam enrugadas e seus olhos estavam fechados. Seu peito estava tremendo com agonia não liberada.

"Isso não deveria ser assim... deveria?"

Ele abriu os olhos e, mesmo que eles estivessem brilhantes com a umidade, eu poderia dizer que nada do que eu dissesse neste momento faria qualquer diferença.

Engoli a dor que eu estava sentindo, empurrando-a para baixo para que eu não fizesse ainda mais papel de tola de mim mesma e o implorasse para ficar.

Ele se virou para ir embora. Meu coração bateu violentamente contra o meu peito e tentou ir com ele.

"Edward..." Eu mal podia falar. Cada fibra do meu ser estava lutando contra toda a miséria consumidora que estava sistematicamente se espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

Ele parou na porta, mas não se virou. Respirei fundo e falei as únicas palavras que eu poderia pensar em dizer.

"Eu te amo".

Eu vi seus ombros tremerem algumas vezes antes que ele respondeu em voz baixa e áspera, "Eu também te amo..." e então... ele se foi.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Para quem achou que o cap. anterior foi ruim e não poderia piorar, acho que esse aqui mostra que as coisas podem ficar piores do que a gente imagina sim... Não sei como Bella e Edward vão lidar com essa separação, mas é um fato que os dois estão sofrendo muito com isso, e que esse sofrimento deve aumentar com eles separados..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews no cap. anterior, por favor, continuem assim! _

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Saída Estratégica

**Capítulo 19 – Saída Estratégica**

_Tradução: Mery Almeida_

_**Edward POV**_

Eu caminhava como louco pelo corredor do hospital, para longe de Bella - a mulher que eu amava. A mulher cujo coração eu havia acabado de quebrar em mil pedaços agonizantes, em uma tentativa desesperada para protegê-la do animal em que eu havia me tornado. Eu estava meio cego pelas lágrimas e dor, e desesperado para encontrar alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - para distrair-me da raiva que estava em violenta ebulição dentro de mim desde o momento em que vi James envolto em torno dela como a porra de uma serpente psicótica ontem à tarde.

A memória dele pressionando a faca contra o pescoço dela com tanta força que derramou uma lenta e preciosa gota vermelha manchando a sua pele perfeita soprava pelo meu cérebro febril, desprendendo meu controle já abalado. Eu estremeci fisicamente quando uma imagem da sua bela boca envolveu o pau daquele réptil penetrando em meu tormento insuportável, impossivelmente adicionando mais combustível para a minha chama torturante. Senti um rosnado rasgar do meu peito e notei uma enfermeira nas proximidades se mover rapidamente para longe do homem louco manchado de sangue. Tentei escapar para uma solidão e serenidade improváveis, e não encontrei nenhuma dessas coisas quando virei no corredor e bati de frente com a minha irmã.

Eu parei mortificado. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o seu peito e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva. Limpei minhas bochechas úmidas com a manga da camisa, deixando a salgada prova dos meus atos hediondos com Bella penetrarem no tecido já manchado.

Alice olhou furiosa - seus olhos queimando em mim dolorosamente, agarrando a minha vergonha e desgosto e os usando como combustível para o seu castigo em retorno.

"Você é o irmão filho da puta mais ESTÚPIDO que já andou sobre a face deste planeta fodido, não é, irmão?" Ela fervia com os dentes cerrados tão duramente que eu poderia realmente ouvir o desgaste do esmalte. "Você tem ALGUMA idéia do que você acabou de fazer? Qualquer NOÇÃO dos danos que você acabou de infligir - não apenas em Bella, que, aliás, provavelmente nunca vai se recuperar do purgatório ao qual você acabou de enviá-la - mas também a mim, porque, COMO DE COSTUME, eu vou ter que ficar aqui e limpar outra da sua porra de bagunça – terrível e completamente evitável - e, finalmente, e menos importante, a sua IMENSURÁVEL própria estupidez?"

Meu rosto queimou com a vergonha quando ela olhou para mim e meus punhos cerraram quando a culpa pelo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer trovejou através do meu cérebro. "O que você quer que eu diga Alice?" Eu fervilhei de volta. "Você quer que eu diga a você que eu sinto muito? Eu sinto. Quer que eu volte e mude isso? Eu fodidamente não posso. Você quer que eu me sinta envergonhado? Eu estou - e antes que você diga qualquer outra coisa, deixe-me dizer a você que não há nenhuma maneira possível de você estar mais enojada comigo neste momento do que eu já estou comigo mesmo, portanto, a menos que você queira perder mais tempo tentando me fazer sentir-me mal, saia da porra do meu caminho porque eu tenho um avião para pegar".

Mais rápido do que eu pude registrar, ela avançou para frente e me deu um soco no rosto. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando clarear a força do golpe enquanto a dor atirou através de mim, momentaneamente interrompendo a minha sempre pressente fúria. Olhei para minha minúscula e poderosa irmã. Ela olhou de volta para mim com um misto de horror e satisfação, ofegando pesadamente, os punhos ainda enrolados ao seu lado.

"Mais uma vez." Eu ordenei com firmeza.

Seus olhos arregalaram levemente. Um lampejo de raiva cintilou em seu rosto antes de ela puxar o braço para trás e me bater no mesmo lugar, os nós dos seus dedos minúsculos deixando pontos de dor na minha mandíbula. Eu esfreguei a pele rapidamente inchada e olhei para ela. O fogo em seus olhos apagando levemente.

"Sente-se melhor?" Falei asperamente através da alegre distração de dor.

Seu queixo levantou levemente enquanto sua postura relaxou. "Sim".

"Quer me bater de novo?"

"Sim".

"Você vai?"

"Não".

"Ótimo. Essa porra dói".

Dei um passo para contorná-la e continuei pelo corredor, ignorando a queimadura de laser que estava cantando na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Quando virei a esquina eu a senti marcar os passos do meu lado, suas pernas lutando para se manter no mesmo nível dos meus passos determinados.

"Você não poderia simplesmente deixar isso quieto, podia? Eu DISSE a você para simplesmente e fodidamente ir se isso é o que você tinha que fazer e que me deixasse dar as suas desculpas para Bella. Eu poderia ter dito a ela que você precisava de algum tempo para se recuperar – para estar sozinho - você não tinha que fodidamente terminar com ela! Mas não... eu te deixo sozinho por cinco minutos para que eu possa reservar o seu vôo e você vai e estraga tudo!"

"Alice, não é justo para ela que fique pensando que vamos cavalgar no pôr do sol como a porra da Cinderela e o seu príncipe psicótico, certo? Ela merece estar com alguém que possa PROTEGÊ-LA da violência gratuita, e não de alguém que fodidamente é especializado nisso".

"Edward, você é um enorme IDIOTA FODIDO! Você a ESTAVA protegendo de um homem que muito provavelmente a teria MATADO... E a você. Por que você é tão obstinadamente determinado a se esquecer da verdade?"

Virei-me para encará-la e segurei seus ombros delicados, sacudindo-a levemente enquanto eu tentava fazê-la entender minhas ações indefensáveis.

"Alice, em quanto perigo você acha que ela estava quando James estava inconsciente no chão, hein? Você honestamente acha que ela poderia ter se ferido tropeçando no seu corpo em coma porque, de acordo com a sua teoria, eu deveria estar fodidamente aterrorizado que isso acontecesse para justificar eu continuar a surrá-lo até a junta dos meus dedos fodidos se soltarem! E, pelos seus padrões, como no inferno você explica o que eu fiz com ELA? Ela estava tentando me AJUDAR, Alice. Ela estava tentando domar a porra do Homem Louco que estava fora da sua mente com raiva e ciúme e vingança, e olha o que aconteceu com ela. Ela está sendo mantida inteira por uma maldita agulha e linha, Alice, e EU FIZ ISSO COM ELA! EU! O homem que deveria amá-la e protegê-la e MANTÊ-LA A SALVO DA PORRA DO MAL! Eu dilacerei seus braços e sua confiança e seu amor quando eu a joguei contra aquela mesa de café, e eu com certeza cortei toda a ilusão de esperança que eu tinha de poder ser o homem que merecia ter uma vida com ela porque se ISSO é o que eu sou capaz de infligir quando ela está tentando me AJUDAR, eu estou fodidamente apavorado ao descobrir o que eu posso fazer com ela se ela algum dia ME DEIXAR IRRITADO!"

Alice choramingou com dor. Eu olhei para baixo para ver meus dedos enterrados em sua carne macia. Deixei minhas mãos caírem em terror e apertei meus olhos fechados. Jesus, eu estava chegando ao fim mais rápido a cada segundo.

Curvei os meus punhos ao meu lado e os apertei até que as dores dos meus dedos devastados acalmassem o dilúvio de fúria que estava constantemente tentando me driblar para fora de mim. Abri meus olhos para ver o medo no rosto da minha irmã - a única pessoa que sempre me apoiou e me defendeu, e me arrastou chutando e gritando para o mundo de sobriedade e controle - a minha irmã amorosa que agora estava na minha frente e estava com medo do que ela viu.

"Veja Alice, ISSO é por que eu estou partindo. Você nunca esteve com medo de mim um único dia na sua vida, e olhe para você agora – fodidamente apavorada de que eu possa perder o controle com você – você, de todas as pessoas. Diga-me, por que diabos você quereria sujeitar a sua melhor amiga - a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci – ao pesadelo que é ficar comigo?"

Alice se recompôs rapidamente e me deu um tapa forte na cara.

_Jesus Cristo do caralho!_

"Idiota! Você honestamente acha que isso é o que você é agora? Que você magicamente se transformou em um demente imbecil, super violento? Você está em choque, Edward. Você passou por uma experiência extremamente traumática e isso é obviamente como se manifesta o seu trauma".

"E o garçom no Arizona, Alice? Você tem uma desculpa para o meu comportamento lá também?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Edward, você SABE que era a droga. Não era você".

Eu suspirei e balancei minha cabeça, lutando para manter minha voz firme quando eu expressei o medo paralisante que esteve flutuando pela minha cabeça desde que vi Bella inconsciente e sangrando na minha frente. "E se isso _fosse_ eu, Alice?" Eu disse baixinho, olhando nos olhos desesperados da minha irmã. "E se não fosse as drogas, ou o choque, ou qualquer outro pretexto de merda no qual eu desesperadamente quero acreditar? E se isso for simplesmente quem eu sou?"

Ela tocou a minha bochecha inchada e a afagou suavemente. "Isso não é".

"Você tem certeza?" Eu a desafiei calmamente. "O quanto você estaria disposta a apostar, Alice? E quanto à vida de Bella? Você estaria disposta a arriscar isso na sua teoria esperançosa? Você esta certa DISSO?"

Ela piscou várias vezes quando as minhas palavras penetraram no seu cérebro e difundiram a lógica da minha auto aversão como um câncer. Eu fiz uma careta com a sua negação silenciosa. "Eu não penso assim".

Eu me deixei cair em uma das cadeiras de plástico alinhadas pelo corredor, de repente sentindo o peso das últimas horas no meu corpo dolorido e minha mente. "Eu tenho que ir, mana. Eu tenho que ficar longe dela, até pelo menos eu descobrir quem eu sou".

Olhei para cima, implorando para que ela visse as coisas pelo meu lado. "Eu perdi o controle com ela hoje, Alice, e eu ainda tremo só de pensar que se um pedaço daquele vidro quebrado conseguisse entrar de um jeito diferente, ela poderia estar morta agora - e isso seria minha culpa." Uma forte dor atirou através do meu peito com o pensamento e o meu queixo teve um espasmo involuntário. "Você me conhece, Alice. Toda a minha vida eu tenho sido uma criatura egoísta, pegando o que eu precisava de onde quer que eu quisesse e não dando a mínima para as consequências. Bem, agora as consequências estão bem na minha frente. Elas estão deitadas em uma cama de hospital e fazendo o meu interior fodidamente doente. Estou tentando não ser egoísta aqui. Estou tentando fazer o que eu acho que é melhor para Bella, e, no momento, isso envolve me afastar dela. Eu estou fora de controle, Alice, e até eu conseguir me recompor, eu não posso - eu não _vou_ - arriscar machucá-la novamente. Por favor, me diga que você entende".

Alice me encarou por um momento, sacudindo sua cabeça em descrença e resmungando sob sua respiração. "Eu não acredito que estou realmente aceitando essa sua ridícula viagem de culpa." Ela colocou um dedinho na minha cara e agitou ameaçadoramente. "Fodidamente não se mexa!" Ela gritou antes de correr pelo corredor e desaparecer na esquina.

Abaixei a minha cabeça em minhas mãos e puxei o meu cabelo, respirando através do tumulto de emoções que galopava descontroladamente pelo meu corpo. Minha mente recoberta com a imagem de Bella, amassada no chão como uma boneca de pano, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela convulsionava, chorando quando eu quebrei seu coração. Enquanto eu vivesse, eu nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Aquele foi o momento em que o meu coração se rompeu completamente, incapaz de ficar com a mulher que eu amava e incapaz de deixá-la, dividido em dois para que ele pudesse fazer as duas coisas.

Fiquei espantado quando uma bolsa de couro bateu no chão na minha frente. Eu olhei para Alice. "O que é isso?"

Ela estreitou os olhos. "É a porra de uma perereca norte africana, o que diabos você pensa que é?" Ela empurrou para mim. "Há roupas limpas e coisas de higiene pessoal aí dentro. Você honestamente acha que eles vão deixar você entrar em um avião com essa aparência?"

Peguei a bolsa e tentei sorrir para a minha irmã. Ela empalideceu em horror. "Jesus, Edward, você vai vomitar?"

Levantei-me e passei meus braços em torno dela. "Obrigado, Alice".

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito e, por um momento, eu fingi que as coisas eram diferentes e fáceis e certas - mas não eram, e então eu tinha que ir.

Peguei a cabeça dela em minhas mãos e beijei sua testa. "Cuide dela para mim." Sussurrei quando a dor flamejante no meu peito voltou.

"Você sabe que eu vou".

Caminhei em direção à porta, estremecendo quando os últimos fios que deixavam o meu coração inteiro se desfizeram.

"Edward?" Eu me virei para ver minha linda irmã, lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Coloque suas porcarias inteiras e volte para nós, ok? Volte para nós e faça as coisas direito".

Eu balancei a cabeça, piscando novamente com minhas próprias lágrimas. Eu prometi a ela a única coisa que eu podia. "Eu vou tentar".

_**Alice POV**_

"Bella, coloque-o sobre o balcão e se afaste... agora".

"Não, Alice... Eu preciso disso. É a única coisa que vai aliviar a dor".

"Bella, você nem sequer tentou qualquer outra coisa. Vamos lá, se você fizer isso agora, você vai se odiar mais tarde".

"Eu não me importo, Alice! Eu vou fazer isso, então, ou entre a bordo, ou vá embora".

Eu assisti com nojo quando Bella arrancou a tampa de seu terceiro pote de sorvete Hoboken Crunch e começou a devorá-lo com determinação. Ela estava fodidamente fora de controle, e quando eu investi por cima do balcão para tentar arrancar a colher de sorvete da sua mão, ela rosnou e saiu de volta para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força quando foi.

_Porra._

Tinha sido cinco dias desde que Edward partiu, quatro dias desde que ela tinha recebido alta do hospital, três dias desde que ela parou de chorar, dois dias desde que ela decidiu que só consumiria lanches de laticínios congelados, e um dia desde que os curativos e pontos foram removidos.

Fiquei chocada quando vi pela primeira vez as linhas vermelhas irritadas que brilhavam em toda a sua pele de porcelana, mas eu tinha que admitir que desde que o curativo saiu, ela parecia estar se curando muito rapidamente, pelo menos fisicamente. Ela tentou me convencer de que era o sorvete - puta boba.

Fui até a porta do seu quarto, perguntando-me se deveria arriscar a minha vida para retirar o seu vício crescente.

Quando eu a trouxe para casa do hospital, nós tínhamos nos mudado para um apartamento de três quartos a poucos quarteirões de distância do hotel. Eu estava otimista em obter três quartos, considerando que só havia nós duas, mas eu estava esperando, contra toda a esperança, que Edward voltaria para nós. Eu sabia que Bella não gostaria de voltar para a cobertura, e apesar de Charlie se oferecer para deixá-la ficar com ele, eu precisava estar com ela. Ela era minha melhor amiga - Jesus, ela era minha _única_ amiga - e uma parte de mim sabia que ela e Edward ficariam juntos um dia, depois que ele terminasse de passar pela sua fase de oh-eu-sou-tão-torturado-e-indigno-de-você-que-eu-vou-te-machucar-além-de-toda-a-crença-para-te-proteger-de-eu-a-machucando-além-de-toda-crença. Além disso, o nosso novo bloco de apartamentos possuía uma excelente segurança e, até agora, as gritadoras e os paparazzi não tinham descoberto onde estávamos.

_Jesus, os paparazzi._

A imprensa teve um fodido dia de trabalho quando eles descobriram o que tinha acontecido com James. Quando voltei para o hotel na noite em que Edward partiu, o lugar estava cheio de fotógrafos e repórteres, todos com fome para o ensopado de sangue suculento dos detalhes do drama da invasão da casa da estrela do rock. Todos estavam fazendo germinar a história de como Edward salvou a namorada de um assassino em potencial, fazendo-o ser um herói, um anjo vingador - e isso não estava fazendo nada para ajudar a acalmar o estado de espírito fodido do meu irmão.

Eu havia ligado algumas vezes para ver como ele estava na casa da mamãe e papai, e a cada vez ele soava com o mesmo medo e raiva com que ele estava quando ele partiu. Mamãe estava tentando o seu melhor para ajudá-lo, encorajando-o a pintar, ou meditar, ou se juntar a ela nas aulas de Ashtanga yoga para purificar a sua culpa, mas ele se recusava, gastando seu tempo andando em volta da casa como um tigre enjaulado, repreendendo a ela e a meu pai com as menores coisas e, geralmente, sendo o real pé na bunda Asstard.

Quando nós falamos ao telefone eu podia ouvir a raiva e a frustração vazando através de sua voz.

"Alice, você viu a porra dos jornais? Você não pode fazer nada sobre essa merda que eles estão dizendo?"

"Edward, essa é a coisa mais positiva que a imprensa já falou sobre você há muito tempo - por que diabos eu quereria que eles não falassem nada sobre isso? Todo mundo pensa que você é um herói".

Eu podia ouvi-lo exalar fortemente. "Vão me perguntar sobre essas coisas nas entrevistas?"

"Provavelmente. É tudo o que todo mundo está comentado neste momento".

Ele gemeu e suspirou. "Bem, e se eu me recusar a falar sobre isso?"

"Edward, você não tem escolha. Mesmo se eu emitir um veto sobre determinadas questões, você _sabe_ que eles vão ignorar e fazer as perguntas de qualquer maneira, então é melhor você começar a preparar alguma merda de resposta pronta para que você não pareça um completo idiota".

Ele fez uma pausa, e quando ele falou de novo, sua voz era baixa e áspera. "O que diabos eu devo dizer? 'Sim, eu sou a porra de um herói. Eu bati na merda de um homem inconsciente e, em seguida, fatiei a minha namorada?'".

"Edward, pare de dizer isso..."

"Fôda-me, Alice - eu não posso fazer isso".

"Sim, você pode, Edward, e você vai. Eu tenho remarcadas as entrevistas, tantas quantas eu posso, mas você precisa atender ao cronograma... por favor, por mim".

Eu sabia que a turnê seria dura com ele. Ele detestava fazer promoções nos melhores tempos, e neste momento ele estava mais fodido do que eu jamais o havia visto, mas eu sabia, sem dúvida, que se eu cancelasse a turnê isso daria a ele apenas mais tempo para a fúria e o autoflagelo e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. "Além disso, eu acho que você precisa disso para levar a sua mente para fora das coisas por um tempo, não é?"

Ele ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha, e eu amaldiçoei a minha incapacidade de magicamente alcançá-lo através do telefone e segurá-lo. Ele tinha chegado tão longe no sentido de conseguir ajustar a sua vida, ele triunfaria sobre tantos dos seus vícios, e exatamente quando parecia que ele finalmente estava resolvido e feliz, isso acontece.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Perguntei suavemente.

Ele suspirou. "Eu me sinto como merda, Alice. Estou simplesmente tão irritado pra caralho - o tempo todo. Eu sei que estou jogando isso em cima da mamãe e do papai, mas eu pareço não conseguir evitar. Eu não sei o que fazer".

"Edward, Jasper tem um amigo que é especializado neste tipo de coisa. Eu já tinha falado com ele sobre você, e se você concordar, eu posso arranjar para tê-lo na sua turnê com você - para ajudá-lo a passar por isso. O que você acha?"

"Ele é um psiquiatra?" Ele perguntou em dúvida.

"Não exatamente, mas Jasper parece achar que ele poderia realmente te ajudar".

Jasper se sentiu mal por todo o fracasso. Ele tinha visto Edward no dia do ataque e estava se batendo sobre o fato de que Edward estava, obviamente, escondendo o seu problema com a raiva e ele não tinha percebido.

Eu quase podia ver Edward correndo os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto considerava a minha proposta. "Tudo bem, Alice, qualquer coisa. Não é como se ele pudesse me fazer sentir pior, certo?"

Eu silenciosamente soquei o ar em vitória. "Ótimo. Vou tomar as providências".

Ele ficou quieto e então eu sabia o que estava por vir. "Como ela está?"

_Jesus. O que ele esperava que eu dissesse? Ela está bem? Ela não se parece com uma alma perdida que escapou de uma das dimensões do inferno? _"Ela está... sofrendo, Edward. Ela sente a sua falta".

Houve um longo silêncio, e por um momento eu pensei que ele tinha desligado na minha cara. "Edward?"

"Eu sinto a falta dela também." Ele disse baixinho. Sua voz era obscura com a emoção e eu daria qualquer coisa nesse momento para tirar sua dor.

Eu não tinha falado com ele desde ontem. Eu estive um pouco ocupada tentando sabotar Bella, a Rainha dos sorvetes e, agora, aqui estava eu , tremendo nos meus Manolos, prestes a um estágio de intervenção entre Bella e seu Homer Hudson. Tomei uma respiração profunda e bati na porta.

"Vá embora, Alice." A voz de Bella soou abafada e errada.

Empurrei a maçaneta da porta e fiquei surpresa ao encontrá-la destrancada. Quando entrei, pude ver Bella deitada de lado na cama, seu balde de sorvete esquecido no criado mudo. Ela estava tomando fortes respirações para dentro e fora, e eu pensei que ela estava chorando. Eu me aproximei suavemente em direção à cama, parando brevemente quando vi uma mala familiar aberta no chão.

Era a mala de Edward. Ela continha tudo da cobertura que eu ainda não tinha desempacotado para o seu quarto novo. Bella tinha, obviamente, a encontrado e a jogado na cama, envolvendo-se nas roupas dele e inalando profundamente.

Eu me inclinei para baixo para acariciar seus cabelos e ela pulou um pouco

"Bella, o que você está fazendo, querida?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Ela suspirou e abraçou a roupa vazia apertada contra o seu peito. "Eu não sei, Alice." Ela sussurrou, solidão e dor ecoando em sua voz trêmula. Puxei sua cabeça em meu colo, desejando que a dor que o meu irmão tinha causado a ela fosse embora. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos angustiados. "Você tem falado com ele?"

Eu não sabia o quanto eu deveria dizer a ela, o quanto era saudável para ela ouvir. "Sim".

Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim e apertou. "Como ele está?"

Suspirei pesadamente. "Você realmente quer saber?"

Eu a senti enrijecer no meu colo e fazer uma pausa, considerando a minha pergunta. "Sim".

Acariciei seus cabelos e ela relaxou contra mim.

"Ele está completamente fodido, Bells. Eu pensei que tinha visto meu irmão em cada estado da mente que eu poderia imaginar - de calmo e amoroso, a louco e porcaria, e todos os tons de loucura intermediários - mas isso? Ele está sofrendo inacreditavelmente. Ele não consegue lidar com o fato de que machucou você. Ele está com dor, ele está confuso e ele está sentindo a sua falta. Em suma, ele é uma bagunça do caralho".

Ela deixou seus olhos caírem, aconchegando-se em meu colo e suspirando satisfeita. "Bom".

Dez minutos depois, Bella estava roncando baixinho para si mesma. Eu a deixei deitada e fechei a porta, peguei meu celular e disquei um número familiar.

Ele respondeu. "Olá?"

_Merda._ O telefone escorregou do meu aperto e eu fiz um malabarismo como se fosse uma batata quente antes de agarrá-lo firmemente e trazê-lo de volta até minha orelha. Eu ouvi Jasper rir. "Parece que você o pegou a tempo desta vez, babe. Pelo menos você está melhorando. Bom trabalho".

Corei e me irritei simultaneamente. "Bem, eu não teria um problema com segurar meu telefone se você não insistisse em deixar sexo escorrendo por todo o meu telefone e deixando-o escorregadio, em primeiro lugar".

"Hmmm..." Ele respirou, fazendo meus mamilos endurecem imediatamente. "Parece que você só precisa praticar sua técnica de segurar..."

_Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é bom e sagrado. Ele está realmente TENTANDO fazer as minhas partes cor-de-rosa explodirem._

Tentei controlar meus hormônios em fúria e colocar a minha mais sexy voz de vampira. "Por que, Dr. Hale, o que você tem em mente?"

Ele gemeu alto e eu lutei contra a urgência de lamber meu telefone quando sua voz ridiculamente sexy escoou dele. "Oh, Cristo, Alice, eu acho que você sabe muito bem o que eu gostaria que você estivesse segurando forte nessas suas mãozinhas." Ele gemeu de novo e eu juro por Deus que o telefone realmente pulou fora das minhas mãos.

Eu o agarrei freneticamente antes de cair, "Ok, apenas pare com essa porra, certo? Não é mais engraçado".

Ele riu alto e até mesmo ISSO fez as minhas partes sexuais formigarem. "Eu rogo para contrariá-la, Senhorita Cullen." Ele disse levemente, sua voz soando toda sorridente e orgulhosa. "Eu acho isso absolutamente adorável".

Eu odiava o fato de que ele poderia ficar todo bem e calmo enquanto falamos ao telefone, enquanto eu me transformava em uma massa trêmula de traidora excitação. Isso não era fodidamente justo. "Sim, bem, vamos ver quão adorável você pensa que isso é quando eu finalmente estiver no mesmo quarto que você e decidir manter minhas pernas cruzadas durante toda a noite." Eu soltei acidamente.

Ele engasgou em horror. "Alice... nem sequer brinque sobre isso".

Ele tinha um ponto. Apesar de Jasper e eu termos sido... íntimos em mais de uma ocasião, nós ainda não tivemos realmente relações sexuais. Quase todos os nossos encontros ocorreram por telefone. Quero dizer, eu só tinha beijado o homem uma vez - na nossa primeira sessão de terapia - e embora eu gostasse muito da sessão resultante de apalpar-por-cima-da-roupa, eu precisava desesperadamente de mais.

Na noite em que deveríamos ter relações sexuais com o plano do meu sobretudo sexy, nossos planos foram inesperadamente interrompidos quando recebi um telefonema desesperado de Edward gritando sobre como ele tinha machucado Bella antes de eu sequer chegar ao apartamento de Jasper, e desde então eu tinha gastado todos os meus momentos com Bella. Dizer que eu estava sexualmente frustrada era a porta do eufemismo do século.

A minha necessidade de fisicamente ver, tocar e provar Jasper estava se tornando além de dolorosa, e eu sabia que ele estava achando nossa separação insuportável também. Quero dizer, pelo amor de Deus, o homem me fez gozar de dez maneiras desde domingo e eu ainda não o tinha visto nu. Até mesmo o autor da ficção mais distorcida do mundo não poderia criar um cenário mais ridículo.

"Como Bella está?" Jasper perguntou, preocupação sincera colorindo a sua voz, tornando-o ainda mais incrivelmente sexy.

"Morta-viva".

"Falando?"

"Muito pouco".

"Comendo?"

"Sorvete".

"Chorando?"

"Não mais".

"Onde ela está agora?"

"Bem, atualmente ela está dormindo em sua cama, cercada por roupas de Edward que ela cheira e apalpa aleatoriamente em intervalos regulares".

"Uh huh. Então, ela ainda está sofrendo então".

"Uau, Dr. Hale, obrigada por essa análise psicológica criteriosa e aprofundada".

"De nada, Senhorita Cullen. Isso vai custar trezentos dólares".

Eu ri e desesperadamente desejei que ele estivesse comigo para que eu pudesse beijar sua linda boca e deixá-lo saber o quanto ele significava para mim.

Eu o ouvi suspirar e sabia que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa. "Alice, quando eu serei capaz de ver você? Pessoalmente?"

"Jaz, eu não sei. Eu realmente tenho que estar aqui por Bella agora. Eu odiaria pensar que ela finalmente chegou a um lugar onde ela quer falar e então descobrir que ela estava sozinha. Isso a mataria, e a mim".

"Mas, querida, você não pode estar ao o tempo TODO. Isso simplesmente não é possível. Você tem que ter um plano B".

Sentei-me na minha cama e esfreguei os olhos. "Na verdade, tenho pensado em um plano B. Há alguém que vive em nosso edifício que poderia estar disposto a vir e passar algum tempo com Bella. Se fosse viável, eu seria capaz de sair por um tempo sem morrer de culpa".

"Esse alguém conhece Bella?"

"Sim, e eu realmente acho que ela gostaria de passar tempo com ele".

"Então, o que você está esperando?"

"Bem, eu só não tenho certeza como tudo vai funcionar".

"Alice, escute-me com muito cuidado. Bella estará absolutamente bem com seu amigo. Tudo vai dar certo porque permitirá a você vir aqui e me deixar fazer todas as coisas com você que eu tenho fantasiado e sonhado nos últimos três anos".

Engoli em seco enquanto o meu corpo explodiu com o pensamento. "Bem, quando você coloca dessa forma, pegue seu caprichoso Dr. McEstou-finalmente-indo-para-a-cama-com-a-mulher-cujo-útero-está-definhando-pelo-meu-pau-fodido-gostoso-lindo-desde-o-dia-em-que-ela-me-conheceu porque eu estou fazendo a ligação!"

"Você pode fazer isso. Então comece a trazer essa bunda deliciosa para cá o mais rápido possível. Eu lhe dou permissão para violar a lei, se for necessário".

"Oh, inferno, sim".

Apertei o botão desligar, rapidamente percorrendo a minha agenda para encontrar o número que eu precisava. Apertei enviar e caminhei nervosamente enquanto eu esperava.

_Por favor, atenda, por favor, atenda._

"Alô?"

_Oh, obrigada, rosado e poderoso menino Jesus!_

"Ei, é Alice... Eu preciso de um favor".

Vinte minutos depois, eu havia saído do banho, com tesão e impaciente como o inferno enquanto eu andava para cima e para baixo no meu casaco vermelho brilhante e com saltos altos fôda-me. Eu gritei animadamente quando finalmente ouvi uma batida hesitante. Abri a porta e me joguei nos braços de um britânico muito surpreso.

"Jesus, baixinha, se eu soubesse que você sentia tanta saudade de mim eu teria chegado séculos atrás".

Eu o beijei rapidamente no rosto e o arrastei para dentro.

"Deus, Rob, muito obrigada por fazer isso. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu agradeço".

"Sem problemas. Eu senti falta de vocês. É uma vergonha sobre Edward, no entanto - eu nunca teria pensado, em um milhão de anos, que ele deixaria Bella. - o menino estava louco de amor por ela".

"Sim, bem, a propensão incrível de Edward para foder as coisas atravessa todos aqueles ao redor dele. Eu gostaria de pensar que eles encontrarão uma maneira de superar isso, mas eu realmente não sei".

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram com surpresa. "Sério? Uau..." Rob olhou em volta do apartamento furtivamente. "Então... hum... isso quer dizer que Bella está de volta ao mercado?"

Estendi a mão e belisquei seus mamilos violentamente através da sua camiseta. "Ai, PORRA, Alice!"

"Pattinson, vocês esta aqui para ficar de babá, certo? Nada mais. Bella NÃO precisa que você tente os seus suaves movimentos britânicos sobre ela no momento, ok? Portanto, mantenha a sua língua em sua boca e seu pau nas calças e apenas seja um amigo do caralho, ok?"

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Um amigo do 'caralho'?"

Eu belisquei seu mamilo novamente. Ele golpeou o meu dedo para longe e colocou as mãos protetoramente sobre seu peito. "Jesus, Alice, você poderia para com essa porra? Eu tenho mamilos muito sensíveis como estão. Eu não preciso que você mexa neles e os torne ainda mais autoconscientes".

Eu ri e entreguei a ele uma pasta de documentos. "Certo, ouça, Inglês - aqui está um resumo completo dos tópicos que você pode e não pode discutir com Bella, bem como a lista de filmes e música que devem ser evitadas a todo custo".

Ele o folheou casualmente. "Filmes a serem evitados - Diário de Uma Paixão, Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças, Uma História de Amor, nada estrelado por Steven Seagal..." Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente.

Revirei os olhos. "Você já viu um filme de Seagal?"

"Não".

"Você REALMENTE não quer."

Sua face se escureceu quando ele olhou a nota sobre as músicas proibidas. "Espere um minuto - o que diabos é isso? 'Músicas para serem evitadas - Tudo do R. Pattinson'?" Ele olhou com raiva para mim e, pela primeira vez, ele tinha _me _feito contorcer. "Que merda, Alice? Você baniu a MINHA música?"

"Ok, controle-se, Pattsy, não deixe sua calcinha enrolar..."

Ele bateu a pasta no balcão da cozinha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Você se importaria de explicar POR QUE você proibiu minha música, Alice? Não é boa o suficiente para você, ou algo assim?"

"Rob, não, ouça. Eu AMO a sua música. Eu acho que é notável, e a sua voz é linda – realmente impressionante. Mesmo você murmurando não pode estragar o seu apelo incrível, mas..." Ele me olhou e fez um sinal circular, me dizendo para prosseguir - "É só que... bem... não leve a mal... porque eu tenho o maior respeito por você – musicalmente, eu quero dizer..."

"Alice! Apenas cuspa essa porra, ande!"

Fechei meus olhos e exclamei, "Sua música faz as meninas quererem fazer sexo, e eu não acho que seria sábio para Bella ouvir esse tipo de coisa no momento, considerando que ela não vai montar no seu favorito pau-pônei em qualquer momento num futuro próximo".

Um sorriso ridiculamente insano se espalhou no rosto do adorável Britânico, fazendo seus olhos quase desaparecerem quando seus dentes deslumbrantes me cegaram. "Minha música faz você querer transar?" Ele acenou com a cabeça entusiasticamente. "Isso é fodidamente BRILHANTE!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça com vergonha. "Está vendo, é por isso que eu não queria te dizer".

Ele rapidamente compôs o seu sorriso de auto-satisfação e estendeu as mãos num quadro de absoluta inocência. "Não tenha medo, pequena mulher. O fato de que você acha que minha música é fodidamente gostosa será um segredo que eu levarei para o túmulo".

Eu suspirei. "Vou acreditar nisso quando eu vir isso, Senhor Falta-me-até-mesmo-o-mais-básico-dos-filtros-mentais-Pattinson".

Ele riu e coçou a testa com o dedo médio. "Morda-me, oh, pequena".

Eu mirei seus mamilos e de repente ele ficou pálido de medo. "Não me provoque, garoto-mordida".

"Garoto-mordida?" Ele riu nervosamente e acenou com as mãos. "Não se preocupe. Eu não quero saber." Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Então... Hum... não é melhor você ir?"

Coloquei uma nota com o endereço de Jasper na frente da pasta e peguei minha bolsa. "É onde eu estarei hoje à noite e você pode me encontrar pelo meu celular, se você tiver qualquer problema, mas, acredite em mim quando eu digo que se você ligar para algo menos do que a porra de um apocalipse, eu vou chutar a sua bunda magra britânica por todo o caminho de volta para a pátria-Mãe, ok?"

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu. "Oh, pare com isso, Alice, você está me deixando excitado. Você sabe que eu adoro quando você me ameaça com violência." Eu me ergui em toda a altura dos meus saltos sexy e bati com ele através do topo da sua cabeça. "Ai, Alice, eu disse que a AMEAÇA da violência me deixa excitado. A violência REAL só machuca nessa porra. Pare com isso".

Eu o abracei brevemente, tentando não apertar demais a flor delicada. Ele se afastou e me olhou com aprovação. "Então, você vai me dizer quem é o sortudo cujo mundo você vai balançar esta noite?"

Estreitei os olhos para ele e sorri ao vê-lo se contorcer. "Quem falou alguma coisa sobre encontrar um homem, Pattinson?"

"Você não precisa DIZER nada, Cullen, essa porra é bastante óbvia. Os sapatos sexy, a baba em excesso, o sobretudo vermelho sexy com nada por baixo".

Eu ofeguei. "Como você descobriu essa porra?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu tenho um excelente radar para falta-de-calcinha e está tocando como um cego em uma convenção pornô. Adicione todos esses elementos juntos e eu acho que uma determinada pequena pessoa pode simplesmente conseguir transar esta noite." Ele sorriu maliciosamente e eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

Tentei desesperadamente conter minha emoção ao pensar no que aconteceria no apartamento de Jasper esta noite, mas após alguns segundos eu estourei de alegria fora de mim e pulei para cima e para baixo, gritando com prazer e batendo palmas. "Sou eu! Sou eu! EU SOU a pequena pessoa que vai transar esta noite!"

Rob riu e balançou a cabeça quando Bella entrou na sala, esfregando os olhos e arrastando os dedos pelo cabelo recém saído da cama. Seu rosto se iluminou quando ela viu o britânico desalinhado.

"Ei, você." Ela disse com a voz mais entusiasmada que eu ouvi em dias. "Eu pensei ter ouvido a sua voz".

Rob envolveu Bella em um abraço caloroso e eles se apertaram firmemente. Rob se afastou e deu uma olhada na aparência desgrenhada de Bella. "Uau, Bella, você está gostosa." Além do seu cabelo, que não tinha sido lavado, ou escovado, nos últimos dias e parecia como se pequenas criaturas roedoras tivessem feito um ninho nele, ela estava usando um velho par de calças de yoga e uma camisa dos Backstreet Boys que era de Edward, que agora estava manchada com sorvete e pedaços de chocolate. Rob retirou os braços do corpo dela e assobiou quando viu as cicatrizes vermelho brilhantes cruzando sua pele pálida.

"Cristo, Swan, você realmente não precisa de todo esse esforço, sabe." Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente e ele fez um gesto para os seus braços. "Quero dizer, você não precisa se mutilar para me fazer passar tempo com você. Tudo o que você tinha que fazer era pedir".

Ela sorriu para ele então, estendendo o braço e beliscando seus mamilos ferozmente.

"PORRA! Por que vocês duas estão se vingando malditamente contra os meus mamilos?" Ele esfregou seu peito e fez uma careta. "Jesus! O que diabos eles fizeram para vocês?"

Pela primeira vez em quase uma semana Bella olhou para mim e riu. Foi como música para os meus ouvidos. Eu a abracei rapidamente e tomei suas mãos nas minhas.

"Querida, eu tenho que sair por um tempo. Você vai ficar bem se eu te deixar aqui com Rob?"

Ela olhou para ele com malícia e ele imediatamente colocou as mãos em seus peitorais. "Eu vou ficar bem, Alice. Eu não tenho certeza se ele ficará, no entanto".

Ele olhou para ela com sarcasmo. "Swan, é melhor você ser boazinha comigo, ou eu vou rachar meu talento cantando mortalmente sexy e, em seguida, você vai ficar excitada e frustrada e eu vou apenas sentar e rir".

Bella piscou para ele algumas vezes e, em seguida, olhou para mim em confusão. "O que diabos ele está falando?"

Encolhi os ombros e Rob me encarou. "Eu não tenho idéia, querida. Bem, tenho que ir - você tem certeza que vai ficar bem, Bells?"

"Deus, Alice, claro. Estou com a terrível sensação de que você está gastando todo o seu tempo comigo. Eu estou bem, de verdade. Rob e eu vamos ter um ótimo tempo juntos. Vá e passe algum tempo com Jasper".

Só pela menção do nome de Jasper as minhas entranhas começaram a ficar pegajosas, então eu rapidamente abracei Bella e Rob me acompanhou até a porta. Bella caminhou para a sala e deixou-se cair no sofá, ligando a televisão e navegando de canal em canal sem rumo. Abri a porta e saí para o corredor, virando-me para dar a Rob suas instruções finais.

"Ok, então, cuide dela, divirta-se e, pelo o amor de Deus, por favor, não me chame nas próximas quatro ou cinco horas".

Eu o abracei e ele me beijou na bochecha. "Tenha um momento muito adorável, pequenina".

"Obrigada, Rob. Ah e, POR FAVOR, não faça referência a Edward – EM NADA – e, pelo amor de Deus, não a deixe comer mais sorvete. Eu realmente não quero que ela entre em um coma diabético".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Jesus, Alice, você age como se eu nunca tivesse consolado uma ex-moradora-de-rua que acabou de terminar com o namorado estrela do rock, enquanto sua melhor amiga foge para obter uma foda indecente. Você acha que eu sou um idiota completo?"

Eu sorri docemente. "Claro que não, querido. Não um idiota COMPLETO".

Ele piscou ameaçadoramente. "Parta agora antes que eu decida que eu REALMENTE preciso reorganizar a minha gaveta de cuecas".

Eu acenei enquanto me afastava. "Tchaaau. Obrigada de novo".

A última coisa que ouvi quando Rob fechou a porta foi ele falando com a Bella. "Então, Edward terminou com você, hein? Quer tentar comer o seu próprio peso em sorvete?"

_Fodido Pattinson._

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, eu estava do lado de fora do apartamento de Jasper e meu coração palpitava como um canário que havia fumado crack. Eu estive andando no corredor por dez minutos, tentando desesperadamente conseguir coragem para bater na porta, sabendo que quando eu o fizesse, eu teria a oportunidade de ter relações sexuais com o homem mais quente que já me tirou o fôlego, e indecisa quanto à forma como isso me fazia sentir.

Pela quinta vez em outros tantos minutos eu levantei a minha mão para bater, e parei.

_Três anos. Levei três longos e sexualmente frustrados anos até chegar aqui. Três anos esperando e sonhando e construindo minhas fantasias sobre este homem, e agora, aqui estava eu, prestes a fazer todas essas fantasias se tornarem realidade. Eu deveria estar animada, certo? Eu deveria estar pulando para fora da minha pele e batendo na minha bunda com prazer, não deveria? _Deixei minha mão cair._ Então por que diabos eu estava tão nervosa?_

_Hum, talvez seja porque enquanto você estava fantasiando sobre ter sexo com ele todo esse tempo, ele esteve fantasiando sobre ter sexo com VOCÊ, e talvez você esteja com medo que você não vai corresponder às fantasias DELE._

_Bem, merda. Eu não estava com medo disso, mas agora eu estou. Jesus. Como diabos eu vou competir com a sua fantasia sexualmente e indiscutivelmente de Alice?_

Afastei-me da porta e tomei algumas respirações profundas.

_Olha, é só bater na porta - qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?_

_Hum... vamos ver... vle poderia dar uma olhada para a pequena Alice eu-dormi-com-exatamente-seis-homens-em-toda-a-minha-vida-e-NENHUM-deles-me-fez-gozar e perceber que a fantasia de Alice é mais alta e mais bonita e mais sexy e mais experiente e significantemente menos intensa do que a merda da Alice real. É ISSO O QUE PODERIA ACONTECER!_

Voltei para a porta e coloquei minha mão sobre ela para me estabilizar quando a minha ansiedade começou a me fazer sentir tonturas. Deus, de repente, manter a relação entre Jasper e eu em um nível estritamente telefônico parecia a melhor idéia do mundo. Pelo menos eu não poderia ser rejeitada em favor de uma versão mais gostosa, mais linda e provavelmente com seios maiores de mim mesma.

_Cristo, eu estava louca em pensar que alguém como Jasper poderia estar interessado em uma simples mortal como eu._

Eu respirei fundo e tomei um fôlego, tentando me acalmar.

_Ok, aqui está o que nós vamos fazer. Nós vamos para casa e ligaremos para Jasper e diremos a ele que não conseguimos encontrar ninguém para tomar conta de Bella. Ele vai entender porque ele é fodidamente perfeito e nós somos simplesmente patéticas. Ele não vai nem saber que estávamos aqui. E, acima de tudo, eu agora estou me referindo a mim mesma como "nós". Brilhante._

Eu estava prestes a me virar e ir embora quando Jasper abriu a porta de repente, fazendo-me tropeçar em direção aos seus braços de eu-cheiro-tão-bem-que-deveria-ser-listado-como-um-maldito-entorpecente. Ele me colocou gentilmente de volta nos meus pés e se afastou, seus olhos azuis escuros e ardentes.

"Alice. Oi".

"Olá, Jasper. Hum... eu estava prestes a bater".

Seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente, "Sério?"

"Sim... eu... eu estava prestes a bater e esperar você abrir a porta, mas depois, claro, você abriu a porta antes que eu pudesse bater, por isso eu acabei, você sabe... hum... não batendo".

Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Entendo".

"Uh huh." Olhamos um para o outro.

Santa Mãe de todas as coisas absurdamente sexy. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca de botões, para fora da calça, apenas sendo segurada fechada pelos três botões do meio, dando-me um vislumbre tentador do seu peito liso e esculpido. Em baixo, ele usava um par de jeans escuros que abraçavam seus quadris e coxas de uma forma que me fazia querer descer nas suas pernas descaradamente. Ele estava descalço, e seu cabelo parecia que ele tinha acabado de ser levado rudemente por um túnel de vento. Eu desesperadamente tentei coordenar o centro da fala no meu cérebro conforme ele se esforçava para processar a quantidade enorme de gostosura na minha frente.

"Então..." _Boa, Alice, isso certamente o deixou excitado..._

Ele engoliu em seco e colocou suas mãos nos seus bolsos. "Então..."

Ele ficou ali, olhando para mim, e eu de repente desejei que eu tivesse escapado antes que ele abrisse a porta.

_Ele não está me tocando. Por que ele não está me tocando?_

Jesus, com a quantidade de tensão sexual que vinha se construindo entre nós na última semana e meia eu teria pensado que o nosso puro magnetismo físico teria espontaneamente rasgado todas as nossas roupas no momento em que estivéssemos próximos um do outro e, ainda assim, aqui estávamos nós – os dois a centímetros de distância e uma quantidade embaraçosamente grande de roupas entre nós. A mera proximidade de Jasper me deixava pegando fogo, mas ele continuou apenas olhando para mim, calmamente.

_Merda. Mais uma prova de que a Alice-telefone é muito mais emocionante do que a Alice-de-pé-no-corredor-e-com-a-boca-aberta-como-um-peixe-dourado._

"Hum, Jasper?"

"Sim".

"Estaria tudo bem se eu entrasse?"

Seus olhos caíram para o chão. "Isso depende. Você _gostaria_ de entrar, Alice?"

Meu coração começou a martelar. _Jesus, o que diabos isso significa? _"Hum... VOCÊ gostaria que eu entrasse Jasper?"

Ele me olhou de cima abaixo e, como de costume, eu não conseguia descobrir o que diabos a estranha expressão no seu belo rosto estava dizendo. "Eu gostaria que você entrasse se você quisesse entrar, Alice." Ele disse misteriosamente. _Esta era uma espécie de truque psicológico mental Jedi? Ou talvez alguma coisa da Turma do Pernalonga? Quem está em primeiro?_

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Certo. _"Ok, então. Eu gostaria de entrar, Jasper... por favor".

Ele suspirou baixinho, rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de mim e me conduzindo para a sala. Nós paramos e olhamos um para o outro antes de ele perguntar: "Posso lhe trazer algo para beber?"

Eu concordei e olhei em torno do seu apartamento. _Cristo em um carro-de-palhaço – até mesmo a sua mobília era sexy. _"Hum... sim... Chardonnay?"

Ele assentiu e desapareceu na cozinha, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para passear ao redor da sala, descaradamente bisbilhotando através dos seus livros e CD's. Eu estava estudando a sua impressionante coleção de literatura clássica quando seu braço serpenteou em volta do meu ombro, passando-me uma grande taça de vinho branco. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo através das costas do meu sobretudo, e meu coração duplicou seu ritmo quando eu me virei para encará-lo. Eu quase perdi o fôlego quando meu corpo reagiu à sua proximidade.

"Você está linda, Alice".

Meus olhos tremularam e a taça de vinho de repente parecia ter peso de chumbo na minha mão.

"Assim como você." Eu suspirei, dolorosamente conscientes de como seus penetrantes olhos azuis estavam afetando as minhas partes de menina desesperadamente solitárias e pouco utilizadas. Desviei o olhar e tomei um gole gigante do vinho, estremecendo um pouco quando engoli, e suspirando baixinho com a propagação suave do calor pelo meu corpo. Quando olhei de volta para Jasper, ele não tinha se movido. Ele estava olhando para mim, atentamente, e eu de repente desejei que eu tivesse a capacidade de ouvir os pensamentos porque o Dr. McDifícil-como-o-diabo-de-ler estava me enviando alguns sinais malditamente confusos.

Observei quando ele lentamente se aproximou e pegou a minha taça de vinho da minha mão, tremendo ligeiramente quando seus dedos roçaram nos meus, enviando pequenas faíscas pela minha pele. Ele se abaixou e colocou ambas as taças na mesa de café antes de se levantar e olhar profundamente nos meus olhos.

"Alice." Ele respirou quando se aproximou de mim. "Eu quero você." Ele estendeu a mão e passou seu dedo no meu rosto e pela minha garganta, de repente tornando impossível para eu respirar. "Eu venho querendo você há três anos, e eu sei que eu posso te dar prazer como você nunca viu... se você me deixar." Seu dedo continuou pelos meus seios, gentilmente traçando a linha do meu decote. Fechei meus olhos enquanto meu corpo explodiu para a vida, formigando e latejando loucamente sob o seu toque eletrizante.

De repente, o toque dele desapareceu e eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo me olhando com angústia. "Mas se não é isso o que você quer, então, por favor, diga-me agora. Eu não quero que você faça isso por pena, ou obrigação".

_O que diabos ele acabou de dizer? _"Jasper, do que você está falando?"

Ele suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Alice, eu vi você no corredor pelo olho mágico. Eu vi o quanto você lutou para vir aqui esta noite, e eu só quero que você saiba, eu entenderei perfeitamente se você não quiser que essa... coisa... que nós temos em curso entre nós vá para o próximo nível. É um grande passo e eu não quero que você faça nada até que esteja totalmente pronta." Os olhos dele caíram ao chão e ele de repente se parecia com o Dr. McÉ-claro-que-eu-sou-brilhante-e-sexy-como-o-inferno-mas-se-você-me-disser-que-você-não-me-quer-eu-acho-que-vou-estilhaçar-em-um-milhão-de-pedaços.

_Oh, querido Senhor. Ele está tão nervoso sobre isso quanto eu? Obrigada, Cristo!_

"Jasper, eu tenho sonhado com este momento por tanto tempo que eu estou quase perdendo a cabeça em antecipação. Eu apenas estou nervosa sobre dar vida à sua fantasia de Alice, mas, por favor, não pense que eu não estou pronta para isso..."

Eu de repente precisava mostrar a ele o quanto eu estava pronta para isso como eu verdadeiramente estava.

Eu rapidamente soltei o meu sobretudo e o deixei cair no chão, revelando para ele a minha nítida falta de calcinha.

"Oh, Deus, Alice..."

Eu comecei a latejar enquanto seus olhos escureciam e incendiavam, banhando-me com um brilho delicioso do desejo.

"Eu pareço pronta para você, Jasper?" Perguntei baixinho, minha respiração superficial e rápida.

"Inferno, sim." Ele rosnou quando ele rapidamente fechou a distância entre nós e me esmagou contra ele.

Três anos de desejo mútuo explodiram entre nós, nos envolvendo em uma onda de paixão inacreditável. Nossas bocas se devoravam, línguas provando e sugando nossos lábios movendo um contra o outro desesperadamente. Minhas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos, puxando-o rudemente para mim, agarrando sua cabeça e pescoço enquanto ele gemia em minha boca e arrastava as mãos até a minha bunda. Ele me levantou e nós caímos para trás na estante, espalhando os volumes ruidosamente no chão enquanto eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e ele me apertou contra a sua dura ereção.

"Ungh... Jesus, Alice." Ele gemeu quando seus lábios se moveram para baixo no meu pescoço e começaram a provocar a pele em volta do meu mamilo. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e pressionei meu peito para cima para encontrá-lo, gemendo alto quando sua boca quente e bela fechou em torno do meu mamilo dolorosamente duro.

"Ah, Deus, Jasper... sim..."

Ele me girou ao redor, derrubando um abajur e um vaso de flores no chão, enquanto ele me levou para o sofá. Ele chutou a mesa de café do caminho, fazendo as nossas taças de vinho caírem pelo chão quando ele caiu no couro macio, puxando-me para a frente para montar nele.

Ataquei a sua boca novamente e arqueei minhas costas com prazer quando me empurrei para baixo em sua enorme ereção. Suas mãos fizeram trilhas de eletricidade estática através do meu corpo quando ele traçou as curvas dos meus seios e quadris com seus dedos quentes do caralho.

"Alice, você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci. A minha Alice de fantasia era uma imitação patética da real. Jesus, você me deixa tão louco de desejo que eu não posso nem enxergar direito..."

Ele puxou a minha boca para baixo na sua, empurrando sua língua para dentro e me fazendo perder a cabeça quando suas incríveis mãos se fecharam em torno dos meus seios, apertando e provocando os meus mamilos. Eu puxei a minha boca para longe dele e rasguei sua camisa aberta, ofegando quando eu finalmente vi o seu magnífico físico. Ele era incrível.

O seu peitoral liso dava caminho a um conjunto de abdômen perfeito, e eu olhava, hipnotizada enquanto seus músculos se contraíam ritmados com a sua respiração rápida. Ele gemeu alto quando eu inclinei minha cabeça para sentir o gosto dele, correndo minha língua e lábios sobre o peitoral delicioso antes de sugar seus mamilos. Ele tinha o gosto fodidamente incrível, como sal e sexo e força e pele, e sua cabeça caiu para trás no sofá enquanto eu trabalhava lentamente meu caminho pelo seu abdominal musculoso até o topo do seu jeans. Olhei para ele, buscando a sua aprovação, e quando ele assentiu ligeiramente, eu desabotoei a braguilha e gentilmente liberei sua ereção para fora da sua cueca boxer.

_Ah... querido... Senhor._ Minha boca ficou boquiaberta quando eu olhei para ele, meu útero explodindo em chamas uma vez que registrou a perfeição fálica que logo estaria me preenchendo.

_Jesus. Ele era tão bonito._ Eu olhei para ele quando a minha cabeça se inclinou para lamber o seu magnífico pau. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu quando puxei minha língua para fora e toquei a sua cabeça latejante.

"Ah... Cristo, Alice... oh, Jesus..."

Eu cantarolei levemente quando eu o tomei na minha boca, o prazer de finalmente ter uma das minhas fantasias favoritas ganhando vida queimando uma trilha de luxúria diretamente para o meu centro de prazer, deixando-me tonta com satisfação enquanto eu o chupava com reverência, deslizando seu impressionante comprimento para dentro e fora da minha boca ansiosa.

Ele agarrou a minha cabeça e me fez parar, gentilmente puxando-me para fora dele quando gemeu "Alice, pare... Jesus, você vai me fazer gozar, e eu realmente não quero que isso aconteça até que eu esteja profundamente dentro de você".

Ele me colocou nos meus pés e nós dois rapidamente removemos o resto das nossas roupas, parando quando finalmente ficamos nus na frente um do outro. Os olhos de Jasper correram sobre mim com fome, e eu nunca me senti mais bonita.

"Alice, você é perfeita, você sabe disso?" Ele soprou enquanto suas mãos se arrastaram sobre o meu peito e pelo meu estômago. Um enxame de borboletas explodiu dentro de mim enquanto eu observava os seus dedos mergulharem nas minhas dobras e começarem a circular devagar.

"Oh, Deus... sim, Jasper..."

Ele me beijou profundamente enquanto seus dedos deslizaram mais para dentro de mim, e eu gemi em sua boca quando eu comecei a apertar ao redor dele. Minha respiração era rápida e irregular quando seus dedos começaram a empurrar mais rápido e minhas mãos seguraram o seu bíceps, emocionada por sentir seus músculos salientes e querendo que ele estivesse bombeando dentro de mim.

"Ah... porra... Jasper..." Eu podia me sentir construir rapidamente, mas, como ele, eu não queria gozar sozinha. "Espere... pare..."

Ele retirou os dedos, cantarolando com prazer quando ele os lambeu para limpá-los. _Ah, pelo amor de tudo que é santo, este homem vai me matar com sua gostosura._

"Jasper, por favor... eu preciso de você dentro de mim".

Ele rosnou e me agarrou pela minha bunda, me levantando e atacando a minha boca quando ele nos levou de volta para o sofá. Meu corpo inteiro estava gritando para o seu corpo se juntar ao meu, e quando ele me deitou sobre o couro macio, corri minhas mãos sobre as curvas suaves das suas costas, chegando para descansar sobre a sua bunda firme enquanto ele pairava sobre mim. Ele olhou para mim com olhos escuros, sua respiração áspera e irregular.

"Alice, eu nunca quis fazer amor com alguém tanto quanto eu quero fazer amor com você. Diga-me que você quer isso... que você me quer... por favor'.

Eu estendi a mão e corri minhas mãos sobre o seu belo rosto, arrastando o meu polegar sobre seus lábios.

"Jasper, oh, Deus, eu te quero tanto... eu não consigo nem dizer quantas vezes eu imaginei você assim, tocando-me... amando-me... e agora você está aqui e eu estou aqui e tudo é perfeito e eu nunca vou esquecer esse momento enquanto eu viver".

Ele me beijou de novo, tomando o seu tempo explorando minha boca com a língua, levando todas as minhas terminações nervosas à borda com uma necessidade consumidora de tê-lo dentro de mim, de reivindicá-lo e de que ele me reivindicasse.

"Alice." Ele disse sem fôlego enquanto se afastou. "Preciso pegar um preservativo".

Eu o segurei para mim. "Não, eu estou tomando pílula, e eu sou saudável".

Ele sorriu. "Eu também. Sobre estar saudável, quero dizer. Eu não estou tomando pílula, é claro - ela me deixa muito irritadiço".

Eu ri e o beijei outra vez, gemendo baixinho quando eu senti sua ponta se deslocar na minha entrada.

"Deus, Alice... eu preciso estar dentro de você. Eu posso?"

"Jesus, Jasper, sim... por favor".

De repente, "You Sexy Thing" do Hot Chocolate soou para fora da minha bolsa. Era o toque que Rob tinha programado para si no meu telefone. Eu parei de respirar e Jasper olhou para mim em confusão.

_Não, não, não, não, não. Isso NÃO estava acontecendo. _"Ignore-o." Eu soltei rapidamente, tentando puxar Jasper de volta para mim.

Ele olhou para a minha bolsa e então de volta para o meu rosto, preocupação cruzando suas feições. "Alice, você tem certeza?"

Pensei rapidamente.

_Eu acho que deixei muito claro para Rob que me ligar esta noite não era uma opção, a menos que o maldito mundo estivesse acabando. Eu lembro vagamente de ameaçá-lo com danos físicos. Não há NENHUMA MANEIRA que o Britânico estaria me ligando sem um maldito bom motivo. Algo deve estar errado - muito errado._

Coloquei uma mão sobre o meu rosto e suspirei pesadamente. "É Rob Pattinson. Ele é a babá da Bella hoje à noite".

"O ator?"

"Sim. Eu disse a ele para me ligar apenas em caso de emergência".

"Então, você provavelmente deve atendê-lo".

Eu bufei em frustração suprema quando me sentei e bati sobre a minha bolsa, escancarando-a e pegando o meu telefone antes de praticamente latir, "Pattinson, é melhor você estar morrendo, ou morto, porque estas são as duas ÚNICAS desculpas aceitáveis por você me ligar na PORRA DO MOMENTO MAIS INCONVENIENTE DE TODA A MINHA VIDA!"

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que eu ouvi Rob dizer em voz baixa, "Ei, Alice. Como vai?"

Meu cérebro explodiu de raiva. Minhas palavras fervilhavam para fora de mim como uma cobra venenosa enquanto eu imaginava todas as maneiras como eu poderia fazer o Britânico sofrer muito. "Rob, é melhor você dizer POR QUE DIABOS você está me ligando AGORA, antes que eu assassine você da maneira mais dolorosa que se possa imaginar, você entende?"

Escutei um barulho alto do outro lado do telefone, seguido pela voz de raiva de Bella. "Pattinson, se você não abrir essa porra de porta, eu juro que vou quebrá-la!" Houve mais uma batida frenética e Rob disse, "Hum... Alice, eu acho que eu poderia precisar da sua ajuda".

Apertei meus olhos e esfreguei a testa com os dedos. "Rob, o que diabos está acontecendo aí".

"Bem, hum... Bella e eu tínhamos pizza e cerveja, e tudo estava indo muito bem, mas então ela começou a falar sobre Edward..."

"E...?"

"E... bem, ela tinha bebido um pouco demais e estava ficando meio... inflexível de que ela deveria ligar para Edward e dar a ele um pedaço da sua mente sobre como ele a deixou..."

"E...?"

"E... hum... talvez eu tenha concordado com ela... você sabe, para mostrar o meu apoio... como um amigo".

"Porra do inferno, Pattsy!"

"Eu sei... eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas no momento em que eu percebi o meu erro, ela já tinha feito a sua mente e ela precisava desabafar com seu ex-estrela-do-rock, ou morrer tentando, mas eu sabia que se VOCÊ descobrisse que eu a deixei ligar para Edward, você provavelmente me rasgaria em um novo idiota, então eu tentei impedi-la agarrando o telefone dela e não o devolvendo a ela, e então ela simplesmente começou a me perseguir em torno da porra do apartamento, gritando palavrões para mim como uma pessoa louca e ameaçando a vida dos meus mamilos que já foram bastante traumatizados por uma noite, muito obrigado".

A voz de Bella gritou novamente. "Pattinson! Então é isso... vou encontrar alguma coisa para abrir a porta e então eu vou fazer você sofrer!"

Eu bufei de frustração. Isto era tão fodidamente inacreditável! Toda a semana Bella tinha sido tão dócil como um cervo, mal capaz de arrastar a bunda da cama para comer, ou tomar banho, mas a ÚNICA vez que eu saio para tratar das minhas patéticas e negligenciadas partes de menina para sacudi-las à existência, ela transforma-se na ex-namorada-psicótica do inferno. Porra, Porra, porra fodida!

"Onde está você agora?" Perguntei acidamente.

"No banheiro. Eu consegui correr para cá e trancar a porta, mas, fôda-me, baixinha - eu estou realmente com muito medo do que vai acontecer quando ela conseguir abrir essa porta." Eu ouvi um barulho chacoalhando no fundo. "Oh, Cristo, a fechadura está se movendo, Alice! A maldita fechadura está se movendo!" Ouvi um som batendo e algo que soou como uma menininha gritando de medo – eu assumi que fosse Rob.

A voz de Bella era baixa e um pouco arrastada. "Certo, agora, me dê o telefone, Pattinson, e ninguém se machuca".

Ouvi um movimento, seguido por Rob implorando, "Bella, vamos lá, seja razoável..."

Bella rugiu, "ROB, ME DÊ A PORRA DO TELEFONE NESSE MINUTO, SEU CUZÃO!"

Rob parecia desesperado."Bella, não! Pare... por favor ... BELLA! NÃO!"

A linha ficou muda.

_PORRA!_

Olhei para Jasper, que já estava completamente vestido. Ele segurou o meu sobretudo e eu o enfiei e amarrei antes de colocar os pés com raiva nos meus sapatos se-não-fosse-por-RPattz-e-minha-ex-melhor-amiga-eu-teria-sido-completamente-fodida-exatamente- agora.

Jasper me deu a minha bolsa e seguiu silenciosamente atrás de mim quando eu saí do seu apartamento e invadi o corredor até o elevador, furiosa com tanta fúria que eu rachei o botão do elevador enquanto eu o cutucava violentamente. Virei-me para olhar para o rosto do homem que deveria estar me fazendo gritar o seu nome em êxtase exatamente agora. Seus olhos ainda estavam negros com desejo e uma expressão tempestuosa enchendo seu rosto.

"Jasper, se eu fosse a julgamento pelo assassinato de um ator britânico desalinhado e uma pessoa ex-sem-teto que estava definhando pelo meu irmão mais velho idiota, você poderia me dar o seu testemunho de que eu estava louca de frustração sexual, não poderia?"

Ele me levou até o elevador e apertou minha mão com força.

"Totalmente." Ele rosnou.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Fiquei com pena do Edward no início... dá pra entender um pouco as razões dele... e o que foi Rpattz e Bella nesse final, acabando com a "diversão" da Alice e Jasper... não quero nem ver o que a baixinha vai fazer com eles..._

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Equívocos

**Capítulo 20 - Equívocos**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV **_

Belisquei a ponta do meu nariz e tentei impedir-me de estrangular a mulher ao meu lado. Minha mão livre fechou dolorosamente em torno do descanso de braço, meus dedos ficando brancos quando cavaram o estofamento duro. Minha pele se arrepiou com a antecipação de roçar sua pele macia enquanto meus dedos apertassem sua garganta delicada e começassem a apertar. Dizer que a idéia era sedutora era a porra de um eufemismo enorme. Respirei fundo enquanto eu listava todos os argumentos contra assassinar alguém na cabine de primeira classe de um Boeing 747. A lista era longa e extensa. A justificativa para assassiná-la, por outro lado, era singular e simples – isso a levaria a CALAR A PORRA DA BOCA!

"E então eu disse a ela, 'Eu TOTALMENTE sei como você se sente. A primeira vez que eu vi EC - é assim que eu te chamo, a propósito - eu acho que é legal porque, você sabe, Justin Timberlake é JT, então você é EC... entendeu? Enfim, eu disse a ela que na primeira vez que vi EC, que é você, em um show, que eu pensei que morreria porque você usava aquele casaco de couro super legal com a escrita sobre ele, e você simplesmente estava tão gostoso e meio com raiva... tipo como você está agora, na verdade, e ELA disse que sentia o mesmo sobre John Mayer, e eu fui tipo, 'John Mayer?' Você está BRINCANDO comigo? EC é muito mais gostoso que aquele Mayer afeminado galinha-que-descartou-Aniston. Cara! Eu estou certa?"

Eu não me incomodei em responder. Realmente não importava. Isto era um monólogo, e não uma conversa.

"Então ela começa a INSULTAR você porque ela viu aqueles fotos quentes do beco de você e RPattz e ela estava como, 'Ele é totalmente gay, a propósito', e eu estou como 'Nuh uh!' e ela como 'É sim!' e eu como 'De jeito nenhum!', e então ela começa a falar de quanto mais gostoso RPattz é do que você e eu pensei 'ah não, ela não disse isso' e então comecei a pensar nisso e sim, eu tive que admitir que sim, ele é totalmente fodidamente gostoso... E você pode acreditar que estamos na primeira classe, quero dizer, isso é simplesmente tãããããão _incrível demais _que completamente fode a minha mente porque eu só estive em um avião tipo, uma vez antes e então eu estava muito ocupada vomitando porque eu estou sempre com medo que o avião vai cair e matar todos nós em uma bola de fogo mortal, você sabe o que eu quero dizer? E eu nunca entendi sobre toda a coisa de 'caixa preta' porque, quero dizer, se o avião explode e a única coisa que sobrevive é a caixa preta, por que diabos eles não constroem o avião inteiro com o material do qual a caixa preta é feita... certo?"

"Bree." Eu disse cuidadosamente através dos meus dentes cerrados, tentando não gritar com ela no topo dos meus pulmões se ela não parasse fodidamente de falar agora, eu a agarraria pelos cabelos e a jogaria fora pela saída de ar mais próxima. "Por favor, pare".

Ela parou no meio da frase e ficou boquiaberta para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de enfiar uma agulha na sua bunda.

_Oh Jesus, se apenas..._

Eu me virei e dei a ela o meu sorriso mais paciente e não homicida – isso levou algum esforço. "Eu preciso realmente me concentrar no que vou dizer em minhas entrevistas esta tarde, então se você puder, por favor, parar de falar por um tempo - digamos, oh, pelo resto do vôo - eu _realmente_ apreciaria isso".

Ela piscou para mim. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto esperava a sua resposta. "Ah... certo... claro, EC".

Suspirei e deitei cabeça de volta contra o assento. _Louvado seja Jesus._ "Obrigado, Bree".

Tomei uma respiração profunda e tentei acalmar meus nervos. Se não fosse ruim o suficiente que eu ainda sentia o Homem Louco fazendo barulho na minha cabeça, impotente com raiva e violência reprimida, agora eu tinha a pressão adicional de tentar não matar minha publicitária substituta _e _ter que atuar como a porra de uma foca amestrada em uma série de entrevistas para as quais eu me sentia completamente despreparado. Eu senti como se estivesse me afogando na ansiedade e eu não tinha idéia de como parar isso.

Se Bella estivesse aqui ela...

Eu me parei. Bella não estava aqui. Tinha sido cinco dias desde que eu a tinha deixado e, cada segundo que eu estava longe dela parecia outra adaga negra de dor perfurando meu coração. Eu tinha acordado todos os dias sonhando que ela estava deitada em meus braços, sentindo-me contente e completo, e então eu perceberia que estava sozinho e a culpa nauseante e raiva retornariam, enchendo minha pele com fogo e gelo.

Deus, eu sinto falta dela. Eu sinto falta de tudo sobre ela - seu sorriso, seu toque, seu espírito, seu... amor. Eu ri sozinho com amargura. _Eu duvido muito que ela sente algo por mim agora, além de ódio e desprezo. Depois de tudo que eu fiz para ela, eu não posso dizer que eu a culpo._

Eu esperava que ela estivesse feliz.

O Homem Louco zombou alto. _Não, você não espera. Você espera que ela esteja tão miserável como você está. Você espera que ela sinta falta do jeito que você sente a dela, seu egoísta do caralho. Você espera que ela esteja definhando e patética e pacientemente esperando até que você volte para ela, curado e saudável._

Fechei meus olhos fechados apertados. Eu poderia negar isso, mas não havia nenhum ponto. Tão desinteressado como eu pensei que estaria, parte de mim ainda sustentava a esperança sombria de que ela me perdoasse um dia e nós pudéssemos ficar juntos.

_Fodidamente não aposte nisso, Asstard. Curado e saudável? Você? Eu acho que não._

Fiquei espantado quando o avião tocou o solo. Devo ter cochilado. Antes que eu soubesse, Bree estava agitando-me através do aeroporto em direção a uma limusine à espera. Um punhado de gritadoras e paparazzi nos cercou enquanto empurrávamos nosso caminho para o carro, e então estávamos com segurança dentro da limusine e acelerando pelas ruas de São Francisco.

"Ok, EC, então a nossa primeira rodada de entrevistas hoje será no nosso hotel, que, por sinal, é super-luxo. Temos, tipo assim, 15 jornalistas alinhados, costas com costas, para falar sobre o novo álbum e então você tem o resto da noite de folga antes de bater o circuito de café da manhã de rádio amanhã, ok?"

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi entorpecidamente enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Todos eles já foram informados para não perguntar sobre o 'incidente', mas você conhece os jornalistas... eles certamente vão perguntar o que eles querem, tipo, não importa o que dissermos, estou certa?"

"Uh huh".

"E só no caso de eu já não ter dito isso, eu queria te dizer que eu estou totalmente animada sobre essa turnê. Quero dizer, é a primeira vez que Alice confia em mim o bastante com algo assim e eu estou simplesmente tão feliz que tudo deu certo assim para que eu pudesse vir".

Eu olhei para ela bruscamente, uma súbita explosão de raiva rasgando através de mim. "Oh, sério, Bree? Estou tão feliz que Bella caindo através de uma mesa e sendo cortada pôde trazer alguns frutos positivos para você. Isso faz tudo valer a pena".

Ela olhou para mim com mágoa em seus olhos, seu lábio inferior tremendo e, mais uma vez, Edward Cullen, o Extraordinário Imbecil, estava na casa.

Esfreguei meus olhos com a minha mão e empurrei a raiva de volta para baixo, ancorando-a com o peso da minha culpa recém-encontrada por ferir as pessoas ao meu redor cujo único crime era estar na minha presença tóxica. "Bree... sinto muito. Eu não queria descontar em você".

Ela respirou fundo e, por um momento horrível, eu pensei que ela choraria. "Você sabe," ela disse com uma voz vacilante, "quando Alice me faz sentir mal, ela se redime comigo emprestando-me o cartão de crédito da empresa." Ela olhou para mim com expectativa, seu lábio ainda tremendo um pouco.

"Hum... bem, desculpe, Bree, eu não tenho um cartão de crédito da empresa".

Ela franziu o rosto em frustração. "Você está, tipo, brincando comigo? Isso é péssimo! Não importa." Ela sacudiu os cabelos e voltou ao texto em seu Blackberry. "Você deveria pedir totalmente a Alice para dar um a você – eles são demais".

Em pouco tempo chegamos ao hotel e Bree e o coordenador de mídia local estavam conduzindo-me a um salão luxuoso estabelecido com duas poltronas e uma série de luzes. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e me preparei para a tortura pela inquisição.

Quatorze entrevistas e várias horas passaram em um borrão, e fiquei aliviado que a maioria dos jornalistas escolheu aderir estritamente ao teor de veto de Alice de 'porra nenhuma de pergunta pessoal, seus sugadores de sangue'. No momento em que o último entrevistador entrou, eu estava cansado e com fome e resignado com o fato de que eu estava em abstinência de álcool e consumir o meu próprio peso em tequila era a idéia mais 'fodidamente incrível' que eu já tive em muito tempo. Empurrei o impulso de lado quando um homem alto, de ombros largos, apertou minha mão com força e tomou o seu lugar na cadeira do entrevistador.

_Jesus, esse cara parece mais com um linebacker__*****__ do que um jornalista. _

_*Linebacker:__ é uma posição do futebol americando. Linebackers são membros do time de defesa e se posicionam pelo menos quatro metros atrás da linha transversal, atrás dos homens da linha defensiva. Linebackers normalmente se alinham antes da batida da bola atacando os lados da linha ofensiva adversária. _

Eu estava prestes a perguntar a ele de qual jornal ele era quando sentei-me de volta na minha cadeira, mas fiquei surpreso ao encontrá-lo inclinado para a frente, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, os dedos esticados sob seu queixo.

"Então, Edward," ele disse em uma grossa voz de barítono, "como você está?"

Eu fiz uma careta. _Estranho jeito de começar._ "Hum... eu estou bem. Como está você?"

Ele abriu as mãos e as colocou em suas coxas. "Bem, isso não é realmente importante, é? Nós não estamos aqui para falar de mim".

Eu ri da sua estranha linha de questionamento, mas joguei junto. "Ok então, o que você gostaria de perguntar a mim?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e disse, "Bem, eu sei que provavelmente você está cansado de falar sobre seu novo álbum, então por que não falamos sobre algo que você realmente deve tirar do seu peito. Conte-me sobre o que aconteceu a você na semana passada...?"

Minha pressão sanguínea começou a subir, mas eu forcei um sorriso estranho no meu rosto. "Eu realmente não me sinto à vontade discutindo isso, se você não se importa".

Um sorriso irritante iluminou seu rosto. "E se eu me importar? Quero dizer, você honestamente achou que alguém não viria aqui e perguntaria sobre isso?"

Olhei ao redor por Bree, mas ela estava longe de ser encontrada. Bella teria lidado com esse cara com uma mão amarrada nas costas, mas eu tinha a Britney Spears chapada em crack, que provavelmente estava em algum lugar em seu laptop blogando sobre que idiota eu sou. Franzi a testa para ele, mas tentei manter minha voz leve. "Olha, eu estou aqui para falar sobre a minha música. - nada mais".

Ele franziu a testa de volta para mim e eu de repente tive um sentimento muito ruim sobre para onde esta conversa estava indo. "Edward, só porque você não fala sobre isso, não vai fazer isso ir embora. As pessoas precisam ouvir sobre o que aconteceu, e que melhor maneira de dissipar os boatos do que dando a nós a verdade?"

Cerrei minha mandíbula quando a minha raiva cresceu. "Você não quer saber a verdade – não é nem de longe tão interessante e romântica como a fantasia que estão imprimindo nos jornais".

Ele acenou com simpatia e eu fechei meus punhos para me impedir de estender a mão e rasgar sua cabeça. "Eu suspeito muito. Você perdeu o controle, não é, Edward? Será que sua namorada ficou no caminho, ou você simplesmente enlouqueceu quando descobriu sobre todos os homens com quem ela tinha estado?"

_Quem diabos esse cara achava que ele era, como ele sabe desta merda, e onde diabos estava Bree? Eu não deveria ser deixado sozinho para lidar com essas coisas. Se Alice ouvisse sobre isso, ela pegaria aquele maldito cartão de crédito da empresa e enfiaria no cu de Bree. _

Levantei-me rapidamente, meu corpo inteiro enrijecendo com o esforço de não jogar esse palhaço no chão e esmurrá-lo totalmente. "Essa conversa está acabada." Eu disse asperamente através dos dentes cerrados.

O homem da montanha também se levantou e deu um passo em minha direção. _Nada fodidamente sábio, seu cretino._ A raiva foi subindo lentamente em minhas entranhas quando ele disse, "Por que você não quer falar sobre isso, Edward? Você não pode crescer e assumir a responsabilidade pelas suas ações?"

Olhei pra ele quando as minhas palavras explodiram para fora de mim. "Eu tenho assumido a responsabilidade pelas minhas ações, idiota! Você não tem nenhuma pista sobre a porra dos meus erros. Eu tenho me punido mais do que alguém poderia! Por que diabos você se importaria?"

"Eu sou apenas alguém que quer saber a verdade, Edward. Se você não pode admiti-la para si mesmo, então talvez você possa admitir para mim. Você estava com raiva de Bella, não estava? Você queria puni-la pelo seu passado, certo?"

Minha fúria ferveu violentamente dentro de mim e o último segmento de controle que me impediu de perder a oportunidade de alfinetar este gigante começou a desgastar-se perigosamente. Fechei meus olhos e respirei através da raiva. "É melhor você parar de falar agora e começar a se afastar de mim, ou você e eu vamos ter uma grande briga".

_Cullen, você está fora da porra da sua mente. Esse cara parece que pode te bater no chão sem deixar cair uma gota de suor. _

Talvez fosse isso que eu queria.

Ele deu um passo para mim e me empurrou rudemente no ombro. Cada músculo do meu corpo ficou tenso em antecipação. "Isso está certo, garoto difícil? Você não teve violência o bastante recentemente? Você ainda está com fome para mais?"

Um flash de Bella caindo na mesa de café explodiu no meu cérebro e me esforcei para manter meus punhos enrolados ao meu lado enquanto elas gritavam para enterrar-se no rosto dele. "SAIA! AGORA!"

Ele trouxe seu rosto até o meu, seus dentes puxando para trás dos seus lábios em um sorriso de escárnio enquanto ele sussurrava, "A única maneira de eu sair desta sala, garoto bonito, é se você me jogar para fora, e eu fodidamente te desafio a tentar. Ou você está com medo de bater em um homem de verdade, em vez de um cafetão inconsciente e uma ex-prostituta?"

Foi isso. Minha raiva explodiu, irrestrita e descontrolada quando eu o empurrei com força no peito, forçando-o para trás. Senti um rosnado rasgar para fora de mim quando eu o ataquei, balançando meu braço em um soco esmagador. Fiquei chocado quando ele se abaixou rapidamente para fora do alcance e agarrou meu braço uma vez que ele passou, puxando-o pelas minhas costas e pressionando-o para baixo fortemente no meu ombro quando ele forçou meu rosto para o chão. Eu bati no tapete fortemente, grunhindo enquanto lutava ferozmente contra ele. Ele reagiu soltando um joelho no centro das minhas costas, seu peso superior forçando o ar para fora do meu corpo.

"Quem diabos é você?" Eu ofegava enquanto suas grandes mãos apertavam o meu pulso dolorosamente.

Ele se inclinou e falou em meu ouvido. "Bem, Edward." Ele disse levemente. "Jasper me enviou. Ele disse que você pode precisar dos meus serviços e ele não estava fodidamente enganado. Eu sou Emmett McCarty, seu Conselheiro da Serenidade, e eu posso ver que você e eu temos um grande trabalho de merda para fazer".

_**Bella POV **_

"Pattinson, se você não abrir essa porra de porta, eu juro que vou quebrá-la!"

Bati na madeira dura e estremeci quando a minha mão curando latejou de dor. _Merda._

Eu podia ouvir Rob resmungando baixinho. O que diabos ele estava fazendo lá?

Eu abaixei e olhei atentamente para a fechadura. _Hah - pedaço de bolo. _"Pattinson! Então é isso... vou encontrar alguma coisa para abrir a porta e então eu vou fazer você sofrer!"

Eu caminhei para a cozinha, ignorando o fato de que a sala estava rodando muito ligeiramente. Você não vive na rua por muito tempo como eu vivi e não aprende algo sobre como arrombar uma fechadura. Eu vasculhei em torno da gaveta dos talheres antes de rapidamente pegar um garfo de assar e uma faca de manteiga.

Cambaleei um pouco quando voltei para a porta. Eu nunca tinha sido uma grande bebedora e o fato de eu ter abatido cinco cervejas em rápida sucessão não estava fazendo nada para o meu atual estado de espírito.

Jesus, o que diabos Pattsy achou que ele estava brincando? Primeiro, ele encoraja-me a ligar para Edward e dar-lhe um pedaço da minha mente, o que eu fodidamente deveria porque, francamente, o que ele fez comigo era além de errado e eu realmente precisava dizer a ele essa porra... e então, ele rouba meu telefone e se esconde como uma menininha no banheiro? Eu acho que não, menino britânico!

Comecei a mexer ligeiramente na fechadura e ouvi murmúrios de pânico vindo de dentro. Meu coração estava martelando enquanto eu pensava sobre todas as coisas que eu diria para Edward quando eu finalmente pegasse o meu telefone de volta.

_Oi, Edward, aqui é Bella. Você é um idiota do caralho e eu espero que você esteja infeliz, seu abandonador de Bella filho da puta._

_Edward, eu odeio você. Isso é tudo. _

_Edward, você vai se arrepender de me deixar, puta. Acabei de enviar mensagens de texto para trezentas gritadoras e elas estão no seu caminho para rasgá-lo em pedaços. _

_Edward, eu te amo e não posso viver sem você. Por favor, volte para casa._

_Porra. _Eu não tinha idéia do que diabos eu diria, mas eu tinha certeza como a merda que eu diria alguma coisa.

De repente, a fechadura cedeu e eu bati a porta aberta para encontrar Rob encolhido no canto.

"Certo, agora, me dê o telefone, Pattinson, e ninguém se machuca".

Rob avançou para trás em direção ao chuveiro segurando o telefone nas costas e sua outra mão para fora na frente dele. "Bella, vamos lá, seja razoável..."

Eu mal o ouvi. Eu estava enlouquecida com a necessidade de falar com Edward, em ter contato com ele, ouvir sua voz e fazê-lo ouvir a minha. Eu estava ficando fodidamente louca, eu precisava tanto disso. "ROB, ME DÊ A PORRA DO TELEFONE NESSE MINUTO, SEU CUZÃO!"

Eu pulei nele, envolvendo em torno dele como um macaco e agarrando o telefone. Seu longo braço estendeu exatamente fora do meu alcance, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar - corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito até a ponta dos meus dedos pousarem em seus mamilos. ."Bella, não! Pare... por favor... BELLA! NÃO!" Eu os torci violentamente e ele largou o telefone e gritou de dor enquanto suas mãos surgiam para esfregar seu peito.

"DIABOS!"

Ele me encarou furiosamente e de repente eu precisava estar em outro lugar. "É isso aí, Swan! Essa é a última gota de sangue!" Ele começou a avançar sobre mim enquanto eu dava passos para trás para fora do banheiro.

"Você," ele ferveu em uma voz sombria, "você acabou de cometer a porra do maior erro, minha querida. Você acha que está tudo bem abusar descaradamente dos meus mamilos machos? Bem, isso fodidamente não está bem, senhora. Na verdade, eu acho que isso merece um pouco de olho por olho... vamos ver como você gosta disso, não é?" Ele pulou em mim e eu corri, ziguezagueando loucamente pelo corredor enquanto o meu corpo embriagado tentava manter o seu equilíbrio. Graças a Deus Rob estava tão embriagado quanto eu, ou eu não teria nenhuma esperança contra suas longas pernas. Eu, entretanto, tenho a vantagem de que ele corria como uma menina.

Corri para a sala, esquivando-me atrás do sofá. Eu chicoteei ao redor exatamente a tempo de vê-lo tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair de cara no tapete. Uma indelicada bufada explodiu de mim.

"Porra!" Ele arrastou-se e encarou-me, pegando as fibras do tapete da sua própria língua, enquanto eu ria baixinho para mim mesma. "Oh, você acha que isso é engraçado, não é?" Ele se mostrou indignado quando começou a vir na minha direção novamente. "Swan, você está se afundando demais".

Eu fingi ir para a direita e rapidamente puxei para o outro lado, correndo de volta pelo corredor e atirando-me em meu quarto. Eu podia ouvi-lo perto de mim, mas consegui bater a porta na cara dele antes de sacudir a fechadura. A porta imediatamente começou a vibrar enquanto ele batia nela. "Bella! Abra a maldita porta, mulher! E não OUSE ligar para Edward, ou Alice vai matar nós dois! Você SABE que ela vai! Bella!"

"Rob, nós dois concordamos que Edward precisava escutar que ele está sendo um idiota, então seja um bom menino e vá se foder!"

"Maldição do inferno, Bella!"

Meu coração estava batendo dolorosamente enquanto eu o ouvi murmurar algo sobre arrebentar a fechadura antes de se afastar. Eu cambaleei até o banheiro e sentei-me no assento do vaso sanitário fechado, olhando para o telefone e chamando tanta coragem quanto eu poderia.

_Ok, Bella, você pode fazer isso. Basta digitar o número e deixar toda a merda que esteve percolando dentro de você pelos últimos cinco dias ser cuspida nele. Você vai se sentir melhor então, e você não vai sentir a necessidade de cheirar as roupas dele em uma base diária. _

Tomei uma respiração profunda e draguei todos os sentimentos ruins que eu tinha em relação a Edward desde que ele me deixou. Imaginei cada gota de dor, cada grão de tristeza que ele tinha infligido em mim e, no momento em que eu tinha o seu número na tela eu era um vulcão borbulhando de amargura. Apertei o botão rudemente e esperei impacientemente enquanto ele tocava.

"O quê?" A voz irritada de Edward pulsou através do telefone bruscamente e bateu em meu cérebro.

_Ah, merda. _

Eu não estava preparada para ele estar com raiva de mim. Eu pensei que poderia ser vacilante, ou inseguro, ou, porra, o mínimo apologética, mas ele parecia como se me odiasse. _Jesus._

De repente, toda a amargura correu para fora de mim e eu simplesmente me senti ferida mais uma vez.

"Olá?" Ele disse impacientemente.

"Hum... eu..." Eu não conseguia formar as palavras. Ouvir a sua voz me afetou demais. Um caleidoscópio de emoções correu através de mim e eu tive que fechar meus olhos para tentar bloqueá-las.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo e então ele disse, "Bella?" Sua voz era abafada, e porque eu era uma idiota e um glutão de punições, eu pensei ter detectado um ligeiro toque de esperança nele.

Eu ouvi um baque enorme seguido de um grito de dor vindo da porta do meu quarto. "Ow! Foda-se! BELLA! ABRA ESSA PORTA, AGORA!"

"Bella? O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?" A voz de Edward saltou do telefone, pânico e raiva fazendo-o soar rude e exigente.

_Jesus, isso não é nada como eu pensava que seria._ Meu estômago se contraiu violentamente e eu disse a única coisa que eu poderia imaginar. "Eu não deveria ter ligado. Tchau." Bati o botão de cancelamento e desliguei o telefone, jogando-o no balcão do banheiro como se fosse feito de arame farpado.

Ouvi um som doloroso no quarto e antes que eu soubesse, Rob estava de pé ao meu lado, esfregando o ombro e olhando para o telefone em horror.

"Ah, caralho. Você fez isso, não é? Você ligou para ele?"

Eu balancei a cabeça entorpecidamente, empurrando para baixo as emoções que estavam tentando agarrar seu caminho para fora dos meus olhos. Rob tocou o meu ombro suavemente enquanto eu suspirei pesadamente e esfreguei minhas têmporas.

"Ei... Bella... você está bem?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Levantei-me e enterrei minha cabeça no peito dele, tentando respirar pesadamente para que eu não chorasse. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e acariciou meus cabelos. "Ei, está tudo bem..."

"Eu pensei que ele ficaria feliz em me ouvir." Eu sussurrei. "Eu pensei que ele pelo menos diria que ele está arrependido. Ele simplesmente parecia irritado que eu liguei para ele. Cristo, eu sou uma idiota, Rob".

Ele silenciou-me antes de dizer suavemente, "Sim... você é, mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim".

Eu ignorei o meu estômago fervendo e ri pateticamente.

De repente, para meu horror abjeto, a minha risada se transformou em um gigante e violento vômito em toda a frente da camisa e jeans de Rob.

"Ah... Cristo... eca! Bella, que porra é essa?" Rob recuou quando todo o sorvete, pizza e cerveja que eu tinha consumido voltaram para dizer olá.

Enquanto eu limpei meu queixo fracamente, olhei para a cara enojada de Rob e choraminguei. "Oh Deus, Rob, me desculpe".

Ele deu um sorriso torto e acenou com a mão indiferente enquanto pedaços de comida caíam da sua camisa para os azulejos. "Esqueça isso, Swan. Não seria a primeira vez que deixei uma garota fisicamente doente, e eu tenho certeza que não será a última".

_**Edward POV **_

O menino-urso ainda estava sentado nas minhas costas quando meu telefone tocou, mas ele me permitiu levantar e pegá-lo do meu bolso. A raiva e a humilhação estavam correndo através de mim quando escancarei o telefone, nem mesmo me preocupando em verificar a identificação da chamada.

"O quê?"

Se fosse a porra da Bree eu a rasgaria em pedaços por não me alertar sobre o fato de que o meu chamado 'Conselheiro da Serenidade' era a porra de um lutador profissional que queria apresentar a minha cara ao chão.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado do telefone. _Oh, pelo amor de Deus._ Este dia estava simplesmente ficando fodido a cada segundo.

"Hum... eu..."

Meu coração parou. _Oh, Deus. É ela. Ela está me ligando. Por que ela está me ligando? Esqueça isso, eu não me importo por que._ Apenas ouvir a voz dela derreteu a dor no meu peito e o fez bater novamente.

"Bella?"

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ela, tantas coisas pelas quais eu tinha que me desculpar. Uma corrida de palavras e lamentos explodiu no meu cérebro, oprimindo-me, mas eu não estava pronto. Eu ainda tinha que merecer o meu lugar ao lado dela e, no momento, eu quase não me sentia merecedor de ouvir sua bela voz.

Ouvi um barulho alto no fundo, seguido por uma voz irritada de homem. Oh, Jesus, o que diabos estava acontecendo lá?

"Bella? O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?" Senti a bile subindo na minha garganta quando o pânico tomou conta de mim. _Que porra eu tinha feito? Eu a deixei lá sozinha. E se James tivesse amigos que quisessem se vingar por ele? É claro que eles iriam atrás de Bella. Jesus do caralho Cristo._

Antes que eu pudesse obter mais alguma informação, ela disse rapidamente, "Eu não deveria ter ligado. Tchau".

A linha ficou muda e eu urrei de frustração

"Bella! Não!" _Caralho._

Eu gemi e rapidamente disquei o seu número. Foi ao correio de voz e eu quase esmaguei o telefone quando o agarrei ferozmente.

"Bella, sou eu. Por favor, me ligue de volta. Preciso saber o que diabos está acontecendo aí. Você está bem? Por favor, me ligue de volta o mais rápido possível".

Bati o telefone e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro furiosamente, olhando para ele selvagemente, querendo que ele tocasse.

Emmett se levantou e me olhou, as mãos nos quadris.

"Cara, você precisa seriamente acalmar essa porra".

Eu rosnei para ele. "Ah, puta que pariu! Esse é o seu conselho para mim? 'Acalmar essa porra?' Agora por que DIABOS eu não pensei nisso. Você é um maldito gênio, cara. ESTOU CURADO!"

Ele caminhou até estar na minha frente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enorme. "Não precisa ficar irritado, Edward. Lembre-se, eu estou aqui para ajudar você".

"Sim, bem, a menos que você possa me dizer por que a minha namorada tem algum homem estranho gritando com ela, nada que você disser vai fazer um pouco da porra de diferença".

"EX-namorada." Ele corrigiu.

Eu olhei pra ele. "Você está tentando me acalmar, ou me irritar, porque se for a segunda opção, você está fazendo um trabalho excelente!"

Peguei o telefone novamente e redisquei o número de Bella. Caiu no seu correio de voz novamente. "Bella! Porra! Ligue para mim, por favor!"

Emmett pegou o telefone de mim e colocou uma mão firme no meio do meu peito enquanto eu tentava agarrá-lo de volta. "Ok, olhe. Eu entendo que você está preocupado, mas você precisa parar por um segundo e pensar sobre isso de forma racional. Com quem mais podemos entrar em contato para perguntar sobre Bella?"

Eu bufei em frustração. "Alice. Alice saberia".

Ele passou o telefone de volta para mim e eu rapidamente disquei o número.

"O que diabos você quer, Edward?" Ela estalou depois do primeiro toque. Jesus, ela parecia quase tão frustrada quanto eu.

"Onde está Bella, Alice?" Eu exigi.

"No apartamento. Por quê?"

"Ela está com alguém?"

Alice fez uma pausa. "Alice, quem diabos está com ela?"

Eu a ouvi suspirar. "Rob está com ela, Edward. Precisei sair por um tempo e ele disse que cuidaria dela enquanto eu estivesse fora".

Meu cérebro correu com pensamentos conflitantes. "Alice, Bella me ligou e eu ouvi alguém no fundo. Parecia que eles estavam tentando arrombar a maldita porta. Poderia ter sido Rob, eu suponho, mas se fosse ele, por que diabos ele estava gritando com ela?"

Eu a ouvi gemer. "Cristo, como eu deveria saber, Edward? Você sabe como são aqueles dois. Eles estavam provavelmente citando filmes do caralho um para o outro e, em seguida, rindo suas bundas".

Uma pontada de ciúme subiu rapidamente através de mim. Sim, eu sabia como eles eram quando estavam juntos - a imagem deles conversando como amigos de longa data foi gravada em meu cérebro - e mesmo sabendo que Bella não pensava em Rob romanticamente, eu com certeza sabia que ele era gostoso para ela e, em seu estado atual, eu não tinha idéia do que ela estaria disposta a fazer para descontar em mim.

_Cristo, Cullen, dê à garota um pouco de crédito. Só porque você não confia em si mesmo, não significa que você não deve confiar nela. _

_Sim, certo. Mais fácil dizer do que fazer. _

"De quem é essa maldita idéia brilhante de ter Pattinson cuidando dela, em primeiro lugar?"

"Foi a minha maldita brilhante idéia, Edward, ok? Eu precisava sair, ele mora no prédio, e quer você goste ou não, eles são amigos. Agora, não vá bancar a porra do namorado ciumento de merda pra cima de mim porque você perdeu o seu direito de fazer isso quando você, sem a menor cerimônia, rejeitou Bella e foi embora".

Minha respiração saiu correndo de mim quando a verdade das suas palavras me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ela estava certa. Bella era um agente livre. Se ela quisesse transar com Rob, eu não tinha pernas para levantar. Eu não tinha feito nenhuma garantia, ou promessa, a ela, e eu não esperava nada em troca.

Cristo, que idiota estúpido eu era. Eu estava preparado, na teoria, para deixá-la ir, mas a realidade era um jogo de bola totalmente diferente. A idéia de ela estar com mais alguém despedaçou meu coração.

"Jesus, Alice, só porque eu terminei com ela, não significa que você tem de empurrar o bonito britânico para ela na primeira chance que você consegue. Você não acha que eu poderia ter um problema enorme com essa merda?"

Eu podia sentir minha orelha começar a queimar e eu sabia que ela estava olhando para o telefone para mim. "Edward, coloque Emmett na linha".

"O quê? Como diabos você sabia que ele está mesmo aqui?"

"Apenas o coloque na linha, maldição!"

Emmett acenou para mim e fez um gesto para eu entregar o telefone. Eu passei para ele e rolei meus olhos.

"Ei, Alice. Aqui é Emmett... sim, tudo está bem. Edward e eu estamos apenas começando a conhecer um ao outro... uh huh... sim... claro... só um segundo".

Emmett rapidamente estendeu a mão e me deu um tapa no rosto. _PORRA! _"Alice disse para dizer a você para parar de ser tão putinha".

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Esse dia não poderia terminar breve o suficiente para mim._

"Ok, Alice. Mensagem entregue. Sim, você também. Tchau." Emmett desligou o telefone e envolveu um braço gigante ao redor do meu ombro.

"Então... Eddie... você se importa se eu te chamar de Eddie?"

"Sim".

"Durão. Eddie, meus sentidos aguçados estão recolhendo o fato de que você está um pouquinho tenso, e eu realmente acho que posso te ajudar com isso".

"Ah bom. Você está indo embora então?"

Ele riu alto e bateu-me nas costas enquanto me levou em direção aos elevadores. "E-cara... eu posso te chamar de E-cara?"

"Não".

"Ótimo. Você é um filho da puta engraçado, E-cara, alguém já te disse isso?"

Eu suspirei. "Não recentemente".

_**Bella POV **_

Depois do meu vergonhoso bocejo technicolor, mandei Rob para o banheiro de Edward para tomar um banho enquanto eu lavava a sua roupa e limpava o meu banheiro. Trinta minutos depois, ele estava encostado na bancada da cozinha vestindo o meu roupão de banho e sorrindo irritantemente enquanto eu fazia para ele uma xícara de chá.

"Bem, Swan, eu tenho que me render a você - você realmente sabe como mostrar a um cara um bom tempo".

Eu ofeguei em falso horror. "Pattinson, é sarcasmo isso que eu detecto em sua voz? Você está tentando me dizer que ser perseguido ao redor do apartamento por alguém bêbado e a ex-namorada loucamente psicopata não está na sua lista das dez melhores coisas divertidas para fazer? Eu estou chocada e horrorizada".

Ele riu e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo ainda úmido. "Na verdade, eu gostei muito disso. Foi uma mudança agradável ter alguém gritando obscenidades para mim, e não apenas gritando o que querem fazer comigo".

Eu franzi a minha cara. "Eca... as garotas realmente fazem isso?"

Ele suspirou. "Infelizmente, sim." Ele olhou para baixo e traçou um padrão sobre o mármore escuro da bancada com os dedos e eu mais uma vez fui golpeada por como suas mãos eram semelhantes às de Edward. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que segurei a mão de Edward enquanto ele me levava para fora do meu beco, sua pele quente e áspera contra a minha. Eu quase estendi a mão para tocar a pele de Rob para ver se seria a mesma sensação.

Ele deve ter visto a expressão no meu rosto porque ele me olhou com simpatia e disse, "Bella, eu realmente sinto muito por você e Edward, você sabe disso, certo?"

Balancei a cabeça e engoli o nó que estava crescendo na minha garganta. "Sinto muito também, Pattsy. Eu só queria que isso parasse de doer, sabe?" Eu golpeei uma lágrima rebelde que migrou pela minha bochecha. Rob se adiantou e colocou seus braços em volta de mim. Eu o abracei de volta, grata pela sua amizade e conforto.

"Bella, se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu acho que Edward é um idiota de primeira classe por deixar você ir. Você é uma mulher bonita, sexy e maravilhosa e ele sabe disso. Ele deve estar passando pelo inferno agora sem você. Eu sei que eu estaria se eu fosse ele".

Eu sorri em seu peito. "Rob, você está tentando me seduzir?"

Ele riu e eu senti a vibração do seu peito através da minha bochecha. Ele se afastou e olhou nos meus olhos. "Swan, não vou negar que eu acho que você é incrivelmente atraente e, poucas horas atrás, eu teria pulado na chance de me tornar mais que amigo com você..."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Mas...?"

Ele sorriu e agarrou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, apoiando a testa na minha. "Mas... você será agora e para sempre conhecida como a garota que vomitou em cima de mim, então, divertidamente o suficiente, eu fugiria diretamente de você".

Nós dois rimos e depois nos abraçamos fortemente.

Nossa risada morreu de repente quando a porta do apartamento irrompeu aberta e Alice invadiu, seu rosto uma nuvem de fúria. Jasper estava atrás dela, parecendo vagamente como se quisesse golpear a vida de Rob.

Alice olhou para os braços de Rob ao meu redor, e então analisou Rob vestindo meu roupão. O rosto dela explodiu com a cor e eu não entendia como tanto do seu sangue poderia correr para o seu rosto sem ela desmaiar.

"QUE PORRA VOCÊS DOIS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?" Ela gritou.

Rob afastou-se de mim nervosamente, segurando suas mãos levantadas no ar.

"Agora, Alice, acalme-se. Isto não é o que parece. Olha, língua na minha boca – pau nas minhas calças - exatamente como você pediu".

"Você não está usando calças, idiota!"

"Ah, bem... sim, você tem um ponto aí".

"Muito bem vocês dois, o tempo de diversão está FODIDAMENTE ACABADO! É melhor vocês me explicarem por que diabos eu não posso deixar dois adultos crescidos sozinhos por algumas horas sem que haja necessidade de eu desistir do sexo com o HOMEM MAIS GOSTOSO DO PLANETA para fodidamente salvá-los um do outro".

Um olhar de confusão cruzou o rosto de Rob. "Mas, Alice, você nunca fez sexo comigo... oh... eu entendo, você está falando sobre aquele, não está?" Ele acenou desajeitadamente para Jasper, que olhou de volta.

"Pattinson, cala a porra da sua boca antes que eu te machuque!" Alice gritou antes de voltar sua ira para mim. "E, além disso, Bella, você se importaria de explicar por que DIABOS o meu irmão acabou de ligar para mim dizendo besteiras como um louco sobre o fato de que você ligou para ele porque alguém estava tentando entrar no maldito apartamento?"

"Ele pensou o que? Não... Alice... era apenas Rob tentando invadir meu quarto".

O olhar de Alice se intensificou e eu choraminguei levemente. "Em primeiro lugar, por que DIABOS Pattinson estava tentando entrar em seu quarto e, em segundo lugar, por que DIABOS você estava ligando para Edward ENQUANTO Rob estava tentando entrar em seu quarto? Jesus, Bella! Edward está fodido o suficiente no momento sem imagens de você e RPattz dando cambalhotas em seu quarto correndo na sua mente fodida. Você quer que ele tente e consiga deixar a sua merda, ou não?"

"Claro que sim..."

"Então fodidamente não LIGUE PARA ELE quando você tem a porra de uma estrela de cinema gostoso batendo na porta do seu quarto".

Rob ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Alice, você sabe que seu namorado pode ouvi-la, certo?"

"CALE A PORRA DA BOCA, ROB!"

Alice olhou para nós dois, ofegando pesadamente e cerrando os punhos. Jasper veio por trás dela e passou os braços em volta da sua cintura, gentilmente passando o nariz em seu pescoço e sussurrando algo que não podíamos ouvir. Alice suspirou profundamente e se acalmou um pouco. Ela se virou para Rob.

"Pattinson - seu apartamento lá em baixo - você tem um quarto vago?"

"Hum... sim... meu apartamento é exatamente como o seu - três quartos, três banheiros".

"Ótimo. Bella ficará com você esta noite".

Rob olhou para mim com pânico estampado em seu rosto. . "Oh, merda, Bella, não. Meu apartamento é a porra de um chiqueiro. Eu sou um solteirão, pelo amor de Cristo. Há porcaria em todos os lugares - sério, você estaria completamente enojada".

Revirei meus olhos para ele. "Hum... Rob... eu morava nas ruas, em um beco, cercado por lixo e xixi. Eu acho que posso lidar com alguns pratos sujos e roupa suja".

"E a minha enorme coleção de pornografia?"

"Eu vou enfrentar. Além disso, eu acho que Alice e Jasper gostariam de algum tempo sozinhos".

Virei-me para encontrar Alice e Jasper se beijando apaixonadamente. Enquanto observávamos, Jasper varreu seu braço sob os joelhos de Alice e a carregou para o quarto. A porta bateu ruidosamente.

Os olhos de Rob se arregalaram. "Certo, sim... bem, eles obviamente terão algum sexo agora. Excelente".

Eu ri e rapidamente corri para o quarto para pegar uma muda de roupa e meu telefone, antes de fazer a curta viagem escadaria abaixo para o apartamento de Rob.

Ele parou quando chegamos à porta e se virou para mim. "Swan, antes de você entrar aqui, por favor, mantenha em mente que eu sou um homem solteiro. Não me julgue pela minha falta de orgulho doméstico".

Ele abriu a porta e me levou para dentro.

Santo inferno, parecia uma zona de guerra. Roupas, revistas e CD's estavam espalhados por toda parte, e a mesa de café estava repleta de recipientes de comida rápida. Várias guitarras estavam encostadas no sofá, e uma pilha bagunçada de DVD´s estava espalhada no chão em frente da tela plana.

"Eu gosto do que você fez com o lugar." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça em aprovação.

"Hey," ele disse defensivamente, "é muito acolhedor".

Olhei para a explosão de apetrechos e roupas na sala. "Como você encontra alguma coisa aqui?"

"Fácil. Está tudo exatamente onde eu coloco..."

"Você quer dizer deixa cair..."

"Ei, não fique mexendo no sistema. Prefiro tê-lo assim do que como no seu apartamento".

Franzi o rosto para ele. "O que há de errado com o meu apartamento?"

"Oh, nada, se você gosta da sensação do seu apartamento frio e inóspito".

"O quê?"

"E tem um cheiro estranho".

"Sim, isso seria produtos de limpeza".

"Eu limpo!"

"Sério?"

"Não. Não totalmente".

"O que, você não tem uma sexy empregada francesa para vir e ajeitar seus travesseiros?"

"Cale a boca." Ele riu quando me mostrou o quarto de hóspedes. "Você prometeu que não julgaria." Havia várias malas vazias na cama e ele rapidamente as jogou dentro do armário.

"Então, aqui está você, minha senhora. Espero que você encontre as acomodações a seu gosto".

Eu o abracei brevemente. "Obrigada, Rob, isso é ótimo".

Sentei-me na cama e ele deixou-se cair ao meu lado. "Assim, parece como se Edward tivesse ficado muito chateado ao descobrir que você estava passando tempo comigo, hein?"

Balancei minha cabeça com raiva. "Ele não tem a porra do direito de estar chateado sobre qualquer coisa que eu faço mais. Ele tomou a decisão de ir. Ele simplesmente tem sorte que eu não estou pulando nos seus ossos por rancor".

Ele suspirou. "Sim, maldita seja sua falta de rancor, Swan".

Eu o cutuquei com o meu pé e ele o agarrou e começou a massageá-lo. Ele olhou para mim e franziu o cenho. "Bella, eu sei que você está realmente com raiva de Edward no momento e você tem todo o direito de estar - toda esta situação é uma enorme merda – e o fato de que ele te machuca tanto me irrita profundamente, mas a partir de tudo o que Alice disse, ele está realmente tentando fazer a coisa certa por você, então você talvez queira dar a ele um tempo".

"Jesus, Rob, de que lado você está?"

"Eu estou do seu lado, Swan, mas eu gosto de Edward, e eu posso entender de onde ele vem com isso." Ele agarrou meu braço e apontou para a cicatriz vermelha brilhante na minha pele pálida. "Se eu fizesse algo assim com a minha namorada, eu enlouqueceria muito também".

Olhei para os meus braços, lembrando como foi surreal ver as feridas abertas exatamente um pouco antes de eu desmaiar. Foi horrível. Engoli em seco quando eu imaginei como Edward deve ter se sentido, sabendo que era culpa dele. "Olha, eu entendo o que você está dizendo, mas não é desculpa para ele me deixar".

"Eu não estou dizendo que é".

"Então o que você está dizendo?"

Ele se levantou e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Eu só estou dizendo que ele está preocupado com você. Esta noite provavelmente não ajudou. Você pode querer deixá-lo saber que você está bem." Ele caminhou até a porta e virou para mim. "Boa noite, Bella".

Eu sorri para ele. "Boa noite, Rob." Ele começou a fechar a porta. "Rob!" Ele parou e enfiou a cabeça de volta para dentro "Obrigada".

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "De nada, garota-vômito".

Quando a porta se fechou, eu suavemente puxei o meu telefone e o liguei. Havia duas novas mensagens de correio de voz. Eu bati o botão 'recuperar' e as ouvi.

_"Bella, sou eu. Por favor, me ligue de volta. Preciso saber o que diabos está acontecendo aí. Você está bem? Por favor, me ligue de volta o mais rápido possível." _ A voz de Edward estava apressada e urgente. Jesus, ele realmente estava preocupado comigo.

A mensagem seguinte foi ainda mais em pânico. _"Bella! Porra! Ligue para mim, por favor!" _

Eu desliguei e coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. _Cristo, eu não tinha idéia de que ele reagiria dessa maneira ao ouvir Rob gritando comigo, mas eu deveria ter percebido que, após o que passamos com James, sua mente deveria estar correndo com possibilidades terríveis. _

Olhei para o meu telefone e pensei sobre o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Antes que eu pudesse rejeitar a idéia, disquei o número dele e pressionei enviar.

Mordi meu lábio nervosamente enquanto esperava que ele atendesse.

"Olá?"

Meu coração parou de bater. Não era ele. Era uma mulher.

Eu verifiquei a tela do meu celular - número certo.

_Foda-se, Edward. _

_Ei, vamos lá, dê a ele o benefício da dúvida. Provavelmente há uma explicação racional para isso, assim como havia uma explicação racional para o por que Rob estava batendo em sua porta. Bem, pode não ter sido racional, mas isso era uma explicação. _

"Olá?" A voz feminina entoou novamente. A voz soava familiar.

"Bree? É você?"

"Ah, sim, quem é?"

"Bree, hum... Edward está aí?"

"Ah, sim, totalmente. Ele está, tipo, no banho no momento. Você quer que eu o tire de lá?"

Meu estômago virou. "Bree, por que você está aí?"

"Oh, bem, EC precisava de algum... uhm... alívio do estresse e eu disse que ajudaria, mas quando ele tirou sua camisa eu, tipo, completamente fiquei tonta e derramei o óleo de massagem em todo ele, então agora ele está se lavando e outras coisas para que nós possamos começar tudo de novo".

Meu coração deu um pulo na minha garganta. _Sim, claro. Explicação perfeitamente racional. Idiota._

"Hum... então, eu posso, assim, anotar uma mensagem sua, ou algo assim?"

"Sim, você pode." Eu disse com firmeza. "Diga a ele que Bella ligou e disse para ele ir se foder".

Eu bati cancelar e joguei meu celular do outro lado do quarto. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu ofegava com a força da minha raiva. MALDITO IDIOTA FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO! E com a porra da Bree, de todas as pessoas. Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrença. Eu não queria aceitar que Edward fosse capaz de voltar a foder meninas aleatórias, mas que escolha eu tinha? Ele me contou sobre o seu passado. Por que eu deveria acreditar que ele mudou?

_Oh, controle-se, Swan. Ele ouviu sobre o seu passado também. Como você se sentiria se ele acusasse você de foder os homens por dinheiro? Você ficaria maciçamente chocada do caralho. Pelo menos, espere para ouvir o lado dele antes de condená-lo completamente. _

Esfreguei meu rosto furiosamente, confusa como o inferno e não sabendo o que diabos pensar.

Fiquei espantada quando meu telefone tocou. Fui até ele e verifiquei o identificador de chamadas. Era Edward. Claro.

_Atenda, Swan. Ele merece se defender._

Eu bufei com raiva. "O que você quer, Edward?" Cuspi com azedume.

"Bella, por favor, só me escute por um segundo".

"Por quê? Então você pode me dizer por que está sem camisa com Bree e uma merda de óleo de massagem? Você realmente acha que eu quero ouvir os detalhes?"

"Bella, não é assim. Jesus, eu poderia matar Bree agora." Ele fez uma pausa e expirou ruidosamente. "Tenho alguém aqui, tentando me ajudar com... meus problemas. Um homem... ele se chama de Conselheiro da Serenidade".

"Edward, você está brincando comigo? Que porra é um Conselheiro da Serenidade?"

"Ele está tentando me ajudar a controlar a minha raiva, Bella. Ele estava prestes a fazer algum profundo tipo de massagem em mim esta noite para ajudar a aliviar a minha tensão. Bree se ofereceu para segurar o óleo para ele, mas é claro que ela até mesmo conseguiu foder isso. Nenhuma outra coisa estava acontecendo, eu juro por Deus".

Fechei os olhos e respirei. Sua explicação fazia sentido, mas, por algum motivo, eu ainda estava irritada, principalmente porque ele permitiu que um completo estranho entrasse em sua vida para tentar ajudá-lo enquanto ele escolheu me afastar.

"Bella." Sua voz era suplicante. "Por favor, diga que você acredita em mim".

"Por que importa o que eu acredito, Edward?" Eu fervia. "Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre você mais, então você tem o direito de gastar tempo com quem diabos você gosta, assim como eu tenho".

Ele ficou em silêncio então e eu senti um débil golpe de satisfação que eu o machucaria.

Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz estava sombria com a emoção. "Alice disse que Rob estava com você esta noite".

"Isso é certo".

"Como ele está?"

"Ele está bem".

"Uh huh".

Jesus, essa conversa era como tirar sangue de uma pedra. É assim que seria entre nós agora? Pequenas conversas educadas que evitavam tudo o que realmente queríamos dizer um ao outro? Eu bufei de frustração. "Bem, eu tenho que ir. Eu só liguei para informá-lo para não se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem. Rob está cuidando muito bem de mim. Na verdade, eu vou ficar na casa dele esta noite".

_Oh, Swan, sua vadia maldita. Isso foi um golpe baixo. Diga a ele a verdade. Não importa o quanto ele te magoou, não faça isso. _

"Eu entendo." Eu podia ouvir a dor em sua voz e eu amaldiçoei o fato de que eu ainda o amava demais para deixá-lo prosseguir. Suspirei pesadamente. "E não é que seja da sua conta, mas não, eu não estou fodendo com ele".

"Então por que você vai ficar na casa dele?" Ele perguntou com cautela.

Eu ouvi o ciúme na sua voz e rebati, "Por que você se importa, Edward? Você me deixou, lembra? Você está aí e Rob está aqui e ele está sendo um cavalheiro fodidamente perfeito, então controle-se como o inferno." Eu queria gritar para ele que ele era um idiota e que ele estava colocando nós dois através do inferno sem um maldito motivo e que ele precisava de mim, mas meu orgulho não me deixou. Em vez disso, eu bati meu pé impacientemente enquanto esperava que ele falasse.

"Como estão seus braços?"

O arrependimento em sua voz enviou um tremor de simpatia por mim. _Por que você não está aqui, Edward? Então você poderia ver por si mesmo. Você poderia correr seus dedos sobre as cicatrizes vermelhas e ver que eu estou bem e que você não é um monstro._ "Curando." Eu respondi suavemente. "É apenas pele, Edward".

Eu o ouvi sugar uma respiração irregular antes que ele dissesse, "Você estava perfeita e eu a danifiquei".

Minha respiração engatou no meu peito. _Homem estúpido, entendendo tudo errado, como de costume. _

"Eu nunca fui perfeita, Edward, e nem você. Estávamos ambos danificados desde o início. Quando você vai entender isso?"

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio então, e eu não tinha idéia do que eu deveria dizer. Eu sofria para dizer a ele que eu o amava e que eu sentia falta dele e que eu estava meio vazia sem ele, mas eu não via o ponto.

Finalmente, eu disse, "Olha, Edward, eu deveria ir".

"Ah .. sim, claro." Eu me emocionei ligeiramente com o desapontamento em sua voz. "Obrigado por ligar... por deixar-me saber que você está bem".

"Sem problemas." Eu mordi meus lábios para me impedir de pedir-lhe para voltar para casa. "Eu espero que você encontre a sua serenidade, Edward".

Ele fez uma pausa antes de dizer, "Eu também".

"Boa noite".

Sua voz me parou antes que eu pudesse desligar. "Bella! Eu..." Sua voz foi sumindo e eu apertei meus olhos enquanto rezava para ele dizer que me amava, ou sentia a minha falta, ou precisava de mim. "Eu... só queria te dizer..." Ele jurou baixinho sob sua respiração e disse, "Boa noite, Bella."

Engoli pesadamente quando desliguei e sussurrei para mim mesma, "Eu também te amo".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu sempre me pergunto a mesma coisa que a Bree disse sobre a caixa preta do avião, pensem bem, realmente faz sentido, certo? Ah, e quando Emmett apareceu, pela descrição e depois falado calmo com Edward, eu imaginei que seria ele mesmo, mas morri de rir com ele sendo o 'Conselheiro da Serenidade'... e toda essa confusão com Bella e Edward e o telefonema... _

_No próximo capítulo veremos o que Emmett tem nas mangas para ajudar E-cara com a sua serenidade. _

_Pessoal, vamos deixar reviews! Vc´s estão sumindo e não custa nada! A gente perde um tempão com esses caps. imensos e vc´s só precisam perder uns minutinhos..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Seguindo em Frente

**Capítulo 21 – Seguindo em Frente**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Alice POV**_

_Querido doce menino Jesus enrolado em uma porra de cobertor de coelhinho, eu juro que estes dois estão tentando me matar com suas besteiras de merda._

"CALE A PORRA DA SUA BOCA, ROB!"

Eu podia sentir-me tremendo de raiva enquanto eu encarava Bella e o irritante Britânico.

E não ajudava em nada eu poder sentir o Dr. McEu-sou-tão-fodidamente-sexy-e-lindo-que-ondas-de-gostosas-queimações-irradiam-de-mim-como-se-eu-fosse-a-porra-de-uma-lâmpada-quente parado atrás de mim, deixando-me excitada e impaciente e seriamente não preparada para lidar com a porra da idiotice que eu estava atualmente presenciando.

De repente, as ondas de calor que batiam nas minhas costas aumentaram e eu soltei um gemido abafado quando as mãos de Jasper serpentearam em volta da minha cintura.

_Oh, santo Deus._

Seu corpo pressionou contra o meu como 17 tons de sexy e todos os ossos do meu corpo se desintegraram quando o seu nariz acariciou meu pescoço, sua boca se movendo lentamente em direção ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me tremer quando seu hálito quente em minha garganta me fez estremecer.

"Alice," ele sussurrou, seus lábios macios pastando pela concha da minha orelha, "você não tem ideia de quão gostosa você fica quando você está irritada. Eu preciso ficar nu com você - imediatamente".

Fechei meus olhos quando a voz dele derreteu a minha raiva e deixou as minhas partes de menina em chamas com o desejo. Minha mente correu furiosamente. Eu precisava de Bella e Rob fora daqui antes que eu ficasse completamente envergonhada pela encoxada descarada da perna de Jasper.

"Pattinson - seu apartamento lá em baixo - você tem um quarto vago?"

"Hum... sim... meu apartamento é exatamente como o seu - três quartos, três banheiros".

"Ótimo. Bella ficará com você esta noite".

Missão cumprida.

Eu me virei e peguei a boca de Jasper na minha, enrolando meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxando freneticamente, completamente alheia a respeito se Rob e Bella ainda estavam ou não aqui. Ele respondeu de imediato, empurrando sua língua em minha boca enquanto puxou meus quadris contra a sua ereção dura como pedra.

_Oh, fôda-me._

A memória do seu pau delicioso brilhou no meu cérebro e eu gemi baixinho com a lembrança. Era tão fodidamente bonito. Eu sempre adorei olhar para paus, particularmente para paus duros. Eu achava que o membro masculino ereto possuía uma incrível beleza masculina sobre ele, mas todos os lindos paus anteriores perderam a graça em comparação com o de Jasper. Eu podia senti-lo agora, pressionando firmemente contra o meu estômago enquanto a sua língua chupava e me provav, deixando-me louca com a necessidade.

De repente, ouvi um rosnado baixo estrondando no seu peito. Ele me agarrou em seus braços e eu vagamente registrei Rob e Bella olhando enquanto ele caminhava para o quarto e batia a porta.

Ele se virou e me empurrou contra a madeira dura, levantando minha perna direita para cima e a engatando na sua cintura quando agarrou meu peito com a outra mão e atacou a minha garganta com a sua boca. "Maldição, Alice," ele ofegou contra o meu pescoço esticado, correndo levemente as pontas dos dedos até a minha coxa que estava em sua cintura, "ficar lá assistindo você sair como fogos de artifício em um sobretudo e saltos altos quase me fez gozar na hora. Eu nunca fiquei tão duro em toda a minha maldita vida." Sua língua estalou para fora e traçou ao longo da minha jugular antes de sugar o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca quente.

"Ung... você não vai me dizer que deixar a minha ira ser levada ao extremo é... oh, Jesus... Hum... doentio, ou algo assim...?"

"O quê? Oh, yeah. Eu sou um terapeuta. Claro. Hm..." Ele beijou meu pescoço, arfando e chupando. "Senhorita Cullen... você deveria tentar controlar mais a sua raiva... exceto quando seu namorado está ao redor porque, por alguma razão inexplicável, ele acha que a sua fúria o excita malditamente além de todas as crença".

Ele segurou no meu pescoço com sua boca, seus dentes mordendo de leve enquanto sua língua chupava a carne macia.

_Santo Pai Celestial de todas as coisas um pouco dolorosas como o puxão de calcinha erótica. Isso vai deixar uma marca. Inferno, sim!_

"Ah, porra, Jasper, você está me deixando louca..."

Suas mãos agarraram o cinto ao redor da minha cintura e puxaram bruscamente, arrancando-o antes de abrir o sobretudo e sugar meus seios. Meus joelhos se dobraram e eu bati pesadamente contra a porta enquanto ele inclinou a cabeça para os meus mamilos, sugando e os mordendo avidamente, emitindo grunhidos primais que lançavam tiros de eletricidade diretamente para a minha vagina desesperada.

"Ah... hmmm... Jasper, oh Deus..." Eu emaranhei as minhas mãos em seus cabelos quando ele caiu de joelhos e olhou para mim, seus olhos azuis brilhando de luxúria.

"Você gostaria que eu te fizesse gozar, Alice?" Ele respirou, arrastando beijos ardentes do meu abdômen e para os topos das minhas coxas.

Meu cérebro afundou. _Essa era a porra de uma pergunta capciosa?_ O homem dos meus sonhos estava ajoelhado diante de mim, olhando-me com piscinas de sexo azul-gelo e falando para mim com o equivalente fonético do Viagra feminino e _pedindo permissão_ para me dar um orgasmo - o primeiro orgasmo que eu experimentaria com outra pessoa no quarto? Santa mãe de todas as coisas fodidamente-gostosas e ainda um pouco ridículas.

Uma pequena risada escapou dos meus lábios. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e me olhou com curiosidade, um sorriso diabólico curvando os lados da sua boca. "Eu disse alguma coisa para te divertir, Senhorita Cullen?" Ele perguntou quando lambeu um rastro de faíscas até o interior da minha coxa.

"Ungh... Jesus, Jasper. Se você continuar fazendo merdas assim eu vou desmaiar, ou derreter, ou ambos." Meu centro estava doendo e latejando ferozmente, inchando impossivelmente e roubando do meu cérebro o sangue necessário e muito mais.

"Bem, então, você se importaria de compartilhar por que você está rindo como uma colegial enquanto eu estou lançando os meus conhecimentos em preliminares na sua bunda muito linda?"

"Hum... não." Eu guinchei, incapaz até mesmo de simular coerência. "Eu só... hum... deixa pra lá".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e, fôda-me se isso não foi a coisa mais malditamente sexy que eu já vi.

"Alice," ele advertiu, suas mãos passeando pela parte de trás dos meus joelhos, circulando a carne macia e tornando extremamente difícil permanecer em pé, "me diga o que você estava prestes a dizer, ou eu vou te deixar tão malditamente excitada que você não poderá enxergar em linha reta." Ele correu as duas mãos pela parte de trás das minhas pernas, dos meus tornozelos até a minha bunda, arrastando-as em torno dos meus quadris, em seguida, escovando-as levemente para baixo pela parte interna das minhas coxas. Minha pele se arrepiou e formigou, pulsando violentamente onde quer que ele tocasse.

"Tarde demais." Eu gemi e fechei os olhos.

De repente, suas mãos tinham ido embora e meus olhos se abriram para vê-lo parado em frente a mim, seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Alice," ele disse, procurando cada palavra como o Dr. Mc Se-você-não-me-disser-o-que-diabos-você-está-pensando-agora-nessa-porra-eu-serei-obrigado-a-usar-a-minha-voz-fodidamente-sexy-como-uma-arma-de-explosão-de-orgasmos-em-massa-e-explodir-o-seu-centro-cerebral-de-prazer-até-que-você-se-consuma-de-vontade-mas-eu-só-vou-ficar-com-o-maior-sorriso-do-mundo-de-comedor-de-merda-da-sua-cara-de-bêbada-com-luxúria.

Eu ri novamente com o pensamento. Seus olhos escureceram. Minha risada morreu na garganta quando eu comecei a ofegar como um cachorro desidratado em um dia quente.

_Oh, Jesus. Eu estou em apuros agora._

"Alice".

Sua voz se esticou e rastejou até o meu cérebro, agarrando as respostas que ele queria e puxando-as para fora através da minha boca.

_Puta que pariu - a voz deste homem será o meu fim._

"Sim?" Eu gaguejei, claramente estagnada.

"Responda a pergunta." Ele disse, avançando até que seu corpo estava quase pressionado contra o meu. Ele manteve as mãos ao seu lado, o que me fez ficar louca porque ter aqueles longos dedos tão perto de mim e não realmente me tocando era como uma nova e melhorada forma de tortura mental. Inclinei a cabeça para que eu pudesse me perder em seus olhos insondáveis . Sua respiração derramou sobre mim como uma chuva de seda. "Você gostaria... que eu... fizesse... você gozar?" Ele respirou.

Santa Mãe da sensualidade impressionante, se ele continuasse a falar comigo assim, eu poderia muito bem chegar lá até mesmo sem ele ter que me tocar. Engoli em seco e tentei ignorar a sua distração fodida com a proximidade.

"Sim".

"Sim, o quê?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos percorrendo o meu rosto.

"Hum, sim, por favor?" Eu disse, tentando lembrar como respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sim, por favor, Dr. Hale..."

"Por que a ideia de eu lhe fazer gozar faz você rir, Alice? Você duvida que eu possa fazer isso?"

"Oh, Deus, não." Eu me contorci de vergonha, de repente incapaz de encontrar seus olhos e sentindo-me autoconsciente. "Quero dizer... eu só estou, bem, meio envergonhada porque... ah, porra, eu não posso acreditar que estou lhe dizendo isso".

Ele se abaixou e pegou as minhas mãos. "Dizer o quê?" Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar com um rubor furioso, enquanto seus olhos escuros pediram-me com paciência. Eu respirei fundo e trouxe meu olhar até o dele. Basta fazê-lo rapidamente, Cullen, assim como arrancar um band-aid.

"Jasper, eu nunca tive um orgasmo... com um homem".

Ouvi um assobio suave quando ele inalou rapidamente, seu rosto escurecendo com o que parecia preocupantemente como raiva. "O quê?" Ele disse tenso.

"Hum... eu disse, eu nunca tive um orgasmo..."

Ele me cortou. "Eu ouvi o que você disse, Alice, eu só estou tendo um péssimo momento para compreender isso." Ele soltou minhas mãos e começou a andar na minha frente. "Com quem diabos você esteve que não pôde se incomodar para se preocupar com você?"

Eu fiz uma careta e tentei explicar. "Bem, eles tentaram. Quero dizer, eu acho que eles fizeram o seu melhor, mas quando eu não estava sentindo eu meio que... um..."

Ele parou de andar e olhou para mim. "Fingiu?" Sua mandíbula se apertou e ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu joguei as minhas mãos em frustração. "Sinto muito, Jasper, eu só não queria que eles pensassem que havia algo errado comigo".

Seu rosto suavizou e ele andou a passos largos até mim e pegou-me em seus braços, abraçando-me ao seu peito e acariciando o meu cabelo. "Não há nada de errado com você, Alice." Ele disse suavemente enquanto eu inalava o seu aroma calmante. "Muitas mulheres não podem gozar com a penetração por si só, isso é totalmente normal." Ele se afastou e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, olhando fundo nos meus olhos e deslumbrando-me com sua indignação inesperada. "O que me irrita é que se esses idiotas com quem você estava dormindo tivessem ALGUMA VEZ sentido uma mulher gozar em torno deles, eles saberiam que você estava fingindo e teriam tentado muito malditamente melhor dar prazer a você".

Eu acariciei seu rosto, tentando acalmá-lo. "Jasper, está tudo bem, realmente..."

Ele se afastou e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Não está tudo bem, Alice. Jesus se há homens por aí que não sabem como satisfazer uma mulher bonita, excitada e gostosa como você, eles deveriam estar enlouquecendo com vergonha de si mesmos".

Mais uma vez, a senhora da risada inapropriada subiu à minha cabeça e eu bufei suavemente. Ele olhou por um segundo mais antes do seu rosto explodir em um sorriso deslumbrante. "Sinto muito, querida." Ele disse quando me puxou para ele e acariciou o meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto. "Você simplesmente merece o melhor, isso é tudo".

Eu o beijei na boca. "Estou feliz que você pense assim, Dr. McSexualmente Confiante. Eu só não sei se as minhas partes de menina estarão dispostas a cooperar".

Ele passou as mãos pelas minhas costas, cobrindo minha bunda e me puxando rudemente contra a sua incrível ereção. "Você só coloca as suas partes de menina em minhas mãos e eu garanto que você não vai ficar desapontada".

Um choque de prazer explodiu através de mim com o pensamento. "Você parece muito seguro de si, Dr. Hale".

A voz de sexo entrou na ultrapassagem. "Oh, eu estou seguro de mim mesmo, Senhorita Cullen, satisfação garantida".

Eu sorri como se eu tivesse ganhado na loteria. "Legal." Eu disse porque, aparentemente, eu já tinha sido reduzida a uma menina adolescente risonha.

Ele agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e me beijou, e de repente eu não tinha dúvida de que este homem me daria a noite mais incrível da minha vida.

Ele se afastou e disse ofegante, "Alice, eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa".

"O quê?" Eu insisti, desesperada para ele parar de falar e começar o sexo.

"Prometa-me que você nunca vai fingir comigo, e eu prometo que você nunca vai precisar".

_Oh Meu Deus - obrigado por me mandar esse homem que eu tenho certeza absoluta que não mereço. Você é fodidamente demais._

Jasper arrancou o meu casaco aberto e o puxou para fora de mim, deixando-o cair no chão aos nossos pés. "Agora," ele quase grunhiu, "deixe-me mostrar a você como um homem deve dar prazer à sua mulher".

Ele me empurrou contra a porta, depositando seu peso e seu corpo quente junto ao meu. Eu engoli em seco quando ele pegou a minha boca, mergulhando sua língua, sugando e sondando-me quando as minhas partes sexuais cresceram e incharam.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu preciso deixar a suas endorfinas fluindo," ele ofegou, "deixá-la em um estado de excitação desperta." Ungh... _quem diria que termos médicos poderiam seriam tão fodidamente quentes?_

"Hum... ok... Excitação desperta – checada." Eu bufei, agarrando-o quando ele me levantou e envolveu minhas pernas em torno dele. Ele caminhou até a cama e me deitou, escarranchando-me e sentando em seus calcanhares enquanto me olhava com os olhos famintos.

Abaixei-me para tirar meus sapatos.

"Não." Ele ordenou com firmeza. "Os sapatos ficam".

Deitei-me de volta e tremi quando senti seus olhos brilhando sobre a minha pele. "Ok." Eu respirei irregularmente quando me senti inflamar furiosamente com seu olhar de fogo.

"Esta é a primeira fase do orgasmo." Ele disse com reverência, passando seus dedos suavemente sobre meus seios e estômago. Eu fechei os olhos e estremeci, minha respiração se tornou áspera e agitada. Suas mãos continuaram descendo, circundando o lugar em que mais me doía. "Enquanto eu começo a estimulá-la, seu corpo sofre algumas mudanças... - seu coração e respiração aceleram e sua pressão arterial sobe." Ele roçou através das minhas dobras antes de mergulhar para dentro. Minhas costas arquearam quando ele me acariciou gentilmente, enviando arrepios através do meu centro, "O seu clitóris incha e sua vagina começa a lubrificar-se." Eu assistia com admiração quando ele mergulhou dois dedos dentro de mim rapidamente, retirando-os e deliberadamente lambendo-os dos meus sucos. Ele gemeu de prazer. "Oh, Cristo, Alice. Você tem um gosto melhor do que toda fantasia que eu já tive com você".

Cerrei os punhos enquanto todo o meu corpo ardia em cores, formigamentos e gritos por mais.

Jasper percebeu e começou a me tocar novamente. Eu me contorcia sob suas mãos

"Ungh, Jasper, continue".

"Você sente o que está acontecendo com você agora, Alice? É chamado de vasoconstrição..."

_Santa Mãe dos Deuses do sexo hiper-inteligentes. _Eu apertei minhas coxas enquanto o seu intelecto incrível começou a me excitar impossivelmente mais. "Ah, porra, sim, Jasper. Diga isso de novo".

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Vasoconstrição..." Eu gemi e choraminguei pateticamente. "Isso significa um estreitamento dos vasos sanguíneos que, quando combinado com o aumento da frequência cardíaca, deixa você à flor da pele." Ele se inclinou e começou a lamber com a sua língua quente sobre os meus mamilos duros. "Eu posso ver seus seios inchando, Alice – enchendo com sangue enquanto seus mamilos endurecem. Deus, você é tão malditamente sexy." Ele chupou e apertou meus mamilos e eu estava quase perdendo a cabeça com o desejo incontrolável que estava galopando através do meu corpo como um animal selvagem.

"Se eu fiz o meu trabalho corretamente, você deve estar se sentindo extremamente estimulada neste momento. Você sente-se devidamente estimulada, Alice?" Ele passou a língua ao longo da minha clavícula antes de morder meu pescoço novamente, sugando a pele delicada ainda mais duramente do que antes.

"SANTO DEUS FILHO DA PUTA!" Eu gritei quando agarrei sua camisa ferozmente.

Ele riu antes de dizer, "Vou tomar isso como um sim".

Em seguida, ele deslizou pelo meu corpo, empurrando minhas pernas e colocando a cabeça entre as minhas coxas.

_Ah, porra. Ele vai fazer o que eu acho que ele vai fazer? Jesus._

A quantidade de vezes que eu tinha fantasiado sobre Jasper fazendo sexo oral em mim era ridícula, e agora, lá estava ele, olhando-me com pura fome masculina e lambendo os lábios em antecipação. Minhas partes de menina queriam se estender e se enrolar em torno dele como um dos caras no filme "Aliens", recusando-se a deixá-lo ir até que ele houvesse dado a elas uma grade e profunda lambida.

Seus olhos encontraram o meu rosto, seu dedo gentilmente provocando a área em volta do meu clitóris. Sua voz era baixa e cheia de necessidade. "A segunda fase do orgasmo é chamada de Eu mantenho sua pulsação acelerada, Eu posso estimular você ainda mais, fazendo com que os lábios da sua vagina escureçam devido ao aumento do fluxo sanguíneo na área genital." Sua língua estalou para fora e provou-me e eu juro por Deus que quase levitei para fora da cama com o prazer. Ele começou a trabalhar, lambendo o meu clitóris com a ponta da sua língua, girando a ponta ao redor e delicadamente beliscando e chupando com os lábios, enquanto eu me contorcia e jurava estar tendo alucinações. Ele me incentivou várias vezes, tendo-me tão perto da borda que eu pensei que eu entraria em combustão com o calor que ele estava gerando, mas então ele pararia e me beijaria suavemente, deixando a maré antes de fazer inchar novamente.

"Alice, eu poderia comer você o dia todo e nunca estar satisfeito," ele murmurou contra mim, "mas agora, eu preciso terminar a minha demonstração".

_Oh... sim... por favor. Termine antes que as minhas partes cor de rosa explodam de frustração._

Olhei para baixo para ver o seu belo rosto olhando para mim. Ele sorriu levemente e disse, "Eu acho que você vai achar esta próxima parte muito interessante." Ele olhou de volta para as minhas dobras e eu engasguei quando o senti deslizar um dedo longo em mim. Ele gemeu baixinho e continuou em uma voz áspera, "A penetração não é sempre necessária para atingir o orgasmo, mas se você souber o que está fazendo, isso pode aumentar significativamente o seu prazer." Ele deslizou outro dedo, bombeando-os gentilmente antes de lançar a mão e fazer algo que me fez empurrar violentamente e gritar.

_Santos dedos-mágicos-do-prazer, Batman - o que diabos foi isso?_

"Você pode sentir isso, Alice?" Eu balancei a cabeça molemente. Ele fez de novo e meu corpo se contorceu em seus dedos. "Esse é o seu ponto G, em homenagem ao Dr. Ernst Grafenberg, um médico nascido na Alemanha que ficou fascinado com o orgasmo feminino. Você sente o que isso faz com você? Como os pulsos de prazer vão diretamente através da sua coluna vertebral?"

"Oh, Deus, sim, Jasper. Isso é fodidamente incrível." Eu podia sentir cada músculo dentro de mim começar a se contrair e apertar. Eu ouvi Jasper silvar. "Oh, Jesus, sim, Alice, você está quase lá. Deus, você é incrível." Ele manteve bombeando sua mão lentamente, sacudindo o dedo no meu ponto G e me deixando louca. "Neste momento você está doendo pela sua liberação, não é? Seu pulso e respiração atingiram o pico e você está quase gritando para eu empurrá-lo sobre a borda".

Fechei meus olhos e exclamei, "Porra, Jasper, POR FAVOR! Empurre-me sobre a borda!"

Então sua mão se foi e eu gemi de frustração. Eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo de pé ao lado da cama, desabotoando sua camisa. Ele estava ofegante quando deixou cair sua camisa no chão e rapidamente tirou a calça jeans e boxer. Meus olhos percorreram sobre seu belo corpo, demorando-se em seu pênis impressionante ereto e orgulhoso contra seu estômago. Eu choraminguei e babei um pouco.

Ele se arrastou de volta entre as minhas pernas, colocando os cotovelos sobre ambos os lados do meu rosto e me beijando ferozmente. Ele se afastou, seus olhos quase negros, refletindo o desejo nos meus próprios enquanto respirávamos irregularmente um no outro.

"A terceira fase é o orgasmo real, Alice." Ele disse asperamente. "Eu posso usar vários métodos diferentes para fazê-la chegar lá, mas eu acho que estimular o ponto G enquanto esfrego em seu clitóris é extremamente eficaz, mas, por favor, eu vou deixar você ser a juíza." Então eu o senti empurrar seu pau de aço e seda em mim, lenta e deliberadamente, observando meu rosto quando o meu corpo esticava e pulsava ao seu redor. Quando ele estava totalmente revestido ele congelou, arfando e gemendo. "Oh, Cristo, Alice. Eu estive sonhando sobre estar dentro de você por tanto tempo, e agora... Deus, isso é muito melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado".

Fechei os olhos enquanto as suas palavras tomaram conta de mim, surpresa que eu finalmente tivesse o Jasper real dentro de mim e maravilhada com o quão vazia eu tinha me sentido antes deste momento. "Jasper, ter você assim... eu sou... ah... isso é muito melhor do que qualquer fantasia que eu já tive".

Ele começou a se mover, lentamente deslizando para dentro e para fora, o seu rosto perfeito franzindo a testa em concentração enquanto ele focava no meu corpo e meu prazer. Estendi a mão e alisei seu rosto erguendo minha cabeça para beijá-lo quando suas estocadas se tornaram mais duras, mais fortes. Eu quebrei o nosso beijo quando um gemido desesperado estourou para fora de mim. Eu podia sentir meu corpo apertando de uma maneira que nunca esteve antes. Cada músculo estava tenso, apertando. Comecei a arfar, minha respiração vindo superficial e rápida enquanto Jasper gemia em cima de mim. "Oh, Alice, sim. Deixe isso acontecer, querida. Deixe-se levar".

Eu comecei a gemer descontroladamente, trazendo meus quadris para encontrar as estocadas de Jasper enquanto pulsos elétricos começaram a disparar e florescer dentro de mim.

"Oh, Deus, Jasper, sim... eu estou tão perto... porra, sim. Mais forte, por favor..."

Ele estava bombeado em mim, trazendo sua mão entre nós quando joguei minha cabeça para trás, oscilando à beira de um precipício enorme e dolorido. Sua mão encontrou meu clitóris e começou a pressioná-lo firmemente em pequenos círculos. Mais eletricidade bombeou através de mim quando seus dedos trabalhavam em mim em um frenesi. Cada músculo estava tenso em antecipação, elaborando, desenhando, desenhando-me cada vez mais para perto de algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes e estava queimando a experiência. Ele grunhiu quando eu apertei em torno dele, envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura para lhe permitir aprofundar suas estocadas, observando cada reação minha com fascínio primal, vendo o êxtase e espanto escritos em meu rosto. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás quando uma tensão enorme se fez dentro de mim, de repente agarrando e explodindo violentamente.

"Ah, PORRA! Jesus, Jasper... SIM! OH, DEUS, SIM, JASPER! PORRA, SIM!"

Meu corpo convulsionou enquanto ondas de choque de prazer caíram sobre mim, saindo do meu núcleo enquanto meus músculos pulsavam e relaxavam. Eu gemi e senti minhas paredes apertarem o pau de Jasper enquanto ele continuou as estocadas, e então ele estava gritando quando eu o senti inchar e estourar dentro de mim.

"OH, DEUS, SIM! ALICE, JESUS... OH, MERDA!"

Nós desesperadamente nos agarramos um ao outro quanto onda após onda de prazer fluiu através de nós, finalmente colapsando juntos quando os últimos pulsos desbotaram.

Nós dois ofegávamos irregularmente, olhando um ao outro com espanto, incapaz de falar.

Finalmente, ele disse entre as respirações superficiais, "Então, veja só, Senhorita Cullen, o que aconteceu com você depois que a sua vagina se apertou em volta do meu pau desesperado e seus músculos vaginais e anais sofreram espasmos ritmicamente, causando contrações em ondas que se moviam da parte de cima do útero para o colo do útero, efetivamente dando a você um orgasmo alucinante e fazendo meu pau explodir como um maldito míssil Scud".

Eu tracei sua boca e sorri, sentindo-me completamente feliz e completamente fodida. "Bem, obrigada pela lição, Dr. Hale." Eu suspirei feliz. "Foi muito... informativa".

Ele me beijou suavemente. "O prazer é meu, Senhorita Cullen".

"Não, não, Dr. Hale, o prazer foi definitivamente meu".

_**Edward POV**_

"Bella, desculpe-me".

"Eu não acredito em você".

"O que você quer dizer com você não acredita em mim?"

"Eu fodidamente gaguejei? Quero dizer, eu não acho que você é sincero, idiota".

"E exatamente como você gostaria que eu provasse a minha sinceridade para você?"

"Bem, você poderia começar por não estar tão malditamente na defensiva e pensando em alguém diferente de si mesmo para uma mudança. Isso seria alguma coisa. Agora tente novamente, ou eu estou andando".

"É, pelo amor de Deus." Eu bufei de frustração, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu exalei lentamente e fingi que estava calmo. "Bella... desculpe-me".

"Melhor. Sobre o que você se desculpa?"

"Você fodidamente SABE pelo que eu me desculpo".

"Sim, bem, talvez eu precise ouvir você dizer isso. Será que é pedir muito?"

"Por que você está fazendo isso tão estupidamente difícil?"

"Porque DEVE ser difícil, Edward! Você realmente acha que esse pedido de desculpas meia-boca vai me fazer perdoá-lo? Não é fodidamente provável!"

"Ok, apenas pare. Você está realmente começando a me aborrecer agora".

"Oh, EU ESTOU aborrecendo VOCÊ? Isso é rico".

Eu levantei e cerrei meus punhos. "Ok, isso não está funcionando. Não está me ajudando e, me desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não posso fingir que um Neandertal de um metro e noventa e cinco é a mulher que eu amo, então pare com isso".

Emmett ficou de pé também. "Bem, agora você está sendo mesquinho." Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito enorme. "Não está funcionando, idiota, porque você não está realmente tentando".

"EU ESTOU tentando. Eu simplesmente não vejo o ponto de fazer isso!"

"O ponto é que você precisa começar a se perdoar para que você possa se desculpar com a pessoa que mais precisa de você no momento. Você está me dizendo que você é muito egoísta para fazer isso?"

"Não, mas eu não vejo o por que de ensaiar um final feliz que pode nunca acontecer".

"Então por que diabos tentar alguma coisa, Edward? Por que não simplesmente desistir de vocês os dois e deixá-la viver a vida dela?"

"Talvez seja isso que eu deveria estar fazendo!"

"Ah, fôda-me. Se essa é a sua atitude que você quer ter, basta fazê-la. Eu não tenho a maldita paciência para te dizer que se apegue a uma coisa em sua vida que poderia realmente ser a sua salvação".

Eu caí no sofá e apertei a ponte do meu nariz. Eu odiava o fato de que ele estava certo. Ela era a única coisa que me mantinha, me fazia continuar agarrado ao menor vislumbre de esperança, mas eu estava com medo de que, voltando para ela, eu a condenaria à minha vida de altos e baixos fodidos. Eu estava tão malditamente dividido entre pegar um avião e ir até ela, pegá-la em meus braços e beijá-la até que ela esquecesse de tudo sobre o meu comportamento abominável e me perdoasse - e, a outra opção, me mudar para uma cabana no meio do mato onde eu viveria feliz com meus dois gatos – Fodido e Idiota - até que todos se esquecessem do Imbecil Edward Cullen. Esperançosamente eu não começaria a escrever manifestos.

Ah inferno, aposto que o Homem Louco poderia escrever um manifesto do inferno.

Emmett olhou para mim. "Então é isso? Você está desistindo?"

Olhei para o chão, incapaz de encontrar o seu olhar de desaprovação.

Ele suspirou e caminhou até a geladeira, retirando duas latas de Coca-Cola e passando-me uma antes de romper o lacre, beber rapidamente e soltar um arroto alto.

"Bem, veja, eu estou decepcionado." Ele disse enquanto deixou-se cair na cadeira ao meu lado, "Eu realmente pensei que eu poderia ajudá-lo, mas se você quiser desistir, não há muito que eu possa fazer, não é? Para ser honesto, eu estou mais do que um pouco aliviado".

Olhei para ele quando abri minha lata. "Aliviado?"

Ele bateu os seus pés na mesa de café. "Bem, sim. Quero dizer, realisticamente falando, nós estaríamos empurrando a merda para cima para conseguir que Bella o perdoasse de qualquer maneira, e depois que Alice me disse que ela estava saindo com aquele gostoso menino-bonito estrela do cinema, eu estava realmente começando a duvidar que até mesmo as _minhas_ habilidades poderiam colocar as crianças juntas de novo".

Eu ri com sarcasmo. "O gostoso menino-bonito estrela do cinema? Rob? Você está falando sério?"

Ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse cultivados um terceiro olho. "_Você_ está falando sério? _Você_ já viu o homem?"

Eu pensei sobre Rob. Suponho que ele tinha um tipo de boa aparência, com uma forma muito magra, mas dificilmente poderíamos chamá-lo de "gostoso".

"Então, o que você está tentando dizer?" Eu disse cautelosamente, muito consciente de como a minha frequência cardíaca e pressão arterial estavam acelerando continuamente, fazendo minha cabeça latejar.

Emmett levantou a mão. "Olha, eu não conheço Bella, então eu realmente não posso dizer como ela poderia reagir ao estar em torno dessa quantidade de sensualidade diariamente, mas, sinceramente, se eu começasse a jogar no outro time e tivesse que escolher um homem na terra para devorar o pau pelo resto da minha vida, poderia ser ele. Ele é extremamente fodível".

Eu podia sentir os meus dentes começarem a ranger. "Bella não tem esse tipo de sentimentos por Rob".

As sobrancelhas de Emmett se levantaram. "Sério? Uau. Ela seria a única mulher no planeta então. Jesus, eu ouvi dizer que o menino pode fazer as mulheres ovularem apenas de olhar para elas".

O latejar na minha cabeça estava se tornando extremo, e com uma imagem mental de Rob olhando para Bella até que ela fizesse a sua cara de orgasmo não estava ajudando essa porra.

"Emmett, cala a porra da sua boca".

"Tudo bem, ok. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você pensar sobre eles juntos".

"Eu NÃO penso sobre eles juntos." Eu cuspi, tentando muito duramente fazer essa afirmação soar verdadeira.

Ele assentiu com simpatia. Isso me fez querer destruir algo.

"Bom." Ele disse com firmeza. "Talvez seja o melhor, então".

Esfreguei os olhos e tentei acalmar o meu pulso. Eu definitivamente NÃO estava pensando em sua química monstruosa e como eles estavam, provavelmente, recitando a estúpida rotina de Monty Python até que ela começasse a rir como uma lunática cheirando gás hilariante.

Não. Nem pensar nisso.

Eu podia sentir a fúria por demais familiar borbulhando silenciosamente em segundo plano e eu estava determinado a não deixá-la explodir.

Aparentemente, Emmett tinha outras idéias.

"Quero dizer, se você PENSAR sobre eles juntos, você provavelmente começará a perder a cabeça, certo?" Ele disse calmamente. "Quero dizer, sério, pensando sobre ele segurando Bella, confortando-a enquanto ela chora em seu peito sobre como você é um filho da puta e o quanto você a machucou." Tomei um gole da minha bebida e tentei bloquear a sua voz. "Ele provavelmente acariciaria o cabelo dela, talvez esfregaria círculos suaves em suas costas quando ela colocasse os braços ao redor de pescoço dele. Então ela olharia para ele e ele limparia as lágrimas dela com os polegares, os olhos dele se escurecendo quando ele visse a necessidade e a solidão dentro dela".

_Não escute, não escute. Certamente não obter uma imagem irritante do filho da puta do Britânico e minha mulher se tocando e procurando um ao outro. Porra!_

"Ela imploraria que ele a beijasse, para que ele a faça se sentir amada de novo, para bloquear a dor que o seu namorado imbecil lhe causou, e ele diria que não podia fazer isso porque ela ainda ama você, e ela diria, "Oh, foda-se o Edward. Ele me deixou. Ele não está aqui e você está".

_Ele está certo, Cullen. Você a deixou. Por que ela não tomaria o conforto onde quer que ela possa obtê-lo?_

"E então o olhos-sexy diriam que é errado eles ficarem juntos, mas antes que ele possa parar-se, ele a está beijando e agarrando a sua bunda enquanto ela envolve as pernas na cintura dele e ele está adorando porque ele sempre a quis e agora ele tem sua chance de amá-la do jeito que ela merece ser amada porque, realmente, ele estava apenas à espera nos bastidores para que você se fodesse. Então, eles arrancariam as roupas um do outro e se foderiam freneticamente na mesa da sala de jantar, e quando Bella gozasse violentamente, ela gritaria o nome dele - "OH, PORRA, SIM... ROB, SIM!"

"FILHO DA PUTA!" Eu berrei quando irrompi fora de minha cadeira, minha mão esmagando a lata de coca, lançando o todo o conteúdo pelo piso. Eu joguei o alumínio retorcido sobre a mesa e irrompi em direção à porta.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Emmett agarrou o meu ombro e me girou ao redor.

"Onde diabos você pensa que está indo?"

"Eu vou voltar para Los Angeles para que eu possa algemar Pattinson a um pit-bull faminto treinado para atacar seu pau de ladrão de namorada, e colocar Bella em um convento do caralho onde nenhum homem jamais a tocará novamente!"

Eu tinha os meus dedos na maçaneta da porta antes que a mão de Emmett em um tiro agarrasse o meu pulso e torcesse o meu braço por trás de mim, empurrando o meu rosto contra a madeira dura.

"Ow! Que PORRA é essa?" Eu rugi.

"Ok, agora, sossegue, Precioso".

Lutei contra ele, mas minha cara acabou encontrando mais madeira. "Não me diga para sossegar, seu cuzão." Eu cuspi através dos meus lábios esmagados pela porta. "Foi você que me convenceu de que eles estão fodendo na mesa da sala de jantar, então me deixe ir... AGORA!"

"E se eu não fizer isso, hein? O que você vai fazer sobre isso, mocinha? Você precisa de outra lição sobre chutar sua bunda porque eu vou estar mais do que feliz em ensiná-lo".

Ele me soltou e eu virei para encará-lo, enquadrando meus ombros e ficando em posição para uma luta. "Sim, bem, talvez desta vez você não tenha o elemento surpresa".

Ele riu alto. "Se você acha que eu preciso de surpresa para bater na sua bunda de auto-piedade, então você é ainda mais estúpido do que parece".

"Palavras duras, grande homem".

"Prove que estou errado, Docinho".

Corri para ele, certo de que minha baixa estatura e velocidade me dariam alguma pequena vantagem neste momento. Eu estava tão completamente errado. Ele saiu do meu alcance facilmente e trouxe o seu braço-tronco de árvore num giro rapidamente, batendo no meu peito violentamente, fazendo-me cair de costas no chão com um baque duro.

Eu gemi de dor e disse, "Ok, então... eu acho que nós vamos chamar isso de empate?".

Emmett riu baixinho e me puxou para ficar em meus pés. Esfreguei meu peito e gemi.

"Ok," ele disse suavemente, "você pode colocar o seu homem das cavernas interior de volta em sua caixa".

"Homem Louco, na realidade".

"Tanto faz. Olhe, eu só estava zoando você sobre Rob e Bella, mas eu precisava que você percebesse que vale a pena lutar por ela".

"EU SEI que vale a pena lutar por ela. Eu só não sei se sou eu quem deve fazer essa luta. Ela merece o melhor".

"Bem, quem diabos é você para decidir o que ela merece ou não, huh? Você não acha que ela gostaria de ter uma palavra a dizer sobre a quem ela dá o seu coração e, para todos os efeitos, ela escolheu dar à sua bunda gorda. Alguma vez você já parou para perguntar a si mesmo o que _ela_ quer... porque, independentemente do quão indigno você pensa que é dela, eu aposto que ela se sente indigna de você também".

"O quê? Por que diabos ela se sentiria indigna?"

"Oh, Cristo, fofinho, você realmente é um sem noção do caralho, não é? O que aconteceu um dia antes de você deixá-la? O que você descobriu que ela estava com medo de você saber?"

"O que, você quer dizer sobre o passado dela?"

"Hum, sim".

"Isso não faz a menor importância para mim".

"Oh, realmente?"

"Não".

"Então você disse a ela que os inúmeros homens que ela havia fodido antes de vocês se conhecerem não tinha importância e que ainda a amava?"

Eu gelei e pensei em antes.

_Oh, Deus, não._ Eu quase podia sentir o cheiro do quarto de hospital em que eu estive parado quando eu disse aquelas palavras horríveis –

_Jesus, Bella, você simplesmente não entende, não é? Eu estou tentando NÃO ser o cara mau aqui. Eu estou tentando NÃO te machucar! É POR ISSO que estou partindo. Eu não posso estar aqui e SENTIR toda essa raiva e ódio porque eu estou aterrorizado com o que diabos eu vou fazer, ok? Se eu ficar aqui e olhar para você, então o meu cérebro sobrecarrega com imagens de você com o pau de James em sua boca, ou você com incontáveis homens fodendo você, ou sendo fodidos por você, ou eu socando o rosto de James até que eu fodidamente rachasse seu crânio aberto porque me deixou tão malditamente louco pensar sobre todas as coisas que ele fez com você, e todas as coisas que ele fez você fazer para ele..._

Lutei para ficar de pé quando percebi o quanto ela deve ter sentido depois de ouvir isso, como ela poderia ter interpretado mal as minhas palavras terrivelmente mal escolhidas.

Meu Deus, eu realmente era o maior babaca do mundo.

"Eu não quis dizer que eu não poderia lidar com o passado dela... eu só... porra... Eu quis dizer... Jesus..." Eu balancei minha cabeça para colocar meus pensamentos em algum tipo de ordem compreensível. "Cristo! Simplesmente me deixou com tanta raiva que tantos homens usaram e abusaram dela e a machucaram e tomaram vantagens dela e eu não podia fazer nada sobre isso, e mesmo que houvesse acontecido antes de eu a conhecer, eu me senti responsável, como se, de alguma forma, eu tivesse falhado com ela, e toda vez que eu pensava sobre isso, eu sentia que queria caçar cada um desses filhos da puta e fazê-los pagar pelo que fizeram. É com isso que eu não podia lidar – com o sentimento de que eu poderia assassinar cada um deles e não dar a mínima, não com o fato de que ela... Jesus." Meus punhos cerraram ao meu lado quando outra camada de culpa rastejou o seu caminho em minha mente. "Mas que merda, Emmett, eu acho que ela é extraordinária. Eu acho incrível que ela sobreviveu a tudo isso e ainda acabou por ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci".

Ele olhou para mim e assentiu. "Mas não é isso que você disse?"

Eu gemia e puxava meu cabelo. "Não".

"Você não acha que deveria?"

"O quê?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu disse, 'você não acha que deveria'?"

Pensei sobre a conversa embaraçosa que tivemos na noite anterior, e o quanto eu queria dizer a ela, como as palavras estavam arrancando o seu caminho para fora de mim, mas eu as tinha parado, com medo de que ela as jogasse de volta na minha cara.

Fui até a poltrona e me sentei, segurando minha cabeça latejante em minhas mãos. "Qual é o ponto? Ela nunca vai me perdoar, não é?"

"Agora vamos lá, melzinho," ele disse encorajadoramente, "não seja assim. Tive casos muito piores do que o seu e tudo acabou bem no final".

Olhei para cima esperançosamente, "Sério?"

Seu rosto caiu. "Bem, não. O que você fez foi fodidamente trágico, mas eu estava tentando fazer você se sentir melhor".

"Idiota".

"Vindo de você, eu vou tomar como um elogio".

"Não. Alguém já lhe disse que você ferra com as pessoas que ajuda a encontrar serenidade?"

"Todo o tempo, até que eles percebem o meu método de loucura e então eles não podem parar de me dizer que maldita lenda eu sou".

"Estou tendo dificuldade em imaginar esses sentimentos um dia saindo da minha boca".

"Dê-se um tempo. Você é um pouco mais lento que a maioria".

"Destruir o meu ego faz parte do seu plano de mestre?"

"Não. É apenas um bônus".

Eu mostrei a ele meu dedo do meio.

Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas quando sentou-se à minha frente. "Oh, querido, triste, um pouco desequilibrado Mano-Eddie - como diabos você conseguiu ser tão fodido?"

Eu comecei a esfregar minhas têmporas, tentando aliviar a repugnância detrás dos meus olhos. "Você não deveria me dizer isso?"

"Bem, eu poderia, mas eu duvido muito que você acredite em mim".

"Tente".

"Não tenha medo, Princesa. Este é o tipo de coisa que você vai precisar descobrir por conta própria, caso contrário, você nunca vai mudar. Agora, eu estou aqui para orientá-lo e, ocasionalmente, chutar a sua bunda quando você se torna irritantemente sem noção, mas você tem que começar a cavar fundo e se perguntar o por que você é tão malditamente irritado o tempo todo".

"Eu sei por que - estou com raiva por causa do que eu fiz para Bella".

"Errado".

Olhei para ele bruscamente. "O quê?"

"Jesus, luz do sol, você precisa verificar os seus ouvidos? Eu disse, ERRADO!"

"Que porra é essa de você dizer 'errado'?"

"Hum, eu pensaria que era bastante óbvia essa porra. Quero dizer, sua resposta foi o oposto da certa. Estava errada, não aconteceu, errônea, falsa, em engano, imprecisa, equivocada e fodidamente não verdadeira." Eu olhei pra ele. Ele sorriu irritantemente. "Olha, Flor, você tem padrões em sua vida - a repetição de padrões - e todos esses padrões têm um denominador comum. Quando você descobrir o que é isso, você vai encontrar a solução para os seus problemas".

"E você sabe o que é esse fator?"

"Sim".

"E quando eu descobrir o que é esse fator eu vou parar de ficar com raiva o tempo todo e confiar em mim mesmo em torno de Bella novamente?"

"Sim".

"Mas você não vai me dizer o que é".

"Não".

"Fodedor".

Ele riu novamente. "Nesse meio tempo, meu jovem Padawan, você precisa aprender a manter uma tampa sobre a sua cabeça quente. Alguma ideia de como você vai conseguir isso?"

Eu suspirei. "Gastando menos tempo com você?"

"Você me mata, você realmente mata".

"Eu bem que gostaria..."

"Bem, agora você está apenas _tentando_ ser ofensivo".

Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo e bufei de frustração. "Olha, eu não sei o que você quer que eu faça".

"Bem, a primeira coisa que você precisa fazer é parar de se pregar nessa grande cruz velha que você está carregando. Você cometeu um erro. Aceite isso e siga em frente. A vida é curta demais para odiar alguém, principalmente a si mesmo".

"Uau. Isso é profundo".

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim. "Eu sou imune ao seu sarcasmo, minha pequena costelinha, então cale a boca. A segunda coisa que você precisa fazer é encontrar uma maneira de controlar a sua raiva, ou ela acabará controlando você. Agora, o que te acalma?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Parecia uma eternidade desde que eu me senti verdadeiramente tranquilo. A última vez foi... ah, certo... na manhã do dia em que a minha vida inteira se tornou uma merda. Na manhã em que comprei a Bella o seu iPod. A manhã antes da tarde de loucura.

Emmett estalou os dedos fazendo um barulho alto. "Ok, eu sei que você está pensando porque seu rosto parece que alguém acabou de abrir um guarda-chuva na sua bunda. Importa-se de compartilhar? O que faz você se acalmar?"

Eu suspirei. "Bella. Bella me acalma".

"Ok, resposta justa. Agora, por conta do fato de que Bella não está aqui, você tem mais alguma coisa?"

Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos, realmente não querendo ter essa conversa com ele.

"Vamos, Batata Doce? Eu preciso de algo para trabalhar aqui. O que mais te acalma?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e exalei ruidosamente. Porra. Por que a única outra coisa que me acalmava era tão fodidamente embaraçosa de falar?

"Bem... Hum..."

Ele se inclinou para frente, incitando-me. "Hum, o quê?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Você sabe... alívio do estresse, por... um... você sabe...?"

Ele franziu a testa para mim em impaciência. "Se eu soubesse o que você estava falando você acha que eu estaria resistindo à sua adivinhação polissilábica?"

Eu bufei de frustração. "Você SABE..." Eu disse, bombeado meu punho para cima e para baixo acima da minha virilha.

Ele olhou horrorizado. "Socando as pessoas no pau?"

"Não! Jesus..."

Seu rosto relaxou com a compreensão. "Ah, você quer dizer masturbação?"

"Cristo, Emmett, sim. Masturbação, certo?"

"Bem, por que simplesmente não dizer isso? Tocar-se é uma coisa linda, bolinhos-Muffin. Nunca mais se envergonhe disso".

Eu gemi e deixei cair a cabeça em minhas mãos. "Deus, acho que discutir isso com você é terrivelmente desconfortável".

Ele se levantou rapidamente e apontou um dedo de salsicha gigante na minha cara. "Grosso. Precisamos levá-lo ao salubre, e se isso significa detalhar na sua agenda como e quando se masturbar, então é isso que vamos fazer. Agora, quando foi à última vez que você se soltou?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Deus, um... eu não sei... não por um tempo. Algumas semanas atrás, eu acho".

"Desde o incidente com James?"

Eu bufei alto. "Não. Definitivamente não".

"Por que não?"

"Cristo, Emmett, eu acho que simplesmente não me senti sobre isso. Talvez bater em um homem quase à morte com as minhas próprias mãos e em seguida enviar a minha namorada voando em uma mesa de vidro e deixá-las cheia de cicatrizes teve um efeito negativo na minha libido!"

Emmett estendeu as mãos, pedindo-me para me acalmar. "Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, Pétala, mas eu acho que é hora de você construir a porra de uma ponte e passar sobre isso. Se bater uma te acalma, então é hora de você voltar ao seu cavalo. Eu estou passando a você algum trabalho de casa, Bochechas Fofas." Ele disse com entusiasmo. "Primeiro você precisa ir para o seu quarto e se foder por uns bons 45 minutos à uma hora. O quanto você acha que poderia se esfregar nesse tempo?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Merda, eu não sei... quatro? Cinco?"

Sua boca caiu. "Você está falando sério?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Yeah. Por quê?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Não importa. Cara, respeito. Ok, então, faça isso. Exploda a sua raiva do caralho, e então você precisa ligar para Bella e dizer-lhe que você está arrependido".

Meu coração bateu alto com o pensamento. "O quê? Não. Eu não posso. Ela me disse para não ligar para ela..."

"Mas você ligou ontem à noite".

"Isso foi só porque eu pensei que ela estava com problemas e, tecnicamente, quando nós falamos, foi porque ela me ligou".

"Mas vocês tiveram uma conversa?"

"Bem, sim, mas foi horrível e estranha e eu não pude dizer qualquer uma das coisas que eu queria..."

"O que é por que você está indo puxar o inferno de si mesmo ANTES de você ligar para ela. Você então estará CALMO e, espero que, articulado".

Respirei fundo e tentei expirar através do pânico que estava crescendo rapidamente dentro de mim.

_E se ela me disser para ir para o inferno? E se ela não se importasse mais? Oh, Jesus, - e se ela ESTIVESSE fodendo com Rpattz na mesa da sala de jantar?_

"Olha, Edward." Emmett disse suavemente, e fiquei impressionado com o seu bom uso do meu bom nome e seu tom de voz de repente simpático. "Eu sei que isso é assustador como o inferno, mas se você quiser ter alguma chance de consertar as coisas com Bella, você tem que fazer isso - você precisa manter contato com ela novamente e fazê-la entender que ela não fez nada de errado - você sabe disso, certo?" Passei a mão em meus cabelos e balancei a cabeça. "Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Você sabe, uma viagem de mil milhas começa com apenas um passo. Tome o primeiro passo, Edward. Você não vai se arrepender".

Balancei a cabeça novamente e engoli nervosamente enquanto me levantei e fui até meu quarto. Jesus, eu estava ficando louco ou o que ele acabou de me dizer realmente faz algum tipo de sentido? Eu estava começando a pensar que Emmett era muito melhor em seu trabalho do que eu havia lhe dado crédito.

Eu parei e voltei para o homem-montanha e disse, "Emmett, aquela coisa que você disse sobre a viagem – isto e filosofia, não é?"

Todo o seu rosto se iluminou. "Sim, cara. Eu não disse a você que eu tenho um Mestrado em Filosofia Prática e Terapia Motivacional? Whoops. Deve ter escorregado da minha mente".

Eu ri e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Fôda-me. A montanha tinha um cérebro, e um muito malditamente grande. Talvez ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, afinal.

_Ok, menino-urso. Vamos colocar a sua teoria à prova e ver o que acontece. O que diabos eu tenho a perder neste momento?_

Tirei a minha camisa e me deixei cair na minha cama, desabotoando minha calça jeans e imaginando todas as maneiras que eu mostraria a Bella o quanto eu a amava, se eu tivesse sorte o suficiente para ter a chance.

Eu pensei sobre como era quando ela me tocava, como ela me tranquilizava e me incendiava, simultaneamente, como a cada vez que fizemos amor eu finalmente me senti completo e certo e feliz e, antes que eu percebesse, minha mão estava agarrando minha ereção, bombeando-firmemente enquanto eu fantasiava sobre finalmente estar com Bella, seu calor úmido me envolvendo e apertando.

Algumas gotas de pré-gozo escoaram para fora de mim e eu espalhei com a palma da minha mão, facilitando a fricção áspera dos meus dedos calejados.

Lembrei-me da primeira vez que Bella e eu tínhamos feito amor na nossa caverna do amor mágica em Nova York, e como eu tinha quase chorado com a alegria de, finalmente, poder clamar a minha outra metade. Estivemos unidos tão perfeitamente, tão completamente, como se tivéssemos sido amantes para sempre, e eu acho que uma pequena parte de mim acreditava que nós tínhamos. Ela tinha gritado meu nome quando gozou naquela noite e, naquele momento de êxtase, eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz.

Minha mão agarrou a minha excitação mais forte e começou a se mover mais rápido quando uma montagem de Bella encheu minha mente - sua boca, seu pescoço, seu cabelo, seu lindo corpo. Seus olhos de fogo brilhando para mim quando eu era um idiota. Seu sorriso glorioso me aquecendo quando eu a fazia rir. O jeito como ela correria os dedos pelo meu cabelo quando estava excitada. Sua mão macia acariciando a minha quando ela sabia que eu estava ansioso.

Mil particularidades diferentes inundaram a minha memória, cada um delas me lembrando do nosso amor, incitando-me a melhorar, para retornar para ela, para me perdoar, para fazer as coisas direito. Eu reforcei a minha determinação quando a minha mão se moveu mais rápido e pequenos gemidos escaparam de mim quando eu me concentrei no meu objetivo - em Bella.

As imagens piscaram e cintilaram quando eu senti o meu orgasmo rolando através de mim, seu rosto enchendo a minha mente e o seu nome caindo dos meus lábios quando senti um pouco da raiva sempre presente saindo de dentro de mim. Eu ofeguei pesadamente quando a última onda de prazer se dissipou, clareando o nevoeiro de culpa e deixando uma imagem perfeita de Bella, olhando-me com saudade e perdão.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, me senti mais como eu mesmo - mais parecido com o homem que eu queria ser do que o animal violento que eu podia sentir se espreitar dentro de mim. A raiva ainda estava lá, mas era menos urgente, mais controlável, cheia de pequenos furos microscópicos, e as lacunas deixadas pela sua textura inconsistente definitivamente me deixavam sentir... Calmo.

O primeiro passo? Tomado.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então, o que acharam de Alice e Jasper finalmente conseguindo se "entender"? Eu morri de rir com todos os apelidos que Emmett chamou Edward... e parece que as coisas estão começando a se ajeitar na cabeça de Edward..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Língua Presa

**Capítulo 22 – Língua Presa**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

"BELLAAAAA! CAFÉÉÉÉ DA MANHÃÃÃÃÃ!"

Eu rolei e gemi. O relógio ao lado da cama marcava 09h30min.

_Jesus. Como isso é possível?_ Parecia que minha cabeça tinha acabado de bater no maldito travesseiro.

Depois da minha conversa telefônica com Edward na noite passada, eu havia me revirado por horas, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre nós. Quero dizer, ele me ligou em um frenesi porque pensou que eu estava em perigo. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa, não é?

_Sim, Swan. Isso significa que ele ainda __está sentindo-se culpado sobre o que ele fez com você. Isso não significa que ele mudou de idéia sobre terminar com você. Não seja fodidamente ingênua._

Eu suspirei. O que diabos eu esperava? Que ele de repente decidisse, após uma semana de não estarmos juntos, que tudo o que o levou para longe de mim não importava mais? Que ele confiava em si mesmo novamente? Que ele perdoou a si mesmo?

_Que ele __perdoou você?_

Porra.

Meu estômago embrulhou.

Aí estava. A única coisa que me aterrorizava mais do que tudo - que mesmo que ele trabalhasse com seus problemas consigo mesmo, ele nunca seria capaz de trabalhar através dos seus problemas comigo. Que ele nunca olharia para mim da mesma forma novamente por causa do que James disse a ele... e mostrou a ele. Que ele sempre pensaria em mim como... manchada... corrompida... nojenta.

Toda vez que eu pensava sobre isso, um nó cheio de remorso e culpa apertava dentro de mim.

_Ele poderia realmente estar comigo de novo, sabendo o que ele sabe agora? _

A gigante Bola Oito Mágica dentro de mim senta em sua bunda e boceja "altamente e fodidamente improvável".

_Maldito seja..._

Uma inundação de frustração e confusão amaldiçoa através de mim.

_Jesus, eu não tenho idéia __do que diabos está acontecendo mais. Quero dizer, ele me ligou e ele estava preocupado, e isso TINHA que significar alguma coisa, e ele disse que eu era perfeita, o que é ridículo, mas doce, e ele ficou com ciúmes sobre Rob, sobre o que eu fiquei secretamente emocionada, e eu sei que ele queria dizer algo importante para mim, mas eu não sei se era bom ou ruim, e agora estou fodidamente morrendo para descobrir, o que é tão estupidamente masoquista que não é exatamente engraçado porque, mesmo depois de tudo que ele me fez passar, eu odeio o fato de que as coisas estão tão tensas e estranhas entre nós, e eu estou tão malditamente confusa sobre toda a situação que está completamente ferrando com a minha mente porque, mesmo depois que o homem tenha arrancado meu coração e pisado nele com fodidas botas de combate, a qualquer momento que eu ouço a voz dele, a dor gigante no meu peito alivia um pouco e eu quero que ele esteja comigo, me abraçando, me amando, desesperadamente, mas quando eu realmente paro e penso sobre o que ele fez para mim eu fico tão malditamente irritada sobre como ele me deixou e me machucou e me fez sentir como um pedaço de lixo e eu penso que talvez o fato de ele não estar aqui é uma boa idéia porque se ele estivesse aqui há todas as chances que eu o chutaria nas bolas para puni-lo por sua estupidez desconcertante em pensar que ele poderia fazer esse tipo de merda comigo e fugir com isso, e agora, mesmo que eu tenha dito a ele para não ligar, tudo no que posso pensar é se ele vai, ou não, ligar, o que foi uma das razões que eu disse a ele para não ligar em primeiro lugar porque EU SABIA que se eu ouvisse a voz dele eu seria como a porra de uma viciada em crack, desesperada pela sua próxima pedra, e eis que - EU ESTAVA FODIDAMENTE CERTA!_

"!"

Empurrei o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça e gemi.

_Tudo o que eu quero é que as coisas __voltem à forma como elas eram, e todas as manhãs que eu acordar e perceber que toda a porra do desastre não era um pesadelo incrivelmente realista e agonizante, uma explosão de raiva e ressentimento atire através de mim como um maldito relâmpago, eventualmente desaparecendo até que a dor maçante e latejante em meu peito seja tudo que resta. _

"BELLAAAA! VENHA! SEU CAFÉ DA MANHÃ ESTÁ ESFRIANDO." A voz de Rob chama impacientemente.

"ESTOU INDO!" Eu rujo para a porta fechada.

Ótimo. Uma noite de sono ruim, além de pensamentos confusos e sentimentos sobre o ex-amor-da-minha-vida-reduzido-a-homem-que-eu-quero-estapear-furiosamente, mais um britânico-insanamente-alegre-se-não-ligeiramente-impaciente, equivale a uma MUITO fodidamente mal-humorada Bella.

Eu soquei o travesseiro petulantemente e me levantei, pisoteando até a cozinha para encontrar Rob encostado no banco, bebendo uma xícara grande de café e fumando um cigarro.

"Jesus." Ele respirou quando percebeu meu comportamento tempestuoso. "Sentindo-se ligeiramente homicida hoje, não estamos?"

"Cale-se." Eu grunhi quando ele deslizou uma caneca para mim.

"Quer falar sobre isso?

Tomei um gole de café. "Na verdade, não".

Ele balançou a cabeça e inalou no cigarro. "Sem problema".

Ficamos parados ali alguns momentos em silêncio.

Ele apagou o cigarro.

Eu mudei de um pé para o outro.

Ele olhou para mim com expectativa.

Limpei minha garganta.

Finalmente, eu disse, "Eu quero dizer, honestamente, que porra, Edward...?"

"Aqui vamos nós." Ele murmurou enquanto acendeu outro cigarro.

"Então, liguei para ele porque suas mensagens soavam todas urgentes e, merda, e VOCÊ me disse que eu deveria dizer a ele que eu estava bem, e esta _GAROTA_ atende, então eu imediatamente fico com tanta raiva porque isso é fodido, certo?"

"Uh huh".

"De qualquer forma, ele me liga de volta e explica, e eu estou bem, mas ainda chateada, e ENTÃO ele começa a falar sobre VOCÊ, e eu disse a ele para cuidar do seu próprio maldito negócio, mas depois eu fiquei toda culpada por isso, então eu disse a ele que eu não estava realmente fodendo você..."

"Infelizmente…"

"... e então ele diz alguma merda sobre ele me danificando, o que é ridículo porque ele é aquele que me salvou, e tudo que eu quero é dizer a ele que idiota ele está sendo, mas nós não poderíamos nem mesmo falar um com o outro porque, de repente, não sabemos quem é o outro mais, e agora estou mais confusa do que nunca e isso está me deixando louca e eu sinto muito em ser aquela a dizer a você isso, mas é tudo SUA fodida culpa!"

Ele engasgou um pouco com o seu café. "O quê? Como isso é MINHA culpa?"

"VOCÊ me disse para ligar para ele! Eu não tinha intenção de ligar para ele até que você colocou essa besteira de coisa de 'Oh, ele está tão preocupado com você... você pode querer deixá-lo saber que você está bem', sobre mim, e agora eu realmente preciso encontrar alguma pedra de crack!"

"Agora, espere um segundo." Ele disse, apontando o dedo para mim antes de franzir a testa. "Um... espere um minuto... o que foi isso sobre o crack?"

"Arrgh!" Peguei meu café e fui até o sofá. "Eu SABIA que isso aconteceria se eu falasse com ele! Eu não deveria ter escutado você. Eu deveria ter falado comigo mesma para sair disso. Cristo, que idiota do caralho!"

Rob veio e sentou ao meu lado. "Ok, agora... não seja tão dura consigo mesma..."

"Eu estava falando de você".

"Oh. HEY!"

Sentei-me e deitei minha cabeça no braço do sofá. "Rob, estou tão enormemente fodida agora".

De repente, eu o senti agarrar minha mão e me puxar para os meus pés. "Vamos lá então. Tenho exatamente a coisa para fazer você se sentir melhor".

"Rob, eu já disse a você antes - Eu não estou interessada em assistir o seu pornô lésbico".

"Oh, ha, ha, ha fodidamente ha, Swan." Ele resmungou quando me puxou de volta para a cozinha. "Eu estava na verdade me referindo ao café da manhã maravilhoso que cozinhei para você".

Olhei em torno da cozinha. Ela estava completamente vazia.

"Um... você cozinhou para mim o café da manhã?"

"Isso é certo".

"Nesta cozinha?"

"Sim".

"Estou confusa".

"Por quê?"

Olhei para o mármore reluzente e pia impecável. Não havia panelas sujas ou pratos em qualquer lugar.

"Porque, Rob, parece que você nunca usou esta cozinha".

"Ah, eu entendo. Você está impressionada que ele está tão limpa, não é?"

Olhei em volta. "Bem, certamente não está contaminada por alimentos".

Ele sorriu para mim e estendeu a mão por trás dele para um microondas de aço inoxidável. Ele escancarou a porta e puxou um prato para fora, colocando-o orgulhosamente no balcão em frente a mim.

"Aqui está." Ele disse, apontando de forma exibicionista para uma fatia não identificável de vapor marrom. Um cheiro estranho, alienígena, atacou minhas narinas.

"Uau, Rob... isto parece incrível..." Eu disse, fingindo tanto entusiasmo quanto pude.

_Que porra é essa coisa? _

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Entende, Swan? Tenho habilidades loucas na cozinha".

"Você certamente tem." Eu ri nervosamente.

_Parece que __isso poderia ser usado para coagir alguém à morte. _

Ele empurrou o prato ainda mais para mim e ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

_Oh, merda fofa. __Ele totalmente espera que eu coma isso, não é? _

"Um... assim, Rob." Eu disse nervosamente, cutucando com o dedo sobre a superfície crocante. "Do que você chama isso?"

Ele franziu a testa para mim. "Jesus, Swan. Você esteve vivendo sob uma rocha?"

"Não, ao lado de uma lixeira".

"Oh, certo. Falha minha." Ele fez um gesto amorosamente para o retângulo tostado. "Isso, querida Bella, é o deleite gastronômico conhecido como 'Hot Pocket'".

"Uh huh." Eu disse com ceticismo, "E do que exatamente é feito isso?"

Ele franziu a testa e olhou para ele. "Ah... bem... é uma massa e... hum... então há... coisas... dentro dele".

"Coisas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu conscientemente. "Coisas deliciosas".

"Eu vejo." Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. "Rob, eu pensei que você disse que cozinhou para mim?"

Seu rosto caiu um pouco. "Eu cozinhei. Eu abri a caixa, peguei a pepita de gostosa-bondade, coloquei-a em um prato e cozinhei no microondas".

"Rob, isso não é cozinhando. Isso é reaquecimento".

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura e estreitou os olhos. "Swan, você gostaria de ir buscar o seu próprio maldito café da manhã? Há uma lixeira nos fundos".

Eu ri. "Não me tente. Eu provavelmente poderia encontrar algo mais comestível do que isso".

Ele olhou para mim. "Escute, senhorita, eu tenho trabalhado duro sobre um forno de microondas por quatro minutos inteiros. Agora, não seja tão sangrentamente madame e prove a qualidade do maldito Hot Pocket!"

Suspirei e o peguei.

"Eu só estou fazendo isso porque temo pelo seu ego frágil se eu me recusar." Eu disse, revirando os olhos.

"Sua generosidade não conhece limites, Swan. Morda essa merda já".

Acenei-o debaixo do meu nariz. Cheirava a bunda.

Eu cuidadosamente dei uma mordida pequena. A massa era aparentemente feita de dois elementos - papelão queimado no exterior, e borracha de força industrial no interior.

_Vamos lá, Swan, d__ê ao pobre rapaz uma pausa. Olhe para seu minúsculo rosto ansioso. Ele está tentando agradá-lo com produtos indigestos de pastelaria - pelo menos faça a porra de um esforço para ser grata. _

Forcei um sorriso enquanto eu tentava com força abrir meus dentes separados. "Oh, yeah," eu murmurei, "tão bom".

O rosto de Rob rachou com o maior sorriso do mundo. "Vê? Eu SABIA que você adoraria. Eles são o alimento mais sangrentamente brilhante já inventado!"

"Bem, eles são certamente únicos." Eu aderi enquanto me forçava a engolir o bocado tóxico.

_Oh, graças a Cristo que acabou. _

"Agora, tente o recheio." Ele pediu.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Sinto muito, o quê?"

"O recheio, Swan!" Ele gritou enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo nos dedos dos seus pés com excitação. "Essa é a melhor parte. Vá em frente! Experimente!"

Olhei para a mancha marrom escura que estava olhando atravessada para mim a partir da massa ferida.

_Fôda-me. Isso __não apenas cheira a bunda, parece com uma também. _

Eu suprimi o enorme olhar de nojo que estava tentando agarrar seu caminho para o meu rosto. "Oh, certo... o recheio. Deus, não gostaria de perder isso".

_Pattinson, é melhor você apreciar o sacrifício que estou fazendo aqui. Quero dizer, eu comi lixo por três anos, mas eu nunca provei nada __tão nojento._

Eu acerei minha resolução. O pastel-bunda olhava para mim ironicamente. Dei a ele o olhar perfurante e cerrei meus dentes.

_Tudo bem __seu fodedorzinho horrendo, eu vou morder você agora, então fodidamente aceite o fato e fique quieto. Se eu vomitar tudo sobre Pattsy mais uma vez, eu nunca vou viver sem isso, e eu me RECUSO a ser conhecida como Garota-Urina E Garota-Vômito. Não vai acontecer. _

"Um... Bella?" Rob estava olhando para mim com preocupação. "Você está imaginando que o pobre Hot Pocket indefeso é o rosto de Edward porque, francamente, acho que você está assustando-o".

Eu ri amargamente. "Bom".

"Bem, vá em frente, então," ele insistiu ansiosamente, "coma antes que esfrie. Eles não são bons frios".

_Porra. __Não é bom frio? Quer dizer que eles podem realmente ter um gosto __**pior**__?_

Eu mentalmente forcei minha boca aberta com a porra da minha determinação e coloquei a massa dura entre meus dentes. Rob assentiu com a cabeça em encorajamento.

Eu mordi.

_!_

Um fluxo flamejante de merda queimou do final da diabólica massa e revestiu minha boca, queimando camadas de pele fora enquanto eu desesperadamente tentava cuspir o manjar branco-do-inferno excruciantemente quente fora da minha língua rapidamente inchando.

Eu agitava os braços, abanando-me com as minhas mãos e balançando minha língua no ar, em busca de algum alívio frio.

"Jesus, Bella! Você está bem?" Rob exclamou com urgência.

Eu bufei e me encolhi. "ÁGUA!" Eu gritei enquanto eu andava e me debatia em dor.

Rob escancarou a porta da geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de água fria e entregou-me rapidamente. Rasguei a parte de cima e derramei a coisa toda na minha boca, deixando-a borbulhar e babar para fora enquanto o líquido resfriando retirava um pouco da agonia.

"Porra, Bella o que aconteceu?" Rob perguntou, franzindo a testa com preocupação.

Olhei para ele e tentei falar ao redor da minha língua inchada.

"Seu túpido Hot Pocket queimou a porra da minha íngua, Rob! Issoéo que fodidamente aconteceu!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Oh, merda, Bella. Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter avisado você que às vezes o recheio pode ficar um pouco quente".

"Um pouco quente?" Eu gritei com incredulidade. "Um POUCO quente? Pelamor de Crito, Rob, tá quente como a porra de lava derretida!"

Sua boca se contraiu. "Sinto muito." Ele disse em uma voz ligeiramente estrangulada. Sua boca se contraiu novamente.

"Que porra há de errado com você?" Eu perguntei asperamente.

"Nada." Ele disse e, fôda-me se a sua pequena boca sorridente não dançou em torno de um sorriso antes de ele sentar-se novamente.

"Você acha que ito é divetido, Pattinthon?" Eu fervi sombriamente.

Ele franziu os lábios e engoliu. "Não".

"Oh, sério?" Eu o desafiei. "Você não pensa que ito é todo engraçado que minha íngua inchou até o tamanho de uma grande sasiza alemã?"

Ele desesperadamente puxou para baixo os cantos da sua boca. "Sinto muito, uma alemã o que?"

"Sasiza." Eu repeti o mais claramente possível.

Um guincho trêmulo escapou dos seus lábios. Eu olhei como a porra de uma nuvem de tempestade. Ele franziu a testa para mim enquanto seus lábios sofriam espasmos e fez um beicinho. "Sinto muito, Swan, eu simplesmente não entendo muito bem o que você está dizendo. Um o quê?"

Eu bufei e rolei meus olhos. "Uma sasiza! A porra de uma sasiza, certo? Como a porra de um tálamos, ou linguiça".

Ele gorgolejou e apertou os lábios. "Oh, uma salsicha! Certo." Ele guinchou novamente. "Sim, bem..."

Seu rosto amassou e saliva voou pela sala enquanto ele se dobrou, riso histérico explodindo para fora dele.

"Acha ito fodidamente engaçado, Robert!" Eu gritei batendo no braço dele.

Ele gargalhou e bufou como a porra de um burro. Cristo, que idiota.

"Desculpe, Swan... mas isso é tããããão fodidamente engraçado. Diga isso novamente, diga isso novamente!"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Eu não vou dizer sasiza novamente, então simplesmente esqueça essa porra!"

Ele uivou e caiu, puxando os joelhos até o peito e segurando seus lados.

Bati o pé, impaciente. "Eu develia fofidamente em você." Eu resmunguei e cutuquei minha língua monstro com o meu dedo. Caralho, ow!

Eu cutuquei o idiota rindo rudemente com meu pé. "O ínimo que você fofidamente poderia fazer pala mim é dar-me alfum zelo, ifiota".

Ele uivou novamente, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"É ifo!" Eu me enfureci, irrompendo em direção à porta. "Vou contar a Alife!"

Eu ainda podia ouvir suas risadas insanas e protestos assustados quando entrei no elevador e me dirigi de volta para o meu apartamento.

_Eu terei a minha __vingança sobre você, Pattinson. Oh, sim... e você vai se arrepender do dia em que você riu mesmo da minha língua deformada. _

Parei na porta do meu apartamento e ouvi.

_Hmmm... n__ada de ruídos de sexo. Alice e Jasper devem ter terminado sua sexatona__*****__. Eu preciso tanto conseguir os detalhes sobre o que rolou aqui na noite passada. _

_*__Sexatona__: maratona de sexo._

Abri a porta e caminhei lentamente para a sala.

"Alithe?" Eu chamei tentativamente.

"Aqui." Disse uma voz suave da direção do sofá.

Fui até lá e encontrei Alice, deitada no sofá em seu roupão macio, um sorriso confuso e completamente satisfeito no seu rosto. "Bella." Ela respirou carinhosamente.

Santo Jesus. Pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha conhecido Alice, ela parecia completamente e totalmente relaxada. Era estranho e fora de colocação.

"Hey." Eu disse quando ela sentou-se e permitiu-me sentar ao lado dela. "Porventura Jathper patiu?"

Ela olhou para mim em confusão. "Que porra há de errado com você?"

Eu gemi. "Pattinthon aleijou minha língua com um patel do mal".

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Você precisa de mim para chutar a bunda dele para você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Tenho ceteza que vou encontrar aguma maneira para descontar nele".

Ela suspirou e deitou sua cabeça no meu colo. "Bem, deixe-me saber se você mudar de idéia. Torturar o Britânico é um dos maiores prazeres da minha vida".

Eu acariciei seu cabelo. "Flando de grandes pazeres - Jathper?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Oh, yeah, ele se foi. Tinha pacientes para ver." Ela tem um olhar distante em seus olhos. "Ele é tão bonito e inteligente".

Eu ri baixinho. "Acho que você finalmente conseguiu expelimentar o Dr. McGotoso - ao vivo e em coles?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Oh... meu... Deus, Bella. Foi tãããão melhor do que eu jamais havia imaginado. Seu pau era tão quente que derreteu as minhas partes de menina." Ela se contorceu um pouco. "Eu acho que poderia ter realmente torcido meus ovários. Você acha que há algum tratamento para isso?"

Houve uma batida na porta, seguida pelo som dela abrindo e fechando. Rob apareceu na porta. "Meninas, vocês realmente devem manter aquela coisa fechada. Algum velho psicopata, ou pervertido, poderia entrar aqui".

Alice se sentou e olhou-o de cima abaixo. "Obviamente".

Rob sorriu. "Bem, bom dia, oh, Pequena. O seu namorado ainda está aqui, ou você o devorou depois de vocês dois manterem relações sexuais um com o outro sem sentido?"

Ela riu sarcasticamente, e eu prendi a respiração, esperando por sua afiada represália.

_Rob, você está em __taaaantos apuros._

"Pattinson." Ela disse enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram.

Rob inclinou a cabeça e esperou.

"Você... hum... se você acha que... hum... espere..."

A boca de Rob caiu aberta. "Oh, querido Deus. Alice - você não pode pensar em uma represália, pode?"

Ela fez uma careta para ele. "Claro que eu posso pensar em uma represália, seu... um... Britânico idiota," ela disse vacilante, "e isso vai ser fodidamente... ótimo. Então, cale a boca".

Rob balançou a cabeça em descrença e riu. "Oh, Alice. Isso não tem preço. Você não vê o que aconteceu? Ser sexualmente frustrada era a fonte de todo o seu poder. Agora que você finalmente conseguiu transar, você se transformou em um ser humano comum, assim como o resto de nós".

"Oh, sim." Ela zombou desafiadoramente. "Bem, se isso é verdade, então... hum... por que você está tão manco?"

Rob bufou levemente quando disse, incrédulo, "Pequena, isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? Sério? Isso foi fodidamente patético".

Alice deixou cair a cabeça entre as mãos e gemeu. "Eu sei. Oh, Cristo." Ela olhou de volta para Rob com dor nos olhos. "Rob, eu nunca pensei que diria isso a você, mas, você está certo. Perdi meu amuleto. O belo pau de Jasper fodeu isso certinho para mim".

Rob corou e olhou para os seus sapatos. "Oh, ok então. Aparentemente você está confortável o suficiente em torno de mim para falar sobre o pau do seu namorado. Excelente".

De repente, um toque familiar chiou. Rob praguejou suavemente e puxou meu celular do bolso, segurando-o para mim como se fosse feito de resíduos tóxicos. "Oh, merda. Essa é a razão pela qual eu vim aqui. Seu telefone tem estado tocando, Swan, e... hum... é Edward".

Senti o sangue correr para fora do meu corpo.

Por que diabos ele estava me ligando? Eu disse a ele para não ligar. Claro, ele não me ouviu. Ele nunca ouve. Homem estúpido.

_Ele está __ligando para dizer que te ama! Ele está ligando para dizer que te ama!_ Minha otimista interior estava pulando para cima e para baixo em euforia. Eu a estapeei e ordenei que ela acalmasse essa porra.

"Bella!" A voz de Rob tirou-me de volta para o toque de bomba-relógio que ele estava segurando na frente do meu rosto. "Você vai atendê-lo, ou não?"

Olhei para o telefone. Ele tocava para mim, impacientemente.

_Oh, bolas. Eu não posso falar com ele agora. Minha língua __está do tamanho de um Pomerânio... eu pareço a porra de um personagem de desenho animado... eu vou morrer de vergonha antes de terminar minha primeira frase! _

"Bella!"

"Caleaboca, Rob! Estou pensando!"

Alice gemeu. "Oh, Jesus. Dê-me isso." Ela arrebatou o telefone e o atendeu.

"Edward? Oi... como você está se sentindo, querido?... Uh huh... vocês tiveram suas entrevistas de café da manhã esta manhã?... Como elas foram? Aqueles idiotas mantiveram as perguntas profissionais?... Hmmm... bom. Como é Emmett?... Sério?... Bem, você soa um pouco melhor... Eu? Oh, eu estou bem... Um, ..." Os olhos de Alice voaram para os meus e ela sorriu, "Como estão indo as minhas sessões de terapia com Jasper? Bem, ele está REALMENTE me ajudando a aliviar alguma tensão... sim... isso É bom, irmãozão, REALMENTE bom pra caralho." Eu ri. "Oh, você quer falar com Bella? Claro. É por isso que você ligou no telefone dela, certo? Um..." Ela olhou para mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça enfaticamente. "Sim, ela está aqui." Fiz uma careta para ela. "Um... yeah, Rob está aqui também... por quê?... o quê?... Não, eles não estão na sala de jantar. Por que isso é fodidamente relevante?... Ok... Deixe-me simplesmente tentar encontrá-la para você... espere..."

Ela colocou a mão sobre o receptor e segurou o telefone para mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela olhou para mim e o balançou na frente do meu rosto. Eu olhei de volta e cruzei os braços. Ela se levantou e empurrou o telefone em Rob. "Aqui... eu não tenho tempo para isso. Eu sinceramente preciso fazer xixi".

"E novamente com as embaraçosas informações pessoais." Ele murmurou.

Ela bateu o telefone na mão de Rob e caminhou para o seu quarto.

"Alice! Espere..." Ele se atrapalhou, agitando o telefone. A porta bateu. "Oh... besteira…"

Rob olhou para o telefone horrorizado e depois olhou para mim. Eu mexi a boca com as palavras, "Eu não estou aqui" para ele. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Um... oi... Edward... como é que você está, companheiro?... Sim? Bem, ótimo. Um... Bella não está aqui no momento... ah... o quê? Eu NÃO estou mentindo... não, eu não estou... Edward, eu vou deixá-lo saber que eu sou um excelente mentiroso... não, eu NÃO estou mentindo sobre isso!" Ele olhou para mim com pânico em seus olhos. Eu fiz mímica que se ele me delatasse eu fodidamente o mataria. Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Um... ok, bem, quando você coloca assim... aqui está ela".

Eu o soquei com força no braço. "Ow... porra, Bella. Ele realmente quer falar com você... e ele me falou em sua voz assustadora. Basta pegar a porra do telefone, você pegaria?"

Peguei o telefone dele e o soquei novamente. Ele deixou-se cair no sofá e se aborreceu, esfregando seu precioso braço.

_Okay, Bella. Apenas diga-lhe que vo__cê ligará de volta mais tarde e, pelo amor de Deus, não diga nenhuma palavra que tenha a letra 's' nela. Você pode fazer isso. _

"Oi, Edward." Eu disse tão levemente quanto consegui.

"Ei, Bella." Sua voz era baixa e instável. "Um... desculpe por ligar. Eu sei que você realmente não quer falar comigo".

_Ótimo. Agora eu feri seus sentimentos. _

"O quê? Não. Um... Eu não me importo... realmente".

"Você tem certeza? Eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável".

_Oh, __maldição. Sua voz. Deus, eu amo a sua voz. _

"Eu estou bem, Edward." Eu disse, tentando parar as batidas do meu coração estúpido ativado por voz.

_Ok, até aí tudo bem em não usar as palavras __com 's'. Você está indo muito bem. _

Ele limpou a garganta. "Um... Bella, eu tenho algo que preciso falar com você. Agora é uma boa hora?"

_Não __a menos que você queira ter uma conversa com alguém que soa como o gato Sylvester. _

"Um.. bem, não realmente. Eu... hum... tenho Rob aqui, e ele gostaria de... assistir um filme... comigo".

Rob apertou os olhos e mostrou-me seu dedo do meio. Eu lhe dei um tapa na parte superior da cabeça e mostrei a minha língua-salsicha.

"Eu entendo." Edward disse, e eu ouvi a tensão de dor em sua voz. "Bem, eu posso ligar mais tarde... quando Rob não estiver aí?" Eu me arrepiei um pouco em seu ciúme implícito.

"Ok. Ligue-me de volta em algumas horat então".

_Oh, merda. "Horat"? Brilhante. _

"Bella, você está bem? Você soa estranha".

"Eu soei? Estou totalmente bem".

"Você tem certeza?

"Sim, eu tenho ceteza".

_Porra. Mate-me agora. _

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele exigiu.

Eu gemi e disse-lhe a verdade.

"Edward, eu estou bem. Honetamente. Minha língua tá um pouco intada, ito é tudo".

"Sua língua está o quê?"

Eu suspirei. "Intada. Volumosa. Maior que o normal".

Eu o ouvi silvar do outro lado do telefone. "Por que diabos sua língua está inchada, Bella?" Ele disse acusadoramente.

Eu me senti corar. "Um... ito é culpa do Rob. Ele a queimou".

Rob olhou para mim.

"O quê?" A voz de Edward era clara e estridente, com pânico. "Por que sua língua estava em qualquer lugar perto de Pattinson, em primeiro lugar... e como diabos ele a queimou? Certamente ele não é tão malditamente quente!"

Eu me encolhi. _Oh, merda. Isso soou realmente ruim, não é?_

Abri minha boca para esclarecer o mal-entendido, mas a parte de mim que ainda estava chateada com ele por terminar comigo tomou o controle e começou a falar.

"Olhe, Edward, você não tem direito de peguntar-me ago assim, e eu não tenho tempo para dizer a você tota a hitória da língua intada no momento, de qualquer maneira. Além dito, eu não posso fodidamente falar corretamente, então eu te ligo mais tarde, ok? Podemos falar então".

Eu o ouvi bufar em frustração e praguejar sob sua respiração. "Certo".

"Quando você estará livre?"

"Jesus, boa pergunta." Ele lamentou e eu quase poderia vê-lo apertando a ponta do seu nariz. "Um... bem, eu tenho entrevistas esta tarde, e aparentemente eu tenho que comprar um pouco mais de loção agora, então, porra, eu não sei... três, quatro horas?"

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem. Ligarei de volta para você então. Tchau".

"Sim, tchau".

Desliguei e encontrei Rob olhando para mim.

"Que PORRA é essa, Swan?" Ele ferveu.

"O que você quer dizer, 'Que porra é essa?'" Eu perguntei, perplexa.

"Você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer com 'que porra', mocinha. Você acabou de deixar o seu ex-namorado-levemente-enlouquecido pular para uma conclusão muito errada sobre o meu papel muito inocente em como sua língua ficou assim, e agora ele está provavelmente vindo aqui para bater para fora todos os meus belos dentes. Daí a minha afirmação anterior – QUE PORRA É ESSA?"

Ele olhou com raiva para mim e eu corei.

"Decupa, Rob. Ele simplesmente ficou todo ciumento e então eu fiquei brava por ele ficar com ciúme e isso apenas meio que surgiu".

Ele foi até o freezer e começou a pegar um pouco de gelo. "Bem, se ele me matar, Bella, eu nunca vou falar com você de novo, você sabe disso, não é?"

Eu ri. "Sim, Sr. Pattinthon".

Ele me entregou um copo com alguns cubos de gelo. "Agora coloque gelo nessa monstruosidade de língua, mulher. Você está me enojando e excitando ao mesmo tempo".

Eu ri e suguei um cubo calmante.

"Oh, e Swan? Não tente Hot Pockets de novo, ok? Obviamente você não é legal o suficiente para lidar com eles".

Eu me sentei e suspirei.

_Graças a Deus por isso. _

Cinco horas depois, minha língua tinha praticamente voltado ao normal e eu me sentei no sofá enquanto tanto Alice como Rob tentavam fazer de tudo para me convencer a ter uma sessão com Jasper.

"Olha, Bella." Alice argumentou, "Edward está obviamente estendendo a mão para você no momento, mas parece que você está muito fodidamente confusa sobre como lidar com isso. Jasper pode ajudá-la. Você passou por muito em sua vida, com Phil e Renée, com James, e agora com Edward - você não acha que ter um pouco de aconselhamento profissional vai ajudar a pôr as coisas em perspectiva?"

Rob tinha acenado com a cabeça em concordância. "Sim, Swan. Quero dizer, olhe para o quanto ele ajudou a Pequena aqui. Ela não conseguiu um insulto decente o dia todo e eu estou absolutamente amando isso – no entanto, eu não acho que ela ficaria muito contente se ele praticasse seu milagre da 'terapia do pau' em você".

A mão de Alice disparou para beliscar o mamilo de Rob. Ele desviou disso facilmente.

"Jesus, Alice. Você está mesmo tentando, ou você está exatamente tão patética agora?"

Ela suspirou e o ignorou.

"Então, Bella, eu posso ligar para Jas para você?"

Levantei-me e virei para eles. "Olha, gente, eu aprecio o fato de que vocês acham que eu sou um completo trabalho pesado em desesperada necessidade de terapia, mas, honestamente, acho que posso lidar com falar com Edward no telefone".

Rob zombou. "Oh, sério? Porque não pareceu assim esta manhã, Swan. Acredito que suas palavras exatas foram, 'Rob, estou tão enormemente fodida agora'. Toca alguma coisa?"

Alice segurou minhas mãos e levemente traçou as cicatrizes desbotando. "Querida, nós apenas queremos ter certeza que você está mentalmente preparada para isso. Quero dizer, eu não tenho idéia do que Edward quer falar com você, mas e se forem más notícias? Como você vai reagir?"

"Alice, eu vou lidar com isso, ok? Agora, vocês dois poderiam, por favor, parar de criar confusão em cima de mim como se estivessem em suicídio assistido?"

Eles entreolharam-se com cautela.

"Você não quer que a gente fique com você?" Alice perguntou.

"Jesus, não! Eu ficarei bem. Vocês dois vão e tenham alguma diversão".

Rob pareceu horrorizado. "O quê? Juntos?"

Alice tentou socá-lo. Ele golpeou a mão dela facilmente. "Ok, Pequena, isto é simplesmente triste agora".

Ela resmungou em frustração e pulou em cima dele, agarrando-o em um bloqueio de cabeça e dando-lhe umas esfregadas assassinas com os nós dos dedos. "COMO É ISTO PARA TRISTE, HUH, PATTINSON? NÃO TÃO FODIDAMENTE PATÉTICA AGORA, EU SOU, VADIA?" Ela esfregou a cabeça dele furiosamente.

"OW! Cristo, Alice, PARE COM ISSO! Não o CABELO, mulher! NUNCA o cabelo!"

Ele a pegou e a mergulhou no sofá, rapidamente correndo os dedos pelas suas preciosas mechas em pânico. "Pelo amor de Deus, minúscula-pessoa-irritante, você não entende quanto tempo sangrento leva-me para conseguir esta aparência como se eu não tivesse feito absolutamente nada para isso? Jesus!"

Eu ri e sentei-me ao lado de Alice, que ostentava um sorriso de auto-satisfação. "Então, o que vocês dois vão fazer?"

Rob sentou-se no braço da cadeira, ainda mexendo com seu cabelo. "Bem, nós poderíamos sair para a minha casa por um tempo se você gostar?"

Um olhar estranho de excitação atravessou o rosto de Alice. "Ooh, eu posso levar produtos de limpeza?"

Rob gemeu, "Se você desejar".

Alice gritou e correu para buscar seus suprimentos.

Rob olhou para mim com preocupação. "Swan... você tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo?"

Olhei para ele e sorri, tentando ignorar as borboletas que lentamente estavam se multiplicando no meu estômago. "Sim, Rob, eu tenho certeza".

"E se ele disser que estava errado e quer você de volta?"

Um nódulo formou na minha garganta.

_Inferno, __essa era uma pergunta muito boa. O que eu faria? Eu esqueceria tudo o que ele me fez passar? Eu o perdoaria imediatamente e correria para os seus braços? Parece ridículo o suficiente para ser algo que eu faria. _

"Rob..." Eu disse timidamente, tentando descobrir meus sentimentos enquanto eu tentava explicá-los. "Eu nunca me senti assim por nenhuma pessoa na minha vida, e parte de mim sabe que Edward e eu pertencemos um ao outro, mas eu também sei que temos um longo caminho a percorrer antes que isso aconteça, mesmo que ele perceba que foi um completo idiota por terminar comigo. O estrago foi feito, e ele vai ter que trabalhar realmente duro pra caralho se ele me quiser de volta".

Rob levantou-se e sorriu para mim quando voltou para a sala. "Bom".

Abracei os dois e observei quando eles caminharam até a porta.

"Eu digo, Alice." Rob cantou em seu sotaque britânico mais pomposo, "posso lhe apresentar a glória gastronômica de um 'Hot Pocket'?"

Alice quase rosnou para ele, "Pattinson - se você sequer chegar perto de mim com uma daquelas coisas, eu vou arrancar seu fodido pau".

Rob parou quando chegou à porta e olhou para ela. "Jesus. Alice. Isso foi realmente assustador pra caralho".

Ela agarrou o braço dele em excitação. "Sério? Eu assustei você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Absolutamente. Minhas bolas até mesmo se arrastaram de volta para o meu corpo um pouco".

Rápida como um tiro sua mão disparou e feriu seu mamilo direito ferozmente.

"OW! Que PORRA, Alice?"

Alice pulou para cima e para baixo em alegria e o abraçou. "Oh, graças a Deus. Meu amuleto está voltando. A magia assustadora do pau de Jasper está se desgastando! Yay!" Ela abraçou Rob ferozmente e ele gemeu de dor antes de se afastar para abrir a porta para ela. Ela tocou seu rosto suavemente. "Obrigada, Pattsy".

Rob esfregou seu peito enquanto ela passou por ele e se virou para piscar para mim. "De nada, Pequena".

Sorri sozinha quando a porta se fechou.

Bem, esses dois certamente teriam uma noite interessante.

Fiz uma anotação mental para sugerir que todos nós saíssemos para jantar depois do meu telefonema. Eu estava começando a me sentir como se tivesse estado chafurdando por tempo demais, e uma noite fora com meus amigos pode ser exatamente o pontapé na bunda que eu precisava.

Peguei meu telefone e olhei para ele, sabendo que eu tinha que ligar para Edward e enfrentar a música, seja ela qual for. De repente, o silêncio do apartamento me envolveu.

_Certo, __Bella, você pode fazer isso. Basta manter a calma e deixá-lo falar. _

Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto digitei o número e ouvia o tom de discagem. Eu podia ouvir o sangue martelando em meus ouvidos enquanto eu andava nervosamente, desesperadamente esperando a saudação da sua voz.

"Telefone de Edward Cullen, Bree falando".

_Merda._

"Oi, Bree, aqui é Bella".

"Oh, oi, Bella. Legal, como vai você?"

"Realmente normal, Bree. Obrigada por perguntar. Ouça, Edward está aí?"

"Aqui, como no hotel? Oh, sim, ele totalmente está".

Eu esperei... e esperei. "Hum, bem, eu poderia falar com ele?"

Ela riu alto e eu segurei o receptor longe do meu ouvido. "Oh! Certo! Não, Bella, desculpe. Ele está aqui, mas ele está, tipo, fazendo uma entrevista... coisa..."

"Uma entrevista coisa?" Eu perguntei, perplexa.

Ela gargalhou novamente e os pêlos da minha nuca se levantaram.

_Como diabos __Edward não a matou ainda? Jesus, ele despeja-me desta turnê e ainda, de alguma forma, adquiriu a paciência para aturar a Miss Terrivelmente Irritante de 2009? Isso era errado em tantos níveis. _

"Veja, eu organizei um concurso com uma das estações de rádio aqui para recompensar, tipo, alguns dos fãs totalmente leais de Edward, e os cem vencedores conseguirão passar algum tempo sozinho com ele e, tipo, totalmente fazer perguntas a ele e tirar fotos e coisas".

Meu estômago doeu e minha voz saiu dura e rápida. "Cristo, Bree, que diabos? Você organizou algum tempo sozinha com Edward e CEM gritadoras? O que DIABOS você estava pensando?"

Bree retrucou, "Puxa, Bella. O que é que você se importa? Você não é sequer a namorada dele mais. EU SOU a responsável por esta turnê de divulgação, não você, então o que você pensa, tipo, totalmente não significa nada para mim".

Senti uma explosão de raiva e quis desesperadamente subir através da linha telefônica e chutar essa cadela na boca. Cerrei meus dentes e tentei manter a calma. "Bree, onde está Edward agora? Por favor, não me diga que ele está em uma sala com a porra das gritadoras?"

Ela suspirou com petulância. "Não que seja da sua conta, Bella, mas sim, eles estão todos, tipo, em uma das salas de eventos aqui no hotel. No, tipo, terceiro andar, eu acho".

Eu tive que me concentrar para evitar gritar com ela. "Bree, por que diabos você não está lá com ele?"

"Oh, certo. Como se EU fosse ficar em um quarto com uma centena de garotas gritando. Então, muito não".

Minha cabeça quase explodiu de raiva. "Bree, Edward tem um a porra de um medo patológico das gritadoras, sua tola imbecil! Se você estivesse fazendo o seu maldito trabalho, você saberia isso!"

"Eu sabia disso, na verdade, Bella." Ela cuspiu com petulância, "Eu apenas pensei que era, tipo, bobagem ter medo de um monte de meninas. Quero dizer, Edward é tipo realmente alto, e essas coisas. Ele vai ficar totalmente bem, tenho certeza".

_Vaca do caralho!_

"Bree." Eu disse com raiva, todas as tentativas de permanecer calma agora completamente esmagadas por esta imbecil falta de respeito pelo homem que ela deveria estar tomando conta, "Você me escute, e você ouça bem porque eu vou dizer isso a você apenas uma vez antes de eu começar a bater em você, sua imbecil, idiota incompetente - você leve a sua bunda gorda até aquela sala exatamente agora, porra, e você tire Edward de lá – você está me ouvindo? Porque se você não o fizer, eu vou entrar na porra do primeiro avião para São Francisco e bater a merda vivente para fora de você. Você me entende?"

Houve silêncio na outra extremidade.

"BREE?"

"Puxa, Bella. Você não tem que ser assim, rude e tudo mais." Ouvi uma porta abrir, seguida por passos. "Está quase na hora para que eles tenham, tipo, terminado, de qualquer maneira".

Tentei acalmar a minha respiração enquanto escutava Bree tagarelar quando ela fez seu caminho descendo as escadas. Ouvi o murmúrio de vozes e gritinhos quando ela chegou mais perto da sala. A porta se abriu e o barulho ficou mais alto.

"OK, TODO MUNDO." Bree gritou sobre a comoção. "O TEMPO ESTÁ, TIPO, TOTALMENTE ACABADO AGORA. DIGAM ADEUS PARA EDWARD... ELE TEM QUE IR".

Segurei o telefone longe do meu ouvido enquanto os gritos arrancavam pedaços de orelha.

_Cristo, Edward deve estar __ficando louco exatamente agora._

Andei furiosamente enquanto eu tentava ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Eu podia ouvir vozes murmurando, e de repente os gritos diminuíram. Elas devem estar fora da sala.

Ouvi alguns pés arrastando, e então uma voz hesitante e sem fôlego disse, "Bella?"

_Jesus, ele soa terrível. _

"Edward? Oi. Você está bem?"

Ele soltou uma respiração irregular. "Elas estavam em toda parte, Bella... todas elas gritando e gritando para mim... agarrando-me para fotos e autógrafos. Quero dizer, no hotel em Los Angeles elas sempre foram muito educadas, e você estava lá para controlá-las, mas aqui?"

Cerrei meus punhos com raiva.

_Isto nunca deveria fodidamente ter __acontecido. Quando Alice descobrir sobre isso, Bree vai receber o olhar a laser para a porra de poeira. Ela terá sorte se ainda receber indenização. _

"Edward, apenas respire, ok? Você está bem. Você está fora de lá agora e está tudo bem".

Eu o ouvi tomar algumas respirações profundas. "Bella, continue falando, por favor. Distraia-me, ou eu juro que vou andar diretamente para o bar do hotel e beber sozinho até a porra de um coma".

Merda. Ele estava falando sério. Eu podia ouvir o pânico cego em sua voz.

"Um... ok. Bem, você sabe, quando você ligou mais cedo e eu não podia falar corretamente? Bem, foi porque Rob pensou que ele seria útil esta manhã e me fez o café da manhã, então ele me deu essa coisa horrível chamada 'Hot Pocket', que ele tinha, aparentemente, cozido no fogo de Hades porque quando eu mordi a porra da coisa, o recheio escaldante do inferno esguichou sobre toda a minha língua, queimando o lixo fora dela e fazendo-a inchar como um maldito balão de água, e então eu passei toda a manhã soando como um maldito personagem da Turma do Pernalonga, cujo embaraçoso problema de fala esteve em mutação por um radioativo pastel assado e transformado no Deus-Monstro de todos os Que Pronunciam o 'S' Com a Língua Apoiada nos Dentes".'

Eu ouvi uma risada suave e meu coração doeu ao ouvir isso novamente._ Deus, eu senti falta daquele som._

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Eu disse com firmeza, "Você está rindo da minha intensa dor física e psicológica?"

Ele riu novamente. _Obrigada, Senhor._ "Oh, Jesus, não, Swan. Eu não ousaria. Eu não sou estúpido o suficiente para pensar que, mesmo que estejamos em cidades diferentes, você não encontraria alguma maneira para chutar a minha bunda".

Sorri insanamente. "Menino inteligente".

"Como está a sua língua agora?"

"Descamando como a porra de uma cobra".

Ele riu mais forte. "Oh, Jesus, isso é simplesmente errado".

"Você está me dizendo! Eu sinto como se tivesse estado soprando um ralador".

Ele bufou e eu me juntei a ele, nós dois rindo juntos pela primeira vez desde... bem, desde sempre.

Nossa risada cessou e ele suspirou.

"Como você faz isso?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Faço o quê?" Eu perguntei, perplexa.

"Faz-me rir mesmo quando eu sinto que eu quero tirar a minha pele?"

Minha respiração ficou ofegante em meus pulmões. "Eu... hum..."

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio.

_Uau, isso foi estranho. Por um segundo parecia que éramos amigos novamente. Como se nada tivesse mudado entre nós. _

_E __exatamente assim, isso desapareceu._

Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era tensa e dura.

"Um... Bella, ouça... eu preciso lhe dizer algo".

De repente fiquei muito nervosa. "Ok".

"Jesus... isso é difícil." Ele fez uma pausa e eu imaginei que ele estava passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Um... após o... acidente... no hospital... eu disse algumas coisas para você... muitas coisas para você, na verdade, que... ah... bem... eu estava tentando lhe dizer algo, mas eu acho que estraguei tudo e agora... Deus... agora, eu só quero dizer... oh, caramba! Eu pratiquei isso na minha cabeça. Por que diabos eu não posso simplesmente dizer o que eu quero por uma vez?"

Eu inalei esfarrapadamente, meu estômago fervendo nervosamente e meu coração batendo com a ansiedade do que eu imaginei que ele estava tentando dizer. Tudo o que ele disse no hospital gritava que ele não queria estar comigo... que pensar sobre o meu passado o deixava louco. Quanto mais claro ele poderia ter feito isso?

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Seja o que for, basta dizê-lo. Por favor".

Ele grunhiu de frustração. "Bella, eu não sei por que é tão malditamente difícil eu falar com você de repente, mas eu fodidamente odeio isso. Eu sei que a culpa é minha e eu odeio isso também. Eu só não quero que você pense que eu parti porque eu não... respeito você... porque eu o faço. Eu nunca respeitei alguém tanto em toda a minha vida".

Fechei meus olhos e tentei entender o que ele estava me dizendo. Ele não estava dizendo que me amava, ou que ele sentia minha falta. Ele estava dizendo que me respeitava? Mas que diabos?

"É isso que você queria me dizer?" Eu perguntei, magoada e confusa. "Que você me respeita?"

Ele bufou ruidosamente. "Não... bem, sim, mas não".

"Edward, por favor, eu não entendo o que você está tentando dizer. Simplesmente pare fodidamente de dançar ao redor e diga, por favor. Você está me matando aqui".

Ele parou e eu prendi a respiração. "Bella, eu queria dizer a você que todas as coisas que James me contou sobre o seu passado? Nada disso importa para mim, e eu não quero que você jamais pense que é por isso que eu a deixei, porque não teve nada a ver com isso. Bem, teve algo a ver com isso, mas só porque me deixou tão fodidamente irritado pensar sobre o que aqueles animais fizeram com você que me assustou ter essa raiva assassina enorme dentro de mim. Você entende?"

Eu engoli quando suas palavras afundaram. "Sim... mas, Edward, você precisa entender algo também. Eles não fizeram nada comigo que eu não lhes permiti fazer. Eu nunca fui forçada, ou estuprada, ok? Eu concordei com isso... tudo isso".

Apertei meus olhos fechados e tentei imaginar a expressão no rosto dele.

Eu não podia.

"Edward?"

"Sim".

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa".

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então ele disse, "Por quê? Por que você os deixou?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto recordava meu estado de espírito na época. "Eu pensei que eu merecia isso. Pensei que eu era um animal que precisava ser punido".

Sua voz ficou escura e pesada. "Bella..."

"Não sinta pena de mim, Edward".

Ele exalou ruidosamente. "Eu não sinto pena de você, Bella. Eu sinto raiva, porra. Como de costume".

"Você está bravo comigo?" Eu raspei, cerrando meu queixo.

"O quê? Deus, Bella, não! Estou com raiva de mim mesmo".

_Ok. Agora eu estou perdida__. _

"Por quê?"

Sua voz era aguda. "Porque eu deveria ter estado lá para você! Eu deveria ter parado isso de acontecer!"

"Edward, você não pode se culpar por isso! Você nem sequer me conhecia naquela época!"

"Bem, eu fodidamente deveria ter conhecido! Eu deveria ter encontrado você mais cedo, e protegido você... e a salvado".

"Você não teria sido capaz." Eu sussurrei. "Mesmo se você estivesse lá, você não teria feito qualquer diferença".

"O inferno que eu não teria!"

"Edward, acredite em mim - você não teria Algumas coisas não podem ser corrigidas por ninguém mais. Você não pode salvar alguém que não ache que mereça ser salvo".

Quando as palavras saíram da minha boca eu percebi quão verdadeiras e relevantes elas eram, não só para mim, mas para Edward.

_Foi por isso que __ele me deixou? Porque ele sabia que eu não poderia ajudá-lo? _

"Você merece ser salvo, Edward?" Perguntei delicadamente.

Esperei, ouvindo sua respiração, imaginando a ascensão e queda do seu peito. Foi por isso que ele não disse para Bree tomar no cu quando ela o forçou em uma sala com as gritadoras? Porque ele achava que precisava ser punido?

Meu coração bateu desconfortavelmente quando o silêncio se estendeu entre nós.

"Eu quero merecer isso." Ele respondeu em um sussurro.

_Jesus. Eu s__implesmente quero ir até ele e envolver meus braços em torno dele e segurá-lo até que ele perceba que pessoa fodidamente espetacular ele é._

"Mas você não acha que você merece." Saiu como uma declaração.

"Não".

Eu sabia como ele se sentia, e eu odiava isso.

Eu suspirei. "É o seu conselheiro da serenidade ajudando em tudo?"

"Ele está tentando. Ele tem alguns... métodos interessantes".

"Tais como?"

Ele fez uma pausa. "Bem... hum... ligar para você hoje foi realmente idéia dele".

A dor aguda apunhalou em meu peito.

_Certo. __É claro. Edward só queria falar comigo porque o Dr. Phil tinha sugerido isso. Simpático._

Ele sentiu minha mágoa e rapidamente disse, "Bella, por favor, não pense que eu não queria falar com você porque eu queria. A cada dia eu tive que me impedir de ligar para você porque você me pediu para não ligar e, para ser honesto, eu estava fodidamente com medo de saber como você estava se sentindo porque eu já lhe causei tanta maldita dor que me deixa doente, e eu não achei que você gostaria de falar comigo mesmo que eu ligasse, e então, a noite passada aconteceu e foi estranho porque eu me senti tão malditamente longe de você, em todos os sentidos, e mesmo que o pensamento de você passar tempo com Rob me deixe fodidamente louco, só de ouvir sua voz... fez alguma coisa comigo... isso... Deus, eu não sei. Isto soa estúpido, mas... fez-me sentir como se estivéssemos ainda conectados de alguma forma, apesar de tudo que eu fiz para você. Então, sim, Emmett meio que me empurrou para ligar para você hoje, mas estou feliz que ele me fez fazer isso porque falar com você... oh, Jesus, Bella... falar com você..."

Ele parou enquanto lutava para encontrar as palavras certas. Eu podia sentir a emoção borbulhante em minhas entranhas. "Falar com você me faz acreditar que eu preciso fazer o que quer que seja para ter você de volta em minha vida, em qualquer capacidade que você me terá porque falar com você me lembra que mulher fodidamente incrível você é, e o quanto eu preciso de você e quero você, e embora eu não mereça você agora, eu farei uma maldita certeza de que eu mereça um dia".

Mordi o lábio quando senti lágrimas derramarem sobre meu rosto. Um riso desesperado explodiu de mim. "Cullen, essa foi a maneira mais complicada possível de me dizer que você sente a minha falta".

Ele riu também, sua voz rouca e baixa. "Deus, Bella," ele respondeu asperamente, "eu sinto a sua falta. Muito".

"Vê? Não foi fácil?" Limpei meu rosto e suspirei.

Ele fez uma pausa e eu poderia jurar que ouvi uma suave fungada. "Bella," ele disse hesitantemente, "você me odeia... por deixar você?"

Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos.

_Jesus, Edward, por que você não me pe__de para explicar o processo de fusão nuclear - o que seria uma pergunta mais fácil e menos complicada de responder. _

"Eu odeio o fato de que você foi embora? Sim. Eu odeio que você quebrou meu coração? Sim. Eu odeio o fato de que você é um idiota monumental e um imbecil? Sim".

Tomei uma respiração profunda e empurrei para baixo a emoção que estava ameaçando estourar para fora de mim. "Mas eu odeio você, Edward? Não." Minha garganta contraiu dolorosamente. "Eu não acho que eu algum dia poderia odiá-lo. Mas eu não perdôo você também, e eu ainda quero dar um tapa como o inferno em você por me machucar. Só para você saber".

Ele suspirou asperamente. "Eu posso viver com isso." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu totalmente espero que você dê um tapa como o inferno em mim na próxima vez que eu vir você. Na verdade, eu insisto nisso".

Eu sorri, apesar de mim mesma. "Você vai se arrepender tanto por dizer isso, Cullen." Eu avisei.

"Traga isso, Swan." Ele disse, brincando. "Você realmente acha que suas minúsculas mãos de mulher podem ferir a minha cara masculina idiota?"

Eu ri alto. "Não, mas eu tenho certeza que meus minúsculos pés de mulher poderiam efetivamente chutar o seu saco-viril-de-macho de volta em seu corpo".

Ele gemeu alto. "Oooh. Cristo. Você está me fazendo contorcer só de pensar sobre isso".

"Bom".

Nós dois rimos então, e de repente ele parecia tão perto que eu poderia estender a mão e tocá-lo.

O riso deu lugar ao silêncio, nenhum de nós sabendo onde estávamos um com o outro, mas também não dispostos a negar o progresso que tínhamos acabado de fazer.

"Então," eu disse instavelmente, "o que acontece agora?"

Ele suspirou, sabendo exatamente do que eu estava falando. "Eu não sei".

Mordi meu lábio.

_Passos de bebê, Swan. Apenas mante__nha as coisas casuais e veja o que acontece. _

"Bem, talvez você pudesse me ligar de novo amanhã? Qual é a sua agenda?"

Ele gemeu. "Amanhã? Bree tem agendado outro encontro e cumprimentos com as gritadoras. Jesus, Bella, a garota está me deixando absolutamente louco. Ela me deixa em entrevistas sozinho, ela agenda coisas sem me dizer, ela se esquece de trazer lançamentos de mídia e kits de imprensa com ela. Ao todo, ela é tão útil quanto um cavalo de corrida de três pernas".

"Edward, por que você não disse a Alice sobre nada disso? Você SABE que ela faria algo sobre isso".

"É claro que ela faria, mas conhecendo Alice, ela assassinaria Bree horrivelmente e depois eu teria uma criminosa como irmã. Ou, pior ainda, ela a demitiria e viria ela mesma para cá e, tão irritante como Bree é, pelo menos ela não me bate quando eu faço uma entrevista de merda".

Eu ri. "Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que eu sinto muito por você, mas você tinha uma publicitária realmente legal toda alinhada para cuidar de você, mas na sua infinita sabedoria você a demitiu e escolheu Bree em seu lugar. Foda ser você".

Ele parou, não rindo como eu esperava que ele fizesse. "Sim, é. O que aconteceu com essa publicitária, a propósito? Ela ainda está trabalhando?"

A emoção na sua voz sacudiu através de mim. "Um... não no momento. Ela esteve tomando algum tempo pessoal depois que seu namorado a abandonou".

Sua voz chegou através do telefone e me envolveu em veludo. "Que idiota fodido. Por favor, diga a ela que eu sinto muito... sobre o seu namorado imbecil".

Engoli pesadamente. "Eu direi".

"Você poderia também dizer a ela que eu estava errado sobre demiti-la? Eu pensei que eu poderia fazer isso sem ela, mas, como com tudo o que eu penso recentemente, eu estava completamente e totalmente errado pra caralho".

Minha respiração ofegou em meus pulmões. "Edward, o que você está dizendo?"

"Bella... Deus... Eu não sei o que estou dizendo mais. Eu estou tão malditamente confuso que faz minha cabeça doer".

Apertei meus olhos fechados e esfreguei meu templo. "Eu sei como você se sente".

"Jesus, Bella." Ele disse cuidadosamente, "Eu sei que não tenho absolutamente nenhum direito de pedir-lhe nada depois do que eu fiz para você, mas quanto mais eu falo com você, mais eu queria que você estivesse aqui, e eu sei que isso é egoísta da minha parte, e eu não tenho idéia de como isso funcionaria, mas eu só sei que eu poderia lidar com toda essa merda se você estivesse aqui".

"Edward..."

"Bella, espere, apenas ouça, ok? Eu não estou pedindo para você me aceitar de volta - eu não acho que qualquer um de nós esteja pronto para isso no momento - e eu não estou pedindo que você me perdoe porque, se eu fosse você, eu me faria ralar muito antes de sequer considerar isso... eu não estou nem pedindo que você seja minha amiga, se você não acha que está pronta, mas... por favor, considere ser a minha assessora pelo resto da turnê. Prometo manter as coisas puramente profissionais entre nós, e eu me comprometo a ser a estrela do rock mais gentil e não temperamental que você já conheceu".

Minha mente correu e meu coração quase saltou do meu peito. Esta era a última coisa que eu esperava dele hoje.

Um turbilhão de emoções explodiu através de mim - surpresa, raiva, alegria, trepidação – elas sacudiram meu cérebro já errático e eu tive que sentar para não cair sobre a porra toda.

"Você quer que eu... vá aí... e seja sua assessora?" Estremeci quando ouvi quão estridente a minha voz soou.

"Sim. Por favor, Bella".

Pensei sobre a idiota da Bree e seu completo desrespeito pelas neuroses de Edward. Pensei sobre o pânico na voz dele quando ele disse que beberia sozinho até entrar em coma e o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse falado com ele para se acalmar. Pensei sobre a saudade em sua voz quando ele me disse que sentiu minha falta... e então eu pensei sobre o buraco que ele deixou no meu coração quando ele disse que não queria que eu fosse com ele.

Jesus. Eu estava realmente pronta para arriscar arrancar a fina camada de tecido cicatrizado que tinha apenas começado a cobrir minhas feridas grossas? Havia tantas maneiras que isso poderia dar errado e cada uma delas passou diante dos meus olhos como um coração de cores brilhantes falhando hipoteticamente.

Por que diabos eu estava mesmo ainda pensando sobre isso? Por que eu não estava dizendo a ele para ir para o inferno? Por que eu não estava jogando a sua oferta estúpida e egoísta de volta em seu rosto e xingando seu nome?

_Porque ele precisa de você, Swan, e__, queira ou não, você precisa dele também. _

_Eu não preciso dele. Tenho lidado muito bem sozinha. _

_Certo, afogando __suas tristezas em sorvetes e agredindo inocentes atores britânicos? Sim. Você está excelente._

Porra. Eu odeio quando minha voz interior está certa. Vaca presunçosa.

"Bella?"

"Eu estou pensando sobre isso." Eu retruquei.

"Oh. Ok".

Esfreguei meus olhos. "Cristo, Edward. Desculpe. Eu simplesmente... Deus, eu não sei sobre isso".

"Eu entendo." Ele disse suavemente.

"Quero dizer, nós estivemos separados por uma semana e tudo está ainda tão cru, e tenho certeza que você ainda tem problemas para trabalhar, e você tem Emmett aí e eu provavelmente seria apenas uma distração, e..."

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Ele interrompeu. "Você não me deve nada, certamente não uma explicação. Foi uma idéia maluca, de qualquer maneira. Tratei você assustadoramente e eu não mereço ter você..."

"Edward, cale a boca." Eu disse, a raiva súbita queimando dentro de mim. "Se eu ouvir as palavras 'Eu não mereço' saindo da sua boca alguma vez mais, vou arruinar seu lindo rosto, está me ouvindo?"

"Um... sim, Bella".

Eu suspirei. "Vou pensar sobre o que você pediu, Edward, ok? Eu não posso dar-lhe mais do que isso. Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, para nenhum de nós, mas com certeza vou pensar nisso".

Ele exalou e quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era grossa com emoção. "Obrigado, Bella. De verdade".

"Eu te ligo amanhã com a minha decisão".

"Ok".

"Tchau, Edward".

"Tchau, Bella. Falo com você amanhã".

Desliguei o telefone e suspirei profundamente.

_Cristo, Swan, quem você acha que __está enganando? Você não tem que pensar nisso. Você sabe muito bem o que é que você vai fazer. _

_Sim, mas ele não, e acho que ele merece __se contorcer um pouco até eu decidir dizer a ele._

_Vadia do mal. _

_Cale a boca, boca grande. Temos __uma mala para fazer. _

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_Entãããão, o que acontecerá quando Bella e Edward se reencontrarem? Faíscas vão voar? Merda, eu espero que sim!_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, morri de rir com a língua queimada da Bella, tentei o meu melhor para colocar as "palavras erradas" enquanto ela falava com a língua inchada, espero que tenha ficado bom, em inglês parece ficar muito melhor... ;)_

_Ah, depois de praticamente um mês sem postar aqui, a partir de agora pretendo postar normalmente, todas as segundas-feiras! Só estou postando hoje pq não consegui terminar a tradução a tempo de postar na semana passada..._

_Deixem reviews! Os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores e n__ós levamos bastante tempo para traduzir, então acho que não custa nada vc´s perderem 2 minutos pra deixar uma review, certo?_

_Ah, novo cronograma no meu perfil, dêem uma olhadinha!  
_

_Até segunda que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Reunião

**Capítulo 23 – Reunião**

_Tradução: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

"Rob, solte!"

"Solte VOCÊ, Swan!"

"Está é a MINHA mala!"

"Sim... bem... eu vou confiscá-la antes que você faça algo fodidamente estúpido".

"Ir ver Edward não é estúpido..."

"Errado".

"Além disso, estou indo para lá em uma posição profissional".

"Errado de novo".

Eu o encarei e arranquei a alça da minha mala violentamente para mim. Ele me encarou de volta e a puxou de volta para ele.

Ele bufou exasperado. "Swan, se você parar e pensar sobre isso por um segundo, você vai perceber quão monumentalmente ruim é essa ideia".

"EU JÁ pensei sobre isso, Rob, e a minha decisão está feita".

"Então a MUDE!"

Puxei a mala com toda a minha força no mesmo momento em que ele largou a alça e eu caí de bunda pesadamente. Ele bufou ruidosamente antes de retomar o seu olhar com vigor renovado.

"E não tente me distrair com a sua falta de jeito hilariante. Não vai funcionar nem mesmo com sangue!"

Sua cabeça virou ao redor e ele falou com Alice, que estava murmurando baixinho em seu telefone enquanto estava deitada na cama.

"Alice! Você poderia, POR FAVOR, falar alguma coisa de sentido para a perturbada ex-pessoa sem-teto?"

Alice deu uma risadinha, nem mesmo o ouvindo. "Ah, sim, Jasper, isso foi incrível... e sua língua... ungh!"

Rob franziu o cenho e colocou suas mãos nos quadris. "ALICE!"

Os olhos dela saltaram para ele e ele recuou um pouco. "O QUÊ?" Ela gritou quando colocou a mão sobre o telefone.

Rob se aproximou e começou a retirar as peças de roupa que eu estava tentando embalar em minha mala agora aberta. "Você aprova Swan fazendo isso?" Ele perguntou com raiva, arrancando várias camisetas e atirando por toda a sala.

"Na verdade, sim, eu aprovo." Alice respondeu calmamente, ignorando a roupa pelo ar. "Ela sempre foi a minha primeira escolha para ir nessa turnê e pelo que ela me contou sobre algumas das merdas que vêm acontecendo, se ela não for e der uns tapas para colocar algum juízo em Bree, talvez eu tenha que contratar um assassino profissional para tirá-la".

A boca de Rob se abriu e fechou em descrença. "Você está falando de trabalho? E quanto a Edward?"

Eu guardei um par de calças jeans. Rob as agarrou e jogou no chão.

Alice franziu o cenho. "E quanto a Edward, Rob?"

"O homem que a jogou na porra de uma mesa de café, Alice, e depois cruelmente terminou com ela e agora ela vai voltar para ele?"

Peguei uma jaqueta que Rob estava tentando remover da mala e a arranquei para longe dele. "Ok, agora me ouça, Garoto-Britânico. Primeiro de tudo, eu NÃO vou voltar com ele".

"Mentira!"

"Pattinson, VOCÊ foi a única pessoa que me disse que eu deveria tentar entender o que ele estava passando!" Eu esvaziei o conteúdo da minha gaveta de calcinhas sobre a mala e dei um tapa nas mãos de Rob para mantê-las longe. "AGORA você está me dizendo que não é uma boa ideia?"

"Bem, isso foi antes de eu perceber que você estava completamente e fodidamente LOUCA, Swan... quero dizer... oh, Cristo... que inferno?" Rob agarrou um dos meus microscópicos fio-dentais e o ergueu para mim acusadoramente. "Swan, que PORRA é essa?"

Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "É lingerie, Rob. Com o que diabos isso se parece?"

Ele olhou para o pequeno triângulo de tecido. "Bem, parece que um papai fio-dental e uma mamãe fio-dental foderam como coelhos e produziram este pequenino, minúsculo bebê fio-dental que deve ser mantido em uma gaiola em algum lugar até que essa porra cresça. ISSO é o que você chama de 'atividade profissional'? Porque isso se parece mais com 'atividade sexual'!"

Ele jogou o fio-dental longe e ele pousou gentilmente no rosto de Alice. O ar estalou com a tensão quando ela o pegou e ferveu pelo no telefone. "Jas? Eu vou ter que ligar de volta. Tenho que torturar e assassinar um ator magro, agora... hein?... Ah, claro... Eu vou esbofeteá-lo algumas vezes para você".

Rob recuou e gritou. "Jasper! Por favor, venha aqui agora e tire a porra da sua mulher assustadora daqui! Os poderes dela estão ganhando força!"

Alice sorriu ameaçadoramente e desligou o telefone. "Não se preocupe, eu serei tão inofensiva quanto um gatinho em poucas horas, mas, até lá, fodidamente não me provoque, Garoto-Mordida." Ela saltou para fora da cama, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para nós dois. Rob mudou-se instintivamente para trás de mim quando ela jogou seu olhar de aço entre nós.

"Tudo bem, vocês dois." Ela disse de forma suspeita. "Que porra é essa? Eu perdi alguma coisa? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês porque, no momento, Rob? Você está agindo como um namorado ciumento, e Bella? Você o está deixando".

Rob gaguejou e franziu a testa. "Ah... o quê? Com ciúmes? Eu? Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Pequena? Eu não posso simplesmente estar preocupado com a minha amiga? Eu não tenho esse tipo de sentimentos por Bella! Certamente não desde que ela vomitou em cima de mim".

Alice olhou para mim interrogativamente.

Eu dei de ombros. "Rob está dizendo a verdade, Alice. Eu vomitei em cima dele." Ela estreitou os olhos e meu rosto começou a queimar. "Ow, pare com isso. Vamos lá, Alice. Você SABE que não há nada entre nós. Jesus, eu não sou atraída por ele dessa maneira EM NADA".

Rob assentiu. "Certo! Viu?" Em seguida, parecia que uma lâmpada acendeu e ele olhou para mim. "Peraí... nem mesmo um pouquinho? Como é que essa porra é possível? E quanto ao cabelo, e os olhos, e a mandíbula, para não mencionar no sotaque incrível? Você não sente NADA?"

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Rob..."

Ele se virou para mim. "E você poderia, pelo menos, TENTAR manter o nojo longe da sua voz. Eu quero dizer, Jesus – eu tenho sentimentos, sabe!"

Eu o encarei. "ROB! Foco!"

"Oh, certo." Ele olhou para Alice. "Olha, eu só estou preocupado se ela vai se machucar novamente. Eu não quero ter que me trancar no banheiro de novo como se eu estivesse em um filme de terror sangrento! Ela finalmente está em um lugar onde não parece que ela quer bater em alguma coisa – em mim, particularmente - e você a está enviando de volta para ele? Eu não posso acreditar que você está tão fodidamente blasé sobre isso!"

Alice se aproximou de Rob e tomou as mãos dele, falando em voz baixa e condescendente. "Aww, querido... olhe para você - todo protetor com Bella em uma forma petulante e irritantemente adorável. Eu acho que isso é adorável".

Rob franziu o rosto. "Jesus, Alice. Eu sou um homem, não uma porra de um Spaniel. Você poderia, por favor, não me chamar de adorável?"

"Oh, ele é tão adolável quando fica nervojo. Quem é a coisinha de pipi bonitinha!" Ela estendeu a mão cutucando-o no nariz. "E você, não é? Que fofinho!" Ela beliscou a bochecha dele.

Rob rosnou e mostrou o dedo a ela. Alice riu. "Olha, Rob, eu SEI que Asstard o meu irmão tem sido, acredite em mim, mas acho que ele e Bella vão resolver os seus problemas mais rapidamente se eles estiverem juntos do que separados... e eu só quero que os dois sejam felizes. VOCÊ não quer que Bella seja feliz, Rob?"

Rob olhou de relance para mim e depois estreitou os olhos para Alice. "É claro, mulher, e os seus argumentos racionais e lógicos".

De repente, o telefone de Alice tocou. Ela olhou para a tela antes de resmungar: "Ótimo. Como se eu não tivesse me enchido de estupidez por um dia, aí vem uma porra de uma dose-monstro gigante." Ela apertou um botão. "Olá, Bree. O que foi?" Seu rosto se contorceu em concentração. "O quê? BREE! Pare... eu não consigo entender uma porra de palavra que você está dizendo... devagar, pelo amor de Deus!" Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Ok, agora. Vá devagar, desde o início... uh huh... uh huh... oh, caralho... como é que ele conseguiu segurar isso?... Oh, pelo amor do minúsculo e com cheirinho de bebê Jesus! Você está brincando comigo? Edward sabe sobre isso?... Bom. NÃO DIGA a ele. Eu vou lidar com isso quando eu chegar... Sim, Bree, eu estou indo aí. Bella e eu vamos encontrar vocês em Seattle... BREE, ACALME-SE, PORRA! Bree... ouça-me... por favor... eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de te ferir fisicamente a menos que você continue a se descabelar como uma completa sem noção! Olhe, mantenha essa merda junta até que eu chegue aí e então eu vou cuidar de tudo, ok?... Certo... Te vejo amanhã".

Alice olhou para mim. "Bem, a merda está realmente batendo no ventilador agora. Acho que estou indo com você, Bells".

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido, Rob saltou e caminhou até nós. "Bem, se a Pequena está indo, eu também vou".

Alice e eu olhamos para ele e respondemos em uníssono. "Não".

"Olha, vocês duas, eu NÃO vou ficar aqui sozinho enquanto você duas vão passeando por todo o país, todas excitadas e glamorosas. Além disso, desta forma eu posso manter um olho em Edward, apenas no caso de que ele tenha mais alguma superfície de vidro em que ele queira te lançar quando você passar".

Alice olhou para ele. "Pattinson, uma coisa, Bella e eu estamos indo por trabalho, não para ficarmos caindo de bêbadas e nos esfregando em outras pessoas - nós não somos a porra das irmãs Kardashian – e, em segundo lugar, o que diabos você acha que meu irmão vai fazer para você se você aparecer com Bella?"

Rob engoliu nervosamente. "Eu não tenho medo de Edward." Alice começou a andar na direção dele. "Você, por outro lado, eu tenho pavor sangrento. Então, fique longe, anão do mal!" Ele cobriu os mamilos e recuou.

"Rob." Alice avisou. "Eu tenho uma merda grande acontecendo no momento, e a última coisa que eu preciso é que você e Edward entrem em uma luta bobinha pela Pequena Senhorita Seios-Quentes..."

Eu corei. "Obrigada, babe".

"Sem problemas. Então, ou nos ajude a fazer as malas, ou vá para casa porque você NÃO está indo conosco, entendeu?"

Rob contornou Alice e rapidamente se sentou na cama ao meu lado, apressadamente jogando peças aleatórias de roupa dentro da mala e com um pouco de mau humor. "Tudo bem." Ele disse com petulância. "Eu estou ajudando, mas só porque eu escolho, e não porque você me ameaçou, sua minúscula nazista assustadora".

Alice sorriu com satisfação. "Mantenha-se dizendo isso, Pattsy, se isso te faz sentir melhor".

"O que Bree queria?" Eu perguntei, intrigada.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu falarei a você sobre isso pela manhã. Desnecessário dizer que há uma forte possibilidade de eu ser filha única até amanhã à tarde porque eu terei assassinado meu irmão idiota. Agora, tenho de reservar o meu vôo, mandar o carro nos pegar pela manhã, fazer as malas, e então foder com o meu namorado sem sentido, então vocês dois jogam limpo e eu falarei com vocês depois." Ela saiu, discando seu telefone enquanto saía.

Assim que ela se foi, Rob começou a tirar as roupas da minha mala novamente. Eu gemi alto.

Ele agarrou minha mão e se levantou. "Olhe, Bella. Realmente não é tarde demais para mudar sua decisão sobre isso. Você vai porque você sente algum senso de responsabilidade de proteger Edward? Porque se essa é a razão, tenho certeza que Alice pode fazer isso de forma muito competente sem a sua ajuda".

"Isso seria antes, ou depois, de ela assassiná-lo?" Perguntei ironicamente. Olhei para baixo e, em vez de ver a mão de Rob, de repente vi a de Edward - segurando meus dedos gentilmente, seu polegar roçando sobre a minha pele. Olhei para cima e sorri. "Rob, eu vou porque... eu preciso ver o que restou entre nós, se restou alguma coisa. Eu preciso vê-lo".

Ele olhou para baixo por um segundo antes de deixar cair a minha mão, esfregando o rosto e suspirando pesadamente. "Bem, eu ainda não gosto disso, mas acho que a escolha é sua, não é?" Ele olhou para mim. "Swan, por favor, me diga que você sabe o que diabos você está fazendo".

Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei com força. "Eu sei o que diabos eu estou fazendo, Pattsy. Confie em mim".

Ele se afastou. "Só me prometa que não vai pular na cama com ele imediatamente... por favor. Eu NÃO posso ser a única pessoa por aqui não tendo relações sexuais".

Olhei para ele em horror. "O que você quer dizer com você não está fazendo sexo? De acordo com os tablóides, você está afundando o pau em várias atrizes sacanas".

Ele revirou os olhos. "Sim. Quem dera. O mais próximo que eu vim de ter um encontro sexual recentemente tem sido com você e Alice abusando dos mamilos irritante e dolorosamente, e me chame de louco, mas isso realmente não me deu libertação. Então vamos lá, por favor, junte-se a mim no meu celibato".

Eu ri. "Ok, mas só porque eu não posso deixar você ser tão patético sozinho".

Ele balançou a cabeça solenemente. "Eu aprecio e aceito isso".

Sorrimos um para o outro antes de eu fazer uma careta e dizer, "Agora, pelo amor de Deus, me ajude a fazer as malas antes que eu seja obrigada a chutar o seu traseiro".

Ele imediatamente começou a pegar as roupas de todo o quarto.

"Jesus." Ele murmurou baixinho, "O que há sobre as mulheres sexualmente frustradas que eu acho tão malditamente assustador?"

Ele jogou as roupas na cama antes de olhar na minha mala e fazer caretas. "Um... bem, só para ter certeza de que Edward não vai ficar tentado a jogá-la no chão e fodê-la como um idiota, eu vou ter de confiscar isso." Ele pegou minhas calcinhas fio-dental com os dedos em reverência.

Eu ri. "Rob, eu aprecio que você esteja tentando me proteger, mas se você pegar isso, então eu não estarei vestindo nenhuma calcinha, e eu tenho certeza que isso deixaria Edward ainda mais louco".

Ele olhou para mim e piscou antes de virar e sair pela porta, enchendo os bolsos com as minhas calcinhas enquanto ele ia. "Pena. Esses bebês são meus".

"Pattinson! Você é um pervertido imundo, você sabe disso?" Eu gritei para ele.

"Pegue um para conhecer um, Swan!" Ele falou, fechando a porta do apartamento fazendo barulho atrás dele.

Eu sentiria falta daquele garoto louco.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu andava de um lado para o outro na frente da porta, meu coração martelando como uma porra de aríete que ameaçava explodir o meu peito.

_Ela deveria estar aqui agora. Seu avião pousou quase uma hora atrás. Onde diabos ela está?_

Bella tinha me ligado ontem à noite para me dizer que estava chegando, e desde então meu pulso corria como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maldita maratona. Eu quase não dormi, eu não comi, e nas três horas desde que havíamos pousado em Seattle, eu tinha descoberto que eu estava fisicamente incapaz de ficar parado. Minhas mãos tremiam nervosamente enquanto eu caminhava ao redor da entrada do quarto de hotel.

Obriguei-me a parar e tomar algumas respirações profundas.

Má ideia.

De repente um barulho irritantemente excruciante aconteceu, e a fútil fala que eu estive desesperadamente e com êxito bloqueando penetrou no meu cérebro como lixo industrial.

"Então ELA disse, 'Quem você acha que ganharia em uma luta? EC ou John Mayer?' E EU fiquei toda, bem, duh! EC, é claro! E ela ficou, tipo, 'Bem, EC nem sequer malha, e Mayer, tipo, malha o tempo todo.' E eu fiquei tipo, 'Bem, isso é porque o Mayer total trocou suas bolas por uma vagina e provavelmente pergunta quantas calorias tem nas coisas que ele está comendo agora porque, ele é, tipo, uma MENINA total... e apesar do EC ser uma bunda preguiçosa, ele tem um corpo TOTAL incrível porque eu dei uma olhadinha na outra noite quando ele tirou sua camisa para a massagem e é na verdade por isso que eu deixei cair o óleo porque eu estava tipo, 'O QUUUÊÊÊ?' Como ele pode ser desse jeito, certo? De qualquer forma, então eu disse, 'Nuh uh, amiguinha, EC poderia TOTAL vencer o Mayer e deixá-lo apagado', e ela era tipo, 'De jeito nenhum', e eu era como "SIM", e ela estava tipo, 'Mayer conseguiria total o traseiro do EC', e eu fiquei tipo, 'Sim, certo, só se ele começar a puxar o cabelo e usar as suas unhas'..."

"BREE!" Eu disse numa merda de voz mais forte do que eu pretendia.

Ela olhou para mim em choque. Passei a mão em meus cabelos e suspirei. "Desculpe. Olhe, eu estou preocupado com Bella. Ela deveria estar aqui agora. Você poderia, por favor, ir até a recepção e ver se ela está aí?"

Ela olhou para mim como se eu estivesse falando outra língua. "Um... certo. Você sabe que Alice está vindo também, certo?"

Eu a encarrei_. Você está fodidamente brincando comigo._ "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Um... na noite passada".

Eu gemi. _Como se eu não estivesse tenso o bastante sobre ver Bella de novo, agora eu tinha de lidar com a minha irmã também? Fodidamente ótimo._

"Quando você estava pensando em me dizer isso, Bree?" Perguntei acidamente, beliscando a ponte do meu nariz e rangendo os dentes. "Você estava esperando até que Alice aparecesse e arrancasse as minhas bolas para o almoço? Essa teria sido uma boa hora?" Minha voz estava ficando muito mais alta do que eu pretendia, mas eu não conseguia me importar. "Bree, talvez você possa me contar menos sobre John Mayer e suas 'total', e mais sobre as coisas que EU DEVERIA saber, como, por exemplo, MINHA IRMÃ ESTÁ CHEGANDO HOJE! Você acha que essa porra é possível?"

Eu vi seu rosto cair, seus olhos encarando os seus sapatos enquanto ela os arrastava desconfortavelmente.

"Um... claro, EC. Desculpe. Ah... é melhor eu ir ver se eu posso encontrar Bella. Oh, e 'total' significa, tipo, 'totalmente'. Isso não é uma coisa".

Eu a encarei.

Ela se foi rapidamente pela porta e a fechou atrás dela.

"Merda." Eu murmurei baixinho, colocando as minhas mãos em meus quadris e balançando a cabeça. _Eu realmente estou começando a me perder nessa porra._

"Então, você sempre foi tão idiota assim, minha pequena tortinha de cebola, ou este é um novo nível de burrice que você esteve aspirando por um tempo?"

Eu me virei e encarei Emmett, que estava sentado em uma poltrona, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, inclinando para trás e sorrindo para mim como se ele_ quisesse _que eu lhe desse um soco na boca. Meus punhos cerraram em antecipação.

"Vá em frente, suspiro." Ele incitou. "Eu odiaria passar um dia sem chutar a sua bunda para fora do seu corpo delicado".

"Não comece essa porra comigo, Emmett." Eu avisei. "Não hoje".

Comecei a andar novamente, sentindo a queimadura familiar de raiva subindo no meu sangue.

Emmett se levantou e se aproximou de mim, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto me observava calmamente.

"Então, agora é sério, como você está passando o tempo até que Bella chegue? Você já bateu uma esta manhã?"

"Sim".

"Quantas vezes?"

Eu me encolhi. "Por que é tão importante para você? Você sente algum tipo de prazer pervertido em falar sobre meus hábitos de masturbação?"

"Edward," ele disse com sua voz séria de terapeuta, "você tem ou você não se sentido melhor desde que comecei a ajudá-lo?"

Eu parei e o encarei. "Suponho que sim." Eu murmurei a contragosto.

"E você acha que eu PODERIA saber o que diabos eu estou fazendo para lidar com seus problemas?"

Dei de ombros evasivamente. "Talvez." _Jesus, você poderia soar mais como uma criança de cinco anos de idade, Cullen?_

Ele me deu um tapa na cabeça. "OW!"

"Então pare dessa merda de ficar tentando me questionar, vadia, e me diga quantas vezes você pegou seu bastão hoje!"

Suspirei e esfreguei os olhos. "Quatro, ok?"

Ele soltou um assobio baixo. "Jesus. Quatro? Quando diabos você teve tempo para abusar de si mesmo quatro vezes?"

Eu revirei meus olhos. "Eu tive tempo de sobra".

"Quando?" Ele exigiu.

"Oh, fôda-me, Emmett." Eu contei com raiva os meus dedos. "Uma vez no chuveiro esta manhã, uma vez no avião, e duas desde que chegamos. Aí está. Quatro. Satisfeito?"

Ele esfregou sua nuca. "Obviamente você não está, seu pequeno insaciável pauzinho monstro. Quatro vezes e você ainda está tenso assim? Cristo, eu ficaria tão fodidamente suave que você poderia me espalhar por cima de torradas se eu tivesse batido quatro vezes em uma manhã, mas não você. Hmmm. Podemos precisar tentar outra coisa".

Eu bufei e parei de caminhar. "Como o quê?"

Ele me encarou. "Bem, para começar, você poderia parar com essa porra de atitude fodida, pão-doce, ou então você poderá encontrar o meu pé na sua bunda".

Eu respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar. Eu realmente precisava deixar minhas merdas no lugar se eu tivesse qualquer chance de não estar completamente caindo aos pedaços quando Bella chegasse.

_Vamos lá, Cullen. Engula isso, pelo amor de Deus._

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei baixinho, olhando para o rosto estrondoso de Emmett.

Ele agarrou o meu braço rudemente e me puxou para o sofá. "Eu te perdôo, Princesa Docinho, mas tente fodidamente um pouco mais forte, você tentaria? Eu não posso fazer isso funcionar se você não estiver a bordo, capiche?" Ele me soltou e sentou na poltrona novamente, apontando para o sofá. "Ok, deite-se, Doce Ervilha. Vamos ver se nós podemos meditar um pouco da sua burrice para fora de você".

Eu me joguei e coloquei as pernas para cima no braço do sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando respirar uniformemente.

Emmett havia tentado meditação comigo antes. Eu acho que não reagiu da maneira como ele havia planejado. Eu havia adormecido, e não apenas uma soneca leve. Eu havia deixado de funcionar o mais profundamente no meu inconsciente, só acordando quando Emmett recorreu a jogar um copo de água gelada no meu rosto. Fodido.

Agora, no entanto, eu estava mais no ponto do que uma porra de relógio suíço, então eu tinha certeza que a menos que eu houvesse sido atingido por uma bomba de clorofórmio, ou batido com a cabeça com uma tora de madeira, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de eu adormecer nessa porra hoje.

A voz calma e baixa de Emmett rompeu os meus pensamentos. "Ok, agora, apenas relaxe. Concentre-se em sua respiração... é isso. Respirações lentas e constantes – inspire pelo nariz, expire pela boca. Sinta-se relaxar. Cada músculo soltando... liberando a tensão... sentindo a paz".

Eu podia sentir a ansiedade começar a desaparecer à medida que eu ouvia a voz de Emmett, minha pulsação ficando mais lenta e a irracional necessidade de quebrar alguma coisa - ou seja, a cara de Emmett – diminuindo.

"Agora, Edward... eu quero que você pense no que você vai fazer hoje... o que você vai sentir quando vir Bella de novo".

Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram imediatamente, batendo rudemente e dolorosamente, e isso foi rapidamente acompanhado por um choque de culpa no meu estômago.

"Ok, agora continue respirando... acalme... nivele as suas emoções... mantenha a calma".

Eu diminuí a minha respiração novamente, deixando os nós emocionais dentro de mim desfazendo, puxando-os com ar calmante até que eles se libertassem completamente.

"Bom... é isso... você controla as suas emoções... elas não controlam você".

Eu me concentrei em inspirar constantemente o ar, em como o meu peito se movia ritmicamente, mais do que um pouco surpreso de que eu estava realmente me sentindo melhor.

O Homem Louco havia sido uma presença constante na minha cabeça durante tantos anos, eu não conseguia me lembrar de um momento em que ele não estava lá, mas desde o incidente com James, eu o havia suprimido mais do que nunca.

Ainda assim, eu estava sempre consciente dele, escondido nos cantos da minha consciência, à procura de pontos fracos no controle para que ele pudesse enfiar a cabeça para fora e ter um momento de liberdade. Mas agora, deitado aqui, controlando propositadamente as minhas emoções, eu não conseguia senti-lo, afinal. Tudo que eu podia sentir era eu, sozinho, sem uma voz obscura sussurrando no fundo, e isso era tão fodidamente poderoso que em pensei que meu peito explodiria.

"Agora, Edward, eu quero que você pense sobre o que você vai fazer quando você finalmente vir Bella. Eu quero que você visualize permanecer no controle... por ela... dando a ela o que ela quer... dizendo as palavras que ela precisa ouvir".

De repente, ouvi uma batida suave na porta. Meus olhos se abriram.

_E ela. Eu sei que é ela. Eu posso senti-la do outro lado da madeira._

Porra. O Homem Louco estava de volta. Ele circulou os meus nervos e ansiedade e converteu-os em energia. Ele sorriu quando a minha pulsação imediatamente dobrou.

Sentei-me rapidamente, com o meu coração trovejando à vida e pulando as marchas quando olhei para Emmett com os olhos arregalados.

"Edward." Ele advertiu, "Apenas sossegue essa porra, ok? Tenha calma".

Eu explodi para fora do sofá e praticamente corri para a porta.

Assim que os meus dedos freneticamente agarraram a maçaneta da porta, senti as garras maciças de Emmett no meu ombro. Ele me girou ao redor para encará-lo.

"Edward!" Ele disse com força. "Você não vai abrir essa porra de porta até que você respire fundo e conte até dez, você entendeu?"

Meu queixo se apertou violentamente e eu tive que me impedir de jogá-lo longe de mim e arrancar a maldita porta das suas dobradiças. Em vez disso, fechei os olhos e respirei, contando lentamente até dez enquanto ele me observava atentamente.

"Bom." Ele disse quando abri meus olhos. "Agora, fique calmo, abra a porta e, pelo amor de Deus, tente não mijar nas suas calças." Ele sorriu para mim e caminhou de volta para a sala.

Eu exalei mais uma vez e agarrei a maçaneta, puxando a porta tão aberta quanto eu poderia.

Eu parei de respirar.

Ela estava lá. Ela estava de costas para mim e quando ela ouviu a porta se abrir, ela se virou, seu cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros, seu cheiro se estendendo e me acariciando, seu rosto tomando meu fôlego quando ela olhou nos meus olhos.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei através dos pulmões congelados.

"Oi." Ela disse nervosamente, mordendo o lábio e olhando para longe do meu olhar.

Deus, ela estava ainda mais bonita do que eu me lembrava.

Meu corpo inteiro vibrou com a sua presença, e um calor se espalhou pelas minhas veias, entorpecendo a raiva, substituindo-a por outra coisa - algo mais poderoso e infinitamente mais satisfatório.

Eu sufoquei um gemido quando olhei para ela.

Fôda-me.

Eu me senti como um moribundo que havia acabado de levar um choque e voltar à vida. Segurei a minha coxa para me impedir de estender a mão e acariciar seu rosto. Eu podia sentir-me ofegante quando o meu coração tentou se agarrar para fora do meu peito, em um esforço para chegar a ela, para reivindicá-la como minha.

Mas ela não era. Não ainda.

"Um... você... ah." Eu disse, balançando-me de volta à realidade. _Início brilhante, Cullen. Que tal tentar uma sentença real agora? _"Um... Oi, entre." _Feito Magistral._

Ela olhou para mim com cautela, e eu tentei compor meu rosto.

"Ok".

Ela passou por mim e eu respirei fundo, sugando o cheiro dela uma vez que ele flutuou em torno de mim. Eu a segui impotente pelo corredor, como se ela fosse o Flautista de Hamelin e eu fosse um ratinho encantado.

Quando ela chegou à sala, Emmett adiantou-se e sorriu, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

"Oi, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, envolvendo a mão dela na sua, "Eu sou Emmett – o Conselheiro da Serenidade de Edward – é tão bom finalmente conhecê-la".

Bella apertou a mão de Emmett e sorriu autoconscientemente. "Um... oi. Você é realmente grande pra caralho".

Emmett riu alto. "Edward disse que você era engraçada, mas ele realmente não descreveu o quão bonita você é".

Uma onda de ciúmes passou através de mim.

_Jesus, por que esse cara insistia em pressionar todos os meus botões? Ele não deveria me ajudar, e não fodidamente me torturar?_

Eu agarrei Emmett rudemente e o empurrei para a porta. "Ok, então, você tem que ir. Vou falar com você depois".

Ele riu baixinho enquanto eu escancarei a porta para ele. "Uau. Ela é muito gostosa, não é?"

Eu rosnei quando o empurrei pelo corredor. "Mantenha seus olhos fodidos longe dela, Emmett, ou eu vou removê-los com uma colher".

Ele suspirou teatralmente. "Quando você vai aprender, meu doce de maçã excessivamente agressivo, que o seu homem das cavernas interior fodidamente não me assusta".

"Homem Louco." Eu retruquei enquanto tentava fechar a porta.

A porta estremeceu quando ele a bateu com a mão. Ele a empurrou de volta e sorriu para mim.

"Uau, você fica realmente gostoso quando está com ciúmes, você sabe disso? Quase tão bonito quanto o bonito amigo estrela de cinema de Bella. Você acha que ela pode nos apresentar?"

"Dá um tempo." Eu rosnei enquanto bati a porta na cara dele e caminhei de volta para a sala de estar. Bella se virou para olhar para mim.

"Oi." Ela disse, mudando de um pé para o outro e brincando com a bainha da saia.

Jesus. Ela estava vestindo uma saia.

Os meus olhos passaram pelas suas pernas e voltaram para cima novamente. Engoli em seco enquanto tentava controlar os hormônios que explodiam em meu corpo. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos para disfarçar o fato de que eu estava ficando mais duro a cada segundo que eu olhava para ela.

"Oi." Eu disse, tentando soar como se eu não estivesse com falta de ar.

Olhamos um para o outro, nenhum de nós sabendo o que dizer ou fazer em seguida. O ar parecia que era feito de brasas invisíveis, incendiando-me por dentro com cada respiração. Minha mente correu, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a ela, para deixá-la saber como eu me sentia, para acertar as coisas entre nós.

Percebi que não poderíamos voltar diretamente a ser como éramos antes de... bem... antes de eu ficar louco, mas isso não impediu que cada parte mim de gritasse para tocá-la e tomá-la em meus braços.

Minhas coxas ficaram tensas enquanto eu impedia meus pés de caminharem até onde ela estava e puxá-la para mim.

Minha boca abriu. Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente, à espera de ouvir o que eu diria. A pressão do seu olhar congelou minhas palavras e eu bati minha boca fechada novamente. Ela exalou e recostou-se, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

_Cristo, Cullen, fale! Diga algo a ela! Qualquer coisa! Você está parecendo a porra do Marcel Marceau agora!_

Eu dei um passo hesitante para frente. "Bella," eu comecei nervosamente, "um... eu só... preciso de te dizer... que..."

Eu parei.

Eu estava agindo como um idiota. Eu podia senti-la olhando para mim, esperando-me dizer a única coisa que ela precisava ouvir. Eu estacionei a minha ansiedade e coloquei a minha boca na engrenagem.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse simplesmente.

Prendi a respiração enquanto esperava pela sua reação.

Ela me olhou intensamente e seu rosto começou a se contorcer um pouco.

"Você... sente muito?" Ela disse calmamente.

Eu conhecia aquele olhar no rosto dela. Era o olhar que ela tinha exatamente antes de explodir como a porra de um vulcão. Eu tentei desfazê-la.

"Bella, eu entendo como você deve estar com raiva..."

"Você entende?" Ela retrucou. "Você tem alguma ideia do que você fez comigo quando você me deixou, Edward?" Ela adiantou-se e olhou para mim, seus olhos perigosamente afiados. "Você pensou que estava me protegendo? Você quase me MATOU, porra!"

"Eu sei disso".

"Não, você NÃO SABE!" Ela gritou ferozmente. "Você não sabe porque se você me amasse como você disse, você não poderia ter feito isso comigo! Você simplesmente não poderia!"

Eu podia ver seus punhos formarem bolas ao seu lado, e eu sabia o que estava por vir. Eu não me importava. Eu merecia isso. Eu levaria tudo o que ela quisesse fazer comigo e seria simplesmente grato pra caralho por ela estar aqui.

Ela trouxe os punhos para cima e começou a bater no meu peito, batendo em mim e gritando enquanto as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? COMO? Como você pôde simplesmente me deixar lá? EU PRECISEI DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ ME DEIXOU!"

Ela deu socos e se debateu em mim, gritando obscenidades e me xingando. Fiquei parado e tomei isso, aceitando a dor física para tentar, em alguma pequena medida, compensar a sua dor emocional.

"Bella, sinto muito." Falei baixinho enquanto ela continuava a me golpear, repetindo as palavras uma e outra vez, deixando-a tirar sua frustração e raiva em mim. "Sinto muito, Bella. Eu sinto muito".

Meu peito estava latejando no momento em que ela terminou. Seus punhos desceram uma última vez, descansando em meu peito quando ela desabou contra mim. "Eu odeio você." Ela ofegou asperamente. "Eu te odeio por me deixar".

"Eu sei." Eu disse, finalmente ousando abrir a mão para acariciar seus cabelos.

Ela se contorceu levemente quando me sentiu tocá-la. Eu puxei minha mão e esperei, apenas respirando e usando toda a minha energia para manter-me parado por ela.

Os seus punhos gradualmente relaxaram e, finalmente, suas mãos estavam deitadas no meu peito. Fechei os olhos e tentei desesperadamente ignorar o calor viciante que se espalhava a partir das suas palmas, envolvendo-me e rapidamente incinerando minha linha tênue de controle.

"Bella." Eu disse com cuidado. "Eu acho que você deveria, talvez, se sentar".

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos duros e desafiadores. "Por quê?"

Eu apertei a mandíbula. "Porque se você se mantiver de pé com as mãos no meu corpo, eu vou fazer algo que ambos vamos nos arrepender".

Seus olhos escureceram e ela apertou mais as palmas das mãos no meu peito.

"Bella." Eu avisei, cada músculo ficando tenso e lutando contra as ordens do meu cérebro para não tocá-la.

Ela me empurrou, forte, e eu tropecei para trás.

"Com tudo o que passamos, e tudo o que sabemos agora um sobre o outro, você honestamente acha que temos espaço para mais algum arrependimento?" Ela perguntou acidamente. Ela me empurrou de novo e as minhas costas bateram contra a parede, fazendo um barulho alto quando ela avançou para mim. Senti meu corpo inundado com o desejo, sua paixão e fogo me deixando fodidamente louco com isso. Empurrei minha cabeça contra a parede quando ela pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Eu desesperadamente lutei com a maldita necessidade esmagadora de tomar sua boca e beijá-la ferozmente.

"Você se arrepende de me deixar, Edward?" Ela exigiu, sua respiração superficial e rápida.

"Sim".

Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito novamente e cavou seus dedos levemente pelo meu peitoral. Fiquei tenso com a dor.

"Você se arrepende de quebrar meu coração?"

"Sim." Eu assobiei com os dentes cerrados.

Suas mãos viajaram até o meu pescoço, trazendo arrepios por todo o meu pulso, em seguida continuaram pela minha mandíbula. Ela traçou o meu rosto enquanto eu tentava colar as porras das minhas mãos na parede, sufocando cada impulso natural que eu tinha em um esforço para manter o controle e, deixe-me dizer a você, essa porra não era fácil, e ela sabia disso.

Ela observava com prazer perverso o quanto eu lutava sob seus dedos elétricos. Ela estava me torturando. Testando-me. Desejando que eu quebrasse e ruísse. Cerrei minha mandíbula quando seus dedos encontraram o meu cabelo, enterrando-se nele e puxando forte. Eu percorri seu rosto com meus olhos, bebendo cada detalhe quando ela empurrou e me incitou.

"Você me ama, Edward?" Ela finalmente murmurou, olhando nos meus olhos com infinita tristeza.

"Sim." Eu disse sem hesitação, minha voz áspera com desejo e necessidade.

Ela arrastou seus dedos de volta para a frente da minha camisa e começou a desfazer os botões.

_Ah, foda-se, Deus! Como diabos eu devo reagir a isso? Dá um tempo, porra!_

Eu agarrei suas mãos e as parei. Seus olhos bateram nos meus quando um choque de energia elétrica pulsou através de nós. Nós dois ofegamos levemente, o silêncio suave da nossa respiração era o único som na sala silenciosa.

"Bella." Eu disse asperamente, "Pare".

"Por quê?" Ela exigiu, puxando suas mãos, "porque você diz isso?"

"Porque é a coisa certa a fazer." Eu retruquei. "Eu já fodi as coisas com você uma vez. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer novamente".

"Edward." Ela ferveu quando se empurrou contra mim mais duramente, "Eu acho que eu simplesmente tive o suficiente de você decidindo o que é certo e o que é errado nessa maldita relação." Ela pegou uma das minhas mãos e levou ao seu rosto.

Eu sabia que deveria me afastar, mas eu não podia. Eu estava hipnotizado enquanto observava sua boca abrir, sua língua sacudindo para fora enquanto ela lambeu um caminho ardente na minha palma. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra a parede e eu gemi quando eu fiquei desconfortavelmente duro nas minhas calças.

"De agora em diante," ela disse intensamente, seu hálito quente enviando arrepios pela minha pele, "vamos tentar as coisas do MEU jeito." Eu engasguei quando ela chupou meu dedo indicador em sua boca, girando a língua em torno dele e me levando a uma porra de loucura quando os meus joelhos cederam e eu bati fortemente contra a parede.

"Oh, Cristo, Bella, sim." Eu gemi, nem mesmo fingindo ter uma merda de controle sobre mim. "Chupe isso. Oh, porra, sim".

Sua boca quente me envolveu enquanto ela bombeava meu dedo para dentro e para fora, chupando-me mais forte a cada passagem. Ela raspou os dentes ao longo de mim e eu não podia me segurar mais.

Minha outra mão pulou, agarrando sua nuca e puxando o seu rosto até o meu. Eu gemi quando meus lábios encontraram os dela, nossas línguas procurando uma à outra, desesperadas para se encontrarem. Suas mãos agarraram a parte de trás da minha cabeça, segurando-me firmemente quando ela me puxou para mais perto. Meu sangue explodiu nas minhas veias, pulsando e suspirando quando ela me beijou ferozmente, a minha boca respondendo, encontrando a sua paixão, emocionada com o seu gosto e cheiro. Meus braços envolveram ao redor da cintura dela e ambos ofegamos quando eu a puxei com força contra mim.

"Oh, Deus, Bella." Eu gemi alto.

"Edward?"

_Hein? Por que sua voz soa tão estranha?_

_Ah, foda-se, quem se importa._

Eu enfiei os meus dedos em seus cabelos, correndo minha outra mão até sua bunda.

"Oh, porra, Bella, sua bunda. Deus, eu senti falta da sua bunda perfeita".

"Edward!"

_Jesus. Ok, isso é estranho. Juro por Deus, ela acabou de soar como Emmett._

Ela enfiou a língua na minha boca novamente e de repente eu não me importei. Sua mão apareceu e descansou na minha bochecha antes de ela me dar um tapa gentil.

"Edward!"

Olhei para ela em estado de choque. Era o rosto de Bella, mas por alguma razão fodida, ela estava falando com a voz de Emmett.

"Edward! Acorde, pelo amor de Deus!" Ela me deu um tapa mais uma vez, forte.

"Bella!" Eu gritei em confusão. "Pare fodidamente de me bater, mulher!"

Bella franziu a testa para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Isso é ridículo".

De repente, um raio de gelo passou por mim.

Eu me sentei e ofeguei, piscando furiosamente enquanto eu tentava ignorar a dor latejante na minha virilha. Olhei para cima. Emmett estava parado em cima de mim com um copo vazio. Água estava escorrendo pelo meu rosto e eu mal registrei vários cubos de gelo escorregando pela minha camisa e para o chão.

Levantei-me rapidamente, sacudindo a água do meu cabelo e reajustando a minha ereção desconfortável.

"Que PORRA é essa, Emmett?" Eu rugi quando olhei para ele.

Eu congelei.

Olhei por cima do ombro dele.

Alice e Bella estavam paradas ali, com expressões chocadas em seus rostos.

"Edward." Emmett disse pacientemente. "Alice e Bella já chegaram".

Engoli pesadamente, minha boca de repente seca e sem qualquer merda de saliva.

"Oi." Eu disse sem muita convicção, sentindo-me como uma criança cujos pais acabaram de flagrar assistindo pornô e batendo punheta dentro de uma meia.

Olhei para Bella. Seu rosto estava completamente ilegível. Ela estava corando e seus olhos eram intensos, mas eu não tinha ideia do que estava se passando pela sua mente. Cristo, às vezes eu desejava poder ler mentes. A vida seria muito malditamente mais fácil.

"Oi." Ela disse suavemente.

Jesus, eu devo ir abraçá-la? Devo apertar a mão dela? Como diabos eu deveria cumprimentar a mulher que eu amava, mas havia impiedosamente rejeitado? Por que não havia uma porra de livro 'como fazer' esse tipo de coisa, ou um até mesmo um livro 'como-não-fazer'. 'Como Não Ser Um Fodido Emocionalmente Retardado'. Cristo, isso seria um best-seller. Eu compraria a porra da editora.

Eu deveria ter ido abraçá-la, mas como um verdadeiro Asstard, eu acenei frouxamente enquanto a água escorria pelo meu nariz.

Cristo, que perdedor.

Alice se aproximou de mim e pegou as minhas mãos.

"Ei, irmão mais velho." Ela disse calorosamente, "como você está?"

Meus olhos passaram para Bella novamente. Eu não conseguia arrastá-los para longe. "Um... eu estou... molhado." Eu murmurei, completamente hipnotizado pelo sorriso que estava brincando nos cantos da boca de Bella.

"Isso é... bom." Alice disse levemente. De repente minhas mãos pareciam estar sendo esmagadas em uma prensa. Olhei rapidamente para Alice, que estava olhando para mim intensamente, fazendo com que meu rosto se contorcesse e queimasse.

"Jesus, Alice!" Puxei minha mão para longe, mas o fogo permaneceu.

"Edward," ela disse com uma voz que assustaria pequenos animais, "você se importaria de me explicar como uma cópia do seu novo e ainda não-lançado álbum, foi vazado para a internet?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para mim e de repente eu senti que ela já sabia a resposta, o que a deixou um passo à frente de mim porque eu ainda não tinha nenhuma fodida idéia do que diabos ela estava falando.

"O quê?" Perguntei tontamente.

"Seu novo álbum," ela enunciou como se eu tivesse a porra de dois anos de idade, "está em toda a porra da internet! Agora, você gostaria de me dizer exatamente como ele chegou lá?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e bufei de frustração, apertando meus dedos doloridos e olhando de volta para ela. "Olha, Alice, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, e você está, obviamente, morrendo de vontade de dizer-me, então por que você simplesmente não vai em frente?"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Edward, você tinha a única cópia avançada do álbum. O CD pré-mixado. Lembra?"

Eu pensei de volta. "Sim, eu tinha uma cópia. O que tem isso?"

"Onde ele está agora?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Porra, eu não sei. Em Los Angeles, provavelmente." Lembrei-me de quando eu o tive pela última vez. Eu estava no meu quarto, e então Bella pediu para ouvi-lo, então eu decidi comprar-lhe um iPod. Eu o levei comigo para que eu pudesse carregá-lo imediatamente.

_Oh. Merda._

"Edward?" Alice pressionou.

Eu limpei meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu o dei a um assistente na loja da Apple. Ele carregou no iPod de Bella para mim e... merda... eu esqueci de pegá-lo de volta".

"Sim, você esqueceu." Alice cuspiu. "E agora, o pequeno filho da puta o jogou todo no Youtube!"

"Cristo, Alice, desculpe".

Olhei para Bella. Ela me deu um minúsculo sorriso simpático. Isso me fez sentir ainda pior.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada direito? Alice estava certa - o meu fator-de-foder estava ridiculamente alto.

Sentei-me pesadamente no sofá e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Por que tudo que eu tocava se transformava em merda? Eu tinha sido abençoado com tanto durante a minha vida - uma família maravilhosa, uma quantidade razoável de talentos, uma mulher incrível como Bella – e, ainda assim, eu sempre conseguia estragar tudo com a minha idiotice, arruiná-las e fodê-las além do reconhecimento.

Eu era como o Rei Midas ao contrário.

"Ei, Alice." Ouvi Emmett dizer: "Você não pode obter uma liminar para esse tipo de coisa?"

Alice suspirou. "Sim, nossa equipe está nisso. Deve ser retirado da net em breve, mas, ainda assim..."

Olhei para cima para ver Alice me olhando com preocupação. Ela aproximou-se e correu os dedos pelos meus cabelos úmidos. Eu a abracei e a puxei para mim, necessitando sentir afeto e aceitação, mesmo que eu fodidamente não merecesse isso. Ela me abraçou de volta, alisando meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto suavemente.

"Querido, eu sinto muito." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu não queria fazer você se sentir mal".

Eu ri sarcasticamente. "Mana, sinta-se livre para chutar minha bunda ainda mais. Eu fodi tudo. De novo. Como de costume".

Ela me soltou e se sentou ao meu lado, esfregando a mão nas minhas costas. "Não se preocupe com isso. Vou consertar isso, exatamente como eu sempre faço, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio. Como de costume, Alice limparia a minha bagunça. Eu era uma criança tão fodida. Quando eu me transformaria em um homem e começaria a tomar a responsabilidade pelo lixo que acontecia na minha vida? Aliás, quando eu pararia de permitir que essa porcaria acontecesse na minha vida? Eu realmente achava que toda essa merda acontecia sem nenhum motivo? Eu estava feliz em apenas ser um espectador de merda, em vez de um participante?

Jesus. Ficar com Emmett estava realmente começando a foder com a minha mente.

_Isso é chamado de auto-avaliação, idiota._ A voz do Homem Louco quebrou através dos meus pensamentos.

_Puta merda. Ele vive. Finalmente decidiu falar comigo, hein?_

_Bem, parece que você está se preparando para me expulsar, então eu pensei que seria melhor eu dar as caras._

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de registrar o que diabos estava acontecendo na minha cabeça, Alice levantou-se.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir pegar Bree e ter um balanço sobre a porcaria que ela esteve fazendo pelas minhas costas".

Levantei-me e a abracei. "Vá devagar com ela, ok? Ela não foi tão ruim assim".

_Espere, eu realmente disse isso? Mas que...?_

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha para mim antes de olhar para Emmett. "Você instalou melhoradores de humor, Emmett? Porque eu _vejo_ o meu irmão, mas _ouço _alguém que soa extremamente evoluído".

Eu dei um peteleco no lóbulo da sua orelha. Ela gritou.

"Cai fora, vadia." Eu ri.

Ela sorriu e me deu um soco no braço.

_Ow! Jesus, isso vai deixar um hematoma..._

"Ah, aí está o idiota que eu conheço e amo." Alice disse amorosamente.

Ela agarrou a mão de Emmett e o puxou pela porta. "Então, você pode me ensinar a fazer aquela coisa que você fez para colocá-lo para dormir, porque isso seria fodidamente incrível quando ele estiver me irritando".

"Claro," Emmett riu, "eu realmente o coloquei para latir como um cachorro no outro dia, mas ele não se lembra. Lembre-me de te mostrar mais tarde".

Alice riu e olhou de volta para Bella. "Bells, eu vou ter uma conversa com Bree e Emmett por cerca de meia hora. Você poderia vir para baixo depois para que nós tenhamos uma reunião estratégica sobre o resto da turnê?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e jogou o seu olhar para mim, "Claro".

Alice olhou para mim e sorriu. "Ótimo".

Por que de repente eu comecei a achar que eu era um rato em uma experiência gigante? Olhei para Bella quando ouvi o som da porta se fechando atrás deles.

"Bem..." Eu disse, de repente transportado de volta para o meu sonho incrivelmente realista. Olhei nos olhos de Bella, procurando pelos sinais de morte iminente, ou, pelo menos, violência leve.

Eles pareciam calmos.

"Um... então... você tem uma enorme necessidade de me golpear com seus punhos?" Eu perguntei nervosamente.

Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para mim. Eu me contorci sob o seu exame, tremendo uma pequena parte pelo fato de eu ainda estar mergulhado em água gelada, e em parte porque ter os seus olhos em mim fez o meu pulso pular e meu cabelo ficar em pé, para não mencionar o que ela fez com as minhas partes de homem.

"Bella?" Perguntei gentilmente quando ela ainda não tinha dito nada.

"Estou pensando." Ela disse calmamente. Finalmente ela balançou a cabeça. "Nah. Não tenho necessidades desesperadas de socar você... no momento. Mas, dê-me um tempo. Tenho certeza que chegaremos lá".

Tentei parar o sorriso gigante que explodiu na minha cara, mas foi inútil. Ela estava aqui. Comigo. Não me batendo em uma pilha de ossos machucados. Eu estava feliz.

"Entãããooo..." Ela disse casualmente. "Você sentiu falta da minha bunda perfeita, hein?"

Todo o sangue foi drenado do meu rosto. "Um... o quê?"

"Quando nós entramos antes, você estava murmurando enquanto dormia".

_Oh, Jesus, não. Por favor, por favor, por favor, NÃO!_

"O que eu disse?" Eu perguntei, realmente não querendo ouvir.

Ela deu alguns passos em minha direção e senti como se o ar entre nós comprimisse o meu peito, fazendo o meu coração saltar as batidas.

"Bem, havia a coisa sobre a minha bunda, que foi bastante lisonjeiro se não mais do que um pouco embaraçoso... e você também disse algo que soou muito parecido com "Oh, Cristo, Bella, sim! Chupe , porra, sim".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu me perguntava quão bem sucedido eu seria se eu tentasse cavar uma toca no chão de madeira dura para esconder minha vergonha.

"O que exatamente eu estava chupando, Cullen?" Ela perguntou fingindo ignorância.

"Bem, não era o meu pau, se é isso que você está pensando!" Eu soltei como a porra de um maníaco completo.

_Oh, pelo amor de tudo que é Santo – mate-me agora. Por favor._

Ela franziu os lábios e tentou não rir. "Eu entendo;" Ela disse com uma voz trêmula. "É bom saber".

Esfreguei os olhos e suspirei. "Exatamente quando eu penso este dia não pode ficar pior," murmurei para mim mesmo, "eu encontro uma forma de adicionar uma camada nova e melhorada de porcaria nele." Bella riu e eu olhei para ela. "Bem, pelo menos há uma coisa sobre hoje que não é fodida." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Se você está se referindo a mim, Cullen," ela disse, "não acabamos de estabelecer que eu definitivamente chupei alguma coisa, só que não o seu pau?"

Eu ri e, atirando a cautela ao vento, aproximei-me dela e a puxei em meus braços.

"Deus, eu senti sua falta, Garota-Urina." Eu respirei, passando meus braços em volta dela e a apertando com força.

Ela ficou um pouco tensa antes dos seus braços envolverem ao redor da minha cintura e me apertarem de volta. "Eu também senti sua falta, Asstard." Ela disse tão baixo que eu mal a ouvi.

Eu suspirei em seu cabelo. Por que diabos eu achei que poderia deixá-la ir? O que diabos eu estava pensando? Este é o lugar onde ela pertencia - em meus braços - sempre.

Eu podia sentir o calor onde os nossos corpos se encontraram, mas eu ignorei isso. Se nós faríamos isso funcionar, eu precisava ser seu amigo, em primeiro lugar. Qualquer coisa acima disso seria apenas um bônus.

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim. "Você me deixou molhada." Ela disse auto conscientemente.

Minha cabeça quase explodiu. "Desculpe, o quê?"

Ela apontou para a sua blusa. A grande mancha molhada estava se espalhando sobre o tecido escuro. "Eu estou molhada".

"Oh! Certo." _Jesus, Cullen, tire a porra da sua mente da sarjeta. Quero dizer, você é bom, mas você não assim tão fodidamente bom. _"Um... desculpe. Suponho que nós devemos tirar essas roupas molhadas".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Cullen, você disse que se comportaria se eu viesse para cá e você já está tentando conseguir tirar as minhas roupas? Você é um sem vergonha".

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ela. "Você fodidamente ama isso, Swan".

Nós dois fomos surpreendidos quando uma forte pancada veio da porta.

"Está esperando alguém?" Bella perguntou.

"De modo algum." Respondi um pouco perplexo, caminhando até a porta.

Bree, Alice e Emmett estavam lá embaixo, Bella estava aqui... quem mais poderia ser?

_Oh merda. Por favor, não deixe ser uma gritadora desonesta que descobriu que o nome falso com o qual eu sempre faço o check-in é Thrusty McSmirkerson. Isso seria simplesmente um grande momento fodido._

A batida continuou insistentemente.

Eu olhei através do olho-mágico.

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Sério?_

Puxei a porta aberta e fiquei boquiaberto com a pessoa que estava lá.

"Olá, Edward".

Eu tentei manter a raiva fora da minha voz.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Morri de rir com esse capítulo._

_Agora deixem reviews e nos façam mais felizes!_

_Bjs,_

_**Mery**_

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Quem será que apareceu? Alguma ex do passado de Edward, ou Rob resolveu seguir Bella e Alice?_

_Deixem reviews e até a próxima segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Impasse

**Capítulo 24 – Impasse**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Puxei a porta aberta.

"Olá, Edward".

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu disse, tentando manter a raiva fora da minha voz.

_Sério, o Deus no andar de cima estava apontando e rindo de mim, ou minha vida realmente é exatamente fodida assim tão forte?_

"Bem, isso é uma saudação boa pra caralho, não é?" Rob disse sarcasticamente quando passou por mim e entrou no apartamento. "Nada de 'Oi, Rob, como você está?' Nada de 'Eu senti sua falta, querido, vamos pular de volta para o beco e começar a nos reconectar?'. Estou magoado, Cullen, de verdade. Considere o nosso falso relacionamento gay oficialmente terminado." Ele parou na frente de Bella, que estava boquiaberta para ele.

"Oi, Swan".

O rosto de Bella amassou em confusão.

"Rob, que porra é essa?" Ela disse, incrédula.

Ele olhou para ela inocentemente. "O quê?"

Os olhos dela estreitaram e eu secretamente desejei que ela batesse o inferno fora dele antes de mim.

Ela estendeu as mãos e balançou a cabeça em perplexidade. "Por que você está aqui?"

Rob franziu o cenho. "Bem, um dia, Mamãe e Papai Pattinson ficaram com desejo um do outro e, nove meses depois, eu apareci".

"Não seja um babaca, Rob, você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ela disse, obviamente tentando resistir à vontade de machucá-lo.

_Machuque-o, baby, por favor, machuque-o. Se você começar isso, então eu posso participar sem parecer um psicopata. _

Rob cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para mim rapidamente. "Você SABE por que eu estou aqui, Swan... e... ah... espere... espere um minuto..." Ele franziu a testa enquanto olhou de volta para Bella. "Você está... molhada?"

Bella olhou para baixo e corou. "Um... sim... um pouco".

"Um pouco?"

Bella olhou para ele.

"Por que diabos você está molhada, Swan?" Ele exigiu.

Meu sangue começou a ferver. _Quem diabos era ele para exigir alguma coisa da minha mulher? _

O Homem Louco sorriu. _Mas ela não é sua mulher, ela é, Cullen? Não mais. _

_Ah, fôda-me. Você não disse nada por semanas, e quando você finalmente abre a boca é para me enlouquecer com a sua besteira brutal de autoconhecimento? CALE A BOCA!_

Eu fiz uma careta involuntária.

Bella olhou para mim nervosamente.

_Ok, Cullen, aqui está a porra de um desafio para você - tente não parecer um louco. _

Tentei controlar meu rosto. Ela olhou de volta para Rob, que estava sacudindo o seu olhar entre nós e carrancudo.

"Bem, veja você, Rob." Ela disse timidamente, "Quando eu entrei mais cedo, Edward estava falando sobre eu chupá-lo..."

Rob esbravejou violentamente e suas sobrancelhas desapareceram na linha do seu cabelo. "O QUÊ?"

Bella se esforçou para explicar. "Espere, deixe-me terminar".

"Terminar de chupá-lo, ou terminar a maldita história?" Ele disse afobado, fervendo e se contorcendo como um idiota.

_Uau, olhe isso, Cullen. Esse menino é ciumento como todo o inferno. _

_Sim, bem, esse menino vai ficar tão inconsciente como todo o inferno se ele continuar com essa merda._

_Talvez ele tenha razão de estar com ciúme, hmmmm? Ela tem passado uma enorme quantidade de tempo com ele recentemente. Talvez eles tenham se tornado mais próximos do que você pensa._

_Bella me disse que não estava fodendo com ele. _

_E você acreditou nela? Que confiante você é._

Tentei lembrar o que Emmett havia me ensinado e estabilizar a minha respiração, matando a raiva que estava em constante aumento. Não foi fodidamente fácil, especialmente considerando que eu estava olhando para Bella e Rob parados na minha frente, olhando um para o outro com óbvia química do caralho.

Cristo, eu tenho sido um idiota. Eu realmente pensei que Bella esperaria por mim? Por que ela deveria? Tudo o que eu disse a ela, tudo o que fiz, a afastou. Eu praticamente disse a ela para encontrar alguém e, apesar do fato de que eu queria arrancar a cabeça dele no momento, Rob era um grande cara - atencioso, engraçado, inteligente e, de acordo com Emmett, cuja sexualidade era seriamente discutível em minha mente, fodidamente sexy como o inferno. Por que Bella não seria atraída por ele?

Observei quando Bella deu um pequeno passo na direção dele. Eu resisti mijar na perna dela para que Pattinson soubesse que ela pertencia a mim. Achei que Bella certamente arrancaria meu pau se eu fizesse isso, e eu realmente gosto do meu pau.

Bella tentou manter sua voz calma. "Rob, quando Alice e eu chegamos hoje, Edward estava dormindo, e murmurando sobre... hum... coisas..."

"Por 'coisas' você quer dizer a chupada altamente inapropriada?" Rob disse olhando para mim, sua voz aumentando em volume e inclinando.

Bella corou. "E pode ter havido um comentário sobre ele sentindo falta da minha bunda perfeita".

Um gemido estrangulado saiu da garganta de Rob. "Isso só fica melhor e melhor, não é?"

Bella continuou. "E então Emmett teve que jogar um pouco de água sobre ele..."

"Para esfriá-lo?"

"Para acordá-lo".

Rob olhou para mim. Eu fiz uma careta. Ele pegou na minha camisa úmida e cabelo e virou rapidamente de volta para Bella. "Swan, isso explica como Edward ficou molhado. Como diabos VOCÊ se molhou?"

_Tudo bem, essa merda pára agora. Quem diabos fez o Britânico achar que ele viria para cá e nos interrogaria como se ele fosse a porra da Senhorita Marple__*****__. _

_*__Senhorita Marple__: fruto da imaginação da romancista criminal, Agatha Christie. Senhorita Marple é a idosa gênio da resolução de crimes, com uma inclinação para roupas de lã e ser inteligente._

"Por que você se importa, Rob?" Exigi. "O que acontece entre Bella e eu é NOSSO negócio, não seu".

"Errado, Edward." Ele disse, de frente para mim, "Era o seu negócio até que você decidiu rasgá-la em duas, mentalmente e fisicamente. Agora, é o meu negócio".

Sem pensar, cerrei meus punhos e avancei.

_A voz do Homem Louco me fez parar em meu caminho. Não faça essa porra, Cullen. Este é exatamente o tipo de merda que colocou a sua bunda gorda em apuros em primeiro lugar, seu idiota._

_O quê? VOCÊ está me dizendo para acalmar?_

_O que eu posso dizer? Eu acho que a besteira de Emmett está afetando nós dois..._

Eu vagamente registrei que os punhos de Rob estavam cerrados ao seu lado também.

_Cristo, ele está realmente disposto a me bater para proteger Bella? Será que ele tem uma porra de desejo de morrer?_

Uma onda súbita e inesperada de respeito por Rob tomou conta de mim. Não me fez querer bater menos no seu rosto bonito, mas me ajudou a controlar mais o impulso.

Rob e eu olhamos um para o outro, pés com pés e olhos nos olhos. Nenhum de nós se moveu até que Bella se colocou entre nós e nos empurrou separados. Eu bufei e corri a mão através do meu cabelo, rindo amargamente quando vi Rob fazer exatamente a mesma coisa.

"Parem com isso vocês dois." Bella disse com raiva, sua cabeça flutuando para cada um de nós. "Vocês dois estão aí falando de mim como se eu não estivesse na sala e isso acaba agora! Eu não sou a porra de um cachorrinho sobre o qual vocês podem disputar e brigar. Agora, a menos que ambos queiram deixar cair suas calças para que eu possa resolver isto descobrindo quem tem o pau maior, eu sugiro que vocês acabem com essa porra".

Parte de mim queria desesperadamente expor Godzy exatamente ali. Eu estava muito fodidamente certo que ele demoliria o que quer que Rob tivesse embalado em suas calças, não importa quão fodidamente longos sejam seus polegares.

Bella bufou para mim e então se virou para olhar para Rob. "Pattinson, nada aconteceu, ok? Edward me deu um abraço. Isso é tudo".

Rob riu sarcasticamente. "Swan, você é fodidamente delirante se você pensa que isso é tudo o que está acontecendo aqui".

"Você está sendo ridículo!"

"Eu estou? A julgar pelo olhar no rosto de meu ex-falso-amante-gay sempre que ele olha para você, eu cheguei exatamente na porra do momento".

_Não bata nele... não bata nele._

"O que diabos isso quer dizer?" Exigi, forçando-me a não bater-lhe na boca.

"O que isso significa, Cullen," ele disse, de frente para mim, "é que toda vez que você olha para Bella, é como se você quisesse jogá-la para baixo e fodê-la sem sentido, e tanto quanto eu gostaria de pensar que você teve bastante autocontrole para se parar de fazer algo realmente estúpido, seu histórico nessa área deixa muito a desejar".

Afastei-me dele, tentando desesperadamente me manter em cheque. Eu estava irritado como o inferno, e não apenas porque ele estava me aborrecendo, mas porque eu sabia que ele estava certo. Apenas estar no mesmo ambiente que ela fazia meu corpo todo cantarolar com energia. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, imagens dela deitada embaixo de mim enquanto fazíamos amor inundavam a minha mente e sufocavam minhas boas intenções de permanecer 'apenas amigos', pelo menos até que eu classificasse minhas coisas. Eu queria desesperadamente beijar o inferno fora dela e arrancar suas roupas e tomá-la como minha, para que ela nunca olhasse duas vezes para outro homem novamente, especialmente o alegado-gostoso-Britânico, e ele podia ver isso. Filho da puta presunçoso.

"Você simplesmente tem esperado eu foder as coisas, não tem, Rob? Desde Nova York você tinha uma coisa por Bella, certo?"

"E se eu tiver? Acontece que eu seria um inferno de muito melhor para ela do que você!"

"Bem, não é uma pena do caralho que ela seja minha e não sua?"

"Ela não é fodidamente sua, idiota! Você a deixou!"

_Ok, AGORA eu posso bater nele? _

"Edward, acalme-se." A voz de Bella implorou. Ela poderia dizer pelo olhar em meu rosto o quão perto eu estava de esmurrá-lo?

_Ouça-a, idiota fodido. Quantas chances você acha que terá com ela se você retornar aos seus velhos caminhos – MEUS velhos caminhos. Mostre a ela que você mudou. _

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Homem Louco. Você poderia PARAR de ser tão malditamente calmo e razoável? Você está me assustando pra caralho. Quando foi que eu de repente fui transportado para o Mundo Bizzarro onde você de repente está certo o tempo todo? _Respirei fundo e olhei para Rob. _Posso, pelo menos, ainda rasgá-lo verbalmente?_

_Absolutamente. Vá com isso._

"Jesus, Pattinson." Eu cuspi, empurrando as mãos nos bolsos para dar a elas alguma coisa para fazer além de estapeá-lo por aí, "Você pode ter qualquer mulher que você deseja. QUALQUER MULHER! E ainda assim você tem que se apaixonar pela MINHA namorada".

"Ela NÃO é sua namorada, Cullen!"

Eu cerrei meus dentes e me irritei. "Na verdade, imbecil," eu fervi, "ela é uma garota e ela é minha amiga, então, SIM, ela é a porra da minha namorada*****!"

_*Aqui ele usa a palavra 'girlfriend', que em inglês pode significar tanto amiga como namorada, então o trocadilho acabou se perdendo com a tradução..._

"Bem, por essa definição ela é a porra da MINHA namorada também, idiota! Além disso, EU SOU o único que realmente esteve lá para ela desde que você PARTIU, então por todos os direitos, ela é mais minha namorada do que SUA!"

"Vocês dois, POR FAVOR, parem essa porra!" A voz de Bella tornou-se dura com a raiva. Rob olhou para ela e o flash da luxúria em seus olhos fez o meu cabelo arrepiar. Eu podia sentir meu rosto escurecendo em segundos.

"Porra, Pattinson. Você transmite sobre EU parecendo que eu quero fodê-la sem sentido? Que hipócrita do caralho!"

Rob riu amargamente. "Acredite em mim, Cullen," ele cuspiu, "tudo o que acontece entre Bella e eu NÃO será APENAS foda. Você pode levar isso para a borda".

Minha respiração ofegou em meus pulmões. "Que porra isso significa?" Eu disse asperamente, minha mente correndo com as possibilidades.

Oh, Cristo. As palavras de Bella voltaram para mim. _"Não que seja da sua conta, mas não, eu não estou fodendo com ele." O que eles estavam fazendo em vez de foder? Estamos lidando na semântica aqui? _

Olhei para Bella, que agora estava olhando para Rob.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para tentar limpar o ciúme que estava atrapalhando. "Bella," eu disse, respirando pesadamente, "por favor, me diga que você não fez nada com esse palhaço".

Bella se virou para mim, seu rosto encoberto. "Edward, fodidamente não vá por aí, ok?" Ela alertou. "Eu já disse a você..."

"Não, você não disse!" Eu apontei. "Você me disse que não estava FODENDO com ele. Isso não significa que algo mais não aconteceu".

Os olhos de Bella incendiaram e eu sabia que tinha cerca de três segundos antes que ela explodisse e começasse a me socar completamente.

_Você é um sério idiota, não é, Cullen? Você corta os braços de Bella, então você termina com ela, então você implora a ela para voltar, e então, quando ela generosamente concorda em basicamente dar a você uma segunda chance que você tãããão fodidamente não merece, você praticamente a acusa de transar com outro homem? Parabéns, idiota do caralho._

Rob pegou a erupção iminente de Bella e tirou as mãos dos bolsos, bufando em frustração.

"Oh, pelo amor de Cristo, Cullen – acalme-se e consiga a porra de um controle. Eu só estava brincando com você".

Eu assisti, incrédulo, enquanto um pequeno triângulo de tecido caiu do seu bolso e flutuou para o chão.

O que... isso não é... oh, Deus, não, não poderia ser...

Os olhos de Rob e de Bella se arregalaram enquanto eu rapidamente me abaixei para pegá-lo.

De repente meu sangue explodiu em minhas veias.

"Rob." Eu disse, sentindo a raiva incontrolável inundando através de mim, mas desesperadamente tentando parecer calmo. Minha voz tremia com o esforço. "Que porra é essa?"

Rob olhou com horror o que eu estava segurando. Ele olhou para Bella. Bella olhou para a minha mão e então olhou para mim. Olhei para Bella e depois de volta para Rob. Bella olhou para Rob e encarou.

Fôda-me, era como se estivéssemos todos em um episódio de O Ousado e o Belo.

Cerrei minha mandíbula quando levantei o delicado tecido. Era branco com renda vermelha e tinha as palavras "Cale-se e Beije-me" impressa em toda ela. Era um dos fio dentais de Bella. Engoli em seco e forcei-me a não entrar em erupção. Era a porra do meu fio dental FAVORITO. Por que DIABOS Pattinson a tem?

Senti meu sangue virar gelo em minhas veias e até mesmo o Homem Louco fez-se escasso. Comecei a andar em direção a Rob, que rapidamente começou a andar para trás.

"Olha, Edward," ele disse nervosamente, "uhm... eu posso explicar isso".

_Duvido. É fodidamente difícil falar com meu punho em sua boca. _

"Você pode explicar isso?" Eu disse perigosamente. "Você pode EXPLICAR por que você tem um par de... calcinhas... da minha mulher... quero dizer... de... Bella... na porra do seu bolso?"

"Ah, sim, na verdade, eu posso..." Ele disse, cuidadosamente mantendo o sofá entre nós enquanto nós o circulávamos.

"Edward!" Bella disse rapidamente. "Pare com isso".

Eu a ignorei e mantive meu olhar sobre o cuidadoso Britânico quando eu disse com uma voz que assustou até a mim, "Bem, por todos os meios, Robert, por favor, me ilumine".

Eu sabia que estava andando por uma linha perigosa. Eu estava no fio da navalha entre controlado e louco, e tudo o que saísse da boca de Rob a seguir poderia me apontar em qualquer direção. Eu segurei no meu controle como se fosse uma porra de salva-vidas. Eu não podia suportar decepcionar Bella novamente. Eu queria mostrar a ela que eu poderia mudar... que eu poderia ser o homem que ela merecia. Mas, por alguma razão, eu continuava a avançar, perseguindo o homem que pode, ou não, ter fodido com os dedos a mulher que eu amava.

_Certo, Pattinson, cuspa isso, e é melhor você fazer essa porra fodidamente bem, ou nós dois vamos nos arrepender. _

"Um... eu tenho as calcinhas de Bella," ele começou timidamente, "porque eu estava tentando fazer o seu reencontro com ela menos cheio de... hum... tensão".

Parei em meus calcanhares e olhei para Bella. Ela retribuiu meu olhar com cautela.

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto o meu cérebro tentava compreender o significado fodidamente bizarro por trás das suas palavras. "Você tem as calcinhas de Bella porque... você estava tentando me ajudar?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Bem... sim... em uma maneira de falar." Rob cobriu. "Eu estava tentando ter certeza que ela não iria, inadvertidamente, tentar você vestindo essas calcinhas sexy de contorcer paus, fazendo com que você perdesse toda a aparência de sanidade e a fodesse tolamente. Então eu as confisquei".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Você as CONFISCOU?" Ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio. "Rob, qual é o ponto dessa porra? Ela tem mais de um par de calcinhas sexy, pelo amor de Deus!"

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu sei disso, Cullen," ele disse sarcasticamente, "Eu não sou a porra de um imbecil. Eu peguei todas elas. Olhe!" Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e orgulhosamente tirou dezenas de pedaços de tecido minúsculo. Elas pendiam dos seus dedos como minúsculas bandeiras sexy.

Minha mente vacilou. Eu me virei para Bella. Sua cabeça tinha caído em suas mãos e ela estava gemendo levemente.

"Bella?" Eu disse, tentando como o caralho ignorar o fato de que Rob estava agora sutilmente esfregando as calcinhas dela entre seus dedos, "Isso é verdade?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça entorpecidamente e olhou para mim. "Infelizmente, sim".

"Você não DEU a ele suas calcinhas?"

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Cullen, eu estou tentando REALMENTE muito forte ignorar as acusações que você está jogando em mim, mas se você continuar assim, vou chutar a sua bunda até que suas bolas estourem, está me ouvindo?"

Eu imediatamente fiquei duro.

A Bella agressiva e irritada fodidamente me possuía. Ela sempe tinha possuído – desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Eu mudei meu peso, tentando aliviar a minha ereção enquanto meu cérebro se esforçava para continuar o pensamento racional.

"Então, se Rob tem todas as suas calcinhas," eu disse grossamente, " o que diabos você está vestindo agora?"

Um rubor feroz correu até seu pescoço e eu sabia a resposta antes que ela sequer dissesse alguma coisa.

_Oh. Meu. Caralho._

Engoli pesadamente enquanto meu cérebro febril dava rodopios e se esforçava para compreender o céu erótico escondido furtivamente por debaixo da saia de Bella.

Minha voz falhou como um adolescente de 14 anos com tesão quando eu disse, "Você não está... vestindo... calcinha?"

A cabeça de Rob girou ao redor e eu o ouvi sussurrar, "Inferno sangrento".

Um olhar de embaraço supremo se estabeleceu no rosto dela enquanto ela desabafou, "Bem, quando Pattinson roubou todas elas, eu esqueci completamente disso até esta manhã porque eu estava nervosa sobre ver você de novo e não sabia o que eu diria a você, ou como eu agiria, e então eu estava atrasada para o avião e eu tinha embalado todos os meus jeans e Alice estava brigando comigo para me apressar e era um dia quente, de qualquer maneira, então eu pensei por que diabos não, parece fodidamente agradável para uma mudança ter a brisa fazendo cócegas nas minhas partes de menina e não é como se eu tivesse um inferno de uma grande escolha no assunto, certo? Eu estava sem calcinhas! Completamente e fodidamente sem calcinhas! O que diabos eu deveria fazer?"

_Porra. Não posso respirar. Não... posso... respirar._

"Você poderia ter emprestado alguma de Alice." Eu ofegava, tentando desesperadamente não olhar nos arredores das suas partes de menina ventiladas.

"Oh, certo." Ela disse simplesmente, deixando cair seus olhos para o chão. "Sim, bem, isso provavelmente teria sido sensato".

Engoli em seco, tentando estabilizar a reação do meu corpo para o conhecimento de que com apenas alguns passos curtos eu poderia ter meus dedos dentro daquela linda e magnífica mulher, acariciando-a e a trazendo ao êxtase que só _eu_ poderia dar a ela. Eu poderia deslizar meu pau dolorido para dentro dela e observar com espanto enquanto ela se desfazia em torno de mim, gemendo e ofegando enquanto eu estocava cada vez mais forte.

_Ungh, Cullen, pare. Estou tão duro como a porra de um diamante aqui, e embora eu esteja tentando desesperadamente mantê-lo pensando com seu cérebro e não com o seu pau, você está fazendo isso muito malditamente difícil no momento!_

Bella levantou os olhos para os meus e ofegou um pouco quando registrou o desejo no meu rosto. Eu andei em sua direção lentamente, agarrando o meu controle como uma barra de ferro, parando em frente a ela e olhando para o seu rosto corado.

Cada célula do meu corpo gritava para eu agarrá-la e fazer amor com ela. Desejo rugindo por mim como um incêndio florestal do caralho enquanto minhas mãos coçavam e cerravam, desesperadas para deslizarem pela sua pele lisa. Minha respiração tornou-se irregular quando engoli a vontade de correr a minha língua através da sua garganta leitosa, degustando e a sugando desesperadamente.

_Jesus. Controle-se, Cullen - sério._

"Coloque esta." Eu pedi baixinho, cerrando meu queixo e pressionando a calcinha minúscula na mão dela.

Seus olhos percorreram o meu rosto e eu tive que fechar os olhos para bloquear o desejo em seus olhos.

"Edward, eu..."

"Agora." Eu disse com firmeza. "Por favor, Bella".

Abri meus olhos e fiquei paralisado pela forma como seu peito subia e descia mais rapidamente. Seus seios pareciam se expandir e contrair sob o tecido apertado da sua...

_CULLEN! PARE COM ISSO! AGORA, PORRA!_

"Você pode usar o meu quarto." Eu disse rapidamente, meus olhos encontrando os dela novamente, afogando-se em sua escuridão em chamas.

Minha ereção pulsava com o próprio pensamento de Bella estar no meu quarto. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e sutilmente tentei ajustar-me, aliviar a tensão um pouco. Bella engoliu em seco e se afastou de mim, quebrando o cordão grosso de tensão entre nós. Eu finalmente exalei quando ela desapareceu no meu quarto e fechou a porta.

Virei-me para ver Pattinson com as mãos nos bolsos também, uma protuberância óbvia apertava contra as suas calças jeans.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com descrença e raiva. Ele estava fodidamente sustentando uma ereção sobre a minha mulher? Ina-fodidamente-ceitável! E eu não me importo com qual porra alguém dissesse, ela ERA minha mulher - ela sempre seria, independentemente se ela me aceitasse de volta ou não. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Nós dois sabíamos disso... e isso fez a porra do meu estômago revirar ao pensar que meu comportamento em relação a ela pode ter aberto a porta para um outro homem ter qualquer maldita parte dela.

Os olhos de Rob voaram para mim e escureceram quando ele registrou a raiva no meu rosto. Eu quase rosnei para ele.

_Bella está fora da sala. Certamente um pequeno murro na boca não faria mal._

"Pattinson." Eu fervi sombriamente, "Vou perguntar-lhe isto uma vez e eu quero uma resposta fodidamente direta, ou eu serei forçado a causar-lhe uma quantidade impressionante de dor que pode envolver a remoção das suas unhas uma de cada vez e raspar todo o seu belo cabelo." Eu respirei fundo e olhei nos olhos dele. "Há algo acontecendo entre você e Bella?"

Ele riu e olhou para baixo. "Você é inacreditável, Cullen, você sabe disso?"

"Apenas responda a maldita pergunta, Rob!" Eu disse, muito mais alto do que eu pretendia.

Ele olhou para mim. "Você é realmente tão fodidamente inseguro que você PRECISA perguntar-me isso?"

Eu exalei com raiva e passei a mão rudemente através do meu cabelo.

"Obviamente eu sou inseguro, idiota. Eu tinha a mulher mais incrível do PLANETA e eu não apenas a deixei, eu fodidamente empacotei as malas dela e a joguei na rua. Eu sou a porra de um retardado emocional que não pode suportar a idéia de alguém mais tocá-la, ou mesmo fodidamente olhar para ela, e deixa-me malditamente louco pensar que VOCÊ ESTEVE lá para ajudá-la a juntar os pedaços do seu coração quebrado enquanto EU FUI incapaz de sequer ter uma conversa civilizada com os membros da minha própria família Então, inferno, sim, eu sou inseguro. Agora, diga-me antes de eu fodidamente me perder - há ou não há alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois que eu fodidamente não sei?"

O rosto de Rob cresceu tempestuoso quando ele avançou para mim. "Cristo, você realmente é um idiota monumental, não é, Edward? Eu sei que você não pensa muito de mim, mas, Jesus - você não conhece Bella, AFINAL? EU DESEJARIA que houvesse algo acontecendo conosco. EU DESEJARIA que ela tivesse canalizado toda a frustração e raiva e dor que você causou a ela em uma vingança sexual como animais sexy porque eu faria qualquer coisa para ter essa incrível mulher na minha cama, mas, infelizmente para mim, ela tem mais lealdade maldita e integridade em seu dedo mindinho do que a maioria das pessoas têm em seus malditos corpos todos e, além dos meus mamilos recebendo atenção constante e excessiva, o resto negligenciado do meu pobre corpo tem sido tristemente e fodidamente negligenciado porque, embora você seja incrivelmente denso e equivocado do caralho, além de TODA razão que eu posso imaginar, aquela garota AINDA TEM SENTIMENTOS POR VOCÊ, mesmo que você fodidamente não a mereça, seu grande ESTÚPIDO!"

"Do que diabos vocês dois estão falando?" Eu me virei para ver Bella congelada no corredor, choque e descrença escritos por todo o seu rosto.

"Boa pergunta do caralho." Trovejou uma voz atrás de nós. Virei-me para ver Emmett parado ali como uma merda-de-um-tijolo-de-casa nas pernas, olhando para Rob e para mim intensamente. "Olá, Robert." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu sou Emmett. Acho que nós quatro precisamos ter uma porra de uma conversinha, não é?"

"Certo." Emmett disse enquanto andava na frente de nós. "Vocês três têm alguma merda grande para resolver entre vocês, então vamos jogar um joguinho que eu gosto de chamar de 'Sejam Fodidamente Honestos Uns Com Os Outros Ou Eu Arrancarei Seus Braços'. Estamos todos prontos?"

Depois de praticamente dar gritinhos como uma porra de fã adolescente enquanto ele apertava a mão de Rob, Emmett ligou para Alice e Bree e avisou a elas que o encontro estratégico para a turnê teria que esperar. Então ele nos organizou na sala de estar.

Ele colocou Bella e Rob juntos no sofá, parando brevemente para comentar sobre que casal lindo eles formavam, antes de enfiar-me rudemente na poltrona ao lado deles. Atirei-lhe um olhar sujo para deixá-lo saber que eu não estava fodidamente impressionado com ele colocando o Pattsy Ladrão de Calcinhas ao lado da minha amada, mas ele tinha simplesmente me dado um tapa na parte superior da cabeça e disse-me para amadurecer.

Porra, esse homem verdadeiramente me assusta às vezes.

"Ok." Ele disse com entusiasmo, "Quem gostaria de ir primeiro?"

Eu roubei um olhar para Bella, cujo rosto tinha sido pintado com tensão desde que ela ouviu Rob e eu conversando. Ela estava olhando para baixo e carrancuda, distraidamente puxando a barra da sua saia, que, graças a Deus e a todos os santos, agora abrigava uma Gina completamente coberta de calcinha.

_Sim, porque o fato de que agora ela está vestindo o menor fio dental do mundo faz seu pênis todo suave, não é?_ O Homem Louco zombou sarcasticamente.

Eu me contorci no meu lugar, tentando desalojar a pressão da minha dolorosa ereção, e suspirei pesadamente. O filho-da-puta-sabe-tudo na minha cabeça estava realmente começando a me irritar, mas eu deveria estar acostumado com isso agora.

"Rob?" Emmett disse, uma leve sugestão de reverência em sua voz. "Você gostaria de ir primeiro, bonitão?"

Rob franziu o cenho. "Um... não... não mesmo".

Emmett balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Ok, bom, você não está com medo de ser honesto. Eu gosto disso. E quanto a você, Edward? Há algo que você gostaria de dizer ao resto de nós?"

Eu imitei exageradamente a carranca de Rob e disse com petulância, "Um... não... não mesmo".

Emmett bateu na minha cabeça novamente.

"Ow! Que porra, Emmett?" Eu gritei.

"Fodidamente amadureça, Sininho." Ele ordenou. "É a sua vez".

"Por que é a minha vez? Você deixou Rob pular a vez DELE, porra!"

"Isso é diferente."

"Como?"

"Porque simplesmente é, certo? Esta não é a porra de uma democracia, Hilary. É a porra de uma ditadura benevolente e EU SOU o líder fodidamente gostoso, a menos que você queira estas duas pessoas bonitas para testemunhar eu fazendo de você a minha cadela, eu sugiro que você pare de bater suas gengivas e comece fodidamente a falar!"

Olhei para o sofá e vi Pattinson sorrindo. Eu olhei com desprezo para ele e arranhei minha cabeça com meu dedo médio. Ele riu e tossiu, "Morda-me!"

Maldição, eu REALMENTE queria bater nele.

"Eu vou primeiro." Bella disse de repente.

Emmett se virou para ela.

"Bem, bem, bem." Ele disse, obviamente impressionado. "Parece que a única pessoa com bolas nesta sala, além de mim, é a jovem dama." Ele gesticulou para que ela continuasse. "Por todos os meios, Bella, com o que você gostaria de abrir?"

Ela se virou para Rob. "Pattinson, eu ouvi um pouco do que você estava dizendo antes, e agora estou completamente confusa do caralho. Você tem ou não tem sentimentos por mim?"

_Essa é a minha garota! Diretamente com um soco bem colocado no saco. Isso vai ser bom._

Rob ficou vermelho brilhante e começou a gaguejar violentamente. "O quê? Se eu tenho sentimentos? O QUÊ? NÃO! Jesus, Bella, eu... porra... NÃO! Eu só estava... quando eu disse aquelas coisas eu estava tentando dizer... bem, quero dizer... eu senti que eu deveria... oh, Deus... você é minha AMIGA, e eu estava tentando..."

Seus ombros cederam fortemente e sua cabeça caiu. "Fôda-me. Sim, Swan, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, certo, e deixa-me louco pensar que você provavelmente vai escolher o imbecil do Edward em vez de mim, embora eu NUNCA fodidamente machucaria você do jeito que ele tem machucado e adoraria o chão que você pisa até o dia que eu morrer".

_Ele a ama? A AMA? Ah, fôda-me._

A boca de Bella caiu aberta e ela engasgou um pouco. "Mas e quanto a todo o discurso de 'Oh, eu não posso possivelmente gostar de você porque você vomitou em cima de mim'?"

_O quê? Que PORRA esses dois têm FEITO juntos?_

"Bem, eu tinha que dizer isso, não tinha? Eu sabia que você não sente o mesmo sobre mim, e eu tenho algum orgulho, você sabe".

"Sério?"

"Não, não, afinal. Por favor, me ame".

_Eu não posso lidar com essa porra. BELLA! Ria dele, pelo amor de Cristo. Diga a ele que ele é um idiota por pensar que ele tem uma chance com você porque você pertence a mim. Por favor, Bella... diga a ele._

Bella suspirou.

"Ooh, isso está ficando bom." Emmett disse com entusiasmo. "Bella? Como você se sente sobre o coração pulsando? Você tem sentimentos por ele também? Quero dizer, além de querer arrancar sua roupa e esfregar-se em cima dele porque eu estou tratando isso como uma concessão".

Bella olhou para Emmet como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça nele. "Um... bem..."

_Por que você está mesmo fodidamente pensando sobre isso, Bella? A resposta é 'NÃO'! Ou 'PORRA, NÃO'! Simples!_

Ela se virou para Rob e tomou as mãos dele nas dela. Minha laringe imediatamente triplicou de tamanho, estrangulando-me por dentro.

"Rob, você é um homem incrível, compassivo, divertido sexy..."

_Doce Jesus no céu, por favor, que haja um 'mas' aqui em algum lugar, ou eu vou quebrar ao meio e nunca fodidamente vou me recuperar._

"E se as coisas fossem diferentes, talvez você e eu fôssemos mais do que apenas amigos..."

'_Maaaaaas'... venha, baby, por favor... simplesmente diga 'mas'!_

"Mas..."

_Obrigado, amor da minha vida!_

"... as coisas não são diferentes e, embora eu te ame... eu te amo como o meu doce, pervertido e adorável amigo".

Rob balançou a cabeça. "Mais uma vez com o 'adorável', hein? Por que diabos as pessoas insistem em chamar-me de 'adorável'?"

"Aw, queixo para cima, gostosura." Emmett disse suavemente. "Há coisas piores pelas quais as pessoas poderiam estar chamando você - 'boborável', por exemplo".

"Eles me chamam disso também".

"Oh. Deprimente".

Rob suspirou pesadamente. "Por que diabos eu sempre escolho as garotas que eu não posso ter?" Ele lamentou, cansado.

"Menininho." Emmett disse gentilmente, sentando no braço do sofá ao lado de Rob e esfregando círculos suaves nas costas dele. "Você pode ter qualquer mulher que você quiser..."

_E, obviamente, algum Conselheiro da Serenidade heterossexual também,_ o Homem Louco zombou sarcasticamente.

"... como diabos um pedaço de carne masculina incrível como você possivelmente tem problemas com garotas?"

"Porque," Rob disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos em frustração, "eu de alguma forma SEMPRE consigo escolher as mulheres que são indisponíveis, ou loucas – OU quando eu estou sendo realmente muito masoquista, indisponíveis E loucas".

Bella se arrepiou. "Você está ME incluindo nesse segundo grupo, por acaso, Pattinson?"

Rob olhou para ela com cautela. "Se eu disser que sim você provavelmente vai assaltar meus mamilos masculinos?"

"Provavelmente".

"Então não".

Bella riu e deu um soco levemente no braço dele, "Idiota".

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Jesus, Swan, por que encontrar uma garota que eu gosto, que gosta de mim de volta, é tão malditamente complicado?"

"Bem, e quanto às garotas que SABEMOS que gostam de você – como Megan Fox - ela é bonitinha, certo?"

Rob franziu o rosto. "Swan... por favor... a mulher tem polegares como dedões dos pés*****, ok? Você já os viu? Fodidamente me assustam".

_* Em inglês, a expressão é __toe-thumbs__, que é a gíria para a condição médica de Braquidactilia tipo D, vulgo Síndrome do Polegar Amassado. A condição resulta no polegar curto e largo, ou um par de polegares semelhantes ao dedão do pé. Foto do polegar da Megan Fox: http:/ surgerycosmeticplastic. net/ Megan-Fox-Toe-Thumb9691239. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Kirsten Dunst?"

"Não. Não posso nem olhar para ela sem pensar nela naquele filme de vampiro assustador*****. Além disso, como se EU fosse me contentar em ser o substituto do desleixado Tobey McGuire. Eu fodidamente acho que não".

_*Refere-se ao filme "Entrevista com o Vampiro", que ela fez quando criança._

"Nossa. Uhm... Jennifer Love Hewitt?"

Rob batucou o dedo em seu queixo. "Hmmm.. ela me intriga. Principalmente porque ela é mais velha do que eu e mulheres mais velhas fodidamente me excitam. Essas garotas sabem o que diabos elas querem no quarto e não têm medo de pedir por isso. Eu gosto disso. Mas, não. Ouvi dizer que ela se enquadra na categoria 'louca' e, possivelmente, na de 'indisponível' também. Ela está entrando e saindo de compromissos tanto, eu não posso acompanhar".

Emmett suspirou. "Você tem REALMENTE pés muito grandes, não tem? Qual é o seu tamanho – onze? Doze?"

Rob olhou para ele, perplexo. "Um... você é o rei da não lógica, ou isso é relevante para a nossa sessão de terapia atual?"

Emmett olhou para ele intensamente. "Você quer que isso seja relevante?" Ele soprou como a porra de uma estrela pornô.

_Cristo em uma caixa de Cracker Jack - o que diabos está errado com ele?_

Rob levantou-se rapidamente. "Okeeey. Então, eu acho melhor eu ir".

Emmett se levantou também. "O quê? Por quê? Estamos apenas começando".

"Sim, bem, é melhor eu voltar para L.A." Rob disse nervosamente. "Acho que deixei um Hot Pocket no microondas".

Ele se virou para Bella. Ela se levantou e deu a ele um abraço forte. Ele a apertou com força e eu senti uma pontada de arrependimento por querer dar um tapa nele anteriormente. Ele realmente era um cara bom e eu deveria estar grato por ele estar tão apaixonado para proteger Bella. Eu provavelmente teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa se os nossos papéis fossem invertidos. Pelo menos, eu gostaria de pensar que eu teria.

"Obrigada." Bella disse baixinho contra o peito dele.

"Pelo quê?" Ele disse, sub-repticiamente cheirando seus cabelos. Bastardo dissimulado.

Ela suspirou. "Por tudo".

Ele se afastou e sorriu para ela.

"Bem, eles dizem que tudo é o melhor presente para a menina que não tem nada." Ele olhou para os seus sapatos conscientemente. "E, você é mais que bem vinda, Swan".

Ele a beijou rapidamente na parte superior da cabeça e saiu do seu abraço. "Agora, pare de atirar-se em mim, sua sem-vergonha. Eu lhe disse antes, você não é o meu tipo, Garota-Vômito, ok?"

Bella riu e empurrou-o no peito.

Ele se virou para mim quando eu me levantei e eu estendi a mão para ele.

"Tchau, Rob." Eu disse calmamente. "Um... ouça... sinto muito... sobre eu ser como a porra de um idiota e tudo mais. Sem ressentimentos?" Eu disse sinceramente.

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão com firmeza. "Ah, você sabe que eu não posso ficar bravo com você, muffin do amor." Ele riu. "Você sempre será o meu idiota favorito dos becos escondidos".

Eu ri e dei um tapa no ombro dele. "Oh, pare com isso, seu provocador. Você está fodidamente me excitando".

Emmett olhou freneticamente entre nós. "Que porra é essa que vocês dois estão falando?" Ele perguntou desesperadamente.

Rob e eu nos entreolhamos perversamente antes de responder em uníssono, "Nada, Emmett".

Nós dois rimos quando Rob estendeu a mão para o agora aborrecido homem da montanha.

"_Au revoir_*****, Emmett. Tem sido muito... hum... interessante conhecer você".

_*__Au revoir__ = adeus._

Emmett deu um tapa na mão de Rob e o puxou para um gigante abraço de urso. A cabeça de Rob mergulhou no peito de Emmett e seus braços se debateram um pouco.

"Fôda-me, eu vou sentir falta do seu lindo rosto, menino Robbie." Emmett chiou.

_Ah, dá um tempo! Ele NÃO está fodidamente chorando!_

Emmett se afastou e desesperadamente pescou um cartão de visita da sua carteira, empurrando-o rapidamente para Rob enquanto ele enxugava o rosto na manga da sua camisa. "Ligue-me, dia ou noite, se você precisar de ALGUMA COISA. Entende?"

Rob pegou o cartão cautelosamente, afastando-se de Emmett com cuidado, um sorriso apaziguador em seu rosto.

"Um... claro, Emmett. Tudo o que você disser. Você é realmente muito grande, então eu não vou dizer-lhe quão completamente estranho do caralho você é, ok?"

Emmett sugou uma respiração afiada. "Você me ganhou no 'realmente muito grande'..."

Rob revirou os olhos e deu-nos um último aceno antes de se dirigir para a porta.

"Até mais, pessoal." Ele gritou por cima do ombro. "Talvez possamos sair quando vocês voltarem da turnê. Diga adeus a Alice por mim, certo?" Ele parou de repente e olhou para nós, seu rosto empalidecendo consideravelmente. "Hum, pensando bem, Alice não sabe que eu vim para cá contra a vontade dela, não é? Eu realmente gostaria pra caralho de mantê-lo assim, caso contrário eu poderia estar em extrema necessidade de um transplante de pau depois que ela arrancar o meu." Ele disse com voz trêmula.

Ele acenou novamente e desapareceu pela porta. "Tchaaaaau!"

Emmett fungou baixinho.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele se foi." Ele sussurrou.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

"Jesus, Em." Eu ri. "Desejando uma paixonite pela sua celebridade masculina?"

Ele se virou para me encarar.

"Eu NÃO tenho a porra de uma paixonite de celebridade masculina, idiota." Ele cuspiu acidamente. "Só acontece que eu acho que Robert é um homem muito bom com os olhos estranhamente atraentes, e uma mandíbula que eu gostaria de comer, ok?"

Bella meio que riu, meio que bufou. Emmett a incluiu no seu olhar fixo.

"Eu não sei do que diabos você está rindo, senhorita." Ele zombou. "Você acaba de recusar o homem mais sexy do planeta, a fim de tentar resolver as coisas com este pedaço danificado de mercadoria aqui." Ele disse, apontando para mim. "Eu seriamente espero fodidamente que você não se arrependa dessa decisão".

"Jesus, Emmett." Eu reclamei, "Você não deveria estar do MEU lado?"

Ele irrompeu até a porta e murmurou, "Estou muito malditamente traumatizado para estar fodidamente ao lado de alguém no momento. Vou ficar na lixeira".

Outra risadinha borbulhou dentro de mim e eu o ouvi rosnar quando abriu a porta.

"Encontre a sua serenidade, Emmett!" Eu gritei, falsamente ajudando. "Encontre a sua serenidade!"

"Vá se foder!" Ele gritou enquanto a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Eu gargalhei alto.

"Ele está tão maaaaal." Bella riu.

"Bem, você sabe o que eles dizem," eu disse caminhando até ela, "quanto maior eles são, mais duro eles caem".

Parei na frente dela e sorri para o rosto que me enchia de tantas emoções - tantas possibilidades. Ela sorriu de volta para mim enquanto um silêncio fácil se estabeleceu entre nós, cada um de nós simplesmente contente com a presença do outro, respirando o mesmo ar.

Meu sorriso sumiu enquanto eu continuei a olhar para ela, meus olhos finalmente capazes de beber o seu conteúdo de suave beleza. Engoli em seco quando vi a dúvida e a incerteza flutuarem por trás dos seus olhos. Ela tentou deixar cair sua cabeça - para quebrar a nossa conexão - mas eu gentilmente coloquei um dedo sob seu queixo e o trouxe de volta para cima, permitindo que ela olhasse para mim.

"Bella." Eu disse, lutando para filtrar as milhares de desculpas que eu tinha ensaiado em minha mente durante a última semana. Seus olhos voltaram aos meus, hesitantes e frágeis, corajosamente enfrentando o medo que eu sabia que ela devia estar sentindo depois de tudo que eu a tinha feito passar.

"_Nunca mais._" Prometi a mim mesmo enquanto a sua coragem magnífica estendeu e enfaixou o meu coração partido. _Nunca mais vou me permitir sabotar a bênção de ter esta mulher na minha vida. Nunca mais vou permitir que minhas patéticas inseguranças nos mantenham separados._

"Sinto muito." Eu disse simplesmente, derramando cada pingo de sinceridade e pedido de desculpas nessas duas poderosas palavras.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu, seus olhos brilhando com a incerteza e o que eu desesperadamente acreditava ser esperança. "Mas você sabe que não é o suficiente, Edward, não sabe?"

Seus olhos procuraram os meus e eu sabia o que ela estava procurando. Ela estava procurando o homem que ela acreditava que eu poderia ser. O homem que eu desejava ser para ela.

Eu balancei a cabeça e deixei cair meus olhos.

"Eu sei, mas eu estou tentando, Bella. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou tentando acreditar que eu mereço mais. Que eu posso ser mais".

"Eu não posso fazer você acreditar nisso," ela disse suavemente, "mesmo que eu acredite".

"Eu sei".

"E até que você acredite, não podemos estar juntos".

"Eu sei disso também".

Ela imitou o meu movimento mais cedo e colocou o dedo sob o meu queixo, persuadindo meus olhos do chão e de volta para ela.

"Mesmo que você tenha agido como um homem das cavernas fodidamente completo hoje com Rob, eu fiquei orgulhosa do fato de que você resistiu ao impulso de dar um soco nele".

Uma grande expiração de alívio jorrou do meu corpo.

"Oh, Deus, Bella, eu queria taaaanto bater nele".

"Sim, eu poderia dizer isso".

Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para o sofá. Nós dois caímos nele enquanto continuamos a conversar.

"Quero dizer, foi ruim o bastante quando ele estava fodendo você com os olhos descaradamente na minha frente, mas então ele saca suas calcinhas?"

"Uh huh".

"Porra do inferno, eu pensei que meu cérebro explodiria!"

Ela riu e eu nunca ouvi um som mais bonito.

"Você deveria ter visto seu rosto quando você percebeu que eu não estava usando calcinha." Ela riu. "Eu pensei que Godzy rasgaria sua calça jeans nas emendas para chegar à Gina".

Eu ri com ela. "Não pense pela porra de um segundo que não é isso que ele queria fazer. Tive que cavar mais fundo do que eu já tive antes para me impedir de jogar você para baixo e fodê-la bem e repetidamente na frente do belo Britânico".

Nossa risada parou abruptamente quando nós dois registramos o que eu acabara de dizer.

_É oficial, Cullen. __Você é o maior imbecil do mundo._

Olhei para ela nervosamente. "Informação demais?"

Ela assentiu vigorosamente. "Yeah. Um pouco".

Suspirei e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Bem, graças a Deus você foi e colocou aquela calcinha. O pensamento do que estava sob a sua saia estava me deixando louco".

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa e cruzou as pernas. "Um... sim, história engraçada - quando entrei em seu quarto para colocar minha calcinha, ela... hum... bem, ela meio que... rasgou".

Eu parei de respirar.

"Ela... rasgou?"

"Hum, sim. Tentei amarrá-la junta novamente, mas só acabei tornando isso pior".

Eu engoli o excesso de baba que tinha decidido acumular espontaneamente em minha boca.

"Então... hum... isso significaria que..."

"Eu ainda não estou usando calcinha." Ela terminou. "Sim".

"Entendo".

Esfreguei meus olhos furiosamente e tentei parar os hormônios fugindo com medo de correr através do meu corpo. Godzy rugia como um animal raivoso enquanto meu sangue bateu no meu pau loucamente excitado.

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso." Eu gemi. "Sabendo que Gina está bem aí... e fodidamente NUA... e BEM AÍ... oh... PORRA!"

Levantei-me rapidamente e peguei a mão de Bella, puxando-a para fora do sofá e a arrastando para a porta.

"Você tem que ir." Eu disse com urgência. "Fodidamente agora".

"Edward..."

"Bella, confie em mim quando digo isso: se você quiser pegar o que quer que resta entre nós lentamente, então você precisa tirar sua vagina nua da minha presença AGORA porque eu posso senti-la chamando por mim como a porra de uma Sereia no mar e enquanto eu gostaria nada mais do que mergulhar meu pau em você até você gritar meu nome, nós dois sabemos que seria um enorme erro fodido. Então, por favor, vá embora. Compre algumas calcinhas novas. De preferência calcinhas enormes e largas de vovó com fotos de filhotes mortos nelas, ok?"

Abri a porta para ela e mudei meu peso de um pé para o outro quando o desconforto de andar com uma enorme ereção se tornou insuportável.

"Vou falar com você depois." Eu disse quando ela passou pela porta e se virou para mim.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Ela perguntou, corando ligeiramente.

Olhei para ela, sabendo que meus olhos estavam praticamente pretos com desejo e incapaz de fazer a porra de uma coisa sobre isso.

"Acho que você sabe." Eu disse com voz rouca.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando senti seu olhar viajar para o meu jeans protuberante.

"Oh." Ela respirou, e eu fechei os olhos quando a sua voz enrolou ao redor do meu pau dolorido como uma língua quente.

"Bella." Eu gemi, enrijecendo todos os músculos do meu corpo para me impedir de puxá-la de volta para dentro e fodê-la rudemente contra a porta. "Por favor... vá".

"Você tem pornografia?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

"Não preciso disso." Eu disse, bebendo em cada feição sua.

"Loção?"

"Dois frascos".

"Vejo você mais tarde?"

"Se eu puder andar".

Ela exalou e deliberadamente lambeu os lábios. Cerrei minha mandíbula enquanto eu observava o rosa hipnotizante da sua língua varrer através dos seus lábios coral.

_Oh, porra._

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto sua boca curvou no sorriso mais malditamente sexy que eu já vi. Meu pau endureceu incrivelmente mais duro e meus olhos vibraram enquanto eu gemi asperamente.

Um olhar de satisfação suprema atravessou seu rosto.

_Mas que...?_

"Você só está fodidamente me torturando agora, não é?" Eu disse, incrédulo.

"Talvez." Ela disse sem compromisso, correndo seus olhos até a minha ereção e de volta para cima novamente. "Eu tenho um monte de ressentimento em relação a você no momento. Não seria razoável assumir que eu poderia querer torturá-lo apenas um pouco exatamente para pequenas medidas de vingança?"

Meus olhos ardiam nos dela quando apoiei meus braços contra a moldura da porta, meus bíceps protuberantes com o esforço de manter o meu corpo incendiando longe dela.

"Você não acha que você está brincando com fogo, sabendo da porra da minha completa incapacidade para me controlar em torno de você?" Eu disse rudemente.

"Como você vai algum dia melhorar o seu controle se você nunca testá-lo?" Ela desafiou, seus olhos vindo para descansar em minha boca.

"Já acabou?" Eu aterrei através dos dentes cerrados.

"Por enquanto." Ela respondeu, sua voz grossa e baixa.

"Posso ir agora?"

Ela sorriu novamente. "Divirta-se. Não se esqueça de gritar o meu nome quando você gozar".

Com isso, ela se virou em seus calcanhares e rebolou pelo corredor em direção aos elevadores. Eu assisti o balanço fluido dos seus quadris e as linhas suaves das suas pernas antes de eu bater a porta alto, escancarando a minha calça jeans enquanto eu caminhava para o meu quarto.

"Eu sempre grito." Eu rosnei enquanto caí na minha cama e comecei a acariciar meu pau dolorido furiosamente. "Eu sempre grito".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro de rir com esses personagens, pessoal! Esse Rob e o Emmett juntos foi hilário! Cada coisa que eles falam... e Bella provocando Edward nesse final, como será que os dois ficarão daqui pra frente?_

_Não consegui postar ontem pq não tive tempo de traduzir o cap..._

_Deixem reviews e até segunda!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Gina Saudosa

**Nota da Autora:**

Atenção: O capítulo a seguir contém fantasias sexuais, LUXÚRIA e referências pornôs, e eu estou muito orgulhosa desse fato.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Gina Saudosa**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

A mão dele lentamente envolveu ao redor do seu comprimento sedoso, seus longos dedos o agarraram firmemente, deslizando e apertando o seu eixo rígido enquanto seus olhos tremularam e fecharam. O seu rosto era uma obra-prima de concentração, leves espasmos escapavam suavemente dos seus lábios e pálpebras, desenhando a perfeição da sua espetacular autossatisfação.

Ele estava magnífico.

O meu corpo ardia com aquela imagem, minha pele doía para ser tocada - um vazio incômodo gemia dentro de mim, se contorcendo, implorando para ser preenchido. Implorando por ele. Sempre.

Sua boca suavizou e abriu, suas pálpebras apertaram firmemente quando a sua respiração aumentou o ritmo, e pequenos gemidos flutuaram dos seus lábios. Seu peito nu brilhava ligeiramente com o fraco suor, seu bíceps e peitorais protuberantes saltavam enquanto ele bombeava a mão mais rapidamente, mais forte. Eu fui pega – fascinada e sugada pela ação hipnótica - suavidade dura e força macia – dedos deslizando sobre o músculo, agarrando e desesperados.

Minha respiração engatou, imitando a sua, seus sopros de excitação e iminente libertação rolavam pelo ar ao meu redor, farejando com desejo e saudade.

Sua mão livre bateu na cama e agarrou ferozmente o lençol ao lado dele quando as palavras vacilantes começaram a soprar acompanhadas das suas estocas entrecortadas.

"Oh... Bella... Deus, sim... Bella... sim".

Suas costas arquearam e ele jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro enquanto ele apertava seu glorioso pau mais forte com o seu punho poderoso.

"Oh... Jesus... Bella, sim. Eu vou gozar, baby... Bella, sim!"

Eu prendi a respiração enquanto esperava pela sua magnífica libertação.

"Bella?"

A qualquer segundo agora...

"Bella!"

Ele vai explodir...

"BELLA!"

A voz de Alice rudemente quebrou a minha fantasia deliciosa.

"O QUÊ?" Perguntei com mais do que uma pequena irritação.

"O que você acha sobre o que Edward acabou de dizer?"

Olhei em volta da sala. Alice, Bree, Edward e Emmett estavam esperando que eu falasse.

_Oh... Merda._

Quando saí do quarto de Edward mais cedo, ignorando o desejo ardente em seus olhos e a ereção gigante em suas calças, eu tinha fingido calma compostura antes de desabar no elevador com as pernas moles pelo meu desejo esmagador. O olhar no seu rosto enquanto eu o provocava e olhava com cobiça a sua enorme excitação ferveu o sangue nas minhas veias e colocou cada receptor de prazer no meu corpo em Defcon 1*****.

_*__Defcon__: escala de 1 a 5 utilizada pelo exército norte-americano para avaliar o seu nível de preparação para a guerra (5 = estado de preparação normal, 1 = estado de alerta máximo)._

Passei as próximas horas vagando ao redor de Seattle, comprando calcinhas novas e tentando desesperadamente não pensar sobre a gostosura que Edward estava perpetrando em si mesmo - repetidamente. O fato de que ele ainda me deixava excitada além de toda razão ou sentido era irritante para mim. Do momento em que entrei no quarto do hotel hoje e o ouvi murmurando o meu nome enquanto ele armava uma tenda em seu sono, a dor pulsante nas minhas partes de menina havia sido crescente.

Vê-lo novamente me trouxe uma enxurrada de emoções borbulhando na superfície e, para ser sincera, eu não estava pronta para lidar com essa porra. Meu primeiro instinto quando o vi pela primeira vez no sofá parecendo um anjo excitado foi dar um tapa naquele idiota – surrar seu rosto sexy do sono até que ele acordasse e pedisse desculpas e levasse a minha ira para longe - mas, em seguida, ele fez o comentário da 'bunda perfeita' no sonho e quaisquer tendências violentas que eu tive foram traduzidas para visões de eu o punindo montada na sua ereção obviamente gigante em uma superfície dura.

_Maldito seja, o homem quebrou o meu coração e me abandonou. Por que diabos eu não posso, pelo menos, ser indiferente à força física que ele tem sobre mim? Por que eu o acho tão malditamente e devastadoramente atraente que leva cada grama do meu controle para não agarrá-lo desesperadamente e chupar a sua boca deliciosa, até que ambos fôssemos à loucura? O que diabos está errado comigo?_

_Eu sei que ele está tentando resolver os seus problemas, e até que ele possa fazer o que for preciso, tenho que me colocar minhas grandes calcinhas de menina e ficar fodidamente longe dele, porque senão nós dois estaremos de volta onde começamos - seremos esmagados sob o peso de toda a nossa bagagem conjunta. Eu sei disto. Eu entendo isso. Mas não ajuda o fato de estar perto dele e não ser capaz de tocá-lo, é como assistir de novo e de novo os episódios de Two and a Half Men - era fodidamente e REALMENTE irritante._

"Bella?"

_Cale a boca fadinha, eu ainda estou monologando._

Então, quando voltei para o hotel, Alice havia ligado para todos irem até a sala de conferências para a reunião de estratégias da turnê, e agora aqui estamos todos nós agora, todo mundo me olhando e esperando pela minha opinião sobre qualquer merda que Edward estivesse falando.

Eu olhei para Edward.

Ele obviamente se deu um bom momento porque o seu cabelo estava ainda mais louco do que de costume e ele parecia completamente fodido - e estranhamente calmo.

Ele olhou para mim com expectativa quando um rubor sorrateiro atingiu o meu rosto.

_Oh, Jesus - Edward - nu, duro, se acariciando com a mão, bombeando sem sentido, os músculos salientes, a cara de orgasmo iminente..._

"Bella?"

_Porra, Alice, você, POR FAVOR, pare de interromper o meu sonhar acordado pornográfico!_

"O que você acha sobre o que Edward disse?"

Meu cérebro se esforçou para afastar as imagens deliciosas.

"Bem... um..." _Oh... Jesus... Bella, sim. Eu estou gozando, baby... Bella, sim! _

Meu cérebro era um perdedor completo.

Limpei a garganta. "Achei que o que Edward tinha a dizer foi muito... hum... estimulante".

Edward soltou uma risadinha e levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu o encarei.

"Você não tem nenhuma porra de ideia do que diabos nós estamos falando, não é?" Alice exigiu.

Eu bufei em derrota. "Não. Desculpe Alice. Eu estava pensando sobre um extremamente... duro... Quero dizer, difícil... Hum... pau... NÃO... Jesus! Um, eu digo, situação".

Foda-se o meu cérebro.

Edward bufou e riu baixinho para si mesmo.

Eu o chutei por debaixo da mesa.

"Ow! Jesus, Bella!"

"Toma essa, Thrusty McSmirkerson." Eu disse sob a minha respiração.

Ele engasgou em horror. "NÃO use o meu nome de super-herói na frente dos mortais. Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer isso?"

Eu o chutei de novo.

"Bella! Porra, OW, mulher!"

"O que, sem titânio nos ossos das pernas, Thrusty?"

Ele estreitou o olhar e Gina se encolheu em resposta. "Não, infelizmente. Todo o meu titânio está centrado em outra parte do meu corpo".

Eu engoli em seco, tentando empurrar a imagem do pau de Edward banhado em titânio para fora da minha mente, e ele sabia dessa porra, me olhando com calma com uma sobrancelha perfeita levantada em expectativa.

Bastardo.

"Touché, Sr. Smirkerson." Eu disse friamente. "Agora cale a boca".

Alice suspirou alto. "Eu preciso separar vocês dois?"

Edward lambeu os lábios e sorriu novamente. "Só se a senhorita Swan precisar de alguma distância para que ela possa pensar direito".

Eu vagarosamente me perguntei se eu poderia saltar sobre a mesa e bater a sua cabeça na madeira dura antes de Emmett ser capaz de me parar.

"Edward!" Alice retrucou, "Pare de irritar a sua ex-namorada e repita o que você disse há alguns momentos, por favor".

O brilho malicioso imediatamente morreu em seus olhos e ele olhou para suas mãos.

_Ele achou o termo ex-namorada tão doloroso quanto eu achei?_

Assisti quando ele começou a puxar as suas cutículas nervosamente.

_Eu realmente tenho que impedi-lo de fazer isso._

"Bem." Ele disse, com os olhos ainda fixos em seus dedos, "Um... Eu acabei de dizer que eu estaria disposto a encontrar com as Gritadoras remanescentes em um encontro e cumprimento... contanto que Bella venha comigo".

Ele levantou os olhos até os meus em um apelo silencioso.

_Ok, Swan, em primeiro lugar, arraste sua mente pervertida para longe da frase "contanto que Bella venha comigo"__*****__ e se concentre no VERDADEIRO significado das palavras dele._

_*Aqui ela usa um trocadilho... o verbo vir em inglês é "come", e gozar também é "come", por isso a mente dela está pensando de forma pervertida!_

Dei de ombros e acenei com a cabeça levemente, concordando em gozar... merda, eu quero dizer vir... não... ACOMPANHÁ-LO.

O rosto de Edward quase explodiu com a força do seu sorriso.

_Veja, aquilo bem ali? Não é fodidamente justo. Aquele rosto... aquele sorriso... isso só me faz querer... oh... e... ungh! Cacete, todos para o inferno! Eu não posso nem pensar direito quando ele sorri para mim assim._

Eu me vi olhando para ele em frustração. Seu sorriso desapareceu e foi substituído por um olhar de perplexidade.

_Oh. Ok. Perplexidade eu posso lidar. Bom, Edward. Continue com isso._

"Mas normalmente eu vou aos encontros-e-cumprimentos." Bree gemeu do outro lado da mesa, assustando-me um pouco. "É, tipo, totalmente parte da minha coisa".

_Ah, certo. Há outras pessoas na sala. Eu sabia disso._

"Bree." Alice disse abruptamente, "Você não tem mais uma 'coisa', ok? Todas as suas 'coisas' atualmente estão na porra de hiato até que você aprenda a maneira correta de cuidar das suas responsabilidades. Deixar a bichona do meu irmão mais velho em uma sala com suas fãs raivosas para uma sessão suja de agarrar é completamente não-fodidamente-aceitável, então, até nova ordem, você está na aquisição de alimentos, bebidas e loção e só, entendeu?"

Bree franziu a testa e murmurou baixinho. "Eu não sei por que um homem precisa de tanta loção, de qualquer maneira. É como se totalmente houvesse uma coisa tipo super-hidratação, você sabe".

Engasguei com o pequeno gole de água que eu tinha acabado de tomar, enquanto Edward corou ligeiramente. Emmett gargalhou alto e até mesmo Alice deu uma minúscula risadinha.

Bree franziu a testa para nós. "O quê? Tipo, eu total não vejo o que há de tão engraçado sobre isso!"

Eu brevemente considerei dar a Bree o numero de RPattz na vã esperança de que ele fosse capaz de foder um pouco da sua inexperiência monumental para fora dela, mas, tão atraente como ela era, tenho certeza que assim que ela abrisse a boca para falar, Rob correria gritando da sua quantidade intimidante de estupidez.

"Tudo bem." Alice disse com autoridade, "Nós temos um par de semanas ocupadas à nossa frente porque eu realmente preciso voltar para Los Angeles para que o meu Deus do amor de namorado possa continuar a preencher de prazer cada polegada da minha vida do caralho, eu realmente gostaria de conseguir alguma porra de um auxiliar nos próximos dias antes da minha vagina solitária se esquecer de como é sentir o pau quente dele a acariciando".

Nós todos olhamos para ela em descrença. Ela corou e bateu as mãos sobre a boca.

"Oh, porra. Por favor, digam que eu não acabei de dizer tudo isso em voz alta?"

Edward baixou a cabeça em suas mãos e começou a massagear as têmporas. "Infelizmente, sim." Ele gemeu. "E embora eu esteja feliz porque você finalmente fez alguma coisa sobre a sua maratona de paixão por Jasper, eu REALMENTE não quero ouvir sobre as brincadeiras sexuais entre o meu terapeuta e minha irmãzinha. Nunca".

Alice corou ligeiramente antes de dizer rapidamente, "Sim, bem, agora você sabe como foi para mim quando VOCÊ e a pequena Senhorita 'Oh Deus, Edward, SIM! Estou gozando! PORRA! SIM!' Swan estavam transando todo o dia, o dia todo".

Edward olhou para mim rapidamente, constrangimento e outra coisa que eu não conseguia identificar passaram pelo seu rosto.

"Bem, você não precisa se preocupar mais com isso, não é?" Ele disse com firmeza.

O rosto de Alice suavizou. "Oh, Deus, Edward... eu..."

"Esqueça isso." Ele disse com desdém.

Uma espessa camada de tensão se instalou no ambiente antes de Bree engoli-la, dizendo, "Então, Emmett, você está, tipo, solteiro?"

Emmett olhou com surpresa. "Um... o quê?"

Edward suspirou dramaticamente. "Ele está solteiro, Bree, mas receio que ele está indisponível. Veja você, ele está muito apaixonado por alguém".

Emmett fechou a cara sombriamente. "Continue falando, Chatty-Kathy." Ele ferveu, "Nós temos uma sessão prevista para após esta reunião. POR FAVOR, me dê uma desculpa para machucar você".

Edward piscou para mim e eu tive que cobrir a minha boca com a mão para não rir alto.

"Não tenha medo do seu amor masculino, Em." Edward balbuciou. "Não há nada errado com um Neandertal relativamente ereto estar todo meloso por uma estrela de cinema com os olhos bonitos e cabelos sexy, ok?"

Emmett rosnou.

Alice olhou entre nós em confusão. "De quem diabos vocês estão falando?"

Edward me lançou um olhar cúmplice.

"Alice, não podemos revelar a celebridade fonte da paixão de Em, ou poderíamos muito bem estragar a sua felicidade futura." Ele disse, tentando abafar uma risadinha, sem sucesso.

"Você sabe que você é um homem morto, certo?" Emmett disse com um sorriso assustador.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, já basta da maldita rotina de comédia de vocês. Tenho um compromisso verbal para tele-sexo com o Dr. Até-mesmo-o-som-da-minha-mão-fodidamente-quente-batendo-uma-contra-a-minha-carne-de-homem-magnífico-faz-a-minha-namorada-cheia-de-tesão-molhar-a-sua-calcinha-muito-elegante-e-cara, e eu vou matar todos vocês horrivelmente se perder isso".

Edward gemeu. "Alice, POR FAVOR".

Ela suspirou e esfregou os olhos. "Merda. Desculpe. Aparentemente, estar longe do Dr. Meu-pau-mágico-pode-curar-qualquer-coisa-exceto-a-diarreia-verbal-que-atualmente-está-driblando-a-sua-boca-completamente-sem-pau, não me faz bem".

"ALICE!"

Ela suspirou novamente.

"DESCUPE! Certo, de volta aos trilhos." Ela tomou um gole de água e continuou. "Como Emmett mencionou, ele e Edward têm uma sessão logo após, então, Bella - você terá de levar Edward para gravar a entrevista na televisão nesta tarde. Por favor, certifique-se que ele seja jovial e alegre porque o entrevistador de hoje tem a reputação de ser um completo chupa-pau e babaca. Ele enviou uma lista de tópicos vetados, mas sem dúvida ele vai ser um retardado completo e, ao invés disso, fará as perguntas mais inflamatórias possíveis. Edward - eu vou precisar que você fique calmo e controlado e, pelo amor de Deus, não dê um soco na cara dele, não importa o quanto ele mereça isso".

"Após a entrevista esperançosamente sem incidentes, vocês tem que voltar aqui porque esta noite estamos recebendo umas cem Gritadoras sortudas no salão de eventos. Edward - você precisará apertar mãos, tirar algumas fotos, rabiscar alguns autógrafos e, basicamente, fodidamente agir como um cara meigo com aquelas suas fãs doces e assustadoras, não importa o quanto o seu entusiasmo púbere verdadeiramente assuste você. Dúvidas?"

A mão de Bree disparou para cima.

Alice gemeu um pouco. "Sim, Bree".

"Eu só queria dizer que TODOS os meus amigos baixaram o álbum pirata do EC e todos disseram que era tipo, DEMAIS, o que é realmente incomum para eles porque eles normalmente não gostam da sua música porque é muito, você sabe, chocante e inteligente e eles estão mais dentro de, tipo, Britney, ou Miley, ou Taylor, mas TODOS eles disseram que se eles não tivessem simplesmente conseguido de graça, eles provavelmente teriam comprado quando fosse colocado à venda, o que eu acho que é tipo, totalmente incrível".

"Bree, isso não foi uma pergunta." Alice disse, olhando para Bree com uma leve queimadura de sol quando ela girou o olhar para a sua configuração média. "Isso foi um discurso irritantemente de torcer o estômago".

Bree começou a suar levemente. "Tipo, sim, mas eu pensei que era, tipo, totalmente legal".

"E, considerando que a cópia pirata foi agora removida da rede, avise aos seus amigos para informarem que os álbuns legalmente disponíveis estarão à venda em cerca de duas semanas, porque se eles tentarem distribuir o ilegal uma única vez, eu vou descobrir onde essas cadelas dormem e vou costurar a porra da boca delas, o que eu tenho certeza que seria fazer um favor ao mundo. Você me entende?"

Bree balançou a cabeça e enxugou o rosto úmido com a mão.

O olhar de Alice caiu. "Bom. Ok, então Edward e Emmett - vocês dois podem ir fazer a sua coisa, qualquer inferno que isso seja e, Bella, você pode encontrá-los na suíte de Edward em 45 minutos para arrastá-lo para a entrevista desta tarde. Entendido?"

Todos nós concordamos.

"O que devo fazer?" Bree perguntou com petulância.

"Um... você poderia me comprar mais loção." Edward sugeriu timidamente quando se levantou da mesa.

Eu olhei boquiaberta para ele.

"Você acabou com os DOIS frascos?" Eu ofeguei em descrença.

Ele olhou para baixo autoconscientemente. "Um... não completamente".

Ele olhou para mim através dos seus cílios e eu ergui as sobrancelhas para ele.

"Merda, sim, acabei com os dois frascos, ok? O que posso dizer? Eu sou um pervertido do caralho".

Emmett bateu-lhe nas costas. "Sim, você é, Jenna, mas você é um pervertido muito relaxado, então não se preocupe com essa porra".

Acho que a minha boca ainda estava escancarada quando ele se virou para mim e disse humildemente, "Vejo você em 45 minutos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio antes de Emmett dirigi-lo em direção à porta, "Agora, eu e você vamos ter uma conversinha sobre a minha queda por um homem, vamos?"

Quando Edward saiu, eu involuntariamente sequei a sua bunda gostosa. Novamente, uma onda de raiva irracional tomou conta de mim.

_Jesus sempre amando Cristo. Este homem não tem o direito de ser tão quente como ele é. Não é justo e é claro como o inferno que essa porra não é natural. Acho que ele está projetando um sex-appeal extra só para me irritar e, infelizmente, ele está conseguindo._

"Um... Alice." Bree disse em uma voz trêmula quando se aproximou da pequena mulher assustadora, que estava rabiscando uma nota em um arquivo, "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu totalmente sinto muito por ter decepcionado você. Eu sei que você assumiu um grande risco ao me dar esta oportunidade totalmente incrível e isso tipo, me mata ver que eu te deixei para baixo." Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer e as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito, Alice! Eu tipo, totalmente sinto muito de verdade".

Ela começou a chorar abertamente.

Alice balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "Pare com isso, Bree." Ela retrucou. "Você não vai conseguir a porra do cartão de crédito da empresa, ok? Eu estou de olho em você, mocinha".

Bree imediatamente parou de chorar e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Bem, como eu vou comprar loção para EC então?" Ela bufou.

Alice virou as costas para Bree e caminhou em minha direção. Então ela se virou e deu a Bree o seu melhor olhar mortal.

"Bree, você está me confundindo com alguém que dá a mínima. Agora, se você ainda estiver nesta sala e falando comigo em três segundos você vai encontrar o meu Manolo certo e verdadeiramente enfiado no seu traseiro gordo e incompetente, ok?"

Os olhos de Bree arregalaram e ela rapidamente pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo da sala.

"Idiota." Alice respirou acidamente sob sua respiração.

Ela sentou-se na minha frente e me entregou as informações para a entrevista da tarde. "Tenha cuidado com esse cara, Bells." Ela disse seriamente. "Ele provavelmente quer dizer algo realmente estúpido para Edward e acabar com o punho do meu irmão em seu rosto. Se você tiver alguma preocupação, basta tirá-lo, ok? Melhor obter publicidade negativa por dar o fora do que Edward bater nele".

Eu balancei a cabeça, meu cérebro ainda irritantemente preocupado com Edward.

"Bells?" Alice disse suavemente enquanto tocou meu braço, "Você está bem?"

Eu pisquei e olhei para ela, balançando a cabeça um pouco para me livrar dos pensamentos persistentes do homem que havia completamente confundido a minha mente e minhas emoções.

Suspirei pesadamente.

"Oh, Deus, Alice, eu não tenho ideia do que diabos eu estou fazendo no momento. Quero dizer, eu sabia que seria difícil vê-lo novamente, e que ambos tínhamos material para trabalhar, mas, Jesus..."

Ela acariciou minha mão suavemente e esperou pacientemente que eu continuasse.

Corri minhas mãos rudemente pelo meu cabelo em frustração.

"Cristo, eu não sei como descrever isso, Alice." Procurei através do labirinto de emoções que torciam dentro de mim, tentando desesperadamente encontrar um jeito para uma vaga compreensão do conflito complicado que guerreava dentro de mim.

"Desde que eu coloquei os olhos nele esta manhã, eu tenho alternado entre estar fantasiando sobre ele e querendo bater nele, e minha constante gangorra está me fazendo sentir enjoada pra caralho".

Alice riu levemente. "Bells, isso é absolutamente normal quando você vê um ex por quem você ainda tem sentimentos".

Puxei minha mão das dela e me levantei de repente. "Cristo, Alice, você poderia, POR FAVOR, parar de chamá-lo de meu ex – isto está me deixando fodidamente louca".

Ela olhou para mim em confusão. "Mas, Bells, ele É o seu ex".

Eu passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo e gritei, "ENTÃO POR QUE ELE NÃO PARECE ISSO? Por que eu sinto que ele é casa e calor e certo e perfeito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sinto raiva e mágoa, medo e traição? Quero dizer, sério, Alice, que porra é essa?"

Sentei na minha cadeira e deixei a minha cabeça bater fortemente sobre a mesa de conferência. Eu gemi baixinho quando ela bateu na madeira com um baque forte. Apertei meus olhos pela dor que senti enquanto senti os braços de Alice circularem em volta de mim.

"Bells... Eu sei que isso é difícil para você, e se eu pudesse eu voltaria no tempo para aquela noite quando Edward partiu e lutaria com unhas e dentes para impedi-lo de ferir você..."

"Não é só sobre isso." Sussurrei fracamente.

Ela continuou a me abraçar. "Eu sei que não, mas é uma parte muito fodidamente grande." Ela se afastou de mim e eu olhei para ela. Ela amorosamente acariciou meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto e eu silenciosamente agradeci a Deus por me abençoar com uma melhor amiga tão linda.

"Bells, eu sei que você tem dificuldade para pedir ajuda, e eu sei que você é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci na minha maldita vida, mas, querida... você não acha que falar com algum especialista neste tipo de coisa pode realmente fazer a diferença?"

"O que, você quer dizer Jasper?"

Seus olhos se iluminaram à simples menção do nome dele.

Eu ri. "Merda, você está tão pau-magnetizada por esse homem, você sabe disso, certo?"

Ela sorriu para mim e eu nunca a vi mais feliz. "Bem, por mais que eu goste do meu super-gostoso-fodidamente-inteligente namorado terapeuta, eu estava realmente pensando em alguém um pouco mais perto. Como Emmett".

Pensei no que ela estava sugerindo.

Eu nunca tinha sido alguém que confiava nos outros. Eu nunca tive realmente alguém em quem confiar. Bem, pelo menos não até que eu conheci Alice e Edward. Toda a minha infância eu tive o abuso silencioso de Phil, envolvendo a dor em volta de mim como uma armadura, usando-a para me proteger e me confortar.

Eu não podia falar com Renée sobre isso. Nas vezes que eu tentei, ela simplesmente começou a chorar e saiu da sala, o que eu nunca entendi porque era eu fodidamente apanhando - por que diabos _ela_ estava chorando? O mínimo que ela poderia ter feito era me ouvir, mas eu acho que minha mãe era muito fraca e malditamente egoísta até mesmo para fazer isso.

O pensamento de falar com um completo estranho sobre os meus problemas era ao mesmo tempo absolutamente aterrorizante e estranhamente fascinante para mim. Uma parte de mim sentia que compartilhar as minhas dúvidas e medos me enfraqueceria, me faria menos capaz de lidar com as coisas sozinha, o que é algo que eu tive que aprender a fazer ao longo dos anos, mas a outra parte de mim simplesmente queria desesperadamente ter alguém para ajudar a carregar o fardo das minhas inseguranças, pelo menos por um tempo.

Alice me abraçou novamente. "Apenas me diga que você vai pensar sobre isso, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e a abracei de volta. "Eu vou. Eu prometo".

Ela se levantou e rapidamente recolheu suas coisas. "Ok, tenho que ir. Jas está esperando a minha ligação e se eu não for pontual o Doutor tesão vai começar sem mim." Eu vi chamas corarem as suas bochechas. "Oh, porra. Acho que eu posso começar sem _ele_ apenas pensando sobre isso." Ela quase correu pela porta afora. "Tchau, querida!"

Eu ri quando os sons dos seus passos frenéticos galoparam pelo corredor.

Deus, eu amo aquela garota.

Arrumei minhas coisas e voltei para o meu quarto, tomando banho e me trocando rapidamente antes de cair na minha cama e perder tempo até que eu tivesse que pegar Edward.

Liguei a televisão e comecei a surfar pelos canais.

_Notícias... esportes... esportes... Supergatas... __Two and a Half Men - ack!... __um pau gigante sendo chupado por uma loira gostosa... esportes._

_Espere aí!_

Voltei um canal.

_Oh. _

_Uau._

_Pornô grátis._

Olhei ao redor do quarto, nervosa. Certamente isto era um erro. Pornô grátis? Eu nunca tive nada de graça. Bem, além de coisas que eu costumava encontrar em lixeiras, mas tecnicamente eu paguei por elas com a minha dignidade.

Olhei de volta para a tela da TV. Os lábios brilhantes da loira ainda estavam envolvidos em torno de uma ereção impressionantemente grande.

Eu soltei uma risadinha.

_Demaaaaaaais!_

Eu assistia com admiração enquanto a falsa loira sugava com os cílios falsos, unhas postiças e seios falsos para levar o seu parceiro ao orgasmo.

Eu dei a ela apoio.

Se houvesse uma Olimpíada pornô, essa pequena manobra teria um grau de dificuldade de três pontos em cinco, e ela não só empregou um golpe de garganta profunda, ela conseguiu pegar totalmente um tiro de gozo. Eu fiquei impressionada.

Aparentemente, Gina também. O latejar insistente entre as minhas pernas estava se tornando difícil de ignorar. Desliguei a televisão e cruzei as pernas, espremendo-as juntas e gemendo de frustração.

Infelizmente, tanto quanto eu adorava assistir pornografia, ver um pênis ereto automaticamente me fez pensar no pênis ereto de Edward, e então todas as minhas partes de menina começaram a se contorcer para se reunirem com o seu lindo pau.

Fechei os olhos e desejei que a dor fosse embora.

_Acalme esse inferno, Gina, certo? Pare com o seu desejo patético por Godzy porque isso não vai acontecer, babe. Não em um futuro próximo, de qualquer maneira. Agora, você pararia, por favor, de me torturar e jorrar por toda parte, porque eu só tenho poucos pares de calcinhas da vovó com cachorros mortos e você já vai me fazer trocar por outra. Vaca tarada._

Fui até o banheiro e tomei outro banho, ignorando os pedidos de Gina para uma volta rápida com o chuveirinho porque se ela soubesse como era boa essa maldita coisa, eu nunca sairia do quarto de hotel.

Vesti-me e olhei para o relógio. Ainda estava um pouco cedo para pegar Edward, mas decidi subir e ver se ele estava pronto.

Quando cheguei à sua suíte, a porta estava aberta e eu pude ouvir gritos vindos de dentro.

"Diga isso novamente, cadela!"

"Não... foda-se, Emmett. Eu já tive o suficiente, ok?"

"DIGA ESSA PORRA, DOROTHY, OU EU VOU TE MANDAR FAZER MAIS VINTE!"

Ouvi Edward grunhindo. "Você não tem uma queda gay por Robert Pattinson."

Sua voz soou tensa.

"DE NOVO!"

"Você não tem uma queda gay por Robert Pattinson!"

Entrei nervosamente na sala para encontrar Emmett de pé enquanto Edward estava sem camisa no chão, suando e grunhindo enquanto fazia abdominais.

"Ok, você acabou." Emmett jogou uma toalha para Edward e lhe passou uma garrafa de água. "Agora, se você disser mais uma palavra sobre eu ter uma queda gay por Rob, eu terei que forçá-lo a chupar meu pau, entendeu?"

Edward baixou a cabeça no seu braço e respirou pesadamente. "Sim, porque você não é gay se alguém chupar o seu pau, certo, só se você for aquele chupando o pau?"

Emmett deu um tapa no topo da cabeça dele. "Não seja um espertinho. Eu estava fodidamente brincando. Como você se sente?"

Edward olhou para ele enquanto tomava um longo gole da garrafa. "Como se eu quisesse socar a sua cara, mas estou exausto demais para fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso".

Emmett riu deliciado. "Sim, porque se não estivesse esgotado você teria alguma porra de chance? Sonhe, Cinderela. No entanto, isso é muito bom para uma sessão. Eu vou continuar intensificando essas seções de malhação até que você possa entrar na zona sozinho. É uma ótima maneira de aliviar a sua agressividade e canalizá-la em algo produtivo".

Edward levantou-se e se esticou, dando-me uma visão irrestrita do seu corpo bombeado e esplendoroso.

Eu engasguei embaraçosamente alto.

Os dois homens se viraram para mim em surpresa.

"Bella!" Emmett disse calorosamente enquanto me chamou. "Já estamos terminando".

Eu mal o ouvi. Eu andei para frente como um zumbi, meus olhos avidamente varrendo o físico incrível de Edward. Ele sempre teve um corpo bonito, mas obviamente Emmett o estava forçando a malhar, e a definição em seus braços, peito e abdômen estava fazendo coisas muito estranhas ao meu corpo e mente.

Eu vi seus olhos se arregalaram quando me aproximei. Eu sabia que eu devia parecer uma ninfomaníaca fogosa, mas eu não conseguia me conter. Meus olhos estavam famintos pelo seu corpo seminu de homem e percorreram cada centímetro de pele exposta como um enxame de gafanhotos.

_Oh, querido Deus. Peitorais... abdômen... bíceps... essas partes quentes arredondadas, onde seus braços se juntam aos seus ombros. Todo suado... todo precisando ser lambido..._

"Bella?" A voz de Edward quebrou a minha neblina luxuriosa. "Você está bem?" Eu arrastei meus olhos longe do seu peito e olhei em seus olhos. Ele olhou para mim com preocupação. Idiota.

_Não, na verdade, seu fodido pedaço enorme de gostosura masculina, eu não estou bem. Eu estou saindo da minha maldita mente com o desejo por você e seu corpo ridiculamente gostoso, então, por favor, coloque a porra de uma camisa antes que o meu autocontrole me deixe e eu te ataque como se você fosse a mais deliciosa coisa de chupar todo o dia do mundo._

"Estou bem." Eu fervi, enquanto meus olhos traidores migraram pelo seu peitoral e abdômen, até que encontraram o leve punhado de pêlos que compunham a trilha feliz para a terra de Godzy.

_Oh. Me. Fode._

Eu assisti com fascínio quando o tecido da bermuda de Edward inchou e apertou diante dos meus olhos.

Gina gritou o nome Godzy e eu tive que dar um passo atrás antes que ela estendesse e acariciasse o seu amado, e agora totalmente excitado, pau-monstro.

"Um... é melhor eu ir tomar um banho." Edward disse com uma voz ligeiramente estrangulada antes de virar rapidamente e caminhar para o seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele.

_Oh, sim, ótimo. AGORA eu também tenho que lidar com a imagem mental das suas mãos se movendo pela sua dura ereção enquanto a água ondula através do seu corpo incrível? Vá se foder muito, Edward. Realmente._

Eu irrompi para o sofá e sentei-me, cruzando as pernas com raiva em uma tentativa de conseguir que Gina calasse a boca.

"Então, Bella." Emmett disse, tentando reprimir um sorriso irritantemente encantador. "Lidando bem com ver Edward novamente, não é?"

Fiz uma careta para ele.

"Você tem feito Edward malhar?" Acusei acidamente.

Ele sorriu para mim, "Um pouco".

"UM POUCO?" Eu zombei, tentando anular a imagem do abdominal rasgado de Edward.

Ele riu. "Ok, muito. Por quê? Como você vê?"

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito. "Não comece essa porra, Emmett. Eu acho que eu odeio você".

Ele sentou ao meu lado e assobiou suavemente. "Uau. Você parece incrivelmente tensa e precisando de alguns dos meus extraordinariamente precisos e fodidamente incríveis conselhos profissionais. Quer falar sobre alguma coisa?"

Eu me virei e estreitei os olhos para ele. "Você é tão sutil como uma marreta, Emmett. Alice lhe pediu para falar comigo, não é?"

Emmett riu e eu senti todo o sofá tremer. "Bella, SE Alice tivesse falado comigo sobre você, você acha que eu seria estúpido o suficiente para dedurá-la? Cristo, aquela anãzinha me esmagaria como um inseto".

Eu sorri para ele a contragosto. "Sim, bem... ela é a Rainha do Quebra-Bolas".

"E ela te ama como o inferno e quer que você seja feliz".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Eu apenas não estou certa de como fazer isso acontecer no momento".

Ele olhou rapidamente para a porta de Edward. "Ele é parte do problema, ou parte da solução?"

Eu ri amargamente, "Ambos".

Emmett balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Oh, ok. Você REALMENTE precisa da minha ajuda, não é?"

E então aconteceu - sem aviso ou explicação, eu comecei a chorar.

Talvez porque Emmett me fez sentir como se eu não tivesse que passar por toda essa merda sozinha, ou talvez fosse porque eu estava cansada e frustrada e com tesão, ou talvez fosse porque todas as minhas emoções pareciam estar abrindo um caminho para fora do meu corpo como loucas escapando desde que Edward e eu terminamos.

Cobri meu rosto com as mãos, deixando que as lágrimas viessem, mas não estava orgulhosa delas. Eu não estava surpresa quando senti dois braços enormes envolverem ao redor de mim. Enterrei-me no seu enorme peito e solucei, sentindo-o acariciar as minhas costas suavemente enquanto esperava a onda passar.

Depois de alguns minutos eu me afastei, limpando o meu rosto em minha manga e fungando alto.

"Deus, desculpe, Emmett. Eu não sei de onde diabos veio isso".

"Eu sei." Ele disse suavemente, passando um polegar imenso no meu rosto úmido. "Bella, nós todos temos feridas que nunca cicatrizam, e pelo que Alice me disse sobre o seu passado, você tem mais do que a maioria das pessoas. Agora, é fácil o bastante escondê-las – encobri-las de olhos curiosos - mas isso não as faz desaparecer, e certamente não as faz sarar".

Ele agarrou minha mão delicadamente e puxou meu braço direito, empurrando para cima a manga da minha camisa até o meu cotovelo, expondo as cicatrizes rosa brilhantes que ainda marcavam a minha pele. "Isso ainda dói?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Não." Eu respondi, observando enquanto ele correu um dedo na maior das cicatrizes.

"Você sabe por que elas não doem mais?"

"Não."

"Porque você deixou alguém ajudar você, Bella. Você deixou alguém costurar as feridas, e desinfetá-las, e matar qualquer coisa que poderia ter deixado apodrecer e magoar. E então, quando os pontos saíram e as bandagens foram removidas, você as deixou respirar, as descobriu... não escondeu".

Ele empurrou a minha outra manga e virou meu braço em suas mãos gigantes, manipulando como se eu fosse porcelana preciosa, estudando o mapa da dor recente.

"Eu posso ajudá-la a curar suas feridas escondidas, Bella, mas você tem que me deixar".

Eu olhei em seu rosto quente aberto, de repente aterrorizada pelo aumento inesperado da fé que eu sentia neste enorme e intimidante estranho.

"Você vai me obrigar a fazer flexões?" Perguntei com um sorriso trêmulo.

Ele riu e envolveu as minhas duas mãos na sua, "Só se você me irritar, querida".

Ouvi um silvo agudo e me virei para ver Edward parado ali, tensão percorrendo o seu corpo e a raiva queimando em seus olhos.

Eu rapidamente puxei as minhas mãos para longe de Emmett e desci as mangas da minha camisa, sem saber exatamente o que diabos eu tinha feito de errado, mas me sentindo culpada por isso, de qualquer maneira.

"Oi." Eu disse de forma instável quando os verdes dos seus olhos de fogo caíram para o chão. "Emmett e eu estávamos falando sobre..."

"Temos que ir." Ele disse com firmeza, virando de costas e caminhando em direção à porta. "O carro está esperando por nós lá embaixo".

Olhei rapidamente para Emmett. Ele franziu a testa e encolheu os ombros um pouco antes de acenar quando eu me virei e segui Edward.

Nós entramos no elevador e descemos até o lobby em silêncio, o ar denso e inquieto entre nós. Toda vez que eu olhava para ele os seus olhos estavam fixos no chão, e meu pulso martelava enquanto eu observava o seu maxilar apertar e soltar de forma intermitente.

_Ele estava com raiva de mim? Ele estava com ciúmes porque eu estava de mãos dadas com Emmett? Jesus, Cullen, por favor, diga alguma coisa._

Um pequeno grupo de Gritadoras esperava do lado de fora do hotel, mas Edward passou por elas, sem nem mesmo reconhecer a sua presença antes de rapidamente mergulhar na limusine que esperava. Arrastei-me para o lado dele e um silêncio desconfortável nos envolveu quando o motorista fechou a porta atrás de mim.

O carro arrancou e eu nervosamente o observei correr os dedos pelos cabelos repetidamente. Um nó de tensão começou a enrolar no meu estômago. Eu podia sentir a raiva e a ansiedade dele pulsando em ondas e eu não tinha ideia do que diabos fazer sobre isso. Houve um tempo em que eu teria sabido exatamente como difundir a situação - eu teria dado um soco no seu braço, ou feito um som de peido inadequado, mas agora... e se eu tentasse ajudá-lo e ele acabasse me machucando novamente?

"Edward." Eu disse timidamente, "Você está bem?"

Seu rosto se enrugou um pouco antes de ele se compor e dizer, "Eu estou bem, Bella", em uma voz firme e obviamente nada boa. Ele trouxe uma mão à boca e começou a roer as unhas.

Eu agarrei sua mão rudemente e a puxei para longe, de repente não me importando se ele estava com raiva de mim porque eu estava certamente muito zangada com ele.

"Pare com isso!" Eu disse, puxando com força a mão para mim e fazendo uma inspeção mais minuciosa. "Oh, Jesus Senhor Cristo!" Olhei para o seu rosto surpreso. "Na semana em que nos separamos você completamente demoliu os seus dedos, Edward, você sabe disso, não é? Como você pode tocar guitarra ou o piano com estas mãos? Elas estão terrivelmente arruinadas!"

Ele olhou para suas mãos quando comecei a avaliar os danos com a ponta dos meus dedos.

"Um... bem... elas doem um pouco, eu acho." Ele disse calmamente.

"Você acha?" Exigi, sentindo a pele dura, rasgada.

Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu parei de respirar.

"Isso dói." Ele afirmou simplesmente, enchendo minha mente com muitas camadas de implicação, "Mas eu meio que me acostumei com isso agora".

Afastei os meus olhos dos seus e olhei de volta para a sua mão. Seus dedos estendidos enquanto os meus acariciavam delicadamente suas cutículas em ruínas e ouvi um suspiro quase silencioso escapar dos seus pulmões.

"Por que você continua a se punir assim?" Eu perguntei, gentilmente passando meus dedos em sua palma lentamente, em círculos delicados. Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o assento e ele suspirou levemente com os olhos fechados.

"Não sei." Ele respirou, engolindo em seco. "Eu acho que é apenas um hábito agora. Eu sei que deveria parar, mas eu não sei como".

"Mas você já conseguiu parar tantos outros hábitos".

Ele estremeceu um pouco, "Isso é diferente".

Arrastei meus dedos até seu antebraço. Ele ficou tenso um pouco enquanto uma lufada de ar foi sugada para dentro dele.

Eu trouxe meus dedos de volta para baixo, abrindo o seu punho agora cerrado.

"Não tem que ser." Eu sussurrei, acariciando seus dedos até que estavam abertos e relaxados perto de mim.

Ele suspirou. "Quando você me toca assim, eu acredito em você".

Eu me mantive passando as pontas dos dedos sobre a sua pele, não tendo certeza se tocá-lo era uma boa ideia para algum de nós, mas também não disposta a parar.

Observei quando um lampejo de raiva passou em seu rosto.

"Você tem algo que você quer me dizer, Edward?" Perguntei cuidadosamente, continuando a acariciar sua mão suavemente. Eu me senti como se ele fosse um leão enjaulado e minhas carícias suaves fossem a única coisa o impedindo de rasgar-me em pedaços. "Você parecia um pouco chateado quando viu Emmett e eu juntos".

Ele abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça em minha direção. "Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde?" Ele perguntou, obviamente lutando para manter suas emoções sob controle.

"Promete"? Eu pressionei nervosamente.

Ele fechou a mão ao redor da minha e esfregou as costas dos meus dedos com o polegar. Seus olhos eram sombrios na escuridão da limusine, mas o ar em torno de nós faiscava e crepitava.

Eu inalei ruidosamente quando o meu coração trovejou em torno do meu peito de forma irregular.

"Eu prometo." Ele disse, deixando sua mão cair rapidamente, deixando-o cerrar o punho apertado novamente e voltando-se para olhar pela janela.

Eu exalei e joguei a minha cabeça para trás contra o assento, fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar meu pulso.

"Boa noite, pessoal, e bem vindos ao Wilke's Weekly Round-Up, o show que mostra a você as notícias POR TRÁS das notícias. Nosso primeiro convidado de hoje explodiu no cenário musical há alguns anos com o seu som irritado e acústico, e agora ele está se preparando para lançar seu terceiro álbum, Trabalho em Andamento. Ele tem um enorme contingente de fãs que seguem cada movimento seu, mas ele conseguiu se arrastar para longe delas e se juntar a nós no estúdio hoje – por favor, dêem as boas vindas a Edward Cullen!"

O público aplaudiu no grande estúdio e gritou bem alto quando Edward fez o seu caminho para a cadeira em frente a Marcus Wilke, a coisa mais próxima que Seattle tinha de um entrevistador de televisão engraçado.

Wilke tinha uma reputação de fazer perguntas extremamente confrontadoras, e cerca de um terço dos seus convidados saíam do set antes de completar a sua entrevista. Isto, naturalmente, o fez insanamente popular e a demografia dos seus telespectadores combinava bem com a de Edward, por isso Alice pediu a Bree para marcar esta entrevista, em primeiro lugar.

Edward tinha sido entrevistado por ele uma vez antes, e Wilke passou quase toda a entrevista discutindo os vários hábitos narcóticos de Edward, mas, aparentemente, Edward estava tão alto no momento e por isso ele não se lembrava de muita coisa.

Agora, Wilke estava sentado em sua cadeira parecendo um sapo-boi, inchado e tenso quando Edward acenou para a plateia e sorriu, sentando-se e apertando a mão de Wilke calorosamente enquanto eu silenciosamente dei um suspiro de alívio.

O humor Edward tinha permanecido sombrio durante a viagem para o estúdio e ele tinha dito muito pouco para mim desde que tínhamos chegado. Eu estava preocupada que o seu mau humor transitaria para a entrevista, mas agora ele parecia relaxado e feliz, bebendo um copo de água enquanto os aplausos morreram e Marcus fez sua primeira pergunta.

"Então, Edward, o seu novo álbum está saindo em algumas semanas, mas parece que alguns dos seus fãs já trataram de dar uma espiada nele depois que todo o álbum vazou na internet no início desta semana. Isso foi realmente um erro, ou simplesmente uma ferramenta de marketing muito inteligente?"

Edward fez uma careta teatralmente. "Não, foi um erro, Marcus. Meu erro, na verdade. Dei uma cópia avançada para alguém que eu não deveria ter dado. Simplesmente isso. Veja, o que muitas pessoas não percebem sobre mim é que eu sou um completo idiota".

Marcus e a plateia riram. "Bem, eu tenho certeza que se alguém diferente de você mesmo tentasse dizer isso sobre você, suas fãs os rasgariam em pedaços".

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Oh, sim, elas o fariam. Tenho as mais assustadoras fãs em todo o mundo. Elas chegam a me apavorar." As meninas na plateia gritaram e aplaudiram. "Vê?" Edward disse, apontando, "Elas são completamente loucas".

Eu ri baixinho. _Boa, Cullen, revele a sua fobia de Gritadoras enquanto ainda consegue encantá-las. Brilhante._

"Falando de loucos." Marcus continuou, "Eu soube que você teve um pequeno episódio recentemente, quando chegou em casa e encontrou a sua namorada sendo abordada por um homem com uma faca?"

Edward tomou outro gole de água. "Sim, isso foi uma experiência interessante".

"Agora, os jornais e revistas têm nos dito tudo como se você fosse um herói que salvou a sua namorada de um suposto assassino, mas aqui no Wilke's Weekly Round-Up nós gostamos de contar a história por trás da história".

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Edward antes de ele perguntar calmamente, "O que você gostaria de saber?"

Marcus se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira parecendo exatamente como um abutre faminto circulando um animal morrendo no deserto. Eu desejei que Edward mantivesse a calma.

"Bem, todas as histórias dizem que você desarmou o agressor, mas eu ouvi um boato de que você fez um pouco mais do que apenas desarmá-lo. Isso é verdade?"

Os olhos de Edward se lançaram para mim e depois de volta para Marcus. "Um... sim, isso é verdade. Ele estava ameaçando a minha... hum... namorada, então eu o bati completamente".

O público aplaudiu alto. Edward olhou para eles em surpresa. "Um... eu acho que ele ainda está no hospital, na verdade." Eles aplaudiram mais alto. Edward parecia confuso.

_Jesus, nós realmente viemos falar com as pessoas que aplaudiam como idiotas enquanto os leões comiam os cristãos, viemos? As pessoas são estranhas pra caralho._

Marcus tentou acalmar a multidão barulhenta. "E quanto à sua namorada... o que aconteceu com ela?"

_Oh, não. Por que diabos ele está fazendo isso?_

"Um... ela foi tratada por algumas lacerações".

"Causadas pelo atacante?"

_Caralho._

"Ah, não. Eu acidentalmente a empurrei e ela caiu em cima de uma mesa de vidro".

O público ficou em silêncio. Marcus parecia que estava prestes a molhar as calças com satisfação.

"Uau. Isso deve ter sido perturbador para você – tê-la salvado de um maníaco armado de faca para simplesmente vê-la sendo cortada, basicamente por sua própria mão".

Os olhos de Edward se tornaram frios quando ele percebeu que estava sendo entrevistado pelo equivalente jornalístico de um perseguidor de ambulância.

"Sim, Marcus, posso dizer a você com toda a honestidade que isso foi uma merda. Talvez pudéssemos falar sobre o meu novo álbum agora?"

Marcus sorriu e eu lutei com o desejo de pular no estúdio e colocar meu punho através do seu rosto idiota. A julgar pela expressão e postura de Edward, ele estava lutando contra um impulso similar.

_Vamos lá, Edward, apenas segure isso um pouco mais._

"Bem, eu vou chegar ao novo álbum em um par de minutos, mas existem algumas questões mais que eu gostaria que você deixasse claras para mim em relação a este incidente, antes de seguirmos em frente. Uma fonte me diz que após o ataque em que sua namorada foi gravemente ferida por você, você realmente terminou com ela... no seu quarto de hospital? Agora, vamos, Edward, isso é simplesmente uma loucura, não é? Isso não pode ser verdade..."

A mandíbula de Edward se apertou e eu avancei ainda mais em direção ao palco, pronta para puxar o plugue no momento em que ele quebrasse.

"Uau." Edward disse, forçando um sorriso, "Eu realmente gostaria de encontrar esta sua fonte. Importa-se de me dar o nome dela?"

Marcus balançou a cabeça. "Oh, você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, Edward. A integridade jornalística e tudo isso".

Edward riu. "Oh, Marcus, eu não acho que alguém algum dia o acusaria de ter qualquer integridade jornalística que seja".

O público riu e aplaudiu.

Marcus disparou um olhar sujo antes de dizer: "Oh, isso dói, Edward... mas você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta..."

Edward esfregou os olhos e suspirou. "Sim, é verdade. Eu terminei com a minha namorada enquanto ela estava deitada em uma cama de hospital. O que posso dizer? Eu sou um idiota... obviamente. Viram, pessoal?" Ele disse para o público chocado. "Fatos engraçados que você nunca soube sobre Edward Cullen. Eu sou um retardado e um imbecil. Por favor, sintam-se livre para me dizer para eu ir me foder".

A plateia explodiu em gargalhadas. Marcus fez uma pequena careta, desapontado porque o seu caminho mais curto para a jugular Edward tinha sido mais ou menos frustrado.

"Bem, Edward, todas as piadas de lado." Ele disse, matando as frivolidades. "Como na terra você pode justificar abandonar a sua namorada enquanto ela estava sangrando numa cama de hospital?"

Edward olhou para mim. "Eu tive meus motivos naquele momento. Como se vê, eu sou completamente ruim de raciocínio".

Marcus bateu o queixo, pensativo. "Hmmm... isso teve alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que você descobriu que sua namorada era uma prostituta?"

O público ofegou.

_Oh. Porra._

Edward congelou. Seu corpo ficou tenso quando ele olhou Marcus nos olhos. "Desculpe-me?" Ele disse cuidadosamente.

_Jesus, o que devo fazer? Devo parar a entrevista e deixar este fuinha obter a sua "tempestade" para a qual ele sem dúvida estava projetando esta questão, ou devo deixar Edward tentar lidar com isso?_

"Bem," disse Marcus, "minha fonte me diz que o atacante era um cafetão conhecido em Los Angeles, então é de se supor que a associação dele com a sua namorada era de negócios?"

Edward olhou para Marcus e balançou a cabeça, um sorriso enorme se espalhando por todo o seu rosto. "Oh, Marcus, eu não posso acreditar que você caiu nessa! Bella disse a você para dizer isso? Vamos lá, seja honesto? Maldição, aquela garota me quebra".

Ele riu alto enquanto Marcus olhava para ele em confusão.

"Edward, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando?"

Edward ficou boquiaberto. "Sério? Você fez a pergunta sobre ela ser prostituta e ninguém te cortou? Oh, inferno, Marcus, não admita isso. As pessoas vão pensar que você é um idiota".

O rosto de Marcus ficou sombrio e ele olhou para Edward. "Então a sua namorada ERA uma prostituta, então?"

Edward gargalhou alto. "Oh, Cristo, pare, você poderia parar?" Edward se virou e se dirigiu ao público. "Veja só, pessoal, minha ex-namorada, Bella, que também por acaso é a minha assessora... eu sei... é complicado... costumava viver nas ruas..."

_Oh, ok. Estamos falando às pessoas sobre mim agora, aparentemente._

"Ahhhhh." O público fez de forma adequada.

"Sim, não façam esse som. Ela vai chutar a bunda de vocês se ela pensar que vocês têm pena dela." O público riu. "De qualquer forma, ela sempre brinca ao redor disso porque ela costumava ser indigente, as pessoas sempre assumem que ela era uma prostituta, o que é simplesmente ignorante e mesquinho, certo?"

O público concordou com entusiasmo.

_Jesus, Edward os tem na palma da sua mão. De onde diabos tudo isso está vindo?_

"Então, agora, de vez em quando, ela terá um jornalista jogando a pergunta da prostituta em uma entrevista só para me ver de quebrar, e eu acho que hoje é a sua vez, Marcus." Ele deu um tapa nas costas de Marcus um pouco forte demais e a mandíbula de Marcus balançou impressionantemente. "Você é um revolucionário, homem, realmente".

Marcus forçou um sorriso relutante em seu rosto e disse, "Bem, eu sabia que você ficaria um pouco fora com isso, Edward, então quando Bella sugeriu a pergunta, eu só fui com ela".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sim, você foi, não foi?"

Marcus pegou o disco promocional que eu havia dado aos seus assistentes de produção e o ergueu para a câmera. "Bem, pessoal, isso é tudo o que temos tempo antes do intervalo. O novo álbum de Edward Cullen, 'Trabalho em Andamento', estará disponível em duas semanas em todos os grandes varejistas e até mesmo alguns dos piores. Faça o favor de ir buscá-lo".

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Edward.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Edward. Ótimo ver você de novo".

Edward sorriu com a boca, mas não seus olhos.

"Obrigado, Marcus. Foi divertido".

Marcus voltou-se para a câmera. "Nós estaremos de volta com mais de Wilke's Weekly Round-Up após este intervalo - não vá a lugar algum".

O público aplaudiu quando a música iniciou e depois de alguns segundos o diretor chamou o intervalo comercial. Corri até o lugar em que Marcus e Edward ainda estavam olhando um para o outro.

"Que porra foi aquilo, Cullen?" Marcus sussurrou, tentando evitar que a plateia ouvisse.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, Wilke? Quem diabos você pensa que é fazendo uma pergunta como essa?" Edward sussurrou de volta.

"A pergunta tinha mérito, Cullen. Eu tenho uma fonte muito confiável!"

"Sim, bem, é melhor você ter um médico muito confiável, porque se eu ouvir mais alguma coisa sobre esse tipo de besteira sobre a minha ex-namorada, eu vou colocá-lo na porra de um hospital, cara. Você me compreende?"

Marcus se levantou, estendendo-se até o seu total de um 1m75cm. "Você fodidamente não me assusta, Cullen." Ele cuspiu.

Edward levantou-se também, aproveitando ao máximo seu 1m87cm e erguendo-se sobre o agora suado sapo-boi. "Então você é ainda mais estúpido do que parece, Wilke." Ele ferveu, seus olhos escurecendo a cada segundo.

Eu agarrei o punho cerrado de Edward e o puxei para longe do palco. "Vamos, Edward, vamos embora".

Ele me seguiu a contragosto, exalando alto enquanto eu o puxei para o camarim e fechei a porta atrás dele.

"Eu deveria fodidamente rasgar a cabeça desse cara pelo que ele disse sobre você." Ele cuspiu, andando de um lado para o outro freneticamente. "Que idiota do caralho".

"Edward, acalme-se".

"Bella, como diabos você espera que eu me acalme depois do que ele disse? Você não o ouviu?"

"É claro que eu o ouvi, mas não importa".

"ISSO fodidamente importa. Aquele babaca que nunca perdeu uma refeição em toda a porra da sua vida. Como ele ousa julgar as escolhas que você fez para sobreviver nas ruas".

"Edward..."

"Eu gostaria de colocar aquele bostinha na rua, sem comida ou dinheiro e ver exatamente quanto tempo ele levaria até se oferecer para chupar um pau por uma maldita refeição do McLanche Feliz. Filho da puta".

Apertei a minha mão na sua boca para impedi-lo de falar. "Edward. Por favor. Acalme-se e cale a boca".

Eu afastei a minha mão lentamente, em partes, para me certificar de que ele terminou seu discurso e em parte porque eu gostava da maneira como seu hálito quente tocava a minha pele.

"Além disso, não importa que ele lhe fez uma pergunta completamente inapropriada. O ponto é que você cuidou disso muito bem".

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhando mais um pouco. "O quê?"

Eu ri da sua expressão chocada. "Edward, quando aquela pergunta saiu da boca dele, eu esperava que você pirasse completamente, mas você lidou com isso tão incrivelmente bem, que eu tive que olhar duas vezes para me certificar de que era realmente você falando".

Ele franziu a testa para mim. "Bem, Jesus, Swan, não sei se eu deveria estar lisonjeado por essa porra, ou altamente insultado".

Lancei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e o abracei. "Os dois, Cullen," eu disse enquanto respirava o seu lindo perfume único de Edward, "definitivamente os dois".

Seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim e ele me puxou para mais perto dele, pressionando seu corpo apertado contra o meu. Meu corpo ardia quando entrou em contato com o dele, e a julgar pela dureza crescente em suas calças, ele sentiu isso também. O calor entre nós inflamou-se tão rapidamente e tão ferozmente que eu tive que dar um passo para longe.

Eu recuei e nós olhamos um para o outro, ambos ligeiramente ofegantes.

"Desculpe, Bella." Ele disse rapidamente. "Eu não queria... hum... você sabe..." Ele fez um gesto para a sua ereção.

"Eu sei." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu não queria... hum... precisar de uma calcinha nova".

Ele engoliu em seco. "Você está usando calcinha, então?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Calcinhas gigantes de vovó, exatamente como você pediu".

"Uh huh." Ele disse, seus olhos viajando até a virilha da minha calça social preta. "Por alguma razão esta imagem não está tirando a minha excitação tanto quanto eu gostaria".

"Que pena." Eu disse, me contorcendo desconfortavelmente sob o seu olhar intenso.

"Sim." Ele concordou, arrastando os seus olhos de volta para o meu rosto.

Tudo começou tão lentamente. Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós tinha consciência que estava acontecendo. Nós gradualmente avançamos em direção ao outro, desenhando em conjunto, estudando a rosto um do outro, precisando estar próximos. Antes que eu soubesse o que estávamos fazendo, eu estava bem na frente dele, olhando para os seus lindos olhos cheios de amor.

Ele se abaixou e pegou a minha mão, cuidadosamente empurrando para cima a manga da minha camisa.

Ele silvou suavemente quando as cicatrizes rosa avermelhadas foram reveladas. Ele traçou os dedos sobre elas levemente e eu fechei os olhos quando mini tremores passaram pela minha pele.

"Eu fiz isso com você." Ele disse, sua voz carregada de tristeza e arrependimento.

"Você não queria." Eu sussurrei, meus olhos ainda fechados enquanto seus dedos traçavam as linhas tortas.

"Quando eu vi seus braços hoje quando você estava falando com Emmett, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era - eu fiz isso com você".

"É por isso que você estava com tanta raiva?"

Ele suspirou. "Sim. Eu tentei usar as técnicas que Emmett me ensinou para me acalmar, mas eu ficava vendo estas linhas sobre a sua pele perfeita e isso manteve a ira em construção".

Ele levantou meu braço. Meus olhos se abriram e eu ofeguei quando senti seus lábios tocando a minha carne danificada.

"Sinto muito." Ele disse suavemente contra uma das linhas de cicatriz, sua respiração tocando toda a minha pele. Seus lábios pressionados descendo em um ponto diferente, cobrindo outra cicatriz. "Sinto muito." Ele repetiu.

Observei com admiração enquanto ele beijava cada cicatriz no meu braço, pressionando seus lábios macios em cada uma em reverência antes de se desculpar e seguir em frente. Minha respiração era áspera e superficial enquanto ele continuou a sua peregrinação de desculpas, eventualmente empurrando para cima a manga do meu outro braço e começando tudo de novo.

No momento em que ele havia acabado minhas pernas estavam perigosamente perto de me deixarem cair no chão e eu dei um passo na direção dele e passei meus braços agora totalmente abençoados ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele enterrou sua cabeça na minha garganta e respirou profundamente, sem vergonha de me puxar contra a sua óbvia excitação.

"Sinto muito, Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu cabelo.

"Você sabe," eu disse suavemente, "eu estou meio que aceitando isso".

Ele recuou, empurrando o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto gentilmente. "Quando Marcus expôs o fato de que eu te deixei no hospital depois de machucá-la tanto, eu pensei que ficaria enjoado. Jesus, Bella, como você pode mesmo olhar para mim depois do que eu fiz para você?"

Engoli em seco e levantei os olhos aos seus. "Bem, para ser honesta, não é fácil." Dor atravessou o seu rosto. "Mas, felizmente, você é excessivamente bonito e isso me ajuda muito".

Ele sorriu e segurou o meu rosto com a palma da mão, seu polegar levemente escovando sobre a minha pele corada. "Você é histérica, Garota-Urina, você sabe disso, não é?"

Eu ri. "Sim, bem, isso já foi dito antes".

Ficamos ali olhando um para o outro, sabendo que deveríamos sair, mas nenhum disposto a dar os primeiros passos. Meu olhar continuava voltando para a boca de Edward, demorando-se, saboreando com meus olhos o que eu não poderia com os meus lábios.

Eu podia ouvir o barulho do seu coração pela pequena sala suja, ecoando com o meu próprio ritmo errático, e enquanto eu observava a sua boca se aproximar da minha eu me perguntei se eu tinha força para parar o que aconteceria a seguir, mesmo que eu quisesse.

Eu podia sentir o seu hálito doce e quente quando ele baixou os lábios, sua boca ligeiramente aberta, chamando-me de volta ao lugar onde eu sabia que eu pertencia, mas tinha muito medo para ir.

Ele parou pouco antes dos nossos lábios se encontrarem, seus olhos em busca dos meus, à procura de aprovação, buscando o meu consentimento. Se eu fosse parar antes que isso fosse mais longe, agora era a hora. Ele estava me dando a chance de escolher, de tomar a decisão por nós dois. Olhei em seus olhos, minha respiração rápida e instável. Eu vi tudo que eu precisava nele, tudo o que eu poderia desejar, mas as palavras de Emmett sobre feridas escondidas se mantinham ecoando no meu cérebro e eu sabia que era cedo demais, para nós dois.

Eu tomei um último suspiro do seu ar doce e me afastei dele.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e exalou pesadamente.

"Merda, Bella, desculpe." Ele ofegou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente, respirando profundamente.

"Não, Deus, não se desculpe. Eu quero que você me beije, Edward, de verdade. Quero isso mais do que eu deveria considerando as consequências, mas..."

"Nós não estamos prontos." Ele terminou.

Eu olhei para ele. "Não. Nós não estamos prontos".

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

"Você acha que poderíamos enviar um memorando para Gina e Godzy sobre toda esta questão? Porque eu não acho que eles realmente entendem por que não podemos estar juntos".

Eu ri. "Oh, Jesus! Diga-me sobre isso! Gina está sofrendo de saudades de você todo o maldito dia. Ela está me deixando louca".

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Ela está com saudades de mim?"

Fiz uma careta para ele. "Sim, como SE você não houvesse notado – provocando Gina pra caralho".

Ele riu. "Eu pensei que ela saltaria em mim depois do meu treino".

Eu suspirei com a memória. "Oh, ela quase fez isso. Acredite em mim".

Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos entre os meus, e senti que isso era... perfeito.

"Vamos jantar antes de eu ter que enfrentar as Gritadoras, ok?"

"Certo." Eu disse com entusiasmo, "Estou morrendo de fome. Oh, por que não pedimos serviço de quarto do meu quarto? Tenho pornô grátis!"

Ele me olhou com espanto quando saímos do estúdio de televisão escuro para a luz dourada da tarde.

"Demaaaaaaais!"

Seu rosto se iluminou como se todos os seus Natais viessem de uma vez só.

Eu ri, "Exatamente os meus pensamentos. Claro, que eu vou fechar Gina em um cinto de castidade de ferro fundido em antemão. Nós não queremos qualquer acidente induzidos por pornografia, não é?"

Ele sorriu para mim com luxúria em seus olhos, "Bem, você está sendo otimista se você acha que um mero cinto de castidade de ferro pode parar a minha ereção monstro de titânio, mas, se isso te faz sentir melhor, coloque-o".

Eu dei um soco no seu braço. "Você poderia, POR FAVOR, parar de usar a palavra ereção perto de Gina? Ela está deixando o meu andar muito desconfortável".

Ele riu alto. "Precisa de algumas calcinhas novas, babe?"

Eu olhei para ele e suspirei. "Sim, espertinho, eu preciso de uma calcinha nova".

Ele sorriu com satisfação. "Excelente".

Babaca.

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Então__, segundo a autora, Gina e__Godzy__estão indo para a__terra lendária__de pornografia__grátias__. *suspira*. Eu os desejo sorte.. _

_O que acharam do capítulo? Esses dois estão a cada dia mais loucos, mas dá pra ver que as coisas parecem estar melhorando entre eles. Edward até conseguiu dar uma resposta adequada ao entrevistador..._

_Pessoal, é o seguinte... vc´s têm notado que esses capítulos são sempre grandes, certo? Na semana passada a Mery não teve tempo de terminar a tradução, por isso o cap. só veio hoje... eu tinha a intenção de postar mais um capítulo essa semana, mas resolvi não fazer isso... a Mery está grávida e o bebê dela está para nascer, então resolvi deixar para tentar adiantar os capítulos e mais pra frente, se der, eu posto mais de um capítulo por semana, ok?_

_Sei que é pedir demais, mas que tal todo mundo que ler deixar uma review? Vamos tentar chegar às 1000 reviews, o que acham?_

_Para quem ainda não leu, semana passada comecei a postar uma nova tradução, chama-se __**The Cocky and The Cougar**__, a história é muito boa! Leiam e deixem reviews por lá tb!_

_Bjs e até a próxima semana..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Frio, Calmo e Cockblocked

**Capítulo 26 – ****Frio, Calmo e Cockblocked*******

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_*__Cockblocked__: o impedimento ou interrupção intencional do ato de sexo consensual com intenção maliciosa, geralmente por um amigo, membro da família._

_**Edward POV**_

Olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam brilhantes de excitação.

"Bella." Eu disse baixinho, "Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"

Seus olhos estavam certos e inabaláveis. "Eu tenho certeza".

"Eu não serei tranquilo com você. Isso vai ser duro e rápido. Você entende?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Vamos falar sobre isso um pouco mais ou vamos fodidamente fazer isso?"

Dei de ombros ligeiramente. "Okay. Você pediu por isso, mas esteja preparada para a humilhação iminente quando eu chicotear a sua bunda gorda".

"Isso é o que ela disse." Bella riu, indicando uma menina asiática peituda na tela plana, que atualmente estava em pé sobre uma loira que estava choramingando como um neném e brandindo um chicote adornado com jóias.

O Homem Louco acariciou-se calmamente no canto. _Ah, porra, eu amo pornô grátis. Oh, Deus, sim. Bata na bunda dela com esse chicote. Ela foi uma menina má. Ela precisa ser punida._

Você sabe, Homem Louco, por uma vez eu concordo plenamente com você.

Bella estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto. "Hey! Mestre Pervertido! Estamos jogando o jogo, ou estamos observando a ação bondage***** lésbica?"

_*__Bondage__: __é um tipo específico de fetiche, geralmente relacionado com sadomasoquismo, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração._

Eu fiz uma careta em concentração. "Uau. Escolha difícil. Posso ter um minuto para pensar sobre isso?"

Ela jogou um travesseiro em mim. "Basta ir em frente, você iria?"

Suspirei e me virei para ela.

"Houve um tempo, Swan, quando você habilitou o meu vício da pornografia. Ah, lembro-me bem - você poderia comprar-me uma série de pornografia e muita loção masculina que cheirava como pêssegos, e eu abusaria de mim mesmo por horas a fio, sem julgamento, ou recriminação. Tenho saudades daqueles tempos simples".

Abaixei-me quando outro travesseiro assobiou passando pela minha cabeça. Suspirei novamente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, estou ficando com isso. Jesus, mulher, quanta impaciência? As regras do jogo são simples - respostas de fogo rápido... a primeira pessoa a parar, perde. Combinado?"

Segurei minha mão direita estendida para ela. Ela a agarrou com a sua, sorrindo para mim quando apertou com força, fazendo com que todos os meus metatarsos se fundissem uns aos outros.

"Feito." Ela disse de forma sexy quando apertou minha mão ainda mais fodidamente forte.

_JESUS! Ah, porra! Não recue, Cullen. Pelo amor de Deus e suas bolas supostamente de macho, não se ATREVA a fodidamente recuar._

Ela largou a minha mão e eu exalei de alívio.

"Damas primeiro." Eu gorgolejei galantemente, flexionando meus dedos privados de sangue.

"Isso é o que ela disse." Ela riu enquanto a loira chicoteada na boceta na tela teve um orgasmo alto.

Olhei para ela, incrédulo. "Você está simplesmente se rachando com essa frase, não é?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e riu novamente. "Um pouco".

"Simplesmente comece essa porra, Swan." Eu ri, resistindo à vontade de estender minha mão e correr meu polegar sobre seus belos lábios.

"Você pediu por isso, meninão." Ela disse ameaçadoramente. "Certo. Uhm... Melhores títulos pornôs? Ah... Invasor de Útero".

"Punho de Schindler".

"O Esperminador".

"Depilando as Partes Íntimas de Ryan".

"O Sêmen de Oz".

"Vagina de Sábado a Noite".

"História do Outro Peito".

"Juranus Park - O Ataque dos Penisaurus".

Bella riu. "Oh, merda, sério?"

Eu sorri, "Sério".

Ela recostou-se no canto do sofá e apoiou seus pés descalços em cima da minha perna. Eu distraidamente peguei um pé e comecei a massageá-lo.

"Sua vez." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Seu rosto fez uma careta com a concentração. "Um... Espermas Carinhosos".

"Seis Graus de Penetração".

"Spancastein".

"Bundaman & Pulsanterobin".

"Como Stella Conseguiu Entalar seu Tubo".

Eu pulverizei saliva em toda parte quando ri. "Oh, Jesus. Eu não ouvi isso antes. Isso é fodidamente fantástico".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e riu comigo. "Eu sei, certo?"

"Oh, um favorito de todos os tempos. – Em Diana Jones and o Templo da Vagina".

"Um... ah... oh... Quando Harry Come Sally".

"Você está ficando lenta, Swan." Eu avisei.

"Morda-me, Cullen." Ela rebateu. "Eu não vou desistir sem lutar".

"Promessas, promessas." Eu rebati, "Fodidamente provocadora".

Ela riu e cavou seu calcanhar na minha coxa. "Sua vez, mordedor de bunda".

"Lésbica Dura".

"Putas das Estrelas".

"Romanceando os Ossos".

"Os 27 Centímetros de Ocean".

"Liberte Meu Willy".

Ela bufou e deu um tapa nas costas do sofá com a mão. "Oh, porra! Isso é brilhante!" Olhei para ela e franzi a testa.

"Oh, isso não foi um título pornô, senhorita, isso foi uma ordem." Eu disse seriamente, levantando uma sobrancelha em expectativa para ela.

Ela bufou com risadas e estendeu a mão para me dar um soco no braço.

"Em seus sonhos, Asstard." Ela riu.

Olhei para a minha virilha inchada, batendo nela suavemente enquanto sussurrei, "Você ouve isso, Godzy? Ela nos conhece muito bem".

Nós dois rimos como loucos por alguns segundos antes de ela dizer enquanto suspirava, "Cullen, eu deveria estar preocupada que você pode listar títulos pornôs continuamente, sem sequer parar para pensar?"

Empurrei meus dedos em seu peito do pé e circulei ao redor, fazendo com que suas pálpebras se agitassem um pouco.

"Swan, eu sou um homem. Eu TENHO que ser obcecado por pornografia. Você se importa de me contar como ex-garota-sem-teto que não têm acesso a equipamento audiovisual de qualquer espécie por três anos conhece tantos malditos títulos pornográficos?"

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás contra o sofá enquanto corri meus polegares do seu calcanhar para os seus dedos dos pés e vice-versa. Sua boca se abriu um pouco e de repente eu esqueci tudo sobre a pornografia na TV - Bella era muito mais sexy do que qualquer coisa que aquelas garotas estivessem fazendo. Sua língua fez um circuito rápido em torno dos seus lábios e cerrei minha mandíbula enquanto observava em fascinação.

"Eu costumava passar MUITO tempo em lojas de vídeo." Ela disse enquanto seus olhos fechavam. "Olhar para as capas dos DVDs era quase tão bom quanto vê-los na tela, especialmente os títulos de pornografia".

Seu corpo relaxou no couro macio enquanto meus dedos fecharam em torno dos seus dedos dos pés, apertando e os amassando ritmicamente. Ela gemeu baixinho e o som fez Godzy bater-se contra o fecho da minha calça jeans com uma força impressionante.

Eu quase gemi de volta.

"Oh, Jesus, isso é bom." Ela respirou enquanto continuei acariciando seu pé.

"Isso é o que ela disse." Eu sorri, indicando a morena exótica na TV que estava hospedando atualmente um buffet tudo-que-você-pode-comer em sua vagina.

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e nós dois rimos.

Deus, eu tinha sentido falta disso. Estar com ela. Falar com ela. Tocá-la.

Quando eu estava com ela tudo parecia tão fácil... tão certo.

Após a entrevista com aquele idiota, Wilke, eu senti a queimação familiar de raiva correndo em mim. Eu queria rasgar sua cabeça fodida por dizer aquelas coisas sobre Bella, e além do mais eu queria encontrar a pessoa que DISSE a ele aquelas coisas sobre Bella e experimentar na pele dele diferentes tipos de ácidos. Só Deus sabe como eu mantive minha cabeça no lugar o suficiente para realmente envergonhar o filho da puta em basicamente retratar sua pergunta. Emmett teria ficado orgulhoso.

Mas então _ela_ estava ali, silenciando-me com a sua mão macia na minha boca e me dizendo que eu fiz um bom trabalho, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu tinha uma segunda chance com esta mulher incrível e eu com certeza faria isso contar.

Eu tinha empurrado para cima as suas mangas para conseguir um olhar mais atento ao dano físico que eu tinha lhe causado, minha mente gritando com a culpa enquanto as afiadas linhas vermelha pintavam em toda a minha consciência cansada. Encontrei meus lábios escovando a pele cortada e uma enxurrada de desculpas tinha saído de mim, cada sussurro reparado unindo-se a um dos punhais afiados de culpa torcendo em minha mente e puxando-o livre.

Cada vez que meus lábios encontraram seu braço, eu estava completo de novo, brevemente... perfeitamente... e eu pretendia ralar para garantir que o sentimento se tornasse o meu estado natural de ser.

"Uau." Eu a ouvi exclamar suavemente.

Segui seu olhar para a tela plana, onde um homem alto de cabelo cobre tinha aparecido. Ele tirou sua camisa e se sentou em uma cadeira de escritório, acariciando sua impressionante ereção através do seu jeans.

_Ah, vamos lá. Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Aquela porra de veado pornô parece exatamente comigo!_

Olhei de volta para Bella. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos brilhavam com... cobiça?

Uma onda de ciúme espiralou através de mim.

_Que porra é essa, Cullen. Ela esteve assistindo pornografia com você por uma hora. Por que diabos isso está incomodando você de repente?_

Porque, idiota, estivemos brincando e rindo sobre o pornô até agora. AGORA ela está colada à porra da tela como se as bolas dos seus olhos fossem revestidas com o Aperto do Tarzan. Ela está encarando o pau de outro homem, pelo amor de Deus!

_Pare de ser tão maricas. Ela não pode sequer ver o pau dele._

O garoto pornô gemeu e fechou os olhos enquanto ele lentamente desabotoou as calças, puxando sua ereção livre e a agarrando em seu punho.

_Oh, bem, agora ela pode._

Eu quase caí do sofá.

_Santo pênis idênticos, Batman. Ele realmente se parece comigo._

Um estranho barulho de gorgolejar veio da garganta de Bella enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram, e seu olhar flutuou para mim e então de volta para o idiota se masturbando na tela. Sua mão estava bombeando mais rápido agora e eu quase fodidamente me perdi quando notei que a respiração de Bella estava acelerando ao mesmo tempo que as carícias dele.

"Bella." Eu comecei, a ponto de sugerir que o pornô grátis tinha praticamente abusado da sua maldita boas vindas.

"Shhhh!" Ela sussurrou urgentemente.

_O QUÊ? Você acabou fodidamente de me SILENCIAR para que você possa ver outro homem acariciar seu pau? Que PORRA é essa, Swan?_

Eu estava prestes a terminar esta foda ridícula quando uma morena curvilínea entrou em cena, olhando para o garoto pornô e seu pau gigante e lambendo os lábios em antecipação.

_Oh. Fôda-me. Ela parece... exatamente... como... Bella. Uma Bella sacana com muito mais maquiagem e peitos falsos, mas Bella, no entanto._

A dublê de Bella deixou-se cair em frente ao rebocador de cabelo cobre e o devorou como se ele fosse feito de doces. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto a língua dela explorou os cumes apertados do seu pênis, traçando o eixo sólido de músculos antes de levá-lo em sua boca e sugá-lo rudemente.

"Oh, Deus." Minha voz soou estrangulada e estranha.

_Jesus. Eu acabei de dizer isso em voz alta?_

Minha ereção latejava desconfortavelmente no meu jeans enquanto eu observava a Bella pornô foder com sua boca o Edward pornô, ambos gemendo alto enquanto a cabeça dela balançava para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento rígido. Eu vagamente registrei barulhos estranhos ecoando em torno de mim. Tenho certeza de que era Bella e eu gemendo em uníssono.

"Um, Edward?" Bella disse, rouca. "Talvez devêssemos desligar isso?"

"Uh huh." Eu respondi sem pensar. "Isso é provavelmente uma idéia REALMENTE boa".

_Onde está o controle remoto? Não aqui? Oh, bem. É o pensamento que conta._

Eu conscientemente comecei a esfregar os pés de Bella novamente para tentar me distrair, mas eu não conseguia arrastar meus olhos para longe da tela.

O Edward pornô se levantou, puxando a Bella pornô para os seus pés e a dobrou sobre a grande mesa. Ele arrancou sua calça antes de agarrar sua ereção e esfregá-la suavemente entre as dobras dela, fazendo-a gemer e choramingar.

_Cullen, levante-se e desligue essa merda, AGORA, antes que isso faça você fazer alguém... quero dizer, alguma coisa... que você realmente vai se arrepender._

Uh... sim... certo... eu vou fazer exatamente isso.

Esfreguei o pé de Bella mais forte, agarrando-os desesperadamente para que eu não pudesse estender a mão e recriar a cena se desenrolando na minha frente.

"Oh, Jesus... isso é tão fodidamente quente." Bella respirou quando o Edward pornô entrou na Bella pornô por trás, deslizando sua ereção nela e agarrando o cabelo dela rudemente quando começou a empurrar. A Bella pornô arqueou suas costas e gemeu, uma mão subindo para tocar seus mamilos, enquanto a outra arrastou até preguiçosamente esfregar seu clitóris.

"Oh, porra, sim." O Edward pornô rosnou quando começou a bater nela ferozmente.

Senti minhas bolas começarem a formigar enquanto eu observava o eixo dele desaparecer na umidade apertada dela uma e outra vez. Lembrei-me de como era Bella, envolvendo-me, agarrando-me com seus fortes músculos internos, segurando a minha dureza enquanto eu a tomava. Lembrei-me do barulho que ela fazia quando seu orgasmo construía dentro dela, e como ela prenderia e apertaria ainda mais, arrastando-me com ela para o precipício... balançando lá... perdido na sensação e na pele e sons de êxtase ultrajantes...

"Um, Edward?"

Sua voz me assustou e eu bati minha cabeça para olhar para Bella que estava, por sua vez, olhando para o seu pé no meu colo.

Dei uma olhada em horror para ver que eu estava esfregando o calcanhar de Bella para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento da minha ereção enquanto eu massageava seu peito do pé.

"Oh, Deus! Bella, me desculpe." Eu gaguejei, movendo seu pé para longe da minha virilha e me sentindo como o Grão-Mestre Poobah da Gigantesca Perversão.

Ela puxou o pé para fora das minhas mãos e deliberadamente o colocou de volta na minha mortificada ereção.

"Não se desculpe." Ela disse com uma voz que era tão fodidamente sexy que deveria ser ilegal.

Ela começou a esfregar seu pé ao longo do meu comprimento de novo, e eu não consegui sufocar o enorme gemido que rugiu através do meu peito enquanto minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o sofá. Meus olhos fechados de prazer.

"Bella." Eu gemi, "Acabamos de concordar que não estamos prontos para beijar, e ainda assim você acha que eu estou pronto para você me foder com o seu pé no meu pau dolorido?"

Eu podia ouvir a sua respiração aumentando. "Você quer que eu pare?" Ela perguntou calmamente.

Cerrei minha mandíbula e tentei fazer a coisa certa.

"Porra, não".

_Ok. Então, obviamente, fazer a coisa certa está completamente fora do menu neste ponto no tempo._

A única coisa que meu cérebro louco pela luxúria poderia entender vagamente no momento era o conceito de fazer em Bella.

Minha mão começou a viajar pela sua perna, massageando os músculos enquanto eles tencionavam com a ação do seu pé arqueando exatamente incrível e torturante. Minúsculos sons escaparam dos seus lábios quando a minha mão alcançou sua coxa, engasgando respirações ofegantes ao ritmo com o movimento dos seus talentosos dedos dos pés.

"Bella." Eu gemi quando minha mão arrastou para a junção das suas pernas. "Diga-me para parar. Por favor. Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. Sério".

Ela moveu sua pélvis para mais perto de mim, abrindo suas pernas ligeiramente.

"Eu sei." Ela sussurrou. "Isto é realmente malditamente estúpido".

Minha mão repousou na sua cintura, segurando e soltando o tecido da sua calça enquanto eu queria me levantar e ir embora. Minha respiração era superficial e forte na minha cabeça e todos os pensamentos lógicos quebrados em milhões de pedaços quando olhei para cima e encontrei seus gloriosos olhos ardentes nos meus.

Os ecos dos nosso dublês pornôs fodidamente altos e furiosamente no fundo não fez absolutamente nada para diminuir a quantidade ridícula de tensão sexual atualmente permeando o ar entre nós. O pé de Bella continuou o seu atrito insuportável na minha excitação feroz, e eu estava lutando com cada grama de controle que eu tinha restando para impedir-me de rasgar a fina barreira de tecido do seu corpo e mergulhar-me em seu calor acolhedor.

Cerrei minha mandíbula quando minha mão avançou para a sua virilha. Seus olhos fecharam e meu nome caiu pesadamente dos seus lábios.

"Oh... Deus... Edward".

Meu polegar mergulhou entre as suas pernas, pressionando círculos firmes na costura central da sua calça.

_Oh, Jesus._

Eu podia senti-la pusando com o desejo.

Ela levantou os quadris e empurrou para a frente, moendo o tecido quente e ligeiramente molhado em meus dedos totalmente dispostos demais.

"Bella." Eu gemi, "Nós temos que parar".

Seus quadris giraram contra os meus dedos de novo e nós dois gememos baixinho.

"Eu sei." Ela ofegou. "Ah, merda, Edward. Sim. Nós temos que parar".

De repente, ela levantou-se e montou em mim, pressionando-se para baixo em minha ereção enquanto ondulava seus quadris num ritmo insuportável. Minhas mãos deram um tapa no couro fresco do sofá em surpresa quando Godzy quase explodiu de alegria por ter Gina moendo sobre ele descaradamente.

"PORRA!"

Fechei meus olhos, tentando agarrar o último vestígio da razão enquanto ele se contorcia e se escondia por trás da enorme nuvem de luxúria explodindo através do meu cérebro.

"Bella." Eu ofeguei, passando os braços em torno dela quando seus joelhos bateram contra os meus quadris, "Isto é uma definição estranha da palavra 'pare' da qual eu não estou ciente?"

Segurei seus quadris rudemente, empurrando-me nela, desesperado para estar mais fundo, mais duro, mais úmido. Ela choramingou e segurou meu cabelo em seu punho ferozmente.

_PORRA! Cullen, pare com isso. AGORA!_

Eu gemi interiormente.

Eu não posso. Eu a quero demais. Cada parte dela. Corpo, mente, coração e alma.

_O Homem Louco zombou. Duvido muito que fodê-la desesperadamente em um sofá na frente de um pornô passando na tela plana tem muito a ver com sua mente, coração e alma, idiota._

Ela puxou meu cabelo de novo e um rosnado rasgou-me enquanto as minhas mãos se atrapalharam na frente da sua calça.

_Querido Deus, por favor, não deixe que isto seja um teste da minha força de caráter, porque se for, eu estou prestes a falhar miseravelmente._

Eu abri suas calças exatamente quando suas mãos agarraram a frente do meu jeans. Ela murmurou uma série de obscenidades sob sua respiração enquanto lutava para abrir os botões que estavam mantendo Godzy em sua prisão de brim.

De repente, fomos os dois surpreendidos por uma batida frenética na porta.

Nós dois congelamos e meu pau estremeceu involuntariamente quando foi pressionado contra seu calor ansioso. Olhamos um para o outro em pânico.

"CERTO, VOCÊS DOIS." A voz de Alice gritou do outro lado da porta, "AFASTEM-SE DO PORNÔ GRÁTIS E COLOQUEM SUAS MÃOS ONDE EU POSSA FODIDAMENTE VÊ-LAS!"

Nós dois imediatamente colocamos as mãos no ar, nem mesmo parando para questionar o fato de que a duende onipotente obviamente não podia nos ver através da porta espessa e nada transparente.

Nós desatamos a rir, abraçando um ao outro e nos esfregando uma última vez quando nós percebemos o quão ridículo estávamos e, claro, quão fodidamente estávamos perto de... bem... foder.

"Graças a Deus por Alice." Eu respirei enquanto alisava o cabelo de Bella para longe do seu rosto, levando mais tempo do que eu estritamente necessitava para correr meus dedos através da sua suavidade lisa e pelas suas costas. Eu abaixei e cuidadosamente abotoei suas calças enquanto suas respirações superficiais enchiam de ar doce no meu rosto.

Quando terminei, ela exalou alto e deixou cair a cabeça para a frente no meu ombro. "Um... sim. Graças a Deus por Alice".

Levantei-me, estabelecendo-a gentilmente em seus pés enquanto nós dois fizemos uma careta e apressadamente ajustamos nossas roupas íntimas.

"VOCÊS DOIS VÃO ABRIR ESSA PORRA DE PORTA, OU EU TEREI QUE ESTRAGAR MEU CAMINHO PARA DENTRO COM MINHAS HABILIDADES EXPLOSIVAS DE MACGYVER? EU TENHO UM CHICLETE E UM FRASCO DE BOURBON – EU PODERIA FODIDAMENTE FAZER ISSO!"

Nós dois rimos enquanto Bella desligava a TV e eu fui abrir a porta para a minha irmã comediante.

Abri a porta e fui prontamente batido contra a parede quando Alice passou por mim e entrou na sala de estar. Ela cheirou o ar desconfiadamente.

"Hmm... luxúria, insinuações, jogo dos títulos dos melhores Pornôs, toques por cima das roupas. Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. A cor me impressionou".

_Como diabos ela FAZ isso?_

Ela se virou e olhou para mim. "Eu ouvi sobre a merda que Wilke tentou jogar em você, irmãozão, e eu tenho que dizer que fiquei agradavelmente surpreendida com a sua resposta. Quando diabos você aprendeu a pensar e falar ao mesmo tempo?"

Revirei os olhos e mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio.

"Ele continuou falando sobre essa 'fonte' que ele tinha." Bella disse. "Qualquer idéia de quem poderia ser?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Pode ser qualquer número de pessoas - alguém do hotel, ou hospital, alguém que ouviu uma conversa em um maldito elevador - mas quem quer que seja tem uma porra de boca grande porque eu acabei de descobrir isto no saguão".

Ela jogou um tablóide sobre a mesa do café. A manchete dizia _'Edward Cullen perto de um colapso? O perturbado artista utiliza-se de aconselhamento antes do lançamento do seu novo álbum'_.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Eu respirei em frustração, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo.

"Hey." Alice disse levemente. "Poderia ser pior. Pelo menos eles pararam de insistir que você e Rob pediram a Angelina para ser a mãe de aluguel do seu amado filho gay".

"Verdade".

Alice se virou para Bella. "Ainda assim, até descobrirmos quem diabos está vazando essas coisas, Bells, eu preciso que você mantenha um olho em quem está por perto quando vocês estão em público, e não se esqueça de funcionários do hotel à espreita - aqueles filhos da puta podem ser furtivos como ninjas".

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "É isso aí".

"Certo." Alice disse decisivamente quando pegou a revista e começou a caminhar para a porta. "Vocês deverão estar lá embaixo para o devido encontro e cumprimento em 45 minutos. Eu sugiro que vocês dois tomem um banho e se acalmem. Eu posso sentir o cheiro da tensão sexual não resolvida rolando de vocês desde o fundo do maldito corredor".

Bella e eu olhamos rapidamente para o outro. A queimação familiar em meu sangue acendeu novamente.

"Edward!" Minha pequena irmã gritou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, arrastando meus olhos para longe de Bella.

"Você poderia, POR FAVOR, parar de ostentar uma ereção na minha frente? Meus olhos estão prestes a explodir e respingar pelas minhas bochechas".

Cruzei as mãos sobre a minha virilha enquanto Bella riu baixinho para si mesma.

"Merda. Desculpe, Alice".

Alice abriu a porta e voltou-se para nós. "Bella, eu estarei de volta em meia hora para verificar seu cabelo e maquiagem e passar sobre o plano para esta noite. Esteja pronta. Oh, e a menos que vocês dois estejam super ansiosos para pular para a demissão antes de poder trabalhar os seus problemas, eu sugiro que desliguem o pornô grátis, ok?"

Ela olhou para nós dois antes de puxar a porta fechada atrás dela.

Quando a trava clicou, Bella explodiu em risadas.

Olhei para ela, intrigado. "O que diabos é tão engraçado, senhorita?"

Sua respiração engatou enquanto tentava se acalmar. "Oh, Jesus, Edward, seu rosto quando Alice castigou você por ostentar uma ereção – fodidamente hilário!" Ela riu-bufou.

_Como é possível uma mulher ser tão sexy e adorável ao mesmo tempo? Isso seriamente confunde a minha mente._

Vendo seu rosto ganhar vida enquanto ela ria fez o meu coração inchar-se até que eu pensei que fosse explodir através do meu tórax. Eu amava essa mulher mais do que eu amei alguma coisa na minha vida inteira. Eu precisava dela comigo, e eu precisava fazer isto funcionar. Mas, primeiro, eu tinha que estabelecer algumas regras básicas, ou então ambos estaríamos em algum problema sério.

Andei até ela, parando a centímetros do seu belo rosto rindo.

"Ah, então você acha que meu pobre e tenso pau é engraçado, não é?" Perguntei seriamente.

Ela suspirou quando olhou para a minha virilha maciçamente ingurgitada. Eu a vi engolir em seco e sorri para mim mesmo.

Ela lambeu os lábios e continuou a olhar. "Um... bem... eu... ah... pensei isso no momento, mas agora... não tanto".

Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Você gosta de me torturar sexualmente, não gosta, Bella? Você gosta de ver o poder absoluto que você tem sobre o meu corpo".

Ouvi sua respiração aumentar quando um pequeno calafrio a percorreu.

"Sim." Ela respondeu suavemente.

"Você acha que é justo que eu tenha que me masturbar todo maldito dia com imagens suas por causa do tanto que você me afeta?"

Os olhos dela vieram até os meus. "Sim".

_Oh, merda. Controle-se, Cullen. Mostre a ela que você consegue se segurar. Porcaria. Esqueça que eu disse isso._

Eu trouxe o meu rosto até o dela, pairando exatamente sobre a sua boca, respirando o seu ar em mim, inalando o seu cheiro, devorando o seu rosto com meus olhos.

"Eu afeto você da mesma maneira?"

Os olhos dela tremulavam ligeiramente. "Sim".

Meu sangue estava martelando através de mim, gritando para eu tomá-la, tê-la, amá-la. Eu o ignorei. Eu tinha que ignorar.

"Você se masturba com imagens minhas, Bella?"

Ela apertou sua mandíbula. "Sim".

"Você se toca e imagina o meu pau dentro de você?"

Ela gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Sim".

"Você diz o meu nome quando você goza?"

Seus olhos queimavam nos meus, desafiantes, mas cheios de desejo. "Sim".

Olhei para a sua boca, lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, o ar doce lavando sobre mim.

"Bom." Eu disse baixinho. "Sugiro que ambos tomemos algum tempo para aliviar um pouco dessa... tensão... que esteve construindo dentro de nós durante todo o dia, ou eu não serei capaz de manter minhas mãos longe de você por muito mais tempo. De acordo?"

Seus olhos arregalaram em entendimento. "Você está sugerindo que eu deveria me... masturbar. Agora?"

Jesus, apenas o pensamento de Bella tocando-se quase me fez gozar ali mesmo. Eu formei uma bola com meus punhos em meus lados para parar minhas mãos de enterrar-se em seus cabelos e puxar seu rosto ao meu.

"Bem, obviamente não até eu sair, mas, sim – isso é exatamente o que estou sugerindo." Eu disse roucamente. "Talvez se nós nos _auto_fodermos bobamente quando estamos separados, podemos lutar contra a vontade esmagadora de foder _um ao outro _quando estamos juntos. Pelo menos, essa é a minha teoria. O que você acha?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Neste ponto, estou disposta a concordar".

Eu sorri e exalei. "Isso é o que ela disse".

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu e de repente eu esqueci como respirar. Jesus, eu tinha que sair daqui – agora - antes que eu me perdesse naqueles olhos e não me importasse se algum dia seria encontrado novamente.

Eu me virei e comecei a andar em direção à porta.

"Vou encontrá-la lá embaixo em 45 minutos." Eu gritei para ela por cima do meu ombro, esticando minha mão direita em preparação para o meu treino iminente com os cinco dedos.

Abri a porta e olhei para ela. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e, pela direção do seu olhar, eu sabia que ela esteve encarando a minha bunda enquanto eu caminhava.

Fodidamente excelente.

Eu levei um último resumo mental da sua gostosura ultrajante antes de suspirar e pedir, "Swan, por favor, pelo bem de nós dois - vá se foder".

Eu a ouvi suspirar levemente quando a porta fechou atrás de mim.

_**Bella POV**_

Eu colapsei de volta em meu travesseiro, os tremores do prazer tremendo através de mim enquanto eu suspirei e fechei os olhos.

Puta que pariu. Três orgasmos e eu AINDA não conseguia parar de ficar excitada cada vez que eu pensava em Edward no seu quarto no andar de cima, acariciando seu pau ridiculamente glorioso e pensando em mim.

A breve elevação de euforia foi rapidamente substituída pelo doloroso desejo ilimitado que eu, aparentemente, não tinha escolha a não ser suportar.

Maldito seja!

Pulei da cama e tomei um banho, a água quente relaxando todos os meus músculos, exceto os que contavam. Eu rapidamente me vesti e apliquei a quantidade mínima de maquiagem que impediria Alice de chutar a minha bunda, e caí no sofá à espera da miniatura de furacão, que era a minha adorável e assustadora amiga, chegar.

Olhei para o lado do sofá onde Edward estava sentado há pouco tempo. Inclinei-me e cheirei as costas da almofada.

_Oh, ok, pare essa porra __aí! Você está realmente se perdendo, você sabe disso, não é?_

Oh, Deus, sim, eu sei. Mas ele cheira tão bem! É como uma droga para mim. Eu olho para ele, e então eu sinto o cheiro dele, e então, Deus me livre, eu realmente o toco e, em seguida, Jesus Cristo Todo-Poderoso, eu simplesmente tenho que TÊ-lo porque NÃO tê-lo deixa-me fisicamente ferida!

_Então, o fato de que você ainda está lidando com a sua tonelada de merda de questões não a perturba nem um pouco?_

Oh, Cristo. Cale a boca. Eu não fiz nada sobre minhas fantasias pervertidas, fiz?

_Não. Nem um pouco. Oh, a menos que você conte dar a ele um trabalho com os pés. Preste atencão._

Eu te odeio.

Cheirei a almofada do sofá novamente apenas para ofender minha cadela interna e cruzei as pernas.

Maldito seja, Cullen, e sua super gostosura sexualmente carregada. Maldito seja você, todos para o inferno.

Houve uma batida na porta e quando me aproximei e a puxei aberta, Alice rapidamente passou por mim em um turbilhão de energia e sacolas de compras.

Eu gemi levemente.

"Mais roupas, Alice? Sério? Eu ainda tenho coisas com as etiquetas que eu nem usei, pelo amor de Deus".

Ela deixou cair as sacolas na mesa de café e me abraçou por alguns instantes.

"Nada de roupa, minha fina amiga sexualmente frustrada." Ela disse excitadamente, saltando um pouco sobre as bolas dos seus pés, "Algo que você vai achar muito, MUITO mais útil neste momento em sua vida".

Ela terminou de desfazer as sacolas e um impressionante conjunto de brinquedos novos e brilhantes derramou sobre a mesa. Levei alguns segundos para registrar o que eu estava vendo, mas então eu tenho certeza que, quando a compreensão golpeou por todo o meu cérebro com um espetado dois-por-quatro, meus olhos saltaram da minha cabeça como um maldito personagem do Pernalonga fumando crack.

"Fôda-me, Alice! Vibradores? Sério?"

Ela riu e agarrou a minha mão. "'Foda-se' é a coisa certa e doce, e, sim, vibradores – realmente. Eu posso ver quão malditamente elevada você está no momento, querida, e eu SEI que esses bebezinhos podem ajudá-la a relaxar. Que tipo de melhor amiga eu seria se eu não tentasse cuidar de você, ou, pelo menos, dar-lhe as ferramentas para cuidar de si mesma?"

Eu riu do seu uso da palavra 'ferramenta'. Não pude deixar de rir com essa estranha palavrinha. Eu teria pensado que ela seria usada para isso agora, mas não, ela olhou para mim.

"O quê?" Eu disse inocentemente. "Ferramenta é REALMENTE uma palavra muito engraçada".

Ela me puxou para baixo no sofá com ela e começou a puxar as coisas das caixas.

"Ok, então qual é a sua preferência? Ereto, curvado, duro, macio, penetração simples, penetração dupla, super poderosos apêndices de mastigar clitóris? O que se encaixa na sua quebra?"

Ela olhou para mim com expectativa, enquanto eu avaliava a matriz impressionante de dispositivos estranhos estabelecidos na minha frente. Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela que a maioria deles parecia dispositivos de tortura da era espacial e assustavam-me como o inferno.

"Um... bem..."

"Vamos, Bells, você deve saber que tipo de vibrador você gosta".

"Bem... ah... você vê, eu nunca realmente... hum... oh, Deus." Tomei uma respiração profunda. "Alice, eu nunca realmente usei um vibrador antes na minha vida".

Murmurei a última parte na minha mão em um esforço para disfarçar a embaraçosa admissão.

A boca de Alice ficou brevemente escancarada antes de ela compôr seu rosto.

"Oh. Certo. Claro que você não usou. Não há muito apelo para vibradores quando você está vivendo nas ruas, há? Eu sou tão idiota. Porra, desculpe, Bells, eu simplesmente achei que todo mundo tem tanta obsessão com esses incríveis colegas-de-foder-operados-por-bateria como eu".

Eu ri. "Alice, posso muito bem dizer com alguma confiança que NINGUÉM tem tanta obsessão com essas coisas quanto você. E, além disso, Jasper não fez você se livrar do Jasper-Substituto?"

Ela corou ligeiramente. "Olha, Bells, o Jasper-Substituto me fez passar através de muitos momentos difíceis. Não há nenhuma maneira na terra limpa e amável de Deus que eu poderia jogá-lo fora. Além disso, quem me faria companhia quando estou longe da quente foda gostosa do real pau de Jas?"

Eu engasguei com horror. "Jas SABE que você está carregando atrás das costas dele um pau inferior?"

Ela sorriu maldosamente para mim. "Não, ele não sabe, e não se ATREVA a dizer a ele porque se algum dia ele descobrir, tenho certeza que ele retaliaria não fazendo aquela coisa que ele faz com a coisa, e aquela coisa balança o meu mundo tão malditamente demais que eu provavelmente morreria se ele não fizesse aquela coisa mais".

Eu ri para ela e balancei a cabeça. "Alice, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando agora e estou supondo que realmente não quero saber. Por que você simplesmente não vai em frente e me diz sobre os vibradores".

Ela saltou um pouco e bateu suas mãos juntas.

"Oh, ok! Yay! Agora, eu tenho uma ampla seleção porque eu não estava muito certa do que você gostaria, mas porque você parece gostar do meu irmão, eu não fui para nada com menos de 22 centímetros. Espero que isso esteja bem".

Eu concordei enquanto peguei o mais próximo de mim. "O que diabos é isso, afinal?"

"Ooh, bom olho, Bells. Este é o mais recente Coelho Sem Fio iVibe com um eixo de contorno realista cheio de contas de prazer que tem rotação e giram para a intensa estimulação vaginal. Com quatro rotações completas, sete diferentes funções de vibração e incríveis 28 combinações de rotação, vibração e pulsação puxando o botão, o novo Coelho Sem Fio iVibe é garantido para criar ondas de prazer como nenhum outro".

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para ela. "Você memorizou o discurso de vendas na parte de trás da caixa?"

"Hum, sim. Praticamente isso".

Apontei para um estranho cutucando o lado. "E o que diabos é isso?"

"É um mini-estimulador de clitóris".

"Claro que é".

"Mas, olhe, aqui está a melhor coisa." Ela tirou um pequeno retângulo de plástico. "É com controle remoto!"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não entendo como isso é uma coisa boa".

Ela suspirou e olhou para mim com paciência. "Bells, eu não entendo como funciona a gravidade, mas eu simplesmente aceito que ela funciona, ok? Tenha alguma fé".

Eu suprimi uma risadinha. "Tudo bem. Próximo".

Ela segurava um vibrador muito bonito de se ver em seguida. "Este tem luzes!" Ela quase gritou.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Um... não é um pouco sem sentido, considerando que você não será capaz de ver as luzes quando é... hum... está sendo usado?"

Ela olhou para o brilhante eixo deslumbrante,. "Oh. Sim. Certo. Idéia boba, realmente. Quero dizer, quem diabos compraria um desses, mesmo que ele transofrmasse seu quarto em uma pequena caverna de discoteca quando as luzes estão apagadas? Não eu, isso é certo".

Apontei para um rosa enrolado que parecia vagamente como se fosse feito de sorvete. "E quanto a este?"

"Oh, sim. Bom olho, querida. Este é um projeto ornamentado com nervuras de luxo, com uma pele de silicone super macia. Configurações de multi-velocidade, impermeável, MUITO fodidamente durável – e, vê aqueles redemoinhos na cabeça?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "NÃO são apenas para decoração, querida. Santo Jesus!"

"Alice." Eu disse suspeitosamente, "Você parece conhecer muito sobre essas coisas. Tirando essa seleção que você tão cuidadosamente escolheu para mim – quantos você realmente possui?"

Ela corou.

Jesus. Eu NUNCA a vi corar.

"Um... bem, veja... a coisa é... você SABE que eu gosto de fazer compras... e... bem... existem esses sites com imagens bonitas e... hum..."

"Alice?" Eu insisti.

"Oh, merda, certo – todos eles, está bem? Eu possuo todos eles!"

Minha boca caiu aberta enquanto examinei o grande volume de vibradores dispostos sobre a mesa.

"Alice." Eu disse, esforçando-me pelas belas palavras, "Você percebe que você só tem uma vagina, certo?"

Ela bufou.

"Bem, é claro que eu sei disso, espertinha, mas acontece que a minha vagina é muito mal-humorada, então eu preciso ter uma gama de vibradores na mão para satisfazer seu gosto inconstante! Agora, nós poderíamos, _por favor_, parar de falar sobre meu vício de aspirar-bocetas e voltar a escolher algo para a sua vagina mal-humorada".

Suspirei e esfreguei meu rosto. "Alice, eu realmente aprecio que você tenha ido para todo este problema para mim, mas eu não acho que preciso de qualquer um desses – honestamente".

Ela olhou para mim como se tivesse acabado de brotar um terceiro peito no meio da minha testa.

"Bella, há um monte de coisas em sua vida que uma mulher não precisa - celulite, listras horizontais, calças de couro de cintura alta parecendo gostosas, só para citar algumas - mas um vibrador de boa qualidade de foda incrível? TODA mulher no maldito mundo NECESSITA de um desses. Por favor, aceite a minha palavra sobre isso".

Levantei-me. "Ok, tudo bem, mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? Temos que ir lá embaixo agora, e eu não acho que Edward gostaria de ser deixado sozinho com uma sala cheia de Gritadoras apenas porque sua irmã queria ter certeza de que a sua ex-namorada tivesse as ferramentas para efetivamente se foder".

Eu ri silenciosamente para mim mesma.

Alice se juntou a mim. "Você nunca se cansa da hilaridade da palavra 'ferramenta', não é, querida?" Ela suspirou.

Eu ri de novo. "É simplesmente uma palavra muito engraçada".

Ela segurou minha mão e me arrastou para fora da porta. "Vamos lá, puta idiota. Vamos salvar meu irmão mais velho das suas fãs pré-púberes".

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram do lado de fora da sala de conferências, Edward estava esperando por nós, andando de um lado a outro nerovsamente e roendo as unhas dos dedos. Eu quase engasguei quando peguei sua aparência – camiseta preta apertada 'The Clash', jaqueta de couro fodidamente quente, coturnos e um par de jeans que abraçava sua porcaria tão magnificamente que minhas partes de menina imediatamente enrolaram, prontas para entrar em ação a qualquer momento.

Alice deu uma olhada no meu rosto e sorriu conscientemente.

"Sim." Ela disse sarcasticamente. "Você não precisa de nenhuma ajuda, certo? Você está totalmente bem".

Ela olhou de volta para Edward, que estava boquiaberto quando notou o fato de que eu estava usando uma mini-saia preta apertada, botas até os tornozelos de salto e uma blusa decotada. O olhar de pura luxúria masculina em seu rosto quando ele me encarou enviou uma trilha enorme de excitação através de mim.

_Cristo em um campo de milho, este homem é o sexo puro e inalterado. Olhe para aqueles malditos olhos! Como DIABOS eu deveria tentar resistir a ele?_

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Alice lamentou enquanto Edward e eu olhávamos intensamente um para o outro. "Esta será uma longa noite".

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à sala de conferências. "Dê-me cinco minutos para conseguir organizar as Gritadoras e Bree, e então eu vou chamá-lo." Ela disse sobre o ombro.

Eu mal a ouvi. Os olhos de Edward estavam correndo por mim, deixando tudo o que ele olhou em chamas. Eu queria estender a mão e empurrar minhas mãos sob a sua camiseta para que eu pudesse trilhar seu abdômen com as minhas unhas. Eu queria rasgar os botões do seu jeans e agarrar a glória masculina que estava fazendo sua virilha aumentar tão deliciosamente. Eu queria envolver meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxar sua bela boca para baixo até a minha e chupar sua língua tentadora.

"Oi." Ele disse suavemente, engolindo em seco quando trouxe seus olhos de volta para o meu rosto.

"Oi, você." Eu disse com uma voz que era muito fodidamente soprosa até mesmo para fingir ser legal. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Seus olhos brilharam com o fogo verde. "Muito malditamente excitado, se eu for absolutamente honesto." Ele rosnou. "Você deu um olhar para si mesma no espelho antes de sair do seu quarto? Que porra você está tentando fazer comigo, mulher?"

Eu ri e peguei sua mão, alisando suas cutículas recém dizimadas.

"Na verdade, eu queria dizer que você está se sentindo nervoso sobre as Gritadoras, mas, ei, eu aprecio a honestidade. Você não parece muito ruim também".

Meu coração começou a correr quando ele se aproximou de mim, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente enquanto eu o observava com fascínio.

"Bella." Ele disse com uma voz que poderia fazer freiras ovular, "Eu acho que fazer-me gozar uma e outra vez com imagens suas é a ideia mais fodidamente estúpida que eu já tive, porque tão incrível como foi no momento, nenhuma das minhas fantasias pode SEQUER competir com a coisa real que está agora diante de mim".

Meu sangue martelou em minhas veias, pulsando e diminuindo à medida que cada centímetro de pele gritava para ele me tocar.

"Você se tocou depois que eu saí?" Ele perguntou suavemente, traçando um único dedo no meu rosto e em minha garganta.

Eu balancei a cabeça e engoli em seco, tentando desesperadamente manter a respiração.

"Você se fez gozar?" Ele sussurrou, colocando as pontas dos dedos contra a minha jugular martelando.

"Sim".

Ele colocou a mão embaixo do meu queixo e inclinou minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Você se sente melhor?" Ele perguntou asperamente, seus olhos procurando os meus.

A dor pulsante dentro de mim expandiu quando seu belo rosto pairou sobre o meu.

"Não".

Eu vi sua mandíbula apertar quando ele deixou cair sua mão.

"Graças a Deus." Ele suspirou. "Eu odiaria pensar que eu era o único rastejando para fora da sua pele com o desejo".

Estendi minha mão e toquei seus lábios com meus dedos, incapaz de segurá-los mais. Suas pálpebras tremularam ligeiramente e eu ofeguei quando seu hálito quente me invadiu.

"Você não é o único." Eu sussurrei.

"EDWARD! BELLA! VAMOS!" Alice gritou da porta da sala de conferências.

Olhamos um para o outro e exalamos pesadamente, relutantemente nos virando em direção à minúscula pessoa barulhenta.

Edward colocou a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas enquanto caminhamos até ela, movendo-a para baixo lentamente até que a descansou no topo da minha bunda. Meu corpo estava queimando desconfortavelmente sob o seu toque e eu cerrei minhas coxas firmemente para me impedir de me contorcer. Obriguei-me a concentrar no que Alice estava dizendo, ao invés de como eram os dedos de Edward rastejando por baixo da barra da minha blusa e traçando pequenos círculos de fogo na minha pele superaquecida.

"Edward, espere aqui por dois minutos, depois entre para a frente da sala. Eu tenho uma mesa estabelecida para autógrafos e um fundo para fotos. Não surte, eu tenho seguranças de aviso. Bree está ajeitando as Gritadoras em uma fila e então nós estaremos prontos, entendeu?"

Edward e eu acenamos com a cabeça mudamente. Eu não tentei gemer quando seus dedos roçaram o topo da minha calcinha.

Alice revirou os olhos para mim. "Jesus, Bella, controle-se. Parece que você vai desmaiar".

Ela desapareceu na sala, fechando a porta atrás dela e eu me virei para Edward, batendo a mão dele para longe de mim.

"Okay, simplesmente pare. Preciso pensar claramente por um segundo." Eu disse sem fôlego. "Você sabe que é realmente malditamente difícil lembrar que eu estou aqui para fazer um trabalho quando você me toca assim".

Ele exalou pesadamente e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

"Merda. Desculpe, Bella. Eu só... ah... Jesus, simplesmente me acalma tocar você. Bem... quero dizer, me excita além de toda a crença tocar você, mas também acalma a minha ansiedade. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer? Jesus, só de pensar em andar naquela sala me faz querer arrancar os cabelos, sabe?"

Seus dedos foram instintivamente à sua boca, seus dentes prontos para morder e rasgar. Agarrei sua mão e a puxei para longe, levantando um pouco a minha blusa e colocando sua mão quente na minha barriga nua. Engasguei quando seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e seus dedos se moveram languidamente em toda a minha pele sensível.

"Oh, porra, Bella." Ele gemeu enquanto me acariciava gentilmente.

"Bem." Eu disse sem fôlego, "Eu suponho que isto SEJA parte da minha descrição do trabalho para mantê-lo calmo, então eu acho que mesmo que eu não consiga pensar direito, ainda estou cumprindo o meu propósito".

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto seus dedos se moviam sobre a minha caixa torácica, brevemente tocando no lado do meu sutiã antes de deslizar para cima e para baixo a minha espinha.

"Eu não posso fazer isso sem você, Bella." Ele respirou. "Eu não quero".

"Eu sei." Eu disse calmamente, lutando contra os tremores que estavam pulsando sob a minha pele. "É por isso que estou aqui".

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

"Você está bem para entrar lá agora?" Perguntei gentilmente, não estando pronta para ele parar de me tocar, mas sabendo que ele tinha que fazer isso.

"Nem um pouco." Ele rosnou quando seus olhos brilharam intensamente.

De repente, sua mão agarrou a minha nuca e me puxou para a frente, sua outra mão segurando minha cintura e me esmagando ao longo do comprimento do seu corpo rígido. Seus lábios desceram sobre os meus, chupando-os avidamente enquanto a minha mente e os hormônios se esforçavam para compreender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Sua língua varreu meus lábios e eu instintivamente abri a minha boca, em busca da sua língua desesperadamente enquanto ele gemia e envolvia seus dedos no meu cabelo.

_Oh, meu Deus._

Tudo dentro de mim inflamou - explodindo, furioso, ardendo como napalm através de uma floresta, incinerando o meu controle, transformando-o em cinzas e soprando ao redor, nublando a minha lógica enquanto eu me enrolei em volta dele, pedindo mais, mas sabendo que eu não deveria.

Sua língua mergulhou em minha boca e eu gemi de prazer quando o seu cheiro e sabor invadiram-me completamente, girando e dançando em minha mente e corpo, preenchendo-o com tudo o que eu sempre quis e necessitava. Minhas mãos atravessaram seu peito e abdômen, revelando a dureza apertada que encontraram, desesperadas para sentir mais - para provar sua beleza física com meus dedos.

Ele me empurrou contra a parede, esfregando seu corpo contra o meu, um rosnado feroz saindo dele quando a sua boca encontrou o meu pescoço.

"Oh, Cristo, Bella..."

Sua boca voltou à minha e a devorou, nossas respirações ásperas e irregulares, línguas e lábios provando e chupando um ao outro com fome... desesperadamente... inevitavelmente.

A paixão que corria através de mim era indescritível. Ele era tudo que eu lembrava e muito mais – pura masculinidade e angustiante ternura - roubando todos os seus erros da minha memória e os substituindo com amor.

Ele era a perfeição.

Ele era a MINHA perfeição.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, sua respiração superficial e alta, enquanto seus dedos continuavam a se mover em toda a minha garganta.

"Ok." Ele ofegou, afastando-se do meu corpo trêmulo e alisando seu cabelo. "Agora eu estou pronto para entrar".

_Hum... desculpe? O que ele acabou de dizer?_

Ele exalou e moveu-se para a porta.

"Você é muito boa em seu trabalho, Swan." Ele disse quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta. "Eu de repente me sinto tão frio como um pepino. Vamos?"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim com expectativa.

Olhei para ele, incrédula, meu coração batendo e martelando de forma irregular.

"Você... me beijou... para se acalmar?" Gaguejei.

Ele olhou-me mortalmente nos olhos e minha respiração parou.

"Claro que não." Ele respirou em uma voz que fez minhas pernas como geléia, "Eu beijei você porque eu não poderia fodidamente me segurar. Eu beijei você porque eu precisava sentir que você me queria tanto quanto eu queria você, e eu sei que é malditamente egoísta da minha parte, mas, ei, você deve estar acostumada com isso até agora. Eu beijei você porque você e eu pertencemos um ao outro, e embora eu possa esperar para ter você toda, eu precisava ter apenas uma pequena parte da você agora porque você tem TUDO de mim o tempo TODO e não ser capaz de tocá-la e mostrar o quanto você completamente me POSSUI estava me deixando absolutamente louco pra caralho".

Ele ofegou rudemente e olhou para mim, um cabo grosso de saudade intensa se estendendo entre nós.

"É por isso que eu beijei você, Bella." Ele disse suavemente. "Acalmar-me é apenas um bônus".

"Oh." Eu murmurei enquanto caminhei até a moldura da porta.

Estremeci quando ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Desculpe por não pedir permissão. Eu não me arrependo, esse foi a porra do melhor beijo da minha existência. Vou tentar não fazer isso de novo – 'tentar' sendo a palavra de ordem - pelo menos não até você me pedir para beijá-la".

Eu entrei pela porta de pernas bambas e assisti com admiração quando ele caminhou com confiança até o pequeno palco, sorrindo e acenando enquanto a sala irrompeu em aplausos e gritos.

Ouvi um barulho estranho e de repente perguntei-me por que minhas mãos doíam. Percebi que era porque eu estava batendo palmas freneticamente enquanto eu gritava o seu nome e assobiava.

Foda-me.

Isso tinha finalmente acontecido.

Eu tinha oficialmente me transformado em uma Gritadora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ri demais com esse capítulo gente, os nomes dos filmes pornôs são realmente ridículos! E eles sendo interrompidos pela Alice foi foda... E o que foi esse beijo no final do capítulo? Parece que as coisas estão voltando ao normal entre eles agora..._

_Bem, estive olhando aqui no site e essa fic está nos favoritos de 68 pessoas e no alerta de 43 pessoas. O capítulo passado recebeu 12 reviews, sendo 6 de pessoas logadas no FF e 6 de pessoas não logadas! Agora eu pergunto, cade todo esse pessoal que vive adicionando a fic e NUNCA comenta? Está na hora de vc's se mexerem!_

_Como vc's podem notar, os caps. dessa fic são imensos e a gente leva bastante tempo pra traduzir, portanto, ou vc's que nunca comentam começam a aparecer, ou então postarei apenas quando der, sem ter um cronograma fixo! _

_E já aviso, o próximo cap. só virá na segunda-feira se tiver pelo menos** 25** reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Escalando as Paredes

**Capítulo 27 – Escalando as Paredes**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava no inferno.

A bateção repugnante na minha cabeça estava combinando com as ondas de náusea que caíam no meu estômago, enviando rajadas de bile que queimavam a minha garganta enquanto eu tentava lutar contra a maré de fúria homicida que fervia dentro de mim.

Eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava rindo e sorrindo como se ele não tivesse qualquer preocupação no mundo.

Idiota.

Como ele poderia ser tão malditamente cego à minha dor? Como ele poderia não estar tão perto quanto eu estava de empurrar a minha faca de pão através do meu globo ocular para acabar com esse sofrimento angustiante? Como ele poderia não perceber que eu não havia falado nada por quase dez minutos porque se eu soltasse a minha mandíbula, eu tinha certeza que soltaria um grito horripilante que vinha sendo construído desde que chegamos ao restaurante do hotel e _ela _começou a falar.

"Oh, Deus, EC, quando aquele entrevistador do rádio começou a zoar a sua música e você, tipo, totalmente foi junto com ele dizendo que a sua música era uma porcaria e as pessoas deveriam totalmente simplesmente comprar o álbum de John Mayer em vez disso, eu quase cuspi a minha Pepsi Diet POR TODA A SALA. Você é tão, tipo, totalmente mais engraçado do que Dane Cook! Quero dizer, tipo, QUEM faz isso? É incrível! E então aquela gata no show da manhã estava agindo tããão como se você fosse, tipo, Hugh Jackman, ou algo assim, tocando o seu braço e tipo, 'Oh, uau, seus braços são realmente grandes. Você está malhando?', e você todo, 'Oh, sim, às vezes', e ela estava toda, 'Oh, não seja modesto, posso dizer que você cuida de si mesmo', e você tipo, 'Não realmente, o meu treinador é um arrogante babaca que gosta de me torturar fisicamente', e você era tipo, tãããoooo agradável, apenas sorrindo e rindo com ela, quando você DEVERIA estar completamente doente porque ela era totalmente e seriamente velha, com PELO MENOS 30 anos, e até mesmo eu estava ficando doente de vê-la, embora ela esteja totalmente certa, seu bíceps são como ROCHA, especialmente desde que Emmett tem feito você levantar ferro, e eu estava pensando que talvez eu pudesse tirar algumas fotos de você sem camisa depois do almoço e enviá-las para a minha amiga, você sabe, aquela que achava que Mayer poderia te bater em uma luta, porque se ela vir o quão completamente gostoso e sarado você é agora, ela, tipo, PIRARIA!"

Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça, lançando um rápido olhar para mim.

_Se você fodidamente tirar a sua camisa para ela, Asstard, eu vou amarrá-lo a uma cadeira e fazê-lo ouvir Miley Cyrus até a porra dos seus ouvidos sangrarem... e depois vou te bater com Yanni__*****__._

_*__Yanni__: compositor de musica clássica. _

Ele franziu a testa para mim ligeiramente antes de olhar de volta para Bree e sorrir.

"Uh, eu acho que não, Bree. Conhecendo a minha sorte, no minuto em que alguém tirar uma foto minha sem camisa, ela vai acabar por toda a internet, e a próxima coisa que você sabe, donas de casa taradas estarão fazendo o download disso e salvando em seus desktops. E eu simplesmente não acho que estou pronto para esse nível de exposição".

Bree riu como uma menina de dez anos.

Jee-sus. A ÚNICA coisa me impedindo de chegar ao outro lado da mesa e bater a sua cabeça na sua salada verde era o fato de que grande parte do meu cérebro ainda estava obcecado com a imagem mental de Edward sem camisa, e se recusava a ser desviado pela minha profunda e espiritual necessidade de ferir a retardada dolorosamente irritante que estava MAIS UMA VEZ olhando nos olhos da PORRA DO MEU HOMEM!

Eu bufei e espetei um pedaço de tomate violentamente, grunhindo de satisfação doentia quando vi o vermelho vivo jorrar dramaticamente e se espalhar por toda a minha alface.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Edward disse suavemente.

EU VOU FICAR BEM SE EU PUDER SIMPLESMENTE ENCONTRAR A PORRA DE UM PAU GRANDE O SUFICIENTE PARA ENFIAR NA BOCA DA PEQUENA SENHORITA FÔDA-ME-POR-TRÁS-COM-UM-TACO-DE-BASEBALL-EU-SOU-PROVAVELMENTE-A-PESSOA-MAIS-IRRITANTE-DA-PORRA-DO-PLANETA E CONSEGUIR INTERROMPER ESSA TORTURA VERBAL QUE PARECE SAIR DELA COMO UMA MALDITA CACHOEIRA DE BESTEIRA BANAIS!

Obriguei-me a dar um sorriso meia-boca.

"Eu estou simplesmente maravilhosa, Edward, obrigada por perguntar".

_Porra, eu mereço um maldito Emmy diário por essa performance._

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, mas não insistiu.

_Boa jogada, cagão._

"OMG*****, Bella." Bree exclamou teatralmente. "Você está TERRÍVEL! Tem certeza que você não está, tipo, totalmente doente, ou morrendo, ou algo assim?"

_*__OMG__: Oh, My God! = Oh, Meu Deus!_

Eu a encarrei.

Eu estava prestes a abrir minha boca para atingi-la com a força nuclear da minha cadela-verbal quando senti Edward cobrir a minha mão e apertá-la suavemente. Olhei para ele e ele franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça minuciosamente.

Estreitei meus olhos para ele e mordi a minha língua, arrancando a minha mão e suspirando pesadamente.

Foda-se.

Tomei um gole de água e tentei me acalmar desesperadamente.

Jesus. Eu não poderia continuar assim. Eu me sentia como um pedaço de barbante que estava ficando mais e mais esticado e que inevitavelmente arrebentaria.

Olhei para o homem devastadoramente atraente que estava à minha frente do outro lado da mesa e lutei com um rosnado.

Era tudo culpa DELE. ELE era a razão pela qual eu estava me sentindo como se eu tivesse sido injetada com uma dose super-mutante de TPM e a qualquer momento eu poderia ficar verde e explodir da minha roupa gritando "BELLA COM RAIVA... BELLA DESTRÓI!" do topo dos meus pulmões do caralho.

ELE tinha me beijado.

Espere, está não é uma descrição adequada.

Ele havia abalado as minhas fundações com o que só poderia ser descrito como O MELHOR BEIJO já dado a uma ex-garota sem-teto pelo seu ex-e-talvez-futuro-namorado-deus-do-sexo-estrela-do-rock, que então fez o discurso mais incrivelmente fodidamente gostoso justificando o já citado beijo incrível que, por sua vez, fez a ex-garota sem-teto começar a reconstruir a sua fé no conceito bizarro de que a felicidade a o para sempre eram, de fato, um artigo de luxo inalcançável em seu mundo de desprezível pobreza e que um felizes-para-sempre com o seu lindo e marcante príncipe-encantado-barra-alma-gêmea não era totalmente fora da porra da questão.

Isso havia sido há cinco dias.

Ele não tinha me tocado desde então.

Bem, quero dizer, ele me tocou, mas de uma forma muito platônica, segura e amigável que fez os meus níveis de ansiedade chegarem à porra do teto.

EU SEI que ele está tentando ser sensível e carinhoso, e EU SEI que ele está se controlando porque acha que é a coisa certa a se fazer, mas, maldito seja de volta ao inferno – isso está me deixando fodidamente bat-louca e eu preciso dos meus beijinhos!

E ELE parece totalmente bem! ELE está fresco como a porra de um pepino, o que me deixa ainda MAIS louca!

Eu não me importaria tanto se nós dois estivéssemos escalando as paredes, mas obviamente Emmett tem o ajudado a canalizar alguma merda do tipo budista/Jedi/Xen*** **encantamento-de-valium, porque ele tem estado tão doce e até com bom temperamento como a maldita Madre Teresa e isso me fazia seriamente querer colocar o meu punho através de seu rosto sereno do caralho!

_*__Xen__: X (de macho) + zen_

Olhei em volta desesperadamente, ignorando Edward e Bree enquanto eles riam sobre algo que era, sem dúvida, fodidamente 'totalmente' hilariante.

Eu tinha que dar o fora daqui.

Minha frustração com Edward, juntamente com a presença assustadoramente agravante de Bree, era uma receita para o desastre, porque se eu testemunhasse mais um segundo da loira burra flertando descaradamente com o MEU futuro-parceiro-da-vida enquanto ele ignorava os meus olhares fulminantes e PERMITIA que ela tocasse a porra do seu braço por mais um KABILHÃO DE SEGUNDO, estou bastante certa de que um deles, ou ambos, acabaria vestindo o Fettucine Marinara que havia acabado de ser colocado na minha frente.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse rapidamente, levantando-me e empurrando minha cadeira para trás.

"O quê? Por quê?" Edward disse, olhando para mim com preocupação. "O seu almoço acabou de chegar".

"Um... sim. Eu realmente não estou com fome. Além disso, eu tenho coisas para fazer. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Murmurei antes de me virar e sair a passos largos para fora do restaurante.

"Bella!"

Eu o ignorei e continuei andando, tomando uma respiração profunda e deixando sair em um longo e calmante fluxo. Mais ou menos.

Jesus.

Estar aqui com Edward e NÃO ser capaz de tocá-lo da maneira como eu queria, ou reclamá-lo como meu, ou bater nas vadias até à morte que empurravam as suas tetas juntas e jogavam a porra do cabelo enquanto elas riam como uma lunática por cada maldita coisa que ele dizia, era seriamente brincar com o meu bem-estar emocional. Eu odiava isso.

Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto batia o pé, impaciente, esperando as portas do elevador se abrir.

Eu havia pensado em passar algum tempo com Emmett, mas a programação para os últimos dias havia sido de castigar. Alice tinha voltado para Los Angeles há dois dias e desde então eu não tinha apenas que supervisionar toda a publicidade e os arranjos promocionais, eu também tinha que afastar o vazamento de mídia sempre presente, verificar duas vezes todos os trabalhos de Bree para me certificar que ela não havia fodido tudo, e ficar tão longe de Edward quanto eu podia para que eu não socasse o seu rosto irritantemente calmo e bonito.

"Vamos, seu elevador filho da puta." Eu respirei entre os dentes cerrados, ansiosa por chegar lá em cima à privacidade do meu quarto para que eu pudesse ou quebrar alguma coisa ou, finalmente, experimentar um dos 'apaziguadores de tensão' que Alice havia gentilmente me deixado.

Finalmente as portas se abriram e eu entrei, socando com raiva o número do meu andar e me jogando contra a parede.

Eu rosnei quando as portas se fecharam lentamente. Eu quase fiz xixi nas calças quando uma mão disparou entre elas, forçando-as a abrir novamente.

Edward entrou no elevador e franziu a testa para mim.

"Bella, o que há de errado?" Ele perguntou com força, parando na minha frente e cruzando os braços sobre o seu estúpido e recentemente maciço peito musculoso.

"Nada." Eu cuspi como uma criança petulante.

"Não vem com essa." Ele revidou. "Você está tensa e irritada há dias".

Eu zombei.

"Oh, você percebeu, não é? Que porra de milagre. Eu pensei que certamente você não conseguiria ver nada com a cabeça tão longe assim do seu rabo".

Eu soquei o botão de 'fechar a porta' e o elevador começou a se mover.

Ele riu amargamente.

"É claro que eu notei essa porra." Ele disse incrédulo. "Eu estive dando a você algum tempo e espaço, esperando que você viesse falar comigo sobre isso, mas parece que você insiste em me torturar com essa besteira passivo-agressiva, e agora isso está realmente começando a me irritar".

"Passivo-agressivo?" Eu bufei. "Jesus, Cullen você está começando a soar como Emmett".

"Isso é uma coisa tão ruim?" Ele exigiu. "Talvez se você tivesse gastado algum tempo com Emmett você não estaria estourado as minhas bolas agora".

"Eu tenho estado ocupada trabalhado, idiota, ou isso escapou da sua percepção?"

"Tenho notado que você evita passar tempo a sós comigo, isso é fodidamente certo, e eu não entendo o que diabos eu fiz que irrita tão malditamente você, então por que você simplesmente não para com essa porra de atitude e me diz?"

Eu o encarei. Ele me encarou de volta.

Olhos verdes estúpidos e magníficos salpicados com ouro me contemplaram de cima. Lábios carnudos ridiculamente lindos levemente fazendo beicinho, gritando para eu chupá-los.

Como ele ousa ficar lá e olhar para mim assim e ser tão gostoso que eu queria lamber seu rosto inteiro como um pirulito! Que porra de piada!

Eu vi sua mandíbula apertar e suprimi o desejo de mordê-la.

O silêncio se estendeu entre nós até que a porta do elevador abriu e eu caminhei em direção ao meu quarto, tentando colocar a maior distância possível entre nós.

Puxei meu cartão-chave quando cheguei à porta e me virei para enfrentá-lo. Ele estava surpreendentemente próximo e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta com a sua proximidade irritantemente excitante.

"Para onde diabos você pensa que vai?" Exigi, ignorando minhas traidoras partes de menina que, obviamente, não receberam o memorando de que estávamos oficialmente colocadas em um embargo de silêncio sobre Edward Fodido-Deus-do-Sexo Cullen.

"Com você." Ele disse, sua voz baixa e mal-humorada.

"De jeito nenhum, Cullen." Eu disse, barrando a porta com o meu corpo. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer".

"Como o quê?" Ele perguntou, aproximando-se e apoiando os seus braços contra a moldura da porta.

Eu me esforcei para pensar enquanto seus olhos verdes perfuravam os meus.

"Um... coisas".

Ele balançou a cabeça e bufou e senti sua respiração lavar o meu rosto.

"Bem." Ele respirou, olhando meus lábios, "Estou prevendo que todas as suas importantes 'coisas' podem esperar por alguns minutos. Nós precisamos conversar. Agora abra a porra da porta".

Virei-me e enfiei a o cartão-chave na fechadura, empurrando a porta aberta e irrompendo até a sala, ofegando levemente enquanto sentia o calor de seu corpo, mesmo enquanto eu me afastava.

"Por que está tão malditamente irritada, Bella?" Ele perguntou, seguindo atrás de mim.

Eu joguei o cartão-chave sobre a mesa de café e esfreguei meu rosto.

"Eu não sei".

Os cabelos na minha nuca arrepiaram quando eu o senti parado atrás de mim.

"Eu não acredito nisso".

Eu suspirei pesadamente.

"Eu realmente não me importo com o que você acredita Edward".

De repente, ele agarrou meus ombros e me girou, seus olhos brilhavam com frustração.

"Cristo, Bella, eu apenas queria que você fodidamente falasse comigo!"

Eu encontrei seu olhar intenso com o meu próprio.

"Não tenho nada a dizer!"

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

"Swan, eu não consigo me lembrar de uma época quando você não tinha ALGO a dizer, quer eu quisesse ouvir ou não, então pare de atirar desculpas para mim e simplesmente cuspa essa porra!"

"Eu não sei mais COMO falar com você, Cullen!" Eu gritei mais alto do que eu pretendia.

Ele piscou algumas vezes enquanto seu rosto amassou em confusão.

"Por que diabos não? Você costumava me contar tudo, desde quando nos conhecemos, antes de qualquer merda acontecer entre nós! Antes de sermos amantes, quando ainda éramos apenas amigos. Por que você não pode simplesmente falar comigo como você costumava fazer?"

"Porque nós não somos amigos, Edward!" Eu gritei, "OU amantes! No momento estamos em uma espécie de limbo nessa porra de relacionamento e eu não tenho ideia de onde estamos um com o outro, ou como agir em torno de você, porque sempre que você está perto de mim você enche a minha cabeça com tantas emoções conflitantes que eu me sinto numa porra de enjôo marítimo, e você me beijou há cinco dias e então você age como se isso não tivesse acontecido, e você se senta lá e ri e sorri enquanto a porra da Bree praticamente se esfrega na sua perna, e tudo o que eu quero é que as coisas fiquem bem e normais entre nós novamente, mas com cada dia que passa eu me pergunto se isso algum dia vai acontecer porque eu estou simplesmente tão malditamanete irritada o tempo todo, especialmente com VOCÊ, e eu não tenho a porra da ideia por que, e por isso eu sinto que a cada dia eu perco um pouco mais de você, e eu já perdi você uma vez e eu não acho que eu poderia continuar a viver se perder você de novo, então parte de mim pensa que talvez eu tenha cometido um erro enorme em vir aqui quando, obviamente, nenhum de nós estava preparado para isso, e talvez eu esteja melhor indo embora agora enquanto o meu coração ainda está em pedaços relativamente grandes, em vez de arriscá-lo a ficar todo quebrado novamente, uma vez que toda esta situação é totalmente fodida e eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que essa porra vai acontecer!"

Eu olhei para ele, ofegante, lutando contra as lágrimas idiotas que ameaçavam derramar enquanto eu observava a sua face mudar da raiva para dor para horror e de volta para a raiva no espaço de três segundos.

"Você terminou?" Ele perguntou, apertando sua mandíbula ligeiramente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, focando nas suas sobrancelhas franzidas para que eu não tivesse que olhar em seus olhos ardentes.

"Então, você obviamente superou a noção de que você não sabia como falar comigo, hein?" Ele disse com firmeza.

Levantei meu queixo desafiadoramente e cruzei meus braços.

"Aparentemente, sim".

"Porra, Bella." Ele sussurrou, balançando a cabeça em descrença. "Você realmente acredita que eu a machucaria novamente?"

Engoli em seco, meus dentes apertando contra a frustração e confusão que tentavam arrastar o seu caminho para fora de mim.

"Parte de mim sim, Edward. Sinto muito".

Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"E você está com ciúmes de Bree?"

"Bree quer foder com você, Edward. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso e ela sabe disso, e isso me deixa fodidamente maluca".

"E você acha que eu esqueci sobre o nosso beijo?"

Engoli quando ele deu um passo à frente, seu corpo firme e ansioso diante de mim.

"Certamente parece que sim".

Ele olhou para mim e eu sabia que ele estava lutando para se manter no controle. Meu coração bateu nervosamente no meu peito.

"E você não acha que nós somos amigos?"

Seus olhos presos nos meus e o ar congelou em meus pulmões.

"Eu_ sei_ que nós não somos amigos, Edward, eu só não sei como descrever o que somos no momento".

Seus olhos fixaram na minha boca e seus lábios se separaram um pouco. Eu podia ver o seu peito subir e descer enquanto ele fechou os olhos e exalou ruidosamente.

Eu assisti com fascínio quando os seus lábios começaram a se mover sem fazer barulho.

"Edward?"

Ele ergueu a mão, silenciando-me.

Ele inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de abrir os olhos e olhar para mim com tanta fome bruta que a minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

"Bem, essa porra não funcionou." Ele resmungou irritado.

Olhei para ele em confusão.

"O quê?"

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

"É uma técnica que Emmett me ensinou para usar quando eu sinto o meu controle escorregar".

"Oh." Eu disse cuidadosamente. "Um... você está bravo comigo?"

Seus olhos se abriram e a força do seu olhar quase me bateu na minha bunda.

Sua voz saiu dele como uma mão escura e esfumaçada, passando como fantasmas sobre toda a minha pele e a deixando em chamas.

"Bem, se estar bravo com você significa que eu tenho uma necessidade desesperada e patológica de rasgar todas as suas roupas, dobrá-la sobre as costas daquele sofá e fodê-la forte e repetidamente até que todas as suas inseguranças sobre nós se juntem aos gritos de prazer que eu vou arrancar do seu corpo fodidamente delicioso, deixando você sem dúvida ALGUMA de que você e eu estamos destinados a ficar juntos, não importa quão improvável isso pareça no momento, então sim - eu estou bravo com você, Bella. E se você pensa, por um segundo, que eu esqueci daquele inacreditável beijo do outro dia, então você está louca pra caralho, porque essa é a ÚNICA coisa que eu tenho sido capaz de pensar, e o fato de que foi tão incrivelmente perfeito que isso tem me estimulado a tentar mais do que nunca ser o homem que você merece que te ame, é POR ISSO que eu tenho resistido à CONSTANTE vontade que eu tenho tido de molestá-la sexualmente, porque eu quero provar a você que o que eu sinto por você é profundo e sublime e muito MAIS do que apenas um pau eternamente duro na minha calça, então eu sinto muito se pareceu que o beijo não significou nada para mim porque, na realidade, aquele beijo significou tudo, e eu tenho o objetivo pleno de repeti-lo em um futuro muito próximo, mas primeiro nós precisamos resolver o que diabos está acontecendo com você porque se você continuar a ser uma megera malvada como o inferno e me encarar com esses seu olhos quentes de sexo, meu controle vai quebrar como um graveto desidratado e antes que você perceba, você vai estar gritando o meu nome enquanto eu estiver me lançando em você, uma e outra vez, e então você não será capaz de se levantar durante uma maldita semana, porque quando eu finalmente tiver acesso ao seu corpo glorioso de novo, eu tenho a plena intenção de fazê-lo explodir com um número obscenamente grande de alucinantes orgasmos!"

Ele olhou para mim, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, seus punhos fechando e abrindo ritmicamente ao seu lado, junto com a sua mandíbula rígida.

Eu me esforcei para acalmar a tempestade de emoções conflitantes que rodopiavam dentro de mim a tempo suficiente para formar uma frase coerente.

"Oh." Eu disse, humildemente.

"Sim." Ele respondeu asperamente, engolindo em seco. "Fodidamente 'oh'".

Meus olhos se movimentam para baixo no seu corpo e descansaram sobre a sua enorme ereção. Ele gemeu baixinho sob o meu olhar e eu tenho certeza que eu gemi de volta.

_Foda-se, Edward, por me fazer sentir assim! Estou pulsando tão malditamente forte que dói._

"Você tem alguma ideia de quão irritantemente sexy você é quando fala desvairado assim?" Eu perguntei asperamente, vagamente consciente de que eu estava realmente conversando com a sua virilha. "Eu posso seguramente dizer que eu nunca estive tão fodidamente irritada e tão incrivelmente excitada em toda minha vida!"

Eu arrastei meus olhos de volta até seu rosto furioso.

"Idem." Ele rosnou, seu corpo preso sob as correntes do seu controle. O abismo de dor dentro de mim se apertou fortemente quando registrei as marcas dos seus músculos tensos contra o tecido apertado da sua camisa.

Meus punhos se apertaram involuntariamente.

"Eu quero dar um soco na sua boca e depois lambê-la." Eu fervi.

Seus olhos escureceram.

"Eu quero deixar".

Eu dei um passo hesitante para frente. A mão de Edward voou na frente dele.

"Não. Pare." Ele disse, fechando os olhos e os cobrindo com as mãos. "Jesus Cristo, Bella." Ele resmungou, "Por favor, fique exatamente onde diabos você está, porque se você der mais um passo em minha direção agora, haverá consequências com as quais nenhum de nós está pronto para lidar".

Meu coração trovejou no meu peito enquanto o meu sangue galopava pelas minhas veias.

Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

Eu não conseguia parar o desejo abrangente que estava explodindo através do meu corpo.

Eu não pude evitar o que saiu da minha boca em seguida.

"Jesus, Edward, eu te quero tanto." Eu gemi baixinho.

Seus olhos agarraram os meus.

"Bella." Ele murmurou, seu rosto se contorcendo com a tensão, "Você não pode me dizer uma merda como essa. Você não tem ideia do que isso faz comigo".

Eu dei um pequeno passo à frente.

"Desculpe, não posso evitar. Não ser capaz de tocá-lo tem me transformado em uma pessoa louca".

Suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos e seu queixo caiu quando ele fez uma careta.

"Bella... por favor".

"Eu quero sentir você me preenchendo, tirando essa dor terrível de deus que eu tenho dentro de mim desde que você me deixou." Eu implorei, estendendo a mão e acariciando seu rosto com meus dedos.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás, seus olhos fecharam e um suspiro choramingando soprou sobre o meu rosto.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu quero, Bella... Deus, tão fodidamente demais".

Tracei a beleza áspera do seu maxilar, passando meus dedos pela sua garganta até que a minha mão pousou no plano rígido do seu peito, seu peitoral subindo e descendo rapidamente, ofegante sob o meu toque suave. Eu trouxe minha outra mão para cima, deixando-a explorar seus músculos gloriosos, viajando sobre o seu peito e abdômen, lentamente deslizando mais ao sul quando prendi minha respiração e observei o rosto de Edward se contorcer em uma sinfonia de dor e prazer.

Seu corpo ficou tenso e um ronco baixo rolou para fora do seu peito.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, seus olhos se abriram e ele me agarrou, levantando-me sem esforço e me jogando de qualquer jeito sobre o seu ombro.

"Edward! Mas que diabos?"

Ele caminhou para fora da minha suíte e abriu a porta que dava para as escadas, subindo de dois em dois degraus como se estivesse sendo perseguido pelo diabo. Por um momento eu pensei de volta no fumante inveterado que não podia fugir de um grupo de adolescentes sem chiar e tossir. Agora aqui estava ele subindo as escadas comigo por cima do ombro e ele sequer suava. Até isso era fodidamente gostoso demais para colocar em palavras.

Bati nas suas costas em frustração.

"Cullen! Para onde você está me levando?"

"Para Emmett." Ele cuspiu. "Eu tenho mantido um controle sobre como me sinto sobre você durante toda a semana, mas eu estou a ponto de soltar essa merda e eu realmente não quero que isso aconteça. Agora, cale a boca antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa que me faça querer transar com você sem sentido".

Ele irrompeu da escada, caminhando pelo corredor para a suíte de Emmett e batendo forte na porta.

Emmett respondeu rapidamente e nos olhou de cima abaixo.

"Ok. Isto parece pervertido. Eu estava me perguntando quando vocês dois finalmente rachariam. O que diabos está acontecendo com vocês, crianças?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso quando fez um sinal para nós entrarmos.

Edward me carregou até a sala e me jogou de qualquer maneira nos meus próprios pés. Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e olhei para ele.

"Eu preciso que você me impeça de foder com Bella." Ele ofegou sem fôlego, andando para cima e para baixo na frente do homem da montanha.

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Um... tudo bem. Se você colocar seu pênis em qualquer lugar perto de Bella eu vou cortá-lo? Como isso funciona para você?"

Edward parou e franziu o rosto.

"Não. Não é bom o suficiente. Eu ainda quero fodê-la".

"Jesus, Cullen." Eu lamentei alto, "POR FAVOR, pare de dizer que você quer me foder. Gina pode ouvir você, pelo amor de Deus, e ela está fazendo uma petição para obter uma visita conjugal com Godzy por conta do seu bom comportamento!"

"Tudo bem, vocês dois, simplesmente acalmem essa porra." Emmett ordenou. "Edward! Você está agindo como se eu não tivesse te ensinado porra nenhuma! Fique parado e apenas respire, pelo amor de Cristo".

Ele se virou para olhar para mim. "E Bella. Pare de falar sobre os órgãos genitais seu e de Edward como se eles fossem a porra de entidades separadas com vontade própria. Esse conceito assusta a merda que vive em mim".

Edward fechou os olhos, um assobio alto de ar se espremeu para fora dos seus dentes.

"Emmett." Ele gemeu com urgência, me encarando como se eu fosse um Buffet tudo-o-que-você-consegue-comer. "Eu preciso de alguma ajuda aqui".

Emmett balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Ah, ok... hum... Bea Arthur de biquíni..."

Edward estremeceu.

"... hum... Donald Trump nu..."

Edward grunhiu.

"... eu fodendo Rpattz enquanto grito o seu nome".

Edward teve ânsia de vômito.

"Oh porra." Ele gorgolejou, "Sim, há uma ereção evaporando bem aí".

Ele abriu os olhos e suspirou, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos e olhando para Emmett.

"Isso é fodidamente nojento, a propósito, cara".

Emmett sorriu.

"Só estou tentando ajudá-lo, irmão... e não se atreva a fodidamente começar sobre a ridícula paixonite gay de novo, ou eu vou enfiar meus dedos através das órbitas dos seus olhos e usar a sua cabeça como uma maldita bola de boliche. Oh, isso me lembra..."

Seu rosto se iluminou e ele agarrou Edward e eu pelas mãos, arrastando-nos com força até seu computador na mesa de jantar. "Eu preciso mostrar isso a vocês. É totalmente enlouquecedor".

Na tela do computador estava um enorme close do rosto de Rob, seus olhos azuis incrivelmente intensos.

"Olhe para isso." Emmett disse emocionado, andando para frente e para trás na frente da tela. "Não é incrível?"

Ele olhou para mim e Edward em expectativa.

Nós olhamos um para o outro em confusão.

"Ah... o que exatamente deveríamos ver?" Edward perguntou, perplexo.

Emmett bufou e apontou para a tela.

"Os olhos dele, idiota. Os olhos dele me observam para qualquer lugar que eu vá! Isso não é bizarro?"

Edward olhou para ele, incrédulo.

"Em, nós realmente temos que fazer você sair com alguém. Uma mulher. Quero dizer, você me diz para não começar sobre a sua paixonite gay, mas o fato de que você está agindo como uma menina fã de 13 anos de idade torna isso realmente muito difícil".

Emmett franziu a testa, uma centelha minúscula de dor passou pelo seu rosto.

"O quê? Você não vê os olhos dele seguindo você?"

Ele olhou para a tela e suspirou antes de voltar para nós e franzir o cenho.

"Ah, vão se ferrar".

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou o botão do mouse, fechando o foto.

Edward inclinou para frente e examinou o ícone da pasta que estava colocado no meio da tela.

"Robporn?"

Ele olhou para Emmett em confusão.

"O que diabos é Robporn, garotão?"

Emmett riu nervosamente e bateu o laptop fechado.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Entãããoooo, Rhianna, você quer foder a sua Bella-ella-ella, hein? Vamos falar sobre isso".

Ele rapidamente no levou de volta para o sofá.

Edward e eu nos sentamos ao lado um do outro, cuidadosamente mantendo nossos corpos tão distantes um do outro quanto possível. Emmett sentou na poltrona à nossa frente e juntou os dedos na frente do seu rosto.

"Ok, então, o que está acontecendo com vocês dois? Edward?"

Edward suspirou.

"Eu tenho tentado realmente muito forte fazer tudo o que você me ensinou, Em - manter as minhas mãos para mim mesmo, meditar pare me concentrar em alcançar meus objetivos, tentando manter as coisas platônicas entre Bella e eu. Mas TODA VEZ que ela chega perto de mim meu corpo explode com a luxúria, e então hoje..."

Ele olhou para mim rapidamente e meu rosto queimou com um rubor furioso.

"... hoje ela parecia uma porra de um vulcão e, por alguma razão doentia e pervertida, meu pau se transformou em pedra e começou a reivindicar sobre ser enterrado dentro dela, e tudo que eu consegui pensar era em quão fodidamente bom e correto isso seria, e então ela começou a me tocar e, oh, doce Jesus, eu quase cedi aos desejos do pau-monstro, mas, felizmente, consegui arrastá-la até aqui antes de me perder completamente e fodê-la em dez maneiras diferentes, mas, acredite em mim quando eu digo, não foi nada malditamente fácil".

Emmett balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

"Você fez grandes avanços para frente em seu progresso, Sininho." Ele admitiu. "Não fique todo emo no seu precioso rabo, mas eu estou fodidamente orgulhoso de você. De verdade. O antigo Edward teria simplesmente tomado o que ele queria daquela situação sem qualquer consideração por quanto isso poderia estragar as coisas. O fato de que você foi todo um homem das cavernas e praticamente arrastou Bella até aqui pelo seu cabelo é um pouco perturbador, mas suas intenções foram honradas, por isso eu vou renunciar à obrigatoriedade dos chutes na bunda. Muito bem".

Edward reprimiu um sorriso ridiculamente idiota.

Jesus, parecia que ele tinha dois anos e seu pai tinha acabado de dar tapinhas na sua cabeça por ele finalmente aprender a fazer todas as suas caquinhas no peniquinho.

Putz.

"E Bella? E quanto a você?"

A voz de Emmett me assustou e eu percebi que estava olhando para o Garoto-Caquinha e sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo e tentei respirar.

"Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo comigo recentemente, Emmett. Eu estive escalando as malditas paredes com raiva e frustração, e não importa o que Edward faça, ou quão bom pra cacete ele seja comigo, eu ainda tenho um enorme desejo de espancá-lo e fodê-lo ao mesmo tempo".

Edward gemeu um pouco.

Emmett olhou para ele.

"Quer se controlar, seu pervertido do caralho?" Ele rosnou antes de voltar para mim. "Então, Bella, você acha que você ainda está abrigando ressentimento em relação a Edward deixar você?"

Eu suspirei pesadamente.

"Jesus, eu não sei... provavelmente. Eu simplesmente tenho esse enorme caldeirão de emoções fervendo dentro de mim e sinto que quero gritar e quebrar coisas, e eu não sei de onde diabos isso está vindo, ou quanto tempo isso vai durar, mas eu sei que eu fodidamente odeio isso porque me impede de trabalhar nas coisas com a única pessoa em quem eu mais QUERO confiar neste mundo mas, obviamente, não posso".

Emmett levantou a sobrancelha para mim e soltou um assobio baixo. "Maldição, garota, você realmente sabe como falar, não é?" Ele disse apreciativamente.

Edward riu. "Oh, você NÃO tem ideia".

Eu olhei para ele. Ele se recostou de volta em seu lugar e pareceu envergonhado.

"Então, Bella." Emmett disse, puxando o meu olhar de volta para ele e para longe da minha ira pateta do cabelo bronze, "Quais outras razões você poderia pensar para que a sua raiva exista?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Ah... bem, estou muito irritada que Bree tornou a sua missão de vida foder com os olhos o meu homem em todas as chances que ela tem." Arrisquei.

Edward abriu um lindo sorriso rasga-corações.

"S_eu_ homem?" Ele sussurrou suavemente. "Maldição, isso soa bem. Diga isso de novo".

"Cale a boca, Cullen." Eu cuspi, "Eu não gosto de estar com ciúmes. Na verdade, eu desprezo essa porra, e você não ajuda no assunto EM NADA, deixando que a Vadia-Conversadora toque você todo o maldito tempo".

Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, e embora eu ame o fato de que você está com ciúmes mais do que provavelmente é saudável." Ele disse simplesmente, trazendo toda a força do feitiço de amarrar dos seus olhos para mim e derretendo a minha raiva ácida, "... você não tem absolutamente nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes, você sabe disso, né? Eu sou seu, Bella. Eu tenho sido seu desde que eu corri por aquele beco e roubei o seu cobertor. Eu tenho sido seu desde o momento que olhei em seus olhos e senti o para sempre e o destino e todas as outras besteira em que eu nunca acreditei que existiam antes de te conhecer. Eu sou seu e apenas seu. Sempre".

Emmett limpou a garganta, seus olhos brilhantes e úmidos.

"Certo, Danielle Steele, pare de tentar me fazer fodidamente chorar. Eu já fiz isso hoje de manhã assistindo Extreme Makeover e não faz absolutamente nada bem para a minha imagem de macho e viril." Ele se virou para mim. "Bella, fale-me sobre como você se sentiu quando Edward deixou você. Eu sei que machucou, mas você pode me dizer por quê?"

Eu pensei nisso por um minuto.

Cristo, só de pensar de volta ao dia em que Edward disse que ele não me queria causou uma agonia se contorcendo e florescendo dentro de mim, abrindo fendas e rachaduras na minha alma que brilhavam com intensidade fresca sobre as antigas cicatrizes.

"Eu me senti... traída." Eu admiti suavemente. "Ele me disse que nada que eu fiz no meu passado importava para ele, mas assim que ele ouviu falar sobre todos os detalhes sangrentos, ele correu de mim".

"Bella." Ele respondeu gentilmente, "Eu não deixei você por causa disso".

"Eu não sabia disso naquele momento".

Emmett se inclinou para frente. "Mas você sabe disso agora, certo? Você sabe que Edward não partiu por sua causa? Por que você acha que você ainda está tão brava com ele?"

Olhei para o homem ao meu lado e procurei os meus sentimentos. Ele encontrou o meu olhar com uma calma fascinante e um caroço do tamanho do Canadá se formou na minha garganta.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou suavemente. "Por favor, diga-me... então eu posso tentar fazer as pazes com você".

Olhei para o rosto bonito que tinha me causado tanta dor e, de repente, senti uma onda de compreensão lavar sobre mim como um tsunami. Eu tive que desviar o olhar enquanto o meu peito amarrava e apertava com a dor.

_Oh, Deus. Eu estou me afogando._

Meu cérebro vomitou anos de traição e dor e humilhação e tristeza, e meu coração convulsionou violentamente com cada nova emoção.

"Bella?"

A voz de Edward soou preocupada, mas distante.

Eu tentei olhar para ele, mas eu não podia encontrá-lo. Eu estava sozinha.

Isolada e sozinha.

Novamente.

"Você não me escolheu." Eu sussurrei sem fôlego.

Eu ouvi Emmett assoviar.

"Bella, apenas continue respirando, você está indo muito bem." Ele encorajou, "Vá em frente".

Olhei para o rosto carrancudo de Edward.

"Você tinha dois caminhos diante de você - um que me mantinha com você, e aquele que me afastava, e você escolheu me afastar. Eu pensei que eu conhecia você... sabia como você se sentia sobre mim... e eu tinha certeza, sem sombra de dúvida, que você me escolheria, mas você não escolheu... assim como _ela _não me escolheu".

Eu choraminguei enquanto as emoções grosseiras zombavam e me queimavam por dentro. "Eu pensei que você seria a pessoa que sempre me amaria, sem importar mais nada... assim como _ela_ deveria ter me amado sem importar nada... mas eu estava muito danificada... com muitas falhas. Eu tentei tão fodidamente forte ser boa o suficiente para vocês dois, mas eu não fui e então você me deixou e eu não tinha ninguém..."

Meu peito se apertou e o ar raspando nos meus pulmões era duro e pesado, arrastando anos de solidão doentia e indignidade para a superfície.

Edward soltou um gemido baixo em seu peito enquanto me puxou para ele, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim, puxando-me para o seu calor e seu absoluto arrependimento.

"Oh, porra, Bella... querida. Jesus, eu nem sequer pensei na sua mãe. Cristo, eu sou um maldito babaca sem noção. Eu deveria saber melhor. Sua mãe deveria ter pensado melhor. Você merece tudo... TUDO... e nós... inferno do caralho... nós não te demos nada".

Ele acariciou meu rosto, sua pele quente acalmando a tempestade que estava crepitando dentro de mim.

"Eu nunca vou deixá-la de novo." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua voz suave e segura. "Eu prometo a você que nada vai me arrastar para longe do seu lado novamente. Você é tudo para mim, Bella... você é toda a porra do meu mundo. Eu quase morri deixando você da primeira vez e não há nada abrupto do que a morte que vai algum dia nos separar novamente".

Eu mal fiz um som quando as lágrimas vieram. Seus braços e peito e cheiro me envolveram quando as piores partes de mim escorregaram para fora com os meus soluços silenciosos. Eu odiava que ele tivesse me deixado, mas eu não o odiava. Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo, mas porque o que ele fez foi tão repugnantemente similar às ações hediondas da minha mãe, eu o havia pintado com uma camada tão forte de animosidade que eu não poderia separar os dois.

Eu deveria saber melhor.

Ele não era nada como ela.

Senti seus dedos macios passarem de leve no meu rosto enquanto ele afastava as evidências salgadas das minhas mais escuras inseguranças. Seu perfume flutuava dentro de mim a cada respiração que eu tomava, substituindo o cheiro da traição da minha mãe.

_Ele_ me amava.

Eu podia sentir isso em todas as desculpas que ele murmurou... em cada respiração torturada. Ele era meu e eu era dele e o que mais o universo tentasse atirar em cima de nós, essa era uma verdade constante e inegável.

As lágrimas desaceleram quando seus lábios encontraram a minha testa, suave e reverente, beijando e me cobrindo com promessas silenciosas.

"Eu estou aqui." Ele sussurrou nos lugares ocos, deixados vagos pela minha raiva. "Eu estou aqui e eu nunca vou deixá-la de novo. Eu escolho você, Bella. Agora e sempre - eu escolho você".

Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos marejados e tristes.

"Eu escolho você também".

Sua mão enquadrou o meu rosto enquanto o seu rosto se amassava de emoção. Ele trouxe seus lábios até os meus e nós dois ofegamos quando o nosso hálito quente se misturou e lavou a mancha das últimas semanas. Sua boca encontrou a minha, suave e flexível, grata e abençoada. Nossos lábios falaram um com o outro, movendo-se suavemente um contra o outro – gentilmente – contentes e lânguidos, sem a pressa dos hormônios instáveis.

Ele se afastou e acariciou minhas bochechas com seus polegares. "Eu te amo, Garota-Urina." Ele disse gentilmente, um pequeno sorriso levantou o canto da sua boca.

"Jesus, Cullen." Eu disse, respirando através do seu olhar paralisante, "Eu cheirei a urina _uma vez_ e agora nunca vou viver sem isso?"

Eu ri suavemente.

Seu rosto estudou o meu intensamente enquanto seus dedos memorizaram a minha alegria.

"Você quer que eu pare de chamá-la assim?"

Corri minhas mãos através do seu cabelo e seus olhos fecharam, contentamento supremo sobressaindo das suas feições espetaculares.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. "Eu sempre serei a sua Garota-Urina e você sempre será o meu Asstard. Eu não quereria isso de nenhuma outra maneira".

Levantei o rosto e o beijei outra vez, meus dedos trilhando por toda a sua mandíbula e traçando a sua garganta enquanto sua língua se encontrava com a minha - suspiros silenciosos caíram de nós dois para um silêncio suave.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Respirei enquanto me afastei, meu coração se enchendo e transbordando quando o seu sorriso com lágrimas tomou conta de mim, banhando-me no seu amor.

Eu estava inteira novamente. A dor escancarada dentro de mim estava cheia, saciada pelas mãos de Edward e pelos seus lábios e seu coração.

Nós olhamos um para o outro, nos familiarizando com a sensação de estar juntos - finalmente... inevitavelmente.

Ficamos estarrecidos quando ouvimos um soluço alto quebrar o silêncio.

"Oh, Deus." Emmett gritou, enxugando as lágrimas de urso gigante na sua manga. "É por isso que eu faço o que eu faço - por momentos como este. Ver duas almas gêmeas se reunirem com a sua outra metade é tão malditamente satisfatório que dói. Merda, isso é simplesmente bonito pra caralho".

Ele soluçou alto e Edward e eu fomos consolá-lo. Ele nos agarrou tão desesperadamente em um abraço de quebrar ossos, tremendo com a força das suas lágrimas.

Finalmente, ele pegou um lenço e limpou o nariz e os olhos molhados.

"Bem, vocês dois." Ele disse, sua voz grossa com emoção, "Vocês acabaram de fazer algumas descobertas fodidamente importantes nessa sua relação. Como vocês se sentem?"

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Incrível." Ele disse pegando a minha mão, seu polegar varrendo a minha pele agradecida.

"Bella?" Emmett insistiu.

Olhei para baixo. "Eu me sinto... como, talvez, contra todas as probabilidades... que eu mereço um final feliz." Sussurrei, eufórica e apavorada por finalmente dizer isso.

Edward levantou a minha mão à sua boca e a beijou com ternura, escovando os lábios macios sobre a minha pele-de-Cinderela, parecendo por todo o mundo como o perfeito Príncipe Encantado.

"Bella." Emmett disse enquanto fungava, "Você é uma mulher notável. Por ter sofrido tanto quanto você sofreu em sua curta vida e ainda ser tão emocionalmente consciente é uma realização enorme".

Ele tomou minhas mãos nas suas e olhou para mim, sério. "Mas você sabe que vai ter de enfrentar a situação com a sua mãe um dia, não é?"

Uma ebulição de náusea rolou através do meu estômago. Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio, sabendo que ele estava certo, mas não querendo manchar a perfeição do meu reencontro com Edward pensando sobre o meu fracasso de mãe.

"Edward." Emmett disse, envolvendo um braço de tronco de árvore sobre os seus ombros, "Nós ainda temos algum trabalho a fazer, meu amigo, mas, maldição - você veio tão longe que é difícil até mesmo lembrar daquele pequeno filho da puta irritado que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer há duas semanas." Ele se abaixou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "A propósito, a qualquer hora que você quiser colocar o, 'Santo Jesus, Emmett, desculpe por eu algum dia duvidar de você - você é realmente um filho da puta lendário e justo' em mim, estou pronto para isso. Apenas dizendo".

Edward riu e pegou a minha mão, levando-me em direção à porta.

"Ah, sim, Em... Vou acertar isso".

Ele parou quando Emmett segurou a porta aberta para nós.

"Obrigado, garotão." Ele disse calorosamente enquanto apertava a mão de Emmett, "... por tudo".

Emmett sorriu. "Sim, sim." Não beije a minha bunda demais, bochechas-doces. Você ainda tem uma sessão de treinamento comigo às oito horas da manhã. Não se atrase, ou eu vou te passar um supino com o meu corpo incrível - mais uma vez".

Edward estremeceu ligeiramente e fez uma careta para ele. "Nem sequer brinque sobre isso, cabeça-de-pau." Ele advertiu. "Essa porra não é engraçada".

A risada estrondosa de Emmett ricocheteou no corredor deserto.

"Sai daqui, sua bichinha." Ele gargalhou. "Vou vê-los amanhã, crianças".

Edward e eu acenamos e fizemos o nosso caminho de volta para baixo para o meu quarto, as nossas mãos falando enquanto as nossas palavras ficaram em silêncio.

Abri a porta e o levei para dentro, alívio inundando através de mim uma vez que a porta se fechou atrás dele.

"Bella." Ele disse suavemente enquanto me puxou em seus braços, seus olhos adorando meu rosto. "Deus, você é tão bonita".

Seus dedos tocaram o meu rosto, arrastando fogo suave sobre os meus lábios ávidos.

Ele se abaixou e me beijou, seus lábios macios e hesitantes, procurando os meus delicadamente, pedindo permissão a cada carícia gentil.

"Eu senti tanta falta disso." Eu disse, beijando-o de volta. "Edward, seus lábios... Deus, eu amo seus lábios".

Ele gemeu e sua língua arrastou para fora, sugando meu lábio inferior levemente quando a minha boca abriu, atraindo-o para mim enquanto eu respirava o seu ar quente. Um suspiro torcido foi drenado de mim quando a sua pele acariciou a minha, arrancando as sementes de frustração e ira que eu vinha cultivando desde que ele me deixou, retirando as sombras escuras de dúvidas e me deixando brilhante e dourada, espetacular à luz do seu amor perfeito.

Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente, lábios e línguas e mãos e corações emaranhados e acariciando um ao outro, procurando conforto e lar depois de muito tempo separados.

"Bella." Ele disse sem fôlego, puxando os meus joelhos de debaixo de mim e me segurando contra o seu peito. "Eu preciso ver o seu quarto. Agora".

Eu o beijei intensamente, puxando rudemente o seu cabelo enquanto ele gemia e caminhava para o quarto.

"Ok, mas você sabe que não há TV aqui, certo?" Eu ofeguei, puxando com violência a minha boca para longe da dele. "Nós provavelmente teremos que encontrar outras maneiras de ocupar o nosso tempo".

Seus olhos ficaram negros e brilharam quando ele chutou a porta e ela se fechou atrás de nós.

"Porra, sim".

* * *

_**Nota da Ju:**_

_Que fofo os dois assumindo seus sentimentos e finalmente esclarecendo as coisas entre eles... _

_Bem, depois de alguns "contratempos" na vida real, agora pretendo voltar a postar normalmente de acordo com o cronograma que criei... porém, vou continuar com o esquema que propus aqui no último capítulo que postei..._

_Haverá postagens toda segunda-feira, desde que haja __**no mínimo **__25 reviews em cada capítulo... portanto, só depende de vc´s!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Pra quem ainda não leu, ontem comecei a postar a traduç__ão de uma fic que é perfeita, chama-se __**High Anxiety**__. Quem ainda não leu, comece pq vale a pena! E não esqueça de deixar reviews!_

___E hoje comecei a postar a tradução de _**  
**


	28. Vamos falar sobre sexo

**Capítulo 28 - Vamos falar sobre sexo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

"Porra, sim." Edward resmungou quando chutou a porta fechada e me jogou na cama. Ele olhou para mim com tanta saudade primal que todos os músculos que normalmente me permitiam respirar perderam completamente a porra do enredo e desmaiaram.

"Bella." Ele disse, correndo seus olhos sobre meu corpo enquanto cada parte de mim começava a arder e queimar, "Você tem alguma ideia de quantas vezes eu tive que me dar prazer com imagens de você durante a semana passada apenas para me impedir de te foder sem sentido cada maldita vez que coloquei os olhos em você?"

Eu ofeguei suavemente, fazendo um cálculo rápido na minha cabeça.

"Um... eu acho que algo em torno de quarenta?"

Ele piscou para mim.

"Bem, merda. Muito preciso, Swan. Quarenta e dois, na verdade".

A imagem de Edward se fodendo com as mãos 42 vezes explodiu através da minha imaginação como napalm sexual e um calor dolorido floresceu entre as minhas pernas.

"Oh, uau." Eu disse, engolindo em seco, "Isso é tão fodidamente quente".

"Não." Ele disse suavemente enquanto engatinhava em cima de mim, estabelecendo a sua pélvis entre as minhas pernas separadas, e descendo a sua mão para que ele pudesse espalmar a minha boceta agradecida, "_Isso_ é muito fodidamente quente".

_Deus, ele é tão bom. _

"Bem, Cullen, quando você está certo, você está certo".

"Inferno, sim".

Ele envolveu suas mãos no meu cabelo enquanto me beijava forte, sua língua trabalhando magicamente em meu corpo enquanto eu o agarrei ferozmente. Envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, passando minhas mãos sobre os músculos tensos das suas costas, gemendo de satisfação quando sua ereção pressionou contra mim.

"Bella." Ele gemeu quando sua boca sugava o meu pescoço, "Como eu sobrevivi sem isso, sem você? Eu me sinto como se estivesse afogando sem você e agora eu posso finalmente respirar".

Minhas coxas apertaram seus quadris enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente chegar mais perto, contorcendo-me debaixo do seu peso delicioso. Ele respondeu e aterrou em mim mais forte, atacando meus lábios novamente e gemendo na minha boca.

Jesus H Cristo. Este homem era o epítome do sexo – músculos muito magros flexionando sob meus dedos, a boca mais talentosa do mundo espalhando calor úmido em toda a minha garganta, dedos-de-sexo-gostosos acariciando e puxando meu cabelo enquanto sua massiva ereção pulsava e pressionava em minhas super excitadas partes de menina.

Ele simplesmente exalava sexo. Ele inspirou, do ângulo devastador da sua espetacular mandíbula, para a intensidade impressionante dos seus incríveis olhos.

Eu precisava dele tão completamente que fez minha cabeça girar.

De repente, ele virou em suas costas, puxando-me para montar nele.

"Eu já te disse recentemente quão indecentemente sexy você é, Cullen?" Eu respirei.

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou a minha boca até a dele, sugando minha língua rudemente enquanto meu sangue explodia nas minhas veias.

"Você pode ter mencionado algo sobre isso." Ele sorriu sem fôlego, correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo na parte interna das minhas coxas, me fazendo tremer e gemer.

Olhei para ele e corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. Seus olhos fecharam e ele cantarolou em satisfação enquanto eu trilhava seu abdômen e levantava a barra da sua camiseta, escorregando minhas mãos debaixo para escovar a trilha suave de pêlos acima da sua cintura.

_Oh, Deus. A trilha da felicidade de Edward. Tão fodidamente sexy._

Sua cabeça empurrou de volta para a cama levemente enquanto seus quadris empurraram para mim.

"Oh... Jesus... Bella. Sim. Coloque suas mãos em mim... por favor".

_Bem, já que você pediu tão bem, meu Deus-do-sexo-pessoal-fodidamente-gostoso, eu ficaria feliz de colocar minhas mãos em você. _

Com dedos trêmulos eu empurrei sua camiseta até seu peito, pastando as palmas das minhas mãos contra a sua pele quente enquanto seus punhos cerravam ao seu lado. Ele rapidamente a agarrou e a puxou sobre a sua cabeça, revelando seu novo físico incrível.

Eu perdi todo o controle sobre meu cérebro.

"Oh... isso é... simplesmente... você é... Jesus... uau".

Ele riu e eu assisti em hipnótico fascínio quando seu abdômen contraiu.

"Respire, baby." Ele brincou, estendendo a mão e tomando as minhas mãos, "Você não pode me deixar louco com seus dedos mágicos se você desmaiar".

Seus olhos fixaram nos meus enquanto ele pressionava minhas mãos sobre o seu peito, nós dois ofegando levemente com a intensidade do contato. Engoli em seco enquanto sentia os músculos firmes expandindo sob as palmas das minhas mãos.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás quando as minhas mãos começaram a se mover, escovando provocativamente dedos e beijos em sua pele agradável e macia.

"Oh... querida... Deus... isso é tão fodidamente bom que deveria ser ilegal, Swan." Ele gemeu com a voz grossa.

Eu não podia responder a ele. Eu estava muito entretida com a maneira como seu corpo estremecia e tremia sob o meu toque, e como uma cavalgada de prazer serpenteava em seu rosto glorioso.

"Oh, Jesus, Edward." Exclamei cruelmente enquanto minhas mãos corriam avidamente sobre seus músculos salientes. "Você é o homem mais fodidamente magnífico que já andou na Terra".

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu um dos seus devastadores sorrisos de Edward.

"Você não é tão ruim também, Swan. Quer ser minha namorada?"

Inclinei-me e o beijei, chupando sua língua com fome e alegria quando ele gemeu e sugou de volta, os murmúrios mais deliciosos de prazer ecoando em seu peito enquanto suas mãos agarraram o fecho do meu jeans apertado.

Empurrei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo rudemente enquanto ele gentilmente balançava debaixo de mim, e de repente eu tinha a absoluta necessidade de contatar a Disneylândia e dizer a eles para mudar seu slogan, porque, sem dúvida, aqui, montada em Edward-Deus-Cullen enquanto seu pênis enterrava em mim e as minhas mãos memorizavam a maravilha do seu corpo seminu, não havia nenhuma dúvida na minha mente que ESTE era o lugar mais feliz na terra.

Afastei-me sem fôlego. "Namorada você diz? Hmmm. Acho que eu poderia concordar com isso." Eu dei de ombros.

Ele fechou os punhos na minha camisa e me puxou de volta para a sua boca quente e exigente.

"Bem, isso é simplesmente incrível pra caralho." Ele disse ofegando, suas mãos espalmadas em meu couro cabeludo, esfregando círculos no meu cabelo.

"A propósito." Eu bufei, apontando para o seu corpo inacreditável, "Isto? Isto bem aqui? NUNCA será coberto novamente. Sério. Vou pegar todas as suas camisas e as cortarei em pedaços porque isso é fodidamente quente e PRECISA ficar em exibição, ok?"

"Tome uma coisa por outra, Swan." Ele disse, agarrando minha camisa e a rasgando aberta.

Eu engasguei quando o ar atingiu meu peito. O abdômen de Edward contraiu sob as minhas mãos enquanto ele exalava fortemente, seus olhos focados intensamente nos meus seios cobertos por renda.

"Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, Swan." Ele disse suavemente, um olhar de espanto e admiração em seu belo rosto, "Eu tinha esquecido como verdadeiramente espetaculares eram seus peitos".

Suas mãos levantaram lentamente, cobrindo o peso dos meus seios com reverência, seus polegares levemente pastando sobre meus mamilos enquanto minhas costas arqueavam involuntariamente, empurrando-me mais para ele.

"Jesus, Bella." Ele gemeu enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam magicamente no meu corpo, "Eu não acho que você compreende totalmente o que você faz comigo. Tudo sobre você me excita. Seu rosto, seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma - tudo. É como se alguém arrancasse toda fantasia que eu já tive diretamente da minha cabeça e as moldasse em você. Você é surpreendente".

De repente, era como se as comportas da nossa contenção explodissem. Descemos um sobre o outro, um emaranhado de mãos e pele e línguas e fogo - a nossa respiração ofegante, corpos moendo e rolando um sobre o outro desesperadamente, pressionando e palpitando enquanto nossos gemidos frenéticos enchiam o ar.

Segurei o cabelo de Edward e o puxei rudemente.

"Oh, PORRA!" Ele gritou quando virou-me sobre as minhas costas, empurrando seu joelho entre as minhas pernas e atacando a minha garganta enquanto eu me esfregava contra a sua coxa. Meus braços e pernas envolvidos ao redor dos seus músculos flexionando e pele deslizando de suor, agarrando e desesperada, ávida por sensação e paixão.

Sua boca encontrou a minha novamente e tudo o que eu estive segurando e empurrando para baixo, toda a ansiedade e preocupação, foi evaporada pelo seu ar doce e língua sondando.

Eu gemia e me contorcia debaixo dele enquanto sua pélvis coberta pelo jeans esfregava contra a minha em círculos excruciantes, flashes brancos de prazer atirando através de mim a cada passagem.

Empurrei no seu peito, forçando-o em suas costas e então eu me empurrei para baixo em cima dele, jogando minha cabeça para trás e gemendo seu nome.

"Maldito seja, Edward." Eu disse sem fôlego, passando minhas mãos sobre seus peitorais e abdômen compulsivamente, "Eu preciso de você... agora".

Agarrei seu cinto e o puxei freneticamente, frustrada além das palavras que ele estava entre eu e a ereção de dar água na boca que eu tanto precisava dentro de mim.

"Bella, espere".

Minhas mãos continuavam puxando.

_O que ele acabou de dizer? Parecia vagamente como 'espere', mas isso não é fodidamente possível porque estamos loucos de tesão um pelo outro pela porra de semanas e não há nenhuma maneira no mundo que Godzy não estivesse tão desesperado para sair e brincar como eu estava para brincar com ele. _

"Espere, Bella, por favor." Ele disse, e meus olhos atiraram aos seus enquanto suas mãos fechavam sobre as minhas e as parava.

Eu respirei rudemente, olhando para o seu rosto e depois de volta para baixo na protuberância provocativa sob meus dedos.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, lutando para canalizar sangue o bastante de volta para o meu cérebro para pensar logicamente.

Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e a empurrou para baixo na protuberância, correndo-a para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento duro sob o tecido.

"Você pode sentir isso?" Ele gemeu, buscando meu rosto enquanto meu corpo estremecia com a sobrecarga sensorial. "Bella, eu nunca estive tão malditamente duro na minha vida inteira como eu estou agora. Isso é o que você faz comigo".

Ele arrastou as minhas mãos até seu torso e as pressionou sobre o seu coração.

"Mas isto." Ele disse suavemente, gentilmente acariciando as costas das minhas mãos. "Isto é o que precisa de você agora, não importa o quanto meu corpo diga-me o contrário".

Eu fiz uma careta para ele, confusa.

"Edward... você... não quer ter relações sexuais?"

Ele olhou para mim com olhos escuros, seu peito largo arfando pesadamente sob minhas mãos.

"Não".

Um grito de gelar o sangue ecoou dentro de mim.

Gina não estava feliz.

"Eu não entendo." Eu disse, uma corrida de perplexidade atirando através de mim.

Edward sentou-se, embalando-me em seu colo enquanto me beijava suavemente.

"Bella, eu fiz algumas escolhas estúpidas na minha vida. Escolhas que fizeram mal a mim mesmo e outras pessoas, e a maioria dessas escolhas aconteceu porque eu escutei meu corpo, e não meu coração. Bem, esta noite, eu estou ouvindo meu coração".

Ele me beijou novamente e empurrou o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto. Eu suspirei em sua boca quando seus polegares escovaram sobre o meu rosto, seus lábios macios refrescando a imensa falta da razão que estava tentando me alcançar.

"Eu não quero fazer sexo com você porque eu quero que a nossa primeira vez juntos, depois de estarmos separados por tanto tempo, seja sobre muito mais do que apenas sexo. Eu quero que seja bonita e espetacular e eu quero fazer isso de tal forma que você nunca duvide do meu amor e compromisso com você novamente. Eu quero que seja uma noite fodidamente magnífica que você nunca vai esquecer enquanto viver. Você entende o que estou tentando dizer?"

Corri meus dedos entre as suas sobrancelhas franzidas, alisando-as antes de arrastá-los para baixo em seus lábios. Seu ar quente silenciado sobre as minhas mãos enquanto ele olhava para mim com expectativa.

"Eu entendo." Eu disse suavemente. "E o fato de que você quer fazer algo como isso me faz te amar ainda mais, apesar do fato de que Gina quer contratar alguém para matá-lo horrivelmente".

Eu o beijei novamente, lábios e línguas movendo um sobre o outro, doce e sem pressa, meus hormônios explodindo cedendo para acalmar em contentamento.

"Você pode, pelo menos, dizer-me quando esta maratona de fazer amor mágico ocorrerá?" Eu perguntei, brincando.

Ele colocou os braços atrás da sua cabeça e recostou-se, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Bem, obviamente, quanto mais cedo melhor." Ele disse com um sorriso, "Caso contrário, meu pau maciçamente ingurgitado provavelmente explodirá e matará todos nós".

Eu ri e o empurrei para baixo sobre a cama, aninhando em seu peito e respirando em sua deliciosa fragrância de Edward, enquanto ele passou seus braços esculpidos em torno de mim.

"Você percebe que eu estou indo para Nova York amanhã, não é?" Eu perguntei, delicadamente trilhando meus dedos através do seu torso, "Nós não vamos nos ver durante dois dias".

"Eu sei," ele suspirou, acariciando minhas costas, "e eu acho que é a pior ideia do caralho que eu já ouvi. Por que diabos Bree não pode ir a Nova York e você ficar aqui comigo?"

"Porque, querido, Bree é a Rainha da falta de inteligência e eu não acho que sua gravadora a quereria, tipo, totalmente sentada sobre o resumo do lançamento do álbum, porque isso seria tão, tipo, incrivelmente chato e tal, e então ela pode, tipo, abrir sua boca embaraçosamente tola e começar, tipo, a falar, e então eles teriam que, você sabe, como totalmente matá-la dolorosamente e derreter seu corpo sem vida com ácido. Tipo, você sabe?"

Minha cabeça balançou quando uma risada gutural balançou seu peito. "Uau, baby, você parecia exatamente como ela. Pare, você está me excitando".

"Arrgh!"

Eu bati nos seus estúpidos músculos e cavei meus dedos em suas costelas enquanto ele ria e se contorcia, finalmente me distraindo e agarrando-me rudemente e me beijando até que eu não conseguia enxergar direito.

"Você deveria dar uma aula sobre como beijar." Eu respirei.

"Você me ensinou tudo que eu sei." Ele respondeu.

"Deus, estamos tão fodidamente doces que eu acho que estou ficando com cáries".

Ele riu, "Eu ainda te amarei quando você for uma aberração sem dentes".

Nós dois rimos e deitamos de volta, de frente um para o outro e entrelaçando nossas mãos. Seus dedos como fantasmas sobre os meus, criando formigamentos em toda a minha pele.

Eu olhava para ele - seu rosto perfeito, seu corpo incrível, seu magnífico coração - tentando ignorar o desejo latente dentro de mim que estava ameaçando reacender.

"Tem certeza que não posso mudar sua mente sobre termos... sexo?" Eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu. "Estou absolutamente positivo do caralho que você poderia mudar minha mente, Swan, mas eu realmente estou esperando que você não mude".

Suspirei dramaticamente. "Oh, certo, então. Prometo me comportar".

Estendi a mão e toquei seu rosto delicadamente, "Mas se eu estou desistindo de ter seu pau impressionante dentro de mim esta noite, eu vou precisar de algo em troca".

Seus olhos brilharam com a luxúria escura.

"Ok, em primeiro lugar, qualquer conversa a mais do meu pau estar dentro de você vai realmente negar pra caralho o acordo que fizemos sobre você NÃO tentar mudar a minha mente e, em segundo lugar... hum... oh..." Seu rosto amassou em concentração, "Merda. Apenas o pensamento do meu pau dentro de você completamente descarrilou minha linha de pensamento".

Eu bati levemente no seu bíceps, "Cristo, Cullen, você é TÃO pervertido!"

"Hey!" Ele disse defensivamente, "Você é a pessoa que começou a conversa de pau, querida, então não me culpe se o pensamento de mergulhar a minha dureza dolorida em seu calor apertado me deixa um pouco quente pra caralho e incomodado".

Eu ri e me inclinei, levemente dando um peteleco em seu mamilo com a minha unha.

Ele empurrou como se eu tivesse enfiado um chifre de gado no seu rabo.

"PORRA DO INFERNO, BELLA!" Ele rugiu, olhando para mim com olhos negros, sua mandíbula e punhos cerrados compulsivamente, "Você fodidamente PARARIA?" Ele exalou ruidosamente e olhou para mim. "Você é pura maldade, mulher, alguém já te disse isso?"

Eu tentei parar de rir e falhei miseravelmente.

"Sim, continue a rir, mocinha. Eu terei a minha vingança sobre você um dia em breve, você marque a porra das minhas palavras".

Suspirei e compus meu rosto, assentindo seriamente. "Sim, Sr. Cullen, sua besta sexy. Agora, você gostaria de voltar ao ponto? Você estava dizendo algo sobre, 'em segundo lugar'...?"

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente algumas vezes, silenciosamente acalmando-se. Fiquei bastante impressionada com o quão bom ele estava ficando nisso também, porque quando ele abriu os olhos eles estavam brilhantes e claros, e ele disse, "Oh, certo. Em segundo lugar, exatamente o que é que você vai precisar em compensação pela falta do meu pau?"

Eu suspirei e olhei para ele.

Deus, ele era bonito, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Ele era meu tudo - meu amigo... meu amante. Pensar sobre ele indo até seu quarto hoje à noite, quando eu tinha acabado de tê-lo de volta me dava calafrios doentios.

Inclinei-me e pressionei meus lábios aos seus, sugando-os suavemente antes de me afastar ligeiramente para olhar em seu rosto.

"Quer ficar comigo esta noite? Aqui, na minha cama? Então eu posso dormir ouvindo o som do seu coração e acordar com seus braços em volta de mim?"

Eu observei quando ele respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Sua mão estendeu e cobriu meu rosto, seus olhos suaves e amorosos e brilhantes com emoção.

"Cavalos selvagens não poderiam me arrastar para longe de você esta noite." Ele sussurrou.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei para me encontrar olhando para os intensos olhos verdes de Edward. Ele estava deitado de lado olhando para mim, inclinando-se sobre o cotovelo, sua mão segurando sua cabeça, um bíceps grande abaulando na minha linha de visão e muito fodidamente me distraindo.

"Bom dia, linda." Ele disse, sorrindo, inclinando-se e beijando-me suavemente nos lábios.

_Deus, por favor, não deixe minha respiração cheirar a ovos podres. _

Eu sorri de volta autoconscientemente.

"Bom dia, lindo".

Seus olhos correram sobre o meu corpo e de repente eu lembrei que estava com a minha roupa íntima e, aparentemente, eu tinha chutado todas as cobertas para fora no meio da noite.

Incrível.

"Há quanto tempo você esteve me olhando?" Eu perguntei, nervosamente.

"Não muito tempo." Ele disse levemente, escovando um pedaço de cabelo do meu rosto, "Três, talvez quatro horas".

Eu ri quando ele me beijou novamente, seus dedos levemente arrastando até o lado do meu corpo e me fazendo estremecer.

"Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar com esta visão todas as manhãs, Swan." Ele disse, olhando para o meu corpo mal coberto antes de arrastar seus olhos rapidamente escurecendo de volta para o meu rosto.

Olhei para o seu corpo.

_Santa mãe dos físicos comestíveis. _

Ele estava nu, exceto pela cueca boxer preta e, julgando pela protuberância assustadoramente grande silenciosamente olhando-me no rosto, Godzy estava bem e verdadeiramente acordado também.

"Bem," eu disse levemente, "você não é muito ruim também, eu suponho. No entanto, você pode querer trabalhar em seu corpo. Você tem um crescimento muito estranho cutucando fora dele".

Um brilho maldoso passou pelos seus olhos antes que ele rosnou e me empurrou na cama, pairando acima de mim, seus braços de cada lado dos meus ombros e suas pernas entre as minhas. Ele endireitou os braços e se levantou na ponta dos pés, suas pernas retas e fortes.

"Eu preciso trabalhar, hein?" Ele brincou, abaixando-se para o meu rosto, em seguida, empurrando-se de volta para cima.

"Você sabe que antes que eu começasse a trabalhar com Emmett, eu mal podia gerenciar vinte flexões?" Ele abaixou-se novamente, pressionando sua ereção brevemente em mim, e, em seguida, levantou-se de volta.

Engoli em seco enquanto seu belo rosto desceu para o meu.

"Um... quantas você pode fazer agora?"

"Mais de vinte do caralho." Ele sorriu, empurrando-se para cima, sua voz tecendo através da renda da minha calcinha e me fazendo contorcer e abafar um gemido.

Ele pressionou para baixo outra vez, sua dureza batendo-me exatamente onde eu precisava. Eu choraminguei e tentei esfregar contra ele, mas ele tinha ido embora.

"Qual é o problema, baby?" Ele perguntou inocentemente, empurrando para baixo novamente e me deixando louca, então empurrando para trás de novo. "Você parece um pouco corada".

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse com a voz trêmula, meus olhos praticamente rolando para o fundo da minha cabeça tanto pela visão extraordinária de Edward, musculoso e magnífico, pairando acima de mim fazendo flexões, e o incrível choque de prazer bobinando que eu tinha cada vez que sua dureza incrível conectava comigo.

"Estou apenas pensando como estou feliz de que não estamos cedendo para a inacreditável tensão sexual atualmente deixando nós dois loucos, impedindo-nos de pilhar os corpos um do outro até que não possamos andar. Isso é todo tipo de incrível." Eu disse sem fôlego, minhas mãos e olhos não conseguindo ficar longe da glória do seu peito por mais tempo. Eu engasguei quando senti seu peitoral tencionar e relaxar quando ele empurrou para cima e para baixo.

"Swan, estou detectando uma pitada de sarcasmo aí? Você está reconsiderando?" Ele perguntou, de repente parando acima de mim, uma carranca vincando o seu rosto.

Gina gritou em frustração quando eu suspirei e respondi, "Não. Por mais que meu corpo esteja protestando, eu quero esperar tanto quanto você".

O rosto de Edward relaxou e ele olhou para mim com alívio e amor.

"Bom. Eu realmente quero tornar isso especial para nós." Ele sussurrou, estabelecendo-se entre as minhas pernas e trilhando beijos quentes em meu peito, "Eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu te amo".

Passei meus braços em torno dele, mordendo-o suavemente sobre o ombro quando sua boca encontrou o meu pescoço. Nós gememos em uníssono.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele murmurou contra minha pele. "Eu tenho que encontrar Emmett lá embaixo na academia em 20 minutos".

"Não." Eu respirei, correndo minha língua ao longo da concha da sua orelha. "Ele não pode ter você. Você é meu".

Ele gemeu.

"Swan, eu posso dizer com segurança que você dizendo essas palavras é a coisa mais sexy que eu já ouvi." Ele disse, moendo-se para baixo quando envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Ele me beijou, gemendo dentro da minha boca enquanto suas mãos enrolaram-se no meu cabelo, puxando delicadamente enquanto sua língua enviava mensagens eróticas para as minhas rapidamente superaquecidas partes de menina.

Assim que eu estava prestes a fazer-me uma mentirosa e rasgar a boxer de Edward com os meus dentes, ele saltou da cama e começou a se vestir.

"Desculpe, linda, tenho que ir. Se eu me atrasar, Emmett vai fazer coisas cruéis e pouco naturais comigo. Bem, coisas cruéis e não naturais, se isso for fodidamente possível".

Ele vestiu o jeans e camisa e colocou seus sapatos. Todos os seus músculos estavam agora escondidos.

_Talvez_ eu tenha dado um tapa na cama em frustração como uma criança de dois anos de idade fazendo birra.

Edward olhou para mim e riu.

"Baby, você tem que se preparar para o vôo, de qualquer maneira. Você vai descer para a academia e dizer adeus antes de ir?"

Cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito petulantemente e fiz beicinho com o meu lábio inferior.

"Suponho que sim." Eu disse com tristeza, "Mas é melhor você não estar vestindo a porra de uma camiseta quando eu chegar lá, ou eu vou ficar puta".

Ele se inclinou sobre a cama e me beijou. "Você é tão sexy quando fica brava." Ele disse.

Eu olhei provocativamente para a sua bunda incrível quando ele se afastou até desaparecer de vista.

Uma hora depois entrei na academia do hotel, vagamente perturbada pela gritaria que eu podia ouvir.

"Vamos lá, seu maricas do caralho, coloque um pouco de espinha dorsal nisso! Mais forte! Mais forte! FODIDAMENTE EMPURRE MAIS FORTE, CADELA!"

Eu virei a esquina para encontrar Edward deitado em um banco, gemendo e sofrendo com o peso de uma barra enorme enquanto Emmett ficava em cima dele, gritando abusivamente. Bree estava por perto segurando uma garrafa de água e uma toalha, olhando para Edward sem camisa, corpo suando com tal luxúria flagrante que eu tive que suprimir a vontade de rosnar para ela e arrancar a porra dos seus olhos.

Ela olhou para mim e bufou.

"ISSO É TUDO O QUE VOCÊ TEM, MENINO BONITO?" Emmett cuspiu. "Você está desistindo quando você só tem CINCO REPETIÇÕES PARA FAZER? Cristo, que MALDITO COVARDE MARAVILHOSO! PORRA DO INFERNO, BAMBI, tanto quanto eu estou preocupado, você pode simplesmente FICAR AÍ com essa coisa que ameaça sufocar você O DIA INTEIRO até que você encontre as bolas para terminar o uso, porque eu NÃO ESTOU SUSTENTANDO ISSO ATÉ QUE VOCÊ O FAÇA!"

Os braços de Edward estavam tremendo enquanto ele tentava empurrar o peso enorme do seu peito. Ele o empurrou ligeiramente, todos os músculos tensos e esforçando, antes de cair de volta para baixo e gritar de frustração.

"Emmett, seu idiota!" Ele gritou. "Eu não posso fodidamente levantar isso, ok? Estou feito. Você poderia, POR FAVOR, me ajudar antes que eu tenha um maldito aneurisma?"

Emmett olhou para mim e acenou.

"Ei, linda." Ele disse, sorrindo calorosamente. "Você pode querer desviar o olhar. No seu namorado está crescendo uma vagina enquanto nós conversamos e eu não acho que você vai se interessar mais nele quando ele se tornar uma menina completa, a menos, é claro, que você esteja nisso, caso em que eu vou precisar de um histórico detalhado das façanhas do passado com provas fotográficas para apoiar isso".

Eu ri, "Emmett, se eu tivesse a fim de garotas você já saberia sobre isso porque eu teria batido em você na primeira vez que você desmaiou sobre Rob".

Ele fez uma careta.

"Oh, há há, Ellen." Ele disse, antes de baixar a voz um pouco e dizer, "Mas Rob está filmando em Nova York, no momento, certo? Você acha que nós vamos encontrá-lo enquanto estivermos lá?"

Ele olhou para mim um pouco ansioso enquanto esperava pela minha resposta.

"Um... sim... talvez." Eu disse, não tendo certeza de como Edward reagiria à ideia, embora eu realmente sentisse falta do Britânico louco.

Emmett socou o ar ligeiramente.

"Sim!"

Eu sorri para ele e ele se recompôs ligeiramente. "Ele sabe que você está de volta com o homem-feminino aqui?" Ele perguntou com cautela, ignorando o fato de que Edward estava gemendo e tentando desesperadamente manobrar a barra para que ele pudesse mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio.

Fiquei surpresa quando ouvi o som de um roedor rindo. Logo percebi que era Bree, rindo.

"Emmett, você é tão engraçado. Edward e Bella estão totalmente NÃO juntos. Na verdade, Bella tem sido, tipo, uma completa puta ao redor dele a semana toda. Provavelmente é por isso que ele a chutou, em primeiro lugar. Duh!"

_Santas bolas fodidas._

Eu tive que cerrar os punhos para me impedir de estender a mão e bater em sua boca aumentada com colágeno.

"Na verdade, Bree." Eu disse, convocando a paciência de Gandhi, "Edward e eu estamos juntos novamente".

Bree ficou vermelha e balbuciou como um motor de dois tempos.

"O quê? Tipo, quando isso aconteceu?"

"Ontem." Eu respondi, resistindo à vontade de fazer a dança feliz de entusiasmo e gritando "CHUPA ISSO, CADELA!" uma e outra vez.

A boca de Bree escancarou e ela olhou entre Edward e eu rapidamente como se ela estivesse tentando confundir a verdade.

"Ah... caras." Edward ofegou, "Alguém, por favor, pode tirar essa porra de cima de mim? Eu não posso respirar".

Bree o ignorou.

"Mas Edward ainda tem, tipo, um número infinito de problemas para resolver. Como é que ele vai fazer isso se ele tem que, tipo, totalmente carregar sua bagagem emocional?"

_Jesus Cristo, esta menina tem um sério desejo de morte do caralho. _

"Bree." Eu disse, fazendo a melhor representação de 'calma' jamais tentada por alguém balançando perigosamente à beira de uma raiva psicótica, "Em primeiro lugar, você não tem ideia sobre os problemas de Edward, ou a minha 'bagagem emocional', então, cale a boca. Em segundo lugar, seria fantástico se você gastasse menos tempo se preocupando com Edward e eu, e mais tempo fazendo o seu trabalho, porque absolutamente deixa a porra da minha mente pasma saber que, assim que Edward tira a camisa, você está toda sobre ele como fedor em merda, mas quando ele entra em uma entrevista, ou aparece em público e ele pode realmente PRECISAR de você, você se transforma na porra de um Harry Houdini".

Eu podia sentir a loucura começar a fluência na minha voz e eu tentava desesperadamente acalmá-la.

"Agora, eu estou indo para o aeroporto para voar até Nova York brevemente e estou bastante certo do caralho que você não finalizou a minha acomodação, ou o transporte, mesmo que você deveria ter feito isso há dois dias. Então, se não é muito trabalho, você poderia gentilmente dar o fora daqui e fazer algumas ligações, ou você decidiu bloquear a sua manhã inteira para ficar aí parada fodendo com os olhos o MEU homem?"

Ela olhou para mim violentamente antes de irromper para mim e empurrar a garrafa de água e toalha em minhas mãos.

"Eu não estava APENAS o fodendo com os olhos, Bella." Ela cuspiu acidamente, "Eu estava totalmente segurando as coisas dele para ele também. Mas você provavelmente não acha que é super-importante cuidar do SEU homem, acha, _namorada_?"

Ela cuspiu a última palavra como se fosse um rato em decomposição, e saiu da academia tão rápido quanto seus Jimmy Choos de 15 centímetros conseguiam.

Aquela irritante bela, mas burra, tinha que vir com ela de verdade um dia em breve, e bata-me de lado se eu não era a pessoa que fodidamente daria isso a ela.

Emmett riu. "Bem, dane-se tudo para o inferno. Pensei que vocês duas entrariam em uma fechada de mãos, puxões de cabelo, possivelmente lutando nuas na lama. Agora estou chateado... e um pouco excitado".

Suspirei quando ouvi Edward gemer baixinho.

"Pessoal? Por favor. Tudo está ficando escuro..."

Emmett rolou os olhos.

"Fodidamente vire homem, Pão de Fadas. Basta empurrar essa porra de barra para cima, terminar suas cinco repetições e então eu vou lhe dar uma pausa".

Edward grunhiu. "Emmett, eu não estou brincando por aqui. Eu não posso fodidamente movê-la, ok?"

"Eu não quero ouvir as porras das palavras 'Eu não posso' sair de sua boca, bunda de ouro!" Ele rugiu. "Você já fez coisas incríveis com seu corpo e mente nas últimas poucas semanas, e com certeza como a merda não aconteceu por choramingar 'Eu não posso' como um obcecado por sexo de MAMÃE EU QUERO TRANSAR dito a cada passo na porra do Twitter! Você pode malditamente bem fazer isso e você vai! Agora, fodidamente EMPURRE!"

Edward ficou tenso. Os tendões em seu pescoço empurraram para fora de forma alarmante, seu rosto estava vermelho e atado com veias martelando.

"ARRRGH!"

Ele colapsou novamente e Emmett gemeu de frustração.

"Tudo bem, bunda de macaco, agora eu estou trazendo as grandes armas motivacionais, então ouça – dê-me cinco repetições fodidamente agora e eu vou deixar você ter um tempo de dez minutos sozinho para molestar a merda fora da boca da sua doce mulher antes que eu continue a bater o seu corpo em pó – feito?"

Edward sugou em uma enorme golfada de ar, seu abdômen contraindo fortemente enquanto seu bíceps inchava com a força.

"Vamos lá, baby." Eu implorei, olhando provocativamente a glória flexionando do seu tronco rasgado. "Eu não vou vê-lo por dois dias e eu PRECISO ser molestada".

"Oh, porra, mulher." Ele rosnou enquanto observei o aperto definitivo da sua bermuda.

Ele empurrou forte e a barra explodiu sobre a sua cabeça.

"UM... DOIS... TRÊS... QUATRO... CINCO!" Ele rugiu quando completou as pesadas repetições em tempo recorde.

Ele praticamente jogou a barra de volta em seu suporte antes de estourar para fora do banco e pegar minha mão, arrastando-me para o vestiário e gritando, "Até mais!" por cima do ombro enquanto Em tentava limpar o olhar de choque e satisfação do seu rosto.

Doze horas mais tarde eu desabei sobre a cama no meu quarto de hotel em Nova York e repeti a porra do grupo de eventos que me tinha mergulhada no inferno desde que deixei Edward essa manhã.

Tudo começou quando cheguei ao aeroporto.

Eu tinha esquecido que a minha bagagem de mão continha o paraíso pervertido de malditos brinquedos sexuais em forma de amigos-de-foda-operados-por-bateria de Alice, até que um guarda de segurança pediu-me para abrir a minha mala para uma inspeção.

Um rubor quente subiu pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu processava o que ele tinha acabado de me pedir.

"Um... abri-la? Como em, descompactá-la e, tipo, abri-la? Um... isso é realmente necessário?"

O grande guarda de pescoço grosso olhou para mim, impassível.

"Sim, senhora. É necessário. Por favor, abra a mala".

Eu irrompi um discurso e parei. "Por que esta mala? Quero dizer, olhe para mim - eu sou pequena e inofensiva, a menos que seu nome seja Bree, caso em que eu quero dar cabeçadas em você, mas, vamos lá, obviamente o seu nome não é Bree e, obviamente, eu não sou uma terrorista..."

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Senhora, eu sugiro que você pare de falar e abra esta mala antes que você diga algo que me faça decidir que você também precisa de uma busca pelas cáries do seu corpo".

Engoli em seco. "Oh, ok. Bem, quando você coloca isso assim - com certeza".

Eu descompactei a mala e assisti com horror quando ele cutucou o conteúdo. Quando ele levantou a minha roupa para revelar a multiplicidade de vibradores, eu o ouvi sussurrar, "Uau".

Ele olhou para mim e depois de volta para os vibradores, um olhar de admiração e reverência se espalhando por todo o seu rosto. Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça.

_Alice, eu vou te matar na próxima vez que eu vir você. _

Ele limpou a garganta e cuidadosamente fechou a mala, entregando-a de volta para mim educadamente.

"A propósito." Ele disse calmamente, inclinando-se conspiratoriamente, "Meu namorado comprou-me o roxo na semana passada. É incrível!" Ele riu e me deu dois polegares para cima.

Eu retribuí o gesto e fui embora do meu vibrador-gêmeo rindo, absolutamente positiva pra caralho de que havia um idiota em algum lugar próximo com uma câmera escondida, mijando nas calças de tanto rir e blogando sobre a hilariedade da minha mortificação.

Foda-se.

Quando aterrissei em Nova York, eu descobri que não só Bree tinha deixado de organizar um carro para mim, ela também tinha sido uma puta-diabólica-vingativa do inferno ao escolher a minha acomodação, fazendo a reserva para mim em um buraco de merda de hotel que cheirava a vômito e gozo. É claro que ela, então, se recusou a atender seu telefone, me negando a satisfação de dar-lhe um tapa-verbal de cadela de proporções épicas.

Eu pensei brevemente sobre ligar para Alice, porque não havia nenhuma fodida maneira que ela deixaria Bree escapar com a besteira que ela estava tentando empurrar, mas eu sabia que Alice estava atualmente enfurnada com Jasper em algum lugar, provavelmente em coma com o prazer, e eu não queria negar a ela isso para que eu pudesse simplesmente contar a ela sobre a criança vadia no parque infantil.

Eu lidaria com Bree, e quando eu o fizesse, ela amaldiçoaria o dia em que ela fodeu comigo.

Eu estava realmente começando a odiar aquela pequena vaca.

Tentei ligar para Edward, mas eu sabia que ele estava em entrevistas pela tarde e assim me consolei deixando-lhe uma super-pornográfica mensagem de voz que certamente daria a ele uma fúria de tesão com a meia-vida do plutônio.

Então eu percebi que ele provavelmente estaria com Bree quando ele ouvisse a sua mensagem e então deixei outra mensagem proibindo-o de ouvir a mensagem anterior enquanto ele ainda estava tateando para longe da monstra excitada. ENTÃO eu percebi que ele não receberia a minha segunda mensagem até que ele já tivesse ouvido a primeira, então deixei uma _terceira_ mensagem pedindo-lhe para esquecer que puta idiota eu era e implorando para que ele ainda me amasse.

Cristo, eu ERA uma perdedora.

A reunião de marketing da gravadora foi bem. Longa e chata, mas bem. Para ser honesta, passei a maior parte da reunião olhando a capa frontal da amostra do CD que eles tinham me dado, e jogando várias fantasias sexuais envolvendo Edward estrela do rock e a maciça mesa de conferência na qual eu estava sentada. Pode ter havido silêncio.

No momento em que a reunião terminou, eu estava tão malditamente excitada que liguei para o celular de Edward novamente apenas para ouvir sua mensagem de correio de voz.

Fiquei surpresa como todo o inferno quando ele realmente atendeu.

"Você é uma mulher fodidamente malvada, Swan, você percebe isso?" Ele exigiu com raiva quando atendeu.

_Ok, essa não é a recepção calorosa e entusiasmada que eu estava esperando do meu recentemente ex-ex-namorado._

"O quê? Por quê?"

Ele riu amargamente. "Oh, você SABE por que, baby! Uma certa mensagem de correio de voz em que você descreveu tudo o que você quer fazer para o meu corpo nu com a SUA BOCA! Tocou algum fodido sino?"

Eu ri. "Oh. Isso. Acho que você achou... hum... estimulante?"

Ouvi uma porta bater e quando ele falou novamente foi um pouco tenso.

"Estimulante? ESTIMULANTE? Porra do inferno, Bella, meu pau quase explodiu exatamente antes que eu tivesse uma sessão de autógrafos! Eu estava cercado por adolescentes e gays, e meu pau fodidamente tentou explodir para fora da minha calça e dizer olá PARA TODOS ELES! Eu estava fodidamente mortificado!"

Mordi o lábio para me impedir de rir de novo, "Oh, Edward. Desculpe, baby".

Ele zombou.

"Você não está fodidamente se desculpando, Swan, eu posso ouvi-la tentando não rir! Bem, eu estou tão feliz que meu desconforto erétil é tão fodidamente divertido para você. A PRIMEIRA PESSOA NA FILA ERA UMA MENINA DE 12 ANOS E A PORRA DA SUA AVÓ! A mulher parecia que estava viva quando o fogo foi descoberto! Ela poderia ter MORRIDO do choque, Swan! Meu pau poderia tê-la MATADO! Teria sido a 'morte por choque-pau'! Nós dois poderíamos ter sido marcados pela porra da VIDA por sua causa!"

Ele bufou e parecia que ele tinha se sentado.

"Onde você está?" Eu perguntei, ainda tentando conter as risadas borbulhando enquanto eu entrava em um táxi e murmurava o endereço do hotel para o motorista.

"Estou na estação de TV esperando para fazer minha entrevista final do dia, ostentando uma porra de ereção dolorosa graças às suas palavras incrivelmente quentes – sua inacreditável mulher vil provocadora de pau!" Ele suspirou de frustração, "Onde diabos você está?"

_Deus, eu não tenho ideia por que, mas Edward mal-humorado, irritado e excitado era fodidamente quente._

Eu me contorci no assento de vinil escorregadio. "Estou em um táxi, voltando para o meu hotel".

"Oh, sério?" Ele disse, uma dica de malícia rastejando em sua voz.

Ouvi um ruído farfalhante e os sinos de alerta começaram a tocar no meu cérebro. Asstard estava pronto para nada bom, eu podia sentir isso em meus ossos.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?" Eu perguntei, com cautela.

"Oh, nada." Ele disse enquanto suspirava, "Apenas aliviando um pouco da porra da tensão que você infligiu no meu pobre pau dolorido".

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

"Eu acabei de envolver meus dedos em torno dele e, oh, Bella, isso é tão fodidamente bom".

Eu comecei a hiperventilar. Toda a minha saliva secou e meu cérebro saiu para se tocar de forma inadequada, enquanto meu corpo explodia em chamas.

"Bella? Você ainda está aí?"

"Uh... sim... estou aqui".

Ele riu e soltou um suspiro profundo. "Isso é bom, baby, porque eu odiaria que você perdesse o que estou prestes a fazer a mim mesmo".

Eu podia ouvir sua respiração começar a engatar, e seus minúsculos gemidos saindo do telefone, avançando sobre o meu corpo e descaradamente molestando as minhas partes de menina.

Eu gemi alto e fiquei vermelha quando o grande e barbudo taxista olhou para mim com desconfiança pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Edward!" Sussurrei freneticamente, "Não se ATREVA a me envergonhar na parte traseira de um táxi. Isso é errado em tantos níveis! Eu poderia deslizar diretamente para fora deste maldito assento e ferir-me gravemente!"

"Oh, Bella." Ele gemeu, "Sim. Seja brava comigo, baby. Jesus, se é fodidamente possível, meu pau ficou ainda mais duro".

Eu bati minha cabeça para trás contra o assento e apertei meus olhos fechados. Infelizmente, isso só piorou as coisas. De repente eu podia imaginar a bela mão direita de Edward segurando sua enorme ereção, acariciando suavemente para cima e para baixo seu comprimento glorioso.

"Ungh, Bella." Ele disse asperamente, "Você pode imaginar o que estou fazendo para mim?"

_Oh, querida rosa doce e gorducho bebê Jesus, ajude-me a não explodir de tesão não liberado e constrangimento humilhante._

"Não." Eu guinchei, pressionando minhas coxas juntas e amaldiçoando o fato de que eu havia escolhido vestir uma saia.

"Oh, sério? Você não pode imaginar como minha mão está acariciando meu comprimento incrivelmente duro?" Ele ofegou. "Bem, nesse caso, você gostaria que eu descrevesse o meu auto-prazer em detalhe fodidamente gráfico, Senhorita Swan?"

_Oh, Deus, por favor, não. Eu não posso lidar com ouvir sobre isso. Eu vou entrar em combustão espontânea e assustar o pobre imigrante no banco da frente._

"Sim, por favor." Eu respondi, horrorizada que Gina tinha finalmente encontrado uma maneira de falar com a minha boca.

Eu o ouvi gemer e de repente o meu sentimento de vergonha foi e se escondeu atrás da massa de desejo circulante que estava se elevando através do meu cérebro.

"Toda vez que eu aperto meu eixo, Bella." Ele disse sem fôlego, "Eu imagino que são os seus dedos, agarrando-me, deslizando com firmeza até minha cabeça e depois torcendo levemente antes de puxar para baixo. Eu não posso descrever para você o quanto suas mãos são incríveis no meu corpo. É como se elas estivessem revestidas de puro prazer e quando você me toca, meu corpo simplesmente canta".

Sua respiração engatou.

"Estou ficando mais rápido agora... apertando mais forte. Estou visualizando você, em cima de mim, empalando-se em cada centímetro dolorido de mim, sua cabeça atirada para trás em êxtase, seus olhos escuros e desesperados enquanto você levanta e mergulha de volta para baixo, arrastando-nos em direção aos nossos orgasmos".

_Oh... porra._

Minhas paredes cerraram violentamente enquanto desesperadamente procuravam pelo pau imaginário de Edward – pulsando e doendo em decepção quando não encontraram nada lá. Cerrei meus dentes para impedir um gemido estrangulado de cair da minha boca.

"Seu rosto é tão fodidamente lindo quando estou dentro de você, Bella. Ele faz meu coração apertar no meu peito e só de pensar sobre isso torna difícil até mesmo respirar".

"Deus, sim, Edward." Eu gemi, "Você é tão malditamente bom dentro de mim, é insano".

Eu tinha praticamente desistido de sair dessa sem que o taxista pensasse que eu era uma grande psicopata pervertida. Poderia muito bem ir com isso.

"Oh, Jesus... Eu estou tão perto, Bella... Eu posso sentir meu orgasmo crescendo... Deus, sim... quase lá..."

"Nós chegamos, Senhorita".

_Ainda não, não estamos fodidamente lá, mas dê-me mais dois minutos..._

"Senhorita?"

Meus olhos se abriram para ver o taxista apontando para o hotel onde ele tinha acabado de parar na frente.

"Ugh... bem, hum... você pode apenas dar algumas voltas no quarteirão, por favor?"

"Mas, Senhorita, estamos..."

"APENAS DIRIJA ESSA PORRA, VOCÊ O FARIA?" Eu gritei, empurrando o telefone de volta ao meu ouvido.

O táxi guinchou afastando-se do meio-fio enquanto fechei meus olhos e baixei-me de volta para o pau imaginário de Edward.

"Edward?"

Eu podia ouvi-lo ofegando.

"Diga-me o que você está fazendo agora".

"Oh... porra, Bella... agora eu estou empurrando para dentro de você... você está de costas e eu estou olhando para baixo em seu belo rosto e sugando seus mamilos enquanto eu empurro em você, forte e profundo. Eu posso sentir você começar a apertar em volta de mim. Oh, Jesus fodido Cristo, você é incrível, baby... tão malditamente apertada, atraindo-me, apertando meu pau, deixando-me tonto com o prazer...

Senti meu interior apertar, imitando suas palavras, sentindo o que ele estava descrevendo, ansiando pela libertação.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, sim..."

"Bella... diga-me para gozar... por favor. Eu preciso ouvir isso. Fodidamente diga isso. Alto".

"Oh, porra, sim, Edward. Goze. Eu quero que você goze forte, por favor, para mim".

Eu o ouvi grunhir e imaginei a expressão indescritivelmente magnífica que ele sempre usava quando seu êxtase tomava conta dele.

De repente, uma onda pulsante floresceu dentro de mim, me fazendo ofegar de surpresa quando minha paredes ondularam e se liberaram espasmodicamente, explodindo prazer através de mim como um canhão.

"OH, JESUS!" Eu gritei, vagamente consciente de que o taxista quase atingiu o teto de surpresa.

"Sim, Bella." Edward ofegou, sua voz escura e pesada com satisfação. "Deus, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver o seu rosto agora. Você é além de impressionante quando você goza".

Eu respirei pesadamente, ecoando as respirações que eu podia ouvir de Edward quando o táxi terminou o seu circuito e parou novamente em frente ao hotel.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

Eu ri enquanto meu coração trovejava e a respiração irregular começou a minguar. "Bem, se o seu plano era me constranger em um lugar público, então você absolutamente foi bem sucedido, Cullen".

"Excelente." Ele riu, e eu podia totalmente imaginar o sorriso de comedor de merda que ele sem dúvida usava agora. "Isso vai ensiná-la a não provocar Godzy com a sua boca deliciosa".

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo sobre o fato de que eu ainda não tinha COMEÇADO a torturar Godzy quando ouvi uma batida, seguida por uma voz dizendo, "Quinze minutos, Sr. Cullen!"

Edward riu, "Ok, então é melhor eu ir me limpar. Posso ligar para você mais tarde?"

"É melhor mesmo".

Desliguei e entreguei ao taxista uma maçica gorjeta. Saí do táxi antes de me inclinar de volta em sua janela.

"Eu só gostaria que você soubesse, esse foi o MELHOR passeio de táxi DE SEMPRE!"

Eu sorri para a sua expressão de choque enquanto me afastava.

Meu telefone tocou quando entrei no elevador. Eu ri sozinha quando atendi.

"Porra do inferno, Deus do sexo, não é suficiente me fazer gozar uma vez hoje, mesmo sem colocar a mão em mim?"

Eu ouvi uma risada gutural do outro lado do telefone.

"Sangue do inferno, Swan. Você esteve olhando fotos minhas de novo?"

Explodi em gargalhadas.

"Claro, Pattsy. Você SABE que eu não posso passar meu dia sem ver o seu rosto bonito".

Ele inseriu um choro falso em sua voz. "Bem, agora você está simplesmente sendo sarcástica. Por que você insiste em me machucar, Bella? Por quê? Por quê?"

Eu joguei a porta aberta e desabei sobre a cama.

"Porque a sua dor me faz sorrir, Pattinson. Você deveria saber disso por agora".

Ele suspirou.

"Sim, eu deveria. Então, como você está, mulher? Você está em NY, sim?"

"Sim. Cheguei algumas horas atrás. Como está indo o filme?"

"Sim, está tudo bem. Há alguma criança Britânica que é fodidamente terrível, mas, por outro lado, o elenco é bom".

Eu ri, "Bem, você e a criança devem se dar bem então, não devem?"

Ele grunhiu de dor. "Você mata-me com suas palavras, Swan. Sério. Entãããão, o que você está fazendo? Quer pegar algum jantar?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu ainda não sabia como Edward reagiria comigo passando tempo com Rob. Quero dizer, nós estávamos juntos novamente e ele não tinha NADA para se preocupar, mas eu simplesmente não tinha certeza se sua serenidade recém-descoberta se estenderia em eu jantando com uma atraente estrela de cinema que ele sabia que tinha sentimentos por mim.

"Ah... Rob... eu não sei..."

"Oh, vamos lá." Ele insistiu. "Você pode até ligar para o meu parceiro-de-vida-gay-super-secreto e pedir sua permissão se você está preocupada. Prometo me comportar e não saltar em você na primeira chance que eu tiver. No entanto, eu não faço quaisquer promessas sobre a segunda e terceira chances".

Eu ri. Eu realmente amava aquele Britânico louco, mesmo que não fosse da maneira como ele queria que eu amasse.

"Claro, ok. Você pode me pegar no meu hotel?"

"Já estou no meu caminho. Oh, hum... onde é o seu hotel?"

Dei a ele o endereço e desliguei o telefone, tomando banho e me arrumando rapidamente.

Tentei ligar para Edward de novo, só para ter certeza que ele ficaria bem comigo saindo para jantar com Rob, mas, novamente, eu caí no seu correio de voz. Deixei uma mensagem para ele me ligar e, 20 minutos mais tarde, houve uma batida na minha porta.

Eu a puxei aberta para ver Rob, sorridente e radiante em toda a sua glória desalinhada.

"Swan!"

Ele me pegou em um abraço apertado antes de se afastar e franzir o nariz.

"Maldição, que porra de cheiro é esse? Tem cheiro de vômito e gozo." Ele olhou para mim com horror, "É você, Garota-Vômito, e em caso afirmativo, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu ri e soquei o seu braço.

"Não, não sou eu, espertinho. É o quarto. Eu acho que existem coisas vivas na cama".

Ele passou por mim e pesquisou o buraco de merda em que eu estava hospedada. Ele virou para mim, incrédulo.

"Swan, que PORRA você está fazendo ficando em um lugar como este? Você poderia pegar uma doença venérea por apenas SENTAR nessa porra de cama. É nojento".

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. Bree reservou isso. Ela tem um grande tesão por Edward e eu acho que ela está chateada que estamos juntos novamente".

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram ridiculamente alto e um pequeno suspiro soprou para fora dele. "Você estão juntos de novo? Uau. Bem, eu suponho que esperava isso, mas, ainda assim, uau. Isso é ótimo, Swan. Impressionante mesmo. Bem feito".

"Nós não fizemos sexo ainda".

"Oh, graças a Cristo pelas pequenas misericórdias".

"Mas nós estamos indo para isso".

"Estou tão feliz por você!"

Eu o abracei e ri. "Rob, você tem certeza que quer me levar para jantar? Eu poderia simplesmente pedir algo ao serviço de quarto".

"Fodidamente não se ATREVA!" Ele gritou, seu rosto escurecendo. "Olha, Swan, eu não posso dizer que estou feliz que você e Edward estão de volta juntos, porque, você sabe, eu me preocupo com você – tão imperfeito como seja isso - mas ainda não há nenhuma porra de maneira que eu algum dia deixaria você se sujeitar ao que é, a julgar pelo resto deste estabelecimento estelar, a comida mais fodidamente insalubre do mundo. Na verdade, pegue sua mala, porque eu não vou deixar você ficar aqui esta noite".

"O quê? Por que não?"

"Bella, você é minha amiga. Eu gosto de ter você por perto, mesmo que você me torture. Eu realmente odiaria que o seu lindo rosto fosse comido por ratos enquanto você dorme, ok?"

"Rob, você está esquecendo que eu costumava viver nas ruas? Eu meio que estou acostumada aos ratos".

Ele franziu a testa para mim e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Tudo bem. Vá dormir na rua então. Eu fodidamente preferiria a este lugar".

Ele pegou minha mala e abriu a porta. "Vamos?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Aparentemente, vamos".

Eu rapidamente fiz o check-out antes de Rob levar-me a um carro de luxo estacionado na rua.

"Isto é seu?" Eu perguntei, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas.

"Claro que não." Ele zombou, "Eu o levantei no caminho até aqui. Eu tenho loucas habilidades de ladrões de carros. Eu acho que este pertence a De Niro".

Eu balancei a cabeça em agradecimento, "Legal. E você sabe como dirigir, eu estou assumindo".

Ele terminou guardando a minha mala e me encarando.

"Swan, exatamente o que diabos você está tentando dizer?"

Dei de ombros. "Beeem, quero dizer, você é Britânico, certo? Você percebe que vocês dirigem do _outro_ lado da estrada, certo?"

Ele franziu o rosto e zombou. "Claro que eu sei essa porra, Swan... agora".

Eu ri. "Rob, quantos acidentes de carro você já teve?"

"Um... agora, você está perguntando quantos eu tive, ou quantos foram minha culpa?"

"Quantos você já teve?"

"Cinco".

"E quantos foram sua culpa?"

"Cinco".

"É bom saber."

"Só fodidamente entre no carro, Swan. Prometo tentar não matá-la".

Rob dirigiu - e eu uso esse termo vagamente - para o seu hotel, onde consegui esbarrar com uma suíte disponível no corredor dele. Ele então levou-me a alguns quarteirões para uma pizzaria local, onde nos empanturramos de massas e Chianti enquanto ele deliciava-me com contos sobre as gritadoras loucas que o estiveram perseguindo em Nova York.

"E então, ela fodidamente me agarra pelo pescoço e tenta sugar meu rosto! Eu estava tão surpreso que eu quase fui atropelado por um táxi. Quero dizer, Jesus, quem FAZ isso para alguém que nem sequer conhece? E os paparazzi aqui? Oh, bom Senhor, é como se eles tivessem um sexto sentido. Quero dizer, eu não ficaria surpreso se eles estivessem esperando do lado de fora quando saírmos daqui esta noite. Eles são como ninjas do caralho".

Eu ri quando seu telefone tocou. Ele rapidamente verificou a tela antes de rejeitar a chamada.

"Ai!" Exclamei, "Ex-namorada?"

Ele riu, "Dificilmente. Apenas alguém com quem eu realmente não quero falar no momento".

Eu balancei a cabeça e suspirei, "Ah, deve ser difícil ser tão desejado".

Ele sorriu e olhou para baixo, "Sim, bem, você deve saber".

_Maldição. Por que de repente eu __me sinto como a maior merda viva?_

Estendi a mão e peguei a mão dele.

"Rob, você é um homem incrível. Você pode ter à sua escolha milhares... não, milhões de mulheres. Por favor, pare de pensar que eu sou algo especial, porque eu absolutamente não sou. Ok? Você poderia fazer muito melhor".

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, "Veja, dizendo isso, eu simplesmente acho que você é ainda mais especial." Ele suspirou dramaticamente, "Pare de me fazer fodidamente gostar de você, Swan. É extremamente irritante".

Eu ri, "Eu sinto muito, Sr. Pattinson, vou tentar mais forte ser uma completa idiota".

Inclinei-me e o beijei rapidamente na bochecha.

Foi nesse momento que nós dois ouvimos um som surdo de cliques e nos viramos para ver um homem parado a uma curta distância, tirando fotos. Assim que o notamos, ele se virou e saiu correndo do restaurante.

Rob gemeu e deixou cair a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Vagabundo. Isso é tudo que eu preciso." Ele se levantou e me ofereceu sua mão enquanto deixou cair algum dinheiro na mesa e me levou para fora do restaurante.

"É melhor você ligar para Edward." Ele suspirou, caminhando de volta para o hotel enquanto olhava as ruas em torno de nós, uma mão empurrando suavemente a parte inferior das minhas costas.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando de soslaio para ele, preocupada que de repente ele parecesse realmente cansado.

"Porque, Swan." Ele disse, empurrando-nos ainda mais rápido quando um grupo de paparazzi desceu sobre nós, "Cada porra de site de fofocas e tablóides no país vai gritar ao mundo que você é a minha nova namorada em questão de horas, e eu não acho que Edward aceitaria isso muito bem".

"Oh." Eu disse quando uma cacofonia de flashes e gritos inchou em meus ouvidos, "Ótimo".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Edward e Bella realmente voltaram com tudo... agora só falta os dois terem o encontro sexual de verdade... e o que será que Edward vai achar desse encontro da Bella com Rob?_

_Lembrem-se, 25 reviews e o próximo cap. virá na segunda-feira!_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

**Lia M**: estou respondendo por aqui pq vc não tem perfil... eu pensei bastante com a sua review, mas asseguro a você que nada aconteceu comigo não... A vida real nem sempre é como a gente gostaria e de vez em quando algumas coisas surgem no caminho e nos deixam meio "perdidas"...

Eu ainda **AMO** traduzir fics, tanto que estou aqui. Mas nos últimos tempos isso não tem sido tão prazeroso como era no começo. Por que? Simplesmente porque existem dezenas de pessoas que colocam as fics que eu traduzo nos seus favoritos e em alerta e nunca, nunca mesmo deixaram nenhuma review! Tem gente que é contra eu ficar colocando "metas" para postar o próximo capítulo e tal, só que o tempo que vocês, leitores, levam para deixar uma review não é nada comparado ao tempo que nós, tradutores e autores, levamos para traduzir/escrever um capítulo! E a única forma de sabermos o que vc's estão achando da história, ou da tradução, é com as reviews que vc's deixam! E, sinceramente, se for pra não ter review nenhuma, não vejo sentido nenhum em traduzir, afinal, eu consigo ler em inglês e deixo reviews **sempre **nas histórias que eu acompanho! Só que eu tb acho chato eu ficar cobrando toda hora por reviews, acho que todos aqui já são grandinhos o suficiente para que eu não precise "puxar a orelha" a cada capítulo de cada fic que eu posto.

Sobre as fics de comédia... eu ainda tenho diversas fics autorizadas para traduzir, incluindo algumas comédias, mas eu tenho traduzido as fics seguindo a ordem cronológica das autorizações que eu recebi, por isso pode ter acontecido de eu estar traduzindo várias fics "tristes" ao mesmo tempo...

Bem, **Lia M**, eu não sei se eu consegui esclarecer alguma coisa com essa minha nota imensa! Acho que eu literalmente "viajei" nas minhas divagações, mas eu aprecio a sua preocupação e estou aberta a qualquer opinião que você, ou qualquer outra leitora, tenha a dar. Acredito que quando as pessoas expressam sua opinião da maneira que você fez, super educada e nunca ofendendo ninguém, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é responder a vc e tentar esclarecer um pouco as coisas... Obrigada pela sua review e por ser uma **fã da Ju**... é por pessoas como vc que vale a pena esse "trabalho" de traduzir! Obrigada mesmo!

Bjs!


	29. Ciúme Vs Serenidade

**Capítulo 29 – Ciúme Vs Serenidade**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

"Robert! Aqui! Robert!"

"Rob, quem é a sua amiga? Vocês estão namorando?"

"Robert, vamos lá! Apenas um sorriso, cara, por favor!"

"Qual é o seu nome, querida? Como você e Rob se conheceram?"

Rob conduziu-me até o hotel e não foi até a porta do elevador se fechar atrás de nós, bloqueando os gritos desesperados dos paparazzi, que nós dois relaxamos o suficiente para expirar.

"Jesus, Rob! Isso acontece muito com você?" Perguntei com espanto.

Ele balançou a cabeça e me deu sorriso irônico.

"Todo maldito dia, Swan".

"Sério? Isso é inacreditável!"

"Ei, isso não foi nada. Esses caras esta noite foram bastante inofensivos em comparação com alguns outros. Alguns deles são verdadeiros animais".

"Não, eu quero dizer, é inacreditável que eles achem você interessante o suficiente para perseguirem você como se você fosse realmente alguém importante".

Eu sorri para ele, e ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você é a pessoa mais divertida que eu já conheci, Swan, você sabia disso?"

"Sério?"

"Não. Não mesmo. Você é uma enorme dor na minha maldita bunda sangrenta, mas você me faz rir. Agora, ligue para a porra do seu namorado e tente explicar a louca pirataria que acabamos de experimentar antes que ele descubra por alguém mais e decida tentar me fazer todos os tipos de morte".

Revirei os olhos para ele.

"Puxa, Rob, excessivamente dramático demais?"

Ele me encarou.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Eu disse, rapidamente puxando o meu telefone e discando. "Merda! Você não está nervoso sobre a reação de Edward, está? Eu já lhe disse o quão bem ele está indo com o seu treinamento da serenidade".

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos rudemente.

"Sim, você disse, logo antes de você me dizer que ele está com aproximadamente seis quilos de músculo, então eu não quero correr nenhum risco fodido, muito obrigado".

Disquei o número de Edward e esperei impacientemente por ele atender. Eu podia sentir meu coração acelerar-se um pouco com a ideia de lhe dizer o que aconteceu.

Essa conversa poderia ir de duas maneiras - ele poderá tanto perceber que Rob e eu estávamos simplesmente passando algum tempo inocente e amigável juntos e ignorar os rumores que, sem dúvida, estavam queimando através da internet como fogo, alegando que estávamos fodendo em cada superfície horizontal disponível, e até mesmo em algumas das verticais, ou ele poderia reduzir a zero todo o seu treinamento da serenidade e entrar no primeiro vôo para Nova York para que ele pudesse bater em Rob em uma papa sangrenta e gritar comigo enquanto eu chorava.

Mordi as minhas unhas enquanto eu esperava para descobrir com qual Edward eu estaria falando.

"Telefone de Edward Cullen, Bree falando".

_Ah, merda._

Ou ele poderia dar seu telefone para o equivalente humano de um canal radicular e fazer minha cabeça querer explodir de raiva violenta.

"Bree, é Bella." Eu fervia, não me preocupando em disfarçar meu desgosto, "Primeiro de tudo, obrigada por me foder com o meu transporte e acomodações aqui em Nova York. Isso foi simplesmente fantástico".

Ela riu, e eu nunca quis tanto bater em alguém na minha vida.

"Você gostou do hotel, Bella? Eu o vi online e totalmente pensei em você".

"Oh, sério? O discurso de vendas no site também menciona as manchas de esperma nos lençóis da cama?"

Ela riu de novo.

"Não, mas isso é, tipo, um bônus total".

Eu fumegava e apertei meus punhos. Esta garota não tinha ideia de com quem ela estava fodendo, mas, com certeza, eu explicaria para ela de verdade um dia em breve. Tenho certeza que a minha explicação a incluiria no chão se contorcendo de dor.

"Bree, onde está Edward?"

"Oh, bem, sua última entrevista de hoje foi totalmente estressante. O entrevistador trouxe à tona coisas sobre você e seu passado, então Emmett levou EC para fora para uma corrida, tipo, para acalmá-lo." Sua voz deslizou para fora do telefone como mau cheiro líquido, e meu nariz enrugou involuntariamente. "Uau, Bella, você deve se sentir realmente mal que ele tem que totalmente continuar defendendo o seu passado para todo mundo, hein? Pobre EC. Isso realmente cobra seu preço sobre ele".

Fechei os olhos e respirei através da minha raiva, tentando desesperadamente soltar o meu aperto sobre o telefone antes que ele quebrasse na porra da minha mão. Senti a mão de Rob descer no meu ombro e abri meus olhos para vê-lo olhando para mim com preocupação.

_Vamos lá, Swan, não se incomode reagindo à besteira dela. Você sabe que ela está fazendo isso apenas para conseguir uma irritação de você. Não dê a ela a satisfação._

Peguei uma folha do livro de Edward e contei até dez enquanto eu exalava lentamente. Meu sangue estava fervendo um pouco menos quando eu falei de novo.

"Olha, Bree, apenas diga para Edward me ligar, ok? Urgentemente. E, pelo amor de Deus, mantenha-o longe da internet até então, tudo bem? Eu preciso explicar algo para ele. Você pode lidar com isso?"

"Oh, Bella, eu posso lidar com totalmente muito mais do que você me dá crédito." Ela disse, e eu tive a súbita e irracional imagem mental de uma mosca lutando inutilmente em uma teia pegajosa enquanto uma aranha se movia para matar. "Vou dizer a EC que você ligou".

Com isso, a linha ficou muda.

Rob olhou para mim com expectativa quando as portas do elevador se abriram e saímos para o corredor.

"Bem?"

"Ele não está lá. A desova de Satanás disse que o faria ligar para mim".

Ele suspirou.

"Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ter que esperar, então, não é? Quer sair até o meu quarto?"

"Por que, Sr. Pattinson," eu exclamei, "quão avançado você é. O que os paparazzi vão dizer se eles descobrirem?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eles vão dizer que você e eu estamos fodendo como coelhos, que você está grávida com o meu filho amado, que nós estamos procurando uma casa para comprar juntos, e que eu pedi você em casamento no Chateau Marmont enquanto fumava maconha e tomava doses de tequila nos seus peitos. Você sabe... o de sempre".

Eu balancei a cabeça solenemente.

"Justo. Tem cerveja?"

Ele zombou.

"Vadia, por favor. Sou eu".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

Ele fez uma careta.

"Eu não posso ficar longe de dizer 'vadia, por favor', posso?"

"Então, não muito".

"É o sotaque?"

"E tudo mais sobre você".

"Maldição".

Entramos na feliz explosão de bagunça que era a suíte de Rob e caímos no sofá depois que ele pegou algumas cervejas da cozinha.

Eu estava começando a ficar ansiosa sobre falar com Edward e, pelo olhar no rosto de Rob, ele também. Nós dois suspiramos ao mesmo tempo, então eu decidi tentar aliviar o clima.

"Então," eu disse, afundando meus pés sobre a mesa de café, "como vamos nomear o nosso pequeno?" Ele olhou para mim em confusão. "Você sabe, seu filho amado que eu estou atualmente carregando. Alguma ideia sobre como vamos chamá-lo?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, se for uma menina - Emmett, obviamente - e se for um menino – que tal Robert Júnior".

Eu bufei e ele franziu a testa para mim.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, trazendo sua cerveja até sua boca.

"Bem, eu apenas assumi que o termo 'Robert Júnior' já teria sido atribuído a... hum... uma parte específica da sua anatomia..."

Ele cuspiu o gole de cerveja que ele tinha acabado de tomar.

"Porra do inferno, Swan, você está brincando comigo? Não há nada de JÚNIOR sobre ESSA parte da minha anatomia!"

Eu ri enquanto o observei limpar a cuspida de cerveja de si mesmo.

"Uh huh. Então, como você o nomeou?"

Ele corou.

"Nada! Por que diabos eu o nomearia? Eu não tenho 12 anos de idade, Swan. Isso é tão fodidamente imaturo".

"Oh, vamos lá, Rob, você não está enganando ninguém. Ou você me diz o nome dele, ou eu simplesmente terei que fazer o meu próprio nome para ele. Que tal Fadinha? Minúsculo Tim? Pênis Precioso da Princesa Pattsy?"

Ele engasgou em horror.

"Você tem que retirar isso!"

"Claro, assim que você me disser o nome real dele".

"De jeito nenhum. Você vai rir completamente".

"Eu não vou! Eu prometo! Vamos, por favor!"

"Absolutamente não. É muito embaraçoso".

"Robert." Eu choraminguei pateticamente, "Eu vomitei em você E enojei você com a minha língua gigante e inchada. Você me DEVE isso. Por favor".

Ele gemeu e me olhou com desdém.

"Você vai realmente me culpar por isso, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

Ele enfiou um dedo longo na minha cara.

"Prometa-me que você não vai rir." Ele exigiu rudemente.

Olhei para ele com sinceridade.

"Rob, eu prometo, ok? Agora, vamos lá, cuspa".

Ele esfregou os olhos com a mão e disse baixinho, "Eu não posso acreditar que estou lhe dizendo essa porra, Swan. Eu sou tão idiota".

Ele suspirou pesadamente e olhou para mim. "Gigantor, certo? O nome dele é Gigantor".

Eu assenti solenemente.

"Oh. Uau. Bom nome." Tomei uma respiração profunda e a segurei desesperadamente. "Vê? Não estou rindo".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim e a inundação borbulhando dentro de mim transbordou em uma onda constrangedora de bufadas e gargalhadas. Eu me dobrei segurando meu estômago, saliva pulverizando pelo ataque de riso histérico.

"Oh... Jesus... não consigo respirar... Gigantor!"

Segurei camisa de Rob desesperadamente para me impedir de cair do sofá enquanto eu convulsionava e gargalhava.

Ele fez uma careta para mim.

"Eu SABIA que você fodidamente daria risada! MALDITA SEJA, SWAN!"

Eu engasguei enquanto tentava falar ao redor das minhas risadas.

"Oh... Rob... sinto muito... não... pude... evitar".

Ele bateu a cerveja em cima da mesa e me encarou.

"Oponho-me ao fato de que você pensa que Gigantor é um nome tão hilariante para o meu pênis. Por tudo o que você sabe, poderia ser totalmente inadequado em descrever completamente a magnitude do meu membro magnífico!"

Eu ri ainda mais forte, meu rosto manchando com as lágrimas incontroláveis.

Rob fez uma careta para mim e cruzou os braços com petulância sobre o peito.

"Tudo bem então, do que diabos Edward chama o dele?"

Minha risada se transformou em um ataque de tosse.

"Desculpe?"

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

"Do... que... Edward... chama... o... dele?"

Uma risada nervosa borbulhou para fora de mim.

"O quê? Nada. _Ele__não__tem__12__anos__de__idade!_" Senti um rubor traidor formigar pelo meu pescoço. Desviei os olhos do olhar exigente de Rob. "O pênis de Edward não tem nome. É anônimo. Está no Programa de Proteção ao Pênis".

Ele bufou alto.

"Vamos lá, Swan! Todo homem nomeia o seu pau. É o que fazemos. Eu disse a você o meu, ainda que isso forneça a você munição suficiente para me torturar por meses do caralho. O mínimo que você pode fazer é me dar algo em troca".

Tomei um gole grande de cerveja e engoli.

Ele estava certo. Eu odiava quando ele estava certo. Era errado e antinatural.

"Você realmente quer saber?"

Ele se inclinou para trás e revirou os olhos para mim.

"Sim. Eu realmente quero saber".

"Bem, para ser justa, Edward realmente não o nomeou. Eu nomeei".

"Sim, sim".

"E quando eu o nomeei, eu estava no meio de uma névoa pós-coito de bobagem, então..."

"Swan, vá em frente com isso, você vai?"

Eu olhei para ele e fiz uma careta, sugando uma respiração profunda.

"Godzilla".

Sua testa franziu em confusão e ele se inclinou para mim, cobrindo sua orelha com a mão.

"Desculpe, o quê?"

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça.

"Você fodidamente me ouviu, Pattinson. God-zilla".

De repente suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos, seus olhos fecharam e ele gemia de dor.

"Oh, Jesus... por favor, Deus, faça parar!"

Toquei seu ombro em preocupação.

"Rob? Você está bem? O que diabos está errado com você?"

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos torturados.

"Porra, Swan. Eu agora tenho uma imagem mental recorrente do pau de Edward destruindo enormes pedaços da cidade de Tókio! Arrrgh!"

Ele começou a rir e eu soquei seu ombro rudemente.

"Você é um babaca".

Ele segurou seu lado e suspirou.

"Oh, cara, sabendo que o pau de Edward tem um nome ainda mais ridículo do que o meu me faz um pouco menos nervoso sobre ele matar-me horrivelmente".

"Isso é um absurdo. Primeiro de tudo, Gigantor é MUUUITO mais bobo do que Godzilla e, em segundo lugar, tenho certeza que Edward ficará totalmente bem quando vir as fotos. Tenho completa fé no meu homem".

"Oh, sério?" Ele desafiou, "Vamos apenas ver quais tipos de danos estamos olhando então, vamos?"

Ele abriu seu laptop e digitou rapidamente. Ele se inclinou para a frente e olhou atentamente para a tela antes de gemer.

"Ah... não, não, não, não. Como é que essa porra é possível? Como eles FAZEM isso?"

"O quê?" Eu disse, torcendo a tela ao redor para que eu pudesse ver o que ele estava olhando.

"Oh, merda." Eu respirei em descrença.

O site TMZ tinha cerca de uma dúzia de fotos de Rob e eu no restaurante, e se eu não tivesse realmente estado lá e soubesse que absolutamente nada romântico aconteceu entre nós, eu totalmente pensaria que estávamos ligados.

Havia fotos de nós rindo e nos tocando, aparentemente olhando nos olhos um do outro apaixonadamente, e de mãos dadas.

E depois havia as fotos de nós nos beijando.

Eu tinha beijado Rob na bochecha. Lembro-me de fazer isso e foi definitivamente na bochecha. Foi rápido e casto e completamente inocente, mas as fotografias tinham sido tomadas de tal forma que parecia que estávamos tendo uma sessão completa de amassos.

_Maldito seja._

Olhei para Rob. Ele esfregou os olhos e suspirou, tomando um longo gole da sua cerveja antes de mergulhar de volta no sofá.

Ele parecia tenso. Ele tinha boas razões para estar. Se eu fosse Edward e visse fotos da minha namorada e o homem que não tão secretamente era apaixonado por ela, aparentemente uns sobre os outros, eu certamente quereria bater nele – forte.

_Oh, merda. Isso não é bom. Isso não é bom em nada._

_Eu preciso falar com Edward. Agora._

Eu rapidamente puxei meu telefone fora e pulei um pouco quando ele tocou na minha mão. Eu soquei a tecla de atendimento e o empurrei contra o meu ouvido.

"Edward?"

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo aí? Minha pele está ficando toda manchada e isso normalmente significa que coisas fodidas estão acontecendo. O que aconteceu, com quem você está, e quantas pessoas eu vou ter que matar para fazer qualquer porra de bagunça em que você se meteu ir embora?"

Eu suspirei.

"Hey, Alice. Estou com Rob".

Ela gemeu.

"Bem, porra o suficiente dita. O que diabos o Britânico fez desta vez?"

"Eu posso ouvir você, Alice." Rob resmungou ao telefone.

Eu o calei com a minha mão.

"Nós saímos para jantar. Alguns paparazzi nos pegaram e tiraram algumas fotos que parecem... comprometedoras. Agora eu estou tentando desesperadamente entrar em contato com Edward para que eu possa explicar que absolutamente nada aconteceu antes que ele veja as fotos e completamente enlouqueça".

Um estranho ruído veio do telefone.

"Oh." Alice disse, sua voz soando baixa e tensa. "Bem... sim... ah, hum, isso poderia ser a porra de um grande problema... oh, sim... uau... hmm... deixe-me pensar... uhhh... Deus!"

"Alice?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente, "Você está bem?"

Ela limpou sua garganta.

"Sim. Eu estou bem, Bells. Eu só estava pensando... Jesus... oh. Eu fodidamente amo pensar... oh, oh, Deus, sim! Isso me deixa quente. Ah... hum... por isso você tem, ah... falando em Edward ainda? Oh, porra!"

Eu suspirei e esfreguei os olhos.

"Alice, coloque Jasper no telefone".

Eu ouvi seu suspiro.

"O quê? Por quê? Quero dizer... Jasper? Jasper quem? Ele não está aqui! Um... oh... quero dizer... uh... não sei onde ele está".

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"Ok, Alice. Olhe para baixo entre as suas coxas. Esse homem bonito loiro que atualmente está se banqueteando com as suas partes de menina é Jasper. Dê um tapinha no ombro dele e dê a ele o telefone".

Eu podia sentir seu olhar a laser me queimando através do país.

"Tudo bem." Ela reclamou, "Arruíne toda a minha diversão".

Ouvi um arrastar de pés antes de ouvir a voz hesitante de Jasper.

"Uh... hey, Bella. Hum... como vai você?"

"Eu estou simplesmente bem, Jas, exceto pelo fato de que eu tenho uma situação fodida na qual eu realmente preciso do conselho da minha amiga e chefe, mas eu realmente não vou obter nada útil dela porque o seu insaciável Dr McRoedor-muito-como-namorado está fazendo uma refeição em suas partes sexuais e a distraindo. Você está sentindo a minha frustração aqui?"

"Ah... sim. Claro, Bella. Desculpe".

"Não se desculpe. Basta ter menos tesão por alguns minutos enquanto eu termino de falar com a sua mulher, depois você pode fazer o que diabos você quiser com ela".

Sua voz tornou-se brilhante com emoção.

"Mesmo a coisa com a coisa?"

Revirei meus olhos.

"Bem, isso seria entre você e Alice... e Deus".

Eu o ouvi rir.

"Ok, eu vou para o quarto ao lado porque Alice está seminua e não há nenhuma maneira que eu serei capaz de deixá-la em paz se seus seios espetaculares estiverem em qualquer lugar perto da minha linha de visão".

"Jas, eu amo que você esteja compartilhando, mas eu realmente não precisava saber disso".

"Oh. Certo. Ok, estou indo agora. Adeus, Bella".

"Foi bom conversar com você, Jasper".

Alice voltou ao telefone.

"Você mandou o meu Deus do Sexo embora? Puta merda, Bella! Como é que você pode bloquear meu sexo mesmo quando não estamos na mesma cidade?"

"Alice! Você não ouviu o meu dilema? Há fotos na internet que parecem que eu estou tentando lamber as amígdalas de Rob! O que diabos eu vou fazer?"

"Ok, simplesmente acalme-se. Vamos apurar os fatos. Você, de fato, tentou lamber as amígdalas do Britânico?"

"Não!"

"O Britânico tentou lamber suas amígdalas?"

"NÃO! Jesus, Alice!"

"Houve lambida de algum tipo?"

Eu rosnei em frustração.

"Não, não houve porra nenhuma de lambida, Alice! Pare de ficar obcecada sobre o que Jasper estava fazendo a você e concentre-se, maldição! Rob e eu fomos jantar. É isso. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha quando ele começou a ficar piegas e mal-humorado..."

"Hey!" Rob protestou debilmente.

"... mas é isso. Eu não sei como eles conseguiram as fotos que eles fizeram. É como se eles usassem uma 'câmera escândalo' especial que fez até mesmo o mais inocente dos toques parecer absolutamente para a porra de maiores de 18 anos!"

"Bella, acalme-se".

"Como eu posso me acalmar, Alice? Se Edward vir essas fotos, ele vai pensar que eu o traía, e eu não o fiz! Nós simplesmente acabamos de voltar a ficar juntos. Eu não posso tê-lo vendo isso antes que eu tenha uma chance para explicar!"

"Está tudo bem, Bells. Vamos consertar isso, ok? Vou admitir que você já tentou ligar para ele?"

"É claro. Bree respondeu. Emmett o levou para correr".

Alice bufou.

"Sério? Meu irmão está correndo? Em público? Mas ele corre como uma menina".

"Alice!"

"Desculpe. Ok, eu vou tentar ligar para Emmett. Você liga para o hotel e deixa uma mensagem na recepção." Sua voz suavizou e de repente eu realmente senti falta da minha melhor amiga bonita. "Nós vamos encontrá-lo, querida. Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem".

Engoli o pânico que estava começando a subir em mim e assenti.

"Sim. Ok. Obrigada, Alice".

Eu desliguei e olhei para Rob. Ele estava debruçado sobre o laptop, uma expressão de espanto no seu rosto.

"Realmente parece como se você estivesse enfiando sua língua na minha garganta." Ele respirou, rindo baixinho para si mesmo. "É meio que incrível." Ele olhou para mim com culpa. "E errado. Muito, muito errado".

Bati o laptop fechado e ele caiu de volta para o sofá, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e com um pouco de mau humor.

Eu rapidamente disquei para o hotel de Edward, deixando um recado para ele me ligar assim que entrasse pela porta.

Alguns segundos depois de desligar, o meu telefone tocou novamente.

"Edward?"

"Jesus H sempre amado Cristo, Piscadora, que PORRA você tem feito com Rob? Você está TENTANDO me machucar?"

A voz de Emmett explodiu do telefone e eu tive que segurá-la longe do meu ouvido para evitar danos permanentes.

"Bree acabou de me mostrar as fotos na internet! Você está toda em cima dele, pelo amor de Deus! Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesma, mulher!"

"Emmett, onde está Edward?"

"Quero dizer, honestamente, você tem algum nervo deixando Edward pensar que vocês dois estavam voltando a ficar juntos, se você simplesmente pretende correr para os braços daquele gostoso devastadoramente lindo. Não que eu culpe você. O homem é todos os tipos de irresistível, mas, ainda assim..."

"Emmett!" Eu gritei em desespero, "POR FAVOR, cale a boca por um segundo e me escute".

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que ele dissesse suavemente, "Puxa, Bells, não há necessidade de quebrar minhas bolas. O que você quer dizer?"

Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar.

"Emmett, nada aconteceu entre Rob e eu. Eu sei que as fotos parecem ruins, mas acredite quando eu digo que nada aconteceu".

"NADA ACONTECEU, EMMETT!" Rob gritou em apoio, "Infelizmente".

Ele olhou para mim timidamente antes de abrir o laptop furtivamente e discretamente voltar para encarar a tela.

"Oh, graças a Deus por isso." Emmett disse, alívio inundando a sua voz, "Por um minuto eu pensei que você e eu não poderíamos ser amigos, bochechas doce, e isso seria fodidamente trágico. A propósito, a voz dele é malditamente quente quando ele grita. Agora, é melhor eu encontrar Edward e deixá-lo saber que ele não precisa matar vocês dois em um ataque de ciúme. Não que eu o teria deixado, de qualquer maneira".

Meu coração parou de bater.

"Emmett... Edward viu as fotos?"

Houve um silêncio desconfortável antes de ele dizer, "Ah, sim. Ele voltou para a suíte antes de mim, e quando eu cheguei Bree tinha meu laptop aberto e estava mostrando a ele alguma coisa. Tomei um banho rápido e quando eu saí ele murmurou algo sobre ter que 'cuidar' de algumas coisas e saiu".

_Oh, merda, oh, merda, oh, merda, oh, merda._

"Eu não pensei em nada disso até que eu vi a tela. Infelizmente, no momento em que eu descobri o que eu estava vendo, ele já tinha desaparecido. Quando Alice ligou alguns minutos atrás, tentei encontrá-lo. Ele não está em seu quarto e seu telefone está desligado. Eu não preciso dizer a você que isso não é bom, bebê bolo".

Eu gemi e esfreguei meu rosto furiosamente com a minha mão.

"Como é que ele parecia, Em, antes de ele sair?"

"Bem, ele parecia muito malditamente enjoado, mas, novamente, isso é normal depois de um dos meus treinamentos. Perdi a conta das vezes que eu o fiz vomitar".

Puxei meu cabelo, concentrando-me na dor enquanto garras espessas de pânico teciam através de meu corpo como fitas de metal afiadas.

"Emmett." Eu implorei silenciosamente, "Você tem que encontrá-lo. Por favor. Você tem que dizer a ele que eu o amo e que nada aconteceu".

"Eu sei, Bells, não se preocupe. Eu vou encontrá-lo para você, ok?"

"Obrigad, Emmett".

"Oh, espere, Bree quer falar com você".

_Aposto que ela quer._

"Bella? Oi." Ela disse, civilidade falsa escorrendo de cada palavra, "Uau, eu estou totalmente arrependida que eu esqueci de pedir a Edward para ligar para você. Meu erro".

Se a sinceridade do seu pedido de desculpas estivesse em uma escala de um a dez, ela estaria sentada ao redor de 300 negativo.

_Cadela._

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer quando a fúria absoluta me inundou.

"Mas você conseguiu mostrar-lhe as fotos que eu não queria que ele visse, não é, Bree? Você se lembrou de fazer isso, certo?"

Ouvi o seu suspiro.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu NÃO deveria mostrar a ele aquelas fotos de você e qual-o-nome-dele se acariciando como um par de pombinhos excitados? Oh, não. Whoops".

Eu ouvi uma risada escura ressoar de mim e, francamente, isso fez a minha bexiga querer deixar ir. Eu só podia esperar que isso fizesse Bree sentir o mesmo, porque depois da merda que ela acabara de empurrar, aquela cadela seriamente precisava ter medo de mim.

"Bree, você realmente acha que toda essa besteira fodida em que você está colocando tanto tempo e esforço vai fazer Edward terminar comigo e fugir com você? Honestamente? O que você tem, 13 anos?"

"Bella." Ela disse como se estivesse conversando com um cão raivoso e, realisticamente, a analogia não estava muito longe, "Eu NÃO tenho ideia do que você está falando. Embora, se soubesse, eu provavelmente diria que, a julgar pela expressão no rosto de Edward quando viu essas fotos de você e Rob juntos, ele terminando com você pode estar acontecendo mais cedo do que eu poderia ter esperado".

Eu enterrei meus dentes juntos.

"Eu vou acabar com você, Bree." Eu fervi perigosamente.

"Vamos ver." Ela disse brilhantemente enquanto cerrei minha mandíbula e punhos.

"Coloque Emmett de volta." Eu rosnei.

"Com certeza. Tchau, Bella!"

Eu tive um sentimento muito ruim que eu estive subestimando a pequena miss 'totalmente'. O tempo todo eu estive pensando que, sob o exterior insipidamente irritante havia apenas uma estúpida camada crocante espessa, mas agora eu estava começando a ver o manto crocante escondendo um núcleo de pura maldade. Eu brevemente considerei verificar seu couro cabeludo para o 666 inevitável.

A voz de Emmett me surpreendeu das minhas reflexões internas.

"Bella? Eu vou olhar ao redor e fazer algumas ligações... ver se consigo encontrar Edward".

Esfreguei os olhos, cansada.

"É melhor você verificar os bares, Em." Eu disse baixinho, não muito disposta a acreditar que ele perderia o controle assim, mas ansiosa para ter certeza de que nenhuma pedra fosse deixada sobre pedra, "Apenas no caso".

"Claro".

Quando Emmett falou de novo, a sua voz era calma e relaxante.

"Bella, não se preocupe, ok? Você já viu o quanto de progresso ele fez ao longo das últimas semanas. Ele tem todas as ferramentas que precisa para lidar com isso. Ele pode apenas precisar de um pouco de tempo".

Engoli em seco e tentei acreditar nele.

"Eu não posso perdê-lo novamente, Em." Eu sussurrei, vagamente consciente de que Rob havia colocado uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro, "Eu simplesmente não posso".

"Você não vai. Ele vai ficar bem. Confie em mim".

"Obrigada, Emmett".

"De nada. Vou ligar para você logo e avisá-la do que está acontecendo".

As próximas horas se arrastaram.

Emmett e Alice continuaram ligando de volta com relatórios de status, mas nenhum deles conseguiu encontrar Edward. Eu estava realmente começando a perder o enredo.

Rob sentou-se perto, suavemente dedilhando em seu violão e cantarolando para si mesmo, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava tenso. De vez em quando ele olhava nervosamente para a porta como se esperasse que Edward irrompesse por ela como um anjo negro e vingativo, e prosseguissse para entregar uma surra de primeira classe.

Isso não estava fora do reino da possibilidade.

Por volta da meia-noite, eu reconheci a derrota e resolvi ir para a cama. Abracei Rob brevemente e disse a ele que falaria com ele pela manhã, e vaguei desanimada até o corredor para o meu quarto antes de despir a minha roupa e entrar no chuveiro.

Suspirei quando deixei a água quente correr sobre mim, levando consigo um pouco da tensão que esteve rastejando sobre a minha pele pelas últimas horas.

Acima de tudo, eu esperava que Edward não tivesse caído fora do vagão e não estivesse deitado em uma sarjeta em algum lugar, bêbado como um gambá, alto como uma pipa e amaldiçoando meu nome enquanto fazia sexo com transeuntes aleatórios. Meu coração apertou com o pensamento.

_Por favor, Deus, deixe-o ficar bem._

Saí do chuveiro e me enrolei em um roupão, agarrando meu telefone e caindo na cama.

Devo ter começado a cochilar porque eu estremeci violentamente quando o telefone tocou na minha mão.

"Um... 'lo... quê?" Eu disse rudemente.

"Bella?"

Sentei-me ereta, imediatamente desperta ao som da voz de Edward.

"Edward?"

"Ei, baby. Acordei você?"

Sua voz era baixa e rouca e suas palavras eram um pouco arrastadas.

_Oh, querido Deus, ele está bêbado._

"Edward, você está bem?"

Eu o ouvi grunhir suavemente.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu acabei de acordar e acho que todos os meus músculos decidiram protestar gritando de dor. Emmett acabou comigo esta tarde. Eu posso nunca andar de novo".

"Você acabou de acordar? Você não está em uma sarjeta, por acaso?"

Ele gemeu de novo e eu quase podia vê-lo se alongando.

"Jesus, Bella, não, eu não estou em uma sarjeta. Estou na minha cama. No hotel. O que está acontecendo?"

"Oh. Você não esteve... hum... bebendo?"

"Bem, eu tive várias garrafas de Gatorade. Por quê?"

Ele parecia notavelmente frio, calmo e sereno. Eu estava realmente começando a ficar preocupada.

"Edward." Eu disse cuidadosamente, "Eu sei que você já viu as fotos".

Houve uma pausa e minha cabeça bateu estupidamente enquanto esperei pela sua resposta.

"Oh, sim. As fotos." Ele suspirou, "Bree não podia esperar para enfiá-las na minha cara quando eu voltei para o hotel. Ela continou apontando para elas e me dando tapinhas nas costas como se eu fosse uma criança de dez anos cujo cão tinha acabado de ser atropelado. Ou isso, ou ela estava apenas me sentindo e fingindo ser simpática".

Meu maxilar cerrou.

"Eu posso imaginar".

"Ela ficou olhando para o meu rosto – intensamente. Foi fodidamente assustador. Eu acho que ela estava esperando para ver o exato momento em que meu coração se partiu em dois e a fúria vermelha de ciúme encheu meus olhos".

Engoli em seco.

"E ela... viu isso?"

Minha voz era suave e eu esperava que ele não pudesse ouvir o medo abjeto nela.

Ele parou por um segundo antes de responder, "Bella, você realmente tem tão pouca fé em mim que você acha que eu vendo algumas fotografias de você molestando o inferno para fora de Rob em um lugar público vai me empurrar sobre a borda?"

_Oh. Merda._

Fiquei com a boca seca e meu coração bateu desconfortavelmente contra minhas costelas.

"Edward, eu prometo a você, NADA aconteceu com Rob. Eu sei que as fotos parecem ruins, mas, por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu dei a Rob um beijinho na bochecha - isso é tudo!"

Ele fez uma pausa e naqueles poucos segundos o meu coração pareceu como se estivesse sentado na forca, esperando o machado do carrasco para cortá-lo em dois.

Quando Edward falou de novo, sua voz era baixa e relaxada. "Imaginei o mesmo".

Todo o ar em meus pulmões saiu correndo e uma onda de alívio pulsou através de mim.

"Eu não vou mentir, porém, Bella - quando vi pela primeira vez as fotos, elas fizeram a minha pressão arterial atravessar a porra do telhado. Minha primeira reação foi dar um soco em algo – ou alguém. Eu estava extremamente tentado a dar um soco em Bree. Quero dizer, ela estava bem ali e irritando a porcaria viva fora de mim, mas depois Emmett entrou e me lembrei que eu deveria ser mais evoluído e essas coisas".

Eu ri, "Maldição, Edward, eu teria pagado em dinheiro para você dar um soco em Bree".

Ele riu e meus braços doíam para estender e segurá-lo.

"O jeito que ela estava agindo hoje, baby, eu teria dado um soco naquela cadela de graça".

_Isso. Aí mesmo. É por isso que eu o amo._

"Então, você não está com raiva de mim?" Eu perguntei com cuidado, "Você não está saltando no primeiro avião para cá para cruelmente assassinar Rob?"

Ele suspirou.

"Olha, Bella, eu te amo, e eu tenho fodidamente muita certeza que você me ama e, tanto quanto eu gostaria de pensar que Rob é um idiota que faria um movimento na minha mulher, eu sei que ele não é. Ele é um cara decente. Então, quando eu vi essas fotos hoje à noite, eu sabia que elas não estavam mostrando o que pareciam estar mostrando. Jesus, eu estive no fim do meu quinhão de fotografias condenatórias e sei que a maioria das vezes elas são simplesmente 17 tons de besteira. Quero dizer, o drama de engolir pau no beco que eu e Rob passamos é um exemplo perfeito. Tenho certeza que eu sei melhor que ninguém que quando se trata de fofocas de celebridades, as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem".

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto meu coração trovejando percebia que não seria retalhado como sashimi, afinal.

"Mas, se você não está com raiva, então por que você desapareceu esta noite? Emmett, Alice e eu temos procurado por você por horas".

"Bem, as fotos, combinadas com Emmett tentando me matar com tênis de corrida, me deixaram enjoado e tonto, então eu desci para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e caí na cama. Eu acho que devo ter cochilado".

"Mas Emmett tentou ligar para o seu quarto".

"Baby, eu puxei o fio do telefone do hotel. Bree tinha começado a me ligar toda hora e isso estava totalmente me irritando".

Meu maxilar cerrou involuntariamente.

"Edward, se você começar a usar a palavra 'totalmente' na conversação diária, eu vou ter fodidamente que ferir você. Muito".

Um zumbido baixo soprou do telefone.

"Jesus, Bella, eu amo quando você fica toda malvada comigo".

Eu ri, tentando ignorar a forma como o ronco baixo de necessidade em sua voz me afetou.

"Estou muito parcial também para malvada, Edward." Eu o provoquei, "Será que todo esse treinamento da serenidade que você está fazendo significa que eu nunca vou ouvir outra explosão de ciúmes de você? Porque isso seria meio triste".

Ele exalou em frustração.

"Mulher, eu estou trabalhando fodidamente duro para me tornar um homem melhor para você, e agora você me diz que você gosta quando eu fico todo possessivo? Eu não posso ganhar".

Um arrepio de excitação correu pela minha espinha enquanto eu o imaginei olhando para mim.

"Bem, talvez você possa apenas... fingir ser possessivo?"

"Bella." Ele disse em voz baixa, "Onde você está preocupada, não há fingimento. Você é minha. Você sempre será minha. Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. Nossos corpos sabem disso. Mesmo quando estamos separados, seu corpo pode sentir o meu, não pode?"

Engoli em seco quando uma corrida de luxúria subiu pelos meus quadris.

_Oh,__Deus._ "Sim".

"Nenhum outro homem pode fazer você sentir as coisas que eu posso, e eu vou fodidamente aniquilar qualquer um que tente".

Um pequeno gemido escapou dos meus lábios.

"Oh... Jesus, sim, Edward".

"Quando eu vi aquelas fotos de você e Rob esta noite, eu queria entrar na porra do primeiro avião para Nova York e encontrar você, e agarrá-la e foder o inferno fora de você até que você não pudesse sentir nada além de mim movendo-se dentro de você - fazer você gritar meu nome, uma e outra vez... quebrando você e a colocando de volta junta até que você não pudesse compreender qualquer outro homem além de mim, nunca".

"Eu queria reivindicar você da forma mais animalesca possível. Eu queria mergulhar em você e devorá-la e marcá-la toda para que qualquer outro homem no mundo fodidamente percebesse que você pertencia a mim, e que você sempre pertenceria, e que fomos feitos um para o outro porque juntos somos a porra de uma força da natureza. É isso que você quer ouvir, Bella? Que o pensamento de você estar com alguém aparentemente degenera-me em um habitante das cavernas grunhindo e desesperado que não quer nada mais do que dominá-la sexualmente? Isso excita você?"

Minhas mãos automaticamente abriram meu roupão e o empurraram de lado, revelando meus mamilos endurecidos e pele trêmula. O ar fresco acariciou-me enquanto as pontas dos meus dedos começaram a roçar em meus seios e abdômen.

_Aparentemente, Edward o Homem das Cavernas me excitava. Quem saberia?_

"Sim, Edward. Deus, por favor... continue falando".

"Você quer ouvir mais? Você tem certeza? Você realmente quer saber que eu estou com ciúmes de cada pessoa que fala com você, ou toca você, ou mesmo fodidamente olha para você? Você quer saber que quando eu não estou com você, cada parte do meu coração e corpo dói por você, como se você arrancasse parte da minha alma e a levasse com você? Você quer saber que eu estou aqui deitado, nu, fodidamente desesperado por você deitada em cima de mim, correndo suas mãos sobre o meu corpo, acalmando a dor pulsante que parece fodidamente comer meu interior sempre que estamos separados?"

"Oh, Jesus... Edward... você está nu? Tão fodidamente sexy".

Eu podia ouvir a luxúria crua na minha voz e, pela maneira como ele gemeu, estou malditamente certa que ele podia ouvi-la também.

"Porra, Bella. Quando você fala assim meu pau fica tão duro tão rapidamente que quase me dá um soco no maldito estômago. Cristo, mulher".

Ouvi sua respiração acelerar um pouco e meu corpo inundou com o desejo quando percebi o que ele estava provavelmente fazendo.

"Edward." Eu disse numa voz baixa e sedutora, "Você está se tocando?"

Sua voz era baixa e tensa, e a dor dentro de mim intensificou enquanto eu imaginava sua mão forte apertando sua ereção, bombeando-a preguiçosamente enquanto ele fechava seus lindos olhos e imaginava o meu rosto.

"Eu não posso evitar quando ouço a sua voz, Bella. É como se este tipo de semi-líquido de fòda-me roçasse sobre a minha pele e fizesse com que minha mão faça coisas que são fodidamente boas demais para parar".

Ele gemeu e minha mão automaticamente estendeu entre as minhas pernas, meus dedos encontrando a umidade dolorida que implorava para ser tocada. Ela implorava pelos dedos _dele,_sua boca, sua magnífica excitação - mas nenhuma dessas coisas estava aqui, então eu tinha que fornecer meus próprios dedos como um pobre substituto.

Eles foram surpreendentemente eficazes.

"Oh, Deus, sim... Edward, continue falando... por favor, continue falando".

Minha respiração tornou-se superficial quando circulei a carne lisa e rosada, cada passada sobre o meu clitóris provocando um pequeno suspiro cheio de prazer.

Ele gemeu, "Bella? O que você está fazendo?"

Meus músculos cerraram com o desejo em sua voz.

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?"

"Puta que pariu." Ele sussurrou, sua respiração tornou-se mais frenética, "O pensamento de você se tocando é tão fodidamente quente que tenho que parar de me perder aqui e agora".

Circulei meus dedos mais rápido, ofegando rudemente quando a imagem de Edward encheu minha cabeça – seus olhos apertados enquanto ele lutava pelo controle do seu corpo, os músculos tensos e brilhantes, sua mão segurando-o firmemente, movendo-se suavemente sobre a pele esticada, apertada. Eu podia sentir a vibração deliciosa dos meus músculos contraindo dentro de mim, enrolando mais apertados, agarrando pelo êxtase que estava se contorcendo para ser lançado.

"Oh, Jesus... Edward, estou tão perto..."

"Sim, baby... goze. Por favor. Diga-me. Deixe-me ouvi-la".

Sua voz era áspera e necessitada e empurrou-me sobre o precipício se aproximando rapidamente

Prendi a respiração quando senti a tensão espiralando dentro de mim, de repente batendo, liberando espasmos batendo de prazer que abalaram através de mim como um furacão.

"DEUS, SIM! Estou gozando... Oh, Jesus! Edward... goze comigo... por favor".

Todo o meu corpo ficou tenso enquanto o meu orgasmo desenrolava dentro de mim, apertando e soltando em ondas pulsando de intensidade.

Ouvi Edward grunhir alto antes de gritar, "PORRA, SIM! Oh, Bella... Bella... oh, Deus... sim.."

Eu parei minha mão quando os últimos tremores cessaram dentro de mim e ouvi Edward ofegar rudemente do outro lado do telefone. Minha própria respiração soprando em suspiros rasos - rouca e irregular e rápida – finalmente desacelerando à medida que meu coração acalmava suas batidas furiosas.

"Jesus, Bella." Edward ofegou, "Por que é que mesmo apenas ouvindo a sua voz pode me levar a tal orgasmo incrivelmente poderoso? Isso foi seriamente incrível pra caralho".

Eu suspirei e rolei do meu lado, curvando as minhas pernas até meu peito enquanto o contentamento absoluto se estabelecia em meus ossos.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Desde que nos separamos eu tive meu quinhão de orgasmos, mas este... oh, uau. Eu quase podia sentir você se movendo dentro de mim".

Ele gemeu e disse, "Desculpe-me, baby, eu só preciso lidar com algo." Pareceu que ele colocou a mão sobre o telefone antes de gritar, "Pelo amor de Deus, Godzy! Acalme-se! Você acabou de estalar como um maldito rojão e você ainda quer mais só porque Bella está falando sobre você se mover dentro dela? Seu fodedor insaciável. Você poderia, POR FAVOR, simplesmente ser grato e relaxar por cinco minutos? Jesus!"

Eu ri e fui recompensada por ouvir a sua risada baixa.

"Cullen, seu pau é uma besta insaciável, você sabe disso, certo?"

Ele suspirou.

"Ele não era antes de conhecer você".

"O quê?"

"É verdade. Antes de eu te conhecer, eu ficaria feliz se pudesse ficar duro mais do que duas vezes por noite".

Minhas partes de menina cerraram ao mero pensamento de Edward ficando duro. Obviamente, Gina era uma besta insaciável também.

"Edward, vamos lá. Isso não é verdade".

"É verdade. Antes de eu conhecer você, meu pau era Clark Kent. Agora ele é o Superman. Você é como o oposto da kriptonita, baby. Você é minha paunita. Sempre que eu até mesmo penso em você meu corpo reage, pulsando todo o sangue disponível direto para o super-potente pênis-herói. É realmente fodidamente desgastante".

Eu ri.

"Eu tenho certeza que é, especialmente se considerarmos quantas vezes você consegue empurrar seu instrumento a cada dia".

"Hey! O fato de eu ter de bater em Godzy para a submissão tão malditamente com frequência é inteiramente culpa sua! Ele está completamente encantado com o seu corpolícia*****".

_*__Corpolícia__:__corpo__delícia._

Eu ri como uma adolescente.

"Cullen, você NÃO acabou de usar a palavra 'corpolícia'".

"Por quê? O que há de errado com 'corpolícia'?"

"Oh, nada. Absolutamente nada. Mas sempre que você quiser saltar em seu Delorean***** e nos encontrar de volta no século XXI, isso seria excelente".

_*__Delorean__:__é__o__carro__usado__nos__filmes__ "__De__volta__para__o__futuro__"__._

Ele riu, sua voz quente envolvendo-me enquanto eu inalei e imaginei seu cheiro perfeito.

"Deus, eu sinto sua falta." Ele disse calmamente.

"Também sindo a sua falta".

"O que você vai fazer amanhã?"

Eu suspirei e pensei sobre a programação esgotante de amanhã.

"Bem, eu tenho uma outra reunião na gravadora pela manhã para decidir sobre os detalhes finais do lançamento do álbum. Então eu vou passar algumas horas aqui no hotel finalizando os detalhes de todas as suas entrevistas e aparições públicas em Nova York, depois de volta para a gravadora na parte da tarde para discutir projeções de vendas e oportunidades auxiliares de promoção, antes de correr para o aeroporto no início da noite para pegar um cara quente para levar para o coquetel de pré-lançamento do álbum amanhã a noite".

"Espere um minuto. Quem diabos é este cara quente com quem você está saindo?"

"Oh, não te falei sobre ele? Ele é absolutamente lindo! Alto, bonito, pau gloriosamente gigante que simplesmente não para".

Ele bufou.

"Soa como um idiota. Espero que ele seja bom na cama".

"Bem, aqui está a coisa - eu não me lembro se ele é bom na cama Tem sido um tempo desde que fomos... hum... íntimos – no departamente pênis e vagina, eu quero dizer. Eu estou realmente muito frustrada".

Sua fachada rachou.

"Você não lem... O QUÊ? Você está... O QUÊ? Você está FRUSTRADA? Mulher, eu fiz você gozar DUAS vezes hoje, mesmo sem tocá-la, para não mencionar todas as molestações aleatórias que eu perpetrei em seu fino corpo antes mesmo de você partir esta manhã! E agora – você fodidamente esqueceu se eu sou ou não sou bom na cama? Fôda-me! Como você pode esquecer a porra da perfeição? Como você pode esquecer as nossas competições de 'Quem Pode Gozar Mais Alto', da qual eu sou o atual campeão? Ou a gigante Explosão de Orgasmos comprada na Ginalândia, EUA? Ou a Grande Maratona Sexual de 2009 na Caverna Mágica do Amor, onde tudo começou, bem ali em Nova York, Nova York? Jimminy filhodamãe Cricket, mulher - você está seriamente matando a porra do meu ego aqui!"

Eu abafei a onda de risadas fazendo cócegas na minha garganta.

"Eeeeu. O que posso dizer. Minha memória pode precisar de alguma refrescada".

"Alguma refrescada? ALGUMA refrescada? Sua memória vai receber a porra de uma reprise em cinema IMAX, som-surround e 3-D, senhora, e quando você finalmente recordar o quão malditamente prodigioso Deus do Sexo eu sou, eu esperarei um anúncio de página inteira na Variety proclamando, 'Edward Cullen é um gênio sexual cujo pênis super-herói merece ser esculpido em bronze e montado".

Eu bufei e gargalhei alto.

Edward suspirou.

"Você está rindo completamente da palavra 'montado', não está?"

Eu bufei novamente.

"Talvez. É uma palavra REALMENTE engraçada".

Ele riu.

"Bella, você é a mulher mais estranha, mais bizarra, mais sexy e mais bonita que já viveu. Você sabia disso?"

Eu suspirei. "Bem, sim, um homem estranho continua me dizendo isso, mas, francamente, eu sou tão deslumbrada com a sua beleza incrível, por dentro e por fora, que eu acho difícil concentrar-me em suas palavras reais".

Eu o ouvi inalar e quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era baixa e calma.

"Bella, o que diabos eu fazia antes de te conhecer?"

Um nó desconfortável se formou na minha garganta.

"Eu não sei. Eu nem sabia quem eu era antes de te conhecer".

Eu o ouvi suspirar.

"Você sabe, eu sempre tive um certo vazio dentro de mim, mesmo quando eu era criança, mas quando eu te conheci, isso meio que... evaporou. Eu acho que eu costumava ser maciçamente solitário".

"E agora?" Eu perguntei, fechando os olhos para que eu pudesse me concentrar em sua bela voz.

"E agora, mesmo quando eu não estou com você, apenas o pensamento de você preenche todos os espaços que costumavam doer quando eu estava sozinho".

Senti minha respiração engatar em meus pulmões.

"Eu me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira".

"Eu te amo, Bella. Muito".

Eu abracei um travesseiro no meu peito e fingi que era ele.

"Eu também te amo, Edward".

O dia seguinte foi um pesadelo.

Além das reuniões programadas na gravadora, Alice me ligou na parte da manhã, enquanto no meio de um ajuste de merda gigante porque Bree tinha esquecido de transmitir os kits de pré-lançamento da mídia para vários jornalistas bem conhecidos da música, e então eu tive que correr por toda Nova York para entregar envelopes para apartamentos e hotéis como se eu trabalhasse para a porra do Fed-Ex. Pela hora do almoço eu estava suada e exausta e coberta em quinze camadas de sujeira de táxi por passear por toda a maldita cidade.

Quando meu telefone tocou enquanto eu estava lutando em um táxi de volta para a minha entrega final, eu atendi sem verificar a identificação da ligação.

"O quê?"

"Bem, olá para você também, Swan. Você se esqueceu que deveria me ligar esta manhã para discutir meus planos iminentes de funeral, ou você estava apenas tentando me machucar?"

Esfreguei meu templo, sentindo-me mal por não ter ligado para Rob após o desastre na noite passada e assegurado a ele que estava tudo bem".

"Ei, Rob. Desculpe... tem sido um dia de merda".

Sua voz ficou suave e simpática.

"Sinto muito por ouvir isso. A julgar pelo seu humor, assumo que Edward não reagiu bem a toda 'Eu-sei-que-parece-que-eu-beijei-o-devastadoramente-lindo-e-humilde-menino-Pattinson-mas-sério-eu-estava-apenas-o-torturando-com-algum-toque-irritantemente-platônico'?"

"Na verdade, Pattsy, Edward foi notavelmente bem sobre as fotos. Fiquei surpresa como todo o inferno".

"O quê? Sério?" Ele disse, confusão e descrença temperando sua voz.

"Realmente".

"Ele não enlouqueceu em nada? Não gritou, ou chorou, ou ameaçou a minha vida?"

Eu ri.

"Não, Rob. Honestamente. Vê? Eu lhe disse que ele poderia lidar com isso. Ele sabia que nada aconteceria entre nós".

Eu o ouvi exalar em frustração.

"Bem, isso é muito fodidamente confiar nele, não é? Quero dizer, como ele sabia que você finalmente não percebeu que porra de pegador eu era, e assim decidiu despejar a sua bunda de Bella abandonada e fugir comigo para viver na Itália, onde teríamos uma casa caindo aos pedaços reformada e faríamos crescer as nossas próprias oliveiras?"

Eu ri.

"Rob, em primeiro lugar, Edward confia em mim e, por alguma razão desconhecida, ele confia em você também. Em segundo lugar, você tem lido 'Sob o Sol da Toscana' de novo, não é?"

Ele parecia tímido quando respondeu, "Bella, é um livro brilhante. Sério. Comida E renovação – o que não é amor?"

Eu ri, "Pattsy, você é tãããão..."

"Swan, se a próxima palavra que sair da sua boca for 'adorável', eu vou estender a mão através deste telefone e fodidamente estrangular você".

"... hum... ok, não termino ESSA frase, obviamente. Entããão, você vai para a festa de pré-lançamento hoje à noite?"

"Sim, alguns de nós do filme foram convidados, e já que não preciso me preocupar com Edward arrancando meus braços, percebi que eu poderia aparecer e ver o que está acontecendo. Edward vai cantar?"

A simples menção de Edward cantar fez minhas coxas cederem.

"Um... acho que sim. Pelo menos esse é o plano".

"Ok, legal. Então, eu vou te ver lá?"

"Sim, você vai".

Combinamos de nos encontrar na festa às nove, e quando eu desliguei, fiquei surpresa quando o telefone tocou de novo imediatamente.

Verifiquei na tela. Era Edward.

Limpei a garganta e atendi.

"Bem, olá, Sr. Cullen. Obrigada por tocar liga-um-pervertido. Se você gostaria de um tele-sexo quente, por favor, aperte um. Se você gostaria de um boquete de nublar a mente, por favor, aperte dois. Se você gostaria de saquear o corpo da sua namorada até que ela desmaie de montantes épicos de êxtase, por favor, aperte três".

Escutei atentamente e ouvi barulhos soando estranho e Edward grunhindo ao fundo.

"Oh, vamos lá... simplesmente fodendo com isso." Eu o ouvi reclamar.

"Sr. Cullen?"

Ele bufou de frustração.

"Só um segundo. Eu estou tentando descobrir como misturar todos os botões ao mesmo tempo. Eu quase consegui".

Eu ri.

"Bem, considerando que você não está nem na mesma cidade que eu, acho que talvez dois e três estão fora do páreo, não é?"

"Mulher, você realmente acha que eu vou deixar algo como geografia ficar no caminho de eu ter o meu caminho perverso com você? Eu vou vê-la em breve e, quando eu o fizer, eu quero ter certeza que você esteja mentalmente preparada para a quantidade imensa de prazer que eu vou lhe dar".

_Maldito seja, ele realmente não poderia ser mais sexy, poderia?_

"Hmmm... eu gosto do som disso".

Meu táxi parou no hotel onde eu tinha a minha entrega final do dia. Eu imediatamente reconheci como o hotel em que Edward e eu tínhamos ficado quando ele apareceu no SNL. Minha respiração parou em meus pulmões.

_Oh, Deus. Este é o lugar onde tudo começou - onde Edward e eu fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Onde nós primeiro realmente declaramos nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Onde tivemos uma maratona sexual enorme e extraordinária que quase matou nós dois._

Meu coração de repente chutou em intensa atividade.

Em algum lugar deste prédio é _A__Caverna__Mágica__do__Amor._

"Oh, Jesus." Eu respirei enquanto uma enxurrada de lembranças e emoções correu através de mim.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, uma borda afiada de preocupação colorindo a sua voz.

"Estou bem." Eu respondi enquanto caminhava para dentro do prédio, palpitações nervosas vibrando no meu peito, "Eu só estou entregando meu último kit de imprensa do dia, e você nunca vai adivinhar onde estou".

"Onde?"

"O hotel onde nós fizemos amor pela primeira vez".

Eu o ouvi inalar fortemente.

"Você está brincando comigo?"

"Não. Estou entrando no saguão de entrada agora".

Olhei em volta e tive a mais incrível sensação _déjà__vu_. Lembrei-me de atacar Edward no táxi no caminho de volta, avidamente sugando sua língua em minha boca antes de dizer a ele que eu o amava. Lembrei-me de puxar seus cabelos enquanto minhas mãos corriam sobre seu corpo, desesperada para ficar mais perto dele, para tocar sua pele, para explorar o seu corpo na mais íntima das formas.

Eu comecei a salivar.

"Bella? Você ainda está aí?"

"Uh ... sim, eu estou aqui".

Balancei minha cabeça para me trazer de volta à realidade e peguei o pedaço de papel que me dizia qual o quarto em que eu precisava entregar o kit de mídia. Olhei para o número do quarto e franzi a testa.

_Não. Claro que não. Isso é simplesmente muito fodidamente estranho._

"Edward, você consegue se lembrar qual o quarto em que ficamos?"

"Ahh... a Caverna Mágica do Amor? Acho que foi o quarto 1803. Por quê?"

_Macacos me mordam. Sim. 1803._

"Porque esse é o quarto em que eu tenho que entregar este kit de mídia".

Eu o ouvi expirar ruidosamente.

"Uau, Bella, isso é simplesmente bizarro. Quem é o destinatário?"

Olhei para a minha lista.

"Um... não diz o nome. Só diz 'perfil muito elevado e importante profissional da música'. Jesus. Poderia ser Paula Abdul, por tudo o que eu conheço".

"Cristo, espero que não. Onde você está agora?"

"Acabei de entrar no elevador".

Eu o ouvi gemer suavemente.

"Jesus, Bella, você se lembra do que fizemos nesse elevador?"

Apertei o botão de chamada e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra a parede, meus olhos fechando enquanto eu me lembrava.

"Lembre-me." Eu disse baixinho.

Sua voz flutuou pelo telefone e me envolveu em suas memórias de veludo.

"Eu peguei você, lembra? Você envolveu suas pernas ao redor de mim quando eu prendi você contra a parede... Eu estava chupando e beijando seu pescoço como um louco. Deus, seu gosto era tão malditamente bom. Você era todos os meus sabores favoritos embrulhados em pele de cheiro doce. Eu lembro de você puxando meu cabelo, o que me deixou fodidamente louco, e então... oh, Deus... então você estendeu a mão e agarrou meu pau doendo através do meu jeans. Jesus, Maria e José - eu quase rasguei suas roupas bem ali. Eu realmente não achei que conseguiria chegar ao seu quarto".

Engoli em seco quando meus mamilos endureceram e uma dor forte queimou dentro de mim.

"Oh, sim, eu me lembro." Eu disse, a queimação dentro de mim intensificando a cada nova memória. "Quando as portas se abriram, você me jogou por cima do ombro e praticamente correu pelo corredor até a nossa suíte. Você não poderia abrir aquela porta rápido o suficiente. Demorou três tentativas para conseguir passar o cartão".

Ele gemeu.

"Deus, Bella, eu estive sonhando com você por tanto tempo, fantasiando sobre o seu cheiro e sua pele e tudo de você... e então, de repente, lá estava você... em meus braços - minhas mãos em seu corpo, minha língua na sua boca. Eu estava fodidamente louco de tesão e amor e uma merda toda de outras coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido com ninguém antes. É de se admirar que eu era um enorme caso enlouquecido pelos hormônios?"

As portas do elevador se abriram e eu caminhei lentamente pelo corredor em pernas de borracha - cada passo em direção à porta no fim do corredor atirando outro abalo de memória prazerosa direto para o meu núcleo.

Tomei uma respiração profunda quando me aproximei da porta e eu poderia jurar que senti o cheiro de Edward.

Parei e me encostei na parede, tentando me recompor antes de eu me envergonhar na frente de um jornalista sem dúvida famoso, que pode dar ao álbum de Edward uma revisão ruim se deparar-se comigo como uma pessoa louca.

Eu sabia que deveria desligar o telefone, mas não consegui me arrastar para longe da sua voz. As seis horas que eu tinha que esperar até que eu o pegasse do aeroporto seriam intermináveis.

Eu precisava dele - agora - e pensei que era muito malditamente injusto o universo não deixar-me tê-lo.

"Edward, eu não posso ESPERAR para te ver hoje à noite. Eu estive rastejando para fora da minha pele todos os dias só pensando em ter seus braços em volta de mim, suas mãos em mim, seus lábios em mim..."

"Bella, eu não tenho sido capaz de pensar em nada mais. Eu estou ficando louco com a necessidade de você no momento. Minhas mãos estão realmente ansiosas para tocar em você – tipo, seriamente coçando pra caralho. É extremamente irritante. Eu posso precisar tomar um anti-histamínico".

Eu suspirei com o pensamento dele colocando suas mãos em mim.

"Ou você poderia simplesmente me tocar".

Ele gemeu e minhas coxas apertaram involuntariamente.

"Essa é a porra da melhor ideia que eu já ouvi." Ele respondeu asperamente, puro desejo revestindo a sua voz.

De repente, a porta na minha frente escancarou e Edward estava lá - intenso e com fome. Seus olhos travaram nos meus e tudo o mais no mundo desbotou para o cinza, exceto ele.

_Oh, querido Senhor. Ele está aqui._

Minha respiração parou e, simultaneamente, os nossos telefones caíram no chão atapetado com batidas tranquilas.

"Deus, Bella." Ele gemeu, seus olhos escuros e tempestuosos.

"Edward?" Eu respirei, ainda chocada ao vê-lo parado dentro da porta.

Um gemido áspero rugiu dele quando ele caminhou até mim, pressionando-me contra a parede, enquanto sua boca quente cobria a minha - imediatamente com fome e exigente – suas mãos segurando meu rosto enquanto nossa necessidade desesperada explodia entre nós.

Minhas mãos foram até a sua cintura, deslizando rapidamente sob a sua camiseta, acariciando a pele logo acima da cintura do seu jeans, serpenteando ao redor e empurrando para cima para agarrar os músculos firmes das suas costas enquanto o peso do seu corpo me pressionava à parede.

Ele gemeu quando as minhas unhas rasparam rudemente pelas suas costas, meus dedos agarrando e desesperados enquanto meu corpo ardia e pulsava por baixo dele. Ele estendeu a mão para cobrir minha bunda, suas mãos grandes agarrando-me e levantando-me, alinhando nossas pélvis quando envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

Deus, isso não é real. Como ele está aqui?

_Jesus, Swan, você vai questionar isso? Você não pode sentir o que ele está fazendo com a sua língua? Cale-se e divirta-se._

Ele empurrou para dentro de mim e eu ofeguei, luzes brancas e faíscas de prazer atirando através de mim à medida que ele esfregava sua ereção contra mim, sua boca ainda aberta contra a minha, nossas línguas se movendo freneticamente uma na outra.

Finalmente, ele se afastou, esfregando o polegar contra a minha bochecha enquanto seus olhos escuros procuravam os meus, sua respiração irregular e doce no meu rosto corado.

"Você está aqui." Eu exclamei com espanto.

Ele me beijou de novo, roubando o pouco de ar que eu tinha, empurrando sua língua contra a minha com a necessidade frenética, seu corpo pressionando-me da forma mais deliciosa que se possa imaginar.

Ele se afastou e encostou sua testa na minha, ofegante e sem fôlego e perfeito.

"Eu não poderia ficar longe".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que__ vontade __de __arrancar __a __cabeça__ dessa __Bree!__ Gente, __ela __é __completamente __irritante! __Espero__ que __ela __tenha __o __que __merece__ até __o __final __da __fic...__ e a __conversa__ sobre__ os __apelidos __entre __Bella __e __Rob,__ eu __gargalhei __traduzindo! __O __que __acharam __da __reação __do __Edward__ e__ desse __reencontro __deles?_

_Segundo a autora, não se preocupem, eles terão o capítulo de sexo no próximo! Sexo quente, com várias posições e poli-orgásmico! O embargo de bloquear pau foi oficialmente derrubado. _

_Bem, __só __esclarecendo, __não __postei __semana __passada __pq __vc´s __não __tinham__ atingido __o __mínimo __de __reviews __que __eu __tinha __pedido. __E __essa__ semana __atrasei __pq__ eu__ viajei __a __trabalho __na __segunda __e __na __terça.__ Mas __quero __agradecer __à __**Carla **__**Garcia, **__que __sozinha __deixou __mais__ de __100 __reviews!_

_O __próximo __cap. __virá __na __segunda-feira __se __tiver __pelo __menos __**25 **__reviews!__ Que __tal __vc´s__ tentarem __chegar __a __**900**__ reviews? __Os __capítulos __estão __ficando __cada __vez __maiores __e __agora__ estou __traduzindo __sozinha __pq __a __bebê __da __Mery__ acabou__ de __nascer,__ então, __vamos__ lá, __colaborem__ também!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Perfeição Revisitada

**Capítulo 30 - Perfeição Revisitada**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

"Você está aqui." Ela respirou em descrença, seus olhos procurando os meus.

Sua respiração lavou sobre o meu rosto e eu não consegui me impedir de tomar sua boca na minha, lutando para me controlar enquanto suas unhas raspavam sobre minhas costas, Godzy dolorido e se contorcendo entre nós enquanto ela se esfregava contra mim desesperadamente.

Claro que eu estava aqui. Onde mais eu estaria? Quando eu não estava com ela, eu era nada e ninguém. Com ela em meus braços eu estava em casa e feliz - eu era o homem que eu nunca sonhei que poderia ser, abraçado pela mulher que transformava todas as minhas fantasias em realidade.

Realisticamente, estar longe de Bella era muito como estar amarrado a uma cadeira e sendo obrigado a assistir cada episódio de Hannah Montana já feito – incrivelmente e fodidamente insuportável.

"Eu não poderia ficar longe." Eu respirei enquanto arrancava minha boca da dela, minhas mãos ainda movendo-se sobre o seu corpo, incapaz de desistir da fricção calmante que eu estive coçando eternamente desde que ela me deixou na manhã de ontem.

Eu podia sentir meu coração trovejando fora de controle no meu peito, de repente dobrando de tamanho porque eu estava com ela e ela estava me tocando e seus olhos estavam olhando para mim com amor e desejo e admiração, e eu percebi que poderia fodidamente olhar para eles para sempre e não me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa no mundo além dela e eu e pele e lábios e...

_Oh, Jesus._

Eu a beijei novamente, minha língua provando a dela, impotente para o meu desejo quando as minhas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos, minha pressão arterial atirando através do telhado enquanto nossos corpos gritavam para nós pararmos malditamente de procrastinar e simplesmente já ficarmos nus.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Cullen, acalme essa porra! Isto NÃO é como este reencontro deveria ir. Você deveria convidá-la para entrar, mostrar a ela o quanto você a ama, levar as coisas devagar – não praticamente estuprá-la no corredor._

Ela se afastou de mim, ofegante, recostando-se para que ela pudesse olhar para o meu rosto. Eu mordi de volta um gemido quando ela olhou para mim, gentilmente traçando o contorno do meu queixo e boca, arrastando o fogo em minha pele enquanto fechei meus olhos e cedi à sensação.

"Quando você chegou aqui?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Um par de horas atrás." Eu respondi, abrindo meus olhos e empurrando seu cabelo longe do seu rosto.

_Deus, ela é tão linda._

"Eu estive saindo da minha mente esperando para ver você. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que minhas mãos estavam ansiosas para tocar em você. Eu estive escalando as fodidas paredes a manhã toda apenas pensando em tudo o que eu queria dizer a você e tudo que eu queria fazer a você, e eu queria fazer tudo perfeito e especial e direito, e eu mal conseguia me concentrar porque tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu estaria vendo você em breve e beijando você, e então tudo mais que não era você simplesmente se dissolveu na parte do meu cérebro rotulada 'sem importância' e então, quando eu pensei que ficaria fodidamente louco e não podia aguentar mais, eu liguie para você, e você estava aqui e oh... Jesus... Bella." Tomei uma grande respiração e exalei de felicidade quando eu disse, "Você está aqui. Finalmente".

Inclinei a cabeça para baixo e comecei a beijar o pescoço dela, minha língua atirando para fora para provar sua pele quando fiz isso.

_Cristo, o gosto dela é incrível._

Eu queria rasgar a roupa dela e provar a parte dela com a qual eu estive fantasiando durante semanas, mas percebi que ela sendo presa por exposição pública indecente seria colocar um grande buraco nas atividades que eu tinha planejado para as próximas cinco horas. Além disso, quando eu finalmente a tivesse espalhada na minha frente, eu queria tomar o meu tempo fazendo-a gritar o meu nome, e eu certamente queria que fosse em um local um pouco mais romântico do que um maldito corredor de hotel.

"Há quanto tempo você vem planejando isso?" Ela gemeu, sua cabeça caindo para o lado, permitindo-me o acesso à junção entre o pescoço e sua clavícula.

_Porra. Se eu pudesse comer cada refeição pelo resto da minha vida desta parte do corpo dela, eu morreria um homem feliz._

"Um tempo." Eu cantarolei em sua pele, "Alice ajudou".

"É claro que ela ajudou".

"Eu queria surpreendê-la".

"Você o fez." Ela ofegou quando a minha mão cobriu seu peito, contorcendo-se levemente quando eu gemi de satisfação, "Você ainda faz".

Senti suas mãos começarem a percorrer todo o meu peito, ligeiramente acariciando meus mamilos através da minha camiseta antes de continuar descendo para acariciar meu abdômen.

"Oh, Jesus, Bella..." Eu gemi, parando a sua mão antes que ela tocasse Godzy e completamente destruísse os últimos pequenos fios de controle que eu tinha deixado. Seus dedos curvaram em meu estômago sob a minha mão, cavando suas unhas curtas nos músculos tensos, fazendo-me silvar de prazer.

Sem pensar nisso, minha outra mão arrastou pela sua coxa, empurrando a frente da sua saia até que meus dedos escovaram o tecido úmido da sua calcinha, um rosnado baixo retumbando através de mim quando o animal pré-histórico dentro de mim registrou o que eu fazia com ela. _Meu_ toque a deixou molhada e pronta para mim. Eu fodidamente amava isso. Fez-me sentir poderoso e meu pau endureceu ainda mais, como se tentasse hastear uma bandeira em honra à minha grandiosidade masculina.

Eu a acariciei através da sua calcinha, nunca tirando os olhos do seu rosto enquanto seus olhos flutuavam e brilhavam, pequenos suspiros e gemidos saindo dela, alimentando a minha alma e provocando o meu mal contido pau monstro.

"Oh, Deus... Edward..." Ela ofegou, e eu cerrei meu maxilar enquanto lutava contra o impulso tentador de rasgar sua calcinha ridiculamente minúscula.

_Deus, eu tenho que tirá-la desse corredor antes que eu faça algo realmente estúpido pra caralho._

Eu gemi quando a minha mente conjurou quatro ou cinco cenários pornográficos que se encaixariam no rótulo de 'realmente estúpido pra caralho'. Todos eles giravam em torno de ficarmos espontaneamente nus em um lugar público e eu mergulhando meu pau desesperado nela repetidamente enquanto ela gritava meu nome do topo dos seus pulmões.

Oh, Deus, sim. Vamos fazer isso. Melhor ideia fodida de SEMPRE!

_Maldito seja, Cullen! Esta é a sua última chance antes de você ter um colapso da lógica completa e moral. Faça alguma coisa!_

"Você gostaria de entrar?" Eu respirei, todos os meus músculos doloridos com a restrição quando olhei rapidamente para a porta aberta.

"Lá dentro, aqui fora, em seus dedos, em seu pau, em sua língua... é tudo de bom." Ela gemeu, sua cabeça pendendo para trás e batendo na parede com um baque forte.

Eu estava dividido entre reagir à completa e absoluta cadeia de palavras de endurecer pau que ela tinha acabado de dizer, e o desejo de proteção que senti sabendo que ela tinha acabado de bater sua cabeça fodidamente forte.

A proteção venceu. Mal venceu.

Eu ri e empurrei a saia dela para baixo, esfregando suavemente a parte de trás da sua cabeça enquanto ela estremeceu.

"Você está bem?"

Ela olhou para mim e os últimos estilhaços frios da culpa que eu ainda sentia sobre deixá-la quase derreteram com o calor do seu sorriso deslumbrante.

Quase.

"Edward, agora que estou com você, eu estou perfeita." Ela disse, pegando a minha mão da sua cabeça e a trazendo para a sua boca, onde ela a beijou suavemente.

_Cristo, eu amo essa mulher._

Eu sorri enquanto afastei-me dela, correndo meus dedos pelos seus cabelos e suspirando pesadamente, observando enquanto ela alisava sua saia e blusa, tentando desesperadamente evitar o canto da sereia que seus mamilos alegres emitiam à minha boca faminta.

Agarrei a mão dela e a puxei para a porta.

"Venha." Eu disse, a emoção de um tipo diferente crescendo dentro de mim, "Eu tenho algo para mostrar a você. Feche os olhos".

"Cullen." Ela disse pacientemente, "Primeiro de tudo, eu já vi o seu pau. Ele é muito bonito e extremamente talentoso... e, em segundo lugar, como é que você vai me mostrar alguma coisa se eu tiver os meus olhos fechados, gênio?"

Eu a beijei profundamente, puxando-a com força contra o meu corpo uma última vez enquanto rosnava em seu ouvido, "Não seja uma espertinha do caralho, Swan, e simplesmente faça isso, ok?"

Ela fechou os olhos e riu enquanto eu a guiava para dentro e fechava a porta, levando-a ansiosamente para a sala enquanto a mão que eu não estava segurando varria para fora na frente dela com cautela.

Eu a parei quando chegamos à sala de estar.

Ela cheirou o ar.

"O que é isso? Deus, é tão familiar".

"Abra seus olhos." Eu disse suavemente.

Seus olhos abriram e imediatamente se arregalaram, falando com a cena à sua frente.

Eu enchi completamente a sala com vasos de Lírios do Vale, e eu tinha puxado as cortinas e colocado dezenas de velas com perfume de baunilha em pedestais ao redor da sala, enchendo-a com um suave brilho cintilante. O Homem Louco riu dentro de mim, provocando-me que provavelmente tinha crescido ovários em mim, mas eu o ignorei. Isto não era para ele, ou até mesmo para mim – isso era para Bella – e, julgando pelo olhar no seu rosto enquanto ela examinava o cenário romântico, isso totalmente e fodidamente valeu a pena.

"Oh, Edward." Ela respirou, olhando em volta, seu rosto belo e etéreo à luz dançando.

"Lírios do Vale." Eu disse, levando-a para um grande vaso. "Eu lembro de você me dizendo que eles foram uma das primeiras coisas que você sentiu quando você acordou no meu quarto de hotel na manhã depois de nos conhecermos." Eu ri quando me lembrei dela na minha cama naquela manhã, rosnando e grunhindo e gloriosa. "Você descobriu que estava nua e jurou profundamente que eu a tinha molestado enquanto você dormia".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para baixo e cheirou as flores brancas, seus olhos fechando enquanto ela suspirou satisfeita.

"Ah, sim, eu me lembro bem. Eu ainda não estou certa de que acredito em toda a besteira de 'Oh, o médico despiu você, eu nem sequer dei uma minúscula espiada'. Seja honesto - você é muito pervertido para não ter olhado. Admita isso".

Envolvi meu braço ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a com força contra a minha ereção antes de casualmente descansar a minha mão na bunda dela.

"Você nunca saberá, Garota-Urina." Eu disse, incapaz de impedir o rugido inconfundível de desejo da minha voz, "Meus lábios estão selados".

Ela agarrou a minha nuca e puxou meu rosto para baixo ao dela.

"Vamos ver sobre isso." Ela disse, atacando avidamente meus lábios e empurrando sua língua em minha boca.

_Oh, pelo amor de DEUS! Sua língua deveria ser classificada como uma arma mortal._

Eu gemi quando a beijei de volta, minhas duas mãos agarrando sua bunda e a pressionando para mim quando me tornei mais preocupado a cada segundo que, se o meu pau ficasse mais duro, ele literalmente explodiria.

Ela se afastou, agarrando um punhado do meu cabelo e puxando violentamente a minha cabeça para o lado enquanto passou sua língua ao longo da minha jugular.

Sinos de alarme começaram a tocar dentro de mim quando todos os músculos do meu corpo ficaram tensos pelo que eu considerei ser uma inevitável explosão de pau de proporções gigantescas.

"Porra! Bella." Eu gemi desesperadamente, "Por favor, não faça meu pau explodir antes que ele tenha a chance de fazer amor com Gina. Isso seria fodidamente trágico".

Ela parou de lamber, mas segurou a minha cabeça parada quando perguntou, "Diga-me se você olhou e eu prometo soltar você".

"Eu poderia ter dado uma pequena espiada." Eu respirei, correndo meus olhos sobre o seu corpo e fazendo um trabalho fodidamente bom em dissolver todas as suas roupas com a minha imaginação.

_Cullen, isso não está ajundando naaaada a pressão crítica em seu pau. Por favor, desista._

"Eu sabia!" Ela cantou triunfante, "Mesmo quando eu estava inconsciente e com cheiro de xixi, você não poderia resistir a mim".

Eu arrastei meus olhos de volta para o seu rosto, cobrindo seu rosto e correndo o meu polegar suavemente pela sua orelha.

_Ela não tem ideia de quanto completa e absolutamente ela me possui, não é?_

_No momento em que este dia terminar, tenho certeza como o inferno que vou fazê-la entender._

"Swan, eu nunca fui capaz de resistir a você." Eu disse suavemente, memorizando cada contorno do seu rosto, "Você não sabe disso?"

A sombra escura passou por trás dos seus olhos, fazendo o meu peito se apertar. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando, e eu faria isso direito. Eu tinha que fazer o certo, por nós dois.

Eu a levei para um cobertor que estabeleci no chão, uma seleção dos seus alimentos favoritos espalhados e esperando por ela.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Edward, um piquenique? Isso é demais. Você não precisava fazer tudo isso".

"Sim, eu precisava." Eu disse suavemente, pegando alguns fios de cabelo e os envolvendo ao redor do meu dedo.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos me dizendo que ela entendeu.

Ela sentou-se no cobertor, puxando-me ao lado dela enquanto olhava para o familiar tabuleiro de peças que eu tinha criado.

"Oh, baby." Ela suspirou apontando para a placa de Scrabble, "Você colocou 'chupador de pau' em uma palavra de pontuação tripla?"

"E 'cummage'***** está lá também." Eu disse com um sorriso quando peguei a mão dela na minha e a beijei suavemente. "Todas as minhas palavras-Bella favoritas estão lá".

_*Cummage: é um termo que define um orgasmo explosivo. Quando se atinge um estado de um clímax intenso e ultrapassa um orgasmo medíocre. É um termo para descrever um orgasmo muito mais violento na região genital feminina, quer seja pelo estímulo do ponto G, ou pela estimulação do clitóris, pode igualmente representar uma ação de "esguichar" ou "derramar" seus sucos vaginais após orgasmos múltiplos. É a alta intensidade do orgasmo que diferencia o simples ato de gozar e o cummage._

Ela apontou para uma palavra perto do topo do tabuleiro e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Esta é uma das palavras-Bella favoritas?"

Pressionei meus lábios na palma da sua mão enquanto ela estremeceu ligeiramente.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei, olhando para onde eu tinha escrito 'Edward' sobre os quadrados coloridos, "Você dizendo o meu nome é a minha palavra-Bella favorita de todos os tempos".

Ela se inclinou e beijou-me, salpicando doçura suave por todo o meu rosto enquanto ela sussurrava meu nome uma e outra vez. Fechei os olhos e respirei os pequenos sopros de amor que roçavam a minha pele. Eu estava no céu.

De repente, ela parou e ofegou.

"Edward!" Ela disse, mexendo no cobertor em que estávamos sentados. "Isso não é...?"

Abri os olhos e sorri. "Sim." Eu disse, orgulhoso de tê-la surpreendido, "Este é o seu cobertor do beco onde nos conhecemos. É a razão _pela__ qual_ nos conhecemos. Bem, isso e As Gritadoras".

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Ela perguntou, suspirando em descrença, correndo a parte plana da palma da sua mão sobre o tecido áspero.

"Charlie enviou por Fed-Ex para mim".

Ela engasgou.

"Ele o manteve?"

"Sim. Ele disse que não podia suportar jogá-lo fora. Fico feliz que ele não o fez".

Seu rosto suavizou.

"Oh, Deus... Eu sinto tanta falta de Charlie".

Eu esfreguei sua nuca suavemente.

"Eu sei, querida. Ele sente falta de você também".

"Eu não sinto, no entanto, falta do cheiro que este cobertor costumava ter. Graças a Deus que ele o lavou".

Eu ri e observei que ela passou as mãos em toda a lã escura, uma infinidade de emoções flutuando sobre o seu rosto, mostrando-me o mapa do seu tempo nas ruas enquanto lembranças inundavam a sua mente.

"Toda a minha vida mudou naquela noite." Ela disse suavemente. "Mesmo as fantasias mais ultrajantes sob as quais eu já tinha deitado essa coisa naquele beco fétido não podem se comparar ao que eu tenho tido desde que você o arrancou de cima de mim".

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou minha bochecha. Fiquei surpreso quando senti a umidade se movendo sob seus dedos.

"Você me salvou, Edward. Você sabe disso, não é?"

Senti meu peito apertar quando espelhei sua mão no meu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha com meus dedos.

"Não, Bella." Eu disse, apertando meu queixo para parar o nó de emoção na minha garganta de se liberar. "_Você_ _me_ salvou".

Inclinei-me e a beijei - suavemente, com reverência - tentando transmitir-lhe como ela era incrivelmente importante para mim, o quanto ela tinha mudado a minha vida.

"Antes de conhecer você," eu sussurrei, minha testa encostada à dela, "eu não tinha ideia de como ser o homem que eu sabia que eu deveria ser. Eu tinha encontrado cada simples distração e desculpa no mundo para ser um imbecil e um galinha e um viciado e um fodido... mas eu só precisava de um motivo para ser bom e feliz e inteiro – você".

Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. Eu tinha passado essa cena na minha cabeça um milhão de vezes - cada vez terminando em decepção quando eu não conseguia explicar adequadamente a ela a profundidade das minhas emoções - o buraco cavernoso de arrependimento que eu tinha sobre machucá-la. Rezei a qualquer Deus que ainda desse a mínima para mim, por favor, para me ajudar a encontrar as palavras certas agora.

"Bella... Eu nunca senti nada parecido com o amor que eu sinto por você. Eu nunca soube que eu era capaz disso até que você caiu em minha vida e transformou tudo o que eu sabia de cabeça para baixo e de dentro para fora, completamente me deslumbrando com a sua luz e coração e beleza... Você é... perfeição. Você é a minha perfeição".

Olhei para baixo, não satisfeito que minhas palavras fossem fortes o suficiente e eu estava determinado a encontrar melhores.

"Bella... você enche todos os meus lugares escuros com a luz. Você encontra todas as pequenas vozes com medo dentro de mim e as faz grandes e fortes e poderosas. Você me fez acreditar que, apesar do imenso mundo de fodidos que eu criei para mim ao longo dos anos, há um outro mundo cheio de maturidade e responsabilidade e amor em que eu sou digno de viver... em que eu QUERO viver.. com você".

Arrisquei um olhar em seus olhos. Eles estavam brilhando.

"Bella, eu preciso que você saiba que eu te amo... com cada simples pedaço do meu coração e alma. Eu te amo loucamente e apaixonadamente e totalmente. Eu também preciso que você saiba que não importa o quanto eu te amo e te adoro, eu não posso prometer que nunca vou cometer erros. Eu vou. Vou cometer grandes, cabeludos e bagunçados erros que provavelmente vão te chatear e deixá-la louca e terão você me xingando, e nessas vezes eu espero que você me bata e grite comigo e me castigue de alguma forma que você veja se encaixar... mas algo que eu te prometo... e eu prometo a você isto com tudo o que eu tenho... é que eu não vou nunca, NUNCA fugir de você de novo. Estou aqui. Eu sou seu. Por tanto tempo quanto você me quiser".

Uma pequena respiração engatou na garganta dela e eu empurrei uma das suas mangas e tracei as cicatrizes rosadas que ainda marcavam a sua pele.

"Isto... eu deveria ter estado lá para vê-las curar... para ajudá-las a curar. Fui tão fodidamente errado em pensar que nos curaríamos mais rápido se estivéssemos separados".

Eu a ouvi expirar, mas seus olhos não encontraram os meus.

_Jesus, eu estava muito atrasado? Eu a tinha magoado demais para ela confiar em mim novamente?_

Coloquei meus dedos sob o seu queixo, levantando-o levemente para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos e fazê-la entender.

"Eu nunca vou deixá-la novamente, Bella, não importa o que aconteça. Por favor, diga que você acredita em mim".

Ela olhou para mim, ardente e honesta e apaixonada e... minha.

"Eu acredito em você, Edward, porque se você algum dia tentar deixar-me de novo, por favor, saiba que eu vou quebrar seus dois tornozelos com uma marreta, assim como Kathy Bates fez com James Caan em _Misery_, ok?"

Eu ri, puxando-a para mim... respirando-a em mim, louvando a Deus que ela era mais forte e mais resistente do que eu jamais poderia esperar ser.

"Se algum dia eu tentar deixá-la de novo." Eu a tranquilizei, "Eu sou oficialmente o mais estúpido filho da puta do planeta e de bom grado aceitarei a sua brutal e completamente justificada quebra dos tornozelos".

Ela fez uma careta para mim, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de suavidade.

"Eu deveria pensar assim".

Ela enterrou-se em meu peito e por um longo tempo nós simplesmente ficamos ali, abraçados, deixando os nossos batimentos cardíacos reajustarem a estar juntos novamente, deixando-os encontrar um novo ritmo não afetado por meias-verdades e omissões, por todas as besteiras dos nossos passados que tinham vindo entre nós nas últimas poucas semanas, pela porra da minha estupidez absoluta em pensar que ela era menos essencial para a minha vida do que o oxigênio... e enquanto eu estava sentado ali e a segurando, sentindo o seu batimento cardíaco martelar fortemente através da minha caixa torácica, eu quase podia sentir cada batida perfeita retirando as camadas semelhantes a papel de toda a merda que esteve através de nós juntos, deixando apenas a carne e fogo e paixão que agora estavam livres para respirar de novo. Deixando apenas nós.

"Edward..." Ela disse suavemente, seu rosto levantando para olhar para o meu, "Eu nunca precisei de nada nem ninguém do jeito que eu preciso de você. Eu preciso tanto de você que às vezes assusta o inferno fora de mim. Eu me sinto tão malditamente incompleta quando não estou com você que não sei como eu fico em pé. Eu preciso de você para me fazer inteira, para me fazer completa. Faça amor comigo. Por favor".

Engoli em seco forte quando meu sangue entrou em erupção em minhas veias. Escovei meus lábios contra os dela, o menor sussurro de paixão avassaladora passando entre nós enquanto inalamos o ar um do outro.

"Bem," eu disse quando meus beijos ficaram mais desesperados, "já que você pediu tão agradavelmente..."

Eu não podia sequer fingir segurar por mais tempo quando a sua língua varreu meu lábio inferior e eu a capturei com a minha, sugando avidamente e gemendo quando eu a empurrei para baixo em suas costas, minhas coxas pressionando entre as dela, empurrando-as abertas para que eu pudesse me estabelecer entre elas.

"Sim." Eu a ouvi sussurrar quando ela levantou os quadris, pressionando-se contra o meu comprimento dolorido, seu calor e desespero me deixando louco enquanto eu a beijava loucamente, minhas mãos instintivamente agarrando a frente da sua camisa, com a intenção de rasgá-la do seu corpo em tão pouco tempo quanto possível.

_Ok, Cullen, simplesmente se acalme, idiota. Você quer levar o seu tempo com isso, lembra? Ela pediu a você para fazer amor com ela, não para fodidamente apalpá-la como um pervertido no baile de formatura. Agora, simplesmente acalme esse inferno e não exploda isso... sem trocadilhos._

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, mordendo meu lábio inferior e desesperadamente tentando me concentrar em nada além do impulso irresistível de tomar Bella rudemente e rapidamente.

_Simplesmente respire, imbecil. Você pode fazer isso._

"Edward?"

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados e continuei respirando, ignorando o calor e eletricidade que estavam explodindo do seu corpo ao meu.

"Sim." Respondi com os dentes cerrados.

"Você acabou de ejacular em suas calças?"

Comecei a rir.

_Certamente ela sabe exatamente como me distrair das minhas questões de controle. Ela vem fazendo isso desde que ela fez um barulho de peido falso no elevador no dia seguinte ao que nos conhecemos. Porra, ela é incrível._

Abri meus olhos e olhei para ela enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente se impedir de rir da sua própria piada.

_Maldição, ela é adorável._

"Não, Swan." Eu disse, sorrindo, esfregando minha ereção nela para provar que Godzy ainda estava totalmente funcional e pronto para a ação, "Eu fodidamente não ejaculei nas minhas calças, mas, acredite quando eu digo que nenhum homem sobre a Terra me culparia se eu tivesse. Você é devastadoramente malditamente digna da ejaculação".

Ela deu um soco no meu peito, incitando-me para as minhas costas. Eu fui de bom grado.

Ela se instalou na minha pélvis, moendo levemente sobre a minha ereção dura como pedra e sorrindo com satisfação quando eu agarrei seus quadris rudemente para pará-la.

"Droga, Bella." Eu gemi, "Eu sei que você acha que eu tenho um maravilhoso-pau-nunca-flácido, mas se você persistir em tentar fazer-me gozar em minhas calças, então você pode ter que esperar uns bons trinta ou quarenta segundos antes que eu esteja pronto para fodê-la corretamente. Por favor, mantenha isso em mente antes de perpetrar qualquer esfregação mais sexy na minha super excitação".

Ela se inclinou sobre mim, seus lábios provocativamente pairando perto dos meus.

"Hmmm... Vou tentar me lembrar disso".

Sua mão estendeu entre nós, seus dedos pastando sobre um Godzy extremamente excitado quando ele gritou comigo para arrancar minhas calças para que ela pudesse realmente tocá-lo. Minhas mãos bateram no chão e meus dedos agarraram o tapete desesperadamente enquanto eu tentava ignorá-lo.

Eu gemia alto quando os dedos de Bella me apertaram forte, minhas costas arqueando do chão enquanto eu gemia, usando cada última gota de força de vontade que eu tinha para resistir à necessidade de gozar enquanto ela me acariciava.

"Bella... por favor... pare. Eu não posso... oh, Deus... por favor..."

Sua mão me soltou e eu exalei de alívio, a pressão esmagadora dentro de mim diminuindo um pouco quando abri meus olhos para vê-la olhando para mim.

"Edward, você não tem ideia de quão excitada eu fico quando sei que você está perto do orgasmo – que eu posso fazer o seu corpo reagir assim. Isso absolutamente nubla a minha mente".

"Deus, Bella, ninguém nunca me fez sentir da maneira que você faz. Ninguém. Você fodidamente me deixa louco de tesão".

Seus lábios pressionaram contra os meus e minhas mãos automaticamente flutuaram até cobrir seu rosto, orientando-o para o lado quando as nossas bocas abriram e nossas línguas se moveram uma contra a outra languidamente. O calor constante que ela acendia dentro de mim se estabeleceu em meus ossos enquanto nós nos beijamos, queimando tudo além dela - seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua pele...

"Edward." Ela disse, franzindo a testa, respirações leves permeando sua voz, seus dedos macios acariciando meu rosto, "Como diabos eu cheguei aqui?"

Eu franzi a testa para ela.

"Uh... você pegou um táxi, baby. Não se lembra?"

"Não." Ela disse, seus dedos arrastando faíscas em meus lábios, "Quero dizer, como eu cheguei a estar aqui com você? Como sua namorada... sua amante? Como eu consegui tudo que eu sempre quis embrulhado em um pacote em forma de Edward? Por favor, explique isso porque, pela vida em mim, eu não posso envolver minha cabeça em torno disso".

"Bem." Eu disse quando ela se sentou em cima de mim, minhas mãos estendendo, meus dedos encontrando os botões da sua blusa, "Era uma vez... houve um Asstard, e este Asstard tinha muita raiva e problemas de autocontrole, e era muito de um gigantesco fodido".

O primeiro botão impulsionoi através do tecido mole e ela engasgou baixinho.

"Un huh..." Ela disse, estimulando-me, seus olhos fixados nos meus dedos quando comecei a despi-la lentamente. Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou meus braços enquanto eu continuei.

"Mas então o Asstard conheceu essa garota, e ela era incrível e ardente e simplesmente impressionante pra caralho em todos os sentidos e, de repente, ele não queria mais ser um fodido".

"Eu entendo." Ela disse, seus olhos com fome piscando aos meus.

O segundo e o terceio botões soltaram, e eu senti minha respiração acelerar quando o tecido se separou um pouco, expondo um pedaço perfeito de clivagem. Meus olhos foram atraídos para a suavidade cremosa dos seios de Bella enquanto eu me esforçava para encontrar saliva o suficiente para engolir.

"Quero dizer, essa garota simplesmente o pegou, sabe?" Eu disse asperamente, arrastando meus olhos de volta até seu rosto glorioso, corado e rosa e perfeito. "Ela o entendeu melhor do que ele entendia a si mesmo. Ela o acalmou sem tentar. Ela o afetou de tal maneira profunda que muito em breve ele não podia imaginar como diabos ele conseguiu sobreviver toda a sua vida sem ela nela".

Os dois últimos botões abriram e minha linha de pensamento de repente descarrilou violentamente quando a sua blusa deslizou facilmente para baixo dos seus braços sedosos, revelando seu belo corpo para mim. Meus dedos pastaram sobre seus seios cobertos de renda, meu corpo explodindo de desejo quando as minhas duas mãos os cobriram em concha com reverência.

"Oh, Edward, sim..."

Fechei os olhos quando meus polegares escovaram sobre seus mamilos duros, uma usina nuclear de eletricidade correndo das minhas mãos pelo resto do meu corpo quando ela circulou seus quadris no meu comprimento dolorido.

"Continue." Ela implorou, "Por favor, Edward".

Eu suguei uma respiração irregular quando a minha mão atravessou sua perfeição macia, minha pele em chamas enquanto seus dedos acariciavam meu peito e barriga.

"Um dia," eu sussurrei, "esta mulher incrível disse ao Asstard que ela o amava e, naquele momento, ele percebeu que por toda a sua vida ele havia sido vazio e inquieto e... errado... porque ele não a tinha".

Eu a virei sobre as suas costas, rapidamente abrindo a sua saia, puxando-a pelas suas pernas e tirando seus sapatos antes de maravilhar-me com a visão dela, enquanto seus olhos escuros olhavam para mim e minhas mãos acariciavam suas coxas.

"Mas é claro que ele não foi honesto com ela sobre quem ele costumava ser, porque ele tinha medo que ela veria que ela era boa demais para ele... que ele não merecia alguém tão incrível e especial como ela era. Ele queria tanto ser honesto com ela, mas ele tinha medo de perdê-la, e porque ele era um tal míope idiota, ele quase a perdeu, de qualquer maneira".

Ela sentou-se e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me puxando para o seu rosto, seus lábios pressionando os meus, sua língua empurrando em minha boca, sua voz cantarolando no meu cérebro quando ela gemeu e agarrou meu cabelo.

"Homem estúpido." Ela ofegou quando se afastou, "Ele não percebeu que ela estava se sentindo exatamente da mesma maneira? Que ela tinha certeza que assim que ele descobrisse sobre todas as coisas horríveis que ela tinha feito para sobreviver, ele desapareceria como fumaça, deixando-a sozinha e devastada?"

Ela agarrou minha camiseta e a puxou sobre a minha cabeça, suas mãos vagando sobre os meus ombros e peito, seus olhos seguindo o seu progresso enquanto meus músculos tremiam e pulsavam sob seus dedos.

"Ele era um idiota." Eu disse, estendendo a mão por trás dela para desenganchar seu sutiã. "Ele não podia ver além das suas próprias inseguranças, mesmo que ele tão desesperadamente quisesse".

Tirei o sutiã dela e gemi quando seus seios perfeitos foram revelados, minhas mãos como fantasmas sobre eles enquanto sua respiração tornou-se desigual e irregular.

"Ela fez exatamente a mesma coisa." Ela ofegou quando seus olhos fecharam, e sua cabeça caiu ligeiramente para trás enquanto minhas mãos a adoravam, "Eles deveriam ter simplesmente sido honestos um com o outro... confiado um no outro com seus passados frágeis... deixado que a força do seu amor curasse velhas feridas. Ambos foram tão cegos... tão estúpidos".

Abaixei a minha cabeça, meus lábios sussurrando ao longo dos seus perfeitos mamilos rosados, minha respiração ofegante sussurrando através da sua pele, fazendo-a contrair e tremer. Suas mãos encontraram o meu cabelo e ela o agarrou enquanto tentava mergulhar-me ainda mais, suas costas arqueando quando um gemido baixo escorreu dela. Minha boca se movia através dela avidamente, cada passada da minha língua alimentando o brilho de fogo do desejo que estava tornando os pensamentos coerentes fodidamente impossíveis com cada segundo que passasa.

"Nunca mais." Eu praticamente rosnei quando a deitei delicadamente no chão, minhas mãos agarrando a renda fina da sua calcinha e a deslizando para fora - um gemido alto e incontrolável deixando meu corpo quando ela foi totalmente revelada para mim - rosa e brilhando e perfeita. Baixei minha cabeça para prová-la, minha língua praticamente cantando com prazer quando a sua doçura quente flutuou através dela, pequenos gemidos desesperados saindo dela e me envolvendo em sua necessidade urgente.

"Oh... Edward... Deus, sim. Prometa-me que nunca seremos estúpidos novamente".

"Eu prometo." Murmurei contra ela. Ela ofegou, seus quadris empurrando para a frente na minha língua ávida, meus dedos involuntariamente cavando seus quadris quando a minha boca fechou em torno dela, chupando-a rudemente, sentindo seu corpo tenso quando o seu orgasmo se enrolou dentro dela.

"Edward, por favor... eu preciso de você... agora".

Ela pegou minha cabeça e me puxou até o seu rosto, sua boca clamando a minha enquanto suas mãos se moviam para o meu cinto, puxando-o rapidamente antes que ela abrisse a minha calça e a empurrasse para baixo pelas minhas pernas.

Eu continuei a beijá-la enquanto puxei meu jeans e boxer rapidamente, levando meus sapatos e meias ao mesmo tempo, chutando todos quando eu finalmente pressionei meu corpo nu contra o dela.

"Ahhhh." Eu gemi quando meu peito pressionou em seus seios, nossos corações batendo um contra o outro através das nossas peles pulsantes.

"Deus, Bella." Eu disse roucamente quando me estabeleci entre as suas pernas, meu coração como um aríete contra a minha caixa torácica, cada centímetro de pele vibrando e zumbindo enquanto sussurrava através dela. "Eu fui tão estúpido em pensar que eu poderia ficar longe. Eu estava tão perdido sem você. Eu nunca quero ficar sem você de novo".

Ela olhou para mim com amor e perdão - as duas únicas coisas que eu poderia precisar dela pelo resto da minha vida - e gentilmente empurrou meu cabelo do meu rosto.

"Você nunca vai ficar." Ela assegurou-me, todo o meu ser tendo um enorme suspiro de alívio sabendo que, apesar de tudo o que tínhamos passado - tudo o que eu tinha feito para ela – nós tínhamos sobrevivido. Nosso amor tinha sobrevivido. Eu estava tão fodidamente agradecido que eu mal conseguia respirar.

Estendi a mão para o meu jeans, tentando pegar um preservativo, mas ela me puxou de volta para ela, dizendo, "Não... nada de preservativo. Estou tomando pílula, e eu não quero nada entre nós... nunca de novo... por favor, Edward".

Ela não teve que pedir duas vezes. Eu tinha fantasiado sobre estar nu com ela mais vezes do que eu poderia contar. Eu nunca tinha feito isso com qualquer outro parceiro sexual - eu nunca realmente senti o desejo disso... mas com Bella, eu queria sentir cada centímetro dela – por dentro e por fora.

Eu a beijei novamente enquanto nós alinhamos nossos corpos, nós dois tremendo quando os nossos olhos trancaram, amor puro e fogo áspero passando entre nós quando eu empurrei para dentro dela, nossos suspiros simultâneos de prazer e espanto ecoando em torno de nós.

"Oh... Cristo... Bella, eu... oh, Jesus... eu nunca senti nada assim. Você é tudo... você é meu tudo... sempre..."

Eu apertei meu maxilar quando enterrei-me dentro dela, meu coração trovejando quando senti suas paredes lisas como cetim pulsando e latejando em torno de mim. _Oh, __querido__ Deus._ Não havia barreiras. Nada nos distraindo ou entorpecendo a sensação de como nós éramos certos juntos. Nada além de carne em carne, nus e honestos e gloriosos. Eu estava perdido e me encontrei um milhão de vezes naquele momento único, e meu cérebro estava tentando compreender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Ela olhou para mim e meu coração explodiu quando vi uma única lágrima correr pelo seu rosto.

"Bem vindo ao lar." Ela sussurrou.

Antes que eu percebesse, minhas próprias lágrimas se misturavam com as dela.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Deus, eu te amo tanto".

"Mostre-me".

Comecei a me mexer dentro dela, nossas mãos e bocas encontrando umas às outras, acariciando e provando, cada toque uma declaração, cada suspiro uma declaração.

"Aqui é onde eu estou destinado a estar." Eu respirei quando suas pernas envolveram ao redor de mim, levando-me mais profundamente – oh, Jesus – tão mais profundo dentro dela.

"Diga isso." Ela disse, seus olhos comunicando a sua intenção, implorando-me para passar por um teste final. "Você sabe o que eu preciso ouvir. Você sabe que é verdade hoje, Edward. Você tem que saber. Por favor, diga isso".

Engoli em seco, uma onda de emoções esmagando através de mim enquanto eu continuava a me mover dentro dela, enquanto seus olhos e suas mãos desviaram o meu medo crescente, tornando-me seguro e flutuante e invencível.

"Bella..."

"Edward, sim... Deus... diga isso... por favor..."

Eu a senti apertando em torno de mim, seus olhos em chamas nos meus, apaixonados e seguros e deslumbrantes, dando-me a sua coragem, enchendo-me com o seu amor, prometendo-me o para sempre.

Respirei fundo e proferi as três palavras mais difíceis da minha vida inteira.

"Eu mereço você." Eu sussurrei.

Um soluço alto a quebrou quando ela tocou meu rosto, um olhar de imenso orgulho a iluminando, tornando-a mais bonita do que eu já a tinha visto.

"Eu mereço você também." Ela suspirou, seus braços envolvendo-me na magia quente quando nós gememos em uníssono. "Nós dois merecemos isso... depois de tudo que passamos... esta é a nossa recompensa".

Seus dedos de repente agarraram meus ombros ferozmente quando eu aprofundei minhas estocadas, palavras de amor e orações de agradecimento silencioso caindo de mim quando suas paredes apertaram, agarrando-me enquanto eu me movia para dentro e para fora.

"Edward! Oh, Jesus... Edward... oh, sim..."

Sua cabeça voou para trás quando ela se desfez na frente dos meus olhos, seu rosto uma obra-prima de prazer, seu corpo convulsionando sob mim quando seu orgasmo estremeceu e pulsou em torno de mim.

Ela era fodidamente magnífica.

"Oh, Bella, oh, Deus, oh, Deus... Eu te amo." Eu gritei, áspero e desesperado e contente e grato - o nome de Bella caindo de mim nos gemidos sussurrados e promessas não ditas quando enterrei minha cabeça em sua garganta, mergulhando-me dentro dela uma última vez quando meu orgasmo tremeu através de mim, meu coração em erupção enquanto ela gemia meu nome, uma e outra vez.

Nós congelamos, agarrando-se um ao outro desesperadamente enquanto ondas rasgantes de êxtase espiralavam através de nós, todo desejo e amor e pele, nossas respirações ofegantes superficiais ecoando em torno de nós. Eu tinha esquecido quão certa era a sensação de fazer amor com ela, quão especial ela me fazia sentir, como estar dentro dela poderia fazer o meu coração bater com tanto amor que parecia que fodidamente explodiria.

Isso era perfeito.

Ela era perfeita.

Eu era perfeito por causa dela.

Hmmm. Pele.

Pele movendo-se através do meu peito, suavemente, quase sem tocar.

Meu braço, envolvido em torno de algo quente. Meus dedos escovando curvas suaves como veludo.

Pequenos e quentes sopros de ar quente sussurrando sobre mim, ficando mais rápidos.

Dedos gentis no meu rosto agora, acalmando a minha mente e fazendo o meu corpo cantar simultaneamente.

Abri os olhos e a vi - bela e contente e me amando com os olhos e toques de pele elétricos.

Eu sorri.

"Oi".

Ela sorriu de volta.

"Oi, você".

Inclinei-me e a beijei delicadamente, minhas mãos enrolando em seus cabelos, meu corpo dolorido com satisfação.

"Você caiu no sono." Ela disse suavemente, seus dedos traçando sobre os músculos no meu peito. "Eu comi a comida".

Olhei para o cobertor de piquenique. Cada único prato de comida que tinha sido colocado para fora estava vazio. Minha mente vacilou.

"Porra do inferno, Swan! Havia comida suficiente para alimentar uma equipe de futebol com fome!" Ela encolheu os ombros ligeiramente. "Você é uma maldita aberração da natureza, mulher!"

Ela riu e começou a beijar meu peito. Eu gemi quando seus lábios macios pastaram sobre meus mamilos.

"Tome um para conhecer um, Cullen, e, francamente, você é quase ninguém para falar. Seu pau mutante tem estado duro desde que você saiu de mim. O que diabos é isso tudo?"

Olhei para baixo e vi Godzy, ereto e duro e enorme, deitado orgulhosamente contra o meu estômago. Eu suspirei.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que seja isso, baby. Acho que ele está com defeito. Posso precisar de uma operação".

Ela engasgou em horror.

"Fodidamente não OUSE! Ele é incrível e precisa ser reverenciado como o pau glorioso super humano que ele realmente é. Alguns homens têm de tomar uma porrada de pequenas pílulas azuis para obter o humor que você tem naturalmente".

Ela inclinou a cabeça sobre o meu estômago e acariciou minha ereção agora dolorosamente rígida com a ponta dos seus dedos. Meus punhos cerraram enquanto eu gemi.

"Não o escute, Godzy." Ela disse suavemente, seu hálito quente lavando sobre ele, soprando sua mente de uma faixa excitada, "Você é um pau muito especial. Eu sou a garota mais sortuda do mundo por ter um namorado com um pau maravilha, e eu acho que eu preciso te mostrar como eu sou grata".

A palavra 'namorado' explodiu dentro do meu cérebro como fogos de artifício quente.

Ela levantou a minha ereção delicadamente em seus dedos, seus lábios suavemente pastando sobre a ponta, meus quadris involuntariamente levantaram do chão enquanto ela me acariciava com o mais suave dos toques.

_Oh, Deus, sim, Bella. Coloque a sua boca sobre mim. Por favor. Tem sido muito tempo._

"Edward?" Ela disse, sua voz me acariciando tanto como seus dedos estavam, "Você gostaria que eu adorasse o seu pau magnífico com a minha boca?"

Eu gemi alto.

_OH, QUERIDO DEUS, SIM! AGORA! FAÇA ISSO AGORA!_

Eu suguei uma respiração irregular.

"É. Se você realmente quiser." Dei de ombros, tentando impedir o desespero da minha voz. "Não me incomoda de uma forma ou outra, realmente".

Seus olhos brilharam de malícia.

_Porra. Boa, Cullen. Você não podia simplesmente dizer 'sim', podia? Espertinho._

"Você não está _incomodado_ se eu chupar o seu pau ou não?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. "Oh, Cullen, eu tenho muita certeza do caralho que posso deixá-lo incomodado".

Ela sorriu para mim antes de abaixar a cabeça, minhas mãos freneticamente puxando o seu cabelo para trás para que eu pudesse ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Seus dedos roçaram para cima e para baixo pelas minhas coxas quando ela começou a beijar minha barriga, mordiscando cuidadosamente ao redor da minha ereção, seu hálito fazendo cócegas e me provocando.

Eu podia sentir-me começar a ofegar e balancei a cabeça em frustração.

_Faça o seu pior, Swan. Eu estive sem os seus boquetes de tremer a Terra por muito tempo agora que eu esqueci o que diabos eu estou perdendo._

O Homem Louco quase vomitou quando zombou com tanta força.

_Cullen, com quem diabos você pensa que está brincando? Você tem fantasiado sobre a boca dela envolvendo seu pau pela porra de semanas. É a imagem que nunca deixa de tê-lo ejaculando em sua própria mão em tempo fodidamente recorde. Você vai ter um sexo oral, meu amigo. Ou melhor, ELA ESTÁ fazendo um sexo oral, enquanto você vai estar fodidamente implorando que ela o faça. Eu dou-lhe trinta segundos._

Fechei meus olhos e gemi quando seus os lábios alugaram um percurso sobre o meu abdômen, as pontas dos seus dedos como fantasmas sobre a minha pele, nunca tocando o comprimento rígido que agora estava doendo por ela com necessidade fodidamente desesperada.

"Oh... Jesus fodidamente Cristo... Bellaaaa..."

Senti seus lábios sorrirem contra a minha pele.

"Sim, Edward? Você já está incomodado?"

Sua língua torneou por cima do meu estômago, sua boca aberta e molhada me provocando, me torturando. Godzy estremeceu violentamente quando ela a passou a milímetros dele, a umidade celestial da sua boca tão perto, mas ainda muito longe.

"Maldição, Bella... por favor..."

_Obviamente, 30 segundo foi otimista. Quinze segundos, Cullen? Sério? Isso é tudo que levou para começar a implorar? Jesus, você é patético._

Oh, como se você pudesse ter aguentado por mais tempo. OLHE PARA A PORRA DA BOCA DELA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ESTÁ LOGO ALI E PERFEITA E... CRISTO, SERIA TÃO MALDITAMENTE QUENTE LÁ..."

"Diga-me o que você quer, Edward, e eu posso simplesmente dar a você".

_Diga a ela, Cullen, AGORA! Pare de jogar jogos e simplesmente DIGA A ELA! É o meu pau também e eu preciso do céu quente!_

"Eu quero a sua boca em mim." Eu disse roucamente, meus olhos encontrando os dela, sabendo que os resultados da sua tortura estavam escritos por toda a minha expressão de dor.

"Sinto muito, Edward, o que foi isso?" Ela franziu a testa em confusão e eu quase gritei de frustração.

"Eu quero a sua boca em mim!" Eu disse mais alto, um grunhido fraco curvando meus lábios.

"Oh. Eu entendo." Ela zombou, sua boca fechando sobre o osso do meu quadril.

"PUTA QUE PARIU!"

Uma enorme pressão de eletricidade explodiu através de mim, minha mão batendo alto no chão quando as minhas costas arquearam.

_Uau. Não é o meu pau, mas, obviamente, uma zona erógena que eu não sabia que eu tinha._

"Assim?" Ela provocou, sua boca aberta pairando perto de Godzy novamente, ar quente provocando a sua ponta sensível.

"Não exatamente." Eu gemi quando a minha pulsação trovejante estabilizou um pouco.

"Bem, onde _exatamente_ você gostaria da minha boca, Edward? Pare de ser tão fodidamente vago." Ela provocou, com uma pontada de sarcasmo cortante que fez todos os músculos do meu corpo tencionarem em um esforço para fodidamente não devastá-la.

Engoli o excesso de saliva acumulando na minha boca.

"No meu pau." Eu sussurrei entre dentes, cada célula começando a se agitar em antecipação.

"Eu não posso ouvi-lo, Edward." Ela disse, seus olhos ardendo nos meus, sua voz áspera e rude. "Fale mais alto. Diga-me onde você quer a minha boca".

"Eu quero a sua boca no meu pau!" Eu gritei, ofegando alto quando a sua boca fechou em torno de mim assim que as palavras deixaram meus lábios.

"OH MEU FODIDO DEUS, BELLA, SIM!"

Ela me tomou profundamente em sua boca incrivelmente quente quando a fechou em torno de mim, e cada parte de mim ficou tensa com prazer. Senti-me gemer incontrolavelmente enquanto ela empurrava-me para dentro e fora dela, seus dentes e língua deslizando e pastando sobre mim em um conjunto um atrás do outro fodidamente inacreditável, meu cérebro se esforçando para compreender a imagem de nublar a mente erótica dos seus lábios se movendo para cima e para baixo a minha ereção dolorida.

"Oh Jesus... Bella... você é incrível... ah... sim... Deus, sim..."

Sua mão segurou a base do meu eixo, torcendo e bombeando em sincronia com a sua boca, rapidamente fazendo a pressão enrolando dentro de mim alcançar novos níveis insuportáveis. Minhas bolas começaram a apertar quando a queimadura baixa do meu orgasmo inflamou no meu abdômen.

"Uh... sim... oh, Deus, Bella..."

De repente, ela cavou as pontas dos seus dedos na parte inferior do meu abdômen, logo acima do meu pau agora latejante, pressionando profundamente no músculo enquanto ela continuava a bombear e sugar com selvagem abandono. Um flash de êxtase branco explodiu atrás dos meus olhos quando ela circulou seus dedos, minhas costas arqueando violentamente quando um espesso nó de prazer dentro de mim desatou à velocidade da luz, explodindo meu orgasmo através de mim como um furacão, a minha voz rugindo o seu nome quando eu pulsei e explodi no fundo da sua garganta.

"BELLAAAAA! DEUS, SIM! OH... JESUS! SIM!"

Apertei meus olhos fechados quando a euforia disparou através de mim, uma mão segurando o tapete enquanto a outra mão agarrava os cabelos de Bella, os fios sedosos grossos no meu punho quando os últimos tremores da minha libertação bateram através de mim.

Senti sua boca me soltar e sua cabeça aconchegar no meu peito, minha caixa torácica expandindo e contraindo rapidamente debaixo dela enquanto eu lutava por ar e a capacidade de formar um pensamento único e fodidamente coerente.

"Você gostou disso?" Ela perguntou, a porra de um ar de presunção revestindo a sua voz sexy.

_Swan, você é malvada. Você é uma bela e diabólica boqueteira sábia e eu mal posso acreditar que você é fodidamente minha._

Passei meus braços em torno dela, puxando-a para mim enquanto eu respirava e ofegava, querendo dizer algo, mas praticamente sem poder fazer nada no momento além de apenas respirar.

Olhei para baixo.

_Jesus._

Pela primeira vez em quase duas semanas, Godzy estava relaxado. Bem, semi relaxado, pelo menos.

Minha cabeça bateu de volta para o tapete quando o meu corpo derreteu no chão.

"Swan." Eu ofeguei, roçando a minha mão em sua pele cremosa, "Por incrível que pareça, você finalmente conseguiu. Você domesticou o pau monstro. Ale-fodidamente-luia".

Quarenta e três minutos depois, havíamos tomado banho, molestado um ao outro mais uma vez na pia do banheiro e agora estávamos vestidos com roupões de banho macios e envolvidos em torno um do outro na cama king-size, gentilmente nos acariciando e suspirando sonolentamente.

"Hmmm... Edward?"

"Sim".

"Você tem que levantar."

Eu gemi e a puxei para mais perto de mim, cheirando seu cabelo recém lavado. Deus, ela cheirava bem.

"Swan, não há nenhuma maneira na terra verde de Deus que isso vai acontecer. Eu não poderia começar tudo de novo agora com uma milha de cabo de aço e um guindaste gigante. Você fodidamente destruiu Godzilla com a sua boca insaciável, e mãos, e Gina quente, apertada e linda..."

Ela riu quando meu roupão imediatamente armou uma barraca visivelmente. Olhei para baixo e dei de ombros.

"Oh... bem, certo, Godzy. Seu idiota. Faça de mim a porra de um mentiroso completo, por que não? Você é uma ferramenta".

Bella explodiu em um ataque de risos. Eu gostaria de dizer que foi por causa da minha sagacidade hilariante, mas foi realmente porque ela achou a palavra 'ferramenta' fodidamente engraçada. Eu ri com ela.

"Eu disse que você precisa 'levantar', Cullen, não tê-lo levantado, seu pervertido do caralho." Ela suspirou enquanto nossas risadas cessavam. "E tanto quanto eu gostaria de tirar vantagem de você outra vez, eu realmente quis dizer que temos de levantar e ficar prontos. Alice, Jasper e Emmett estarão chegando em breve e eu tenho que voltar para o meu hotel e pegar algo para vestir para a festa de lançamento hoje à noite".

"Não, você não tem." Eu disse presunçosamente.

Ela virou de lado para olhar para mim. Eu espelhei a posição dela.

"Edward, eu já te disse, eu me recuso a sair em público vestindo apenas calcinhas de látex vermelha e suas mãos gigantes como um sutiã. Esqueça a fantasia, exterminador. Ela não está acontecendo".

Eu sorri.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu NUNCA vou desistir dessa fantasia. Éla é incrível e um dia eu VOU fazer isso acontecer. Em segundo lugar, tudo que você precisa fazer é deitar aí e parecer bem, mocinha... e talvez mostrar-me seus peitos. Seu homem tem tudo sob controle".

"O que você está tramando, Asstard?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Nada".

"Uh huh".

Como se na sugestão, ouvimos uma forte pancada.

Bella franziu a testa para mim.

"Ok, agora, baby, não surte. É apenas Bree".

Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva instantânea, as veias em sua testa pulando para fora como um efeito especial em um filme de horror. Eu fiquei silenciosamente impressionado. E fodidamente aterrorizado.

"Bella..."

"O que DIABOS ela está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Ela gritou para mim. "Você SABE a merda que ela esteve colocando em mim pela última semana? Ela é a porra de uma PSICOPATA, e eu juro por DEUS que se ela sequer OLHAR para mim errado eu vou apresentar o meu punho ao seu nariz. Isto é, se eu conseguir puxá-lo para fora da sua bunda o suficiente para encontrá-lo, é claro".

_Fôda-me. Bella agressiva era todos os tipos de quente._

"Eu só arranjei para ela pegar as suas coisas do seu hotel, baby, isso é tudo. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de que você teria que me deixar, mesmo por uma hora. Ela está aqui apenas para deixar isso e então ela vai embora, ok?"

Ela olhou para mim e eu abafei um gemido.

"Ela tem dois minutos, e então eu começo a espancá-la com peças de mobiliário".

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para o meu relógio. Parte de mim sabia que ela estava brincando, mas eu totalmente compreendia seus sentimentos sobre Bree.

Bree tinha começado como um incômodo leve, mas agora ela estava se transformando na porra de um grande passivo. Ela tinha sido mais do que óbvia sobre seus sentimentos por mim, e sua antipatia por Bella, e o fato de que ela desrespeitou minha mulher fez meu sangue ferver nas minhas veias. Eu tinha deixado cair várias dicas para Alice sobre a possibilidade de demiti-la, mas Alice estava tão envolvida em passar tempo de qualidade com Jasper que eu acho que ela escolheu ignorar isso.

Eu entendia isso. Eu não era um completo idiota. Ela estava saindo com um homem com quem ela esteve fantasiando por três anos e ele estava nublando sua mente em uma base diária. Ela esteve sozinha por um longo tempo e sua vida foi totalmente embrulhada na minha. Se ela demitisse Bree, ela teria que deixá-lo e vir para a estrada e tomar conta de seu irmão fodido. Eu não desejo isso para ninguém.

Ainda assim, a minha paciência com Bree era a mais baixa de sempre, e eu tinha que dizer, o pensamento de Bella batendo um pouco nela foi malditamente estimulante.

"Baby, é errado que eu acho a ideia de você batendo em Bree incrivelmente quente pra caralho?"

A batida aconteceu de novo, só que mais alta e mais insistente do que antes.

Bella gemeu e saiu da cama, puxando-me com ela quando marchou em direção à porta.

"Estou feliz que você se sente assim, baby." Ela disse enquanto me empurrou na direção da terrível batida, "Porque a fantasia de eu batendo na cara de Bree com meus punhos é infinitamente mais provável de acontecer do que a calcinha de látex. Agora deixe a diaba entrar".

Eu me preparei quando abri a porta, tropeçando para trás quando a mala de Bella caiu fortemente no meio do meu peito e uma enxurrada de cabelo loiro morango flutuou por mim, arrastando uma névoa sonora de palavras banais vomitadas.

"O-M-D, eu estou completamente super-exausta! Está totalmente um hospício lá fora hoje e o taxista estava todo 'então, esta é a sua primeira vez em Nova York?', e eu era como, 'Uh, certo, em seus sonhos, amigo!' Porque mesmo que fosse, o que é, eu nunca diria a ELE porque então ele totalmente me levaria na rota cênica apenas para que ele pudesse conseguir uma tarifa maior de mim. Pfft, como se isso fosse acontecer..."

"Bree!" Bella gritou, olhando para ela e colocando as mãos nos quadris, na melhor postura 'fodidamente não comece comigo, cadela, ou eu terei que machucar você' que eu já vi. "Cale a porra da boca. Dê-me as minhas coisas e saia. Eu não terminei de fazer sexo com o meu homem".

Oh. Uau. Minha namorada é uma durona. E fodidamente quente.

De repente eu estava muito consciente de que não havia nada controlando Godzy, exceto um pedaço de pano macio de escoamento livre. Cruzei as mãos na frente da minha virilha para tentar camuflar o efeito que as palavras de Bella tiveram em mim.

"Oh, olá, Bella." Bree fervilhou acidamente. "Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar a sua bagagem realmente em um quarto separado de Rob. Eu, tipo, tinha certeza que vocês dois estiveram morando juntos enquanto Edward estava totalmente trabalhando duro".

As veias de Bella incharam de forma alarmante e eu entrei entre ela e Bree quando vi seus punhos apertarem aos seus lados.

"Ok, certo." Eu disse, puxando Bella na minha frente e passando os braços em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a de volta para a minha ereção e sussurrando em seu ouvido, "Por que não deixamos Bree ir pelo seu caminho, então nós podemos voltar às coisas mais importantes, está bem, baby?"

Ela relaxou um pouco contra mim e minha mente de repente cambaleou com a percepção de que, se eu levantasse a parte de trás do seu roupão eu poderia ter meu pau dentro dela em cerca de três segundos.

Eu tinha que ter Bree fora daqui. AGORA.

"Ok, Bree, obrigado por deixar as coisas de Bella aqui. Agora, se você pudesse ir até o salão de festas, Alice disse que quer que você supervisione o tema e serviço de buffet. Ela enviou por fax todos os detalhes com o gerente de banquetes e eles estão esperando para se encontrar com você. Então, vá. Vá agora. Por que diabos você não se moveu ainda?"

A cara de Bree enrugou como se eu tivesse acabado de pedir a ela para comer um sanduíche de merda.

"Por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Isso deveria ser o trabalho de Bella. Por que eu tenho que descer lá e totalmente trabalhar pra caramba enquanto ELA pode ficar aqui com você?"

"Porque, Bree, sua idiota fodidamente irritante." Bella fervilhava, "Primeiro de tudo, eu sou a NAMORADA dele, então eu automaticamente venço qualquer paixão doentia que você tenha por ele e, em segundo lugar, eu estive correndo por aí o dia todo para encobrir a SUA maldita incompetência e, aparentemente, a minha recompensa cármica para isso é foder completamente com o insaciável Deus do sexo que atualmente está esfregando sua enorme ereção de torcer clitóris contra a minha bunda. Então, a não ser que você queira ficar e me assistir montá-lo como uma estrela de rodeio e fazer a cabeça dele fodidamente explodir com um êxtase inigualável, eu sugiro que você dê o fora daqui agora, cadela. Você tem mais alguma pergunta idiota?"

_Oh. Fôda-me._

Apertei meu maxilar e concentrei realmente forte pra caralho em não gozar.

Eu assisti o rosto de Bree quando o puro ódio espalhou através dele como gás nocivo, iluminando seus olhos e afinando seus lábios, fazendo-a parecer velha e um pouco desequilibrada.

"Tudo bem." Ela disse com estranha calma, "Eu tenho coisas para organizar, de qualquer maneira".

Ela foi até a porta, atirando a Bella um último olhar murchando enquanto caminhava por ela e a batia violentamente atrás dela.

"Assim que Alice chegar aqui, essa cadela está em apuros." Bella gritou, girando ao redor e devorando a minha boca. Eu tinha o roupão dela fora em tempo recorde, puxando o meu para fora enquanto a apoiei no sofá, minhas mãos perambulando por todo o seu corpo incrível.

"Fôda-me, Edward." Ela respirou, agarrando meu pau e o apertando. "Fôda-me forte".

Eu a girei ao redor, dobrando-a sobre o sofá, segurando seu quadril com uma mão e meu pau com a outra, correndo a ponta dolorida ao longo das suas dobras.

"Tem certeza de que deseja isso forte, baby?" Eu perguntei, rezando fodidamente para que a resposta fosse 'sim', ou 'DEUS, SIM!'.

"Abso-fodidamente-lutamente." _Perto__o__suficiente_. "Edward, Bree me faz querer arrancar a minha própria cabeça em frustração. Eu preciso que você fôda essa frustração para fora de mim. Você pode gerenciar isso?"

Eu rosnei quando empurrei para dentro dela, forte, suas costas arqueando quando ela ofegou alto.

"Eu acho que posso lidar com isso, baby." Eu disse em seu ouvido, segurando parado enquanto eu me alegrava com o seu calor apertado.

"Falar é fácil, Cullen." Ela gemeu, "Coloque-se ou cale-se, cadela".

"Swan, por que você ainda está fodidamente falando quando deveria estar gritando o meu nome?"

Eu bati dentro dela, agarrando seus quadris ferozmente quando ela engasgou e gemeu.

"Oh... porra, sim, Edward... exatamente assim. Oh, Cristo, sim..."

Eu puxei para trás e me dirigi para dentro dela repetidas vezes, sentindo o corpo dela me agarrar e aderir a cada estocada longa e forte, meus dentes cerrando com o esforço para não cavar meus dedos em sua carne macia e marcá-la com a porra da impressão da minha mão.

"Bella... maldição, você é tão boa... porra... tão boa..."

Olhei para onde estávamos unidos e gemi alto quando vi meu eixo desaparecer dentro dela de novo e de novo, seus suspiros e gemidos de prazer estimulando-me, fazendo-me ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais profundo.

"Sim... sim... Deus, sim, Edward... ah, sim... você é incrível..."

Inclinei minha testa nas suas costas quando as minhas estocadas ficaram mais desesperadas cada vez que eu me enterrei nela, e seus músculos mais apertados em torno de mim até que a pressão do meu orgasmo iminente foi terrivelmente forte.

"Oh, porra... Bella... Eu estou tão perto... Eu preciso que você goze... exatamente AGORA!"

Eu imediatamente a senti apertar em torno de mim e estendi minha mão entre as suas pernas e comecei a pressionar círculos rápidos em seu clitóris. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando a minha outra mão agarrou seu peito, beliscando seu mamilo rudemente enquanto a minha boca desceu em seu pescoço, sugando a carne macia desesperadamente, sabendo que eu a estava marcando, mas muito fodidamente distraído por ela cumming em torno de mim para me importar.

"OH, DEUS, EDWARD! OH, SIM! PORRA, SIM!"

Eu grunhi e finalmente liberei o meu controle, deixando o meu orgasmo desenrolar dentro de mim, batendo dentro dela enquanto meu pau pulsava e explodia, a metade inferior do meu corpo enrijecendo incontrolavelmente, minha voz incrivelmente alta pra caralho até mesmo para mim.

"CRISTO, BELLA... OH, MALDIÇÃO... SIM! PUTA QUE PARIU!"

Empurrei-me dentro dela e congelei, encantado com a sensação das suas paredes contraindo e liberando em torno de mim, tão fortes e apertadas, espremendo os últimos pulsos de prazer de mim enquanto todos os meus músculos caíam com pesado contentamento.

Nós ofegamos juntos, arfando e suspirando contra o couro macio, um brilho suave de suor brilhando entre nós.

"Cullen, eu seriamente necessito marcar você como uma ferramenta executiva de alívio de estresse. Isso foi fodidamente incrível".

Ela começou a rir.

Eu sorri e suspirei.

"Você está rindo porque você disse a palavra 'ferramenta', não é?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e bufou.

"Eu não posso evitar. É uma palavra hilária".

Eu saí de dentro dela e a virei, beijando-a profundamente quando a puxei no meu peito.

"Você é a mais bela, ardente e fodidamente fantástica mulher que eu já conheci, Isabella Marie Swan. Obrigado por me escolher".

Ela estendeu a mão e envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu sorri quando me dei conta que eu nunca me canso de me ver através dos olhos dela.

"Bem, eu gostaria de levar o crédito por isso, mas, francamente, você não me deixou muita escolha." Ela suspirou. "Você é um homem notável, Edward Anthony Cullen, e eu planejo comemorar esse fato todos os dias se você continuar a me deixar regozijar-me com a sua gloriosa presença".

Eu gemi e a beijei novamente.

"Maldita seja, Swan, por ser capaz de vencer a minha fala doce. Acho que vou ter que trabalhar um pouco mais forte".

Ela escovou o cabelo do meu rosto com os dedos suaves e disse baixinho, "Acho que você tem trabalhado duro o suficiente, Cullen. Eu não posso te dizer como estou orgulhosa de tudo que você conseguiu recentemente. Isso nubla a minha mente".

Meu coração inchou quando ela me elogiou. "O romântico em mim quer dizer que fiz tudo para você, mas isso não é verdade. Eu fiz isso por mim - para que eu pudesse ser digno de você".

Um leve sorriso conhecedor curvou seus lábios. "Eu sei... e eu te amo por isso".

"Eu também te amo".

Cobri seu rosto em minhas mãos e levei minha boca até a dela, movendo suavemente nos seus lábios sedosos, escovando minha língua sobre eles, provando-os delicadamente. Ela era absolutamente incrível... e ela era minha.

De repente, uma versão irritantemente alegre de 'Party in the USA' quebrou o relativo silêncio dos nossos suspiros.

"Que diabos é isso?" Bella resmungou, agarrando seu roupão do chão e o vestindo enquanto ela ia até a sua mala. "Por que diabos a minha mala está tocando Miley Cyrus?"

Coloquei o meu roupão e a segui, observando em mórbida fascinação quando ela abriu sua mala e pegou um Blackberry rosa chiclete, olhando para ele em confusão.

"Por que diabos o telefone de Bree está na minha mala?"

Dei de ombros. "Deve ter caído aí por engano, enquanto ela estava arrumando as suas coisas".

Ela franziu o cenho. "Devo atendê-lo?"

"Provavelmente. Poderia ser algo a ver com o lançamento hoje à noite e nós não queremos que a cabeça de Alice exploda se algo cair através das rachaduras".

Bella apertou o botão de atender e o segurou à sua orelha.

"Olá... hum... sim... claro... uh huh... uh huh... O QUÊ?"

Eu observei enquanto ela escutava, um profundo rubor vermelho subindo lentamente o seu pescoço e em seu rosto. Sua respiração engatou quando um olhar de fúria absoluta atravessou seu rosto.

"Onde ela está agora?" Ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados, seus olhos apertados fechados e uma única lágrima arrastando pela sua bochecha.

_O que diabos está acontecendo? Quem diabos é do outro lado desse telefone?_

Coloquei a minha mão em suas costas, mas ela mexeu seus ombros me afastando violentamente, girando a sua cabeça ao redor para olhar para mim.

"Obrigada pela informação, Sr. Jenks. Isso é totalmente incrível. Vou deixar você saber o que eu quero fazer com isso em breve, ok?"

Sua voz era baixa e tensa, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando desesperadamente manter a calma.

Ela apertou o 'end' e jogou o telefone no chão, virando-se para a mala e tirando as roupas para fora freneticamente, pegando peças aleatoriamente e se vestindo.

"Bella?"

"Eu fodidamente vou matá-la, Edward. Eu não posso ACREDITAR nessa besteira! A raiva que senti quando quase bati em Phil até a morte? Absolutamente NADA comparada com a raiva que eu sinto agora".

Ela puxou sua calcinha e um sutiã, cada movimento com raiva e afiado.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Eu fodidamente não posso acreditar que ela faria isso! Quem diabos ela pensa que é? Tudo porque ela pensa que você é quente e ela acha que eu estou ficando no caminho dela? Fodidamente inacreditável!"

Ela puxou algum jeans, murmurando para si mesma. "Eu sabia que ela estava tramando algo. Eu fodidamente sabia disso. Eu deveria ter dito para Alice enfiar uma vara na bunda dela quando tive a chance. Fodida vaca do mal".

Ela puxou uma camisa e procurou freneticamente por sapatos.

"Baby." Eu disse, tentando fazê-la olhar para mim: "Você tem que me dar mais informações. Eu não tenho a porra da ideia do que você está falando".

Ela pegou alguns Keds e empurrou seus pés dentro deles violentamente.

"Eu vou bater na porra do rosto dela. Eu vou esmagar aquele maldito nariz caro dela e rir como uma louca enquanto eu faço isso. Ela fodeu comigo pela última vez".

Ela caminhou para a porta e a escancarou. Enfiei minha mão contra ela, batendo-a alto enquanto agarrei o braço dela e a girei ao redor para me encarar.

"Bella! Pare! Você precisa me dizer o que DIABOS está acontecendo e você precisa me dizer agora".

Ela parou e olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhantes de emoção.

"Era um investigador particular que Bree contratou para vasculhar o meu passado. Ele esteve cavando a sujeira em mim e alimentando vários jornalistas – ISSO é o que DIABOS está acontecendo, Edward!"

Um tiro enorme de raiva disparou através de mim.

"O quê?" Eu disse entre dentes, o meu sangue fervendo nas minhas veias.

"As fotos de Rob e eu no restaurante? Foi ele. A emboscada no show de Marcus? Ele".

Eu soltei o braço dela enquanto meu punho fechou.

Apertei meus olhos fechados enquanto meu cérebro se esforçava para envolver-se em torno da informação.

Bree era o vazamento. É claro que ela era. Quem mais poderia ter sido? Bella e eu estávamos muito ocupados tentando ordenar a nossa merda para realmente focar nas besteiras de Bree e agora era tarde demais. Deus sabe o que o investigador particular tinha descoberto sobre o passado de Bella, e quem sabe a quem ele tinha dito. O pensamento das pessoas descobrindo sobre o seu passado e a julgando sem saber a história completa me deixou completamente homicida. Eu empurrei para baixo os desejos, controlando a minha respiração, liberando os meus músculos enrolados para que eu pudesse ser forte por ela.

Eu olhei para cima para ver a boca de Bella tremendo.

"Ele achou a minha mãe." Ela sussurrou.

Meu estômago caiu para o chão. "Oh, Deus... Bella..."

"Ele quer saber o que eu... quero dizer, Bree, quer fazer com a informação".

Seus olhos vidrados com a mesmo resolução dura como pedra de quando eu a conheci. Eu podia ver o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava empurrando para baixo as emoções, cimentando-as atrás de uma parede de diamante duro. Ela estava se cortando.

Não havia nenhuma fodida maneira que eu deixaria isso acontecer.

Minha mente explodiu com as possíveis formas de resolver isso. Eu precisava resolver isso. Bella tinha que ser protegida e eu precisava ser aquele a protegê-la. O fato de que Bree pode descer tão fodidamente baixo e tentar ferir a mulher que eu amava, por causa de alguma paixão doentia que ela tinha por mim fez a minha cabeça martelar com raiva ardente.

Agarrei Bella e a arrastei para o quarto. Eu precisava me vestir e eu precisava dela comigo para que eu não demolisse a porra do quarto de hotel no processo.

"Venha." Eu rosnei, puxando minha calça jeans e camiseta enquanto ela assistia em silêncio duro.

"Edward, eu não sei o que fazer".

Eu andei até ela e a peguei pelos ombros.

"Bella, eu estou com tanta raiva que eu quero arrancar a porra da cabeça de Bree, mas, considerando o que ela fez, isso seria muito fodidamente rápido e indolor para ela. Eu tenho uma ideia melhor".

Ela franziu a testa com a confusão.

"O que você vai fazer?"

Eu a beijei forte nos lábios e agarrei a mão dela, puxando-a para a porta, exalando alto e tentando acalmar a tempestade de raiva e de vingança dentro de mim.

"Pegue o telefone dela." Eu rosnei. "Preciso ter uma conversa com o Sr. Jenks e depois eu preciso falar com Alice." Eu me virei para Bella. Ela estava olhando para mim com expectativa.

Sorri tranquilizadoramente e disse em voz baixa, "Baby, eu vou consertar isso, ok? Essa cadela vai cair".

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora: _**

_O que acharam desse reencontro deles? Nenhum consegue manter as mãos longe do outro... agora essa Bree merece ter a cabeça fodidamente arrancada! Mas acho que ela vai ter o troco que merece por bagunçar assim com a vida da Bella..._

_Já sabem, no mínimo 25 reviews para o próximo cap. ser postado na segunda-feira. Mas se quiserem chegar até 1000 reviews, eu não me importo... ;) _

_Mais uma vez, obrigada à **Carla Garcia **por suas inúmeras reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**

_Ah, **La Canzone della Bella Cigna **eu vou postar amanhã pq não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo hoje._


	31. Smackdown

**Capítulo 31 – Smackdown***

_*Smackdown: é a maior promoção mundial existente de luta profissional, sediada nos Estados Unidos. Aqui acredito que seja algo como "nocaute"._

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo não cooperativo e olhei no espelho uma última vez. Eu havia tomado banho e trocado para o que Alice tinha escolhido para eu vestir para a festa de lançamento - jeans escuro, camiseta preta apertada e jaqueta de couro preta. Ela não tinha especificado o olhar sombrio de assassino que eu usava no meu rosto, mas, neste momento, eu fodidamente não podia evitar isso. Olhei para como eu me sentia – sombrio e perigoso. Eu realmente esperava que pudesse passar a próxima meia-hora sem perder completamente a minha merda.

Exalei fortemente e me olhei nos olhos.

"É isso, Cullen. Pelo amor de Deus, controle-se e não dê um soco em ninguém – nem mesmo em Bree".

Uma leve queimação de fúria contida brilhava através de mim quando saí do banheiro para encontrar Bella. Ela estava parada em frente à janela do quarto, usando um vestido preto curto de cocktail, gloriosamente iluminada pelo pôr do sol, seus cabelos resplandecendo com o laranja-ouro.

Deus, ela era tão deslumbrante que eu mal podia respirar.

Fui até lá e tirei o cabelo do seu pescoço, plantando vários beijos suaves em sua pele doce e inalando seu perfume único.

Fôda-me. Nada cheirava tão bem quanto Bella. Nenhuma comida, ou a natureza, ou o perfume mais caro do mundo. Nada. Ela cheirava à perfeição.

Seu corpo relaxou de volta contra mim e ela suspirou quando as minhas mãos circularam a sua cintura, puxando-a rente ao meu corpo.

"Hmmm... Edward..." Ela gemeu quando sua cabeça caiu para trás no meu ombro e minha boca moveu sobre a sua pele macia, desesperadamente tentando distraí-la da coisa fodida que a tinha deixado quieta e distante pelas últimas horas.

Ela se virou para me encarar, seus olhos vagando sobre o meu corpo antes de se instalar no meu rosto.

"Jesus, Edward, você está tentando me matar com essa roupa?"

Reparei no corpete apertado tomara que caia do seu vestido e da expansão maciça da cremosa coxa exposta entre a barra da saia e os sapatos ridiculamente sexy que ela estava usando. Um gemido involuntário escapou de mim.

"Porra do inferno, Swan, eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa".

Eu podia sentir-me ficando duro enquanto olhava para ela, mas a dor guardada atrás dos seus olhos lembrou-me que esta noite não era sobre mim, era sobre ela. Mais especificamente, era sobre eu protegê-la, certificando-se que ela se sentia segura e amada e nada menos do que fodidamente incrível, porque é isso que ela era, e eu destruiria qualquer um que tentasse fazê-la se sentir de outra forma.

Cristo, quando eu pensava sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse encontrado o telefone de Bree hoje... minha cabeça batia com a possibilidades doentia.

Bree - a cúmplice cadela do inferno que todos nós tínhamos subestimado.

Minha mente ainda estava se recuperando com a quantidade de porcaria que eu tinha descoberto sobre Bree no último par de horas, e cada vez que eu parava para pensar exatamente o quanto de danos ela poderia ter causado - que ela PLANEJAVA causar – a raiva violenta enrolava dentro do meu corpo como uma víbora mortal, pronta para atacá-la.

Tomei uma respiração para me estabilizar.

Era hora de ir. Bree estava prestes a descobrir exatamente o que acontecia com as pessoas que fodiam com a mulher que eu amava, e isso não seria bonito.

"Você está pronta?" Perguntei para Bella, beijando-a suavemente e puxando-a para mim.

Ela me beijou de volta hesitantemente antes de sussurrar, "Acho que sim".

Acariciei seu rosto e suspirei em frustração. Eu odiava que ela estivesse se afastando de mim. Isso me deixava fodidamente louco. Eu sei que o fato de que Jenks tinha encontrado a mãe dela estava fodendo com a sua mente e eu não tinha ideia de como ajudá-la a lidar com isso. Eu queria falar com ela sobre isso, reassegurá-la que tudo ficaria bem, porque eu estava muito fodidamente certo de que, contanto que estivéssemos juntos, poderíamos lidar com qualquer coisa, mas agora não era o momento. Nós tínhamos que lidar com Bree e tínhamos que fazer isso antes que ela dissesse 'totalmente' mais uma maldita vez, forçando-me a matá-la horrivelmente.

Peguei a mão de Bella e a levei para a sala.

_Jesus._

A camada de silêncio desconfortável que estava encobrindo a sala me bateu forte no peito enquanto eu lia as expressões de Alice, Jasper e Emmett.

Alice olhou para nós quando entramos na sala, seu rosto uma nuvem de trovoada de emoção. Ela esteve pedindo desculpas a Bella desde o momento em que ouviu sobre Bree, culpando-se completamente por não descobrir seu engano mais cedo. Agora o arrependimento tinha dado lugar à ira. Mesmo para mim, minha pequena irmã era fodidamente assustadora no momento. Eu não podia esperar para Bree testemunhar a fúria de Alice em primeira mão. Eu estava esperando por algum tipo de fazer xixi involuntário. Parecia simplesmente justo.

Observei quando a mandíbula de Alice cerrou, sua minúscula constituição quase tremendo de raiva. Eu podia ver Jasper olhando para ela com cautela. Ele me deu uma olhada rápida, deixando-me saber que ele a tinha sob a sua mira.

Graças a Deus. Eu tinha o suficiente para me preocupar sobre tentar impedir-me de dar socos em Bree, eu realmente não precisava me preocupar com Alice indo toda "Menina de Ouro" na bunda gorda dela.

Olhei para Emmett, que estava me olhando atentamente e franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

"Você está bem, Margarida?" Ele perguntou com cuidado, inclinando-se em sua cadeira e rapidamente digitalizando a minha linguagem corporal.

"Até agora, tudo bem." Respondi honestamente, "Minhas mãos estão coçando para bater o inferno fora de um certo alguém que todos conhecemos e odiamos, mas eu acho que tenho tudo sob controle".

Não havia nenhum ponto em tentar esconder minhas emoções de Emmett mais. Ele podia ler-me como um grande livro com letras grandes do Dr. Seuss com brilhantes imagens pulando.

"Bom." Ele disse, obviamente satisfeito com a minha honestidade, "Simplesmente deixe-me saber se você precisar de mim para cobri-lo. Será uma situação muito fodidamente estressante e, embora você tenha percorrido um longo caminho a partir do idiota impulsivo que eu conheci a algumas semanas, você ainda não é exatamente Gandhi, então saiba a porra dos seus limites e não os empurre, entendeu?"

Apertei meu maxilar e assenti. Eu sabia que tinha que passar por isso pelo amor de Bella, mas era bom saber que Emmett estava nas minhas costas se as coisas fossem uma merda.

"Vamos." Eu disse, colocando meu braço em torno de Bella e a levando até a porta.

Nós todos descemos pelo elevador em um pesado silêncio, ninguém fazendo contato visual, todo mundo ainda processando os eventos da tarde.

Quando a porta se abriu no terceiro andar, todos nós caminhamos pelo longo corredor para a sala de conferências com o propósito determinado, nosso objetivo comum de derrubar Bree crepitando como eletricidade em torno de nós.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo quando ouvi Emmett calmamente cantarolando o tema de "Esquadrão Classe A".

Abri a porta e deixei todos eles entrarem antes de parar Bella e puxá-la em meus braços.

"Isso tudo vai acabar logo." Prometi a ela enquanto enlacei meus dedos com os dela, trazendo sua mão até o meu rosto para que eu pudesse beijá-la gentilmente.

Ela suspirou e deu-me um pequeno sorriso.

"Tem certeza de que eu não posso simplesmente sair rapidamente e comprar um taco de baseball? Eu poderia estar de volta em 15 minutos, juro por Deus".

Eu ri e beijei sua linda boca.

"Isso vai ser muito melhor. Ela não vai incomodar você novamente quando passarmos por ela, eu juro, baby".

Ela assentiu e beijou-me rapidamente antes de entrar na sala de conferência.

Respirei fundo e puxei meu telefone, perfurando o número de Bree e andando de um lado a outro agitadamente enquanto eu a esperava responder.

"EC! Uau! Oi! Como você está? Você precisa que eu faça alguma coisa por você? Eu disse a Em que ele deveria dar-lhe uma massagem quando ele chegasse. Eu até comprei um pouco de óleo. Deveria ser, tipo, totalmente incrível para a sua pele. Eu poderia colocar um pouco no seu peito se você quiser..."

Estremeci violentamente e tentei não vomitar na minha boca.

"Bree, eu preciso que você venha à sala de conferências no terceiro andar. Agora".

"Um... ok... por quê?"

Tentei engolir a série de palavrões que encheram meu cérebro.

"Porque eu fodidamente disse isso a você, ok? Traga a porra da sua bunda aqui agora".

_Então, alguns palavrões escaparam. Então fodidamente o quê?_

"Ah... certo, EC." Ela disse cautelosamente, "Eu já estarei lá".

_Você deveria ser cautelosa, cadela. Você tem um monte de merda para responder e o Time Cullen está prestes a colocar o smackdown em você._

Entrei na sala de conferências para encontrar Alice colocando todas as nossas evidências no local. Seus movimentos eram cheios de agressão. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros enquanto ela colocava a última pasta, puxando-a gentilmente ao redor para me encarar.

Seus olhos brilhavam para mim.

"Alice..."

"Não, Edward." Ela retrucou, "Fodidamente não tente me fazer sentir melhor. Eu tenho sido um pedaço de merda inútil através desse descalabro maldito que é Bree e mereço ser fodidamente punida da forma mais hedionda imaginável. Na verdade, eu vou castigar-me não me deixando fazer sexo com Jasper por uma semana inteira. Para mim, isso é o equivalente a lentamente serrar minha perna com uma faca enferrujada de pão".

"Ah, Alice? Baby?" Jasper disse do lado oposto da mesa, "Eu acho que você e eu deveríamos ter uma discussão sobre isso antes de você tomar decisões precipitadas sobre a nossa vida sexual".

"Cale a sua boca, Dr. Meu-pau-mágico-vai-hipnotizar-você-tão-malditamente-demais-que-você-será-incapaz-de-detectar-o-cheiro-fétido-da-porra-da-bunda-rançosa-quando-isso-está-acontecendo-bem-debaixo-do-seu-maldito-nariz-possivelmente-comprometendo-tudo-pelo-que-você-tem-trabalhado-nos-últimos-cinco-anos-sem-mencionar-que-isso-poderia-seriamente-prejudicar-a-mulher-mais-incrível-e-melhor-amiga-que-uma-trágica-viciada-em-pau-jamais-poderia-esperar. Se você não tivesse trabalhado o seu louco e bom amuleto sexual em mim e me acalmado em um coma orgásmico de ignorância, eu provavelmente teria descoberto o que essa Bree promíscua e sem boas maneiras era semanas atrás, e agora eu a teria definhando em um poço caseiro, forçando-a a 'esfregar a loção na pele ou pegar a mangueira de novo' enquanto eu tentava descobrir como fazer uma jogada da sua maldita pele. O embargo de não sexo permanece. Nós dois fodidamente merecemos isso".

Jasper suspirou e deixou cair a cabeça em suas mãos, murmurando para si mesmo, "É tão errado que eu ache a sua crítica inapropriada terrivelmente venenosa tão malditamente excitante. Tão errado".

Alice caminhou até ele e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos, beijando-o apaixonadamente antes de deixar-se cair em uma cadeira e suspirando profundamente.

"Vamos acabar com isso. Tenho algum não-sexo para perpetrar na bunda extremamente fina do meu homem".

Olhei para Jasper, que parecia que estava lutando contra o desejo de tomar a minha irmã rudemente na mesa gigante na frente deles.

"O que ela disser." Ele respondeu asperamente baixinho.

Olhei para Bella, que estava suprimindo um sorriso. Alice olhou para ela com olhos apologéticos.

"Desculpe por eu ser uma idiota sem noção, Bells." Ela disse sinceramente.

Bella acenou com a cabeça seriamente.

"Bem, obrigada por isso, Alice. Eu não recebi a mensagem nas primeiras 300 vezes que você se desculpou. Não importa o fato de que você não poderia saber o que estava acontecendo com Bree porque eu escolhi esconder isso de você. Eu não queria incomodá-la com a nossa briga de cadelas no quintal do jardim de infância, então, sério, eu sou aquela que deve pedir desculpas a todos vocês".

Naquele momento Bree entrou pela porta, a boca escancarada em falso horror quando ela registrou as últimas palavras de Bella.

"Você está se desculpando, Bella? Molho impressionante com queijo em cima! Estou totalmente feliz que você me chamou aqui para isso." Ela parou quando registrou o olhar no meu rosto.

"Cale a sua boca e sente-se, Bree." Eu fervi, fazendo sinal para ela se sentar na cadeira na cabeceira da grande mesa de conferência. "Nós não estamos aqui para falar sobre Bella, nós estamos aqui para falar sobre você. Mais especificamente, estamos aqui para demitir você".

Os olhos de Bree arregalaram quando ela olhou ao redor da mesa, pelo menos cinco pares de olhos irritados oferecendo-lhe nenhum refúgio ou simpatia.

"O que? Por quê? Eu tenho totalmente trabalhado pra caramba por você, EC." Ela disse desesperadamente, olhando para mim em confusão, "Por que diabos você me demitiria?"

Agarrei as costas da cadeira em frente a mim, meus dedos ficando brancos enquanto eu tentava me manter sob controle, estreitando os olhos para ela enquanto ela olhava para mim desesperadamente.

"Bree, você está seriamente sentada aí alegando ignorância depois de tudo que você fez para Bella recentemente? Tudo o que você fez comigo?"

Seus olhos ficaram duros e eu percebi que ela não apenas era uma vaca conivente, mas também uma atriz consumada. O comportamento vagamente obtuso não ameaçador que ela geralmente cultivava foi abandonado e, em seu lugar, havia uma determinação feroz e tóxica que fez a porra da minha pele tentar rastejar para fora do meu corpo.

"Eu não fiz nada para você, Edward." Ela disse calmamente. "Tudo o que eu fiz foi para ajudar você. Você não sabe até agora que eu faria QUALQUER COISA para ajudá-lo?"

Agarrei um saco do chão e joguei seu conteúdo sobre a mesa na frente dela.

"É por isso que encontramos essas coisas no seu quarto, Bree? Por favor, explique-me como no inferno você estava tentando ajudar-me roubando as minhas coisas?"

Ela assistiu quando uma coleção das minhas camisetas, equipamentos de ginástica, até mesmo roupa íntima, caía sobre a mesa na frente dela, e seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa. Eu quase podia ver as engrenagens do seu cérebro girando enquanto ela se esforçava para encontrar uma desculpa.

"Uh... bem... o que posso dizer, EC? Você é descuidado. Você sempre deixa coisas por aí. Eu estava apenas as guardando para você. Eu totalmente iria devolvê-las".

Ouvi Alice rosnar do outro lado da mesa e Jasper rapidamente colocou a mão em seu ombro.

"E quanto a isto?" Exigi, lançando uma coleção de fotografias na frente dela. Elas me mostravam em vários estágios de nudez. Várias foram tiradas do maldito vestiário na academia. "Você tem uma explicação para isso? Elas foram encontradas armazenadas em seu telefone, Bree".

Seus olhos lançaram de mim para as fotos, um olhar de horror atravessando seu rosto.

"Eu... hum... eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como chegaram lá." Ela cuspiu. "Eu perdi o meu telefone ontem. Qualquer um poderia tê-las tirado".

Corri meus dedos através do meu cabelo em frustração. Esta garota era fodidamente inacreditável. Ela seriamente não tinha vergonha nenhuma.

Hora de trazer as grandes armas. Peguei um pedaço de papel de uma pasta na minha frente e dei um tapa na mesa.

"E quanto a isso, Bree? Reconhece o rosto? Importa-se de explicar por que esse documento diz que seu nome é realmente Lauren Mallory e que até três anos atrás Bree Martin nem sequer existia?"

Ela ficou branca e sua boca escancarou.

"Como você..."

_Finalmente, porra. A rainha de gelo foi sacudida._

"Você não é a única que pode vasculhar através do passado de alguém. Falei com Jay Jenks e, depois de eu oferecer o dobro do que você estava pagando, ele ficou muito feliz em poder me ajudar a desenterrar o que eu precisava saber. Estou ciente de exatamente o que diabos você fez até as últimas semanas. Os vazamentos da mídia... procurando o passado de Bella... encontrando a mãe dela - tudo isso. Nem fodidamente tente negar isso, ou, eu juro por Deus, vou quebrar meu tabu pessoal sobre bater em mulheres".

Ela corou furiosamente.

"Eu também sei que você mudou o seu nome porque há três anos Lauren Mallory recebeu uma ordem de restrição por perseguir John Mayer enquanto trabalhava para a empresa de publicidade dele, e que você forjou documentos oficiais e referências a fim de conseguir um emprego com Alice".

Ela rapidamente olhou para Alice e quase cambaleou de dor quando o olhar de Alice a atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos brancos quentes.

"É sobre tudo o que é isso, Bree? O fato de que você tinha uma estúpida paixão adolescente por mim e você pensou que fazendo toda essa besteira você teria uma chance comigo? Você não vê como incrivelmente fodido isso é?"

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu fiz uma careta porque, neste ponto, eu nem sabia se eram reais ou não.

"Não é FODIDO." Ela gritou, empurrando sua cadeira para longe da mesa e levantando, "Você e eu estamos destinados a ficar juntos, EC, e o que é fodido é que você não pode sequer enxergar isso! Nós seríamos INCRÍVEIS juntos, mas, ao invés disso, você perde seu tempo com uma PUTA imunda que NUNCA será boa o suficiente para você!"

A explosão de raiva que golpeou através de mim quando ela insultou Bella quase derrubou-me na minha bunda. Fechei meus olhos e respirei lentamente enquanto eu permitia que meus punhos ficassem cerrados aos meus lados.

"Bree, cale-se." Eu ouvi Emmett alertar perigosamente.

"Por quê?" Ela gritou com petulância, "Estou sendo demitida de qualquer jeito, então eu poderia muito bem colocar todas as minhas cartas na mesa! O resto de vocês não acha que é fodidamente perturbador que Bella costumava ser uma puta e AGORA ela está atirando a maior fraude ao mundo, manipulando seu caminho para ser a NAMORADA de Edward? Eu sou a ÚNICA que vê o quanto ela é realmente ruim para ele? Sério? Como alguém vai levar EC a sério sabendo que sua namorada dormiu com metade dos bandidos de LA?"

"SUA FILHA DA PUTA HIPÓCRITA CHUPADORA DE PAU!" Alice gritou do outro lado da mesa.

Ela pegou seu laptop na frente dela e caminhou até Bree.

"Alice..." Jasper disse cautelosamente.

"Não se preocupe, querido." Ela disse, batendo o computador na frente de Bree, "Eu não vou bater nela. Eu fodidamente não me rebaixaria tocando nessa porra de vadia".

Ela girou a tela ao redor para que Bree pudesse vê-la.

"Se você soubesse ALGUMA COISA sobre o passado de Bella, seu pedaço de merda, você saberia que ela fez o que fez para manter um teto sobre sua cabeça e comida em sua boca depois que ela foi expulsa da sua casa pela pedaço de merda da sua mãe por se defender contra um padrasto abusivo e idiota. Qual é a porra da sua desculpa?"

Ela apertou um botão e o rosto de Bree amassou em horror quando os seus lamentos e gemidos flutuaram do laptop e ecoaram ao redor da sala de conferência.

"Oh... oh... meu Deus." Ela disse, olhando para Alice em descrença. "De onde veio isso? Onde diabos você conseguiu isso?"

Alice rosnou para ela.

"Você realmente acha que você poderia foder seu caminho através da equipe inteira da turnê de John Mayer E da banda sem eles descobrirem que perdedora desesperada você era? Quatro deles gravaram você, sua idiota do caralho, e então eles riram de você nas suas costas. Explique-me como o que você fez é mais nobre do que o que Bella fez? Pelo menos ela teve um motivo bom pra caralho. Você foi simplesmente e pateticamente uma jarra de esperma ignorante".

Bree bateu o laptop fechado, seu rosto se contorcendo de raiva.

"Eles disseram que fariam uma boa propaganda de mim com John! Eles prometeram! John e eu éramos perfeitos um para o outro! Ele só precisava de tempo para ver isso!"

Uma risada sarcástica explodiu de mim.

"Você acha que isso é o que eu preciso também, Bree? Tempo?" Eu cuspi, não sendo bem capaz de envolver minha cabeça em torno do nível de ilusão que ela era capaz de cultivar. "Você não pode FAZER as pessoas se apaixonarem por você, pelo amor de Cristo! Ou eles sentem uma conexão com você, ou não sentem!"

"Se ELA não estivesse aqui você SENTIRIA a conexão!" Ela gritou para mim, apontando ferozmente para Bella enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho e desesperado. "Ela não é BOA o suficiente para você, EC! Por que eu sou a única que pode ver isso? Além do fato de ela provavelmente ter doenças vindo do seu ânus, ela é um pesadelo da publicidade!"

Olhei rapidamente para Bella, cujo rosto estava completamente impassível. Minhas bolas encolheram. Bella nunca era impassível. Isso não era fodidamente bom.

"Bree, a única razão que ela é um pesadelo de publicidade é porque VOCÊ fez dessa maneira! E se você disser mais um comentário depreciativo sobre ela, eu juro por Deus e todos os santos, ser mulher não vai salvar você de eu derrubá-la em sua bunda. Forte".

"Vá em frente! Não é como se você pudesse me ferir mais do que você já feriu! Não posso acreditar que você tem sido totalmente cego sobre como eu me senti por você todo esse tempo!"

"Eu não era cego, Bree. Eu sabia EXATAMENTE como você se sentia. Eu apenas escolhi ignorá-la porque eu NUNCA poderia me sentir do mesmo jeito! Eu estou APAIXONADO por BELLA!"

"Bem, então, você é fodidamente LOUCO!"

"Hah! Isso é ótimo, vindo de VOCÊ!"

"TUDO BEM, ISSO É FODIDAMENTE O SUFICIENTE!"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Emmett, que estava de pé com as mãos sobre a mesa, seu pescoço saliente com a tensão.

"Edward, acalme essa porra antes que eu enfie meu viril tênis Nike tamanho dez na sua bunda tensa... e, Bree," ele disse com os dentes cerrados, "eu passei a porra de ANOS cultivando o meu reservatório extremo e impressionante de serenidade, mas, mulher, você está atingindo a porra do meu último nervo." Ele respirou fundo e olhou para ela. "Você seriamente precisa calar a boca. Agora".

Bree abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor quando viu os punhos cerrados de Emmett sobre a mesa. Ela fechou a boca e exalou, seus ombros caindo levemente.

"Boa menina." Emmett suspirou de alívio enquanto se moveu para longe da mesa e caminhou lentamente ao redor da sala.

"Agora, nós podemos falar sobre este assunto até que estejamos azul na cara, mas, deixe-me envolvê-los em um grande resumo de gordura fodida para todos vocês. Bree - seu comportamento tem sido fodidamente terrível. Você não só mentiu. sobre a sua identidade e seus motivos para tomar essa tarefa, mas você traiu as duas pessoas que lhe deram uma incrível oportunidade profissional e a quem você deveria ter mostrado, pelo menos, ALGUMA porra de lealdade - Alice e Edward. No topo de tudo isso, você tem alguma séria tendência fodida de perseguidora e eu estou muito malditamente certo que, se ele realmente quisesse, Edward poderia pressionar acusações e teria você jogada na prisão antes que você pudesse dizer, "Uau, este é totalmente injusto." Você está me seguindo até agora?"

Bree olhou ao redor da sala com cautela, finalmente percebendo que ela estava afundada na merda até os olhos e a maré estava subindo rápido. Ela balançou a cabeça, hesitante.

"Agora," Emmett continuou, "o jogo está obviamente fodido e não há dúvida que você precisa pagar pela quantidade alucinante de fraude que você perpetrou. A pergunta é: o que diabos vamos fazer com você?"

Ele olhou esperançoso para Alice, que balançou a cabeça e expirou audivelmente.

"Bem, eu deveria chamar a maldita polícia para você, Bree, não é menos do que você merece, mas, infelizmente, o meu namorado sexy de tremer a terra fodeu todas as minhas vinganças em mente fora de mim hoje cedo, então decidi ir com o meu plano B, mas é melhor você acreditar que esta é uma oferta de uma única vez, então eu fodidamente sugiro fortemente que você a aceite".

Um olhar de esperança brilhou no rosto sombrio de Bree. Ah, se ela soubesse o que estava por vir.

"Se você renegar esse acordo de QUALQUER forma... se você sequer PENSAR em foder comigo, eu tenho você em fraudes, roubos, invasão de privacidade e peculato, considerando que você usou o cartão de crédito da empresa como a sua própria árvore de dinheiro. Contanto que você cumpra minhas condições, eu vou enterrar a porra da tonelada de provas que tenho contra você, mas SOMENTE se você concordar com os seguintes:

Um - você se desculpa com Bella pela quantidade impressionante de lixo que você a fez passar recentemente, e é melhor você fazer o pedido de desculpas fodidamente espetacular, ou eu vou abrir mão da minha aversão a sujar meus punhos em seu rosto carregado de sujeira e socar você em uma confusão sangrenta.

Dois - você vai enviar uma declaração preparada, que eu já digitei, para CADA jornalista para o qual você vazou a merda, afirmando que as informações que você mandou eram besteiras destinadas a desacreditar a namorada do homem por quem você tinha uma paixão patética, carente e escolar. Eu estou fodidamente certa que as palavras 'Eu sou um pedaço inútil de lixo' fazem uma aparição na declaração acima.

Três - você prometer NUNCA chegar perto, conversar, entrar em contato, ou fofocar sobre Edward, Bella, ou qualquer um nesta sala novamente. Eu estarei te observando como a porra de um falcão, e se eu sequer receber um sopro seu correndo para fora da sua boca sobre QUALQUER UM no Time Cullen no futuro, eu terei você em uma carga de acusações criminais tão malditamente rápido que faria a sua cabeça vazia girar diretamente para fora da porra do seu pescoço. Eu também garantirei que este seu pequeno vídeo pornô caseiro caia em cada site pornô amador no mundo... e na HBO".

Alice olhou para Bree em expectativa e colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Estes são os meus termos. Aceite-os, ou os deixe".

Bree olhou ao redor da sala nervosamente. Seus olhos estavam selvagens com pânico e loucura não diluída. Como diabos não percebemos antes como ela era incrivelmente desequilibrada?

"Mas se eu enviar essa declaração por aí, eu vou totalmente nunca conseguir um emprego em publicidade novamente." Ela disse de forma petulante, um choramingo púbere colorindo a sua voz.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso, querida." Alice disse, doce como sacarina, "Você não vai conseguir um emprego nesta indústria nunca mais, de qualquer maneira. Eu enviarei um e-mail com seu nome e apelidos por aí para cada empresa de publicidade e promoção na Costa Oeste, dizendo-lhes que você é uma psicopata que apunhala pelas costas, não confiável. Sugiro que você atualize o seu currículo e bata a sua Rainha da Vaca Leiteira local, porque esse é o único lugar que vai considerar empregar você, uma vez que eu acabar com você. Posso não estar enviando você para a prisão, mas NINGUÉM fode com a minha família e foge com isso." Alice olhou para Jasper e sorriu com satisfação. "Uau. O que você sabe? Eu ainda tenho um pouquinho de vingança irracional deixada em mim. Excelente".

Bree olhou para mim com olhos desesperados. Era o olhar de um rato que finalmente percebeu que não havia maneira de sair do esgoto e que, era afundar ou nadar. Pelo olhar de resignação e derrota em seu rosto, ela decidiu nadar.

Sem outra palavra, Alice colocou um pedaço de papel e caneta na frente dela. Ela pegou a caneta e assinou o documento em silêncio. Alice imediatamente o pegou da mesa e empurrou na pasta dela.

"E agora, deixe-me ver você rodando alguma beijação de bunda de proporções legendárias." Alice fervilhou, apontando para Bella.

Observei como Bree respirou fundo e foi até Bella.

O rosto de Bella estava em branco. Nenhuma expressão, exceto indiferença, passou pelas suas belas feições.

"Bella." Bree começou nervosamente, "Eu quero pedir desculpas a você..."

"Guarde o seu pedido de desculpas, Bree." Bella disse calmamente. Bree piscou em confusão.

"Mas Alice disse que eu tinha que..."

"Sim, e esse é o problema. Você está pedindo desculpas para mim porque você tem que pedir, não porque você está realmente arrependida, e, francamente, eu não preciso ouvir isso. Quero dizer, honestamente, quando eu penso sobre isso, eu deveria estar pedindo desculpas a você. Eu sinto pena de você. Eu realmente sinto".

O rosto de Bree ficou rígido. "Por que diabos você sentiria pena de mim?" Ela cuspiu.

"Porque," Bella disse pacientemente, "embora eu tenha feito algumas coisas abomináveis para sobreviver nas ruas, eu NUNCA traí as pessoas que confiaram em mim como você fez e, obviamente o universo acredita na recompensa kármica porque é VOCÊ que está aqui em uma sala cheia de pessoas que acham que você é dez tons da escória, todos silenciosamente socando o ar de satisfação enquanto assistem você ser figurativa e completamente fodida na bunda sem lubrificante, enquanto eu estou aqui em um vestido de grife que faz meus peitos 17 tons de incrível. Isso deve doer".

A cara de Bree virou um vermelho profundo e, pela primeira vez desde que eu a tinha conhecido, eu realmente vi a verdadeira Bree - amarga e odiosa e cheia de ciúmes, raiva insegura.

"Você fodidamente não OUSE sentir pena de mim, Bella Swan! Você não é nada além de uma PUTA barata vestida como se fosse a porra da Cinderela! Mas usar vestidos de grife não muda quem você é por baixo! Você pode pegar um cocô de cachorro e envolvê-lo em papel bonito, mas, no final do dia, quando o papel sai, ainda é apenas uma pilha gigante de MERDA!"

Bella suspirou dramaticamente. "Oh, caramba, Bree. Suas palavras me matam. Eu nunca fui chamada de merda antes. Ai. Pare. Por favor".

Bree começou a hiperventilar. Finalmente a indiferença no rosto de Bella levantou e ela sorriu maliciosamente. Ela andou até mim e começou a trilhar seus dedos em meu peito. Eu de repente achei difícil me importar com alguma coisa além dos pulsos elétricos que saíam dos seus dedos, através da minha camiseta e em minha pele.

"Aw, Bree. Foda ser você, não é mesmo, querida?" Bella suspirou, continuando a deixar-me fodidamente louco com toques leves como penas, "Porque, realisticamente, você está saindo daqui hoje sem nada - sem emprego, sem homem, sem futuro, sem auto-respeito - e eu estou saindo daqui hoje com... ele".

Ela se virou para mim e agarrou as lapelas da minha jaqueta, puxando-me para a frente e clamando a minha boca ferozmente. Levei alguns segundos para entender o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas, felizmente, no segundo em que seus lábios tocaram os meus, meus hormônios ligaram no piloto automático e eu automaticamente a beijei de volta, apaixonadamente, desesperadamente, uma mão emaranhando em seu cabelo grosso enquanto a outra mão encontrava a parte inferior das suas costas, puxando-a contra o meu corpo em chamas e meu pau rapidamente endurecido. Ela empurrou sua língua em minha boca e eu não consegui impedir o gemido embaraçosamente alto que escapou de mim. Eu vagamente registrei que havia outras pessoas na sala e que, para eles, eu devo ter soado como a porra de um animal, mas, francamente, eu não me importei. Contanto que as mãos de Bella estivessem em meu corpo e sua língua na minha boca, você poderia me forçar a cantar o Hino Nacional de Swahili pelo resto da minha vida do caralho e eu ainda morreria um homem feliz.

Eu gemi novamente e ouvi Alice fingir vomitar ao fundo.

Bella se afastou de mim e eu estou muito malditamente certo que eu parecia um menino que tinha ganhado uma bicicleta novinha em folha e depois a tinha perdido. Eu podia sentir-me ofegante e, embora eu soubesse que estávamos nesta sala de conferências para uma outra razão que não molestar a minha linda mulher, pela minha vida, tudo que eu podia pensar naquele momento estava limpando tudo com a maior brevidade possível para que eu deitasse Bella na mesa gigante e nos fizesse chegar mortificantemente tarde para lançar o meu álbum.

"Então, você vê, Bree." Bella ofegou - _oh, __certo, __Bree __ainda __está __aqui. __Estamos__ aqui __para __torturar __Bree_ - "Eu sinto pena de você porque eu vou passar o resto da minha vida amando e sendo amada por este homem incrível, e você vai passar o resto da sua vida sabendo que você ficou em segundo lugar para uma ex-garota sem-teto que costumava cheirar a urina. Que deprimente".

Bree grunhiu em frustração e saltou em direção a Bella, com as mãos estendidas para o rosto dela. Antes que eu pudesse cumprir o meu dever masculino e proteger a minha mulher, Bella agarrou o braço de Bree e o torceu atrás dela, empurrando a outra mão em seu ombro quando ela bateu o rosto de Bree no tapete.

Bree bateu no chão com um baque surdo e Bella caiu de joelhos no meio das costas dela enquanto sussurrava, "Agora, dê o fora daqui, porque mesmo que Edward tenha um problema com bater em você completamente, eu REALMENTE não tenho. Seu joguinho acabou e você perdeu. Aceite isso".

Ver a mulher que eu amava fisicamente dominar uma outra mulher, mesmo uma bola irritantemente lacrimejante como Bree, fez coisas muito estranhas para as minhas partes de homem. Uma metade de mim sabia que eu provavelmente deveria puxar Bella para fora de Bree para parar a situação degradante de violência gratuita, mas a outra metade desejava desesperadamente que os puxões de cabelo e vestidos rasgando começassem logo que fodidamente possível.

_Cristo, eu SOU um pervertido._

Bella largou o braço de Bree e se levantou, de pé sobre ela enquanto ela se arrastava até seus pés e pegava sua bolsa. Bree manteve um olhar atento sobre Bella e eu não pude evitar uma onda de orgulho vingativo que a minha mulher tinha, obviamente, assustado a vida de merda dela.

_Essa é a minha garota._

Jasper se levantou e caminhou até Bree, entregando-lhe um cartão.

"Bree, este é o nome de um amigo meu – um terapeuta em LA. Você deve ligar para ele. Você tem alguns problemas profundos que você deve realmente tratar. Eu mesmo trataria você, mas, honestamente, eu realmente não gosto de você. Por favor, ligue para ele".

Bree pegou o cartão de má vontade e olhou ao redor da sala. Seus olhos acabaram em mim, aguados e patéticos.

"Adeus, Bree." Eu disse com tanta civilidade quanto eu poderia reunir. "Não entre em contato, ok?"

Ela fungou baixinho e caminhou calmamente em direção à porta. Quando ela chegou lá, ela se virou e olhou para mim uma última vez, e eu juro por Deus que ouvi Bella rosnar baixinho quando seus braços possessivamente envolveram ao redor da minha cintura.

"Um dia, EC." Bree disse suavemente. "Você vai ver que nós pertencemos um ao outro".

Puxei Bella perto no meu lado e olhei Bree mortalmente nos olhos.

"Não, Bree, eu realmente não vou".

Ela me olhou por um longo momento antes de compreender verdadeiramente a minha negação enfática.

"É hora de você ir embora." Eu disse com firmeza.

Aceitação desanimada encheu seus olhos enquanto ela acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente e empurrou a pesada porta de madeira, o silêncio abafado do tapete grosso sussurrando através do silêncio expectante... e então, enquanto todos nós reprimimos enormes suspiros de alívio e polegares para cima em êxtase, Bree tinha desaparecido.

Quatro minutos e 35 segundo depois, a sala de conferências reverberou com gemidos baixos quando todos nós nos recuperamos dos abraços de esmagar ossos de felicitações de Alice. Ela também interpretou uma embaraçosa versão rap ruim de "Ding Dong, A Bruxa Está Morta", que fez toda sensibilidade musical no meu corpo enrolar em uma minúscula bola e implorar pela morte.

"Alice." Eu disse asperamente, a dor da sua apresentação ainda reverberando na minha cabeça, "Você prometeu a mamãe e ao papai quando tinha nove anos de idade que você nunca cantaria na minha frente novamente. Por que você os trairia assim? POR QUÊ?"

Ela sorriu antes de me dar um soco forte no braço, e eu juro por Deus que eu podia sentir uma contusão formando no meu osso.

"Ai, porra, Alice!" Eu chorei, esfregando meu ombro rapidamente inchando. "Como diabos eu vou tocar violão hoje à noite com um caroço fodidamente enorme em um braço?"

Ela franziu ligeiramente a testa. "Oh, merda, Edward, você está certo, desculpe." Ela deu um soco no meu outro braço, igualmente forte. "Aí está. Agora eles estão iguais".

"Puta que pariu!" Eu ri, choramingando com a dor, "Você pensa que é engraçada, não é, sua duende do mal?"

Ela sorriu docemente para mim e fez coro, "Não. Eu SEI que eu sou engraçada".

Jasper veio por trás dela e passou os braços em volta dela ao mesmo tempo que Bella colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Jas." Eu implorei, "Por favor, controle a sua mulher".

Ele encolheu os ombros e riu. "Desculpe, cara. Minha forma usual de tratamento para ela aparentemente foi vetada por uma semana. Seus poderes para o mal estão aumentando exponencialmente".

Bella bufou. "Jas, se você acha que ela será capaz de durar um DIA sem devastar você, você está seriamente iludido".

"Ei!" Alice protestou, "Como se você pudesse falar, senhorita. Quando entrei na sua suíte esta tarde, todo o lugar cheirava a sexo quente, tapas na bunda, como animais fodendo, por isso nem sequer tente me dizer que vocês dois ficaram sentados lá a tarde toda jogando Scrabble".

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos e sorrimos conscientemente, meu pau contraindo com a memória dela curvada sobre o sofá enquanto eu a fodia completamente.

"Na verdade, espertinha," Bella disse levemente, "nós TIRAMOS a placa de Scrabble".

Alice revirou seus olhos. "Se vocês dois fodidamente começarem a debater a validade da palavra 'cummage' de novo, eu juro pelo querido e doce bebê Jesus de covinhas, eu vou começar arrancando partes do corpo".

Jas gemeu levemente e a girou para encará-lo. "Mulher, se você espera que eu sequer PENSE em honrar seu embargo sexual, é melhor você parar de falar assim agora. Você SABE o que isso faz comigo".

Ele a puxou rudemente ao seu corpo e a beijou avidamente, fazendo-me corar quando ele agarrou a bunda dela e esfregou sua pélvis nela.

"Cara!" Eu exclamei com nojo, evitando meu olhar antes que meus olhos espontaneamente ficassem cegos em protesto, "Essa é a minha irmãzinha!"

Eles, obviamente, ou não me ouviram, ou preferiram ignorar-me, porque eles continuaram a dar uns amassos como se o mundo tivesse passado por um grande apocalipse e eles tivessem que foder como coelhos para repovoar a terra.

Bella riu e se virou para mim.

"As mulheres agressivas realmente excitam os homens?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos sobre o meu peito e esfregando meu peitoral através da minha camiseta.

"Swan, você seriamente precisa que eu responda esta pergunta?" Perguntei incrédulo. "Você não me testemunhou arrebatar você rudemente sobre o encosto do sofá esta tarde depois de verbalmente acertar Bree?" Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "E você não pode sentir como estranhamente duro pra caralho eu estou depois de vê-la derrubando aquela vaca conivente de rosto no chão? Ver você ser tão dominante assim é incrivelmente sexy pra caralho".

Ela pressionou-se contra mim e eu tive que fechar meus olhos e cerrar meu maxilar para me impedir de rasgar seu vestido do seu corpo.

"Nesse caso, sexy," ela disse calmamente, "lembre-me de mostrar a você mais do meu lado dominante mais tarde".

_Oh, INFERNO, SIM!_

Ela puxou minha cabeça para baixo e começou a me beijar, lentamente movendo seus lábios pelos meus, sua boca abrindo um pouco, convidando-me a entrar

"Bem, isso é fodidamente adorável, não é?" Uma voz exasperada gritou atrás de nós.

Eu me afastei de Bella para ver Emmett sentado à mesa sozinho, um olhar de frustração triste no seu rosto.

"Oh, não, por favor, não parem por minha causa." Ele disse sarcasticamente, acenando com a mão para mim e Bella e Jasper e Alice, que agora estavam olhando para ele também. "Eu adoro assistir casais excitados dando amassos na minha frente enquanto eu me sento aqui sozinho e fodidamente sem amigos. Sério. Por favor, continuem. É bom para a minha alma ver o que eu estou perdendo".

Bella riu e foi até ele, puxando seu braço e puxando-o para fora da cadeira. Ele se aproximou de nós e eu realmente senti pena do grande cara. Eu tinha que admitir, Emmett era um cara seriamente legal. Surpreendeu-me que ele não tinha alguém especial em sua vida.

"Aw, Em, haverá um monte de garotas bonitas na festa hoje à noite, e não se esqueça de que Rob vai estar lá".

O rosto de Emmett escureceu com uma carranca.

"Primeiro de tudo, a menos que em Rob tenha crescido uma vagina desde que eu o vi pela última vez, ele será fodidamente inútil para mim esta noite em saciar meu desejo atualmente esmagador de ter algum contato íntimo com o sexo oposto e, em segundo lugar, eu não dou a mínima se ele está lá ou não. O Britânico está morto para mim".

Bella ofegou teatralmente.

"O quê? Por quê?"

Em enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Mas basta dizer que se eu trombar com o nosso Sr. Pattinson esta noite, eu vou dar-lhe um pedaço da minha mente, e talvez um pedaço do meu pé na sua bunda".

"Uau, parece sério." Alice disse, "Vocês dois tiveram uma desavença de amantes?"

Emmett olhou para ela fixamente. "Alice, você sabe que você é uma pessoa pequena, certo, e que se eu quisesse eu poderia esmagar você como um inseto?"

Alice riu e deu a ele um rápido abraço antes de dizer, "Mas, Emmett, se você fizer isso, então eu não seria capaz de apresentá-lo à mulher dos seus sonhos esta noite".

Emmett franziu o cenho. "Alice, do que diabos você está falando?"

Ela olhou rapidamente para Jasper, que levantou as mãos em auto-defesa.

"Oh, não. Não olhe para mim. Você sabe que eu amo a minha irmã, mas eu certamente nunca consideraria infligi-la em qualquer um dos meus amigos".

Meu coração deu um pulo na minha garganta.

_Porra._

_Rosalie Hale._

Rosalie estaria aqui esta noite. Isso poderia ser ruim. Realmente ruim pra caralho.

"Alice." Eu disse, pânico súbito colorindo a minha voz, "Por que diabos você não me disse que Rosalie estaria aqui hoje à noite?"

"Quem é Rosalie?" Bella perguntou, perplexa.

"Edward, não vai ser um problema. Sério".

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

"É fácil para você dizer!" Exclamei, "Ela não estuprou a SUA boca da última vez que viu você, não é?"

Senti Bella endurecer ao meu lado.

"Oh, Rosalie." Ela disse, a realização surgindo nela. "AQUELA era Rosalie".

Eu não tinha nem pensado em Rosalie Hale desde a noite que apareci no SNL e ela chupou a minha língua apenas o tempo suficiente para eu ficar seriamente na merda profunda com Bella. O fato de que tivemos um caso um milhão de anos atrás não era algo do qual eu estava orgulhoso, especialmente considerando o fato de que ambos estávamos bêbados e chapados no momento. Jasper tinha atingido a porra do telhado quando ele descobriu sobre isso. Era ruim o suficiente que ele tivesse um viciado em álcool como paciente, e uma viciada em álcool como irmã. Ele não conseguia lidar com o fato de que seu paciente e sua irmã estavam sendo viciados em álcool juntos. Isso o deixou seriamente chateado pra caralho, para dizer o mínimo.

Ele disse-me um par de semanas atrás que Rose tinha passado por uma reabilitação com sucesso, mas conhecendo Rose e sua propensão para cheirar coisas pelo seu nariz, eu vi a notícia com uma dose saudável de ceticismo.

_Sim, porque ninguém poderia possivelmente dar um chute depois de apenas UMA rodada de reabilitação, certo, Cullen? Todos eles têm que voltar três vezes como você, seu enorme hipócrita do caralho._

Eu suspirei quando me dei conta que o idiota dentro da minha cabeça estava certo. Eu fodidamente odiava quando ele estava certo.

"Olha, Edward, não se preocupe com Rose, ok? Eu falei com ela há alguns dias e ela está indo muito bem. Ela está limpa e sóbria e ela ainda está chateada com você sobre o que aconteceu na festa da SNL, então eu realmente não acho que ela vai fazer um passe para você no futuro próximo".

"É melhor que não." Bella murmurou baixinho, "Eu ainda devo a ela um soco na boca pela última vez".

A imagem mental de Bella e Rosalie brigando encheu meu cérebro... e meu pau. Jesus! O que diabos havia comigo e as violentas imagens lésbicas recentemente? Isso estava seriamente começando a me incomodar.

"Olha." Alice disse decisivamente, "Rosalie estará aqui esta noite. Ela vai se comportar. Ela vai conhecer Emmett e ele vai dar um olhar para ela e se perder completamente. Fim da história".

Emmett gargalhou alto. "Pequena, eu nunca me PERDI sobre uma mulher em todos os meus dias de vida. Eu seriamente duvido fodidamente que eu vou começar hoje à noite sobre a ex-viciada irmã de Jasper. Sem ofensa, mano".

"Nenhuma. Ela é uma ex-viciada e ela é minha irmã. Você fala a verdade".

"Veremos." Alice disse enigmaticamente, "Quanto maior eles forem, mais forte eles caem, Em. Simplesmente lembre disso".

Emmett revirou os olhos.

"Seja como for, Alice. Não temos uma festa para ir?"

Alice bateu palmas bem alto e começou a nos guiar para as portas da maneira mais autoritária que se possa imaginar.

_Ah, Alice. É bom ter você de volta._

Eu odiava vê-la bater-se sobre Bree, mas, aparentemente, depois de derrubar Bree, ela se sentia muito melhor.

"Sim, nós temos! Certo todo mundo, chega de bate-papo. Temos um álbum para lançar hoje à noite. Todo mundo sabe o que diabos está fazendo?"

Todos nós acenamos e murmuramos, "Sim, Alice", enquanto ela nos conduziu para o elevador e descemos para o salão de baile.

Enquanto o elevador descia, meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram, uma fina camada de suor irrompeu nas palmas das minhas mãos. Puxei a minha mão de Bella e a limpei em meu jeans antes de segurá-la de novo, um pouco apertado.

Ela olhou para mim e sussurrou, "Você está bem?"

Assenti rapidamente e comecei a respirar um pouco mais profundamente, empurrando o ar através da minha ansiedade crescente antes que pudesse realmente se firmar e enrolar em volta do meu cérebro. Fechei os olhos e conjurei uma imagem do lindo rosto de Bella inclinado sobre mim enquanto ela me tomava em sua boca, lambendo e me chupando avidamente. Minha frequência cardíaca aumentou mais, mas não era de ansiedade, então imaginei que pelo menos era alguma coisa. A fantasia continuou brincando em minha mente e eu podia sentir-me ficando mais duro a cada segundo.

Porra.

Eu realmente queria empurrar todos para fora deste elevador, socar o botão de emergência e tomar Bella rudemente contra a parede. Eu praticamente podia sentir-me deslizando para dentro dela, quente e apertada em torno de mim, minhas mãos segurando sua bunda incrível enquanto eu mergulhava nela uma e outra vez.

De repente, senti seu corpo pressionar-se contra o meu, seu estômago se movendo contra a minha ereção dolorida e necessitada. Quando abri os olhos, ela estava olhando para mim com desejo selvagem.

"Eu não sei que porra você está pensando no momento, Cullen." Ela disse, sua voz baixa e sexy, "Mas seja o que for, nós vamos chegar tãããão atrasados. O olhar em seu rosto está me deixando louca".

Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Pensar em estar dentro de você é a única maneira que eu posso acalmar meus nervos esta noite. Eu já te disse recentemente o quanto eu preciso de você e te amo e quero te foder em todas as superfícies duras deste hotel, e até mesmo em algumas das macias?"

Ela pegou minha cabeça e me beijou ferozmente, gemendo quando eu mergulhei minha língua em sua boca, meus braços envolvendo em torno dela e a esmagando em mim.

"Será que vocês dois fodidamente parariam com isso?" Emmett grunhiu. "Eu estou sozinho e com tesão e vocês dois NÃO estão fodidamente ajudando no assunto".

Bella se afastou e o olhar de desejo primal em seu rosto garantiria que eu tivesse uma ereção pelo resto da noite. Nada fodidamente bom.

Ela deve ter lido a aflição no meu rosto porque ela puxou minha cabeça para baixo para a sua boca e sussurrou, "Agora, pare de ostentar uma ereção, Senhor Enorme, ou eu vou chamar Bree e dizer a ela para voltar e ter uma mão cheia".

_Oh, Jesus, porra do inferno, isso é simplesmente errado pra caralho!_

Meu rosto contraiu quando meu corpo reagiu às suas palavras, simultaneamente drenando todo o sangue para fora do meu pau e fazendo meu estômago girar violentamente.

"Puta que pariu, mulher." Eu rosnei, "Como é possível que você saiba como me excitar E broxar em tempo recorde. É simplesmente ridículo. Eu me sinto como a porra de uma torneira".

Ela riu baixinho e pegou minha mão novamente, acariciando-a suavemente como se sentisse a tensão ansiosa para rastejar de volta ao meu corpo.

"O que eu posso dizer, baby? Eu sou a Sussurradora do Asstard".

Eu ri e a beijei rapidamente nos lábios.

_Sim, baby, você realmente é._

As portas do elevador abriram e todos nós caminhamos em direção às portas do salão, Alice liderando o caminho e falando rapidamente enquanto ia.

"Então, Bells, hoje à noite você pode ficar com Edward durante algum tempo e controlar o crescente medo que eu posso ver escrito sobre todo o rosto dele, mas uma vez que ele se estabelecer no palco, vou precisar de você para me ajudar a tentar agradar os executivos da gravadora e os programadores de rádio e TV, ok? Precisamos ter certeza de que todos os manda-chuvas naquele salão esta noite saiam querendo ouvir o álbum de Edward, entendeu?"

Ela se aproximou e colocou os braços ao meu redor, me apertando de tal forma que eu sabia que ela estava tentando desesperadamente não quebrar uma costela.

"Tenha uma grande noite hoje à noite, irmãozão." Ela disse, sorrindo para mim calorosamente. "Você TOTALMENTE merece isso".

Ela imediatamente bateu a mão sobre a sua boca e fez um ruído estrangulado de gemido. "Oh, porra. Acho que vou vomitar".

Jasper colocou seu braço ao redor dela e a levou para as portas.

"Vamos lá, querida." Ele disse com sua voz super-suave de terapeuta, "Vamos entrar antes que você comece a falar sobre o pau de John Mayer, eficazmente assassinando o meu ego".

Ela fungou, "Oh, Deus, Jas. Eu me sinto tão suja".

Emmett, Bella e eu rimos enquanto seguimos atrás deles, entrando no salão de baile suntuosamente decorado.

Paramos exatamente do lado de dentro das portas apreciando a incrível visão.

"Santa Mãe de todas as coisas bonitas." Bella exalou de espanto ao meu lado.

Por um momento eu pensei que ela estava comentando sobre o salão que estava brilhando com colunas de luzes multicoloridas, mas quando segui o seu olhar, vi que ela estava olhando para uma réplica de papelão enorme da capa do meu álbum, mostrando-me correndo meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, uma carranca preocupada no meu rosto.

"Porra, você é tão sexy quando faz uma carranca." Ela disse mais para si do que para mim.

"Hmmmm." Murmurei, puxando-a em mim, passando minhas mãos pelos seus braços suaves como seda, "Que pena você colocar a porra de um sorriso perpétuo no meu rosto, então".

"Vou pegar uma bebida." Emmett disse rapidamente, "Eu sinto uma sessão de amassos vindo aí e acho que estar completamente bêbado é definitivamente um pré-requisito. Volto já".

Bella riu enquanto o via desaparecer na multidão, seus olhos escuros voltando para os meus enquanto eu traçava meus dedos em torno do seu queixo, finalmente descansando os nós sob o seu queixo quando inclinei sua boca para cima e baixou os meus lábios para...

"Swan! Cullen!" Uma voz familiar gritou.

_Maldição!_

Bella e eu olhamos ao redor rapidamente para ver Rob trotando em nossa direção, acenando.

"Rob!" Bella disse, dando-lhe um abraço rápido e amigável antes de eu apertar sua mão.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu tinha sentido falta do Britânico cativante.

Ele sorriu para nós dois.

"Festa brilhante, vocês dois." Ele sorriu, tomando um gole da sua cerveja, "Embora eu ache que eles poderiam ter conseguido uma maquete um pouco maior de você, Edward. Tenho certeza que você não pode ver aquela ali do espaço".

Eu ri, puxando Bella no meu lado, não porque eu ficava inseguro em torno de Rob, mas porque... bem... ok, eu ficava um pouco inseguro em torno de Rob.

_Jesus. Seu cabelo é fodidamente incrível. Como diabos ele consegue deixá-lo assim?_

"Sim, parece que minha publicitária pensa que maior é melhor." Eu disse, olhando incisivamente para Bella.

_Boa, Cullen. Certificando-se que ele saiba que Bella é sua e também dando um soco sobre o tamanho do seu pênis? Bom trabalho._

"Eu ouvi." Rob disse com um sorriso, "Vendo algum bom filme japonês de monstro recentemente, Edward?"

Minha boca escancarou.

_Não. De jeito nenhum. Ela NÃO diria a Rob sobre o nosso apelido especial para o meu pau. Ela diria?_

"O que é que isso quer dizer, Rob?" Eu perguntei, tentando impedir minha voz de guinchar de vergonha.

"Oh, nada." Rob respondeu com indiferença, "Eu apenas sei que Bella é uma grande fã de monstros enormes, especialmente Godzilla. Certo, Swan?"

_Oh, fôda-me._

"BELLA!" Eu rugi, virando para encará-la, "Você disse ao Pattinson sobre Godzy?"

Rob riu. "Godzy? Sério? Isso é tão fodidamente fofo." Eu olhei para ele. "Oh, relaxe, companheiro." Ele disse, sorrindo como a porra do gato Cheshire, "Bella sabe o nome do meu pau também".

"O QUÊ?"

Eu me virei para Bella, que estava corando furiosamente e acariciando minha mão como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

"Edward." Ela disse com uma voz que era como sedativo auricular, "Acalme-se, baby. Isso não é algo sobre o qual você precisa ficar chateado".

Eu cerrei meus dentes e tentei ficar calmo.

"Bella, eu não estou chateado. Eu estou bem. Na verdade, estou vivendo na Ilha do Bem rodeada pelo Mar da Porra da Serenidade. Agora, diga-me – você sabe ou não o apelido do pau do Pattinson?"

Ela corou de novo e sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes de ela responder. "Bem... sim, mas não é como se eu já tivesse visto, ou algo assim".

Fechei meus olhos.

_Ok, simplesmente respire. Inspire, expire. Pare de cerrar os punhos. Você não vai acertar o rosto sorridente do Britânico. Não vale a pena se preocupar. Simplesmente solte isso._

"Como se chama?" Eu perguntei, meu queixo apertado tão forte que poderia travar dessa forma.

_Cullen! Por que diabos você está perguntando isso? Você NÃO precisa saber o nome do pênis de outro homem!_

"Gigantor." Bella disse com um sorriso.

Meus olhos atiraram abertos. Olhei para Rob, que estava comprimindo a ponta do seu nariz e gemendo baixinho.

"Obrigado, Swan." Ele murmurou baixinho, "Muitíssimo obrigado".

Olhei de volta para Bella cujos lábios estavam franzidos enquanto ela tentava não sorrir.

"Gigantor?" Eu disse, lutando para conter a histeria borbulhando dentro de mim. "Uau. Bom nome".

"Isso é o que eu disse!" Bella gritou enquanto eu chupava uma respiração ruidosa e a segurava como a minha doce vida.

Rob olhou para mim e fez uma careta. "Vá em frente, Cullen, eu sei que você quer." Ele suspirou em resignação, "Simplesmente passe por essa porra, você vai?"

Uma enorme onda de gargalhadas explodiu de mim enquanto eu dava um tapa na minha coxa e me dobrava, segurando meu estômago enquanto eu zurrava como um maldito burro.

"Oh, meu Cristo fodido!" Eu engasguei quando Rob engoliu de volta um bocado grande de cerveja e me encarou, exasperado. "Isso é hilário, Rob! Gigantor!"

"O que eu gostaria de saber é por que todo mundo pensa que é tãããão fodidamente engraçado que o meu pau é nomeado Gigantor? Para que todos vocês saibam, eu poderia ter um pau gigante de estrela pornô que é tão enorme que fodidamente tem o seu próprio CEP!"

Bella se juntou a mim na minha gargalhada, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim enquanto enterrei minha cabeça no seu pescoço e ri como uma menina.

Ouvi Rob rir silenciosamente para si mesmo e suspirar.

"Lembre-me novamente por que eu gosto de vocês dois, suas cadelas, tanto pra caralho." Ele resmungou.

"Porque nós o ajudamos a manter isso real, Senhor Grande Estrela do Cinema." Bella riu.

Rob revirou os olhos e sorriu. "Sim, sim, o que você contar, Swan".

Estávamos todos ainda rindo baixinho quando Emmett caminhou de volta para nós, cerveja na mão, um sombrio olhar ameaçador estabelecido em seu rosto quando viu Rob.

"Ei, Emmett." Rob disse levemente.

"Olá, Robert." Emmett respondeu, sua voz fria e acusadora.

Rob ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente em surpresa. "Um... como você está, companheiro?"

Os olhos de Emmett estreitaram.

"Como estou?" Ele disse, agindo como se fosse a pergunta mais ridícula do mundo, "Como EU ESTOU?"

Rob franziu a testa em confusão. "Um... sim... como você está? Você prefere uma pergunta de múltipla escolha?"

Emmett riu amargamente. "Deixe-me simplesmente dizer isto a você, Pattinson, e então VOCÊ diz a MIM como eu estou." Ele estreitou os olhos para Rob e ferveu, "Quinze".

Rob expirou ruidosamente, "Oh, merda".

"QUINZE!" Emmett gritou com raiva.

"Emmett, me desculpe, eu tenho estado muito ocupado".

"QUINZE telefonemas do caralho que eu investi em você e você não podia nem sequer enviar a porra de uma mensagem de volta? Como eu ESTOU? Estou fodidamente magoado e desiludido, Rob, ISSO é como eu estou!"

"Emmett." Rob disse desesperadamente, "Eu quis ligar para você de volta, eu realmente quis. O tempo simplesmente voou para mim, sabe? Eu estive REALMENTE ocupado..."

"Muito ocupado para UMA ligação? UMA mensagem de texto? Algo a dizer, 'Oh, hey, Em, eu não estou morto em uma vala em algum lugar'? Jesus, Rob. Você começa a sair com todos os seus amigos legais estrelas de cinema e de repente eu não sou bom o suficiente para você? É assim que é?"

Rob abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Não, claro que não. Em, você está certo, eu sinto muito. Eu tenho uma bunda egoísta. Por favor, diga-me como eu posso consertar isso para você".

O olhar de Emmett continuou, mas diminuiu um pouco. "Eu não sei se você pode".

Rob passou os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. "Um... ooh, estou fazendo uma gravação amanhã. Por que você não vem ao set e nós vamos almoçar?"

Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram antes de iluminarem com uma quantidade de excitação constrangedora. "Você está fodidamente brincando comigo? Eu consigo ver um filme sendo filmado E um almoço com você? Fodidamente A!"

"Ah, Emmett?" Eu disse, acenando para ele, "Você e eu deveríamos ter uma sessão amanhã e depois vamos malhar, lembra?"

"Não mais." Ele disse rapidamente.

_Jesus, ele parece como se todos os seus Natais tivessem vindo de uma vez._

_Devo foder com ele e fazê-lo se sentir culpado? Inferno, sim!_

"Mas, Emmett." Eu disse, lamentando pateticamente e colocando o meu melhor olhar de cachorrinho implorando, "Eu acabei de ter uma conversa extremamente preocupante sobre o nome do pau do Pattinson e eu realmente acho que eu poderia usar alguma serenidade".

Em virou e me olhou atentamente. "O quê? Vocês estavam falando sobre o... o quê? Jesus fodido... oh... Deus... bem... não fique aí parado! Como se chama?"

Eu sorri. "Gigantor".

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Rob gemeu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Emmett se virou e olhou Rob de cima abaixo com um olhar avaliador.

"Sim. Isso parece certo." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu tenho um outro amigo vindo ao set amanhã também." Rob disse, um pouco alto demais, obviamente tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

"O quê? Quem?" Emmett disse rapidamente, suspeita atada em sua voz.

"Uma garota que eu conheci hoje, na verdade. Fodidamente linda. Oh, espere, lá está ela".

Rob estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão da loira alta e deslumbrante que passava por nós. Ele a puxou em nosso pequeno círculo e fez as apresentações.

"Ei, Rosalie, eu quero que você conheça meus amigos. Estes são Bella e..."

"Olá, Edward." Rosalie interrompeu, seus olhos frios endurecendo ao me ver. "Empurrando rudemente alguma mulher indefesa recentemente?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Não, Rosalie, eu só empurro mulheres que enfiam suas línguas na minha garganta sem um convite".

Ela sorriu, lembrando-me de uma fuinha prestes a rasgar a cabeça de uma víbora. "Eu me lembro de uma época em que você não era tão fodidamente exigente sobre o que ia em sua boca, Edward, ou qualquer outro orifício em seu corpo nesse assunto".

_Cadela._

Bella se enfureceu ao meu lado e eu coloquei meu braço em volta dela, puxando-a para perto.

"Ok, então, vocês dois, obviamente, se conhecem e se odeiam." Disse Rob, "Excelente." Ele colocou o braço em torno da cintura de Rosalie e a levou para longe de mim. "Rosalie, este é Emmett, outro bom amigo meu".

Rosalie terminou de olhar para mim e se virou para Emmett, seus olhos alargando ligeiramente à medida que ela apreciava a aparência dele. Emmett suspirou audivelmente e então congelou, uma estranha expressão estabelecendo em seu rosto.

Estou muito fodidamente certo que ele parou de respirar.

Rosalie segurou sua mão estendida para ele, sorrindo docemente.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Emmett." Ela disse, transformando-se em sua quantidade substancial de apelo sexual.

Emmett não pegou a mão dela. Ele apenas ficou lá, encarando, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos arregalados.

"Emmett?" Rob disse com preocupação, "Você está bem, companheiro?"

Rosalie franziu o cenho. "Claro." Ela disse suavemente, "Eu finalmente encontrei um homem que parece que vagamente vale o meu tempo e ele está fodidamente em coma".

Um chiado estranho de gorgolejar irrompeu do peito de Emmett e, sem uma palavra, seus olhos reviraram em sua cabeça e ele desmaiou, batendo no tapete suntuoso com um baque abafado.

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus._

"Boa, Rosalie." Eu atirei, debruçando-me sobre ele, verificando sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos. "Você quebrou Emmett".

Alice apareceu do nada e disse presunçosamente, "Eu disse que ele se perderia".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam da vingança contra Bree? Confesso que fiquei "triste", mas não por ela, só pq eu não gosto de ver ninguém sofrer... e, Jesus, eu morro de rir com todo mundo discutindo sobre o apelido do pau do Rob... kkkk. E agora, pobre Emmett, completamente perdido com a visão da Rosalie, será que ela vai deixar de ser uma cadela e fazer o grandão feliz?_

_Bem, vocês não chegaram nem perto das 25 reviews que eu tinha pedido no capítulo anterior, mas estou postando em respeito às leitoras que deixaram suas reviews. Porém, o próximo cap. só sairá depois que tiver no **mínimo** 25 reviews aqui, sem contar as reviews que a **Carla Garcia** está deixando sozinha! Aliás, obrigada, Carla! ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Destino Batendo

**Nota da Autora:**

Bem, Emmett irritou-me como o inferno até eu concordar em escrever este capítulo do seu ponto de vista, embora agora ele esteja se escondendo na garagem porque ele está apavorado que nem todos vão gostar. Por favor, sejam gentis com ele.

A música de inspiração para este capítulo é "Someone To Fall Back On", de Jason Robert Brown: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= lHaBW90q8gM&feature=related (retirar os espaços)

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Destino Batendo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Emmett POV**_

"Emmett?"

"Hmmm?"

"Emmett? Acorda, cara".

"Váembora. Euestoudeitado".

"Eu sei que você está deitado, homem. Você está deitado no meio do lançamento do meu álbum. Levante-se, por favor".

"Carpetemacio. Ébom. Shhhh".

"Inferno maldito, ele está totalmente fora do ar, não está? Emmett! Vamos lá, companheiro! Rose ainda está esperando para apertar a sua mão, seu desgraçado rude".

Meus olhos abriram. Eu podia ver um círculo de rostos preocupados me cercando - Edward estava agachado em cima de mim, e mais longe eu podia ver Bella, Alice, Rob... e ela.

O mundo ficou fora de foco novamente quando meu sangue explodiu em minhas veias, cada músculo flexionando, cada sinapse gritando com querer e necessidade e a porra da possessão primal. _Ela_ estava olhando para mim e franzindo a testa, seu rosto perfeito franzido e belo, seus olhos trancados nos meus e rasgando cada pedacinho de controle e serenidade que eu já tinha possuído.

_Jesus H Cristo. Eu quero cheirá-la e lambê-la e mordê-la para que qualquer outro homem no maldito planeta saiba que ela pertence a mim, agora e para sempre._

"Ah, Em?" Edward sussurrou com urgência, "Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você. Eu mordi Rose uma vez e ela me machucou tanto que eu não pude sentar por uma semana".

_Mas que...? Eu realmente disse isso em voz alta?_

"Hum, sim." Edward disse, "E você acabou de fazer isso de novo".

_Cristo, o que DIABOS está ERRADO comigo?_

Edward suspirou. "Você está tendo problemas para manter o seu monólogo interior no 'interior' no momento, não é, cara?"

Olhei de volta para Rosalie. _Estou __muito __malditamente __certo __de __que __a __culpa __é __dela._

"O que ele acabou de dizer?" Ela disse, confusão cruzando seu rosto.

_Porra do inferno, McCarty. Pare com isso!_

"Hum, ele disse algo sobre ser culpa sua e depois 'pare com isso'." Rob disse, ajudando.

_Pattinson, eu vou matar você!_

"Whoa, companheiro, acalme-se. Eu estava apenas respondendo à pergunta da dama".

Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, esperando que o turbilhão vertiginoso de emoções de Homem das Cavernas dentro de mim fodidamente se acalmasse.

Maldição, eu tinha me transformado exatamente no tipo de pessoa que eu tinha passado toda a minha carreira profissional tentando mudar, e eu não tinha a porra da ideia por que.

Claro, ela era linda, mas eu namorei muitas mulheres bonitas. Havia algo sobre essa mulher bonita em particular que me rasgou e me deixou querendo que ela visse cada parte de mim. Ela fez o meu peito apertar desconfortavelmente, forçando-me a me concentrar em fazer-me respirar, e eu estou muito fodidamente certo de que isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ela obviamente não estava usando um sutiã por baixo do vestido de cetim preto.

Bem, talvez tivesse um pouco a ver com isso.

De repente eu estava muito consciente de que eu estava tendo um momento horizontal embaraçoso no tapete em frente da mulher com quem eu certamente teria os meus filhos no futuro próximo, então eu precisava juntar a minha merda rápido para que eu pudesse ir sobre o negócio importante de provar a minha grandiosidade completa e absoluta para ela.

Eu me concentrei por alguns segundos em firmar minha respiração irregular e logo minhas respirações eram lentas e relaxadas.

"Acho que ele está adormecendo." Ouvi Rob dizer.

"Eu não estou dormindo, Pattinson." Eu suspirei, "Estou meditando para reafirmar a minha grandiosidade. Você pode querer experimentar isso algum dia".

Eu o ouvi rir. "Companheiro, se a minha grandiosidade for mais firme, acho que pode assustar a bela senhorita Hale aqui".

_Que filho da puta? Ele está flertando com ela?_

"Eu não chamaria isso de flertar." Ele disse defensivamente, "Mais como uma observação honesta".

Meus olhos se abriram e eu saltei para os meus pés, meus olhos estreitando quando notei como o braço de Rob estava envolvido possessivamente ao redor da cintura do meu anjo. Ela estava olhando para ele com uma expressão que me disse que ela não foi totalmente repelida pelo toque dele.

Fodidamente inaceitável.

Empurrei para baixo o ciúme intenso que estava destruindo a minha serenidade como uma maldita marreta e fixei minha boca firmemente fechada para que eu pudesse me dar uma boa e _privada_ conversa.

_Ok, McCarty. Simplesmente se acalme. Não assuste a garota só porque você quer matar todo homem que já colocou as mãos sobre ela, incluindo Edward e o bonito Britânico. Você pode fazer isso. Você é um filho da puta justo. Você é Emmett Fodido McCarty. Vá para o trabalho._

Segurei minha mão estendida em direção à deusa diante de mim.

"Olá, Rosalie." Eu disse tão suavemente quanto possível, considerando que a sensação do nome dela na minha língua foi uma das experiências mais sensuais da minha vida. "Desculpe por não tê-la cumprimentado corretamente antes. Eu sou Emmett Fodido McCarty".

_Jesus! Bom começo, idiota!_

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim e sorriu, colocando sua mão na minha, a eletricidade fresca dos seus dedos fazendo o meu coração tentar atravessar meu peito como uma maldita britadeira.

"Emmett Fodido McCarty, hein?" Ela disse tão sedutoramente que eu tive que resistir à vontade de rasgar a minha camisa aberta e bater no meu maldito peito como Tarzan, "Isso é uma ameaça, ou apenas uma ilusão?"

Todo mundo caiu na gargalhada e eu me juntei.

"Isso depende, Senhorita Hale." Eu reagi, trazendo a sua mão até a minha boca e roçando meus lábios sobre a sua pele macia.

Um minúsculo suspiro escapou dela quando meus lábios demoraram em sua mão, sua voz tornando-se ofegante quando ela disse, "Do quê?"

"De quanto você me pedir." Eu disse baixinho, tentando manter minha voz firme enquanto a imagem dela de joelhos diante de mim, tremendo e suplicando, bombardeava o meu cérebro.

Puta merda. Eu queria que ela me pedisse. Eu queria isso tanto que eu malditamente podia sentir o gosto. Eu queria que ela se curvasse diante de mim e admitisse o quanto ela me desejava. Eu queria que ela suspirasse e chorasse e choramingasse que me queria tão malditamente demais.

_Porra, isso é simplesmente errado._

"Você está malditamente certo, isso é errado, Sr. McCarty." Ela disse condescendentemente quando arrancou sua mão para longe de mim, "Eu nunca implorei por uma única coisa na minha vida - muito menos por um homem - e eu realmente não estou prestes a começar agora, especialmente não para alguém que obviamente está completamente cheio de si mesmo".

_Oh, jogo iniciado, Loira. Você acha que pode me negar? Pense outra vez, querida._

"Você continua dizendo a si mesma isso, baby, se te faz sentir melhor, mas a maneira como suas pupilas dilataram quando eu beijei sua mão está me contando uma história diferente".

Seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

_Sim, você não gosta de eu a chamando em sua merda, gosta, linda?_

"Primeiro de tudo." Ela ferveu, "Eu não sou sua 'baby'..." - Eu bufei. Dê um tempo, baby - "... E, em segundo lugar, a única verdade que sei é que você é um idiota presunçoso que tem quase tanta chance de transar comigo como Britney Spears de ganhar como 'Mãe do Ano'. Como é que isso atinge você, imbecil?"

Eu ri.

"Jesus, você é sexy quando está com raiva".

Seus olhos brilharam para mim.

"Eu sou sexy o tempo todo, idiota." Ela cuspiu. "Quando estou com raiva eu sou fodidamente magnífica".

"Tudo bem, eu acho que realmente preciso estar em outro lugar." Edward murmurou ao meu lado, "Eu realmente não posso lidar com todas essas preliminares verbais".

Rosalie virou para ele e rebateu, "Você não sabe do que diabos você está falando, Cullen. Não há preliminares acontecendo aqui, verbal ou não, e certamente não com esta montanha ambulante de ilusão egoísta".

Edward riu e puxou Bella mais perto dele. "Rose, eu conheço você bem o suficiente para reconhecer quando você está quente por um cara, e parece que o meu homem Emmett aqui está esquentando TODOS os seus motores".

_Você diz a ela, E-cara!_

"Cara, eu estou dizendo a ela e, pela última vez, fodidamente não me chame de E-cara, tudo bem? Não é legal".

_Maldito seja, monólogo interior-exterior!_

"Um... Eu odeio apontar o óbvio sangramento sangrento." Rob disse, fazendo beicinho ligeiramente, "Mas algum de vocês considerou que Rosalie esteja excitada além de qualquer crença por minha causa?"

Alice riu alto antes de cobrir a boca com a mão e parecer envergonhada. "Oh, merda, isso não foi uma piada, não é?"

Rob olhou para ela. "Não, não foi, sua minúsucla destruidora do ego Pattinson".

"Oops." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, fodidamente 'oops' está certo, pequena".

Por tudo isso eu não tinha percebido que eu estava me aproximando de Rosalie, até que eu me encontrava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância do rosto dela, seus frios olhos azuis olhando para mim com vigorosa desconfiança.

Jesus, esta mulher era feroz. Ela estava trazendo à tona todas as minhas partes que eu pensei que tinha trancado, e eu podia sentir as emoções brutas e primitivas que eu tinha trabalhado tão duro para controlar agarrando seu caminho para fora de mim em um esforço para chegar até ela.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida uma mulher estava invadindo a minha serenidade; escavando sob a minha pele e quebrando o meu Zen finamente trabalhado... e parte de mim - uma parte surpreendentemente grande – achava esse comportamente emocionante.

Senti meus lábios curvarem em um sorriso quando vi a ascensão e queda do seu peito mais rápido quando cheguei mais perto. Ela olhou para mim, mas ela não tentou se afastar.

_Oh, sim. Ela totalmente sente isso também._

"Tudo que eu sinto," ela ferveu quando seus olhos vagaram sobre mim, "é um pouco de enjôo".

Eu pairava a centímetros de distância dela, meus lábios sobre a sua pele, respirando o seu cheiro e observando quando seus olhos voaram levemente, mesmo que eu pudesse dizer que ela estava tentando muito forte parar isso. Eu vi seus mamilos endurecerem sob o meu olhar e senti uma irracional corrida de poder.

Sua boca diz uma coisa, baby, mas seu corpo está dizendo outra coisa.

Maldição, seus peitos são impressionantes.

_Jesus, McCarty, você deveria ser mais autoconsciente do que isso. Pare de olhar para ela como se você quisesse rasgar o vestido dela em uma serpentina, você pararia?_

"Um... Emmett." Rob disse com um toque de aborrecimento, "Eu odeio soar como um menino de cinco anos, mas eu a vi primeiro".

Eu vagamente registrei o braço de Rob apertar em torno dela. Eu quase ri.

Realisticamente, não importava o que ele fizesse. Não importava se ele tinha ou não acabado de conhecê-la ou estivesse casado com ela. Nada importava, exceto o fato de que ela foi feita para mim. Ela sabia disso, e eu sabia disso, e eu estou muito malditamente certo de que o garçom meia-boca passando os canapés ao redor sabia disso.

Eu suspirei.

_Merda. Estou obviamente não tendo nenhuma sorte suprimindo o meu bárbaro interno. Posso muito bem adotá-lo como o idiota que eu aparentemente sou._

"Sinto muito, Rob." Eu disse enquanto trancava olhares com a inspiração loira de todas as minhas ereções futuras, "Mas você não tem chance com Rosalie, quer você a tenha conhecido primeiro ou não. Ela é minha. Aceite isso".

Os olhos de Rosalie brilharam de raiva. "Sua? Por que, seu PORCO chauvinista! Para sua informação, McCarty, eu tenho um _encontro_ com Rob amanhã. Acho que isso lança a sua teoria ridícula pela janela, hein?"

"Não há como você ir nesse encontro." Eu disse com firmeza.

"Oh, e por que seria isso?"

"Porque em cerca de 90 minutos você estará na minha cama gritando meu nome e você vai esquecer todos os outros homens com quem você já fodeu, incluindo Edward e seu maravilhoso pau..." - com isso, Edward quase engasgou com a própria saliva - "E você não vai nem sequer lembrar quem diabos é Rob quando eu estiver dentro de você, não importa o quanto ele seja malditamente bonito".

Rob bufou alto.

"Companheiro, isso é tão fodidamente fora da linha, exceto a parte sobre eu ser bonito, que foi realmente bastante agradável, mas, ainda assim - você não pode falar com uma dama assim. Se eu fosse um homem violento, eu pediria para você sair agora, mas, considerando que eu não sou, e porque você assusta a merda que vive em mim com a sua quantidade não natural de músculos, estou simplesmente me contentando em encarar você. Tome isso".

Rob olhou para mim intensamente. Eu tentei não rir. Ele bufou de frustração.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Emmett? Um momento você está sobre a lua sangrenta que eu vou levá-lo ao set comigo, e no minuto seguinte você está roubando a garota que eu gosto E insultando a minha importância? O que diabos eu fiz para merecer isso?"

Eu suspirei.

Ele estava certo.

Como diabos eu poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Rob, não é você, sou eu." Eu disse, meus olhos suavizando em direção a ele. "Você é um grande cara, e nós tivemos alguns bons momentos juntos, mas..."

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. "Você está me dando a fala do 'não é você, sou eu'? Eu não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso".

"Olha, Rob, não fique chateado..."

"Não fique chateado? Emmett, você me perseguiu por semanas. Você deixou QUINZE mensagens no meu celular nos últimos dias e de repente tudo isso voa pela janela porque você está apaixonado pela mulher que pode ou não tornar-se amiga firme do Gigantor num futuro muito próximo? Eu simplesmente não entendo essa porra".

"Rob, é realmente simples." Eu disse, virando-me para a encarnação da perfeição feminina que estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa, "Tanto quanto eu posso apreciar o fato de que você é um homem devastadoramente atraente com uma quantidade extravagante de apelo sexual, comparando você e Rosalie é como comparar um pedaço de carvão com um diamante - _você_ pode aquecer-me e deixar-me quente, mas _ela_... _ela_ é simplesmente deslumbrante".

Ouvi um ruído estrangulado e vi Rob ficando vermelho de raiva e descrença.

"Sem ofensa." Eu ofereci, desajeitadamente.

Rob olhou para mim ferozmente. "Sem ofensa? Sem ofensa severa? Eu posso ser deslumbrante, maldição! Pilhas de pessoas foram deslumbradas por mim, pelo amor de Deus! Eu recebo milhares de cartas e e-mails TODOS OS DIAS de pessoas que ficaram deslumbradas por mim. MILHARES!" Ele olhou em torno do nosso pequeno grupo freneticamente. "Houve um memorando colocado para fora de que este era o 'Dia de Destruir o Ego do Pattinson', porque isso é fodidamente louco. Eu sou um pedaço de carvão incapaz de deslumbrar? Que porra é essa?"

Olhei para Rosalie. Seu rosto estava corado e sua boca aberta ligeiramente em surpresa, dando-me um vislumbre da sua língua. Eu realmente queria chupá-la. Por horas.

_Você gostou de eu a chamando de deslumbrante, não é, baby?_

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e puxou o braço de Rob ao redor dela.

Merda.

Ela estava me atraindo, desafiando-me a provar-me a ela como um maldito gladiador. Cristo, esta mulher tinha problemas.

Ainda assim, eu tive uma vontade súbita e desesperada de quebrar o braço de Rob em vários lugares para que ele nunca fosse capaz de tocá-la novamente. Obviamente, eu tinha problemas também.

Por algum pequeno milagre, eu segurei meu controle e olhei para ela, ignorando o fato de que Rob estava ainda divagando alto sobre a sua habilidade de deslumbrar.

"Kirsten Dunst, Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan, Megan Fox - qualquer um desses nomes toca um sino, Emmett? Porque todas ELAS foram deslumbradas por mim. TODAS elas! Ellen Degeneres apalpou minha bunda, pelo amor de Deus, e ela NEM SEQUER GOSTA DE HOMEM!"

Eu mantive meus olhos focados em Rose, mantendo meu corpo a meros centímetros do dela, rangendo meus dentes para suportar o calor magnético irradiando dela.

Quando ela percebeu que eu não cederia, ou reorganizaria o rosto do lindo Britânico para ela, ela fez uma careta.

"Você é o homem mais enfurecedor, chato e irritante que eu JÁ conheci." Rose gritou quando colocou as mãos no meio do meu peito e empurrou grosseiramente.

_Uau. Garota forte._

"Não há nenhuma maneira no mundo que eu algum dia deixaria você colocar suas patas gigantes em mim, Emmett McCarty, posso prometer-lhe isso... e quanto a Rob não ser capaz de deslumbrar-me, você está seriamente e fodidamente equivocado".

Ela se virou para Rob e agarrou o rosto dele, puxando-o para baixo para os seus lábios e o beijando apaixonadamente.

Eu ouvi Edward gemer, "Merda, Rose, você não pode ficar simplesmente um dia sem estuprar a boca de alguém?"

"Cale-se, baby." Bella sussurrou com urgência, "Esta é a maior ação que Rob obteve em meses".

Eu assisti com horror quando Rosalie abriu a boca e continuou saqueando os lábios perfeitos de Rob.

Porra!

Uma explosão de ciúme e raiva disparou através de mim. Eu exalei rapidamente enquanto tentava difundi-la antes que eu esticasse o braço e arrancasse com carinho a cabeça do bonito Britânico. Não ajudou em nada quando ele passou os braços em torno dela e fodidamente gemeu.

_Vamos lá, McCarty. Controle-se. Ela está fazendo isso para puni-lo... para deixá-lo com ciúmes, e está funcionando. Ela está brincando com você como um violino, homem._

_Maldição, essa mulher vai levar algum trabalho. Eu posso dizer que ela me quer tanto quanto eu a quero, mas ela é uma jogadora. Ela está acostumada a conseguir o que ela quer, quando ela quer. Ela está acostumada aos homens correndo atrás dela, a adorando. Ela gosta de jogar pelo seu próprio conjunto de regras._

_Bem, isso fodidamente não vai funcionar comigo. Eu não sou um menino afeminado chorão que pode ser manipulado e dominado de acordo com todos os seus caprichos. Eu sou um homem. Como eu, de fato, sou O homem - o único homem que ela sempre vai querer olhar e tocar e estar pelo resto da sua vida - e se ela não percebe isso agora, então ela não tem ideia do que diabos está prestes a atingi-la._

Ela se afastou de um Rob obviamente em estado de choque e olhou para mim em desafio.

"Bem." Rob disse sem fôlego, olhando-me com a auto-satisfação, "Testemunhe a força total do poder deslumbrante do Pattinson, companheiro. Chupa essa, McCarty".

Os olhos de Rosalie queimaram nos meus. Ela desafiou-me a discordar dele, a lutar por ela, a ceder à atração primal incrível que ela tinha sobre mim. Ela ainda não entendia com quem diabos ela estava lidando.

Sorri para ela e me inclinei para perto, pairando meus lábios um pouco acima do seu ouvido quando sussurrei, "Espero que você tenha gostado disso, porque é a última vez que você vai beijar outro homem e, acredite em mim quando eu digo, até o final da noite você estará me implorando para fazer você gritar meu nome e destruí-la para qualquer outro homem... e quando eu ouvi-la implorar por isso, eu posso simplesmente dar isso a você".

Ela se afastou um pouco, olhando para mim como um anjo furioso, antes de se inclinar em mim, suas mãos no meu peito, queimando um buraco na minha pele e osso, seu corpo quase pressionando contra o meu, sua boca perfeita derramando o hálito quente em meu ouvido.

"Nem fodidamente provável." Ela sussurrou sarcástica quando se afastou e colocou os braços possessivamente em torno de Rob.

Jesus fodido Cristo. Essa garota era boa. Ela sabia exatamente quais armas ela tinha à sua disposição e como melhor utilizá-las para dizimar o autocontrole de um homem.

Mal sabia ela que eu era totalmente à prova de balas.

"Deixe-me saber quando você mudar de ideia." Eu disse enquanto me afastava, sentindo-a me observando enquanto eu me misturava no meio da multidão ao redor. Eu exalei fortemente quando arrastei-me para longe dela, toda a necessidade consumindo dentro de mim rastejando pelas minhas entranhas com garras de metal.

Fui em direção ao bar e peguei uma cerveja, bebendo rapidamente e tentando meio que me controlar.

Essa garota era todos os tipos de errada para mim. Ela era uma ex-viciada, ela estava recém-saída da reabilitação e ela teve uma história com Edward. As complicações eram muitas e variadas, mas parecia que eu não tinha uma maldita escolha no assunto. Aparentemente meu corpo e mente tinham decidido que ela era o meu destino, e quem diabos era eu para discutir com algo assim?

Olhei para onde ela estava com Rob.

Edward e Bella tinham saído, sem dúvida para fazer importantes negócios do lançamento, ou muito provavelmente encontrar um canto escuro em que fodessem um ao outro.

Jasper e Alice estavam parados a uma curta distância. As mãos de Jasper estavam na bunda de Alice e ela estava passando as mãos no peito e ombros dele. Eu praticamente podia sentir o cheiro da sua luxúria de onde eu estava.

Edward e Bella.

Alice e Jasper.

Esse tempo todo eu revirei os olhos para eles e sua falta de controle em torno um do outro. Eu não entendia como eles podiam ser tão fracos a ponto de deixar seu desejo físico se transformar em obsessão.

Bem, agora eu entendia. Mesmo estando a dez metros de distância de Rose, eu podia sentir o efeito que ela tinha sobre o meu corpo. Meu pau era como uma maldita bússola e ela era o meu Norte verdadeiro.

Ela se inclinou em Rob e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele riu e a puxou contra o seu corpo. Cerrei minha mandíbula e lutei contra o desejo de atravessar o salão e dar um soco no lindo queixo com barba dele.

Maldito seja todo o inferno!

Engoli um bocado de cerveja e tentei arrastar meus olhos para longe dela. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Ela continuou pendurada nele, as mãos dela tocando o peito dele, o rosto dele. Ela passou as mãos pela porra do cabelo dele, pelo amor de Deus, mas o tempo todo ela continuou roubando olhares para mim, tendo certeza que eu estava observando. Certificando-se que a sua tortura estava funcionando.

Estava. Isso estava me deixando ardendo de fúria e ciúmes e pensamentos irracionais de posse. Eu fodidamente odiava isso, mas eu não cederia. Eu não daria a ela o que ela queria até que ela caísse no jogo rolando e admitisse o que diabos estava acontecendo entre nós.

A música baixa e sexy encheu o salão e eu vi com horror quando ela arrastou Rob para a pista de dança. Ela literalmente teve que arrastá-lo, porque o olhar de abjeto terror no rosto dele deixou bem claro que ele preferiria arrancar seu próprio braço do que dançar em público.

No entanto, assim que Rosalie o tinha no lugar que ela queria, ele pareceu esquecer tudo sobre sua fobia de dançar quando ela começou a se esfregar sobre ele descaradamente. Ela virou-se para que sua bunda estivesse contra a virilha dele, empurrando-se para trás contra ele enquanto as mãos dele agarraram as coxas dela rudemente.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Bati minha garrafa de cerveja vazia com força no bar, fazendo o garçom me olhar com cautela.

"Desculpe." Murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto cerrei minha mandíbula e desejei que o meu corpo não fosse para a pista de dança e cometesse um assassinato. Tentei usar todos os truques que eu havia aprendido no treinamento da serenidade. Eles não funcionaram. Mordi de volta a explosão de obscenidades que eu de repente queria gritar no topo dos meus pulmões.

Empurrei-me para fora do bar e comecei a fazer o meu caminho lentamente em direção aos amassos disfarçados de dança que estavam detonando meu último pequeno pedaço de autocontrole. Eu podia sentir meu rosto escurecer quando cheguei mais perto, e eu vi o rosto de Rose iluminar com o perverso triunfo quando parei na frente deles, minha mão descendo forte no ombro de Rob, fazendo-o saltar e girar.

"Rob." Eu disse entre dentes, olhando para a diaba na minha frente, "Você poderia nos dar licença por um momento, por favor. Eu preciso ter uma palavra em particular com a Senhorita Hale".

Rob olhou para a minha cara assassina e franziu a testa.

"Olha, Emmett, eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo com você esta noite, mas se você acha que por um momento você pode me intimidar para deixá-lo sozinho com Rosalie, então você tem outra coisa..."

"Rob, saia agora antes de eu começar a quebrar seus dedos".

"Certo, estarei ali conversando com Bella se você precisar de mim".

Ele se afastou rapidamente. Eu mal notei.

Serpenteei um braço em torno da cintura de Rosalie e a puxei para mim. Ela veio por vontade própria, seu corpo pressionando contra o meu, fazendo-me suspirar aliviado e gritar por mais, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seus braços estenderam ao redor do meu pescoço e apertaram ali, seus dedos brincando gentilmente com o cabelo na minha nuca e me deixando louco de desejo. Meu pau estava duro e dolorido entre nós, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir isso porque ela pressionou contra ele, sorrindo de satisfação quando um gemido baixo retumbou do meu peito.

"Você não ganhou, você sabe." Eu disse, minha voz baixa e sombria com a necessidade.

"Sério?" Ela disse enquanto seu corpo se movia contra o meu no ritmo da música. "Porque parece que eu ganhei".

Minhas mãos arrastaram pelas suas costas até que descansaram na sua gloriosa bunda, cobrindo-a gentilmente. Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou suprimir um gemido.

"Pense nisso como uma saraivada estratégica." Eu disse, pastando minhas mãos de volta para cima pela sua caixa torácica, sorrindo quando eu a senti tremer sob meus dedos. "Eu preciso te mostrar a magnitude do meu poder de fogo para fazê-la entender as consequências de me desafiar".

Meus dedos viajaram até seu braço esquerdo, agarrando sua mão da minha nuca e a empurrando para baixo entre nós, forçando-a a sentir a longa dureza lutando por liberação em minhas calças. Seus olhos arregalaram enquanto eu guiava seus dedos para cima e para baixo do comprimento dolorido. "Você pode sentir a magnitude do meu poder de fogo, Rose?" Eu grunhi rudemente.

"Só porque você tem uma arma enorme, não significa que você sabe como usá-la." Ela disse sem fôlego, seus dedos continuando a apertar e me acariciar através do tecido apertado da minha calça.

"Oh, eu sei como usá-lo, baby." Eu disse, enquanto minhas mãos roçaram suavemente seus mamilos tensos. "Eu já conheço o seu corpo, Rose. Eu conheço cada zona erógena simples sem ter que procurar por ela. Eu sei exatamente como fazê-la explodir de tanto prazer que você vai ver estrelas e nomear todos os santos. Eu não tenho a porra da ideia de como eu sei, mas eu sei".

Baixei minha cabeça e pressionei meus lábios no seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro enquanto minha língua voou para fora através da carne delicada, meus dentes mordiscando suavemente no ponto onde seu pescoço encontrava seu ombro. Ela arfou audivelmente e agarrou meu pau com força, sua respiração se tornando pesada e áspera.

"Eu conheço todas as formas de nublar sua mente, Rosalie Hale." Eu disse roucamente, levantando minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos, "Mas vamos fazer as coisas nos meus termos, não nos seus".

"Vá para o inferno." Ela disse, tentando parecer irritada, mas sua cabeça caiu para trás e seu corpo empurrou em minhas mãos quando meus dedos passaram como fantasmas pelos seus mamilos novamente.

"Você primeiro." Eu grunhi, deixando cair minhas mãos do seu corpo e me afastando dela.

Seus olhos atiraram aos meus enquanto seu rosto corava com a raiva.

_Ok, McCarty, o momento para transar está na linha. Levante ou dobre, baby._

"Você para de jogar e simplesmente é verdadeira e aberta comigo, e podemos seguir para uma noite de prazer como nenhum de nós nunca conheceu." Eu disse, cerrando meus dentes enquanto lutava com cada músculo traidor em meu corpo que atualmente estava gritando para tocá-la. Qualquer parte dela. "Mas se você continuar tentando me manipular como um dos seus meninos afeminados, companheiro de foda da alta sociedade, estarei fora daqui tão fodidamente rápido que vai fazer você girar sua cabeça. Agora, o que você quer?"

Ela me encarou, seus olhos em chamas e duros com necessidade e querer e pura fúria nua. Meu corpo estava praticamente vibrando com a necessidade por ela, mas eu certamente não a deixaria ver isso. Bem, exceto pela enorme protuberância na minha calça, mas, francamente, neste momento, não havia como disfarçar isso sem chamar David Copperfield.

"Você é um idiota." Ela cuspiu acidamente.

Tomei isso como um elogio.

"E você é a mulher mais quente em quem eu já coloquei os olhos." Eu disse abertamente. "Você ouviu isso? Chama-se honestidade, Rose. Você pode querer experimentar isso ocasionalmente. É muito libertador".

"Vá se foder".

"Bem, agora estamos chegando a algum lugar. Como você gostaria de me foder? Não se reprima. Sinta-se livre para usar adereços e fantasias - estou totalmente pronto para isso".

Ela riu ironicamente.

"Você é inacreditável, McCarty!" Ela disse, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Eu também tomei isso como um elogio. "Você fica aí vomitando toda essa besteira como se você me conhecesse? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, ou como me sinto sobre você! Você acha que eu vou cair de joelhos e implorar que você me fôda porque você tem um pau enorme?" Bem, isso seria bom. "Você está seriamente e malditamente delirando".

Andei até ela, apertando meus punhos para que eu não os estendesse e a deixasse nua e a fodesse aqui mesmo na maldita pista de dança, enquanto meus olhos vagaram sobre ela e imaginei todas as coisas que meu corpo estava gritando para fazer para ela.

Quando falei, minha voz estava pingando com o desejo que eu não conseguia controlar em torno desta destruidora irritantemente gloriosa.

"Babe, você pode continuar dizendo a si mesma que você não quer tão malditamente como quiser. Isso não vai torná-lo verdadeiro. Você me quer tão fodidamente demais que isso assusta você. Você me quer como você nunca quis qualquer outro homem que você já conheceu. Você me quer apesar do fato de você saber que eu não vou deixar você me controlar e sempre conseguir o seu caminho. Então, por que você não para de lutar contra isso e me deixa nublar sua maldita mente?"

Eu parei um pouco antes dos nossos peitos se tocarem, e seus ardente olhos azuis queimavam em mim.

_Vamos lá, Rose. Não lute contra isso. Por favor. Pela sanidade de nós dois._

"Você não poderia nublar a minha mente com um manual de instruções e uma caixa de dinamites, seu merdão." Ela resmungou baixinho.

Eu suspirei e deixei cair a minha cabeça.

"Foda-se, Rosalie, isto poderia ter sido tão fácil se você simplesmente tivesse deixado cair todo a besteira desnecessária. Poderíamos estar nus juntos agora e eu poderia estar dando a você o primeiro de muitos orgasmos, mas você simplesmente não pode deixar ir, não é? Que fodidamente decepcionante".

Estendi a mão e cobri seu rosto, correndo o meu polegar sobre o seu delicioso lábio inferior. Ela ofegou suavemente e o fogo deixou seus olhos brevemente antes das paredes se levantarem de volta e ela dar um tapa na minha mão.

"Você tem que deixar alguém entrar em algum momento, Rose." Eu disse suavemente, "Eu realmente gostaria que tivesse sido eu. Você merece que seja eu".

Ela olhou de volta para mim, impassível. Infelizmente, até mesmo isso fez o meu pau doer.

"Estou saindo daqui em cerca de cinco segundos, então, se você quer dizer alguma coisa para mim, agora é a hora".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e contou, "Cinco... quatro... três... dois... um".

Balancei minha cabeça em descrença.

"Adeus, McCarty." Ela disse suavemente, uma sombra de incerteza piscando atrás dos seus olhos.

Eu suspirei e tomei um último olhar para a minha Deusa antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e reajustar minha ereção quando me virei para ir embora.

"Adeus, Rose".

Eu podia sentir o calor do seu olhar nas minhas costas enquanto eu me dirigia para a saída.

Foda-se.

Maldita mulher bonita, teimosa, idiotamente sexy. Por que ela não podia simplesmente admitir que eu era o seu maldito destino e estar bem com isso? Estúpida besteira orgulhosa.

Deparei-me com Bella e Rob, ambos olharam para mim interrogativamente.

"Ela é toda sua, amigo." Eu suspirei, olhando de volta para onde Rose ainda estava parada, mãos desafiadoramente em seus quadris.

"Sério?" Rob disse, parecendo esperançoso.

"Não, não realmente, idiota." Eu rosnei enquanto saía, "Chegue perto dela e eu vou arrancar a porra do seu pau".

"É bom saber." Rob gritou para as minhas costas.

Cristo, eu vou dever a ele o maior pedido de desculpas maldito de manhã. Eu tenho sido um idiota de primeira classe com ele a noite toda e ele totalmente não merece isso. Bom, McCarty. Você é um imbecil legendário.

Fiz o meu caminho para fora do salão e até os elevadores, indo até o meu quarto rapidamente antes de bater a porta e cair no sofá em frustração. Fechei meus olhos e empurrei minha cabeça para trás na almofada, tentando desesperadamente me impedir de correr de volta para o salão de baile e encontrar Rosalie e implorar-lhe para esquecer o que eu disse.

Minha pele parecia que estava rastejando para fora do meu corpo, ela estava tão desesperada pelo toque dela. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim e, embora tenha me assustado pra caralho, eu tinha que admitir, era inebriante como o inferno. Eu tratei incontáveis viciados ao longo dos anos, mas esta foi a primeira vez que eu realmente entendi o que eles estavam passando. Tudo na minha vida de repente desapareceu no fundo e foi substituído pela minha necessidade abrangente por ela. Tudo que eu podia pensar era ela.

Eu grunhi exasperado e tirei meus sapatos e meias, levantando e arrancando minha camisa enquanto eu caminhei até a geladeira e peguei uma cerveja. Tomei um gole longo e abri o cardápio do serviço de quarto, de repente voraz e na necessidade de um enorme hambúrguer de queijo filho da puta com tudo.

Eu rapidamente fiz uma ligação para o serviço de quarto e terminei o resto da minha cerveja enquanto andava impacientemente.

Cinco minutos depois houve uma batida na porta e eu caminhei até ela para abri-la.

Eu mal girei a maçaneta quando a porta explodiu aberta e uma Rosalie Hale muito irritada e altamente fodível irrompeu na sala.

"Como você se atreve?" Ela gritou enquanto enfiava suas mãos no meu peito nu, "Como você fodidamente se ATREVE a me encontrar e ver através de mim e me excitar além de qualquer coisa que eu JÁ experimentei e depois me DEIXAR, desesperada e necessitada e não sabendo como diabos reagir porque eu nunca conheci ninguém como você antes e NINGUÉM tinha NUNCA falado comigo do jeito que você fez esta noite, e embora isso me irrite completamente, eu secretamente amei porque depois de tantos anos das pessoas dizendo sim para mim apenas por causa da minha aparência, foi realmente meio que incrível alguém olhar além de tudo isso e me dizer não por uma vez, e agora eu estou divagando como uma maldita maníaca porque eu acabei de perceber que você não está vestindo uma camisa e, santa mãe de DEUS, o seu corpo é fodidamente INACREDITÁVEL e eu de repente estou achando difícil segurar uma frase inteira compreensível junta porque você está me deixando tão incrivelmente louca!"

Ela me empurrou no peito de novo e minhas costas bateram na parede do corredor.

"Rosalie..."

"NÃO! Nada da porra de 'Rosalie' comigo, Emmett! Você queria honestidade? Eu estou dando a você a honestidade! Vou te dar tanta maldita honestidade que a sua cabeça vai explodir! Você quer que eu admita que eu quero você? Eu quero. Eu quero você mais do que qualquer homem que eu já conheci. Mas é mais do que isso. É mais do que apenas querer suas mãos no meu corpo, embora eu esteja malditamente certa que será ridiculamente espetacular. Quando eu olho para você eu quero coisas que eu nunca quis antes. Quero acordar em seus braços e ler o jornal com você em uma manhã de domingo. Quero ver você sorrindo na maldita chuva. Eu quero COZINHAR para você, pelo amor de Deus, e a última coisa que eu cozinhei foi brownies com haxixe há três anos e eu os queimei como carvão! Então aí! Essa é a minha honestidade! Você está fodidamente feliz agora?"

Minha respiração raspou através dos meus pulmões chocados e exaltados quando eu disse, "Oh, Deus, Rose. Você não tem _ideia_ do quanto eu estou feliz".

Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a empurrei contra a parede oposta, minha boca descendo para a dela em uma erupção de paixão e destino e perfeição completa.

Jesus, o gosto dela era incrível!

Ela envolveu seus braços e pernas ao redor de mim quando eu a esmaguei contra a parede, minhas mãos empurraram sua saia até sua cintura quando agarrei sua bunda rudemente. Nossas bocas abriram quando gemidos mútuos de luxúria rasgaram através de nós, minha língua provando a dela desesperadamente, uma explosão de contentamento e necessidade primal rasgante explodindo através de mim.

Suas unhas rasparam pelas minhas costas e um rosnado selvagem saiu de mim. Ela gemeu em resposta, e a minha boca foi para o seu pescoço, chupando e mordiscando e a marcando.

Porra, sim.

Isto é exatamente o que eu queria fazer com ela desde o momento que coloquei os olhos nela esta noite - tomá-la como minha. Mostrar ao mundo que, a partir de agora, eu era o único que estaria fazendo o corpo dela gritar de prazer.

"Oh, Jesus, sim, Emmett. Mais forte... chupe mais forte".

Ela quer isso também. Ela quer a minha marca.

Meu coração explodiu com o fogo novo, bombeando o êxtase doce da sua aceitação através do meu corpo dolorido.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto quanto suas mãos empurraram minha cabeça ainda mais em sua garganta, agarrando-me desesperadamente enquanto a minha língua e dentes machucavam sua pele delicada.

"Você é minha agora." Eu gemi quando voltei para a sua boca. "Você sempre será minha".

"Deus, sim." Ela gritou, passando as mãos em meu peito e braços quando enfiei minha língua em sua boca e a esmaguei em mim.

Jesus. Eu me sentia como um animal. Eu não conseguia o suficiente dela. Eu não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente dela. Minhas mãos não podiam encontrar pele suficiente. Eu precisava de mais. Eu tinha que ter mais.

"Este é um vestido caro?" Eu ofeguei enquanto esfregava minha ereção nela. Ela agarrou meu cabelo e puxou rudemente.

"Sim".

"Eu vou te comprar um novo." Eu disse quando o rasguei do seu corpo, minhas mãos finalmente encontrando o calor sedoso da sua pele nua.

Ela ofegou e contorceu-se contra mim, e cada som que saiu dela inflamou-me ainda mais. Minha boca estava em todo lugar, provando sua pele doce, sugando seus mamilos malditamente deliciosos, devorando sua língua com fome.

Eu precisava dela como eu precisava de oxigênio. Eu tinha que estar dentro dela. Eu tinha que senti-la me rodeando e me clamando como eu a havia clamado. Eu estava completamente desesperado por isso, e envergonhado pelo quanto eu precisava disso.

Aparentemente, Rose estava exatamente tão desesperada, porque ela estendeu a mão para baixo entre nós e lutou freneticamente com o fecho das minhas calças.

"Tire essas malditas coisas imediatamente, McCarty." Ela ordenou. "Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora!"

Estendi uma mão para baixo e arranquei a minha calça, empurrando-a e minha boxer para baixo rudemente enquanto eu a segurei com a outra. Assim que minha ereção estava livre, Rose a segurou e começou a acariciá-la com firmeza.

"OH, JESUS!" Eu rugi quando sua mão forte puxou minha carne dolorida, enrolamento de prazer contraindo dentro de mim com cada passagem dos seus dedos.

Era isso. Preliminares eram oficialmente e fodidamente acabadas.

Inclinei-me e arranquei seu minúsculo fio-dental dela, mergulhando meus dedos dentro dela e gemendo vergonhosamente alto quando eu a senti apertar em torno deles.

"OH, DEUS, SIM!" Ela gritou enquanto eu observava seu rosto contorcer com prazer. "Emmett," ela implorou, trazendo seus olhos implorando para os meus, "Por favor... me fôda. Eu preciso que você me fôda... agora".

O som do seu implorar quase me deixou desfeito imediatamente.

Agarrei-me enquanto ela se contorcia em cima de mim, exatamente tão desesperada e frenética como eu estava, ambos precisando de mais – precisando de tudo um do outro.

"Camisinha?" Eu perguntei sem fôlego.

"Não é necessário." Ela gemeu em resposta. "Estou limpa e uso pílula".

"Graças a Deus por isso. Eu também." Eu grunhi quando me empurrei para dentro dela, um grito surdo saindo de mim quando fui envolto por ela.

"Oh, Santa Mãe da Porra." Murmurei quando prontamente esqueci os nomes de todas as outras mulheres com quem eu já tinha transado. Eu esqueci como era qualquer outra mulher. Eu questionei por que eu tinha me incomodado com nada menos do que isso. Fiquei maravilhado com a forma como eu já tinha sobrevivido por tanto tempo como eu tinha sem Rosalie me tocando e beijando-me e olhando-me com absoluto espanto e admiração.

De repente, tudo que eu sabia era a total e absoluta certeza de estar junto com esta mulher e sentindo a pulsação do seu sangue em torno de mim enquanto sua voz inacreditável gemia o meu nome.

"Oh, Emmett... Jesus, você é... oh, Deus... tão bom".

Eu comecei a me mover dentro dela, empurrando-a para cima na parede a cada estocada, seus olhos trancados nos meus enquanto nossos corpos se moviam e tremiam e agarravam um ao outro.

Eu nunca tinha realmente pensado sobre o termo 'perfeição' antes, mas tenho certeza que a sensação do meu pau entrando e saindo de Rosalie Hale era a definição disso no dicionário.

"Oh, Rose... maldição... você... é... fodidamente... incrível..."

Ela gemia e gritava enquanto eu empurrava forte dentro dela, todos os músculos do meu corpo esticando e enrolando e desesperados pelo êxtase iminente que ela estava arrastando para fora de mim. Suas paredes tencionavam e contraíam em torno de mim, os músculos gradualmente apertando enquanto seus gritos ficavam mais e mais desesperados. Eu quase uivei como a porra de um lobo quando meu nome e sua voz começaram a encher o espaço vazio à nossa volta.

"Emmett... oh, Deus, SIM! Emmett... Jesus, EMMETT!"

Eu a senti me apertar ferozmente quando jogou sua cabeça para trás e gritou meu nome, um sentimento supremo de intensa satisfação explodindo através de mim quando o seu orgasmo explodiu ao redor de mim.

Eu resmunguei audivelmente quando a corrente final do meu controle foi apagada e eu gozei forte, pulsos quentes de prazer ultrajante dentro dela.

"Rosalie! Oh, Deus... SIM!"

Enterrei-me nela enquanto nós gemíamos no pescoço um do outro, tudo o que eu já tinha conhecido sobre o êxtase e a alegria sendo completamente reescritos pelos sussurros grossos da sua satisfação ecoando nas paredes imaculadas.

Perfeição.

Perfeição fodida de nublar a mente.

Nossos corpos colapsaram um contra o outro, nossas respiraçôes irregulares se misturando no ar pesado entre nós.

_Jesus Cristo do caralho._

Eu ainda estava tremendo. Cada terminação nervosa ainda estava muda e estupefata com o que eu tinha acabado de experimentar.

Beijei a boca dela e senti o contentamento como eu nunca tinha conhecido. Por tantos anos eu pensei que sabia o que era serenidade. Eu estava errado. Isto. Este momento, aqui nos braços desta mulher incrível. Isto era a verdadeira serenidade.

_Há apenas uma coisa que faria este momento ainda melhor..._

Houve uma batida na porta.

"Serviço de quarto!"

_E aí está._

"McCarty." Rose suspirou enquanto corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo, "Se houver um hambúrguer do outro lado daquela porta, eu simplesmente preciso me casar com você".

Eu ri e a beijei novamente.

_Perfeição._

_**Bella POV**_

"Vamos lá, Rob, acalme-se. Por favor".

Eu observei quando ele engoliu sua terceira cerveja em poucos minutos.

Maldição. O menino podia beber.

Ele arrotou baixinho e olhou para mim.

"Swan, pretendo ficar com cara de merda. Completamente e totalmente destruir a minha bunda britânica. Agora, nas palavras imortais de George W., se você não está comigo, então você está contra mim. Então, por favor, dê a porra de um passo para o lado e deixe-me ir em frente".

Ele fez um gesto para o garçom, que colocou mais uma cerveja em frente a ele. Ele a pegou e brindou comigo".

"Beber todas, amor".

Estendi a mão e a agarrei dele.

"Hey!"

"Rob, pare com isso. Então você não está indo para casa com a Loira McVadiazona? E daí? Ela realmente vale vômitos como projétil?"

Ele olhou para mim e pegou a garrafa de volta.

"Swan, eu NUNCA vomito como projétil. Eu acredito que é a sua área de especialização. Quando eu fico bêbado, eu simplesmente me torno mais inteligente e adorável – e tendo a propor muito casamento." Ele levantou a garrafa aos lábios, mas eu a puxei fora antes que ele pudesse beber.

"Deus, MALDITA SEJA, Swan! Quer parar de fazer isso?"

"Olha." Eu disse, colocando a cerveja no bar atrás de mim enquanto evitava seu olhar, "Há toneladas de mulheres atraentes nessa festa. Você poderia, por favor, parar de sentir pena de si mesmo e ir trabalhar o seu humor em algumas delas?"

"Por que se preocupar?" Ele disse, jogando as mãos para cima em frustração. "Eu pensei que eu estava trabalhando meu humor mais cedo e, ainda assim, aqui estou eu - sozinho novamente e incapaz até mesmo de me afogar nas minhas mágoas sem uma mulher arruinando isso para mim. Vocês todos se falaram esta manhã e decidiram como conspirar sobre pobres caras desavisados como eu, ou vocês simplesmente têm algum tipo de mente alienígena bizarra elevada que permite que vocês se unam e sistematicamente esmaguem o macho da espécie em um emaranhado de bolas azuis e privação de álcool? Quero dizer, sério, eu pensei que as mulheres deveriam ser o sexo frágil, mas vocês são viciosas. Todas vocês! É isso. Estou farto. Eu estou jogando a toalha como ator e me tornando um padre. Celibato – aí vou eu!"

Ele fez um gesto para o garçom, que gentilmente colocou outra garrafa de cerveja. Eu olhei para ele.

"Você quer que eu te machuque, não é?"

Rob pegou a cerveja rapidamente e tomou um longo gole antes que eu pudesse intervir. Eu suspirei de frustração.

De repente, senti braços quentes me envolverem enquanto lábios macios pressionavam contra o meu ombro. Toda a minha frustração imediatamente evaporou.

"Hmmm. Ei, cara sexy".

Inclinei meu corpo para trás contra os músculos tensos e inalei quando o queixo de Edward aninhou em meu ombro.

_Querido Deus, ele cheira bem. Todo almiscarado e masculino com o couro da sua jaqueta acrescentando à mistura de derreter vagina._

"Ei, você." Ele suspirou quando virou o rosto e esfregou minha bochecha com o seu nariz, inalando profundamente. "O que está acontecendo?"

Fiz um gesto para Rob, que estava olhando para nós com um sorriso de escárnio. "Rob largou as mulheres e está entrando para o seminário. Você sabe - o habitual".

A risada calorosa de Edward vibrou através das minhas costas.

"Oh, Jesus, Rob, isso é muito fodidamente drástico, homem. Você não tem que entrar para o sacerdócio para se tornar celibatário. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho sozinho, amigo".

Rob olhou para ele.

"Você não é fodidamente engraçado, Cullen." Ele retrucou. "E como alguém que provavelmente nunca passou dois dias sem enfiar seu pau em alguma coisa, você está oficialmente proibido de comentar sobre a minha vida sexual. Ou a falta dela".

Edward riu e disse, "Hey! Deixarei você saber que eu uma vez fiquei seis meses sem ter relações sexuais".

Rob bufou alto.

"Besteira".

"É verdade!"

"Quando?"

"Pouco antes de eu conhecer Bella. Eu tinha acabado de passar pela reabilitação e Jasper ordenou que eu não compensasse a minha falta de substâncias proibidas fodendo cada mulher que cruzasse o meu caminho. Foi um inferno".

"Maldição." Rob disse, obviamente impressionado. "Seis meses... e aqui estava eu pensando que eu era patético. Depois de seis meses, eu teria ficado louco".

Edward beijou meu pescoço, fazendo minhas coxas explodirem com eletricidade.

"Eu fiquei." Ele disse suavemente. "E então Bella veio e tudo fez sentido".

Eu gemi baixinho e me virei para ele, minha mão agarrando sua nuca e o puxando para a minha boca.

_Oh, doce misericordioso Deus._

Seus lábios encontraram os meus quando uma mão pressionou contra a parte inferior das minhas costas e a outra segurou meu rosto. Eu podia ouvir a nossa respiração acelerando quando nossas bocas abriram uma para a outra, nossas línguas se alimentando uma da outra enquanto nossos corpos se fundiram – suaves para rígidos.

"Oh, vocês dois fodidamente pegariam um quarto? Por favor!" Rob implorou. "É ruim o suficiente que eu vou para casa sozinho esta noite. Eu não preciso sentir inveja de vocês dois se agarrando também".

Senti Edward sorrir e nós nos afastamos para olhar para o Britânico aborrecido.

"Aw, baby." Edward disse sedutoramente, "Não seja ciumento. Posso chupar o seu rosto também se você me pedir realmente de forma agradável".

Rob deu a ele o olhar afiado e mostrou seu dedo do meio, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça quando Edward e eu explodimos em gargalhadas.

"Não é super engraçado, vocês sabem." Ele lamentou. "Eu não sei o que diabos estou fazendo de errado".

"Eu sei." Edward disse presunçosamente.

Rob levantou a sobrancelha para ele. "Você está sendo apenas um espertinho para me irritar, ou você realmente tem algo de útil a dizer?"

Edward envolveu seu braço sobre meu ombro e sorriu. "Você viu a bela mulher que eu possuo, Pattinson? Você acha que eu PODERIA saber uma coisa ou duas sobre o sexo mais justo?"

Rob riu amargamente.

"Companheiro, a única razão que você tem essa bela mulher é porque ela é bastante notável e tolerante o suficiente para ignorar suas maciças falhas de caráter e falta de juízo moral".

Edward esvaziou imediatamente.

"Sim, bem, talvez seja verdade, mas eu ainda sei por que você está tendo problemas com as mulheres".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Rob suspirou, tomando um gole de cerveja. "Por favor, digne-se a me iluminar com a sua sabedoria, oh, sábio".

Edward olhou para Rob uniformemente e disse, "Você é muito bom".

O rosto de Rob escureceu.

"Seu filho da puta." Ele ferveu. "Eu pensei que éramos amigos. Eu pensei que você GOSTAVA de mim, e você vira por aí e me chama de 'bom'? É isso, Cullen. Você está morto para mim. Engraçado como você atira nas pessoas às vezes".

Edward riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Rob.

"Rob, você é um ótimo cara - você tem boa aparência, você é atencioso, você é engraçado - você é um JCS completo".

Rob parecia confuso.

"Que porra é um JCS?"

"Jovem Cara Sensível".

"Claro".

"Você vê, a era do JCS está acabada. No momento as mulheres gostam que os seus homens sejam obscuros e taciturnos. Permita-me demonstrar".

Edward se virou para mim e franziu a testa, seus olhos escuros e perigosos e ridiculamente sexy.

"Bella." Ele disse asperamente em uma voz necessitada, "Você está me deixando fodidamente louco nesse maldito vestido. Você parece um orgasmo ambulante, respirando. Mas não importa o quão incrível você esteja nele, você vai ficar muito melhor fora dele. Tire isso. Agora. Antes que eu o tire para você".

_Oh Jesus H Sempre-Amável Criiisto!_

Engoli em seco enquanto resisti ao impulso de rasgar o meu vestido em pedaços e pendurar-me na perna de Edward como uma donzela na capa de um romance Harlequin.

"Ok." Eu choraminguei pateticamente, praticamente alcançando o zíper.

"Vê?" Edward disse com orgulho. "Você acha que eu teria conseguido essa resposta se eu dissesse, 'Oh, eu digo, Bella, amor, você se importaria muito de remover o seu vestido? Está deixando o meu pênis todo duro e formigando".

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Rob bufou. "Eu NÃO falo assim!"

Edward riu.

"Olha, o ponto é, você precisa ser um pouco mais sombrio. Dê às mulheres uma borda de perigo. Eu garanto que vai funcionar para você".

As sobrancelhas perfeitas de Rob vincaram com o pensamento. "Você sabe, Cullen, você pode não estar falando totalmente merda. Talvez eu deva dar uma chance. Eu sou um super ator, pelo amor de Deus. Certamente eu posso agir todo taciturno e grosseiro".

"Sim, você pode." Edward disse com entusiasmo. "Você quer ensaiar com Bella?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas para ele. "Um... baby? Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Lembra-se como você fica com um ciúme doentio?"

Edward riu. "Querida, é só o Rob".

Rob suspirou e murmurou, "Sério. Deve ter havido um memorando – Ego do Pattinson? Mate à vista".

"Vamos lá, Rob." Edward insistiu, "Dê uma chance".

Rob passou os dedos pelos cabelos e sorriu ironicamente. "Ok. Vou tentar isso. Mas não me culpe se a sua namorada tentar saltar para os meus ossos depois disso, companheiro".

Rob deu um passo a frente e olhou para mim, seu rosto escurecendo e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

_Oh, uau. Hum... ok... sim... ele conseguiu o rosto._

"Bella." Ele rugiu, sua voz rica e escura com desesperada necessidade, "Você tem alguma ideia do que você faz comigo? O quanto você me deixa duro? Meu pau esteve doendo por você toda a maldita noite, e cada vez que você olha para mim eu simplesmente quero destruir esse pedaço de cetim irritante que está me escondendo da sua pele sedosa e simplesmente adorar o seu corpo com as minhas mãos e boca, antes de mergulhar-me em você, uma e outra vez..."

"Ok!" Edward disse rapidamente, entrando entre nós, "Isso é o suficiente! Pare essa porra bem aí." _Uh, __sim. __Boa __ideia._ "Isso estava fora da linha, Pattinson".

Rob riu e ergueu as mãos. "O quê? Eu estava apenas fazendo o que você disse. Eu estava tentando excitar Bella".

"Sim, bem, isso parecia um pouquinho real pra caralho para o meu gosto." Edward praticamente rosnou.

"Cullen, eu sou um ator. Claro que parecia real".

"Você não é tão bom, Rob".

Eu entrei entre eles e levantei minhas mãos.

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente para você dois. Edward – pare com isso. Você disse que poderia lidar com isso, então pare de ser um babaca. E Rob isso foi excelente. Se eu já não estivesse comprometida, eu totalmente foderia você".

"BELLA!" Edward rugiu.

Eu ri e passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura. "Oh, baby, eu só estou provocando você. Você sabe que eu não foderia Rob." Ele relaxou um pouco em meus braços. "Eu definitivamente chuparia o pau dele, no entanto".

Edward beliscou seu nariz e riu de má vontade. "Você é uma mulher má e sexy, Isabella Swan. Agora, pare de me torturar e encontre uma mulher para Rob deslumbrar".

"Sim!" Rob disse triunfantemente. "Obrigado por apoiar a minha capacidade de deslumbrar. Traga a vítima do deslumbramento. Estou pronto para libertar toda a força do Poder Pattinson de Cair a Calcinha".

Eu rapidamente digitalizei o salão antes dos meus olhos pararem em uma pequena morena atraente parada a uma curta distância.

"Ela." Eu disse definitivamente, apontando. "É ela, Rob. Vá buscá-la".

Rob esticou o pescoço para ver melhor. "Oh, uau. Sim, uma boa, Swan. Ela é fodidamente linda. Cabelo escuro... olhos verdes... boa bunda..." Ele apertou os olhos. "Espere um minuto... é... não! Fôda-me, é! Essa é a garota de 'Na Natureza Selvagem'! Eu AMO esse filme! E, oh, Jesus, ela é tão super quente nesse filme que ela quase derreteu meu globo ocular. E talentosa? Santo inferno, aquela garota pode ATUAR, mesmo que ela faça uma quantidade impressionante de piscadas desnecessárias".

De repente ele olhou para mim em pânico. "Oh... Deus... não. Não, não, não. Eu não posso deslumbrá-la, Swan. Não posso. Ela é toda séria e intimidadora. Ela vai me comer vivo".

Peguei suas mãos, querendo que ele tivesse confiança em si mesmo.

"Rob, você pode fazer isso. Basta ser legal e tudo vai ficar bem".

"Uh, não, realmente não vai ficar. Você não entende, ok? Ela é seriamente e malditamente incrível e eu sou... bem... eu sou Britânico".

Eu ri e o abracei.

"Pattinson, você é um dos homens mais incríveis que eu conheço e, por incrível que pareça, eu conheço uma porrada de homens incríveis. Então pare com a besteira autodepreciativa e use a sua gostosura".

Ele olhou para mim com ceticismo.

"Você realmente acha que eu sou gostoso?"

"Sim. Eu realmente acho que você é gostoso. Muito gostoso. Gostosão".

"Gostoso como Edward?"

"Basta ficar contente com gostosão, ok?"

Ele exalou e mexeu com seu cabelo. "Como eu estou? A juba está caótica e aleatória?"

"Absolutamente. Completamente aleatória. Você pode querer reabotoar sua camisa, no entanto. Está torta".

Ele olhou para baixo e se encolheu. "Oh, merda. Por que eu continuo fazendo isso? Não é a porra da ciência de foguetes. Basta alinhar os buracos com os pequenos pedaços de plástico, Pattinson!"

Ele rapidamente reabotoou sua camisa, parando quando percebeu que tinha fodido tudo e tentou novamente. Eventualmente ele conseguiu certo e nós todos suspiramos de alívio.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, girando a cabeça e tomando algumas respirações profundas, "Estou pronto. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sou muito gostoso. Garota 'Na Natureza Selvagem' – prepare-se para ser deslumbrada".

"Provavelmente não a chame assim na cara dela." Eu ofereci proveitosamente.

"Oh, sim. Certo. Bom conselho. Brilhante".

"Vá buscá-la, Pattsy!" Eu gritei com entusiasmo.

Ele colocou seu rosto em uma careta e caminhou até ela, parecendo para todo o mundo como um jovem James Dean.

Edward se inclinou para mim e sussurrou, "Ela vai destruí-lo".

Suspirei e assenti.

"Sim. Eu sei".

Ele riu e me puxou para ele, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim antes de beijar-me, sedutoramente lento, sua língua acendendo uma chama ardendo dentro de mim.

"Hmmm... eu tenho que ir." Ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meus ombros nus. "Aparentemente eu tenho que cantar esta noite, embora eu prefira ficar aqui e fazer coisas obscenas com a minha namorada ridiculamente sexy".

Eu suspirei e corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito e estômago, cada parte de mim dolorida por ele. Um gemido baixo retumbou em seu peito e os meus batimentos cardíacos quase dobraram.

"Eu gosto da sua ideia muito mais." Eu disse suavemente.

Ele me puxou contra ele e Gina iniciou uma campanha cheia de latejar quando ela sentiu Godzy desesperadamente tentando chegar até ela através da calças jeans de Edward.

"Sim, eu também." Ele gemeu antes de tomar minha boca avidamente na sua.

Oh, Deus. Beijá-lo é a experiência mais tortuosamente requintada que eu já tive e alguma vez terei.

De repente, minha bolsa começou a tocar. Edward suspirou e me soltou.

"Eu aposto que sei quem é." Ele lamentou, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos antes de discretamente ajustar o que devia ser uma ereção altamente desconfortável.

Pesquei meu telefone da minha minúscula bolsa e toquei a tela.

"Olá?"

"Bella, onde diabos ele está? Ele deveria estar aqui no palco dez minutos atrás. Você pode, por favor, encontrá-lo e colocar seu pé na bunda dele por mim? A apresentação dele está prestes a começar".

Eu ri e comecei a empurrar Edward para o palco, no outro extremo do grande salão de baile.

"Sem problema, Alice. Ele está a caminho".

"Obrigada, Bells".

Desliguei enquanto Edward passou o braço em volta de mim.

"Sabe," ele disse de forma sexy, "assim que eu terminar esta apresentação, não há realmente nenhuma razão para ficarmos nessa festa".

"Oh, sério?" Eu respondi, propositadamente deslizando minha mão até sua bunda balançando e apertando firmemente. "Então isso significa que você quer ver a Bella Dominante sair para brincar na Caverna Mágica do Amor?"

Ele parou e se virou para mim, seu rosto intenso e necessitado.

"Bella, a menos que você absolutamente tenha a intenção de trazer Bella Dominante para brincar, nem fodidamente brinque sobre ela, ok? Meu pau não pode suportar a ideia daquela maldita gostosura".

"Oh, eu nunca faço piada sobre a Bella Dominante, baby." Eu disse enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés e lentamente lambia seu lábio inferior. "Aquela cadela não tem absolutamente nenhum senso de humor. Ela faria você sofrer".

Seus olhos tremularam ligeiramente e ele gemeu.

"Eu acho que eu provavelmente poderia cantar todas as minhas canções duas vezes mais rápido esta noite se isso vai me deixar nu com a Bella Dominante mais cedo." Ele disse roucamente.

Eu ri e o empurrei os poucos metros restantes para o palco. Eu podia ver Alice andando de um lado ao outro e olhando para o relógio.

Merda. Ele realmente tinha que ir e eu não queria que ele fosse. Havia um mal-estar estranho se contorcendo em minhas entranhas que só parecia acalmar quando Edward estava me tocando.

Eu suspirei e o beijei antes de empurrá-lo para longe.

"Vá." Eu disse com firmeza quando ele parou na minha frente. "Vá e seja brilhante. Eu estarei aqui esperando. Ouvindo. Salivando".

Ele riu e acenou, gritando, "Eu te amo, baby", antes de caminhar até Alice, que lhe deu um tapa no braço antes de entregar-lhe a sua guitarra.

Ele olhou para mim e piscou quando uma voz estrondosa encheu a sala.

_"E, agora, senhoras e senhores, o momento pelo qual todos estavam esperando. Dêem as boas vindas ao palco, para apresentar músicas do seu novo álbum, 'Work In Progress", Edward Cullen!"_

Um rugido enorme subiu da multidão quando Edward entrou no palco, sorrindo e magnífico quando as luzes o encontraram, fazendo-o brilhar em toda a sua perfeição masculina.

Quando ele começou a tocar, um silêncio em expectativa imediata caiu no salão. Quando ele começou a cantar, eu quase podia sentir todo mundo exalar em admiração, eu inclusive.

Fechei meus olhos quando a sua voz envolveu ao redor de mim como veludo de fogo.

"_**I'll never be a knight in armor with a sword in hand, or a kamikaze fighter…  
Don't count on me, to storm the barricade and take a stand, or hold my ground…  
You'll never see any scars or wounds,  
I won't walk on coals, I won't walk on water…**_

_**I am no prince, I am no saint,  
I am not anyone's wildest dream,  
But I can stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on."**_

"Eu nunca serei um cavaleiro de armadura com uma espada na mão, ou um lutador kamikaze...  
Não conte comigo para atacar a barricada e tomar uma posição, ou manter a terra...  
Você nunca verá nenhuma cicatriz, ou feridas,  
Eu não andarei sobre brasas, eu não andarei sobre a água...

Eu não sou príncipe, eu não sou santo,  
Eu não sou o sonho mais selvagem de ninguém,  
Mas eu posso ficar atrás  
E serei alguém para dar apoio."

Eu balancei ligeiramente enquanto me deixei ser capturada pela voz dele - pura emoção fluindo através das suas letras e invadindo meu coração, deixando-me sem fôlego e admirada.

"_**And I'll be that, I'll take your side.  
If I'm the only one, I'm used to that.  
I've been alone,  
Id rather be, The half of us,  
The least of you, The best of me.  
And I will be  
Your prince  
I'll be your saint,  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name. I will, I swear-  
I'll be someone to fall back on…"**_

"E eu serei isso, Eu ficarei do seu lado.  
Se eu for o único, Eu estou acostumado com isso.  
Eu estive sozinho,  
Eu prefiro ser, A metade de nós,  
O mínimo de você, O melhor de mim.  
E eu serei  
Seu príncipe  
Eu serei seu santo,  
Eu marcharei através das cercas  
Em seu nome. Eu vou, eu juro-  
Eu serei alguém para dar apoio..."

Eu estava tão perdida nele e em sua voz e na própria essência de por que eu o amava tanto que eu fiquei surpresa quando me dei conta que meu telefone estava tocando. Atirei meus olhos abertos e me atrapalhei com a minha bolsa, pegando o telefone desajeitadamente quando o atendi e o segurei contra o meu ouvido.

_Merda, eu espero que não seja Alice pronta para rasgar-me porque esqueci de organizar alguma coisa._

"Olá?" Eu disse com cautela.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha.

Olhei para a tela. O número foi bloqueado.

"Olá?" Eu disse de novo. "Olha, eu não posso ouvir você. Se você puder me ouvir, você precisa tentar ligar de volta. Desculpe".

Eu estava prestes a pressionar o botão 'fim' quando uma voz surpreendentemente familiar, contudo estranha, falou timidamente.

"Bella? Querida? É você?"

Eu deixei cair o telefone.

_Oh, Deus, não._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que vc´s acharam do POV Emmett? Eu morri de rir com as conversas internas dele, que de internas não tiveram nada... e todas as provocações entre ele e a Rosalie, adorei. Mesmo que no fundo todas achássemos que Emmett e Rob ficariam juntos! Kkkk_

_E por falar em Rob, finalmente ele encontrou a Kristen, será que ela vai mesmo destruí-lo? Ou ele vai conseguir deslumbrá-la?_

_Acho que vc´s conseguem imaginar quem estava do outro lado do telefone, certo?_

_Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas precisei viajar a trabalho o dia todo e a noite nem entrei na internet pq foi aniversário da minha mãe ontem e hj viajei de novo e só cheguei agora._

_Bem, o próximo cap. vem na segunda-feira se tiver nomínimo **25** reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Fodidamente Furioso

**Capítulo 33 – Fodidamente Furioso**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Fechei meus olhos enquanto a corrida familiar de adrenalina que eu sempre tenho quando cantava tomava conta de mim. Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram enquanto as palavras e a música derramavam, a emoção da música pulsando através de mim. Meus dedos encontraram os acordes automaticamente, minha voz puxando na melodia, puxando-a do meu corpo como um mágico puxa lenços de seda do seu bolso.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei Bella, que estava olhando para mim com admiração; olhando para mim como se ela não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Isso me fez sentir com 30 mil metros de altura.

Ter aquela mulher – aquela mulher incrível, linda, inteligente, sexy e maravilhosa – olhando para mim como se eu fosse melhor do que qualquer droga que eu já tinha enfiado no meu corpo. Era melhor do que qualquer droga que eu poderia imaginar.

De repente, todo o resto no salão deixou de existir e eu estava cantando só para ela. Cada palavra, cada nota - tudo isso - era só para ela.

Segurei meu violão mais apertado quando uma corrida de paixão e amor e luxúria e admiração explodiu através de mim. Meu sangue estava batendo tão ferozmente pelas minhas veias que eu senti como se estivesse fodidamente brilhando, iluminando o salão com a intensidade dos sentimentos que eu tinha pela minha linda Bella.

Eu estava chegando ao fim da minha primeira música quando Bella começou a se atrapalhar com sua bolsa. Eu vi quando ela atendeu seu telefone, empurrando a mão sobre a orelha para bloquear o barulho que eu estava fazendo. Ela falou por alguns segundos antes de deixar cair o telefone como se ele fosse feito de lava derretida. Ela então olhou para ele, um olhar de choque em seu rosto, antes de pegá-lo e empurrá-lo de volta em sua bolsa, e então ela rapidamente girou e empurrou através da multidão em direção ao fundo do salão, desaparecendo da vista como se os corpos ao redor dela avançassem, engolfando-a completamente.

Eu fiz uma leve careta quando terminei a música e aceitei os aplausos. O público estava enlouquecido e eu arrastei meus pensamentos para longe de Bella por tempo suficiente para cumprimentá-los com um sorriso e um aceno.

_O que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que Bella correu para fora em tão maldita pressa?_

Olhei para baixo e vi Alice. Ela impacientemente fez um gesto para eu falar e eu rapidamente murmurei uma introdução para a música seguinte. Eu não podia deixar de digitalizar a multidão quando bati os primeiros acordes do que eu gosto de chamar de minha música 'fodidamente furioso/furiosamente fodido'. Eu grunhi as letras enquanto meu pé batucava o ritmo, minha frustração por não saber o que diabos estava acontecendo com a mulher que eu amava provando-se útil enquanto a música se debatia e se contorcia ao seu clímax.

A multidão foi à loucura de novo, mas a essa altura eu estava tão malditamente doente com preocupação que eu olhei para Alice desesperadamente, murmurando as palavras, "Onde está Bella?" para ela, confuso e um pouco com cara de irritado.

Fiquei bastante impressionado que eu era capaz de ler lábios quando ela respondeu, "Como diabos eu deveria saber, imbecil? Agora termine a porra da sua lista antes que eu suba no palco e empurre esse instrumento musical muito caro na sua bunda".

Obviamente eu era talentoso na arte da leitura labial de pequenas, assustadoras e violentas super cadelas. Aplausos para mim.

Eu a contragosto introduzi a próxima música, tentando empurrar meu pânico de lado. Tomei algumas respirações profundas enquanto meus dedos pegavam a introdução sobre as cordas de metal, tentando acalmar a parte de mim que queria arrebentar a porra do salão até que eu encontrasse Bella e descobrisse o que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha um sentimento ruim se contorcendo em minhas entranhas e nem mesmo a minha serenidade recém-descoberta podia suprimi-lo. Eu tinha uma música para terminar e de repente parecia que seria os três minutos e meio mais longos da minha vida.

Terminei a música em um atordoamento, surpreso quando olhei para Alice e vi Bella parada ao lado dela. Ela tinha uma expressão em seu rosto que eu nunca tinha visto antes e isso é muito malditamente impressionante, considerando que o leque das suas expressões que eu memorizei era bastante abrangente.

Olhei para ela com preocupação e murmurei, "Você está bem?"

Ela me deu um sorriso pequeno e hesitante e o nó de preocupação apertou dentro de mim.

Franzi o cenho para ela, mas ela rapidamente me distraiu murmurando, "Eu estou bem. Agora termine a sua lista, Asstard, para que eu possa fazer a porra da sua cabeça explodir com prazer".

_Nota própria: Sua abilidade recém-descoberta de leitura labial é o máximo. Agora, lembre-se de descobrir o que está incomodando Bella e ela talvez possa recompensá-lo nublando a sua mente... e esperançosamente o seu pau._

"Ok, pessoal, eu tenho mais uma música antes de terminar. Obrigado por terem vindo esta noite e estou ansioso para cumming em breve. Quero dizer... uh... estou ansioso para cumming... hum... para vocês... ah... merda. Se vocês gostam das minhas coisas, comprem o álbum".

Ok, aparentemente todo o sangue disponível estava agora correndo para minha ereção e meu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar. Excelente.

Comecei a música e tentei impedir-me de cortá-la após o primeiro refrão. Enquanto eu cantava, eu ocasionalmente olhava para Bella. A ligeira carranca mal-assombrada que ela usava foi ofuscada pelo olhar de pura e autêntica fome em seu rosto, e de repente tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na extrema quantidade de sexo ao qual eu me juntaria assim que a música acabasse.

Terminei a música em alta, batendo as cordas enquanto a multidão gritava e aplaudia. Olhei para Bella e ela lambeu os lábios.

"É isso aí. Show terminado, pessoal. Boa noite!"

Eu acenei para a multidão gritando por alguns segundos antes de caminhar para fora do palco, removendo a minha guitarra enquanto eu saía.

Saltei as escadas e peguei Bella, puxando-a contra o meu corpo enquanto a beijei rudemente. Ela gemeu e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, agarrando meu cabelo e o puxando.

"Oh, porra, Bella, sim".

Ouvi Alice suspirar e murmurar ao nosso lado.

"Deus, não é ruim o suficiente que ele estivesse a fodendo com os olhos com tanta força durante a apresentação que eu quase tive que correr para o palco e enrolar preservativos em torno dos seus olhos, agora ele vai apalpá-la inadequadamente na frente de representantes da sua gravadora e seus fãs. Que porra de não gênio".

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela.

"Você sabe que eu posso ouvir você, Alice, certo?"

Ela me olhou timidamente e suspirou. "Sinto muito, querido. Eu só estou com um humor de merda porque eu não tenho sido capaz de passar algum tempo com o Dr. McVocê-viu-quão-fodidamente-incrível-minhas-coisas-ficam-nesse-jeans-apertado-na-bunda-que-estou-usando-esta-noite, e eu acho que estou me sentindo um pouco tensa. Quero dizer, honestamente, você tem alguma ideia de como é malditamente frustrante estar no mesmo ambiente que o seu parceiro sexual ideal e não ser capaz de fodê-lo completamente?"

Fiz um gesto para Bella e levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Oh, certo." Ela disse secamente, "Talvez você tenha alguma ideia." Ela olhou para a seção VIP do salão, onde todos os executivos da gravadora estavam dando sinal de positivo uns para os outros e silenciosamente se embebedando. Ela olhou de volta para Bella e para mim e suspirou. "Tudo bem, porque eu estou me sentindo generosa, você pode ter cinco minutos de carícias perversas com Bella, mas depois você tem que vir e me ajudar a tentar agradar os representantes da gravadora antes de eles cambalearem para casa. Combinado?"

Eu concordei enquanto arrastava Bella atrás do palco escuro. "É isso aí, mana. Vejo você em cinco minutos".

Puxei Bella através das cortinas pesadas pretas na lateral do palco e rapidamente olhei em volta. Estava deserto.

_Sim!_

Eu me virei para encará-la, beijando-a profundamente antes de me afastar e olhando para o seu lindo rosto.

Jesus, ela era deslumbrante, mas seus olhos estavam escuros e cautelosos, até mais do que depois que ela descobriu que Bree tinha rastreado sua mãe. Ela tentou esconder isso e sorriu para mim rapidamente quando viu a minha preocupação, mas eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo em sua cabeça e eu não gostei do olhar disso nem um pouco.

Corri meus dedos pelo lado do seu rosto, delicadamente inclinando sua cabeça para cima para olhar para mim.

"Baby, o que está errado?"

Ela respondeu agarrando a minha nuca e murmurando, "Nada que ter as suas mãos em mim não possa consertar." Antes de empurrar-se contra o meu corpo e arrastando meu rosto para baixo ao dela.

Ela atacou a minha boca avidamente, lambendo e chupando meus lábios até que o meu autocontrole desmoronou pateticamente e eu a beijei de volta freneticamente e a girei ao redor para que eu pudesse prendê-la contra a parede do fundo e esfregar-me nela.

Puxei seu vestido para cima quando ela envolveu uma perna ao redor do meu quadril e balançou-se em mim. Levou toda a força que eu tinha para resistir estender a minha mão para baixo e arrancar sua calcinha para que eu pudesse mergulhar meus dedos dentro dela, mas, em vez disso, eu me contentei em estender uma mão entre nós e acariciá-la com firmeza através da renda frágil. Ela gemeu e agarrou a minha nuca, empurrando sua língua ainda mais em minha boca.

Ok, há algo mais acontecendo aqui. Bella é sempre um pouco rude quando fica excitada, mas eu poderia dizer que isso era diferente.

_Cristo, Cullen, você quer parar de pensar tão malditamente demais e simplesmente se concentrar no que esta mulher está fazendo com o seu corpo? O seu pau está tão malditamente duro que você poderia gravar no metal com ele._

Bem, isso era verdade.

Tentei aliviar um pouco da dor esfregando contra o seu quadril enquanto eu brincava com o seu clitóris através da sua calcinha. Claro, uma parte de mim sabia que Bella e eu precisávamos conversar sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas essa não era a parte com a qual eu estava pensando no momento.

Finalmente percebi que esfregar-me nela com as roupas descaradamente realmente não ajudaria no assunto, então eu me arranquei dela e recuei, ofegando asperamente enquanto corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo em frustração, desesperadamente tentando ignorar a dor enorme na minha virilha que estava gritando para ser enterrada dentro dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e expirou ruidosamente, alisando o vestido com as mãos trêmulas.

Olhei para meu relógio.

_Merda._

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse roucamente, realmente não querendo ir.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, e eu fiquei atordoado pelo desespero que eu vi.

"Eu sei. Eu odeio isso".

Eu fui até ela e passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura, olhando para ela com preocupação. Ela se aconchegou em mim e colocou a cabeça no meu peito, um suspiro pesado saindo dela enquanto seus braços circularam em mim e me apertaram com força.

"Bella, você tem certeza que está bem? Você tem estado tensa desde que você descobriu que Bree rastreou sua mãe".

Ela enrijeceu em meus braços.

"Edward, eu estou bem." Ela disse, uma borda dura rastejando em sua voz. "Totalmente e seriamente bem".

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que Bella definitivamente não estava bem, mas eu não sabia o quanto eu poderia empurrá-la para falar sobre isso sem ela rachar ao meio.

Sua mãe a tinha danificado além da crença quando a jogou para as ruas, basicamente fazendo-a ser empurrada em um inferno por três anos da sua vida. Eu estava realmente surpreso que o simples pensamento daquela cadela hedionda estivesse fodendo com a mente de Bella? Eu não experimentei nenhuma dessa dor e humilhação que ela tinha sofrido e, ainda assim, isso ainda fazia meu maldito sangue ferver. Eu odiava pensar o que isso estava fazendo com Bella.

Lá em cima em nossa suíte estava um envelope amarelo fechado que continha o endereço atual e detalhes de contato da mãe de Bella. Parte de mim queria rasgar aquela porra aberta, pegar o endereço e aparecer na sua porta enfurecido como um lunático sobre a tortura que sua mente fodidamente nublada e egoísta tinha causado, mas eu sabia que provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia. Para começar, Emmett me mataria, e eu tenho certeza que Bella o ajudaria.

Não havia dúvida em minha mente que Bella tinha que lidar com o que sua mãe tinha feito a ela, mas eu não tinha ideia de como ou quando isso aconteceria. Sempre que o assunto veio à tona no passado, ela calou-me imediatamente, mas eu sabia que ela precisava lançar o gigante furúnculo de ressentimento que estava apodrecendo dentro dela. Era a única parte do seu passado do qual eu não poderia fazer nada a respeito – apenas ela podia purgar o veneno.

Ela respirou fundo e senti seus braços apertarem em volta de mim.

"Baby, eu tenho que ir".

"Não. Eles não podem ter você. Você é meu".

Eu ri e me afastei para que eu pudesse olhar para ela.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu tenho uma nota fiscal de venda e tudo mais. Eles não podem tirar você de mim. Eu conheço os meus direitos".

Beijei seus lábios suavemente.

"Então, quanto você pagou por mim?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

Seus olhos caíram ao chão e um olhar de dor cruzou suas feições.

"Oh, alguns anos de dor e sofrimento, mas isso totalmente valeu a pena".

"Bella..."

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu amargamente.

"Esqueça isso. Estou apenas sendo ridícula".

"Você não está sendo ridícula. Por favor, fale comigo".

Ela olhou para mim e, como de costume, seus olhos destruindo-me com a sua profundidade.

"Eu não sei. Eu só estava pensando que tudo o que aconteceu comigo em minha vida - todos os espancamentos e dor e humilhação - tudo isso me levou a encontrar você. Eu faria tudo novamente se isso significasse que eu conseguiria ter você".

"Baby, eu seria seu, não importa o que acontecesse. Eu seria seu sem você pagando qualquer preço".

"Não, você não seria." Ela disse desafiadoramente, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando empurrar para baixo as suas emoções. "Você não seria porque eu não seria a mesma pessoa. Se eu não tivesse passado por tudo o que passei, eu seria completamente diferente. Eu poderia ser uma pessoa sobre a qual você poderia não dar a mínima, ou alguém para quem você não olharia duas vezes".

"Bella, isso é simplesmente louco pra caralho. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse não amar você. Isso é impossível".

Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo pelos seus braços enquanto ela começou a remexer com o fecho do meu cinto, seu maxilar cerrando e soltando.

"Baby, o que é tudo isso? Isso tem algo a ver com o telefonema que você recebeu hoje?"

Suas sobrancelhas franziram um pouco, mas ela rapidamente compôs seu rosto. "Que telefonema?"

"O telefonema que você recebeu durante a minha apresentação? Eu vi você deixar cair o seu telefone. Você parecia... chateada".

Ela levou as mãos até o meu peito e começou a esfregá-las firmemente contra o meu peitoral, pastando suas unhas sobre os meus mamilos de uma forma que quase me fez esquecer a pergunta.

Quase.

"Bella?"

Ela levantou a barra da minha camiseta e correu as pontas dos dedos em todo o meu abdômen, acariciando-o e fazendo-me gemer, meus dedos automaticamente apertando a cintura do seu vestido rudemente enquanto ela acariciava e me provocava.

"Bella?" Eu gemi, minha voz baixa e áspera com o desejo, "O telefonema?"

Sua mão direita arrastou até a protuberância na minha calça e começou a apertar meu pau ritmicamente, e de repente eu achei muito difícil dar a mínima para quem estava do outro lado do telefone. Tudo no que eu poderia focar era na mão dela e o prazer aumentando no meu abdômen.

"Não era ninguém." Ela disse calmamente. "Não se preocupe com isso".

Seu tom de voz detonou alarmes na minha cabeça. Infelizmente, os gritos do meu pau afogaram todos eles.

"Bella, por favor, me diga que não era Bree, porque se aquela cadela incomodá-la novamente, vou ter que matá-la, e eu muito certamente vou para a cadeia".

Ela riu enquanto seus dedos continuavam torturando o pobre Godzy latejando.

"Não, não era Bree. Foi um número errado. Por favor, simplesmente esqueça isso, Edward".

Merda. Ela podia muito bem ter construído um sinal de néon fodidamente enorme que dizia, "Se você esquecer isso, Edward, você é um idiota fodido completo, porque este pedaço de informação é tão importante que eu estou tentando escondê-lo de você. Você não fica branco como uma folha de papel e deixa cair o seu telefone para um 'número errado'".

Logicamente, eu sabia que tinha que chegar ao fundo disto. Infelizmente para mim, seus dedos estavam ainda acariciando meu pau, tornando o pensamento lógico praticamente impossível.

Ainda assim, eu tentei.

"Bella, não parecia com um número errado." Eu gemi com a minha última gota de coerência.

"Edward." Ela disse com uma pitada de raiva quando ficou na ponta dos pés para que pudesse lamber meu pescoço, "Você realmente quer perder tempo falando sobre isso agora, ou prefere que eu faça isso?"

Ela apertou sua boca para baixo em meu pescoço enquanto sua mão direita agarrou-me ferozmente através do meu jeans, sua mão esquerda trilhando pelo meu peito e beliscando meu mamilo rudemente.

"OH, PORRA, BELLA!" Eu rugi quando uma explosão de prazer disparou através de mim.

Foda-se. Ela é a Rainha da Distração e eu sou seu peão indefeso. Além disso, eu realmente tinha que ir. Minhas bolas estavam começando a apertar, o que significava que eu tanto estava prestes a gozar, como Alice estava se preparando para rasgar-me em um novo idiota.

Eu gentilmente empurrei Bella para longe de mim, ofegando asperamente, sabendo muito bem que se eu suportasse mais um segundo da sua provocação diabólica, eu esqueceria tudo sobre a minha promessa para Alice e passaria a próxima meia hora fodendo com ela rudemente por trás em vez de cumprir as minhas obrigações de relações públicas.

Ela estendeu a mão para mim de novo, mas eu levantei a minha mão e dei mais um passo para trás.

"Baby, pare." Eu ofeguei, ajustando a minha ereção e estremecendo. "Eu tenho que ir agora, ou Alice vai cortar as minhas bolas e usá-las como brincos".

Ela suspirou pesadamente e cruzou os braços sobre o seu peito. Seus seios juntos da maneira mais quente imaginável.

_Estúpidas obrigações de relações públicas._

"Tudo bem. Vá." Ela disse, petulante.

Eu sorri e resisti ao desejo de chupar seus lábios.

"Eu estarei de volta assim que eu puder".

"É melhor estar." Ela resmungou.

"E então, nós precisamos conversar".

"Não, nós realmente não precisamos".

_Merda, ela não vai tornar isso fácil, vai?_

"Onde vou encontrar você depois?"

"No bar, eu suponho, afogando minhas tristezas enquanto espero pelo meu namorado Deus do Rock para foder o inferno fora de mim. Agora apresse-se ou eu terei que te machucar".

Eu bufei alto.

"Mulher, você não poderia me machucar se você tentasse. Eu sou Edward Deus do Rock Cullen. Eu sou invencível. Sou de ferro fundido. Sou intocável. Sou..."

Rápido como um relâmpago, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou minhas bolas, espremendo-as violentamente em sua pequena, mas aparentemente forte, fodida mão.

"Oh, merda." Eu silvei quando me dobrei, uma explosão de dor atirando através das minhas bolas e abdômen.

"Vê, isto é o que você ganha por me excitar até minha calcinha ficar uma bagunça de umidade e então deixar-me pendurada." Ela sussurrou quando olhou para mim intensamente, ainda agarrando-me, mas afrouxando seu aperto um pouco. Eu congelei e tentei respirar através da dor. "Agora, não fôda comigo, Menino Bonito, ou eu terei que acabar com você".

Meu pau latejava e doía sob seus dedos, apesar do fato de que eu estava atualmente choramingando de dor.

_Jesus. Bella com tesão, desesperada, com raiva cobrindo alguma coisa era malditamente quente._

Ela de repente me soltou e eu exalei de alívio quando me endireitei e tentei recuperar minha compostura.

"Agora, vá fazer o seu dever de relações públicas." Ela ordenou, "Caso contrário, Alice vai voltar aqui e arrancar seu pau, e eu tenho planos para o seu pau talentoso mais tarde. Eu odiaria que ele fosse todo mutilado e inútil".

Sorri para ela e a puxei para um beijo rápido.

"Swan, você é a única pessoa que conheço que pode me fazer broxar e me excitar ao mesmo tempo. Você é realmente talentosa".

"Saia daqui, pervertido." Ela riu, empurrando-me para a saída. "Vejo você mais tarde".

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo".

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois eu estava tenso, ansioso e desesperado para encontrar Bella.

Apesar de todo o progresso que eu tinha feito nas últimas semanas, ainda era difícil para mim estar ao redor de pessoas que estavam fumando e bebendo o conteúdo dos seus corações enquanto eu bebia uma Coca-Cola e tentava ignorar os vícios tentadores ao meu redor. Minha pele estava rastejando sobre meus músculos enquanto eu lutava contra os desejos, e eu precisava seriamente que Bella colocasse suas mãos em mim e tirasse a queimação de ansiedade.

Alice tinha me dispensado após se sentir satisfeita que eu tinha puxado o saco de forma eficaz o suficiente da gravadora por uma noite e agora eu estava examinando o salão de baile por Bella, não realmente sabendo como diabos eu esperava encontrá-la neste mar de pessoas.

Eu me movi em direção ao bar, mas quando cheguei lá ela estava longe de ser encontrada.

Estiquei o pescoço para tentar encontrá-la. Peguei um breve vislumbre dela do outro lado do salão e comecei a me mover em sua direção. Ela estava no telefone de novo, andando para frente e para trás perto da lateral do salão e sacudindo a cabeça com veemência.

_Jesus. Com quem diabos ela está falando?_

De repente, ela irrompeu para a saída e eu podia ver a raiva em sua marcha. Eu empurrei através da multidão para tentar chegar até ela, mas as pessoas continuavam me parando para apertar a minha mão e felicitar-me. Eu murmurei o meu agradecimento e tentei me manter em movimento, tentando desesperadamente recuperar o atraso até ela. Eu finalmente saí do salão e avistei o momento em que ela virou a esquina para a borda dos elevadores.

"Bella!"

Ela desapareceu e eu comecei a correr, tentando chegar até ela antes que ela fugisse.

_O que diabos está acontecendo com ela hoje à noite?_

Eu dobrei a esquina assim que as portas para o elevador começaram a fechar.

"Bella! Espere!"

A portas fecharam exatamente quando eu as alcancei, e eu bati no aço inoxidável em frustração.

"Maldição!"

Havia algo de errado com ela e não saber estava me deixando enjoado. Nós tínhamos passado por tanta maldita coisa juntos e tudo que eu queria era que ela fosse feliz – para nós sermos felizes juntos - mas parecia que a merda simplesmente continuava chegando entre nós.

Bem, não mais. Seja qual for a porra que estava acontecendo com ela eu pararia, ou a ajudaria, ou consertaria isso, e nenhuma quantidade de desorientação por parte dela me distrairia.

Mas primeiro eu tinha que encontrá-la.

Achei que ela estava voltando para a nossa suíte e olhei para a porta para as escadas.

_O que, você está louco, Cullen? Isso é DEZOITO lances de escadas, seu idiota! Você vai ter a porra de um ataque cardíaco antes de chegar ao topo._

Hey, eu tenho malhado. Eu posso fazer isso.

_Não seja ridículo._

Assim que eu estava prestes a testar a minha forma física recém-descoberta, o elevador ao meu lado abriu e eu entrei com alívio, surpreso ao ver Rosalie envolvida em torno de Emmett como uma jibóia gigante.

Meu primeiro instinto foi para puxar a diaba fora dele, mas a julgar pelos sons que saíam da boca dele, ele parecia estar realmente se divertindo.

Limpei minha garganta.

Ambos olharam para cima com surpresa.

"Oh, hey, Doce Fibra de Seda." Em disse com constrangimento quando Rosalie olhou para mim e riu. "Um... Rosalie e eu estávamos apenas indo para... ah... hum... bem..."

_Oh, Jesus. Emmett tinha se transformado em um adolescente de 14 anos de idade aprisionando uma sensação pela primeira vez. Deus me ajude._

"Emmett." Eu disse pacientemente, "Eu sei exatamente o que vocês estavam fazendo. Não deixe que Rosalie convença você a fazer sexo no elevador. Nunca funciona bem, confie em mim. Além disso, este elevador tem uma câmera de segurança".

Emmett olhou para cima para a cúpula preta que eu estava apontando no teto e fez uma careta. "Ah, foda-se".

Rosalie manteve a porta do elevador aberta pressionando o botão 'G' e eu tinha seriamente resistido à vontade de bater na sua mão.

"Escute, gente, eu tenho que ir lá em cima. Você se importa?" Eu disse com tanta paciência quanto eu poderia reunir.

Rosalie agarrou a frente da camisa de Emmett e o arrastou para a frente.

"Vamos lá, homem-macaco. Podemos ainda fazer um passeio no metrô".

Emmett sorriu para mim enquanto passava e disse, "Inferno, sim", enquanto me dava os polegares para cima.

Bem, acho que isso respondeu à pergunta sobre a sexualidade de Em. Parecia que ele e Rosalie tinham realmente... se conectado... e Rosalie tinha um olhar de desprotegida felicidade que ela nunca tinha tido em nosso tempo juntos.

Suspirei e assim que eles saíram, eu apertei o botão para o 18º andar, batendo meu pé nervosamente enquanto esperava as portas fecharem.

Assim que elas começaram a se mover, uma mão atirou entre elas e dois corpos se empurraram para dentro da cabine, braços e lábios enroscados enquanto eles quase colidiram comigo.

"Que porra é essa?" Eu disse com raiva.

"Oh, hey! Edward! Como vai, companheiro?" Rob disse sem fôlego quando livrou seu rosto da bela morena com quem eu o tinha visto mais cedo. "Oh, hum... Edward, esta é Kristen... Kristen... Edward".

Estendi a mão e apertei a mão da pequena garota.

_Jesus. Ela parece muito com Bella._

"Ei, Kristen, prazer em conhecê-la".

"Você também." Ela disse rapidamente, olhando-me de cima abaixo antes de olhar de volta para Rob, sua boca escancarada ligeiramente.

Rob olhou entre nós, então rapidamente disse, "Bem... ah... talvez devêssemos pegar um outro elevador, K, o que você acha?"

Kristen concordou com a cabeça e piscou. "Ah, sim... boa ideia".

Eles começaram a sair e eu suspirei. "Todos os elevadores neste hotel tem câmeras de segurança, caras, para a sua informação".

Rob olhou para a cúpula preta e franziu a testa.

"Maldição!"

Kristen se inclinou nele e sussurrou, "O metrô ainda está funcionando".

Os olhos de Rob se iluminaram e ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Estou indo para um passeio em um trem!" Ele disse com o entusiasmo de uma criança de seis anos. "Quão impressionante é isso?"

Ele agarrou a mão de Kristen e eles rapidamente saíram, murmurando suas despedidas enquanto iam.

_Jesus, este é o Dia Nacional de 'Foder Alguém no Elevador'? Mas que diabos?_

Mais uma vez eu soquei o botão do meu andar e gritei em frustração quando outra mão impediu as portas de fecharem.

"Oh, VAMOS LÁ!" Eu gritei quando Jasper e Alice entraram na cabine. Eles me olharam com surpresa. Eu comecei a empurrá-los para a porta. "Não, não, não, vocês dois não podem foder no elevador, ele tem uma câmera de segurança, pelo amor de Deus! O metrô ainda está funcionando, no entanto, então, vão – preencham suas malditas fantasias de 'Negócio Arriscado' para felicidade dos seus corações!"

Eles olharam para mim com espanto quando acabei de empurrá-los para fora, e quando as portas finalmente começaram a fechar, ouvi Jasper murmurar, "Você contou ao seu irmão sobre a minha fantasia de Rebecca De Mornay?"

"Não, baby." Alice disse com irritação, "Ele é um homem. Aparentemente, TODOS vocês têm uma fantasia de Rebecca De Mornay".

Finalmente as portas se fecharam e o elevador começou a se mover.

_Oh, obrigado, porra._

Eu comecei a andar de um lado a outro e respirando, tentando me acalmar.

_Ok, Asstard. Simplesmente se acalme. O que quer que esteja acontecendo com Bella, você vai lidar com isso de uma forma calma, madura e não babaca. Basta ter paciência e compreensão. Paciente e compreensivo._

"Vamos lá, seu pedaço de merda de elevador! Fodidamente mova-se mais rápido!" Eu gritei enquanto chutei a parede.

_Okay. Fora para um bom começo. Bem feito._

Finalmente a porta se abriu no 18º andar e eu caminhei pelo corredor em direção à Caverna do Amor, minhas entranhas torcendo mais apertadas a cada passo. Quando cheguei à porta, notei uma confusão de plástico amassado em ruínas no chão. Eu abaixei e peguei. Era o telefone de Bella, e pela aparência do grande buraco na parede ao lado da porta, ela o tinha jogado no gesso com uma porrada de força.

Peguei minha chave-cartão e rapidamente abri a porta, levando o telefone quebrado comigo.

"Bella?"

Entrei na sala e a encontrei. Ela estava em pé ao lado do bar, derramando uísque em um copo de cristal lapidado e o enchendo de forma determinada.

"Ei." Ela disse roucamente enquanto recarregava o copo, "Como vai?"

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Eu respondi, erguendo seu telefone. "O que aconteceu com isso?"

Ela olhou para ele rapidamente e deu de ombros, "Eu deixei cair".

Coloquei a bagunça de plástico em ruínas na mesa de café e fui até ela. "Uh huh. Você o deixou cair antes ou depois de jogá-lo na parede?"

Ela não me respondeu, em vez disso engolindo outro bocado de Glenfiddich e expirando ruidosamente.

"Bella?" Eu disse suavemente, realmente preocupado pra caralho, porque eu nunca a tinha visto assim antes, "O que está acontecendo?"

De repente eu tive a impressão que eu estava me aproximando de um tigre desconfiado. Parei ao lado dela e, quando ela olhou para mim, a complexidade do que estava acontecendo atrás dos seus olhos quase derrubou-me na minha bunda.

"Nada está acontecendo, Edward." Ela disse friamente, "Eu só senti que queria uma bebida. Tudo bem com você?"

Porra. O álcool em seu hálito me atingiu como um aríete. Apertei meu maxilar e dei um passo para trás.

"Claro que você pode tomar uma bebida, baby, mas no momento parece que você está tentando se embebedar até o esquecimento e eu realmente gostaria de saber por que".

Ela riu e pegou a garrafa, segurando-a e seu copo em suas mãos quando começou a andar de um lado a outro.

"Eu acho que eu apenas me sinto como celebrando a completa e absoluta alegria da minha vida, Edward. Veja você, cada vez que eu acho que saí de um buraco negro de merda e encontrei alguma forma de felicidade, algo vem e me empurra diretamente para outro. É realmente muito divertido. Como aquele jogo de vídeo-game onde você pega o martelo e tenta bater na porra do pequeno esquilo sempre que ele é estúpido o suficiente para enfiar a cabeça para fora da sua pequena caverna segura. Você pensaria que, por agora, eu teria aprendido a não enfiar minha cabeça para fora, não é? Mas não. Como uma idiota do caralho eu penso, 'Oh, desta vez vai ser diferente. Desta vez eu simplesmente posso ser feliz sem ter que olhar sobre o meu ombro', e, em seguida, justamente quando eu parei de esperar aquela porra de martelo gigante de dor, ele bate em mim novamente e rasga minhas tripas para fora".

Ela despeja um pouco mais de álcool no copo e o atira em sua boca violentamente, estremecendo um pouco enquanto engole.

"Bella, por favor." Eu disse, movendo-me lentamente em direção a ela, minhas mãos estendidas na minha frente, "Pare de beber. Você vai ficar doente." Devo ter parecido como alguém se aproximando de um cão raivoso. "Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Por favor".

"Talvez eu queira ficar doente, Edward." Ela disse, balançando um pouco sobre seus pés, "Talvez eu queira beber até desmaiar e esquecer todas as merdas correndo ao redor do meu cérebro durante algum tempo. Isso parece como a porra de uma opção incrível no momento, deixe-me dizer a você".

Ela tomou mais um gole de bebida e tropeçou na parte de trás do sofá, deixando cair o copo e xingando alto quando ele bateu ruidosamente no chão.

"FILHO DA PUTA CARALHO FILHO DA PUTA!"

Eu rapidamente me aproximei e abaixei em frente a ela, pegando os cacos de vidro antes que ela pudesse se machucar neles. Joguei os pedaços no lixo e peguei seu cotovelo, guiando-a ao redor para o outro lado da sala, tentando fazê-la sentar-se. Ela arrancou seu braço da minha mão e caminhou em direção à cozinha, provavelmente para pegar outro copo.

"Bella, pare." Eu disse firmemente, seguindo atrás dela. "Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso".

"Oh, sério?" Ela disse sarcasticamente, "E como você vai me parar, Edward? Vai me jogar na mesa de café e depois sair? Oh, não. Isso mesmo. Você já fez isso!"

Eu congelei. Ela estava tentando me irritar... tentando comprar uma briga comigo... e estava funcionando.

"Você quer que eu peça desculpas novamente pelo que?" Eu disse alto, "Porque eu vou. Você sabe que eu vou. O que mais você quer, Bella?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Você acha que eu estou jogando um jogo aqui, Edward? Você acha que eu estou fodendo com você?"

"Eu SEI que você está fodendo comigo." Eu rebati, "Eu só não sei por que. Agora, alguma coisa aconteceu hoje à noite que tem você agindo assim, e eu quero saber o que diabos é isso".

Ela riu quando começou a bater as portas do armário abertas, à procura de um copo.

"Talvez isto seja simplesmente eu." Ela disse amargamente, "Talvez depois de tudo que passei eu sou simplesmente ESTA fodida. Isso já ocorreu a você? Você talvez pensou por um segundo que eu estou danificada além do reparo e você não deveria estar comigo? Huh? Ninguém ficaria surpreso se você me deixasse, especialmente eu! Estou acostumada a deixar as pessoas me derrubarem, então por que você deveria ser diferente?"

Seu rosto era uma máscara de dor, e ela levantou a garrafa para mim quando desistiu de procurar um copo e tomou um gole direto dela.

Algo dentro de mim se partiu.

Eu a agarrei rudemente e puxei a garrafa da sua mão, caminhando até a pia e derramando o conteúdo pelo ralo. Eu segurei suas costas com uma mão enquanto ela agarrava e arranhava para obtê-la de volta, mas não havia nenhum jeito fodido que eu a deixaria colocar as mãos nisso novamente.

Joguei a garrafa vazia no lixo violentamente, não me importando que explodiu com o impacto.

"Agora você me escute." Eu disse asperamente quando a girei ao redor e a pressionei contra a grande geladeira de aço inoxidável, minhas mãos circundando seus pulsos enquanto ela continuava a lutar contra mim. "Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo com você esta noite, mas eu sei que você vai me dizer diretamente agora, porque você e eu temos trabalhado muito duro e passado por muitas coisas juntos para começar a manter a besteira de segredos um do outro. Isso é o que nos separou da última vez e não há nenhuma maneira fodida que eu vou passar por isso de novo porque eu não sobreviveria".

"Eu preciso de você, Bella, e goste ou não, você precisa de mim, e neste momento você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça porque você está realmente começando a me assustar. Eu te amo. Eu te amo mais do que eu já amei alguém ou alguma coisa. Eu me sinto fodidamente doente que eu te amo malditamente demais. Então fale comigo. Eu estou aqui. Simplesmente e fodidamente fale".

Ela rangeu os dentes e ofegou, sua respiração embebida de álcool soprando pelo meu rosto enquanto seu corpo se contorcia contra o meu, testando cada grama de controle que eu tinha.

"Eu não quero falar." Ela disse através dos seus dentes. "Eu só quero que você me fôda".

Ela empurrou contra mim e eu empurrei de volta, colocando todo o meu corpo junto dela, meu pau em erupção para a vida, apesar das minhas melhores intenções.

"Não, Bella, nós vamos falar sobre isso".

Ela pressionou sua pélvis para frente e a esfregou contra a minha ereção crescendo mais insistente. Eu apertei meu maxilar quando abafei um gemido.

"Eu acho que seu pau vota por foder, baby, então você está em desvantagem".

Ela arrancou as mãos livres das minhas e pegou um punhado doloroso de cabelo quando arrastou meu rosto para baixo ao dela. No momento em que minha boca encontrou a dela, um rosnado torturado saiu de mim quando sua língua com sabor de Glennfiddich impulsionou-se em minha boca.

Eu me afastei, ofegando por ar limpo, tentando limpar a neblina de luxúria do que ela estava fazendo comigo.

"Bella, pare".

Ela agarrou o colarinho da minha camiseta e puxou violentamente, rasgando o tecido fino bem no meio do meu peito.

"Não".

De repente sua boca estava sobre mim - em todos os lugares - meu pescoço, meu peito, meus mamilos, meu abdômen. Suas mãos me agarraram, tirando a minha jaqueta e rasgando a camiseta, arranhando minhas costas e ombros, agarrando-me quando eu cambaleei para trás no balcão da cozinha, a ferocidade absoluta do seu desespero me pegando de surpresa. Cada pedaço de pele que ela tocou irrompeu com eletricidade. Meu coração bateu dolorosamente enquanto tentava abastecer cada parte do meu corpo inundado por desejo com sangue.

Seu cheiro, seu toque, os sons que ela estava fazendo no fundo da sua garganta enquanto sua boca se movia em mim estavam desalinhando o meu controle, uma lambida... uma mordida... uma chupada de cada vez, até que eu não tinha mais nada. Nenhum mecanismo de defesa. Nenhuma técnica de serenidade. Eu estava explodindo em chamas e sendo incinerado por dentro, e eu estava amando isso. Eu precisava da sua pele para me acalmar... para aliviar a dor ardente que estava explodindo através do meu autocontrole como um canhão através de papel de seda.

"Porra." Eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto ela soltava minha calça e a puxava impacientemente pelas minhas pernas.

_Eu__ deveria __impedi-la. __Eu__ deveria __fazê-la __falar __comigo._

Ela me tomou em sua boca molhada e quente e completamente como a porra do céu. Eu enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e gemi, desmoronando fortemente contra o balcão atrás de mim enquanto ela chupava os últimos resquícios do meu controle de mim.

"Oh... porra... Bella..."

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela estava fazendo o que eu tinha feito por tantos anos. Ela estava tentando perder-se. Ela queria a doce distração que apenas eu poderia dar a ela. Ela estava enjoada das minhas perguntas. Ela estava enjoada de falar.

Ela só queria foder... sentir a minha pele debaixo das suas mãos, meu pênis em sua boca... não os picos de dor amarga dentro dela. Ela queria que eu a fodesse forte e rápido e tirasse tudo o que não era eu e, Deus me ajude, eu queria isso também. Eu quero foder a mágoa e a dor e arrependimento para fora dela. Eu quero fodê-la até que a única coisa que ela soubesse era eu e ela e explosões de cacos de maldito êxtase.

"Jesus fodido Cristo." Eu gemi quando ela me levou para o fundo da sua garganta, sua língua rodando ao redor do meu comprimento todo, sua boca sugando-me rudemente, desesperadamente, alucinantemente. Minhas mãos bateram o granito da bancada quando minha cabeça voou para trás, meus joelhos dobrando quando choques de pressão enrolaram dentro de mim.

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim, seus olhos implorando e desafiando ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca pareceu mais sexy.

"Você gosta do jeito que eu chupo seu pau, Edward?"

"Porra, sim." Eu disse roucamente, minha voz nada mais do que um rugido feroz.

Ela mergulhou-me de volta em sua boca e minhas unhas rasparam na pedra dura enquanto eu lutava com o desejo de gozar em longas e quentes rajadas em sua garganta.

Agarrei seus braços e a puxei de volta para o meu rosto, minha boca devorando a dela, minhas mãos rasgando e arrancando o tecido do vestido. Eu estava fodidamente fora de controle, e depois de tantas semanas de observação e monitoramento de cada impulso básico, era incrível. Arrebentei o zíper do vestido e puxei o tecido arruinado pelas suas coxas, deixando-a nua, exceto por uma calcinha fio dental preta rendada e cinta-liga.

Minha respiração parou enquanto eu olhava para ela.

_Santa__ mãe__ da__ porra._

"Olhe com as suas mãos, Cullen, não seus olhos." Ela ordenou sem fôlego, agarrando meu pau e o bombeando firmemente em seu punho.

_PORRA!_

Eu precisava impedi-la de me tocar desse jeito, ou isso acabaria antes mesmo de começar.

Agarrei sua cintura e a levantei, colocando-a para baixo bruscamente em cima do balcão enquanto dobrei minha cabeça para os seus seios, chupando-os ferozmente enquanto espalmava sua carne, suas costas arqueando enquanto ela gemia e se empurrava em minhas mãos.

"Oh... Deus... Edward..."

Inclinei-me e arranquei sua calcinha, agarrando sua boca novamente enquanto ela engasgou na minha, arrancando um gemido ecoando em minha língua enquanto eu mergulhava meus dedos dentro dela. Ela imediatamente apertou em torno de mim enquanto eu acariciava seu ponto G, sua cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto gemidos e maldições e meu nome saíam dos seus lábios.

"Porra... sim... oh, porra, sim... Edward..."

"Eu sei o que você quer, Bella." Eu disse asperamente, meus lábios pastando sua garganta, "E eu sei que sou o único que pode dar isso a você, mas não pense pela porra de um momento que você está me enganando. Nós TEREMOS uma conversa hoje à noite e você VAI me dizer tudo, ou então meus dedos e minha boca e meu pau estão fora dos limites... por tempo indeterminado. Você me entende?"

Ela gemeu e cuspiu, "Você não poderia manter seu pau longe de mim se você tentasse, Cullen.

Eu mordi seu mamilo e sorri ao redor dele quando ela engasgou com a dor. "Provoque-me. Agora, nós temos um entendimento?"

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim enquanto eu continuei a fodê-la com meus dedos, meu polegar varrendo firmemente sobre seu clitóris, fazendo-a convulsionar e gritar enquanto ela assentia com a cabeça.

"Sim... eu - nós – entendi..." Ela gemeu suavemente, suas mãos estendendo e puxando-me para ela. "Agora, cale a boca e me fode".

Puxei meus dedos para fora dela e dei um passo atrás, deixando-a ofegante e balançando no balcão enquanto agarrei meu pau e o acariciei lentamente.

Ela ofegou asperamente e olhou para baixo, observando a minha mão com extasiado fascínio.

Maldição. Ter seus olhos em mim enquanto eu me acariciava era ridiculamente quente pra caralho. Ela lambeu os lábios e eu gemi.

"Você vai usar essa coisa ou é só para decoração?" Ela disse com raiva.

"Oh, eu vou usá-lo." Eu disse sombriamente. "Estou apenas esperando para ouvi-la implorar por isso".

Ela estendeu a mão para baixo e começou a esfregar seu clitóris.

De repente, todo o ar saiu correndo do cômodo e tudo que eu podia ver era ela e seu prazer desesperado.

"Fôda-me, Edward... agora... antes que eu me fôda e não precise mais de você".

Eu rosnei quando peguei meu pau, empurrando dentro dela plenamente enquanto nós dois gritamos, nossos gemidos estrangulados ecoando pelas paredes.

"Você sempre vai precisar fodidamente de mim, Swan." Eu grunhi quando puxei para fora e bati de volta, o animal primitivo dentro de mim grato por ser capaz de foder forte e rápido e furiosamente por uma vez. "Eu sou o único que pode fazer você se sentir assim. A... porra... do... único!"

Bella estendeu a mão e agarrou meus ombros enquanto eu impulsionava para dentro e fora dela, uma mão enroscando em meu cabelo e puxando minha cabeça para trás enquanto ela atacava meu pescoço. Eu gemi alto quando ela chupou dolorosamente na base da minha garganta, minha pele machucando debaixo dos seus dentes e língua.

"Porra do inferno, Bella, isso vai deixar uma marca." Eu grunhi enquanto trouxe uma mão entre nós para esfregar seu clitóris.

"Bom." Ela disse asperamente quando levantou a perna e a colocou sobre o meu ombro, permitindo que meu pau fosse ainda mais fundo dentro dela".

"Oh, JESUS!" Eu rugi quando a senti começar a apertar ao redor de mim.

Cristo, a sensação de deslizar para dentro e fora dela enquanto seus músculos internos agarravam em mim era fodidamente incrível. Senti a pressão começar a construir em meu abdômen enquanto ela se contorcia e gemia.

"Você está me fodendo ainda?" Ela rosnou enquanto suas mãos percorriam meus músculos tensos, "Porque eu não consigo sentir absolutamente nada".

Eu grunhi quando bati dentro dela violentamente, cada músculo apertando e contraindo e gritando para a liberação, minha voz embargada com a pressão enquanto eu gemia desesperadamente.

"Oh, porra, Bella! Deus, eu te amo!"

Ela ofegou quando se empurrou contra mim, cada estocada acompanhada por um gemido tão melancólico que era quase um soluço.

"Diga isso de novo." Ela ofegou, suas duas mãos agarrando meu rosto enquanto seus olhos trancaram nos meus.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu grunhi, rangendo meus dentes contra as faíscas afiadas de prazer que estavam ameaçando derramar para fora de mim.

"Mais uma vez!" Ela ordenou alto, seus músculos apertando impossivelmente em torno de mim enquanto ela era arremessada em direção ao seu orgasmo. Suas unhas cavaram meus ombros e eu tenho fodidamente certeza que ela arrancou sangue.

Seus gemidos se tornaram frenéticos... desesperados... assustadoramente necessitados.

"Porra, Bella, eu te amo!" Eu berrei quando tudo dentro de mim desmoronou.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando eu a senti perder o controle, cada parte dela agarrando cada parte minha até que fôssemos uma única criatura agarrando, gemendo, pulsando com prazer e libertação e uma necessidade imperiosa e inextinguível um do outro. Uma explosão de prazer insuportável disparou através de mim quando a tensão afiada que esteve enrolando dentro de mim a noite toda de repente estalou, e todos os músculos do meu corpo se libertaram quando Bella prendeu-me, um grito dilacerante rasgando fora dela enquanto as ondas esmagadoras do seu orgasmo explodiam através dela.

"JESUS ... EDWARD... SIM!"

Eu empurrei dentro dela uma última vez, congelando e apertando meus olhos fechados quando a senti começar a ter espasmos.

"OH, DEUS... BELLA... PORRA!"

Estremeci e exalei, cada grama de tensão explodindo do meu corpo com o meu orgasmo.

"Santa... porra... do inferno." Bella ofegou quando desmoronamos um contra o outro, nossas respirações irregulares e desiguais raspando no ar pesado em torno de nós, nossas peles derretendo uma contra a outra enquanto os tremores finais de prazer desapareciam.

"Swan." Eu disse, ofegando em enormes lufadas de ar em um esforço para diminuir as batidas do meu coração. "Nós seriamente temos que brigar mais vezes... porque isso... foi fodidamente alucinante".

Ela balançou a cabeça e lambeu meu pescoço, fazendo-me tremer e ofegar.

"Cullen, caso você não tenha notado, eu sou extremamente hábil na arte de irritar você. Toda vez que você quiser sexo furioso de briga, eu estou pronta e capaz".

Eu me afastei dela e alisei o cabelo longe da sua face, beijando-a profundamente.

"Eu te amo, baby." Eu disse suavemente, tentando ver seus olhos. Ela não encontrou o meu olhar.

Em vez disso, ela se envolveu ao redor de mim, enterrando a cabeça no meu pescoço e me apertando com força.

"Nunca deixe de me amar, Edward." Ela sussurrou, e eu fiquei tenso quando senti a umidade começar a encharcar minha pele. "Por favor... nunca deixe de me amar. Eu não poderia suportar isso. Isso me mataria".

"Baby..." Eu disse suavemente, de repente sem palavras.

Passei meus braços em torno dela e acariciei suas costas quando seu corpo começou a tremer, pequenos soluços abafados estremecendo fora dela.

_Porra._

Em todo o tempo que eu conheço Bella, eu poderia contar em uma mão o número de vezes que ela chorou. Matava-me vê-la chorar porque eu sabia que ela só fazia isso quando estava realmente muito ferida. Ela era tão malditamente forte sobre tantas coisas, e esmagava meu coração quando eu via o quanto ela realmente era frágil.

"Bella?"

Ela balançou a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Baby, vamos lá. Fale comigo".

Suas palavras foram abafadas quando ela permaneceu enterrada em meus braços.

"Edward, eu não sei se posso. Eu me sinto como... se eu sequer pensar em falar sobre isso, eu vou quebrar em mil pedaços".

Eu acariciei seus cabelos delicadamente.

"Bella, se há uma coisa que tenho certeza é que, contanto que estejamos juntos, você e eu podemos lidar com qualquer coisa. Então, por favor... deixe-me tentar ajudá-la. Seja o que for, você não tem que passar por isso sozinha".

Ela puxou uma respiração forçada e suspirou pesadamente, e eu a senti um pouco tensa nos meus braços.

"O telefonema de hoje à noite?"

"Sim?"

"Era a minha mãe".

Meu estômago caiu no chão.

"Oh, Jesus, Bella..."

"Ela quer me ver".

Eu suspirei e a segurei contra o meu peito.

"O que você disse a ela?"

"O que você acha que eu disse a ela? Eu disse a ela para se foder. Eu disse a ela para se foder e nunca tentar entrar em contato comigo novamente, mas depois ela ligou de volta e ela estava implorando e chorando, e como ela OUSA fazer isso comigo quando eu sou aquela que deveria fazê-LA se sentir culpada? Como ela ousa tentar ME fazer sentir pena DELA depois de tudo que ela fez para mim! Como fodidamente ela OUSA, Edward!"

Ela começou a tremer e eu a puxei mais apertada contra mim.

Eu não tinha ideia de que tipo de purgatório Bella estava passando, mas eu poderia imaginar que depois de tantos anos agindo como se a mulher que havia arruinado sua vida estivesse morta, o conhecimento que ela estava viva e bem e não apodrecendo em um dos círculos inferiores do inferno seria muito fodidamente devastador. Sem mencionar o fato de que ela teve a ousadia de pedir para vê-la. Fodidamente inacreditável.

Cerrei meu maxilar contra a crescente onda de raiva que estava fervendo no meu sangue.

"É por isso que você jogou o telefone contra a parede." Afirmei, fervendo silenciosamente para mim mesmo.

"Eu senti como se estivesse perdendo a cabeça." Ela disse suavemente. "Ela soou exatamente a mesma, Edward. Exatamente a mesma como no dia em que eu fui embora. Eu não sei por que eu esperava que ela soasse diferente... que soasse como... um monstro... para combinar com a imagem dela que eu estive carregando na minha cabeça todos estes anos... mas ela não soou. Ela simplesmente soou como a minha mãe... a mãe que me amou antes que eu me transformasse em um animal que a repeliu... e isso quebrou meu coração tudo de novo".

Soluços pesados moveram seu corpo e eu apenas a segurei em mim, tentando acalmá-la com minhas mãos e minha voz enquanto ela se agarrava a mim desesperadamente.

"Nós vamos descobrir isso." Eu assegurei a ela. "Vamos descobrir como lidar com isso".

"Eu não posso vê-la, Edward." Ela disse com firmeza, finalmente retirando-se do meu pescoço e me olhando com olhos molhados e desesperados. "Eu não posso nunca vê-la novamente. Não posso. Eu fodidamente vou matá-la se eu a vir novamente. Eu sei que vou. Eu não serei capaz de parar".

"Shh." Eu sussurrei suavemente enquanto limpei as lágrimas quentes do seu rosto. "Você não tem que vê-la novamente. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou nunca deixar aquela mulher te machucar de novo, baby. Eu prometo isso a você. Ela vai ter que passar por cima do meu corpo frio e morto para chegar a você".

Ela se acalmou um pouco, fungando enquanto traçava meu queixo com os dedos, algo que ela sempre parecia fazer quando ficava emotiva.

"Eu fui tão estúpida por não dizer a você de imediato." Ela disse, engolindo pesadamente. "Eu deveria ter sabido melhor".

"Sim, você deveria." Eu provoquei. "Tudo é melhor com uma porção generosa de Asstard".

Ela riu e beijou minha boca. "Você é um idiota".

Eu a beijei de volta. "Hmmm... um idiota que é apaixonado por você".

"Oh." Ela disse enquanto suas mãos começaram a vagar pelo meu corpo, "Talvez não tão idiota, depois de tudo".

Abaixei-me e beijei seu pescoço enquanto ela enroscava seus dedos no meu cabelo. "Eu achei que você poderia ver isso assim".

Eu a beijei profundamente, passando os braços em volta dela, sentindo o quão frágil e pequena ela era contra o meu corpo. Ela suspirou e eu a senti relaxar em mim, a tensão do que ela esteve lutando toda a noite de repente sendo dividida entre nós.

"Eu te amo tanto, Edward." Ela disse antes de me beijar novamente.

Eu endureci quando a sua língua se moveu pela minha, seus pequenos gemidos vibrando na minha boca.

Ela se afastou e olhou para baixo.

"Bem, olá, Godzy." Ela disse carinhosamente, "Que bom ver você de novo. Tem sido uns bons três ou quatro minutos".

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Ei... não insulte o pau monstro. Você sabe como ele pode ser sensível".

"Oh, sim, eu sei." Ela disse maliciosamente, "Especialmente quando ele bate o fundo da minha garganta".

Eu gemi com o pensamento. "Oh, maldição, Bella... isso é simplesmente e fodidamente inacreditável".

Ela riu e roçou os dedos sobre ele. "Sim... é." Ela disse presunçosamente.

Eu ri e a beijei novamente, pressionando-me contra ela.

Ela se afastou e estremeceu ligeiramente.

Eu franzi a testa para ela. "Você está bem, baby?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Ah... sim... embora eu acho que posso ter torcido a minha vagina".

Mordi minha língua. "Você... ah... fez o que agora?"

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando não rir. "Acho que torci minha vagina durante a nossa sessão de foda furiosa. Quero dizer, aquela merda tem uma dificuldade de cinco ponto três e eu não acho que me aqueci corretamente".

Eu irrompi em gargalhadas.

"Porra, eu amo você, Garota-Urina... vagina torcida e tudo".

Ela riu e colocou os braços em volta de mim.

De repente, o telefone tocou.

Bella olhou para ele com alarme, pânico apavorado se espalhando rapidamente em seu rosto.

"Acalme-se." Eu disse, beijando-a suavemente antes de me mover para atendê-lo. "Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou cuidar disso".

Peguei o receptor e o segurei cautelosamente no meu ouvido.

"Olá? Sim, aqui é Edward Cullen." Bella olhou para mim interrogativamente. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não era sua mãe.

Ouvi a voz do outro lado do telefone, temor sendo rapidamente substituído por descrença e incredulidade. "Você está brincando comigo." Eu disse sarcasticamente, "TODOS eles?"

Escutei por mais alguns minutos antes de dizer, "Claro. Eu já estarei aí. Obrigado por me avisar".

Desliguei o telefone e me virei para Bella, reprimindo um sorriso enorme.

"Quem era?" Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Era do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York. Parece que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Rob e sua nova amiga, Kristen, foram todos presos".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. "O quê? Pelo quê?"

"Fodendo no metrô".

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca escancarou. "Oh meu Deus." Ela suspirou. "Isso é tão fodidamente quente".

* * *

_**Nota **__**da **__**Tradutora:**_

_Uau,__ esse __sexo __"__quente__" __entre __Bella __e __Edward__ foi __realmente__ quente... __e __eu __morri __de __rir __com__ as __pessoas __aparecendo __no __elevador __enquanto__ ele __tentava __ir __atrás __da __Bella... __como __vc´s __puderam__ ver, __Rob __já __encontrou __sua __Kristen, __vamos __ver __o __que __acontecerá __no __próximo __cap. __depois __dessa __prisão __de __todos __eles... __kkkk_

_Continuem deixando reviews! Já sabem, o próximo só virá quando tiver no mínimo **25** reviews! Postei esse cap. hoje mesmo sem ter atingido as 25 reviews, mas o próximo só quando atingir esse **mínimo**!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

Queria agradecer imensamente a **Thalia** e **Liferreira** por me avisarem sobre o plágio que estavam fazendo dessa fic, eu tb denunciei aos moderadores do site e a fic foi excluída. Obrigada mesmo!


	34. Saída da Prisão

**Capítulo 34 – Saída da Prisão**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward estava irritado. Realmente irritado.

Eu vi sua mandíbula cerrar e relaxar enquanto o táxi tecia o seu caminho através da cidade. Ele fez uma careta quando olhou pela janela.

Jesus.

Edward raivoso era tão sexy como todo o inferno e eu resisti ao impulso de lambê-lo todo sobre o seu corpo quente e tenso e rosto ridiculamente belo e carrancudo.

Ele assumiu que porque eu tinha ficado em silêncio por alguns minutos, eu tinha deixado cair a linha de questionamento que eu estive perseguindo desde que recebemos o telefonema da delegacia quase uma hora atrás. Ele estava errado. Eu estava apenas tomando algum tempo para olhá-lo descaradamente, enquanto fazia a estratégia do meu próximo passo. Decidi voltar para a batalha com o discurso bem-pensado e inteligente projetado para balançá-lo suavemente à minha maneira de pensar.

Ah, foda-se. Quem eu estava enganando? Eu ainda estava meio bêbada do Glenfiddich.

Eu me conformei com implorar e tentei reprimir minhas palavras.

"Edward, por favor?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Bella, você ainda está seriamente indo sobre isso?"

"Sim".

"A resposta é não".

"Eu acho que é difícil de acreditar".

"Tente mais forte".

"Não quero".

"Olha, nada que você possa dizer vai me fazer mudar de ideia".

"Muito, por favor, com chantilly nos meus seios?"

"Um... espere, deixe-me pensar sobre isso. Não".

"Oh, vamos lá!"

"Não, Bella".

"Apenas uma vez".

"Não."

"Não vai demorar muito. Meia hora, no máximo".

"Não."

"Pooooor favoooor".

Ele virou o rosto para mim, seus olhos intensos e perfurantes. Eu posso ter me reprimido um pouco.

"Jesus fodido Cristo, mulher! Você não aprendeu nada de hoje à noite? A resposta é não. Não vamos nos desviar de tirar nossos amigos da prisão para que eu possa ter sexo com você no metrô".

"Isto é porque os outros foram pegos? Porque eu tenho muita certeza que você e eu temos mais habilidades de ser discretos em público do que eles".

"Eu me recuso a discutir sobre isso. Não está acontecendo, ok?"

Ele suspirou e voltou a ficar carrancudo para a paisagem urbana passando. A paisagem passando o ignorou e continuou a passar apressadamente.

A mandíbula cerrando continuou. Ele realmente tinha a mandíbula mais espetacular do planeta. Estendi a mão e a tracei com meus dedos. Ele tentou me ignorar, mas eu podia ver sua respiração engatar levemente. Escovei meus dedos em torno da sua orelha e pelo seu pescoço, percebendo como os seus dedos enrolaram no assento de vinil do táxi.

"Bella..." Ele disse em um tom de aviso, ainda recusando-se a olhar para mim.

"Edward..."

"O que você está fazendo?"

Meus dedos escovaram sobre o seu bíceps e acariciaram seu antebraço.

"Nada".

Corri minha mão até sua coxa, acariciando os músculos firmes através do jeans. Ele virou para mim, seu rosto ainda tempestuoso e sombrio, e disse em voz baixa, "Isso não é 'nada'. Isso é definitivamente alguma coisa".

Minha mão continuou o acariciando, ficando cada vez mais perto da protuberância que estava crescendo rapidamente em seu colo.

"Hmmm." Eu suspirei enquanto observava suas pupilas dilatarem com o desejo. "Eu só estou tentando convencê-lo a ver o meu lado da discussão".

"Você não está jogando limpo".

"Bem, não é divertido se eu não jogar sujo. Você já mudou de ideia?"

Ele olhou para a minha mão e depois de volta para os meus olhos, sua raiva unida por um olhar de pura luxúria que fez minhas coxas acenderem como uma supernova.

"Não." Ele disse, sua voz praticamente estuprando minhas partes de menina agora latejando.

Meus dedos continuaram acariciando, para frente e para trás, gradualmente ficando mais para cima. Eu podia sentir suas coxas tencionarem.

"Que tal agora?" Eu disse na minha voz mais sexy.

Ele rangeu os dentes.

"Não".

Eu me mudei para mais perto, trazendo meus lábios ao seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos continuavam movendo-se sobre ele.

"Agora?" Sussurrei em sua garganta.

Ele engoliu fortemente e disse roucamente, "Não".

Lambi o lóbulo da sua orelha e ele mordeu de volta um gemido.

"Agora?"

"Sim".

Eu me afastei e olhei para ele.

"Sério?"

"Não".

"Oh, vamos lá!" Eu choraminguei, deixando cair minhas mãos e afundando de volta no assento. "Edward, você alguma vez assistiu mesmo 'Negócio Arriscado'? Porque se você tivesse assistido, você NÃO estaria discutindo comigo agora".

Ele exalou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Sim, Bella, eu o assisti, e a cena do trem é sexy como todo o inferno, e eu gostaria de nada melhor do que ter você montada em meu pau monstro extremamente excitado até que nós dois gozássemos violentamente, mas não vou correr o risco de acabar em uma cela de prisão com o resto do nosso grupo heterogêneo e ter outra marca negra no meu registro de prisão. Eu estou tentando ser uma pessoa melhor para você, lembra? Agora, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me deixar louco e esqueça isso. Por favor. Eu tenho o suficiente com o que me preocupar esta noite sem ter de suportar a sua tortura sexual, sua demônia fodidamente quente".

Ele suspirou e olhou pela janela novamente, e eu sabia que a discussão estava acabada, pelo menos por enquanto. Ter que tirar todo mundo da cadeia estava obviamente bagunçando com sua mente, e eu acho que entre isso e descobrir sobre o desperdício de partes do corpo humano conhecida como minha mãe, ele estava se sentindo estressado. Eu poderia relacionar com isso.

Desde que ouvi a voz grosseiramente familiar da minha mãe no telefone esta noite, eu me sentia tensa e nervosa. Não me importo de admitir que ouvir a voz dela depois de todos estes anos abriu velhas feridas que eu não sabia que tinha. De repente, eu tinha 13 anos outra vez, com dor e raiva como o inferno de que a única coisa que minha mãe tinha a fazer era sair pela porta e deixar aquele pedaço de merda do Phil, e toda a minha dor e sofrimento acabariam.

Eu não teria que temer o fim de semana, porque eu sabia que seria preenchido com bolsas de gelo e anti-inflamatórios. Eu a amaldiçoei a cada dia que ela se recusou a fazer isso. Eu ainda estou a amaldiçoando por ter deixado a minha infância ser corroída pela violência movida a álcool de Phil e seu egoísmo sem limites. Quero dizer, Jesus, eu era sua carne e sangue. Eu era sua filha... e, ainda assim, ela optou por colocar o bem-estar de um idiota batendo em meninas antes do meu. Eu nunca vou entender como ela pôde fazer isso. Como ela pôde simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados e assistir isso acontecer semana após semana, ano após ano.

Empurrei para baixo a raiva que estava latente com o pensamento. Eu tinha o bastante de turbulência emocional para uma noite. Agora eu preciso me concentrar no meu homem, porque mesmo que ele faça uma careta melhor do que qualquer um que eu já conheci, eu prefiro ver o seu belo sorriso.

"Baby." Eu disse suavemente, estendendo a minha mão para pegar a sua na minha, "Você está bem?"

"Estou bem." Ele afirmou laconicamente, sem olhar para mim.

Okeeey.

"Baby?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Você sabe que mais cedo esta noite quando você me perguntou se eu estava bem e eu disse que estava, mesmo que eu não estivesse, e você sabia que eu não estava porque eu estava agindo toda emocional e irracional e com a intenção de beber o meu próprio peso em bom uísque, e eu provoquei você e o insultei, mas, ainda assim, você se recusou a aceitar qualquer uma das minhas besteiras e depois você arrancou todas as minhas roupas e me fodeu forte e completamente até que eu mal podia me lembrar do meu próprio nome, e que foi quando eu de repente percebi que dizer a você como eu me sinto sempre me faz sentir melhor, porque você é a minha outra metade e eu te amo e preciso de você e quero que você seja uma parte de tudo o que eu faço, e então nós recebemos o telefonema sobre todos sendo presos e você ficou realmente irritado com isso e me empurrou contra a geladeira de aço inox e fodeu-me novamente, desta vez por trás, e puxou meu cabelo até que eu gritei enquanto você sussurrava coisas sujas no meu ouvido, e então você grunhiu meu nome e empurrou seu pau monstro maravilhosamente duro em minha pobre vagina torcida até que eu gozei como a porra de um trem de carga e gritei seu nome tão alto que as pessoas na suíte ao lado ligaram para a recepção em pânico porque achavam que eu estava sendo assassinada? Lembra-se disso?"

Ele olhou para mim e piscou.

"Uh... sim, eu me lembro." Ele disse, a confusão cruzando seu rosto. "Qual é o seu ponto?"

"Nenhum ponto." Eu disse, suspirando e pastando meus dedos em seus lábios. "Eu só queria lembrá-lo como fodidamente impressionante foi isso".

Seu rosto abriu um sorriso bonito e ele soltou uma risada baixa.

_Esse som poderia curar o câncer. Estou malditamente certa disso._

"Você, Senhorita Swan," ele disse enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas, "é uma garota seriamente ótima. Você sabia disso?"

"Pffft." Eu disse, humildemente, "Eu simplesmente fingi ser ótima para não parecer completamente fora do lugar saindo com o obscenamente quente Edward Cullen".

"Uh huh, bem, no momento, Edward Cullen não se sente muito quente. Ele se sente irritado e envergonhado que todos os nossos amigos, incluindo minha irmã, são pervertidos incuráveis e sexualmente depravados".

Eu ri e passei meus dedos sobre o seu rosto ridiculamente bonito e vagamente irritado.

"Baby, depois do que fizemos um ao outro esta noite, eu realmente não acho que você pode apontar o dedo pervertido em mais ninguém".

Ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra a parte traseira do assento, a raiva ligeiramente acalmando, mas não desaparecendo completamente. "Eu suponho que você esteja certa, mas, ainda assim... esse pessoal está prestes a ser batido gravemente sem sentido. O que eles fizeram esta noite foi incrivelmente estúpido pra caralho, não importa o quão quente eles pensam que foi".

"Aposto que foi super quente." Suspirei com desejo.

Ele virou para mim e balançou a cabeça em frustração.

"Mulher, eu fodi você para dentro de um centímetro da sua vida esta noite – DUAS VEZES - e você AINDA não está satisfeita? Jesus!"

"Eu aposto que o sexo no trêm tem todos os tipos de satisfação." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Ele riu, pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos e olhando-me mortalmente nos olhos com seu olhar mais potente de fazer cair a calcinha. "Eu te amo, e eu de bom grado foderia com você, forte e repetidamente, muito praticamente em qualquer lugar que não me coloque em perigo de ser golpeado com uma taxa de exposição indecente, mas não faremos sexo no trem. Nunca! Aceite isso!"

"Você é simplesmente malvado." Eu disse com petulância, amaldiçoando o fato de eu não trazer calcinha extra comigo, porque Edward tinha praticamente deixado a minha completamente molhada. Você pensaria que eu teria aprendido até agora.

"E você está irritantemente excitada, então, por favor, pelo amor de Deus, cale a porra da boca antes que eu seja forçado a foder você rudemente – DE NOVO!"

Minha pobre Gina torcida se contorceu desconfortavelmente com o pensamento.

Maldito seja.

Tanto quanto eu queria continuar a discutir com Edward sobre o sexo no metrô, eu sabia que não poderia lidar com outra bateção de Godzy esta noite. Olhei para ele e tentei resistir a mastigar suas sobrancelhas quando ele olhou de volta.

"Tudo bem." Eu disse finalmente, cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito e estabelecendo-me em um mau humor verdadeiramente épico, "Mas, quando Gina se recuperar suficientemente, nós ESTAREMOS revisitando essa conversa e, nesse dia, você VAI me foder discretamente em um trem e você VAI amar isso. Você me ouve, Cullen?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente e sutilmente ajustou sua óbvia ereção. Até mesmo isso me excitou.

"Eu ouvi você." Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto se contorcia em seu assento, "E cada palavra que você pronuncia é pura maldade. Porra do inferno".

O resto da corrida de táxi passou em silêncio, e quando chegamos à delegacia, Edward empurrou algum dinheiro para o motorista antes de pegar a minha mão e me levar para dentro.

A delegacia estava extremamente silenciosa.

Vários policiais à paisana estavam em volta conversando, bebendo xícaras de café e um policial baixo e careca de uniforme estava encostado na recepção lendo um livro.

Edward caminhou até ele e limpou a garganta. O policial o ignorou.

"Com licença." Edward disse educadamente.

O policial levantou um dedo gordinho para ele e continuou a manter os olhos grudados nas páginas do seu livro, seu dedo curto e gordo pairando no ar como um cocktail de vinho levitando.

Edward se virou e olhou para mim interrogativamente. Dei de ombros e murmurei, "Por que diabos você está olhando para mim? Fale com ele novamente. Tenho certeza que ele pode ler 'O Segredo' mais tarde".

Edward olhou para o sósia de Danny DeVito e murmurou algo que parecia notavelmente semelhante a "Mas os porcos são criados livres. Por que os judeus rejeitam o cocô?"

Olhei para ele com extrema confusão.

"O quê?" Eu assobiei baixinho.

"Eu disse." Ele sussurrou baixinho, "Mas ele está me ignorando. O que você espera que eu faça?"

Maldição. Aparentemente, eu realmente sou péssima em leitura labial.

"Fale com ele novamente." Eu pedi baixinho, tentando fazer com que a imagem desagradável de um porco em redes de pesca saísse da minha cabeça.

Ele fez uma careta para mim e voltou para o gordinho leitor de lixo.

"Ah... policial?"

"Filho." Disse o policial corpulento, ainda não olhando para cima do seu livro, "Se você pensa que o que quer que você esteja prestes a dizer é mais importante do que eu afirmar as minhas esperanças e sonhos com o universo, então, por todos os meios, continue falando. No entanto, se o que quer que você vai me perguntar pode esperar alguns minutos até que eu termine de enviar a minha energia positiva para dentro do éter, ajudando a manifestar minhas fantasias mais ardentes em uma realidade utópica alcançável, então cale o seu maldito buraco de tortas e tome um assento. Eu estarei com você em breve".

Edward olhou para mim. Dei de ombros e apontei para a fileira de cadeiras de plástico barato em frente à recepção. Nós dois nos aproximamos e sentamos, suspirando enquanto esperávamos pelo Grumblestiltskin concluir suas afirmações.

Inclinei-me para Edward e sussurrei, "Eu ouvi que 'O Segredo' pode mudar sua vida. Você acha que funcionaria se eu repetisse, 'Edward fará sexo no metrô comigo' uma e outra vez?"

Ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos e murmurou, "Eu não vou matar a minha namorada... Eu não vou matar a minha namorada..."

Tenho certeza que ele estava brincando.

Alguns minutos passaram em silêncio.

De repente, Gordo McLeitor bateu seu livro fechado. Edward gritou de surpresa e depois teve um ataque de tosse improvisado para encobrir o fato de que ele soou como uma menina de dez anos de idade.

"Certo, filho." O policial disse enquanto olhava para nós, "O que posso fazer por... oh...uau..." Seus olhos pousaram sobre Edward. Sua boca escancarou e ele pegou o livro e ficou boquiaberto para ele com admiração. Ele olhou de volta para Edward e soltou uma risadinha nervosa. "Eu não acredito nisso." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu visualizei isso, eu dei o poder, e agora está se manifestando como realidade. Inacreditável. Você está aqui. Realmente aqui".

Edward se levantou e caminhou até a recepção, a expressão em seu rosto me dizendo que ele esperava que o policial tomasse um gole enorme de 'violência gratuita' para engolir a dose monstro de comprimidos loucos que ele, obviamente, acabou de tomar.

"Um... oi. Estou aqui para pagar a fiança de..."

"Você é Edward Cullen." O policial disse em descrença, um olhar de espanto chocado se espalhando por todo o seu rosto rechonchudo.

"Uh... sim. Sim, eu sou." Edward respondeu com cautela.

"Eu te amo." O policial deixou escapar rapidamente. "Quero dizer, eu seriamente amo você. Eu te amo desde que o seu primeiro álbum foi lançado. Quero dizer, quando ouvi pela primeira vez você rosnando os compassos de abertura de 'Êxtase Rasgante', eu era um caso perdido. Eu tenho todos os seus álbuns, todas as suas aparições na TV, todos os seus artigos de revistas e ensaios fotográficos. Oh, Deus, eu não posso acreditar que você está realmente aqui! Eu te amo!"

"Uh huh." Edward disse, apontando para eu ir para a frente com a mão, "Bem, isso é bom, mas, apesar de todos os boatos, eu realmente sou hetero".

Eu obviamente não estava me movendo rápido o suficiente, pois Edward se virou e me agarrou, puxando-me rudemente contra o seu lado. "Na verdade, esta é a minha namorada, Bella. E quando eu digo namorada, eu não quero dizer que ela é apenas uma garota e que é minha amiga. Quero dizer, ela me vê nu e me permite fazer coisas rudes com suas partes de menina. Entãããão... sim... eu não sou gay. Muito, muito não gay. Desculpe".

O minúsculo rosto redondo do homem balançou perturbadoramente quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, o tecido de seu uniforme preto ondulando violentamente quando sua barriga soltou e tremeu com a força da sua gargalhada. "Filho, eu não sou gay. Eu sou apenas o seu fã número um. Posso pegar o seu autógrafo?"

Edward visivelmente relaxou e riu com ele.

"Oh, certo... claro, onde você gostaria que eu assinasse?"

O Policial Fatigado de repente escancarou sua camisa, expondo seu peito e barriga como gelatina.

"Aqui!" Ele disse com entusiasmo, pressionando seus peitos de macho para a frente enquanto entregava um marcador permanente. "Exatamente sobre o meu coração, por favor. Ah, e não se preocupe sobre me excitar. Eu não sou gay".

Edward deu uma rápida olhada para mim. Talvez eu tenha roncado-rido. Ele olhou para mim e pegou a caneta que estava agora acenando para a frente e para trás debaixo do seu nariz.

"Uh... olha, Policial..."

"DeLuca".

"Olha, Policial DeLuca... eu não costumo assinar... hum... partes do corpo".

"Oh, vá em frente." Ele implorou sem fôlego, empurrando seu mamilo cabeludo ainda mais para a frente. "Eu vou fazer valer a pena".

Edward suspirou pesadamente e beliscou a ponte do seu nariz.

"Oh, Deus. Mate-me agora".

"Eu quero dizer isso." DeLuca continuou. "Você está aqui para pagar a fiança dos seus amigos, certo? Aqueles que eu peguei no metrô recriando a cena de 'Negócio Arriscado'? Bem..." Ele disse conspiratoriamente, inclinando para a frente e sussurrando, "Eu ainda não preenchi a papelada de tudo isso. Poderia convenientemente..." ele olhou furtivamente ao redor da sala, "desaparecer, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer".

Edward olhou ao redor da sala. Os detetives na parte de trás estavam discutindo muito alto sobre como a série _Nova__York__Contra__o__Crime_ não foi a mesma depois que Rick Schroeder veio a bordo. Eles estavam completamente alheios a tudo o que estávamos dizendo.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi." Edward sussurrou, inclinando-se ligeiramente. "Você vai retirar as acusações contra todos os meus amigos se eu autografar o seu... hum... peito?"

"Bem." O policial disse calmamente, "Fazer acusações de prisão desaparecer não é fácil, você sabe. Eu acho que posso precisar de outra pequena lembrança de você".

"E o que poderia ser isso?" Edward perguntou duvidosamente. Eu podia praticamente ouvir a sua voz interior gritando que se ele fosse convidado a ficar em sua boxer, os nossos amigos eram uns merdas sem sorte. Ele estaria fora daqui como um rato do esgoto.

DeLuca estendeu a mão sob o balcão e surgiu com uma pequena câmera digital pendurada no seu dedo e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu quero uma foto com você." Ele disse, seus olhos brilhando de emoção.

"Oh. Uma foto?" Edward disse com alívio, "Ah, claro. Sem problema nenhum".

"Sem a camisa." DeLuca emendou. Edward soltou um pequeno grunhido. "Mas nada pervertido, ou algo assim. Eu não sou gay. Só você sem camisa em uma foto comigo... talvez com a minha mão no seu peito nu".

"Oh, fôda-me." Edward murmurou sob sua respiração.

"Isso não será necessário." O policial gorducho ofegou quando lambeu seus lábios, "A menos que você absolutamente insista..."

Edward suspirou e deu um passo atrás, esfregando a sua nuca e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu fodidamente não acredito que isso está acontecendo." Ele disse, incrédulo.

"Oh, acredite nisso." Disse DeLuca, batendo o livro na frente dele. "O poder dessa coisa é assustador".

"Você está me dizendo," Edward murmurou. "Uh... ouça, você se importa se eu simplesmente tiver uma rápida conversa com a minha namorada?"

O policial deu de ombros e pegou o livro novamente.

"Sem problema. Eu estarei bem aqui, transformando meus sonhos em realidade".

"Faça isso." Edward disse enquanto agarrou meu braço e me puxou pelo corredor.

"Ow! Edward. Você está me machucando".

Ele parou e esfregou meu braço suavemente.

"Merda. Desculpe." Ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro para DeLuca, que levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e acenou, como se piscando seus dedos engraçados no ar acima da sua cabeça.

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Eu sinto que estou em um episódio do Twilight Zone".

Eu suprimi uma risadinha. A situação era bastante ridícula e, ainda assim, eu não estava realmente surpresa. O absurdo parecia seguir Edward e eu por aí como uma assustadora fã perseguidora.

"Querido." Eu disse suavemente, tomando-lhe as mãos e acariciando-as suavemente, "Qual é o grande problema? Assine o peito do homem, tire uma foto seminu com ele e então nós podemos levar nossos amigos para casa sem que haja um escândalo gigante sobre a comitiva de Edward Cullen sendo julgada sob acusações de sexo pervertido. É realmente uma bênção".

"Uma bênção?" Ele silvou enquanto puxava as mãos livres para que pudesse corrê-las através do seu cabelo. "Bella, o homem claramente caiu de uma árvore louca e bateu na porra de todos os galhos no caminho para baixo. Como é que sabemos que podemos confiar nele? Conhecendo a minha sorte, ele vai postar as malditas fotos em sua página no Facebook e antes que você saiba, fotos minhas sem camisa estarão aparecendo em um clipe sobre um vídeo maldito no YouTube ao som de alguma música da Mariah Carey!"

Olhei para o pequeno homem gordo que estava cantando para si mesmo.

"Baby, olhe para ele. Buda mentiria para nós?"

Eu ri novamente e Edward fez uma careta para mim.

"Bella, isso não é engraçado".

"Oh, querido, desculpe discordar, mas isso é muuuuito engaçado. Mas se faz você se sentir melhor, eu posso fingir estar indignada e ultrajada, ou acariciar seu pau – o que quer que se mostre mais eficaz".

Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou-me rudemente, puxando-me contra o seu corpo e envolvendo os braços ao redor de mim possessivamente.

"Ele está nos observando?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim".

"Ótimo. Agora gema alto, por favor. Eu preciso reforçar a minha heterossexualidade fodidamente agora".

Eu sorri para ele.

"Aw, baby. Você não confia em si mesmo com ele?"

Ele olhou para mim e estreitou seus olhos.

"Garota-Urina." Ele disse seriamente, "Eu te amo e tudo, mas você conseguiu dar uma olhada nos peitos dele? Eles eram espetaculares".

Eu dei um soco no braço dele enquanto ele sorria e me puxava para ele, beijando-me apaixonadamente. Sua língua empurrou em minha boca e eu de repente esqueci o que diabos estávamos falando.

_Jesus, Cullen. Você faz minhas partes de menina sapatearem e cantarem como em um show. Eu realmente não acho que a sua heterossexualidade esteja em perigo._

Ele se afastou e suspirou com força, rapidamente alisando meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse,agarrando minha mão e puxando-me de volta para a recepção, "Vamos fazer esta coisa. É melhor você me segurar se eu tentar apalpá-lo, porém, está bem?"

O policial DeLuca olhou para cima quando nos aproximamos, um olhar de satisfação presunçosa se espalhando por todo o seu rosto.

"Ok." Edward disse com firmeza, "Eu concordo com os seus termos - um autógrafo e uma foto sem camisa - mas você tem que me prometer que o que acontecer aqui hoje é somente para os seus olhos".

"Você realmente acha que eu quero dividir você, coisa quente? Não, essa foto será impressa e laminada dentro dos próximos 15 minutos, e então eu vou carregá-la em minhas calças para sempre, em uma maneira totalmente não-gay, é claro. Eu não sou gay..."

"Sim, como você continua dizendo. E em troca você vai retirar TODAS as acusações contra os meus amigos?"

DeLuca colocou a mão gordinha sobre o seu coração.

"Eu prometo. Eles serão livres para partir – nenhuma acusação será registrada – o que será provavelmente a única coisa, além de mim, que não estará registrada hoje à noite".

"Ok, tudo bem. Vamos lá".

DeLuca todalmente saltou de trás do balcão da recepção e nos levou para o corredor, abrindo uma porta para uma grande sala de interrogatório.

"Aqui." Ele fez um gesto, fechando a porta atrás de nós, "Isto levará apenas um segundo".

Ele entregou a câmera para mim e foi para o lado de Edward, removendo sua camisa enquanto ia.

"Oh, Deus." Edward disse surpreso, evitando o olhar do pequeno corpo bulboso do homem. "Quando você disse sem camisa eu pensei que você queria que _eu_ ficasse sem camisa".

"Oh, eu quero." Disse DeLuca, "Eu quero nós dois sem camisa. Apenas dois caras normais e heterossexuais tirando uma foto seminus juntos. Isso não é um problema, é?"

Edward olhou para mim e fez uma careta. "Bella, quando finalmente tirarmos os nossos amigos da cadeia, por favor, lembre-me de assassiná-los".

Eu ri enquanto o observava suspirar e puxar sua camiseta sobre a sua cabeça. Ele a jogou sobre a mesa e voltou para o seu fã número um, seu belo corpo superior exposto e glorioso. DeLuca fez um estranho som estrangulado em sua garganta e oscilou ligeiramente em seus pés.

_Oh, merda. A visão dos músculos do meu belo homem vai fazê-lo desmaiar. Não posso dizer que o culpo. Estou me sentindo um pouco tonta também._

Eu vim por trás de DeLuca e agarrei seus ombros para firmá-lo. "Você está bem?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Ele simplesmente olhou para Edward e fez uma coleção de sons vocálicos aleatórios.

"Eu sei." Suspirei, olhando para Edward, que estava arrastando os pés auto-conscientemente. "Eu não posso formar um pensamento coerente em torno dele também".

"Podemos simplesmente continuar com isso? Por favor?" Edward disse, impaciente.

Empurrei DeLuca para ficar ao lado de Edward e agarrei a câmera.

DeLuca colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Edward e esmagou a cabeça contra o peito dele, fazendo com que Edward saltasse como se tivesse sido eletrocutado com um agulhão. Atirei a ele um olhar de alerta e ele se obrigou a relaxar um pouco, casualmente envolvendo seu braço sobre os ombros do homem menor e parecendo vagamente constipado.

"Ok, rapazes, sorriam." Eu disse levemente.

O rosto do policial explodiu com a força da sua alegria, e Edward conseguiu um sorriso desconfortável enquanto eu batia algumas fotos.

Quando terminei, entreguei a câmera de volta para DeLuca, que rapidamente vestiu sua camisa e gritou animadamente antes de dizer, "Esperem aqui, eu já volto. Quero laminar este menino mau para que você possa autografá-lo".

Ele agitou-se pela porta e a fechou atrás dele, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos na sala de interrogatório.

De repente, todo fantasia de policial que eu já tive inundou meu cérebro e perguntei-me quanto tempo eu teria antes de Kathy Bates voltar da laminação.

Edward suspirou e estendeu a mão para pegar sua camiseta. Eu dei um tapa na sua mão e a agarrei dele, empurrando-o rudemente para longe da mesa.

"Você quer isso, menino bonito?" Eu disse ameaçadoramente, empurrando-o para trás em uma cadeira, "Então você precisa me dar algo em troca".

Ele sentou-se pesadamente, olhando para mim com vago aborrecimento.

"Bella, se você disser uma palavra mais sobre sexo no metrô, eu não serei responsabilizado por qualquer dano a mais que Godzy possa causar em sua vagina torcida".

"Cale a boca!" Eu disse alto, batendo na mesa com a minha mão, "EU SOU a única que faz as perguntas aqui, idiota imundo. Se eu quiser sua maldita opinião, eu darei isso a você".

Um olhar de realização misturado com luxúria passou pelo rosto de Edward e ele fez uma careta para mim perigosamente. Ele se recostou na cadeira e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, seus dedos longos estendendo sobre o laminado barato.

"Eu não estou te dando nada, policial. Você não vai me fazer gritar".

Fui para trás dele e envolvi meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás rudemente. Ele grunhiu de dor e seus punhos cerraram sobre a mesa, fazendo com que os músculos do seu braço ondulassem e contraíssem.

_Fôda-me._

Ele olhou para mim com olhos escuros e eu tive que engolir meu excesso de saliva antes de continuar.

"Oh, eu vou fazer você gritar, seu inútil, é apenas uma questão de tempo. Agora, podemos fazer as coisas da maneira mais dura ou da maneira mais fácil – o que vai ser?"

Ele agarrou minha outra mão e a puxou para baixo, pressionando-a contra a protuberância sólida em seu jeans. Seus olhos estreitaram quando meus dedos fecharam em torno dele.

"Bem, eu acho que é bastante óbvio pra caralho que eu escolhi a maneira mais dura, então, por que você simplesmente não vai em frente".

Eu o apertei com força através do tecido e ele gemeu e fechou os olhos, sugando uma respiração ruidosa.

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso." Eu disse roucamente em seu ouvido quando minha língua encontrou sua garganta.

"Jesus." Ele disse baixinho enquanto lambi até sua orelha, pegando seu lóbulo em minha boca e o chupando asperamente.

"Você já está pronto para quebrar?" Eu perguntei enquanto minhas mãos viajavam ao longo dos músculos do seu peito e ombros.

_Santa Mãe de Deus, seu corpo é glorioso._

Ele olhou para mim intensamente e tudo dentro de mim cerrou com a quantidade avassaladora de sexualidade que ele estava jogando em mim. Bastardo.

"Nem perto." Ele disse, sua voz baixa e tensa. "Isso é tudo que você tem?"

Eu não podia aguentar mais. Montei em seu colo e esfreguei-me nele, estremecendo um pouco quando Gina entrou em contato com um Godzy muito duro, muito grande e, ainda assim, eu não conseguia deixar de pressionar contra ele, sentindo-o todo excitado, sua glória masculina enquanto minha boca desceu e atacou a sua avidamente.

Imediatamente suas mãos estavam em mim - em toda parte – acariciando e apertando e ordinariamente deixando-me louca de desejo. Sua língua estava na minha boca, seus dedos estavam no meu cabelo, seu cheiro estava em meus pulmões e cada receptor único de prazer no meu corpo doía para ter mais dele... fodidamente agora.

"Bella..." Ele gemeu em minha garganta, seus dentes mordiscando minha jugular, "DeLuca estará de volta a qualquer momento".

"Eu sei." Respirei enquanto agarrei seus ombros e joguei minha cabeça para trás. "Malditas novas invenções super rápidas de laminadores".

Ele parou de atacar meu pescoço e passou os braços em volta de mim, enterrando o rosto no meu cabelo e respirando pesadamente.

"Maldita tecnologia moderna." Ele murmurou, seus lábios pastando minha pele e não fazendo absolutamente nada para acalmar minha pulsação trovejante.

Empurrei-o de volta para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto incrivelmente bonito.

Sim. Isso não está ajudando também. Para não mencionar o fato de eu ainda estar sentada em sua sólida ereção e tocando seu lindo torso seminu.

Maldito seja ele e suas partes de homem ridiculamente excitantes.

"Então, você teria totalmente rachado se isso fosse um interrogatório real, certo?" Eu disse, ofegando levemente.

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Uh... sim. Eu praticamente desafio qualquer homem a resistir a sua... hum... linha de questionamentos, Detetive Swan".

Eu ri e beijei seus lábios suavemente antes de me levantar e entregar-lhe de volta sua camiseta.

"Sim, bem, simplesmente lembre-se disso, Cullen. Agora trate de se cobrir antes de eu decidir interrogá-lo tudo de novo".

Ele riu e colocou sua camiseta, cobrindo todos os seus muitos músculos. Eu suspirei e fiz beicinho levemente.

Naquele momento a porta se abriu e o Policial DeLuca entrou na sala, carregando um enorme cartaz laminado de si mesmo e Edward.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

"Cara." Ele disse, incrédulo, "Eu pensei que você queria uma foto pequena que pudesse carregar com você".

DeLuca sorriu para ele.

"Oh, eu tenho uma dessas também, vê?" Ele tirou uma pequena foto do tamanho da carteira e a colocou sobre a mesa. "A grande é para o meu quarto." Ele praticamente ronronou, gentilmente correndo suas mãos em toda a imagem da trilha da felicidade de Edward.

"Oh." Edward disse com uma pequena voz, "Excelente".

Eu quase podia ver sua ereção esvaziar como um balão furado.

DeLuca entregou a Edward um marcador permanente e ele rapidamente assinou ambas as fotos antes de dizer, "Agora, por favor, leve-nos para ver os nossos amigos? Eu realmente gostaria de começar a assassiná-los agora mesmo".

DeLuca soltou uma risadinha alta.

"Deus, você é lindo E engraçado." Ele disse timidamente. "Existe alguma coisa mais que eu deveria saber sobre você?"

"Bem, ele tem um pênis gigante." Eu ofereci proveitosamente.

DeLuca ofegou alto.

Edward virou e deu-me um olhar mortal.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrei para ele enquanto eu observava o policial corpulento agarrar a borda da mesa como apoio, seus olhos rolando para trás em sua cabeça. "Eu sou simplesmente muito orgulhosa do seu pênis. Ele é incrível".

"Sim, bem, ele não está muito feliz com você agora." Ele ferveu enquanto os olhos de DeLuca travaram em sua virilha como uma cola. "Ele está retido na fonte de todos os privilégios até novo aviso".

_Maldita seja eu e minha boca grande. É claro que eu preciso de uma boca grande para acomodar o gigante de Edward... oh merda. Simplesmente pare essa porra, Bella._

"Uh, Policial?" Edward disse para o rosto atordoado de DeLuca, "Nossos amigos?"

DeLuca balançou a cabeça e arrastou os olhos para longe da virilha espetacular do meu namorado.

"Oh, certo, sim. Sigam-me".

Ele nos levou para o corredor para as celas da delegacia. Quando entramos na sala todo mundo olhou e se levantou, balbuciando os nossos nomes e ordinariamente parecendo que não podiam esperar para sair da pequena cela apertada.

"Eu acredito que estes pertencem a você." Deluca disse, apontando para o nosso grupo heterogêneo enquanto foi abrir a cela.

"Espere um minuto." Edward disse, "Você poderia simplesmente deixá-los aí por mais algum tempo? Precisamos ter uma conversinha".

"Que diabos, Piscadinha?" Emmett disse alto. "Deixe-nos sair! Nós estivemos aqui metade da maldita noite!"

"E vocês ficarão aí _toda_a maldita noite se você não calar a boca, Em." Ele respondeu irritado. "Se vocês pensam por um segundo que eu vou deixar vocês saírem daí sem dar-lhes um severo chute na bunda pelo que aconteceu esta noite, vocês estão realmente e fodidamente iludidos".

Emmett fechou a boca e olhou para o chão. De fato, enquanto Edward digitalizava os rostos envergonhados na frente dele, todos eles de repente encontraram algo fascinante para olhar em qualquer lugar além da direção dele levemente fumegando.

Alice estava mordendo o interior da sua bochecha e mexendo com a mão de Jasper, os dedos dela levemente escovando sobre a palma da mão dele. Jasper estava olhando para os seus sapatos, arrastando os pés suavemente no linóleo e suspirando intermitentemente. Rosalie estava consertando sua maquiagem e, para ser honesta, eu estava meio irritada que ela ainda podia ter a aparência tão boa como ela tinha depois de passar metade da noite em uma cela de prisão. Rob estava olhando pela janela, sorrindo silenciosamente para si mesmo, o que me fez querer rastejar para dentro do seu cérebro e descobrir o que diabos sobre essa situação abarrotada de porcaria estava o divertindo.

"Onde está Kristen?" Edward perguntou bruscamente.

"Ah, a mãe dela veio e a tirou um tempo atrás." Disse DeLuca. "Ela resmungou alguma coisa sobre não deixar sua filha perto desse menino Pattinson novamente. A menina não parecia muito contente com isso".

Rob riu alto. Nós nos viramos para olhar para ele.

"Não se importem comigo." Ele disse com um aceno da sua mão antes de voltar a sorrir para si mesmo.

Edward soltou um suspiro de frustração e eu podia ver seu maxilar cerrando e soltando quando ele começou a falar.

"Eu simplesmente... nem sei por onde começar. A estupidez maciça... a... pura e fodida... idiotice! Isso simplesmente confunde seriamente o meu maldito cérebro!"

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e a acariciei suavemente.

"Edward, vá com calma com eles. Eles tiveram uma noite difícil".

Ele olhou para mim.

"Vá com calma com eles?" Ele arrebentou, "Bella, eles foram pegos fodendo no metrô. Agora, além do fato de que o Deus da pura sorte sorriu para eles e eles não terão de enfrentar quaisquer acusações, eles poderiam ter pegado sabe-se lá que porra de doenças daqueles carros. Aqueles assentos de vinil nojentos poderiam estar infestados do maldito vírus Ebola, por tudo o que eles sabem".

Jasper olhou para cima e disse calmamente, "Bem, para ser justo, antes de começarmos, Alice fez um trabalho muito aprofundado sobre o nosso assento com um pacote de lenços anti-bacterianos, uma pequena garrafa de amônia e uma escova de esfregar de fio de aço. Embora tenha levado um pouco da espontaneidade da situação enquanto eu esperava 15 minutos para ela terminar e descartar as luvas de látex".

O rosto de Edward ficou vermelho. "Onde diabos ela conseguiu todas essas coisas?"

Jasper deu de ombros. "Cara, você já viu o tamanho da bolsa dela? Ela poderia carregar um kit de solda naquela coisa se ela precisasse, completo com a viseira e uma garrafa de gás. É uma loucura... e estranhamente quente".

Edward fez uma careta para ele. Jasper voltou a estudar seus sapatos.

Alice olhou para o seu irmão, a mais estranha expressão que eu já vi piscando em seu rosto. Tenho certeza de que era humildade. Era difícil dizer. Eu nunca tinha visto isso nela antes.

"Edward..." Ela começou nervosamente.

"Eu não quero ouvir isso, Alice." Ele retrucou, olhando para ela. "Nem uma palavra mais, mocinha. Você deveria ser aquela que conserta as coisas fodidas, não aquele que as causa. O que diabos você estava pensando?"

"Eu não estava pensando, obviamente." Ela disse timidamente, "Jasper manteve cantarolando 'Eu Posso Senti-lo Vindo no Ar Esta Noite', e então ele olhou para mim com aquela expressão Dr. McSimplesmente-tire-sua-calcinha-e-venha-sentar-no-meu-colo-e-ninguém-vai-saber-que-estou-atualmente-fazendo-seus-olhos-rolarem-para-o-fundo-da-sua-cabeça-com-o-prazer em seu rosto estúpido e irresistível, e depois disso... bem... está um pouco nublado porque os dedos dele estavam me tocando e sua língua estava em minha boca, e a enorme protuberância dura em sua calça estava me chamando pelo nome e, sério, aquela coisa tem uma atração gravitacional mais forte do que um maldito buraco negro, e quando ele começou a esfregá-lo contra a minha bunda, eu simplesmente não pude resistir a desabotoar sua calça jeans e envolver minha mão em torno..."

"Alice!" Edward disse alto quando exalou e esfregou seus olhos furiosamente. "Essa foi uma pergunta retórica. Pare de falar sobre essa merda que vai me deixar cicatrizes para a vida toda. Por favor".

"Oh. Certo. Desculpe".

Ele se virou e olhou para Jasper, que tinha deixado cair a cabeça em suas mãos.

"E você, Jasper. Eu esperava mais de você, de todas as pessoas. Você é um médico, pelo amor de Cristo. Você deveria ter tido mais controle, ou, pelo menos, ter sido inteligente o bastante para não ser pego".

"Eu sei." Ele murmurou baixinho enquanto puxava seu cabelo. "Eu odeio usar a desculpa de que quantidades obscenas de estimulação física juntamente com compulsões intensas de fantasia completamente e absolutamente cancelaram o meu sentido de decoro e auto-preservação, mas eu tenho vergonha de dizer que é exatamente o que aconteceu".

Edward esfregou os olhos, cansado. "Que diabos, Jas?"

Jasper olhou para cima com olhos de dor. "Edward, desculpe, mas sua irmã é incrivelmente quente, e quando estou ao redor dela, eu pareço ser um escravo dos meus hormônios".

"Bem, Jas." Edward disse friamente, olhando para Emmett. "Eu recomendaria que você fosse ver alguém para ajudá-lo a ter seus desejos sob controle, mas a pessoa que eu PENSEI que poderia ser invocada para esse tipo de ajuda aparentemente transformou-se em um adolescente que está sendo conduzido por aí pelo seu pênis".

Emmett pegou suas unhas. Edward olhou para ele e esperou que ele falasse. Emmett suspirou. Edward olhou mais firme.

"Você tem algo a dizer para si mesmo, Emmett?" Edward exigiu asperamente.

Os olhos de Emmett balançaram antes de ele voltar a olhar para suas mãos.

"Não." Ele disse com petulância.

Os olhos de Edward estreitaram para ele.

"Oh, sério? Você esteve montando minha bunda por SEMANAS sobre sempre permanecer no controle das suas emoções... de não deixar seus desejos substituirem a sua lógica. Você me torturou a cada chance que teve. Você me chamou de nomes de menina e completamente dizimou meu ego, e agora, quando o sapato está finalmente no outro pé, você não tem nada a dizer? Isso é fodidamente conveniente".

Emmett olhou para cima e o encarou.

"O que diabos você quer que eu diga, Mary-Kate? Que eu completamente perdi o controle? Que encontrar essa mulher incrível, sexy e um pé no saco virou meu maldito mundo inteirinho de cabeça para baixo e eu não sei o que diabos estou fazendo mais?"

"Hey!" Rosalie protestou, "Eu não sou um pé no saco".

"Sim, você é, coisa quente, mas você é o meu pé no saco. Agora, por favor, cale a boca e deixe-me terminar".

Ela agarrou a cabeça dele rudemente e a virou em sua direção.

"Você me deixa louca quando você me diz o que fazer. Venha aqui".

Rosalie puxou o rosto de Emmett ao dela e começou a assaltar sua boca selvagemente e fazer barulhos que eu só ouvi em filmes pornôs.

Jasper gemeu e baixou a cabeça de volta em suas mãos. "Senhoras e senhores... minha irmã".

Rosalie se afastou e olhou para o seu irmão. "Ah, cale a porra da boca, Jazz-Mãos. Tive que aturar você e a Polegarzinha aqui sussurrando palavras doces um para o outro a noite toda. Não reparta se você não pode aceitar isso".

Alice se virou e olhou para Rosalie. "Você acabou de chamar meu homem de Jazz-Mãos? Oh, amiga, você está caindo".

"Certo, isso é o suficiente!" Edward gritou, e de repente todos os olhos estavam sobre ele. "Vocês deveriam ser adultos responsáveis, e no momento vocês estão agindo como pubescentes fodidamente ninfomaníacos. Controlem-se, pelo amor de Deus, porque o fato de que eu pareço ser a pessoa mais responsável nesta sala no momento está deixando-me completamente louco".

"Eu deveria ser a pessoa que faz merda e é presa, e não vocês! Alice, você deveria estar _me_ tirando da prisão. Jasper, você deveria estar ouvindo as _minhas_ desculpas lamentadas dirigidas pelo meu pau. Emmett, você deveria estar chutando a _minha_ bunda agora sobre a minha falta de controle. Isso está tão fodidamente errado que eu não sei que lado é para cima mais".

Rob deu uma risadinha para si mesmo e a cabeça de Edward imediatamente virou para ele.

"E você, Pattinson - como se você não tivesse problemas de privacidade o suficiente, você agora tem que lidar com todos os tablóides do país cantando sobre como você foi pego desossando uma das atrizes de Hollywood e estrela iniciante? Que porra você tem a dizer sobre isso?"

Rob tentou suprimir um sorriso de proporções épicas e murmurou, "Eu acho que é sangrentamente brilhante".

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Edward disse com uma expressão incrédula.

"Nada." Rob disse rapidamente, limpando seu rosto de toda a expressão. "Você está certo, Edward. Nós todos fodemos." Ele deu uma risadinha. "Um... quero dizer, somos todos pessoas más. Por favor, perdoe-nos".

Edward olhou para ele por um minuto antes de olhar em volta para os outros rostos pesarosos. Todos pareciam genuinamente arrependidos. Os ombros de Edward caíram e ele disse, cansado, "Certo, Policial, deixe-os saírem daí".

DeLuca se adiantou e abriu a cela. "Tudo o que você disser, bonitão".

Todos saíram e nós seguimos DeLuca para a recepção onde ele devolveu os pertences pessoais deles. Soquei alguns números no meu telefone celular e chamei o nosso serviço de carro, organizando uma limusine para vir nos buscar e nos levar de volta para o hotel.

Segurei a mão de Edward enquanto esperávamos, esfregando meu polegar nela suavemente. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu, mas ele parecia muito cansado. Eu o puxei em meus braços e o apertei com força, tremendo quando ele colocou a cabeça no meu pescoço e inalou.

"Deus, você cheira bem, Garota-Urina." Ele suspirou. "Eu só quero ir para a cama com você e adormecer sentindo o seu cheiro".

Acariciei seus cabelos e sorri.

"Bem, nós estaremos em casa em breve, e então você pode me cheirar tudo o que você gosta".

Ouvi Alice amaldiçoar baixinho antes de dizer, "Uh... sim... eu não teria tanta certeza sobre isso. Olhem".

Ela apontou para a porta da frente da delegacia. Havia sombras escuras passando em frente do vidro fumê, movendo-se sem descanso para frente e para trás. De repente, eu ouvi – murmúrios frenéticos e risadas animadas, e eu sabia o horror que estava além das portas.

"Paparazzi." Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim." Alice confirmou, "E pela aparência, há uma porrada deles lá fora. Eu estimaria 10 a 15".

"Maldição!" Edward exclamou em voz alta. "Como diabos eles sabem que estamos aqui?"

"Oops." Uma voz atrás de nós murmurou.

Nós nos viramos para olhar o Policial DeLuca, os olhos arregalados e sua mão cobrindo a boca em vergonha.

"O que você fez?" Edward perguntou, sua voz baixa e tensa com a tensão.

O pequeno homem olhou para ele nervosamente.

"Bem, quando saí para laminar sua foto, eu talvez possa ter ligado para o meu amigo, Bunny, só para tripudiar sobre o fato de que eu tinha acabado de me aconchegar com um Edward Cullen seminu e tinha as fotos para provar isso..."

"Jesus, Priscilla." Emmett disse, "O que diabos VOCÊ esteve fazendo esta noite?"

Edward olhou para ele. "Eu estive negociando com o Policial DeLuca aqui para conseguir evitar todas as acusações contra vocês, Emmett. Você tem um problema com isso?"

Emmett olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. "Não, Edward. Obrigado por ficar seminu por nós".

Edward se virou para o policial. "Então você ligou para o seu amigo... e?"

DeLuca encolheu. "E... eu deveria ter sabido que aquele putinha não manteria sua boca grande fechada sobre algo assim. Sinto muito. Ele deve ter ligado para seus amigos no TMZ. Ele é uma vadia desprezível procurando atenção".

Edward olhou para a porta da frente outra vez. "Existe uma outra saída deste edifício?"

"Sim." DeLuca disse tristemente, "Mas neste momento da noite está trancada e com alarme, e não será aberta até que o guarda de segurança entre em serviço às seis da manhã".

O barulho da frente da delegacia ficou mais alto.

"Os números estão crescendo." Alice disse, "Aqueles parasitas podem cheirar um escândalo como um zumbi sente cheiro de cérebros." Ela se virou para o policial. "Quanto você disse ao seu amigo sobre o que aconteceu esta noite?"

"Uh... não muito. Ele sabia que Edward estava aqui na delegacia, mas eu não lhe disse por quê".

"Bem, nós ainda podemos ter uma chance." Ela disse, batendo no seu queixo em pensamento. "Não há nenhuma razão de todos nós precisarmos tomar a queda por isso. Aqueles chacais lá fora não têm ideia do que esperar. Podemos alimentá-los com qualquer linha de besteira que queremos e eles acreditarão. Alguma ideia?"

Edward suspirou. "Bem, eles sabem que eu estou aqui, então acho que terá que ser algo envolvendo-me." Ele esfregou os olhos. "Merda. Eu realmente pensei que tinha acabado com essa porcaria toda de imagem de 'cara mau'. Certamente as pessoas estão cansadas de ouvir sobre o meu registro de prisão".

"Oh, querido." Alice disse, pegando as mãos dele nas dela, "As pessoas nunca se cansam de ver as celebridades caírem dos seus pedestais e arrebentar suas cabeças. Eles são fodidamente insaciáveis. Dito isto, certamente nós não precisamos dizer que você está em apuros com a lei. Não podemos apenas dizer que você estava aqui visitando seu maior fã?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Às duas horas da manhã? Eu acho que não".

"Poderia ter sido uma ligação de um preso." DeLuca disse esperançosamente.

Edward me puxou para o seu lado. "Não. Realmente não poderia".

"Bem, merda." Alice disse com frustração, "Tem que haver uma boa razão para que uma famosa estrela do rock esteja em uma delegacia em Nova York às duas da manhã".

Rob se aproximou timidamente. "Uh... ele estava tirando-me da prisão?"

De repente sete cabeças viraram para olhar para Rob, que enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e arrastou os pés nervosamente.

"O que diabos você está falando, Pattinson?" Alice disse, "Por que você faria algo assim?"

"Bem, você precisa de uma história. Poderíamos dizer a eles que fui preso por fazer sexo no metrô com uma inicante estrela de Hollywood sem nome. Quero dizer, eu não poderia dizer nada sobre Kristen porque eu tenho certeza que ela absolutamente chutaria a minha bunda, mas, ainda assim, a história é boa. Problema resolvido, certo?"

"Não para você." Alice esbravejou. "Isso derrubaria um frenesi de paparazzi em sua bunda magra britânica tão brutal que você seria a porra de um esqueleto no momento em que eles conseguissem passar por você. Imagine você, mesmo em um crânio descoberto sua mandíbula ainda seria malditamente espetacular, mas, ainda assim... não é bom. Sem mencionar o fato de que sua agente me caçaria e me mataria se eu deixasse você ir a público com algo assim".

"Não, ela ficaria bem." Rob protestou. "Realmente. Tudo bem. Eu quero fazer isso por vocês. Posso sair com Edward e distrair as piranhas, tomar o calor... vocês podem passar deslizando e entrar na limusine. Eu ficarei bem. Eu prometo".

Alice apertou os olhos para ele com desconfiança.

"Pattinson, o que diabos está acontecendo com você? Por que você está tão ansioso para atirar-se aos lobos?"

Rob suspirou e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Pequena, você tem alguma ideia de quantas histórias surgiram sobre eu fodendo o meu caminho através de jovens de Hollywood desde que eu bati o grande momento? Nenhuma. Zero. Eu sou um homem de 23 anos de idade, pelo amor de Deus. É uma vergonha que eu não tenha sido destaque em um único escândalo sexual até agora. Bem, aqui está. Estou disparando o meu escândalo, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz sobre isso. Tragam os tablóides".

Edward suspirou. "Baby, como você pode dizer que não teve um escândalo sexual? Você esqueceu tudo sobre a nossa noite de paixão atrás da lixeira?" Um falso soluço rastejou em sua voz. "Bem, eu acho que é oficial. Aquela noite significou mais para mim do que para você. Bastardo insensível".

DeLuca fez um som estranho parecendo gorgolejar e olhou entre Rob e Edward. "Vocês dois? Juntos? Oh, puta merda".

Rob riu. "Edward, você SABE que eu sempre apreciarei o nosso tempo juntos, mas eu realmente gostaria de ter um escândalo sexual com uma mulher agora. Eu acho que estou pronto".

Edward acenou com a cabeça solenemente. "Eu entendo. Há apenas uma quantidade de pau que um homem pode suportar".

"Fale por si mesmo." DeLuca murmurou sob sua respiração.

"Olha, Rob." Alice disse, "Você não tem que fazer isso. Vamos descobrir alguma coisa. Vamos avançar com uma história diferente".

"Não se preocupe, Pequena." Ele disse suavemente, "Minha mente está feita. Agora, Edward e eu sairemos pelas portas e os levaremos para longe, então vocês podem chegar à limusine. Vamos saltar em um táxi e encontraremos vocês no hotel. Ok?"

Alice olhou para mim e eu encolhi os ombros.

"O menino quer um escândalo, querida. Quem somos nós para negar isso a ele?"

Alice assentiu e virou-se para Rob. "Okay. Obrigada, Pattsy. Isto significa muito... para todos nós".

Todo mundo se aproximou e se revezou abraçando Rob ou apertando a mão dele. Eu o abracei e sussurrei, "Você ainda está no alto de conseguir transar, não é, querido?"

Ele sorriu tão forte que seus olhos desapareceram completamente. "Oh, Swan. Sexo no metrô é muito bom, eu não posso sequer dizer a você".

"Merda. Eu sabia!" Eu chorei.

Eu recuei e me virei para Edward, que estava olhando para mim com os olhos cansados. Ele parecia esgotado.

"Vou sentir sua falta." Eu disse, passando os braços em torno da sua cintura e o abraçando ferozmente.

"Eu não demorarei." Ele prometeu, abraçando-me de volta, "E então eu vou levá-la de volta para a nossa Caverna Mágica do Amor e passar por cima de você. Pode haver ronco e baba".

Eu suspirei e olhei para o seu rosto. "Eu nunca achei você mais atraente".

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Sim, eu sou quente. É uma maldição".

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para beijar-me antes de seguir a passos largos em direção à porta com Rob. Eu quase os imaginei andando em câmera lenta enquanto uma música do Aerosmith tocava no fundo. Ambos olharam para nós brevemente antes de empurrar as portas abertas para uma explosão de flashes e perguntas gritadas. Por um breve momento de cegueira, eles eram silhuetas contra a luz forte e branca, e então, eles tinham desaparecido.

O resto de nós observou as portas se fecharem e as sombras e ruído se afastarem.

"Adeus, doce Edward." DeLuca suspirou baixinho. "Eu nunca vou esquecer você, ou seu corpo duro".

Todos nós esperamos mais alguns minutos antes de sair. Alice foi a primeira, empurrando as portas abertas um pouco e verificando a rua antes de apontar para seguirmos em frente.

"Tudo bem, pessoas, para fora. Mantenham os olhos para baixo e os pés em movimento. Vão, vão, vão!"

Todos nós corremos para a limusine e entramos. Eu dei uma olhada rápida até a rua para ver Rob e Edward um quarteirão acima, chamando um táxi. Dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu não podia esperar para arrastar-me para a cama com o meu homem esta noite e colocar este dia inteiro para trás de mim.

Este tinha sido literalmente o dia mais longo da minha vida. Primeiro, Edward e eu tínhamos nos reunido em nossa Caverna Mágica do Amor. Então nós tínhamos descoberto sobre Bree e seu excesso de coisas fodidas, antes de batermos vadiamente o inferno fora dela e irmos para o lançamento do álbum. Então minha mãe-cadela ligou, fazendo-me ter um colapso nervoso, e Edward foi forçado a foder comigo para eu voltar aos meus sentidos. Então, no topo de tudo isso, nossos amigos foram presos por sua perversidade extrema e tivemos que executar um plano ardiloso a fim de evitar a alimentação de fofocas de amanhã.

Sim. Longo dia.

Olhei para os rostos dos outros perto de mim. Alice estava deitada no banco com a cabeça no colo de Jasper. Ele estava acariciando o cabelo dela e eu sabia, por experiência, que se ele não parasse, ela estaria dormindo dentro de minutos. Rose estava caída no ombro de Emmett e ele estava brincando com os dedos dela. Todos eles pareciam cansados, mas contentes.

Não pude deixar de sorrir para eles.

Eu bocejei quando a limusine parou em frente ao hotel, agradavelmente surpreendida ao encontrar Edward esperando por mim. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou em direção aos elevadores, nós dois murmurando nosso adeus aos outros quando saímos.

Quando a porta do elevador fechou, ele me beijou, seus lábios macios e quentes e sem pressa, sua língua gentil e pouco exigente. Eu suspirei e atei meus dedos através dos seus quando as portas se abriram e fomos para a nossa suíte. Nós não falamos enquanto destrancamos a porta e fomos para o nosso quarto, silenciosamente removendo as roupas um do outro com toques suaves e dedos cansados.

Finalmente caímos na cama juntos, abraçados enquanto nos beijávamos suavemente por alguns minutos, nossas mãos acariciando um ao outro, acalmando as tensões do dia.

Suspirei quando Edward me puxou para o seu peito e caí no sono ouvindo as fortes batidas do seu coração debaixo da minha cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte acordei para encontrar Edward levantado diante de mim. Bem, na verdade, ele ainda estava dormindo, mas isso não impediu Godzy de levantar cedo e querer começar o dia com um estrondo. Minha boca babou quando olhei para ele. Afinal, quem era eu para recusar tal carismático pau maravilhoso?

Inclinei-me sobre Godzy, olhando para a perfeição do rosto adormecido de Edward enquanto atirei minha língua sobre sua impressionante ereção matinal. Ele se encolheu levemente. Sorri para mim mesma.

_Oh, Asstard. Você vai acordar para a melhor manhã malditamente gloriosa que você já teve._

Lambi seu comprimento duro, agarrando-o na minha mão enquanto sua cabeça começou a rolar sobre o travesseiro, ruídos baixos de gemidos escorrendo para fora dele enquanto continuei a lambê-lo gentilmente. Minha língua circundou sua ponta e percebi suas mãos agarrarem os lençóis ao lado dele. Ele começou a murmurar em seu sono. Sorri quando abri minha boca e a abaixei em torno dele.

"Oh... meu Deus..." Ele murmurou quando meus lábios fecharam em torno dele. "Issoéincrível... oh... Jesus... siiiim..."

Isso mesmo, Cullen, eu posso explodir sua mente como ninguém mais, mesmo quando você está inconsciente. Agora acorde para que você possa testemunhar minhas habilidades loucas.

Ele inalou profundamente, suas pernas enrijecendo enquanto eu continuava a lamber e chupar.

"Oh... porra... isso é tão bom." Ele murmurou, um pouco mais coerentemente. "Oh... Jesus... Policial DeLuca... porra, sim... chupe esse pau..."

Eu irrompi em gargalhadas e soltei seu pau como uma batata quente.

"Você é um idiota." Eu ri, sentando-me enquanto ele gargalhava como um idiota, seu abdômen estupidamente lindo hipnotizando-me enquanto ele ria/bufava e rolava ao redor. Ele me agarrou e puxou-me em cima dele, rindo enquanto me fazia cócegas e lutava com os meus membros descontrolados.

"Você não vai voltar a chupar o meu pau agora, vai?" Ele perguntou, tentando se acalmar.

"Sem chance." Eu disse sorrindo, agarrando seus pulsos e os fixando na cama de cada lado do seu rosto. "Você acabou de perder o melhor boquete da sua vida, senhor. Lembre-se disso da próxima vez que quiser ser um espertinho enquanto a minha boca está em torno do seu pau".

Ele empurrou sua pélvis na minha, sabendo exatamente o que ter Godzy pressionado contra Gina faria comigo, e disse com sua voz letalmente sexy, "Eu poderia convencê-la a colocar mais alguma coisa ao redor dele, em vez disso?"

Maldito Asstard diabólico, sexy, quente como o inferno. Eu não vou acatar aos seus poderes sombrios.

"Não. Não há tempo para Esconde-Esconde-Com-Godzy hoje." Eu disse enquanto rastejei para fora dele e fiquei ao lado da cama. "Precisamos levantar e nos aprontar".

"Mas eu já estou levantado e pronto." Ele rosnou.

Jesus.

"Precisamos sair da cama e arrumar as malas." Eu esclareci. "O carro estará aqui em uma hora, e se você não me alimentar antes de eu ter que ajudar Alice com a publicidade envolvida de última hora, vou transformar-me em uma bola de raiva faminta que chocará e aterrorizará você".

Ele envolveu sua mão em torno da sua ereção magnífica e começou a se acariciar.

"Maldição. Que pena".

_Oh querido, doce e sempre amado Jesus._

_Desvie o olhar, Bella. Evite o maldito olhar dele antes que você seja atraída para ele como a Millennium Falcon para a Estrela da Morte._

Bati a mão sobre meus olhos antes que o raio atrator do seu glorioso pau pudesse me hipnotizar ainda mais.

"Certo, Cullen, simplesmente pare aí mesmo. Solte o seu pau e coloque suas mãos quentes onde eu possa vê-las".

Eu o ouvi rir.

"Eu quero dizer isso." Eu disse alto, mantendo a mão sobre meus olhos. "Eu tenho uma carga de merda de trabalho para fazer esta manhã antes do nosso vôo, e se você me ama, você me deixará fazê-lo sem me tentar com o seu irresistível humor de foder com as mãos".

"SE eu te amar?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso em sua voz.

Abri um olho com cautela. Ele estava sentado, olhando para mim com expectativa. Godzy estava livre de mãos. Graças a Deus. Eu descobri meus olhos.

Ele se levantou e olhou para mim.

"Eu já não te disse ultimamente que amo você?" Ele disse, puxando-me em seus braços.

"Bem, sim." Eu disse, traçando o leve punhado de pêlos em seu peito, "Mas eu nunca me canso de ouvir isso".

"Ah, eu entendo. Bem, nesse caso... Eu te amo, Bella Swan." Ele disse, beijando-me suavemente. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo." Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus, sua língua suavemente empurrando em minha boca e me fazendo envolver-me em torno dele. Ele gemeu baixinho antes de se afastar e olhar para mim. "E eu prometo que assim que voltarmos para L.A., eu vou mostrar para você o quanto eu te amo. Várias vezes. Sorvete pode estar envolvido".

Eu ri e o beijei novamente.

"E é por isso que eu te amo. Você entende que a chave para manter-me feliz é uma delicada combinação de sexo, emoções complexas e leite tratado congelado. Você é o homem perfeito".

Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente antes de se afastar e pegar nossos roupões, ajudando-me a colocar o meu antes de colocar o seu próprio.

"Uh... antes de partirmos." Ele disse com cuidado, "Talvez devêssemos discutir o que você gostaria de fazer com... isso".

Ele pegou o envelope A4 da mesa ao lado e o ergueu para mim.

Eu estremeci involuntariamente.

Ele continha os detalhes de contato para a minha mãe.

Meu estômago embrulhou com o mero pensamento de abri-lo.

"Bella?" Ele disse gentilmente enquanto observava a propagação de desgosto no meu rosto. "Você não tem que tomar uma decisão agora, mas eu apenas pensei..."

"Queime-o." Eu disse friamente.

Edward olhou para baixo. "Bella, você realmente pensou sobre isso? Quero dizer, um dia você pode querer..."

"Não, Edward." Eu disse com firmeza, "Eu realmente não vou querer. Acredite em mim".

Ele acenou com a cabeça solenemente. "Ok." Ele olhou ao redor e encontrou seu jeans, acariciando os bolsos até que encontrou seu isqueiro Zippo.

"Querido, por que você ainda carrega um isqueiro por aí com você mesmo que você não fume mais?" Perguntei.

Ele pegou o lixo de aço inoxidável de debaixo da mesa e o esvaziou antes de responder, "Bem, em primeiro lugar, este isqueiro costumava pertencer a Keith Richards, por isso é um item de colecionador, e em segundo lugar, eu gosto de carregá-lo comigo para o caso de eu ter que queimar os detalhes de contato da distante vadia do inferno mãe da minha namorada." Ele disse casualmente. "Além disso, eu gosto da maneira como ele salta contra as minhas nádegas quando eu ando".

Eu ri e ele colocou a lata de lixo na minha frente, entregando-me seu isqueiro precioso e olhando para mim com expectativa. "Você deve fazer isso." Ele disse suavemente.

Peguei o envelope e o isqueiro, rapidamente o acendendo e observando a pequena e perfeita tira de chama sair da caixa prata. Eu a observei por alguns segundos, hipnotizada como as cores se uniam e fundiam, parecendo como se dançassem através uma da outra.

Eu trouxe o envelope para baixo, abaixando o canto dele no fogo laranja-azulado. Pegou imediatamente, o papel em chamas com amarelo quente enquanto o resto do envelope seguia o exemplo, uma linha fina de laranja brilhante avançando ao longo do papel, deixando cinzas enrolando em seu rastro.

Em poucos segundos o envelope todo já estava em chamas e eu o deixei cair na lata de lixo, o ar nos rodeando grosso com o cheiro de papel queimando. Senti um inesperado nó de emoção apertar dentro de mim e exalei asperamente quando senti os dedos de Edward enlaçarem nos meus.

Por que diabos eu me sentia triste? Por que de repente eu sinto vontade de erradicar as chamas e retirar qualquer informação sobre a minha mãe que eu pudesse salvar? Por que diabos eu ainda me importo?

Apertei meu maxilar contra a avalanche de emoções que ferviam dentro de mim. Não havia nenhuma fodida maneira que eu choraria. Não sobre ela. Não mais.

A mão de Edward apertou a minha.

"Bella..."

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse suavemente, limpando uma única lágrima. "Isso é bom. Eu estou terminada com ela. Bem, realisticamente, eu estive terminada com ela desde que ela me chutou para fora, mas desta vez... é a minha decisão. Não dela".

Engoli em seco quando uma imagem do rosto da minha mãe flutuou na minha mente. Seus olhos estavam tristes, como estiveram tantas vezes quando ela vinha me limpar depois de Phil ter acabado de bater em mim. Tão triste. Tão egoísta.

A última das chamas extinguiu até que tudo o que restou foi finas cinzas, esfumaçando levemente enquanto a última das brasas desaparecia.

Estava terminado.

Ela estava fora da minha vida para sempre.

Eu deveria ter me sentido aliviada.

Eu não me sentia.

Edward me puxou para ele e eu o abracei com força, empurrando para baixo a raiva irracional que estourava através de mim.

Por que eu não podia simplesmente esquecê-la? Colocá-la para fora da minha mente e coração e vida? Isso era fodidamente ridículo. Ela era a razão pela qual eu vivi como um animal por três anos. Ela era a razão pela qual eu não achava que eu era digna de algo melhor. Ela era a razão para todas as merda que eu tinha sofrido na minha vida de porcarias e, ainda assim, queimar aquele envelope – o único elo que eu tinha com ela – não me deu nenhuma satisfação.

Porra.

"Vamos para casa." Eu disse, minha voz soando muito mais em controle do que eu sentia.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou delicadamente, levantando meu queixo para cima para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos.

"Ficarei bem quando chegarmos em casa." Ofereci, sabendo que não o estava enganando por um minuto.

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão, e eu sabia que ele estava me deixando ter o meu espaço... por agora. Eu sabia que falaríamos sobre isso novamente quando chegássemos em casa, e eu realmente não sabia como me sentia sobre isso.

Embalamos nossas coisas em silêncio, e depois de Alice e eu terminamos de finalizar os detalhes de última hora com a gravadora com relação à distribuição do álbum, nós encontramos Jasper, Rose e Emmett na frente do hotel onde a nossa limusine estava esperando. Aparentemente, Rose tinha decidido que viria passar algum tempo de qualidade visitando seu irmão em Los Angeles. Jasper dificilmente parecia empolgado com a ideia. Emmett, por outro lado, estava sorrindo como um lunático.

Eu brevemente liguei para Rob para ver como ele estava se aguentando. Ele estava ocupado evitando os paparazzi. Aparentemente, eles agora o consideravam como tendo um alvo gigante desenhado no peito devido às travessuras da noite passada, e a história das suas ousadas proezas sexuais estava correndo por Hollywood como um incêndio. Ele era oficialmente um garanhão e tinha imediatamente pulado para o topo de todas as listas de 'o homem mais sexy' através de todo o país. Tenho certeza que ele estava amando isso.

Desliguei e caí de volta para o assento de couro da limusine. Os outros conversavam calmamente a caminho do aeroporto, mas eu simplesmente inclinei-me em Edward, deixando seu cheiro e toque me distraírem da tempestade de merda de emoções correndo pelo meu corpo.

O vôo foi longo e eu estava agradecida que Edward e eu conseguimos dormir por algumas horas, mas, infelizmente, o desembarque no aeroporto de L.A. não me deu a sensação de alívio que eu estava esperando.

Tentei jogar fora o mau humor brincando com Edward enquanto fomos em direção ao nosso apartamento, mas eu sabia que ele podia ver diretamente através de mim. O vinco na sua testa me disse que ele estava começando a ficar preocupado.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto os outros na limusine conversavam entre si. "Tenho certeza que eu poderia ligar para o Sr. Jenks e obter as informações de novo, se é isso que você quer".

"Não é." Eu disse automaticamente, mas assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu duvidei da sua verdade. Suspirei de frustração. "Podemos falar sobre isso depois?"

Eu podia sentir-me começando a perder o controle, e eu realmente não queria fazer isso na frente de todos. Edward e eu poderíamos lidar com os meus problemas ridículos mais tarde, quando estivéssemos na privacidade do nosso quarto. Eu só precisava segurar-me até então.

"É claro." Edward disse e eu me enterrei em seu peito.

Quando chegamos ao quarteirão do nosso apartamento, ouvi Alice amaldiçoar alto.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!"

Olhei pela janela. Havia uma pequena multidão de Gritadoras esperando do lado de fora do nosso prédio, livros de autógrafos e câmeras em riste.

"Como diabos elas descobriram sobre este lugar?" Ela se irritou, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela olhou para Edward e levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que você acha? Você está disposto a autografar por alguns minutos?"

Ele olhou para mim, perguntando se eu estaria bem.

"Eu estou bem, Cullen. Vá. Deslumbre suas fãs".

Ele me puxou para um beijo rápido. "Você vem comigo, no entanto... certo?" Ele perguntou, tentando desesperadamente disfarçar o leve pânico em sua voz.

Eu ri. "Sim, grande homem, eu vou protegê-lo das minúsculas meninas".

"Ei." Ele disse defensivamente, "Não insulte a fobia, ou eu contarei a todos sobre o seu medo patológico de palhaços".

Todos gemeram.

"Uh, Edward?" Jasper disse com um sorriso no rosto, "Todo mundo tem medo de palhaços. Isso é completamente normal. O fato de você não ter medo deles é meio estranho".

Emmett e Rose riram em acordo.

Edward mostrou-lhes o dedo do meio antes de pegar a minha mão e puxar-me em direção à porta. "Vamos, Garota-Urina." Ele disse, "Vamos sair daqui antes que esses comediantes me matem com sua sagacidade penetrante".

A gritaria começou assim que abrimos a porta. A mão de Edward imediatamente apertou ao redor da minha e eu ertremeci de dor.

"Solte um pouco aí, Clark." Eu disse suavemente, "Você não gostaria de danificar meu Agarrador de Godzy, não é?"

Ele me deu um sorriso tímido antes de seguir em frente e cumprimentar seus fãs. As meninas balbuciavam e gritavam em torno dele, mas ele manteve a calma - fazendo pequenas conversas, tirando fotos e, geralmente, sendo o sonho molhado delas se tornando realidade. Eu fiquei atrás dele e sorri, minha mão esfregando a parte inferior das suas costas, ainda espantada que o homem magnífico na minha frente fosse meu, e eu era dele.

Eu circundei levemente para fora enquanto ele continuava autografando as lembranças das meninas, deixando meus olhos serem atraídos para as fotos e cartazes que eram lançados na frente dele, fascinada pelas muiras faces de Edward Cullen.

Não foi até que um livro completamente diferente foi colocado na frente dele que voltei à realidade. Era um livro comum e branco, e sobre ele estavam escritas duas palavras simples - 'Sinto muito'. Edward olhou para cima em confusão para a mulher segurando o livro.

"Ah... eu não entendo." Ele disse levemente. "Pelo que você sente muito?"

Ela me olhou nos olhos e cada parte de mim gritou enquanto um furacão de raiva explodia através de mim.

"Não é para você." Ela disse calmamente. "É para ela".

Minha pele se arrepiou. Meus músculos tencionaram. Meu sangue ferveu em minhas veias.

Por tudo isso eu consegui encontrar a força para falar, mas minha voz era dura e afiada como aço polido, cada palavra vestida com o assassinato líquido que atualmente estava batendo através do meu corpo.

"Olá, mamãe querida." Eu fervi perigosamente, e então, antes que Edward pudesse registrar a violência em meus olhos... eu me arremessei.

* * *

_**Nota**__**da**__**Tradutora:**_

_Meu Deus, a cada capítulo aparece um personagem mais doido que o outro... o que acharam do Policial DeLuca? Eu morri de rir com ele... e agora com o aparecimento de Renée? Será que Edward conseguirá segurar Bella, ou vai se juntar a ela nesse ataque?_

_Bom, os capítulos estão ficando ainda maiores agora que estamos quase chegando ao final da fic... portanto, só postarei o próximo quando tiver no **mínimo **25 reviews!_

_Para quem ainda não viu, coloquei um novo cronograma de postagens das fics._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_**


	35. Confronto

**Capítulo 35 – Confronto **

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Bella POV**_

O mundo inteiro parecia ir em movimento lento e silencioso quando eu arremessei em direção à mulher que tinha destruído a minha auto-estima, deixado a minha infância ser batida fora de mim com um olho preto de cada vez, e esperado três fodidos anos antes de tentar rastrear-me e pedir desculpas pelo mundo de tormento e humilhação ao qual ela tinha me levado.

O tempo esticava e puxava ao meu redor, os sons surdos rugindo da rua sumindo no nada enquanto a pura fúria pulsava através das minhas veias.

Meu punho fechou e empurro lentamente através do ar, arqueando para cima e para trás antes de mergulhar para a frente para bater em seu rosto traidor e patético. A pele em meus dedos formigava furiosamente enquanto eu imaginava a grata satisfação do meu punho conectando-se com a borda da sua mandíbula, oferecendo-me uma pequena quantidade de revide pelas incontáveis mandíbulas inchadas que eu tinha sofrido em seu nome miserável e ingrato.

Os olhos dela arregalaram quando ela me viu indo em sua direção, um breve flash de medo cintilando em seus olhos antes que o brilho fosco de aceitação lavasse sobre ela. Ela fechou os olhos e projetou seu queixo para fora, aparentemente aceitando a minha retribuição violenta.

Ela queria que eu batesse nela.

Esse fato sozinho quase me fez parar em meu caminho, mas o desejo de negar-lhe qualquer coisa que ela queria foi momentaneamente superado pelo meu desejo de causar-lhe danos físicos, e um sorriso vicioso espalhou pelo meu rosto quando o meu punho fechou em suas ridículas feições resignadas.

"Bella, não!"

De repente, braços fortes estavam ao meu redor e um grito de frustração foi arrancado do meu peito quando meu punho foi preso ao meu lado e eu fui puxada para longe.

Eu vi os olhos de Renée abrirem enquanto ela observava Edward me arrastar para trás, e eu podia jurar que vi decepção em suas profundezas cheias.

"Leve-a lá em cima." Ouvi Alice dizer suavemente enquanto eu continuei a lutar contra o aperto forte de Edward.

Ele me levantou do chão e carregou-me através das portas do saguão, só me colocando para baixo quando chegou aos elevadores, mantendo um braço em volta de mim enquanto estendeu a mão e apertou o botão de chamada.

Eu o empurrei para longe e tentei fazer o meu caminho de volta para fora, mas ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou para dentro do elevador, pressionando-me contra a parede com o peso do seu corpo enquanto a porta fechava.

Eu me contorci e grunhi.

"Bella, pare!"

"Solte-me!" Eu gritei enquanto lutava contra ele. "Minha querida mãe quer pedir desculpas para mim! O mínimo que posso fazer é ouvir enquanto ela geme de dor!"

"Bella... você sabe que não vai resolver nada. Você não aprendeu nada comigo e o meu talento para a violência gratuita?"

"Isso não é violência gratuita, Edward!" Gritei desesperadamente, "Isto é violência CONSCIENTE. Estou consciente do fato de que me sentirei muito melhor uma vez que eu bater na cabeça dessa cadela hedionda algumas vezes".

"Você não vai." Ele insistiu, agarrando meus pulsos enquanto eu empurrei de forma ofensiva no seu peito firme.

"Sim, eu vou." Eu grunhi, rangendo os dentes com o esforço de tentar afastá-lo de mim.

Ele tirou seu peso de cima de mim e amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, seus olhos brilhando e com raiva.

"Bem, se é isso que você realmente pensa, Swan, então vá em frente. Não me deixe pará-la. Vá e despeje toda a sua mágoa e frustração e dor batendo em sua própria mãe. Eu não vou parar você".

Ele abriu as portas do elevador e puxou-me rudemente de volta para o saguão.

"Lá vai você." Ele cuspiu, empurrando-me para a frente. "Vá até lá e soque o inferno fora dela, se é isso que você realmente quer".

"Edward..."

"Não, vá em frente! Rebaixe-se ao nível dela, Bella. Machuque-a como ela machucou você. Isso é o que você quer, não é? Isso vai curar suas feridas, certo?"

Eu arrastei meus pés vergonhosamente de um pé para o outro enquanto olhava para fora das portas de vidro.

Renée estava conversando com Emmett e Jasper e Alice tentavam dispersar as Gritadoras restantes. Parecia que Renée estava chorando. Emmett colocou a mão corpulenta no ombro dela e inclinou-se, obviamente tentando consolá-la.

Uma dor aguda de emoção sacudiu através de mim, fazendo minha garganta fechar-se enquanto eu lutava com uma súbita necessidade de ir confortá-la.

Jesus fodido Cristo.

Eu queria vomitar.

"Entre no maldito elevador, Cullen." Eu murmurei enquanto recuava de volta para dentro da cabine, lutando contra a minha bile subindo.

Eu caí contra a parede e cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito enquanto Edward apertou o botão para o nosso andar.

De repente, ouvi uma corrida e uma mão disparou pela porta, forçando-a a abrir ruidosamente.

"Bella, espere!"

Emmett deu um passo pelo limiar da porta, olhando para mim com cautela.

Porra.

Eu sabia o que estava vindo.

"Não, Emmett." Eu disse antes que ele tivesse uma chance de falar.

"Bella, olha, eu sei que sua mãe aparecendo aqui é... inesperado... mas... talvez você deva tomar o tempo para sentar com ela... ouvir o que ela tem a dizer".

"Eu não estou interessada no que ela tem a dizer." Eu cuspi, "Sem dúvida ela vai jorrar alguma besteira de desculpa pelo seu comportamento, mas eu estou fodidamente fora de me importar com as razões pelas quais ela fez o que fez".

"Não, você não está." Ele disse gentilmente, "Esse é o seu problema".

"Jesus, Emmett, fodidamente NÂO me analise psicologicamente agora! Eu REALMENTE não estou no maldito humor!"

Edward ficou tenso ao meu lado. Ele sabia que eu estava prestes a me perder.

"Emmett." Ele advertiu, "Deixe ir, cara".

Emmett o ignorou.

"Bella, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas..."

"Você sabe, Emmett?" Eu gritei enquanto punhaladas afiadas de memórias dolorosas lançaram em mim. "Por favor, conte-me o seu conto de aflição, então! Diga-me como a SUA mãe deixou você apanhar durante ANOS enquanto ela chorava no canto como um pedaço inútil de merda!"

"Bella, você não consegue ver que você precisa dizer isso a ela? Que você precisa tirar isso do seu sistema? Doce garota, essa merda está envenenando você de dentro. Está impedindo você de realmente se curar e ter um fechamento do seu passado. Sua dor".

"Emmett, pare." Edward disse com firmeza, "Ela não está pronta".

"Bem, quando ela estará pronta, Edward? Huh? Amanhã? Na próxima semana? No prazo de cinco anos, quando ela não entender por que ela ainda tem flashes de raiva irracional sobre as pequenas coisas? É isso que você quer que o seu futuro seja?"

"Eu não consigo encará-la." Eu disse, empurrando para baixo o pânico que estava nascendo em mim. "Eu simplesmente não consigo, Emmett. Por favor... não me faça fazer isso".

Emmett se aproximou e segurou minhas mãos, suas enormes palmas envolvendo as minhas completamente.

"Olha, Bells, eu não estou tentando intimidar você aqui, eu realmente não estou, mas toda essa dor e pesar e ressentimento que você está carregando por aquela mulher lá fora? Isso não vai desaparecer por si só. Nunca. Além disso, posso praticamente garantir que, tanto quanto você odeia sua mãe pelo que ela fez para você, ela se odeia mais, e ela quer desesperadamente se desculpar por isso. Ela esteve procurando por você por três anos, Bells. Ela pensou que você estava morta".

Minha respiração ofegou em meus pulmões. "Besteira".

Ele encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça. "Isso é o que ela disse." Ele declarou simplesmente. "Agora me diga - sua mãe é uma mentirosa?"

Puxei minhas mãos das dele e as passei pelo meu cabelo, frustração e confusão rolando através de mim em ondas alternadas.

Renée era fraca e egoísta – isso era certo - mas ela não era uma mentirosa. É por isso que levou tanto tempo para ela me encontrar? Porque ela tinha desistido de mim?

"Por que diabos ela estava procurando por mim, de qualquer maneira?" Eu disse acidamente, "Foi ela quem me chutou para fora, lembra?"

"Ela fez isso no calor do momento." Emmett disse gentilmente, "Ela começou a procurar por você assim que Phil estava fora da vida dela, Bella. Ela esteve procurando por você desde então".

Eu engoli o caroço enorme que se formou na minha garganta.

De jeito nenhum. Eu NÃO sentiria pena dela.

"Eu não me importo." Eu disse amargamente, mentindo facilmente. "Eu não dou a mínima para a história carimbada dela. Você, obviamente, a achou fascinante, Emmett. Por que você não se senta e conversa com ela? Eu não suporto sequer olhar para ela".

"Bella..."

"Ela disse que não, Emmett." Edward disse com firmeza, aproximando-se e colocando o braço sobre o meu ombro protetoramente.

Tenho certeza que ele podia sentir o tremor incontrolável que estava tremendo através de mim.

Emmett suspirou e saiu do elevador.

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que você está cometendo um erro, mas, ei... não é suficiente que eu ache que é uma boa ideia. Você precisa QUERER que isso aconteça. Vou conseguir os detalhes de contato da sua mãe. Deixe-me saber se você mudar de ideia".

Eu balancei a cabeça e apertei o botão do elevador, incapaz de encontrar o olhar de Emmett enquanto as portas fechavam.

Assim que a cabine começou a se mover, afastei-me de Edward. Ele suspirou, mas não comentou. Subimos para o nosso andar em silêncio, mas eu podia senti-lo olhando para mim, querendo que eu encontrasse o seu olhar.

Eu não podia. Eu não podia olhar para cima para ele ver como eu estava envergonhada. Como eu estava profundamente enojada comigo mesma por sentir pena da mulher que tinha praticamente arruinado a minha vida.

Eu desprezava a minha simpatia. Fez-me sentir fraca e impotente e patética.

Isso me fez querer rastejar sob uma rocha e nunca mostrar meu rosto novamente. Também me deixou absolutamente furiosa que ela podia me afetar dessa maneira. Eu queria gritar e esbravejar e quebrar coisas, mas, em vez disso, fiquei parada ali e tremendo com o esforço para não perder a minha merda.

Eu podia sentir a tensão saindo de Edward também, e isso me deixou ainda mais fodidamente irritada. Ele não merecia ser puxado para dentro do vórtice tóxico de porcaria que era a minha mãe. Como ela ousa aparecer aqui e envolvê-lo nessa merda?

As portas do elevador abriram e eu caminhei pelo corredor até o nosso apartamento, empurrando a minha chave na fechadura com raiva antes de ir até o meu quarto e tentar bater a porta.

É claro, Edward estava bem atrás de mim e sua mão bateu alto na porta quando ele a forçou de volta aberta.

"Bella, fale comigo." Ele disse firmemente enquanto parava na porta, "Diga-me o que você está sentindo".

Afastei-me dele, tentando desesperadamente encontrar as palavras. Eu examinei minhas emoções, tentando destacar o fragmento de dor que tinha começado o efeito dominó de fúria batendo através de mim.

Esfreguei minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto em frustração.

Era muito difícil.

Eu não era forte o suficiente para admitir isso, embora tivesse sido filtrado em meu cérebro desde que eu tinha queimado aquele envelope em Nova York.

Eu tinha repetido centenas de cenários do meu reencontro com a minha mãe em minha cabeça ao longo dos anos, e nenhum deles... nem UM fodido deles me tinha sentindo como eu estava agora.

Era absurdo que eu pudesse sentir um pedaço de empatia por aquela mulher. Isso fez todos os músculos do meu corpo tensos com a rebelião, cada sinapse gritando em desafio.

Estremeci, lutando para me impedir de gritar a minha negação como uma pessoa louca.

"Bella...?"

Eu estava ao lado da minha cama, olhando para o chão e simplesmente tentando respirar.

"Bella, olhe para mim... por favor".

Eu não podia. Eu mal conseguia ficar em pé, quanto mais mostrar-lhe quão pateticamente carente eu era.

Engoli em seco. Isso foi tudo que eu podia administrar.

"Bella..." Ele veio atrás de mim e eu me encolhi, porque eu sabia que ele me tocaria e eu me quebraria em milhões de pedaços.

Suas mãos repousaram sobre os meus ombros, levemente... carinhosamente... e eu cerrei minha mandíbula contra o ataque emocional que isso induziu.

"Edward," sussurrei desesperadamente, "por favor, não".

Suas mãos percorreram meus ombros, serpenteando gentilmente em torno da minha cintura quando ele puxou minhas costas para o seu peito, o calor reconfortante dele rasgando meu controle de mim em peças engatadas e ofegantes.

"Eu tenho." Ele disse, trazendo sua cabeça no meu pescoço e pressionando seus lábios suavemente contra minha pulsação furiosa. "Você precisa de mim. Simplesmente permita-se precisar de mim, Bella. Por favor. Eu estou aqui..."

Virei-me devagar, minha respiração áspera e irregular no silêncio expectante do quarto. Eu olhei em seus olhos.

Ele sabia.

Ele sabia que eu estava torturada pela minha simpatia por ela e ele me amava de qualquer maneira.

O amor em seus olhos me ajudou a encontrar as palavras.

"Por que eu não posso simplesmente odiá-la?" Sussurrei enquanto meu rosto franzia.

"Porque você é incrível." Ele disse, gentilmente enxugando minhas lágrimas com os polegares, varrendo as gotas vergonhosas em meu rosto como se fossem preciosas, em vez de patéticas. "Porque, mesmo depois de tudo que você passou, você ainda tem mais espaço em seu coração para o amor do que o ódio. Porque, no fundo, você sabe o quanto deve ter sido difícil para ela vir aqui e enfrentá-la após todo esse tempo. Porque... goste ou não... ela é sua mãe, e você precisa saber por que ela fez o que fez. Você precisa ouvi-la dizer isso. Você precisa dizer a ela como isso fez você se sentir".

Enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, respirando nele, deixando seu cheiro, suas mãos, seus lábios, costurarem as feridas invisíveis que estavam doendo e batendo dentro de mim, lembrando-me que, a menos que eu lidasse com ela e dissesse a ela como o seu egoísmo tinha me eviscerado por tanto tempo, minhas memórias dela continuariam a rasgar-me com ressentimento e remorso.

Eu me afastei e limpei meu rosto com minhas mãos enquanto Edward empurrava meu cabelo para longe do meu rosto.

"Você quer que eu ligue para Emmett?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Respirei fundo e passei meus braços em volta de mim mesma, tentando me manter junta. Eu assenti e sentei na cama enquanto Edward me beijou suavemente e puxou seu telefone celular, rapidamente discando o número de Emmett.

"Ei, sou eu... a mãe de Bella ainda está aí?... Sim... ela mudou de ideia... ela quer vê-la".

Cinco minutos depois eu tinha purificado o meu estômago de todo o seu conteúdo e estava sentada no sofá, esperando minha mãe voltar para a minha vida. Edward andava nervosamente de um lado a outro em frente da porta, mastigando suas unhas e olhando para mim a cada poucos segundos, com preocupação em seu rosto.

Quando a batida característica de Emmett atingiu a porta, Edward a abriu rapidamente antes de caminhar de volta para a sala e sentar ao meu lado no sofá. Ele agarrou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos entre os meus, e eu pude praticamente senti-lo disposto a segurá-los juntos.

Emmett fez um gesto para Renée tomar a poltrona em frente ao sofá, enquanto ele tomou uma ao meu lado.

Estudei minha mãe enquanto ela se sentava.

Ela parecia uma merda.

Isso me fez sorrir.

Uma coisa da qual minha mãe tinha sempre se orgulhado era a sua aparência. Mesmo quando Phil batia nela, ela sempre foi meticulosa com seu cabelo e maquiagem. Ela até tinha corretivos especiais para encobrir os hematomas.

Agora, ela não estava usando maquiagem nenhuma. Sua pele parecia pálida e manchada, os olhos lacrimejantes espiando de pálpebras caídas. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e com manchas grisalhas, completamente desprovido do brilho marrom escuro do qual eu me lembrava de forma tão clara.

Eu suguei uma respiração engatada enquanto olhava para ela. Ela mal parecia a mulher da qual eu me lembrava. Ela parecia... velha... e cansada. Assombrada.

Ela olhou para mim e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Eu me lembro que ela sempre fazia isso, sempre que ficava emocional.

"Bella." Ela disse, sua respiração irregular, "Deus, querida... você está linda. Você sempre foi tão linda..."

Eu abri minha boca para dizer a ela para calar a boca, para dizer-lhe que ela não tinha o direito de me chamar de 'querida' ou 'linda' mais, mas Emmett superou-me nisso.

"Ok, Renée... obviamente este processo será difícil para Bella, então você tem que entender que dirigir-se a ela intimamente pode não ser a melhor ideia".

Renée deixou seus olhos caírem para o chão.

"Claro. Desculpe".

Edward se inclinou para mim e sussurrou, "Você está bem?"

Apertei sua mão e acenei com a cabeça, não confiando em mim para falar.

"Então, Bella." Emmett disse, olhando para mim com expectativa, "Estamos aqui hoje para expressar algumas questões entre você e Renée, e eu sei que será muito difícil para ambas, mas eu quero que vocês tentem nos deixar saber como vocês estão se sentindo com a maior precisão e calma possível. Se começar a ser demais, avisem-me e nós vamos parar, ok?" Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Ótimo. Agora, o que você quer dizer à sua mãe".

Fechei os olhos enquanto um bombardeio de perguntas e sarcasmo ácido corria através de mim, fazendo-me querer vomitar discursos violentos para aquela mulher, mas eu os empurrei para baixo, tentando manter a tampa no meu ressentimento borbulhando.

"Eu só tenho uma pergunta." Eu fervi sombriamente. "Uma só palavra. Por quê?"

Renée olhou para mim e eu sabia que ela entendeu exatamente o que eu estava perguntando. No entanto, isso não me impediu de entrar em detalhes.

"Por que você se casou com ele?" Eu desafiei, meu estômago virando enquanto eu me lembrava da mancha humana que era Phil. "Por que você FICOU com ele, mesmo depois que ele começou a bater em você? Por que você o deixou bater em mim? Por que você não o abandonou, mesmo que eu tenha pedido a você – não... eu IMPLOREI a você CADA... SIMPLES... DIA? Por que você ficou parada e deixou que ele fizesse aquelas coisas comigo? Por que você ME expulsou quando era ELE o babaca que destruiu nossas vidas?"

Minha voz ficou mais alta e mais estridente com cada pergunta, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu precisava saber. Desde que eu tinha sido expulsa da minha própria casa, essas perguntas estiveram agitadas dentro do meu cérebro, em busca de justificativa, por algum grão de lógica que arrancasse a minha incredulidade de mim e aliviasse a enorme ferida aberta que foi deixada pela traição da minha mãe.

"Por que você o amava mais do que você me amava?" Eu gritei, tentando substituir a minha dor com raiva, desesperada para não chorar na frente dela. "Responda-me isso, mãe! Por que você escolheu aquele pedaço de merda em vez da sua própria filha?"

Renée deixou cair seus rosto em suas mãos e tomou algumas respirações profundas, seu corpo curvado e tenso e tremendo ligeiramente.

Ela olhou para mim e fiquei perplexa ao ver o grande volume de dor que vi em seus olhos.

"Eu nunca o amei mais do que amei você." Ela disse com uma voz trêmula, "Mas eu sei que deve ter parecido isso do seu ponto de vista. Quanto às suas outras perguntas, eu estive me perguntando as mesmas coisas por anos, Bella, e eu sempre volto para a mesma resposta - eu era fraca".

"Eu era fraca demais para ficar sozinha quando seu pai morreu, então eu me casei com Phil. Eu era fraca demais para deixá-lo, mesmo quando eu percebi que ele era o monstro que ele era porque eu tinha medo dele. Quando ele começou a bater em mim... eu... eu acho que eu tinha tão pouca auto-estima sobrando que realmente acreditei que eu merecia. Eu sinceramente pensava que era minha culpa por provocá-lo. Se eu fosse uma esposa melhor, ou uma amante melhor, ou mais bonita, ou mais confiante, ele não ficaria tão irritado comigo. E eu sabia que você podia ouvi-lo quando ele surgia. Eu podia ouvir você chorando em seu quarto, mesmo quando Phil estava gritando e batendo em mim, e eu simplesmente agradecia a Deus que ele estivesse batendo em mim, e não em você".

"Mas então... com o passar dos anos, eu não podia aguentar mais. Toda sexta-feira à noite eu ficava paralisada de medo, sabendo o que estava por vir e me sentindo impotente para detê-lo".

"Então... naquela primeira noite... quando você... você tomou isso... em vez de... oh, Deus, Bella, eu sabia que deveria ter me jogado na sua frente. Eu sabia que nunca deveria tê-lo deixado bater em você daquele jeito... mas eu estava tão... aliviada... tão horrivelmente e poderosamente aliviada que ele não estivesse batendo em mim por uma vez... eu não conseguia me mover. Eu congelei, com medo de que se eu fizesse algum som, que ele iria atrás de mim de novo... e então eu fiquei sentada lá... e assisti enquanto a minha filha apanhava o que era para mim".

"Deixou-me enjoada. Eu fiquei enjoada com a minha incapacidade de agir... para protegê-la... para ter a coragem de me comportar como uma mãe deve se comportar quando sua filha estava sendo ferida. E para piorar a situação, você... meu Deus, Bella, você era tão forte. Você aceitou seu espancamentos mais bravamente do que eu alguma vez o fiz. Aos 13 anos, você tinha mais força em você do que eu jamais teria".

Pensei na antiga Bella com 13 anos de idade, se encolhendo no chão enquanto Phil dava socos, chutes e me açoitava com o cinto. Doeu, mas eu me lembro de estar grata que eu estivesse salvando a minha mãe da dor.

Isso era força? Ou era simplesmente amor?

Eu a amava demais para deixá-la passar por isso. Obviamente ela não tinha esse problema.

"Por que você nunca o impediu?" Perguntei amargamente. "Tomei os espancamentos porque eu te amava, mas você está dizendo que você não me amava o suficiente para fazer o mesmo?"

Ela desviou seu olhar de mim, olhando para as suas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas e cerradas ritmicamente. Eu observei quando ela engoliu várias vezes, tentando acalmar-se antes de falar novamente.

"Eu posso entender que você se sinta assim." Ela disse com uma voz trêmula, "Mas eu te amava, Bella. Eu amava você mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu continuo amando. Porque você é a única coisa boa que eu fiz na minha vida miserável. Você era forte e linda e perfeita... e eu o deixei machucar você. Eu nem sequer tive a coragem ou força para defender a única pessoa que sempre esteve lá para mim, mesmo quando as minhas decisões hediondas tornaram a vida dela um inferno".

"Isto é uma enorme besteira." Eu murmurei quando suas palavras caíram em mim. Ouvi-la dizer que me amava depois do que ela fez foi a blasfêmia final. "Você nunca teria deixado que ele continuasse batendo em mim se você me amasse. Você disse isso. Você o deixou fazer isso para salvar a si mesma. Você não sabe o que é o amor".

Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos transbordando fizeram os músculos do meu peito apertarem desconfortavelmente.

"Oh, Bella, eu sei que você não acredita em mim... e eu não a culpo por duvidar do meu amor. Eu mereço a sua dúvida. Eu mereço a sua dúvida e seu ódio e todas as emoções negativas que você já sentiu porque... eu falhei com você. Eu falhei com você da forma mais repugnante que um pai pode falhat com um filho. Eu deixei meus próprios medos e inseguranças me impedirem de salvar você".

Ela apertou sua mandíbula, pontuando suas palavras com estremecimentos e punhos apertados.

"Toda sexta-feira à noite." Ela disse com crua honestidade, sua voz embargada pela emoção, "Cada... maldita... sexta-feira à noite, eu jurava a mim mesma que não deixaria aquilo acontecer de novo... que eu o pararia... que eu protegeria você... e toda semana o medo me paralisava e eu me escondia no canto como um pedaço de lixo, apenas capaz de me mover quando Phil tivesse desmaiado e minha linda e corajosa filha estivesse deitada soluçando no chão".

Um sorriso amargo atravessou seu rosto.

"Deus, eu me odiava por deixar isso acontecer uma e outra vez, mas, quanto mais impotente eu me permitia ficar, mais difícil era acreditar que eu poderia realmente pará-lo... que eu poderia fazer qualquer tipo de mudança positiva na minha vida... ou na sua. Eu sabia que deveria ter protegido você, mas eu era muito fraca".

Eu bufei sob a minha respiração e Edward apertou minha mão, sua outra mão estendendo, enquanto as pontas dos seus dedos levemente escovaram em toda a minha pele. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto Renée olhava para mim, profundas chamas de vergonha queimando atrás dos seus olhos.

"Eu sei que cada palavra que digo provavelmente soa como uma enorme escapatória para você, Bella. Provavelmente é. Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou tentando dar desculpas. Eu não tenho desculpas... só arrependimentos. Eu me arrependo muito sobre como eu tratei você... sobre como eu permiti que você fosse tratada. Deixando aquele pedaço de merda colocar suas mãos em você não foi melhor do que se eu mesma tivesse batido em você. Eu era um animal patético e covarde, e você merecia muito mais. Você merecia... tudo... e eu te dei nada. Menos que nada. Eu deixei a sua infância ser roubada de você. Eu fiquei parada e assisti isso acontecer... e eu não tive coragem de fazer uma maldita coisa sobre isso".

Sua voz era baixa e tensa. Seus olhos lacrimejantes penetravam em mim e eu tive que desviar o olhar. Seu arrependimento era demais. Sua dor era muito real. Eu não queria vê-la. Eu não podia suportar sentir isso.

"Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo de novo." Ela disse com dolorosa intensidade, "Tudo seria diferente. Eu não faria os mesmos erros estúpidos e egoístas. Eu estaria lá para você, Bella... sempre e para sempre. Eu encontraria a força para detê-lo... para me afastar... para começar uma nova vida para você, sem medo e dor".

Ela deixou cair o rosto em suas mãos e eu pude ouvir soluços baixos vazando de entre seus dedos. "Sinto muito, Bella. Eu sinto... tanto... tanto. Eu sei que não é suficiente depois de tudo que você já passou, mas é tudo que eu tenho para dar".

Um enorme nó de emoção apertou na minha garganta, ameaçando estrangular-me se eu não o mantivesse sob controle. Seu pedido de desculpas era sincero, mas não era suficiente. Nada do que ela pudesse dizer jamais poderia ser suficiente.

Parte de mim se perguntava por que eu estava me incomodando em até mesmo ouvi-la, se era esse o caso. Por que me sujeitar a isso se eu não achava que me ajudaria de alguma maneira?

O nó apertou ainda mais.

A verdade é que eu ainda precisava de respostas. Eu sabia que elas não me convenceriam, mas eu precisava delas do mesmo jeito.

"Por que você não o deixou?" Eu disse asperamente, empurrando para baixo as lágrimas, "Nós poderíamos ter arrumado as nossas coisas e partido, só nós duas... deixá-lo para trás e nunca olhar para trás".

"Eu não podia deixá-lo." Ela disse, sua voz quase um sussurro, "Ele me dizia todos os dias que se eu o deixasse... ele mataria você... ele dizia que me faria assistir enquanto ele matava você, e depois ele me mataria." Ela olhou para mim e eu podia ver o terro abjeto em seus olhos. "Eu acreditei nele, Bella. Eu estava com muito medo para chamar isso de blefe".

Ela tomou uma respiração trêmula e agarrou os braços da cadeira.

"A noite em que você... bateu nele... foi a noite em que eu realmente vi quanto dano eu havia causado a você por ser uma espectadora para o seu abuso. Quando entrei e vi seus olhos... Eu sabia que você quebraria. Eu sabia que a carga que você estava carregando por mim tinha finalmente empurrado você sobre a borda. Você o mataria, e isso era minha culpa".

"Eu gritava para você parar, mas era como se você não estivesse mais lá. Você tinha ido embora, e havia apenas esta imensa bola de violência e ressentimento em seu lugar. Eu pensei que tinha perdido você para sempre".

Eu pensei naquela noite. Lembrei-me de Phil dando socos no meu rosto depois que eu disse que ele era um saco de merda, e depois... lembrei-me de encontrar o taco de baseball ensanguentado em minhas mãos e Renée gritando comigo.

"E você quer saber o pior?" Ela disse, um olhar de vergonhosa admissão rastejando em seu rosto, "Parte de mim queria que você o matasse. Uma parte de mim pensava que, se você o matasse, nós finalmente ficaríamos livres. Quão asqueroso é isso? Havia uma parte de mim que permitiria que a minha filha se tornasse uma assassina para que eu não tivesse que assumir a responsabilidade pelo meu marido abusivo? Jesus".

"Aquele foi o momento em que eu percebi que não poderia deixá-la ser punida pela minha fraqueza mais. Eu tinha que tomar uma posição. Eu tinha que afastá-la dele, e de mim, e de tudo o que estava impedindo que você fosse saudável e feliz e inteira".

"Eu gritei com você, tentando fazê-la parar de bater nele, mas você estava enlouquecida. Eu podia ouvir ossos quebrando enquanto o taco continuava caindo, mas não importa o quão alto eu tenha gritado, você continuou".

"Finalmente, recorri a estapear você para fazê-la parar. Você parecia atordoada, como se você nem sequer soubesse onde você estava. Quando você viu o que você tinha feito com Phil, você começou a gritar. Oh, Deus... aquele som. Aquele som me quebrou, porque eu soube então que, a fim de salvá-la, eu tinha que empurrá-la para longe".

Ela inspirou em enormes respirações ásperas, expirando lentamente enquanto continuou, "Eu gritei para você ir embora. Ameacei que se você voltasse, eu chamaria a polícia. Eu queria que você ficasse tão longe de Phil como você possivelmente conseguisse. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ele nunca tocaria em você novamente, e essa foi a única maneira que eu consegui pensar".

Minha respiração parou em meus pulmões.

Ela me expulsou... para me proteger? Isso é a porra de uma piada?

"Então, a sua ideia de me proteger era me jogando para fora, enquanto eu estava fisicamente e emocionalmente traumatizada?" Eu disse acidamente. "Eu não tinha dinheiro... nenhum lugar para ir. Em que porra de universo iludido você achou que isso ficaria bem?"

"Bella, eu não estava exatamente pensando direito. Minha filha tinha quase matado meu marido, e eu tinha certeza que quando ele se recuperasse o suficiente, ele tentaria retribuir o favor. Eu só queria que você saísse daquela casa... para longe dele. Obviamente, eu não pensei sobre isso".

Meu corpo todo ficou tenso enquanto eu me preparava para demoli-la e sua afirmação ridícula.

"Você me jogou para fora para me ajudar?" Eu cuspi enquanto as memórias de inúmeras humilhações e perversões que eu tinha sofrido durante a minha vida nas ruas golpeavam meu cérebro, "Você tem alguma porra de ideia do que eu passei depois que você me expulsou? O que eu tive que fazer para sobreviver?"

Os olhos de Renée lançaram para Emmett antes de ela olhar para as suas mãos e começar a espremê-las compulsivamente.

"Eu não sei todos os detalhes." Ela disse suavemente, "Mas Emmett me deu uma ideia geral".

"Eu comia lixo." Eu fervi, a memória disso escavando enormes quantidades de obscura vergonha. "Eu arranhava através de latas de lixo como um cão de rua, mãe, procurando restos de comida que não fossem podres ou cheios de vermes, e então eu os devorava, não me importando que as pessoas estivessem me observando e olhando para mim com uma mistura de piedade e nojo, porque meu estômago estava doendo porque eu não tinha comido em três dias".

"Eu urinava em becos. Eu implorava por dinheiro. Eu roubava. Eu..." Empurrei as memórias do meu tempo com James antes que as memórias duramente afiadas dizimassem completamente o meu controle, "Fiz coisas... coisas que eu nunca posso ter de volta. Coisas que fazem a porra do meu estômago revirar. Eu me deixei ser usada e humilhada em maneiras que você não pode sequer imaginar." Eu cuspi duramente enquanto Edward acariciava minha mão ao meu lado, "E eu fiz isso porque minha mãe me jogou para fora da minha própria casa na tentativa de me ajudar? Bom trabalho, mãe. Isso, obviamente, deu certo, não é?"

Ela olhou para mim, a dor saindo dela.

"Bella, se eu soubesse, eu nunca teria afastado você. Eu teria corrido atrás de você naquela noite e encontrado uma maneira de mantê-la a salvo de Phil sem perder você. Sem deixar que você se perdesse. Há tantas coisas que eu teria feito diferente. Tantos erros que eu tão desesperadamente pegaria de volta".

Eu inspirei em uma golfada de ar e expirei devagar, tentando empurrar a minha raiva. Os dedos de Edward se moviam por toda a minha pele, acalmando e relaxando-me, trazendo-me para fora do passado e de volta ao presente. Trazendo-me de volta para ele.

Eu pensei sobre tudo o que tinha ocorrido durante a minha vida - toda a dor e as dificuldades que eu tinha sofrido por causa da minha mãe - e uma pontada persistente continuava se contorcendo através do meu cérebro.

Se ela não tivesse me jogado para fora, eu nunca teria conhecido Edward.

Essa era uma verdade que eu não podia negar.

Se a viagem no tempo fosse possível e ela pudesse voltar atrás e mudar toda a sua merda de decisões induzidas, mas a consequência era que eu não teria Edward na minha vida, eu sei, sem dúvida, que eu não quereria que ela mudasse nada .

Ele era tudo para mim e, de alguma forma doentia, eu devia parte disso a ela.

Olhei para ele.

Ele olhou de volta, seus olhos simpáticos e cheios de amor. Olhos que eu queria ver todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Olhos que poderiam brilhar com amor e risadas e travessuras, ou escurecer com o flamejante desejo.

Os olhos do homem que eu amava.

Ele era a única coisa boa que a fraqueza patética da minha mãe já tinha me dado.

Ele trouxe meus dedos à sua boca e suavemente roçou os lábios sobre o dorso da minha mão. Eu derreti.

Era a razão pela qual eu achava tão difícil odiá-la, porque, no fundo, eu sabia que, sem ela, eu jamais o teria encontrado?

"O que aconteceu com Phil depois que eu... parti?" Eu disse, mal escondendo a emoção da minha voz.

Ela limpou as mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou.

"Eu chamei a ambulância... e a polícia. Quando eles chegaram, eu disse a eles sobre o abuso... sobre a bebida... eu disse a eles que ele havia abusado de você e você tinha fugido. Eu disse a eles que eu tinha me enfurecido e batido nele. Eles me prenderam. Eu não me importei. Pelo menos você estava segura".

Ela foi presa? Interessante...

"Eles investigaram as minhas reclamações contra Phil. Médicos testemunharam sobre a evidência de fortes traumas pelo meu corpo e rosto, e os vizinhos testemunharam sobre os acessos de raiva regulares de Phil. Eventualmente, Phil foi acusado de ataque e agressão e meu suposto ataque contra ele foi considerado auto-defesa. Enquanto ele ainda estava no hospital, eles conseguiram contra ele uma ordem de restrição que o impedia de estar a menos de 200 metros de mim".

"Ele foi considerado culpado de agressão algumas semanas depois, e mesmo que ele tenha sido condenado a dois anos de prisão, ele estava fora 12 meses depois devido a bom comportamento. Eu estava furiosa".

Jesus, Phil foi para a prisão? Como é que eu não sabia disso?

Oh, querido Deus, por favor, deixe-o ter sido estuprado na bunda todos os dias em que ele esteve lá – rudemente e sem lubrificante por um detento gigante que tinha um pau monstro com um piercing com arame farpado.

"Quando ele foi libertado, ele veio uma noite, bêbado e furioso e gritando comigo para dar a ele as coisas dele. Por alguma razão, eu não estava com medo dele mais. Vendo-o choramingar como um covarde enquanto a minha linda filha adolescente o bateu completamente, de alguma forma negou qualquer intimidação que ele levantasse sobre mim. Eu disse a ele para sair enquanto ainda podia. Quando ele se recusou, eu segurei uma faca em sua garganta e disse a ele para dar o fora e nunca mais voltar ou eu o mataria. E eu quis dizer isso".

"Acho que ele acreditou em mim porque eu nunca mais o vi".

Oh, você finalmente teve crescendo uma determinação? O que você quer – a porra de uma medalha?

"No dia seguinte, eu queimei todos os seus pertences no quintal. Enquanto eu estava lá e observava tudo o que ele possuía virar fumaça, eu me senti... livre... finalmente... pela primeira vez desde que seu pai morreu. Eu ainda me odiava pelos anos de tortura que você sofreu em meu nome, mas eu prometi a mim mesma que eu faria as pazes com você. Eu só tinha que encontrá-la primeiro".

"Eu estive procurando por você desde que ele foi preso... assim que eu soube que ele estava fora das nossas vidas e não seria capaz de machucá-la mais. Comecei a ligar para todos os seus colegas de classe. Eu sabia que você realmente não tinha amigos próximos, mas eu pensei que alguém deveria ter visto você. Eles não tinham".

É claro que eles não tinham. Aqueles idiotas me viam entrar com sinais óbvios de abuso a cada maldita semana, e nenhum deles nunca perguntou sobre isso. Por que diabos eu recorreria a qualquer um deles?

"Eu passei para a caça pelo bairro, batendo nas portas e colocando cartazes de 'desaparecida' em postes telefônicos, mas você simplesmente desapareceu".

Ela se recostou na cadeira, sua cabeça ligeiramente para cima, enquanto ela continuava.

"Tornei-me a louca senhora da 'criança desaparecida'. Todos os dias eu visitava os bairros adjacentes, indo de casa em casa, parando as pessoas na rua. Relatei o seu desaparecimento para a polícia, mas eles não pareceram interessados. Eles continuaram dizendo que você provavelmente precisava de algum tempo e que você voltaria para casa sozinha. Claro, você nunca voltou".

"Quando o pouco de dinheiro que eu tinha acabou, eu tive que conseguir um emprego, e quando ele mal cobria as contas, eu consegui outro emprego, e isso significava que eu estava limitada aos finais de semana para procurar por você".

Engoli a saliva que estava revestindo a minha língua.

Ela esteve procurando por mim? Trabalhando em dois empregos ao mesmo tempo? Isso não combinava com a minha imagem mental do monstro-Renée queimando minhas fotos e fazendo uma dança feliz todos os dias em que eu não estava complicando a sua vida simples. Essa imagem dela era mais fácil de processar. Ela não me fazia duvidar dos anos que passei xingando seu nome. Ela não me fazia ver coisas que eu não queria ver, e sentir coisas que eu não queria sentir. Coisas que ferem as camadas mais profundas do meu coração.

Emmett disse para parar, caso isso se tornasse demais.

A menos que meu coração parasse de doer como se eu estivesse tendo a porra de um ataque cardíaco, eu posso precisar aceitar a oferta dele.

Renée trouxe a sua mão esquerda para cima e esfregou os olhos e, pela primeira vez, eu percebi que ela estava usando seu antigo anel de casamento. Aquele que meu pai tinha dado a ela.

Meu peito apertou ainda mais.

"Toda semana eu ligava para a polícia para saber se eles tinham ouvido alguma coisa, mas, é claro que eles não tinham. Eles não estavam sequer procurando. Quando você tinha desaparecido há um ano, eles grosseiramente me disseram que eu deveria considerar o fato de que você poderia estar morta. Então eles me ofereceram aconselhamento gratuito. Idiotas".

Ela enxugou os olhos rapidamente, tentando afastar a umidade do conto, mas quando ela olhou para mim, eu quase podia contar as camadas de tristeza no seu rosto.

É isso o que aconteceu com ela? As linhas de expressão e vincos de preocupação que marcavam seu rosto foram causadas por sua preocupação por mim?

Era quase incompreensível e, ainda assim, a pequena semente de simpatia que eu tinha por ela continuou a inchar, sabendo que o que ela estava dizendo era verdade.

"Todo dia eu rezava para você me ligar, só para me informar que você estava bem." Ela disse suavemente, "E todos os dias eu percebia que você nunca ligaria, mesmo que você ainda estivesse viva, porque eu tinha falhado como uma mãe, e eu não tinha nenhum direito de esperar nada de você. Cheguei a aceitar o fato de que, mesmo que você estivesse viva e bem, eu estava provavelmente morta para você, e que eu merecia estar, e isso absolutamente me matou".

"Ainda assim, eu continuei procurando. Recusei-me a acreditar que você estava morta. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Coloquei alertas de e-mail e coloquei sua foto em sites de todo o país. Eu não tinha ideia se você tinha deixado L.A., ou se você ainda estava na cidade em algum lugar. Considerei que você tinha acabado nas ruas, mas as poucas pessoas das ruas para quem eu perguntei não me disseram nada".

"Sim, eles não diriam." Eu ofereci com sarcasmo, "A maioria das pessoas de rua têm um passado do qual estão fugindo. Eles sabem como é não querer ser encontrado".

Se eu soubesse que Renée estava procurando por mim, eu teria desejado que ela me encontrasse?

A questão retumbrou ao redor do meu cérebro e fez a minha cabeça doer.

"Finalmente," Renée disse com um suspiro, "eu recorri à contratação de um detetive particular. Comecei a trabalhar no turno da noite limpando escritórios para pagar os honorários dele, e depois de alguns meses ele recebeu uma ligação de alguém que se encaixava na sua descrição vivendo nas ruas no centro da cidade".

"Ele começou a perguntar ao redor, tentando encontrá-la, e então, um dia ele ligou para dizer que ele achava que tinha encontrado você".

Ela respirou em uma respiração afiada e seus olhos se encheram novamente.

"Ele me disse que uma garota que se encaixava na sua descrição havia sido encontrada em uma lixeira... assassinada".

Oh... Jesus. Jess Louca Stanley. Assassinada pelo cafetão psicótico James. Nós éramos da mesma idade, altura, peso. Nós até parecíamos iguais. Ela pensou que Jess era eu? Morta e sozinha e cercada por lixo?

Ela baixou a cabeça em suas mãos.

"No momento em que ele disse isso... eu desmoronei. Eu não achava que era possível sentir tanta dor e ainda estar viva. Eu não queria acreditar nele, mas... tinha passado três anos. Três anos de culpa e vergonha e arrependimento e pura auto-aversão, e parte de mim achava que sua morte seria o castigo final por tudo o que eu tinha feito. Você estava morta... e era culpa minha".

Ela tremia e Emmett rapidamente foi para a cozinha pegar para ela um pouco de água. Ela aceitou o copo com gratidão e tomou um pequeno gole antes de continuar.

"Depois que ele me disse isso, eu meio que... me perdi. Eu caí no chão na minha cozinha e não me movi por cerca de 18 horas. Eu não conseguia me mover. Você estava morta e não havia nenhuma maneira para que eu algum dia pedisse desculpas a você... ou a ajudasse... ou dissesse que eu amava você. Tudo o que eu tinha deixado para viver tinha instantaneamente desaparecido naquele momento. Quando eu pensei que tinha perdido você... eu perdi tudo".

"Poucos dias depois ele ligou de volta, gritando para eu ligar a televisão".

"Quando eu liguei, eu vi uma foto sua... e dele".

Ela fez um gesto para Edward.

"Havia fotos de vocês dois saindo de algum coquetel. Você estava usando um vestido roxo. A história passou dizendo que você tinha sido ferida durante uma invasão da casa, mas você estava no hospital e seu estado era estável. Eles disseram que o seu namorado estrela do rock salvou a sua vida".

Olhei rapidamente para Edward e ele baixou a cabeça de vergonha.

Eu acho que a coisa toda de James/mesa do café ainda era um ponto sensível para ele.

Renée respirou fundo e estabilizou-se.

"O dia em que eu te vi na TV foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Bella. Eu chorei por horas, sabendo que você estava viva. Deus, você estava tão bonita naquelas fotos. Tão feliz e radiante. Tão diferente da menina que tinha corrido para fora da minha casa três anos antes. Agradeci ao Senhor por responder às minhas orações. Agradeci a Ele por cuidar de você quando eu não podia, por cuidar de você quando eu era incapaz, por conceder a você algum tipo de felicidade, quando tudo que eu alguma vez lhe dei foi dor e traição".

"Eu não sei se Deus teve alguma coisa a ver com isso." Eu disse baixinho, incapaz de olhar para o homem magnífico ao meu lado, ou então eu começaria a choramingar como um bebê, "Foi Edward quem me fez radiante, ou feliz, ou o que seja. Ele é aquele que me salvou. Qualquer mudança que você viu em mim foi por causa dele. Ele me deu uma razão para acreditar que eu merecia mais do que o que eu tinha".

Ele apertou minha mão e eu olhei para cima quando ouvi suaves sons fungando ao meu lado.

Emmett estava apressadamente limpando lágrimas gigantes das suas bochechas, seu rosto uma contradição da felicidade e solenidade.

"Tudo bem, não se atreva a começar a falar sobre o perfeito amor que você e Dolores compartilham, ou eu terei que ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir um caminhão de fodidos chocolates. É ruim o suficiente que você e sua mãe têm sofrido tanto, juntas e separadas. Vocês duas quebraram o meu maldito coração, vocês realmente quebraram. Em cima disso, se você começar a falar do amante aí e como ele completa você e te faz inteira e toda essa merda dolorosamente romântica, eu precisarei de uma injeção de epinefrina porque, honestamente, eu estarei fodidamente morto".

Ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos e esfregou os olhos enquanto sugava uma respiração áspera.

"Puta que pariu..."

Minha mãe olhou para mim com cautela, em seguida de volta para o homem gigante fungando. Ela timidamente estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe suavemente no joelho. Ele a agarrou desesperadamente e a ergueu sobre a testa, como se ele estivesse dizendo uma prece silenciosa por ela.

"Renée." Ele suspirou, soltando a mão dela e fixando-se nela com seu olhar úmido, "Estou tão feliz que você finalmente conseguiu contar sua história para Bella, mas como é que você acabou aqui? Que forças cósmicas trouxeram você aqui para a purificação da vergonha de quebrar o coração?"

"Bem." Ela disse, enquanto olhava para minha mão entrelaçada com a de Edward, "No começo eu duvidei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer - estourar de volta na vida de Bella quando ela obviamente tinha começado de novo, colocando a mim e a dor do seu passado atrás dela." Ela olhou para mim e um leve sorriso curvou no canto da sua boca. "Você, obviamente, encontrou alguém muito especial para você. Eu poderia dizer isso até mesmo pelas fotos e, de alguma forma, não me parecia justo abrir sua velhas feridas apenas para que eu pudesse tentar ganhar o seu perdão. Isso teria apenas acrescentado outra camada para o meu egoísmo".

"Eu tinha tudo, mas decidi deixá-la viver a sua vida, talvez com a exceção de escrever-lhe uma carta dizendo o quanto eu sentia por tudo, mas depois, na semana passada, a assistente de Edward me ligou e disse que você estava desesperada para me ver - que você queria se reconectar - e isso me deu esperança de que pudéssemos realmente ser capazes de nos sentar juntas pelo tempo suficiente para eu te contar o meu lado da história".

Eu senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado.

"Posso assumir que o nome da garota com quem você falou era Bree?" Ele perguntou com frieza glacial.

"Sim." Renée respondeu, "Ela parecia estar muito... determinada em reunir Bella e eu. Ela estava muito entusiasmada. Ela disse que Bella estava muito nervosa para ligar e queria encontrar um tempo para nos encontrarmos. Fui ingênua em acreditar nela tão facilmente, não fui?"

"Bree era uma megera que já não trabalha para mim." Edward disse com raiva. "A única razão pela qual ela tinha a intenção de conseguir você no mesmo ambiente que Bella é porque ela sabia que isso a devastaria e, por algum motivo, isso traria prazer a ela. Ela tinha uma obsessão doentia por mim e uma vingança contra Bella. Tudo o que ela disse para você era besteira, obviamente".

Renée riu amargamente.

"Bem, isso faz sentido. Eu tinha esperado que o que ela disse fosse verdade, mas quando liguei para Bella na noite passada e foi-me dito várias vezes para eu ir me foder, eu percebi que tinha sido manipulada".

Edward riu suavemente e apertou minha mão. Eu resisti ao impulso de esbofeteá-lo.

Não ria dela! Ela é o inimigo, lembra? Você deve odiá-la pelo que ela fez comigo, mesmo que eu não possa odiá-la!

Renée suspirou e disse, "Ainda assim, logo que ouvi a voz dela, eu sabia que tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la me ouvir".

Ela virou para mim e fixou em mim com um feroz olhar de determinação. Eu não acho que eu tinha visto aquele olhar no rosto da minha mãe desde que meu pai morreu.

"Bella." Ela disse com firmeza, "Eu preciso que você saiba que eu assumo total responsabilidade por tudo o que aconteceu com você. Tudo. Cada memória ruim, cada machucado em sua pele, cada pensamento negativo em sua cabeça – eu mereço todos eles. Eu os adquiri com anos de egoísmo e repugnante falta de ação. Eu sei que se eu tivesse sido menos... patética... sua vida teria sido muito diferente, e eu não posso te dizer o suficiente quão completamente e desesperadamente eu lamento por isso. Agora, eu não espero que você me perdoe. Se eu fosse você, eu certamente não perdoaria, mas, pelo menos, eu já disse o que eu vim aqui para dizer e espero que você entenda mais sobre mim... e nós... e tudo o que passamos".

Emmett se inclinou para frente e tocou minha mãe suavemente no ombro, elogiando-a pelo seu esforço. O gesto deixou-me vagamente irritada com ele.

Ele virou para mim e disse, "Bella? Você tem alguma coisa a dizer à sua mãe? Você gostaria de responder ao que ela acabou de dizer?"

Jesus, Emmett. Eu gostaria de responder a ela? Sim. Eu era capaz de responder a ela? Absolutamente não, porra.

Eu tinha tantos pensamentos conflitantes explodindo através de mim que eu não sabia o que diabos eu estava pensando.

Parte de mim ainda queria bater nela - sentir a dor aguda de satisfação quando a minha pele batesse contra a dela, mas outra parte... Jesus... outra parte queria se enrolar em uma bola e colocar minha cabeça no colo dela e deixá-la acariciar meu cabelo como ela costumava fazer antes das nossas vidas subirem em uma bola de fogo de merda. Essa parte de mim... a parte pequena, assustada e sozinha, queria nada mais que sentir os braços da minha mãe ao meu redor, chorar por todos os anos de dor que eu tinha sofrido, limpando-o de mim em grandes soluços ofegantes enquanto ela dava tapinhas nas minhas costas e sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem.

Eu tinha sonhado sobre isso acontecendo tantas vezes quando eu estava nas ruas. Enquanto eu estava caindo no sono, eu sentiria as mãos fantasmas da minha mãe me protegendo e confortando... e agora, quando estava ao meu alcance, a fantasia era de repente absolutamente aterrorizante.

Ela me aterrorizava porque significaria admitir para mim mesma que eu... senti falta dela. Que eu precisava dela. Que, Deus me livre, depois de tudo o que eu tinha passado... que eu ainda a amava, e não havia nenhuma porra de maneira na terra verde e adorável de Deus que eu estava pronta para NADA disso.

Então, como eu poderia responder a Emmett de uma forma que não me fizesse soar como se eu estivesse balançando em um penhasco por completamente perder a minha merda?

"Bella?" Edward disse baixinho, "Você tem algo que você queria dizer?"

Olhei para ele, cansada.

"Não realmente".

Emmett olhou rapidamente para a minha mãe. Eu sabia que não era a resposta que ele queria ouvir, mas, francamente, eu não me importava. O estresse dos últimos dias estava pesando sobre mim como um cobertor de chumbo e eu tinha simplesmente tanta turbulência emocional e auto-avaliação brutal quanto eu poderia lidar por um dia.

"Ok." Emmett disse rapidamente, "Eu entendo que houve muita coisa para digerir aqui hoje, mas eu acho que algumas medidas muito positivas foram feitas e, Renée, eu gostaria de elogiá-la pela sua honestidade e sinceridade. Você mostrou muita coragem e integridade vindo aqui, e espero que a conversa com Bella desta forma dê a você alguma sensação de alívio".

Renée olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça, um olhar tênue de esperança atravessando seu rosto.

Eu queria dizer a ela para não ter esperanças. Claro, o que ela disse hoje tinha mudado algumas percepções que eu tinha dela, mas eu ainda não podia deixar de ter o ressentimento profundamente arraigado que eu tinha por ela. Eu não sei se eu poderia algum dia deixá-lo ir o suficiente para perdoá-la pelo que ela tinha feito.

"Obrigada, Emmett." Ela disse com sinceridade, estendendo a mão para ele chacoalhar, "Eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu sou grata a você por... facilitar isso. De verdade".

Ela se virou para Edward e também estendeu a mão para ele. Ele olhou para mim rapidamente, pânico ligeiro cruzando suas feições. Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a dela rapidamente, segurando-a o tempo suficiente para ser educado, mas não o suficiente para eu arrancar seu braço.

"Edward, eu não posso agradecê-lo o suficiente por tudo que você fez por Bella. Você obviamente a amo muito, e eu estou muito feliz que ela tenha encontrado alguém tão carinhoso e protetor como você".

Edward baixou a cabeça e eu sabia que ele estava pensando sobre as cicatrizes desbotando nos meus braços. Deslizei meu braço em volta da sua cintura e apertei, deixando-o saber que ele estava sendo um idiota sem ter que dizer as palavras.

"Bella." Renée disse, parada tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir seu perfume. Uma pontada inesperada de memória atirou por mim quando a fragrância floral e fresca penetrou pelos corredores esquecidos do meu cérebro, transportando-me de volta a uma época em que esse cheiro imediatamente curaria um joelho arranhado, ou mataria um monstro do armário, ou em um passe de mágica encontraria uma boneca perdida. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, saboreando as distantes lembranças doces como um vinho raro, mas muito em breve elas evaporaram e eu abri meus olhos para ver a mulher abatida e assombrada que essas memórias em ruínas haviam deixado para trás.

"Bella, obrigada... por me ver... por me ouvir... por me deixar desculpar-me com você. Você não tinha que fazer isso, e eu não a teria culpado se você se recusasse a me ver, mas... eu não posso te dizer o quanto eu estou grata que você o fez".

Ela ergueu o braço como se fosse estender e tocar meu rosto, e minha respiração ficou presa no meu peito. Um olhar de choque atravessou seu rosto e ela parou-se, baixando a mão com um sorriso triste.

"Desculpe." Ela disse suavemente, "Alguns hábitos são dificeis de quebrar".

Ela olhou para mim com saudade e eu sabia o que ela queria. Ela queria sua filha de volta – aquela que tinha assado cookies com ela e a abraçado com os dedos cobertos de farinha, aquela que tinha abraçado suas pernas no primeiro dia de escola e não a soltava. Aquela que pensava que os arco-íris eram compostos dos desejos que não tinham sido reivindicados ainda.

Mas aquela menininha não existia mais. Ela não existia há bastante tempo.

"Eu não espero nada de você." Ela sussurrou, olhando para os seus pés, "Mas eu só quero que você saiba que há um banco em frente a este bloco de apartamentos. É um banco bem tranquilo... na frente de algumas árvores. Eu acho que é um lugar em que eu gostaria de vir... a cada dia... e apenas sentar-me, após um dia difícil no trabalho." Ela olhou para mim. "Se você algum dia quiser vir e sentar comigo, você seria mais do que bem-vinda".

Eu engoli e cerrei minha mandíbula contra uma onda de emoção torcida e incerta.

"Talvez um dia." Eu disse roucamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça ligeiramente e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso cheio de esperança.

"Eu posso esperar".

Ela se virou e foi em direção à porta, parando quando a alcançou e virando-se para nós.

"Adeus." Ela disse, acenando levemente, "Espero ver todos vocês novamente... um dia".

Ela passou pela porta e a fechou suavemente atrás dela, cortando o arame farpado de tensão que a tinha conectado a mim desde o momento em que ela entrou na sala.

As emoções reprimidas das últimas poucas horas ricochetearam através do meu corpo como balas explodindo, recusando todos os esforços para serem negadas por mais tempo. Uma enorme respiração ofegante saiu de mim e meus joelhos dobraram enquanto enormes ondas de tensão e alívio aumentavam e saíam de mim em soluços dolorosos e quebrados.

Eu mal tinha consciência de braços fortes envolvendo ao redor de mim. Assim que o calor dele me envolveu, as bordas afiadas da realidade começaram a desatar e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto o esquecimento doce do abraço de Edward me envolveu e fez tudo além dele derreter.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu não sei por quanto tempo Bella chorou.

Não importava.

Poderia ter sido minutos ou horas. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava estar lá para ela durante o tempo que levasse para limpar qualque que fosse a porra que estava vazando dela.

Eu a segurei no meu peito e acariciei seus cabelos, meu coração quebrando com cada soluço torturado que era arrancado dela.

Jesus Cristo. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim, nem mesmo quando eu tinha rompido com ela. Era como se cada pedaço de dor e ressentimento dentro dela estivesse se manifestando como soluços baixos e guturais. Ela soava como um animal ferido e, além de segurá-la e deixá-la saber que eu estava lá, eu não tinha a porra da ideia do que fazer.

Eu sabia que ver sua mãe novamente seria traumático para ela e, honestamente, fiquei surpreso com a forma como ela lidou bem com a coisa toda. Ela ouviu quando Renée contou seu lado da história e manteve a sua fala descontrolada ao mínimo, e eu sabia que deve ter sido duro para ela.

Da mesma forma, fiquei surpreso com o quão bem Renée tinha lidado com a situação. Eu não sei o que eu esperava da mulher que tinha praticamente arruinado a vida de Bella, mas tenho certeza como a merda que eu não esperava que ela fosse tão... normal. Quero dizer, não havia chifres, ou cascos de vaca. Seus olhos não eram vermelhos e ela não explodia na luz do sol. Ela era... meio que... triste. E embora eu nunca admita isso para Bella, porque tenho certeza que ela arrancaria a minha cabeça e me bateria até a morte com ela, eu senti pena dela.

Quando ela estava falando sobre como ela reagiu quando pensou que Bella estava morta, eu pensei que me perderia. Eu sabia como era contemplar uma vida sem Bella nele, e foi incrivelmente doloroso pra caralho. Eu simpatizava totalmente com ela.

O jeito que ela partiu tinha definitivamente colocado a bola com firmeza no tribunal de Bella, e eu a respeitava por isso. Apesar do fato de que eu poderia simpatizar com o que ela tinha passado, ela ainda era a mulher que deixou o filho da puta do Phil bater na mulher que eu amava. Se ela tivesse passado por cima de qualquer linha sobre alguma coisa durante esta pequena sessão de abertura, eu teria sido forçado a machucá-la, e então Emmett teria que me machucar, e... bem... as coisas teriam ficado confusas. Fiquei verdadeiramente surpreso com o quanto ela foi atenciosa e respeitosa. Talvez ela tivesse um grão de decência nela, afinal.

Ouvi a porta fechar e imaginei que Emmett tinha ido embora.

Sem dúvida ele quereria ver Bella mais tarde, mas agora tudo o que ela precisava era ter três anos de merda fora do seu sistema, e parecia que mais dessa merda estava agora encharcando através da minha camiseta.

A dormência rastejando escorria em mim e eu fiz uma careta quando percebi que minhas pernas tinham adormecido. Tentei mexer, mas pinos cruéis e agulhas cravaram em meus músculos e eu silvei de dor. Eu só podia imaginar quanta dor Bella estaria passando. Seus dedos estavam agarrando a minha camisa como se a sua vida dependesse disso desde que as comportas foram abertas.

Merda.

Eu precisava nos tirar do chão.

Olhei para Bella. Os soluços haviam dado lugar a respirações irregulares e imaginei que o pior tinha passado.

"Vamos lá, linda." Eu disse enquanto nos arrastava para os nossos pés, "Vamos limpar você".

Ela deixou-me levá-la até o banheiro, seu rosto frouxo e sem vida.

Ela parecia exausta. Eu apenas posso imaginar como ela deve estar esgotada.

"Você está bem para ficar em pé sozinha?" Perguntei, olhando para o seu rosto inchado. Ela assentiu levemente, não encontrando meus olhos, e eu a inclinei contra a pia antes de me curvar para ligar a banheira.

Depois de ajustar a temperatura, joguei algumas coisas cheirosas de mulher que encontrei no balcão e voltei para Bella, gentilmente tirando suas roupas. Ela se moveu comigo, levantando seus pés para que eu pudesse retirar seus sapatos antes de segurar em meus ombros enquanto saía da sua calça jeans e calcinha. Eu tirei sua camiseta e sutiã antes de rapidamente remover todas as minhas roupas e fechar as torneiras.

Entrei na banheira e segurei minha mão estendida para ela.

"Venha, querida." Eu disse suavemente, segurando a mão dela enquanto ela entrava na banheira e nós dois afundamos na água quente e de cheiro doce. Eu a aconcheguei entre os meus joelhos, suas costas no meu peito, e cantarolei baixinho enquanto delicadamente comecei a lavá-la, não me incomodando com a esponja, apenas ensaboando meus dedos e os arrastando através da sua pele macia.

Um suspirado gemido sussurrou dela e eu tentei manter minha ereção involuntária longe dela. A última coisa que eu queria era que ela pensasse que eu estava deturpando para o sexo. Eu não estava. Eu só queria cuidar dela. Mostrar a ela que eu a amava. Eu não podia evitar se a reação do meu corpo ao vê-la nua era correr todo o meu sangue para o meu pau. Estava fora do meu controle... como respirar... ou tocá-la.

Espalhei as bolhas cremosas pelos seus braços e sua cabeça caiu para trás no meu ombro, seu hálito quente lavando sobre o meu pescoço quando seu rosto se virou para mim.

"Isso é bom." Ela suspirou.

Eu beijei sua testa.

"Ei, você está aí." Eu disse suavemente, trazendo minhas mãos de volta para os seus ombros e os massageando suavemente. "Onde você foi?"

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, seu corpo afundando ainda mais dentro da água enquanto ela relaxou contra mim.

"Em nenhum lugar. Eu só precisava chorar. Liberar algumas das porcarias que eu carregava dentro de mim".

Empurrei meus dedos em seu cabelo, circulando-os com firmeza em seu couro cabeludo enquanto ela gemia levemente.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Ela se virou e traçou seus dedos em toda a minha mandíbula, observando o progresso deles enquanto os trouxe à minha boca e suavemente escovou sobre os meus lábios.

"Sim... mas não agora".

"Por que, não é um bom momento?"

"Não." Ela disse enquanto seus olhos voltaram-se para encontrar os meus. "Eu tenho outras coisas que tenho que fazer agora".

"Oh, sério?" Eu disse, meu batimento cardíaco galopando ao redor do meu peito puramente de tê-la olhando para mim com o desejo cru. "Como o quê?"

"Como você." Ela disse sem fôlego quando se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios nos meus.

Fechei meus olhos e inalei bruscamente enquanto sua maciez sedutora moldava à minha dureza insistente, suas mãos apertando meu pescoço por trás enquanto ela empurrava seu corpo ensaboado contra o meu.

Ela abriu sua boca para mim e eu não pude deixar de gemer quando passei meus braços em torno dela. Ela chupou minha língua e eu gemi mais alto, minhas mãos deslizando sobre a umidade da sua pele sedosa.

Nós nos beijamos durante alguns minutos, nossas mãos e lábios e línguas tornando-se cada vez mais frenéticos enquanto o tumulto emocional do dia dava lugar à paixão desesperada. Minhas mãos moveram sobre a pele dela, acariciando e a apertando, puxando-a contra o meu corpo necessitado.

"Bella." Eu respirei enquanto suas mãos percorreram meu peito, deslizando sobre os músculos do meu abdômen quando elas mergulharam na água e migraram mais para baixo, "Você não está tentando me distrair com o sexo, está?"

Suas mãos moveram sob a água, as pontas dos seus dedos contra o meu comprimento duro, investigando e acariciando cada sulco e músculo. Eu caí para trás contra a banheira e fechei os olhos quando um longo gemido baixo escoou para fora de mim.

"Oh, Jesus... Bella..."

"Baby." Ela disse de forma sexy, "Eu quero discutir este assunto com você para que você possa me analisar com o seu cérebro gigante..." - ela se inclinou e beijou a minha testa - "... e demonstrar empatia comigo com o seu coração gigante..." - ela beijou meu peito e levemente mordiscou meus mamilos - "mas agora o que eu quero que você faça, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, é me dar orgasmos múltiplos com o seu gigante..."

"Entendi a visão." Eu rosnei quando me sentei e a puxei contra a minha ereção, enroscando minhas mãos em seu cabelo enquanto puxava sua boca até a minha.

Eu a beijei forte, correndo minhas mãos sobre as suas costas ainda ensaboada, gemendo quando ela estendeu a mão entre nós e começou a me acariciar.

Jesus, o que o seu toque fazia comigo. Meu sangue explodiu através das minhas veias enquanto suas mãos moviam sobre mim, cada toque intensificando a minha necessidade por ela.

Eu gemi quando a levantei para cima de mim, levantando-me rapidamente e a levantando para fora da banheira. Eu a coloquei sobre o macio tapete do banheiro e inclinei minha cabeça no seu peito, sorrindo quando pequenos gemidos saíram dela, minha boca fechando-se em torno do seu mamilo muito ereto.

Minhas mãos fecharam em torno dos seus seios, apertando suavemente quando eu apalpei seu peso delicioso. Minha respiração estava tão áspera quanto a dela e eu corri minha língua sobre a sua pele, meus dentes a mordiscando gentilmente quando meus lábios sozinhos não eram o suficiente.

Deus, eu amava seus seios. Eu amava como eles ficavam em minhas mãos e na minha língua, e eu adorava os barulhos que ela fazia quando eu os tocava.

Seus ruídos sexuais me deixavam absolutamente louco pra caralho, e eu tive uma ligeira pontada de culpa que eu estava, basicamente, atacando-a assim, mesmo que ela tenha começado isso. Eu tinha a intenção de mimá-la esta noite. Dar-lhe banho e massageá-la e colocá-la para dormir, não molestá-la descaradamente enquanto meu pau exigia que eu a tomasse rudemente em uma variedade de posições.

Infelizmente, ela não estava ajudando no assunto gemendo meu nome e implorando por mais, e a forma como suas mãos estavam movendo pelo meu corpo não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para ajudar o meu controle.

"Edward, eu preciso de você. Por favor." Ela gemeu, e eu sabia pelo que ela estava pedindo. Depois de tudo o que ela tinha passado hoje, ela precisava dessa ligação comigo, e eu não tinha vergonha de dizer, eu precisava disso também. Eu precisava dela. Eu precisava dela toda e eu precisava que ela esquecesse tudo o que aconteceu hoje e apenas sentisse. Eu sabia que as consequências do seu reencontro com sua mãe provavelmente seriam prolongadas e confusas, mas no aqui e agora, tudo no que eu queria que ela pensasse era em mim, e nós, e prazer perfeito.

Eu caí de joelhos e rosnei, "Coloque seu pé em cima da banheira, Bella", antes de agarrar seus quadris e colocando minha boca nela. Ela levantou a perna e, enquanto meus lábios fecharam sobre a sua carne inchada, ela ofegou e agarrou meus cabelos, puxando-o forte enquanto empurrava meu rosto ainda mais nela.

"Oh... Deus... Edward".

É isso, Bella – solte-se. Deixe-me cuidar de você.

Ela se encostou na parede enquanto eu a provava e a lambia, o sabor da sua pele morna e limpa misturando com a sua excitação, deixando-me louco de desejo. Eu trabalhei nela com a minha língua e lábios, batendo em seu clitóris em um ritmo pulsante enquanto eu a ouvia suspirar e gemer.

Eu trouxe a minha mão até ela e gentilmente empurrei dois dedos para dentro, lentamente empurrando para dentro e para fora enquanto a minha boca trabalhava em conjunto.

Ela gemeu e amaldiçoou, seus quadris se movendo contra mim, suas unhas cavando no meu ombro.

Porra. A sensação dos seus músculos internos agarrando em meus dedos era incrível. De repente deixou Godzy muito ciumento que meus dedos estavam recebendo toda a ação. Ele começou a latejar em protesto e eu mentalmente disse a ele para se acalmar antes que ele ficasse empolgado.

"Oh... Jesus... Edward... uh... sim... oh, Deus, sim..."

Ela apertou em torno dos meus dedos e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Eu aumentei o meu ritmo, curvando meus dedos dentro dela, acariciando o ponto que a fazia gritar meu nome.

"PORRA! Sim! Edward! Oh, Deus, SIM! EDWAAARD!"

Essa é a minha garota.

Eu chupei seu clitóris fortemente por alguns segundos, e então eu senti - a incrível vibração dos seus músculos em volta de mim - o aperto ondulando e liberando quando o seu orgasmo disparou através dela.

"Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus! AHHHHHHH! Oh, Jesus, Edward... SIM!"

Eu continuei empurrando meus dedos dentro dela enquanto ela cavalgava seu clímax, seus dedos agarrando o meu cabelo dolorosamente enquanto seu rosto amassava em êxtase glorioso.

Eu a observei com reverência.

Não havia nada mais glorioso do que a minha Bella sendo dominada com o prazer. Eu nunca me cansaria de ver suas sobrancelhas franzirem enquanto as ondas quebrando de felicidade liberada pulsavam através dela. Vê-la assim era como olhar sobre uma obra de arte de valor inestimável - impressionante e inexplicavelmente hipnotizante. Eu queria tirar uma foto dela assim e carregá-la sempre comigo. Ela era fodidamente magnífica e ela era toda minha.

Eventualmente, os tremores diminuíram e eu me levantei e a puxei em meus braços, suas pernas trêmulas envolvendo em torno de mim languidamente.

Eu a peguei e caminhei para o quarto, deitando-a suavemente sobre a cama antes de me deitar ao lado dela e puxá-la em meu peito. Ela suspirou e automaticamente enlaçou sua coxa sobre a minha enquanto sua mão traçava o cabelo em meu peito. Seus dedos percorreram meu estômago e, embora eu tentasse ignorar o latejar na minha virilha, a proximidade dos seus dedos da minha ereção desenfreada estava tornando isso muito fodidamente difícil.

"Hmmm, eu precisava disso." Ela suspirou quando sua mão traçou meus músculos, seu rosto quente e macio contra a minha pele.

"Estou feliz que eu pude ser útil, minha senhora." Eu disse educadamente, sorrindo presunçosamente para mim mesmo quando rocei meus dedos para cima e para baixo do seu braço, fechando meus olhos enquanto suas mãos quentes exploravam meu corpo.

Por favor, continue me tocando, Bella. Nunca pare de me tocar.

Seus dedos levemente pastaram sobre Godzy e um choque de prazer atirou através de mim. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso quando ela me provocava com toques leves como pena, as pontas macias dos seus dedos enviando arrepios de eletricidade por toda a minha pele.

Ela começou a beijar meu peito, seus lábios sedosos e língua quente degustando meu peitoral, meu abdômen, meus quadris. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso enquanto ela continuava a me torturar com a glória do seu toque.

Jesus Cristo. Todos os lugares em que ela me tocou queimavam, quente e feroz, até que a minha pele estava em chamas sobre os meus músculos como um inferno. Minha necessidade por ela estava se tornando insuportável.

Cerrei os punhos e empurrei para baixo os meus instintos animais.

Eu não queria ser um desses homens que precisavam ter um orgasmo cada vez que dava prazer à sua amante. Eu queria que fosse o suficiente que eu tivesse dado o seu prazer.

Infelizmente, Godzy tinha outras ideias.

"Bella." Eu disse suavemente, tentando como o inferno esconder a necessidade patética da minha voz e não soar como o demônio desesperado por sexo que eu obviamente era. "Você está cansada, linda, você deveria dormir. Você realmente não precisa... dar-me um final feliz".

Ela puxou-se em cima de mim, montando em minhas coxas com as dela e sentando sobre os calcanhares, seus olhos escuros e sensuais enquanto viajavam sobre o meu corpo.

Meu queixo cerrou enquanto cada pedaço de carne em que seus olhos pousaram entrou em erupção com fogo doloroso. Meu pau estava latejando dolorosamente, cada pulsação de sangue aprofundando a minha necessidade de estar dentro dela.

"Edward, você está deitado aí, nu e magnífico, ostentando o pau mais espetacularmente lindo do mundo, olhando para mim com os olhos da cor da meia-noite, e você me diz que eu não PRECISO tocar o seu corpo? Dar-lhe prazer? Fazê-lo gemer em êxtase?"

Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Ela poderia SER mais sexy?

"De qual planeta demente e triste você é que faz você acreditar que eu poderia negar-me a glória de ter o seu pau de dar água na boca dentro de mim?"

Merda. Obviamente ela pode.

Ela se abaixou e beijou-me, suas mãos se movendo no meu rosto, meu pescoço, sobre o meu peito. Minhas mãos agarraram seus joelhos antes de corrê-las pela suavidade sedosa das suas coxas, meus lábios nunca deixando os dela enquanto ela empurrava sua língua em minha ansiosa boca.

Como eu consegui fisgar a mulher mais sexy do mundo eu nunca vou saber. Obviamente, eu tinha ganhado algum tipo de loteria cósmica. Eu realmente era o bastardo mais sortudo do mundo.

Sua mão arrastou para baixo entre nós e ela agarrou meu eixo, puxando-o e orientando-se para baixo para ele lentamente enquanto eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi.

"Oh, porra... Bella..."

Ela se sentou, levando tudo de mim nela e olhando para mim com suprema satisfação enquanto girava seus quadris levemente. Eu mal podia respirar, porra.

"Obrigada por estar lá para mim hoje." Ela disse suavemente enquanto se movia acima de mim. Eu engoli em seco e agarrei seus quadris, diminuindo seus movimentos para que eu pudesse conseguir segurar o meu controle.

"Onde mais eu estaria?" Eu perguntei, meu coração enchendo com tanto amor que começou a doer. "Eu sou seu, Bella. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você".

Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito, inclinando o seu peso para a frente enquanto balançava seus quadris para trás e para frente, levantando-se e abaixando, empurrando-me para dentro e fora dela enquanto um calor abrasador enrolava apertado dentro de mim.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela disse, sua voz cheia de emoção. "Eu não posso nem colocar em palavras o quanto eu te amo".

Ela estabeleceu um ritmo constante, arrastando-me para dentro e para fora enquanto eu cerrei os punhos nos lençóis da cama e gemi o nome dela. De repente, eu a senti apertar em torno de mim e eu sentei, passando meus braços em torno dela e pressionando meu peito ao dela, beijando-a profundamente enquanto ambos balançávamos e respirávamos juntos.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Deus, eu te amo tanto".

Empurrei meus quadris para dentro dela e ela agarrou meus ombros enquanto me cavalgava desesperadamente, cada estocada acompanhada por um pequeno grito, sua voz melancólica e suave e suplicante. Empurrei-me dentro dela enquanto ela olhava em meus olhos, suas sobrancelhas franzindo juntas enquanto ela concentrou-se nos cordões unidos do seu clímax.

"Oh... Deus... Edward... ahhh... eu amo você dentro de mim... Deus, eu amo fazer amor com você..."

"Bella... Eu nunca me cansarei de estar dentro de você... nunca..."

Todo o seu corpo empurrou contra o meu e ela ofegou quando o seu orgasmo a levou, seus dedos agarrando em meus ombros enquanto suas contrações poderosas agarravam-me ferozmente.

"Jesus fodido Cristo!" Eu rugi quando a tensão insuportável dentro de mim se partiu. Calor branco disparou através do meu abdômen e eu a esmaguei em mim enquanto as ondas quentes do êxtase derramavam de mim em pulsos brilhantes de êxtase, quebrando meu corpo com prazer e libertação.

Eu respirei na pele doce do seu peito enquanto os últimos tremores estremeciam através de mim, meus pulmões sugando em respirações rápidas e desiguais enquanto o coração dela zumbia sob a minha bochecha, rápido e irregular e forte.

"Edward?" Ela ofegou, enquanto enroscava seus dedos pelos meus cabelos, acariciando meu couro cabeludo com as unhas.

Oh, porra. Essa sensação é como o céu.

"Hmmm?" Eu gemi, respirando nela enquanto minhas mãos dançavam em suas costas.

"Eu sinto falta da minha mãe".

Eu me afastei levemente dela para que eu pudesse olhar para cima em seu rosto.

Ela estava calma, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando um pouco.

"Ok".

"Mas eu não a perdôo".

"Uh huh".

"Isso parece estranho?"

Eu a levantei de mim porque eu não me sentia bem falando sobre a sua mãe com o meu pau ainda dentro dela.

"Uh... não... eu acho que não".

Deitamos juntos na cama e ficamos de frente um para o outro. Eu não pude evitar acariciar seu rosto, suavizando ao longo dos fracos franzidos que estavam vincando a sua testa.

"Você acha que é estranho?" Eu perguntei cuidadosamente, não tendo certeza onde diabos esta conversa estava indo.

"Sim." Ela respondeu simplesmente, seus lábios formando um adorável beicinho. "Eu acho que é estranho que eu quero ao mesmo tempo bater nela e abraçá-la".

Eu sorri e corri meu polegar sobre o seu lábio inferior. "Mas, querida, você se sente assim sobre mim o tempo todo. Não pode parecer tão incomum..."

Ela tentou suprimir um sorriso, o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. "Bem, sim... mas isso é porque você é extremamente irritante".

"Eu acho que é algo que eu tenho em comum com a sua mãe então, hein?"

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e fez uma careta. "Edward, NÃO se compare com a minha mãe logo depois que você me fodeu até o esquecimento. É nojento e estranho".

Eu ri e a puxei em meu peito, passando meus braços em torno dela quando ela bocejou alto.

"Tudo bem. Nada de conversa de mãe pós-coito. Eu entendi".

Ela suspirou e colocou a mão no meu peito, cobrindo meu coração. Eu cobri sua mão com a minha e a pressionei em minha pele.

"Então, o que você vai fazer em relação à sua mãe?" Perguntei delicadamente.

Ela bocejou novamente e se aconchegou no meu ombro.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma porra de ideia." Ela disse, cansada, "Mas eu sei que bater nela e/ou abraçá-la está fora de questão... pelo menos por enquanto".

Fechei os olhos e me aninhei em seu cabelo, cheirando-a descaradamente enquanto eu apertei meus braços em torno dela.

"Você vai descobrir isso." Eu disse, "E quando o fizer, eu estarei lá para ajudá-la, não importa o que você decidir. Agora, bela adormecida, você teve um incrível par de dias estressantes e você precisa descansar".

Olhei para ela e sorri.

Ela já estava dormindo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Nossa, juro pra vc´s que fiquei morrendo de pena dessa Renée, a gente aqui achando que ela era um monstro quando, na verdade, ela tentou salvar Bella, mesmo que tenha sido de uma forma "errada". O que vc´s acham que acontecerá daqui pra frente?_

_Bem, essa fic está realmente acabando, temos apenas mais 4 capítulos e 2 cenas extras... minha intenção é terminá-la antes do Natal, já que no período do final do ano vou dar uma pausa nas postagens... Portanto, assim que eu adiantar os outros capítulos, venho aqui deixar uma meta pra vc´s, afinal, os capítulos daqui pra frente tem mais de **32** páginas, então acho que vc´s podem se esforçar um pouquinho e deixar muitas reviews!_

_Então, por enquanto, até segunda que vem! E não esqueçam, para ter o próximo cap., no mínimo 25 reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, para quem gosta de fics com Edward papai, a Lary Reeden começou a postar uma hoje que é linda! E eu e a LeiliPattz estamos ajudando com a tradução, portanto, dêem uma passadinha na fic e deixem reviews, vale a pena! A fic será postada toda segunda-feira. O link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7591748/ 1/ Waiting_For_Dr_Right_by_vickitori303

(retirar os espaços)


	36. Apenas Sendo

**Capítulo 36 – Apenas Sendo**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Eu mexi os sacos de plástico de supermercado em uma das mãos para que eu pudesse levantar a outra para acenar. Renée sorriu calorosamente para mim e acenou de volta, então baixou os olhos para o livro em seu colo enquanto eu atravessava a rua para o nosso edifício.

Fazia três semanas desde o confronto e era agora uma ocorrência regular vê-la ali, sentada alegremente no banco da praça em frente ao nosso apartamento. Fiel à sua palavra, ela veio aqui todos os dias depois do trabalho e sentou-se por algumas horas, principalmente lendo, mas às vezes apenas observando as pessoas e olhando para o tráfego passando. Pelas últimas semanas, ela também tinha vindo aqui aos sábados, passando a manhã em seu banco antes de desaparecer na hora do almoço e retornar na segunda-feira à tarde.

Eu a via com regularidade e, embora eu não estivesse prestes a correr e comprar para ela um prêmio de mãe-do-ano, eu sempre fui educado com ela. Eu não acho que eu algum dia poderia perdoá-la pelo que ela fez para Bella, mas, para ser honesto, eu admirava sua dedicação em tentar fazer as pazes com ela.

Bella ainda não estava pronta para deixar sua mãe voltar para a sua vida e eu totalmente apoiava sua decisão, mas era bom ver que Renée parecia feliz em esperar, independentemente. Ela sempre parecia contente e, quando ela ia embora sem ver Bella, nunca era com um ar abatido. Acho que ela estava simplesmente feliz por estar perto dela, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas a cada dia.

Eu não podia culpá-la. Estar perto de Bella me fazia contente de uma forma que nada mais fazia. Ela era mais satisfatória do que as drogas mais potentes que eu já tinha bombeado para o meu corpo ignorante e iludido e, as últimas semanas com ela tinham sido incríveis porque foi a primeira vez que tínhamos sido capazes de apenas 'ser'. Eu acordava todas as manhãs com ela em meus braços e cada vez que eu olhava para ela envolta ao redor de mim com uma mão firmemente plantada no meu peito, eu agradecia a Deus que eu a encontrei e, apesar da minha propensão a foder as coisas, tinha sido capaz de mantê-la. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia funcionar sem ela agora e, graças a Deus eu não precisava.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão para o nosso andar, sorrindo quando pensei na minha mulher incrível e quão forte ela era. Ela ocasionalmente falava comigo sobre o passado – contando-me histórias sobre os momentos que ela se lembrava com carinho - mas eu poderia dizer que as más recordações impediam o crescimento das boas e eu não tinha ideia se ela algum dia estaria pronta para perdoar e esquecer.

Eu entendia isso.

Era difícil imaginar um pai deixando sua filha passar por aquilo que Bella passou, mas então, novamente, era difícil imaginar um garoto branco privilegiado como eu afundando nas profundezas da depravação.

De certa forma, nós três tínhamos gastado o tempo sendo escravos das nossas fraquezas. Como a maioria das pessoas, estávamos todos vivendo com nossos fardos, nos esforçando para aguentá-los e equilibrá-los com o pouco de força que tínhamos. Às vezes eles nos arrastavam para baixo para um lugar onde a força de vontade parecia deixar de existir. Onde a capacidade de encontrar a força para carregá-los parecia uma fantasia inatingível. Onde o peso dos nossos erros nos mantinha ancorados a um ciclo de auto-aversão e impotência.

Mas eu tinha encontrado o meu caminho para fora desse ciclo, assim como Bella tinha, e assim como Renée tinha. Eu não estou dizendo que Renée poderia sequer compensar o que ela tinha feito, ou, mais precisamente, o que ela deixou de fazer, mas, pelo menos, ela estava de pé novamente. Os fardos ainda estavam lá, mas ela finalmente percebeu que tinha o poder de suportá-los sozinha, e por isso eu lhe dava crédito.

Abri a porta da frente e joguei as sacolas no balcão da cozinha antes de organizar o conteúdo para o café da manhã de arrasar que eu estava prestes a fazer. Bella ainda estava no quarto. Eu podia ouvir o meu último álbum retumbando do seu iPod, e ela estava cantando junto em sua voz doce e um pouco fora de sintonia.

Eu sorri e suspirei.

_Essa é a minha garota._

"MULHER!" Eu gritei no meu melhor tom de voz de homem das cavernas, "VENHA! HOMEM COMPROU COMIDA. EU FIZ ISSO QUENTE E DELICIOSO PARA VOCÊ! VENHA, OLHE A MINHA MARAVILHA!"

Ouvi uma risadinha do quarto e sorri. Esse som era mais precioso que o maldito ouro.

Ela caminhou para fora em seu roupão de banho, aproximando-se e colocando os braços em volta de mim antes de plantar um beijo suave em minha boca.

"Hmm... Bella satisfeita." Ela disse com uma voz profunda quando viu meus ingredientes saborosos, e eu não estou falando sobre as compras. "Homem caçou bem. Ele forte e dotado de carrinho de compras e cartão de crédito".

Passei meus braços em torno dela e a puxei contra mim porque... bem... esfregar-me contra Bella sempre era uma coisa boa.

"Ele também dotado de outras maneiras." Eu disse, sorrindo quando Godzy levantou-se e disse bom dia para ela. "Sua vara de trovão forte com os Deuses do boom boom. Você quer ver?"

Ela suspirou pesadamente e traçou o 'v' dos pêlos no peito no topo da minha camisa.

"Boom boom deve esperar. Bella está com cheiro ruim e precisa dançar com os Deuses da água e sabonete".

Baixei a cabeça para o seu pescoço, correndo meu nariz pela sua jugular enquanto eu a cheirava descaradamente.

_Jesus. Tão incrivelmente bom._

"Hmmm... homem gosta de como Bella cheira. É almiscarado e sexy como toda a foda".

Ela me deu um tapa no braço.

"Cullen, você não pode dizer 'sexy como toda foda' em sua voz de homem das cavernas! Você está estragando o personagem".

"Mas é verdade." Murmurei enquanto corria meu nariz para cima e para baixo em seu pescoço. "Seu cheiro está me deixando fodidamente louco. Você cheira a sexo... e orgasmos... e eu".

Suas mãos enroscaram no meu cabelo, movendo-se sobre o meu couro cabeludo enquanto eu a beijava e cheirava.

"Edward, eu tenho que ir." Ela protestou debilmente quando me puxou para ainda mais perto. "Nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde. Eu posso ouvir seu estômago roncando daqui".

Eu me afastei e olhei para ela.

"Isso não é o meu estômago. Isso é Godzy rosnando como a besta sexual que ele é".

Ela olhou para a protuberância na minha calça e sorriu. Eu amava que Godzy sempre fazia seus olhos brilharem.

"Uh huh. Bem, sua besta sexual precisa relaxar porque eu tenho que tomar banho e você precisa fazer o meu café da manhã. Então, salte nisso, coisa quente. Sua mulher precisa de comida".

Eu a soltei, dizendo a mim mesmo que eu poderia devastá-la mais tarde. Eu estava morrendo de fome e, infelizmente, os ingredientes para a omelete não estavam prestes a ser cortados e cozinhados sozinho.

Fiz uma nota mental de procurar pela tecnologia que seria necessária para criar um auto-cozimento de omelete. Tenho certeza que se eu descobrisse isso, eu poderia comprar o mundo.

Eu a beijei uma última vez e dei um tapa na sua bunda enquanto ela se afastava. Em resposta, ela balançou seus quadris de uma forma que ela SABIA que me deixaria louco.

"Pare com isso, Swan," eu avisei, "ou você se encontrará contra aquela parede do chuveiro gritando meu nome".

Ela se virou e levantou a sobrancelha para mim antes de abrir seu roupão e mostrar-me seu traseiro balançando.

_Fôda-me._

De repente, meu estômago roncando e a iminente omelete pareciam completamente insignificantes.

"Belos peitos, Bella." Jasper disse enquanto bocejava e entrava na cozinha.

Bella atirou seu roupão fechado e corou, limpando a garganta em constrangimento.

"Bem... hum... obrigada, Jasper. Bela bunda".

Ela se virou e correu para o nosso quarto, fechando a porta enquanto eu, a) resistia ao impulso de arrancar os globos oculares de Jas olhando para Bella, e, b) registrava o que diabos ele estava usando.

"Cara." Eu disse, tentando evitar o meu olhar do quimono de seda preto super-curto que revelava a parte inferior das bochechas da sua bunda, "Você poderia, por favor, usar algo que não fosse projetado para uma menina de dez anos de idade?"

Ele pegou um copo do armário e o encheu com água.

"Alice comprou para mim." Ele murmurou enquanto bocejava novamente. "Ela acha que é sexy".

Ele estendeu a mão para a despensa e pegou várias garrafas de vitaminas, balançando seis ou sete para o banco antes de colocar as garrafas de volta. Quando ele levantou os braços o quimono totalmente expôs sua bunda nua.

"Whoa!" Eu disse com nojo, "Você poderia, por favor, pelo menos usar cueca com isso? Eu não preciso ver a sua bunda branca pastosa no início da manhã. Ou a qualquer momento, a propósito".

"Oh, relaxe." Ele disse quando começou a tomar as pílulas, "Eu estou usando boxer".

Olhei para ele, incrédulo. "Uh... não, Jas. Você realmente não está".

Um olhar de confusão suprema passou pelo seu rosto e ele pousou o copo de água e abriu seu roupão, grunhindo em surpresa ao ver que ele estava, de fato, completamente nu.

"Huh." Ele disse em leve surpresa quando começou a tomar as pílulas de novo. "Que tal isso? Alice deve tê-la tirado enquanto eu dormia. De novo".

Ele continuou tomando as vitaminas enquanto eu tirava uma tigela e cortava os cogumelos e cebola para o omelete.

"Jas, o que há com você?" Perguntei enquanto o observava engolir um total de seis vitaminas.

Ele andou até o outro lado da bancada da cozinha e pegou um banquinho, deixando-se cair nele enquanto abaixou a cabeça em suas mãos e bocejou novamente.

"Oh, cara." Ele suspirou, "Eu amo a sua irmã, Edward. Quero dizer, eu a AMO. Mas tudo o que ela faz me excita. Isso está ficando ridículo".

"Uh huh... Tivemos uma conversa semelhante na terapia sobre como eu me sentia sobre Bella. Se bem me lembro, você desprezou o conceito de peido pornográfico".

"Oh meu Deus, quando ela peida é a mais sexy porcaria do mundo".

"Hah!"

"Eu sinto que estou perdendo a minha cabeça e, para um terapeuta, isso não é uma coisa boa. Eu constantemente quero ter sexo com ela e, apesar do fato de que eu sou um cara bem exercitado... quero dizer, eu cuido de mim – como direito, faço exercícios regularmente - eu estou exausto. E, no entanto, eu não consigo dizer não para ela, e para piorar a situação, ela _nunca_ se cansa. Ela é um animal".

"Sim, eu sei." Eu suspirei enquanto ralava o queijo, "Eu ouvi vocês dois na noite passada".

Sua cabeça se levantou e ele olhou-me em estado de choque.

"Você nos ouviu? Jesus, Edward. O que você ouviu?"

"Oh, não muito, você sabe... a seleção usual de grunhidos embaraçosos e suspiros. Foi fodidamente nojento".

Ele visivelmente relaxou e tomou um gole de água.

"Oh, e eu ouvi a minha irmã relinchando como um cavalo".

Ele cuspiu água em todo o banco, tossindo e cuspindo como um motor de dois tempos.

"Cara!" Ele exclamou com nojo, "Isso não é muito legal".

Eu rachei os ovos dentro da tigela enquanto eu ria sob a minha respiração.

"Você está me dizendo. Bella e eu estávamos fodidamente mortificados. O que diabos vocês dois estavam fazendo na noite passada?"

Seu rosto ficou roxo.

"Esqueça." Eu disse, quebrando o último dos ovos e pegando a batedeira, "Eu realmente não quero saber".

Alice moveu-se de forma esvoaçante para a cozinha em um quimono vermelho combinando e beijou o rosto apoplético de Jasper.

"Bom dia, prego." Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele de brincadeira antes de virar para mim. "Bom dia, querido irmão fazedor de omelete".

"Bom dia, Gancho." Eu disse sob a minha respiração.

Sua cabeça virou.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ela disse, estreitando seu olhar e se preparando para me reduzir a pó com o laser.

"Nada." Eu disse, sorrindo enquanto pegava uma frigideira e acendia o fogo, "Por que você não puxa uma sela... quero dizer, banquinho".

Ela engasgou e voltou para Jasper, que estava gemendo ligeiramente e esfregando os olhos.

"Jasper Lee Homem-Morto Hale. O que frango você esteve dizendo ao meu irmão?"

Eu bufei.

"'O que frango? Alice, a sua válvula de 'porra' está quebrada?"

Jasper olhou para mim.

"Alice concordou em tentar não xingar por 24 horas porque, por alguma razão que sem dúvida choca a minha mente se eu parar para analisá-lo, eu acho que quando ela xinga é incrivelmente excitante".

Eu gargalhei alto.

"Você está brincando comigo? Não há nenhuma maneira no mundo que Alice pode se expressar sem xingar. Isso é como o ar para ela." Eu escavei um pouco de manteiga na panela e a observei derreter. "Eu dou a ela uma hora. No máximo".

Alice olhou para mim e Jasper simultaneamente, o que foi muito malditamente impressionante, considerando que estávamos em lados opostos da cozinha.

"Para sua informação, Edward." Ela fervia, "Eu sou mais do que capaz de me expressar sem usar palavrões, portanto, feche a sua boca, seu duvidador de irmã esquisito".

Eu ri. Isso seria bom.

Olhei para Jasper, que estava olhando fixamente para ela, sua mandíbula fechada e rígida.

Eu suspirei.

"Mesmo o xingamento falso está deixando você quente, não é, Jas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta. "Infelizmente, sim".

Alice levantou a sobrancelha para ele.

"Nesse caso, Dr. McNu-como-o-inferno-invertido-sob-esse-minúsculo-quimono, entre no quarto amoroso de mãe e assuma a posição antes de eu lamber o seu sexy bumbum para cima e para baixo deste apartamento falsificado".

"Você não quer dizer 'chutar' meu bumbum sexy?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Você ouviu certo da primeira vez, senhor." Ela disse em voz baixa.

_Oh, Jesus. Marcado para a vida._

Jasper se levantou rapidamente e a pegou nos braços, praticamente correndo de volta para o quarto enquanto ela ria alto.

"Só para vocês saberem? Vocês dois me deixam doente." Eu gritei alegremente.

"Faça-me um maldito omelete, Edward, eu preciso manter a minha proteína!" Jas gritou enquanto a porta batia atrás deles.

Voltei para cozinhar omeletes e tentei ignorar os gemidos e grunhidos que emanavam do quarto deles. Eu com certeza como a merda tentei bloquear a voz de Alice quando ela gritou o que soava preocupantemente como, "Oh, velas, sim, Jas! Jeesus amarrado bolo de Natal, SIM!"

Eu a contragosto coloquei dois omeletes no fogão para Jas e Alice antes de levar uma bandeja com café da manhã para Bella e eu para o quarto, colocando-a sobre a cama exatamente quando ela saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha.

Eu me deixei cair na cama e gemi.

"Nós realmente precisamos buscar o nosso próprio lugar." Eu disse e esfreguei meus olhos, como se isso fosse de alguma forma magicamente aliviar o horror da minha irmã e meu terapeuta fodendo como animais. "Jas e Alice estão me enojando como o inferno".

Eu olhei para cima para ver Bella parada ao meu lado, congelada, um olhar de choque em seu rosto.

"Hey." Eu disse enquanto estendia a mão e pegava suas mãos, "Você está bem?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e engoliu.

"Uh... sim. Claro." Ela disse, de tal forma que eu sabia que isso era uma mentira completa.

Eu lhe dei o meu melhor olhar 'não fode comigo'.

"Bella, o que está errado?"

Ela olhou para as suas mãos e acariciou minhas mãos com os dedos.

Deus, eu adorava quando ela fazia isso. Era como valium tátil.

"Bem." Ela disse com cuidado, "É só que... hum... você acabou de... merda." Ela respirou fundo antes de deixar escapar, "Você acabou de me pedir para morar com você?"

Eu ri.

"Bella, nós já estamos morando juntos".

Eu a puxei para baixo no meu colo e corri meus dedos através do seu cabelo recém-lavado. O cheiro era incrível. Eu queria esfregá-lo por todo o meu rosto.

"Nós estamos morando juntos há meses, linda. Eu... bem... eu simplesmente assumi que nós continuaríamos. Mas, se você preferir ter o seu próprio lugar, eu entendo perfeitamente. Eu odiaria isso e amaldiçoaria o seu nome diariamente, mas eu entenderia".

"NÃO!" Ela praticamente gritou. "Deus, não! Eu não quero o meu próprio lugar! Eu quero o nosso lugar, não o meu lugar".

Ela enquadrou meu rosto com suas mãos, levemente arrastando as ponta dos dedos sobre o meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam cheios de fogo, amor e paixão e tudo o que eu poderia querer em uma mulher, e o olhar de posse tão feroz em seu rosto de repente me deu vontade de ter seu nome tatuado em todo meu corpo.

"Eu quero você, Edward." Ela disse com firmeza, "Eu sempre vou querer você. É só que... bem... eu acho... esta é a primeira vez que nós conversamos sobre... o futuro".

Ela estava certa.

Eu sabia que a queria também... eu a queria na minha vida, na minha cama, em meus braços - para sempre - mas nós nunca realmente falamos sobre a realidade de como isso seria alcançado.

Achei que eu deveria começar com o básico.

"Bella?" Eu disse, de repente lutando contra um nó de emoção na minha garganta, "Você me faria o Asstard mais feliz do mundo se você... por favor... concordar em ser minha... companheira de quarto".

"Sua companheira de quarto?" Ela perguntou ceticamente, fixando-me com um olhar estreito. "Isso soa terrivelmente... platônico. O que isso envolveria?"

"Bem." Eu disse quando puxei seu cabelo para longe do seu ombro e pressionei meus lábios em sua pele, "Nós teríamos de compartilhar as tarefas, e dividir as contas..." Lancei minha língua sobre a sua clavícula e sorri quando ela engasgou levemente, "... você sabe... coisas regulares de companheiros de quarto".

"Eu entendo." Ela disse quando agarrou meu cabelo e o puxou, forçando minha cabeça para trás e expondo minha garganta.

_Sim. Aí está. Ereção instantânea._

"E seria esperado que eu me engajasse em qualquer atividade de natureza sexual com você, Sr. Cullen?" Ela perguntou em uma voz que daria a um homem morto uma ereção enquanto beijava e mordiscava meu pescoço.

"Uh... hum..."

_Porra. Não consigo pensar. Todo o sangue correu para o meu pau._

"O que foi isso?" Ela sorriu contra a minha garganta.

"Bem... uh... sim... por favor." Eu consegui antes do meu cérebro perder toda a capacidade de compreender qualquer coisa, exceto sua boca na minha pele e suas mãos no meu cabelo.

"E o que... exatamente, você espera que eu faça para você?" Ela perguntou quando atacou ferozmente a minha boca.

Levou tudo que eu podia para beijá-la de volta e não cair da cama com a força dos meus gemidos. Ela enfiou sua língua na minha boca e foi como se alguém mergulhasse uma seringa cheia de adrenalina direto no meu coração, fazendo-o trovejar bem alto no meu peito.

"Você esperaria isso, por exemplo?" Ela ofegou quando se afastou.

"Uh huh." Eu murmurei como um idiota, "Isso seria... uh... bom".

"E quanto a isso?" Ela perguntou quando começou a desabotoar minha camisa, beijando e mordiscando cada pedaço de peito que ela revelou.

"Oh, porra... sim." Eu ofeguei quando me recostei em minhas mãos, gemendo quando ela deslizou do meu colo e caiu de joelhos entre as minhas coxas.

_Não olhe para baixo, Cullen. Pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso. Você sabe que você se perde completamente quando vê a cabeça dela entre as suas pernas. Pelo amor de Deus, segure-se junto._

"Edward?"

_Não abra seus olhos._

"Sim".

"Olhe para mim".

Ela começou a acariciar minha ereção através do meu jeans.

_Merda._

"Uh... não, obrigado." Eu disse tão educadamente quanto pude enquanto tentava resistir os rosnados como a porra de um animal.

"Edward... olhe para mim. Agora".

_Maldita seja. Ela está usando sua voz de Bella Dominante. Resistir é inútil._

Eu a contragosto abri meus olhos e olhei para baixo para ver a sua boca, aberta e malditamente magnífica, exatamente em frente da minha virilha inchada.

"Jesus fodido Cristo." Eu murmurei enquanto Godzy latejava desconfortavelmente e implorava para sair e brincar.

Ela olhou para mim com um olhar de poder supremo em seu rosto. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo e estava amando isso. Eu, por sua vez, amava o fato de que ela estava amando isso. Era um ciclo de crescente cobiça.

"Edward." Ela disse com uma mistura de doce e sexy que fez cada músculo do meu corpo gritar para tomá-la imediatamente, "Se eu fosse a sua companheira de quarto, você esperaria que eu o tomasse em minha boca?"

_Porra._

"Você esperaria que eu envolvesse a minha mão em torno da sua linda ereção e acariciasse você? Você gostaria que eu lambesse você... e chupasse você?"

_Porra dupla._

"Isso faria você feliz?"

Engoli em seco e assenti. Aparentemente, a fala não era mais possível.

"Isso me faria feliz também." Ela disse enquanto beijava seu caminho até o meu estômago, passando as mãos sob as costas da minha camisa enqunato raspava suas unhas levemente sobre as minhas costas.

_Jesus. Tão malditamente bom._

Eu gemi quando ela brincou com os meus mamilos, seus dentes leves e afiados e fodidamente me deixando louco.

"Então, eu acho que a minha resposta é sim." Ela disse quando me beijou rapidamente na boca e deu a volta para o outro lado da cama, puxando um prato da bandeja e empurrando pedaços maciços de omelete em sua boca, "Eu aceito a sua proposta de morar com você".

Meu corpo não chegou a registrar que ela tinha partido e ainda estava gritando por ela, minha pele formigando com necessidade e desejo.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Ela murmurou com a boca cheia, "Este omelete está realmente muito bom".

"Uh... oh... o quê?" Eu consegui enquanto a observava enfiar comida em sua boca com enojada fascinação. "Mas... e quanto a acariciar... e lamber... e chupar?"

Ela gemeu levemente enquanto mastigava e engoliu.

_Sim. Não está ajudando._

"Bem." Ela disse quando olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros, "Meu entendimento é que você esperaria que eu fizesse todas essas coisas quando nos mudarmos para o nosso próprio lugar. Até onde eu sei, eu não tenho que lhe dar mais nenhum boquete até que isso aconteça".

Saltei da cama e abotoei minha camisa, meu cérebro se rebelando violentamente contra o conceito de um embargo de chupar pau.

"Onde você está indo?" Ela perguntou enquanto praticamente inalava o último pedaço de omelete.

"Comprar um jornal." Eu resmunguei, "Hoje é sábado. Aposto que consigo encontrar um apartamento para nós, nos mudar e ter minhas calças abaixadas até o final do dia".

Ela riu e deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dela.

"Sente-se, Asstard. Você ainda nem comeu o seu café da manhã".

"Café da manhã?" Eu disse, incrédulo, "Você está falando sobre a retenção das suas fodidas habilidades loucas de engolir Godzy e você espera que eu dê a mínima sobre o café da manhã?"

"Edward..."

"Como você pode esperar que eu coma em um momento como este, Swan? Estou pirando como o inferno aqui!"

"Edward, sente e coma o seu café da manhã".

"Não é possível".

"Se eu prometer chupar seu pau mais tarde você se sentaria?"

_Obrigado, Jesus!_

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Mais tarde hoje?"

Ela suspirou.

"Sim. Mais tarde hoje".

"A que horas?"

"Deus, eu não sei".

"Bem, isso soa muito vago e não um compromisso".

"Oito e meia da noite, ok? Isso é aceitável?"

"HOJE À NOITE? Isso é fodidamente horas de distância! Godzy pode não sobreviver tanto tempo sem respiração boca a pau".

"Tenho certeza que ele ficará bem. Ele é um vigoroso pequeno pau monstro".

Eu engasguei no horror.

"PEQUENO?"

Ela riu como a diabólica atrevida que ela era.

"É um termo carinhoso".

"Como o inferno que é. Maciço... gigantesco... épico além de toda a crença – ESTES são termos carinhosos".

"Deus, você é tão carente".

"Não sou. Agora sobre a felação da minha gigantesca vara-masculina..."

"Hoje à noite".

"Sim, isso realmente não funciona para mim".

"Oh, e quando pode ser conveniente para você?"

"Uh, tipo, agora?"

"Uh... tipo, não. É hoje à noite ou nada".

"Bem, obviamente 'nada' não é uma opção".

"Obviamente. Portanto, hoje à noite então?"

"Vou ter que verificar a minha agenda".

"Você está bem aberto. Acredite em mim".

"Acho que vou ter que aceitar a sua palavra sobre isso".

"Então, isso é um encontro ou não?"

"É esperado que eu compre o jantar?"

"Não".

"Flores?"

"Não".

"Então não, não é um encontro".

"Do que você chamaria isso então?"

"Três minutos no céu?"

"Três minutos inteiros?"

"Mais ou menos um minuto ou dois".

"Você está me dando muito crédito".

"Não, eu realmente não estou. Se eu pensar em cachorrinhos mortos, eu poderia até torná-lo para quatro".

"Não apostaria nisso".

"Você é má".

"Você ama isso".

"Infelizmente, eu amo".

"Então, hoje à noite? Oito e meia da noite?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. Você não disse por favor".

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Edward, eu posso, POR FAVOR, chupar o seu pau precisamente às oito e meia desta noite?"

Eu suspirei.

"Bem, suponho que sim. Quero dizer, eu te amo e quero te fazer feliz, então se você insiste em servir-me com a sua boca, quem sou eu para negar a você? Agora, pare de me incomodar sobre isso, você o faria? Meu café da manhã está ficando frio".

Sentei-me imediatamente e comecei a comer. Porra, eu estava com fome.

"Você é extremamente manipulador, você sabe disso, certo?" Ela disse, tentando suprimir um sorriso.

"Sshh." Eu disse enquanto cortava o omelete, "Você não quer secar essa sua boquinha quente com toda essa fala inoportuna".

Ela riu e me deu um soco no braço.

"Imbecil".

Eu ri com ela e esfreguei meu ombro.

"Isso é 'Sr. Imbecil' para você, mocinha".

Enfiei uma garfada de ovo e cogumelos na minha boca e gemi.

"Oh, uau. Isso está realmente bom." Murmurei para mim mesmo. "Aparentemente eu sou uma porra de sábio fazedor de omelete".

Ela riu e se levantou, deixando cair sua toalha enquanto puxava alguma roupa íntima de uma gaveta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu disse, minha boca cheia do delicioso ovo dos deuses.

Ela olhou para mim.

"Um... me vestindo. O que parece que eu estou fazendo?"

Engoli em seco.

"Bem, parece que você está se vestindo, mas isso simplesmente deixa meus olhos tristes. Você não pode simplesmente levantar aí e ficar nua? Por mim?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Por quanto tempo?"

Dei de ombros.

"Apenas alguns minutos. Até que eu termine a minha geniosa omelete".

Ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem então. Apresse-se".

Ela ficou lá com as mãos nos quadris, olhando para mim com expectativa, seus seios altos e redondos, suas pernas longas e lambíveis, sua bunda ridiculamente mordível...

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Você não está comendo".

"Uh huh".

"E você está babando".

"Oh, merda".

Peguei um guardanapo e limpei meu queixo.

Olhei para ela envergonhado.

"Bem, é claro que eu estou babando, Swan. Olhe para si mesma. Você está aí parada toda fodidamente linda e nua e completamente comestível. Que tipo de reação você espera de um homem de sangue quente? Coloque alguma roupa, pelo amor de Deus!"

Ela sorriu e vestiu sua calcinha. Eu resisti à vontade de rasgá-la fora dela.

"Oh, claro, Edward. Isso foi extremamente egoísta da minha parte. Desculpe".

"Acho que sim." Eu murmurei enquanto a observava deslizar em seu sutiã e limpei meu queixo novamente.

_Jesus, glândulas salivares – acalmem-se, porra!_

"Você acha que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que olhar provocativamente o seu corpo quente e lutar contra uma ereção dolorosa durante todo o dia?"

"Claro que não, Edward. Eu sei que o seu dia será preenchido com coisas importantes como tatear minha bunda e fazer piadas vulgares sobre rapidinhas".

"Malditamente certa".

Nós dois rimos enquanto eu terminava de comer, meus olhos nunca deixando o seu corpo enquanto eu a observava vestir a calça jeans mais sexy do mundo e uma blusa que me fez querer acampar dentro do seu decote.

Quando ela tinha colocado os tênis e meias, eu empilhei os pratos vazios de volta na bandeja antes de caminhar até ela e puxá-la em meus braços. Enterrei minha cabeça em sua garganta e cheirei, deixando a fragrância do seu shampoo encher meus pulmões enquanto eu acariciava suas costas.

"O que você quer fazer hoje?" Eu disse quando me afastei e olhei para ela. "Quero dizer, antes do nosso compromisso de sexo oral de ferro fundido".

Ela desviou o olhar e moveu suas mãos sobre o meu peito, esfregando meus peitorais com as palmas das mãos.

"Um... não muito. Poderíamos apenas ficar ao redor do apartamento".

Eu suspirei.

_Aqui vamos nós outra vez._

"Bella, nós podemos sair do apartamento. Você não tem que parar e falar com ela. Você pode apenas acenar e continuar caminhando. Não é grande coisa".

Ela encolheu-se.

"É uma grande coisa, Edward. É estranho ver minha mãe sentada do outro lado da rua. Eu não sei o que diabos dizer ou como agir em torno dela. É simplesmente mais fácil se eu não a vir. Podemos sair esta tarde quando ela tiver ido embora." Ela olhou para mim e desencadeou toda a força do seu olhar de simpatia. "Por favor?"

Balancei minha cabeça e afastei-me dela. Ela sabia malditamente bem que eu não podia resistir a isso. Eu estava tão dominado.

"Tudo bem. Vamos ficar aqui até a hora do almoço. Mas você sabe que eu tenho um limite baixo para o tédio. Você vai ter que me manter entretido".

Ela olhou para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, felizmente para mim, você é facilmente entretido. Devo rodar algumas piadas de peidos e trabalhar o meu caminho até um visulmbre de peitos?"

Eu olhei para o seu lindo rosto presunçoso e cruzei os braços.

"Swan, eu me sinto ofendido pelo fato de que você acha que algumas piadas de peidos e um vislumbre dos seus peitos espetaculares vão me acalmar. Eu sou um homem complicado - cheio de profundidade, contradições filosóficas. Eu sou um caleidoscópio de desejos intrincados e curiosidade voraz. Como você se atreve a dizer que eu ficaria satisfeito com tetas e peidos".

Ela me copiou cruzando os braços, efetivamente empurrando seus peitos juntos e tornando realmente muito difícil de se concentrar em qualquer coisa além do seu decote. Eu de alguma forma chamei o controle do Dalai Lama e resisti a rasgar sua blusa e dizimar seu sutiã. Eu não acho que ajudaria meu argumento atual.

"Edward." Ela disse, apontando para os meus olhos voltarem ao seu rosto, "Eu sinto muito que eu indiquei que você era um homem simples com desejos simples. Você é obviamente muito complicado, bem além da compreensão da minha escassa mente feminina. Agora, o que devemos fazer? Você gostaria de assistir um filme?"

"Pornografia?"

"Não".

"Pornografia leve?"

"Não".

"Drama histórico cheio de cenas de sexo atrevido anacrônico?"

"Não. Isso é apenas um outro tipo de pornografia leve".

"Maldição. Eu estava esperando que você não entenderia isso".

"Obviamente".

"Eu tenho alguns filmes de arte de muito bom gosto..."

"Edward, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso? 'Dedos Batendo – Putas Gozando' não é um filme de arte".

"Oh, vamos lá. É filmado em preto e branco e tem alguns ângulos de câmera muito interessantes".

"Isso porque eles eram baratos e o câmera tinha uma perna mais comprida que a outra".

"Você é tão crítica com o cinema independente".

"Escolha outra coisa".

"'Dedos Batendo – Putas Gozando Volume Dois'?"

"Não".

Eu suspirei.

"Se você estiver limitando as minhas escolhas de filme para coisas que não são pornografia, pornografia suave ou elegante arte-erótica, então a minha lista de opções é muito curta, de fato. Terei que ir com o velho favorito".

"Oh, não".

"Bella, você não me deixa escolha".

"Edward, sempre há uma escolha".

"Ah, vamos lá. Você sabe que você o ama".

"Eu realmente não amo".

"Você ri toda vez que eu o coloco".

"Isso porque toda vez que você o vê, você se transforma em um menino de 12 anos de idade rindo e se contorcendo".

"Isso não é verdade. Dezesseis anos".

"Ainda é triste".

"Triste, mas sexy?"

"Você era sexy quando tinha 16 anos?"

"Não realmente".

"Eu acho que isso é difícil de acreditar".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

_Como é que apenas uma simples declaração dela pode fazer meu coração expandir em meu peito até que dói?_

Fui até lá e a puxei em meus braços.

"Eu teria gostado de ter conhecido você quando eu tinha 16 anos. Você teria me impedido de cometer um monte de erros estúpidos".

Ela olhou para mim e acariciou meu rosto, seus dedos fantasmas sobre as minhas bochechas e mandíbula.

"Eu não sei sobre isso. Quando você tinha 16 anos, eu tinha 11 anos. Eu provavelmente teria adorado o chão em que você andava e cometido esses erros com você".

"Eu duvido seriamente disso." Eu disse, espelhando o que ela estava fazendo porque, caramba, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de tocá-la. "Você teria me dado uma razão para não precisar cometer erros".

Ela sorriu e, como de costume quando ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse seu tudo, eu tive que engolir um nó de emoção.

"Deus, eu te amo." Eu disse, curvando-me para beijá-la suavemente.

Ela suspirou e acariciou meu rosto.

"Quanto você me ama?"

Eu sorri e a beijei novamente.

"Muito".

"Um pequeno 'muito' ou um grande 'muito'?"

"Você sabe a resposta para isso".

"O suficiente para escolher um filme diferente?"

Afastei-me de repente.

"Bella, o que exatamente você tem contra 'Cara, Cadê Meu Carro?'"

Ela suspirou.

"Querido, eu não tenho nada contra isso. Eu simplesmente não preciso particularmente vê-lo pela décima quinta vez".

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Mas, querida, aquela cena da comida chinesa é fodidamente impagável! 'An' deeeeeen?'"

Talvez eu tenha rido/bufado naquele ponto.

Ela suspirou resignada e agarrou minha mão, puxando-me para fora para a sala de estar.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward." Ela disse enquanto ria e me empurrava para baixo no sofá, "Eu não posso acreditar que eu duvidei que você fosse tão complicado e profundo".

"Eu sei. Mulher louca".

Ela colocou o DVD e ligou a televisão, pegando o controle remoto enquanto veio se juntar a mim no sofá. Eu não pude resistir puxá-la em meu colo e "sutilmente" tatear sua bunda.

"É claro, nós não temos que assistir um filme." Eu disse suavemente enquanto eu renunciava a agarrar sua bunda para facilitar passar meus dedos para cima e para baixo em seu braço. "Eu poderia simplesmente livrar você de todas essas roupas inconvenientes e lamber seu corpo inteiro por algumas horas. Isso seria passar o tempo".

Eu sorri quando sua respiração imediatamente acelerou e um suave rubor se iluminou em sua pele perfeita.

"Mas nós fizemos isso ontem de manhã." Ela disse, sua voz baixa e sexy.

Empurrei minhas mãos sob a sua blusa e acariciei a pele macia da parte inferior das suas costas, traçando círculos com as minhas unhas.

"Sim, nós fizemos." Eu disse, ficando duro com a memória dela se contorcendo e gemendo sob meus lábios e língua. "Se bem me lembro, você pareceu gostar".

Lambi meus lábios e não perdi o fato de que ela observava minha língua com fome e gemeu baixinho.

"Uh... sim." Ela respondeu quando eu movi uma mão ao redor para acariciar seu estômago, "Você conseguiu... me entreter... o suficiente... por várias horas".

Cobri seu rosto com uma mão, enquanto a minha outra continuou acariciando suas costas. Seus olhos caíram fechados enquanto suas mãos agarraram meus ombros. Eu amava observar o que eu fazia com ela, como eu poderia fazê-la sentir.

"Creio que eu 'entretive' você quatro vezes." Eu sussurrei, trazendo meus lábios à carne no topo da sua blusa, "Você gritou que eu era o Rei do Sexo Oral. Eu pedi cartões de visita com esse título. E uma camiseta".

Ela se levantou e montou-me, plantando seus joelhos em ambos os lados do meu quadril. Minhas mãos naturalmente foram para a sua bunda. Eu não sei por que. É uma coisa de homem.

"Oh, não." Ela disse com firmeza, "Nada de cartões de visita. Nada de camiseta. Você NÃO pode anunciar as suas loucas habilidades orais, Cullen. Tenho problemas suficiente batendo mulheres para longe de você como é. Se elas tivessem ALGUMA IDEIA de como malditamente talentosa sua boca realmente era, eu teria que cobri-lo em arame farpado e ácido de bateria para mantê-las longe, e isso não seria divertido para nenhum de nós".

"Tudo bem." Eu suspirei, "Eu serei um super-herói no quarto e um bem-educado Deus do Rock no mundo real. Vai ser uma luta agir como um mero mortal, mas vou fazer isso por você, Garota-Urina. Agora, você gostaria de repetir o desempenho do programa de prazer de ontem, ou não?"

Ela empurrou para baixo em minha ereção cada vez mais insistente e circulou seus quadris.

_Porra. Estou tomando isso como um sim._

"Eu não quero que você fique entediado." Ela ofegou enquanto continuava a tortura ao pobre e desesperado Godzy.

"Bella, nas palavras imortais de John Mayer, 'seu corpo é o país das maravilhas'. Eu nunca poderia ficar entediado em trazer prazer a você. Cada orgasmo é como uma peça de arte perfeita - deslumbrante e incrível e notável. E eu sou o único que consegue fazer isso com você. Eu não acho que você tem alguma ideia de quanto eu gosto disso".

"Hmmm, eu não ouvi você dizer por favor." Ela disse maliciosamente.

Eu ri e olhei em seus olhos.

"Bella, eu posso, por favor, dar prazer a você oralmente?"

Sua respiração engatou levemente enquanto seus dedos traçaram meus lábios.

"Bem, suponho que sim." Ela suspirou. "Quero dizer, eu te amo e quero te fazer feliz, então se você insiste em me servir com a sua boca, quem sou eu para negar isso a você?"

Eu gemi quando as minhas mãos apertaram seus quadris.

"Muito malditamente sexy, Swan." Eu disse roucamente.

"Idem, Cullen." Ela gemeu antes de atacar a minha boca.

Nós devoramos um ao outro e o volume dos nossos gemidos estava apenas começando a se tornar embaraçoso quando a porta do quarto de Alice escancarou e ela entrou correndo na sala, agitando os braços e gritando.

"Oh meu Deus peludo! Desligue o filme amoroso, pessoal! Desligue isso AGORA! Vocês TÊM que ver isso!"

Ela pegou o controle remoto apontando para a tela com um olhar de feliz surpresa em seu rosto.

Era um daqueles shows de fofocas bregas de Hollywood. A repórter loira perfeitamente siliconada virou-se para a câmera.

"Eu estou vindo para vocês direto de Hollywood, onde uma mulher foi presa por agredir a namorada do galã teen, Zac Effron. Aparentemente, a mulher, uma fã perturbada que esteve perseguindo Effron por várias semanas, esperou por Vanessa Hudgens enquanto ela estava fazendo compras em boutiques de Hollywood antes de atacá-la, acertando vários golpes no rosto e corpo antes de espectadores a segurarem e chamarem a polícia".

O rosto da atacante apareceu na tela, gritando obscenidades enquanto a polícia a arrastava para um carro esperando.

"Ela totalmente não é boa o suficiente para ele! Por que ele não consegue ver isso? Ela enviou fotos dos seus seios através da internet, pelo amor de Deus! Ela é uma prostituta! Eu estou aqui! Por que eles NUNCA vêem que EU ESTOU BEM AQUI?"

"Oh, Jesus." Bella sussurrou, "Ela finalmente quebrou. Isso é seriamente triste pra caralho".

Todos nós assistimos, incrédulos, enquanto Bree era empacotada na viatura da polícia, lutando e gritando como um leão enquanto o repórter nos contava que ela havia sido presa sob acusação de agressão e estava sendo levada para uma avaliação psicológica.

"Bree, Bree, Bree." Alice disse condescendentemente, "Sua psicopata triste e patética. Isso é chamado de um sólido tapa kármico de cadela por ser uma vaca de primeira classe com a minha melhor amiga. Foda ser você, caaaama".

Eu ri para mim mesmo, em parte porque eu estava gostando de ver Bree sendo maltratada pela polícia de Los Angeles, e em parte porque Alice tinha acabado de arruinar sua classificação livre de não xingar.

"Alice, você percebe que você acabou de xingar duas vezes nessa última declaração, certo?" Eu disse com satisfação. "Eu sabia que você não conseguiria se censurar".

"O quê?" Ela disse, girando ao redor para me encarar. "Eu não xinguei".

"Você disse 'cadela' duas vezes".

Ela revirou os olhos para mim.

"'Cadela' não é um palavrão, Edward." Ela disse com desdém, "É como dizer 'cocô' ou 'bumbum'".

"Uh huh." Eu disse quando virei em minha cadeira e gritei por cima do meu ombro, "Jasper!"

"O quê?" Foi a resposta cansada do quarto.

"Excita você quando Alice diz 'cadela'?"

Ouvi um gemido fraco antes de ele responder, "Sim".

"E quanto a 'cocô' e 'bumbum'?"

Ele gemeu de novo.

"Sim e sim".

"Jas, existe alguma coisa que minha irmã diz que NÃO excita você?"

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Não".

"Existe algum ponto em ela continuar este exercício estúpido de não xingar então?"

Outra pausa.

"Não".

"Oh, obrigada, PORRA!" Alice disse alto, seu corpo todo visivelmente relaxando enquanto ela desencadeou toda a força da sua boca suja. "PORRA, PORRA, CARALHO FILHODAPUTA CHUPADORDEPAU, POOOOOOOOOORRA!"

Ela se curvou e ofegou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

"Essa foi a hora mais agravante da porra da minha VIDA." Ela suspirou. "Como as pessoas filhas da puta se expressam sem xingar eu nunca fodidamente saberei. VOCÊ NUNCA ME OBRIGUE A FAZER ISSO DE NOVO, DR. McDEDOS-SEXY-FODIDAMENTE-MÁGICOS! ESSA MERDA FOI COMO UMA FODIDA TORTURA!"

"Alice." Jasper disse em uma voz tensa do quarto, "Você precisa voltar aqui. Agora. Mesmo".

Alice lançou para Bella e eu um sorriso diabólico.

"Mais tarde, crianças. O Deus do sexo chama. Achei que você gostaria de ver o anti-Cristo finalmente conseguindo a sua sobremesa".

"Leve sua omelete com você." Eu gritei para ela, apontando para o forno. "Tenho a sensação de que Jasper vai precisar da energia".

"Ooh, eu espero que eles não estejam muito quentes." Ela disse enquanto puxava o prato do forno e o colocava em uma bandeja. "Eu realmente gostaria de ver se posso comer isto do seu..."

"ALICE!" Gritei desesperadamente, "Informação demais!"

Ela sorriu desculpando-se e pegou alguns talheres.

"Oops. Desculpe".

Ela pegou a bandeja e foi em direção ao quarto.

"Oh, Edward." Ela disse enquanto se virou para mim, "Não se esqueça que nós temos que ir para esse coquetel da gravadora hoje à noite. Você pode precisar pegar o seu terno da lavagem a seco".

"Sem problema." Respondi automaticamente. "Ei, espere um minuto! Alice! Que coquetel?"

Ela parou e se virou. "Você sabe, aquele onde eles vão parabenizá-lo sobre as vendas inacreditáveis do novo álbum. Eles estão concedendo a você um disco de platina, lembra?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não, eu não me lembro, na verdade, e como acontece, Bella e eu temos planos para hoje à noite".

"Nós temos?" Bella disse, um pouco perplexa.

Eu praticamente rosnei para ela enquanto pressionei um Godzy indignado com força contra sua virilha.

"Lembre-se do nosso... compromisso." Eu disse, olhando para baixo para o meu colo inchado.

Seus olhos arregalaram em luxúria e compreensão.

"Oh, sim, isso é certo. Temos planos. Planos GRANDES. Planos ENORMES. Planos GIGANTESCOS." Ela disse teatralmente enquanto olhava para Alice incisivamente.

"Godzy aprova seu adjetivos." Eu disse baixinho.

"E eu aprovo Godzy." Ela sussurrou de volta com um sorriso.

Ouvi Alice bufar em frustração.

"Se vocês dois acham que podem abandonar um compromisso de trabalho apenas para foder como adolescentes raivosos, pensem novamente. Eu disse sobre isso a vocês semanas atrás, Edward. Coloquei no calendário no seu telefone e eu lhe enviei um memorando sobre isso. Eu também enviei um lembrete sobre isso para o seu telefone esta manhã".

"Alice." Eu disse pacientemente, "Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer? Eu ignoro toda a merda que você envia para o meu celular porque a maioria das vezes você me envia e-mails de piadas ou vídeos de gatos tocando piano. Se você quer se comunicar comigo, então me diga na minha cara".

"Eu disse isso na sua cara, Edward".

"Então por que eu não tenho lembrança disso?"

"Uh... porque você é um ex-viciado com a memória de um peixinho dourado?"

Ela me tinha ali.

Eu me virei para Bella.

"Você sabia sobre isso?"

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Eu sabia, mas pensei que era na próxima semana".

Alice balançou sua cabeça.

"Não, na próxima semana é o coquetel para os pontos de distribuição".

"Eu pensei que era na semana seguinte." Bella disse em confusão.

"Não, na semana seguinte é o coquetel para os afiliados promocionais".

"Jesus, não admira que eu esteja confusa." Bella disse, esfregando os olhos. "Desculpe, Edward, eu deveria ter verificado o calendário mais de perto e lembrado você".

Puxei suas mãos do seu rosto e as beijei.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Não teremos que ficar muito tempo lá, teremos, Alice?"

"Um par de horas. Três, no máximo".

Eu suspirei.

Cristo, eu odiava essas festanças exageradamente falsas. Eu desprezava todos os tapinhas nas costas e puxa-sacos que vinham com isso – isso me fazia fodidamente contorcer na minha pele - mas eu sabia que tinha que ser feito, e se Bella estivesse lá comigo, eu, pelo menos, seria capaz de lidar com isso.

"Tudo bem. Vou pegar meu terno".

"Bells." Alice disse com um olhar de excitação irracional, "Você quer vir fazer compras esta tarde para um vestido novo? Há toda uma nova gama no The Design Studio que ficaria deslumbrante em você".

Bella curvou-se ligeiramente.

"Você vai me fazer sentir horrivelmente culpada se eu disser não?"

"Sim".

"Então, com certeza. Eu adoraria, Alice".

Minha irmã ficou radiante. Eu sabia que ela não tinha sido capaz de gastar muito tempo com Bella recentemente. Primeiramente porque ela tinha ficado encapsulada em uma maratona sexual com Jasper sempre que ela não estava trabalhando, e segundo porque eu estava monopolizando Bella egoisticamente desde que voltamos para LA. Eu tinha um monte de tempo perdido para compensar e eu estava finalmente deixando ir as garras da culpa sobre o tempo gasto separados por causa da minha estupidez.

Eu olhei para Bella. Ela estava radiante de volta para Alice. Percebi que ela provavelmente tinha sentido falta da minha irmã também.

Ainda era notável para mim que eu acabei com a única pessoa no planeta que amava minha irmã tanto quanto eu amava. Extraordinário e maravilhoso.

"Ok, excelente." Disse Alice, parecendo uma garota de 15 anos de idade cuja melhor amiga estava vindo para passar a noite, "Vou encontrá-la no The Studio Design em cerca de uma hora".

Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. As risadas e gemidos começaram quase que imediatamente.

"Vamos sair daqui." Eu disse de repente, levantando Bella e a colocando em seus pés. Eu realmente não conseguia lidar com ouvir aqueles dois fazendo isso hoje de novo. Meu cérebro muito provavelmente estaria liquefeito e escorrendo dos meus ouvidos torturados.

"Para onde vamos?" Ela perguntou quando peguei meu celular e as chaves e me dirigi para a porta.

"Em qualquer lugar além daqui." Eu gemi quando o volume do quarto aumentou.

"Oh." Bella disse quando registrou que ela podia ouvir a conversa suja de Alice perturbadoramente clara. "Certo. Sim. Vamos".

Ela pegou sua bolsa e me seguiu pelo corredor até o elevador. Ela me olhou intrigada quando chegamos e eu apertei o botão para a garagem.

"O quê?" Eu disse inocentemente, "Eu pensei que você não queria ver a sua mãe? Estou nos levando pelos fundos, assim você não precisará".

Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e ficou na ponta dos pés para que pudesse me beijar.

"Aw, Asstard. Você ouve quando eu falo".

"Às vezes." Eu disse quando a beijei de volta. "Quando você não está me distraindo com o seu corpo ridículo eu posso ser bastante atencioso".

"Hmm." Ela disse quando estendeu a mão sob a minha camisa e correu as mãos sobre a minha barriga e peito, "Mesmo quando você está distraído pelo meu corpo você pode ser bastante atencioso".

Como de costume, seu toque atirou faíscas através de mim como se ela fosse um transformador elétrico. Você pensaria que eu estaria insensível a ela agora, mas não. Luxúria enfureceu através de mim como um animal faminto, mas eu tinha uma coisa para mostrar a ela e, infelizmente, não tinha nada a ver com a minha necessitada excitação.

As portas do elevador se abriram para a garagem e eu a puxei para a frente.

"Vamos, Garota-Urina." Eu gemi enquanto tentava andar com a dor na minha virilha, "Tenho algo para te mostrar".

"Sério?" Ela disse sedutoramente. "Você vai ficar todo pervertido nesta garagem, Cullen? Porque eu tenho que deixar você saber, eu estaria totalmente bem com isso".

"Estou feliz que você se sinta assim porque eu tenho certeza que o que estou prestes a mostrar a você vai deixá-la todos os tipos de quente".

Eu a guiei pelas fileiras de carros até podermos parar na frente de um Porsche conversível preto.

Maldição, esse era um carro sexy.

"O que você acha?" Eu disse quando fiz um gesto para ele.

"Uh... eu acho que é um Porsche." Ela disse, hesitante.

"Bem visto, Senhorita Swan." Eu ri enquanto observava seu rosto com fascínio. "Você gostou?"

Ela olhou para o carro com cuidado.

"Eu acho que é o carro mais sexy que eu já vi. De quem é?" Ela perguntou com cuidado.

"Nosso".

Sua boca escancarou e ela olhou para mim, incrédula.

"Bem, meu, tecnicamente." Eu alterei quando a vi ficar praticamente catatônica, "Porque eu estarei pagando por ele, mas eu o comprei para nós".

Ela olhou de mim para o carro e depois de volta para mim novamente. Ela ainda não tinha dito nada. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza que ela não estava respirando.

"Alice comprou um para ela também. O dela é amarelo".

Um pequeno ruído estrangulado saiu da sua garganta.

"Você... comprou... um Porsche?" Ela gaguejou.

"Uh... sim. Eu pensei que você gostaria".

Ela andou até a porta do passageiro e a abriu, deslizando no assento de couro e inalando profundamente.

"Oh meu fodido Deus." Ela gemeu quando fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Exatamente quando eu acho que o homem não pode ficar mais perfeito, ele fica. Um maldito Porsche".

Eu ri e deslizei para trás do volante, deslizando as chaves na ignição e virando para olhá-la. Ela estava respirando pesadamente e seu rosto estava franzindo ligeiramente na testa.

_Jesus. Eu conheço esse olhar. Este carro a está excitando._

De repente eu estava com ciúmes de um pedaço de metal caro.

"Bella?"

Ela abriu os olhos e se virou para mim.

"Assumo que você gostou do carro?"

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ela tinha saltado sobre o console e estava montada em mim, sua boca de repente em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo enquanto suas mãos freneticamente desabotoavam minha camisa.

"Jesus, Cullen." Ela ofegou enquanto me chupava e me mordia, "Fora de todos os carros do mundo, você escolhe o carro que eu sempre amei." Ela alcançou o último dos meus botões e arrancou minha camisa aberta, inclinando sua cabeça para beijar meu peito. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás enquanto ela me atacava, seus quadris pressionando minha ereção desesperadamente enquanto sua boca e suas mãos me deixavam louco.

"'Negócio Arriscado' não me deixou animada apenas sobre o sexo no metrô." Ela ofegou quando voltou para a minha boca, seus lábios pairando logo acima dos meus, "Foi o carro também. Oh, Deus, Edward. O maldito Porsche sexy. Eu seriamente preciso foder você neste carro".

"Bem." Eu disse, tentando esconder a euforia absoluta da minha voz, "Eu tenho algumas roupas na lavagem a seco que eu preciso pegar, mas, claro. Eu poderia ter tempo para ser fodido".

Ela parecia séria. Quem era eu para discutir?

Ela pegou um punhado enorme do meu cabelo rudemente quando pegou a minha boca na dela, sua língua fazendo coisas que eram boas demais para ser legal. Minha mente girava enquanto ela continuava a me beijar e correr seus dedos sobre meu corpo. Minhas mãos encontraram seus seios e ela gemeu como reação à sua fome de igualdade.

_Cullen, você é um gênio comprador de carros._

Jesus, se eu percebesse que tipo de reação ela teria, eu teria comprado a porcaria meses atrás.

O couro abaixo de nós guinchou e gemeu quando nós pressionamos nossos corpos juntos, nossas mãos segurando juntas e desesperadas, puxando o tecido incômodo que nos impedia de estar nus um contra o outro. Nossa respiração áspera ricocheteava nas paredes de concreto duro, enchendo o ar com suspiros e gemidos e respiração irregular.

_Deus, eu preciso estar dentro dela. Fodidamente agora._

Minhas mãos tinham acabado de começar a se atrapalhar com o cós da calça jeans dela quando ouvi uma voz potente chamando da escuridão.

"Um... Senhor Cullen?"

Bella e eu congelamos, nós dois ofegantes e entrando em pânico.

"Sim?" Eu respondi com cuidado.

A pessoa mistério limpou a garganta e me dei conta que a voz estava vindo através de um sistema de alto-falantes ligado na parede distante da garagem.

"É Harold, aqui da segurança, Senhor Cullen. Hum... eu queria que você soubesse que a garagem está equipada com vigilância de vídeo... Eu posso ver tudo o que você está fazendo. Então... ah... você e a Senhorita Swan podem não querer fazer o que eu acho que vocês farão. Só pensei que eu deveria deixar você saber".

Bella caiu contra mim e enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

_Maldito seja. O universo poderia me bloquear de transar mais hoje? Eu realmente acho que não._

"Ah... certo. Obrigado, Harold!" Gritei em voz alta.

"De nada, Senhor Cullen. Vocês dois, tenham um bom dia agora. Eu gosto do seu carro novo".

Bella se arrastou para o banco do passageiro e endireitou suas roupas enquanto eu reabotoava minha camisa, pela terceira vez naquele dia. Nós dois nos entreolhamos com incredulidade e frustração enquanto eu liguei o motor e puxei o carro para fora da garagem, minhas mãos tensas quando agarrei a alavanca de câmbio, em vez da coxa dela.

Eu ri levemente quando passamos sobre a lombada de velocidade e Bella olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Bem, Senhorita Swan." Eu disse quando parei na rua transversal ao nosso edifício, "Onde você gostaria de ir?"

Ela se inclinou e me beijou antes de se sentar e prender seu cinto de segurança.

"Não importa." Ela disse com um sorriso, "Estou com o meu lindo homem em seu carro sexy. Você poderia me levar a qualquer lugar e eu ficaria feliz".

Eu saí para o tráfego e fui em direção a Hollywood.

"Quer ver se há algum sangue de Bree na calçada onde ela foi presa?"

"Isso seria totalmente incrível!"

Eu ri e peguei a mão dela, trazendo-a até meus lábios.

Ela estava certa. 'Onde' não importava muito. Era tudo sobre o 'quem'.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Eu morro de rir com esse povo, só pensam em sexo sexo sexo! Coitado do Jasper, Alice está acabando com ele! _

_Desculpem não ter postado semana passada, mas esse final de ano tem sido uma correria danada no meu trabalho e eu realmente não tive tempo de traduzir!_

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. O Início do Fim

**No último capítulo:**

Bree foi finalmente presa, Alice e Jasper se foderam até o esquecimento, e Bella e Edward foram impedidos de foder a cada rodada. Edward revelou que ele tinha comprado um novo Porsche, o que deixou Bella toda com tesão, e eles evitaram ver a mãe de Bella porque Bella ainda não pode lidar com ela. Bella prometeu ir às compras para um vestido com Alice antes que todos vão até um coquetel organizado pela gravadora de Edward em sua honra.

Okeey, agora com a história.

Aproveitem!

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – O Início do Fim**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

_**Edward POV**_

Olhei para baixo e sorri.

A mão de Bella estava na minha virilha.

De todos os lugares onde a mão de Bella poderia estar, na minha virilha era muito bem um dos meus favoritos.

Ela estava esfregando-me através do meu jeans enquanto eu estava tentando seriamente forte pra caralho não bater um carro esportivo de 100 mil dólares.

Era incrível.

"Bella." Eu gemi quando ela agarrou minha ereção agora latejante e apertou, "Você está seriamente tentando me fazer gozar na minha calça, porque... bem... eu estaria totalmente bem com isso".

Ela riu e se inclinou, beijando meu pescoço de uma maneira que não estava ajudando minha concentração nem um pouco.

"Eu simplesmente não posso evitar." Ela sussurrou antes de sugar o lóbulo da minha orelha na sua boca. "A única coisa mais sexy do que você e seu tesão magnífico é você e seu tesão magnífico dirigindo este carro. Isso me faz querer lamber você todinho. Faz-me querer rasgar o seu jeans e engolir você profundamente bem aqui no meio do tráfego".

Minha perna estremeceu involuntariamente, batendo meu pé no acelerador e atirando o carro para a frente. Eu puxei o volante forte, desviando em torno de um carro na minha frente com um grito enorme dos pneus antes de conseguir ficar novamente sob controle.

"Desculpe!" Eu gritei pela janela, "A boca suja da minha namorada está me fazendo dirigir como um louco!"

Ela riu e empurrou a mão debaixo da minha camisa, correndo suas unhas sobre o meu peito e abdômen, as pontas dos seus dedos arrastando lentamente a cada elevação e sulco. Eu gemi e exalei, tentando resistir à tentação de parar no meio do cruzamento e fodê-la vigorosamente e repetidamente.

"Bella, você está me torturando de propósito, ou você, de fato, tem a intenção de me foder no futuro próximo e tirar a dor pavorosa em minhas bolas?"

Ela voltou a acariciar Godzy. Ele ronronou como a porra de um gatinho.

"Bem, isso depende".

"Do quê?"

"Sobre se você pode encontrar um lugar isolado onde eu posso te foder no capô deste glorioso carro nos próximos 20 minutos antes de eu ter que encontrar Alice".

Grilo filhodaputa Falante.

Agarrei o volante com tanta força que meus dedos racharam. Olhei em volta freneticamente, procurando desesperadamente por uma rua lateral ou beco que permitiria que a minha namorada gostosa cumprisse uma das minhas fantasias sexuais mais amadas - a foda no capô.

Eu estava indo para leste na Hollywood Boulevard e eu simplesmente comecei a pegar as ruas ao acaso, esperando que eu pudesse encontrar um lugar isolado o suficiente para não ser preso.

"Edward, para onde estamos indo?"

Revirei meus olhos para ela. Que pergunta ridícula.

"Para um local isolado para a foda no capô. Onde diabos você acha que estamos indo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você realmente acredita em cada palavra que sai da minha boca, não é?"

Olhei para ela em confusão. "Desculpe, mas as únicas palavras que foram registradas por mim foram 'vem'***** e 'boca'. O que você está tentando dizer?"

_*Aqui na verdade ele quis dizer "gozar", já que em inglês, os verbos "vir" e "gozar" são escritos da mesma forma "come"._

Ela riu e tirou a mão da minha virilha.

Minha virilha imediatamente tornou-se imensamente triste.

"Edward, não há nenhuma maneira que eu serei capaz de foder no capô com você no meio do dia. Isso simplesmente não é possível".

Puxei para uma rua lateral e o carro cantou pneus até parar, virando para que eu pudesse fixar o meu olhar mais sombrio no rosto incrédulo, mas ainda absolutamente lindo pra caralho, da minha namorada.

"Bella." Eu disse com firmeza. "Você não pode simplesmente balançar o conceito de uma foda no capô na minha frente e então esperar que eu aja como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sou um homem. A foda no capô é um dos cinco Santo Graals sexuais com os quais sonhamos desde o momento em que estamos com idade suficiente para gozar em nosso sono".

"Quais são os outros quatro?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu levantei minha mão e os enumerei nos meus dedos.

"Foder em um evento de grande público, de preferência no Super Bowl*****; ter sexo oral no banheiro do restaurante; amarrá-la e dar prazer a você até você desmaiar; e, por último, mas absoluta-fodida-mente e não menos importante, assistir você transar com outra garota, de preferência Kate Winslet, Penélope Cruz, ou a garota de Transformers.".

_*****Super Bowl: é o jogo final da Liga Nacional de Futebol Americano, que decide o campeão._

Bella piscou para mim, sua boca aberta.

"Isto é seriamente sobre o que você fantasia?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

Eu acho que eu posso ter realmente corado.

"Sim, Bella." Eu disse, tentando permanecer com orgulho atrás das minhas fantasias pervertidas, "Sim, é".

"Maldição, Edward," ela disse suavemente, "isso é tão fodidamente quente".

"Você é fodidamente quente." Eu disse, meus olhos automaticamente atraídos para os seus mamilos endurecidos. "Agora, vamos voltar para as coisas importantes. A foda no capô?"

Seu rosto rachou em um sorriso. "Baby, eu te amo, mas isso não vai acontecer, não importa o quanto você faça beicinho".

"Bella, eu fodidamente NÃO faço beicinho".

Eu a ignorei reprimir suas risadinhas e olhei em volta.

"Olha, esta rua é praticamente deserta, exceto por aqueles caras lá naquela construção, e eu tenho certeza que eles apreciariam algum entretenimento na hora do almoço. Então, vamos, senhorita. Operação foda no capô em vigor".

Eu saí do carro e andei para a frente, batendo no capô convidativamente e acenando para ela com o meu dedo.

Bella estava gargalhando alto, seu cinto de segurança ainda preso.

Eu suspirei e dei a volta à sua porta, abrindo-a e inclinando-me para destravar seu cinto de segurança antes de ajudá-la a sair e bater a porta atrás dela.

O sorriso desvaneceu rapidamente do seu rosto quando eu a empurrei contra a lateral do carro e cutuquei meu joelho entre suas pernas, puxando seu rosto para o meu e a beijando profundamente enquanto o meu corpo pressionava contra o dela.

Assim que empurrei minha língua em sua boca, ela gemeu alto e agarrou meu cabelo com uma mão enquanto sua outra chegava debaixo da minha camisa e acariciava minhas costas. Seus dedos escavaram meus músculos, deixando minha pele em chamas e transformando Godzy em uma haste de puro titânio. Eu respondi estendendo uma mão entre nós e pressionando meus dedos na costura da sua calça jeans. Ela se contorceu contra mim e se afastou do meu rosto, ofegando pesadamente.

"Oh... Jesus." Ela gemeu rudemente.

"Não, querida, sou apenas eu... Edward." Eu sorri enquanto a minha outra mão veio cobrir seu peito. "Mas eu posso entender como você pode nos confundir".

"Edward." Ela disse quando agarrou minha cabeça e puxou meu cabelo rudemente, seus quadris empurrando com força em meus dedos, "Não podemos fazer isso no meio da rua".

"Sério?" Eu disse inocentemente, "Porque parece que já estamos fazendo".

Eu circulei meus dedos, colocando mais pressão sobre eles. Ela suspirou e deu um tapa alto do lado do carro quando sua cabeça caiu para trás, seus olhos apertando fechados em prazer inspirado pelo Asstard.

"Maldição, mulher." Eu rosnei, inclinando-me para baixo para que eu pudesse enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço, "Cuidado com a pintura, pelo amor de Deus".

Bella começou a fazer os ruídos guturais que sempre acompanhavam a construção do seu orgasmo, e eu sorri que eu podia fazer isso com ela, mesmo sem tê-la nua. Claro, minha preferência seria tê-la nua. Sempre nua. Nua de manhã, nua ao meio-dia, e nua à noite - todos os dias, o dia todo. Bella perpetuamente nua.

Parte do meu cérebro pervertido sussurrou que 'Bella Perpetuamente Nua' poderia ser um reality show quente. A parte insanamente ciumenta do meu cérebro deu um tapa no cérebro inapropriado do reality show e disse que nós fodidamente não partilhávamos Bella nua. Ou Bella totalmente vestida. Ou Bella. Na verdade... oh, oh... espere aí...

_Oh, Jesus. Ela está agarrando minha bunda e acariciando Godzy simultaneamente._

_Edward maldoso torturando a mulher._

_Deve. Fodê-la. Agora._

"Bella?" Eu disse asperamente, minha voz baixa e desesperada enquanto eu movia meus dedos mais rápido, observando com orgulho como o prazer que eu estava trazendo a ela brincava em seu rosto. "Eu realmente gostaria de arrancar esse seu jeans e fodê-la sobre o capô do meu novo carro. Por favor, deixe-me".

"Nós não podemos, Edward." Ela gemeu, sua respiração se tornando mais e mais desigual com cada passada dos meus dedos, "Todo mundo pode nos ver. Eles vão chamar a polícia".

"Você gosta do que eu estou fazendo com você, não é?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração era superficial e irregular.

"Sim." Ela respirou, suas mãos estendendo para o meu cabelo e puxando forte enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço avidamente.

"Você gostaria que eu continuasse, não é? Você gostaria que eu a fizesse gozar?"

Ela gemeu de novo e abriu os olhos. Eram escuros e intensos.

"Deus, sim".

"Bem," eu disse com petulância quando me afastei dela e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris, "eu gostaria de uma foda no capô, mas eu acho que isso não vai acontecer também, e agora? Nós dois temos que nos acostumar com a decepção".

Demorou alguns instantes para que ela registrasse que eu tinha parado de tocá-la, mas quando ela percebeu, seu olhar fez minhas bolas de repente temerem pelas suas vidas e rastejarem de volta para dentro do meu corpo.

"Que. Porra. É. Essa. Edward?"

Eu ri da sua raiva intensa. Ela encarou mais forte. Eu parei de rir. Minhas bolas começaram a choramingar.

_Oh, merda. Não é um bom movimento, Cullen. Não é um bom movimento em nada._

_Você está prestes a ser tão e completamente morto. E sem bolas._

Ela avançou em mim, um olhar de puro assassinato em seus olhos.

"Agora, vamos lá, Bella." Eu disse, segurando minhas mãos para cima enquanto eu me afastava dela, "Você esteve me torturando durante toda a maldita manhã. Não consegue aceitar um pouco do seu próprio remédio frustrante, hein, Garota-Urina?"

Ela rosnou e avançou para mim.

Felizmente, o verão que eu gastei aprendendo dança de salão na Casa da Madame Regina de Hustle valeu a pena e eu rapidamente sapateei fora do perigo enquanto nós dávamos a volta no carro.

"Asstard, se você acha que é aceitável trazer uma garota à beira do orgasmo e então remover os seus dedos de dupla articulação ridiculamente talentosos, você está seriamente enganado pra caralho. Agora, fique parado para que eu possa chutar o seu traseiro absurdamente quente".

Ela rosnou e avançou para mim novamente.

Eu girei em meus calcanhares e corri.

Fodidamente não ria. Bella sobreviveu nas ruas por TRÊS ANOS, totalmente sozinha. Aquela mulher poderia assustar totalmente Freddy Kruger.

Eu corri pela rua, realmente e malditamente grato que eu tinha desistido dos cigarros e podia correr mais do que alguns metros sem soar como um velho de 80 anos com enfisema. Na verdade, ao longo dos últimos meses Emmett tinha me arrastado brigando e gritando ao mundo da aptidão física. Se ele estivesse aqui agora, eu beijaria a sua bunda. Não literalmente, claro.

Eu podia ouvir Bella me perseguindo, seus passos pesados e determinados.

Ela era rápida, mas eu era mais rápido.

Eu bombeei minhas pernas furiosamente, conseguindo tanta distância entre nós quanto possível antes de mergulhar em um beco lateral e parar de repente. Era um beco sem saída.

_Merda._

Eu estava encurralado.

Eu podia ouvir Bella grunhindo com raiva enquanto corria.

_Adeus, bolas. Foi muito bom conhecer vocês._

Virei-me exatamente quando Bella virou a esquina. Ela olhou ao redor do beco e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Agora, Bella." Eu disse nervosamente, "Vamos simplesmente parar por um minuto e conversar sobre isso. Eu realmente gosto das minhas bolas. Por favor, não as arranque".

"Oh meu Deus." Ela disse sem fôlego, olhando para o final do beco.

_Ok, bolas ainda estão intactas. Até agora, tudo bem._

Eu me virei para ver o que ela estava olhando.

Era uma porta. Uma ordinária porta cinza escura aproximadamente a cem metros de distância.

Eu me virei para ela. Ela estava respirando pesadamente e tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Você está bem?"

Ela finalmente olhou para mim.

"Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar onde nós terminamos." Ela disse baixinho, "Eu nunca pensei que veria esse lugar de novo".

Eu fiz uma careta. "Um... ok, você vai precisar me dar mais informações porque, como no programa de TV de mesmo nome, eu estou perdido".

"Venha comigo." Ela disse, de repente agarrando a minha mão e andando em direção à porta misteriosa, "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa".

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo beco, percebi que as pilhas de lixo e caixas pressionadas contra as paredes estreitas não eram completamente aleatórias. Eles eram pequenas coleções de pertences empurrados entre os sacos de plástico e pedaços de papelão... e encravados ao lado deles estavam pessoas tão decrépitas e sujas que elas estavam completamente camufladas contra os resíduos.

Uma das pilhas moveu quando passamos, um par de botas surradas arrastou-se sem descanso antes de acalmar.

De repente, uma tosse seca soou contra as paredes duras e altas e eu virei para ver uma menina - uma adolescente pelo olhar dela – encolhida contra a parede. Seu rosto e mãos estavam sujos, e eu não pude evitar olhar enquanto ela olhava para mim com olhos desconfiados. Sua mão apertou ao redor da mochila ao lado dela, como se ela estivesse com medo que eu tentaria levá-la. Seus olhos azuis queimavam para mim e seu rosto foi definido com raiva desafiadora, alertando-me para ir embora. Mas eu não consegui desviar o olhar. Ela parecia tão malditamente jovem, e seus olhos estavam assombrados, e com medo, e praticamente implorando-me para deixá-la em paz.

_Jesus._

Lembrei-me desse olhar. Eu o tinha visto meses atrás nos olhos castanhos quando eu corri por um beco não muito diferente deste.

Bella puxou minha mão e eu continuei em movimento, minha pele de repente arrepiando com a realização de por que ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar-se de volta aqui.

"Essas pessoas." Eu disse baixinho, "Aquela garota. Eles... eles moram aqui, não é?"

Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Não tecnicamente. Eles provavelmente se movimentam por aí, mas... este é o lugar onde eles atualmente dormem, sim".

Olhei de volta para o beco estreito e repugnante.

"Bella? Você... quero dizer, quando você estava na rua... você costumava...?"

"Sim." Ela disse suavemente, "Eu acampei aqui por um tempo. Você sabe, de volta aos velhos dias glamorosos quando eu costumava comer lixo. Ah, bons tempos".

Engoli em seco enquanto eu pensava sobre ela dormir aqui - minha linda Bella com sapatos gastos entre o lixo e o mau cheiro. Minha mão apertou a dela e ela virou para mim e franziu a testa.

"Cullen, se eu ver cara de piedade em você, eu vou arrancar suas bolas depois de tudo".

Tentei afastar a dor que eu sentia em seu nome e ofereci-lhe um sorriso.

"Então, isso é tudo que eu tenho que fazer para conseguir que você realmente toque o meu pau hoje? É bom saber".

Chegamos à porta e ela a puxou aberta enquanto um sopro de ar viciado tingido com o odor de corpo e urina flutuou sobre nós.

"Bella, o que é esse lugar?" Perguntei enquanto descíamos uma escada mal iluminada.

Ela parou no fundo e se virou para mim, apontando para uma sala de jantar cheia de gente.

"Este é o Santuário." Ela disse suavemente, "Um dos poucos lugares na cidade onde os sem-teto são bem-vindos".

Ela me puxou para dentro da sala, todos os olhos se virando para nós enquanto passávamos. Eu de repente estava hiper-consciente de que estava usando uma camisa de 200 dólares e um par de coturnos de marca que custam tanto quanto o aluguel mensal da maioria das pessoas.

"Esta é a sala de jantar." Ela disse, indo em direção a um pequeno corredor. "As pessoas podem ter uma refeição decente aqui. Geralmente, por causa da demanda, a cada pessoa só é permitida uma refeição por dia, mas, para a maioria das pessoas nas ruas, isso é um luxo".

Olhei para a comida nas bandejas das pessoas enquanto passávamos. Sopa, uma pequena tigela de legumes e um pedaço de pão. Dificilmente de luxo para um idiota mimado como eu, mas provavelmente o manjar dos deuses para alguém que não come há uma semana.

Uma mulher magra com cabelo selvagem olhou para mim com desprezo quando passamos. Bella puxou minha mão e eu fui lembrado para não olhar.

Ela me puxou pelo corredor para um grande escritório. Várias mesas pequenas estavam organizadas ao redor de uma sala. Duas mulheres sentadas de frente uma para a outra, falando baixinho ao telefone, pedindo doações de caridade.

Quando entramos, um homem alto e imponente de meia-idade olhou para Bella e sorriu.

"Bem, bem, bem, Senhorita Swan." Ele disse, um olhar de aquecida surpresa se espalhando por todo o seu rosto quando ele a envolveu em um abraço, "Eu estava começando a pensar que você tinha esquecido de nós. Eu não vi você em mais de um ano".

"Oi, Dimitri." Ela disse enquanto o abraçava de volta, "Eu pensei que você ficaria grato por não ter outra boca para alimentar".

"Você nunca foi apenas uma boca para alimentar, Bella." Ele disse quando pegou as duas mãos dela nas dele, "Você era como parte da família".

Ele olhou para mim e estendeu a mão.

"Oi, eu sou Dimitri Lenski, diretor do Santuário, prazer em conhecê-lo".

Peguei sua mão e a apertei enquanto Bella corria para dizer: "Oh, desculpe. Dimitri este é... uhm... meu namorado... Edward Cullen".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dimitri." Eu disse, sorrindo enquanto o homem balançava minha mão com entusiasmo.

"O prazer é todo meu." Ele disse entusiasmado. "Eu sou um grande fã da sua música, Sr. Cullen".

Eu ri. "Sério? Bem, o que eu faço parece muito inconsequente em relação ao trabalho que você está fazendo aqui".

Ele parou de chacoalhar minha mão e olhou ao redor da sala.

"Bem, nós fazemos o melhor que podemos com o que temos." Ele disse solenemente. "Eu ouvi um boato que Bella tinha ganhado o coração de um astro do rock. Isso não veio como nenhuma surpresa para mim, é claro. Ela sempre foi uma garota muito especial".

Bella corou quando disse, "Um boato, Dimitri? O boato tem um nome?"

Dimitri riu e se encostou na mesa atrás dele.

"Quem você acha?"

"Charlie?"

"Sim. Ele ainda vem a cada semana, mas agora ele é voluntário na cozinha. É maravilhoso vê-lo de volta em seus pés. Ele me diz que deve isso inteiramente a você".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não é verdade. Charlie é um homem teimoso, como você sabe. Eu simplesmente ofereci ajudá-lo. Ele foi aquele que decidiu mudar de vida".

Dimitri acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Seja qual for a razão," ele respondeu, "ele está maravilhoso. Ele está de volta aos seus medicamentos e completamente sóbrio. Eu não posso lhe dizer o quanto isso me deixa feliz".

Bella sorriu calorosamente para ele. "Eu também".

"Isso acontece muito frequentemente?" Eu perguntei, olhando entre eles, "As pessoas saindo das ruas e conseguindo suas vidas de volta nos trilhos?"

Dimitri balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Não o suficiente, Edward. Nós tentamos o nosso melhor para oferecer às pessoas suporte aqui, mas não há tanta coisa que podemos fazer".

Ele empurrou-se da mesa e me olhou atentamente. "Você gostaria que eu te mostrasse ao redor?"

"Absolutamente." Eu respondi, pegando a mão de Bella. Este lugar tinha sido parte do passado dela. Eu de repente precisava saber tudo sobre ele.

"E Bella?" Dimitri disse por cima do ombro enquanto ele nos levava para o corredor, "Acho que você conhece um dos voluntários aqui hoje".

Bella olhou para mim e levantou as sobrancelhas.

Dimitri parou quando chegamos à sala de jantar e apontou para a cozinha. "Este é o nosso serviço mais popular. Cozinhamos três refeições por dia na nossa cozinha e servimos tantas pessoas quanto possível. A maioria dos nossos alimentos é doado e todos os nossos funcionários da cozinha são voluntários. Servimos alimentos até se esgotarem, o que acontece com mais frequência do que gostaríamos".

Observei que a garota do beco estava na fila para a comida, seus braços em torno de si mesma enquanto seus olhos moviam de um lado a outro nervosamente. Sua tosse reverberava ao redor da sala. Quando nos aproximamos, seus olhos pousaram sobre Dimitri e ela acenou para ele, um leve sorriso levantando os cantos da sua boca.

"Oi, Ângela." Ele disse calorosamente quando passou. "Bem-vinda de volta. Não se esqueça de ver a enfermeira sobre essa tosse antes de ir, ok?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e seguiu em frente na fila, suas mãos estendendo com gratidão para a bandeja de comida que foi oferecida a ela.

"Uma das nossas novas frequentadoras." Sussurrou Dimitri, "Ela tem um pai abusivo e uma mãe alcoólatra. Ela está nas ruas desde que tinha 13 anos. Estou tentando convencê-la a ir para um orfanato antes de algo acontecer com ela lá fora".

Um flash de raiva explodiu dentro de mim.

Essa menina devia estar na casa de uma amiga, conversando sobre meninos e assistindo filmes. Sua maior preocupação deveria ser tirar boas notas e decidir para qual faculdade ir. Inferno, ela era da idade da maioria das 'gritadoras', mas não tinha ideia de quem eu era. Considerando que a maioria das meninas estaria me bajulando e implorando por um autógrafo, ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse um predador que quisesse roubar a sua mochila.

Ela não deveria estar lutando para sobreviver nas ruas sem os pais, ou comida, ou um maldito teto sobre a sua cabeça. Isso era tão fodidamente errado que fez a minha cabeça flutuar.

Nenhuma dessas pessoas deveria ter que viver assim.

Bella não deveria ter tido que viver assim.

De repente eu estava inexplicavelmente com raiva de mim mesmo por ter tanto e aceitar como natural.

Dimitri parou no fundo da sala e apontou para portas duplas do outro lado do salão de jantar. "Através delas há os banheiros. Nós fornecemos produtos de higiene e toalhas limpas para os nossos hóspedes. Eles podem vir aqui e tomar banho e fazer a barba - um luxo raro nas ruas".

Olhei para Bella e a imaginei vindo aqui, suja e desesperada por um banho quente e comida quente. Eu de repente precisava doar um montão de dinheiro para este lugar. Imediatamente.

"Eu vou mostrar-lhe as acomodações." Dimitri disse quando nos levou até outro corredor para uma grande sala do tamanho de uma quadra de basquete. "Esta é a nossa ala de 'sono seguro'".

"Sono seguro?" Eu perguntei, olhando para as fileiras de beliches modestos.

Dimitri se virou para mim.

"Edward, o que a maioria das pessoas não sabe ou prefere ignorar é que a cada noite centenas de pessoas se estendem nas ruas da nossa cidade e fazem portas em caixas de papelão e outros abrigos improvisados. Algumas sofrem de doenças mentais, outras lidam com o abuso de substâncias e alguns são apenas resistentes a abrigos. Alguns estão lá porque eles simplesmente não têm para onde ir. O nosso trabalho é fazê-los sair das ruas. Oferecemos camas limpas e confortáveis para os nossos convidados todas as noites, e nós temos uma seção especial para pais com crianças".

Um caroço enorme formou na minha garganta. "Famílias?"

"Infelizmente, sim. Por alguma razão, algumas famílias não podem pagar uma residência permanente e acabam nas ruas. Embora a nossa acomodação não seja glamorosa, é limpa e acolhedora e segura, e para os pais com crianças pequenas, a segurança é sua principal preocupação".

Meu cérebro se esforçou para compreender como tentar educar as crianças sem um lar. Eu não consegui.

Bella deve ter lido o meu rosto, porque ela apertou minha mão.

Em teoria, eu sabia que ela tinha enfrentado o tempo antes de ela me conhecer, mas, na realidade, eu não tinha a porra da ideia. A maioria dos americanos não tinha. Estamos todos tão envolvidos em nossas próprias vidas que não paramos para pensar sobre as pessoas que seriam gratas por ter uma pequena fração da nossa boa sorte.

"Você ficou aqui?" Perguntei para Bella suavemente.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, acariciando a minha mão enquanto sentia a minha tensão crescente, "Mas, na maioria das vezes, não havia camas suficientes, e havia pessoas que precisavam muito mais do que eu. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais eu parei de vir".

Olhei em volta da sala. Devia haver cerca de 50 camas revestindo as paredes, e isso não era suficiente. Eu cerrei meus dentes contra a realização sombria.

Dimitri apontou para a extremidade do quarto. "Lá é a nossa enfermaria. Temos uma enfermeira que pode tratar das doenças mais comuns e, se necessário, temos um médico de plantão para emergências médicas. Também temos nossas salas de aconselhamento dos abusos de substâncias e psiquiátrico lá embaixo, e três dias por semana um professor qualificado está aqui para ajudar aqueles que querem continuar a sua educação. Ângela está atualmente estudando para ter o seu diploma do colégio".

Minha mente estava lutando para compreender tudo.

"Como você consegue recursos para todos esses serviços?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

Dimitri riu.

"Nós não conseguimos. A maioria dos nossos funcionários é composto por voluntários, e usamos o dinheiro que recebemos dos nossos doadores para comprar coisas como suprimentos médicos, livros e brinquedos para as crianças." Ele olhou para mim e eu podia ver a frustração que ele sentia por não ser capaz de fazer mais. "Nós fazemos o melhor que podemos, Edward. Infelizmente, nunca é o suficiente".

Ele nos levou para fora do quarto e descemos um lance de degraus.

"Aqui é o nosso banco de roupas. Os hóspedes podem escolher roupas novas, sapatos... às vezes cobertores se temos disponíveis." Ele parou na porta e olhou para Bella. "Eu acho que você vai se surpreender com quem está atualmente coordenando o banco." Ele disse enquanto abria a porta.

Ele deixou Bella e eu entrarmos primeiro antes de gritar, "Ei, Renée! Olha quem eu encontrei vagando por aí".

_Renée?_

"Se for Mikey Newton," uma voz familiar gritou de volta, "diga a ele que já arrumei e lavei a calça dele, então ele pode parar de correr por aí de cueca".

Renée passou através de uma porta no fundo da sala, seus braços cheios de roupas dobradas. Ela olhou para cima e viu Bella e eu. Ela imediatamente congelou.

"Uh... oi." Ela disse timidamente.

"Mãe?" Bella disse em descrença, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Renée encarou por alguns instantes antes de colocar a roupa cuidadosamente em várias caixas de plástico, movendo-se devagar e conscientemente enquanto Bella observava. "Uh... eu encontrei esse lugar quando eu estava procurando por você. Eles pareciam precisar de um par extra de mãos, então eu comecei o voluntariado".

Bella olhou para ela e piscou. "Há quanto tempo você vem aqui?"

Renée terminou a separação e olhou para cima nervosamente. "Quase seis meses. Dimitri me disse que você costumava vir algumas vezes e, bem... eu acho que parte de mim achou que você poderia atravessar a porta um dia".

A mandíbula de Bella cerrou.

"Você nunca passou, é claro, mas apenas a possibilidade de ver você me manteve voltando a cada semana".

"E agora?" Bella perguntou suavemente, "O que a mantém voltando?"

Renée sorriu para ela. "Agora eu venho aqui porque eles precisam de mim, e eu posso ajudar a cuidar da filha de alguém, mesmo que eu não possa cuidar da minha própria".

Eu assisti Bella engolir pesadamente. Seu rosto estava impassível e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando empurrar para baixo as suas emoções. Ela olhou para Renée por um longo tempo, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

O silêncio desconfortável foi quebrado quando Dimitri disse, "Bem, você sabe, Bella, nós podemos sempre usar um outro conjunto de mãos por aqui. Talvez você possa ajudar Renée a fazer uma pilha de triagem através das pilhas de roupas doadas?"

Tanto Renée como Bella imediatamente se viraram para olhar para ele, um ligeiro toque de pânico jogando em ambos os rostos delas.

Eu tive um sentimento de que Dimitri era muito bom na gestão de conflitos. Ele sorriu calmamente para as duas, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Ah, eu não posso." Bella gaguejou, de repente encontrando algo fascinante sobre seus sapatos. "Quero dizer, eu ajudaria, mas... hum... eu tenho que ir. Quero dizer, eu não quero ir, mas... vou me encontrar com uma amiga em breve. Desculpe".

"Está tudo bem." Renée disse suavemente, balançando a cabeça, "Talvez em outro momento".

Bella pegou minha mão e começou a acariciá-la, o que era estranho, porque eu obviamente não era aquele em pânico. Corri meu polegar pelas costas da sua mão e ela suspirou antes de olhar para mim suplicantemente.

Eu sabia que ela queria ir embora. Acho que a última pessoa que ela esperava ver aqui era sua mãe, e considerando que ela a esteve evitando durante semanas, acho que ela não estava pronta para estender o ramo de oliveira ainda.

"Bem," eu disse, virando-me para Dimitri e agitando sua mão, "é melhor nós irmos. Muito obrigado pela visita, Dimitri. Está tudo bem se... ah... eu ligar para você na próxima semana? Eu realmente gostaria de falar sobre como eu posso ajudar".

Dimitri apertou minha mão com firmeza antes de retirar sua carteira e entregar-me um cartão com seus detalhes de contato. "Isso seria ótimo, Edward. Qualquer ajuda seria muito apreciada".

Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei seu cartão no meu bolso, sorrindo enquanto prometi, "Ligarei para você na segunda-feira".

Virei-me para Renée e peguei a mão de Bella na minha. Estava um pouco úmida.

"Tchau, Renée. Prazer em vê-la novamente".

"Sim." Ela sorriu, "Faz tanto tempo desde que nos vimos esta manhã".

Eu ri enquanto Bella dizia adeus a Dimitri, antes de virar para Renée.

"Tchau... mãe." Ela disse, desconfortável. "Eu..." Ela respirou fundo e exalou lentamente. Eu sorri. O aconselhamento de serenidade de Emmett estava, obviamente, passando para ela também.

Ela olhou para sua mãe e disse calmamente, "Eu estou realmente feliz que você esteja ajudando aqui. Isso... bem... isso significa muito para mim".

Os olhos de Renée enrugaram e eu poderia dizer que ela ficou tocada. "Talvez eu te veja por aí?" Ela disse, esperançosa.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco enquanto me puxava para a porta. Pouco antes de subirmos as escadas, ela virou para Renée e disse, "Talvez eu a veja na próxima semana... se você estiver aqui, quero dizer. Eu realmente gostaria de ajudar. Este lugar fez tanto por mim quando eu não tinha nada. Eu gostaria de retribuir".

Renée sorriu, engolindo em seco enquanto a umidade saltava aos olhos. "Bem, eu costumo sentar em um banco do parque no sábado pela manhã, mas depois disso? Eu estarei aqui." Ela sussurrou. "Eu gostaria de retribuir também".

"Ótimo." Bella disse, balançando a cabeça um pouco para si mesma. "Talvez eu te veja então".

Sorri sozinho para a mudança inesperada dos acontecimentos enquanto subimos as escadas e voltamos para a rua. Toda vez que eu pensava que não podia amar mais Bella, ela encontrava uma maneira de me fazer amá-la mais.

"Você quis dizer o que você disse para Dimitri?" Ela perguntou quando a porta cinza indefinida fechou atrás de nós. "Você quer fazer algo para ajudar esse lugar?"

"Absolutamente." Eu respondi, minha mente agitada, tentando desesperadamente calcular exatamente quanto dinheiro seria necessário para garantir que cada pessoa que passava pelas portas recebesse três refeições por dia, todos os dias, durante o tempo que eles precisassem. "Quero dizer, além de doar dinheiro, o que eu tenho a intenção de fazer, estou pensando que talvez eu possa fazer um show beneficente... conseguir alguns outros rostos famosos a bordo? Talvez até mesmo alocar uma parte das minhas vendas".

Bella me parou enquanto saíamos do beco e olhou para o meu rosto.

"Edward." Ela disse com o maior olhar de gratidão de partir o coração, "Isso seria... Jesus, você não tem ideia de quanto isso seria incrível... a diferença que esse tipo de exposição faria a este lugar." Ela colocou a mão no meu peito e suspirou, "Obrigada".

Acariciei seu rosto e ela inclinou na minha mão, fechando os olhos e inalando uma respiração irregular.

"Deus, por favor, não me agradeça, Bella." Eu disse roucamente enquanto olhava para ela, agradecendo silenciosamente a cada divindade que estava ouvindo por me deixar amá-la, "É o mínimo absoluto que eu posso fazer. Eu gostaria de ter sabido sobre este lugar há muito tempo. Talvez se eu tivesse... você não teria que..." Fechei meus olhos quando a imagem de Bella dormindo no meio do lixo bombardeou-me novamente. "Talvez tivesse havido camas suficientes. Para todos".

Se tivesse havido camas suficientes, talvez Bella não tivesse sucumbido a James. Se eu pudesse ajudar a resolver isso, talvez eu possa ajudar alguém como Ângela a nunca ter que fazer essa mesma escolha.

Senti seus dedos no meu rosto e abri meus olhos para vê-la olhando para mim com tanto amor que eu pensei que meu coração trovejando quebraria a minha caixa torácica. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou, seus lábios macios e quentes, gratos e compreensivos, dizendo-me para parar de me punir sem realmente dizer as palavras.

"Eu decidi voltar na próxima semana." Ela disse quando se afastou e envolveu os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Parece que eles realmente precisam de ajuda".

"Acho que essa é uma ótima ideia." Eu disse sorrindo, empurrando seu cabelo para trás do seu rosto e traçando a pele macia em seu pescoço. "Você vai ficar bem trabalhando ao lado de Renée?"

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo.

"É... eu acho que sim. Eu acho que será bom... para nós duas".

Eu a puxei para mim, segurando-a próxima enquanto fiquei maravilhado com a incrível pessoa que ela era. Ela tinha aceitado tudo que a vida tinha jogado nela – abuso, falta de moradia, humilhação, manipulação - e sobreviveu a isso, tornando-se a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci no processo.

Apesar de tudo, ela estava dando o primeiro passo para ter um relacionamento com sua mãe. Eu tinha dúvidas de que elas estariam trançando os cabelos uma da outra no futuro próximo, mas pelo menos era um começo. Parecia justo que elas deveriam se ligar em um lugar como este - um lugar cuja única finalidade era ajudar as pessoas.

Parecia que o Santuário não ajudava apenas os sem-teto.

Depois de eu deixar Bella, meu humor azedou rapidamente.

Eu sabia muito bem que minha irmã a seguraria como refém por tanto tempo quanto possível, então eu voltei para o apartamento, mau humorado por ter a minha namorada arrastada para as compras pela pequena diaba.

_Maldita seja, Alice._

Eu entendia e aceitava que eu tinha que compartilhar Bella com outras pessoas de vez em quando, mas isso não significava que eu tinha que fodidamente gostar disso.

Estar separado dela sempre me preenchia com um mal-estar se contorcendo.

Eu tinha ouvido histórias sobre veteranos de guerra que tinham tido membros amputados tendo coceiras fantasmas na pele que não estava mais lá. É assim que eu me sentia quando eu não estava com Bella. Era como se houvesse um pedaço misterioso de mim mesmo faltando e ele doía e coçava como o inferno por ela.

Quando ela _estava_ comigo, é claro que eu coçava por ela de uma forma completamente diferente, mas imaginei que era porque ela era fodidamente linda e a mulher mais sexy e notável do planeta. Qualquer macho de sangue vermelho ficaria coçando por ela.

Mas a coceira da separação? Essa era pior.

Desnecessário dizer que quando voltei ao meu apartamente vazio de Bella sentindo-me inquieto e insatisfeito, Jasper percebeu e ordenou terapia imediata.

Sua recomendação de tratamento foi me forçar a jogar Band Hero por um par de horas. Seu raciocínio, em teoria, era que o desafio de jogar o jogo manteria meu cérebro tão ocupado que limitaria minha capacidade de mau humor, mas a realidade era que a minha coceira fantasma era constante e insistente e não seria negada. Eu sabia malditamente bem que a _verdadeira_ razão pela qual ele queria jogar era porque ele queria viver a sua fantasia da vida toda de ser um baterista de rock and roll, e ele precisava de mim para ser seu co-estrela, assim ele não teria que ser completamente patético e tocar em uma banda de rock de uma pessoa só.

Então eu decidi deixá-lo de bom humor. Afinal, não era como se eu tivesse algo mais para fazer... como minha namorada.

Nós chamamos a nossa banda 'Foda Ser Nós' e cantamos alguns rocks famosos. Jasper bateu o kit plástico de bateria como se a sua vida dependesse disso, e cada vez que conseguimos cinco estrelas, ele se levantava e acenava para a multidão inexistente, girando suas baquetas e fazendo caretas como o cara mau que ele tão malditamente não era.

Foi hilário ver o meu certinho ex-terapeuta se entregar a tal passatempo juvenil com tal dedicação sincera.

Eu quase explodi por reprimir minha risada histérica.

Depois que estivemos jogando por aproximadamente uma hora, perguntei se ele queria tocar guitarra enquanto eu tocava bateria. Eu poderia muito bem ter pedido a ele para parar de transar loucamente com a minha irmã. Seu olhar de incredulidade extrema e desdém me disse que ele preferia cortar sua nádega esquerda do que desistir dos tambores.

O menino era mau.

"Ok, Jas, eu acho que isso é o suficiente por agora." Eu disse finalmente, quando meu pulso começou a dar cãibras. Quero dizer, Jesus, eu era uma estrela do rock na vida real. Eu realmente não precisava _fingir_ ser um em realidade virtual também. Era simplesmente muito malditamente exaustivo.

Jas resmungou brevemente antes de decidir continuar a jogar sozinho.

Tão triste.

Eu o deixei bater o inferno fora de 'You Give Love A Bad Name' em sua pequena bateria emborrachada enquanto espreitei para o meu quarto e fechei a porta.

Meu desejo incansável pela minha namorada não foi ajudado em nada quando recebi uma mensagem de texto de Alice dizendo que elas ficariam pelo menos mais uma hora porque Bella tinha acabado de pedir que elas fossem para outra loja.

_Maldição, porra, merda, filha-da-puta, porcaria!_

Eu deixei-me cair na cama e gemi.

Peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem para a minha namorada viciada em compras.

'_Swan, ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo é fodidamente inaceitável. Traga a sua bunda de volta para cá, por favor'._

Pressionei 'enviar' e esperei impacientemente, batendo minhas botas juntas espasmodicamente e irritando-me completamente.

Poucos minutos depois recebi uma resposta.

'_Cullen, se você soubesse onde eu estava e o que eu estava fazendo, você não estaria tão louco para que eu fosse embora'._

Eu fiz uma careta e digitei fortemente uma nova mensagem.

'_Que porra isso quer dizer?'_

Meu telefone apitou com sua resposta.

'_Dizem que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras. Prepare-se para a minha explicação'._

Quase imediatamente outra mensagem chegou e quando eu a abri, eu ofeguei e quase caí da cama. Era uma foto de Bella vestindo a lingerie mais fodidamente sexy que eu já vi. Era de renda e florida e azul e pecaminosamente minúscula.

Godzy automaticamente ficou extremamente e dolorosamente sólido.

_Ela estava fazendo compras de lingerie? Fôda-me até a morte._

'_Atraso de compras aprovado, mas você DEVE enviar-me fotos de tudo o que você experimentar. Imediatamente. Ou assim que possível'._

Ela respondeu, _'__Como __você __quiser, __amor __da __minha __vida, __mas __não __se __atreva __a __se __foder __enquanto__ você __olha __para__ estas __fotos. __Eu __quero__ você __desesperado __e__ excitado __quando __eu __chegar__ em __casa__'__._

Eu ri sozinho.

'_Swan, quando estou perto de você, eu estou constantemente desesperado e com tesão. Você já não sabe disso?'_

Ela me respondeu enviando uma foto dela em um sutiã preto e fio dental combinando, sua sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ela empurrava seus peitos juntos.

_Provocadora diabólica._

A meia hora seguinte foi passada olhando uma série de conjuntos inspiradores de ereção que fizeram Godzy querer se levantar e aplaudir, e não demorou muito antes de eu estar desesperado para aliviar a dor latejante na minha virilha.

Eu tinha acabado de desabotoar minha calça jeans e envolvido meus dedos ao redor da minha ereção necessitada quando recebi uma mensagem de Bella que dizia, _'Se __você __não __deixar __o __seu __pau __em __paz, __eu __não __me __sentirei __inclinada __a __honrar __o __nosso__ compromisso __de __chupada __mais __tarde __esta __noite. __Pense __bem__ antes __de __você __se __foder __com __essa __mão, __Cullen__'__._

_Maldito seja, todos para o inferno. Ela me conhecia muito bem._

Eu gemi e empurrei Godzy de volta na minha calça, dando-lhe um gentil aperto de simpatia quando ele gritou em frustração.

Eu digitei de volta.

_'Ok, o tempo de compras está oficialmente e fodidamente terminado. Traga a sua bunda para cá, Garota-Urina. Agora'._

'_Sentindo-se frustrado, amor? Segure esse pensamento. No meu caminho agora'._

Eu ri quando me levantei, ajustando um Godzy ainda duro enquanto eu entrava na sala de música. Pensei em gastar tempo escrevendo algum material novo enquanto eu esperava impacientemente.

Estranho que eu pensasse neste lugar como lar. Embora eu estivesse confortável neste apartamento, ele só era um lar porque Bella estava aqui. Alice escolheu este apartamento, enquanto eu estava... longe.

Ok, 'longe' é uma descrição completamente bege do que eu estava naquele momento. Eu estava realmente fora da porra da minha mente e tentando me convencer de que eu poderia viver sem Bella, o que agora parecia tão incrivelmente inconcebível que eu tinha vergonha de até mesmo admitir que considerei isso.

O ponto é, apesar de todos os meus pertences estarem aqui neste apartamento genericamente elegante e alugado, eu meio que desejava um lugar que fosse todo sobre Bella e eu. Um lugar que tivéssemos escolhido juntos.

Além disso, eu realmente queria que ela tivesse um lugar que ela amasse, em que ela poderia colocar seu próprio selo. Ela ficou nas ruas por tanto tempo sem nada, e a única coisa que eu queria dar a ela para o resto da sua vida era tudo. Tudo o que ela nunca teve.

Coloquei esse desejo em minha lista mental 'para fazer' quando me sentei ao piano e comecei a tocar, meus dedos e ouvidos trabalhando em conjunto para encontrar uma progressão de acordes que me atraísse.

Curiosamente, comecei a escrever uma canção chamada 'Lar', enquanto eu imaginava o rosto de Bella.

Uma hora e meia depois, as garotas ainda não haviam voltado e eu estava realmente começando a ficar preocupado. O coquetel da gravadora era esta noite e elas estavam em cima da hora.

Como se na sugestão, meu telefone se iluminou com o número de Alice.

"Alice, onde diabos vocês estão? Temos que sair para a festa em 45 minutos".

"Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. Estamos presas na Laurel Canyon. Houve um acidente e não há maneira de contornar isso. Querido, você terá que ir à festa sozinho e Bella e eu vamos nos juntar a você quando pudermos".

Eu gemi e deixei cair a minha cabeça. Alice sabia o quanto eu fodidamente odiava essas coisas, e agora ela estava esperando que eu aparecesse sozinho?

"Alice." Eu gemi como a menina de cinco anos de idade que eu aparentemente era, "Eu não posso apenas esperar vocês chegarem em casa e depois vamos todos juntos?"

"Não, Edward. Esta festa é para você. Ficará realmente muito ruim se o convidado de honra não estiver lá. Não será por muito tempo. Até mesmo você consegue gerenciar por uma hora ou algo assim sem a sua Bella de segurança".

Eu fiz beicinho, apesar de mim mesmo, e fiquei muito tentado a bater o pé e gritar 'não quero!'.

Em vez disso, eu suspirei resignado.

"Tudo bem. Mas é melhor vocês se apressarem, ou eu provavelmente estarei mortalmente entediado no momento em que vocês chegarem".

Ela riu.

"Tenho certeza que você vai lidar com isso. As pessoas estarão rastejando umas sobre as outras para lhe dizer como você é bom e quanto te amam. Como você poderia ficar entediado com isso?"

Facilmente. Eu só estava interessado em ouvir uma pessoa dizer que me amava, e eu estive separado dela por muito tempo fodido por um dia.

"Espere aí, Edward." Alice disse, puxando o telefone longe da sua boca. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Bella em segundo plano, e então Alice murmurou, "Ugh, se eu tenho." Ela voltou e disse, "Bella quer que eu diga que ela te ama e ela sente a sua falta e ela verá você em breve".

Eu sorri.

_Não breve o suficiente, linda garota._

Eu desliguei e relutantemente me aprontei, tomando o meu tempo enquanto me preparava psicologicamente para uma noite de leves bate-papos torturantes.

Uma hora depois, cheguei a uma mansão em Hollywood Hills, a longa entrada com milhares de luzes.

Quando parei, eu podia ouvir a minha música explodindo do sistema de som enquanto um manobrista de casaco vermelho pegava as chaves para o Porsche.

Eu me aproximei da porta e uma mulher loira e jovem veio até mim e estendeu a mão.

"Oi, Edward, eu sou Jane, da gravadora. Alice ligou e disse que se atrasaria, então eu cuidarei de você por um tempo, se estiver tudo bem?"

Apertei sua mão e sorri. Ela não era Bella, mas, novamente, ninguém era.

"Oi, Jane, prazer em conhecê-la. Uh, ótimo. Você lidera e eu te seguirei".

Ela abriu a porta e me levou para a festa. Centenas de pessoas enchiam o grande hall de entrada e derramavam para fora para a área da piscina na parte de trás da casa, e a maioria deles olhou para mim quando entrei. Eu me senti como um inseto sob um microscópio.

"Olá, todo mundo." Eu disse autoconscientemente quando acenei desajeitadamente, "É bom ver todos vocês".

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quem é qualquer um de vocês, e se eu realmente tiver sorte, nenhum de vocês será um perseguidor assustador que quer manter-me em uma gaiola em seu porão._

_Alice, traga-me Bella. fodidamente agora, por favor._

Tomei algumas respirações profundas para combater minha ansiedade crescente. Eu realmente precisava de uma sessão com Emmett. Isto é, se eu pudesse erguê-lo de Rosalie por cinco segundos, é claro.

"Deixe-me mostrar-lhe ao redor." Jane disse quando levou-me pela casa, "Nós recentemente compramos esta propriedade de um dos nossos clientes para eventos como este. É um local fantástico para entretenimento".

Eu tinha que admitir, a casa era fodidamente incrível. Era espaçosoa e moderna, sem ser fria, e tinha um sentido real de personagem sobre o assunto.

Enquanto caminhávamos para o terraço, eu tive uma imagem muito clara de Bella deitada ao lado da piscina de biquíni, mas rapidamente esmaguei isso antes que Godzy pudesse formar uma opinião e fazer o meu tempo com a jovem Jane tão constrangedor quanto o inferno.

Durante a hora seguinte, Jane me apresentou o que parecia cada pessoa na festa. Eles todos me parabenizaram e disseram coisas elogiosas sobre a minha música, e embora eu tentasse o meu melhor para interagir com eles com entusiasmo, eu tenho certeza que saí como um idiota tenso. Se Bella estivesse aqui, eu seria enérgico e confiante. Como era, meu rosto estava dolorido de sorrir, minha garganta estava ferida de usar de forma exagerada a minha falsa risada e meus ombros estavam além de deslocados por levarem tapinhas com tanta frequência.

Eu estava farto disso.

Tudo que eu queria era encontrar Bella, enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço e inalar por cerca de duas horas, e então o desesperado desejo que eu atualmente tinha de arrancar toda a minha pele poderia me deixar.

Corri meus dedos no meu cabelo e suspirei pesadamente. Jane tocou meu braço com preocupação.

"Edward? Você está bem?"

Eu dei a ela o que eu achava que era um sorriso tranquilizador. Ela recuou com horror.

"Oh, meu Deus, você vai vomitar?" Ela perguntou apavorada, afastando-se de mim com cautela.

_Nota própria: Trabalhe no seu sorriso tranquilizador no espelho. Você obviamente não está fazendo direito._

"Não, Jane, eu estou bem." Eu disse rapidamente, "Eu só... eu preciso fazer uma pausa por um minuto. Preciso de uma bebida".

Ela imediatamente pareceu pesarosa.

"Oh, Deus. Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter pegado algo para você. Que idiota! O que você gostaria? Cerveja, vinho? Uísque?"

_Porra. Eu mataria uma cerveja agora mesmo. Mas, infelizmente, não há bandeja de bebidas no vagão._

Dei um tapinha no seu ombro e sorri.

"Você não precisa me pegar nada. Estarei de volta em pouco tempo, ok?"

_Sim, tipo duas ou três horas._

Ela sorriu e suspirou.

"Oh, ok, claro. Eles farão a apresentação do seu álbum de platina em cerca de meia hora. Leve o seu tempo".

Eu trancei o meu caminho através da multidão até chegar ao terraço da piscina. Havia menos pessoas aqui fora e o ar fresco da noite tomou conta de mim enquanto fiz meu caminho para o bar.

"Coca, por favor".

O garçom olhou em volta cautelosamente.

"Uh... Desculpe, Sr. Cullen, eu recebi orden para não dar-lhe narcóticos".

Eu olhei para ele, incrédulo.

_Merda. Eu não deveria estar surpreso. É uma festa de música em Los Angeles. Claro que há drogas disponíveis._

"Tudo bem." Eu disse com um sorriso, "Eu realmente só quero uma bebida. De Coca. A Cola".

O garçom riu antes de entregar-me um copo de Coca-Cola com gelo.

Eu estava prestes a tomar um gole quando ouvi uma voz horrivelmente familiar atrás de mim.

"O... M... D! Edward Cullen! Eu totalmente não vi você em, tipo, uma eternidade! Você, tipo, largou a vadia da sua namorada? Porque você e eu deveríamos totalmente transar!"

Fechei meus olhos.

_Oh, Deus, não. Não pode ser. Ela foi presa. Eu vi no noticiário. Por favor, deixe o mundo engolir-me em um poço de lava ardente para que eu não tenha que lidar com ela._

Apertei meu maxilar e lentamente virei, apenas para ser confrontado com o rosto sorridente da espertinha e linda de morrer da minha namorada.

Suspirei alto de alívio enquanto ela se dobrava de rir.

"Swan." Eu disse perigosamente quando caminhei até ela e envolvi meu braço ao redor da sua cintura, "Isso _não _foi fodidamente engraçado".

Ela riu e concordou.

"Oh, sim, foi. Você deveria ter se visto. Todo o seu corpo ficou tenso. Até mesmo a sua bunda contraiu".

Eu cuspi, "Isso é porque eu estava a segundos de distância de rebentar para fora com os meus movimentos de karatê e bagunçar com você, velha escola".

Ela riu mais forte.

"Cullen, você não sabe karatê." Ela disse, incrédula.

"Sim, eu sei." Eu insisti, "Eu estudei por um ano no início do ensino médio. Eu... bem... eu escolhi porque eu era pequeno e magro. Meu pai pensou que eu deveria ser capaz de me defender".

Ela parou de rir e sacudiu a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu realmente não consigo imaginar você como pequeno e magro".

Eu sorri para ela.

"Bem, obviamente, eu fiquei alto e musculoso, mas eu não fui sempre o magnífico Deus do sexo que você conhece e ama".

"Mentiroso." Ela suspirou, "Eu escolho acreditar que você saiu do ventre com aquela cara de deixar cair a calcinha e esse corpo. Não estrague a fantasia".

"Minha mãe ficaria angustiada com a ideia de dar à luz a um homem muito musculoso de 1m90cm de altura, Swan".

"Cullen, o que eu acabei de dizer sobre arruinar a fantasia?" Ela repreendeu quando agarrou meu rosto e apertou.

_Deus, eu realmente precisava apresentar Bella para os meus pais em breve. Eles vão amá-la completamente._

Eu sorri e a fixei com o meu olhar mais sexy, balançando minhas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Ela retaliou afastando-se de mim e roubando minha Coca-Cola, olhando para mim de forma sexy enquanto bebia e lambia seus lábios.

Balancei minha cabeça e empurrei minhas mãos nos meus bolsos para esconder minha ereção crescendo enquanto levei um tempo para realmente olhar para o que ela estava usando.

Jee-sus.

Sua blusa era brilhante e pendurada em um ombro, e eu quase gemi quando percebi que ela não estava usando um sutiã por baixo. Na metade inferior havia uma mini-saia de couro curta de endurecer pau que revelava acres de coxa, e por cima de tudo isso ela tinha um par de sapatos que eu tenho certeza que precisava que ela continuasse com eles quando eu a fodesse mais tarde.

"Cristo, Swan." Eu disse asperamente, tentando formar uma frase que não fosse feita inteiramente de sons vocálicos incoerentes, "O que diabos você está tentando fazer comigo vestindo uma roupa assim?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Eu estava tentando excitá-lo, Cullen. Funcionou?"

Eu andei até ela e a puxei contra o meu corpo, apertando meu queixo quando seu estômago esfregou contra a minha ereção.

"O que você acha?"

Ela estendeu a mão e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, suspirando quando olhou para mim.

"Eu acho que você é o homem mais malditamente sexy do planeta." Ela sussurrou, enquanto sua mão trilhava pela minha garganta e brincava com o cabelo no meu peito, "E eu preciso fazer coisas indecentes ao seu corpo fodidamente agora".

Eu gemi antes de olhar ao redor.

"Venha comigo." Eu rosnei quando peguei sua mão e a puxei para a casa da piscina, depositando o copo de Coca-Cola em uma mesa enquanto passávamos. Tenho certeza que as pessoas estavam nos observando - afinal de contas, ela era a mulher mais sexy do mundo e eu era uma estrela do rock ostentando uma maciça ereção – mas, naquele momento, eu realmente não me importei.

Tentei a porta da casa da piscina e, graças a Deus, estava destrancada, porque se eu não conseguisse minhas mãos em sua pele imediatamente eu perderia a minha cabeça.

Eu a puxei para dentro e bati e tranquei a porta, batendo no interruptor de luz de forma rápida e virando-me para ela.

Eu a empurrei de volta contra a porta e a beijei, sugando seus lábios avidamente enquanto ela agarrou minha cabeça e puxou meu cabelo.

"Porra, sim." Eu gemi, meu coração disparado enquanto a minha pele queimava contra a dela, "Eu amo quando você puxa meu cabelo".

Empurrei minha língua em sua boca e ela gemeu alto, sua própria língua quente e exigente e voraz em resposta.

Deus, sua boca. Eu nunca me cansaria de explorar sua boca. Tão quente e deliciosa e capaz de incendiar meu corpo inteiro em questão de segundos.

Estendi a mão sob a sua blusa e espalmei seus seios nus, seus mamilos duros e tensos contra a palma da minha mão. Ela ofegou quando eu belisquei seus mamilos suavemente e empurrei minha ereção em seu quadril, incapaz de me impedir de esfregar contra ela para aliviar alguma da dor pavorosa que habitou em minha virilha durante a maior parte do dia.

"Puta merda, Edward." Ela engasgou enquanto eu esfregava contra ela, "Você poderia martelar em pregos com essa coisa".

"Diga-me sobre isso." Eu gemi quando movi minha boca para o seu pescoço, "Ele esteve duro por você todo o maldito dia. Aparentemente a ereção dolorosamente permanente é uma das armadilhas de ter uma namorada tão fodidamente gostosa".

"Ele gostou das imagens que lhe enviei mais cedo?" Ela ofegou, empurrando meu paletó dos meus ombros.

"Ele fodidamente as amou." Eu respondi, meus lábios se movendo para baixo em seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seus seios incríveis. "Por favor, diga-me que você está usando aquele fio dental preto agora".

"Não." Ela disse, ofegante, enquanto desabotoava minha camisa e a puxava aberta, "Eu não estou usando roupa íntima".

Eu congelei.

Minha respiração parou em meus pulmões.

Minhas mãos pararam de se mover contra os seus seios.

"Bella?" Eu disse em uma voz estrangulada que eu mal reconheci como minha, "Você está me dizendo que Gina está nua sob essa porra de saia minúscula?"

Ela passou as mãos lentamente sobre meu peito e desceu pelo meu abdômen quando olhou para mim, seus olhos escuros, e necessitados, e sexy como todo o inferno.

"Totalmente nua." Ela disse suavemente enquanto sua mão roçou sobre Godzy através das minhas calças, seus dedos apertando-o e correndo ao longo do seu comprimento, "E eu fiz uma depilação brasileira hoje, então Gina não está apenas nua, ela também está completamente descoberta".

Abaixei minha cabeça em seu ombro e tentei respirar.

_Jesus, porra._

Como era possível que ela fosse completamente capaz de deixar-me incapacitado com poucas palavras?

Eu chupei uma enorme golfada de ar enquanto minha mão direita arrastou lentamente seu corpo, deslizando sobre a pele suave do seu estômago antes de mergulhar ainda mais, agarrando a pequena faixa de couro e a puxando para cima.

Sua mão parou na minha ereção, seus olhos atirando para os meus quando a minha mão procurou o céu quente no topo das suas coxas.

Seus olhos fecharam em apreciação quando eu a encontrei, quente e macia e fodidamente perfeita. Meus dedos se moveram através dela facilmente, lisos e certos enquanto ela gemia em resposta.

"Jesus, Edward, seus dedos." Ela suspirou, seus olhos ainda fechados, "Seus malditos dedos incrivelmente sexuais".

Circulei meus dedos em torno do ponto preciso que eu conhecia tão bem. O ponto que a fazia gemer no fundo da garganta e apertar meu corpo. O ponto que fazia todos os seus músculos tensos e girando e apertando.

"Oh, Deus." Ela gemeu, seus olhos abrindo e fixando nos meus, "Oh, Deus, sim, Edward. Aí. Sim. Merda. Bem aí".

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la enquanto continuei acariciando, seu corpo se contorcendo contra mim enquanto meus dedos atraíam o prazer dela, envolvendo os tentáculos do seu orgasmo em torno deles e puxando delicadamente, tentando levá-la a se desfazer para mim.

Ela manteve seus olhos nos meus, resolutos e ardentes enquanto sua respiração ficava cada vez mais áspera.

"Oh, Deus, sim, Edward. Por favor... não pare. Oh... Deus. Não pare".

Meu coração estava disparado enquanto eu trazia prazer a ela, manipulando a carne macia e inchada enquanto seus olhos queimavam nos meus e suas mãos tocavam cada parte de mim que ela pudesse alcançar.

_Macia. Quente. Linda._

"Deus, Bella." Eu gemi, "Eu adoro observar o seu rosto quando eu te toco. Eu amo ver o que eu faço com você".

Seus olhos permaneceram nos meus enquanto meus dedos se moviam através dela, circulando, mais e mais apertados, lentamente adicionando mais pressão, mais velocidade. Seu rosto se desintegrou na concentração quando sua boca abriu e pequenos gemidos derramavam dela, cada um mais bonito do que qualquer outro som no mundo.

Sua respiração estava vindo em curtas ofegadas e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Estendi a mão e cobri seu seio, apertando suavemente o mamilo com o polegar e o indicador, enquanto eu desejava que ela gozasse.

"Oh, Deus..." Ela ofegou, "Oh, Jesus... Edward... sim, Deus... oh, sim".

Seus olhos arregalaram e ela agarrou minha nuca, puxando meu rosto para o dela rudemente, sua boca fechando sobre a minha enquanto ela gritava seu orgasmo em nosso beijo. Eu a beijei profundamente, apaixonadamente, ainda movendo meus dedos, dando-lhe cada última gota de prazer que eu poderia antes dos espasmos de êxtase diminuírem. Ela me beijou de volta, desesperadamente, seus gemidos lentamente se tornando mais suaves quando o peso pesado da satisfação estabeleceu-se em seus músculos.

Puxei minha mão e lambi meus dedos cuidadosamente, amando o olhar no seu rosto enquanto ela me observava. Quando os últimos vestígios dela tinham desaparecido, eu a puxei contra mim, seu corpo lânguido e saciado, pesado e grato.

"Deus, você é incrível." Ela suspirou, gentilmente empurrando meu peito com o nariz e respirando em mim. "Isso foi... oh, porra... isso foi... eu não posso sequer dizer a você o quanto isso foi bom. Obrigada".

Eu sorri e estendi a mão para alisar sua saia minúscula de volta no lugar. "Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Quero dizer, com você sem calcinha e tudo mais".

"Hmm..." Ela murmurou enquanto me beijou suavemente, "Eu nunca usarei calcinha novamente".

Engoli em seco quando o pensamento de uma Bella permanentemente sem calcinha invadiu meu cérebro. As palavras 'fácil acesso' começaram a fazer um giro na minha imaginação, com o acompanhamento de imagens pornográficas.

"Swan, não posso sequer dizer a você que ideia fodidamente incrível é essa".

De repente, houve uma batida na porta.

"Edward!"

Merda. Alice.

"Eu sei que você está aí!"

"Não, eu não estou!" Eu gritei inutilmente.

"Está quase na hora para a apresentação. Traga a sua bunda aqui fora, por favor. Você também, Bella".

"Eu não estou aqui também." Ela gritou, quebrando em um ataque de risos. Eu ri com ela.

"Oh, vocês dois são fodidamente hilários. Vocês deveriam ter seu próprio programa de piadas." Alice gritou através da porta. "A HORA DA DIVERSÃO FODIDAMENTE ACABOU! APRESSEM-SE!"

"Nós já sairemos." Eu gemi.

Comecei a fechar os botões da minha camisa.

_Maldição, quantas vezes eu tinha ficado seminu hoje sem receber nenhuma satisfação? Sem falar sobre bolas azuis. As minhas estavam fodidamente roxas agora._

Bella colocou as mãos sobre as minhas e me fez parar.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, incrédula, desfazendo os botões de novo e passando as mãos sobre o meu peito.

_Ok, isso não está fazendo NADA para ajudar a aliviar minhas bolas doendo._

"Um... eu estou me vestindo?" Eu disse, acalmando sua mão, porque, francamente, ela estava me deixando fodidamente louco, "A menos que você acha que eu deveria aceitar o meu disco de platina sem camisa?"

Ela correu os olhos sobre o meu peito e gemeu.

"Eu voto para você fazer tudo sem camisa." Ela disse enquanto me girava ao redor, de modo que minhas costas estivessem contra a porta, suas mãos correndo sobre meus músculos avidamente, "Porque, francamente, Edward, seu peito é uma das maravilhas do mundo moderno. Mas este não é o ponto".

Eu gemi quando suas mãos continuaram a me torturar.

"Então, qual é o ponto?" Eu respirei.

"O ponto é, você não vai lá fora ainda".

"Eu não vou?"

"Não".

"Por que não?"

"Porque está na hora".

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Hora para a apresentação?"

"Não".

"Então o que está na hora?"

Deus, eu estava tão confuso. Suas mãos estavam me matando com prazer e meu pau estava latejando e ameaçando explodir na minha calça e eu não conseguia respirar e tudo doía.

Olhei para ela desesperadamente.

Ela sorriu e começou a desfazer minhas calças.

_Oh._

_Porra._

Olhei para o meu relógio.

Sim. Com certeza.

Eram oito e meia.

_Deus abençoe a minha mulher e seu inabalável senso de dever!_

Ela rapidamente puxou a minha calça e boxer, ajoelhando-se diante de mim enquanto encarava um Godzy duro e orgulhoso com óbvia luxúria.

"Olá, querido." Ela disse, falando diretamente com o meu pau, "Eu senti sua falta".

Eu acho que teria sido estranho se não fosse _tão__fodidamente__quente!_

Ela colocou suas mãos em meus quadris e apenas olhou para ele, seus olhos devorando cada centímetro de pele, estudando-o como se ele fosse uma criatura rara e bela.

Eu me encostei à porta e gemi.

Era possível gozar de alguém só olhar para você? Se ela continuasse com isso, eu certamente descobriria.

Eu me senti como uma garrafa de refrigerante que havia sido chacoalhada durante todo o dia, milhares de bolhas de pressão comprimindo e espremendo, empurrando para cima, procurando desesperadamente por libertação. Realmente não demoraria muito para me fazer explodir. Eu ansiava por isso.

"Bella." Eu gemi pateticamente, "Eu preciso de você. Godzy precisa de você. Por favor".

Ela sorriu e acariciou-me gentilmente, as pontas dos seus dedos mal pastando a pele sensível.

"Poooooooooooorra." Eu gemi enquanto fechei meus olhos.

_Dedos macios. Jesus, Bella. Toque-me. Deus, sim._

"Edward, esta manhã você se gabou que poderia durar três minutos." Ela provocou enquanto seus dedos envolveram em torno de mim e apertaram suavemente, "Você ainda está de pé com essa estimativa?"

Tentei me controlar, mas meu corpo estava encolerizado, supertenso e turbulento sob seu toque. Eu mal podia me concentrar no que ela estava dizendo.

"Três minutos?" Eu disse asperamente. Apertei meus olhos fechados, minhas unhas cavando na porta, "Eu não vou durar três segundos".

"Abra os olhos." Ela ordenou em voz baixa.

Abri meus olhos e olhei para ela. Seus olhos encontraram os meus enquanto sua língua corria ao redor da cabeça de Godzy, causando um choque de puro prazer rápido como um foguete através de mim, fazendo meu corpo todo convulsionar.

"Porra... Bella." Eu gemi.

Seus olhos estavam pesados e escuros e com o desejo ardente para me agradar.

Eu. O homem que ela amava. O homem que ela tinha escolhido para estar.

Eu. Ninguém mais.

Eu, eu, filho da puta sortudo, eu.

Inferno, sim.

Eu gemi novamente.

"Edward." Ela disse com uma voz que era uma parte soprosa, duas partes estou-prestes-a-abalar-a-porra-do-seu-mundo, "Eu quero que você preste atenção quando eu tomá-lo na minha boca. Você todo".

_Porra. Não goze, Cullen. Não se atreva a fodidamente gozar._

Ela abriu a boca e lambeu meu comprimento, cada centímetro de pele gritando e latejando enquanto sua língua corria sobre ela, molhada e quente e incrivelmente ágil.

Deus, sua língua era linda. Seus lábios eram lindos. Seus olhos olhando para mim todos marrons e perfeitos e cheios de amor e luxúria eram lindos.

Seus dedos agarraram-me vagamente e bombearam suavemente enquanto sua língua continuou explorando cada centímetro duro, sussurros baixos de satisfação vibrando dolorosamente enquanto ela pressionava seus lábios contra mim.

"Ohhhh, Deus." Murmurei enquanto minhas terminações nervosas crepitavam e queimavam com sacudidelas de prazer, meu coração batendo de forma errática enquanto eu a assistia lentamente e reverentemente lamber e beijar-me todo. Eu podia sentir as batidas do meu coração ecoando em um ritmo constante que zumbia através de mim; elétrico e insistente, enchendo-me até não haver mais espaço para mais nada.

"Edward." Ela suspirou quando apertou seu punho em torno de mim, um sorriso de satisfação iluminando seu rosto quando eu gemi em resposta, "Você tem o pau mais bonito que eu já vi. Eu preciso tê-lo. Agora".

Antes que eu pudesse me firmar, ela baixou a boca em torno de mim, seus lábios deslizando para cima e para baixo enquanto ela lentamente tomava mais de mim nela. Foi seriamente erótico pra caralho.

Afastei seu cabelo do rosto e assisti com admiração enquanto mais de mim desaparecia, a pressão da sua garganta e lábios fazendo todos os músculos do meu corpo tencionarem e apertar em antecipação. Eu estava dolorido e desesperado, ofegante como um cão em um dia quente, segurando a porta freneticamente para que eu não caísse em um amontoado gemendo e desossado no chão.

Comecei a balbuciar como um lunático, minha voz baixa e tensa enquanto eu lutava para permanecer no controle.

"Bella... oh, Deus... você é tão linda... sua boca. Jesus fodido Cristo, Bella, sua boca... é inacreditável. Você é inacreditável. Tão deslumbrante. Você... oh, Deus, sim... você é tudo que eu sempre quis... Eu te amo... Deus... Eu te amo tanto".

Eu podia sentir-me crescendo, uma enorme bobina de pressão apertando impossivelmente dentro de mim, desenhando em todos os meus músculos, enrijecendo tudo, afogando-me na sensação.

De repente, a porta vibrou com a batida pesada.

"EDWARD! Saia fodidamente daí. Eles estão procurando por você!" Alice sibilou, sua voz estressada e urgente, "Por favor, pare de foder por aí e traga a sua bunda de volta para a casa!"

"Porra, Alice!" Eu rugi com frustração enquanto Bella continuava me chupando e acariciando, "Eu estarei lá em um minuto!"

_Jesus... quase lá. Latejando. Preciso me libertar. Deus, Bella. Tão linda. Te amo._

Minhas mãos voaram e agarraram meu cabelo quando meu abdômen queimou e doeu com o meu clímax iminente.

"Edward, se você não sair daí nesse instante, eu vou entrar e chutar o seu traseiro!"

"ALICE!" Eu gritei enquanto Bella ria ao redor de mim, "VOU DAR-LHE UM MILHÃO DE DÓLARES PARA VOCÊ SE FODER POR DOIS MALDITOS MINUTOS! POR FAVOR! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MATANDO AQUI!"

_Tão perto. Porra. Tão, tão perto. Continue, Bella. Por favor. Não pare de me tocar. Nunca._

"Dois minutos." Alice retrucou, "E então eu estou entrando para pegar você".

Eu a ouvi se afastar enquanto Bella aumentou seu ritmo, cantarolando e lambendo e acariciando e chupando até que eu estava preso em um redemoinho de prazer e de pressão e estocadas molhadas e quentes.

"Porra... Bella... oh, Deus... sim... Oh, baby... Jesus... eu vou... oh, merda, Bella... AHHHHHH!"

_Estourando. Queimando. Explodindo. Sim... oh, Cristo, SIM!_

Engasguei quando senti a bobina dentro de mim estalar, uma chama súbita de prazer correndo através de mim, quente e afiada e pulsante, arrancando um gemido enorme de mim quando meu orgasmo rasgou-me como um furacão.

"Oh, Deus, BELLAAAAAAA..."

Ondas de êxtase esmagador irromperam para fora de mim enquanto a boca de Bella continuou trabalhando, tirando cada último pedaço de tensão e pressão, arrastando-me através da névoa de euforia que explodiu na minha virilha e se espalhou pelo resto do meu corpo, envolvendo-me e consumindo-me enquanto eu gemia incontrolavelmente.

_Deus... oh, Deus... oh, Deus._

Meus joelhos dobraram e eu afundei pesadamente contra a porta, gemidos descarados saindo de mim quando todos os meus músculos se transformaram em líquidos - pesados e viscosos. Meu coração disparado e meus pulmões ásperos enquanto eu lutava para conseguir ar suficiente.

_Incrível._

_Jesus. Isso foi seriamente incrível pra caralho._

Eu estava ali, ofegante, saturado com êxtase total enquanto a mulher que eu amava me olhava com admiração e reverência. Ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse o seu tudo.

"Deus, Bella." Eu respirei quando ela me soltou e levantou, suas mãos arrastando levemente pelo meu abdômen até chegar ao meu peito, sua mão direita pressionando contra o meu coração trovejando, pressionando os músculos tremendo. "Isso foi simplesmente... Jesus... você é... porra... você é simplesmente tão... você é uma deusa".

Ela sorriu quando eu cambaleei um pouco, desajeitadamente tentando puxar minha calça, mas falhando porque minhas pernas eram geleia e eu estava na elevação do sexo e dela.

"Firme aí, grande boquete." Ela riu, me empurrando contra a porta quando se abaixou e puxou minha boxer e calças. "Será que eu esqueci de avisar que os meus boquetes podem afetar gravemente a sua coordenação motora e você não deve tentar operar maquinaria pesada ou calças por pelo menos uma hora?"

Eu a observei enquanto ela sonolentamente ajeitava a minha calça e cinto antes de voltar a abotoar minha camisa.

"Você é tão linda." Eu murmurei, afagando seu cabelo suavemente.

Ela sorriu e envolveu seus braços em torno de mim, puxando-me de pé e para longe da porta.

"Assim como você." Ela disse quando abriu a porta, "Mas é melhor sairmos daqui antes de Alice irromper com uma AK47 e nos massacrar a sangue frio".

Ela soltou-me e eu balancei levemente.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou com preocupação.

_Jesus. Esse orgasmo foi como beber uma garrafa cheia de Tequila._

"Eu estou bem." Falei lentamente enquanto dava um passo para a frente e prontamente caía, "Mas... hum... eu só vou sentar por um minuto, aparentemente".

Bella bufou e sentou ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto pegou minha mão e a acariciou.

"Então, eu acho que você gostou, hein?" Ela disse com um sorriso.

Olhei para ela e balancei a cabeça.

"Swan, não há uma palavra forte o suficiente no idioma Inglês para descrever o quanto eu 'gostei' disso." Eu murmurei, minhas palavras gaguejando ligeiramente. "Esse foi o orgasmo mais incrível que eu já tive. Podemos, por favor, fazer isso a cada dia nesta hora, ou a qualquer hora, realmente... mas diariamente... tipo, pelo menos uma vez por dia? Porque isso seria... bem, isso seria simplesmente legal".

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Nuh uh. De jeito nenhum, Asstard. Se eu fizer isso para você todos os dias, você vai ficar de saco cheio malditamente rápido".

Olhei para ela, incapaz de compreender o ridículo absoluto da sua declaração.

"Swan, deixe-me assegurá-la em termos inequívocos, eu NUNCA ficarei enjoado de você fazendo ISSO em mim. Nunca. Jamais. Nunca, nunca, nunca, NUN-CA!"

"Você poderia".

"Eu não vou".

"Veremos".

"Isso significa que você vai fazer isso? Todos os dias?"

"Veremos".

"Isso quer dizer que sim?"

"Não, isso significa que talvez".

"Talvez sim?"

"Talvez".

"Excelente".

"Você tem alguma ideia do que você está dizendo?" Ela perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Nem um pouco." Eu respondi honestamente, "Acho que meu cérebro realmente desligou assim que você envolveu sua boca ao redor do meu pênis".

"Isso é simplesmente triste".

"E maravilhoso".

Ela riu de novo e se levantou, puxando-me para os meus pés.

"Uau." Eu disse com admiração quando meus olhos correram sobre seu corpo.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, perplexa.

"Bem, você sabe, você acabou de Britney Speared em mim, certo?"

"Eu fiz o que de quem em você?" Ela perguntou, rindo.

"Britney Speared em mim? Você sabe? Saia curta, sem calcinha? Mostrando-me as coisas boas?"

"Ah, então você gosta disso, não é?" Ela brincou. "Bem, nesse caso, jogue suas cartas direito, Cullen, e em casa hoje à noite eu posso estar inclinada a Divine Brown em você".

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Divine quem em mim?"

"Você sabe? A garota de programa que foi pega dando um boquete em Hugh Grant no Porsche dele?"

Godzy de repente se levantou, prestando muita atenção ao conceito de algum sexo oral no automóvel quente.

"Bem, você sabe, Swan." Eu disse com naturalidade, "É um passo muito pequeno de um boquete no banco da frente para uma foda total no capô. Está interessada em subir de nível?"

Ela riu e me puxou para ela para um beijo, exatamente quando a porta escancarou e Alice apareceu como um minúsculo anjo vingativo.

"Bem, legal da parte de vocês destrancar a porra da porta." Ela retrucou enquanto nos empurrava para fora da casa da piscina. "Bem na maldita hora. Vocês dois estão felizes que vocês balançaram seus corpos enquanto centenas de pessoas estavam esperando por vocês?"

"Sim, estou realmente muito feliz." Eu disse, olhando para Bella por confirmação.

"Eu também." Ela disse, assentindo. "Feliz e satisfeita".

"DEFINITIVAMENTE satisfeito." Eu concordei, tentando não rir.

Alice olhou para nós.

"Bem, isso é simplesmente fofo pra caralho." Ela disse, nos dirigindo para um pequeno palco no final da piscina onde todos estavam reunidos. "Agora, Edward, suba lá e aceite essa porra de álbum de platina para que possamos sair daqui. Acabei de falar com Jasper e aparentemente ele esteve jogando Band Hero nas últimas seis horas. Se eu chegar em casa e descobrir que ele torceu seus dedos de estremecer clitóris, eu fodidamente vou bater na porra do telhado".

Bella e eu rimos quando chegamos ao palco, e eu me virei para beijá-la rapidamente.

"Bella, meu amor." Eu disse seriamente, com um leve sotaque espanhol, "Eu tenho que deixá-la agora porque tenho que aceitar um prêmio por ser fodidamente incrível e uma lenda para milhões, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou apreciá-lo porque isso significa que eu vou ter que parar de tocar em você, e isso é simplesmente errado e não natural".

Ela sorriu enquanto segurava a frente da minha camisa e me puxava para baixo para que pudesse sussurrar no meu ouvido.

"Edward, basta ir até lá e ter um bom tempo, ok. E se você for um menino muito bom, podemos fazer um desvio em nosso caminho para casa hoje à noite para... hum... subir de nível".

Meu coração começou a correr.

"Garota-Urina, você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você nunca sabe sua sorte na cidade grande, menino grande." Ela sussurrou enquanto alisava minha camisa e me empurrava em direção ao palco.

_Fôda-me._

Eu tinha a melhor namorada do planeta. Mãos para baixo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

"Santuário" é baseado em ''The Midnight Mission' em Los Angeles - um importante recurso para as pessoas sem-teto que estariam perdidas sem seus serviços. Existem abrigos na maioria das grandes cidades. Eles SEMPRE precisam de financiamento e doações. Peço-lhe que tome um momento para pensar sobre como você sobreviveria nas ruas e considere fazer uma doação para um abrigo em sua área local. Cada dólar... cada peça de roupa... cada pacote de comida faz uma enorme diferença para as vidas dessas pessoas. Se você puder ajudar de alguma forma, eu sei que eles seriam infinitamente grato.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Capítulo com uma mistura de emoções mesmo... durante toda a parte da visita deles ao abrigo, fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos e um nó na garganta, é realmente triste! E depois os dois voltaram à sua loucura "normal"..._

_Bem, estou entrando em recesso de fim de ano e agora só voltarei a postar no dia **16 de janeiro**. Durante esse tempo já tentarei terminar os próximos capítulos, já que o último tem 57 páginas para traduzir!_

_Enquanto isso, por favor, deixem reviews! Que tal tentarmos passar das 2 mil? ;)  
_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanham e comentam!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. O Fim do Início Parte 1

**Capítulo 38 – O Fim do Início (Parte 1)**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**_Bella POV_**

Quando você é criança, você pensa que tudo é possível, e, na maioria das vezes, é.

Quer cavar pelo tesouro enterrado em seu quintal? Possível. Quer fazer uma armadura inteira de caixas de cereal? Possível. Quer viver em um mundo de donzelas em perigo e bonitos cavaleiros e rainhas malvadas recebendo suas merecidas punições antes do obrigatório final feliz? Totalmente possível. Até mesmo esperado.

O conceito de vida sendo uma luta constante entre o que você quer e o que você consegue é completamente inconcebível quando se é jovem.

Crianças fazem sua própria realidade.

Elas não param e pensam sobre a loucura de contos de fadas ou a improbabilidade dos seus amplos temas simples traduzindo-se em suas vidas reais. Elas sonham grande, e cada dia elas acordam para um mundo de imaginação sem fim e possibilidade.

Mas, infelizmente, enquanto você cresce, o entusiasmo infantil e otimismo sem limites dão lugar à dura realidade.

Você aprende que o dinheiro não é algo que você encontra no seu quintal - você tem que trabalhar por ele. Você aprende que a armadura de papelão não pode protegê-lo de merdas e, acima de tudo, você aprende que a vida não é um conto de fadas, não importa o quanto você gostaria que fosse. O fato é que, a maioria das donzelas em perigo não são resgatadas, os cavaleiros mais bonitos são egoístas, idiotas vis e as rainhas mais perversas vivem suas vidas nunca tendo que pagar por serem vadias patéticas e hediondas.

A realidade era que, finais felizes eram poucos e distantes entre si.

Mesmo aquelas pessoas que se iludiram em acreditar que estavam vivendo o sonho tiveram que admitir que o chamado "final feliz" era um mito. Isso implicava que o casamento glamoroso com o feliz casal cavalgando rumo ao pôr do sol era o fim da história, quando, realisticamente, a não ser que o feliz casal cavalgasse direito para um penhasco à sua prematura morte ao estilo Thelma e Louise, nunca era. Era apenas o começo.

A parte do conto de fadas onde todos deveriam viver felizes para sempre era, de fato, o início das brigas por dinheiro, ou sexo, ou a colega de trabalho peituda que foi descoberta fazendo um boquete no belo príncipe na festa de Natal do escritório. Era o início de descobrir que a bela princesa teve um problema de jogo online, ou ela bebeu demais, ou ela puxava a cabeça de galinhas uma vez por mês quando sua TPM perdia o controle. Era o início de um cabo-de-guerra entre trabalho, família, dinheiro, lazer, desejo, fantasia e realidade.

A vida após o final feliz era difícil.

Isso é algo que os contos de fadas esqueciam de mencionar.

Claro, isso não os impede de sugar-nos para isso. Todos nós queríamos a fantasia.

Eu era culpada disso.

Quando eu estava nas ruas, uma das únicas coisas que me manteve sã foi minhas viagens regulares para a terra da fantasia. Nos meus sonhos eu não estava suja e com fome e desesperada. Eu era linda e amada e tinha tudo que meu coração desejava. Eu não estava danificada além de todo reconhecimento. Eu era normal, e preciosa, e... inteira.

Eu não era uma idiota do caralho, veja você. Eu sabia que eram fantasias. Eu realmente nunca esperei ser arrancada das profundezas do inferno em que eu estive habitando para ser levada por um belo príncipe. Eu sabia que esse tipo de merda simplesmente não acontecia. Especialmente para mim.

Mas isso não me impedia de sonhar sobre isso. Eu sonhava com isso quase todas as malditas noites, o meu subconsciente me resgatando por apenas poucas horas do beco infestado de ratos que eu estava atualmente chamando de casa.

Às vezes meus sonhos eram tão reais que o choque de acordar para a minha realidade de merda me fazia sentir como se meu peito fosse abrir pela esmagadora decepção.

Ainda assim, eu não teria desistido desses sonhos por nada. Eles eram as únicas coisas que me levantam todas as manhãs. Eles mantiveram o pequeno brilho de esperança dentro de mim vivo. Eles deram-me uma razão para continuar tentando.

E então, uma noite, Edward Cullen entrou no meu beco.

Bem, na verdade ele correu para o meu beco e roubou meu cobertor como uma putinha, mas não vamos discutir sobre semântica.

Na época eu o considerava apenas uma outra camada de lixo adicionado ao meu dia já de merda. Naquela época eu não tinha ideia de que ele era o homem que tornaria todos os meus sonhos realidade. Embora _ele_ argumentasse que, com o passar do tempo, nós resgatamos um ao outro, eu ainda o considerava meu cavaleiro branco. Meu herói. Meu belo príncipe.

Eu acreditava em contos de fadas?

Porra nenhuma.

Mas eu acreditava nele.

Eu continuo acreditando.

E agora eu acordo todas as manhãs com ele ao meu lado - seus braços em volta de mim, suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas - e de vez em quando eu me belisco para ter certeza de que não é apenas mais um dos meus sonhos incrivelmente realistas.

Mas era real. Ele era real. E eu estava realmente agradecida pra caralho pelas Gritadoras o trazerem para a minha vida meses atrás.

Abri meus olhos e apoiei-me no meu cotovelo para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

_Santa Mãe dos Homens Anormalmente Sexy, ele era incrivelmente bonito._

Seus cílios escuros estavam em sua pele, grossos e ridiculamente longos. Seus lábios macios estavam ligeiramente abertos e seu hálito era quente e até mesmo seu peito nu subia e descia ritmicamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrença.

Ele era meu. O homem incrível, generoso, amoroso, romântico, sexy-como-o-inferno e seminu ao meu lado era meu. E eu era dele.

Inacreditável.

Desde que visitamos o Santuário há duas semanas, ele não só tinha doado uma pilha de dinheiro para o abrigo, mas ele também começou a organizar um concerto de caridade enorme a ser realizado no Hollywood Bowl.

Ele tinha dezenas de celebridades ligando todos os dias pedindo para serem envolvidas e estava na fase agora onde ele teve de contratar um assistente para atender todas as ligações. Curiosamente, de todas as pessoas que ele entrevistou para a posição, a que apresentou a maior iniciativa e paixão pelo projeto foi a irmã de Jasper, Rosalie. Tendo sido ela mesma uma viciada, ela estava realmente motivada para ajudar o Santuário, e era incrivelmente organizada e focada.

Desde o encontro com Emmett ela realmente não tinha nenhuma intenção de retornar para Nova York. Era óbvio que os dois tinham se apaixonado fortemente um pelo outro e porque ela queria estar onde ele estava, ela estava grata pela oportunidade de trabalhar em LA.

Acho que Jas também ficou feliz que sua irmã finalmente estava fazendo algo com sua vida que não fosse festa e ficar chapada.

E Emmett? Bem, Emmett quase explodiu com a força do seu orgulho. Ele estava tão incrivelmente grato a Edward por contratá-la que ele até mesmo parou de chamá-lo de nomes de meninas por dois dias inteiros. Para Edward, isso era o equivalente de Emmett tatuando o nome dele em sua bunda. Ele ficou tocado.

Jas também pulou a bordo do trio elétrico do Santuário e começou o voluntariado todos os sábados, proporcionando terapia gratuita àqueles que necessitam disso. Alice o recompensou dando-lhe ainda mais sexo do que o habitual, o que me preocupou porque, francamente, esses dois fodiam mais do que Edward e eu, e nós não parecíamos conseguir manter nossas mãos longes um do outro. Eu não tinha certeza se era possível torcer seu útero, mas eu tinha certeza que Alice estava em risco.

Além de Jasper, ela também estava no topo da situação do Santuário e estava trabalhando com Dimitri em um plano de negócio de longo prazo que incluía uma proposta de criação de Santuários por todo o país. Ela também estava ajudando Dimitri a investir parte do dinheiro que Edward havia doado para que ele pudesse pagar mais membros da equipe em tempo integral como interesse resultante.

Ela realmente era excelente com dinheiro, e eu sabia que Dimitri ficou incrivelmente impressionado com ela.

Deus, eu a amava.

Eu mesma estive gastando bastante tempo no Santuário ao longo das duas últimas semanas.

O primeiro fim de semana em que trabalhei lá, fui designada para ajudar Renée com o banco de roupas.

Dizer que o nosso primeiro dia juntas foi desconfortável era muito aquém da realidade.

Nós separamos, lavamos, dobramos e passamos a ferro o dia todo, mal falando uma palavra uma com a outra, exceto para comunicar sobre o trabalho.

Foi foda.

Não era que Renée não estivesse tentando, porque ela estava. Acho que eu não estava pronta para deixá-la entrar de volta. Ela frequentemente tentava conversas comigo, mas eu instintivamente a descartava. Eu não estava acostumada a ela tentar. Eu estava acostumada com ela desistindo e sentando no canto.

Eu estava esperando que hoje fosse diferente.

Eu queria ter algum tipo de relacionamento com a minha mãe, mesmo que fosse uma relação de trabalho, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como ser com ela mais.

"Hmmmm... Bella?" Edward murmurou quando acordou, seus braços instintivamente me procurando e puxando-me para ele.

Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito quente e inalei, correndo minha mão direita até o seu pescoço enquanto meu nariz roçava seu mamilo. Seu perfume me envolveu, quente e distintivo. Incrivelmente masculino e de dar água na boca.

"Bom dia, linda." Ele murmurou, sua voz adoravelmente rouca e grossa com o sono.

_Deus, acordar assim todos os dias era o céu na terra. Em seus braços eu me sentia perfeita. Eu não poderia ficar ansiosa, ou com medo, ou qualquer coisa além de completamente feliz. Era como meu casulo pessoal de felicidade._

"Bom dia, belo príncipe." Eu respondi, minha própria voz baixa e rouca.

Ele riu, seu peito reverberando sob o meu ouvido.

"O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto minha mão corria por toda a barba por fazer áspera em seu rosto.

"Nada." Murmurei enquanto suspirei.

Príncipe Asstard gemeu.

"Bella?" Ele disse meio grogue, "O que a sua mão está fazendo?"

Olhei para baixo.

Minha mão direita, aparentemente, ficou entediada com a sua bochecha com barba por fazer e migrou para baixo até o seu abdômen, onde estava agora brincando distraidamente com a sexy trilha de cabelos que desapareciam em sua boxer.

"Ah, bem." Eu disse, fascinada pela capacidade da minha mão de agir sem a minha permissão ou controle, "Aparentemente está acariciando seu caminho feliz".

"Aparentemente." Ele gemeu quando suas mãos escovaram sobre meus braços, o rugido baixo em seu peito imediatamente banindo quaisquer vestígios de sono em troca do formigamento de luxúria matinal.

Eu assisti com admiração como a sua obrigatória ereção matinal inchava ainda mais, impressionantemente armando uma barraca na frente da sua apertada boxer preta.

"Ok, então... nós estabelecemos o que sua mão está fazendo. Agora podemos descobrir exatamente POR QUE ela está me torturando?" Ele perguntou com voz rouca. "Ela sabe muito bem que não temos tempo para a glória matinal hoje".

"Ela sabe?" Perguntei inocentemente, brincando com o elástico no topo do seu shorts, atrevidamente mergulhando meu dedo indicador no cós.

Ele inalou bruscamente, sua mão deixando meu braço para segurar o lençol ao lado dele.

"Sim, ela sabe." Ele respondeu asperamente quando beijei seu peito, batendo minha língua em seus mamilos no processo. "É... bem isso... quero dizer, isto é... oh, Jesus, Bella. Como diabos você espera que eu mantenha uma conversa enquanto você está fazendo isso?"

Sorri para mim mesma e parei de beijá-lo.

"Não pare, pelo amor de Deus." Ele lamentou, "Eu só estou dizendo que não consigo falar com você ao mesmo tempo".

"Bem, meu homem facilmente distraído," eu disse enquanto minha mão acariciava descendo sua coxa, raspando a carne quente levemente com as minhas unhas no caminho de volta para cima, "receio que minha mão não reivindica nenhum conhecimento de um conflito de agenda hoje. Ela quer brincar".

"Bella." Ele gemeu quando jogou o braço sobre seus olhos, "Eu tenho que ir".

Eu trouxe minha boca para o seu abdômen, beijando meu caminho para baixo pela sua trilha feliz e murmurando em satisfação enquanto eu ia.

"Eu não aceito essa resposta." Eu disse, beijando meu caminho de volta até seu peito, "E nem a minha mão".

Trilhei um único dedo sobre a longa protuberância em suas calças.

Ele grunhiu e virou-me sobre as minhas costas, fixando sua pélvis entre as minhas pernas.

"Bem, quer você aceite ou não, meu amor, não temos tempo para isso hoje. Eu tenho que encontrar Emmett na academia em 15 minutos, o que significa que eu não tenho tempo para terminar o que a sua mão direita provocadora de pau começou".

Ele pressionou sua ereção em mim e me beijou profundamente, gemendo baixo e alto quando passei meus braços e pernas em torno dele, contorcendo-me contra ele desesperadamente.

"Quinze minutos você disse?" Engasguei enquanto meu corpo inflamada e queimava por ele.

"Cinco se você tirar dez minutos para eu tomar banho e me vestir." Ele ofegou.

"Você não precisa de roupas." Eu gemi quando ele puxou minha blusa e começou a provocar meus mamilos com a sua boca. "Você nunca deve usar roupas. Cobre o seu corpo bonito".

Sua boca parou de chupar e ele olhou para cima.

"Você acha que meu corpo é bonito?" Ele perguntou sentando-se e de joelhos entre as minhas pernas.

Meus olhos correram sobre o seu físico incrível, apreciando todos os músculos e reentrâncias - seus ombros largos, os planos duros do seu peito e a glória definida do seu abdômen.

"Oh, meu Deus, Edward. Você não tem ideia de quanto você é bonito".

Ele agarrou minhas mãos e as pressionou contra seu peitoral. "Você acha que estes são bonitos?"

Seus músculos flexionaram sob as minhas palmas e meus dedos reflexivamente curvaram na dureza.

"Uh huh." Eu grunhi como a confusão de hormônios murmurando à qual ele sempre conseguia me reduzir.

Ele colocou uma mão em seu bíceps direito e flexionou, os músculos dobrando de forma impressionante.

_Ah, porra, eu quero morder essa coisa._

"Você acha que isso é bonito?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos nunca deixando minha boca.

"Deus, sim." Eu gemi.

"E isto?" Ele praticamente rosnou quando empurrou minha mão sobre sua ereção malditamente magnífica. "Bonito?"

"Jesus, Edward." Eu disse enquanto instintivamente comecei a acariciá-lo, "Tão fodidamente bonito".

Ele me puxou, então meus joelhos estavam de cado lado das suas coxas e me beijou ferozmente, sua língua quente e forte e exigente, provando-me avidamente enquanto seus braços me esmagavam ao seu peito.

Empurrei-me para baixo em cima dele, ofegando quando tomei o prazer da sua dureza, seu corpo incrível flexionando e ondulando sob as minhas mãos.

"Oh... Deus... Edward..."

Ele me deitou de costas na cama e eu estendi a mão para ele, puxando-o de volta para o meu rosto, respirando o ar que ele exalava em uma rajada enquanto sua pélvis veio descansar na minha.

"Bella." Ele gemeu quando sua mão se moveu entre nós, empurrando sob o cós da minha calcinha, avançando-a para baixo até que ele me achou, lisa e desesperada por ele, "Jesus, eu não quero, mas eu _tenho_ que ir".

_"SIM, CADELAS FODEDORAS!"_

_Mas que diabos?_

"Edward?" Eu ofeguei, olhando rapidamente em direção ao barulho vindo da sala, "O que foi isso?"

"Eu não tenho ideia." Ele gemeu quando seus dedos circularam mais rápido, colocando uma doce pressão sobre a dor pulsando entre as minhas pernas, "Você quer que eu vá descobrir ou continue fazendo o que estou fazendo?"

Minhas costas arquearam para fora da cama e um gemido longo e baixo saiu de mim quando ele acrescentou mais pressão para as espirais apertadas.

"Vou tomar isso como um 'não'." Ele disse enquanto sua boca quente começava a trilhar descendo pelo meu pescoço.

Eu alternava entre ofegar e prender minha respiração enquanto ele trabalhava a sua magia no meu corpo, puxando e persuadindo fitas de prazer de mim, recuando-as com cada passagem dos seus dedos, roubando minha respiração e meus gemidos e meu desespero enquanto ele trouxe sua boca de volta à minha e me beijou, longa e profundamente.

"Bella." Ele gemeu contra os meus lábios, "Eu seriamente preciso ir, então se você está pensando em gozar a qualquer momento no futuro próximo, eu sugiro que você faça isso agora".

Fechei os olhos quando a tensão dentro de mim esticou e doeu, balançando, delicada e frágil, esperando impacientemente para rachar e quebrar.

"Oh, Deus... sim... Jesus, Edward, sim... eu estou perto... não pare... porra... por favor, não pare..."

_"Cadelas Fodedoras, DOMINAM!"_

A mão de Edward parou.

"Nããããão!"

Meus olhos se abriram em frustração, meu corpo tenso enquanto antecipei dar um tapa em Asstard no seu peito ridiculamente lindo e ordenar a ele que ignore os berros distraindo vindo do cômodo ao lado e acabe comigo, muito fodidamente agora.

Mas Edward não estava lá.

Olhei ao redor do quarto freneticamente, minha respiração alta e ofegante.

Ele realmente não estava lá.

Olhei para a minha Gina gritando, frustrada.

Minha própria mão estava dentro da minha calcinha.

_MALDITO SEJA!_

Ele já tinha saído para a academia.

_Foda-se eu e meus sonhos hiper-realistas!_

Puxei minha mão para fora e me debati na cama por alguns segundos como uma petulante criança de três anos de idade, grunhindo minha frustração enquanto eu batia a estúpida cama vazia por não magicamente florescer mãos e segurar meu homem quando ele se atrevia a tentar me deixar.

Fechei meus olhos e exalei, tentando implementar algumas das estúpidas técnicas de serenidade que Emmett-roubando-Edward havia me ensinado. Bastardo.

Se não fosse pelo fato de que ele estava fazendo o meu homem exponencialmente mais quente pra caralho com cada treino, eu chutaria sua bunda gigante e fortemente musculosa. Ou pelo menos olharia para ele e insinuaria que ele tinha relações carnais com sua mãe.

"Accio*****, Edward!" Eu gritei desesperadamente, atirando meus olhos abertos e gemendo de decepção quando a magia aparentemente inútil não conseguiu entregar o meu homem-Deus imediatamente à minha presença.

_*Accio: é o Feitiço Convocatório do Harry Potter, é __usado para chamar itens de longa distância para as mãos do bruxo._

"Foda-se, Harry Potter, e o cabo de vassoura em que você monta." Eu fervia, dando os dois dedos médios para a sala vazia. "Sua mágica é horrível, imbecil. Não admira que Cho foi com o fodido pobre-condenado-mas-insanamente-quente Cedrico".

Eu rolei para o lado dele da cama, enterrando meu rosto no recuo em seu travesseiro, puxando em enormes lufadas de ar do seu cheiro.

_Ahhh. Eau***** de Edward._

_*Eau: palavra francesa que significa __água (em inglês, usa-se esta palavra no termo "eau de Cologne", água de colônia)_

Eu continuei inalando, permitindo a centelha acolhedora e familiar de eletricidade cintilando através do meu corpo.

_Santa Mãe dos Cheiros Viciantes. O aroma desse homem é como crack._

Levou à borda da minha frustração por não ter seus dedos insanamente talentosos na minha calcinha, mas eu ainda me sentia tensa e ansiosa. Era um sentimento familiar sempre que ele não estava comigo.

Envolvi meus braços em torno do seu travesseiro e o puxei em meu peito, tentando deixar o cheiro dele se misturar com o ar demasiado espesso que estava raspando através dos meus pulmões. O equilíbrio das moléculas estava todo errado e meus pulmões estavam duros e infelizes. Não havia muito oxigênio. Não o suficiente de Edward.

Eu grunhi em frustração.

Deus, eu odiava estar longe dele. Era como se todas as células do meu corpo ficassem inquietas, como se elas exigissem que eu me movesse, procurasse por ele, pressionasse a minha pele contra a dele, exalasse em alívio quando ele estava ao meu lado.

Como era eu tive que me consolar com a respiração fraca na essência dele e transar a seco no travesseiro dele. Foi mal adequado.

Eu nunca tinha realmente tido um vício antes de Edward. Eu raramente bebia (principalmente porque eu era enormemente ruim nisso), e a única droga que eu experimentei foi maconha.

Sim. Essa não foi uma boa experiência.

A fumaça doce me deixou incrivelmente relaxada e eu praticamente adormeci em Mikey Newton. Eu acordei para encontrá-lo apalpando meus peitos. Além do mais, eu estava tão malditamente relaxada que eu _o deixei _apalpar meus peitos.

Não o meu melhor momento.

Eu certamente conheci o meu quinhão de viciados na rua. Abuso de drogas e álcool era um dos principais fatores que contribuíram para a população sem-teto da cidade, mas eu sempre consegui manter a minha distância da maioria deles.

Exceto de Charlie, claro.

Eu sabia que Charlie bebia para fazer as vozes em sua cabeça turva para que ele pudesse se concentrar no que ele queria fazer e não no que eles estavam dizendo a ele para fazer. Mas, uma vez que ele voltou aos seus medicamentos, ele realmente não precisava beber mais. Ele estava sóbrio há meses agora, e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.

Então o vício era algo com o qual eu estava familiarizada, mas nunca tinha realmente experiementado.

Então Edward entrou na minha vida.

Eu testemunhei sua luta com o vício, é claro, mas agora eu realmente sabia como era.

De repente eu sabia o que era estar pendurada. O quanto desesperadamente um corpo pode precisar de alguma coisa. Quão imensamente desconfortável era... querer... constantemente.

Com ele, muito nunca era suficiente. Eu precisava dele como eu precisava de ar. Eu não poderia compreender lidar por mais de algumas poucas horas sem ele, e mesmo assim ele estava na minha mente; a tensão, o mal-estar intermitente da sua ausência rastejando dentro de mim como uma cobra irritada.

Eu ansiava por ele. Irremediavelmente. Desesperadamente.

Era só quando ele estava comigo que eu poderia realmente respirar.

Quando ele estava comigo, eu tinha cem metros de altura. Eu era bonita e sexy e inteligente e engraçada e tudo que eu sempre quis ser, mas simplesmente não era.

Ele me fazia essas coisas.

Seus braços e mãos e olhos e mente e coração me faziam a mulher mais especial do mundo, e quando ele não estava comigo, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em conseguir minha próxima dose dele. Eu queria sentir o que ele me fazia sentir e me ver como ele me via. Era eufórico. Delicioso. Incrivelmente viciante.

Eu era uma viciada em Asstard. Não havia como negar isso.

Eu sempre zombei de pessoas que passavam por depressão quando rompiam com seu parceiro, porque parecia ridículo para mim que alguém daria a uma outra pessoa tanto poder sobre seu estado de espírito. Quero dizer, vamos lá – era realmente tão difícil assim admitir para si mesmo que eles realmente não estavam tanto na sua e seguir em frente?

Eu sabia agora que quando você encontrava a única pessoa em todo o mundo que te fazia vibrar com necessidade, e enchia sua alma com querer e amor e destino, era quase impossível seguir em frente. Eu tinha descoberto isso quando Edward terminou comigo.

Quando ele foi embora, eu tinha parado de... ser... e arrastei através dos meus dias como um zumbi, perdida em uma névoa de saudade sem esperança que eu pensei que nunca acabaria. Eu tentei tanto não sentir dessa maneira, encontrar uma maneira de contornar o buraco enorme que ele deixou dentro de mim - um desvio passando a dor lancinante no meu peito - mas eu não podia.

Eu não podia compreender viver sem ele, embora, naquele momento, eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso.

Suponho que se houvesse passado tempo suficiente, eu teria encontrado uma maneira de funcionar de novo - para colocar um pé na frente do outro e inspirar e expirar sem que cada exalar gritasse a ausência dele - mas eu nunca teria sido capaz de seguir em frente. Depois de você experimentar alguém como Edward Cullen, simplesmente não havia nenhuma maneira de não querê-lo. De não precisar dele.

Graças a Deus eu não precisava.

Olhei para o seu criado-mudo e peguei o bilhete que estava encostado contra a lâmpada, sorrindo quando vi meu nome na frente ao lado de um pequeno e puro coração.

_Obrigada, Senhor, por me deixar ficar com ele. Você é fodidamente demais._

Abri o bilhete, lendo sua escrita elegante.

_"Ei, linda,_

_Eu saí para encontrar Emmett e não queria acordá-la._

_Na verdade, isso é uma mentira. Eu queria acordá-la, especialmente quando você começou a balbuciar em seu sono sobre como eu era bonito, mas eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso, eu acabaria fazendo amor com você por horas e Emmett me disse que se eu cancelasse outra sessão apenas para dar prazer à minha mulher, ele me faria sofrer a dor que eu nunca conheci._

_Obviamente a minha aversão à dor é mais forte do que a minha necessidade de sexo. Quem sabe?_

_Depois da minha sessão com Em, Rosalie e eu temos uma inspeção do local no Hollywood Bowl para o concerto, e depois eu tenho que assinar alguns contratos com Alice, então eu vou buscá-la no Santuário por volta das 17hs._

_Tenha um bom dia. Eu não posso esperar para vê-la. Não esqueça que temos outro coquetel hoje à noite. Eu acredito que o código de vestuário é semi-formal, calcinha opcional._

_Vou altamente recomendar que você descarte a calcinha. Eu gosto de ter fácil acesso, apenas no caso de eu decidir te foder em um moinho._

_Claro, se eles não tiverem um moinho, eu farei no sofá. Ou na parede. Ou na pia do banheiro._

_Jesus._

_Porra, eu acabei de me excitar._

_Não há realmente como esconder uma ereção em um moletom, não é?_

_Porcaria._

_Eu te amo. Até logo._

_Edward._

Eu suspirei e reli a parte sobre ele fazendo amor comigo por horas, e a parte sobre sua ereção. Eu sorri como uma idiota enquanto pensava sobre suas mãos sobre mim.

_Sim. É oficial. Pensar em fazer amor com Edward era o meu lugar feliz final._

Até mesmo os gritos estridentes no cômodo ao lado não me distraíram.

Entrei no banheiro e lavei o rosto e escovei meus dentes, puxando meu roupão enquanto meu estômago roncava alto.

_Ok então. Aparentemente é hora de comer._

_"Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Isso é fodidamente impossível!" _Gritou uma voz maravilhosamente familiar.

Eu sorri enquanto rapidamente abri a porta e saí para a sala para encontrar Rosalie, Alice e Jasper todos agrupados em torno da tela plana enquanto eles jogavam Band Hero. É claro, Jas estava monopolizando a bateria, como de costume, Alice estava balançando-se no baixo e Rosalie estava segurando o microfone como se fosse a varinha-do-amor de Emmett.

Sim, ela realmente o chamava disso. Era nojento.

E balançando ao lado deles no controle de plástico de guitarra estava um alto e desalinhado Britânico.

"Rob!" Eu gritei quando ele olhou para cima e me deu um sorriso caloroso.

"Swan!" Ele sorriu enquanto tentava desesperadamente falar e jogar ao mesmo tempo, "Eu estava me perguntando quando você arrastaria sua bunda para fora da cama. Estive acordado por horas sangrentas".

"Uh huh." Eu disse, olhando sua camiseta e calças de pijama. "Jas, há quanto tempo ele está aqui?"

"Acabou de chegar." Jas disse, completando um preenchimento de bateria complicado, "E, muito sinceramente, para alguém que realmente toca violão, ele é ruim neste jogo. Grande tempo".

A multidão na TV começou a vaiar enquanto Rob se esforçava para acertar as notas certas.

"Calem a boca, seus bastardos ingratos!" Ele gritou para a multidão virtual, "Isto é fodidamente difícil, e sua atitude excessivamente crítica não está ajudando!"

"Controle-se, Pattinson!" Alice retrucou, "Você vai arruinar a reputação de rock do As Cadelas Fodedoras".

"Cadelas Fodedoras?" Eu ri, "Quem veio com esse nome?"

"Jas." Alice disse, empurrando seus quadris para fora enquanto ela balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música. "Às vezes ele gosta que eu o chame assim pouco antes de ele..."

"Jesus, Alice, por favor, feche a boca." Jas disse rapidamente, batendo o kit de bateria de plástico com mais força do que absolutamente necessário.

"Desculpe, Cadela Fodedora." Alice sorriu, puxando o braço da guitarra enquanto rebolava e posava.

"Quando você voltou?" Eu disse para Rob, tentando não rir da expressão em seu rosto enquanto ele franzia os olhos para a tela em frustração.

"Ah... na noite passada. Tarde. Pensei em aparecer nesta manhã para ver se você queria pegar o café da manhã".

"Todo fora dos Hot Pockets, hein?"

Ele riu.

"Swan, você me conhece muito bem. Eu tenho zero comida no meu apartamento. Bem, a menos que você conte um pouco de queijo mofado e um pacote de seis cervejas".

Ele olhou para os seus dedos e murmurou, "Merda, porra, porcaria, maldição", enquanto ele completamente estragava outro solo.

Eu ri alto.

"Olhe, você," ele disse enquanto olhou para mim com irritação, "estou tentando muito duro ser um Deus-do-rock aqui, então se você puder reduzir a sua zombaria mal-intencionada e farfalhar para mim um pouco de bacon e ovos, isso seria brilhante".

Ele olhou para a tela e gritou, "OH, VAMOS LÁ! NINGUÉM PODE TOCAR ISSO TÃO MALDITAMENTE RÁPIDO! ISSO É FODIDAMENTE RIDÍCULO!"

"Na verdade, uma criança de oito anos pode tocar essa música perfeitamente, Rob." Alice sorriu, "Está no Youtube. Eu acho que você simplesmente não é tão musicalmente talentoso como você pensa que é".

"Foda-se, pequena." Ele respondeu, "Você tem três notas em toda a maldita música. Essa porra de criança de oito anos deve ter 15 dedos, porque não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele tocou isso com apenas dez".

"É um pobre falso guitarrista que culpa a falta de dedos extras, Pattsy".

Ele olhou para ela.

"Você sabe, pequena pessoa diabólica." Ele disse sombriamente, "Você está certa sobre uma coisa. Jasper é uma cadela fodedora".

Alice riu alto quando o rosto de Jasper ficou vermelho.

"Obrigado por compartilhar esse termo, querida." Ele disse desconfortavelmente, "Nem um pouco embaraçoso".

Todos concentraram em terminar forte, e quando a música finalmente terminou, Rob arrancou a guitarra de plástico e a deixou cair sobre o sofá, gemendo de alívio enquanto todos os outros socavam o ar em auto-satisfação.

"Cadelas Fodedoras DOMINAM!" Rose gritou com entusiasmo enquanto batia as mãos com Alice e Jasper.

"Ei." Rob disse defensivamente, "Onde está o meu cumprimento?"

"Rob, você é péssimo." Rose disse como se estivesse explicando a teoria da relatividade para uma criança de cinco anos de idade. "Nós quase fomos vaiados no palco por sua causa".

Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Oh, ok. Eu vejo como é isso." Ele disse, suspirando profundamente. "Bem, eu acho que é hora de eu deixar as Cadelas Fodedoras e sair por minha própria conta. Então veremos quem é vaiado no palco, e vocês ficarão se perguntando por que foram estúpidos o suficiente para me deixar ir".

"Ok então, tchau tchau." Alice disse bruscamente enquanto escolhe os números para o jogo seguinte.

Ele olhou para ela e piscou.

"Pare de me implorar para ficar, Alice." Ele disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Minha mente está feita".

Alice mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e, em seguida, soprou-lhe um beijo.

"Alice!" Ele disse em horror, "O seu namorado está bem ali, pelo amor de Cristo. Pare de se envergonhar".

"Tchau, Rob!" As Cadelas Fodedoras aderiram em uníssono assustador.

Rob suspirou e caminhou até mim.

"Olhe para eles, Swan." Ele disse infelizmente, "Eles estão absolutamente devastados. E com razão. Comigo fora, o único talento verdadeiro que este grupo já teve deixou o prédio".

Eu suprimi uma risadinha.

"Sim, Rob. É trágico. Realmente".

Ele agarrou meu braço e nos conduziu para a cozinha.

"Sim, aliás," ele disse alto por cima do seu ombro, "eu serei o George Michael para a sua Wham*****, o Robbie Williams para o seu Take That, o Bobby Brown para o seu New Edition, a Geri Halliwell para a sua Spice Girls".

_* __Wham!__: foi uma banda inglesa de pop, criada em 1981 por George Michael e Andrew Ridgeley. Nos Estados Unidos foram conhecidos como **Wham!UK** porque já existia outro grupo com o mesmo nome. __Suas canções mais conhecidas são: "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go", "Everything She Wants", "Last Christmas" e "The Edge Of Heaven". __A banda se separou em 1986 e George Michael iniciou uma bem sucedida carreira solo._

"Na verdade, Rob." Eu disse suavemente, "Geri só teve um par de sucessos após as Spice Girls, e então ela foi bombardeada".

"Sim, bem, é aí que a minha analogia falha." Ele disse enquanto abria a geladeira e começava a cutucar através do conteúdo. "Eu estava esperando que isso escapasse de você. Mas, nãããõ, você tinha que ser toda inteligente e essas coisas, não é?"

"Eu sinceramente peço desculpas." Eu disse, sorrindo, "Ser inteligente e essas coisas nunca foi minha intenção".

Ele abriu a gaveta rápida e engasgou em horror.

"Fôda-me, Swan, o que diabos é isso?"

Olhei por cima do seu ombro.

"Um... frutas frescas e legumes?"

"Ugh." Ele disse, batendo a gaveta e estremecendo, "Parece fodidamente nojento. O que você tem que é frito e/ou coberto de chocolate?"

Eu ri e o empurrei para fora do caminho, apontando-o para a máquina de café enquanto eu retirava ingredientes para omeletes.

"Como é possível você manter a agenda que você tem e ter a sua aparência quando você come completa porcaria, Pattinson?" Eu disse quando comecei a cortar cebolas e cogumelos.

"Nunca subestime os poderes mágicos de cura da cerveja, Swan." Ele disse, olhando para a máquina de café como se fosse um antigo quebra-cabeça egípcio. "Agora, você realmente espera que eu obtenha um diploma de engenheiro para trabalhar essa coisa maldita, ou tem um manual de instruções?"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus." Eu ri quando inseri um novo filtro e coloquei grãos no moedor. "Quando os grãos terminarem, aperte este botão".

"Este botão?" Ele perguntou apontando para o enorme botão impossível-de-perder na frente.

Eu olhei para ele.

"Ok, tudo bem, eu entendi." Ele disse, espantando-me de volta para a minha tábua de corte. "Então, onde está Edward esta manhã?"

_Não aqui com suas mãos dentro das minhas calças, isso está malditamente claro._

"Na academia com Emmett." Eu suspirei, arrancando uma tigela e quebrando ovos nela.

"E o que o Sr. Maravilha deu a você por...?"

De repente, Alice estava ao lado dele, puxando-o rudemente pelo corredor e fora de vista.

Eu ouvi alguns resmungos furiosos, em seguida um som de tapa seguido de um grito de dor. Alice então caminhou de volta para a sala de estar, dando-me um sorriso docemente inocente enquanto ia. Após alguns segundos, Rob timidamente voltou à sua vigília da moagem de café, esfregando o braço e parecendo nervoso.

_Ok. Isso era interessante._

"Ah... então... hum, o que esteve acontecendo enquanto eu estive fora?" Ele perguntou com cuidado.

"Bem." Eu disse, optando por ignorar a estranheza enquanto limpava minhas mãos no pano de prato e agarrava o batedor de ovos. "Edward me ensinou como fazer uma omelete perfeita".

"Excelente." Ele disse, finalmente pressionando o botão brilhante e pulando um pouco quando a máquina ruidosamente começou a filtrar a água fervente. "O que mais?"

"Edward tem um carro novo".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Oh, sério? Que tipo?"

"Porsche".

"Legal. Já fodeu dentro dele?"

"Não é da sua conta".

"Vou levar isso como um sim. Como foi?"

"Também não é da sua conta".

"Apenas me dê uma dica. Em uma escala de um a dez, com um sendo um festival de ronco e dez sendo 'Santo Deus dos Orgasmos de Abalar as Coxas que foi quase uma experiência religiosa', onde a foda no Porsche se encaixa?"

"Eu não estou respondendo isso".

Ele fez uma careta.

"Ooh, ruim assim, hein? Edward sabe? Você fingiu para poupar os sentimentos dele?"

Eu ri e olhei para ele. Infelizmente, o tipo de risada meio que cancelou o olhar.

"Robert Thomas Pattinson. Pare. Não me faça fazer Edward chutar o seu traseiro".

"Pfft. Como se ele pudesse. Posso correr extremamente rápido".

"Sim, mas ele desistiu de fumar enquanto você continua a aspirar fumaça como se você estivesse em uma corrida para a terra do enfisema".

"E eu estou ganhando!" Ele disse entusiasmado, "Ouça este chiado".

Ele exalou e um som alarmantemente insalubre saiu dos seus pulmões. Ele então tossiu como se estivesse tentando vomitar uma bola de pelos.

"Rob, isso é fodidamente nojento".

"Eu estou bem." Ele ofegou. "Eu só preciso de um cigarro".

"Sim. Claro. Mate mais das suas células dos pulmões".

Ele era incapaz de falar por alguns segundos enquanto continuava sua tosse seca.

"Oh, doces cigarros." Ele respondeu roucamente, "Eu amo vocês. Por que vocês me machucam assim?"

"Rob, por que você não para simplesmente?"

"E perder meu apelo legal pra caralho de James Dean? Não, obrigado".

"Você pode ser legal sem cigarros".

"Não, eu realmente não posso. Sem os cigarros eu sou apenas um bonitão com cabelo incrível. Com eles, eu sou uma estrela de cinema".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri.

"Você é um louco estrela de cinema".

"Sim, mas uma estrela de cinema, no entanto".

Ele começou a remexer-se.

"Porra, eu preciso de um cigarro. Posso apenas subir para pegar...?"

"Não".

"Eu levarei apenas um segundo..."

"Não".

"Oh, vamos lá! Eu realmente preciso..."

"Não".

Ele bufou de frustração.

"Você vai dizer algo para mim além de 'não'?"

"Não".

"Maldição!"

Ele ficou de mau humor por um momento antes de dizer, "Então, de volta para o Porsche manchado de gozo. Você acha que Edward me deixaria pegá-lo para dar uma volta?"

"Não".

"Você ainda está dizendo 'não' apenas para me irritar profundamente?"

"Não".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim".

"Oh, ok. Então, por que ele não me deixaria pegá-lo?"

"Porque ele viu você dirigindo".

"Swan, aquele acidente não foi culpa minha".

"Rob, você bateu em um carro estacionado".

"Foi em uma zona de não estacionamento!"

"Isso o tornava invisível?"

"Sim. Meu cérebro só reconhece carros estacionados de forma não ilegal".

"Não admira que você teve tantos acidentes".

"Ei! Eu sou um excelente motorista".

"O que quer que você diga, Rainman".

"Você está insinuando que eu tenho problemas mentais?"

"Não, mas _você_ acabou de admitir que você é com toda a sua desculpa de 'meu cérebro só reconhece carros estacionado de forma não ilegal'. Mau, mau, super mau".

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para mim.

"Lembre-me por que ainda somos amigos?"

"Porque você me ama?"

"Não no momento".

"Dê algum tempo. O meu apelo é contagioso".

"Sim, como a hepatite".

"Exatamente! Uma vez que você me contraiu, eu estou com você para a vida toda".

"Tenho certeza que eu posso conseguir um creme anti-Bella na farmácia".

"Não. Eu sou incurável, e você sabe disso".

Ele suspirou e correu os dedos através dos seus cabelos.

"Então, o que você está dizendo é que estou preso com você".

"Receio que sim".

"Malditas sejam as fodidas bolas flamejantes".

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_Sim, isso mesmo, Pattsy. Você não pode ficar bravo comigo. Você não pode sequer FINGIR ficar bravo._

"Então, Edward me disse que vocês estão procurando um lugar juntos".

Eu parei de bater os ovos e olhei para ele.

"Você chegou em casa ontem à noite, Rob. Quando diabos você teve a chance de falar com Edward?"

"PATTINSON!" Alice gritou da sala de estar.

"Ah." Rob murmurou olhando nervosamente por cima do seu ombro, "Liguei para falar com você há alguns dias. Ele atendeu o telefone".

"E vocês tiveram uma conversa de verdade?"

Ele franziu a testa para mim e encostou-se ao balcão.

"Sim, Swan, tivemos uma maldita conversa. Vou tê-la sabendo que, antes de você entrar em cena, Edward e eu éramos companheiros muito bons. Você foi aquela que azedou o nosso amor doce e inocente. Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesma".

Eu balancei minha cabeça e ri.

"O que mais vocês dois conversaram?"

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos e suspirou.

"Uh... bem... ele... ele me disse que sua mãe entrou em contato com você".

Eu assenti enquanto pegava a panela e acendia o fogão.

"Sim".

Engoli em seco e comecei a cozinhar os omeletes, não tendo certeza do que mais dizer, mas hiper-consciente de que Rob estava esperando por eu elaborar a resposta.

"Então... como foi isso?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu derramei alguma mistura na panela e a empurrei ao redor como Edward me mostrou, moldando e inclinando até que eu pudesse abri-la.

"Foi estranho." Eu finalmente respondi, olhando para ele. "Edward disse a você que ela trabalha em um abrigo de sem-tetos que eu costumava ir?"

"Sim." Ele disse, balançando a cabeça, "Ele também disse que você trabalha lá nos finais de semana. Você vai hoje?"

Puxei alguns pratos do armário e os coloquei sobre o balcão.

"Sim. Jas e eu estamos indo em breve".

"Ela está te tratando bem? Você precisa de mim para ser áspero com ela para você?"

Eu olhei para ele.

"Você faria isso?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Bem, sim. Quero dizer, eu sou geralmente contra a violência porque quando isso acontece comigo, dói pra caralho, mas, ei... eu acho que eu teria uma boa chance contra a sua mãe".

"Por que, porque ela é uma mulher?" Eu perguntei, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas.

"Não, Swan." Ele disse com petulância, "Não é porque ela é uma mulher, pelo amor de Deus. É porque ela é uma mulher velha".

Eu ri e bati no braço dele.

"Rob! Ela tem 47 anos! Ela não é velha".

"Oh." Ele disse, batendo em seu queixo, "Eu talvez precise repensar todo o cenário 'ser-rude-com-ela-por-você' então. Ela pode realmente chutar minha bunda".

Eu sorri para ele e assenti.

"Sim, ela poderia".

_Whoa._

_Ok, então eu realmente acabei de defender a minha mãe para alguém. O que diabos é isso?_

"Então, e quanto a você?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto enquanto deslizava a omelete em um prato e começava a fazer outro.

Rob olhou para ele avidamente.

"Vá em frente." Eu ri quando ele pegou alguns talheres e o atacou com fome.

"Oh, porra." Ele disse enquanto empurrava um pedaço gigante em sua boca, "Isso é malditamente delicioso." Ele olhou para mim e murmurou em torno de um bocado de ovo. "Desculpe, qual foi a pergunta?"

"O que esteve acontecendo com você, enquanto você esteve fora?" Eu disse enquanto o observava devorar toda a omelete em quatro mordidas enormes. "Como está a sua namorada?"

Ele quase engasgou. Eu não tinha certeza se era por causa da enorme quantidade de comida em sua boca, ou pela minha pergunta.

Ele engoliu fortemente e tossiu.

"Que namorada?" Ele perguntou evasivamente, "Eu não tenho uma namorada, Swan, e você sabe disso. Eu sou um jogador. Um vagabundo. Um solteirão diabolicamente bonito que prefere ler romances profundos e filosóficos do que se desviar pelo sexo oposto. A única conexão emocionalmente relevante é com o meu cachorro".

"Ooh, uau." Eu disse, gemendo.

"O quê?"

"Bem." Eu disse, terminando outra omelete e colocando em um prato, "Tenho certeza que alguém fará você sofrer - grande momento - quando ela ouvi-lo se referindo a ela como um cachorro".

Ele riu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, mostrando-me seu dedo médio no processo.

"A qualquer hora que você gostar, Swan," ele disse brincando, "você pode morder minha bunda branca".

Eu ri e engoli um bocado de omelete antes da provocação, "E o que eu li sobre você no outro dia? Que você é alérgico a vaginas? Jesus, Rob, que diabos?"

Ele se encostou no balcão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo para mim como a porra do gato que engoliu o canário.

"É verdade." Ele disse seriamente, "Sempre que estou ao redor de vaginas, certas partes do meu corpo incham para proporções épicas e ficam incrivelmente... latejando".

"Ewwwww!" Eu gritei, batendo-lhe com força, "Por favor, não fale sobre inchaço e latejar enquanto estou tentando comer o café da manhã! Ou a qualquer momento, a propósito!"

"Você trouxe isso à tona." Ele disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Isso é o que ela disse." Eu ri, bufando alto no processo.

Rob riu comigo, seus olhos tornando-se pequenas fendas enquanto nós dois ríamos muito alto.

Jasper entrou na cozinha e pegou uma xícara de café, roubando um pedaço do meu omelete quando passou.

Eu bati na sua mão e ele sorriu.

"É melhor irmos em breve." Jas disse, olhando para o relógio, "O tráfego é sempre um pesadelo nas manhãs de sábado".

"Sem problema." Eu disse, "Eu só vou terminar isso e tomar um banho rápido".

Ele virou-se para Rob, que olhou para ele com expectativa.

"Vá em frente, Jasper." Rob disse pacientemente. "Eu sei o que você quer me perguntar. Não se envergonhe".

Jasper baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Rob, você poderia assumir para mim, como baterista das Cadelas Fodedoras? As garotas querem continuar jogando por mais algum tempo, e... bem... elas querem... não, eles _precisam_ que você volte".

Rob assentiu com seriedade.

"Eu sabia quando eu saí, todos esses longos minutos atrás, que eu não poderia ficar de fora. Uma vez Cadela Fodedora, sempre uma Cadela Fodedora".

Jasper deu um tapa no ombro dele.

"Muito verdade." Jasper disse, "Mas, falando sério, cara, cuidado com a minha bateria, ou eu terei que machucá-lo".

"Sua bateria _falsa_, você quer dizer." Rob riu.

Jasper olhou para ele.

Ele parou de rir.

"Jasper, em deferência ao fato de que você não é uma mulher com idade superior a 50 anos, eu vou dar ouvidos à sua ameaça de violência e tratar aqueles pedaços de plástico como se fossem as jóias da coroa".

"Eu apreciaria isso." Jasper disse, continuando a saborear seu café.

"Ok." Eu disse, terminando o meu último pedaço e soltando os pratos sujos na máquina de lavar, "Vou tomar banho. Rob, divirta-se com o seu retorno à banda. Te vejo mais tarde?"

"Sim." Ele disse, pegando um café e mergulhando quatro cubos de açúcar nele, "Vou vê-la naquela coisa..."

"ROBERT!" Alice gritou, antes de aparecer ao lado dele e olhando ferozmente, "Traga sua bunda para a sala de estar, pequeno baterista. Agora".

"Certo." Rob disse rapidamente, acenando enquanto ia. "Até mais, Swan. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quando, é claro, porque... bem... nada foi organizado e eu não saberia sobre isso se fosse..."

"Fôda-me por trás, Pattinson." Alice fervilhava enquanto o puxava para fora do cômodo pela orelha, "Se você não parar de falar, eu vou enfiar meu punho tão fundo pela sua garganta que eu serei capaz de tocar os bongos em suas bolas".

"Ow! Essa porra dói, Alice! Tchau, Bella!" Rob gritou enquanto desaparecia.

_Ok, o que diabos está acontecendo com esses dois?_

_A porra em andamento. Eu posso sentir o cheiro._

Alice apareceu na minha frente, empurrando-me para o meu quarto.

"Ok, Bells, você tem que ir. Grande dia à sua frente. Não mantenha o meu homem esperando. Nós duas sabemos que ele não é a alma mais paciente do planeta".

"Alice." Eu disse, girando ao redor para ficar de frente para ela, "O que diabos está acontecendo com você hoje?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Ela disse, continuando a me empurrar em direção ao meu banheiro, "Eu só estou tentando ter certeza que você saia daqui na hora, doce melhor amiga".

"Uh huh." Eu disse sarcasticamente, "Claro que você está".

_Este dia está simplesmente ficando mais estranho a cada segundo._

****

Como de costume em nossas viagens até o Santuário, Jas e eu conversamos sobre Renée.

Ele sabia que eu estava lutando com a forma de lidar com ela e ele estava tentando me ajudar com isso.

O que eu gostava sobre Jas é que ele nunca forçava. Ele tinha me feito perguntas sobre ela - coisas sobre o nosso tempo juntas antes de Phil, e então ele apenas ouvia enquanto eu falava, fazendo sons vagos e encorajadores e acenando com a cabeça em empatia.

Eu sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer.

Ele queria que eu me lembrasse como ela era antes daquele bastardo traidor invadir nossas vidas como um câncer, infectando nós duas com o veneno virulento e destruidor de almas. Ele queria me lembrar que antes de ele bater a dignidade fora dela e de mim, Renée não era o anti-Cristo do qual eu a tinha conhecido. Ela era apenas... mãe.

Eu peguei isso. Eu entendi. Apenas não fez estar em torno dela mais fácil para mim. Tanto quanto eu tentava, eu não podia simplesmente perdoar e esquecer. Neste ponto, eu estava apenas com o objetivo de tolerar e não bater. Era um objetivo nobre.

Meu telefone tocou assim que Jas e eu saímos do carro. Fiz um gesto para ele seguir em frente sem mim enquanto eu pescava meu telefone da minha bolsa e o segurava ao meu ouvido, rapidamente olhando para o identificador de chamadas no processo.

Sorri para mim mesma quando atendi.

"Bem, bem, bem, se não é o meu namorado estrela do rock fodidamente quente e seu pau glorioso nunca flácio que me fode até o esquecimento em uma base diária. Como você está, amante? Ainda ostentando uma ereção, eu espero".

Houve silêncio por alguns segundos antes de uma instável voz aguda dizer, "Uh... Senhorita Swan, aqui é o Reverendo Rachleff da Igreja em Westwood. Você deixou uma mensagem para mim sobre oficiar alguns serviços no Santuário. Seu namorado está aqui pegando alguns livros de hino e gentilmente me emprestou seu telefone, pois a bateria do meu acabou".

Meu coração pulou em minha garganta, sufocando-me com a mortificação completa e absoluta.

_Oh, não. Não, não, não, não, não. Eu NÃO acabei de dizer as palavras 'pau glorioso' e 'me fode até o esquecimento' para um padre!_

_Ohhhhh, bolas de merda de gigante cagando. Eu terei uma sala reservada para mim no inferno que está cheia de gaitas de foles, canções de Justin Bieber, e pessoas que estalam os lábios com suas sopas._

Apertei meus olhos fechados e inclinei-me contra a parede ao meu lado, batendo minha cabeça suavemente contra os azulejos frios.

"Oh, Cristo... quero dizer, inferno. Porra. Jesus! NÃO! Não porra Jesus! Quero dizer, 'porra' como uma palavra completamente separada para 'Jesus'. Eu NUNCA diria 'porra, Jesus"... embora, realisticamente, eu acabei de dizer isso... várias vezes... mas isso foi apenas para ilustrar que eu não diria realmente isso. Oh, fôda-me. ISSO NÃO FOI UM PEDIDO!"

_INFERNO DO CARALHO, SWAN, PARE FODIDAMENTE DE FALAR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!"_

Respirei fundo e exalei lentamente, murmurando a palavra 'porra' uma e outra vez até que senti que eu tinha controle sobre meu vocabulário.

"Reverendo." Eu finalmente consegui dizer, "Eu sinto muitíssimo pelo que acabei de dizer. Por favor, perdoe-me. Obrigada por ligar-me de volta".

Meu cérebro quase explodiu quando ouvi a risada de auto-satisfação de um Asstard prestes a morrer.

"Oh... seu bastardo." Eu respirei de alívio quando meu coração reiniciou a bater.

"Garota Urina!" Ele advertiu em falso horror, "Existe alguma maneira de falar com um falso padre?"

"Oh, você está morto, Cullen." Eu disse seriamente, "Você está mais morto do que a coisa mais morta na Mortelândia. Você está mais morto do que discoteca. Você está mais morto do que os votos de fidelidade de Tiger Woods".

Ele riu ainda mais alto e eu poderia claramente imaginar seu belo rosto jogado para trás com alegria absoluta enquanto eu arranhava meu caminho de volta à minha falsa condenação de pena.

"Você vai pagar por isso." Eu disse, sumprimindo uma risada, "Algum dia... de alguma forma... Eu FAREI você sofrer".

Ele suspirou melodramaticamente.

"Eu continuo ouvindo essas promessas de pena capital de você, Swan, mas vi qualquer avanço? Não. Nem uma simples pá de espancamento, chicote ou grampos de testículo têm sido espiados. Você é uma fodida provocadora de punição".

_Não ria dele. Você ainda deveria estar brava._

"Oh, você quer ser punido, Cullen? Bem, eu estou cavando os grampos de testículo neste momento e vou puni-lo com tanta força que suas bolas serão líquido no momento em que eu terminar".

Eu ouvi um gemido estrangulado, mas não soava assustado. Parecia excitado.

"Porra, Bella. Por que diabos você me ameaçando com violência agonizante me deixa tão duro como uma rocha? Diga-me, por favor, porque isto é seriamente estranho pra caralho".

_Claro, eu vou explicar isso para você assim que você me disser por que você dizendo a palavra 'duro' faz a minha vagina ir direto para Defcock 1*****._

_*Aqui Bella faz um trocadilho com a expressão "defcon" (defense condition), que é uma __escala de 1 a 5 utilizada pelo exército norte-americano para avaliar o seu nível de preparação para a guerra (5 = estado de preparação normal, 1 = estado de alerta máximo) . Aqui o "defcock" seria algo como "defense cock", ou "defesa de pau"._

"Onde você está?" Perguntei, imediatamente tentando imaginá-lo com uma enorme ereção. Não foi difícil.

"No apartamento. Estou prestes a tomar um banho antes de Rose e eu irmos para o Hollywood Bowl".

"Nu?"

"Ainda não".

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu estou em pé na cozinha".

"Desculpa esfarrapada".

"Você realmente quer que eu fique nu com uma ex-namorada, minha irmã e Rob na sala ao lado?"

"Rob ainda está aí?"

"Sim. Aparentemente as Cadelas Fodedoras estão realizando sua turnê mundial. Você deveria ver o avatar de Rob. Ele está sem camisa e usando asas de anjo, pelo amor de Deus. É ridículo".

Eu de repente tive uma imagem mental de um Asstard nu e um Rob sem camisa em pé na cozinha, conversando e compartilhando uma cerveja.

_Ok, isso é errado em tantos níveis, Bella._

_Mas tãããão fodidamente quente._

"Rob me disse que vocês conversaram no telefone há poucos dias." Eu disse, tentando me distrair.

Houve uma pequena pausa e ele limpou sua garganta.

"Uh... sim. Nós conversamos".

"Você não me disse que ele ligou".

"Oh. Sério? Eu... uh... eu esqueci".

_Ok, por que diabos está todo mundo sendo tão estranho hoje?_

"Então, sobre o que vocês conversaram?"

"Coisas".

"Que coisas?"

"Jesus, Bella, eu não sei. Coisas coisas".

Havia uma borda defensiva em sua voz que me preocupou, mas considerando que eu já sabia sobre o que eles falaram, eu deixei de lado.

"Ah, sim. O todo importante coisas-coisas." Eu brinquei, tentando aliviar a tensão, "Eu li sobre isso na Playboy, mas eu pensei que era uma lenda urbana".

Ele riu.

_Missão cumprida._

"Não essa 'coisa', Swan. Coisa importante".

"Então, eu já ouvi. Ele pode deixar o mais patético pênis ereto por horas. Não que você precise, é claro".

"Pênis? Sério? Pattinson tem ensinado você a falar Britânico novamente?"

"Sim. Pênis, botão de cabeça, atirador. Estou agora fluente em Inglês da Rainha. Você gostaria de vir e saborear meu fino bolo?"

meu.

"Inferno, sim. Seu fino bolo é fodidamente delicioso. Eu comeria nas três refeições por dia, se eu pudesse".

_Santa Mãe do alerta super vago de conversa suja de arruinar calcinhas._

Limpei minha garganta e tentei livrar minha mente da imagem deliciosa da cabeça de Edward entre as minhas coxas.

"Uh... Jesus. Ok então. Hum... isso foi... bem... quero dizer... merda. Diga alguma coisa. Distraia-me da sua total gostosura maldita".

"Meu pau está doendo por você?"

"Não! Que diabos? Você está tornando isso pior".

_A cabeça de Edward entre as minhas coxas. O bonito pau ereto de Edward. O pau doendo de Edward entre as minhas coxas._

_Muito excitado. Isso dói._

"Porra, eu quero você, Bella".

Eu gemi.

"O que você está fazendo, Asstard? Você está tentando me matar? Eu tenho que encarar minha mãe em poucos minutos! Como é que eu deveria fazer isso quando minha vagina está gritando seu nome?"

"E quanto a mim, hein?" Ele disse, sua voz embargada de desespero, "Estou andando por aí com uma ereção do tamanho do Brasil, e sua boca e mãos e a porra quente da Gina não estão aqui para ajudar a aliviar isso. Eu poderia desmaiar por falta de sangue para o meu cérebro porque está tudo correndo para o meu pau latejante!"

Eu gritei de frustração.

"EDWARD! Você não pode dizer as palavras 'pau latejante' para mim se você espera que eu seja capaz de pensar em alguma coisa além de ter você dentro de mim! Jesus fodido Cristo!"

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim e me virei, um tornado de frustração sexual e Asstard movido a raiva.

"O QUÊ?"

Um homem baixo e magro estava em frente a mim, vestindo um terno preto. Um terno preto muito agradável. E um colarinho branco.

_Oh... meu... fodido... Deus._

"Senhorita Swan?" Ele disse nervosamente, empurrando seus óculos para cima com o dedo indicador. "Dimitri disse que eu poderia encontrá-la aqui fora. Eu sou o Reverendo Rachleff. Você me ligou sobre oficiar alguns serviços?"

_Estou condenada. Totalmente condenada. Iniciando um Caso de K__intyre e servindo a sopa filha da puta._

"Senhorita Swan?"

_Não fale. Você não pode envergonhar-se mais se você não falar._

_"Bella?"_

A voz de Edward saindo do meu telefone foi notavelmente alta.

_"Você ainda está aí? Estou sozinho agora no quarto, fodendo minha mão. Por favor, fale comigo, baby"._

O reverendo olhou para o telefone e limpou a garganta.

Aparentemente o meu embaraço estava se sentindo ambicioso e não descansaria até que tivesse florescido em mortificação épica e fatal. Excelente.

_"Bella? Oh, Cristo, linda. Estou imaginando sua boca ao redor de mim. Jesus. Tão fodidamente bom"._

Eu apertei o botão 'fim' violentamente e tentei sorrir para o reverendo. Tenho certeza de que eu parecia constipada.

Murmurei meu pedido de desculpas e o levei ao Santuário, dando-lhe um breve passeio por onde os serviços de domingo seriam realizados e agradecendo-o pelo seu tempo antes de levá-lo para Dimitri e correr para o banco de roupas. Meu telefone esteve tocando constantemente e, mesmo que eu soubesse que era Edward, eu pressionei rejeitar e o desliguei, nada pronta para retransmitir o terrível embaraço para ele.

Meu rosto ainda estava queimando do rubor selvagem que estava piscando meu embaraço como um sinal de néon quando desci as escadas para o banco de roupas.

Quando entrei, Renée estava em pé atrás da grande mesa, pegando as roupas de um cesto de roupa suja e as dobrando. Ela deu uma dupla olhada quando me viu.

"Bella." Ela disse com preocupação enquanto se aproximava de mim, "Você está bem? Você está vermelho brilhante".

"Sim, eu estou bem." Murmurei enquanto peguei uma camiseta e comecei a dobrá-la, ansiosa para colocar todo o incidente constrangedor atrás de mim.

"Sério? Posso pegar alguma coisa para você? Água? Soda?"

"Não, realmente, eu estou bem".

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de voltar a dobrar.

Eu sabia que ela estava desapontada que eu não falaria com ela, mas o que ela esperava? A parede maciça de não comunicação que tinha sido construída ao longo dos últimos três anos não se dissolveria simplesmente por mágica. Ela precisaria ser desmontada, tijolo por tijolo, e isso levaria um monte de esforço. Em ambas as nossas partes.

Nós passamos as próximas horas trabalhando em relativo silêncio. Ocasionalmente clientes viriam para baixo pegar novas roupas, ou sapatos, e os pedidos de cobertores estavam aumentando devido ao tempo cada vez mais frio.

Felizmente, o influxo de dinheiro de Edward nos permitiu comprar uma abundância de cobertores de alta qualidade e sacos de dormir, e fiquei grata em saber que teríamos o suficiente para quem pedisse.

"Bella?"

Olhei para cima para ver Renée me encarando.

"Sim?"

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão antes de dizer, "Eu... uh... fiz uma coisa para você. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria dar a você, mas... bem... eu fiz mesmo assim. Você não têm que aceitá-lo".

Eu franzi o cenho para ela.

"Você me fez uma coisa? O que é isso?"

"Fique aqui." Ela disse enquanto se abaixou nos fundos do cômodo. Ela voltou alguns momentos depois com uma caixa de papelão, colocando-a gentilmente sobre a mesa entre nós.

"Eu sei que nunca serei capaz de compensar tudo o que deixei você passar, mas... eu me lembrei que a última vez que eu realmente vi você feliz foi quando eu lhe fiz um desses".

Ela fez um gesto para eu abrir a caixa.

Eu dei um passo à frente com trepidação e levantei a tampa.

"Oh..."

"Feliz aniversário, Bella".

Dentro da caixa havia um bolo de aniversário. Uma borboleta - brilhante, preciosa – cores girando em suas asas na crosta de gelo espessa.

Um nó de emoção inesperado apertou na minha garganta.

Renée tinha feito para mim uma cópia exata quando eu tinha 13 anos. Essa foi a última vez que eu comemorei meu aniversário. Eu não tinha sequer percebido que era hoje.

Treze de setembro. Eu estava fazendo oficialmente 22 anos.

Uma estranha lavagem de emoções confusas passou por mim, transportando-me de volta a uma época em que meu aniversário era uma ocasião para celebrar, e não encolher. Quando meu pai estava vivo, ele sempre elaborava um mapa do tesouro enorme e me fazia procurar os presentes que ele havia escondido na casa e jardim.

À noite, nós sempre tínhamos porco assado, o meu favorito, e Renée sempre cozinhava os bolos mais bonitos, trabalhando durante horas para aperfeiçoá-los.

Ela continuou fazendo os bolos, mesmo depois que meu pai morreu e ela casou com Phil, mas eu acho que nós duas sabíamos que ele secretamente se ressentia com ela por passar tanto tempo fazendo-os para mim. Na mente dele, eu era um agravamento. Uma inconveniência que era simplesmente ligada à minha mãe. Além dos primeiros meses, quando ele e minha mãe ficaram juntos e ele tentou me conquistar, ele não falava comigo, se possível, e o único contato físico que tivemos foi na forma de uma sucessão de ataques de mão depois que ele bebia demais.

Foi pouco antes do meu aniversário de 13 anos que ele começou a bater-me regularmente.

Eu tinha chegado da escola para casa para encontrar o bolo de borboleta que minha mãe fez para mim. Era tão lindo. Eu a abracei com força e saboreei um dos raros momentos em que era apenas ela e eu. Quando ele não estava em casa, era quase como se pudéssemos ser felizes juntas.

Ela chorou no meu cabelo, desculpando-se uma e outra vez, desejando que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Mas elas não foram.

Quando Phil chegou em casa naquela noite e viu o que minha mãe tinha feito para mim, ele voou em uma raiva, batendo em mim violentamente antes de destruir o bolo e esfregá-lo no meu cabelo.

Ele me trancou fora de casa e passou a bater em Renée por desperdiçar seu tempo com uma puta ingrata como eu.

Assim que ele desmaiou, Renée deixou-me voltar para dentro, levando-me direto para o banheiro e lavando a bagunça pegajosa do meu cabelo. Ela estremeceu cada vez que ela se abaixou e eu sabia que Phil tinha provavelmente batido sobre as suas costelas, uma das maneiras favoritas dele de machucá-la sem deixar marcas visíveis.

Ela me colocou na cama em silêncio, mas eu podia ouvi-la chorando quando ela voltou para o seu quarto.

Depois disso, nós paramos de comemorar meu aniversário.

Durante meus anos nas ruas, a data perdeu todo o sentido para mim. Por que eu deveria celebrar o dia em que eu nasci nesta porra maldita de vida? Era tradicionalmente um dia para ser grata por ter sido concedida a vida. Considerando que eu já não considerava a minha vida valer a pena, eu não via a necessidade de reconhecê-la. Em nada.

Mas agora, minha mãe estava de pé diante de mim com um bolo lindo que eu sabia que ela tinha passado horas fazendo e de repente eu estava lembrando que minha vida era algo digno de comemoração. Eu tinha sobrevivido a todas as besteiras e saído do outro lado com um homem incrível e belos amigos. E minha mãe tinha, finalmente, encontrado a força para se levantar sozinha em seus pés e cortar o câncer em forma de homem para fora da sua vida.

Phil pode ter nos ferido por um monte de anos, mas ele não tinha vencido.

Nós tínhamos.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para o rosto expectante de Renée. Ela estava se preparando para a minha rejeição. Eu não tive coragem de dar isso a ela.

"Uh... obrigada... mãe." Eu disse suavemente, "É lindo".

Um sorriso emocionado espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Assim como você." Ela disse, olhando para mim como ela costumava fazer, quando seus olhos se enchiam de mais felicidade que tristeza. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Bella. Eu..." Ela suspirou, "Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido tantos anos sem eu lhe dizendo isso".

Eu assenti. Eu sentia muito também.

Ficamos ali paradas sem jeito por alguns momentos, nós duas sem saber o que fazer.

Eu sabia que ela queria me abraçar, e parte de mim queria isso também, mas eu não podia. Havia muitos pontadas de ressentimento ainda saindo da minha pele. Isso doeria demais.

Eventualmente ela pegou mais roupa e começou a dobrar novamente, e eu estava agradecida que ela não me forçou.

"Então, o que Edward deu a você?" Ela perguntou despreocupadamente.

_Oh, merda. Edward não sabe. Ninguém sabe. Devo dizer a eles?_

"Uh... ele não sabe. Eu esqueci que era hoje".

Ela olhou para mim.

"Você sabe quando é o aniversário dele?"

_Dupla merda._

"Não".

Ela sorriu.

"Eu acho que vocês dois tiveram um monte no seu prato recentemente. Vocês terão tempo de sobra para conseguir conhecer um ao outro".

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas ainda me incomodava que Edward e eu não soubéssemos os detalhes básicos sobre a vida do outro.

Eu não tinha sequer conhecido seus pais.

Comecei a dobrar novamente, minha mente de repente cheia de todas as coisas que não sabíamos sobre o outro e não tínhamos compartilhado.

Senti que eu o conhecia intimamente, mas ainda havia tanta coisa que eu tinha que aprender, e isso de repente irritou-me profundamente.

"Olá, lindas mulheres!"

Eu olhei para cima para ver Charlie descendo as escadas, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

Corri e dei-lhe um abraço esmagador.

Deus, eu senti falta dele.

"Ei, velho amigo!" Eu disse, apertando-o com força, "Como você tem andado?"

"Oh, você me conhece, Bells." Ele disse, beijando-me levemente na bochecha, "Eu sou um sobrevivente, eu não vou desistir".

Eu ri.

"Charlie, você acabou de citar 'Destiny's Child' para mim?"

Ele riu.

"Sim, bem, parece que a jovem Ângela gosta de ouvir aqueles garotas dia e noite. Eu acho que está começando a passar para mim".

Eu sorri.

Desde que Charlie tinha conseguido sua vida de volta, ele estava determinado a ajudar os outros a fazerem o mesmo, e considerando que ele estava morando sozinho em um apartamento de dois quartos, ele convidou a jovem Ângela Webber para morar com ele, tirando-a das ruas. Desde que ela se mudou, ela voltou para a escola e estava trabalhando para conseguir uma bolsa para ir para a faculdade. Eu não tinha dito a ela ainda, mas eu tinha certeza que Edward estava se certificando que isso acontecesse, de uma forma ou de outra.

Eu devia a ele um verdadeiro boquete espetacular por isso.

Ângela era ótima para Charlie também. Ela ajudava a ter certeza que ele comesse comida decente e o lembrava de quando tomar seus remédios, e ambos vieram trabalhar na cozinha de Santuário um par de dias por semana. Isso estava funcionando bem para ambos.

"Então, um passarinho me disse que é seu aniversário." Charlie sussurrou, roubando um olhar para Renée e sorrindo.

"Oh, sério?" Eu respondi, sem saber se eu estava satisfeita ou irritada que minha mãe tivesse dito para Charlie. Parte de mim estava desapontada que em todo o tempo que passamos juntos nas ruas, eu não tinha compartilhado essa informação com ele.

Eu seriamente ferrei em compartilhar sobre mim com as outras pessoas? Estava certamente começando a parecer como isso.

Charlie arrastou seus olhos para longe da minha mãe e olhou para mim e franziu a testa. "Oh, caramba, Bells, é um cabelo grisalho que eu vejo?"

Eu me afastei e olhei no espelho.

"O quê? Porra, não".

Charlie riu atrás de mim e eu me virei para que eu pudesse socá-lo suavemente no braço.

"Oh, há há, Charles. Muito engraçado".

Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Sim. Tenho certeza que eles vão me levar para o Letterman a qualquer momento".

Ele roubou um outro olhar para Renée, que estava corando como... bem... como eu.

_Que porra é essa?_

"Uh, Bella?" Charlie disse cuidadosamente, "Posso falar com você por um segundo?"

Seus olhos flutuaram entre eu e Renée e uma estranha sensação de medo tomou conta de mim.

"Claro".

Ele me levou lá em cima para a cozinha, onde serviu-me um copo de chá, fazendo-o com muito açúcar e creme, do jeito que eu gostava. Ele se serviu de um café e nos sentamos em uma das mesas compridas, agora quase vazia, já que a multidão do almoço havia partido.

Ele sorriu para mim brevemente antes de olhar para baixo em suas mãos e brincar com sua caneca.

"Então, Bella..."

"Você gosta da minha mãe, não é, Charlie?"

Seus olhos voaram para cima para os meus.

"Eu... bem... merda. Como você sabia?"

Dei de ombros. "O jeito que você estava olhando para ela. O fato de que ela estava corando como uma adolescente. Era bastante óbvio".

Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou um gole do seu café antes de olhar para mim de novo.

"Você está brava?"

"Estou brava que você goste da minha mãe? Merda, Charlie, eu não sei".

Tomei um gole de chá e pensei por alguns momentos enquanto o calor açucarado espalhava através do meu estômago.

Desde que meu pai morreu, Charlie foi a coisa mais próxima que eu tive de um pai. Ele cuidou de mim e me protegeu quando ninguém mais o fez. Mas ele sabia o que minha mãe tinha feito, e houve uma época em que eu pensei que ele a odiava tanto quanto eu.

Obviamente essa época tinha passado.

"Eu sei que no passado eu fui muito crítico da sua mãe." Ele disse como se tivesse lido minha mente. "E eu ainda não concordo com o que ela fez para você, mas ao longo das últimas semanas ela realmente se abriu para mim. Eu não acho que ela realmente teve alguém em quem confiar algum dia".

Isso era verdade. Ela nunca costumava falar comigo sobre como ela estava se sentindo. Ela tinha apenas chorado e pedido desculpas. Se ela _tivesse_ falado comigo, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

"Eu sei que ela nunca será capaz de compensar tudo o que você passou, Bells, mas ela passou por muita coisa também, e... bem... ela tem um monte de questões do tempo dela com Phil. Eu gostaria de tentar ajudá-la com elas, se estiver tudo bem com você".

Tomei outro gole de chá e o engoli, meditando sobre o que Charlie estava dizendo. Parte de mim ainda pensava que ela tinha que sofrer um pouco mais, mas essa parte estava ficando cada vez menos raivosa com o passar dos dias.

Eu queria que minha mãe fosse feliz? Eu achava que ela merecia alguém como Charlie?

Porra. Eu não tinha ideia.

"Bells?"

Eu suspirei de frustração.

"Eu não sei, Charlie. Eu só... eu não... quero dizer, e se... hum... oh, merda..."

_Excelentes habilidades de comunicação, Swan. Realmente. Bom trabalho em se expressar._

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha mão, esfregando os dedos calejados contra os meus.

"Eu não estou pensando em me casar com ela, Bells. Eu só quero a sua permissão para sair com ela um pouco. Para nos tornarmos amigos. Ver o que acontece. Ela não teve um homem a tratando bem por um longo tempo. Eu gostaria de mudar isso".

Eu poderia realmente me ressentir por Renée passar tempo com alguém como Charlie? Um dos melhores homens que eu conhecia? Ela realmente tinha conseguido o rei de todos os idiotas com Phil. Talvez ela merecesse passar um tempo com um homem que não a tratasse como lixo.

Eu suspirei.

"Claro, Charlie. Como seja. Vocês dois, crianças, corram juntos e tenham um bom tempo".

A cadeira de Charlie raspou no linóleo quando ele se levantou e se inclinou sobre a mesa para beijar-me na bochecha.

"Obrigado, Bells. Eu prometo levar isso devagar. Mas eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso".

Eu sorri tão sinceramente quanto eu podia e dei um tapinha em sua mão.

Apesar das emoções conflitantes em fúria dentro de mim, eu também tinha.

O resto da tarde passou em um borrão. Minha mente estava preocupada com todas as coisas que eu não tinha compartilhado com Edward, e com todas as coisas que eu não sabia sobre ele. Eu não sabia qual era a sua comida favorita, ou onde ele nasceu, ou como seus pais se conheceram, ou sequer quando ele perdeu sua virgindade.

E ele não sabia todas essas coisas sobre mim também.

Como poderíamos ser tão importantes um para o outro e não saber estas coisas? Isso era normal?

A intimidade que eu sentia com ele era simplesmente porque éramos tão espantosamente compatíveis sexualmente? Seríamos um daqueles casais que se separam quando a química diminui?

Como diabos eu poderia me chamar sua namorada quando havia tanto sobre ele que eu não sabia?

Eu estava ficando inquieta quando deu 17hs. Charlie veio e ofereceu uma carona para levar Renée para casa, e ambos me desejaram um feliz aniversário antes de partir.

Foi agridoce observá-los saindo juntos. Isso me fez querer Edward. Muito.

Ocupei-me em arrumar a sala de trabalho e acabar com as últimas pilhas de dobrar, mas a dor crescente por ele estava realmente começando a ficar desconfortável.

Eu estava acabando de guardar um saco de sapatos quando ouvi passos na escada e prendi minha respiração quando vi pernas longas descendo a escada.

Ele chegou ao final e encostou-se no batente da porta, seu rosto cheio de amor e saudade.

"Ei." Ele disse suavemente, "Senti sua falta".

Atravessei a sala em segundos e lancei-me nele, minha boca encontrando a sua imediatamente, meus dedos enroscando em seus cabelos enquanto seus braços fechavam ao meu redor e me embrulhavam em seu abraço. Nós dois gememos quando ele me levantou e me empoleirou em cima da grande mesa, minhas pernas instintivamente separando para que ele pudesse pressionar-se contra mim, duro e delicioso e tudo o que eu poderia querer ou precisar.

Veja, eu conhecia este Edward. Eu conhecia cada gemido e toque e suspiro de ar. Eu sabia como mapear seu prazer com meus olhos fechados.

O problema era que este Edward me consumia e obcecava tão completamente que, quando ele estava por perto, eu achava difícil pensar em outra coisa.

Sua língua empurrou na minha boca e meu corpo inteiro ardeu por ele. Eu precisava dele nu. Eu queria suas mãos em cima de mim. Eu queria seu corpo junto com o meu e eu precisava de todas essas coisas neste instante.

"Edward." Eu gemi quando movi minha boca para o seu pescoço, "Nós realmente temos que ir a esse coquetel hoje à noite? Não podemos simplesmente voltar para o apartamento e fazer amor a noite toda?"

Ele se afastou e beijou-me profundamente, gemendo quando puxei seus cabelos e envolvi minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

"Oh, porra, Bella." Ele gemeu, "Você não tem ideia de quanto eu adoraria isso, mas..."

"Não." Eu disse, correndo minha língua em torno do seu ouvido, "Nada de 'mas'. Vamos simplesmente fazer isso. Por favor".

Ele se afastou de mim, ofegando asperamente, sua óbvia excitação me dizendo que ele queria tanto quanto eu.

"Precisamos ir à festa hoje à noite." Ele disse sem fôlego, "É... importante. Por muitas razões".

Eu fechei meu punho na frente da sua camiseta e o puxei de volta para mim, fazendo beicinho.

"Que razões poderiam ser mais importantes que ficar nu comigo?" Perguntei enquanto corria minhas mãos em seu peito. "Eu poderia fazer aquela coisa com a minha língua que você parece gostar tanto".

Eu golpeei meus cílios.

Sim. Eu sei. Eu não tinha qualquer vergonha.

"Jesus, mulher." Ele murmurou, "Você realmente não está fazendo isso fácil para mim".

"Bom." Eu disse enquanto minha mão arrastava sobre a sua ereção, "Eu quero que seja o mais duro possível".

Apenas a sensação da dureza intensa sob o jeans fez as minhas partes de menina queimar e formigar ferozmente. Eu queria aquela dureza dentro de mim, acalmando a dor em brasa que estava me consumindo.

De repente ele recuou, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos e expirando profundamente.

"Bella." Ele disse, uma tensão estranha aparecendo em seu rosto, "Sinto muito, linda, mas temos que ir. Não podemos nos atrasar".

Havia uma determinação em sua voz com a qual eu sabia que não podia discutir mesmo que eu quisesse.

Pulei para fora da mesa e pensei brevemente sobre o bolo de aniversário na geladeira no cômodo dos fundos. Devo levá-lo para casa comigo? Isso significaria que eu teria que dizer a Edward que era meu aniversário, e então ele se sentiria culpado por não me comprar um presente, e então eu teria que contar-lhe toda a história de por que eu já não celebrava, e...

Fui sacudida de volta à realidade pelos dedos de Edward escovando sobre a minha bochecha.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Quando é seu aniversário?" Eu perguntei de repente.

Ele piscou para mim e franziu a testa.

"Uh... 20 de junho. Por quê?"

"Você é de gêmeos?"

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Como eu pude não saber isso sobre você?"

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada está acontecendo, eu só... há tanta coisa que eu não sei sobre você. E eu quero. Saber".

"O que você quer saber?"

"Tudo! Eu quero saber tudo sobre você! Por que eu não sei?"

Ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar.

"Eu prometo que vou contar-lhe tudo que você precisa saber. Amanhã. Tudo bem? Mas agora, nós temos que ir".

"Tudo bem." Eu bufei, pegando sua mão e o puxando em direção à escada, "Mas é melhor você bloquear todo o maldito dia porque eu vou grelhá-lo como um pedaço de bife".

Ele riu e disse, "Estou ansioso para isso".

Edward e eu nos movemos através do prédio, dizendo oi para os rostos familiares que estavam chegando para o serviço de jantar. Acenei para Ângela, que estava servindo na cozinha, e ela sorriu calorosamente. Ela parecia muito mais feliz do que quando eu a tinha visto pela última vez, todos os olhares hostis enquanto ela segurava sua mochila ferozmente.

Eu estava tão feliz que ela e Charlie estavam se ajudando mutuamente.

Jas estava sentado com um pequeno grupo de clientes e ele acenou quando passamos.

"Eu vejo vocês mais tarde".

Edward e eu saímos do prédio e ele segurou minha mão enquanto me levou para o carro, abrindo a porta para mim antes de deslizar para trás do volante.

Ele ligou o motor e fez seu caminho através do tráfego no crepúsculo, de volta ao nosso apartamento.

Seu rosto era lindo na claridade, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados, e ele ergueu a mão à boca, mastigando cuidadosamente suas unhas.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei quando estendi o braço e puxei sua mão para o meu colo.

"Sim. Bem." Ele respondeu com a voz menos convincente que eu o ouvi usar em um longo tempo. "Apenas nervoso sobre esta noite, eu acho".

Acariciei seus dedos com os meus e sorri enquanto ele suspirou em resposta.

"O que há para estar nervoso?" Eu disse com uma risada, "Você sabe que todos nessas coisas amam você. Todos acham você impressionante".

Ele olhou para mim, então de volta para a estrada.

"Eu realmente não me importo com o que todo mundo pensa de mim." Ele disse suavemente, "Há apenas uma pessoa cuja aprovação eu preciso, e é você".

Eu trouxe a sua mão à minha boca e a beijei suavemente.

"Bem, você já tem a minha aprovação, então não há nada sobre o que ficar nervoso, não é?"

"Se ao menos." Ele murmurou sob sua respiração.

O resto do caminho passou em silêncio e a ansiedade de Edward parecia ficar mais intensa a cada minuto.

Quando voltamos para o apartamento, tomamos banho em silêncio e ele não tentou apalpar meus seios em nada - um sinal claro de que algo estava muito errado.

Eu observei enquanto ele rapidamente se vestiu em um terno escuro, combinado com uma camisa branca e gravata clara.

Ele estava além de lindo.

Ele andava de um lado a outro do quarto e roía as unhas enquanto esperava eu terminar de me arrumar, negligenciando completamente comentar quando eu não coloquei calcinha embaixo do meu vestido de noite sem alças.

_Ok, isso é completamente estranho pra caralho. Nada?_

Inclinei-me na frente dele para prender as tiras nos meus saltos. Ele mal olhou na minha direção.

Eu estava realmente começando a ficar preocupada.

"Você está pronta?" Ele disse nervosamente enquanto pegava minha bolsa e a entregava para mim.

"Sim, claro." Eu disse, arrastando atrás dele enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para o carro.

Ele mais uma vez abriu a minha porta para mim e, antes que eu deslizasse para o banco, agarrei sua gravata e puxei seu rosto ao meu, beijando-o profundamente antes de afastar-me e dizer, "Eu não sei por que diabos você está tão nervoso hoje à noite, Asstard, mas corte isso, ok? Você está me dando nos nervos".

Ele exalou e alisou a gravata, dando-me um sorriso torto antes de apalpar minha bunda.

_Assim é melhor._

"Desculpe." Ele disse rapidamente, "Isto seria muito mais fácil se eu ainda bebesse, fumasse, ou usasse drogas".

"Não, não seria." Eu disse quando relaxei no assento de couro, "Porque se você fizesse alguma dessas coisas, eu estaria chutando sua bunda agora mesmo".

Ele riu e fechou a porta, movendo-se para o lado do motorista antes de deslizar para dentro e ligar o motor.

Ele acelerou algumas vezes e o rosnado agressivo do motor enviou excitamento diretamente entre as minhas pernas.

Eu vi quando ele engatou a marcha no carro, seu rosto impressionante quando ele franziu a testa em concentração.

_Querido Deus... o homem dirigindo esse carro? Mais quente que o inferno._

"Além disso." Eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre a sua coxa, "Se você quer algo para tirar sua mente do que diabos está deixando você tão preocupado, basta pensar no que você fez comigo no carro da última vez que fomos para Hollywood Hills".

Ele gemeu e saiu do estacionamento cantando pneus.

"Porra, Bella, se não estivéssemos correndo para não chegar atrasados, eu faria isso com você tudo de novo".

Um flash queimando de arrepios irrompeu em todo meu corpo enquanto eu pensava sobre o que fizemos. Mais especificamente, o que ele fez. Comigo. Há duas semanas. Sobre o capô deste carro fodidamente magnífico.

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**

_Então, o que acharam desse capítulo enorme? Tanta coisa acontecendo... fiquei morrendo de pena da Renée, mas feliz porque Charlie e ela estão se conhecendo melhor... e o que vc's acharam que terá nessa festa?_

_Bem, peço desculpas pela demora, mas como vc's notaram, o cap. é grande e eu não consegui terminar antes... O próximo é o último e depois tem duas cenas extras. Não vou prometer postar o próximo cap. na semana que vem pq ele tem **57 **páginas e talvez eu não consiga terminá-lo até lá, mas prometo que assim que terminar eu venho postar, ok?_

_Enquanto isso, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

**_Ju_******


	39. O Fim do Início Parte 2

**Nota da Autora:**

**Bem, queridos leitores, é isso. Chegamos ao fim da jornada de "The Screamers" e eu não consigo agradecê-los o suficiente por tomar esse maravilhoso passeio comigo. O seu apoio e amor a esses personagens tem sido verdadeiramente impressionante, e eu agradeço a todos e cada um de vocês. Apreciem.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – O Fim do Início (Parte 2)**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Eu vi quando ele engatou a marcha no carro, seu rosto impressionante quando ele franziu a testa em concentração.

_Querido Deus... o homem dirigindo esse carro? Mais quente que o inferno._

"Além disso." Eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre a sua coxa, "Se você quer algo para tirar sua mente do que diabos está deixando você tão preocupado, basta pensar no que você fez comigo no carro da última vez que fomos para Hollywood Hills".

Ele gemeu e saiu do estacionamento cantando pneus.

"Porra, Bella, se não estivéssemos correndo para não chegar atrasados, eu faria isso com você tudo de novo".

Um flash queimando de arrepios irrompeu em todo meu corpo enquanto eu pensava sobre o que fizemos. Mais especificamente, o que ele fez. Comigo. Há duas semanas. Sobre o capô deste carro fodidamente magnífico.

_**Duas semanas atrás**_

_"Cullen, as duas mãos no volante, por favor"._

_Estávamos acelerando em Hollywood Hills, nossos faróis varrendo a estrada enquanto Edward tecia em torno de curvas fechadas a uma velocidade que estava me deixando nervosa. O fato de que ele estava dirigindo apenas com uma mão me deixou ainda mais nervosa._

_"Edward..." Eu avisei, batendo a sua mão na minha coxa levemente, "As duas mãos no volante, por favor"._

_Ele manteve seus olhos na estrada, deliberadamente me ignorando. Na verdade, não apenas ele não retirou a mão da minha coxa, ele realmente a moveu ainda mais para cima, escovando as pontas dos dedos sobre a minha coxa e me fazendo contorcer-me no meu lugar._

_Um gemido traidor caiu da minha boca._

Maldito seja.

_"Você está bem, querida?" Edward perguntou inocentemente enquanto seus dedos acariciavam-me habilmente, deixando minha pele em chamas e fazendo-me doer para os seus dedos estarem mais para cima e mais profundos._

Bastardo. Ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo comigo. Ele está gostando disso.

_Desde que eu cometi o erro de mencionar a possibilidade de foder sobre o capô do Porsche no início do dia, ele esteve obcecado com a ideia. Eu apreciava o seu entusiasmo. Afinal de contas, ser fodida no capô de um Porsche sempre foi uma fantasia minha, e isso foi antes de eu consegui arranjar um namorado Deus-do-sexo com um pau que simplesmente não desistiria. Inserir Edward na minha fantasia de foda-no-capô tornou isso exponencialmente quente pra caralho._

_Claro, eu nunca diria isso a ele._

_"Edward Cullen." Eu repreendi, "Se você bater este carro e nós dois morrermos, eu vou fodidamente te matar"._

_Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com travessura na luz do painel de instrumentos do Porsche. Sua mão se moveu mais para cima._

_Eu suprimi outro gemido devasso._

_Fiz uma careta para ele._

_"Oh, Bella, vamos lá." Ele disse, rindo, "Você usa esta porra de micro-mini saia de couro sem calcinha por baixo e espera que eu mantenha as minhas mãos para mim? Nada fodidamente provável. Não coloque em exposição se você não espera que eu lide com os bens, baby"._

_Olhei para a enorme protuberância em sua calça._

_"Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa, baby." Eu o imitei._

_Ele olhou para o seu colo rapidamente e depois voltou para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_"Oh, eu totalmente espero que você lide com os meus bens, querida." Ele disse em uma voz que ele sabia muito bem que faria meus pedaços rosa explodirem. "Na verdade, eu estou tão confiante na qualidade dos meus bens que eu vou oferecer-lhe uma garantia de satisfação"._

_Eu o olhei para baixo._

_"Oh, sério? Quais são os termos desta garantia?"_

_"Eu darei a você um contrato de dois para um. Você tem dois orgasmos para um meu"._

_Eu ri._

_"Namorado, eu costumo receber dois orgasmos para o seu um. Você terá que fazer melhor que isso"._

_Sua mão migrou pela minha coxa ainda mais para cima._

_"Tudo bem. Três para um"._

_"Quatro para um, e eu vou atirar em um boquete"._

_"Feito!"_

_Tenho certeza que eu poderia convencer Edward a fazer qualquer coisa se eu prometesse um boquete. Ele era um cara._

_"Edward, por que caras gostam tanto de boquetes?"_

_Ele olhou para mim e franziu a testa._

_"Você está brincando, certo?" Ele disse em descrença._

_"O quê?" Eu disse, rindo, "Eu realmente quero saber"._

_Ele se contorceu em seu assento e ajustou sua ereção._

_"Bella." Ele começou, "Ter a boca de uma mulher... não, espere... não apenas a boca de qualquer mulher... ter a SUA boca ao meu redor é... oh, Deus... é... bem... como eu posso explicar? É como... porra... isso é tão quente e surpreendente e aquela coisa que você faz com a sua língua é ridiculamente gostosa pra caralho... e... então, quando você olha para mim com aqueles olhos fodidamente inacreditáveis seus e você geme em torno de Godzy? Oh... oh... Jesus... esta conversa está realmente começando a fazê-lo doer"._

_Ele fez uma careta enquanto esfregava sua ereção através das suas calças. Eu assisti em extasiado fascínio._

Fôda-me.

_Se eu achasse que ele dirigindo este carro era sexy, então vê-lo se tocar enquanto estava dirigindo este carro era além de quente._

_Sem pensar nisso, estendi a mão e empurrei a mão dele, substituindo-a com a minha._

_"Oh... Deus." Ele gemeu quando sua mão voltou para a minha coxa, "Sim, por favor, toque-me... Jesus... Bella"._

_Levantei sua mão do meu colo e a coloquei de volta no volante, ignorando-o choramingar como uma criança de cinco anos de idade._

_"Basta manter as mãos aí e dirigir com cuidado." Eu o avisei quando abaixei debaixo do meu cinto de segurança e inclinei-me em direção a ele, descendo o zíper da sua calça e, inconscientemente, lambendo meus lábios. "Eu não gostaria de morder de repente"._

_Estendi a mão para as suas calças e liberei Godzy, deleitando-me com o peso grosso dele na minha mão._

_"Ah, porra, Bella." Ele gemeu quando envolvi minha mão em torno dele e apertei levemente. "Eu tenho... porra... ninguém nunca fez isso comigo enquanto eu estou dirigindo. Jesus... eu não ... isso é uma boa ideia?"_

_Lancei minha língua para fora, levemente a correndo em torno da cabeça do Godzy._

_"Eu não sei, Edward." Eu provoquei, "Diga-me você. Isso é uma boa ideia?"_

_Baixei minha boca sobre ele, sugando suavemente, testando seu controle._

_"Puta merda." Ele sussurrou, suas pernas tensionando, "Não pare. Oh, merda, isso é incrível"._

_Eu continuei a amar Godzy com a minha boca enquanto Edward diminuiu sua velocidade e aumentou o seu gemido._

_Eu amava causar-lhe prazer assim. Eu amava saber que eu tinha poder sobre o seu corpo. Eu o amava muito malditamente demais e me fazia feliz mostrar isso._

_Ajudava que eu completamente adorava o seu pau. Era realmente magnífico. Eu tinha visto o meu quinhão de pênis no meu tempo, mas nada comparado à perfeição fálica de Godzy. Ele era realmente lindo._

_"Bellaaaa." Edward gemeu enquanto eu continuava lambendo e o acariciando, "Oh, Jesus, linda... sua boca... uau... simplesmente fodidamente... uau"._

_Eu o empurrei profundamente em minha garganta, usando a minha mão para acariciá-lo ao mesmo tempo, amando a sensação dele sob meus dedos, duro e flexível ao mesmo tempo._

_Eu olhei para ele. Ele estava franzindo a testa e mordendo os lábios, sua respiração era irregular e desigual e ele estava gemendo baixo em seu peito._

_Ele olhou para baixo e me viu olhando para ele._

_"Ohhhhh, Jesus fodido Cristo." Ele resmungou: "Isso. Bem aí. Coisa mais fodidamente sexy em todo o maldito mundo"._

_Eu gemi, chupando forte, e de repente sua mão estava no meu cabelo, puxando-me suavemente de cima dele._

_"Santo Jesus e todos os santos malditos, Swan." Ele ofegou, "Você é muito fodidamente boa nisso. Eu não quero estragar o nosso negócio antes de nós sequer começarmos"._

_Sentei-me no meu lugar quando ele empurrou-se de volta em suas calças e saiu da estrada. Eu olhei para cima para ver que tínhamos puxado para uma pequena área arborizada com uma estrada de terra que levava a uma pequena clareira com vista para as luzes de L.A. Era impressionante._

_Ele desligou o motor e desatou o cinto de segurança, voltando-se para mim sem fôlego e me puxando para o seu colo._

_"Você é a mulher mais fodidamente sexy do mundo, você sabe disso, certo?" Ele disse enquanto sua boca devorava a minha._

_Nós nos beijamos freneticamente enquanto nossas mãos percorriam desesperadamente, tentando esfregar um contra o outro, mas frustrados pela falta de espaço no interior do Porsche._

_"Tão sexy como este carro é," eu ofegava, "teríamos mais espaço em uma mini-van"._

_"Sim, bem, eu não preciso de muito espaço para fazer você gozar." Ele respondeu asperamente, puxando uma alavanca para que o seu assento reclinasse todo o caminho para trás. Ele puxou-me para que eu estivesse montada em seu peito, e então ele começou a deslizar para baixo do assento até o seu rosto estar diretamente debaixo de mim._

Santa Mãe da Iminente Cunilíngua, SIM!

_Minhas coxas tremiam com antecipação._

_"Eu estive esperando todo o maldito dia para fazer isso." Ele sussurrou enquanto sua boca veio ao meu encontro._

_"Ohhhhhh, Jeeeeezuz." Eu gemi quando seus lábios fecharam em mim, sua língua fazendo algo completamente incrível, enviando choques maciços de espesso prazer diretamente através de mim. Eu engasguei alto._

Como diabos ele sabe como fazer isso? Quero dizer, realmente. É como se ele memorizasse todas as minhas zonas erógenas e soubesse exatamente como me fazer gozar no menor tempo possível. Eu não acho que eu poderia fazer-me gozar tão rapidamente como ele faz.

_Uma das minhas mãos apoiou contra o teto do carro enquanto a outra emaranhou em seus cabelos. Ele gemeu contra mim e de repente eu estava ofegando, um tremendo orgasmo enrolando e construindo rapidamente dentro de mim._

_"Oh, Deus... oh, Deus, Edward. Jesus Cristo, sim"._

_Suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas enquanto sua boca continuava a trabalhar sua magia, e eu estava me contorcendo em cima dele, de repente perdida nas sensações que ele estava extraindo de mim. Eu não conseguia pensar. Minha respiração estava irregular e desigual, cada exalada áspera me trazendo mais perto do que eu estava desejando, do que ele estava fazendo comigo._

_Ele começou a sacudir sua língua sobre mim rapidamente e foi isso - eu estava voando para além e gritando seu nome, tudo dentro de mim expandindo e contraindo ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-me estremecer e tremer._

_"Edward! Jesus! Siiiiiiiiiiiim!"_

_Eu gemi mais uma vez antes de cair no outro banco, meu corpo todo tremendo, meus músculos líquidos escorrendo sobre os ossos pesados._

_"Esse é um." Ele disse sem fôlego quando estendeu a mão para acariciar meu cabelo._

Oh Deus. Três faltando? Eu não posso. Vou entrar em combustão espontaneamente por essa quantidade de prazer.

_"Bella?"_

_"Sim... um. Legal"._

_Meu cérebro estava confuso e entorpecido. Eu mal o registrei saindo do carro e vindo para o meu lado._

_Eu estava vagamente consciente do ar fresco quando ele abriu minha porta e me ajudou a sair do carro. Envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e o abracei com força, minha boca automaticamente indo para a sua garganta, saboreando a pele deliciosa ali._

_Ele gemeu e fechou a porta, recostando-se contra ela enquanto eu desabotoava sua camisa, necessitando provar mais dele._

_Deus, seu gosto era incrível._

_Lambi sua garganta enquanto meus dedos trabalhavam automaticamente, puxando sua camisa das suas calças e a empurrando aberta, revelando seu peito magnífico._

_"Uh... Bella." Ele gemia enquanto suas mãos vieram para acariciar meus braços, "Eu deveria fazê-la gozar mais três vezes antes de eu conseguir a minha recompensa. Isso... Jesus... isso realmente não vai acontecer se você continuar me tocando assim"._

_Corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito, minha boca trilhando atrás delas, provando e mordiscando cada pedaço de pele no caminho. Mordi levemente o seu mamilo e suas mãos bateram ruidosamente contra a lateral do carro._

_"Bella..." Ele disse em um tom baixo de advertência, "O nosso negócio?"_

_Eu o ignorei. Eu estava faminta por ele. Seu gosto encheu minha boca e minha mente, e as minhas partes que ele tinha acabado de fazer explodir de prazer estavam desesperadas por ele novamente. Quanto mais eu tinha, mais eu precisava. Eu estava tonta de tesão. Nada importava para mim além da sensação da sua pele na minha. Seu prazer. Meu prazer. A eletricidade desesperada que constantemente passava entre nós._

_"Porra." Ele gemeu baixinho e girou-me ao redor, então as minhas costas estavam contra o carro, olhando para mim com uma intensidade de curvar os dedos dos pés. "Eu me recuso a ter a porra de um orgasmo sem cumprir a minha promessa para você, Swan. Então, prepare-se para gozar violentamente três vezes mais. Pelo menos"._

_Sua mão empurrou minha saia para cima impacientemente, seus dedos me encontrando de forma rápida e bruscamente, fazendo-me ofegar._

_"Oh, merda... Edward." Eu gemi quando sua boca tomou a minha rudemente, sua língua encontrando a minha, insistente e forte, seus dedos movendo em torno de mim, dentro de mim, fazendo-me ofegar e suspirar._

Tão cedo? Como ele pode ter me à beira de novo tão cedo? Ele é como um sábio do orgasmo.

_Enrosquei meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxei. Ele respondeu gemendo e circulando seus dedos mais rápido, trazendo a sua outra mão para provocar meus mamilos._

_"Porra, Bella." Ele disse enquanto eu alternava entre ofegar e prender minha respiração, "Observar seu rosto enquanto toco você... vendo o seu orgasmo construir... sentindo o seu corpo responder às minhas mãos... e boca.. . " – ele enterrou sua ereção contra mim e eu gemi - "... e pau... não há vista mais incrível sobre o planeta do que você gozando. E não há satisfação maior para mim do que fazer você gozar"._

_Levantei minha perna e a atrelei ao redor do seu quadril, permitindo-lhe empurrar seus dedos dentro de mim._

Oh, Deus.

_A pressão era demais. Meus músculos não poderiam apertar ainda mais. A tensão dentro de mim estava esticando e oscilando, como um fio de teia de aranha, só precisando de apenas a mais leve pressão para fazê-los explodir._

_E então seus dedos estavam dentro de mim e sua boca estava na minha e seu polegar estava circulando deliciosamente e tudo voou distante e eu estava gritando com o êxtase absoluto disso tudo._

_"Oh, Deus... Edward... sim... sim... ahhhhhhh"._

_Senti-me sendo levantado do chão quando meu corpo se transformou em geleia._

_De repente, minha bunda estava sentada em algo quente e a boca de Edward estava ao meu ouvido sussurrando, "Esse é o número dois"._

_Eu me envolvi em torno dele como um lenço, meu corpo pesado e além de satisfeito. Eu preguiçosamente brinquei com seu cabelo e suspirei em seu peito._

_Deus, eu só queria rastejar para dentro da sua pele e ir dormir. Ele cheirava tão bem. Seu cabelo era tão suave._

_"Eu espero que você não esteja ficando cansada." Ele disse quando começou a beijar meu pescoço, "Porque eu estou apenas aquecendo"._

_Minha pele inflamou abaixo da sua boca._

Deus. Como isto é possível? Certamente eu não tenho mais endorfinas sobrando. Ele usou todas elas.

_Ele empurrou entre as minhas pernas e quando meu corpo registrou sua ereção pressionando na minha coxa, minhas partes de menina foram de zero para fôda-me-agora em cerca de três segundos._

_Sem dar-lhes permissão, minhas mãos estenderam e começaram a acariciar Godzy, mexendo para libertá-lo enquanto Edward continuava sua maratona orgasmática._

_"Oh... Deus, Bella." Ele gemeu quando levantou minha camisa e esfregou seu nariz em meus seios." Eu preciso estar dentro de você. Imediatamente. Por favor"._

_Sua voz e as palavras me sacudiram em ação. Não havia nada mais sexy do que Edward implorando para estar dentro de mim._

_Nada._

_De repente, meu corpo estava vivo com fresca intensidade e minhas mãos estavam frenéticas enquanto tentavam extraí-lo de suas calças._

_Sua boca desceu sobre o meu mamilo direito e eu quase deslizei do capô com a força do meu gemido._

_"Bella." Ele gemeu, "Essa porra de som está me matando. Sério. Você está tentando me fazer gozar com o poder da sua voz sozinha?"_

_Minha mão envolveu avidamente em torno da sua ereção, acariciando-o lentamente enquanto a dor dentro de mim intensificou mais uma vez. Sua boca foi para o meu outro mamilo e a necessidade florescendo que ele acendeu em mim deixou-me desesperada por ele. Eu precisava que ele me preenchesse e tirasse a pulsação desconfortável dentro de mim._

_"Edward." Eu ofeguei, incitando-o para onde eu mais precisava dele, "Por favor. Agora"._

_"Porra, sim." Ele respondeu asperamente quando empurrou minhas pernas ainda mais abertas e entrou em mim, lentamente._

_Um gemido longo e baixo escorreu dele quando seu corpo fundiu dolorosamente com o meu._

Santo Jesus.

Como é que pode sempre ser bom? Como isso é possível? Cada vez é como a primeira vez que eu senti a perfeição absoluta do seu corpo se juntando com o meu. Toda vez minha mente se esforça para compreender que eu consigo experimentar a maravilha dele uma e outra vez.

_Quando ele estava completamente dentro, sua cabeça caiu para o meu ombro._

_"Querido Deus." Ele murmurou, obviamente, não para mim, "Por favor, não me deixe atirar a minha carga imediatamente. Eu preciso dar à minha mulher mais dois orgasmos, ou então arrisco ser rebaixado de gênio-sexual a uma categoria de transa boa, e isso seria inaceitável"._

_"Edward, você não tem que..."_

_"Shhhh." Ele disse com urgência. "Não fale. Não se mova. Se você pudesse parar de respirar por um minuto, isso seria fantástico. E, pelo amor de Deus, não faça aquela coisa com os seus músculos internos que você sabe que me faz perder a minha merda"._

_Eu apertei meus músculos internos em torno dele com firmeza. Ele gemeu e me encarou._

_"Tudo bem... desculpe. Apenas verificando se isso era a coisa que eu não deveria fazer"._

_Ele deixou cair a cabeça de volta em meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos apertaram no couro da minha saia. Após alguns momentos, ele começou a mover-se lentamente, retirando quase todo o caminho antes de empurrar-se de volta para dentro._

_A sensação foi indescritível._

_"Deite-se." Ele ordenou suavemente enquanto me puxou para a beira do capô, "E tire a sua camisa"._

_Eu fiz o que foi dito, rapidamente retirando minha camisa antes de me deitar, sentindo o capô de metal quente nas minhas costas._

_Edward olhou para o meu corpo, suas mãos lentamente percorrendo cada centímetro de pele enquanto ele se movia dentro de mim, seu rosto uma obra-prima de concentração na luz fraca._

_"Você não tem ideia de quão fodidamente incrível você está no momento, tem?" Ele sussurrou, aumentando a força das suas estocadas. "Nenhuma... ideia. Eu tenho sonhado em foder você no capô deste carro desde que eu o vi no salão de exibição. Tenho certeza que é a principal razão pela qual eu o comprei"._

_Agarrei a borda do capô quando ele se curvou e beijou a minha barriga, minhas costelas, meus seios; sua boca e língua recobrindo sobre a minha pele e atirando solavancos nítidos de prazer através de mim quando suas estocadas se tornaram mais exigentes._

_"Ah, porra, Edward... oh, Deus..."_

_Ele agarrou minha perna direita e a puxou até minha coxa estar por cima do seu ombro, virando-me para o meu lado._

Oh Santa Mãe da Penetração Profunda de Contorcer Convulsivamente o Clitóris – isso é fodidamente INCRÍVEL.

_Eu podia sentir-me gemendo cada vez que ele enfiava dentro de mim, e parte de mim estava paranóica que eu soasse como um brinquedo de apertar, mas eu não me importava. Era tão malditamente bom._

_"Oh, Cristo, Bella." Ele disse asperamente, "Você é fodidamente incrível. Eu nunca quero parar"._

_Impulsos elétricos estavam disparando dentro de mim e tudo estava apertando, mantendo-me no limite, cada estocada ameaçando liberar a tensão insuportável que estava esticada ao ponto de ruptura._

_"Oh, Deus... oh, Deus... Edward... sim..."_

_Ele gemia alto, e o som da sua voz era tudo que eu precisava para me desfazer. Apertei meus olhos fechados e prendi minha respiração quando o prazer disparou através de mim, explodindo em ondas enquanto Edward continuou se movendo... empurrando mais forte... e mais profundo._

_"Três." Ele grunhiu quando passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou até seu peito, ainda empurrando, sua pélvis nunca perdendo uma batida._

_As ondas continuavam vindo enquanto ele se manteve em movimento, seus próprios gemidos combinando com os meus quando eu incrivelmente comecei a gozar novamente, meus músculos tremendo e sofrendo espasmos quando Edward gozou forte dentro de mim momentos depois, sua boca cobrindo a minha quando ele emitiu um gemido alto._

_Nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente e nossas bocas sufocaram nossos gemidos mútuos quando os últimos tremores de êxtase estremeceram através de nós. Finalmente, Edward parou, afastando-se para olhar para mim com espanto enquanto nós dois ofegávamos por ar._

_"Porra do inferno." Ele arquejou, deixando cair sua cabeça e acariciando minhas costas, "Quatro"._

_Envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e caí sobre o seu peito, arfando como um cão em um dia quente._

_"Você é... oh, Deus, Edward, você é... eu acabei... seu... sábio do orgasmo..." Eu gaguejei incoerentemente._

Não consigo pensar. Cérebro está cheio de neblina multi-orgástica.

_"Uh huh." Edward murmurou, igualmente inarticulado, "Isso foi... fôda-me... quatro... eu preciso me deitar"._

_Nós dois desmoronamos de volta no capô, exaustos e atordoados e mentalmente satisfeitos._

_Missão foda no capô? Concluída._

No momento em que viramos para entrar na garagem da mansão em Hollywood Hills, eu estava me contorcendo em meu assento com a memória das épicas explosões orgásmicas da foda no capô do Porsche há duas semanas. Obviamente, Edward não estava revivendo a experiência comigo porque ele parecia longe de relaxado. Pelo contrário, enquanto dirigíamos pela estrada íngreme, ele parecia ainda mais nervoso, e de repente tinha a intenção de fazer uma refeição de três pratos com as suas cutículas. Seu rosto estava tenso e ansioso e, embora o fizesse parecer tão sexy pra caralho, fiquei preocupada.

Olhei pela janela quando a casa estava à vista, enorme e branca e iluminada como algo saído de um livro de histórias.

Esta era a terceira festa em que estávamos presentes nesta casa. Ela era propriedade da gravadora de Edward e eu tive que admitir, era impressionante.

Quando eu era uma menina, meu pai costumava dirigir-se a essas montanhas nos finais de semana e nós olhávamos para todas as casas bonitas. Elas sempre me pareceram tão inatingíveis. Um sonho impossível destinado para os poucos escolhidos. Eu nunca pensei em um milhão de anos que eu um dia estaria presente a uma festa dentro de uma delas.

Edward e eu estivemos procurando casas e apartamentos por duas semanas agora, mas meus pensamentos sempre voltavam para esta casa. Havia simplesmente algo sobre ela.

Eu nunca pensei muito sobre que tipo de casa eu gostaria de viver se eu tivesse escolha. Por muito tempo o simples pensamento de ter um teto sobre minha cabeça - qualquer telhado - foi tão difícil, eu não ousava sonhar com mais que quatro paredes e uma cama seca. Eu certamente nunca pensei que ficaria tão encantada com algo tão... grande. Mas havia uma certa energia nesta casa que a fazia parecer... caseira. Tenho certeza de que Edward sentiu isso também porque, em nossa busca para encontrar o nosso próprio lugar, cada casa para a qual olhávamos falhava em conseguir deixar qualquer um de nós animado.

_Sim, porque você provavelmente gostaria de acabar em uma casa como esta, certo? Você não pode simplesmente imaginar isso?_

Tentei me imaginar vivendo nesta casa de sonho, cozinhando omeletes na cozinha gigante e brilhante; deitando na sala de estar enquanto Edward e eu jogávamos scrabble pornográfico; pegando algum sol na piscina em um maiô que eu ainda não possuía.

Não.

Não funcionou.

Mesmo em minhas fantasias, eu não pertencia a um lugar tão belo.

Edward pertencia. Eu poderia facilmente vê-lo vivendo em algum lugar como este porque ele era uma estrela. Este era o tipo de lugar em que estrelas viviam, não pessoas ex-sem-teto.

Eu quase ri alto com o fato de que eu estava cobiçando uma casa que estava tão longe do meu alcance que era ridículo. Eu costumava viver em uma caixa de papelão, pelo amor de Deus. Disso para uma mansão em Hollywood Hills? Acho que não.

A fantasia era agradável, no entanto. Não importa o quão improvável fosse, a fantasia era foda.

Edward parou perto da porta da frente e eu fiz uma careta.

"Onde estão os manobristas?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta.

Ele olhou para mim rapidamente.

"Uh... é uma festa muito menor hoje à noite. Eu não acho que eles pensaram que precisariam de manobristas".

Antes que eu pudesse interrogá-lo ainda mais, ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir minha porta, estendendo sua mão para mim e me ajudando a sair. Quando ele fechou a porta, ele inclinou-se e não pude deixar de escovar os dedos sobre o seu rosto. Ele me olhou com surpresa, seus olhos mostrando pânico antes de ele relaxar e fechá-los, suspirando profundamente quando meus dedos traçaram sua face e mandíbula.

"Você está tenso." Eu disse simplesmente.

"Desculpe".

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não é nada".

"Não parece isso".

"Estou apenas nervoso".

"Sobre a festa?"

"Entre outras coisas".

"O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

Ele abriu os olhos e puxou-me em seus braços, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios.

"Diga que você me ama".

Eu sorri e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, vagarosamente acariciando o cabelo na sua nuca.

"Edward... eu te amo. Muito".

Ele acariciou minhas costas, seus dedos leves e quentes na minha pele quando ele me abraçou, cheirando meu cabelo no processo.

"Diga que você precisa de mim." Ele sussurrou baixinho, seu hálito quente enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

"Eu preciso de você." Eu sussurrei de volta, sem saber por que de repente ele precisava de tanta segurança, mas determinada a dar isso a ele, de qualquer maneira. "Eu sempre preciso de você".

"Bom." Ele murmurou enquanto suspirou e deu um passo para trás, pegando minha mão e levando-me para a porta da frente. "Eu realmente preciso que você se lembre disso se você tiver a súbita vontade de me matar hoje à noite".

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que diabos ele quis dizer com isso, ele empurrou as portas duplas que revelaram uma multidão de pessoas paradas dentro do grande saguão de entrada, que gritaram, "SURPRESA" tão alto que eu quase fiz xixi nas minhas calças.

Minha mão voou para o meu peito enquanto eu me vi confrontada com um muro de rostos e ruído, todos sorrindo e cantando "Parabéns pra você" do topo dos seus pulmões - Alice e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, Rob, Renée e Charlie, e um casal de meia-idade que eu não conhecia.

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele estava dando de ombros e cantando com eles. Quando ele terminou, ele me abraçou com força e sussurrou, "Sinto muito. Alice insistiu. Ela ameaçou me fazer gravar um dueto com Celine Dion se eu não a deixasse fazer isso".

"Como você sabia que era meu aniversário?" Eu perguntei, afastando-me e olhando em seu rosto.

"Foi na informação que Jay Jenks deu-me depois do incidente com Bree." Ele olhava para baixo e brincava com meus dedos. "Eu estava esperando que você me dissesse... talvez trouxesse isso à tona, mas... você nunca o fez. Então Alice descobriu, e... bem..."

Ele apontou para um grande sinal brilhando, pontilhado com luzes que pendiam no saguão de entrada acima das nossas cabeças. Ele dizia, "Feliz Aniversário, Bella!" e piscava insistentemente, como se estivesse gritando para nós.

Antes que eu pudesse explicar a ele que eu teria dito a ele se eu me lembrasse, eu estava envolta em abraços e felicitações dos meus amigos e familiares.

Charlie foi o primeiro, passando-me um copo de champanhe enquanto ele me abraçou e me presenteou com um cobertor de lã com monograma e uma garrafa de vinho caro. Eu ri e aceitei gratamente.

Então, Emmett e Rosalie me atingiram, Emmett tomando para si a tarefa de me balançar ao redor como uma boneca de pano, derramando meu champanhe em toda parte enquanto Rosalie gritava para ele me colocar para baixo antes que me machucasse. Emmett deu-me vários livros sobre relaxamento e meditação e eu abracei os dois.

Eu podia ver Edward observando de alguns metros de distância, o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto não fazendo nada para me distrair da sua postura tensa, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e os ombros elevados.

Sorri para ele quando Alice e Jasper se aproximaram de mim, querendo tranquilizá-lo que eu não estava brava com ele pela festa surpresa, mas ele apenas continuou me olhando, um olhar de inquietação movendo por trás dos seus olhos.

"Você me odeia?" Alice disse com um beicinho quando me abraçou fortemente.

"Não mais do que o habitual." Atirei de volta com um sorriso, lutando para respirar em seu abraço de ferro.

"Por favor, me diga que você não tinha ideia." Ela disse enquanto me soltava. "Eu estive planejando isso durante semanas e eu tinha certeza que Pattinson fodidamente arruinaria isso esta manhã".

"Ei!" Rob disse defensivamente quando veio se juntar a nós. "Eu disse a você que eu era inútil em guardar segredos, pequena pessoa diabólica, e ainda assim você insistiu em dizer-me, de qualquer maneira. Qualquer plano arruinado que possa ou não ter acontecido foi fodidamente culpa sua".

"Rob." Alice disse com falsa paciência, "Como você sobrevive em Hollywood com zero filtro entre sua boca e seu cérebro?"

Ele sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, roubando duas taças de champanhe de um garçom que passava. "Não é fodidamente fácil, pequena, isso é certo. Estou bastante certo de que eu dei ao meu agente uma úlcera".

Eu ri quando ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, passando-me uma taça fresca de champanhe no processo.

"Um brinde, aniversariante." Ele disse com um sorriso, "Apesar da sua tortura constante dos meus mamilos e auto-estima, eu sou extremamente grato por você nascer".

"Bem, eu sou grata por você ser grato, Pattsy." Eu ri, brindando com ele e bebendo o álcool amargo, "Além de Alice, você é a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que eu já tive".

Ele engasgou com a sua champanhe.

"Excelente." Ele tossiu, limpando a boca, "Isso é o que todo homem heterossexual levemente atraente quer ouvir. Obrigado".

Eu o abracei e ri, parando quando vi Edward conversando com o casal bem vestido que eu não conhecia. Ele estava correndo os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto o homem dava tapinhas tranquilizadores em seu ombro e depois a mulher o abraçava.

_Oh, merda. Eles são seus...?_

"Então, Bella." Alice disse com entusiasmo, virando-me para encará-la e puxando uma pequena caixa azul –água da jaqueta de Jasper, "Eu queria dar a você algo especial pelo seu aniversário, e eu sei que você não possui muita jóia sua, então..."

Ela me entregou a caixa e mordeu o lábio nervosamente, seus olhos piscando entre as minhas mãos e meu rosto. "Eu realmente espero que você goste".

Meu conhecimento de coisas como jóias era muito limitado, para dizer o mínimo, mas até mesmo eu sabia de onde a caixa pequena e bonita tinha vindo. Eu também sabia que o que estava dentro foi provavelmente extremamente caro.

Eu levantei a tampa e olhei o que havia dentro.

Brincos.

Corações de amor.

Diamantes.

Pequeno.

Lindo.

Perfeito.

Assim como Alice.

Mais do que eu poderia algum dia esperar merecer.

Eu olhei para Alice e engoli as lágrimas insistentes pinicando por trás dos meus olhos.

"Por favor, me diga que você gosta deles." Ela disse suavemente, seu rosto preparado para a decepção. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e expectantes. Eu me senti como a abraçando e nunca soltando.

Respirei e tentei manter minha voz normal.

"Eles são lindos, Alice. Mais belos do que qualquer coisa que eu já tive. Você... você... bem..." Eu suspirei, esforçando-me muito para dizer a ela o quanto isso significava para mim e falhando miseravelmente. "Eu te amo." Eu disse finalmente, beijando seu rosto e a abraçando desesperadamente.

"Você é minha irmã em tudo além do sangue, Bella." Ela sussurrou em meu ombro, sua voz rachando. "Você me deu tanto, apenas por ser você. Você fez o meu irmão mais feliz do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. Eu... eu não posso expressar o quanto você significa para mim." Ela se afastou e limpou suas bochechas úmidas. "Você merece mais do que eu poderia te dar, porque nada que eu compre para você nunca vai igualar o seu verdadeiro valor para mim." Ela sorriu, "Mas eu certamente me divertirei tentando".

Ela pegou os brincos e gentilmente os colocou em minhas orelhas, recuando para avaliá-los.

"Lindos." Ela disse, animada novamente.

"Sim, os brincos não são ruins." Jasper ofereceu, beijando-me na bochecha antes de envolver seus braços em volta da sua namorada super-emocional. "Feliz aniversário, Bella".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Rob disse rapidamente, abanando para longe suas próprias lágrimas, "Chega de filme Hallmark da porra da semana." Ele colocou seu braço ao meu redor e puxou-me para longe de Alice e Jas, que estavam rapidamente se tornando muito envolvidos um no outro para se importar que estivéssemos saindo. "Hora de quebrar os presentes legais, Swan".

Ele me levou para uma mesa ao lado, onde havia um grande saco plástico.

"Teve um monte de problemas com o embrulho, pelo que eu vejo." Eu ri.

"Quem eu pareço? Martha fodida Stewart? Eu sou um homem, Swan. Eu não faço embrulhos".

Ele pegou o saco e o estendeu para mim, seus olhos animados e expectantes.

"Vá em frente. Abra-o".

Abri o saco e tirei uma grande caixa. Eu li o rótulo e ri.

"O Conjunto da Mega Edição de Colecionador de Os Malucos do Circo de Monty Python?"

Olhei para o rosto orgulhoso de Rob.

"Você gostou?" Ele perguntou nervosamente.

"Rob, eu amei isso." Eu disse, olhando para a lista de esquetes listados na caixa. "Onde você conseguiu isso? Eu estive procurando por toda parte".

Ele esfregou a nuca e deu de ombros, parecendo envergonhado.

"Comprei isso para você há muito tempo, mas não tive a chance de dar a você. A Inquisição Espanhola lá".

Engoli e balancei a cabeça, lembrando de como tínhamos imediatamente nos ligado durante essa esquete quando nos conhecemos. Eu sabia que seríamos bons amigos.

Há simplesmente algumas pessoas que entram em sua vida e você sabe que estarão com você para sempre. Elas são pessoas com quem você pode ser totalmente natural, que você não precisa tentar ser outra coisa além de si mesmo.

Rob era uma dessas pessoas.

Eu completamente acreditava no conceito de almas gêmeas, mas eu não acreditava que havia apenas uma alma gêmea para cada um. Quero dizer, eu obviamente sabia, sem dúvida, que Edward era a minha alma gêmea - a única pessoa com quem eu estava destinada a estar pelo resto da minha vida - mas eu também acreditava que aqueles amigos que mais amamos, aqueles sem os quais não poderíamos imaginar viver - como Alice e Rob - eram nossas almas gêmeas também.

Eu senti isso da primeira vez que os conheci e eu estava tão imensamente grata por tê-los em minha vida.

Olhei para Rob e tentei sorrir sem chorar. Acho que saiu mais parecido com uma careta.

"Jesus, Bella." Ele disse, inclinando-se para trás, "Você não vai vomitar em mim novamente, não é? Porque tanto quanto eu te amo, isso seria a porra da gota d'água em nossa amizade".

Eu ri e coloquei seu presente para baixo para que eu pudesse puxá-lo em um abraço.

"Não diga a ninguém que eu disse isso." Eu disse, um leve soluço rastejando em minha voz, "Mas você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci".

"Jesus, não chore, Bella." Ele sussurrou, abraçando-me de volta, "Você sabe que eu não posso fodidamente aguentar se você chorar".

"Eu não estou chorando." Eu disse defensivamente, "Eu só... bem... eu realmente gostei do seu presente, e... eu realmente gosto de você também".

Ele afagou minhas costas enquanto eu me recompus.

_Maldição. Realmente não esperava ser desfeita por causa de um conjunto de DVDs._

"Obrigada por ser meu amigo." Eu disse, ficando sob controle.

Ele se afastou e sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que tornavam impossível eu não sorrir com ele.

"Obrigado por me deixar." Ele respondeu suavemente.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro e virei para ver Edward ali.

Ele estava devastadoramente bonito, mas havia ainda uma pitada de tensão em seu rosto.

"Desculpe interromper," ele disse, sorrindo, "mas eu meio que preciso tomar Bella emprestada por alguns minutos, se estiver tudo bem com você, Rob".

Rob ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

"Eu não sei, Edward," ele disse, sério, "Bella e eu estávamos apenas curtindo sobre absurdas comédias Britânicas e relembrando sobre a vez em que ela regurgitou em cima de mim. Você precisaria ter uma razão muito boa para nos perturbar".

Edward olhou para mim, seus olhos quentes, mas cautelosos.

"Bem, Rob, eu apresentaria Bella para os meus pais. Isso é um motivo bom o suficiente?"

_Oh. Deus._

_Ele quer que eu conheça os pais?_

Meus níveis de ansiedade dispararam acima da média.

Rob assentiu em derrota.

"Yep. Isso servirá".

Ele tomou o resto da sua champanhe antes de colocar a taça sobre a mesa e envolvendo os braços em torno de Edward e eu.

"Ok, crianças, tenham um bom tempo. Obrigado por me convidar." Ele se afastou e olhou para mim.

"Eu espero que você tenha tudo o que deseja, aniversariante." Ele disse sinceramente.

"Obrigada, Rob." Eu disse, apertando o braço dele antes de vê-lo andar até Rosalie e exclamando alto, "Então, Rosie. Eu contei a você sobre a vez em que eu pensei que Emmett estupraria a minha bunda?"

Edward sorriu e pegou minha mão, correndo os dedos delicadamente pelos meus.

"Eu realmente quero ouvir essa história." Ele disse enquanto sua pele abafava sobre a minha.

"Podemos ouvi-lo." Eu disse, tentando esconder meu nervosismo dele. "Quero dizer, seria apenas alguns minutos. Nós poderíamos... bem... eu poderia... ah... conhecer seus pais mais tarde, se você quiser. Quero dizer... não é grande coisa, certo? Certamente mais alguns minutos não farão uma difer..."

Ele parou minha divagação nervosa me beijando, sua mão direita envolvendo em torno da minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava minha bochecha. Eu imediatamente me desliguei de tudo, exceto a sensação da sua boca na minha, movendo-se suavemente, calmante e estimulando-me simultaneamente.

Ele se afastou e, no momento em que seus lábios deixaram os meus, meu nervosismo acentuou novamente.

"É realmente necessário que eu os conheça?" Eu perguntei, mergulhando minha cabeça e girando o botão no seu paletó. "Você não pode apenas mostrar uma foto minha e assegurar a eles que eu sou incrível?"

"Bella," ele disse quando inclinou minha cabeça para cima para olhar para ele, "eles vão amar você".

"Sim. Claro que vão." Eu disse, deixando cair meus olhos quando coloquei minha mão sobre o seu peito e brincava com a sua gravata, "Quero dizer, sério, o que não é para amar? Uma pessoa ex-sem-teto que quase matou seu padrasto está namorando seu filho. Eles farão a dança da alegria, tenho certeza".

"Bella, olhe para mim." Ele disse firmemente. Eu olhei em seus incríveis olhos verdes. Ele segurou meu rosto e correu seu dedo sobre a minha pele, seus olhos olhando para mim com tanta adoração que eu estava encontrando dificuldades para respirar.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse suavemente, "Minha irmã te ama, e eu sei, sem sombra de dúvida, que os meus pais vão te amar." Ele me beijou suavemente e eu suspirei em resignação. "Eles querem o que é melhor para mim, Bella, e é muito fodidamente óbvio para qualquer pessoa com os olhos em sua cabeça que o que é melhor para mim é você".

Eu balancei a cabeça e respirei de forma instável.

Independentemente de quanto eu estava nervosa, eu sabia que tinha que conhecê-los. Parte de mim realmente queria apertar as mãos do casal que produziu um filho tão notável.

"Vamos." Eu disse, tentando substituir os meus nervos com entusiasmo.

Edward enlaçou meus dedos através dos seus e me levou para o outro lado da sala, para onde seus pais estavam à espera. Eu tentei desesperadamente parecer confiante à medida que nos aproximamos deles, mas eu estava imediatamente intimidada.

Maldição, eles são tão fodidamente bonitos.

A mãe dele tinha um tom de bronze em seu cabelo e os mesmos olhos verdes deslumbrantes como Edward. Seu pai tinha, obviamente, contribuído com sua mandíbula devastadora e estrutura óssea, e tinha os pálidos olhos azuis de Alice. Quando me aproximei, ambos sorriram calorosamente, olhando entre Edward e eu com óbvia afeição.

Eles pareciam aqueles casais ridiculamente perfeitos nas fotos que você tem quando você compra molduras - sorridentes e lindos e incrivelmente felizes.

Havia uma abundância de imagens como essa de Phil e Renée quando eu estava crescendo. Elas estavam espalhadas ao redor da casa. Phil tinha seus braços em torno de Renée e ambos estavam radiantes, aparentemente perfeitamente apaixonados. Para alguém de fora, eles pareciam que não tinham nenhuma importância no mundo.

Eu queria pegar cada uma delas e escrever 'alcoólatra violento' na testa de Phil com marcadores.

Eles dizem que as fotos não mentem.

Besteira.

De repente eu quis saber o que Edward e eu pareceríamos em uma foto juntos.

A única foto que eu já tinha visto de nós foi aquela tirada no primeiro coquetel que tínhamos ido. Foi exatamente quando começamos a admitir que estávamos atraídos um pelo outro e ele me defendeu daquela puta-vadia-cadela da Tanya Denali. Então, na varanda, ele me beijou até que minhas pernas fraquejaram, e Alice nos pegou. Então eu dei um soco naquela puta-vadia-cadela da Tanya Denali no banheiro das mulheres antes de beber até o esquecimento. No momento em que a foto foi tirada, eu estava rolando de bêbada e Edward estava desesperadamente tentando conduzir-me para a limusine enquanto eu gritava ao mundo que ele tinha um pênis do tamanho de um garanhão.

_Ah, bons tempos._

Eu fui de repente arrancada de volta à realidade por Edward sussurrando, "Aqui vamos nós".

_Oh, Deus. Eu não estou pronta. Eu não estou pronta. Eu não estou pronta._

"Mãe... pai." Edward disse, inalando profundamente quando alcançamos seus pais, "Eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Bella Swan. Bella - meus pais - Esme e Carlisle Cullen".

Ele apertou minha mão antes de soltá-la e colocar seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

_Pronta ou não, aqui vou eu._

Limpei a garganta e estendi minha mão à sua mãe primeiro.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen." Eu disse, de repente me sentindo como uma nervosa adolescente de 12 anos, e esperando que ela não percebesse as minhas palmas das mãos úmidas.

"Oh, Bella." Ela disse, ignorando o meu braço estendido e engolindo-me em um abraço caloroso. "Por favor, chame-me de Esme. Eu estive esperando por este dia durante muito tempo. Você não pode imaginar como estou feliz de finalmente conhecer você".

Ela me apertou com força e depois de eu ter me recuperado da surpresa do seu abraço, passei meus braços em torno dela e apertei de volta.

Ela cheirava como citrus - fresco e vibrante.

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim, e embora eu tenha tentado realmente forte para não acontecer, eu podia sentir-me corando sob o seu escrutínio.

"Tão linda." Ela suspirou, acariciando meu cabelo. "Não é de admirar que Edward tenha se apaixonado por você".

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu estava tão malditamente emocional esta noite, de qualquer maneira, e ter um estranho virtual dizendo coisas como essa estava seriamente bagunçando com a minha capacidade de não perder completamente a minha mente.

Eu me estabeleci com acenos e sorrindo. Ela pareceu apreciar isso.

Virei-me para o pai de Edward e estendi a mão. Ele a tomou nas suas e inclinou-se para beijar-me gentilmente em ambas as bochechas enquanto dizia, "Edward nos disse muito sobre você, Bella, eu sinto como se eu já a conhecesse".

Eu de repente me senti mal que Edward não tivesse me dito praticamente nada sobre eles.

_Jesus. Nós não conversamos, afinal? O que diabos nós fazemos com o nosso tempo?_

Oh, sim.

O sexo.

_Swan, NÃO pense sobre fazer sexo com Edward enquanto você está apertando a mão do pai dele. Isso é simplesmente errado em tantos níveis._

"Uh... prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen." Eu gaguejei, de repente muito desconfortável com o quanto o pai de Edward parecia com ele.

"Carlisle, por favor." Ele corrigiu suavemente, "Chamar-nos de Sr. e Sra. Cullen nos faz sentir muito velhos".

Eu relaxei um pouco quando o calor deles me envolveu. Eles tinham a mesma simpatia fácil que Edward e Alice tinham, só que era mais protetora e madura. Eu imediatamente senti o peso da sua aceitação.

"Então, Bella." Esme disse, "Eu espero que você não se importe que Alice tenha organizado esta pequena festa para o seu aniversário. Carlisle e eu estivemos morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la por um tempo muito longo, e parecia a oportunidade perfeita. Além disso, quando Alice toma a sua decisão sobre algo, realmente não há qualquer mudança nisso".

Eu sorri.

"Sim, eu sei disso muito bem." Eu disse, olhando para o outro lado da sala para a pista de dança, onde Alice estava envolvida em torno de Jasper como uma cola. "Estou realmente tendo um bom momento. Eu não estou acostumada com as pessoas fazendo esse tanto de alarido sobre o meu aniversário. É bom... para uma mudança, embora um pouco estressante".

O braço de Edward apertou ao redor da minha cintura.

"_Você_ acha que é estressante?" Ele disse com uma risada, "Eu estive em um estado de terror constante durante semanas, sem saber quem me mataria primeiro - você ou Alice. Eu estava apostando em Alice, considerando as ameaças diárias dela de arrancar algumas partes do corpo se eu não a deixasse ser tão extravagante como ela queria, mesmo que eu dissesse a ela que você realmente não se importava com essas coisas".

Eu olhei para ele. Eu ainda podia ver a tensão por trás dos seus olhos.

"Todos aqueles que são importante para mim estão nesta sala." Eu disse, tentando aliviar sua mente, "Isso é a coisa mais extravagante que eu poderia ter imaginado".

Os olhos de Edward trancaram nos meus e, por alguns momentos, nada mais existia exceto ele e eu.

"E que bela casa." Esme disse, gesticulando ao seu redor, "Alice não poderia ter escolhido um cenário mais lindo".

Edward lançou a ela um olhar rápido que eu não entendi, mas Carlisle rapidamente cobriu isso puxando um envelope para fora do seu paletó.

"Bella, Esme e eu egoisticamente compramos um presente de aniversário que nos beneficará. Espero que você não se importe".

Ele me passou o envelope e eu olhei rapidamente para Edward. Ele sorriu e rolou seus olhos para seus pais enquanto eu abria o envelope para revelar duas passagens de ida e volta para Seattle.

"É realmente apenas uma desculpa para sequestrar vocês dois por alguns dias e mimá-la completamente." Esme riu. "A última vez que eu tive Edward em casa, ele estava cuidando de um coração dolorosamente quebrado e era incrivelmente desagradável de estar ao redor".

"Mãe, eu pedi desculpas por isso".

"Eu sei, querido, mas isso não significa que eu vou deixar você esquecer isso. Eu sou sua mãe. Infligir culpa é um dos meus direitos".

"Isso, e contar histórias embaraçosas da infância, querida." Carlisle disse com uma cara séria, "Isso é realmente os nossos direitos".

"Sim, e eu tenho certeza que estaremos exercendo tais direitos muito em breve. Eu acho que Bella amaria isso".

Edward gemeu e suspirou.

"Pagarei um milhão de dólares para pular as histórias de infância embaraçosas. Bella não tem interesse nesse tipo de coisa".

"Errado!" Eu disse, segurando as mãos dele e rindo. "Eu preciso ouvir tudo sobre o bebê Asstard".

"Asstard?" Esme disse com uma risadinha. "Oh, Bella, eu preciso ouvir a história desse apelido".

"Você acha que o meu apelido é engraçado." Edward disse, parando atrás de mim e envolvendo os braços ao redor de mim, "O apelido dela é Garota-Urina".

Esme e Carlisle riram alto.

"Bem, essa é uma história que eu, pessoalmente, não posso esperar para ouvir." Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

Eu rapidamente contei a história de como Edward e eu nos conhecemos, cautelosamente observando Esme e Carlisle para quaisquer sinais de revolta. Não houve nenhum. Não houve nem mesmo qualquer piedade, embora eu tenha certeza que é porque Edward disse a eles que eu não suporto essa merda.

No entanto, alguns minutos depois, Esme e Carlisle ainda estavam rindo sobre Asstard e Garota-Urina.

Edward e eu rimos com eles.

_Eu só posso imaginar como eles reagiriam se eu lhes dissesse sobre Gina e Godzy._

_Yeah. Talvez não._

"Bem," Esme disse, "eu sei que está longe, mas nós ficaríamos honrados se Asstard e Garota-Urina se juntassem a nós em Seattle para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Seria um ótimo momento para usar essas passagens. Por favor, diga que vocês virão".

Uma pequena emoção de excitação percorreu-me com o pensamento de passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com os Cullen. Eu não tinha comemorado o feriado em um longo tempo. Apenas o pensamento de peru, molho de cranberry, purê de batatas e torta de abóbora deixou-me um pouco excitada.

"Eu amaria isso." Eu disse com sinceridade.

"Bella." Edward disse, sério, "Antes de irmos, eu receio que nós dois teremos que ter estômagos extras inseridos em nossos corpos. Minha mãe não acredita que algo valha a pena ser feito a não ser que valha a pena exagerar, e ela sempre insiste em cozinhar comida suficiente para alimentar todo o exército dos EUA. E seus aliados".

Esme riu e pôs a mão no braço de Edward.

"E, ainda assim, você sempre consegue arrematar as sobras antes de partir, meu caro primogênito".

"Eu não acho que você terá qualquer problema com as sobras desta vez, mãe." Edward respondeu. Ele olhou para mim. "Bella é bem capaz de comer o seu próprio peso em alimentos. É realmente muito nojento. E sexy. Combine isso com com o fato de que você também convidou Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Rob, e eu acho que nós vamos completamente acabar com estoques inteiros de alimentos de Seattle".

Nós conversamos e rimos sobre o Dia de Ação de Graças por um tempo antes de Esme e Carlisle começarem a contar histórias embaraçosas sobre a infância de Edward. Eu uivava de tanto rir enquanto eles me contavam sobre a vez em que Edward estava no gramado da frente da sua casa quando ele tinha cinco anos, cantando para os vizinhos com versinhos infantis enquanto usava a mangueira do aspirador de pó como um microfone. Havia também a história sobre as duas semanas quando ele tinha três anos e se recusou a usar roupas. Ele as tirava assim que Esme o vestia e então corria ao redor da casa nu, gritando enquanto ela o perseguia, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que ele, pelo menos, colocasse uma cueca.

Eu ri com a ironia, porque eu normalmente o perseguia ao redor do apartamento e tentava levá-lo a tirar sua cueca.

Depois de mais várias histórias altamente embaraçosas que envolveram tanto nudez como cocô, Edward estava tão vermelho de vergonha que ele teria parado o tráfego se eu o empurrasse para a rua. Felizmente, antes que ele pudesse estrangular seus pais, Alice arrastou nós todos para uma mesa que abrigava um bolo enorme que poderia ter alimentado uma pequena nação Africana por um ano.

Depois que todos cantaram parabéns para mim... de novo, um DJ começou a tocar música de dança.

Passei a próxima hora dançando com meus amigos, rindo e batendo palmas enquanto todos se revezavam mostrando seus movimentos mais ultrajantes. Rob era particularmente espetacular, imitando um robô verdadeiramente hediondo aos gritos de risos.

Eu fiz uma careta quando Edward se desculpou depois de um tempo e desapareceu.

Eventualmente, a música mudou, tornando-se menos frenética e mais melodiosa.

Eu me revezei dançando com todos os caras antes de olhar para a pessoa com quem eu realmente queria dançar, mas Edward estava longe de ser encontrado. Depois de vasculhar a sala por ele, eu finalmente o vi à beira da piscina, andando de um lado a outro nervosamente. Parecia que ele estava falando para si mesmo.

Fui até as portas de vidro e observei enquanto ele andava o comprimento da piscina e de volta outra vez, seus passos longos e elegantes, apesar de ele, obviamente, estar agitado com alguma coisa.

_O que diabos está acontecendo com ele hoje à noite?_

No início da noite eu pensei que ele estava nervoso sobre a minha reação à festa. Então eu pensei que ele poderia ter se preocupado sobre como seus pais reagiriam a mim, mas ali estava ele, ambas as coisas já não uma preocupação e, ainda assim, mais tenso do que eu já o tinha visto.

"Ele não quer decepcionar você." Disse uma voz calma atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ver Renée observando Edward de um lado a outro, os olhos dela simpáticos. "Ele esteve no limite durante toda a noite, tentando se certificar que tudo foi perfeito para você. Esse menino está perdidamente apaixonado".

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"E, obviamente, você também. Eu não posso te dizer o quanto estou feliz que vocês encontraram um ao outro".

"Assim como eu." Eu disse enquanto meus olhos foram atraídos de volta para Edward.

Ficamos lado a lado e o observamos andar de um lado a outro. Foi estranhamente reconfortante.

"Eu espero que você não se importe que eu esteja aqui esta noite." Ela disse, "Edward me convidou e... bem... eu realmente queria vir. Mas se isso a deixa toda incomodada, por favor, diga. Esta é a sua noite. Eu odiaria fazer qualquer coisa para aborrecê-la".

Eu fiz uma careta quando processei o que ela estava dizendo.

_Eu estava aborrecida por ela estar aqui?_

Quando eu entrei aqui esta noite e vi Charlie e ela, eu nem sequer questionei a sua presença. A sala estava cheia com as pessoas que tinham mais significado para mim e, surpreendentemente, ela não parecia fora do lugar.

_O que diabos isso significa? Que eu a quero aqui? Que eu estou pronta para que ela seja... importante para mim de novo?_

Eu não tinha ideia.

Tudo o que eu sabia era que minha mãe estava me ajudando a comemorar meu aniversário e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não queria bater nela.

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui, mãe." Eu disse, virando-me para olhar para ela.

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão.

"Graças a Deus," ela disse com um sorriso na voz, "porque eu realmente queria ficar".

Nós olhamos uma para a outra por alguns momentos e eu quase podia imaginar como seria se as coisas não fossem completamente fodidas entre nós.

"Querida... desculpe... Bella." Ela disse, lembrando que ela não deveria usar termos carinhosos ainda, "Eu não sabia como você reagiria se eu comprasse um presente para você, então eu não te comprei um... apenas no caso de ser... inadequado." Ela baixou os olhos para o chão. "Eu sei que as coisas estão muito longe de estar certas entre nós, e eu nunca quero que você sinta como se eu estivesse a forçando para... perdoar-me... ou conectar-se comigo, ou o que quer que seja. Mas, por favor, saiba que, se você precisar de qualquer coisa... eu estarei lá para você. Pode ser difícil para você acreditar nisso, depois da minha menos do que estelar trajetória, mas eu estou empenhada em tentar como o inferno compensar todas as vezes que eu a deixei para baixo, e eu realmente espero que um dia, você me deixará".

Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um envelope, segurando-o para eu pegar.

"Aqui," ela disse, "isto é para você. Não é exatamente um presente de aniversário, mas eu pensei que você deveria vê-lo".

Peguei o envelope e o abri. Dentro havia um pedaço de jornal. Ele dizia - "Obituário. Phillip John Dwyer, 50 anos de idade. Morreu na terça-feira, 09 de setembro, no Centro Médico da UCLA".

Todo o ar saiu da sala.

"Phil?" Eu sussurrei, olhando para Renée com os olhos arregalados. "Ele está morto?"

Ela assentiu. "A mãe dele mandou isso para mim. Acho que foi a maneira dela de pedir desculpas por tudo o que o filho dela fez para mim. Para nós".

Engoli em seco quando uma variedade estonteante de emoções correu por mim. Fechei meus olhos e tentei respirar enquanto uma imensa bolha de alívio expandia em torno de mim.

_Ele estava morto._

_Aquele filho da puta desgraçado não viveria para machucar ninguém nunca mais._

Senti vontade de gritar e cantar e dançar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

_Ele estava morto._

_Melhor. Presente. De. Aniversário. DO. MUNDO._

"Como ele morreu?" Eu perguntei calmamente, meus olhos ainda fechados.

_Espero que tenha sido doloroso. Espero que ele tenha sentido o que era não ser capaz de respirar que doía fodidamente demais. Espero que aquele imbecil tenha sofrido._

_Isso faz de mim uma pessoa má?_

_Foda-se, eu não me importo. Aquele filho da puta merecia apodrecer no inferno pelo que ele fez para nós._

"Cirrose no fígado." Renée disse com um suspiro. "O álcool finalmente o matou. Eu sempre soube que mataria".

Eu olhei para ela.

Ela estava franzindo a testa e havia um olhar assombrado em seus olhos.

_Jesus. Não me diga que ela está triste que ele se foi. Aquele filho da puta bateu em nós duas por ANOS. Ela não pode sentir remorso pela morte dele._

"Mãe," eu disse, tentando impedir a incredulidade na minha voz, "por favor, diga-me que você não está triste por ele estar morto".

Ela olhou para mim rapidamente.

"Inferno, não." Ela disse enfaticamente. "Sinto-me mal que eu esteja pronta para dançar ao redor do seu túmulo fresco cantando _Aleluia. _Quero dizer, eu estou tão feliz que ele esteja morto que é assustador. Eu só realmente espero que aquele bastardo tenha sofrido antes de morrer. Uma morte fácil era boa demais para ele".

_Finalmente, nós concordamos em alguma coisa_.

Nós duas ficamos em silêncio, observando como Edward continuava andando de um lado a outro e murmurando para si mesmo.

A estranha sensação de solidariedade pela minha mãe tomou conta de mim quando eu senti como a morte de Phil foi incrivelmente libertadora para ela.

Eu me sentia da mesma maneira.

Para nós, era a chance de fechar a porta daquela parte das nossas vidas e trancar a mágoa, dor e traição que haviam nos governado por tanto tempo. Era a nossa chance de começar de novo, em um mundo onde o filho da puta do Phil Dwyer não poderia nos ferir mais.

Eu suspirei e empurrei os pensamentos de Phil da minha mente. Hoje era sobre mim. Finalmente. Não ele.

Eu e as pessoas que eu amava.

"Você deveria ir até ele." Renée disse, apontando para a forma agitada de Edward. "Ele obviamente precisa de você".

Olhei para ele passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos compulsivamente e suspirando de forma intermitente.

"Estou preocupada que ele vá me dar uma má notícia." Eu disse, surpreendendo-me com a minha honestidade, especialmente na frente da minha mãe.

"Bella." Renée disse, virando-se para mim e atingindo-me com a sua voz de 'mãe', "Aquele homem mataria ou morreria por você. Eu duvido muito que você tenha que se preocupar com qualquer coisa que ele tem a dizer".

Olhei para o homem que eu amava. Eu sabia que o que ela disse era verdade e, ainda assim, eu não poderia evitar o rastejante desconforto que arrepiou toda a minha pele, fazendo-me tremer involuntariamente.

Havia alguma coisa acontecendo com ele hoje à noite. Algo grande. Isso deixou-me nervosa.

"Ele é um homem especial, Bella." Renée disse, sorrindo para mim, "Você conseguiu um dos bons".

Sorri de volta para ela e assenti.

_Sim, eu consegui._

Abri as portas de vidro e andei até Edward. A piscina estava cheia de pequenas velas flutuantes e a água ondulava e brilhava com incontáveis chamas refletidas.

Ele olhou para cima quando me ouviu se aproximar e exalou pesadamente, seus olhos fechando por alguns segundos enquanto seus lábios se moviam silenciosamente.

Ele estava usando suas técnicas de serenidade para se acalmar.

Uma pontada aguda de pânico esfaqueou através de mim.

_Algo está errado. Eu posso sentir._

Ele abriu os olhos quando eu parei na frente dele.

"Ei." Ele disse suavemente, dando um passo à frente para que ele pudesse envolver seus braços em volta da minha cintura, "Você está se divertindo?"

"Estou tendo um ótimo tempo." Eu disse, a borda dura da ansiedade colorindo a minha voz, "Exceto que eu estive observando o meu namorado surtar a noite toda e não tenho ideia do por que".

Ele baixou a cabeça, seu rosto mostrando seu arrependimento.

"Tem sido tão óbvio?"

"Sim. E isso está me assustando completamente, Edward".

"Sinto muito. Essa é a última coisa que eu queria que acontecesse".

"Você poderia, por favor, me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Ele olhou para baixo.

"Há duas coisas que eu preciso falar com você. Coisas importantes. Eu só... eu só não tenho certeza de como você reagirá. Eu venho tentando descobrir como dizer a você".

"Dizer-me o quê?"

"Bem, se eu conseguir fazer-me simplesmente deixar isso escapar, então eu não estaria tendo um momento difícil, não é?" Ele arrebentou.

Ele esfregou suas mãos sobre o seu rosto.

"Porra. Desculpe. Veja, esta é a parte que é difícil. Talvez você devesse sentar-se".

"Por quê?"

"Porque nós poderíamos ficar aqui um tempo".

Eu bufei e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris.

"Edward, simplesmente diga-me".

Ele começou a andar de um lado a outro novamente.

"Bella, eu tenho um sentimento muito ruim que você vai me matar. E não em um tipo de 'Eu-vou-chupar-o-seu-pau-até-seu-cérebro-explodir-com-prazer-e-você-achar-que-morreu-e-foi-para-o-céu também".

Ele me agarrou e levou-me até uma elegante poltrona, sentado-me antes de se endireitar e parar na minha frente.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, exalando fortemente, "aqui vai".

Eu cruzei as pernas e tentei não parecer impaciente. Não foi fácil.

"Então, desde que descobri que seu aniversário estava chegando, estive forçando meu cérebro tentando pensar em algo para dar a você. Quero dizer, você é... bem... você é você. Eu amo você. Eu queria algo que lhe mostrasse o quanto eu te amava... o quanto você é importante para mim".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Mas isso é mais difícil do que parece." Ele disse, começando a andar de um lado a outro de novo, "Quero dizer, tantas coisas são simplesmente clichê - perfume... lingerie... jóias. Eles são presentes previsíveis para um namorado comprar para a sua namorada. Milhões de homens fazem isso todos os dias. Eu queria algo diferente. Algo especial. Algo que você amasse".

Seus olhos correram para os meus, mas ele continuou andando.

"Então eu comecei a pensar sobre você... e sua vida... e como você tinha sido privada de tanto por tanto tempo, e como eu queria ter certeza de que você nunca fosse privada de novo, porque quando eu penso em você sendo uma sem-teto e com fome, eu fico fodidamente louco com raiva porque você é linda e perfeita e você nunca deveria ter nada menos que perfeição em sua vida, e mesmo que eu saiba que você me ama e não se importa sobre como eu tenho uma porrada de dinheiro, o fato é que eu _tenho_ uma porrada de dinheiro, e eu quero usar esse dinheiro para cuidar de você em qualquer maneira que eu puder e fazer você feliz e dar-lhe tudo que você poderia precisar ou quiser, porque você merece isso, mais do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Você merece ser feliz, e eu quero ser aquele que te faz feliz, porque... bem... porra, eu não quero soar como um idiota nem nada, mas... você é minha. Você entende o que eu quero dizer com isso? Não como uma posse, mas como você foi feita para mim. Cristo, isso está saindo tudo errado".

Ele exalou novamente e fechou os olhos, e eu podia vê-lo tentando se acalmar.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até ele, gentilmente cobrindo seu rosto e acariciando sua mandíbula.

Ele suspirou e suas pálpebras vibraram, mas permaneceram fechadas.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, "eu quero fazer você feliz".

"Você me faz feliz." Eu garanti a ele, acariciando seu rosto com meus dedos. "Eu sou mais feliz do que eu já estive e você é a razão".

Seus olhos se abriram e ele olhou para mim.

Minha respiração ficou presa em meus pulmões.

_Vê? É por isso que eu o amo. Quando ele olha para mim assim... eu sou bonita. Eu sou a coisa mais linda que ele já viu. Ele me ama e eu posso ver em seus olhos exatamente o quanto._

"Eu queria dar a você algo que você amasse." Ele disse, passando as mãos dos meus braços para os meus pulsos e de volta para os meus ombros. Eu tremi quando a eletricidade quente arrepiou a minha pele.

_Bem, você poderia ter se despido e envolvido um grande laço em torno de si. Eu teria AMADO isso._

"Edward, o que quer que você tenha comprado para o meu aniversário, eu tenho certeza que é lindo".

"_É_ lindo." Ele disse, seus olhos refletindo as centenas de velas flutuando na piscina. "Mas é extravagante. Eu não quero que você sinta... vergonha de aceitá-lo. Por favor, prometa que vai aceitá-lo".

_Deus, eu já recebi tantos presentes extravagantes esta noite - diamantes, passagens de avião, a notícia da morte do imbecil do Phil. Quanto mais extravagante poderia ser?_

"Tudo bem." Eu disse tranquilizadoramente, "Eu prometo que vou aceitá-lo. Agora, por favor, o suspense está me matando. Mostre-me o meu presente".

Ele respirou fundo e me virou para encarar as portas na parte de trás da casa.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella." Ele disse em meu ouvido.

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Então, onde está o meu presente?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Lá." Ele disse, apontando para as portas.

"O que, dentro da casa? Onde dentro da casa? Vamos jogar um jogo de quente/frio, porque isso poderia ser divertido".

Ele caminhou para a minha frente e segurou minhas mãos.

"Bella, nós estivemos olhando apartamentos e casas por semanas, e eu sei que nada a deixou animada. Mas isso?" Ele apontou para a casa, "Toda vez que nós viemos aqui você se entusiasma sobre ela. Eu posso ver seus olhos iluminarem quando você fala sobre ela. Eu sinto o quanto você está conectada a ela. Por favor, diga que você gosta".

Compreensão atingiu-me como um trem de carga, roubando minha respiração e fazendo minhas pernas ficarem fracas.

"Edward." Eu chiei quando ele percebeu minha angústia e colocou os braços em volta de mim, "Você... comprou para mim... a casa?"

Mesmo na penumbra da piscina à luz de velas, eu podia ver seu rubor.

"Uh... sim".

Fechei meus olhos e tentei compreender a realidade absurda do que ele estava me dizendo.

_Uma casa._

_Ele comprou-me... uma casa._

_Não. Não consigo entender. Não computa. Não é possível aceitar._

"Bella? Por favor, diga alguma coisa".

_Eu não consigo. Meu cérebro está ocupado demais tentando compreender que você COMPROU-ME UMA PORRA DE CASA para ser capaz de formar consoantes e vogais em palavras reais._

"Bella, abra os seus olhos".

_Não. Então eu verei a casa. A casa que é impossivelmente minha. Não posso lidar._

"Por favor. Olhe para mim".

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Por que não?"

Eu ainda não conseguia falar.

Senti mãos quentes acariciando meus braços.

"Bella, eu quero que você fique com isso. Por favor".

Eu consegui encontrar a minha voz, mas era baixa e instável. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados.

"Edward, isso é demais".

"Não, não é. Você a ama. Eu quero que você a tenha. Eu quero que você tenha tudo que você sempre quis".

"Você é tudo que eu sempre quis".

"Precisamos de um lugar para morar, Bella".

"Eu consegui sem um lugar para morar antes".

"Sim, e será um dia frio no inferno antes que eu deixe algo assim acontecer com você novamente. Bella, por favor..."

"É uma CASA, Edward. Uma casa gigante, linda e perfeita".

"Eu sei disso. É a nossa casa. Por favor, olhe para ela".

Eu não poderia negar-lhe nada quando ele dizia 'por favor' assim.

Eu abri meus olhos.

Ele estava me olhando com preocupação... e amor. Jesus. Muito muito amor.

Olhei por cima do seu ombro para a casa.

Eu podia ver todos dentro tendo um bom tempo – comendo e bebendo e dançando.

Eu tive a súbita vontade de pedir a eles que tirassem seus sapatos e ter certeza que eles usassem descansos de copo quando eles colocam suas bebidas para baixo sobre o mobiliário.

"Sinto muito." Edward disse baixinho, "Eu sei que isso é demais. Eu sei que não deveria. Mas..." Ele pegou minhas mãos nas suas e acariciou meus dedos. Eu observei como as nossas mãos entrelaçavam. "Eu sabia o quanto você a amava. Eu a amava. Eu queria viver aqui com você. Eu imaginei... por que perder o nosso tempo procurando algo que nós dois amamos quando já encontramos isso? Eu convenci a gravadora a vendê-la para mim".

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o meu rosto. Meus olhos automaticamente subiram para os seus.

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa".

Meu Deus, ele era lindo. E eu não estou falando apenas beleza física, porque embora ele fosse o homem mais impressionante que eu já vi... era mais do que isso. Era tudo sobre ele.

Ele era o meu tudo.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, mais uma vez tentando empurrar para baixo as minhas emoções desenfreadas.

_Jesus, eu estou de TPM hoje? Eu me sinto como uma pessoa louca._

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei Edward, minhas emoções ainda no seu auge através de mim como um touro bravo. Seus braços apertaram em volta de mim quando ele me beijou de volta, sua boca caindo no padrão familiar de me deixar louca de tesão por ele.

Eu não podia lidar com isso.

Eu me afastei, ofegante.

Senti um desconforto tremendo no meu peito.

"Bella?" Edward disse com preocupação, "O que há de errado?"

Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido. Eu senti como se estivesse tendo um ataque de ansiedade.

Tudo o que aconteceu hoje simplesmente parecia demais.

_Não estrague o momento para ele. Controle-se, pelo amor de Deus._

"Eu não sei nadar." Eu finalmente disse, virando-me para olhar para a piscina, ainda meio atordoada, minhas palavras soando arrastadas.

Edward parecia confuso.

"O que você está dizendo?" Ele perguntou, envolvendo seus braços em torno de mim por trás.

"Fiz algumas aulas quando eu era criança, mas não o suficiente para fazer mais do que flutuar e tentar não afundar até o fundo. A única coisa que aprendi foi a não entrar em pânico. Quando você entra em pânico você luta contra a água até ficar cansado e então ela o arrasta para baixo. E quando você estiver lá em baixo, você não terá a energia para perceber que tudo que você precisa fazer para sobreviver é deixar ir. Você simplesmente sentará no fundo e deixará a água vencer. Isso é por que tantas pessoas se afogam".

"Querida, do que você está falando?"

"Mas você tem uma escolha. Isso é o que muita gente não percebe. Você pode flutuar. Qualquer pessoa pode flutuar. Você apenas tem que aceitar que você pode. Flutuar não requer habilidade. Você apenas tem que deixar isso acontecer. Não entrar em pânico".

Eu me virei e olhei para a casa - enorme e linda e brilhante por dentro.

Eu me virei e olhei para Edward - bonito e perfeito e meu.

Perfeito demais. Muito.

"Estou tentando não entrar em pânico." Eu disse honestamente, meu corpo, mente e emoções me puxando em direções diferentes, cada um tentando forçar-me a afundar, "Mas, esta noite... Eu me sinto sobrecarregada. Como eu poderia ir de não ter nada para ter tudo isso? Como é possível? Eu não entendo".

Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e eu enterrei-me no seu peito, respirando profundamente, tentando desesperadamente flutuar.

"Eu sou um nadador muito bom." Ele sussurrou, suavemente beijando a minha testa, "Mas ocasionalmente eu me esqueço de não entrar em pânico. Talvez eu pudesse ensiná-la a nadar e você poderia me ensinar a flutuar".

Fechei meus olhos quando seu cheiro invadiu meus pulmões, dando-me uma breve dica do que eu sempre desejava.

"Talvez." Eu disse timidamente.

Ele se afastou de mim e inclinou minha cabeça até a dele, beijando meus lábios com reverência, sua boca macia e quente e com gosto de champanhe não alcoólica.

"Bella, havia uma outra coisa que eu queria falar com você hoje à noite, e eu acho que agora é um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro".

Ele levou um momento para estudar meu rosto, seus olhos calmos, mas queimando com paixão.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz." Ele disse, ainda olhando para mim com calma intensidade, "Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida tentando fazer você feliz. Por favor, deixe-me".

Sua voz era suave. Pouco exigente. Eu quase perdi o significado em suas palavras.

"Eu... Edward... você disse... uh... o quê?"

Ele sorriu.

"Uau," ele disse mais para si do que para mim, "eu pensei que ficaria mais nervoso sobre pedi-la, mas, de repente, a única coisa com a qual eu estou nervoso é a sua resposta".

Ele se afastou de mim e caminhou até uma pequena mesa de ferro perto da piscina. Ele pegou algo e caminhou de volta, parando em frente a mim.

Meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular.

"Bella." Edward disse, olhando nos meus olhos com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto, "Eu passei muitos anos correndo por aí, tentando desesperadamente encontrar algo para acalmar a inquietação que eu sentia dentro de mim. Tentando satisfazer a dor crua que eu sempre tive. Eu fiz tantas coisas das quais tenho vergonha... machuquei tantas pessoas, incluindo minha família... mas nada funcionava. Eu me sentia vazio. Como se eu tivesse buracos em mim que nunca eram preenchidos, não importa quantas drogas eu tomasse, ou a quantidade de álcool que eu bebesse, ou com quantas mulheres eu dormisse. Os buracos estavam sempre lá. Eu quase aceitei que eles eram apenas uma parte de mim e eu teria que me acostumar a sentir-me incompleto".

"Mas então eu conheci você e, de repente, a inquietação foi embora. Os buracos ficaram menores e menos vazios até que finalmente, não existem mais".

"Você fez isso. Você encheu-me de formas que nunca achei possível. Você me fez sentir como se eu fosse digno de ter algo surpreendente e notável".

"Você me fez completo".

"Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sabia o que era não ter que procurar alguma coisa porque eu já encontrei".

"Eu encontrei você".

Ele respirou fundo e pude ver que ele estava ficando emocional. Meu peito apertado em resposta.

_Por favor, não chore, Edward. Se você fizer isso, eu quebrarei em mil pedaços e colapsarei em uma bagunça ofegante chorando no chão. Estou tendo bastante dificuldade para aceitar que tudo isso é real sem que isso aconteça. Por favor, não chore._

Ele sugou uma longa respiração e continuou, sua voz firme, mas baixa.

"Eu nunca acreditei em qualquer besteira romântica que eu ouvi ao longo dos anos. Todas as canções de amor e poesia e declarações efusivas de destino e para sempre. Tudo parecia demais. Eu achava que as pessoas estavam inventando. Interpretando um ato. Eu nunca acreditei verdadeiramente que o amor que era todo consumidor, e apaixonado, e de estilhaçar a terra, realmente existisse. Mas agora eu sei que ele existe. Eu tenho isso. Com você. E constantemente confunde a minha mente que eu encontre novas maneiras de amar você todos os dias".

Edward trouxe sua mão para cima e na sua palma estava uma pequena caixa preta de veludo.

Uma caixa de anel.

Meu coração tentou quebrar através do meu peito, ele batia com muita força.

Eu observei em choque absoluto quando Edward se ajoelhou no chão e abriu a caixa para revelar o anel mais bonito que eu já vi. Ele brilhava e cintilava à luz das velas.

Eu tenho certeza que parei de respirar.

"Isabella Swan." Edward disse quando olhou para mim, sua voz baixa e sombria com emoção, "Eu nunca quero ficar sem você. Por favor, não me faça ficar. Diga que você será minha para sempre. Case-se comigo".

O tempo parou.

Ar áspero raspava dentro dos meus pulmões enquanto suas palavras corriam pela minha mente, borrando as linhas entre fantasia e realidade em um instante de cegueira.

_Puta merda._

Alguma vez você já teve um daqueles momentos em que você meio que sai de si mesmo e olha para onde você está e o que você está fazendo e pensa, 'Como DIABOS eu cheguei aqui'?

Bem, isso é onde eu estava agora.

Era como se eu estivesse flutuando acima de nós, observando a cena se desenrolar.

Minhas mãos estavam cobrindo minha boca, um olhar de espanto absoluto congelado no meu rosto, e Edward Cullen - o mais belo, magnífico e surpreendente homem que já respirou - estava olhando para mim com amor absoluto e adoração, seu rosto incrivelmente bonito enquanto ele esperava pela minha resposta para a pergunta que eu nunca pensei que receberia.

"Bella?" Ele disse suavemente, "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

Eu me vi acenando com a cabeça lentamente.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Realmente, realmente não pode._

O rosto dele estava dolorosamente esperançoso.

"Eu não quero pressioná-la, linda, mas... você..." ele engoliu pesadamente, "você tem uma resposta para mim?"

Fui sugada de volta para o meu corpo enquanto tudo entrava em câmera lenta.

Não havia espaço suficiente dentro de mim por todas as coisas que eu estava sentindo.

De repente, o ar estava muito espesso. Minha pele estava muito quente. Minha cabeça estava latejando com a inacreditável irrealidade do que estava acontecendo comigo.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

_Boa pergunta. Acho que não. 'Bem' está em outro universo de como eu estou me sentindo agora._

Eu não conseguia falar. Eu não conseguia pensar. Eu mal podia respirar.

"Bella?"

Uma parte de mim gritava que eu o decepcionaria, não importava o que eu dissesse. A outra parte sussurrou que eu merecia isso. Eu o merecia. Que o conto de fadas estava tão perto que eu podia tocá-lo.

Mas contos de fadas não existem, certo?

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito.

"Bella?"

Sua voz estava muito longe, flutuando através de mim e me deixando tonta.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Ele ainda estava em um joelho, franzindo a testa. Preocupado. Seus olhos escuros com preocupação.

_Seus olhos. Deus, eu amo seus olhos. Tudo que eu sempre quis. Bem ali. Tão perto._

"Bella, eu te amo. Eu sempre vou te amar".

Ele engoliu em seco, seus olhos suplicando comigo, incertamente angustiado emocionalmente, implorando por uma resposta.

"Por favor... diga que você passará o resto da sua vida comigo. Eu... Deus, Bella... eu preciso de você. Eu sempre precisarei de você. Por favor. Case-se comigo".

Tentei engolir, mas eu não conseguia. Eu estava sufocando com tantas emoções, era difícil dizer qual estava esmagando meus pulmões e qual estava fazendo-me sentir como se eu pudesse voar.

O mundo começou a girar, cambaleando e oscilando abaixo de mim.

"Bella?"

Antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, a escuridão correu sobre mim e eu caí.

A última coisa que eu lembrava era dos braços de Edward me pegando antes de eu atingir o chão, sua voz preocupada tocando em meus ouvidos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando acordei, eu estava deitada em um sofá. Edward estava ao meu lado, acariciando meu cabelo.

_Ele me pediu em casamento. Ele me pediu em casamento e eu desmaiei._

_Nada legal, Swan. Nadinha._

O rosto de Carlisle apareceu na minha frente. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e olhou em meus olhos.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou enquanto levantou meu pulso e tomou minha pulsação.

Meu peito dói. Minha pele estava úmida. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa... dizer algo para Edward... mas eu não sabia o quê.

"Estou bem." Eu disse, sentando-me, percebendo que todos estavam amontoados ao redor do sofá, olhando-me com preocupação. "Eu acho que eu só... hum... bem..."

_Oh Deus, isso era embaraçoso._

"Acho que eu esqueci como respirar".

Carlisle reprimiu um sorriso. Ele parecia exatamente como Edward naquele momento. Era meio que adorável.

Edward estava observando seu pai me examinar com olhos desconfiados. Peguei a mão dele e a apertei.

"Eu estou bem." Eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-lo, assim como a mim. "Sinto muito... eu... eu não consegui responder-lhe".

Eu me sentia estranha. Tudo parecia surreal.

A mão de Edward na minha encolheu imperceptivelmente.

_Ele pode sentir o meu mal-estar? Ele sabe exatamente o quanto eu estou surtando agora?_

_Quero dizer, eu ainda estou vindo a um entendimento com ele sendo meu namorado, e de repente ele está me comprando casas e pedindo-me para ser sua esposa?_

Eu acho que, olhando para trás, havia indícios.

Ele estava muito reservado dirigindo para a festa. Eu muitas vezes entrava em um cômodo e o encontrava no telefone, apenas para tê-lo rapidamente desligando, ou começando a falar sobre baseball. Ele odiava baseball.

Se eu tivesse sido mais consciente, eu provavelmente teria notado. Como era, eu estava aparentemente vivendo na terra das Patricinhas de Beverly Hills, cercada por um mar de 'Porra, Eu Sou Distraída' porque a casa e o pedido de casamento me pegaram totalmente de surpresa.

E agora eu estava tendo um grande ataque de ansiedade em uma sala cheia com meus mais próximos e mais queridos.

Excelente.

"Sua pulsação está um pouco alta." Carlisle disse quando soltou meu pulso e se levantou. "Basta ter calma por alguns minutos e veremos se ela se acalma. Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Esme me entregou um prato com alguns pequenos pedaços de sushi nele.

Eu não estava com fome, mas joguei um em minha boca e o mastiguei, de qualquer maneira. Carlisle pareceu relaxar quando eu me forcei a engolir.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim.

Olhei para ele e ele desviou o olhar.

Carlisle pressionou os dedos contra o meu pulso mais uma vez, parecendo mais feliz com a minha pulsação quando soltou minha mão.

"Assim é melhor. Eu gostaria que você descansasse por alguns minutos e depois eu vou verificá-la novamente. Enquanto isso, por favor, não se esqueça de como respirar, isso causa um grave estresse no meu filho. Embora seja meio divertido ouvir a voz dele ficar estridente e meio como de menina. Ele não tinha gritado por mim assim desde que ele foi atingido na virilha com um bastão de baseball quando ele tinha 14 anos e estava convencido de que seu escroto foi quebrado".

_Bem, isso explica sua aversão ao baseball._

Ouvi várias pessoas rindo, Rob e Emmett incluídos.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. "Obrigado por isso, pai. Nada como mencionar o meu escroto para realmente chutar uma festa para uma intensa atividade".

Carlisle sorriu para Edward, que estava corando.

"O que diabos estava acontecendo lá fora que a fez esquecer de como respirar, Bells?" Emmett perguntou, olhando para Edward com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não é o que você pensa, pervertido." Edward disse, sua voz baixa e sem qualquer provocação de humor que ele geralmente compartilhava com Emmett.

"Acho difícil acreditar, Miley." Emmett sorriu, não percebendo a diferença. "Vocês dois estavam lá há mais de 15 minutos. Normalmente esse tempo sozinhos significaria quantidades excessivas de toques inadequados".

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando." Edward disse, olhando para mim rapidamente antes de olhar para o chão.

Ele estava tenso, e eu odiava que ele não olhasse para mim.

_Você pode culpá-lo, Swan? Ele acabou de fazer a você uma das perguntas mais importantes que um homem poderia fazer a uma mulher e você ainda não deu a ele uma maldita resposta._

Eu precisava falar com ele... dizer a ele como eu me sentia.

Ele olhou para mim, observando a nervosa ascensão e queda do meu peito, em seguida, olhou para baixo novamente e começou a morder suas unhas.

Eu desejei que nós estivéssemos sozinhos. Eu não poderia dizer todas as coisas que eu precisava dizer a ele na frente de todas essas pessoas.

Sentei-me ereta, tentando fazer com que meus pulmões expandissem. Eles não o fizeram.

Estendi a mão e puxei sua mão da sua boca, segurando-a nas minhas, acariciando seus dedos delicadamente.

"Edward." Eu disse baixinho, desejando que ele olhasse para mim, "Eu preciso falar com você a sós..."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Renée se aproximou e entregou-me um copo de água. Agradeci a ela e tomei um gole, de repente consciente de que todo mundo estava olhando para mim.

Olhei ao redor dos rostos expectantes, corando.

"Uau. Isso é emocionante, hein?" Eu disse sem fôlego, tentando não parecer que eu estava me afogando em terra seca, "Vocês vêm para a minha festa e acabam me assistindo ficar toda inconsciente. Eu certamente sei como mostrar-lhes um bom tempo, não é?"

Eu tentei rir, mas não consegui.

"Estamos felizes que você esteja bem, Bells." Charlie disse. "Além disso, eu estava meio que esperando algo parecido com isto. Você tinha tido mais de dois copos de álcool e todos nós sabemos o peso leve que você é".

Todo mundo riu.

Eu me concentrei na respiração.

"Pelo menos você não vomitou." Rob ofereceu amavelmente. "Falo por experiência quando digo que podemos agradecer a Deus pela pequena misericórdia".

Dei-lhe tanto de um sorriso quanto consegui e olhei para Alice.

Ela estava franzindo a testa.

Não, correção.

Ela estava carrancuda.

Ela ficou olhando entre Edward e eu desconfiada, e eu quase podia sentir o que ela estava prestes a dizer.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos para o irmão. "Edward, sobre o que diabos vocês dois estavam falando lá fora?"

"Alice." Edward disse com um tom de aviso, "Falarei com você sobre isso mais tarde..."

Alice suspirou.

_Oh, merda._

_Isso não seria bom._

"Edward Asstard Cullen!" Ela fervilhava, "Você pediu a ela para casar com você sem fodidamente falar COMIGO? COMIGO! A pessoa que tem sonhado com este momento durante fodidos MESES? Que PORRA é essa?"

Edward gemeu e esfregou seus olhos.

De repente, a sala estava zumbindo com ruído. Todo mundo estava jogando perguntas para nós. Eles queriam saber o que ele disse. O que eu disse. Onde está o anel? Se tínhamos definido uma data?

Fechei meus olhos para bloqueá-los.

A mão de Edward apertou em torno da minha, mas ele parecia longe. Eu precisava dele mais perto.

"Por favor, todos, simplesmente se acalmem." Eu ouvi Esme dizer. Sua voz era suave e ecoando.

_Querido Deus, por favor, não me deixe desmaiar novamente. Isso seria fodidamente horrível._

Abri os olhos e olhei para Edward. Ele parecia desolado. Eu queria confortá-lo, mas minha cabeça estava nadando. Parecia como se eu estivesse em um barco em uma tempestade. Os rostos ao meu redor estavam entrando e saindo de foco.

Alice se aproximou e olhou para sua mãe.

"Mãe? Você SABIA disso?" Ela disse com incredulidade.

Esme suspirou.

"Ele me pediu o anel da Vovó Cullen, Alice. Eu meio que adivinhei".

A respiração de Alice engatou.

"Ah, porra." Ela disse suavemente enquanto se virava para mim, "Bella, aquele anel deve ficar lindo pra caralho em você".

"Alice, a linguagem." Esme repreendeu.

"Bem?" Alice disse, olhando para mim com expectativa, "Mostre-nos".

Eu olhei para ela, tentando me concentrar em seu rosto. Eu não conseguia.

Minha mente estava gritando para que eu dissesse a eles que eu não consegui responder, mas eu não conseguia fazer as palavras deixarem a minha boca.

Olhei para Edward. Ele estava olhando para o chão, seus ombros curvados e tensos. Minha mão esquerda ainda estava apertada na sua mão direita. Então ele gentilmente tirou sua mão, revelando meus dedos nus.

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei, mas eu não acho que ele pudesse me ouvir.

Eu podia sentir o choque de todos me atingindo como um soco no estômago. Minhas costelas apertaram ainda mais.

"Bella?" Alice disse com horror, "Você... Jesus fodido Cristo... você recusou?"

Sua voz era baixa e abafada, mas no silêncio absoluto da sala parecia que ela estava gritando.

"Alice, por favor, pare." Edward disse baixinho.

_Ele acha que eu o rejeitei. ._

"Edward, não." Eu consegui bufar antes de começar a ofegar.

Sombras negras se arrastavam ao redor das bordas da minha visão.

Carlisle apareceu na minha frente, borrado e tremeluzente.

"Bella, respire." Ele ordenou calmamente.

Eu tentei. Consegui uma pequena quantidade de ar no topo dos meus pulmões, mas correu para fora muito rapidamente.

Eu precisava dizer a ele que eu não o tinha rejeitado, tranquilizá-lo que eu o queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida inteira, mas eu estava apavorada que, assim que eu fizesse isso, eu acordaria para descobrir que era ainda outra fantasia e seria dominada pela decepção devastadora.

Edward tinha me pedido para casar com ele. Ele me comprou uma casa.

Era a fantasia mais ultrajante que eu já tive.

Meus pulmões doeram por ar.

A escuridão estava me arrastando para baixo.

Eu gemi e fechei meus olhos.

_Pare de lutar, Bella. Basta relaxar e flutuar._

Senti braços quentes me cercando... hálito quente no meu rosto...

"Bella, por favor." A voz de Edward disse, implorando e desesperada, sussurrando no meu ouvido, "Respire".

Eu chupei o ar. Cheirava como ele. Meu peito relaxou um pouco, mas não foi suficiente.

Senti seus lábios na minha bochecha... minha testa... suas mãos no meu rosto... seus dedos suaves e gentis.

Eu precisava dizer a ele... ele precisava saber...

"Respire." Ele pediu novamente.

Eu puxei mais ar. Tinha o gosto dele. Eu o inalei dentro de mim, deixando-o massagear os músculos congelados e assustados.

As sombras em minha cabeça diminuíram um pouco, empalidecendo do preto ao cinza.

_Pare de lutar. Diga a ele, Bella. Diga a ele o que ele significa para você. Simplesmente faça essa porra._

Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas eu as levantei, de qualquer maneira, lutando contra a tontura.

Tentei focar na forma diante de mim.

Ele estava lá. Seus braços ao redor de mim. Seus olhos em mim.

"Bella, eu te amo. Esqueça o que eu disse esta noite. Não importa. Eu só quero estar com você, de qualquer forma que você me deixar. Por favor. Eu preciso de você".

Sua voz estendeu dentro de mim e arrebentou as tiras de aço em torno dos meus pulmões, fazendo-as desintegrar e cair.

Não havia nada mais importante para mim do que o que ele precisava. Nada. Nem a minha dúvida, ou o meu medo, ou a possibilidade ultrajante de que um final feliz estava realmente, verdadeiramente, disponível para mim. E nesse momento, com seus braços em volta de mim e seus olhos desesperados avaliando meu rosto, tudo ficou claro.

_Ele. Isso é tudo que eu preciso. Isso é tudo que eu sempre precisarei. Apenas ele._

_Ele é real e ele está aqui e ele me ama. Nada mais importa._

Engoli em seco quando uma enorma lufada de ar apressadamente entrou em mim, afastando as sombras e dúvidas completamente.

"Edward." Eu sussurrei enquanto estendi minha mão para tocar seu rosto.

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ele disse, alívio inundando seu rosto, "Continue respirando. Jesus, Bella, fodidamente não me assuste assim. Você não pode... Cristo, você não pode fazer isso de novo, ok?"

"Você está bem?" Carlisle perguntou, sua mão em meu pulso novamente.

"Sim." Eu disse um pouco mais alto, a batida do meu coração vibrando nos meus ouvidos. Minha respiração ainda era superficial, mas o ar estava cheio dele. Isso encheu-me.

Eu flutuava.

"Eu entrei em pânico." Eu disse, olhando nos olhos de Edward, odiando que eu tivesse lhe causado angústia. "Eu deveria ter sabido melhor. Mas tudo que você disse..."

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Esqueça isso." Ele disse, acariciando meu cabelo. "Eu não queria aborrecê-la. Eu sinto muito".

"Não." Eu disse, agarrando sua camisa em minhas mãos, "Eu não quero esquecer isso. Foi..." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda estabilizante, "Foi além de lindo. Eu só... eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu comigo... mas, Deus, Edward, minha resposta é sim".

Desta vez, ele parou de respirar.

Toquei seu rosto suavemente, sorrindo para a sua expressão chocada.

"Edward, respire".

Ele piscou e inalou ruidosamente.

"Sua resposta é...?"

"Sim. É claro que é sim. Eu só..." Firmei minha respiração quando minha pulsação finalmente se acalmou, "Eu só entrei em pânico porque... bem..."

Olhei para os rostos ao meu redor, cada um deles significando algo diferente para mim. Cada um importante... especial...

Mas o rosto dele. Era além de especial. Era essencial. Tentei concentrar apenas nele.

"Por muito tempo eu fui muito infeliz." Eu disse, lutando para fazê-lo entender o quanto eu completamente precisava dele, "Eu passava cada dia apenas tentando sobreviver. Eu tinha ficado tão acostumada a uma vida sem alegria que eu não pensei que eu algum dia me sentiria feliz de novo".

"Mas então você entrou na minha vida e virou tudo de cabeça para baixo e, de repente... Jesus, de repente, tudo sobre o que eu tenho fantasiado pelos últimos três anos foi se tornando realidade e, para ser honesta, eu estou surtando como o inferno porque merdas como esta não acontecem com uma garota como eu. Pelo menos é o que parte de mim acredita".

Tomei outra respiração e fechei os olhos por um segundo antes de abri-los novamente para olhar para ele.

"E, por um momento, essa parte meio que assumiu, e eu sinto muito que eu o assustei. Mas, Edward, por favor, entenda que você... você me dá tanto apenas sendo você, portanto, quando você se vira e me compra a casa dos sonhos que eu nunca soube que eu sempre quis, e então você diz as coisas mais belas para mim sobre o que eu significo para você? Eu meio que fiquei sobrecarregada".

"Eu não achei que eu poderia te amar mais do que eu já amo, mas então você disse aquelas palavras, e olhou para mim como se eu fosse alguma peça inestimável de arte... e... eu me senti... tão esmagadoramente feliz que eu achei que meu peito racharia aberto, porque ele não conseguia segurar todo o amor que tenho por você dentro dele".

Eu observei quando uma única lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha.

Ele pegou minhas duas mãos nas suas, gentilmente acariciando meus dedos enquanto olhava nos meus olhos.

"Então... Bella... você está... você está dizendo...?"

"Eu estou dizendo que sim, Edward, eu casarei com você. Eu _quero_ casar com você. Deus, eu quero tanto casar com você".

De repente, a sala explodiu em aplausos, mas tudo no que eu poderia me concentrar era a alegria total e completa que se espalhou pelo rosto de Edward.

Foi de tirar o fôlego.

Ele respirou fundo e sorriu para mim enquanto deslizava o anel da sua avó no meu dedo e suavemente beijava minha mão.

Parecia perfeito. Era perfeito.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou enquanto se inclinou para me beijar.

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava nos meus pés e as pessoas estavam me abraçando. Esme e Carlisle em primeiro lugar, seguidos por Alice e Jasper. Alice quase quebrou uma costela quando me abraçou com tanta força.

Emmett fungou seus parabéns antes de esmagar-me contra o seu peito gigante e chorando abertamente. Rose suavemente o puxou de cima de mim e o levou para um canto tranquilo.

Rob apareceu na minha frente e me deu um sorriso amargo antes de puxar-me para ele.

"Então, eu acho que você realmente gosta deste cara, hein?" Ele perguntou quando me abraçou.

"Sim, você poderia dizer isso." Eu respondi, sorrindo para ele.

"Bem, ele é um homem de sorte".

Ele engoliu em seco e se afastou de mim, passando a mão nervosamente pelos seus cabelos.

"Então, eu estarei à espera de ser uma dama de honra para o casamento." Ele disse com naturalidade. "Por favor, tenha em mente que eu não posso usar verde limão ou lavanda, e qualquer coisa com babados simplesmente me faz parecer hippie".

Inclinei-me e o beijei na bochecha.

"Tentarei me lembrar".

Ele balançou a cabeça secamente.

"Ótimo. Agora, eu vou embora porque eu comecei a perder a sensação em minhas pernas e tenho certeza que se eu beber mais hoje à noite eu poderia tomar Emmett em sua oferta de um encontro triplo com ele e Rose".

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva.

"Apenas brincado." Ele disse com uma risada antes de se inclinar e sussurrar, "Ele realmente não mencionou Rose vindo junto".

Eu bati no seu braço e ri.

"Diga boa noite, Rob".

Ele sorriu.

"Boa noite, Rob".

Ele se virou para Alice e Jasper, que estavam reunindo seus casacos e se preparando para ir embora.

"Oi, posso pegar uma carona com vocês dois? Não tenho transporte".

Alice franziu o cenho.

"Rob, e quanto ao carro que você dirigiu até aqui esta noite?"

O rosto dele amassou em confusão.

"Eu dirigi até aqui?"

"Sim." Alice disse pacientemente, "Em um Audi verde conversível. Você o bateu em uma grande e óbvia parede de tijolos".

"Uau." Rob disse, "Acho que um dos meus amigos está sentindo falta de um carro. Um carro agora amassado. Eu me pergunto de quem é".

"Entre no meu carro." Alice suspirou quando se aproximou de mim e beijou-me um boa noite, "É o Porsche amarelo".

Rob olhou para ela e Jasper de forma suspeita.

"Vocês dois foderam dentro dele?"

Alice olhou para ele. "Eu não estou respondendo a isso".

Rob ergueu as mãos em irritação.

"Jesus fodido Cristo. O que é isso com vocês e a necessidade de transar em carros desportivos estrangeiros? É como o passatempo nacional. Vocês não percebem o quanto seus sucos sexuais são terríveis para o estofamento?"

"Rob." Alice disse, impaciente, "Entre no maldito carro. Você está obviamente sem condições de dirigir e eu tenho certeza que podemos ligar para todos os seus dois amigos amanhã para descobrir quem você submeteu para o grande roubo do carro".

Rob apertou o peito teatralmente e gemeu.

"Alguém já lhe disse o quão profundamente suas palavras ferem, anã do mal?" Ele perguntou, fungando alto. "Você terá que conseguir que o seu namorado me dê tratamento gratuito por todo o fodido dano psicológico que você inflige a mim".

"Pattinson! Carro! Agora!"

"Boa noite a todos!" Ele gritou quando correu para fora da porta da frente, acendendo um cigarro enquanto saía.

Jasper me abraçou e o seguiu, murmurando alguma coisa sobre ele fedendo o interior e brincando com as configurações de rádio para que tocasse apenas Van Morrison e merda-emo-hippie.

Alice os observou partir antes de pegar minha mão esquerda e olhar para o anel aninhado no meu dedo.

"Fodidamente lindo." Ela suspirou antes de olhar no meu rosto e dizer, com assustadora intensidade, "Bella, eu espero que você perceba que eu estive planejando o seu casamento com o meu irmão desde que você perguntou se ele queria foder com você no meio de um movimentado restaurante".

Eu cuspi.

"Eu... oh... Deus, sério?"

Ela olhou para mim sem pestanejar.

Foi fodidamente assustador.

"Sério. Eu trarei os arquivos amanhã. Eu vou casar fodidamente vocês dois".

"Hum... bem... Jesus, Alice... eu..."

"Basta dizer, 'Ok, Alice'".

"Uh... ok, Alice".

"Excelente".

Ela me beijou na bochecha e acenou por cima do seu ombro.

"Durma bem, doce melhor amiga, porque amanhã eu vou aborrecer a porra fora de você!"

"O que mais há de novo?" Gritei para ela, balançando minha cabeça com o quanto eu amava sua bunda louca.

Esme e Carlisle disseram boa noite em seguida, fazendo-me prometer que ligaria para eles no dia seguinte para que eles pudessem discutir o casamento e Ação de Graças. Depois eles abraçaram Edward e eu antes de irem para o seu hotel em um táxi.

Emmett ainda estava fungando quando disse boa noite, envolvendo Edward em um enorme abraço de urso, e só o soltando quando ele chiou que não conseguia respirar.

Ele saiu com Rose, que sussurrava palavras calmantes de boquetes iminentes.

Finalmente, Charlie e Renée foram os últimos a ir embora.

Charlie me abraçou antes de dar o olhar agudo para Edward e adverti-lo que ele ainda tinha o seu revólver de serviço carregado e pronto, apenas no caso de ele me machucar de alguma forma.

Edward empalideceu e apertou a mão dele solenemente, olhando para mim rapidamente antes de escoltar Charlie para fora, acho que para dar a Renée e eu um pouco de privacidade.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você vai se casar." Renée disse suavemente, seus olhos brilhando com a umidade.

"Nem eu." Eu disse, tentando sorrir.

"Edward é um homem maravilhoso." Ela disse, dando um passo para mais perto de mim, "E ele te ama muito. Eu sei que vocês dois serão incrivelmente felizes juntos".

"Sim, nós seremos." Eu concordei, nunca tendo tanta certeza de algo na minha vida. "Eu... uh..."

Fiz uma pausa enquanto pensava sobre o que eu estava tentando dizer.

Eu sabia que Edward era isso para mim. Eu sabia que ele era tudo que eu poderia querer e muito mais.

Eu estava feliz e, de repente, eu esperava que um dia minha mãe fosse tão feliz como eu era.

"Charlie é um homem maravilhoso também." Eu disse, sentindo uma onda repentina de carinho pelo meu pai substituto, e sabendo que se alguém podia fazer a minha mãe esquecer a tragédia do seu último relacionamento, esse alguém era ele. "Eu espero que você... ele é..."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Ele não é nada como Phil." Eu finalmente consegui.

Eu queria dizer que ela merecia mais do que Phil algum dia deu a ela. Ela sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça, e eu sabia que ela sabia.

"Ele me lembra muito o seu pai." Ela disse, sem olhar para mim.

Eu sorri quando lembrei o quanto Renée era feliz com o meu pai. Eu esperava que Charlie pudesse fazê-la sentir-se daquela forma de novo.

"Eu também".

"Obrigada... pela festa linda." Ela disse, finalmente olhando para mim. Eu podia ver o quanto ela queria me dizer. Estava borbulhando por trás dos seus olhos.

Mas nós duas sabíamos que precisávamos de tempo para dizer as coisas que tinham ficado por dizer por tanto tempo.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"De nada".

"E parabéns, Bella. Você será uma noiva linda".

Sua voz oscilou quando ela disse isso e, por alguma razão, aquele minúsculo som... aquele pequeno soluço de respiração, me fez arruinada.

Eu tentei não deixar que as lágrimas caíssem, eu realmente tentei. Apertei meu maxilar e tentei engoli-las de volta, mas elas tinham sido negadas durante toda a noite e não aguentavam mais.

Eu não fiz nenhum barulho. Eu apenas as deixei cair pelo meu rosto, envergonhada enquanto minha mãe me assistia desmoronar na frente dela.

Ela olhou para mim com tristeza e empatia, suas próprias lágrimas espelhando as minhas, que eu não tinha energia para protestar enquanto ela se movia para a frente e colocava os braços em volta de mim.

Ela cheirava exatamente como eu me lembrava - doce e floral.

Sem pensar, meus braços vieam em torno dela.

Ficamos ali e choramos juntas, nenhuma de nós dizendo nada, o nosso abraço maravilhoso e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estava envergonhada de como é bom abraçá-la... e quanto eu tinha sentido falta disso. Eu realmente precisava de uma mãe agora.

Eu me afastei e limpei meu rosto, sentindo-me estranha e conflituosa sobre o que eu acabara de fazer.

"Bella?"

Olhei para ela. Ela não se preocupou em limpar suas lágrimas. Elas corriam corajosamente pelo seu rosto.

"Obrigada. Esse foi o melhor abraço que eu já tive".

Engoli pesadamente.

"De nada".

Ela caminhou até a porta e se voltou para mim.

"Boa noite... querida".

Ainda era muito cedo para ela me chamar assim, mas eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela.

Eu deixei passar.

"Boa noite, mãe".

Ela saiu pela porta e um arrepio do ar frio da noite tomou conta de mim.

Fechei meus olhos e o respirei em mim, ouvindo o carro de Charlie se afastar antes de me deleitar com a quietude tranquila da enorme casa vazia.

Minha casa.

Casa de Edward.

Nossa casa.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados quando passos vieram em minha direção. Eles pararam e eu suspirei profundamente quando ele envolveu-se em torno de mim, todos os braços quentes e cheiro viril de Edward. Envolvi meus braços em torno da sua cintura e coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito, inalando-o.

"Você está bem?" Ele disse, sua voz retumbante embaixo do meu ouvido.

"Uh huh." Eu suspirei, e eu realmente quis dizer isso.

Ele estendeu a mão e inclinou minha cabeça para cima, olhando para mim quando abri meus olhos. Ele passou seus polegares sobre minhas bochechas úmidas.

"Você esteve chorando?"

"Um pouco".

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Sim. Mas não esta noite".

Corri meus dedos em seu rosto, memorizando cada curva, cada centímetro de pele.

"Você me pediu para casar com você esta noite." Eu disse com admiração.

Ele sorriu.

"Sim. Sim, eu pedi".

"E eu disse que sim".

"Você disse. Eventualmente. Eu tenho testemunhas".

Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e a trouxe até sua boca, beijando suavemente minha mão antes de colocá-la aberta contra o seu peito, seus dedos brincando com o diamante frio.

"Você está usando meu anel." Ele disse com orgulho.

"Bem, tecnicamente, é o anel da sua avó," eu corrigi, "mas, sim, eu estou usando".

"Ele diz às pessoas que você pertence a mim".

"Sério? Que notável. Um anel falante".

Seus olhos brilharam com fogo e eu sabia que estava caminhando sobre uma linha fina com o meu sarcasmo antes que ele sentisse a necessidade de me punir.

Isso me excitou incrivelmente.

"Eu tenho que dar-lhe um anel?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Parece injusto que você pode fazer sua reivindicação em mim e eu não posso fazer o mesmo. Quero dizer, As Gritadoras precisam saber que você está fora do mercado, de uma vez por todas".

Seu olhar se intensificou.

"Você quer me dar um anel?" Ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e sombria.

"Sim." Eu disse, tentando desesperadamente coincidir com o seu olhar firme, "Caso você não tenha notado, estrela do rock, você é uma propriedade quente - lindo... inteligente... sensível... bunda incrível. Toda mulher que conhece você quer tê-lo para si mesma. Eu quero que todos saibam que você não está disponível. Que você é meu".

Seus olhos focaram em minha boca quando suas mãos apertaram na minha cintura.

"Diga isso de novo." Ele ordenou.

O tom da sua voz imediatamente acendeu minhas coxas.

"Você é meu." Eu disse, alegrando-me no feroz sentido de posse que as palavras inspiravam em mim. "Cada centímetro incrivelmente nublador de mentes seu pertence a mim. Eu possuo você".

"Cristo, Bella," ele rosnou sob sua respiração, "isso é tão malditamente sexy. E tão malditamente verdadeiro. De novo".

Eu estendi a mão e passei meus dedos através do seu cabelo, puxando-o quando eu o fiz. Seus olhos brilharam nos meus.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você é meu. Agora e sempre. Acostume-se a isso".

"Porra, sim." Ele gemeu quando sua boca cobriu a minha e ele me beijou apaixonadamente, seus lábios e língua possuindo-me completamente enquanto juntei minhas mãos na sua nuca, desesperada para chegar mais perto, para ter mais dele.

Todo ele.

Suas mãos embalaram meu rosto enquanto ele me beijava, seus dedos acariciando minhas bochechas antes de entrelaçarem no meu cabelo, movendo minha cabeça para onde ele queria que fosse.

Perdi a noção do todo o tempo enquanto nós nos beijamos, nossos corpos se tornando mais exigentes a cada passagem das nossas línguas.

"Você não está cansada, não é?" Ele ofegou quando arranquei sua gravata e desabotoei sua camisa, arrastando minhas mãos famintas sobre o seu peito antes de corrê-las em torno da sua cintura e até suas costas, agarrando os músculos que estavam flexionando e soltando quando ele segurou minha bunda e me puxou contra ele.

"Não mais." Eu engasguei quando ele me levantou, envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura no processo, conectando-nos onde estávamos doendo para estar unidos.

"Bom." Ele disse, puxando-me contra ele e beijando-me ferozmente, "Porque antes desta noite terminar eu tenho a intenção de fazer amor com você em qualquer superfície horizontal em nossa nova casa... e até mesmo em algumas das verticais".

"Incrível." Eu exalei quando me enrolei em volta dele e ele caminhou com determinação pela escadaria.

Ele me beijou quando chegamos ao topo das escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto principal.

Quando entramos no grande quarto, eu olhei ao redor com admiração. Havia velas em toda parte, banhando o quarto em luz suave e intermitente. A gigante cama king-size estava coberta de linho. Jazz suave flutuava de alto-falantes conectados ao seu iPod sobre a mesa lateral ao lado de uma bacia de morangos de aparência doce, e uma garrafa de champagne situada em um balde de gelo perto da cama.

"Sr. Cullen." Eu disse em falso horror, "Você estava pensando em me seduzir neste antro de pecado esta noite?"

"Absolutamente." Ele disse enquanto me colocou suavemente sobre os meus pés, escovando seus dedos delicadamente em volta do meu queixo, seu rosto impressionantemente belo enquanto ele olhava para mim.

"E se eu tivesse dito não para você esta noite?"

"Então eu teria tido uma noite muito romântica com minha mão direita enquanto ela me ajudava a esquecer a moça atrevida sem vergonha que quebrou meu coração".

Corri meus dedos para baixo do centro do seu peito, pastando sobre a pele quente do seu abdômen e de volta para cima novamente, continuando o padrão repetidamente, fascinada enquanto eu observava sua respiração se tornar rápida e superficial.

"Você honestamente achou que eu diria não para você?" Eu perguntei.

Suas mãos espelhavam a minha, correndo para cima e para baixo o comprimento da minha coluna sobre o meu vestido, parando em cima da minha bunda antes de arrastar de volta para a pele do meu pescoço.

"Por um terrível momento, sim, eu achei." Ele disse, olhando para mim e trazendo suas mãos até o meu rosto. "Quando você desmaiou sem me dar uma resposta, eu... Deus, Bella, eu senti como se estivesse no purgatório. Eu pensei que fosse minha culpa – que você tinha surtado porque você estava horrorizada que eu propus casamento. Que você não achava que nós estivéssemos prontos para nos comprometer um com o outro assim. Aterrorizou-me pensar que eu estava tão consumido com você - com você fazendo parte do meu futuro - e você não se sentisse da mesma maneira".

Passei os dedos sobre a sua clavícula, parando no pequeno recuo na parte inferior do seu pescoço. Deus, seu pescoço era lindo.

"Como você poderia pensar que eu não me sentia da mesma maneira?" Perguntei enquanto eu acariciava seu pescoço, "Você não entende como eu sou totalmente e pateticamente viciada em você?"

"Diga-me." Ele exigiu suavemente enquanto abria o zíper do meu vestido, seus dedos escovando levemente sobre a minha pele.

"Você se lembra como você se sentiu quando estava sofrendo a retirada das drogas? A ânsia devoradora que obliterou todos os outro pensamento racionais?"

"Sim." Ele disse quando meu vestido caiu no chão e seus olhos percorreram avidamente sobre o meu corpo vestindo apenas um sutiã sem alças.

"Bem, isso é como me sinto sobre você." Eu disse enquanto ele foi atrás de mim e soltou meu sutiã, trazendo suas mãos para cobrir meus seios quando o sutiã caiu no chão sem fazer barulho.

"Eu sei como você se sente." Ele disse enquanto suas mãos me acariciavam e sua boca roçava sobre o meu ombro nu. "Tocar você? Beijar você? Estar dentro de você? Há alguns dias onde eu acho que vou ficar louco se eu tiver que suportar mais um segundo de estar longe de você".

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra a junção entre o meu pescoço e ombro enquanto seus dedos delicadamente apertaram meus mamilos. Eu gemi enquanto minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o seu peito.

"Hoje foi um daqueles dias." Ele disse, seu hálito quente caindo sobre a minha pele quando ele pressionou seus lábios por toda a extensão de um ombro antes de cruzar para o outro lado. "Eu estava tão malditamente nervoso sobre a festa e a casa e a proposta que tudo sobre o que eu conseguia pensar era que tudo acabasse para que eu pudesse fazer isso com você. Eu quero fazer isso sempre".

"Edward." Eu disse quando minhas mãos cobriram as suas, parando-as sobre os meus ombros, "Diga-me por quê".

"Por que o quê?" Ele perguntou, pressionando seu rosto contra o meu.

"Por que você me escolheu?"

Ele deixou cair suas mãos para a minha cintura e me virou de frente para ele, seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo nu com desavergonhada luxúria.

"Bella." Ele disse, exalando forte, "Você é a mulher mais impressionante em que eu já coloquei os olhos. Você honestamente tira meu fôlego. Mas a sua aparência não é nada comparada à forma como você me faz sentir. Quando estou com você... Deus... eu me sinto como uma pessoa boa. Não... eu me sinto como uma pessoa ótima. Um ótimo homem, um ótimo amante. Você me faz sentir como se todos os erros que eu já cometi não fossem um desperdício de tempo, porque se eu não tivesse passado por toda aquela besteira, eu não teria encontrado você, e encontrá-la é a maior realização da minha vida inteira. Isso soa louco?"

"Não." Eu disse sem fôlego, infinitamente surpreendida pela sua beleza, por dentro e por fora, "Eu me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira. Exatamente".

Minha respiração tornou-se difícil quando ele traçou suas mãos por todo o meu corpo, seus olhos seguindo seu caminho fielmente, cada pedaço de pele que ele tocou em erupção com amor e necessidade.

"Sinto muito por não dizer a você." Eu disse, incapaz de desviar o olhar do seu rosto enquanto eu o observava correr as mãos pela minha pele.

"Dizer-me o quê?" Ele perguntou, sem erguer os olhos enquanto seus dedos roçavam a minha clavícula.

"Sobre o meu aniversário. Eu não estava escondendo isso de você. Eu simplesmente esqueci".

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para mim.

"Você esqueceu o seu próprio aniversário?"

"Eu simplesmente não tive muito motivo para celebrá-lo pelos últimos anos." Eu disse honestamente, "Mas agora... eu tenho".

"Bella." Ele disse, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos e olhando-me diretamente nos olhos, "Eu posso dizer com segurança que o dia do seu nascimento é a data mais importante no calendário histórico, sem dúvida. E enquanto eu tiver respiração no meu corpo, eu nunca vou deixá-la esquecer isso. Nunca. Deveria ser um feriado nacional. Deveria haver um desfile... com carros alegóricos gigantes... ... e papel picado... e balões em forma de Gina".

Eu ri e ele me beijou suavemente... reverentemente... e eu nunca tinha me sentido mais amada ou mais especial.

"Edward." Eu disse, traçando padrões aleatórios em seu peito, "Não te incomoda que há tanta coisa que não sabemos sobre o outro? Que ainda temos muito a aprender?"

"Não." Ele respondeu simplesmente, reiniciando a viagem dos seus dedos pela minha pele. "Temos o resto das nossas vidas para aprender sobre o outro, e tanto quanto eu sei que vou valorizar cada detalhe, eu não estou com pressa. Descobrir coisas novas sobre você é... inebriante... e eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ficando bêbado em sua história... seu passado... seu futuro. Eu quero saborear cada segundo".

Eu acariciei seus braços, observando com fascinação enquanto seus dedos arrastavam sobre mim, parando em partes que ele achava particularmente interessantes, alternando entre carícias suaves e força contida. Minhas mãos viajavam dos seus pulsos ao pescoço e vice-versa, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o seu rosto enquanto ele me estudava como se eu fosse algo precioso e raro.

"Deus, as coisas que você faz comigo." Ele gemeu enquanto suas mãos delicadamente seguravam meus seios. "Tocar o seu corpo é como uma experiência religiosa".

Suas mãos me reverenciavam, trilhando sobre cada inclinação e curva, seu rosto sério com concentração enquanto ele tinha certeza de acariciar cada centímetro de pele formigando.

Fechei meus olhos quando a minha respiração tornou-se instável, pequenos suspiros saindo de mim quando ele encontrava as áreas que me faziam tremer de desejo.

Depois de um tempo, tornou-se insuportável. Eu precisava senti-lo sob as minhas mãos. Eu precisava explorar seu corpo da mesma maneira que ele fazia com o meu.

Peguei suas mãos e as coloquei em seus lados. Seus olhos estalaram para os meus, comunicando seu descontentamento com não ser capaz de me tocar.

"Minha vez." Eu disse quando empurrei o paletó dos seus ombros e o deixei cair no chão.

Sua camisa branca estava aberta e eu corri minhas mãos em seu peito antes de empurrá-la também para fora dele, roçando minhas mãos sobre os seus ombros e pelos seus braços enquanto eu tentava compreender que, contra todas as probabilidades, o magnífico homem na minha frente era meu. Todo meu.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos queimando em minha pele enquanto eu o tocava, lentamente o livrando de todas as suas roupas até que ele estava nu na minha frente, parado ali escorrendo masculinidade crua e mais sexualmente apelativo do que qualquer homem tinha o direito de possuir. Apenas olhar para ele fez tudo dentro de mim doer.

"Você acha que será sempre assim?" Perguntei quando dei um passo à frente e pressionei-me contra ele, uma grossa corrente de eletricidade faiscando entre a nossa pele nua, sua ereção pressionando em meu estômago fazendo-nos gemer.

Seus punhos cerraram ao seu lado e eu poderia dizer que ele estava resistindo à vontade de me jogar para baixo e me foder com força.

Eu estava resistindo à vontade de deixá-lo fazer isso.

"Assim como?" Ele perguntou enquanto sua mandíbula tensionava.

"Como eu morrendo de fome e seu corpo sendo um buffet de você-pode-comer-tudo".

"Porra, eu espero que sim." Ele disse quando suas mãos enrolaram em meu cabelo e sua boca cobriu a minha.

No momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, nosso desejo desenfreado estourou com intensidade feroz. Nossos corpos envolveram em torno um do outro enquanto nossas mãos e bocas e línguas dançavam através da pele desesperada, procurando os lugares que nos faziam gemer com impaciente prazer.

Sua boca se movia através do meu corpo com uma precisão infalível, cada movimento da sua língua e sugada dos seus lábios adicionando mais combustível para as impossíveis chamas queimando através de mim, deixando-me mais desesperada para me juntar com ele a cada segundo passando.

Ele me empurrou para trás até minhas pernas estarem contra a cama e, em seguida, sem sua boca deixar a minha, ele abaixou-me para a cama macia, liberando minhas costas até minha cabeça estar contra o travesseiro e ele estar aninhado entre as minhas pernas.

Minhas mãos percorriam avidamente sobre suas costas quando o peso do seu corpo pressionou sobre mim, fazendo-me gemer alto quando seus músculos rígidos moldaram os meus com suavidade.

Sua ereção pressionou contra mim e eu me contorci, desesperada para tê-lo dentro de mim.

"Eu nunca me cansarei de fazer amor com você, Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto sua boca percorria o meu corpo - meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas - "Eu nunca posso me cansar de você. Mesmo depois de eu ter acabado de ter você, eu preciso de você novamente. Eu nunca senti nada parecido com isso. E o seu sabor? Fodidamente incrível".

Em seguida, sua boca estava pairando acima de mim quando ele empurrou minhas coxas sobre seus ombros e começou a me beijar... me lamber... deixando-me louca com o calor suave da sua boca e língua.

"Oh... Deus... Edward".

Eu enrosquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, mal respirando enquanto o prazer construía dentro de mim. Sua mão continuou me acariciando, movendo-se através da minha pele quente enquanto ele gemia contra mim, arrastando-me mais alto e fazendo-me ofegar com antecipação.

Então, seus dedos estavam em mim, circulando, mais rápido e mais firme, enrolando-me apertado até que eu me desfiz, minhas costas arqueando enquanto meus músculos pulsavam com prazer. Prendi a respiração quando as ondas cegantes abalavam através de mim.

E então, seu rosto estava acima do meu e ele estava dentro de mim, enchendo-me, movendo-se lentamente, observando-me enquanto eu ofegava, gemendo quando ele aliviou o vazio doloroso que precisava dele tão completamente que doía.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." Ele gemeu quando meu corpo o agarrou possessivamente, "Observá-la enquanto estou me movendo dentro de você? Jesus fodido Cristo. Incrível".

Ele continuou olhando nos meus olhos enquanto nossos corpos moviam um contra o outro, e o amor e paixão e absoluta adoração que eu vi lá fizeram o meu coração inchar a ponto de explodir.

Este homem... este homem bonito e notável... por alguma razão, havia me escolhido. Escolhido me dar seu coração e corpo, e tanto quanto eu queria duvidar que eu era digna de tudo o que ele me deu, neste momento eu não poderia ser qualquer coisa além de grata. Grata que ele correu para o meu beco todos aqueles meses atrás. Grata que ele tinha me levado e cuidado de mim quando ninguém mais tinha. Grata que ele tinha visto através de toda a minha arrogância e mecanismos de defesa e não aceitado nenhuma das minhas besteiras.

Eu nunca acreditei no destino antes de conhecê-lo. Eu estava convencida de que as nossas vidas eram uma coleção de escolhas aleatórias levando a resultados aleatórios. Mas agora? Agora eu acreditava que tudo que me aconteceu na minha vida foi um mapa pré-determinado de eventos que me levam a ele. Meu pai morrer, minha mãe se casar com Phil, meu abuso físico, aqueles longos anos nas ruas - tudo isso contribuiu para a fatídica noite no beco. A noite do destino, sob a forma de um grupo de Gritadoras perseguindo Edward para a minha vida e a mudando para sempre.

E agora, enquanto eu o observava acima de mim, seu rosto deslumbrante à luz de velas enquanto seu corpo fazia o meu girar com ultrajante prazer, e ele olhava para mim com amor sem limites e incondicional, eu agradeci a qualquer Deus que estivesse ouvindo por fazê-lo para mim. Por me deixar tê-lo, pelo menos por esta vida.

Minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros quando o meu corpo tremeu e ficou tenso, o anel de diamante na minha mão esquerda deslumbrante na luz suave, lembrando-me que ele era meu e eu era sua e logo nós estaríamos de pé na frente de todo o mundo e prometendo um ao outro o para sempre.

"Oh, Deus, Edward." Eu gemi quando a bobina incrivelmente apertada de prazer de repente estalou, liberando ondas de prazer deslumbrantes através de mim, "Eu te amo... Deus, eu te amo..."

Eu não conseguia parar de dizer que o amava quando suas estocadas se tornaram mais desesperadas. Seu rosto amassado quando o seu próprio clímax explodiu dele e ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto cantava meu nome, uma e outra vez, seus movimentos desacelerando até que finalmente estávamos os dois imóveis e em silêncio, perdidos na doce serenidade dos braços um do outro – nossas respirações rápidas e superficiais, lavando sobre as nossas peles aquecidas... nossos dedos suavemente acariciando, nossos corações martelando e completos.

Eventualmente, Edward rolou de cima de mim, erguendo-me em seus braços enquanto ele puxava as cobertas da cama antes de deitar-me suavemente. Ele se arrastou ao meu lado e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, brincando com o cabelo no seu peito enquanto ele suspirava e beijava a minha testa.

"Isso foi..." Ele suspirou, "Bem, isso foi simplesmente... excelente".

"Excelente?" Eu ri, "Será que magicamente fomos transportados de volta para os anos cinquenta?"

Ele riu e eu olhei para cima para ver seu belo sorriso.

"Só estou tentando algo diferente." Ele disse, olhando para mim. "Eu acho que você ficará cansada de eu dizendo a você 'fodidamente incrível' o tempo todo".

"Uh... não." Eu disse com uma pontada pesada de 'duh' na minha voz, "Por favor, sinta-se livre para dizer-me fodidamente incrível pelo resto da minha vida. Na verdade, quando nos casarmos, eu estou pensando que eu deveria esquecer sobre pegar o seu sobrenome e simplesmente me tornar Bella Fodidamente-Incrível, em vez disso. Seria certamente um iniciador de conversa".

De repente, sua boca estava sobre a minha e sua língua estava fazendo aquela coisa onde ele chupava a minha e me fazia explodir de tesão, e então tinha acabado e estávamos os dois olhando para o outro e ofegantes.

"Que diabos?" Eu disse sem fôlego.

"Desculpe." Ele disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado, "Mas quando você fala sobre nós nos casando, isso me deixa fodidamente louco. Como diabos isso aconteceu? Em um minuto eu sou um solteirão que é feliz por não ter ligações românticas, e no minuto seguinte a simples ideia de estar em um altar com a mulher mais bonita do planeta, prometendo passar o resto da minha vida com ela, inicia um bizarro frenesi possessivo dentro de mim".

Ele suspirou e correu seus dedos pelos cabelos, olhando para mim com desespero.

"Eu preciso me casar com você assim que for humanamente possível, Bella." Ele disse sério. "Eu não estou fodidamente brincando. Eu PRECISO me casar com você. Vamos entrar no carro agora e dirigir até Las Vegas. Você poderia ser a Sra. Edward Cullen em poucas horas".

_Sra. Edward Cullen._

_Santo Jesus, isso soa bem._

Eu tracei o seu rosto suavemente com as pontas dos meus dedos, engolindo uma nova onda de agradecimento asfixiante.

"Bem," eu disse, inalando uma lufada estabilizante, "tenho certeza que Alice caçaria nós dois e nos assassinaria horrivelmente se negássemos a ela a chance de planejar o casamento mais extravagante do mundo, mas..." – eu o beijei com ternura - - "se você quiser começar a chamar-me de Sra. Cullen, entretanto... bem... isso seria simplesmente... excelente".

Ele sorriu e beijou-me profundamente, um gemido baixo de satisfação retumbando em seu peito.

"Porra, eu amo você, futura Sra. Cullen." Ele sussurrou.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, seus dedos movendo-se através do meu corpo e acendendo eletricidade fresca debaixo da minha pele.

"Você teve um bom aniversário?" Ele perguntou, sua boca abrindo enquanto ele sugava minha garganta.

Bom não era realmente uma palavra que eu usaria para descrever qualquer parte de hoje. Mais como notável, arrasador, fantástico, perfeito.

"Eu tive um aniversário maravilhoso." Respondi, rolando em cima dele e beijando seu peito.

Ele segurou meus quadris quando empurrou sua cabeça para trás no travesseiro e gemeu, Godzy já insistindo na segunda rodada, atormentando-me com a sua dureza de dar água na boca.

Fizemos amor novamente, e novamente, e novamente... por toda a casa, gritando mais alto com cada orgasmo consecutivo porque nós podíamos. Porque ninguém poderia nos ouvir. Éramos apenas nós. Finalmente.

Quando Edward finalmente me levou de volta para a cama, meus músculos haviam derretido sobre os meus ossos da extraordinária quantidade de prazer que ele havia perpetrado em mim. Ele praticamente me derramou entre os lençóis e, uma vez que ele estava ao meu lado, eu abaixei meu ouvido sobre a abundante batida do seu coração enquanto seus braços fecharam ao redor de mim.

Mais uma vez, eu estava em meu casulo pessoal de felicidade – bonita e feliz e amada - abraçando a coisa mais próxima de Príncipe Encatado que eu algum dia encontraria.

"Eu te amo, Garota-Urina." Ele murmurou enquanto sua respiração se aprofundava e estabilizava.

"Eu também te amo, Asstard." Eu disse, beijando-o suavemente sobre o seu coração.

Seu coração belo e notável.

Adormeci ouvindo seu ritmo pesado, minha cabeça cheia de alegria e destino e emoção para um novo capítulo na minha vida.

Eu acredito em 'felizes para sempre'?

Não.

Essa coisa foi feita para contos de fadas, e o que eu tinha com Edward era real. Real e poderoso e incrível.

Eu não tinha dúvida de que a estrada à nossa frente seria difícil, e que nós lutaríamos e faríamos as pazes e teríamos dias bons e dias ruins e irritaríamos um ao outro de vez em quando sobre as coisas inconsequentes que, em última análise, não importavam.

Mas eu sabia que tudo valeria a pena no final, porque amar alguém significa superar toda essa besteira e lembrar-se de ser grato por tudo que vocês têm juntos... pelo outro. Agradecer por aquele dedo inconstante do destino que permitiu a vocês encontrarem um ao outro entre as milhões de outras almas do planeta e passar o resto das suas vidas juntos.

Contos de fadas não cobrem nada disso.

Então, não, eu não acreditava em contos de fadas, mas eu acreditava nele, e eu pretendia passar o resto da minha vida o deixando saber disso.

Felizes para sempre?

Não.

Este era apenas o começo.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ufa, capítulo gigante... vc´s lembram do começo dele? Pq eu levei dias para traduzir e quase esqueci que aconteceu no começo... o que acharam do aniversário da Bella, o pedido de casamento, a casa nova?_

_Chegamos ao fim de mais uma história, e essa foi muito boa de traduzir, espero que vc´s tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu._

_Obrigada a todas que acompanharam e comentaram. Obrigada à **Mery Almeida **que me ajudou com a tradução antes do nascimento da sua filhinha. Obrigada à **KyiaRaven **pela autorização da tradução dessa fic._

_Teremos mais duas cenas extras antes de eu apertar o "complete" nessa fic, são cenas de capítulos anteriores, nada do futuro de Godzy e Gina... assim que eu traduzir, venho postar aqui._

_Deixem reviews! Se vc´s quiserem chegar nas 2 mil, eu ficaria beeem feliz... :)  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, **Gabi Bars, **cada vez que eu via uma review sua, ficava agoniada pra traduzir logo... espero que essa espera tenha valido a pena... ;)  
_


	40. OUTTAKE – 18h30min – O Lemon Que Nunca

**Nota da Autora:**

**Olá a todos. Este é um pequeno pedaço dedicado a todos vocês que sentem muito pelo pobre bloqueio de foda de Alice e Jasper.**

**Esta cena refere-se ao Capítulo 16, "Verdades Não Ditas", mas nunca realmente aconteceu por causa do incidente com James.**

**Bem, aqui é como teria acontecido se Alice e o Dr. Hale tivessem conseguido sua foda. Espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 16 - 18h30min – O Lemon Que Nunca Existiu**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Alice POV**

Eu estava do lado de fora da porta de Jasper, tocando a lapela do meu casaco vermelho nervosamente com uma mão enquanto eu observava os minutos passando lentamente no meu relógio Cartier na outra. Era 18hs28min. Eu tinha dois minutos antes que eu devesse caminhar através da porta e ficar cara a cara com o Dr. McEu-vou-dizer-a-você-exatamente-o-que-fazer-e-você-vai-fodidamente-fazer-isso-porque-por-alguma-razão-bizarra-e-fodidamente-quente-minha-voz-ridiculamente-excitante-ignora-todos-os-seus-processos-lógicos-e-vai-diretamente-para-as-suas-partes-de-menina-desesperadamente-necessitadas-que-tem-estado-desejando-o-meu-pau-duro-como-pedra-pelos-últimos-três-anos-e-se-elas-não-forem-fodidas-completamente-no-futuro-muito-próximo-elas-desistirão-de-ter-sexo-como-uma-fodida-piada-ruim-e-arrastarão-sua-bunda-lamentosa-para-um-maldito-convento.

Uau. Esse foi um discurso longo. Era agora 18hs29min.

Tomei algumas respirações profundas e alisei meu casaco com as mãos. Não havia escapado ao meu conhecimento que meus mamilos já estavam rígidos com antecipação. Quando Jasper tinha me pedido para vir hoje à noite - espere, não, ele não pediu... ele exigiu que eu viesse aqui hoje à noite - mais especificamente sem calcinha, eu tinha sentido uma emoção estranha e incomum em suas palavras.

Minha experiência sexual tinha sido limitada, para dizer o mínimo, e essa pouca experiência que eu tive só pode ser descrita como... segura, chata. Os seis homens com quem eu tinha dormido durante a minha vida tinham sido amantes adequados, mas eu ainda tinha que sentir o prazer de tremer o chão sobre o qual eu li na Cosmo. Eu estava começando a pensar que era tudo uma farsa enorme. Eu nunca tinha experimentado um orgasmo com um homem, e eu desesperadamente esperava que o Dr. McSexy-além-de-toda-a-crença fosse o homem que me levaria para onde eu nunca tinha ido antes.

Olhei para o meu relógio. 18hs30min - precisamente. "Preciso" era o meu nome do meio, afinal.

Respirei fundo e envolvi minha mão em torno da maçaneta da porta. Eu podia sentir o leve brilho de suor na palma da minha mão enquanto eu lentamente girava a maçaneta e abria a porta. Entrei no corredor sombrio e gentilmente fechei a porta. O apartamento estava quieto... escuro. Uma pitada de pânico correu pela minha espinha enquanto eu me perguntava se Jasper talvez tivesse esquecido o nosso encontro.

Caminhei lentamente pelo corredor, vendo um brilho fraco de luz a poucos metros à frente. Entrei na porta da sala de Jasper e congelei. Ele estava lá, sentado em uma grande poltrona de couro, uma luminária de chão por trás dele, que fazia a silhueta dele – suas pernas cruzadas casualmente, um cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira, sua mão segurando seu queixo.

"Olá, Alice".

Sua voz fluiu das sombras e me acariciou, deslizando pelo meu corpo como uma pena de som, aumentando a minha pressão arterial enquanto eu apertava minhas coxas para me equilibrar.

"Jasper, oi... eu não tinha certeza..."

"Pare de controlar, Alice".

Fechei minha boca e tentei manter a respiração. _Santo Jesus, aquela voz era fodidamente fora do gancho._ Eu oscilei levemente sobre meus altíssimos saltos altos quando o vi lentamente se levantar e caminhar em minha direção. Seu rosto ficou mais claro quando ele saiu das sombras e, como de costume, eu fiquei ofegante com a sua beleza perfeita. Ele andou para atrás de mim e parou, inclinando-se ligeiramente para a sua boca roçar minha orelha enquanto ele falava.

"Alice, esta noite você não falará, a menos que eu diga para você falar. Você não gemerá, a não ser que eu diga para você gemer. Você não me tocará, a menos que eu diga para você me tocar. Você entende?"

Minha mente correu. _Santo filhodaputa Deus de todas as coisas um pouco estranhas, ainda que incrivelmente sexy pra caralho!_ Eu estava tão acostumada a tomar o controle – sendo a chefe - mas tendo Jasper falando comigo em um tom tão dominante estava me excitando em maneiras que nunca pensei ser possível. Mas eu estava confusa - eu deveria dizer alguma coisa agora? Como esse jogo funcionava?

Senti sua respiração quente no meu ouvido e eu tremi quando ele sussurrou, "Você pode falar".

_Eu posso? Porra, eu não sei se eu consigo._

"Sim, Jasper." Eu disse com a voz trêmula, "Eu entendi".

"Bom." Ele correu seu nariz na minha orelha e no meu pescoço, inalando profundamente enquanto ele ia, acendendo um rastro de fogo na minha pele que disparou em linha reta para o meu útero. Eu inalei uma respiração instável e observei quando ele casualmente sentou em sua cadeira.

"Agora, Alice, eu quero que você tire a roupa para mim, lentamente. Você pode fazer isso? Você pode falar".

"Sim, Jasper." Eu sussurrei de forma irregular.

"Comece".

Eu trilhei meus dedos ao longo das lapelas do meu casaco, parando quando cheguei ao cinto atado. Puxei o tecido suavemente, afrouxando a extremidade do cinto livre do nó, puxando-o lentamente separado. O cinto soltou e eu senti a cintura do casaco flutuar livremente em torno de mim.

Fechei meus olhos para me acalmar quando comecei a descer o casaco dos meus ombros.

"Pare." Meus olhos se abriram e eu vi quando Jasper estendeu a mão por trás dele e pegou a luminária de chão, puxando-a para a frente para que ele fosse totalmente iluminado sob seu brilho. "Mantenha seus olhos abertos, Alice." Ele ordenou com firmeza. "Eu quero que você veja a minha reação enquanto você se despe para mim".

Ah... bom... Deus. Ele se recostou na cadeira e eu registrei o fogo sutil nos seus olhos. Ele colocou os dois braços sobre os braços de couro grandes, palmas para baixo. "Continue".

Eu mantive meus olhos fixos nele enquanto abri o casaco de botões e o deixei cair pesadamente no chão. Seus olhos arregalaram e eu ouvi um silvo afiado quando ele sugou uma lufada de ar.

"Oh, Deus, Alice..." Ele gemeu com a voz grossa. Eu assisti fascinada quando sua mão direita lentamente correu pela sua coxa e foi parar em sua virilha obviamente inchada, apertando sua ereção através do seu jeans. "Você vê como você me afeta? O quanto você me deixa incrivelmente duro?"

Eu assenti levemente enquanto lutava para ficar na posição vertical. Meu sangue martelava ao sul quando meu útero explodiu com desejo e desesperada necessidade. Minhas pálpebras vibraram um pouco enquanto eu o observava continuar se tocando.

"Excita você me ver fazer isso comigo, Alice?" Ele perguntou, sua voz escura com desejo. "Você pode falar".

Engoli alto. "Sim, Jasper. Acho isso fodidamente quente".

Ele deu uma risadinha. "Ótimo. Agora, eu quero que você se toque para mim, Alice. Mostre-me como você gostaria que as minhas mãos se movessem sobre o seu corpo".

Oh Jesus. Se ele apenas soubesse quantas vezes eu tinha fantasiado sobre as suas mãos se movendo sobre o meu corpo, quantos orgasmos suas mãos fantasmas tinham me dado.

Corri minhas mãos pelos meus lados, parando quando cheguei ao topo das minhas coxas, em seguida, eu as arrastei de volta para cima para os meus seios. Eu vi seus olhos escurecerem quando cobri meus seios, gentilmente rolando meus mamilos endurecidos entre os meus dedos enquanto minha respiração acelerava.

"Oh, Deus, Alice... sim".

Minha respiração era superficial e rápida enquanto a minha mão direita acariciava meu quadril e coxa, e eu olhei para ele por aprovação quando ela veio descansar no meu sexo dolorido.

Ele engoliu em seco e disse com uma voz cheia de necessidade e desejo, "Sim, Alice, toque-se... agora".

Empurrei meus dedos nas minhas dobras úmidas, fechando meus olhos quando eles encontraram meu clitóris inchado. Eu circulei meus dedos lentamente, saboreando os pulsos elétricos que começaram a construir no meu corpo com cada passagem. Nesse ponto eu estava tão sensível, o mais leve toque era quase agonizante.

Eu ouvi Jasper gemer baixinho. "Oh, Jesus, sim, Alice. Você é tão magnífica assim. Continue".

Comecei a acariciar-me mais forte, minha boca abrindo quando senti minhas paredes contraírem e apertarem em resposta. Comecei a ofegar quando senti meu orgasmo construir dentro de mim e abri meus olhos para ver Jasper, os olhos brilhando enquanto ele avidamente me olhava dar prazer a mim mesma. Sua mão continuou apertando sua ereção coberta pelo tecido e eu gemi alto com a visão.

De repente ele se levantou. "Pare".

Deixei cair a minha mão, ofegando asperamente quando ele se moveu para ficar na minha frente.

"Eu não disse que você tinha permissão para gemer, eu disse, Alice?"

Eu pisquei, perplexa. "Você pode falar".

"Hum... não, Jasper".

"Não. Então, agora você deve aprender as consequências das suas ações." Ele segurou minhas mãos e as colocou em seu peito. "Tire a minha roupa, Alice, com cuidado".

Meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu lentamente soltava os botões da sua camisa. Meu rosto ardia carmesim enquanto eu sentia seus olhos negros em mim, examinando cada movimento meu. Quando sua camisa estava aberta, eu a empurrei suavemente dos seus ombros, ofegando quando visualizei sua magnificência física pela primeira vez. Seu corpo era lindo - entalhado e magro e perfeito – e a minha boca salivou quando imaginei correr a minha língua através dos planos rígidos do seu peito liso.

"Agora as minhas calças, Alice." Ele ordenou baixinho.

Lambi meus lábios quando meus dedos roçaram a parte superior do seus jeans. Eu me esforcei para me focar enquanto meus dedos desabotovam sua braguilha, revelando o comprimento da sua excitação lutando contra o tecido da sua boxer. Meu olhar flutuou até seus olhos enquanto minha pulsação dobrou de velocidade. Sua boca estava aberta e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente enquanto me observava empurrar seu jeans lentamente pelas suas pernas. Ele abaixou-se, mantendo os olhos em mim quando rapidamente removeu o jeans, tirando seus sapatos e meias ao mesmo tempo.

Ele se afastou e eu não pude deixar de olhar para o seu corpo, sua boxer preta baixa nos seus quadris, revelando um conjunto delicioso de abdômen trabalhado. Meu corpo incendiou quando registrou sua pele lisa e músculos firmes, e eu tive que cerrar os punhos para impedir minhas mãos ansiosas de estenderem e acariciarem seu corpo deslumbrante.

Ele enfiou os dedos na cintura da sua boxer e lentamente a puxou para baixo. Minha respiração engatou violentamente quando sua magnífica ereção ficou livre, e eu involuntariamente lambi meus lábios novamente quando ele se levantou, permitindo-me vê-lo em toda a sua glória masculina.

"Você gosta do que vê, Alice?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa. "Você pode responder".

Esforcei-me para falar. Como eu poderia colocar em palavras o quão profundamente o seu corpo me afetava? Meu próprio corpo gritava para estar perto dele, senti-lo, para ser sentida por ele, para absorver e cercá-lo.

"Você é perfeito." Eu respirei.

Seus olhos agitaram levemente e de repente a sala fechou em torno de nós, em silêncio, exceto pelas nossas respirações superficiais. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ambos ofegamos com a paixão que passou entre nós.

"Sente-se no sofá, Alice." Ele ordenou. Eu obedeci, excitada com a sensação do couro macio em minhas coxas e costas. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, colocando suas mãos nos meus joelhos e os empurrando abertos delicadamente. Seus olhos mergulharam até o meu sexo e ele gemeu baixinho. "Oh, Cristo, Alice. Você não tem ideia o quanto eu simplesmente quero enterrar meu pau dentro de você agora, mas eu tenho algo que preciso fazer primeiro".

Santo Jesus e todos os santos do caralho. Meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça e eu quase gozei com o poder das suas palavras sozinhas. Recostei-me no sofá e tentei me recompor, o que foi fodidamente inútil porque, no mesmo momento, sua língua começou a explorar meu sexo inflamado.

"Alice," ele murmurou, "eu esperei tanto tempo para provar você assim." Minhas costas arquearam violentamente quando ele pegou meu clitóris em sua boca e o rolou com sua língua. Minhas mãos agarraram em seu cabelo enquanto ele me lambia e chupava avidamente e eu quase perdi a cabeça quando ele começou a gemer de prazer contra mim. Minhas paredes apertaram e sofreram espasmos imediatamente e, antes que eu pudesse registrar o que diabos estava acontecendo, eu estava sendo abalada por um orgasmo poderoso.

Jesus, eu tinha imaginado Jasper me fazendo gozar mais vezes do que eu poderia contar, mas a realidade fez a fantasia parecer um patético desenho infantil junto a esta obra-prima alucinante.

"OH, PORRA, JASPER, SIM!" Eu gritei alto. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e agarrei o couro apertado quando minhas paredes lançaram em poderosas ondas de prazer.

A cabeça de Jasper atirou para cima. "Alice? Eu disse que você poderia gritar o meu nome em êxtase?"

Olhei para ele com os olhos turvos, ainda tonta de prazer. "Huh? O quê... hum... não, Jasper".

"Não. Eu não disse. Talvez precisemos encontrar uma maneira de manter a sua boca ocupada para que não tenhamos mais quaisquer explosões não autorizadas, o que você acha?" Ele se levantou e eu olhei descaradamente quando testemunhei a sublime perfeição do seu lindo pênis apenas alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Lambi meus lábios involuntariamente e olhei em seus olhos pretos/azuis. "Ah, porra. Sim, Jasper. Por favor." Eu ofeguei em antecipação quando ele olhou para mim, hipnotizando-me com a ascensão e queda do seu belo peito.

"Diga-me o que você quer, Alice".

Eu engoli em seco. "Eu quero provar você, Jasper. Eu quero tocá-lo e lambê-lo e tomá-lo na minha boca e dar-lhe tanto prazer que os seus joelhos se dobrarão. Por favor, diga sim".

Ele fechou os olhos e eu o vi cerrar os punhos em seus lados. "Sim." Ele sussurrou.

Estendi a mão e rocei sua ereção sedosa com os meus dedos. Ele inalou asperamente e murmurou palavrões sob sua respiração. Minha língua lançou para fora para prová-lo e ele gemeu em resposta. _Oh, querido Senhor._ Trazer prazer a ele era quase tão bom quanto receber. Cada parte de mim ansiava por ele quando eu o agarrei com a minha mão, abaixando a minha boca em torno dele e excitada com a sensação do seu delicioso comprimento deslizando para dentro e para fora. Chupei sua ponta rudemente e ele enterrou suas mãos no meu cabelo e gritou. "Oh, Cristo, Alice!"

Antes que eu soubesse, ele tinha me pegado do sofá e estava me abaixando em seu colo. Meus joelhos montaram suas coxas e eu ofeguei quando ele pegou meu mamilo na sua boca enquanto rolava o outro entre as pontas dos seus dedos. Eu ofegava fortemente enquanto ele sugava e me mordiscava, e quando ele finalmente se afastou, ele estava tão ofegante quanto eu.

"Alice," ele gemeu, "eu preciso estar dentro de você. Agora. Diga-me que é o que você quer também".

"Ah, porra, sim, Jasper. Eu preciso de você, por favor".

Eu engasguei quando ele se posicionou na minha entrada e nós dois ofegamos rudemente. "Alice, eu vou me enterrar em você agora, e eu não quero que você se segure. Diga-me tudo o que você está sentindo e pensando. Diga-me o que eu faço com você. Você entende?"

Eu o beijei avidamente, chupando sua língua e puxando seu cabelo rudemente. Eu me afastei e disse roucamente, "Sim, Jasper. Eu entendo. Agora, pelo amor de Deus, deslize o seu lindo pau dentro de mim antes que eu perca a porra da minha mente".

Com um movimento suave ele deslizou para dentro de mim e empurrou para baixo em meus ombros, nos unindo tão profundamente e completamente que ambos gememos alto e congelamos, nos deleitando com a sensação dos nossos corpos unindo e latejando juntos.

"Oh, Deus." Ele gemeu baixinho. "Não se mova, Alice, por favor. Apenas deixe-me sentir você ao redor de mim." Ele passou as pontas dos seus dedos em meus braços e pelos meus lados, finalmente cobrindo meus seios com reverência. Ele roçou os polegares sobre meus mamilos e eu não pude deixar de circular meus quadris em resposta. Eu estava fodidamente no céu. Sentindo-o dentro de mim, enchendo-me, era tudo que eu imaginava que seria e muito mais. Levantei meus quadris para cima e depois deslizei de volta para baixo, saboreando o choque de prazer quando seu pau bateu no meu ponto G.

"Jesus, Jasper... você é incrível dentro de mim..."

Eu comecei a montá-lo, levantando e empurrando para baixo fortemente. Ele começou a levantar seus quadris para cima para encontrar os meus e minhas paredes apertaram em torno dele, abraçando-o enquanto ele bombeava para dentro de mim. Ele agarrou meus quadris, acrescentando ainda mais pressão aos nossos impulsos, e nós olhamos um para o outro com atordoado espanto quando nossos corpos deram um ao outro exatamente o que precisávamos.

Inclinei-me e o beijei, segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos enquanto eu colocava três anos de desejo e emoção em nosso fazer amor frenético. Senti a familiar bobina do meu orgasmo começar a apertar e bati-me para baixo em cima dele, desesperada pela liberação.

"Sim, Alice." Ele respirou quando abaixou a mão e começou a esfregar meu clitóris, "Goze, baby. Eu preciso sentir você gozar em torno de mim".

Seus dedos me circularam habilmente quando um novo conjunto de pulsos elétricos começou a disparar dentro de mim. Eu apertei ao redor dele com força, fechando meus olhos enquanto eu esperava pelo êxtase da minha libertação. De repente, eu estava lá. Senti minhas paredes sofrerem espasmos e apertarem em volta dele quando ele empurrou dentro de mim ainda mais forte e eu gritei quando uma alucinante onda de prazer disparou através de mim.

"OH MEU FODIDO DEUS, JASPER, SIM!"

Ele continuou a bombear dentro de mim enquanto eu pulsava ao seu redor, e então ele estava gritando e grunhindo quando o seu próprio clímax o enviou subindo ao longo da borda.

"Oh, Jesus... Alice! Deus, SIM!"

Nós balançamos suavemente um contra o outro enquanto as últimas ondas dos nossos orgasmos diminuíam.

Ele estendeu a mão e beijou-me suavemente antes de tomar o meu rosto em suas mãos e olhando-me nos olhos.

"Oh meu Deus, Alice, isso foi... inferno, eu não consigo nem descrever o quanto isso foi bom." Ele passou as pontas dos dedos em meu rosto, um leve sorriso iluminando seu rosto. "Deixe-me apenas dizer, esperar três anos para experimentar algo tão incrível assim? TOTALMENTE valeu a pena".

Eu sorri e corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu suavemente, e eu o senti endurecendo dentro de mim. "Eu concordo, Dr. Hale. Sorte a nossa não temos que esperar mais três anos antes de fazer isso novamente".

Ele virou-me em minhas costas e começou a se mover, deslizando para dentro e para fora com deliciosa lentidão. Ah, porra, sim, Dr. McEu-não-sou-apenas-fodidamente-lindo-e-irritantemente-inteligente-mas-eu-também-tenho-um-pau-com-um-tempo-de-recuperação-sobrenatural.

"Hmmm... sim, Senhorita Cullen, sorte nossa".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Um pouquinho da mente pervertida de Alice e Jasper, espero que tenham gostado... _

_Agora só falta uma cena extra e tentarei postar até o fim de semana._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. OUTTAKE – E se?

**Nota da Autora:**

Bem-vindos à segunda cena extra de The Screamers.

Esta foi solicitada por várias pessoas, mas eu dedico à minha menina de casa e companheira pervertida, hunterhunting - te amo, babe.

Para minha Beta Deusa, Catty-Wan - você ilumina minha vida, você me dá esperança para prosseguir (cante junto se você conhece as palavras).

As pessoas têm comentado sobre a tensão sexual entre Rpattz e Bella, e porque não tenho intenção de deixar essas crianças perto das partes sexuais uma da outra na história principal, eu pensei em dar a vocês algum schmexin hipotético por aqui. Esta é a versão do universo alternativo da briga de Rob e Bella no capítulo 20.

Espero que vocês gostem!

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

**Essa é uma cena Bella/Rob que nunca aconteceu realmente na história, portanto, se vc não gosta desse casal junto, nem leia!**

* * *

**Cena Extra do Capítulo 20 - "E se...? – Um citrus hipotético aromatizado"**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

"ROB, ME DÊ A PORRA DO TELEFONE NESSE MINUTO, SEU CUZÃO!"

Eu pulei nele, envolvendo em torno dele como um macaco e agarrando o telefone. Seu longo braço estendeu exatamente fora do meu alcance, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar - corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito até a ponta dos meus dedos pousarem em seus mamilos. "Bella, não! Pare... por favor... BELLA! NÃO!" Eu os torci violentamente e ele largou o telefone e gritou de dor enquanto suas mãos surgiam para esfregar seu peito.

"DIABOS!"

Ele me encarou furiosamente e de repente o bobo e desajeitado Rob que eu conhecia e amava desapareceu e em seu lugar estava um homem franzindo o cenho, intenso e sexy que eu nunca vi antes. Puta merda. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus e senti a eletricidade passando entre nós.

_Afaste-se dele, Swan. Isso é ruim. Muito ruim._

"É isso aí, Swan!" Ele ferveu baixinho enquanto eu sentia um formigamento profundo começar dentro de mim. "Essa é a última gota de sangue!" Ele começou a avançar sobre mim enquanto eu dava passos para trás para fora do banheiro.

"Você," ele ferveu em uma voz sombria, "acabou de cometer a porra do maior erro, minha querida. Você acha que está tudo bem abusar descaradamente dos meus mamilos machos? Bem, isso fodidamente não está bem, senhora. Na verdade, eu acho que isso merece um pouco de olho por olho... vamos ver como você gosta disso, não é?" Ele pulou em mim, seus dedos pastando meu braço e o deixando em fogo enquanto eu corria para a sala e me refugiava atrás do sofá. Eu chicoteei ao redor apenas a tempo de vê-lo pular o obstáculo do sofá em um único pulo. Seus braços fecharam em torno da minha cintura quando ele derrubou-me para o chão.

Ele aterrissou em cima de mim e, por um breve momento, estávamos ambos sem fôlego, então ele olhou para mim e disse, "Certo, vamos ver como você gosta de ter os seus mamilos abusados." Um brilho malvado passou por trás dos seus olhos e minha respiração acelerou enquanto ele se movia em cima de mim.

Ele montou em mim e espalhou duas mãos abertas, mexendo os dedos ameaçadoramente enquanto lentamente os fez descer em direção ao meu peito. Eu ri loucamente enquanto batia suas mãos para longe. Ele começou a rir quando segurou minhas mãos e as empurrou para o chão acima da minha cabeça. Nossos olhos trancaram enquanto ele segurava minhas mãos, seu rosto pairando acima do meu, seu hálito quente lavando a minha pele em rápidas inalações superficiais, seus olhos escurecendo mais a cada segundo passando.

Entrei em pânico quando meu batimento cardíaco dobrou e senti algo passar entre nós. Nós dois estávamos procurando no rosto um do outro, sem saber o que diabos estava acontecendo em nossos corpos. Eu vi confusão e luxúria cruzarem seu rosto antes de ele descartar isso e tentar aliviar o clima. Infelizmente para mim, tudo o que ele disse soou malditamente sexy. Eu estava começando a ficar confusa. Eu me sentia estranha, risadas nervosas borbulhando dentro de mim enquanto ele olhava para baixo em mim com seus olhos atraentes e como raios de trator.

"Agora, agora..." Ele respirou, um sorriso leve brincando nos cantos da sua boca. "Você sabe que deve ser punida, não há sentido em tentar evitar isso. Melhor apenas recostar-se e tomar o que está vindo para você".

"Isso é o que ela disse." Eu ri, bufando cruelmente quando quebrei em um ataque de riso histérico.

Rob deu uma gargalhada alta e logo estávamos deitados lado a lado no chão, segurando os nossos lados enquanto as lágrimas corriam em nossas faces.

Quando nossa risada morreu, nós suspiramos em uníssono quando viramos para olhar para o outro. Rob estendeu a mão e levou seu dedo suavemente em meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas de risadas. Eu de repente me dei conta do quanto suas mãos eram belas e fiquei impressionada novamente com a forma como elas eram semelhantes às _dele. _Minha respiração ficou presa quando senti um rastro de faíscas enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto.

Seu sorriso sumiu enquanto olhávamos um para o outro, e o ar entre nós tornou-se espesso com a tensão. Minha respiração engatou quando senti a intensidade em seus olhos. Eu nunca tinha percebido como eles eram magnéticos antes e senti-me sendo atraída para ele, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

"Bella." Ele disse calmamente, sua voz baixa e necessitada, "Edward é um idiota por deixá-la." Seus dedos traçaram a linha da minha mandíbula e minha pulsação acelerou, fora de controle. Seus dedos eram mais brandos que os de Edward - mais suaves - e de repente eu vi o Rpattz que milhões de mulheres em todo o mundo cobiçavam. Eu vi seu queixo cinzelado e boca perfeita. Eu vi o desejo em seus olhos e percebi que ele me queria, e, Deus me ajude, eu o queria também, desesperadamente e irracionalmente. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele me lembrava tanto... _ele... _mas _ele_ se foi... e este homem... este homem me queria e é aí que eu parei de compará-los e percebi que _este_ homem era ele próprio uma porra de deus do sexo.

Estendi minha mão e tracei sua boca com o polegar, maravilhada com a forma como seus lábios eram macios.

Ele suspirou e seu hálito quente acariciou minha mão. "Bella," ele gemeu, "pare, por favor. Eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar longe de você se você fizer essas coisas comigo".

Levantei-me em um cotovelo e levei meu rosto até o dele. "Então, não seja." Eu respirei quando trouxe minha boca para baixo. Nossos lábios se encontraram timidamente e eu respirei seu cheiro. Era uma mistura de doce e salgado e cigarro e isso deixou minhas coxas em chamas. Eu o senti sugar em uma lufada de ar quando tracei seu queixo com os dedos, sua barba áspera e dura debaixo da minha mão explorando. Comecei a mover meus lábios sobre os seus e o ouvi cantarolar de satisfação quando minhas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos. Senti sua língua varrer em meus lábios e abri minha boca para encontrá-la com a minha.

De repente, o desejo ardente que esteve construindo dentro de mim irrompeu à vida quando sua língua mergulhou em minha boca. Eu gemi e empurrei meu corpo para o dele enquanto ele rolou em cima de mim e persuadiu minhas pernas a abrirem com o seu joelho.

"Oh, Deus, Rob..." Ofeguei fortemente quando ele colocou seu peso sobre a minha pélvis. Ele me beijou de novo, sua língua e lábios vagando sobre a minha habilmente, sugando e degustando e fazendo-me gemer nele enquanto ele pressionava-se contra mim.

"Bella." Ele respirou quando começou a trilhar fogosos beijos de boca aberta pela minha garganta, sugando suavemente na minha jugular enquanto sua língua saía e acariciava minha pulsação. "Deus, você é tão bonita..."

Eu segurei em suas costas, sentindo os músculos magros moverem e tencionarem quando ele enroscou suas mãos no meu cabelo, tomando minha boca novamente e beijando-me ferozmente. Eu continuei descendo até minhas mãos repousarem sobre a sua bunda revestida de jeans, e gemi quando o apertei, segurando suas bochechas firmes e empurrando-o mais forte contra mim.

"Oh, porra..." Ele gemeu alto.

De repente, ele se afastou e levantou, ofegante e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos rudemente.

"Bella, espere... pare. Nós não podemos fazer isso. Você é minha amiga. Minha amiga muito gostosa, sexy e extremamente fodível, mas minha amiga, mesmo assim... e Edward é meu amigo... e Alice é minha amiga... e se levarmos isso mais longe, então vamos abrir uma lata toda de vermes que nunca poderá ser fechada novamente".

Levantei-me também, balançando minha cabeça em concordância enquanto tentei controlar minha respiração frenética e a dor ardente que estava pulsando entre as minhas coxas. "Oh, Deus, Rob, você tem razão... não podemos fazer isso".

Ele começou a andar de um lado a outro e tudo para o que eu poderia olhar era a calça jeans que abraçava suas pernas compridas. Sua camisa era um pouco curta demais e quando ele virou, ela subiu para dar-me um vislumbre da sua trilha da felicidade fodidamente quente. Oh, Jesus. Foi como se até agora a nossa amizade me fizesse cega para a sua extrema gostosura, mas de repente eu havia provado sua delícia viciante em primeira mão e agora eu era como uma competidora do Survivor situando-se em um buffet tudo-que-você-pode-comer, mas apenas com permissão para ter a sopa – fodidamente faminta e desesperada por mais. Eu tentei me concentrar no que ele estava dizendo, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era permitir-me ficar parada e não rasgar suas roupas do seu corpo como uma vadia sem vergonha.

"Olha, Bella, eu vi você e Edward juntos, e eu vi o olhar que Edward me deu quando ele pensou que eu estava vindo atrás de você e, francamente, isso fez minhas bolas tremerem... e Alice? Jesus, eu estou fodidamente com medo de Alice, mesmo quando ela não está ameaçando minha vida e meus mamilos, e se qualquer um deles descobrir sobre isso... e nós... e o momento fodidamente quente que nós acabamos de ter, eu seria um homem morto andando, então eu realmente não vejo nenhuma maneira para que isso termine bem, além do fato de que eu tenho certeza que o sexo seria incrivelmente alucinante, mas depois minha felicidade pós-coito seria completamente arruinada pelo fato de que eu não poderia segurar você em meus braços porque eu estaria extremamente... bem, agora, qual é a palavra? Oh, sim – MORTO!"

Ele parou de andar e olhou para mim e minhas partes de menina iluminaram como uma porra de árvore de Natal. Por que eu achava sua raiva tão malditamente excitante? "Você está certo, Rob." Eu disse, tentando como o inferno me convencer. "Sinto muito por beijar você. Eu... Jesus... eu só... argh... eu simplesmente precisava fodidamente, ok? Mas foi errado, eu sei. Só precisamos acalmar a merda e voltar a ser amigos".

Ele esfregou seu rosto rudemente com as mãos. "Oh, Deus... foi tão fodidamente bom, mas, sim, Swan, foi errado".

"Tão errado." Eu concordei, enquanto me imaginava lambendo seus dedos como se eles fossem doces.

Ele olhou para mim e um raio de eletricidade passou entre nós. Seus olhos escureceram e eu de repente esqueci como respirar. "Então, Swan, se queremos continuar passando tempo juntos, eu acho que nós precisamos concordar em algumas orientações, ok?"

Eu podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente e eu ansiava por aconchegar-me nele e inalá-lo.

"Um... sim... boa ideia. O que você tem em mente?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Bem... hum... eu acho que, antes de tudo, não devemos nos beijar... certo?"

"Sim. Definitivamente nada de beijo. Beijar é errado." Eu respirei enquanto meus olhos fixaram em seus lábios perfeitos.

Ele assentiu. "Um... mas beijo amigável estaria bem, certo?"

"Oh, sim, definitivamente. Tipo, beijar na bochecha está bem".

"Claro, a testa está bem também. Mão? Aceitável".

"Sim, só não... hum... você sabe..."

"Exatamente, nós simplesmente não podemos... hum..." Seus olhos prenderam nos meus e nós dois inalamos alto quando o nosso desejo mútuo encheu a distância entre nós. "Oh, Cristo, Bella..." Ele esfregou seus olhos e gemeu e quando ele olhou de volta para mim, seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Bem, nós certamente não devemos fazer algo assim, por exemplo..."

Ele caminhou até mim e clamou minha boca ferozmente, agarrando minha bunda e mergulhando sua língua em minha boca enquanto eu ofegava e envolvia minhas mãos desesperadamente em volta do seu pescoço. Enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei rudemente enquanto ele gemia em minha boca, deixando meu sangue em chamas enquanto corria em minhas veias.

Arranquei minha boca e respirei, "Sim, nós definitivamente não deveríamos fazer isso. Isso é tão errado".

"Assim como isso." Ele rosnou quando rasgou minha camisa aberta e começou a espalmar meus seios com suas mãos hábeis.

"Ah, porra, sim, Rob... isso é tão fodidamente errado..." Ele trouxe sua boca para baixo para mim e traçou uma trilha quente de beijos mordiscando em toda a minha clavícula antes de descer para os meus mamilos cobertos por renda. "Oh... ungh... Deus, mordiscando meus seios? Definitivamente não deveria fazer isso..." Joguei minha cabeça para trás e ofeguei quando sua boca quente trabalhou em mim em um frenesi descuidado.

Agarrei seus cabelos, agarrando-o em minhas mãos e puxando sua cabeça para trás, expondo seu pescoço para mim.

"Ung, porra, Bella..."

"Esta é provavelmente uma má ideia também." Ofeguei enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés e chupava seu pescoço, passando minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto ele inalava asperamente.

"Oh, Jesus Cristo... Bella... nós temos que parar. Eu quis você desde o primeiro momento que te conheci, mas você e Edward? Você ama Edward, não a mim".

Eu trilhei minhas mãos para a frente da sua camisa e puxei freneticamente os botões abertos. "Rob, Edward me deixou." Eu ofeguei, sem fôlego, enquanto suas mãos empurraram meu cabelo longe do meu rosto. "Ele me deixou e quebrou meu coração em milhões de pedaços, então o fato de eu amá-lo é muito fodidamente irrelevante no momento. Ele não está aqui. Você está".

Abri sua camisa e corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito musculoso e abdômen. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu, "Oh, Cristo, Bella... eu estou tentando fazer a coisa certa aqui".

"Não faça." Eu sussurrei quando inclinei minha cabeça para lamber seus mamilos.

"Oh, PORRA, mulher!" Ele agarrou minha cabeça e a puxou para a dele quando tomou minha boca desesperadamente. Empurrei sua camisa e arrastei minhas mãos sobre o seu belo corpo enquanto ele passou os braços em volta de mim e puxou-me contra ele. Eu engasguei quando senti sua ereção pressionar em mim e afastei-me para olhar em seus olhos.

"Nós devemos nos concentrar nas coisas erradas no momento, Pattinson, ou você fodidamente perdeu o ponto do que estamos fazendo?"

"Você quer que eu te mostre o que não deveríamos estar fazendo agora?" Ele desafiou. "Tudo bem. Edward mataria nós dois se ele me visse fazer isso." Seus olhos ardiam em mim quando ele agarrou minha bunda rudemente e colocou-me em torno da sua cintura, clamando minha boca enquanto eu me esfregava contra ele. Eu queimava com a necessidade quando ele me pressionou contra a parede e devorou minha boca e pescoço, e eu choraminguei baixinho quando sua ereção pulsou a pressão mais deliciosa no meu centro latejante. Esfreguei-me contra ele e enganchei minhas mãos sobre os seus ombros, cavando minhas unhas em seus músculos provocantes quando ele esmagou-me apaixonadamente entre o seu corpo esticado e a parede.

Minha mente e meu corpo foram se tornando rapidamente desnudados. Ele estava pressionando todos os meus botões, até mesmo alguns que eu não sabia que tinha, e minha necessidade de consumi-lo estava se tornando além de desesperada.

Desembaracei-me dele e ele a contragosto colocou-me no chão, mantendo seus olhos escuros focados em mim enquanto ele ofegava pesadamente.

"Você quer ver o que é errado, Pattinson? Isso será tão fodidamente errado que sua cabeça vai explodir".

Estendi minha mão e arranquei sua calça jeans aberta, puxando-a rapidamente para baixo antes de ficar boquiaberta com perplexidade para a sua boxer. "Fruto do Tear, Rob? Sério?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Você vai humilhar minha boxer, Swan, ou você fará minha cabeça explodir, porque eu sei qual eu fodidamente prefiro".

"Certo." Puxei sua boxer para baixo e rapidamente o tomei na minha mão, segurando seu pênis duro e apertando firmemente.

"Oh, PORRA, BELLA!" Ele rugiu alto, caindo para trás contra a parede.

Inclinei-me para a frente e o tomei completamente na minha boca, sugando forte enquanto eu segurava a base do seu comprimento com a minha mão e o bombeava com firmeza.

"Ungh... Cristo. Errado... muito, muito errado." Ele gemeu, torcendo seus dedos no meu cabelo enquanto eu cantarolava em torno dele.

Eu sabia que tinha praticamente passado o ponto de não retorno agora. Nós tínhamos acendido algo muito poderoso um no outro e, como uma geleira se movendo inexoravelmente para a frente, não podíamos parar o que estava acontecendo entre nós, e honestamente, nós não queríamos.

De repente, ele segurou minha cabeça e me puxou de cima dele. "Espere... Bella, por favor, ou a minha cabeça realmente vai explodir. Inferno do caralho".

Ele me puxou de volta até sua boca e beijou-me profundamente, envolvendo-se em torno de mim e empurrando-me para trás em direção à sala de jantar. Quando alcançamos a mesa, ele rapidamente tirou meu sutiã e arrancou minhas calças de ioga e calcinha, erguendo-me em cima da mesa e deitando-me suavemente. Seu toque queimava eletricidade em toda a minha pele enquanto ele passava seus dedos entre os meus seios e pelo meu estômago, finalmente desenhando círculos de fogo em minhas coxas, então minha respiração ofegou e engatou. Eu assistia com admiração como ele arrastou seus dedos para baixo pela parte de trás das minhas pernas, enlaçando as mãos debaixo dos meus joelhos e os levantando antes de puxar minha bunda para a borda da mesa e ajoelhando no chão. Ele olhou para mim, luxúria e desejo escorrendo do seu olhar potente quando ele rosnou, na voz mais ridiculamente quente que se possa imaginar, "Minha vez".

Oh querido Deus filho da puta de todas as coisas por via oral alucinantes.

Ele trouxe seu rosto entre as minhas pernas e começou a tocar-me como uma porra de gaita. Seus lábios e língua atravessaram-me como se ele tivesse um GPS de todas as minhas zonas erógenas e eu me contorcia e agitava quando ele agarrou meus quadris e empurrou seu rosto ainda mais dentro de mim.

"Ah, porra, sim, Rob..."

Cada músculo do meu núcleo começou a contratação para dentro enquanto ele trabalhava sua língua mágica em meu clitóris inchado, e eu gemia alto no silêncio do apartamento ainda deserto.

"Rob, por favor..." Eu implorei quando o puxei para os seus pés. Ele levantou e se moveu entre as minhas pernas. "Por favor..."

Ele olhou para mim, sabendo o que eu estava pedindo dele, sabendo que ele poderia optar por dar isso a mim, ou se afastar, sabendo que o que estávamos fazendo mudaria nosso relacionamento para sempre.

Ele cerrou seus punhos e rosnou quando se aproximou e pegou sua calça jeans, puxando uma camisinha do bolso e a abrindo. Ele rapidamente a rolou para baixo em seu comprimento e voltou a me beijar, envolvendo minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura enquanto se posicionava na minha entrada.

"Oh, Jesus, Swan... diga-me para parar... por favor." Ele gemeu quando esfregou seu nariz no meu pescoço.

"Eu não posso." Eu ofeguei, arrastando minhas mãos pelas suas costas e braços. "Rob, por favor..."

Ele gemeu alto e dirigiu-se em mim. "Ah, porra, Bella!"

Engoli em seco e joguei minha cabeça para trás, envolvendo minhas pernas em torno dele enquanto ele me preenchia, aliviando a dor do vazio e a enchendo com prazer palpitante. Ele congelou dentro de mim e baixou a cabeça em meu ombro, ofegando ar quente que flutuava sobre meu corpo. "Bella, se isso é tão fodidamente errado, então por que diabos isso parece tão certo?"

Eu puxei seu rosto para mim e o beijei profundamente, gemendo em sua boca quando ele começou a se mover lentamente, deslizando seu comprimento para dentro e para fora de mim enquanto eu apertava em torno dele. "Oh, Jesus, Rob... você é incrível... Deus..."

"Porra, Swan. Por que diabos esperamos tanto tempo para fazer isso?" Ele gemeu e aumentou seu ritmo, curvando-se para sugar meus seios. Eu gritei quando a cabeça do seu pau começou a bater o meu ponto G, enviando choques de prazer espiralando em meu núcleo cada vez mais enrijecido.

"Oh, sim... Rob... oh, sim... Rob".

Raspei minhas unhas em suas costas e ele silvou e rosnou, tomando isso como um sinal para bombear para dentro de mim com mais força. Ele segurou meus quadris com suas mãos grandes, agarrando-os rudemente quando suas estocadas se tornaram mais frenéticas e sua bela voz ecoou em todo o apartamento enquanto ele gemia.

"Ungh... porra, Bella. Cristo, você é incrível. Você é fodidamente incrível em volta de mim..."

Suas palavras pulsavam através de mim, misturando-se com a emoção inacreditável das suas estocadas de nublar a mente e eu encontrei-me rapidamente à beira de um orgasmo todo-poderoso.

"Oh, Jesus, Rob... eu estou tão perto... Deus, sim... mais..."

Ele rosnou alto e levou sua mão para baixo entre nós, esfregando meu clitóris e lançando-me em convulsões quando minhas paredes sofreram espasmos e fecharam em torno dele. "AH, PORRA, SIM... ROB, SIM!"

Ele continuou batendo em mim enquanto eu me sentia segurando-o ferozmente, apertando e soltando e nublando minha mente fodida, e então ele estava rugindo com a força do seu próprio clímax. "JESUS CRISTO DO CARALHO, BELLA... AH, PORRA!"

Ele empurrou para dentro de mim e congelou, envolvendo-se ao meu redor enquanto seu pau pulsava e explodia dentro de mim.

Enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto nós dois estremecemos com os restos dos nossos orgasmos, e eu não pude evitar inalar seu cheiro exclusivamente masculino pela última vez.

Ele acariciou minhas costas suavemente, descansando sua testa na minha e cobrindo-me em seu hálito doce. "Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Swan... isso foi... incrivelmente bom pra caralho".

Eu o beijei, suspirando profundamente quando disse, "E, no entanto, tão errado..."

Ele pegou meu rosto entre as suas mãos e acariciou minhas bochechas, seus olhos escurecendo e brilhando enquanto ele me olhava lamber meus lábios. "Bem, se isso é errado, minha amiga incrivelmente fodástica," ele respirou no rei de todas as vozes de sexo, "então eu não quero nunca estar certo".

Eu o beijei novamente e puxei seu cabelo rudemente enquanto eu gemia de acordo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Desculpem pela demora._

_Agora realmente chegamos ao fim desse fim. Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram ao longo do caminho._

_Sei que não tenho postado com tanta frequência como antes, mas estou fazendo o máximo para adiantar as coisas e prometo que logo logo voltarei ao normal..._

_Obrigada a todas! _

_E deixem reviews, pela última vez!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
